Closure
by BBMelissa
Summary: It has been 5 years since Edward left Bella broken and isolated in the forrest. Now, he has come back to Forks to claim her. However, things have changed and Bella has created a bond with Jacob that not even Edward or fate can destroy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 1. Chapter 1

_Closure: Prologue_

Two SUVs, one truck and a small moving van pulled up into the drive of the enormous house on the isolated plain in Alaska. Bella turned her attention to the man sitting next to her just as Jacob took her hand in his and gently kissed it. Instantly her heart sped up. Jacob still had that affect on her even after all of these years. His handsome face looking no older than it had 22 years ago. It was as if time had stood still, but of course after everything that had happened to them, it was expected. Jacob, who was now technically 38 years old, would never look that age. At 16 he had gone through his transformation which left him looking like a 22 year old overnight. Now 20 plus some years later he still was incredibly sexy standing at 6'7 with an amazing muscular body that was to die for. Women still stopped and stared at him while others still came on to him. However, he was just as devoted to her and only her as he was when he had been a young teen.

On their way to Alaska they stopped at a gas station where three women couldn't keep their eyes off him, Seth or Charlie. One of them made eyes at her baby Jaxon. Bella had enough and had stormed over to let the woman know she was making eyes at a 13 year old and to knock it off. Bella knew it wasn't Jacob's amazing body or his fantastic looks that had kept her happily married to him all these years. It was the absolute love and devotion he had showed her. They had gone through so much in their lives, more than anyone would have ever expected them to go through. She had gone through the darkest depths of hell, sunk into the abyss and when she had thought to have drowned, it was Jacob and his unconditional love had pulled her out.

The front door to the house opened and out stepped Esme wearing a beautiful jade colored dress. Her beautiful face radiated with pure joy as Carlisle stepped out from behind her resting his arms on her shoulders as if to keep her in place. Bella watched as two teens got out of the SUV and truck and ran with supernatural speed to Esme's waiting arms. The oldest, a tall and handsome boy with a radiating smile, swept Esme up in his arms crushing her into a bear hug.

"Are you sure Jake?" Bella whispered. She knew this was more difficult for him than anyone of them.

Jacob watched the teens as Esme covered them with kisses. A moment later a younger teen with long dark hair and russet skin caught up with the older two and was caught in Esme's arms. Soon, he too was covered with kisses just like his older brother and sister. "Yes. We did the right thing Bella. It was time."

Bella looked at him for a moment. "I love you Jacob." She paused. "I know that this is hard for you. I know what you left behind, for me." She paused looking down, playing with her wedding ring almost nervously, her voice filled with regret.

Fingering her chin, he forced her to look up and gaze deeply in his eyes. Pure love shined from him. "Bells, I love you and our family. I will do anything to protect our family." He stated.

"Yes, it's hard moving away from our home and the tribe. But our children have to come first. People off the rez were starting to ask questions about them; about us. We are much more noticeable than my pack brothers and their mates. They are starting to age a bit slowly were as we are not. We had no choice but to leave." He paused for a moment, thinking about his family and the life they had left behind. "My brothers will ensure that the people are safe. I'm not too far away if they need me. Right now, you and our children are my priority. And you, my sweet mate, are my life." He closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss the top of her silky head. "Without you, I have nothing." He whispered.

Bella nodded trying not to spill the tears that stung her eyes. It seems that these days she was more emotional than ever. Jacob hopped out of the SUV. The weather was relatively warm for Alaska; the green of summer making its way. But he knew that soon there would be nothing but cold. Those nights he planned to do everything in his power to keep his petite wife warm. He was grinning and thinking of all the delicious ways and what he could do because making love to Bella NEVER got old. Making his way toward her side of the car, he helped her down. Bella smiled up at him. His wife was the most beautiful creature that God could have created. Like him, Bells had stopped aging. Her alabaster skin shone, her mahogany hair had little burgundy highlights thanks to Kim's hair salon, while her face was simply beautiful. She looked no older than 20 years old in her cream colored sweater, dark blue jeans and UGGS. Taking her hand they moved up the steps toward Esme and Carlisle who were saying hello to their children and to Seth. Although his relationship with the Cullen's had dramatically changed over the years, he still had to hold his breath when he came near them because they stunk to high heaven. Nothing about the undead changed. Yet that didn't keep Esme from hugging him or him doing the same to her, even though he knew he stunk just as much to her.

Esme turned toward them and her eyes fell on the small baby bump under Bella's cream colored sweater. Her hand caught her sigh. Tears, if they could have fallen out of her eyes, would have at that moment. "Carlisle…oh my…Bella." She looked up at the handsome doctor. "We're going to be grandparents again."

Carlisle looked debonair as ever in a blue sweater and black pants. "This certainly is a blessing. Another addition to the family. "

Esme kissed Bella on both of her cheeks in a motherly fashion. "Come, we've prepared a huge dinner for you all."

"She's been cooking all day." Carlisle stated clasping Seth on his back.

They moved into the huge house, the kids jabbering with Esme. As usual, the artwork and the décor of the Cullen home were divine. Bella noticed that more caps and tassels had been added to the Cullen's gradation artwork peace, and smirked at the inside joke. The sound of running followed by booming feet seemed to jump over the first floor, landing with a thud. Thank God the foyer was made of pure marble.

"Uncle Emmet!" Charlie exclaimed as Emmet began to wrestle him in the foyer. Charlie who had been regional champion at Forks, along with his supernatural strength, was more than enough for Emmet as the two went crashing to the floor.

"Please, don't break anything. We just got here!" Cried Bella though mirth showed in her eyes. She looked over the stairs where Rosalie stood looking mind-blowing in a designer black wrap around sweater and jeans.

"Rosalie." Bella nodded.

"Hello Bella." She greeted with warmth. "Mutt." She hissed right before she gave Jacob a soft smile.

"Hello Blondie." Jacob laughed. He had some new blonde jokes that he had been dying to try out on her. Nothing amused him more as much as sticking it to her.

Rosalie went to hug Jaxon and Charlize. Bella watched the joy Rosalie had when she embraced Charlize in a hug. Rosalie loved Bella's children, all of them, but she was especially fond of her 15 year old daughter. Charlize was extremely beautiful both inside and out. She took after Jacob with her tall height standing at 5'7, yet, had Bella's thin statue; she was a golden goddess with russet color skin and long black hair that fell down her back. Wearing a pair of jeans and a pumpkin colored sweater, it naturally enhanced her beautiful face that spoke of her Native American heritage. She was simply stunning. She was also drastically different from her twin brother Charlie who stood at 6'2. Charlie had Bella's mahogany hair and her pale coloring and eyes, though was also fit with a lanky yet muscular frame. The twins were not only close to each other, but they were also very gifted. Because of their supernatural parents, they each had different gifts. One of the gifts being a special bond where they were connected with their minds. They heard each other's thoughts and often communicated that way. Charlie could read minds of just about everyone, except of his mother. He could also project his thoughts with a single touch. He also had supernatural strength and speed.

Charlize, she could touch an object and see its past. She also had the gift of foresight which Bella found out from Billy Black that Jacob's mother had. Like her brother, she too was strong and fast, but not as fast as her brother. Then there was their youngest son, Jaxon. Jaxon was all Jacob, the spitting image of his father. Although 13, he looked at least 16 with Jacob's hair, smile, and knack for trouble. He was all wiry muscle with long hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Their son also had a passionate streak that got him into mischief, not to mention the ability to manipulate then get off with a charismatic grin. He too had picked up his father's supernatural genes and had been phasing since he was 11. Jaxon was able to do it with little thought and had become the fastest of the pack though his father was still the strongest as alpha. Bella had a hard time keeping the girls off her son. All three of her children were impressively intelligent. But most of all, they were happy and committed to family.

Bella felt Jacob's hands slide over her tummy. She closed her eyes and leaned against his frame, melting in his arms. "What are you thinking about?" He asked as his teeth nipped and pulled at her ear.

"About this baby. I just wonder what he or she is going to be like."

"He or she is going to be just as amazing as our other children. Although if we have another one like Jaxon, I swear my hair will turn gray." Bella laughed at the thought. Thank God Jaxon had healing abilities because he was always breaking something or someone.

"Dinner's served!" Esme shouted from the other room. The family moved into the dining room where a banquet of all kinds of pastas with red and white sauce, two types of lasagna, stuffed shells, stuffed peppers, grilled Portobello mushrooms with goat cheese, T-bone steaks, lamb chops, roasted veggies, asparagus loaves of warm bread not to mention a plethora of pies and cakes.

"That's why we love you Esme. You sure do know how to make a feast." Jaxon stated kissing her quickly before grabbing a plate and filling it. Charlie, Seth and Charlize followed; though only Seth and Jacob could eat as much as Jaxon. Bella filled her small plate with the roasted veggies and grilled Portobello mushroom and began to eat.

"Bella I made you a wonderful banana and protein milkshake." Carlisle said as he set it in front of her glass of water. "I remember how much you craved them when you were carrying Jaxon."

"Don't remind me." When she had been carrying him, she was hungry all of the time. The little wolf loved to eat and eat and eat. She thought she was going to get a big as a house. Still, it had been a breeze compared to what she had gone through carrying the twins. Bella watched her family eating and talking, feeling a sense of peace. Only a few members were missing. Alice and Jasper were on a trip to Paris for their anniversary and would be back in a couple of months. And of course, Edward was missing. Edward had taken to roaming like a nomad. But she knew sooner rather than later that he would come home to his family.

A sense of sadness washed over her when she thought about him. She often felt guilty for taking his family away. However, he stated that he was more than happy for the time that Jacob and their children had with the Cullen's. Though the years had passed and transgressions had been forgiven, there was and would always be a tentative fragile bond between her and Edward. It was something that Jacob understood and accepted; however that didn't mean that Jacob could truly be comfortable with Edward. It wasn't out of his lack of trust or faith in her or their love because over the years she had proven where her heart truly lied. But there was so much bad blood between the two men that some things couldn't be forgotten. That was why she loved her children so much; they were the one thing that they had in common. They would both die for the children sitting at the table, they all would.

Two Hours Later

The trucks pulled into the isolated house around 30 miles from the Cullen's home. "Oh my God…" Bella stated as she got out of the car.

Jacob had a look of disbelief and began shaking his head. "Did you know Bells?"

"No," she answered while still looking at the magnificent home. "Esme only said that she found us a home."

"Had it built it is more like it. It looks just like our home in Forks." And it did, only bigger.

Charlize, who had been driving the other SUV, got out and started running toward the structure. She was quickly followed by Charlie and Jaxon. Bella wrapped her arms around Jacob as they made their way into their new home. They stepped inside to find the house fully furnished and most of their items that they shipped were placed where they had been in their old home.

"This was Esme's doing. She wanted us to feel like we were home." A note was on the door. _Welcome home! We thought you'd like something special to come home too. There are a few changes because of the size of your family is growing."_

Jacob nodded. "I do see some additions. There's a lot more room for the kids."

Seth stepped through the door looking muscular in a tight black T-shirt and jeans. "There's a guest house on the other side of the drive, a basketball court, and a small gym for me. It's fully loaded with a living room, full kitchen and bedroom."

"Good thinking to Esme." Jacob muttered with appreciation.

Bella turned as Seth went back out to his truck and looked to have started moving his things. Seth was more than just Jacob's pack brother and friend. Seth was family and when the family decided they had to move, he moved with then. Of course he had to since much to the chagrin of Jacob; Seth had imprinted on their 15 year old daughter. Bella found that she didn't mind it as much because she knew that Seth would do all he could to protect and see to Charlize's happiness. Though when they first decided to move it would have been strange for Seth to be in the same house as Charlize. Charlize only had eyes for Seth and now as she was getting older; her feelings for him were beginning to develop. Jacob often kept an eye on those two. Bella teased him that God was getting him back for all the moves that he had pulled on her when they had been teens.

Stepping outside on the walk around porch she walked down toward the SUV. The French doors from the second story opened out and her daughter came out on the landing breathing the fresh air. "My room is double the size!" She yelled.

"Woo hoo! There's a swimming pool!" Cried Jaxon.

Bella couldn't help but laugh as she watched Jaxon climb out of his room and balance himself on the banister. A moment later he laughed and jumped and phased in mid air and came down on the ground stories below him. Jacob shook his head and grabbed a hold of his son/wolf as he was just about to take off. "No, you aren't going to explore on your own." He said to the russet wolf. "Just wait and I'll go with you. It will give me a chance to layout the land and create a perimeter. I also want to see if there are anymore wolves in this area." He shrugged out of his shirt, his sneakers and then cargo pants leaving him naked. His muscular butt looked amazing right before he phased. It sent tingles up Bella's spine. She never got tired of looking at his fine body.

"Eww…gross." Charlize gagged when she saw where her mother's attention was. "Why can't you act like everyone else's parents who hate each other?"

"Your father is NOT like everyone else." Bella stated.

She turned when she heard rustling and saw that Seth had phased as well and was next to Jacob and Jaxon. Three wolves, though Jaxon was smaller because of his age. Suddenly Charlie was next to Charlize and then launched himself off the second story only to land perfect on his two feet with grace as if he had jumped off a step instead of stories. "Wait for me! I'm going to go hunting. The food that Esme prepared was good but I'll need something more substantial."

Bella shook her head at her son. "Mind your father okay." The handsome teen smiled and kissed her before taking off his shirt and running with basketball shorts behind the wolves.

"And what about you my dear?" Bella asked her daughter who was starting to look more like her sister.

"I'm fine. I'm sure Seth will take me to explore later. Besides…" Charlize began to say as she went to her mother's unnoticed. "I can see clearly what's in Charlie's head. I'll know where everything is."

"So, you'll help me with the unpacking?"

"Yup. Although we will have some help soon."

"We will?"

"Yes, Edward is coming. He should be here by nightfall."

A small waver covered Bella's face. "Don't worry mom." Charlize said with a brilliant smile that reminded her of Jacob. "He will be just as happy with Reneesme as we are. The news of the pregnancy won't upset him. Remember he just wants you to be happy."

"Reneesme?"

Charlize pulled a long strand of hair behind her ear as she opened the van door to take some boxes. "It's her name."

Bella's hand stilled on her stomach. "You see her. You never told me."

"Well, you didn't want to know the sex of the baby and then today, you changed your mind."

Unlike Alice's visions that changed; Charlize's gift of foresight was certain. "Don't worry mom, she won't be like Jaxon. She's going to be so amazing. You'll see. However, it seems that you and dad can't seem to have normal children even if you tried. "She said with laughter as she made her way to the truck.

"She's gifted too?"

"Yes. She'll be VERY gifted." Her daughter said as she walked toward their home. Bella turned and looked toward the horizon.

The one thing Bella had learned a long time ago was that life was unpredictable. It had taken them a long time to get to this point. This strange blended family of vampire and werewolves was something that nobody ever expected. No one could have seen this coming. Certainly not when she had moved to Forks at 17. And definitely not the day Edward had left her broken in the woods. Or the day that Jacob Black made her forget her pain. Yet they had gotten to this point and it had all started strangely enough when Edward Cullen came back to Forks to reclaim her 15 years earlier.


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

**Chapter 2: Homecoming**

It had been 4 years, 5 months, 13 days, 27 minutes and 18 seconds since the last time that his feet had touched Forks. When he had left, he had been running as fast as his vampire speed could carry him away from town; his family and most importantly, away from the only woman he would ever love. Now he was back. Time had always meant nothing to one of his kind. Years seemed like mere seconds while decades seemed like days. Yet, that all changed the moment he left her in the woods thinking that he no longer wanted her. During those four 4 years of his personal exile, time seemed to have suddenly slowed down to the extent that mere seconds now seemed like years. Those years of his life had been nothing but a cycle of torment and unending pain. The pain of not knowing about her and never contacting her had eaten away at him like a cavity to a tooth. He had mistakenly thought that he could live like that. He had thought that just knowing that she was alive in the world would be enough for him. But it hadn't been. He had been living his own personal version on hell, as if he had his own personal ring in Dante's Inferno. Never had the desire for the ability to sleep become more prevalent than the last four years. But, sleep and dreams would never absolve him of his torment. He had stayed away as long and he could and now he was back.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" A familiar voice spoke his name. He turned to find a tall thin attractive woman in her early twenties coming toward him.

"Angela?" He asked with a soft smile forming from his lips. Bella's friend from high school Angela Weber had indeed changed over the years. The insecure sweet female who always had a kind thought or word for Bella was now standing in front of him looking fashionable as any of the women on the cover of Vogue magazine. She was wearing a very stylish gray high necked trench coat over a form fitting quarter length dress that was tailored to her exact measurements with an exquisite hand-woven collar and matching jeweled gray belt.

"That is you! I thought so." She came toward him with a warm smile. "What are you doing here in Forks?"

"I was just passing through near here and I wanted to see the old town." He looked around seeing that very little had changed. "I had enjoyed my teenage years here and thought it would be good to come for a visit. I figured I'd stop by my old house." He paused for a moment taking her dramatic change in. "You're looking well." Gone where her glasses and in its place were contacts. She even had a very stylish shoulder length bob haircut that enhanced her natural beauty along with her attractive eyes and features. He studied her for a moment seeing a small blush creep up on her cheeks.

"Ummm…thanks." She blushed again tucking a stray of hair behind her ear. _My god, he looks the same. What in the world do those Cullen's eat that make them look so amazingly beautiful? They always look so_ _incredible_. _Not to mention those clothes, that black shirt and pants are definitely Armani, those shoes Gucci and that car, a Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. WOW! He reeks of money but….he….doesn't really look as happy as he did when he was here with Bella. Money can buy you a lot, but it certainly can't buy you happiness._

Edward gave Angela a sheepish grin; after all, she had no idea how correct her summation of thoughts about him were. Angela had always been, next to his sister, one of his favorite people as far as Bella's friends. Unlike Jessica, who only used her guise of "friendship" as a ploy to keep taps on Bella. Angela was a loving, caring person who truly cared for her. For that he'd always been indebted to her. She had always been very astute and more importantly, selfless, a trait most humans and vampires lacked.

"How are you doing these days Angela?"

"Oh…I'm doing well." She replied with a smile.

"Do you still live here in Forks?" He asked making small talk, though it wasn't really necessary.

"No…I actually live in L.A."

He raised an eyebrow. "L.A?"

"Yeah….I know. Who would have thought that I would move there? I went to design school on a scholarship. I got an internship at Michael Kors." She beamed. "They loved my work so much that they actually gave me a job as a designer, can you believe it? I have been working for them for over a year now." She pulled at the neck of her collar slightly in a nervous gesture that reminded him of her earlier years. "Who would have thought me, nerdy Angela a designer? Right…it's crazy."

"I could see that happening to you. You always seemed to have a wonderful sense of taste in high school." He stated honestly, well as much as he could remember. During those days humans held very little interest with him other than how they interacted with Bella.

"Really?" She was stunned by Edward's comment. She wasn't even sure that he had known her other than being one of Bella's friends. In those days, Edward Cullen didn't seem to be interested in having friendships with anyone in Forks. "Your sister Alice, she always wore amazing clothes. If anyone would be considered a fashion designer, it would be her and not me."

"Angela…my sister is more up to being a personal shopper for some exclusive shop." He added gently. "It's true though, she does have exceptional taste, but it takes a special kind of person to come up with designs. Especially ones where you take the simple yet beautiful styles of living things such as flowers and put them into the molds of your designs for your dresses, skirts and prints.

Angela's mouth popped open with surprise. "How did you…."

"Alice adores fashion and Fashion Week. She told me all about your designs she saw when she dragged poor Jasper along last year." He stated as he plucked the image of one of Angela's beautiful designs from her memory. She really had talent. He wasn't really lying, he was sure that Alice had probably gone to fashion week. However he didn't have firsthand knowledge of that fact. Over the last few years he hadn't had much contact with his family since choosing to go into seclusion. He leaned forward and took a breath to keep the appearance that he was human. "She adored that royal silk strapless dress, the one where you made the folds similar to the folds of the petals on the orchards. Impressive. You ought to be proud of your work and…." He paused for a moment seeing a way to help Angela whom he owed a debt to. "You really ought to consider branching out on your own." He wanted to make the woman's dream come true. "You know my sister really has a passion for fashion and would probably love investing in an up and coming company with a designer of your caliber and vision." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a card with Alice's number. "You should give her a call."

Angela blushed amazed by the turn of events. This was a dream come true for her. She wanted to branch out on her own but had been afraid of taking such a risk; not to mention she didn't have the capital for maintaining the cost it would take to start a fashion business albeit a small one. Her parents had enough on their hands with affording design school even with her scholarship. But they also had to think about her twin brothers' futures. Having an investor like Alice Cullen would be a golden opportunity. Alice, she remembered, although a little eccentric at times, had marvelous style, not to mention a great deal of money. Everyone knew that the Cullen's were loaded. "Are you serious?" She asked afraid with a hint fear that maybe she heard wrong. "Why would you be willing to do this?" She bit her lip.

"From what Alice has told me, you're very talented Angela. I don't know too much about women's fashion, but believe me when I say that she'll get her investment back tenfold." Edward had a lot of confidence in Angela. Siphoning bits of images of designs from her head, he saw that she was very much a talented young woman. This would work out beautifully.

"I can't believe this!" Angela beamed with her hands moving excitedly as she chatted. "Bella and I were just taking about this…." She paused and paled as if she had made a faux pas. "Oh…Bella. I didn't mean to …"

"It's alright." He reached out to touch her with his glove covered hand. "I've had very fond memories of Bella."

"You do?" Angela looked surprised.

"Contrary to what people probably believe, I didn't want to leave Forks nor her." Edward became still fishing the thoughts out of Angela's head. His heart constricted as she remembered Bella weeks after he left. It was as if the life had been literally drained out of her. She had looked drained, small and fragile, barely alive. Almost as if she was a walking talking zombie. Edward was rocked with the knowledge of what his disappearance had done to his beloved. It took everything in his power not to have a physical reaction to the information just supplied to him.

"But then…how come…" _Why did you leave her? _She shook her head. "Never mind. It's none of my business."

"You want to know why I broke up with her."

Angela nodded. _Yes. _"Only if you want to tell me."

"Funny…" He grimaced. "It was to protect her."

"Protect her?" Angela looked at him disbelievingly. _I've heard a lot of different stories in the past for reasons guys break up with girls, but this doesn't make sense to me._

"Yes, to protect her from future heartache. My parents made the decision for us to leave. I wanted to be with her but they thought that it would only make things hard for us as we were so young and in love. They thought that since we had only been dating for a half a year, it would make sense for us to break up than to try to hold on to each other from such a long distance. And I thought….I thought that in the long run I'd bring her nothing but pain." He gave her pieces of the truth. After all he was a gifted liar.

"But they didn't see what it did to her Edward. Bella wasn't herself for a very long time. She was withdrawn, lifeless….we were all worried. And then…"

"Then what?"

_Those hateful bitches tormented her. _"Jessica and Lauren, they made things worse for her. They knew you hadn't called her. They even speculated that you had…."

Angela trailed off but he caught her thoughts. The girls had speculated that Bella had given him her virtue and that he had used her for her body and simply walked away from her without a backwards glance. Images of their hurtful remarks and glee at the pain they caused Bella reverberated through Angela's mind. But what caused him the most pain were the images of Bella taunted, humiliated, isolated and alone. Those images ate away at his core like acid. Edward clinched his hands in reaction. The information given to him made him downright murderous. How dare those selfish spoiled cretins make things worse for Bella during her time of despair?

"I never wanted to leave her." He whispered hotly. "I only did what I thought would be best for her…I had no idea….if I did. If I thought that she was going through what I was going through…"

Angela saw the raw pain in Edward's eyes and had not wanted to see it continue. _My God. He really DID love her._ "You really did love her, didn't you?" She voiced her inner thoughts and feelings.

Edwards's golden gaze caught hers for a moment. "Yes…" he cleared his throat.

Angela paused for a moment considering her words. "How come you didn't come back? How come you weren't there for her when Charlie died?"

"What?" Edward was stunned and very little ever stunned him. "Charlie died?"

Angela stepped back. "Yes, around three years ago. Oh my god, you didn't know." She looked perplexed. "I thought Alice would have told you. After all, she was at the funeral."

Flashes of images of his Bella crying reaching out to the casket that held her father hit him like a ton of bricks. It felt like fire was burning up his chest. She HAD needed him; yet he hadn't been there. The guilt, the pain…it hit him like waves crashing upon the shore. "I didn't know….Had I'd known…." He stopped. "I haven't been in contact with my family because I was abroad…" He looked away. "Angela…I need to go. I'm sorry." With that, Edward hurried away from her toward his car and drove off immediately.

Angela stood there for a moment collecting her thoughts. "Oh my…" If he hadn't known about Charlie, then there were other things, other aspects about Bella's life that he knew nothing about. She turned, not sure what to do. Should she call Bella and tell her that Edward was back? Or allow her friend who had been through so much heartache and pain some peace. The truth was it really didn't matter if Edward was back on not, did it? Bella was with Jacob Black now. The dark handsome Native American had eyes for only Bella and loved her with a passion and fervor that Angela had never witnessed between two people before. What would telling Bella do to her or to her relationship with Jacob? Although neither Bella nor Jacob mentioned Edward, Angela knew first hand that Jacob hated Edward for the pain that he had inflicted on Bella all of those years ago. Bella was happy now. She had worked hard to get over the loss of Edward and the loss her father. She had found a very loving and passionate relationship with Jacob built on trust, friendship and understanding. Surely Edward Cullen was the past, wasn't he? But…Angela had seen the flash of raw pain and fury in his eyes. Bella may be over Edward, but he certainly wasn't over her. Still, he had run away yet again instead of staying to prove to Angela that he was nothing like Jacob Black.

**Hours Later**

Edward was now looking at the home that had once been Bella's. For how long, he wasn't sure. However, the daylight had turned to dusk, so it must have been hours. Although he knew from the voices and noises that came from the house that Bella no longer lived there; there he stood looking up toward the window that he spent his nights climbing through. If only he could relive those nights. The nights were often his favorite as he would drop her off and then sneak back in to simply talk, hold and sing her to sleep. As it had been so difficult to deal with the thirst of being near her; however he found that was nothing compared to the torment of being without her. Just watching her sleep and knowing she was safe had given him such peace, a peace that he had never experienced before or after. Bella's house was now occupied by a small family. He was going to have to use what little "people" skills he had in order to gain access to information about her. He flinched at the images of Bella that now hauntingly ghosted through his mind of the pain that she endured because of him. She had been all alone because of him. He took in a breath, the first in hours and walked toward the front door. He rang the doorbell and was greeted less than a minute later by a young woman holding a small baby in her arms.

"Yes." She answered.

"Hello Madame…My name is Edward Cullen. I used to live in this town a number of years ago. I'm looking for a classmate who used to live here. Do you happen to have any information on the past owner, Bella Swan?"

She nodded. "Yes. I know Bella. She sold this house to my husband's parents a few years ago." She looked up at him in awe for a moment. "You are friend of hers?"

He smiled his dazzling smile for her; the ones that made women's heart rate speed up. "An old one." He replied. "I just wanted to know if she moved to Florida to be with her mother." He was determined to find out where Bella went.

"No. Bella still lives here in Forks."

A man came down the stairs towards them. "Honey, who is at the door? Oh." He looked surprised. "Edward Cullen. It's been years." The young man was one of their classmates. Edward didn't really remember the man so he plucked it out of his wife's head.

"Yes, Justin, isn't it? It has been years. I was just stopping by and wanted to drop by to see if Bella Swan was still in town. I heard her father passed away."

"Bella doesn't live here anymore. She moved when Chief Swan died." Justin became silent for a moment. "His death was a real shock to her and us all. It had to be hard for her to come home and find him here dead. A heart attack at his age….he may not have been the most fit guy but it was still unexpected and painful for her. I guess living here was too much for her. She moved out after Charlie's funeral.

"Oh." He paused allowing the information to sink in. "Do you happen know where she might be living now?"

Justin nodded. "Sure. She moved to the Quileute reservation to live with the Blacks for a while. Billy Black was a good friend of her dad. I think that he took her in as a promise to Charlie or something. Right now, she's got her own house out there. It's a beautiful place; a cottage right there nestled in the middle of the woods about 10 miles from those cliffs. Just ask anyone there, they'll tell you where the house is."

Edward nodded. "Thank you." He paused for a moment looking at Justin's wife and son. "It was nice meeting you." Edward disappeared toward his car and over heard Justin's wife. "He went to high school with you. WOW! He looks like one of those male models with that perfect skin and cheekbones."

"Yeah." Justin laughed. "All the girls had things for him. They thought he was an Adonis."

"A playboy? With those looks and manners, I know that girls ate it up."

"That's the weird thing though. He never really showed an interest in anyone until Bella Swan moved here. He had a thing for her. Apparently it was a big deal. Lots of hearts got broken when those two starting dating."

"Really?"

"Yeah…a lot of guys were crushing on Bella and the girls…they loved Cullen. But then they broke up the next year."

"So, what happened? Why did they break up?"

"His foster dad, Dr. Cullen got another job offer and they moved away suddenly. Bella from what I remember was crushed for a very long time after he left. She took it really hard. It was like the end of the world for her. Teenagers…we could be so dramatic back in those days."

**The Cullen Home**

Edward sat in his car for a moment looking at the home that he and his family shared when they had lived in Forks. The house, although abandoned for years, looked exactly the same as if it had never been left. He had expected the woods around it to be overgrown and overrun with weeds and grass; however it seemed that someone had kept up the maintenance of the landscape.

Stepping out of the car, he made his way to the house and opened the door using a key he never thought he'd use again. Edward expected the house to be shut down, white covers covering the unused furniture, dust collected on the surfaces, cobwebs hiding in the nooks and crannies of the rooms, the stale smell of a closed house with the lack of air. But to his surprise, he found himself standing in the front foyer looking at it as if the house was lived in. The sweet smell of fresh pine in the air assaulted him. The furniture was uncovered and everything was clean. The glass shined as if someone had just shined it, the furniture gleamed as if Esme herself had checked for her stamp of perfection. As he walked toward the first floor living room, he expected to see the broken shards of glass from when Bella had, had her accident on her 18th birthday. But he didn't find it. What he found was that the glass table had been replaced with another that currently held fresh cut Tiger lilies.

"Esme would like this new table; don't you agree it has her own personal style?" A cheerful musical voice asked. Edward looked up and there standing at the bay window, looking beautiful as ever in a white and black dress with ballooned sleeves and opened toed black Jimmy Choo shoe boots, was Alice. She looked a bit matured with her layered long hair that fell just below her shoulders. It was a simple trick that she used to make herself look older. She smiled at him. His heart ached. "I never thought you'd get here. I've been here for days Edward waiting on you to come home." She admonished stamping her foot.

Using his vampire speed, Edward soon found himself hugging her. God, he hadn't realized how much he had missed his sister and best friend until now. "Alice."

"Oh Edward." If she could cry she would have tears in her eyes. "I've missed you."

He looked down at her smiling face, touching her cheek gently. "As have I dear sister." And he had. Although he had missed Carlisle and Esme's parental love, it had always been Alice who had been his partner, confidant and friend. The two freaks of all freaks had always looked out and protected each other. Over the years he had missed her so.

Alice pulled him toward the sofa. "Please tell me what have you been doing all of these years? You know you should have called or written." She said with a frown on her beautiful face.

Edward saw glimpses of Alice and pain over the last years. "I'm so sorry. I was a fool." He paused for a moment looking around. "How his Jasper? Is he here with you?" Before she could speak Edward saw his answer. Alice had a vision a few weeks before about him coming to Forks. Jasper had decided to remain with the family in Boston to allow Alice to see him. He hated the thought of them being separated because of him. "Please let Jasper know that I do not blame him for what happened all those years ago. My exile had nothing to do with him….it had do with me. I know that he didn't mean to hurt Bella."

"I'll let him know he's forgiven. But wouldn't it be better if YOU did." She murmured taking his hand. "But he was relieved as we all were to find out that you would be coming home. I thought that it would be best if I was here to greet you and say, it's time to come home."

Edward nodded. "I agree. It's time for me to stop running and face the truth."

Alice kicked off her boots and slid her feet under her body. "Which is?" She prompted.

"I realized that I made a horrible mistake running away. Running away from my family and from Bella was a horrific choice. I realize that although I put distance from her physically, that it means nothing to the ache in my soul. That each moment and second of each day, I want nothing but to be near her." He paused. "I've also realized that I am a selfish bastard but….I want her any way that I can." Pain etched in his face like a stone. "I can only pray that she can forgive me for the horrible way I treated her when I abandoned her the way I did. I Left her as if she were nothing but mere scraps for the vultures to pick at; especially in the light of the demise of her father." He paused again. "I will get down on my knees and beg her to allow me to be in her life any way shape or form. That I will stay by her side until the last breath leaves her body, in which I will find mine."

"Oh…Edward." Alice wasn't sure if she wanted to cry out of happiness or frustration. It had taken her brother years to figure out what they always knew. Running away from Bella to protect her wasn't the answer. She hoped and prayed that her brother would find happiness, but wasn't sure. "It's been a long time. Things could have changed."

"I know that there is a risk." He knew how badly he had hurt Bella, the risk he had taken. But he had hope. "Have you had contact with her?"

"No." Alice stated in a whisper. Edward saw her frustration and pain in that fact. He had messed up royally.

"I am sorry."

"You should be." She answered honestly. "You not only took Bella away from you, but from us as well. I so missed her." Alice lessened the blow by touching him gently. "We all did."

He turned to look at her. "Why didn't anyone tell me about Charlie?"

"You called to little too late. By the time you did, it was 6 months past his death. We thought it be better to tell you in person. We had no idea that you would stay away so long."

"You went to the funeral?"

"Yes. I wanted to pay my respects. To see Bella…but….she never knew I was there. Only a few saw me and then I disappeared." Alice turned away looking outside to the trees. "What I saw of her was only pain and sadness. I wanted to reach out to her, to let her know that she still had a family. But…that didn't happen."

"What did?"

Alice didn't have to say a word since he began to read the images in her mind. _Bella standing in the pouring rain wearing a black dress that looked too big for her frail frame. Her cheeks gaunt, a haunted look of true pain clouded her eyes. Dark circles against the alabaster skin proved that she had little sleep as her hands clenched into a fist drawing a drop of blood that fell to the muddy ground at Charlie's funeral. Jacob Black, who looked to have gone through a significant growth spurt at 6'6, was standing next to her with his long trademark locks gone. His face was etched with pain and concern, and seemed to be the only thing physically holding her up. There were more flashes of a stoic Bella looking confused and listless during the service with dead eyes. Then finally being led away by Billy and Jacob to the waiting truck. She tripped over her own black flats, almost toppling into the mud when Jacob caught her and swept her up into his arms as if she were a mere child. Her eyes closed with pain and sorrow. As she clung to him her head cradled against his chest, her fingers tangled up in his black suit jacket as he tried to protect her from in the onslaught of rain._

"It should have been me." Edward whispered bitterly. "I should have been there to catch her when she fell. I should have been the one to show her comfort, to protect her, to look out for her. Not _him_." Edward's anger with himself reared. "I should have been there for her when she lost Charlie."

"It was difficult for her." Alice admitted. "We were all worried, especially after I saw how frail she looked. I think that it was too much. I talked to Angela, she stated that when you left…."

"It almost killed her. I know. I ran into Angela today." He sighed. "By the way, give her a call; I mentioned that you might be willing to invest in her business. You mentioned she was talented and she has been a true friend to Bella. It's the least I can do. I will wire you the money for her business, spare no expense." Alice nodded knowing that Edward would indeed be generous to Angela. However that was not what was on her mind. "How….How bad was it?" She knew that he was talking about when he had left.

Alice sat down. "It was bad. According to Angela, Charlie was considering having Bella institutionalized for awhile. She was catatonic for weeks and then when that was over the nightmares began. It took almost a year for her to start living again. In fact, people say that if it hadn't been for Jacob Black, she may have never have made it through those dark times."

"Jacob?" Edward saw his face again at the funeral. Gone was the look of the young teen boy infatuated with Bella. In its place was a dark rugged man. There was a look of concern on his face, but there was more. In fact, he knew that Jacob's feelings for Bella were more than friendship.

"They said that he was good friend to her." Alice supplied.

"Friend?"

"Yes, Edward that was all. That's probably one the reasons she moved in with the Blacks. They were like family to her in such a trying time." _Especially since her vampire family had abandoned her._ Alice thought. Edward agreed.

"We did abandon her, didn't we?" He asked bitterly.

"Not entirely."

He turned toward Alice. "What do you mean?"

"Bella is family. We look after our own. After all, we love her too." Alice stated jumping up. "You took her from us."

He should have realized how hard it was on his family. He should have thought about taking care of her. What kind of mate would allow everyone including wolves to look after her? "I'm not upset Alice." He sighed. "Just tell me, please."

"We used Jasper's connections to create some financial independence for Bella. Of course Charlie had a life insurance policy in which he left everything including the house to Bella. But we wanted her to have enough to go to college and live without working. So we created another policy in which she received 250,000 dollars, more than enough money for college but not too much for her to suspect anything. Later when she graduated from college, Charlie's Uncle Levi died and left Bella stock in some companies in which his business associate a Mr. Bassister was in charge of running. She became the owner of stock in some of the fortune 500 companies and IPOs. She's independently wealthy."

"She didn't suspect anything?" He knew that money meant very little to Bella, but all the same was glad that she would be protected financially.

"Apparently she did do some calling around but when all the paperwork was filed there was nothing for her to suspect since her great uncle really did die. Mr. Bassister stays in contact with her. Being typical Bella, she doesn't seem to touch the money other than to share some of it in creating the Charlie Swan college fund for some of the kids on the reservation. Other than that and using a small amount to build her a home, she doesn't touch it."

"A home? Oh yes, the cottage on Quileute land."

"Esme designed Bella's cottage." Alice explained. "I got a vision of Bella meeting some architect trying to explain what she wanted in a home. Believe me I was excited because I hardly had visions of Bella anymore. Seeing this as a way that we could help her and knowing Esme's love for architecture, she went to work immediately taking the little I had from the vision and what we knew about Bella to create something magnificent. The plans were submitted under a pseudonym." Alice beamed. "Bella fell in love with it and the house was built."

"It seems that you thought of everything." Edward was touched. "Thank you so much for looking after her. I should have thought better for her. I also thought that Charlie would be around to protect her. You and the others looked out for her when it should have been me."

Alice saw the pain in her brother's eyes. Leaving Bella had been the hardest thing for him, she felt for him. "You couldn't have known Edward. Life IS unpredictable. Now is the time for you to go to her. Tell her of your feelings. Tell her the truth about why you left and this time stay by her side. Create a life for her and with her if she'll let you. Live with her in Esme's cottage….well at least rebuild because I don't think those wolves would want you living on their land." Alice stated off handedly.

"How? How can she forgive me I hurt her so much."

"She loved you so much Edward. As you know that kind of love doesn't die." Alice thought about her love for Jasper. "It never does." She touched his face. "This is your chance to make it right. It's time that you both stop suffering. Bella needs a family and we need YOU BOTH."

**(Later that evening)**

"You mean you see nothing of her?" Edward asked Alice as they sat together at the unused dining room table after they hunted in the woods. Edward had been stunned to find that his sister no longer _saw _Bella.

"No. Not really. Sometimes a flash, but this past year I've seen nothing at all. When we left, I kept a tab on her from the distance checking in from time to time." Alice bit her lip almost looking human in her gesture. "But Jasper needed me and I promised you I'd let go so….I didn't keep good range. By the time I saw Charlie. It was too late." She murmured with sadness. "I had already begun to have those black clouds of Bella when I did try."

"I don't understand. You've always been able to see … if only pieces."

"It puzzled me for a while as well. I couldn't figure out why I stopped seeing. Carlisle and I discussed it at great length. We were quite worried you know. But my questions were answered at Charlie's funeral when I smelled something."

Edwards turned away from the window toward her. "What did you smell?"

_He isn't going to like this._

"Alice, what did you smell?"

"Werewolves."

"Werewolves…

"Yes. It seemed that the Quileute tribe is once again changing into werewolves. There were a lot of people from the community and the reservation at the funeral. A lot of Quileute women and men were showing their concern for her. There definitely was more than one there. Ugh! Those wolves stink even from a distance. Seeing the physical change in Jacob Black, I'm sure that he is one of them. He looked to have grown to well over six feet and gained at least 40 pounds of muscle over night." Alice wrinkled her noise in disgust as Edward got images of Jacob Black's new transformation in his head. "If there is one creature that I can't see it's those _dogs_. Bella had been spending time on the reservation and the wolves are there. Carlisle and I surmised this is probably the reason I can't see her." A wrinkle found its way between her brows. "I will tell you it's frustrating. The only reason I even saw that Bella wanted a house was because she had gone to someone in Port Angeles for the designs and was far enough from them for me to see her. "

"She moved in with the Blacks." Edward closed his eyes and grasped his hands in his hair as if pulling at the error of his ways. "Wolves…My God…. Bella!" Alice knew just like he did that werewolves were erratic, violent and unpredictable. "My Bella in the mist of them. Living with one for years. I thought WE were dangerous, but those wolves are nothing but violent animals causing mayhem wherever they go. Surely a delicate creature like Bella would be in harm's way with their kind." Edward's hand clenched with fury. "I've got to get to …"

Alice moved fast to block Edward before he could fly out of the house. "Edward, calm down." She demanded. Alice was tiny but she could be a fierce fighter if she needed to be. "I know it's upsetting. But maybe it was a good thing."

He looked at Alice as if she had grown two heads. "How can you say that?"

"Because around the time of Charlie's death there were disappearances in Port Angeles. Later we found out through the coven in Denali that Laurent had teamed up with Victoria. She apparently was mated to James and wanted revenge. Apparently he had gone after Bella with her."

Edward turned with wide frightened eyes. "What?" He whispered menacingly.

"I know. It was a chilling fact. We didn't know. None of us did. Irina apparently became mated to him therefore she felt his pain as often as our mated pairs do when their mate is killed. It seemed that he tried to attack Bella, but it went very wrong. She was protected and Laurent was killed by those same wolves. Those mutts, as nasty as they are saved her life." Alice paused. "Irina was enraged. She wanted to take revenge on the wolves so Tanya asked us if we still had a treaty with them. Carlisle stated that Bella was still under our protection; therefore the treaty was still in play. No one of their coven could touch the wolves. Moreover he stated that we owed the wolves a debt for killing Laurent and Victoria before they could hurt Bella. Tanya accepted Carlisle decision; however Irina is still very angry. Relationships have been a bit strained since." Edward's breathing stopped as he thought about Bella at the hands of Laurent or Victoria. Alice could clearly see the anger rolling off of Edward.

"Edward, you must calm down. They saved her."

Edward closed his eyes. "What have I done?"

"Bella is safe Edward."

"Yes. But not because of me! God! I left her to protect her from us and it seemed that I have done nothing but harm her and put her in harm's way. If it hadn't been for the wolves…."

"It's partly my fault as well. I should have kept an eye out for Victoria. If I had known that she was mated to James, I never would have taken my eyes off of her."

Edward shook his head. "Alice, this isn't your fault. You can't keep your eyes out for everyone or it'll drive you crazy. I'm the one who killed James; she went after Bella to get back at me." He sighed. "No wonder I couldn't find her. I looked for her." He explained. "I looked all over the place trying to work on my tracking skills." He uttered with contempt. "I didn't want any loose ends and I had a feeling about her that I couldn't shake. I can see my instincts were correct. I thought many times that I had her, but she always would disappear almost uncannily. But all of a sudden around three years ago there was nothing, not a trace of her. Now I know why." Alice didn't state that she already knew these things. She simply listened to her brother knowing that he needed someone to listen to his thoughts and feelings. "I've made a mess of things."

"Yes, you have." Alice answered. "But the good thing is that you've come to your senses now. You and Bella…I don't know what's going to happen."

"You….didn't see it?" He asked almost afraid. If there was a time that he wished that Alice's gift was working it certainly was now.

"Werewolves, remember." She stated rolling her eyes. "She lives on the reservation. So, I can't see anything….but now that you are here, you can take charge of your life, change what you've done in the past. We all love Bella and want her to come home to us." Alice thought about Jasper and how hard this would be on him. "But even if she can't come home to us, she CAN come home to you." Alice said brightly.


	3. Chapter 3: The Book Deal

**Chapter 3: The Book Deal**

Bella strode into _Window's_, an upscale bistro located in Port Angeles. She was not aware of the attention that she drew from men dining there as she asked about her table. Bella looked elegant and refined in the outfit that Angela had designed for her just for this luncheon. Angela had decided that Bella was her personal muse; therefore she was always making something for her under the guise of allowing Angela to work on her Couture skills. Or she was dragging Bella with her to go shopping to find some mysterious item that Angela deemed she needed. The truth was she only allowed it since it seemed to make Angela very happy. It was during those times that her friend reminded her of Alice.

The ivory colored short sleeved silk dress was accompanied with a hand crafted, woven black leather belt that tied in the back with a matching purse. The outfit was complementary against her alabaster skin and her slender stature showing off her legs. Though she was more of a flat and sneaker girl, Angela had brought her a pair of designer heels to go with her outfit and bullied her into wearing them. She had gone as far as to style Bella's hair into soft flowing layered locks that fell to her shoulders. However it wasn't just the dress that had gotten men's attention, it was Bella's face that was full of beauty and innocence that made them look. Isabella Swan had matured into a truly stunning woman, yet, she still wasn't aware of her allure. That made her even special in the eyes of those who knew her.

It amazed her that so much had happened in her life in such a short amount of time. She hadn't expected life to turn out the way it did. And she certainly didn't think that she'd be meeting her editor Sandra Greene or the president of one of the largest publishing firms on the West Coast, Barbara Spencer to talk about her book that was going to be published in the next few short months. At the age of 22, Bella was on her way to becoming a published writer. It excited her that someone was willing to pay her for writing, which next to photography and teaching had become her passion.

Bella had always loved literature, especially the classics. However, she found that she adored writing during her senior year in high school. Maybe it was all the time that she had spent isolated during that painful year; but the love of writing had grown. Writing had changed her. It allowed her to put all of her pain, fears and feelings down on paper. During her years in college she wrote in the spare time she had. She finished school in three years instead of four, partly in an effort to get back home with Jacob as fast as she could. She had gone to college knowing that Charlie would have wanted her to complete her education, but being away from her new family; Jacob, Billy and the tribe had been challenging for her. However it had all worked out and she had graduated at the top of her class earning a dual degree in Education and English literature. She got a job in Forks middle school teaching Humanities to 7th and 8th graders. It seemed strange that a person who had never wanted any attention from others had thrived at teaching. Bella enjoyed the students, and hearing their thoughts and feelings about the classics. She also tried to inspire them to write. Teaching was something she truly enjoyed.

The maître d' took her to the table where two women were waiting for her. Sandra Greene was a fifty year old woman with beautiful coiffed auburn hair. She looked refined wearing a red sleeveless blouse with tailored black pants and matching wrap. Her face was friendly as usual with a pair of expensive glasses perched at the tip of her nose and flawless diamonds in her ears.

"Oh…Isabella, we're so glad that you could make it." Sandra smiled as she stood to give Bella a kiss on both cheeks.

Bella was used to Sandra's lack of personal space and her constant need for physical touch. At first it had surprised Bella when the first time she had met her that Sandra pulled her into and hugged her. However, over time Bella realized how truly wonderful she was. More than that, Sandra was a phenomenal editor and friend. Although Bella adored her mother, Renee often seemed more like an older sister to her. She had found that she could talk to and get advice from Sandra in ways that she could never do with Renee. In some ways, Sandra had reminded her of Esme with her charm and love to make everyone feel comfortable.

Sandra loved to socialize. She and her husband Victor often threw lavish parties at their large home. Although clearly an extrovert, whereas Bella was more of an introvert, they had a love of two things, literature and cooking. Often they exchanged recipes with one another. And more often than naught, Sandra sent food home with Bella for Jacob. She had a real soft spot for Jacob and adored his sense of humor. She often stated that Jacob reminded her of her son Kane, who had passed away. Sorrow was another thing that she and Sandra had in common. Bella still felt the loss of Charlie as Sandra did for her son. Though, unlike Sandra, Bella was the cause of her father's untimely death.

"Bella, this is Barbara Spencer." Sandra introduced, motioning to the lady next to her.

Barbara Spencer was in her late 40's, though she looked no older than 34 thanks to her plastic surgeon brother-in law. She looked as if she belonged on the cover of some fashion magazine with her strawberry blonde hair and her toned body that was shown off nicely thanks to her form fitting black dress that showed off her legs.

"Mrs. Spencer." Bella greeted as she held out her hand.

"You can call me Barbara honey. Anyone who is going to make my company millions the way that you are is entitled to call me by my first name." She uttered regally as she flung her locks of hair back behind her shoulder. "Waiter?" She snapped at the man stopping by. "Please bring me the Pinot Noir."

"Am I late?" Bella asked as she sat down. "I thought that we were supposed to meet at three?" She bit her lip in a slightly nervous gesture as her mind went back to the phone call indicating the time of the luncheon.

"No. You're right on time. Sandra got here a little earlier to discuss some matters." Barbara peered at the menu. "Mmmm, the lobster ravioli looks divine." She looked at Bella. "You?"

Bella looked down at her menu. She wasn't really hungry. She had a late breakfast that consisted of a bagel along with her ginger tea before the two hour drive from La Push. "I think that I'll have the salmon Caesar salad."

"Good choice." Sandra agreed, her eyes still glancing over the menu. "I'll have the same, except make mine with the grilled shrimp and oh…I'd like a cup of the cream of crab soup."

As the waiter took their orders, Barbara looked at Bella giving her a very long once over. "Mmm. Nice outfit."

Bella fingered the bodice of her dress under Barbara's gaze. "Thank you." Not sure why Barbara seemed so interested in what she was currently wearing.

"Very nice style." Her eyes devoured Bella's face. "Beautiful face. Petite frame." Barbara approved. "The public is going to eat you up." She looked down at her Blackberry. "Sandra, I'll e-mail my hair stylist, some nice highlights may work. You certainly have great taste in clothing. What is that you're wearing Dior?" Before Bella could answer Barbara continued. "Of course you'll have my personal photographer to create your portfolio. Giovanni does amazing work. He's simply fantastic. He'll be able to capture that flawless alabaster skin, especially if we decide to do black and white pictures. I think a close up to capture your eyes will…"

"What do I need a photographer for?" Bella interrupted.

Barbara looked at her as if she had grown two heads. "For your photo jacket."

Bella looked at Sandra for a moment and then Barbara. "I thought that Sandra explained to you my preferences."

"You're kidding right?" Barbara looked at Bella as if she had lost her mind. "Pride, Prejudice and Zombies is going to be a hit. A major one. You've tapped into a market that no one has really thought of; combining the paranormal with the many different genre and the classics. Its major marketing success and you want to have a pseudonym and no one to know who you are."

"Yes, that is exactly what I want." Bella didn't want her life disturbed in any manner. She and Jacob had worked hard creating as much of a normal life as they possibly could, considering that her ex was a vampire and Jacob was the Alpha of a pack of werewolves. The last thing Bella wanted was any attention turned their way. They didn't need it. Although publishing was her dream, she was willing to sacrifice it for the peace that she and Jacob had.

"I don't get it." Barbara looked annoyed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Most people want to be known and have the attention.

"I like my life the way that it is." Bella licked her lips and then paused a moment to compose her thoughts. "I love to write. I love the classics. In fact writing this book happened purely by accident."

"People would kill to have an accident like yours. Do you know how many people have dreamed of having a book published by my company?" She stated leaning forward.

Bella poised herself and then answered Barbara. "Yes. I appreciate your interest and the support of your company. But it doesn't change the fact that I don't want people to know who I am." Her life was just the way she wanted it. Peaceful. "I don't want my picture on a book jacket or to use my name. I hope the book will be the success you talk about; however I'm not going to compromise my life for it."

Barbara looked at her for a moment, drumming her perfectly manicured nails on the table. "Are hiding something?"

"What?" She hadn't expected that question.

"If you are, I need to know. I can get my lawyers …"

"Barbara." Sandra interrupted before Barbara all out insulted Bella. She knew that her boss could be very pushy and controlling. She also knew that Bella was a young woman with a simplistic lifestyle. This was why she was not only her editor, but her friend. Bella truly didn't comprehend how fantastic her book was or how much of an amazing writer she was. But Sandra did. She also understood that it was Bella's lifestyle that played into that fact. She had been to Bella's home and saw the love she and Jacob share. Life on the reservation was beautiful in the close knit community. Bella wasn't a woman to go to parties or to crave the limelight. She would much rather curl up in front of the fireplace with a good book than to go to a lavish party. Bella wouldn't be happy being the center of attention. "Bella has been through a great deal with the death of her father and the upheaval of her life." She informed, careful not to upset Bella. "She has the life she wants right now with her family."

"I just want to keep things in perspective." Bella explained.

"So instead of basking in your glory, you want to teach 8th graders at some local middle school?"

Bella nodded. "Yes. I can do both. I can be a writer AND a teacher."

Barbara looked at Sandra for a moment. "She's serious, isn't she?"

"Yes, I am. I know what I want." Bella answered for herself. Over the years she had learned to stand up for herself. She had to if she was going to survive. "I'm sure we can come to an agreement somehow."

Barbara sighed, her lips pressed together. She may not like this, but she wanted Bella to sign a three book contract. She wasn't about to risk the potential of millions over the young woman's idealistic sensibilities. "Alright. If you want a pseudonym then we can arrange it. If you don't want the limelight…I can accept your decision about your privacy because your book is going to make us a lot of money."

"You really think so?" Bella still couldn't fathom how good her book was.

"Yes, why else would I be sitting here having lunch with you if it wasn't? We did our research using our own census groups. Your book did well in not only the young adults, but also women of various age groups. You've peeked interest in some of the highest groups. It's not done everyday Isabella." Barbara raised her bottle of wine in a mock toast. "Congratulations. You've arrived or at least your pseudonym has. Have you picked a name yet?" She inquired dryly.

"Yes, I have. It's Alice E. Swan."

"Alice?" A frown developed between Barbara's brows. "Can you think of anything more ordinary?"

"No, believe me, Alice is ANYTHING but ordinary." She stated knowing that it was an inside joke. She had missed Alice and this was her way of paying homage to her friend.

"If that makes you happy, we aim to please." Barbara paused when the waiter came with their food." Barbara waited until she tasted her food before she started the conversation again. She then decided it was time to discuss the real purpose for their lunch. "As you can tell Bella, we are impressed with your work and are awaiting the publication of your book. We think that you have a great deal of potential to becoming a leading writer. Therefore, we'd like to have you sign a three book contract with us." Barbara explained. "We were very impressed by what you have done so far and certainly can envision others books like these. Can't you see _Sense and Sensibility_ done with vampires?"

"Vampires?" Bella swallowed hard.

"Yes vampires are all the rage these days."

An image of Edward Cullen walking in the cafeteria at Forks high school assaulted her. Other memories like them kissing in her bedroom, him saving her from Tyler's van and him leaving her in the woods began to flood her mind. She flinched. "I uh…don't do vampires."

"Sweetheart. You can do dark, mysterious and handsome. They are all the rage, especially with women. To be ravished one way or another by something so sinfully handsome, mysterious and dangerous makes any woman go crazy."

Victoria's image of her mouth opened and poised on her neck played in Bella's head. _You have no idea how dangerous._ A shiver crept up Bella's spine. "No. I can consider a few ideas for a couple new books, but not with vampires."

"Why not?"

_How about the fact that I used to date one? Or that I was almost killed by them? Heck, the fact that vampires are real. _Bella thought to herself and then replied, "I just don't write about them. I won't." She stated in a no-nonsense tone.

"Fine." Barbara's lips locked together tightly. "How about werewolves?"

Bella almost spit out her drink. Barbara had no idea that she did do werewolves quite literally.

One Hour Later

Bella sipped her warm tea that she had ordered to accompany her apple tart. They finished working on logistics and Barbara had offered her a contract for three more books along with a heavy commission. Although happy with the terms, Bella still wanted to hire a lawyer to overlook the final contract in an effort to ensure that everything was in place. "If you ladies will excuse me." Bella stood to go to the ladies room.

Barbara watched her go before turning to Sandra. "Do whatever it is in your power to get her to change her mind. She's intelligent, beautiful and although a bit misguided on how this industry works, she still is going to become a popular writer. I can see her on Good Morning America doing interviews of how she came up with her ideas not to mention…"

Sandra interrupted. "Bella isn't going to change her mind. Barbara you have to accept her decision."

"She really wants to live on some reservation with Native Americans."

"Yes. Her home is quite beautiful. It's very peaceful, like a little slice of heave albeit a rainy one at times." Sandra sipped her coffee. "And if you saw Jacob you'd understand his part of the appeal."

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "He's THAT good looking?"

Sandra nodded. "Yes, to die for. He's tall, russet coloring, dark hair, an amazing body and the most beautiful face I have ever seen. The man is sex on legs."

"Mmm." Barbara crossed her legs, clearly interested. "I'll have to make a point in meeting him."

"He's twenty." Sandra added.

"Even better. I like them young." Barbara laughed thinking about her newest lover. Twenty was the perfect age for her.

"Yes. You do. However he only has eyes for her and is very committed to her. They are a very lovely couple. You should see the way he looks at her. It's as if she were his sun and moon. It's a very sweet love story. They started out as best friends and it turned into something more after her father passed away."

Barbara looked coy. "Sandra, you always amuse me. Don't you know there is no such thing as real love?"

Bella stepped into the ladies upscale lounge in the bathroom feeling a little woozy. Her fingers touched the outside of her head. Moving toward the vanity, she sat down at one of the rose colored chairs fanning herself with her hand. Her breathing became labored for a moment. She closed her eyes. "Please…not now." More of late, she had been having headaches, hot flashes, and sometimes night terrors. Laying her head down on her forearm she prayed the feelings would go away.

"Are you alright?" Bella looked up to see a gorgeous woman with rich caramel colored skin wearing a singled strapped white leather dress that contoured to her amazingly toned yet lithe body. The woman's face was flawless with a hint of ethnic heritage and with amber colored eyes and high cheekbones. Her chocolate colored hair was swept up in diamond clip. "You don't look too well."

"I'm alright. I think that I'm just a little overheated."

The woman disappeared for a moment and then came back with a cool glass of water. "Here, sip this slowly."

Bella took the water and slowly drank it with her eyes closed, allowing the coolness of the drink to calm her stomach. She opened her eyes to find the woman sitting in the chair next to her.

"Thanks. I don't know what came over me." She fanned herself for a moment feeling a little better.

"Maybe you should sit here an extra few minutes to ensure that you are alright." The lady opened her white purse and pulled out three tiny black foiled candies. "Try this. It will help settle your stomach."

Bella hesitated for a moment before she took what was offered. She opened the foil and looked at the amber colored candy before she put one in her mouth. It surprised her. There was a hint of lemon, ginger, honey and something else she didn't quite recognize. Soon the candy began to settle her stomach. "Thanks…this is good."

"They are wonderful, aren't they? I found them in a little shop in Japan that makes marvelous teas. It is ginger candy. They can help settle your stomach."

"It certainly has helped." Bella lifted her head up. "I feel better already."

"Good." She reached in her purse and pulled out four more. "Here". She pressed six candies into Bella's hand.

Bella shook her head. "No. I can't take these."

"Nonsense. Of course you can. It's considered impolite if you don't. Besides, I have more of them at home." She shrugged. "If not, I can always go back to Japan."

"Really?" Bella was surprised. The woman stated it as if she were simply talking about running down to a store at the end of the corner.

"I love to travel. You'd be amazed the places I've been." She said with a sparkle in her eye. "I'm a holistic doctor; therefore I must do a lot of traveling abroad. I'm always inspired to get to know new people; to learn about their different culture and customs." She paused for a moment reaching for Bella's wrist. "Do you mind if I take your pulse. I want to ensure that it's back to normal."

Bella nodded and held out her wrist. The woman closed her eyes and felt her pulse and for a moment, Bella could have sworn that she felt sensations of energy come out of the woman's hot touch. Yet, it didn't scare her. Rather it made her feel warm inside. It was almost the same type of warmth that she felt when Jacob held her in his arms. Slowly the woman opened her eyes. "You seem to be back to normal. Although you may want to consult your doctor about the hot flashes and headaches you've been experiencing."

"Headaches? How did you know?"

"You were touching your head for a moment." She answered.

"It's gone." Bella said amazed.

"The candy helps I'm sure." The woman was still holding Bella's hand and turned it over to look at the bracelet that covered her wrist. It was made of gold and turquoise. "Oh my…that is breathtaking."

"Thank you." Bella touched the bracelet. "It was gift."

"From someone who loves you no doubt. It's very old, is it not?"

Bella nodded, her fingers tracing the design of it. She nodded. "Yes. It belonged to his mother and her mother before her and so forth."

"Egyptian?"

"What?"

"It's Egyptian or at least the design in the middle that is."

"I'm not sure. His mother was Native American."

"That may be true but that's the sign of Hathor." She stated pointing to the horns that were surrounding the turquoise. "She was sometimes known as Het Heru. She's known to be the goddess of motherhood."

"Motherhood. Huh." Bella looked down at the gift Jacob had given her only a couple of weeks ago.

"Yes." The woman stood. "It could bring you good luck in that department that is if you aren't already."

"No." Bella said suddenly not wanting to go down that particular painful lane. "I'm not pregnant." She stood up quickly. "Thank you so much for your help. I appreciate it."

"Anytime Bella." Bella nodded and walked out of the bathroom. If she hadn't been caught up in her thoughts about pregnancy she would have noticed that she had never had given the woman her name.

The woman turned and looked in the mirror. She unclipped her long caramel colored hair. The image before the mirror started to slowly change. Her hair lightened, turning blonde and straight, her height increased as she became taller and her breast grew slightly. Another thing that changed was her hips widening, leaving her with the type of curves that men loved. That wasn't the only change; her skin changed its color, becoming paler as the contours of her face changed as well. Standing before her was very confident woman wearing an expensive black dress with a matching jacket and heels who looked nothing like the woman who had stood there only moments ago. She checked her lip gloss for a moment and smiled.

"Perfect." She smiled as she rubbed her fingers together and a small spark of a flame flew off her fingers. Her job here was done.


	4. Chapter 4: Pleasant Memories

A_/N: __**I would like to once again thank everyone for either putting this story has a favorite or posting a response. Your comments and questions certainly keep me going. A special thank you goes out to the wonderfully creative BlueBaby…thanks so much for all your help and the time you've put into editing this story. You are simply fantastic. **_

_**For those of you who are wondering about that woman in the end of the last chapter. Please keep reading more will be revealed in the future. The big question is, is she a good character or a bad character. Well, wait and find out! I will tell you this; she will directly impact this story in many ways. **_

_**Thanks again for your comments. Enjoy! **_

Chapter 4: Pleasant Memories

Elizabeth Anderson handed Bella a wrapped cake box and a box full of a variety of homemade cookies. "Tell Jacob that I put a couple of extra black and white cookies in there for him." She added with a warm smile. "I know that he and his brother Embry love them."

"Thanks so much Mrs. Anderson." Bella handed her the money for the baked goods. "The cookies will make his day. He'll inhale the cake as soon as he gets home." Bella remarked knowing that the cake would no doubt be gone in hours after Jake got home. Anderson's Bakery was one of Jacob's favorite spots in Port Angeles. He made sure to stop there whenever they made a trip there. Although Mrs. Anderson was always giving Jacob free samples of something new she baked, he always made sure to get at least three pieces of her Red Velvet cake. Knowing it was his favorite, Bella wanted to surprise him.

"That boy has a good appetite." She kissed her fingers. "And has such a handsome face. What's not to love?"

_That's my Jake, melting hearts of all ages. _"He's very easy to love." Bella stated to the older woman.

"But he isn't the only one. I've seen the way you are with him. You are such a sweet couple. I love seeing young people committed to each other. It reminds me of me and my Frankie." She paused a moment looking at Bella. "By the way dear, you look very beautiful today in that dress. Are you planning something special for dinner a date with him?"

_Don't I wish? _"No. I had a business meeting today."

"Well it's not too late to plan something." Elizabeth leaned across the counter. "You should greet your husband in just those high heels when he gets home. It'll knock his socks off. Believe me. Men can never say no to a woman wearing only heels. " She whispered giving Bella a knowing wink.

_Jacob would love that. It would blow his mind. _"I'll have to remember that. Thanks again for the cookies." Bella left the shop taking the boxes to the trunk of her SUV. She paused for a moment tucking a stand of hair behind her ear as she studied her surroundings. A chill ran down her spine as she felt as if she were being watched. However nothing seemed out of place. _You are really starting to lose it. Maybe it's all the talk about vampires_. She shook her head and climbed into the vehicle.Inside she shivered at the thought. Although her thoughts about the Cullen's sometimes saddened her, she would never see them as the tribe did; as nefarious creatures with no souls. However that didn't mean she felt the same way about some of the others. If she had learned anything from the incident with Victoria and Adam, when they wanted to be, some were cold-hearted sadistic killers.

An unwanted image filled Bella's mind of Victoria standing over her father's body, his blood running down the side of her mouth as she slowly licked her lips to collect the remnants on her tongue. _"What's the matter Bella, don't like what you see?" She taunted with sadistic delight._

Bella shook herself. _No. Don't think about the past or Victoria. She's gone. _Bella closed her eyes and tightened her grip around the steering wheel as she tried to control her thoughts._ She can't hurt me anymore._ A throbbing pain pulsed on Bella's wrist and inside her inner thigh where her scars were located.It had taken a year and a half for her to finally to stop having nightmares about Charlie's death which she was able to do recently. However, lately the night terrors had come back. Willing herself to move past the unpleasant memories she focused on visualizing about being in her peaceful place, a coping mechanism she had learned in therapy. Slowly the pains subsided. Inhaling slowly, she turned on the vehicle and started the long drive home. Turning up her radio, she listened to the latest Coldplay song as she rolled down her window to allow the cool breeze to hit her face.

Life was so unpredictable. She never thought that she'd be here, not after all the physical and emotional traumas she had experienced, but here she was. If Bella was anything, she was a survivor. She had gone through so many hurts, yet, at the same time she had found complete love and contentment with Jacob. He was so much more to her than her friend or lover. He was the warmth in her life. He was her protector, her confidant, her sun. But most importantly, he was her husband. Life with Jacob was much more than she ever thought she'd have. He gave her more than she ever thought that she needed. He encouraged her, supported her, and listened to her. When it came to her writing, Jacob was right there encouraging her to reach her dreams. Strangely enough it was Jacob who had given her the idea of her book that they celebrated today.

_**Flashback**_

_Bella lay across the bed reading her worn copy of Pride and Prejudice when she glanced at the clock. It was blinking 2:17 am. She was waiting up for Jacob since __he __had patrol that night. It was their tradition to have breakfast together whenever he got in, no matter how late it was. Sometimes she'd sleep until he got home, other times she'd stay up reading or writing until he returned __safely__to __her arms. _

_Thunder roared in the distance startling her. She got up and wandered to the window. Pulling back the curtains she looked outside the see the torrential rain and hail that poured outside. "Poor Jake, running around in this mess" She murmured to herself__,__ biting one of her nails as she looked at the onslaught__ of rain__. Lightning struck and it __lit up the room.__ Suddenly Jacob was standing at the foot of the bed completely drenched wearing only a pair of basketball shorts. _

_Bella jumped with fright. "Jacob, you scared me!" How can someone who is so big make so little noise? She swatted at him__,__ coming into contact with pure muscle. _

_Jacob grinned at her pulling her into his arms. "Sorry Bells. I didn't mean to scare you." He got her wet but she didn't care. "I wanted to get home to you as soon as possible." He murmured against her hair__.__ Damn, she smells so good. He loved how she always seemed to smell like a mixture of strawberries and vanilla. He enclosed her in his arms__,__ needing her body next to his. _

_Bella's face __was __pressed against his wet muscular chest as steam __began __to rise off of him. __Jacob__ wrapped his arms tightly __around__ her while kissing the top of her head. She looked up into his handsome face __to __see his white teeth and his soft smile. Her smile. It made her heart melt. __There was nothing that his smile couldn't fix. How she loved to see him smile. The feelings she felt just from a smile were enough to turn her into a pile of goo. _

_Jacob leaned to __capture__ her lips gently with his own. Bella sighed __in__response__ to his kiss __and opened__ her mouth to give him complete access to her own as her arms wrapped around his large shoulders. Jacob angled her head and deepened the kiss, his tongue gently slipped inside her mouth stroking the sweetness of her __tongue__. His hands tangled in her hair pulling her toward him._

_Bella became bold as she moved against him; she felt his huge erection in the confines of his basketball shorts pressing against her stomach. It matched the fire growing in between her legs that radiated from her core to her breast. Jacob made her very hot both literally and figuratively. _

_Jacob pulled away for a moment as he looked at her with fire in his eyes. Slowly, he traced her lower lip with his thumb. "So beautiful." He murmured with arousal as he studied her. So fucking sexy. Bella's hair was wild disarray around her shoulders; her pale skin glowing in the moonlight. She wore nothing but one of his old t-shirts that he owned pre-transformation; therefore it reached just mid thigh on her. _

_She was a vision. A goddess. And he loved her with __every__ fiber of his being. She was his whole world. No other woman had been or would be as precious as she__ is__ to him. It was nights like these in which he was on patrol he did his damnest to keep his thoughts off of her. He loved his pack brothers __and__ would die for them; however he didn't want them __in his mind when he was having__ visions of his Bella. And she was HIS and his alone. It had taken them a long time to get to this point__,__ but it had been worth it. _

_Jacob had been there __when Edward's abandonment had nearly killed her__. During that bleak time she had been so lost__, __only a shell of __her former self__. He had stepped in, been her friend though he wanted much more. It had been hard disguising his true feelings for her. But his father had cautioned him not to push her too hard and too fast for anything more. Bella had been broken and needed a friend, not a lover. Over time things gradually changed. She little by little became herself again. Their friendship grew__,__ as did his love and complete devotion to her. He had been sure that they had been on the cusp of something a little more than friendship when Charlie had died. That event threw Bella into a tailspin and she almost died. Ironically, it was that same tailspin that brought them together in a way that solidified them forever. They were changed forever by that outcome. _

_Now, she was his in every way. At first, there had been some tensions because he had never imprinted on her. It had been difficult to convince her that he wouldn't leave her like Edward did. Sam sure as hell hadn't made things easier. He didn't like Jacob's relationship with Bella. __Not only did he not like their relationship, but thought__ that Bella was a magnet for vampires. Sam had used the whole Victoria and Adam incident as his example of the danger she caused. Additionally, he didn't like she wasn't one of the tribe. He had tried to use his power as alpha to make Jacob give her up__, __however that had backfired__ tremendously__. It was only then when Sam tried to force Jacob to his will that Jacob realized that he had enough power to refuse Sam's command. __Later Billy __explained that Jacob was meant to be the true alpha of the pack because of his strong blood line from his maternal and paternal sides. However at age 16, Jacob wasn't ready for that position or the responsibility it installed. He had his hands full trying to help Bella recover emotionally, keeping up at school and the tribe safe from vampires. He and Sam came to an understanding and Sam stopped trying to force Jacob to give up Bella for Jacob's silence about his true Alpha status. After all, Jacob was good at keeping secrets. _

_None of the other __members of the pack found out about Jacob being the true alpha until he matured at age 18. Once __that happened, fate stepped in. _

_A division that nobody saw coming occurred within a matter of days after his birthday. Embry, Brady, Collin, Seth, Leah, Roman and Lucas found that they could break away from Sam's commands. They also found that they could no longer __hear the__ others members of the pack. Yet they could hear each other's thoughts and were beholden to Jacob's commands. Billy surmised this occurred since these were the members of the pack that __went through __the transformation after Jacob. Therefore two packs __developed to__ protect the tribe. Although the two packs worked __together__ to ensure the safety of the tribe, Jacob was fully aware of Sam's growing resentment of him__, __ partly due to the secret agreement that Jacob had made in order to protect Bella. Sam thought the pact compromised Jacob's loyalties. Jacob vehemently disagreed. Therefore Sam often used__ the__ fact that Jacob hadn't imprinted on Bella as well as his secret as some sort of example as to Jacob not putting the needs of the tribe before his own. He was fully aware that there were a few members of the tribe who agreed with Sam that __as leader, __Jacob should not only have an imprint__,__ but a wife from the tribe._

_Sam argued that Bella made Jacob weak. That was complete bullshit. He worked hard. He did all that he could to protect the tribe. He would give up his life for them, but he would never give up Bella. He made it clear once and for all, if ever forced to choose, the tribe wouldn't like his outcome. As for Sam, Jacob wasn't about __to__ let __him__ manipulate him__.__Although __he would always __be__ grateful for Sam's guidance in the past, he was his own man__ now__. He made it clear that Bella was his__ life__. __Another thing he__ also made clear __was __that if Sam ever exposed his secret__ that__ he would challenge Sam for complete alpha status for both packs in a physical challenge, something both he and Sam knew that Jacob would win. _

_For a while these matters caused a strain on Bella whom he learned __has__ some insecurity issues because of the way that Edward had discarded her. But somehow they got past their issues together. As far as imprinting, Jacob could care less. As far as he was concerned, Bella was his life and his fate. No one would ever mean as much to him as __she did__, especially__ not__ some nameless woman out there or some other woman from the tribe. He and Bella had a strong connection. They gravitated naturally to one another. There were even times he thought that he could __almost __sense her feelings. He had counted on their strong connection and bond on more than one occasion __to protect and save her__. She was his world, his friend, his lover and his wife. He would destroy anyone or anything who ever tried to stand in their way. __For a life without her would be no life at all. It would be like walking the depths of hell for eternity if he had ever lost her. _

_They didn't have a lot__,__ but they had each other. He was working hard day and night putting in long hours at Clearwater's Garage and Detail Shop. Jacob had worked there part time since he was 16 and full time after he graduated from high school. He had earned the position as manager a year ago and since then__;__ he had made some __significant__ changes that helped the __business run__ more effectively. It had been his idea to expand the shop into detail work which naturally increased their business. Recently Sue Clearwater, Harry's widow, had been thinking of turning the business over to him with Seth and Leah, her children, as full partners. Most of the pack worked there, Embry, Jared, Paul, Roman, Collin and Seth. Though working with Leah Clearwater was more than interesting. Although there were times that she could be downright bitchy, she put her degree in accounting and a MBA to good use. _

_Leah took care of all the day to day operations of the shop. She had proven to be more than resourceful at her job. She crunched the numbers and had an impressive way of getting the job done. As part of her duties she met with clients, made deals to cut down on overhead cost, and was instrumental with the expansion. Surprisingly, she supported many of Jacob's ideas to making the shop more efficient and productive. Jacob found his__ that__ dislike of Leah __began to __change over time. Every once in a while he'd see the Leah he remembered before Sam had hurt her, the one that was warm and caring. Leah was indeed a beautiful woman but it__ was__ hard to remember that because of how acrid she could be at times. It also made things worse for her that nobody from the tribe would date her. It wasn't because guys weren't interested in her, she was hot and smart. It was because of Sam. Sam was respected and many of the guys on the rez felt as if they were invading his turf if they dared to ask Leah out. That was the thing that pissed Jacob __off __about Sam. Sam may have thrown Leah aside for Emily__,__ but he sure as hell didn't want anyone else to have her. Because of that__, __Jacob and the others often excused her barbwire tongue as well because they had seen first-hand how badly Sam had hurt her when he married Emily. Not to mention, as Bella reminded him, it had to be hard being the only female in the pack. _

_Though he knew the pull of imprinting, a part of him hated Sam for the pain he had caused Leah. In some ways Sam was worse than Edward in Jacob's eyes. At least that filthy blood sucker has the decency to leave and never come back. Bella had a chance to heal__. __There was so such luck when it came to Leah. Leah had to deal with seeing Sam and Emily all the time. She put up a tough façade but Jacob sometimes saw her wall go down and saw __the woman who was hurt__. He knew that if she could__,__ Leah would have left a long time ago. When Sam wasn't around Leah was much more tolerable __and__ sometimes smiled__.__ Jacob had given her permission as alpha to leave__,__ however the pull of the pack was too strong and she had roots here. As for Leah, she was more than glad than __anyone for the__ separation of the pack __because now__ she no longer had to deal with seeing images of Sam and Emily making love in her head. _

_Working at the garage was something that Jacob loved. He liked the comrade of the guys, the smell of gas,__ and__ working with tools. He also found that Seth was a great co-__worker__. Seth was very easy to work with and had proven to be a genius when he came to engineering. His ideas and Jacob's natural ability to create made them a more than just a cohesive team. In the little spare time they did have, they were busy working in Jacob's workshop on a more efficient engine that would be able to run completely and effectively on corn fuel. __He also found that Seth__ was very easy to talk to and had a great sense of humor. Seth was also very fond of Bella as well__.__ The two sometimes __hung out when Seth__ wasn't chasing the ladies. Unlike some of the others, he Collin, Roman and Brady hadn't found imprints so they were always on the prowl. Out of them, Seth was more of the gentlemen. Jacob found him naturally easy going__,__ which was good since werewolves could be volatile some of the time. _

_As for Bella, she had finished college and had gotten a job at the local middle school teaching a Humanities and English Literature. They lived together sharing the tiny room in his dad's house. Bella had lived with them for the last three years during the time she was on spring and winter __break.__ His father had spent money adding on a room for her__, __something Jacob didn't understand since__ his__ father knew that he snuck into her room __to __sleep with her every night that he could. Bella hadn't felt right openly sharing Jacob's room__. However, Jacob __respected her feelings about the matter. So he spent a lot of morning__'s__ running back to his room before Billy awakened. __But__ things were different now. __There was __no more sneaking around at night or in the early morning. He and Bella had been married for only a few months__, but__ their lives were perfect. Sure, they both had to work hard but it didn't bother them. Bella had some money from some uncle that died but Jacob didn't feel right about touching it. Bella decided to use some of it to open a fund for the kids on the reservation to go to__ college__. Charlie's life insurance paid for college so she didn't have any school loans and she wanted to share that feeling with some of the others kids whose parent may not have the money to send them to school. That was his Bells__,__ always thinking about others. That was one of the reasons he loved her. Although he was against her using the money to buy out Sue Clearwater, they had compromised about one thing, the house. Bella wanted to use some of __the money__ to build them a beautiful little house. She had argued vehemently that she would have built her home even if she hadn't married, therefore being married to him shouldn't stop her __from __having it. Overtime, __after sleeping alone because she __was pissed, he realized she was right. _

_She was always going around taking pictures of different places on the reservation with her camera. Bella had a natural ability with photography and it was always with her. So he hadn't been too surprised __when she found__ a perfect spot nestled in the trees not __too__ far from the cliffs or from his father. It was a magical place. The tribe had granted them permission to build the house there. Bella was in the stages of contacting an architect in Port Angeles. She had a notebook of ideas scribbled down which she constantly shared with him. Jacob didn't always understand women or their fascination with hardwood floors, sky lights, bay windows and breakfast nooks__;__ but as long as he had a place to wrap his arms around her at night, a bed big enough to accommodate his size, a TV somewhere, __and __a place for him to __work,__ he was fine with all of __her ideas__._

_Jacob caught Bella's mouth again with the burgeoning __passion__. "Jake." She moaned as he swept her up in his arms and carried her to their bed, as if she weighted nothing. He was gentle as he laid her down against the soft the mattress__. He __moved over top of her careful as always not to crush her with his weight. His tongue stroked inside of her mouth, while his fingers gently trailed up her thighs__,__ grazing against the crescent scar on her right inner thigh. Bella gasped pressing her body against his hard member, while__ Jacob__ slid his hands up against the silkiness of her flat stomach. _

_Slowly his hands moved up until his thumbs found her hard aching nipples. He brushed against them. Once. Twice. She closed her eyes __and moaned into__ his mouth as she pressed her breast into his warm hands. Hot flashes of heat filled her body that made her ache between the juncture of her thighs. She arched and rubbed herself against him __in hopes of easing the__ ache. Yet, it didn't. Need pulsed through her. She felt her insides melt and her core tighten and clench. "God…" She groaned as her toes curled. _

_Jacob looked down at her. Her lips were swollen and puffy from his kisses. Her hair was silky and wild. __And her eyes, oh how her __eyes bore directly into his__, scorching him with passion__. Her breathing came out in harsh breaths as she studied him. He quickly pulled __her__ shirt off and discarded it. Then he lowered his head to her beautiful__ supple__ breast__ and placed__ small kisses __on__ her right one while his left hand gently caressed the other. Bella arched off the bed as his tongue trailed up and over the mound __and gently caressed her nipple.__ Her core tightened __and she __ran her fingers through his short hair. He was torturing her. Slowly. Carefully. _

"_Please…" She __pleaded__ against his mouth. __She needed him. Wanted him._

_He pulled away looking down at her for a moment. Passion __filled__ his eyes__ as he looked down at the beauty that lay under him__. __Her__ beautiful creamy skin, full breast __and __strawberry colored nipples taunt and hard. Waiting. It made __him__ painfully hard. He wanted nothing more than to slide hard into her tight warmth. __She was wet for him__. __Jacob knew__ that she wanted him just as __bad__ as he wanted her. "Just wait." He commanded gently. "Be patient." _

_Jacob lowered his head and slowly licked her right nipple. Bella shuttered as his mouth gently lapped at her__ and__ then finally he suckled her nipple into his mouth. She arched again, her panties now damp and wet with her need. Her hands trailed up his strong naked back scoring it with her short nails. Using her legs and feet she found the waist of his basketball shorts and pushed them down. She couldn't wait any longer.__ She wouldn't wait any longer. The need for him was overwhelming._

_Jacob groaned as his hard pulsating erection was now freed from his shorts. He was hot, heavy and needed to be inside her warmth. He refused to let her touch him, capturing her hands with his own when she moved to caress him his hot steely member. His tip wet with his own essence. If he allowed her to do so, he'd spill his seed and he didn't want that. He wanted to be inside her tight warmth when he did just that. "Jake…I need you." Bella __groaned and panted__ when he moved to her other breast __and gave __it the same care and attention he had given the other._

"_Soon." Jacob's magical hands found their way down to__ her__ panties. "You are beautiful." __He__ groaned against her as he kissed her between her black panty clad thighs. His searching tongue found her scar and traced it. She closed her eyes and arched toward him. He always did that, took something painful and made it pleasurable for her. She opened her eyes and watched as his fingers gently pulled them down her silky thighs. Jacob brought her panties to his nose and inhaled her fragment scent with his eyes closed. "You smell so good." He growled. _

_Bella thought that she'd die right there if he didn't touch her. She pulled his fingers toward the damp nest of hair that lay in between her legs. He watched through passionate eyes as his fingers combed through the soft nest of brown hair and parted her nether lips. So hot. __After__ finding her __lips__ and then the juicy plump nub that he had been looking for__,__ he began to stroke her. Bella looked down __and watched as__ his fingers stroked her nub. Fire erupted through her body as his fingers slid into her wetness to stimulate her to no end. Bella moaned. It didn't matter how many times they did this. It always seemed like the first time. __Her eyes__ closed as he slid two large fingers inside of her stretching her. _

_Jacob watched as his fingers disappeared inside of her wet heat careful not to hurt her. Bella was tiny__ and__ therefore always so tight for him. Sometimes it __took __all the control he had not to lose it and __just pound into__ her. He was much stronger than her and would often have to contain his animalistic side when in bed with her in fear of hurting her. "Baby, you are so wet for me. God…you don't know how hot that makes me, knowing what I do to you." He whispered__ his__ voice tight as if in pain. His huge erection pulsated and he felt a drop of __cum__ escape from __his __head. "I'm going to take you hard and fast, but next time__,__ I promise you that I'll take it slow__.__" __He withdrew his fingers and__ thrust back inside of her. "Tell me baby__,__ Is it alright?"_

_Bella felt the oncoming of a climax. "Jacob…" She whimpered. Her eyes closed. Her body shook with need._

"Is that a yes baby?" Jacob's mouth found hers as he turned them so she was astride all the while his fingers still moved in and out of her taunt body.

"_I need…" She was cut off with a whimper. Passion blazed in her eyes. It was __an __amazing sight to see Bella like this. Passionate and erotic._

"Don't worry_.__ I'm going to give you everything that you need."_

His fingers moved faster _and__his __tongue moved inside her mouth __with the same__ movements of his fingers. "Tell me that you need me." _

_Bella could only stare at his magnificent body for a moment __as __his wet engorged __member__stood__ erect before her__ and her__ mouth went dry. "I need you…just you. Please..." She demanded. _

_Jacob's fingers played upon her heated core. He continued to move his fingers as she rode them, his fingers milking her body of it__s__treasure__. Shutters filled Bella. "I love you." Jacob whispered against her mouth as he pulled his wet fingers out of her__ and replaced them with his hardened member__. He had wanted it to be slow__,__ to take his time__,__ but now it was impossible. __A__groan escaped his lips__ with pure ecstasy as he pushed inside of her. She was so wet and so damn tight. _

"_God Bells..." He paused a moment to compose himself as the sweat rolled off his forehead. "So…fucking good." He groaned against her. Jacob couldn't stop himself. Once he was inside her tight heat, he had to move. _

_Bella__'s__ groan turned into sobs as he filled her completely with his hardness. It was so delicious she couldn't think of a thing besides him in her__.__ He moved upward pushing inside of her with steeled determination. Her legs spread wider around his waist to accommodate him as she moved on top of him. He was so thick and hard but she loved it. Her nails made little crescents on his chest as she rode him. They moved together in unison. First slowly__,__ but then whispered, "Harder." __He__ was more than willing to accommodate __her by__ thrusting harder and faster inside of her.__ This__ was the about his Bella__. Jacob thought about how she__ could be so wild in bed, such a contradiction to the woman she was out of it. _

_Bella moaned against him as he pulled her down toward his mouth __to capture __her breast and __began suckling on it as__ hard as he moved inside of her__.__ Her body had a mind of its own as it moved in dance that was older than time. _

_Jacob looked up at her. She was so passionate. Her eyes closed, her mouth slightly opened as little sobs escaped her. Her breast jiggled as she moved over him. __He__ stroked her __jaw and__ gently caressed it __while __sliding his thumb inside her mouth. She bit down and suckled it __like a baby sucking on a bottle__. Fuck…she's going to make me come doing that__, Jacob thought__as__ he closed his eyes for __a __moment willing himself to hold on. __It was so hard for him to control himself when he was with this wild vixen. The things she did to him made him go wild and hunger for more._

_Bella's body tingled as __sucked__ on Jacob's thumb. The nerve endings inside of her were being stroked hard and fast and before she knew it her body was starting to shake with the comings of an orgasm. She squeezed tighter trying to hold on__; __to ride out the wave. Jacob pushed her even further. "Bella let go!" He demanded as he pulled his thumb out of her mouth and moved his hands to her hips. He then took over. He pushed hard up inside of her while bringing her down on top of him. Her eyes closed __and her head thrown back__._

_It was too much. The sweat rolled down between her breasts. He gripped her hard. Pushed her harder. "Oh…god….Jake…" She screamed as she pulsated and climaxed. Jacob could hardly hear Bella's cries over his own groans. She squeezed him so tight, like a glove and he couldn't make it last. He sat up as he __thrust __inside of her one more time before he erupted with his own orgasm__, __spilling his seed inside of her __and __crushing her body to his._

_It took them some time to recover__.__ She lay on his hot sweaty chest __trying to __catch her breath__ and began__ stroking his chest lightly. Jacob fisted his hands in her now damp hair. "Now…that is something to come home to." He kissed the top of her head as Bella placed soft kisses on his chest. His body began to tighten again. He closed his eyes__ and__ rolled to his side taking her with him when something pierced his side. "I am laying on something hard." _

"_So am I." Bella said with a twinkle in her eye as her knee moved up to nudge his semi-erect member, which was still impressive even in its current state. _

_Damn, I loved that about her. She can be so sexy one moment and then blushing innocently the next. A mixture of fire and innocence. Jacob rose up for a moment bringing Bella with him and fished underneath of him. "Your book." He handed it to her. _

_Bella sat up in the darkness, her body on display for only him. God, she was so beautiful. This was the reason he tried to keep the others out of his head when in wolf form. He never wanted anyone to see her like she was now. Naked, sweaty, and glowing from his pleasure. She was completely HIS. More importantly she was completely satisfied as well. "Thanks…." _

"_I can't believe you are reading that book again." He linked his fingers with hers pulling her into his arms to keep her warm. _

"_It's one of my favorite. Mr. Darcy is…" _

_He nibbled on her shoulder. "Not realistic. It's those types of books that __get__ guys in trouble. Girls read it and think that romance is supposed to be that way. Darcy just waits around for the girl to realize she wants him. Stupid…" _

"_Not true." Bella said turning around in his arms. "It is romantic__,__ but it's classic and…" _

"_Bullshit." He bit down on Bella's shoulder and suckled the pain away. "Not to mention boring." _

"_It's not boring."She snuggled against him__,__ running her hands slowly down his amazing six-pack abs. _

"_Now if it had something interesting in it like zombies. I'd read it." Jacob cupped her bottom._

_Bella laughed. "Zombies. Really Jake?" _

"_Yeah." He gave her a fully__fledged smile __and shifted his body__ so she could keep caressing him. He loved the feel of her hands on his body. "Guys like zombies." _

"_So __you're__ saying that you'd be willing to read the classics more if they had zombies in it." She looked at him disbelievingly. _

"_Yeah. zombies…action…" His eyes brightened. "__Throw__ in some hot sex." He wiggled his eyebrows as __he __took her small hands in his and moved __them__ further down __his __abdomen toward his member. _

"_I think that we just had some."_

"_You know…I'm always ready for seconds…" He growled softly. "Not to mention thirds." Jacob whispered against __her __breast as __his__ mouth found her nipple and began to suckle. _

_Bella closed her eyes, her body already aching for another fix. Who would have thought that Bella Swan would become sex addict? It was easy though with Jacob, he was like a walking sex machine. He had a way with his hand and mouth. And the things that he could do with his tongue were downright amazing. She remembered a night that __they__ had spent __where he __just __pleasured__ her over and over again with it. But not tonight __because__ they both had work in the morning._

_She pushed away from him. "We can't…" _

"_Why not?" He trailed a finger down her right butt cheek before he gently eased it inside of her core. Bella bit her lip as another finger found her clit and began to slowly massage it. Jacob's eyes became passionately dark. "I haven't tasted you yet." He __sucked__ her bottom lip __"__I love the way that you taste."_

_She tried to clap down her response to him as he played __with __her body. "It's already past 3 in the…." She groaned as he increased the pressure against her clit. She could hardly get her thoughts out. "You got a long day at work tomorrow and so do I." She reminded him breathlessly. _

"_Just." He kissed her. "One." She groaned. "More." _

_Bella's thighs __parted as another__ finger penetrated her. "Yes…just like that." He whispered as he pulled away from her breast to watch her intently. __"__I just want to see you come apart for me. It's so fucking sexy Bells." And it was. He loved watching her come apart and losing control. Bella, he found__,__ often liked to keep a lot of her feelings bottled up, something she had in common with Charlie. But when she orgasmed, she let go. Bella, he found was multi -orgasmic. It was a beautiful thing to see._

_Bella's body arched off the bed and Jacob's mouth found her neck. He bit down the way he knew she liked when she orgasmed against him. Her cries filled the room as his fingers milked her body making it sing with pleasure. Bella closed her eyes allowing her body to only feel. _

_When she came down from her high she looked at him __and saw__ a mixture of satisfaction and arrogance in his face. Her body was still humming. "__Go shower__ and I'll make breakfast." Bella always made breakfast as part as their ritual on the nights he had patrol__.__ Sometimes Billy joined them. _

"_Food?" Jacob's stomach growled. Bella was right__. It__ was time that he took care of his other needs__;__ even though all he really wanted to do was have another round of love making. He glanced at the clock. God, he hated being responsible. Truth was Bella needed her rest. If she missed sleep it showed. She needed it much more than he did__.__ After all__,__ she was human and he wasn't, not really. _

"_Banana pancakes, real whipped cream and bacon."_

"_Mmm…sounds good." Jacob got out of bed and stretched. Bella couldn't help but to appreciate his amazingly muscular body, fantastic abs and sexy toned butt as he headed to the connected bathroom. "Join me?" He asked. She looked at his hard thick member __that __reached well above his navel._

"_No…if I get near you in that shower we won't get any washing done. I'll cook breakfast then shower."_

"_Aw…__you're__ no fun." He winked at her as he strode into the bathroom. Bella laid there for a moment__,__ her body all tingly and achy in the right places. She turned and looked at the book. "Zombies…." _

_End of Flashback_


	5. Chapter 5: Unpleasant Memories

Top of Form

_**A/N: Thanks so much everyone for all your wonderful comments and responses to this story. They certainly inspire me to write for this AU for Bella and Jacob. A special thank you for Blue Baby, my fantastic Beta, who took so much of her time even feeling under the weather to edit this story. I couldn't do it without you. **_

Chapter 5: Unpleasant Memories

Bella pulled up to into the circular drive in front of her cottage in LA Push. Taking out the boxes from the back, she opened the front door and walked in inhaling the pleasant rosewater. _Home_, she thought. She loved their home. Sometimes simply stepping inside of it melted the stress or strains of the day away. Their home was everything she could have envisioned and more. Although it was full of beauty and light it was the fact that Jacob was there that truly made it home for her. She headed through the living room, down the open hallway, to her kitchen and put the red velvet cake on a glass cake plate and the cookies in the glass cookie jar on the marvel countertop. Opening up the fridge, she pulled out a bottle of water from the side of the door and headed up the back stairs to the master suite. Walking into the spacious bedroom, she sat down on the bed and kicked off her heels. _Oh that feels so much better. God walking in heels all day really takes its toll on my poor feet. If only I could wear sneakers all day, now that'd be nice,_ Bella thought as she massaged her right foot. It was pure delight. She lay there for a moment allowing herself time to look at the skylight that occupied a spot above her massive bed thinking about the events that had transpired that day. The phone rang and she rolled over to pick it up.

"Hey Bella."

"Angela. I'm glad you called. Thanks so much for helping me get ready for today."

Bella sat up, opened the bottle of water and took a long cool sip before she pressed the speaker button on the phone. She headed to the left side of the bedroom where the break in the wall was that lead to an opening that became a dressing area. The mini-lounge area comprised two large separate double doors that connected to his and hers walk in closets, an inset vanity table, and lots of space along the wall with a separate opening to her master bath. The walk-in closets had customized inlet drawers for clothes, hand crafted shelves for shoe racks and specific sections for different type clothing. Each closet was like a separate room. Of course Bella hadn't thought of this, this was the idea of the architect who designed the house. At first, Bella was going to change the concept and scrap the dressing area altogether, after all it wasn't her and it certainly wasn't Jacob. All she wanted was place for her jeans, shirts and sneakers. However Angela cried foul once she saw the plans and demanded that Bella allow the design to stay as it was. Angela had fallen in love with the dressing area, walk in-closets and vanity. She also fell in love with Marco the owner of the contracting company who built her house, who lived in Port Angeles; the two of them had been seriously dating ever since. If it hadn't been for Bella's work clothes or the outfits that Angela had designed, she would have noting in her closets other than jeans, shorts and sweats. The same went for Jacob. He often laughed; he had an entire closet that was full of jeans, t-shirts, shorts and cargo pants. He had two suits that he wore on special occasions. Other than that, that was it. He often felt the dressing room was a little over the top. Bella agreed, however she allowed the building of it. One thing Jacob had enjoyed was discovering other ways to _use_ the walk in closets and dressing areas since there was a lot of room and floor space. Her sensual husband was very inventive when it came to using all the space in their house. Like the saying goes, bigger is better.

"How did it go today?" Angela asked. She had been wondering all day how Bella's luncheon went.

"They offered me a three book contract."

Screaming on the other end ensued and Bella laughed. "Oh my God. I knew it! I'm so proud of you. This is your dream."

"I know. I feel so lucky." Bella moved toward the vanity table that had been set in the wall next to the second opening to her master bathroom. "I really can't believe this is happening to me."

"Why not?" Angela responded honestly. "After all that you've gone through, you deserve some happiness."

Bella played with her bracelet for a moment before she took it off and placed it in its rightful place in her jewelry box next to her grandmother's ring. "Thanks for saying that."

"It's true. You've been though a lot. More than most people ever go through."

_If you only knew how true your words are. _"And you've been a wonderful friend to me through it all." Angela had stood by Bella when so many others had shied away from her. "Thank you so much. For the support, not to mention the dress you designed for me. It's really stunning, but then again, so are all your designs."

"I love designing for you. Besides, I need to practice my couture skills on somebody and your proportions are perfect for me."

"Models are tall, leggy and thin. Not short and petite." She reminded Angela while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Hey, I want to design for real women. Most women aren't 6 feet tall and wearing a size zero. Besides, I just love dressing you up. You are stunning."

"God, you sounded like Alice."

"I do?" Angela knew that Bella so rarely spoke of the Cullen's. But maybe it was a good thing. She wasn't sure how to approach the topic of Alice with Bella. She had been pleasantly surprised to get a phone call earlier that morning from Alice Cullen about meeting her to talk about a possible investment. Angela didn't like keeping secrets from Bella, certainly not about Alice or Edward's return but she didn't know if this was the time to tell her just yet. Not with Jacob out of town.

"Yes." Bella bit her nail. "You certainly have that in common; she used to love trying to dress me up all the time."_ It drove me crazy back then._ Bella stood and untied the belt on the back of her dress. Next, she unhooked the latch on her dress. When it fell to the floor she stepped out of it. She wore nothing but garters, a pair of black lace page boy panties and a laced black bra. "She would have loved to have seen me today wearing a dress and heels."

"So, have you told Jacob?"

"No. I want to wait until he gets back home."

"When is he due back?"

Bella strode over to the garment bag that was hanging on the doors to her walk-in closet and gingerly hung the dress up. "In a couple of days. I tell you it's been torture being away from him."

"Well I'm sure he's missing you. This is the first time you guys have been separated since you've been married."

"Yeah and I miss him." Bella sighed. She unhooked the garter and rolled her stockings down her legs. "You should see the house. Everything is neat and in its place. And all wrong." She laughed. "I can't believe that I'm actually missing him and his brother's mess." Bella played with her wedding band. "But I do." She admitted. She also missed the way that he made her laugh and smile. She missed him holding her tightly at night. Not to mention the sex, she really missed that.

"I'm surprised that he left you this long."

"This was a great chance for him and the guys. I'm glad that he, Paul, Seth and Leah went to Miami. Even if it means we have to be apart."

"I know….it's just Jacob is so protective of you. It's sweet."

"Yeah…he is." Bella paused for a moment playing with a strand of hair. "I just wish he wouldn't worry. He calls here at least three times a day." _Not to mention he has Brady, Collin and Roman on extra patrols._

"He's mellowed a bit. I remember right after Charlie died that he'd show up everywhere you were and just watched you. Poor Mike, he was totally scared of him."

Bella paused. "I remember that." Jacob didn't like Mike and let it be known in a very aggressive manner. "Jacob was really scared in those days." She muttered sadly. "But I guess I gave him reason to be."

"Oh...Bella…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Angela, you have nothing to be sorry about. In those days I was a mess." Her fingers traced the crescent scar on her wrist.

"I'm just glad that he found you and got you the help you needed." Angela mentioned hesitantly. "We were all worried about you."

_You have no idea. Jacob had done more than just get me help, he had saved my life by killing Victoria and Adam. _"I just thank God that I'm not that person anymore. I was so confused then.I didn't deal with things the right way. I allowed my pain to fester inside of me until I thought that I had no way out. Charlie's death pushed me over the edge and I made a horrendous mistake." Bella winced thinking about that time in her life. "I want to thank you for not giving up on me or our friendship. Most people would have bailed on crazy Bella Swan who tried to kill herself. I know that people talked. It couldn't have been easy for you."_ People like Jessica and Lauren._

"Your true friends understood that you were going through a difficult time."

"I'm just thankful that Jacob found me before it was too late."

"Can I ask you a question?" Angela asked hesitantly. "If you don't want to answer it, you don't have to. And I'll never ask you again."

"Alright."

"You did what you did…..was it because of Edward Cullen?"Angela needed to know.

Bella thought for a moment. Images of Victoria and Adam flashed in her head. Adam standing over her naked bound body, his red eyes full of lust and sickening delight in the pain that he caused her. Seeing Victoria watch with sadistic fascination as he drew his knife over her abdomen leaving a line of blood trailing behind the knife. _If you only knew the extent of what Edward's abandonment caused._

"Yes and no." Bella tried to explain what she could; knowing she never could tell Angela the entire truth about Charlie's death. "As you remember, I was in a lot of pain those days. Edward's leaving hurt me so deeply that I thought that I had lost everything. I started doing a lot of reckless things to punish myself. Maybe I thought in some weird way it was to punish him as well. I had so little to hold onto. Most of my friends bailed, not that I don't blame them, because in truth, I pushed them away when I shut down. But then I lost Charlie….he died. It was so sudden….so unexpected." _So horrifically violent. _More images of that night filled Bella's head.

_**Flashback**_

_Victoria pushed Bella up against the wall in the hallway, her hand strangling Bella as her feet tried in vain__ to__ touch the ground. Bella gasped for breath__,__ her eyes constantly going to her father's body__ that lay __in front of her, his life force slowly fading away as the blood spilled out of him. __His__ terrified eyes__ were__ looking at Bella silently screaming. "I got bored waiting for you. I decided that daddy would be my snack." _

_She leaned forward__,__ her red eyes blazing__,__ grinning a sadistic smile. "Mmm, he tasted so good." __Victoria__ tilted her head to the side in a predatory manner all the while looking like a dazzling version of an older Annie. And nothing like the vicious killer she was. Victoria looked over at Charlie who was in no condition to help his daughter since he was slowly dying. "I wonder what you will taste like." She nuzzled her nose against Bella's neck in a suggestive manner and inhaled deeply. "You DO smell so good, like a tempting bouquet." _

_She relaxed the pressure against Bella's throat a little. "My James wanted you." She whispered full of anger. "We would have shared you together." Victoria's other hand moved down the front of Bella's royal blue halter dress, the __one __she had worn at Sam and Emily's wedding, ripping away at the material leaving her only in a soft pink laced bra. "Pink….too bad it isn't red because….looks like I'm going to make a mess." Victoria hissed before she __ripped__ the bra from Bella's body and painfully squeezed Bella's right breast. Bella closed her eyes not wanting to cry out in pain. She didn't want her father to see this. Not this! _

"_Your Edward killed my James. Then he stupidly left you all alone and unprotected. What kind of mate is he?" Victoria grinned. "But you aren't totally alone are you? Those wolves gave me a great chase__,__ however they weren't that smart. The one guarding you, he's dead." Bella's heart clinched as she thought of Nation, the newest boy who went through __the __transformation__ was __killed because of her. _

"_And now….I will have my revenge. You know if you had come to me, this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have had to kill your father or the boy wolf, but you made things difficult." She traced Bella's lower lip. __"__I wonder how much Edward will want his pet after we are finished with you. Poor Bella…. It will not be quick and it WILL be excruciating."_

_Her mouth came down on top of Bella's mouth kissing her hard and aggressively while Bella tried in vain to stop her. Victoria sliced into the flesh of her mouth savagely. Blood squirted inside Bella's mouth while Victoria's laughter rang in her ears as footsteps sounded in the hallway. A sinfully dangerous looking man wearing an expensive black suit stepped into the light. He was blonde, attractive and refined but there was a look in his eye when he smiled at the scene in front of him. This was no protector. This was a predator. _

"_Come now Victoria. You promised me I'd get a chance to play with her before you do."_

_Tears spilled out of Bella's eyes as he took __off__ his suit jacket, unbuttoned his white Italian silk shirt to show off his toned chest.__ Where __another woman would have found him sexy and alluring, Bella was rightfully frightened as he came toward them. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Bella ran her hand through her hair trying to dislodge her painful memories from her brain. "I didn't expect Charlie to die. I didn't know what to do with all that pain. The pain, the hurt, the guilt, it bubbled up inside of me. I just wanted it to go away. I wanted to fade away. So…I stupidly took those pills. I regret what I did. To you. To my mother. But especially, to Jacob. For him to find me that way really scared him." She sighed heavily. "I know that I'm stronger now. A different person than I was. However I'll never forgive myself for the fear that I put him through that night. I certainly won't forgive myself knowing that the last images my father had of me was…" _Being tortured by the vampire that killed him. _"Of me being broken and only a shell of myself because of my relationship with Edward."

"Bella it wasn't your fault. You were young. Losing Edward was rough on you."

"I remember how worried Charlie was. I saw the fear and the pain in his eyes for a year. I just hate that those were the last images he saw of me when he died." _I hate that he died because of me. __He would be here right now if it wasn't for me. For my stupid mistakes. My father could've walked me down the aisle and gave me away. Oh he would have been so proud and happy for me. Now he'll never know._

"He knew you were getting better Bella. He saw it. He also saw how wonderful Jacob was with you." Angela paused a moment before she pressed on. "He wanted you two to get together, he told me that once. He thought Jacob was a good influence on you. He noticed that when you were with Jacob, you were….lighter. Happier. Now you've given him dream, you are happy now. "

Bella's mind was still focused on the events of Charlie's death. "Bella, you are happy aren't you?" Angela asked when Bella hadn't responded.

_I just wish none of it had happened._ _That Charlie never had to die seeing what he did. I can only hope that he is now at peace. _"Yes. I am very happy. Jacob has given me everything, even if there are things that I can't give him, like children." She admitted painfully. "I so would have liked to have been a mother." _Something I thought I hadn't wanted when I was with Edward. Now __it __is something that I so desperately want and will never have because of him. _Bella's fingers moved up inside her right thigh absently mindedly to touch two crescent scars that spun out into tiny silver like spider webs.

"Jacob loves you with or without children."

"I know. It's just hard sometimes knowing that we will never have that particular blessing." _If anyone deserves it it's him. _Bella often had daydreams about the children they could have had together."He's so good with Sam and Emily's son. Not to mention Roman's younger sister."_ Sometimes I feel like I've let him down even if he says that isn't so.__ He would be such a great father. God how I've dreamt of little russet children with black hair running around outside. To watch him chase them around and hear them giggle. _

Bella picked up a photo of them together when they had taken a trip to visit the Grand Canyon last year. They were standing in front of one of the canyons and Jacob's arms were wrapped around her as she gazed into his handsome face. The trip had been amazing. He had been his naturally fun loving self, charming all the ladies on the trip with his smile, not to mention his hot body that looked amazing in jeans and tight gray t-shirt. And she had simply been happy as they joked and played together. He had thrown her over his shoulder pretending to toss her in the canyon. A satisfied smile crept on her face thinking about the fun she had. "The one thing that I am certain of is Jacob's love for me, and mine for him. I'm happier than I ever been. It's good feeling this way. It's good to be alive."

Angela was relieved. Bella was indeed happy. It was clear by their conversation that Edward hadn't contacted her. Maybe it was for the best. She'd wait and tell her about Alice's offer. "As I said earlier, you deserve to be happy."

Bella noted the time on the clock on her vanity table. "Listen Angela…I've got to go. I want to take a run before it gets too dark. I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Sure thing."

Bella hung up the phone quickly and headed into her walk-in closet. Going to the inset drawers she pulled out a sports bra, running shorts, a t-shirt. She unclipped the lace bra and pulled on the sports one quickly dressed for her run. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she grabbed her I-Pod and her arm band and hurried out of the house. Minutes after she felt, a small rustle of clothes occurred when an unseen figure stepped out of the back of Bella's closet.

Bottom of Form


	6. Chapter 6: Photographs

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and have enjoyed it so far. A special thank you for all of you who have left reviews, they really inspire me to continue. I saw the Eclipse trailer last week (sigh), just wished it had a different ending. LOL. I know that many of you may be frustrated because this we've had lots of Edward compared to Jacob. But this IS a Bella and Jacob story and that sexy werewolf has been MIA. Not for long, we will be getting some Jacob real soon. (Lots of him) I promise! Just hang on everything happens for the storyline purposes.

Blue Baby…you rock. You know it, thanks for being a fantastic beta.

Chapter 6: Photographs

Edward s stood in dark black jeans, a gray t-shirt and soft gray leather designer jacket looking out of the glass of the second story of the Cullen's home, seemly much like the teenager he had _been_ when he left. He had been frozen in one place for hours well before the sun edged up over the horizons trapped in his thoughts on how to approach Bella. He had thought about a least a dozen different scenarios, yet, he hadn't decided. However he knew where her home was located. She was located not far from La Push Beach and the cliffs nestled in the heart of the Quileute territory.

"So, are you going to stand there all day or do you plan to go and visit Bella?" Alice asked as she strode into the room wearing large a handcrafted, lamb's wool sleeveless sweater with tight form fitting black leggings and her suede high heeled boots from Gucci. Her hair was swept up in an artful ponytail as she picked up her big black clutch from Yves Saint Laurent. "Because I'm meeting Angela at her boyfriend's loft, in Port Angeles, to see some of her designs." Alice had already contacted Angela that morning for a sit down. "Or do you need me to cancel to be back up against those wolves?"

Edward turned to give her a cold look. "I don't think that I really need that type of protection." _I'm not incapable of taking care of myself. What does she think I am a toddler? Besides, the wolves won't harm me._

"You know that I can't see you on that land. What if Jacob is visiting her? Or the others smell you?"

"Jacob Black is still nothing but a mere boy compared to me, regardless of his new size, do you doubt my ability to handle him?" He asked not liking the idea that Alice thought that he couldn't protect himself against one angry wolf.

_Men, they are so arrogant sometimes. You better hope that Bella won't allow them to tear you into pieces just for sport if he IS there__,_ Alice spat in her mind.

"I heard that." He reminded giving her a crooked smile.

"I know." She fluttered over to him and leaned on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Seriously, I can meet Angela another time. You have to be careful…"

"No. Alice." He interrupted, but appreciated her concern. "I know that being cooped up in the house is driving you crazy. Previewing Angela's designs and focusing on her business will keep you from being occupied." If there was anything that Alice liked more than meddling, it was fashion.

A frown made its way onto Alice's pixie face. "Maybe I should contact Bella first and ..."

"No." Edward was adamant. "I need to do this. On my own." He whispered kissing her on her forehead to lessen his abrupt tone. "I'm the one who messed up, not you."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "Alright. But if something goes wrong call me, and I'll be there in a flash. After all, I'll be driving my new canary yellow Porsche that Jasper gave me for my birthday. He is so wonderful, isn't he?"

Edward smiled that his sister was happy. He knew that Alice was simply biding her time and wanted more than anything to resume her friendship with Bella. No matter what happened, he would not interfere with that. It had been one thing for him to leave Bella, however it was another to enforce a rule that wouldn't allow Bella and Alice's friendship. He had been selfish. That had to stop now.

Alice headed to the front door. She paused looking back at him. A part of her didn't want to leave him when it was clear that he might need her. Edward was taking a risk going to that territory, but she understood his need. If anyone was worth compromising the truce, it was Bella.

"Don't worry I'm fine Alice." A part of him was frightened about what he'd find when he finally saw Bella, while the other part was excited for the first time in years. At least he was alive and no longer living a bleak existence. Edward grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the door toward his car.

"See you later." Alice pulled off and moments later he pulled off as well heading out to an uncertain future toward La Push. When he reached a circle of trees he pulled his car over to park, knowing that on foot he could make it quicker to Bella's house than in his car.

Edward took off as fast as his legs could take him running through the trees, speeding up the pathways, jumping over the dead trees. In a matter of minutes he was standing in front of a circular drive looking at a cottage styled house that was build in the heart of the trees. Just seeing the home gave him with a sense of pride. Esme had done a wonderful job. He recognized her signature touches. A variety of rosebushes and flowers lined the perimeter of the cobbled stoned walk way leading toward the front door of the stoned house. Slowly, he walked up the front steps, hesitating for a moment before he rang the doorbell. He waited then rang again. He closed his eyes and listened. There were no sounds coming from the home his vampire senses could have heard. She wasn't home. He down looked at the copper handle on the strong circular mahogany door set amid the colorful stones. He didn't want to break it, so he bent down and used one of the skills that he picked up over the years and picked the lock. In a matter of seconds, the tumble turned and the door opened.

Edward stepped inside the quiet house closing the front door behind him and froze. He closed his eyes as the aroma in the house almost overwhelmed him. It had been years since he had inhaled her delicious intoxicating scent. His body tightened, his hands clenched and the veins popped out of his neck. Twin monsters assaulted almost sending him into overdrive. The first vicious monster screamed to be let out. It demanded for the sweet succulent taste of her blood almost as much as it did when he had first smelled her in biology class all those years ago. The other monster was a creature of lust; it reared its ugly head as his body demanded something different. The confines of his jeans became tight as a hard erection pushed up against the coarse material. This monster demanded release for him to find her and take her all the different ways that he had imagined.

Over the past few years he allowed himself to think of Bella in a sexual manner because she was too far for him to act on his torrid fantasies. Tanya had been willing to help him out and play out his fantasies but he couldn't take her up on her offer. So he had taken care of himself in the basest of ways whenever the need became too great. There had only been one time, two years ago that he allowed himself to touch another woman. He had allowed the woman to play out his fantasy of being his Bella one night, but that encounter, though passionate, left him with nothing but regret and emptiness. He had felt as if he had committed the gravest act of adultery against his beloved. He would never venture down that road again. It wasn't something that he wanted to experience again even if his body demanded it.

Bella had never truly comprehended the licentious feelings that she invoked inside of him, nor understood her power that she had over him and his body. He was hers to do her will. She had been so young, so full of innocence and it had taken all of his willpower not to take her when she had offered herself to him. At night when she had laid cuddled next to him, her fingers caressing him in her sleep he had sensual visions of them. Together. Naked. Intertwined. He had cursed himself for thinking of her in such a way. Carlisle had assured him that it was normal to have those types of feelings for Bella, however that didn't soothe him. It was during those times that he had started taking lots of cold showers, something that Emmett often joked about much to his grin. Jasper on the other hand, had helped often in sending waves of calmness to keep Edward's lust at bay when he was near Bella.

_Why not have both? Take her. Taste her. Savor her._ The twin monsters whispered in his ear. "No!" He screamed closing his eyes against the lustful bloody images that filled his brain. It was too much for him to bear. He was paralyzed with fear by the intensity of his lust and hunger. He turned to leave. _This was a mistake_. _I will not hurt her!_ He had to get out of this place where her scent swirled all around him when another scent filled him when he inhaled. It wasn't nearly as strong as Bella's intoxicating aroma, but it was there underneath, lingering slightly. A low growl emanated from his chest. _Werewolf. _His lip curled with disgust.

The pungent odor of wet funky dog filled his nostrils. He inhaled again willing for the first time to embrace that particular odor. Standing still he breathed in and out focusing on the werewolf scent and allowing it to mix with Bella's scent. It was only then the monsters inside of him began to subside. They were still there inside of him however this allowed him to handle them. He had forgotten how potent Bella's scent was to him. He would once again find a way to deal with it.

Once he composed himself, Edward finally allowed himself to examine the living room of Bella's home. The light-olive colored room was spacious, neat and had unique touches of both Bella and Esme. He stepped down from the front door and moved slowly toward the back of the room where a small oak table resided on a small dais in front of a large bay window. This little breakfast nook area allowed Bella to gaze out into her backyard while eating. Edward touched a large yellow tea mug that she must have left from her breakfast that morning. He picked it up to smell its contents, peppermint, one of Bella's favorites.

Next to the abandoned mug was a small note written in her handwriting, a very neat script, a contrast to her writing years before. He studied her note smiling as his fingers traced the light curves of her letters. _Lunch with Sandra at 3:00. Windows Restaurant, 5400 Port Angels. _Edward looked at his watch and saw that is was 3:45. Bella would be gone for hours. _Who is Sandra?_ _Is she a friend? God I want to know everything I've missed._ He wondered about this mystery woman Bella was having lunch with. He had no idea; however he wanted to know about each and everything that had transpired in her life from the moment he had left her. Carefully he placed the note back next to her mug and studied the attractiveness of the room.

Bella had wonderful taste. Her color scheme of light fawn, bronze and olive made the room feel warm and inviting. Soft paintings from various artists adorned the walls in frames matching with the color scheme. The light oak frames really brought out the room and showed off the paintings nicely. He moved away from the oak table to where a sofa that looked as if it would swallow her small frame with its large pillows and soft comfortable material. Located in front of the sofa was of outsized mahogany and bronze coffee table with adoring end tables that matched the mahogany ceiling above.

A custom made bookshelf took up an entire wall parallel to the stone arched doorway. Edward ran his fingers across of the spine of her books. Bella had all the classics on the shelves; they were lined alphabetically by author. He was surprised to find a few romance novels thrown in the mix. This room had to be Bella's sanctuary. A vision of her curled up on the sofa on cold rainy night sitting in front of the fireplace reading with the throw on blanket that was folded on the back of the sofa to cover her filled his mind. This room was full of books, warmth and simplistic beauty with the light from the bay window coming in to hit all the right places. Joy filled him; Esme had designed the perfect room for his Bella.

When Edward turned he accidently knocked a small basin of rosewater off a little table, he caught it and placed it back before he moved to the multi-stoned fireplace located in front of the coffee table. The mantel was made out of pink granite and housed five framed pictures on it. He picked up the first one; it was a picture of Bella and her parents at her high school graduation. His heart clenched at the thought of missing such a monumental moment in her life. She stood between her mother and father wearing her cap and gown, Charlie looking like a proud father, while her mother smiled squeezing Bella tight. Bella however looked a little overwhelmed, yet she had a soft smile on her face. _I know that look. She wants to flee. _Edward knew better than anyone that she never liked being the center of attention. She never did understand that she commanded it regardless.

The next picture made Edward grin. It was one that looked to be a four year old Bella in the arms of Charlie. Bella was being raised up in the air, her girlish face full of laughter as she looked down into Charlie's warm eyes. Charlie had a look of pure devotion on his face as he looked up at his little girl. It was a touching moment in their life together. Edward felt a sliver of pain as he thought about the fact that Charlie Swan was no longer going to make his little girl smile. _I __should have been there for her when she lost him._ _I wasn't there. I should have been there when she needed me the most. I would have held her, comforted her and told her that everything was going to be ok. _

Turning to the next photo, he was surprised to see a picture of Jacob and Bella together. However to his relief, this was no romantic picture of a couple together, yet two close friends laughing. Deep down Edward had wondered about Jacob Black and his feelings for Bella. He had been in Jacob's head and knew how much the young teen had fancied himself in love with Bella. In the picture Jacob was muscular and had obviously gone through his transformation; he had his head thrown back with laughter, his long hair spilling well past his shoulders. Pure joy radiated from his russet face as his white teeth shined. He had on a tight tan colored t-shirt and jeans, his arm thrown around Bella's hoodie covered waist pulling up her off the group. Her sneaker covered feet dangled in the air while she laughed. Her eyes were closed, and she smiled an open smile as the wind blew her hair about. His Bella looked happy in the photo. It warmed Edward to know that she had a least this moment of lightheartedness. In that moment, he was grateful for Jacob Black and whatever he had done to make his Bella smile.

He moved to the next black and white photo of Jacob and Billy Black. Jacob was kneeling down, turning to his father and laughing while Billy had his arm around his son's shoulders. The photo captured the raw magnificence of their Native American features displaying the similarities of father and son. Father and son were close, probably as much as he and Carlisle. Clearly the Blacks had become family to Bella. Maybe like the ones that the Cullen's had wanted to be to her. Billy, the proud father and Jacob was the protective friend. Surely Jacob Black's feelings for Bella had waned over the years. Now a man, he had probably moved on, no doubt women would find him attractive. Edward made mental note to find a way to help the Blacks. He knew that they'd never willingly take anything that he'd offer, however he'd find a way around that. There had to be something that Billy or Jacob wanted and he'd use all his power of persuasion and money to ensure they had it. They had protected Bella and supported her in her time of need and he would be forever grateful to them.

It was the last of the photos that garnered most of his attention. He reached out and took the frame off the mantel. _She's stunning. _He allowed a breath to catch in his chest as he looked closely. She was in a middle of a field lounging on her back looking off to the horizon, her small frame clothed in a wrinkled gray t-shirt and jeans. Her soft curves of youth had transformed into elegant lines. Even though Bella didn't smile in the photo, it captured the very essence of her in her smoky eyes, her lips and flawless ivory skin. Edward took one more fleeting glance at the room before he moved down the bright hallway.

**Angela's Loft **

Angela tugged at her sleeveless royal blue silk blouse and tucked it into her black wide legged pants with wedged heels. Moments before, she opened the door to her boyfriend's loft to find Alice Cullen on the other side. "Alice." She smiled. "It's good to see you."

"Hello Angela." Alice's voice almost sounded musical to Angela's ears while her face was bright and friendly. Alice's hair might be longer, her clothes more refined, but her face looked exactly as it did when they had been in high school.

_Those Cullens never age._ "Come on in." Angela stepped aside to allow Alice to come inside.

Alice looked around the loft, enjoying the modern design and artwork. Clearly Angela's boyfriend had good taste in home decor. "It's good to see you. You're looking well."

"Thanks." Angela appreciated the complement. She had changed at least a dozen times before Mark pulled her into his arms and told her calm down. He reminded her that Alice Cullen was human just like her. That she was talented with or without the financial backing. Angela tried to explain how much having the backing of a Cullen would change her life. But Mark cut her off with a kiss as he pulled her down onto the bed as a way to help her relax before he had to leave for a business meeting.

Alice watched the far-away look and the color rise to her cheeks in a blush._ Interesting. I wonder what she's thinking about._

Alice followed Angela into the spacious room. "Can I get you anything to drink? Coffee? Tea? Water?"

"No. I had something on my way here."

Alice looked around. "Very nice." She noted the brilliant colors of the room and the minimalistic design.

"Thanks, we like it." Angela beamed. "Well, it's not mine. I mean, I don't live here…well not really, although I stay here when I come in from L.A." Angela rambled on.

"But you helped your boyfriend with the décor, right?" _Place is very nicely done. The girl definitely has taste._

"Yes."

"It has traces that remind me of some of your designs."Alice explained. She wanted to know more about her. Other than Bella, she didn't have human friends; however she had always liked her. Angela had matured, but seemed to still have that sweetness she had in high school. She was also very talented and Alice, like Edward, would love to see Angela thrive with success.

"I can't tell you how excited I am. When Edward first mentioned that you'd be interested, I couldn't believe it. And then when you called I knew that he wasn't just being kind to me."

Alice put her purse down on the sofa and sat down. "I had seen some of your designs at fashion week and was impressed with your work. When he told me last night that he had run into you and given you my number, I couldn't wait. I hope you don't mind me calling at the last minute. After all, I was on my way to Forks to meet Edward. Stopping here to see you first made the most sense."

"No, of course not. I'm glad you could fit me into your schedule." Angela said as she sat down in the chair near the coffee table. "So what have you been up too?"

"I graduated with a business degree and opened a small clothing boutique in the Hamptons."

"Really?" _Lucky girl! The Hamptons is such a nice area. Definitely a good place to open a boutique. _

"I own some real estate…or actually Jasper does."

Angela noticed the 3 caret princess cut diamond set in platinum and matching diamond wedding band on Alice's ring finger. "You and Jasper got married?" _Nice ring. She is one lucky girl. _

"Yes, two years ago. It's been wonderful to be married and have someone love me the way that he does." Alice's eyes sparkled with deep affection. _It's been more than two years, but she doesn't know that, _Alice thought to herself with a smile.

"I remember how he used to look at you in high school. It was with pure devotion. It was such a drastic difference compared to how he looked at others. Sometimes," Angela leaned forward. "he could be a little unsettling."

Alice agreed. "I know that he can be a little off putting at times. Jasper had a …ahem." She cleared her throat "a difficult childhood. The people who raised him and Rosalie were abusive. It took time for him to trust people again."

Angela turned red with embarrassment. "Oh…I didn't know…I'm…sorry."

"Don't apologize. You didn't know about his past. Jasper is more than fine now…although still a little stand offish at times."

_That explains it. _Angela nodded with regret for bringing up what had to be a difficult situation for Alice. Alice was so lively compared to her dark husband who always looked to be in pain. It made sense now why Jasper would love her. She was his sunlight. Angela was once again thankful for her life. She had known nothing but love and support from her family.

"Does he…I mean." She played absentmindedly with her gold hooped earring. "Has he ever heard from his biological family?"

"No, he cut ties with them. The only family he has is me and the Cullens. We are the only family that Jasper will ever need."

Angela licked her lips. She had always wondered about the Cullens and now she had a chance to ask some questions. "What about your biological parents?"

"They died in a car accident leaving Edward and I financially well off. However they had no other family to take us in."Alice told the lie that they had used for decades. "Our parents were friends with Esme and Carlisle. They became the family we lost."

"They are good people."Angela replied. Dr. Cullen had helped her twin brother once when he had fallen.

"The best!" Alice was sure that she had given enough information to take care of Angela's natural curiosity. "So where do you work?" Although Alice already knew what some of Angela's designs were through her visions this morning, but she couldn't wait to see them in person.

"Upstairs on the second floor." Angela guided Alice to the stairs that were located off the industrial sized kitchen and up to an open spaced area on the second floor. The sparkly decorated floor consisted of two cutting tables, a sewing station and a drawing table near a huge bay window that over looked the landscape of the city. "This way." Alice followed her to a decorated room in the back with two comfortable chairs and three mannequins that were dressed very elegantly.

Alice moved to look at the first design. It was a hand woven auburn colored coat-dress with a stylish belt. She studied the designs intensely. The knitting as well as the design was stunning and impeccable. Clearly the work of a highly skilled professional. "Beautiful." She murmured as she ran her finger across the design as if it was precious gold.

_OMG…she likes it._ Angela's whole body tingled with excitement, as Alice moved onto her next design, which was a pair of tweed cuffed shorts with a short matching bordello jacket that had puffed sleeves and finished off with a daring mustard blouse. _She really is interested in my work. Edward wasn't lying to me after all.__ This day is just getting better and better. I'm so happy I squeal! _

**Bella's House**

Edward stepped into the hallway; one side was nothing but pristine glass, an obvious a touch of Esme's since she had a love of all things light and bright; while the other wall was a light olive color. Large framed 11 by 7 photographs of different landscapes were spaced out to cover it. He paused to study each photo as he moved down the hall. The first was of a place in Phoenix. The next was of the cliffs in La Push as waves crashed along the shore line. Suddenly warmth filled him when he turned his attention to the next photo. His Bella had been the one to capture these sites. _She's into photography. This __is __simply wonderful. __O__h, the places I __could__ take her. _

There was a picture of a purple flower blooming in the middle a meadow; their meadow. These photos she had taken were of places that meant something to her. And this one was of their special place. Hope bloomed in his heart. _She still loves me. _The news of this filled him with so much emotion that if he could, he would have cried. Edward reluctantly turned his attention back to the other photos. One was of the black sandy beaches in La Push and what looked to be a dead white log. The last photo was taken in the woods with a silhouette of a big wolf the size of a horse howling at the moon.

Edward glided into the open kitchen feeling lighter than he had in years. The spacious kitchen housed a large stainless steel six station kitchen range, double oven wall units, and a huge stainless steel cherry-wood refrigerator that matched the cherry-wood cabinets. He opened it for a moment, surprised to see so much food for one person. Bella must have had company often because inside there was a whole roasted chicken with baby potatoes and vegetables, lamb chops, spaghetti, and a myriad of, potato, chicken, and tuna salads all in labeled in containers. There were mixed greens, lots of fruits, a variety of cheeses and containers with fresh spices. There was bottled water, three types of juices and different types of sodas. Not to mention a whole package of Reese's Peanut Butter cups. The pantry as well was filled to the brim with all sorts of goodies, cookies and crackers. _There is no way she eats all this. I can't imagine someone as tiny as her eating all this much. Ha, though it would be a sight to see._ He closed the door and turned toward a white board on the small wall between the marbled sink and fridge. On the wall were colored shots of Bella playing and laughing with two small russet looking children. A group shot of huge Native American men, all shirtless with Jacob in the middle on the beach. And a picture of Bella surfing and playing with two native women he didn't know. It seemed that Bella had indeed found a home here. Edward felt a slight sliver of pain knowing that her new family would never be able to accept him. He promised himself that he would help her adjust.

On the island next to the coffee and pasta maker was Bella's cookbook that was worn with lots of little notes written in her handwriting. She seemed to still enjoy cooking. A large table, with a vase filled with fresh cut flowers rested in front of the window adjacent to a door to the backyard. A ramp ran from the back to the hallway on the other side of the kitchen. No doubt that it was built for a visit by Billy Black. He also noticed that there were inset lights hung all around as well as a surround system.

Edward moved toward the ramp and down the other hall. He opened the door to find a large guest bedroom with all the comforts for someone who was in the wheelchair could ever want. Moving on, he found himself looking into the dining room. The burgundy colored room had inset glass and cherry wood shelves that gleamed from the china and stemware inside that matched nicely to the cherry-wood table and matching chairs.

Moving up the stairs instead of continuing back down into the front room, he found two very nice guest bedrooms before he moved toward the double doors that opened to her bedroom. He stepped inside the champagne colored room and was immediately hit with her scent. There were skylights located above an extra large king sized bed that filled the room with natural light. He also noticed the French doors that opened to reveal a balcony on the right side of the bedroom. Edward found himself running his hand over the plush gold comforter that was light to the touch with its matching satin pillows for a moment. The sleigh bed was so large and long it would no doubt swallow her up. _Why the need for such a huge bed__?_ He wondered to himself before he turned to face the stoned fireplace.

Horror crept up his spine as his body clenched with sheer agony. His eyes burned. He didn't notice the soft cream colored sofa in front of the fireplace, or the large flat screen TV that was stationed above it on the wall. Nor did he fail to notice the small picture window seat that over looked the backyard. All he noticed were the pictures on the mantel. These pictures were NOT like the ones down in the front room. They weren't of Bella and her parents or even Bella and her friends. Edward's eyes closed as the images seared his brain.

**Back at Angela's loft**

Angela walked into the room with a tray filled with ice tea to find Alice looking at her portfolio. Alice had expressed her excitement in her designs when Angela had shown her some of her private collection that was hanging on the racks. Alice continued to flip through the pages of designs, falling in love with each and every one of them. The last design was by far her favorite. It was a picture of an Asian woman wearing a kimono inspired, jade and marigold colored dress. She picked up a glass of tea and set it down on the table before turning her attention to Angela. "These photos are amazing. The photographer did a fantastic job in capturing the artful lines of the gown." Alice marveled at the photo of a woman wearing a black and bronze one piece bathing suit and matching heels, standing on the beach in a warrior pose.

"Is this La Push beach?"

"Yes. Bella thought it would be a great spot, especially with the black sand. Bella has a natural eye for photography doesn't she? For a long time I thought that she should have considered doing it professionally."

Alice's eyes widened. "Bella took these?" She turned and looked at another picture, now more focused on the picture itself and not the design.

Angela peered over Alice's shoulder. "She is really talented."

"I never knew she was into photography." Alice stated sadly. "Not during the time we were friends."

"She kind of picked it up after you left." Angela explained. "She spent a lot of time alone." _After __she tried to kill herself. _"I think that photography became a passion to help her cope. She takes pictures of my designs as a favor for me. This way I can save money instead of using a photographer."

"I'm glad that she had that. It helped her through a difficult time. I always knew that Bella had talent. Over the years I've missed her and our friendship. I'm glad that she had you to be there for her, especially when Charlie died." Alice stated.

"I've been meaning to ask you. How come you didn't want Bells to know that you were at Charlie's funeral?" Angela inquired.

Alice sighed. "I felt bad. I wanted to stay in contact with her when we moved, after all she was more than Edward's girlfriend…she was my friend. But my parents thought that it might make some things more difficult for them. When I found out that Charlie died, I wanted to be there for her."Alice answered honestly. "But she looked like she had been through so much that I was afraid that my mere presence might be too much for her especially because of Edward. I had heard how difficult it was on her when we all left."

Angela nodded in understanding at Alice's explanation. Alice's presence would have made things difficult for Bella. It would have brought up memories of Edward that she didn't need during those difficult times.

Alice turned to the next photo, her fingers stilled on top of the image. She laughed. "I can't believe that you got Bella, out of all people to model a wedding gown." Alice's hands rested on the photo of Bella wearing a form fitting silk white gown. Angela's 1920's styled wedding gown looked perfect on her, as if it had been made just for her in mind. Bella looked like a sleek and sexy barefooted bride standing on the beach. The dress making her look like a vision and her hair a mass of wavy spirals while a beautiful smile graced her face. The only splash of color was the bouquet of rare black lilies that were cradled in her naked arms. The next photo displayed the dress from the back. A piece of material caught the dress together at the top of her back, running a line just below her shoulders that allowed the scooped material to dramatically show off her naked back .

"Alice…" Angela looked concerned. "I didn't get Bella to model that dress for me." Alice looked up at her to see wariness in her eyes. "I designed Bella's wedding gown for her. That's a picture of Bella in her wedding gown."

**Bella's Home**

Edward was rooted in same spot in the master bedroom in front of the fireplace looking at the photos. He was not aware of time passing by; however he was aware of the crack that was making its way down inside his granite heart. A close up shot of Bella on the beach, her eyes looking up at Jacob Black, a soft loving smile on her face as his eyes starred down into her depths was in his line of vision. A photo of Bella dressed in a stunning gown that clung to her curves as Jacob's mouth found hers passionately on the beach in front of their guests. Bella swept up in Jacob's arms on the beach, her naked toes with uncharacteristic black polish peeking out from her dress that was gathered up against her. Jacob black wearing a matching white colored tuxedo jacket, his shirt slightly open with black tuxedo pants looking down at her face as her eyes closed from being held tight against him. She looked deviously happy in the photo. Jacob looked possessive of his treasure. Edward closed his eyes. _No. This can't be. She couldn't have married him. Not him! She's mine, not his! Not HIS. _His mind went to the last time he had seen Bella in the woods. He had told her to move on and find someone else. _I didn't mean it. How could you have __moved__ on so quickly after what we shared? _He hadn't really meant it. He didn't want her move on to a nice human, especially not the likes of a vicious immature werewolf like Jacob Black.

He moved away from the offending photos of the wedding party on the beach, the happy faces of the well wishers to move with infinite speed to the bathroom. He desperately needed some cool water on his face to help calm the boiling rage inside of him. Instead of calm resolve in the bathroom, he found something that enraged him even further. There framed in a large 11 by 7 photo hanging on the wall of their between the twin sinks was a picture of them together.

This picture was not of the innocent love and blushing bride on the beach, instead it was something different, something very sensual, and something intimate. This photo displayed another side of this married couple. Something Bella had wanted to capture. Edward had no doubt that she had taken this photo of them together. He could tell from her artistic imprint that he had seen in the other photos in the downstairs hallway. Jacob was sitting down, his naked torso displaying his muscular physic while Bell sat facing him wearing his white button up shirt. Her thighs were naked were resting over Jacob's waist, his hand gripping one of them in an intimate manner. Jacob's smiling mouth at the curve of Bella's throat while pure passion shined in his eyes. Bella's smoky eyes looked down at Jacob while his other hand disappeared inside the open shirt. Her nakedness was not on display, however it was obvious that she had nothing on under that shirt but hot smooth skin. Skin that Jacob Black had his hands and mouth all over. A rage and jealousy that Edward could never have imaged grew inside of him. The monster reared up inside of him. Pure hatred for Jacob Black. Jacob had stolen the one thing that meant everything to him. For that, he wanted Jacob Black dead.


	7. Chapter 7: Something Unexpected

**A/N: **_**To all the readers, I can't express the excitement that I feel receiving all the different responses to this story. Thanks so much for your kind words and your encouragement. A very special thank you to the best Beta ever, Blue Baby! You worked so hard to get this edited in such a short amount of time. Your contribution to this story is priceless. **_

_**Good news readers….Jacob will be in the next chapter. Thanks so much for your patience and understanding. As always SM created these characters, this is just my attempt to have fun with them. **_____

**Chapter 7: Something Unexpected**

Alice pulled up to the Cullen's home in a hurry when she saw a gray colored Jaguar parked in the garage. She hurried out of her car and ran to the front door and threw it open. "Jasper!" She yelled happily as she moved up the stairs toward the second floor. Swift white hands came out of nowhere and pulled her against a very taunt lean chest as lips came crashing passionately on top of hers. Alice responded immediately by opening her mouth to allow Jasper's searching tongue to mate in a battle of wills with hers.

_God, I've missed you__,_ she thought as he pulled her off her feet and pushed her back against the wall hard. Pictures on the wall came crashing down around them, however she didn't care. Jasper pulled his head away for a moment to look at her with hungry feral eyes. He ripped her sweater off her body quickly, baring her naked breast. Her hands tore at his blue and white striped shirt causing the buttons to fly off as she ogled his toned naked chest. "I need you. No preliminaries." She moaned. She just wanted him hot, hard and fast. _God he looks good enough to eat! _

That was all Jasper needed to hear. With speed only a vampire had, he tore at her leggings, pushing them down while her hands found the belt to his jeans. Since Jasper often went commando, she had his jeans open and her hand around his hard hot erection in a matter of seconds. Jasper's mouth found her breast and began suckling it hard; his teeth biting down, giving her just the right amount of pleasure and pain. "Jasper…" She groaned as her eyes closed tight. She heard the ripping sounds of her panties as he hoisted her up so her legs circled his waist. "Now…" She screamed as he thrust up inside her hard. _The man is a god when it comes to sex. Sometimes I wonder if Edward is the only mind reader. Then again, Jasper is an empath. He can practically feel my desire. Definitely a plus for me._

Alice closed her eyes tight as he filled her. The heels of her shoe boots dug hard into his granite back as he moved deep inside of her. Jasper didn't care; all he cared about was being inside the hot wet depths of his wife. It was like searching the depths of the ocean for buried treasure, he loved exploring, especially when it came to her. Alice was his treasure. In an inhumane speed he pumped hard and fast, giving them both the release and satisfaction they craved. This was the one hunger they could give into without having to deal with consequences.

**Sometime Later**

Alice lay naked and sweaty on her stomach, while Jasper traced the lines on her back lightly with his fingers. "I missed you so much." Her head faced the glass that made up the wall in their bedroom. They had made love against the wall on the second story hallway, the kitchen and finally moved upstairs to their bedroom.

Jasper leaned down to kiss her sparkling back running his hands down to caress the globes of her naked bottom. "I missed you too. I don't like being separated from you even for a small amount of time." And he didn't. Alice was the light of his life, the sunshine of his world. He needed her in his life like air that humans needed to breath. Being away from Alice was pure torture for him. However, it wasn't just being away from her that killed him, it was having her out there unprotected. Although he knew that Alice was capable of taking care of herself, he knew that he more deadly than her. When he decided to fight, he was vicious, dirty and unstoppable. All the years of training and participating in the vampire wars had taught him to be ruthless.

"I'm glad that you're here." She turned over unabashed of her nakedness. The fading sunlight bathed her granite body in the sun, her full breast and taunt nipples displayed for his eyes. Alice, though pixie like in stature, was no pixie or innocent. His beloved was feisty and fiery in the bed and could take care of all of Jasper's needs and even some of his darker ones. He leaned down and trailed his tongue from the dip of her navel up between the valley of her breasts.

"It was only a matter of time before I came looking for you." He whispered against her chest.

Alice smiled as she fingered a blonde lock of his hair. "I know. But I will admit that I'm surprised I didn't see you coming." Normally she always saw what decisions people made, but this time she didn't.

Jasper gave his wife a wicked smile. "Well, to be honest. I was sent on a mission at the last minute." He continued to move up to her neck.

"A mission? What kind?" Alice sat up pulling away from him. She needed to focus. _I wonder what kind of mission he was sent on and who sent him?_ Alice thought as she waited for his reply.

"I don't know." A serious look showed on his face. "Carlisle's not sharing information."

Alice frowned. "That's not like him." The family didn't believe in keeping secrets from each other.

"I know." He ran his fingers through his hair before pulling Alice down next to him.

She turned to look directly at him. "What was the mission Jazz?"

He was quiet for a moment before he answered her. He knew that what he was going to say would naturally upset his wife; however he rarely kept secrets from her. Not that he could even if he tried because of her gift. "He wanted me to watch Bella." He informed her.

Alice eyes widened with astonishment. "Bella? Why?" _What possible reason could Carlisle have for sending Jasper to watch Bella? Something has to be going on. _

"I don't know. All I know is that he received a mysterious phone call. Then he asked if I would be available to watch over Bella when she left the Quileute land unprotected." Jasper explained. "He asked me to ensure her safety but not to let my presence be known to her."

Alice was surprised that Carlisle asked Jasper out of all people when he knew how hard it was for Jasper to be around humans.

"I surmised that Emmett lacked the ability to move stealthy. Rose… naturally wouldn't be a good choice. And…" He caressed the side of Alice's face. "He knew how hard it was for me to be away from you even for such a short period of time." _I missed you so much. I felt so lost. If my heart was still beating it would have ached at the loss of your presence, _Jasper thought.

Alice touched his hand that caressed her face. "It was. However, it still doesn't explain why now out of all the years he'd ask you to protect Bella unless…" Alice's voice trailed off. She closed her eyes tightly and tried her best to "see" Edward, but to no avail, she saw nothing. "Those damn wolves! Ugh…" She was suddenly out of their Louis IV bed and standing in front of their fire place. "I hate not being able to see past them." _Damn dogs are always blocking my visions._

Jasper was at her side immediately. "I don't think that Carlisle would have me protect Bella from Edward. He knows that if Edward would try to …." Jasper grimaced at the thought. "You'd be there. Of course, I would protect you. Knowing that, Carlisle would come himself before he'd pit brother against brother. No, he wanted me to be there to protect Bella against something else."

Alice thought for a moment. She whirled towards him. "Was there something that happened when you followed her?"

Jasper shook his head. "No. She drove to Port Angeles. There she met with her book editor and the president of the publishing company who is going to publish her book."

"Bella's writing?" There was complete joy on Alice's face. _First photography and now writing, there are so many things that I've got to learn about you. Bella you really are coming into your own. _

"Yes." He gave Alice a coy smile. Jasper was a very handsome man with his long lashes, pale skin and a toned body. "Apparently she's very good. According to the conversation that I overheard, she wrote a book called Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. This book marries paranormal and the classics. The president of Spencer Publications thinks that it will be a hit, she was there to woo Bella into signing a three year contract, although that creature needs to work on how to woo Bella." _That woman has a lot to learn. She spent more time insulting her than wooing her__,_ Japer chuckled to himself. He had always liked Bella regardless of the distance he had given her because of the intense craving he had to kill her. "They wanted her to do a book on vampires."

"Vampires? Really?" _This__would only happen to Bella__,__ the one person who knows more about vampires than any other human._That was comical to Alice.

"Yes. She told them no, of course." Jasper wasn't surprised; Bella had proven to be a loyal individual in spite of Edward's abandonment, something that was a rare trait in humans as well as vampires.

Alice sighed. "I wish that I could have seen her." _I miss her. Ugh…why does everyone but me get to see Bella__?_

"She still thinks highly of you. You are still her friend." He whispered kissing the top of her head.

"How do you know that?" Alice asked picking up an oriental print robe she had gotten on her travels. Jasper took her into his arms cuddling her and giving her the affection that she so desperately craved. _You always know how to make me feel better__, Alice smiled in his arms. _

"Because of the pseudonym she chose write under." And uncharacteristically broad smile filled his handsome features. "She picked the name Alice E. Swan." _It's__the perfect homage to you. _

She looked up at Jasper with wide eyes. She was touched by Bella choosing her name. "Really?

"Yes."

This surprised Alice. "She still considers me a friend, even after I abandoned her." She whispered in awe.

"You never abandoned her, Alice. You gave her up for Edward and …" He titled her chin up to allow her to look at his face. "Because of me."

"Jazz…"

"Hush. We both know what you did and why." Japer's heart sank. He had not meant to bring up those painful memories for her. He knew how much Bella meant to her, he also was painfully aware of how much leaving Bella behind hurt Alice. His own weakness had played a part in the events that occurred on that horrific night of Bella's birthday. It had eaten at him that he had hurt Alice. The nights he lay next to her seeing the sadness and misery in her eyes had killed him. Because of him, his wife's best friend had been taken from her.

"No, Jasper." Alice stated with concern as if she instinctively knew what he was thinking. "We've been through this. What happened wasn't your fault. Bella's blood is hard to resist." She touched him over his naked chest where his un-beating heart lay. "I've forgiven you. So has Edward." She looked up into Jasper's amber colored eyes. "We all made mistakes. But truthfully, this painful tragedy was only made worse when Edward didn't listen to us. You and I could have gone away for a couple of months, years even, if we had too. Edward didn't have to leave Bella. However he made that choice. He made choices for us all." Regret showed on her face. "That choice had terrible consequences for us all, but most of all for him." She turned away sadly.

Jasper was concerned by what he saw on his wife's face. "Something has happened?"

_Edward is going to be devastated. _She looked up at Jasper. "I found out some news that will destroy my brother."

"What did you find out?" Jasper asked seeing only pain in Alice's eyes.

"Bella is no longer his or least can't be anymore. She's married to Jacob Black."

"The wolf!" Jasper asked with revulsion. He had not allowed Alice to make the trip to Charlie's funeral alone; he stayed back however not far enough not to smell werewolves. This made matters worse. He knew how Edward felt about Bella. He also knew that that his love for her would not fade or diminish over time. Jasper also knew how volatile and dangerous werewolves could be. Neither Edward nor Jacob would be willing to back down. This could only end one way, badly. _This is not going to be good. When Edward finds out she's married, he's going to lose it. _

**Bella's Cottage**

_Killing Jacob Black would __be __so easy for me to do. All I would have to do is wait until he left the safety of his land, tinker with the brakes or something on his car and then wait for the accident. He'd be at the least, unconscious and all I __would __have to do __is__ snap his neck. It would be all over, simple, quick and painless. Jacob may be a werewolf, yet he is still __mortal__. Wait for maybe half a year or so not to __raise__ anyone's suspicio__ns and__ then reappear in her life. I'd support her and __comfort__ he the way Jacob had done when I left. Surely that is the only way that he was able to get her in the first place. Bella never__ would have__ had eyes for him as anything but a friend until I abandoned her. It would be so…._ Edward's head snapped to the side, listening intensely, as the thoughts of murdering Jacob ceased when the sound the door opening downstairs rang in his ears.

His body tensed, his face became hardened, and his eyes narrowed. If it were Black it would be all over. There would be no car accident, the monster cried out at Black's tainted blood. There would be a fight and he would be ready to take on his nemesis. Fight to the death if he needed to do so. A part of him lost reason. All he could do was think of that photo of Jacob with his filthy paws all over Bella. _My Bella. He had no right to touch her, be with her. Marry her! He took advantage of her, her mental state__,__ her loneliness._ An aroma floated toward him, his body clenched again, but this time with a different need than before. _Bella!_ It wasn't the scent of a wolf or the sounds of one either; instead it was the distinct sounds of heels striking the hardwood floor down below. He inhaled again, allowing her scent to fill him.

Edward stepped inside Bella's dressing area, watched and listened. His eyes widened when she came into his line of view. _She's the most beautiful __thing I've ever seen_. Eyes drank in her appearance like a man who hadn't seen water in years. Instant relief and sustenance filled his body. _How could __I__ have left her? How could __I __have walked away? From her laughter, her touch__,__ or her love? I was such a fool. _She captivated him. The cream colored dress she wore clung to her not in a suggestive manner, but fit her to perfection. Her face was even more beautiful than he remembered with the lovely sharp lines of her maturity, full lips and expressive eyes. Bella came to the bed, sitting on the side closest to him to remove her shoes. She groaned slightly closing her eyes with relief as her delicate fingers massaged her feet. She fell back against the bed, one of her legs on the floor the other on the bed. His eyes devoured her taunt thigh as the material of her dress rode up slightly. Silky, more muscular than he remember and covered in…_Is that a garter?_ It peeked under the silk dress. His body hardened with fiery need. His erection moved under his jeans. He stifled a groan as he studied her. The skylight above her bathed her in sun showing her off to be the goddess that he knew that she was.

The ringing telephone interrupted her rest. Bella turned to pick up the phone.

"Hey Bella." He heard Angela's voice on the other side of the phone.

Bella smiled. "Angela. I'm glad that you called." She answered huskily. "Thanks so much for helping me get ready for today." He watched as she opened a bottle of cool water and took a sip. His insides ached as a drop of water fell from her mouth and snaked its way down her slender neck and down water her collar bone disappearing from sight under the dress. She moved off the bed with the intent to come into the area he was located. Using the quickness he had, Edward moved to her walk-in- closet knowing from her scent the other was reserved for his rival. Moving inside he realized that he could still see her through the slats on the door.

"How did it go today?"

_How did what go?_

"They offered me a three book contract." Bella quietly answered.

_What? His Bella was a writer? When did this happen? It only made sense, she was into literature and had understood the complexity of writing that many of her teen peers hadn't. And now she was going to be published. _Pride filled him.

Bella laughed. It filled his heart with its light sound. "I know. I feel so lucky."_ Luck? It wasn't luck. It was her talent. _"I really can't believe this is happening to me."

"Why not?" Angela responded on the other side of the phone. "After all that you've gone through, you deserve some happiness."

He watched as Bella moved with a grace she hadn't had when younger to the vanity table and played with a gold and turquoise bracelet on her arm before she moved to place it in the jewelry box. He watched her hands; small, delicate with perfect oval nails, there was no diamond ring on her finger, only a simple gold band. _That mutt couldn't even afford to give you a ring you deserve. You deserve so much more than this._

"Thanks for saying that."

"It's true. You've been though a lot. More than most people ever go through."

"And you've been a wonderful friend to me through it all. Thank you so much. For the support, not to mention the dress you designed for me. It's really stunning, but then again, so are all your designs."

He studied the dress; it surely enhanced Bella's beauty. He was more than glad that he was going to invest in Angela's company, the woman deserved it.

"I love designing for you. Besides I need to practice my couture skills on somebody and your proportions are perfect for me."

"Models are tall, leggy and thin. Not short and petite."

_You are perfect Bella. You never could see that._ He thought sadly. Edward hated the way that Bella was looking at herself in the mirror as if she had flaws. She had none.

"Hey, I want to design for real women. Most women aren't 6 feet tall and wearing a size zero. Besides, I just love dressing you up. You are stunning."

"God, you sounded like Alice."

Edward had to stifle his laugh. He knew Bella had always hated being Alice's living "doll" as she put it.

"I do?"

"Yes. You certainly have that in common; she used to love trying to dress me up all the time."

He knew that drove Bella crazy however she had done it to please Alice. He watched Bella as she stood. Her nimble finger found the back of the leather belt and untied it and dropped it on the floor. She unhooked the latch on her dress; it slid down her body like water running down a waterfall. Suddenly he found it difficult to swallow. Edward's body ached as his eyes slowly devoured her figure. He had never seen her unclothed before. He had always been respectful to turn his eyes but not this time. He couldn't be that chivalrous, not any more_. _His hard body grew taunt; his erection grew another impossible inch, his sack felt heavy with need. Bella's body was incredible. She looked more sensual than any model for Victoria's Secret, sexier than any movie star on the cover of magazines. Her full breasts were encased in black lace cupping her perfectly, her stomach flat with small muscles displayed she worked out, her legs though thin were toned and encased in nude garters while her butt had a slight curve were too encased in black lace, the lovely globes peeking out from underneath the lacy material.

"She would have loved to have seen me today wearing a dress and heels."

"So, have you told Jacob?"

Edward's thoughts on Bella's body stilled at the mention of Jacob the monster inside of him roared. He leaned forward trying to see Bella's expression in the mirror. He had to see the look in her eyes when she talked about that mutt, but he couldn't since she had turned her head.

"No. I want to wait until he gets back home."

"When is he due back?"

_Back? Black was gone? For how long?_

Bella turned her head; her hair flew slowly over her shoulders. It was if she knew that he was there. And was taunting him with her beauty and her body as she strode over to the garment bag hanging on the door next to where he was located. He gripped his hand hard making a fist. Her scent filled him as he watched her with fascination as she put the dress in the garment bag.

"In a couple of days."

_Good. _This would give him the time that he needed to watch her, be near her and decide his final plan of action.

"I tell you it's been torture being away from him."

_No Bella. It was torture for us to be parted. My years of isolation have been the real torture._

"Well I'm sure he's missing you. This is the first time you guys have been separated since you've been married."

"Yeah and I miss him." Edward's body clenched at Bella's declaration. A small hissing sound too low for her ears, escaped him. "You should see the house. Everything is neat and in its place." _That's because he's a filthy dog, not worthy of you or your devotion. "_And all wrong." She laughed. "I can't believe that I'm actually missing him and his brothers' mess."

"I'm surprised that he left you this long."

"This was a great chance for him and the guys. I'm glad that he, Paul, Seth and Leah went to Miami, even if it means we have to be apart."

"I know….it's just Jacob is so protective of you. It's sweet."

"Yeah…he is." Bella answered with not a scintilla of annoyance. 

Confusion filled Edward. _You found my need to protect you to be overbearing, why not his? _Edward's hatred for Jacob grew.

"I just wish he wouldn't worry. He calls here at least three times a day." Bella stated.

_He left you unprotected. Anyone with a small amount of skills could break that lock and get to you in no time. What if I weren't who I was? What if I wanted to hurt you? You are still mortal and need to be protected at all cost. What the hell is a fucking phone call going to do? _

"He's mellowed a bit. I remember right after Charlie died that he'd show up everywhere you were and just watch you. Poor Mike he was totally scared of him." Angela stated.

_He no doubt was like a dog pissing on his territory trying to intimidate any other suitors._ Edward was sure that Bella had many after all he had read the minds of teens at Forks._ Mike Newton was nothing but a spineless jellyfish. Of course Jacob could scare him__;__ a spider could scare that little boy._

"I remember that." Bella's face changed to one of sadness. Edward's eyes narrowed. "Jacob was really scared in those days." She muttered sadly. "But I guess I gave him reason to be."

"Oh...Bella…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up…"

_Bring up what? _Edward was becoming impatient. He wished that Angela was in the room so he could read her thoughts. _Damn!_

"Angela, you have nothing to be sorry about. In those days I was a mess." Edward watched as her fingers traced the crescent scar on her wrist, the scar that James had given her.

"I'm just glad that he found you and got you the help you needed." Angela mentioned hesitantly. "We were all worried about you."

"I just thank God that I'm not that person anymore. I was so confused then."A look of pure misery showed in a line between her brows. _"_I didn't deal with things the right way. I allowed my pain to fester inside of me until I thought that I had no way out."

_I gave you no way out. All I did was leave you in sheer agony._ _Bella I'm so sorry. _

"Charlie's death pushed me over the edge and I made a horrendous mistake." Bella winced. "I want to thank you for not giving up on me or our friendship. Most people would have bailed on crazy Bella Swan who tried to kill herself."

_Kill yourself!!!_ Edward's world slipped off its axis. Pain that he had never experienced before hit him like a ton of bricks. The mere thought of her not being alive, not being on the earth was too much for him to bear. If she had died, if she had killed herself, then he too would have chosen to go to the Volturi. He wouldn't have been able to go on and roam this earth without her on it. _Why? Why! How could you even think of hurting yourself? Don't you know what it would have done to me if you were gone? _

"Your true friends understood that you were going through a difficult time."

"I'm just thankful that Jacob found me before it was too late." Edward eyes slowly opened. _ Jacob saved you? _The truth of the matter slowly made its way inside his brain._ If it hadn't been for him, you would no longer be here._ Edward wasn't sure how he felt. A huge part of him still wanted Jacob's blood. After all, he had taken the only woman Edward would ever love, but now that he knew that he had saved her life, he wasn't sure if he could go through with his murderous intentions. If it hadn't been for Jacob Black, his beloved would have met her demise.

"Can I ask you a question?" Angela asked hesitantly. "If you don't want to answer it, you don't have to. And I'll never ask you again."

"Alright."

"You did what you did…..was it because of Edward Cullen?" Angela asked. Edward listened for Bella's answer but he knew the truth before she even opened her mouth. Yes, it had been because of him._ You fucking idiot. You left her all alone and destroyed her soul, what did you THINK was going to happen?_

**The Cullen Home **

Jasper stepped outside onto the walk around balcony from their bedroom on the third floor of the Cullen's home, listening for sounds of Alice in their marbled shower. He had plans to join her in a few minutes, but first he needed to make aphone call.

"Hello."

"Carlisle."

"Jasper, it's good to hear from you son. I can assume that you've arrived safely?" His calm reassuring tone answered on the other side of the phone.

"Yes. All is well."

"Wereyou able to see Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I followed her to her luncheon today." He replied.

"And I can assume she was safe?"

"Yes. She was safe and sound; however there was something that happened that I thought you should know." Jasper stated. "A woman was in the bathroom with Bella and there was something peculiar about her."

"One of us?" Concern flooded in his voice.

"No. But there was something about her that was off. Her scent, it wasn't human." Jasper paused remembering the woman's scent vividly. "She smelled like earth, rain and some sort of spice. Her scent wasn't something that I've smelled before."

Carlisle was quiet for a moment as if thinking before he spoke. "Did it seem that this woman wanted to harm Bella?"

"No." Jasper answered. "It seemed the contrary. She offered to help Bella who was feeling ill. She gave her some candy and some water to help her feel better."

"Was that all she did?" _Certainly that can't be all she did_, Carlisle thought.__

Jasper remembered the conversation he had overheard with his enhanced hearing. "She did spend time admiring a bracelet that Bella wore."

"What kind of bracelet?"

"It was very old. Turquoise set in gold with a symbol on it. The woman mentioned that the symbol was the sign of Hathor."

"Did the bracelet have a symbol of a horn?"

"Yes."Jasper heard something in Carlisle's voice. "What is it?"

"Nothing at the moment son, thank you. Continue to watch out for Bella when she isn't on the wolves' land."

Jasper thought for a moment. "What about Edward? He may not feel comfortable with me being the one to watch over her."

"Edward knows that you would never hurt Bella. You've had more than enoughtime to control your hunger. You can be trusted Jasper." Carlisle replied with much confidence. "Besides, Edward doesn't get to make all the decisions when it comes to Bella anymore. Unfortunately he gave up that right when he walked away from her." Carlisle stated sadly.

"Are you going to tell me why I am doing this? Why the need to suddenly look after Bella after all of these years? " _This makes no sense. What are you keeping from us and why?____Thought Jasper. _

"I will in all due time. Just please trust me. Give Alice my love and tell Edward that we miss him and want him to come home."

"Yes, about that. I'm not sure that is going to happen." _Edward was such a fool to let the woman he loves go__,___Jasper thought before replying**.**__"Alice found out that Bella is now married to Jacob Black."

Carlisle paused. "I see. That does make things difficult for him."

"You don't seem too surprised by this news." _Did he already know about this?_ Jasper thought to himself.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure but I knew that there was a possibility that one day she'd move on. And Jacob has been there for her during some difficult times. Sometimes tragedies bring people together. I'd only hoped that Edward would come to his senses before that happened." Carlisle admitted. "I can only hope that Edward will somehow be able to reconcile his feelings for Bella….though**,** I'm not sure how one deals with the loss of a mate. At this point I have no idea what Edward's plans may be, we may need to consider moving back to Forks. But I'm not sure if we can help him." Carlisle admitted regrettably. "Please keep in touch because we will have to work hard to be there for him during this difficult time. As for you, do your best to take care of Alice, Edward and Bella**. **They need you son."

He hoped that his father knew what he was doing. Regulating emotions was a daunting task. He'd do the best that he could to help his brother, but knew that Edward would never simply walk away from Bella just because she was married. If only this were a military matter, he'd be able to find a solution, but there was none he could think of. Jasper would have Edward's back and his brother would no doubt need it, because if Edward were to challenge Jacob, there would be an all out war between the Cullens and the wolves. "I'll do my best."

Carlisle hung up the phone having complete confidence in Jasper and his ability. He knew without a doubt that he had made the right decision by having him look after Bella. Jasper didn't need to prove anything to Bella, Edward or Alice, but to himself that he could be trusted. From the balcony in a Boston home, Carlisle turned and starred out at the dark skies. It hurt him to know that his son was in a lot of pain and wished that he could take it away, but he couldn't. He could only help Edward when he finally reached out to him. He would begin preparations for the move to Forks if need be. As for now he had other matters to contend with. Bella could be in real danger and if things get out of hand she would need the family to protect her. The wolves, no doubt, were formidable; however they would never be able to take on the on-slaughter that would be coming their way. Carlisle was a lover of all things, humans, vampires and even wolves. He would not stand by and watch them or Bella be slaughtered. Still, he had no joy in entering any type of war. Killing was never his forte and he avoided it at all cost, but he would do all that he could to protect his family and Bella regardless of her marriage to Jacob Black. No matter what, Bella would always be family.

Now Carlisle's mind was racing to what Jasper had relayed about the mysterious woman who smelled like a mixture of earth, rain and spice, a woman who was not human. There was only one being that he knew of that owned a bracelet such as that. It had been a gift; one Carlisle knew that _she _never took off. This matter would only become even more complicated because if _she_ were involved then it would be almost impossible to keep the humans out of it. If war was coming she would embrace the fire of hells to get what she wanted, bringing with her an army of beings that could bring destruction and mayhem to Forks. War between supernatural beings tended to bring attention, attention that none of them needed. _How the in hell had Bella gotten that bracelet_?Carlisle turned and moved back into his study where artwork adorned the walls. Moving toward on antique bureau, he took out a key and opened it. Inside were his precious journals that marked his account of his many years. There he found what he was looking for. An ancient locket with a delicate hand painted watercolor of a woman with eyes of pure chocolate surrounded by gold inside. Carlisle's thoughts took him to the past when he was living with the Volturi.

**Flashback**

"_Carlisle I want to show you my ultimate prize." Caius always prided himself as an avid hunter. He lived for the hunt, the act of aggression, of predator and prey, whether his prey was animal, human or other. On his personal floor in Volterra, he had a private collection room filled with exotic trophies of his prizes of his hunts in Asia, Africa and Europe, not to mention a collection of embalmed human remains from some of his victims. It was sick__**, **__twisted and something that gave Caius much pleasure. Although Caius did not have a power like Aro or Marcus, he was just if not more dangerous than the others with his cunning tactical mind. Carlisle wasn't sure what made today special__**,**__ but for some strange reason Caius had been in a rare loquacious mood that evening and wanted to share something with him. Caius had taken him to his private chamber through a hidden wall down a long spiral staircase to a door with puzzle set in stone as its lock. __He__ moved toward the huge stone like turnstile tumbler set __and____unlocked__ the complex puzzle. The door opened and Carlisle was surprised at this additional fortress hidden under the Volturi's domain._

"_I had no idea." He looked with amazement_. _**I wonder if the others know about this, **__Carlisle thought to himself.___

_Caius looked at him with satisfied grin. "I won't tell you the decades it took to get this created. Naturally, I had to kill the different architects that constructed this for me.__"__ Caius explained as they stro__d__e down the darkened stone labyrinth. Carlisle had no doubt that there would be some sort of painful trap for a misstep in the wrong direction__.__ Therefore he stayed close to Caius. "None of the __other __Volturi __members know__ about this. You see__,__ I want my prize__**s**__ for myself. The others wouldn't understand except for Aro and then he would try to steal it. You know that he's obsessed with all things different to the point of no reason. He's already allowed that twisted human Adam to convince him to turn him into one of us." He muttered with loathing. _

_Carlisle was wise enough to keep his opinions to himself on the subject of Adam. He too agreed it was an error on Aro's part. The human was capable of horrendous assaults against women and Carlisle had no real understanding of why Aro would agree to turn such a sadistic creature. However, he was surprised by the venom in Caius's tone. Caius had no love for humans __and __was just as calculating and sadistic as Adam, though much more secretive and cunning. Carlisle hid his sigh. In his travels he had found the Volturi and had spen__t__ the last 30 years with them__.__But over the years__ he __began __growing weary of their vicious ways. Yes, he had learned a great deal from them about vampire history and culture. He had studied in their immense library, but his heart was heavy in __how__ they treated humans. Not to mention the calculating games they played with humans and others of their kind. This place was not for him. He had decided that soon, he would leave. _

"_You'll soon understand why he'd want my prize."Caius explained as they moved down the darkened depths of the maze. "You have always been interested in different things, animals and creatures. That is __**the **__**one**__ thing we have in common." He stated regally. _

**Yet you want to destroy and kill those things, I do not**_. Carlisle thought. _

"_I've noticed lately __that __you __seem____distracted. Maybe bored with our life here. I am feeling generous and I thought that you would enjoy meeting her."_

"_Her?" Carlisle wondered what Caius was talking about. _

"_You'll see." He said with a delighted sick smile. _

_They walked down into the dark passage to another door with another complex set of tumblers, this time the door opened to a glowing room with light coming from the other side of the door. The room although made __of__ hard stone, was clean and opulent with the finest of rugs, luxurious furniture and a massive granite tub set in the floor in the anti-chamber to the right. Most of the room was taken up with enormous bed that looked to have been made of pure gold sitting on a three step dais. However it was not the luxury of the room or the priceless artwork on the wall that made Carlisle catch his breath. _

_I__n the middle of the bed chained at the foot was a creature unlike __any that __Carlisle had ever seen in all his years. She was beautiful, if the word could __even __be used to describe the creature lounging on her side reading a book on the golden bed. She was glorious__ with__ her mahogany colored skin __that __sparkled as if was dusted in a mixture of gold and bronze. Her skin glittered like his did in the sunlight; except there was no sun here and the sparking of her skin was natural. _

_She was no vampire. Carlisle could hear the beating of her heart, the flow of her blood running through her veins. The woman's almond shaped eyes were chocolate with a ring around __them__ that looked like pure gold. Her luxurious dark locks hung in smooth waves to the middle of her back__;__ her lips were full and __her __cheekbones __high__. Although the frame of her magnificent body was small she__ was__ incredibly toned with strong muscular arms, legs__ and__ tight abs. The ethereal gossamer white gown she wore tied at the nape of her neck was translucent and molded to her body. It did little to hide her full breast, her dusk colored nipples, tiny waist and womanly shape to her full hips. Carlisle felt his body react lustfully to such beauty. He looked away ashamed __by the way he was __looking at __a__ lady in such a manner. _

_There was a slight chuckle as Caius looked at him with amusement. Carlisle knew that Caius felt delight over his embarrassment. "Even the great Carlisle feels lust when he looks at you my dear. That is a high praise since he has taken neither woman nor man since I've known him." _

"_There is no need to feel ashamed." The woman spoke in a husky accented voice. "The body simply reacts in such ways. It is __a __natural affect that I have on many males, particularly the ones of your species." Her eyes turned to a dark chestnut color, the gold ring expanded looking almost catlike as she gazed at Caius with revulsion__.__ For a moment she turned her attention back to Carlisle. "Unlike your comrade, your thoughts are much more pure than his as well as his intentions." _

_**What are you?**__ He thought. _

"_I am a__n__ anox….or what you would call a shape shifter." She answered. _

"_You read my mind?"_

"_Yes." She spoke. "It is very easy to do with some of your kind." _

_Caius smiled a__**s**__ if it had a perfect gift. "She's an amazing paradox, isn't she?" _

"_A shape shifter?" Carlisle had not heard that term before._

"_Show him." Caius demanded. _

_A look of pure resentment crossed the woman's face as she looked at Caius. She didn't like being shown off as if she were a pet doing a trick; __but__ she had no choice in the matter. Hatred filled her. One day Caius would be at her mercy and he'd pay the price with his blood. She slowly stood__,__ moving with the grace and elegance of a cat__.__ The book she was reading slid off her lap. The material of her gown slowly fell to her feet like silk when her nimble delicate looking fingers found the tie of her gown. She stood there for a moment with nothing on but a chain resting on her right ankle and a gold and turquoise bracelet on her wrist as if her nudity was natural to her. She was clearly a prisoner__,__ but there was no meekness in her eyes. Instead__,__ she stood there proud as if she were a goddess to be worshiped and feared. Slowly she turned moving her curtain of hair around as she__ showed__ him her back. Located on the back right above her full butt cheeks and below the base of her spine was a set of dark colored markings. Carlisle watched with fascination as those markings began to move up her entire back and then fade. _

_Her body began to change right before his eyes. Her height lengthened slightly, her color dimmed, the mahogany skin changed to a soft caramel color__;__ her hair began to curl, her eyes became amber, her frame became thinner, her breast became smaller____and__ her hips decreased. Suddenly standing in front of him was a very different woman than before. She too was beautiful, however she looked human where as the other woman did not. She turned to face him unabashed by her naked beauty. _

_Carlisle was stunned. Never in all his years had he known a creature with this ability. He wanted to know more about her. _

"_Interesting isn't she?" Caius stated with pure lust in his eyes. _

_Carlisle __walked __closer to her. He inhaled. She smelled good__, __like a mixture of earth, rain and spice. He reached out and touched her__ as if__ face studying it. Her bone structure had changed. "Amazing…" __He breathed.___

_She looked at him noting that his eyes did not devour her body__, but was being__ respectful not to glance below her collar bone. "Most men meet me and want to sleep with me." She said turning her head slightly to give him better access study her. "But you….you want to ask me questions instead." This confused her. She had known nothing but violence and pain from his kind; he was a paradox to her. _

"_Yes. I have so many questions." And he did. He wanted to know where she came from, who she transformed, what she ate, how old she was. _

_Caius smiled. "But not for today."_

"_But…" Carlisle had so many questions. He couldn't leave the Volturi now, not when he had finally found something to keep his attention____and__ certainly not when this creature was being held captive in a golden prison. _

"_Some other time Carlisle. I promise to bring you back. Who knows, I may even share her with you if you'd like." _

_Carlisle was disgusted at the thought; he'd never do the things that Caius suggested. _

"_After all…" Caius touched the side of the woman's face in a caress. __"__She is very creative. Maybe it__'s__ because of those Natives she lived with or…" He leaned forward the lick her neck __and __fondl__ed__ her breast in a cruel manner. "The beast she gave herself to." He stated with cold fury. _

_Carlisle watched the woman's face turn into a hard mask. He could only image the terror that Caius __inflicted__ on her. _

_**Do not worry Carlisle; it's nothing that I'm not used too. **__She spoke in his mind__.___

_Carlisle stilled not betraying the woman's secret__**;**__ but he could hear her clear as day in his head. __**Please do not let him know. Even after all of these years he does not know the extent of my power**_**. **_She pleaded__.___

_**How long have you been here?**__Carlisle asked.___

_**Over Ten years.**__ She replied. _

_**Ten years?**__ Carlisle looked at the chains. __**How could this woman have been here and none of them know?**__ He looked at the woman__'s__ eyes. He saw power and fury there. He wanted to help her. __**No creature should be locked up in such a manner by a creature such as Caius. **_

_**You are kind. Kinder than others like you.**__ She cooed. ___

_**Have you met many of us?**__ He asked. _

_**A few. But I mostly can fade into the background when vamps came around I hold love for them. Especially now.**__ The voice in his head became hard._

_**What has he done to you? **__He thought back. _

_A wry smile covered her mouth. __**What hasn't he? He likes that I am strong. He likes that I can heal from his predilections. He uses me for sex and blood.**__ She said with disgust. _

_**Blood? **_

_**My blood fills him and keeps him full. It also keeps him stronger than the others. He now has powers that nobody knows about because of it. The power to control his bloodlust, the power of suggestion and the ability to block others powers. Even Aro can't read his thoughts about me. It's one of the reasons he won't let me go nor will he kill me, though that would be impossible unless he beheads me. I am much older than he and it would take a lot more than Caius to kill me. **__She informed. _

_**Why not get escape then?**__ He looked at her foot. __**Is it the chains?**_

_**No, they are only part of his sick charade. I am strong, not as strong as your kind but close to it**__. _

_**Why not break the chains? Get away?**__ He asked. _

_**Because he holds something more important to me than my freedom**__. She whispered._

_**What? **__Carlisle wondered. _

_She looked at him__,__ her eyes looked sad as Caius kissed her on the mouth showing off his possession __**for**__ her. __**Not now, we will talk again. Come and visit me. I rarely get any visitors and if he brings them it's only to play in his sick games. **_

_Carlisle slowly nodded. He looked to the far left wall that had chains, a rack and the huge table next to it with all types of knives. Hanging on the other side of the wall was a set of whips and cat __**o'**__ nine tails on it. Fury filled him. He could only imagine what Caius did to her. His heart went out to the woman, she didn't deserve this. _

_**Amazing. A vampire with a heart? You truly are a rare creature. Please do come again to visit me**__. _

"_Come Carlisle, it is time for us to leave." Caius turned back to the woman. "I'll see you very soon." He said with a sadistic leer to her. _

_Carlisle turned and headed to the door._

_**What's your name?**__ He asked her. _

_The door slammed shut._

_**Nafre**__. She whispered in his head._


	8. Chapter 8: Jacob and Sam

**Chapter 8: Jacob and Sam**

The muscles in Bella's legs ached, sweat poured down the valley between her breasts while perspiration dotted on her forehead. Her muscles screamed and wanted her to give up, but she didn't. She pushed her body as hard as she could up the hill. If anyone had told her years ago that she'd be a daily runner, she would have thought that they had lost their minds. Not her, Bella Swan. She didn't do walking well, let alone running. However a lot of things have changed in her life. She certainly wasn't the young girl she had been; now she was a strong determined woman.

Running, she had found over the years, had been a great way for her to clear her head, keep in shape and work on keeping her balance. It also provided her an opportunity for her and Jacob to spend some quality time together. They often ran together with Jacob sometimes showing off by running backward grinning at her as she tried in vain to keep up with him. He always had a way of making simple everyday tasks, even house hold chores a great deal of fun. She cherished the time they spent together, laughing, talking and seeing all the wondrous sights; like the splendors of the hills, vast trees, the impeccable landscape and beaches.

Bella's phone rang, she looked down at her I-Phone to see Jacob's image. _God, I just love his face._ A bright smile covered her face_._ "Hey beautiful." A shiver shot up her spine as Jacob's sensuous voice filled her ears. _I love his voice. I love the way it makes me feel. _

"I'm not sure you'd be calling me that if you saw see me right now." Bella breathed in a breathy tone as she continued to run.

"Oh…I'm sure that I would." A throaty laugh ensued on the other side of the phone. "I can envision you right now all sweaty and full of sheen. And your hair damp with perspiration from running. Your thighs glistening, your butt toned and the moisture slipping down the valley of your breast." He whispered. "If only I were home. I'd love to lick the perspiration off of your naked body. Even your sweat taste delicious." _Besides being sweaty, I'm now horny. Great!_

Bella blushed thinking of the times he had done just that. A thought suddenly occurred to her as she looked around to see the greenery of the trees. "Are you having me watched? Jacob Black if you have Roman or …."

_Hell yes my brothers are protecting you_. _You__'re__ mine__;__ therefore you will always be protected. _Jake thought. "Relax Bells." He laughed at the tension of her voice. "But they might be out there watching over you. Alpha communication doesn't quite reach all the way from Miami. I just know you. After today's meeting I was sure you'd be running, thinking things through like you always do." Bella shook her head. It always amazed her how well Jacob knew her. "In fact, I thought that it would be fun to do it together. I've got my running shorts and sneakers."

Bella laughed, amused at Jake's ability to always make things fun for her. "Alright….then I guess I'll race you. "Ready…set…go!" Bella took off climbing harder up the hill.

**10 Minutes Later**

Bella stood on the zenith of the huge cliff that over looked the land while gulping down a bottle of water and catching her breath. She poured the water over her neck drenching her shirt in an effort to cool her body. "It's beautiful." She stated looking out over the land.

"I wish I was there with you. I miss you Bells." _More than you could ever know__,_ Jake sighed.

"The bed is so lonely without you." _I miss your strong arms holding me at night, your mouth whispering naughty __things__ in my ear. Hell, my whole body aches just at the mere thought of you._ "You should see the house…it's immaculate. There is no noise coming from the T.V, stereo or your workshop in the basement."

He chuckled. "You can probably get a lot of writing done…right?"

"Yes. But I do miss my little writing breaks." Jacob would always come and find her when she spent too many hours writing. He'd pull her away to do something silly like midnight swimming, motorbike riding; they'd watch a gory, his choice, or a foreign film movie, her choice. Then there were the breaks that involved them being sweaty and naked. She really missed those. Then yet, when you're husband is a hot sexy werewolf, who wouldn't miss that.

"How did it go today?" He asked. "You knocked their socks off, didn't you?"

"Well…I think that Angela's dress did. God, I just hope that Lorena Spencer didn't get the wrong impression about me."

"What wrong impression? That you are smart, beautiful and extremely talented?"

"I think that you're a little biased."

"Just a little. So…when are you going to tell me the good news?"

"What makes you think the news is good?" She asked.

"Bells. I know you. Come on. Spill it." He ordered in a playful tone.

"I wanted to wait until you got home so we can celebrate together."

Jacob grinned. "I know what kind of celebrating I'll be doing; the kind that involves no clothes."

"Is that so, Mr. Black?"

"Yes, Mrs. Black." He replied. _God, I love it that she has my name._

Bella laughed."They offered me a three book deal."

"Yes!" Jacob whopped on the other side of the phone. "I knew it. They saw your talent and wouldn't let you go." He grinned. "I'm so proud of you baby." _Of course they'd be nuts to let her go. I'd never let go of her if I didn't have to._ Jake thought.

"No. I'm the one who's proud. Look at what you've done. You, Seth and the guys creating a new type of engine that is not only efficient and air quality controlled, but is being looked at by one of the most renowned racecar companies. What you've done, the hundreds of hours of hard work…that is something to be proud of. "The way that you've inspired everyone, it's amazing." _I always knew that you had the capacity to lead, even when you didn't. _Jacob and the team had invented an amazing tool with Quileute INC; they were involved with tight negations with Newman International, a well known racing company. They wanted to buy the rights to Jacob and Seth's engine. They and the others had worked hard in their spare time to create something revolutionary.

"Most women wouldn't be okay with late night meetings and a bunch of guys eating them out of house and home." _Not to mention all the mess, video games and arguments that sometimes turned into wrestling matches._ "I couldn't have done it without you and your support." He admitted honestly. "You helped write all those legal documents and pressed forward with the copywriting for our product not to mention the formation our corporation.Hell, I wouldn't have known to even have a corporation if it wasn't for you. Who would have thought that you and Leah would have made a good team?"

"Yeah, I know." Leah and Bella had spent a great deal of time together ensuring all the paperwork for the corporation had been taken care of. Leah wasn't always the warmest of people but she and Bella found a common ground with helping to formulate the company for the engine. The two women had formed a tentative band of friendship as well, if you could call it that. There was a lot more to Leah than a guarded woman with a barbwire tongue that she pretended to be. One night Bella had stopped by her small home to review documents and found it not only surprisingly neat, but warm and full of different cultural artifacts, books and artwork. Leah loved to read about history, art and different wonders of the world. Bella had been amazed to find that although she went to school for accounting, that she had a love for history and had dreamed of traveling throughout the world. When Bella asked her why she wasn't doing just that, it was then that she was reminded on how being part of the pack meant that Leah had not only given up Sam, but her dream of traveling as well. It was during that visit that Bella had found that Leah had a secret talent as a painter. Leah had painted magnificent paintings of the Quileute land, the people and some of the pack members were on easels in back that Leah used as her studio. She had felt privileged to be one of the select few to see her artwork. Bella had asked Leah if she'd be willing to do a painting of Billy Black for a special gift for Jacob, Leah had agreed if Bella and Billy would keep the artist a secret.

"Things look really good. I think we're going to have a final agreement in a couple of days. They've got their own engineers doing product testing, but Bella…" He whistled. "What they want to give us for the engine…is freaking amazing. With this money we can pay off the loan for my business, give you back the money for the building of our house and…"

"What? No. Jacob. You don't need to do that."

"Yes. I do." He stated with authority. "Baby…you know that I'm a man and that I want to protect and provide for you." _I never wanted you using that money but I knew that I couldn't give you the home that you dreamed about. Deserved__.__ But now I can."_ "Hell, I know what we are going to make isn't going to be like the millions the Cullen's had but…"

"Hold on Jake." She frowned. "I know that you aren't trying to compare yourself to them or to Ed..." She stopped angrily. "Jacob Black, don't make me come all the way to Miami and kick your werewolf ass because I will. I love you. YOU! What we have together means more to me than any amount of money we could ever have. I don't need money to make me happy and you should know that by now." _All I need is you. That makes me the richest girl in the world._

"I know that."_ But damn it, there are things that I want to give you baby._

"Do you? You are my family. Without you…." Bella closed her eyes at thinking of the abyss she would be in without him. "I have nothing." She whispered painfully.

Jacob heard the pain in her voice and instantly regretted causing it. "Bells, you are my soul. Without you I'm incomplete." He stated with raw emotion. "I know that what we have is more than money could ever buy, but that doesn't mean that I don't want you to have the best." Jacob sighed. "Damn…I wish you were here with me. I'm staying at this freaking 5 star hotel that has to cost more than a grand a night. We are eating at the best restaurants, being treated like royalty and it's cool but I want to share it with you. You deserve this." She deserved to be pampered by the staff in the hotel. If it hadn't been for the fact that she had already booked her meeting with the publishing company when Newman contacted them, she would have been on the trip, by his side, where she belonged. "Hell, I missed my opportunity to see you in that little red bikini I bought you. But I have an idea that you'll like. When I get back, you and I will go on a small vacation. We'll leave writing, the garage, the corporation and everything behind for a couple of days. We can go somewhere warm so you can be naked all the time so we can explore each other."

Bella's teeth bit into her lower lip thinking about how incredible that would be. It was the middle of summer and she still had some time off. "I think that I can manage that as long as I get to spoil you."

"Oh…I likes."

The skies began to darken. Bella looked over and sighed. "I had better get going home. I want to get down some of my ideas for the new book. And I'm sure you guys have dinner planned for tonight right?"

"Believe me Bells, clubbing isn't an important dinner. I thought that the guys liked to party… but these men." He laughed. _Damn, they took partying to a whole another level._

"Call me when you get back to your room later tonight, regardless of the time difference."

"You know I will baby. If I can't go to sleep with you in my arms, as least I can go to sleep with your voice in my head."

Bella smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too Bells." Jacob murmured before he hung up the phone. He looked at the photo of Bella on his phone for a moment. It still amazed him that such an incredible creature was his wife. He started the run back to his hotel, heading to the Acqualina Resort and Spa, his feet digging in the sand as he ignored the looks or even catcalls that he received from the women on the beach. Even at night, his toned ripped sweaty body looked amazing since he wore nothing but a pair of gray running shorts and running shoes. He hadn't been joking when he stated that he wanted to run with his wife. He did. But it wasn't the fact that he knew the time that she ran, it wasn't always the same time because of their hectic schedule, but more the fact that he just _knew_. Lately it seemed the strong connection that he had with his wife seemed to be intensifying. There were times when he knew instinctively where she was. There also had been several occasions that he could have sworn that he _heard_ her in his head. He asked some of the others guys if they were able to do that with their imprints, wondering if he was finally imprinting on the woman he knew to be the other half of his soul. But the others just said no and looked at him as if he were crazy. Leah even called him delusional. _Yeah right, this coming from a group of us that start__ed__ to phase into werewolves in our teens, but I'm delusional. _

Jacob ran up the stairs that lead from the private beach toward the entrance to the hotel. He wasn't kidding when he stated that he wished that Bella was with him. Newman was paying top dollar at the Acqualina Resort and Spa, which was the best of the five star hotels in Miami with its breathtaking private beaches, elegant shops and ocean side restaurants. Not to mention the world class spa. Making his way through the elegant lobby, he got on the elevator, smiled politely at the woman who was standing beside as it moved up to the 20th floor where his suite was. Newman had spared little expense for them; the full ocean side suite had a gorgeous black and white modern living room, two huge bedrooms, a splendid master bath, an outside lounge area that overlooked the beach, dining room, full bar and even a kitchen. Jacob hadn't seen the need for such luxury. After all, it was only him in this suite, yet Newman had paid for it anyway. Walking into the ritzy bathroom, he stripped off his shorts and stepped under the three headed shower to allow the hot spray to wash the sweat and grim off his body. After a few minutes of the hot water easing his muscles, he quickly stepped out of the shower and went to his closet.

_Thank God for Angela and her incisive need to design._ If it hadn't been for Bella's best friend, he would seriously have been underdressed for the most of the trip since his wardrobe pretty much consisted of jeans, t-shirts and shorts. He had been surprised when he had come home two days before the trip to find Angela in his bedroom with Bella with three different garment bags. Angela had looked at him with a gleam in her eyes that he hadn't understood but gave him the willies since she looked at him like he was a dessert she had been savoring for. Only Angela got that look when she designed something. She had opened each of the bags to show him three different outfits she had made for him. The first outfit was a white shirt made of Italian silk and linen along with a matching pair of pants. The next outfit was an entire black suit with pants, shirt and a striped tie made of black and pink. The last was this striped blue and white shirt and white shorts. Those outfits looked regal and expensive. It had been a little uncomfortable for him to stand there in his black boxer briefs while Angela made the final touches. Bella just sat on their huge bed with a bowl of popcorn laughing her ass off at him. And although he had scoffed at the idea at first, but later her found that they came in handy along with the other two suits that he owned because each night the representatives of Newman liked to pick a different location to unwind. Leah had commented that she thought they hoped to get them drunk and try to get them to sign an agreement on their terms. If that was the case then it was too bad for them because they didn't' realize that they were dealing with a group of werewolves that couldn't get drunk if they even tried.

Quickly he dried himself off using the plush Egyptian cotton towels that hung in the bathroom. _Damn, this feels so good against my skin. _He hated to admit that or the fact that the sheets which were 500 thread count felt amazing at night. _The next time Bella wants to splurge on spending more money on thread count I'm not going to stop her. _His enhanced hearing heard a knocking at the door. He wrapped the towel around his naked body and went to the door to find Seth on the other side. The younger werewolf looked ready to go in a crisp white shirt left partly unbuttoned, black suit jacket and black jeans with clean white sneakers.

"Jake, you aren't ready yet?" Seth strode in while texting on his phone. "We were supposed to be meeting Tucker at 9:30. Leah bet me 20 bucks you weren't going to be ready." He stated as he crashed on the white leather sofa turning the LG TV on. "Paul already left to get drinks with Tucker. Damn, I hate when she's right."

"Where is Leah?" Jacob asked striding back into the bedroom to spray on some cologne and put on his clothes. He came back in wearing black dress pants and buttoning up his black shirt with bare feet.

"I don't know. She says she'll meet us later or something. She has something to do." Seth said as he flipped through the channels. He finally stopped on a porn movie where a guy was getting it on with two chicks.

_Damn Seth, you need a woman__,_Jacob thought. Leah had been strangely quiet all day. She hadn't made any sarcastic comments and had only spoken when spoken to. Her mind was quick as ever on business, but something was wrong. "Hey…is she alright?"

Seth looked away from the TV. _You noticed it too, huh?_ Seth sighed. "I'm not sure what's gotten into her. She's been kinda different on this trip."

"Do you think it has something to do with being far away from Sam?"

Seth cursed at the mention of his name. "If anything I would have thought that she'd be happy to get as far away from him as she could. Things have been so much better for this past year and a half now that she doesn't have to hear him anymore." _That fucker_. _UGH, I hate him._ Seth began to shake at the mere thought of the pain that Sam had caused his sister. He closed his eyes and breathed harder trying to keep himself calm. The last thing that he needed to do was to phase and destroy a hotel room that none of them could afford. "He keeps an eye on her you know. Has Paul and them always running patrol near her house."

"What?" Jacob stopped putting on his dress shoes. His face became dark. He hadn't been aware of this. _Why is he keeping an eye on her? She isn't his imprint nor is she part of his pack._ Jacob thought to himself.

"I told him to knock it off. Of course he didn't listen to me." Seth grunted. "I hate that bastard."

The muscles on Jacob's cheek tightened with Seth's information. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jake asked. _Why didn't he tell me this before?_ He wondered.

Seth looked surprised. "Well it wasn't like this was pack business."

"She's a member of our pack. Leah's family and she's my Beta. That makes her _my_ sister too."

Seth nodded as he gave Jacob a pound on his fist. "Sorry, you're right…I just didn't think. It's just…she wouldn't have wanted me to tell you knowing that things haven't been too great between you and Sam as of late." _That's an understatement__ if I ever heard one__. Sam hates your fucking guts. _"But I should have. Sorry."

"You know, having two packs and two alphas in one territory doesn't seem to work, no matter how hard I try." _Just leave Sam to me. Leah is one of my pack members, he ha__s__ no right to her. He gave that up. Paul shouldn't be sniffing around her just to be Sam's eyes and ears. I plan to rectify that as soon as I get home. Sam and I are going to have a long talk. _

"That's what I don't get at all. It's not that you are out there challenging him for a position or anything. It's equal measure for both the packs. Hell, we all get along. They're our brothers too, so why can't Sam get along with you? He used to."

Jacob wasn't sure what Sam's problem was, but he sure as hell was tired of trying to figure it out or make some amends on something he did. "I don't know. But sooner or later things will happen and stuff will be said." _No matter how hard I try for it not to._ There was a knock on the door interrupting their conversation.

"Maybe Leah changed her mind." Seth headed to the door to find a man wearing an expensive suit. "Mr. Black?" Seth looked over his shoulder. "Jake, there's a man here looking for you." _I wonder what the man in the monkey suit is here for._ Seth thought to himself.

Jacob moved to the door. "Mr. Black, your purchase." Jacob took the tiny black box, handed the man a tip and closed the door. Seth looked over at Jacob to see excitement in his eyes.

"What's that?"

Jake smiled like a kid at Christmas. "A gift for Bella." He opened package to reveal a small black box. Jake smiled and opened it.

Seth leaned forward to take a look at the stunningly beautiful delicate circlet of black and white diamonds that sparkled in the hotel light. "Wow." He whistled. "That's beautiful."

"I can't wait for Bella to see it." Jacob beamed with excitement. "She never had an engagement ring so I wanted to give her another wedding ring to wear with the one she has. It's different, delicate and a thing of beauty."_ Just like my Bells._

"Hey I get it, the black diamonds…for Jacob Black? Right? Cool…I like the way you think." Seth touched the ring. "Those stones really sparkle. How much did it set you back?"

"A mint, but it's worth it. When we settle this deal I'm going to take care of the debts and then get a financial advisor, that guy who's investing Bella's money to do some investments. But I splurged on this." _It cost me almost two month's salary but it was worth it. _He had spent hours researching diamonds. It made his head spin finding about the 5 C's. He looked sheepishly at Seth scratching his head. "Do you think it's stupid?" He asked as if he was suddenly unsure. "I mean I know that Bella isn't the type to want a huge diamond but I thought this ring would…"

"She'll love it cause you gave it to her." Seth replied honestly. He looked at Jake and saw relief in his eyes. "Listen, I know that you guys sometimes worry because you haven't imprinted or anything but I've seen you two together. It's the real thing dude."

"She's my whole world. I'd die for her." Jake replied.

"We know you would. And…uh…when I see you two together, it gives me hope…you know to find the right girl." He said with a charismatic smile. "I know that Sam and some of the others have imprinted. I'm not saying that I don't want that. But what you and Bella have…it's really special, just as special as what they have, maybe more."

That was the cool thing about Seth; Jacob could really talk to him about stuff and not worry about looking like a wuss. Sure Quil was his friend, but he was a total manwhore, nothing like Seth, Embry or Roman. Jacob also found that he liked talking to Roman, who was closer to Jacob's age than anyone his pack besides Leah. Roman had a good head on his shoulders, he was a man of his word and very responsible. He was also a very quiet person who rarely spoke but when he did, others listened because there was something about him that commanded respect.

Roman had proven to be a good strategist, no doubt from his two years of military training. He was also not to be fucked with. In a fight he was downright dirty and you never wanted to get on his "bad" side. Unlike the others, he lived right on the perimeter of the reservation. Sometimes Jacob thought it was due to his mixed heritage since his father was Native American and his mother African American. Roman had lived on the reservation until he was 13 when his father died in a hunting accident. He and his mother moved away to live with her sister in Atlanta. His mother later died of cancer causing him to leave the military to take care of his younger 6 yr old sister. He decided it would be best to move back to La Push so his sister Kenya would know about her Native American heritage. Not only that, but he knew that the women of the tribe would no doubt help him raise her because he knew very little about little girls. Bella had fallen in love with the little girl the moment she laid eyes on her, as did the rest of the tribe. Roman had only been back a couple of weeks when the transformation happened. Jacob stepped in and offered him help. Jake had been surprised that Roman took the news pretty well and settled nicely in the pack and at the garage. Like Jacob, he was a natural when it came to mechanics.

Jacob smiled slapping Seth on the back before putting the ring back. "Thanks Seth. Let's go."

Sam Uley's House

Sam stepped out of the tiny bedroom that housed his 3 year old son Eric, and closed the door. He put his son down for the night and headed to the living room to put all the forgotten toys in the toy box. He looked at the clock above the mantel of the fireplace next to the family photo of them together. _Its 7:12 where are you Emily?_ She had gone out to run some errands and was taking much longer than expected. Normally he wouldn't be so concerned; however Emily was 5 months pregnant with their second child. Sam opened the front door and walked outside hoping to hear the sound of Emily's car. But all he heard was the sounds of the insects and wildlife. He inhaled the night air, slowly allowing the scent of the land to nestle in his soul. He found himself looking toward the pathway that led to a home he often thought about. Leah's house.

It wasn't that he didn't love Emily. She was his imprint, his wife and the mother of his son. She meant the world to him. He loved their live together; however there was a part of him that would always be connected to Leah. _My beautiful Leah. _Memories of the first time they made love floated in his head. She had been a virgin, so sweet and so passionate that he wanted her like no other. That was until he saw Emily. The pull of the imprint was too much for him to bear so he left Leah and broke her heart. At least, he told himself, she was part of the pack. A part of him was ecstatic when she turned because he would always find a way to keep her near and close to him. But then Jacob Black had stepped in and ruined things. _Just like he always does__, _he thought with a grimace.

Sam's attention moved toward the path that led to Jacob and Bella's home. _It was just like Jacob to build this massive home right in the heart of our lands. He flaunts his opulence in our faces, giving his wife a home that none of us can ever think of affording for ours__, _Sam thought bitterly. The thing he hated most was going over to that house. He also hated when Emily went to visit them. _How could Jacob have done this? How could he have married a white woman to boot? Why didn't the others see it as slap in the face to their women? But no; instead everyone fawns over Jacob's success. _Jacob, who only graduated high school, had become part owner of Harry Clearwater's garage in a matter of years. He had taken the position in the garage and instantly it was a success. Worse, he had taken a place next to Leah and worked with her day and night. Sam had seen how Leah smiled softly and her harsh words had lessened when she was around Jacob. But what infuriated him the most was that Jake had taken her from _his_ pack. Before he could always find Leah, feel her, but now, he gets nothing. Black had stolen Leah from him and it was something he would never forget. But was even more horrible was that the pup had the audacity to challenge him and demand that Sam stop intimidating others from dating Leah. Didn't Jacob get that Leah was his? That she would always belong to him in some way? True, they couldn't be together, but that didn't mean that he didn't love her. He did. Yet Jacob Black was the golden boy. And now that lucky bastard was in Miami with Leah, Seth and Paul cultivating a deal that could make all the members of Quileute Incorporated rich. Sam had scoffed when Jacob had come to him to offer him a share of the company as he did to the members of both packs. The last thing he was going to do was invest in Jacob's insane idea; but now he was regretting it deeply. His resentment of Jacob grew leaps and bounds. _I wonder how golden you'd be if I were to tell your precious leech lover Bella the truth about you? What you've kept from her. How would you fair then? _An evil smiled graced his lips at the thought.

Just thinking about Bella Swan infuriated him. He didn't understand how Jacob wasn't disgusted to know that his Bella had been used and discarded by a vampire. How could he even think about touching a woman who was damaged goods? _Hell she can't even give you babies. _Yet, Jacob was besotted by his pale goddess as if the sun rose and set with her. Sam didn't understand what was so amazing about Bella anyway. Everyone wanted to be her friend or protect her. Hell, even his Leah was starting to warm up to her. Even his wife often lavished praise on her. _How could they not see what __is right in __front of them?_ _That woman is a magnet for vampires. Poor Nation died protecting her. Look at what happened with Victoria and Adam. Not to mention her relationship with those Cullens. It's only a matter of time before they come back._ Sam chuckled at the thought. _What __would __you do Jacob if Edward Cullen ever came back to claim her?_ _Hah…you wouldn't be too happy about that, would you? Everybody knows that she was willing to die for that leech. She'__d__ leave you in a heartbeat._ If only he could go to the counsel and tell them what Jacob had done and how he had made an agreement with their mortal enemies in an effort to ensure the safety of Bella. Then maybe then they'd see that Jacob Black was nothing but trouble and not worthy of their devotion or their praise. Maybe they'd banish him and Bella from their lands. Sam paced back and forth. He had to find a way to expose Jacob as the liar he was without it coming back on him. Jacob was strong; stronger than Sam because of the blood that ran on both sides of his family. _Why did it have to be him who had the real power?_ _Why couldn't it be me? I deserve it way more than he__ does__. I __was the one __who phased first. I __was the one __who helped the others adjust, not Jacob. _However Sam knew there was no way he could win in a fight against Jacob. A fight like that could lead to death. Jake had no idea of the power that lived inside of him. He had no clue that he was more than he thought he was; that he had the power to shift into any creature that he wished to at will. Jacob Black had no idea of what he really was; that he wasn't simply a werewolf. But that he was true a shape shifter with unlimited and untapped power to the likes that no one had seen since the time of a powerful ancient. An ancient woman named Nafre.


	9. Chapter 9: Jacob's Beta

Top of Form

A/N: Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter; I was thrilled to find that so many of you are really enjoying this story. I also know that many of you were excited to "see" Jacob! (YEAH!) I hope that I haven't turned off my Sam fans with the last chapter. This version Sam is a different for a good reason; hopefully he will come to his senses before it's too late.

_(Notice I said hopefully!)_

As always, a great special thank you for Blue Baby who took time out of her very busy schedule and holiday weekend to edit this for me. Thanks so much, I appreciate all of your hard work.

**Chapter 9: Jacob's Beta**

Strong muscular hands caressed Leah's shoulders as they made their way down her toned naked back to the top of her butt."God, you're so good." She moaned in a husky voice to the man standing above her.

He grinned at her comment. "I should be Ms. Clearwater. After all I am one the best masseuse's at the spa." He replied with a Spanish accent. His perfect hands worked their way down the line on her back working out a knot. "I wish all my clients were like you. Your muscles are incredibly toned. You must exercise regularly, what do you do, yoga?"

_I used to but I gave that up for running __like a__ wolf through the forest at least 3 times a week._ She thought to herself.

"You make it very easy for me." Renaldo admired her lithe body with a professional eye. "Women would pay a great deal of money to have a body like yours."

Leah had to admit that Renaldo's reputation at being the best in the spa was not exaggerated. His hands expertly kneaded the muscles in between her shoulders. She closed her eyes with sublime pleasure. It had been years since she had a deep tissue massage. She wondered how she had ever lived without them. A soft moan escaped her as he moved down her back to press his fingers into right above her spine. "Mmm…" _This feels wonderful. I could totally get used to this._ Leah cooed to herself. The feel of his hands on her back was amazing.

"Enjoy." He whispered. "A woman like you deserves to treat yourself."

She did. Tonight she ought to be heading out to meet the guys for drinks with the men from Newman; but she had other plans, for tonight would be about her.

Leah had spent the last couple of hours enjoying the world class treatments the Acqualina spa had to offer. She had had a European facial, a seaweed body wrap along with a lavender body peel. She had enjoyed a manicure and pedicure and a now 90 minute aroma therapy deep tissue massage. Next, she planned to get her hair done. There was a hair cut style in a magazine she saw that she was dying to try out. If she had been at home she wouldn't have even bothered. Why spend so much money on a package only to have her nails a mess and her body covered with dirt and mud the next day. Truthfully, she wouldn't have had the funds to pay for these spa services at a resort like this since this package cost 1,200; however Newman had paid for spa packages for all of them along with golf packages. That coupled with the cost of these suites let Leah know just how much they wanted Jacob and Seth's invention. The guys weren't interested in the spa or golfing, so she kept her interest in the spa package to herself. As usual, she was the only girl in the group. A very small part of her had been disappointed to find that Bella wasn't going on the trip. Though she didn't like to admit it, there was a part of her that actually liked Bella Black. Who would have seen that coming? Certainly not her considering how much she had hated Bella when they first met at her father's funeral just weeks after her transformation.

The last few days they had all been consumed with work and trying their best to answer all the questions, complete product testing and negotiating an agreement for the engine. Leah was currently pressing the guys to go for a cash and stock option. She had done her research and knew that having stock in Newman Racing Company would turn out to be a smart investment. It was getting the others to agree that was difficult. _Why are __men sometimes stubborn and dumb__?__ Especially Paul. If he had had his way, they would have taken the first offer that Newman gave them__,_she thought. Sure it seemed like a hell of a lot of money, but Leah knew that in business the first offer was never a fraction of what the product was worth. True, she didn't have an engineering degree like Seth who had finished college so quickly because he skipped a few grades; but she knew about business matters and managing finances. Her baby brother was smart as hell, that coupled with Jake's uncanny natural ability to work automobiles made them a great team. Not only with the garage, but with Quileute INC. If this were played right, then Quileute INC could parlay this deal into one that made millions. The tribe would have a good finical cushion to help them with upgrading homes, better cultivating the landscape, improving the schools and creating a sustainable college fund. It was already stated in the company by laws that 45% of all profits would go to the tribe. Living on the reservation meant that you grew up with a collective mentality of doing what was best for the entire tribe.

Although Leah didn't mind being wined and dined by Newman, who had picked some swanky places, there was only so much testosterone that she could actually take. The men would have to be able to make do without her for one night. It was funny because she was a Beta in an all male pack, but it took coming here for her to remember that she was a still a woman. _That's because nobody wants to be reminded of it. _She wasn't a fool; she knew it was hard for the pack because she was a woman. They didn't want her rumbling around in their idiotic sex driven heads. _Do they really think that I want to see their deviant fantasies? My god, I hate it when Jacob thinks of __him__ and Bella in bed. And Roman, he may be quiet and keep his conquest__s__ down to a select few, but knowing that he's a __Dom__ in the bedroom with __S&M__ tendencies makes me want to vomit. Those teens__,__ Colin and Brady are fucking immature and all they ever have is sex, video games and killing vamps on __the __brain._ None of guys were interested in arts, traveling or even literature. It sometimes drove her crazy. It also didn't help that the pack often felt a mixture of pity and distain for her regarding the situation with Sam. Although they felt badly, they sometimes felt that she should just get over it. _Typical men__;__ their solution to getting over it would be__ to__find__ another fresh piece of __ass__ to help them with their troubles. _She fumed. Did they really think that she liked being this way? Bitter. Hurt. Angry? Hell, she hated it._ There are times I hate myself. _ It was hard on her even though she tried to act like it wasn't. Still, it was better than having Sam in her head. She had hated when they were in the same pack. It had been painful to see images of him and Emily together in bed making love knowing that it should've been her. At least Jacob had given her a way out and a position that anybody would envy in the pack as his Beta.

Even though she often gave Jacob a hard time, the truth was that over the years she had grown to love and respect him, though she'd never tell him that. Jacob was funny, loyal and had a good head on his shoulders. It was something she hadn't been able to see in the beginning but his commitment to the pack, to his wife and tribe had changed that. The one thing she really respected was the fact that he was very loyal to the woman he loved. Sometimes she'd watch him and Bella together and become envious and wish that she had something like that. To have someone to love her, to look atherlike she was their sun and their moon. Unwanted tears formed in her eyes and dropped down onto the marble floor. _Leah you are stronger than this. Stop acting like a girl._ She reprimanded herself. But deep down that is what she wanted. She wanted to be loved and cherished and treated like the woman she was; the woman the guys pretended she wasn't.

The truth was she was lonely. It was pathetic for her to feel sorry for herself, but other than Renaldo, she hadn't had a man touch her since Sam. _Sam. _She knew the others thought she was still hung up on him but she wasn't…or at least she didn't think so. Sam wasn't the same man he had been when they were together. Something inside of him had changed and not for the better in her opinion. Then again, she wasn't the same woman. True he had almost destroyed her when he left her for Emily. Seeing them together was too much for her. Then, there was the added expectation of putting the welfare of the tribe before her own feelings; to put on a brave front. But what made the entire situation worse was that in all the years since, not one guy on the reservation had shown any interest in her. At first she hadn't cared. She had been too heartbroken to notice. The love she had for Sam was too deep and blinded her from wanting anyone else. But over time, when she was ready to date again, she realized that no one wanted her. This confused her. Although bitter, she was still attractive, right? She began to doubt herself. Maybe cutting off her long locks because of the transformation had been a bad idea. Maybe hanging out with so many guys, part of the time nude, made others feel that she wasn't a true woman or worse, that she was a slut. It wasn't until she had been at a tribal function that she had found out the truth. Sam, that selfish bastard had let it be known that he still considered her _his_; therefore nobody would dare ask her out because of him. It had infuriated her to no end that he would do that to her. It was bad enough he had pushed her aside, but to know that he wanted to rob her of her own future was ten times worse. Maybe that is why she was doing this. She didn't want the last man who ever touched her to be Sam. And she certainly didn't want her last memories to be of him. Coming to Miami was her chance to get away from his control and try to remember who she was. She had spent the last couple of days focused on work, but tonight however, was different. Tonight she had plans. After more than five long years, she planned to remember everything that made her a woman. She wanted to be sexy, alluring and unforgettable. Most of all, she wanted some hot passionate undulated orgasmic sex. _Dammit I deserve it!_

Sometime Later

Jacob strolled into the lobby of the Acqualina hotel. He had been on his way to meet the fellas for dinner, but part of him was concerned about Leah. Jacob had gone back to the hotel under the guise of forgetting something and was on his way to her room to check on her when he stopped dead in his tracks. _What? No? Nah…that can't be._ His eyes narrowed on the stunning woman sitting at the bar at one of the restaurants drinking a cosmopolitan. _Oh My God! Leah…she looks HOT! _He made his way over to her. "Leah?"

Leah closed her eyes for a second. _Shit…what the hell does Jake want? _He looked fantastic in jeans and t-shirts, but dressed in an all Italian silk shirt and black pants, he was downright fucking sexy. Instantly Leah noticed that some of the women eyes in the bar cut in their direction. _Please get the hell away from me; you're going to scare off any potential suitors by making them think that you__'re __with me. _She gave Jake an evil eye hoping to scare him off. "What do you want?"

Jake looked confused. "Uh…well…"

"Spit it out! I don't have time for you to stand there and stutter." She uttered with annoyance. "And if it's about me taking the evening off for myself instead of having dinner with that Tucker and that prick Nick, then fuck you Jacob Black. I've been working my ass off and trying to keep Nick's fucking hands off my ass!"

A growl that only Leah could pick up emanated from Jacob. "He touched you?" Suddenly he looked like the dangerous predator she knew he could be.

_Shit, what the hell did you tell him that for? Now he's going to get all protective on you._ "I took care of it Jake. I can handle myself." She stated confidently as she turned back to her drink.

"What happened?" _What did that prick do?_ Jacob was not happy. Not happy at all.

"Men, how dumb can you be? We are in the middle of negotiating and you want to mess it all up and do what? Go and pound the shit out of Nick because of it? He's the CEO's son, that ain't going to happen."

"Answer me Leah." He seethed.

"No…"

"Answer me now or I'll make you." Jacob leaned his face forward with a hard look. There could only be one way he could do that and that was by using his alpha voice.

_You asshole, you had better not…_ She was furious. "You fucker!" A couple of people in the bar stared at them, but she didn't give a damn. "This is a company issue, not a pack one. You aren't supposed to use your power to compel us for anything. You're breaking our rules. Don't you dare do that or I'll quit!" She was dead serious; she wouldn't take this from him. She wouldn't allow him to take control over her. "You can order me about with pack issues; I understand that, but not this. We are partners when it comes to this Jake." She whispered hotly furious that he'd even try that shit with her.

Jake looked at her for a moment, the muscles on his face pulsed with anger. "Fine…you're right." He fished his hands through his short hair, something he only did when he was frustrated. He sighed for a moment before he approached her. "Why didn't you tell me Leah?" He asked as he moved to sit next to her.

"Because I knew what your reaction would be. This business deal is important to us but more importantly, to the tribe."

"So much you'd let him…"

"Are you crazy?" She cut him off. "Do I look like one of those whores that Brady, Colin and Quil screws?"

Jacob chuckled. "No…you don't…actually…you…uh…."

"What?" Leah's eyes narrowed._ Make fun of me and I'll fucking deck you, Alpha or no__t__. _

"You look hot…I mean." Jacob cleared his throat. "You look really good." He said looking a little uncomfortable. His nostrils flared for a moment. "And ahh…well you smell really good too. What are you wearing?" Leah looked at him stunned. "I'd like to get it for Bella." He answered quickly not wanting her to get the wrong idea or anything.

Leah hid her laugh. "It's called Allure. You can get it from the spa. It's the body lotion."_ It's real expensive. _

_Shit...I'm going to have to get Bella a bottle of that and rub it all over her. _Jacob's eyes lit up at what Leah stated. "So…that's where you went. Well, they did a good job. Not that they needed help in that area; you've always been pretty Leah. But I guess you knew that."

"I didn't think that you noticed." She said with a soft smile.

"Well, you are like my sister; no guy wants to see his sister like that right?" Leah didn't say anything but looked at him oddly. "But seriously…you look like a knock out in that outfit." And she did. Leah had cut her black hair in an asymmetrical bob that left the back hair shorter than the front. Her russet skin sparkled with little flecks of golden glitter. Her face, always gorgeous with her Native American heritage had only a little eye makeup and nude colored lip gloss. Leah might be thin but she had lean muscles in her arms and legs that women killed for. She wore a gold colored dress that looked as if it had been made with her in mind. The form fitting dress left her shoulders bare, while long sleeves encased her arms. The hem stopped in a small pleat that stopped right at her thighs showing off her amazing legs. She wore a pair of gold embossed high heeled sandals that showed off her newly black painted toes. Her ears sparkled with gold and bronze dangling earrings that matched a ring she wore on her middle finger.

"Did you buy the dress here?" He asked knowing the high priced shops had some amazing things.

"No…aw…" Leah looked at Jake for a moment then finally spoke. "If you tell anyone I'll cut your balls off."

Jake smiled._ Now that's the Leah I've come to love._ "Spill, I can keep a secret. Besides, I happen to like my balls where they are, so does Bella." He stated, his eyebrows wiggling.

"I knew that we were coming here. I wanted to look nice so…I mentioned about going shopping to Bella and asked her to ask Angela what would be a good place to find something. I figured with Angela being a designer and all, she would know all the good places in Port Angeles that might have something nice and in my budget. Anyway…Angela made me a dress." Leah's face slightly colored as if she didn't like to admit to doing something as girly as having a dress made.

Jacob started to laugh. Leah's eyes narrowed in anger. She was just about to slug him when he spoke. "I swear Angela must be our unofficial pack designer." He fingered the collar of his shirt.

She visibly relaxed. "You too?"

"Yeah…she went crazy. I've got three outfits." He admitted sheepishly.

"No wonder. I thought you went out and cleaned out some store. I've never know you to wear much more than jeans, shorts or nothing." Leah laughed. Jacob joined her. Nudity was common around the pack though the guys tried to be respectful of Leah. She took another sip of her drink before she spoke again. "Angela's a nice girl." Jacob raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Just don't tell her I said so. I'd hate to ruin my reputation as the pack bitch." Leah stated with a wink.

"Why not? You know you aren't that bad. Bella likes you." Leah looked at Jake seeing honesty in his eyes. "I like you too." He admitted quietly. "I know that you can be a hard ass sometimes but I'm glad that we have you in the garage to keep us in line. And this whole deal, we couldn't have done it without you. You are really smart and aggressive when it comes to business. That whole idea of getting the money and the stock, that's forward thinking. We need someone like that on our team." Jake took a sip of the beer he had ordered. "You also make a great Beta. I'm glad that we have you."

Leah felt tears stinging her eyes. She looked away not wanting Jake to see them. Those words meant a lot to her.

Jacob pretended not to see the tears. "Anyway…the situation with Nick. You took care of it, I guess."

Leah nodded. "Let's just say that he won't be putting his hands anywhere near my ass. He's lucky that I didn't rip them off."

Jake smiled. "So that little handball accident…"

"Let's just say that he's not to going to admit to having his wrist sprained by a woman." She said with a sly smile.

"Good." Jake nodded. "One more thing." He turned to look directly at her. "Why didn't you tell me that Sam had Paul watching you for him?"

_How the hell did you know…Seth, that little punk! I'm going to cut his tongue out. _Leah looked at Jake seeing only concern in his eyes. "You and Sam are having enough issues; I wasn't going to add to them."

"I don't understand Sam. He moved on, he's with Emily and yet he doesn't want to let you go."

"Some men are like that."

"He has no right." _He imprinted. He has Emily. He shouldn't be acting like this._ The whole Sam thing was really irking him.

"Don't you think I know that?" _I'm the one he dumped. Yet he doesn't want to see anyone else with me. Selfish bastard!_

"I'm going to say something to him. You are a member of MY PACK, not his. He has no authority over you or your actions. Having Paul or any others look after you is out of line."

"Don't you see that's what he wants? He wants you to confront him Jake."

"No he doesn't." He said angrily.

"Jake…"

"Sam is the one with issues, not me. He keeps pushing and pushing. If he doesn't stop we ARE going to have real problems." Jacob shook his head. "I don't want that for our packs. This animosity isn't good for any of us. But I guess it doesn't matter does it. I don't want a war, but if Sam persists then it may come to that."

_See, this is why I didn't tell you.__ I knew you'd react like this. It's what he wants. He knows how you get. He's counting on it._ She sighed.

Jake finished downing the rest of his beer. "Listen, I gotta go. I know that dinner's probably started and I'm starving. Are you sure you don't want me to rip Nick's head off, cause I can."

Leah smiled. "No."

Jacob stood. "Alright, then enjoy your night and whatever you got planned." He looked at her for a moment as he wasn't sure about what he was going to say. "You deserve it and if you don't want to come to the meeting tomorrow because you've…uh…are tied up." He cleared his throat. "I'll cover you."

Leah looked at Jacob seeing understanding in his eyes. There was no condemnation there, only understanding. _He knows what tonight i__s__ about. _"Thanks Jake." She whispered.

Jacob nodded for a moment and then leaned down to kiss Leah lightly on the cheek. "Have a good time." With that, he strode away leaving Leah stunned by his actions. She sat there for a few minutes thinking about what had just transpired.

"I must say that your boyfriend is good looking."A woman with a British accent stated. Leah turned to find a very attractive woman looking at her. The woman looked to be in her late thirties with long wavy red hair. She smiled, the lights of the bar played off the small freckles on her pale white skin.

She asked turning toward the woman in the clearly expensive black dress. "No…he's my brother." Leah stated. Jacob was family.

The woman looked at Leah giving her a long once over. "Now that you mention it, I do see the family resemblance. The amazing skin, the hair and the smile. Not to mention the body. I would kill to have a body like yours." She sipped more of her wine. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"No. I'm going to have dinner and…."

"Go on the prowl right? With that dress and those heels? You look smashing."

"Thanks…" Leah stated noting the way the woman seemed to be looking at her. _Oh god, I hope she isn't going to hit on me. Not that I'm against alternative lifestyles__,__ it's just I'm not into women like that…_

"I'm waiting for my husband." The woman stated as if she had read Leah's mind. "Its date night and he's late. Men…right. Can't live with them, can't live without them."

Leah had been enjoying herself talking to the woman at the bar. They had a lot in common. Justine had grown up in a small town with lots of brothers who wanted her to do nothing but be protected, get married and have lots of babies. Instead, she had gotten into NYU and had gone to study agrology in an effort to help the crops in her town. There she had fallen in love with a museum curator; the two were married with two small children. The two women had a good discussion of the latest on American art.

"I must say that I'm impartial to…" Justine's phone rang. "Hello Abby…yes. No. He's…okay. No, I'll be on my way. I'll have to call Mark."

She closed the phone. "My son is sick. He has a fever." She signaled the bartender and paid her bill. She looked at Leah. "It was nice talking to you Leah." She then took out her keys and then pulled out some tickets. "It's clear from our conversation that you like artwork. My husband and I had planned to go the VIP showing at the penthouse suite on the top floor of the hotel tonight. It's a limited party and fundraiser; they are displaying the personal collection of some big bloke that donates to my husband's charities. They are going to have some very rare artwork there and I thought you might want to drop buy."

Leah was surprised by the offer. "Are you sure?" _She barely knows me and is giving me her tickets to the art? Wow!_

"Yes. No sense for them to go to waste." Her fingers lightly brushing Leah's as the tickets exchanged hands. "I hear that Wolfgang Puck is going to make the food for the event. "Enjoy. You never know, you might pick up a millionaire while you're there." She winked. "Happy hunting."

Justine walked away leaving Leah to look at the tickets. She was on the prowl right? Going to an art event wasn't what she had planned, especially the way that she was dressed. She had already noticed some of the stares she had received from men when she first walked into the bar. Still, the avid art fan in her was dying to go and see the collection. _A millionaire who wants to come and sweep me off my feet. Yeah right…still. I could go to the exhibit and then come back; the bar doesn't close till 2 am. Plenty of time for me to find the perfect man to help me with my little problem._

Justine walked out the hotel to the black car waiting for her and slid onto the butter cream leather seat. Justine's face contorted and moments later, the blonde woman who strolled out of restaurant with Bella was seated in her place.

**Pandora's Box **

"Is there anything else that I can do for you?" _Like get a can of whipped cream and spread it between my legs and let you lick it off with your fine ass._ The waitress thought.

Jacob eyed the waitress in the tight black dress whose breasts were being offered on display to him. He ignored the looks she had been giving him. "No. The meal is all that I need or want." He wanted her to get the message. He wanted her to serve her his meal,_ not_ service him.

"If you change your mind, just let me know. My name is Trena." She looked disappointed. The emotion was clearly shown on her face as she strode away on stilettos.

"Are you kidding me?" Nick asked watching her ass as it wiggled when she walked away. "She's a hot piece of pussy and you are turning that down."_ What the fuck is going on? I picked this place because that uptight bitch Leah isn't with us tonight. We should be getting some action, not turning it away. I'd hit that for sure. The little slut is probably a wildcat in the bedroom. _Nick thought as he practically undressed the woman with his eyes.

"I'm married." Jacob stated wiggling his left hand at him. _Bella's all the woman I'll ever want or need. I could never look at another woman._ Jake thought.

"So is he." Tucker stated dryly. "Though that's never stopped him."

Nick signaled for another drink. "What Phyllis doesn't know, won't hurt her. Besides, she can't complain not knowing how we got together?"

Tucker explained. "She was some race car groupie that he knocked up." He looked at Nick. "Ruined his marriage with the only woman who ever loved him for himself and not his money just because he can't keep his dick in his pants."

"That's enough Tucker." Nick slurred downing his rum and coke. The last thing he wanted to think about was how he ruined his first marriage to the only woman he ever really loved and how now he was saddled with a woman whose national past time was spent shopping, having lunches and going to the spa with his money.

_If that's true then you are a stupid fool. There is no way in hell I'd give my Bella up for anyone. _"Well, I happen to love my wife very much. I'm not going to screw it up by fucking around. I don't want anyone other than Bella." Jacob stated looking angrily at Nick who looked like he had a serious drinking problem. He had a few choice words for the selfish prick who didn't keep his hands off Leah or any other woman._ You are so fucking lucky that I've got this deal on the line because if not…I'd smash for fucking face in.__ Stupid cocky CEO bastard. _

"Well more for the rest of us then." Nick stated slapping Seth and Paul on the back.

Paul grinned drinking his drink. "I'm married to Jake's sister, Rachel. She would cut my balls off and feed them to me if I thought about touching another woman. That woman knows how to wield a knife."

_Gotta love my sis. _Jake thought with a smile._ Paul wasn't kidding, Rachel is dangerous when pissed._ He shuddered at the thought of a pissed off Rachel.

Nick looked aggravated. _What the hell is wrong with these guys? They finally ha__ve__ a chance to get some action but __are__ turning it down. Shit! Are they crazy? Hell, maybe it's a Native American thing. _He thought wryly.

"I'm in." Seth, who wasn't married, could no doubt appreciate the beauty of all the women serving them. His eyes gleamed at the different shape, size and color of the waitresses. They were all knockouts.

Pandora's Box was a high price club located in the heart of Venice Beach. The top floor had an upscale five star restaurant with one the best chefs in Miami and an exclusive cigar lounge. The second floor was the gentlemen's club with high price strippers and escorts along with private rooms for pleasure. The first floor was an open night club where a swarm of people moved together to the trendy music and the best drinks the first rate bartenders could make.

The waitress came back to the table with their appetizers. Jacob was starving and dove right into his crab dip and hot bread when he suddenly had a slight feeling that something was out of the ordinary. The hairs on the back of his neck and arms stood up. It was like a static charge suddenly filled the air. He looked around, however he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly he heard a voice whispering in his head. _Yes. I had an errand to run. I'll be with you in a moment_. A woman's voice spoke in his head as if it were a one-sided conversation. He looked at Seth and Paul. _Shit, can they hear this? What the hell is happening? _Jake thought. He looked at them hoping that they'd give some clue to indicate that they heard it too. But his brothers were busy eating their own food. Jacob concentrated and pushed mentally trying to use the frequency he used when he communicated as a wolf. He heard her again._ There is something….. _The voice stopped. _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ The voice screamed at him and a psychic push bombarded him as a headache of massive proportions punched him all at once. The pain was so excruciating that Jacob closed his eyes against the onslaught of pain. His fingers knotted together bending the fork he had been holding as easily as if it had been a straw. His face lost some of its pallor. Then suddenly, just as it started, the pain abruptly stopped. Jacob slowly opened his eyes to find Seth and Paul looking at him with shock on their faces. He quickly hid the fork not wanting the others at the table to see what he had done.

"Jake…are you alright?"

_What the fuck was that?_ He saw the concern in his pack brother's eyes. "Yeah...I'm fine." But deep down he didn't feel fine. He felt as if he had gotten the ever loving shit kicked out of him. His head was still ringing.

Paul looked at him handing him a linen napkin. "No you aren't dude you aren't. You're bleeding."

Jacob was surprised as he felt blood begin to trickle down his nostril. He took the napkin to wipe it away. _What the hell is going on?_ Jake thought to himself.

Nick looked at him and rolled his eyes as he ate his raw oysters. "You guys are acting like you've never seen a nosebleed before. Come on he's a big dude. He can take care of himself. "

Seth glanced at Paul. It was a big deal. Since they had started to phase, they had all been healthy, amazingly healthy. Not a headache, cold or anything. Not even a nosebleed unless they were punched. They had both seen Jake grimace as if something had hurt him and then his nose bleed. Something indeed was very wrong with the young Alpha.


	10. Chapter 10: Alpha Bitch

Top of Form

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reads and especially everyone who has written reviews for this story. I love reading your thoughts, feelings and questions. I hope that I can answer some of your questions** in my responses.

**I am also pleased to announce that I've reached my 100 mark for reviews. WOW! I am truly inspired to write and keep it going with comments like yours. A special thanks to Blue Baby again….words cannot express my gratitude for what you've done for me. Thanks for all the help and the writing suggestions. **

**Because there are a few new characters for this story, I am considering creating a cast list, please let me know if this is something you'd be interested in seeing. This is one way you can see whom I envisioned when writing. All expect Nafre…though I guess I could have a list of all her different "looks". LOL Thanks again. ;) **

**Chapter 10: The Alpha Bitch **

Nafre stepped into the upscale club located in the heart of Miami, watching the throng of people dance and moving and gyrating to the thumping music that filled the air. The first floor of the upscale club was packed with scantily dressed women and predatory men. The rich, sexy and the beautiful were all there for one reason, to party, to wild out and to get laid at one of the most exclusive clubs around. Pandora's Box was certainly making a lot of money, but that didn't surprise her at all. The alcohol was top shelf along with the best bartenders, wait staff and bouncers in the business. Not to mention the ambiance was best that money could buy. The club looked glorious with its state of the art sound system, hypostyle columns, intricate alcoves, and waterfall swimming pool outside the club. Everything about the club was catered perfectly.

_You're back. _A deep voice echoed in her head.

_Yes. I had an errand to run. I'll be with you in a moment. _She moved with the refined gracefulness of a panther as she stalked toward the back of the club, past the enclosed VIP section where two guards stood at the helm of a private black elevator etched with an M monogram in gold. A small tingling sensation washed over her as she felt a mental prod. Nafre's eyes narrowed as she looked around the mass of people, yet noticed no one suspicious or seemly with the ability to prod her. However the physic presence was there. She closed her eyes for a moment and allowed her powers to help her to find its way to the one who had invaded her closed mind. Her eyes snapped open when she saw who it was. _Interesting_, she thought with a grin. A part of her was impressed that he was able to get through her safeguards; but he would have to learn that it wasn't polite to invade others thoughts. _Stay out of my head!_ She gave him a psychic push as a small reprimand. It was clear that he had the power of her gifted blood running through his veins; but she was the master, the Alpha Bitch if you will, and she had plans.

Nafre turned her attention back to the guards that stood in front of the private elevator. She took her time looking over at the fine male specimens that guarded the domain. "Gentlemen, he's expecting me." She stated huskily. The two large men moved aside and allowed her entrance as their eyes took turns undressing her.

_Mmm__…__yummy._ _If only I had the time to play_. She thought naughtily. Once inside the elevator she punched a number onto the security pad that would drop her off at a secure floor that only a select few had admittance to. She moved with stealth down the corridor to a pair of double titanium doors with a magnetic lock on it. Using another code, she opened the doors and stood in the entrance way to a personal dojo decorated in dark cherry wood and steel that smelled of sweat, musk, earth and all male.

Standing in the middle of the fully equipped dojo was a magnificent creature. He was a thing of power. Raw masculinity and brutal strength that had women panting with desire with just one look at him. The man stood tall at 6'8 feet, broad shoulders and an unyielding muscular body without an ounce of body fat. His face was full of strength and beauty as he stared at his opponents with multi-colored eyes. One a startling blue eye and the other with the deepest color of gray. He sported a mohawk that left the sides of his head shaven that would have looked foolish on just about anyone. On him it made him look sensual and dangerous. Looking very much like the warrior she knew him once to be, he wore very little, dressed in an old fashion leather loin guard that did little to cover his massive muscular thighs. Sweat dripped off of him, his skin golden as an intricate tribal tattoo ran the length of the left side of his body. Muscles rippled as oil had been poured down his body. Yet this was nothing compared to his other body. When he changed he was truly a magnificent creature.

She watched his every move with a calculated eye as three huge men, each weighting at least 300 hundred pounds of muscles with serrated knives come at him. With incredible speed he took down each of the men in a matter of seconds, disarming one and breaking his hand, throwing the other with little effort to the wall 30 feet away and moving behind the last to lock his head in his arm. _Just the right amount of pressure and that neck snaps. _She watched as he put enough pressure on his opponent to drop him on the floor still alive. In the past, he would have killed his opponent. He had come from a world where brutal strength, aggression and dominance ruled_._ Those days were long gone. An unwanted waver filled her as she looked at him. Images of another like him filled her mind. Pain seared her heart, almost shredding it in two. She blinked back the tears that threatened to rise. _No__.__ This is not the time for those thoughts._

_It's not fair you know…playing with them like that._ She thought to him. Although he wasn't using his enhanced strength or speed, he still was too much for mere humans. _When __you're __ready to take on a real opponent, let me know. It's been a while since I spared with someone. _She received no response from him, though she knew that he heard her. _Damn you are no fun anymore._

"Have Reign take a look at your injuries." A husky deep voice stated to the men lying in pain.

He strode over to another pair of doors pulling off his loin cloth that left him sublimely naked as he walked to his personal bath suite. _Meet me in my office._ He thought to her; the only indication that he knew that she was there. She smirked. At least being near him was never boring.

**Pandora's Box: Third Floor **

Jacob Black splashed cold water on his face in the men's lounge in Pandora. He still couldn't figure out what happened to him.

"Jake. Are you alright?" He turned to see Paul coming into the bathroom.

"Yeah. I got it to stop." He finished wiping the remnants of blood off his face.

"What the hell happened?" Paul asked with concern. He may be a hothead at times, but that didn't mean that he didn't care about Jake because he did. The man was family even if he and his dad weren't too thrilled that he was married to Rachel.

"I don't know. I was diving into my food and then I heard this …." He paused.

"What?"

Jake looked leery, maybe Paul wasn't the person to talk to about this because he was mentally connected to Sam. The last thing Jake wanted to do was to give Sam any more ammunition about him._ Paul may be your brother-in-law__,__ but for right now__,__ just tell the members of your pack only. _"I heard this piercing sound and then suddenly I had a headache. I'm not sure what happened."

"A sound?" Paul looked at him strangely. "Like a high pitched sound that only dogs can hear?" He asked with humor.

Jake laughed. _Just play along. Don't tell him that __you're__ hearing voices. Don't even mention th__e__ fact that whomever you heard nearly crushed your skull with a__ single__ thought. _"Yeah…crazy. I guess I'm really turning into an alpha wolf right." He laughed as he slapped his hand on Paul's back. "Don't worry Paul…you aren't getting rid of me just yet. It's probably nothing. We better get back to the table cause leaving Seth alone with Nick isn't a good idea."

Paul paused for a moment. "Are you sure? I mean it was really scary for a second. Your face just drained and lost its color."

"It probably was some playback from one of the amplifiers they have in that club downstairs. I probably picked it up with my hearing. It's nothing okay. Don't worry dude." Jake followed Paul out of the bathroom. He looked around still feeling unsettled. Life was changing at a fast rate. A vampire he could handle. Chase the bastard and tear it to pieces. But now he knew that there was something else out there. Something that could bring him to his knees with a mere thought. It was sobering to think that you were an alpha only to find out what you were nothing but a bitch.

**Lucian's Office**

Lucian McLean stood in the middle of his office drinking his favorite drink while watching the party goers with little interest as two blonde women in their earlier twenties in expensive skimpy outfits took body shots off each other. _Humans__._ He scoffed. _You believe you__'re__ powerful, don't you? The highest beings on the evolutionary chain. If only you knew the truth__; __that you are__ nothing__ more than cattle to those who want to either drain you or enslave you._ He was a powerful being with unlimited position, capital and power. Moreover he was an immortal creature with ultimate strength, unparallel speed, and animalistic senses that afforded him the ability to sense and hunt down his prey up to hundred a miles away. Though he had roamed the earth for hundreds of centuries, humans had always been a source of amusement for him since he had found that they had the capacity for great greed, betrayal, love and destruction. To the outside world, he lived a perfect life. He was rich, handsome and had unlimited resources. Little did they know that what he had now was nothing compared to a time in his life where his mere word was law, life and death of civilizations balanced by his word. One would have thought that he missed those days of ultimate power, control and authority but he didn't. He had done so much, lived through countless of trials, yet somehow life had become mundane. There was only so much wealth one could amass, toys one could purchase, and so many women that one could bed. The truth of the matter was for the last 200 years he hadn't been content. There was nothing to really challenge him or to get his blood running anymore. His business and investments weren't much of a challenge for him. The wars of old were over; there was hardly any need for hand to hand combat anymore. When he had been in his youth, he and his twin brother Grayson had embraced the act of war and enjoyed the thrill of crushing their enemy. But those days were over. Now he had to hide who he was; what he was capable of. Life no longer had the meaning it once did. The truth was nothing did. Life was as boring as a midget in an amusement park.

Nafre strode into Lucian's majestic office. Unlike most offices in clubs, the décor reminded her of a CEO office. There was no surprise that the door had his insignia of the M in an artistic spiral. Strong bold colors of burgundy and bronze adorned the expensive walled papered walls and the matching expensive furniture. There was also state of the art electronic equipment and a flat screen consul that worked like a large sized I-pad. She new with a click of a button he was able to view the on goings of the club, including the pleasure rooms on the second floor. Prostitution didn't bother her. She had been around for a long time when high price mistresses were all the rage. Lucian just asked for a renter's fee for the room assigned to each woman. He never messed with the ladies profits and ensured their safety on and off the premises. He had an intense need to protect the females regardless of their stature. There were three rules in Pandora's Box: treat the women with respect, even whores had feelings. No hands on the merchandise unless they asked. And no drugs sold or any on the premises. The no drugs policy had been hard to enforce at the beginning, but when Lucian's guard dog, Shiloh (no pun intended) got involved, people had enough sense not to mess with the rules. Exclusion out of the club was permanent; Lucian had enough money and businesses not to care about losing customers.

Lucian was dressed in a simple pair of jeans, black T-shirt that had the same emblem as the design on his office door and bare feet. He was looking through his darkened two way mirror down at the people on the floor mingling below. "Where have you been?" He finally addressed her. She leaned against the door. He turned when she didn't answer him with a hard look on his face. "Nafre, answer me." Nafre, as usual, had changed her image the way most women changed a pair of shoes. At the moment she was tall, blonde, white and voluptuous wearing an expensive black dress from Ralph Ricci. Regardless of what form she decided to take, he'd always be able to recognize her through her scent. Not to mention their mental connection. He did his best to keep an eye on her. She was all that he had on this earth and he'd do anything to ensure her safety. At times it was difficult because if anything she was unpredictable. Nafre simply courted danger. It was her way of life. There were times when she disappeared for months sometimes for years; then she'd reappear simply coming back home where she belonged as if she had never left.

"I had something to do." She stated gliding into the office to sit down in one of his custom made chairs by Parnairn. "Why? Did you miss me?" She asked coyly.

"I always miss you when you're gone."He answered as he reached out to touch her face in an act of gentleness that one would not normally attribute to him or one his kind. The moment his finger touched her face it changed to a mahogany color with a gold and dusty sheen of her natural skin color. Then when he removed his finger her skin turned white again.

Nafre smiled softly. "I know that you do, brother." _Though I may not say it, it feels good to know that somebody loves me for me. _She knew all they had in the world was each other. For hundreds of decades they had roamed the earth with no one to depend on but each other. They had lied, killed and would die for each other. But there were times when she had to leave him. Sometimes memories assaulted her. _Memories that I can't control_. It was during those times that she'd leave needing the solute of the forest, the deepest darkest jungles or the rainforest in the most remote places. She would go, pick an animal form and live off the earth.

"Do you plan to tell me what you've been up too?" He asked in a deep voice.

Nafre went to the large window that allowed him to monitor the club. She measured her words carefully before she spoke. "What if I were to tell you that I was completing a task. A very important one." She answered seriously.

Lucian looked at his sister. There was nothing more he hated than when she was elusive. _What trouble are you getting yourself into now? _If Lucian was anything, he was loyal. Although Nafre could be conniving and manipulative with her escapades, he loved her in spite of it. However there were times where he honestly thought that she was still a little mad from all the years that she spent being the prisoner of a sadistic vampire. _It took you decades to stop screaming at night from the horrors heaped upon you._ He felt his body temperature rise and instantly suppressed his reaction. The last thing he needed was his anger to cause him to change. It was hard, but to have seen what those creatures had done to her, it hurt him. That coupled with the loss of her mate caused her to be changed forever.

"Maybe I am mad…but that doesn't stop me from what I have to do." She responded.

He crossed his arms over his chest causing the muscles of his biceps to budge. "Which is?"

"I found my bracelet today." She stated as she pulled herself up to sit on the ledge near the glass as if he hadn't asked her a question.

Lucian stilled, his eyes narrowed._ Okay…I'll play along, for now. _"I thought that you left it with the people."

"I did." She responded sliding off her expensive heels. "However you should know better than anyone that things that are left behind have a way of coming back."

Lucian's eyes went to her wrist "You don't have it on." She smiled. _Shit. That's not a good sign. What is she up too? And who am I going to have to bribe or kill to keep her safe? _

"That's because I left it on a human."

"A human?" _Why would you do that sister? I know what__ that__ bracelet meant to you. _

"She's a shield I believe."

"A shield?" Lucian knew they were very rare. Human shields were born only once every 500 years. They were impervious to the will of vampires and other creatures. "Are you sure?"

She gave him a look. _Am I not an omnificent goddess who knows everything? _She thought to him.

"More like an aggressive she bitch who bullied her way to the throne as a goddess." He replied without humor.

"Only the Incas." She reminded with a hungry grin. "And the Egyptians." She looked for-longed. "Those were the days. The beauty of the earth, the freshness of the air, the tributes and the unbridled sex." She looked at him.

"Don't you miss it? Being adored? Being feared? Being the object of sexual fantasy?

"No." He replied.

"Come on brother." She grinned. "I remember that interesting taboo you and those three slaves from the Aswan who gave themselves to you….oh…never mind, things haven't changed that much. They are still throwing themselves at you. But it seems lately you aren't too interested." She played with one of her earrings. "Tell me, are you switching sides." She gave him an interested look.

Lucian paid her no attention. Nafre liked to push his buttons. It was moments like this that she reminded him of the carefree young woman she had been before she had been taken. _Sometimes I miss that young girl, other times I don't. _"No. I'll leave that to you." He knew that although Nafre's natural inclination was the preference of men, every so often she would take a female lover.

"That reminds me, I did meet a very beautiful young woman earlier with the most amazing russet skin and a body that…"

"The human; how did you know she was a shield?" He demanded with a commanding tone. He wasn't about to allow her to change the subject.

Nafre gave up trying to get under his skin. "I tried to push her, nothing happened. Well…." She remembered touching Bella's hand. "Something did." She turned to look at her him knowing that he'd not ask himself but would expect an answer. "I did nothing to hurt her, but something to ensure what I dreamed of came to pass."

Lucian stilled for he never asked about Nafre's dreams. He also didn't like the idea of playing God. Fate was a funny fickle bitch giving the wrong information and allowing information he would have needed to slip through his fingers like sand. _That's why I hate those fucking dreams of yours. _

"I dreamed of children born of a human shield. Fathered by a supernatural. Four children all gifted." She whispered in a language that was long dead and only they spoke. "One with the gift of life. One with gift of death. The other child with the gift of his father and mine. And one who will rise up to hold legions of those of _your _children, born of _your_ blood. Together these beings all bound by blood, will create an unstoppable army that none other has seen and none will again. The Children of the Moon, the Anoix, the Cold Ones and the Fae will rise up and take their place allied in one cause against our most hated enemy." She turned to face him. A serious look shown in her eyes as they turned an eerie gold color as she stood. "They will be the ones to help us to finally destroy the Volturi."

Lucian's eyes began to glow an eerie gold color that masked over both of his eyes. His handsome face cracked and contorted. His bones elongated, razor sharp fangs lengthened and his fingers curved into huge talons. Instead of the handsome man reflection showing in the glass, a face of an amazing wolf like creature with incredible gold eyes and sleek blue black skin looked back at him. Lucian opened his mouth and a roar of epic proportions shook the office causing a crack to move up the bullet proof glass. Nafre merely smiled at the display of anger knowing that it was taking all that Lucian could not to fully change into his "other" form. They had waited and waited for hundreds of years to get her revenge against the Volturi; now they had a chance. All she had to do was wait for that tiny human shield, Bella Black, to give birth to her great, great, great, great grandchildren. The dye had been cast; it was now time for action.

**Later****That Evening**

Nafre's eyes shined and faded as she ended her trance like state she had been in for the last ten minutes during her visions. Her hands had a slight tremor; it was a side effect for pushing herself in such a manner to "see" all that she could. Her destiny was at hand. There was another piece of the puzzle that had to be aligned. Lucian had left over an hour ago. He had been very silent after she had relayed her dream to him, not that that surprised her. She knew that he needed time to think. It had been fortuitous when his personal assistant had come in to remind him of an event on his calendar that he couldn't miss.

She had seen the fire in his eyes, the restlessness that had been living inside of him for the last hundreds of years had faded. For as long as she could remember they had put their combined powers together to try to get the Volturi, but those cretins had never left the security of their holdings. Instead they sent out "soldiers" to do their bidding. She knew better than anyone that it would be virtual suicide to try to take all of them on. Nafre would have given up her existence to get her revenge. But she couldn't forfeit her brother's life in the process. He was the only true blood of his kind left; the rest had been hunted down and slaughtered by Caius or killed in the wars. She knew that there were other ways he could create an army but that meant turning humans, something that Lucian refused to do.

She knew that it had taken him extraordinary strength on his part to keep from changing fully that evening. Just as it had taken all she could to keep him out of parts of her head. Nafre had only been too happy to see him leave. _You know how much he hates your visions. He'd be even more reluctant if he knew that the Volturi w__eren'__t the only thing that you saw._ She didn't blame him for his distrust of her "gift". Her visions didn't always help her when they needed them the most. Still, a large part of her was amused to know parts of what her brother was getting ready to go through. _Your endless boredom ceases today. _Lucian's life would never be the same and for that, she was relieved.

La Push

Bella walked down the long quiet beach, the warm sand digging in her black painted toes. The sun would be setting soon and she wanted her last taste of paradise before she retired for the night. A splashing sound in the water took her attention away from her thoughts as she turned to see a figure come out of the water. Her mouth dropped open. _Oh my god, he is the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen. _He came out of the water as if he was made for it, as if he were God Poseidon. Water cascaded over his lean muscular shoulders down his perfectly chiseled chest and washboard abs. Her mouth dried. Her body felt like it was on fire as she looked at him with ravenous eyes as he pushed his long hair out of his face. _God, I love his hair long. I hate it when he has to cut it. _Jacob turned and she spotted something new, a tattoo that spanned the length between his shoulder blades on his back. Before she could ask him what the word he had tattooed in strange letters was she became mesmerized by him. Bella's body reacted, her nipples ached and her hot core was drenched. _I want him. Now! _Thoughts of the tattoo left her mind.

Jacob smiled as she strode through the cool waters to meet him. He wrapped his arms around her when she got to him. His body hard and his cock was primed. _She's a fucking wet dream. _The crystal blue warm water splashed against her making the white button up shirt that belonged to him translucent. He could clearly see her strawberry colored nipples and full breast. His fingers cupped them through the wet material, his thumbs running over her sensitive nipples just the way he knew she liked it. _There is nothing that I want more than to suckle and taste them until I make you come. _Bella closed her eyes and undulated toward him as his thumbs pinched at her nipples giving her a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"You like that don't you?" He whispered. His tongue sliding out to caress the lobe of her ear. Bella shuttered as lightening hit her core. "Yeah, you do?"

"Yes." She whispered. She was no longer afraid of the carnal side of herself.

Jacob grinned. "You like everything that I do to you, don't you? When I lick you. Take you. Dominate you." He growled, his eyes turning a strange color as his fingers slowly found the buttons to his drenched shirt and unbuttoned them one at a time baring her body to his hungry eyes. Her small, yet full breast begged to be caressed. He circled her nipple with his finger and then down her stomach to the tiny red bikini bottoms she wore. _Damn, she's trying her best to kill me__.__ She know__s__ how much I love her in this thing. _His erection bobbled in the water. _Just hold your seed; you want to climax inside her, not on her. _Bella's eyes widened she looked down to see him, hot and pulsating against her. His engorged tip wet as a drop of his essence covered the head of his cock. She took her thumb and placed it in her mouth slowly sucking it. Jacob's Adam's apple bobbled as he found it difficult to swallow as he watched her mouth intensely. Unbridled desire moved through him. She looked up at him with smoky heat filled eyes as she drew it out of her mouth and moved her hand down to his erection. She couldn't get her entire hand around him because he was so big. But she knew how to pleasure him as she swept her wet thumb across the head of his member. He groaned.

_Yes, that's what I want from you. _She thought wickedly.

It gave her a sense of power to know that little Bella could make big strong sexy Jacob Black lose his mind and his seed. She moved her hand around his tip and back to the base. Her other hand moved to cup his balls, pulling at them in a way that made a growl emanate from his chest.

_Fuck,_ _she knows __that __what she __i__s doing is driving __me__ crazy. _He thought.

And she did. However that didn't stop him from pressing hot and against the confines of her small hand. Jacob tried to keep his composure and his seed. But he almost lost it when she smiled wickedly at him.

_What is going on in that head of yours, Bella?_

He found out a few seconds later when she slowly dropped down on her knees in the warm salty water._ Oh My Fucking God..._ The thoughts in his head flew out of his mind as her little pink tongue licked the top of his cock.

_I love his taste it's salty, sweet and all Jacob. _She thought as she took as much of him as she could inside her mouth. She worked him, suckling, licking, tasting and enjoying the act. Bella loved doing this to him. She loved the power that it gave her over him. His hands fisted her wet hair, his eyes closed as his hips began to move in a slow fashion. It took everything in his power not to cum in her mouth. He didn't want to do that because he wanted to be seated deep inside of her when he did. Moments later when he feared he was about to erupt, he pulled out of her mouth and hoisted her up as if she weighed nothing.

"Now…" he growled as his fingers turned into talons and cut the material off her body. Bella didn't protest or even think about what she had just seen. She needed him inside her. He pushed inside of her wet core hard filling her completely as her legs encircled his waist. At the same moment his mouth found a spot on her neck and his teeth turned razor sharp and bit down hard.

There was no pain only pleasure in his amazing bite. "Yes…Jacob." She screamed as her womb clinched.

"Jacob!" Bella screamed as she came off the bed. Her eyes opened as if she had been in a haze. She was no longer on a beach with him. It had been a dream. _Just a fucking dream. No!_ Tears of frustration filled her eyes. Her nipples ached as if Jacob had really suckled and bit them. Her body was on the pentacle of an orgasm as if he had been stretching hard and long inside of her core. _No! It can't be. _Never had a dream been so real and so vivid. Every touch, every caress seemed like it had really happened. Even the taste of him remained on her tongue. _God, am I losing my mind?_ She rolled over onto her stomach as a cry of pure frustration filled her. Of course it had been a dream. Jacob had cut off his longer locks right before the trip to Miami in an effort to look more mature. He certainly didn't have a tattoo on his back and his fingers couldn't turn into talons. She shook her head. Her body was so ready she actually ached to the point of pain. _What's happening to me? I feel so hot….so horny. God…I need a release._ She rolled over onto her back ignoring how sweaty the sheets were, pulled Jacob's old football jersey off her body and allowed the coolness of the air to hit her. But it didn't help the need inside of her. She fell against the bed hoping the air coming from her open windows would help her. But nothing did. A wicked thought entered her head. Laying back she ran her hands up her breasts to slowly pinch her aching nipples. Her body shivered. Closing her eyes she envisioned him as she did. Her right hand slowly made its way down between her thighs toward her core. She was wet and hot as she found her quivering bud. Circling it she played with herself allowing her body to find a rhythm that she needed. Moments later she cried out Jacob's name when she orgasmed in the dark silent night. It wasn't the same as having him inside of her, she didn't climax nearly as hard for herself as she knew she'd do for him. The pent up frustration still lived in her but at least it took the edge off for now.

Nafre's Quarters

Isabella Swan Black was an extremely important individual. The task that lay ahead for the young woman was a daunting one and one that could possibly kill her. Unlike the other creatures, she was human and could die easily in childbirth. _Humans are too fragile for their own good. If only you had some of our blood in you._ She fumed. Nafre knew what Bella had been experiencing with the headaches, hot flashes and vivid dreams were only the beginning. The moment she had put Nafre's bracelet on her body chemistry had begun to change. She had no idea that she was in a better sense of the word "going into heat". She would begin to crave intense sex, have erotic dreams, and her body would ovulate for weeks at a time, ripening for the moment to conceive. Her smell would become almost an aphrodisiac in which the male who took her would not be able to resist. He would have a difficult time taming his own aggressive need to dominate her sexually. And all it took was one touch of Nafre to adjust Bella's body to allow her to be able to get pregnant. Nafre's bracelet was part of her power and since Bella was wearing it, it had allowed Nafre the ability to fix Bella's reproductive system without worrying that her "shielding" powers would deter her.

Bella's insides had been infected. It was clear that she had survived some sort of an attack by a vampire. _I shudder to think what you must have gone through. _Nafre still had her own nightmares and she was much more resilient than a human woman. There was also something else that Nafre had found interesting, someone had altered Bella's body chemistry and tried to heal her. _Who? It was someone who know__s what__ they were doing, someone with magical healing abilities. However that individual didn't have enough power to get rid of the venom. _A strand of venom from a vampire had marred Bella's reproductive system leaving both of her ovaries infected and ruined her chances of ever conceiving. Nafre absorbed the remaining venom inside of Bella's circulatory system, knowing that she'd be able to handle it as she did when Caius had bitten her. Somehow Bella had survived such an attack from the cold ones which only strengthened Nafre's belief that Bella was capable of dealing with the events that would transpire in the future. _You're__ an extraordinary human Isabella Black to have lived __through__ so much._ Her eyes darkened._ You will create extraordinary children. _

Nafre's thoughts turned to the other part of her mission. What she was going to do was very calculating as well as dangerous. Her mind took on the image of Jacob Black that she had seen earlier when he had been eating with his friends. Jacob was strong and his love for Bella was pure. He was truly devoted to his wife. She knew that much from glancing into his mind. He also had a natural hatred for the cold ones, which would be a double edged sword for that hatred would be his greatest defense as well as his greatest weakness. His hatred for Edward Cullen had been in the recesses of his brain. An image of a pale skinned handsome vampire brooding in a bar in Manhattan entered her mind. Jacob Black had a good reason to fear Edward; after all, he loved Bella as well. _How much would both of these men be willing to go __through to__ protect her?_ She wasn't sure, but hoped it would be enough.

Nafre knew all about love. And although she had countless of males and sometimes female lovers in the past and would no doubt have them in the future; she also knew all about the kind of love and devotion Jacob had for his wife. She had had it once. It was a love that she had never forgotten and would never forget all the years she'd roam the earth. An unwanted tear ran down her check. She closed her eyes feeling the pain that she only allowed when she was alone. Her image shimmered and her body contorted to her natural image; gold dusted mahogany skin and chocolate locks. She never took that image around others, not anymore. Her mind went to thoughts about her mate. _God, how much he loved the real me. _

"_Don't…I do__n't__ want you to look like another." His dark calloused hand caressed her face. He looked her deeply in the eyes. "I love you Nafre. I want you, not a fantasy woman created by your power. Your true beauty lies in your heart."_

She knew that he'd be disappointed in her for what she had planned. He had always thought her to be the gentler of the two of them. He loved being her protector, her friend, her everything. He had loved her and dominated her in a way that no one else could. It was funny. She had always been independent, aggressive, a woman of her own. She'd play submissive to no male ….but to him. However it was that submission that no doubt allowed the situation that caused his death. And because of that, she had no choice but to press on and be the warrior she knew she could be.

_What I am about the do could forever destroy Jacob Black. _She thought of the handsome shape shifter. _However it is the risk that I need to take to ensure a future without the Volturi. I owe it to him. The only man I'd ever mate myself to._ _My allegiance, loyalty, devotion and love is all for him_. She closed her eyes whispering a prayer to the Gods that what she had planned to do would not kill the young man with her blood running through his veins. He was her family too and ought to be protected. However Nafre steeled herself against any thoughts of regret that would take her away from her critical goal. She was the ultimate strategist, the mastermind of mind games and this would be the definitive moment. She had to do what she had to do, even if it cost her dearly. Even if it cost Jacob Black his Isabella forever. After all, she was the Alpha Bitch…it was time for her to prove it.


	11. Chapter 11: Pack Business

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and responded to the last chapter. I know that many of you had a lot of questions, some I can answer and some I can't at the moment because you'll have to read to find out. I will however answer the burning question about Nafre and Lucian. Nafre is a pure blood shape shifter, born and not created. Lucian is a pure blood werewolf, born and not created. Nafre is related to Jacob. **** As for Jacob and the pack, they aren't real werewolves though they think that they are, they are shifters who have chosen the shape of a wolf. Jacob ,because of his bloodline, is the only one with the ability to change into another shape like Nafre, however he has no idea about it. **

**Again…a wonderful thank you to Blue Baby for once again being the Best Beta! I couldn't and wouldn't want to do it without you. **

**Chapter 11: Pack Business**

Jacob made adjustments to the engine before he put in the calibrator as. The last two hours he and Seth had been overseeing the testing along with Newman's people. _Thank god._ He'd rather be running simulations and asking questions about the engine than to be held up in the business department. Leah and Paul were the ones trying to hammer out a deal _Wh__y__ the hell did I allow Paul to work __on __coming up with a deal? I should have brought Embry on this trip instead of him._ _But Rachel insisted that I give her husband a chance. Shit, I need to stop allowing my sister to bully me. At least I know that Leah will keep him in line._ He thought with a wicked smile. Jacob was surprised when he had strolled into Newman's hangers to find that Leah had already started the day with negotiations bright and early. He had thought that she would have "slept in" after her long night. He had seen the way she looked last night and didn't need to read her thoughts to know that she had definitely been on the prowl. _Good for her and fuck you Sam. You've done enough damage to her. It's good to see her finally living again. _

Jacob had also found that Paul's reaction to the "new Leah" amusing that morning. Paul's eyes had fallen out of his head when he saw her. "_I can't believe that's her. Damn, she looks fine._" Paul had whispered to him. And she did. Maybe the spa had done something for her because she looked great in her quarter length black skirt that showed off her legs, her small black snakeskin belt and a starling sleeveless fuchsia blouse that billowed to a stylish bow at her neck. She looked sleek, sexy, and professional all at the same time. Paul had been ready to make a remark about Leah's "come fuck me heels" when Leah had turned to give him a murderous look.

"_Never mind, she's still the same cantankerous bitch she always is.__"_ Paul had uttered.

"Jake what do you think? Will it run 240 amps?" Seth asked, snapping Jakes mind back to the present.

"What?" He turned around missing part of what Seth said.

Seth looked at him quizzically. _What's up with you today? _

"He asked about the amps?" Jennifer, the lead engineer answered. Although a little on the shy side, she had an amazing mind. From the looks of it, it seemed as though she had a crush on Seth with her change of dress, her rapid heart rate, and not to mention her scent of arousal. Not that Seth had noticed. When it came to his work, Seth was totally obsessed. She could have paraded in front of him naked and Jake wasn't sure he'd even notice.

Jake looked at Seth sheepishly. "Sorry"

"It's okay."

But it wasn't. Jake's mind wasn't where it should be. _Not after what had happened last night_. The situation at Pandora's Box had only been the beginning. He, Tucker and Paul had finally left the strip club around 2am, leaving Nick and Seth behind to hook up. Jake went back to the hotel suite and talked to a very groggy Bella on the phone. He went to bed an hour later after he called up room service and finished off a midnight snack of many orders of hot wings, fries and three slices French apple pie. His meal from Pandora's Box had already worn off. When he finally slept he had an erotic dream about Bella. In the dream he had been swimming in the warm water of a beach when Bella arrived looking sexy as hell wearing nothing but his shirt and the bottoms of the red bikini he had given her. She had come over to him, played with is body, tantalizing it with her touch and then had given him an incredible blow job. The dream had been so vivid and real that he had been in the process of spilling his seed on three hundred dollar sheets like a teenager.

Jacob had crawled out of bed intending to take a cold shower. What he had seen had left him staggering. His black hair was long, as long as it had been before; flowing past his shoulders. In between his shoulder blades spanned a strange looking tattoo written a language he didn't recognize and his eyes were a bizarre amber color. He hadn't understood what was happening to him. It had taken all of his will to control his emotions and not phase right there. _Is__ this part of being an alpha? __Are__ the others going to go through such changes? Did this have anything to do with hearing that woman's voice in__ my__ head__?__ Or that headache and nosebleed __I__know__ some unknown woman must have caused_? Jacob had so many questions.For a moment he even considered calling Sam. Maybe he knew what was going on. After all, he was first to phase and his grandmother, Ashayla, had been the tribe's historian. Jacob hadn't been sure what to do, therefore he had spent most of the early morning pacing and worrying. He finally forced himself to sleep for a couple of hours. Besides that, he had business to handle. When he woke up he was more than relieved to find that that his body had returned to back to normal.

Seth looked at Jake; it was clear that he was in deep heavy thoughts. _Again. What's going on with everyone? Leah's been too quiet and now Jake._ "Jake man, are you sure that you're okay. You've been quiet all morning."

Jake looked at him with secretive eyes. "Yeah I'm fine." He slapped Seth on the back. "I've got a call to make…give me a minute."

Seth watched as Jake strode away. This wasn't right. Jake was always open, communicative and easy going unless he was dealing with vamps. This Jake was different. All morning he had been acting strange; and he wasn't the only one. Leah and Jake had exchanged a strange look earlier. What had that look meant? _What was going on?_

**Newman Corporation Conference Room**

"15% is high." Dirk Lawson stated across the conference table to Leah.

Paul gave her a slight nudge under the table to tell her, _I told you so_. She retaliated by grinding her heel into his right foot. "No, it isn't." She responded to Dirk. "I looked at the profit margin, most of your racers placed high last year, but two are on the verge of retirement. You are going to need to replace them. Though you've been grooming Bruce Miller, he isn't ready yet. This engine however could possibly shave off 5.7 of his time. Therefore I believe that 15% is reasonable. You will receive all copy writes of this engine as well as the rewards from using it." Leah sat back in the leather chair giving Dirk a no nonsense look.

_How the hell does she know that? _Dirk looked down at Leah through his glasses.

Leah smirked as if she could read his mind. "You see reservation schools aren't as inferior as they'd like people to think. They taught us how to do comprehensive research."

"I wasn't suggesting that you were inferior Ms. Clearwater." He responded honestly. "I must say that Quileute Inc is very lucky to have someone like you."

"It isn't luck." She responded. "It's loyalty."

"No, I supposed it isn't." Dirk stated to the very beautiful woman driving the hard bargain. The truth was that Newman would do just about anything do get their hands on that engine and more. They wanted to create a permanent relationship with Quileute Inc, maybe be able to create a co-ownership that would allow Quileute Inc to be a sub- division under Newman. Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater had created a magnificent tool in their engine, who knew what else they could do. Dirk had pressed Nick to be very careful not to mention a potential partnership with them. Right now Newman would first start with the engine deal and move into the idea of a lucrative partnership after some time once trust had been established. He had already noted that the members of Quileute Inc were not only close knit, but they didn't trust outsiders. Newman had been slowing up deliberations in order to get a complete comprehensive background check on each of the share holders of Quileute Inc. They had received very little information on them; part of being Native American meant they didn't have the technological imprint that most left behind. They lived, worked and went to school on the reservation. They paid no taxes and owned whatever they had outright. They also had no real information about the reservation's finical records since they were sealed. The only person with any type of electronic history was Roman Hightower who attended school in Atlanta and had a stellar military record. Dirk wasn't even sure that money was a real motivator for them because they hadn't jumped at the first amount thrown their way. The only person who had a loan out currently was Jacob Black; he used that money to buy partnership in the Clearwater Garage and Detail Shop. Isabella Swan Black, Jacob's wife, had money from an inheritance of some sort from an Uncle. Why Jacob had taken out a loan to buy a partnership in a garage that his wife could afford had puzzled Dirk until he met the young man. There was something about him that let Dirk know that he was a "man's man" and wouldn't feel right taking money from his wife. Another thing that Dirk had noticed was that the few select members were equal partners. That was odd considering that Jacob and Seth worked the most on this engine. However they didn't have larger shares than the others. 

"You know if you ever consider leaving, we would love to have someone with your caliber and mindset here."

_Are they fucking crazy__! __Leah is a ball buster and they want to hire her. _Paul coughed to stifle his laugh. _They have no idea what they'd be getting with her. _

Leah hid a smile. She had to admit that it delighted her to know that they'd consider offering her a position. "Thank you, but no thank you. I am perfectly happy to be a full partner in Quileute Incorporated. Now, if you turn your attention back to index 5 section A." She pointed with a confident smile. "I would like to discuss that."

**One hour later**

"Leah, you were fucking amazing today." Paul beamed when they were left alone in the conference room for a lunch break. "The way you broke down those numbers and got them to settle on the 12%. I thought that you were going to ask for 10."

"You don't know much about bargaining do you Paul." _All looks__ and__ no brain__s__. What a waste. I hope he's good in the bedroom__;__ otherwise Rachel got the raw end of the deal being imprinted to him. _She looked up from the brief she was reading. She had just gotten off the phone with Mitchell, the high priced attorney the corporation had on retainer. He would be arriving in Miami tomorrow to help them review the final paperwork before they signed the final agreement. Product testing went amazingly well. Seth and Jake were pleased, though Leah had noticed that Jake had been very quiet and not his usual jovial self. She wondered if something was wrong.

"Well, we are going to go out to lunch at this restaurant. I heard they got a great soft shell crab sandwich and these homemade fries."

"I'm not coming."

"What?" Paul looked at her surprised.

"I have something to do." She returned to the brief.

"Like what?" Paul asked.

She looked up him. _Why does he care? _"Like it's any of your business."

Paul stood over her with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Leah. What are you up to? First last night and now today with you disappearing. Not to mention the new look. What's going on here?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why do you care all of a sudden what I'm doing with my time?" Leah looked at him with calculated eyes for a moment and then stalked toward him, annoyed by his presence in her life. "Answer me."

"Well, I promised Sam that I'd look out for yo…." Before Paul could finish his sentence, Leah turned around and decked him. She didn't pull her punch as she made contact with his face. Paul felt the bone in his nose break as the rest of his body was thrown back into the conference table. Blood poured down his face as he felt his body begin to shake with anger. _Bitch! _ He looked up to see Leah with her hand on her on her hip. She cocked her head to the side.

"Bring it on you sniveling bastard. I'd love to kick your ass right here right now." Though she didn't start to phase, it was clear she was beyond furious.

**Clearwater Garage **

Roman walked into the back hanger room of the Clearwater Garage and Detail Shop to find Colin and Brady who looked to be hung-over, naked on a tarp on the floor._ I'm going to kick their asses._ He fumed. It wasn't that they were naked that disturbed Roman because werewolves were always naked around each other. Nor was the fact that they decided to tag team one of the local sluts; after all, Roman certainly was no prude and had his own experiences in the ménage a trois. But it was the fact that: 1) they were doing it right here in the back of the garage that was just about to open and 2) the naked female with her head resting on Colin's muscular chest and her foot resting on Brady's crotch belonged to a spoiled, bitchy regular customer of theirs, Jessica Newton.

"Get up you two." He growled kicking them and throwing them their clothes.

"What?" Brady jumped up; saw Roman and his eyes widened. "Fuck!"

"Fuck's right." He growled to the young pup. _Your asses are mine. _"I can't believe you'd do this shit here."

Colin got up, stretched and smiled regardless of his nudity. "Come on Roman, it's not like we could take her home."

Roman gave him a cold hard stare that meant business. "I'll deal with you two later." He stated pointing to them. He turned to Jessica who ought to be embarrassed at getting caught with two under aged boys who were not her husband. "I would think that this is too far even for you. These two are still in high school."

"They're 18 so it's legal." She pulled on her pink laced panties slowly, giving him a once over while she proudly stuck out her naked breast that her husband had given her for a birthday gift. "Don't tell me you're jealous. Come on Roman. They are only boys, where as you…" She licked her lips. "you are a real man. I bet you can go all night." Roman was amazingly handsome, just as the rest of the men from the reservation. However, instead of russet skin he had amazing chocolate skin, a strong handsome face along with a magnificent body. He stood tall at 6'5, all lean muscle, and his hair cut short while he sported a close cut beard. He looked amazing in the jeans, motorcycle boots and black wife-beater that he wore. She also knew by seeing him without a shirt that his chest was amazing. He also sported a tattoo with the words semper fie tattooed on his left pectoral. His muscles popped out of his arms and just by looking at him she knew that he was packing where it counted. "I've always wanted to try…" She reached out to touch him. Roman reached out and caught her hand flinging it away.

_I don't do whores. _"I wouldn't fuck you with one of their pricks" He stated with disgust. Jessica's words got lost in her mouth, the intense look he gave her spoke volumes. "Cover yourself up." He threw her bra to her and then turned his back, giving her the respect that he knew she didn't deserve. While she got dressed he turned to the boys. "Get her the hell out of here. And I'll talk to you both later; we've got work to do." He then left._ Of all the stupid fucking things those two __decide__ to do. Jacob, I can't wait for you to get back and deal with their antics. _Roman headed back out to the main part of the garage when a huge black truck pulled up. He headed toward the driver and opened the door to help Bella get out.

"Hey Roman." She smiled. Bella looked more like a teenager in a simple gray shirt that sloped off one shoulder to reveal a cami underneath, black yoga pants formed against her body and flip flops. Roman liked Bella a lot. She was pretty, easy going and very sweet. She was also good to his sister Kenya.

"Bella." He smiled. "Thanks so much for sending that pot of chicken and dumplings for me and Kenya. The cookies were a real hit as well." _And good. Your cooking makes me miss my mother's cooking, she could burn. Nobody made sweet potato pie like her._

"No problem. I know how much she likes those cookies."

He looked at her for a moment and noted some small circles under Bella's eyes. "Are you alright?"

She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it up into a clip. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just missing Jake. But he'll be back soon."

_Not fast enough. _Roman thought.

She turned putting her hand on the truck. "I thought about leaving Jake's truck here. It was making a strange rattling noise this morning."

"No problem. We'll take a look at it. You want to use the loaner for the rest of the day? Or I could give you a ride home if you need it."

"The loner will be fine. I've got some errands to run."

He went over to Jake and Seth's office, found the keys, and then returned to Bella who looked flustered with a blush on her cheeks. He touched her gently. "Are you sure you are okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah…uhm…Brady and Colin just walked out of the back room without a stitch of clothing on."

Roman nodded. Yet didn't respond. However the tightness on the side of his face betrayed his annoyance.

"What's going on?"

"He and Colin decided they wanted to tag team Jessica Norton in the back of the shop."

"Tag team?OH. Like a threesome?"_ It's a good thing that they can't get an STD. _"This is not going to go down well with Jake." Bella ought to be surprised by Jessica's behavior but deep down she wasn't. _But I hadn't expected it with Brady or Colin._ Bella felt her blood start to boil. It's one thing for Jessica to have affairs with grown men, but Brady and Colin were young._ Hell, they were still in high school._ They were like Bella's younger brothers. She planned to protect them from predators like Jessica.

Bella marched past Roman to the locker room where Brady had disappeared. She opened it up to find Brady naked and standing under the showerhead. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Bella!" He tried to cover himself up with a washcloth.

"Oh please!" She rolled her eyes. "Like I haven't seen one before… and believe me Jake's is much bigger than yours."

_What? Hell, I know that I'm packing._ He looked down at his cock trying to see what's missing.

"That woman is a slut! She'll sleep with anything. I thought that you had better sense Brady. I know that you and Colin are at age in which you'll bang just about anything that you look at. But even I thought you had standards." She fumed. "Jessica's married and Mike can cause trouble. Do you want that for yourself, the tribe or for the pack?"

He looked around as if he needed help from Jake's tiny wife. "No…okay. Let's discuss this later."

"No, we are going to discuss this now." She stepped forward.

He didn't like the idea of standing there with his Johnson hanging out in front of Bella so he cupped himself looking stupid. "Look, I don't know what the big deal is."

"It shouldn't have happened." Roman stated.

"My god…are you serious! I've seen inside your mind Roman and we know that you've had threesomes and a done a lot more kinky shit than that."

Roman's mouth quirked. "There are rules that you follow if you are going to do that sort of thing."

Both Bella and Brady looked at Roman. " Really?" Bella whispered. The taciturn man just gave her a look. _Oh God…_ She blushed. _No…I really don't want to know about it or how you know about it._ Jacob had stated to Bella more than once that there was more to Roman than what met the eye. Bella turned her attention back to Brady who covered himself with a towel. "At least Roman has the decency to be discrete, which is more than I can say for you." She turned her head. "You to Colin." She called to him while he was trying to sneak out the door he had just come in from. "Both of you are looked up to by the boys of the tribe. They want to be like you and the rest of the pack. They emulate you. Is that what you want for them? To be man whores."

"Man whores?"

"That's right." Bella stated in a no nonsense tone.

"Come on Bells, are you saying that you and that leech didn't have sex when you were our age." Colin asked smugly.

Bella heard a low growl that no doubt came from Roman. _You little prick, Jacob __is __going to fuck you up royally when he hears you disrespected his wife__;__ let alone mentioned Edward. That's a real no no. Nobody mention__s__ him around Bella. _

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. I wasn't sleeping with Edward."

"Then what about Jake? We know that you gave it up to him." Brady responded.

Roman moved so fast that he had Brady up against the shower wall hanging by his neck. "You will respect the lady." He stated dangerously as he applied the right amount of pressure on Brady's esophagus. He wasn't going to hurt him seriously, just teach him a lesson about manners.

"Roman put Brady down." Bella demanded

Roman eyed Brady. "Behave, because she won't be around to protect you later." A growl rumbled from his chest.

"Jake and I were in love." She spoke to the boys. "We developed a relationship with each other long before we were intimate. I'm not stupid enough to think that you and Colin are going to wait for that, but I want you to be mature about it. Respect the woman you are with. And doing her in the back room of the garage shows no respect to her or to this business. Think about what the kind of message you are sending out. You might meet the right girl one day and ruin it because she's heard about your whorish behavior." Bella stated. "I'd hate to think about you losing out because you can't keep it in your pants. So whatever you've got going on with Jessica ends today. Understand."

Brady looked at Colin who nodded. Then they looked at Bella. They loved her; she was like a big sister to them. She cooked for them, looked out for them and helped them with their grades from time to time. She also had a way of calming Jake down when they did something stupid. The last thing they wanted was for their big sis to be mad at them. Jessica wasn't worth Bella being pissed at them.

"Okay."

"Yeah. We promise Bella, we aren't going to mess with Jessica anymore."

Bella nodded satisfied and walked out of the locker room past Colin and gave him look. A breeze from the swinging door hit her as her scent waffled off her and hit him squarely in the nose. He inhaled; his werewolf sense of smell went into overdrive. His pupils dilated as he smelled something that made his eyes go wide.

**Newman Enterprises**

"What the hell is going on with you too?" Jake asked clearly pissed off. "We are in the middle of a serious negotiation and Seth and I find you getting ready to phase."

"That crazy bitch hit me." Paul stated as he wiped the blood off his nose.

"You better be glad that's all that I did." Leah spat around Seth's body as he held her.

Jake looked at Paul. "Clean up. Leah I want to talk to you."

"I'm not…"

"Now!" Jake demanded. Leah looked at Paul and gave him a hard glare before she moved out of the conference room. Jacob looked around the halls. "What the hell is going on? This isn't like you. You've always been the cool one when it came down to business. Paul's the hot head remember? You broke his nose."

"It'll heal." She started to pace. "Men, they are so fucking stupid. They don't want you. They push you away. Break your heart and move on. But God forbid that you do the same. Their fucking egos can't handle it."

Jacob had no idea what she was talking about. _God, what I wouldn't give to be home with my Bells right now. _"What did he do?"

"He wanted to know what I was up too. Wanted to know where I was last night so he could run back and tell Sam."_ I could just kill him. Why can't he be happy with what he has__?__ Why does he think that he owns me. He doesn't. Nobody owns me. _

Jacob let out a breath of air. "Alright…I can understand why you're upset and slugged him."

Leah paused in her rant and looked at Jacob suspiciously. "What?"

"Paul was out of line."

"You're siding with me?"

"Yeah…I know. Bizarro land right." He smiled. He stepped closer to her. "I've wanted to do the same thing plenty of times."

She smiled "Why haven't you?"

"Rachel. God bless my sister, she's loves him. And like it or not, he makes her happy."

"Gotta love family right." Leah's smile faded. "How badly did I mess up?"

"Don't worry, the Newman people don't know. Lots of them are gone for lunch."

"Good. This deal is important. But Paul was out of line."

"He was bound to ask you know." Jacob stated. "You have a new look about you." He looked around sheepishly. "How…uh… how did it go last night?"

She looked at him with pure amusement. "Wouldn't you like to know?" However she smiled a smile that he never had seen before.

_Interesting. _"That good?" _Good for you Leah. _

_Let's__ just say that last night was not what I expected. Not at all. _"It's not what you think. I mean…it's...nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me." He watched the color rise on her cheeks. He reached out to touch her face "Hey are you blushing?"

"No…" She forced herself to look stoic. _I'm not going to stand here gushing like a girl in front of Jake. _"Maybe a little. But if you tell anyone."

"I know the drill."

"Good, well, do you think that you could possibly do without me this afternoon?"

"Why? Do you have a hot date?"

Leah gave him an amused look but didn't answer.

They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't realize that someone was watching them and was unhappy about what they saw.

**Forks**

Bella pulled up to the large house that Jessica shared with her husband, Mike Newton. She and Jessica had never been able to make amends after their "friendship" went awry in high school. The truth was that Jessica was a very selfish spoiled insecure woman. She knew that Jessica had been one of the people to make comments about her suicide attempt. Jess and Lauren had delighted in tormenting Bella as much as they could about everything, including Edward's abandonment. Jessica had gone away to college but returned afterward when she and Mike rekindled their relationship. They were married in a quickie wedding three months later. Bella was sure that Mike regretted it for Jessica wasn't the person he thought her to be. She had earned a reputation as the town whore. Jessica would sleep with about anyone and made it clear that she had a thing for some of the men on the reservation, including Bella's husband. Basically, Jess was the town bicycle, everyone got a ride.

Bella rang the doorbell. Jessica answered it in a very tight form fitting pink velour sweat suit. _Bella Swan. What the hell do you want? You fucking psycho._

"We need to talk." Bella pushed her way into the front foyer of Jessica's large home.

_What does she think she's doing? She's insane. _Jessica was appalled by Bella's intrusion. Bella turned to face her. "I've come to give you a message. Stay the HELL away from Colin and Brady."

Jessica smirked. "What I do with them and how often I do it, is none of your business."

Bella stepped in front of Jessica. "Yes, it is. They are my brothers through Jake. You had no business sleeping with them. If you want to whore yourself around to every other man in Forks, that's fine. But stay from them." _God I just want to slap her! Can't she keep her legs closed and to herself? Must she screw anything with a pulse?_ Bella thought.

"Oh, please. What are they five? You have no say in who I screw. Besides, you're just jealous."

Bella looked stunned._ Is she delusional?_ "Jealous of what?" _Yea, like I would be jealous of a STD infected whore._

"I have everything. A wonderful husband, my parents, a lavish lifestyle. I sit on important social committees while you are nothing but a stupid teacher married to that dirty common Indian." Jessica spat smugly.

"Oh, you mean the same Native American that you throw yourself at constantly?" She informed Jess. "I know all about your pathetic attempts to seduce my husband. All your little car emergencies. How about the time you stranded yourself so Jake could take you home and you tried to put his head in your crotch?" Jessica's mouth flew open with surprise at her remark. "Or the time you came into the shop with no panties on?" Bella looked at Jessica with distain. "Poor Mike, he loves you and all you can do is cheat on him and humiliate him. I feel sorry for him."

_You bitch! _Jessica couldn't believe that a freak like Bella Swan would talk to her in such a manner. She moved toward Bella with hatred in her eyes. "Since the gloves are apparently off, let's be candid. I hate you. I've always hated you. The way that you came here and had all the guys fawning over you like you were something special. You thought that you were hot shit, didn't you? You thought you were better than the rest of us, especially when you started going out with Edward Cullen. I bet you thought that you were going to marry him. That you were going to live in that fancy house and be the richest girl in town." Jessica had a crazed look in her eye. "But he got rid of you. He never even called once he left you sick freak; and who could blame him? I was so glad when he left you broken. You must have been obsessed with you the way that you acted. It was like you'd never got dumped before. We all had. Yet you wanted all this attention, especially from Mike. He went on and on about how Cullen must have treated you. Where was MY attention when he dumped me. You didn't talk and you didn't eat. You expected the rest of us to feel sorry for you. I only felt glee that you were finally knocked down off that pedestal. You were so pathetic. No one could stand to be around you except Angela and that Jacob Black. It's no wonder your dad had a heart attack; anything to get away from the likes of your pathetic ass!"

Bella hauled off and slapped Jessica as hard as she could sending her reeling into the wall of the foyer where Jessica stumbled and fell. Glass slipped out of Jessica's hand and cut her as it broke leaving a blood stain on the "Don't you dare mention his name! I don't care what you say about me, but you will never speak of my father again. Do you understand me? Do us a favor, end whatever thing you've got going with Brady and Colin or so help me god, I will go and tell Mike just what it is you are up to if he doesn't know already."

Jessica's hand went to the place that Bella slapped her. She hadn't expected that reaction from her. "You bitch." Tears stung her eyes as she scrambled to get off the ground, her arm dripping. "He doesn't love you. Edward doesn't and neither does your precious Jacob. He just feels sorry for you." She spat. "After all, who would have you?" Jessica spat angrily as Bella walked out and down the front walk ignoring her rant. "Who wants a woman whose damaged goods! At least I can give Mike children; you can't give Jacob a thing because you're barren." She cried.

Jessica slammed the front door pissed off and angry. _That bitch! Just __who __in the hell does she think she is coming here telling me to stay away from Colin and Brady? _Jessica fumed as she wiped the blood off her hand with a tissue. The night before had been a blast. Mike was out of town and she had time on her hands. She had left her car at the shop and stopped by under the guise of checking out the work. She had brought an expensive bottle of tequila and her and boys had a drink; later they had her. Jess shuttered just thinking about what it felt to be taken by them, both at the same time. _If only I could find a way to hurt her. To get her precious Jacob to sleep with me._ _He's so fine and built like a stallion. What in the hell does he see in her anyway__?__ She can't possibly satisfy h__im__, not the way that I could. _Jessica was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the shadow that slipped through the open French doors on the first landing. She turned, her eyes became wide. "Oh my god…what are you doing?" A scream came out of her mouth for only a second before cold hand covered it.

**Bella and Jake's House**

Bella's insides were still shaking. _I can't believe that I actually hit Jessica. _She had been stunned by her own actions. Physical violence never solved anything and it wasn't her style. She had always been a more cerebral person. Bella had planned to go over there to give Jessica a piece of her mind, not her fist, but something inside her snapped. When she had confronted Jess her body temperature had heated up. It had actually felt as if her blood was boiling. Her anger was palpable; however it was like she couldn't control her emotions or her body anymore. Right now she had a killer headache. The doorbell rang in the distance. _Oh god…what now? _ She hadn't gotten much done for that day. She had a mountain of work to do; outlining and researching for her next book. She pulled herself off the couch to the front door to find Kim standing there looking like a model with her long legs and curves. Kim was dressed in a tight light weight cami sweater and very short kacki shorts.

"Bella…" Kim looked at Bella noticing the drawn look upon her face. "Honey are you alright?"

Bella winced. "Yes…uh…no". Kim followed Bella into the house. "I'm not feeling good."

"That's clear. You've got circles under your eyes."

"What…oh...that's because I'm not sleeping too well. I've been experiencing a lot of headaches, night terrors, and hot flashes. Not to mention other things." She sighed as she sat on the couch. "I've been doing some erratic things."

"Like what?"

Bella was embarrassed. "Well, like slapping Jessica."

"What? You?" Kim started to laugh until she noticed the look of mortification on Bella's face. "Oh my god…you're serious aren't you? I wish I could have been a fly on the wall for that. I've been wanting to nail that slut for a long time. After all, she made a pass at my husband."

**Sometime Later **

Bella took her hair out of the clip. She pulled the gray shirt off her body and removed her yoga sweats and put them on the chair. Kim had left. It had been good talking to her. She had mentioned not sleeping so Kim kindly offered her one of her mild sleeping pills. Bella was so tempted. She had never taken a sleeping pill; not after she had tried to kill herself. She knew that fear that Jacob had gone through and promised never to have him to go through such a thing again. But this was different. This time she had so much work to do and was so tired. Maybe she would try to take a nap and see how well her sleeping was before she'd resort to taking a pill. Bella shut the blinds and closed the windows. She even clicked the button that allowed a covering over top of the skylight in an effort to create the darkness she needed. Last night she had been up, but not for the reasons she stated. It hadn't been nightmares or headaches; instead it had been an ache of a different sort. Her body ached and it wouldn't stop. She actually had to resort to masturbating two more times until her body had enough orgasms for her to sleep. She had never gone through such a thing before and it had scared her. Something was certainly wrong with her. Bella took a Tylenol for her headache, pulled back the covers, put on a lavender eye pillow and lay down.

_Bella walked down the cold dark forest wearing nothing but a very thin white nightgown."Bella" She heard her name being whispered __in__ the wind when suddenly a figure was standing on the top of the bluff near Bella's home__. __It looked like a vision in white__.__ She was surprised to see Sara__,__ Jacob's mother. "Hello Bella." The woman smiled, it was Jacob's smile. "My goodness you've grown into a beautiful young woman. No wonder my Jacob loves you so." _

_Bella smiled at the mention of Jacob's name. "__I__love him very much__." _

"_I know you do." She looked down at Bella's wrist. "He g__a__ve you my bracelet__. __Good__. __It's very special." _

_Bella nodded. "He told me that it's been passed down __in __your family throughout generations." _

"_Correct. It belonged to my great, great, great, grandmother. She was a beautiful woman. Not of this tribe but a different one. There were stories of her remarkable beauty, her ability to hunt like man and of her power." _

"_Power?" Bella asked. _

"_Yes__.__ I have a very tiny part of it in me. She is where I got the gift of foresight. It has protected me and my family in difficult times." Sara__'s__ hair blew in the wind. "I made certain decisions based on it. Those decisions have affected so many__,__ but most of all you." _

"_Me?" Bella was confused. _

"_Yes Bella. You" Sara__'s__ melodic voice stated. "I made __a __decision about you and Jacob a long time ago when you were children. It was one that pulled heavy on my heart. It was one that I needed to make for my son's sanity. However__,__ it is one that needs to be reversed and very soon. Please Bella, you must go to the tribal historian__.__ She'll send you in the right direction. Everything you need is in my journals. Your life and the lives of your children will depend on it." She whispered frantically._

"_Children…I don't understand. I can't have children." Tears of pain streamed down Bella's face. Shame filled her. Jessica was right about one thing today and it was her inability to give Jacob his deepest desire. __"__I can't give Jacob the children he wants." _

_She reached out and touched Bella's face. "Of course you can, my dear. You are wearing my ancestor's bracelet__.__ It has much power__,__ but that power won't help unless what I've done is reversed." Pain crossed Sara__'s__ face. "I did what I did for Jacob; he was too young to deal with such intense feelings. I had to protect him. I meant him no harm. I only wanted to protect my son." A tear fell from her eye__s__. "Please Bella, you must find my journals. The truth lays there within them. They will tell you what you need to know." The wind blew harder, Sara looked fearful. "I must go." _

"_No. Wait! Please" Sara disappeared. Bella ran after her. "Wait… please you've got to tell me more. I need to know. What do you mean?" She cried out. However Sara was gone. Bella came to a path__.__ She went down it and it led her to __the house she once __shared with Charlie. She hadn't been in it for a very long time. Lights lit up the house. She went to the front door and turned the knob. She opened it to feel the warmth inside. _

"_Bells is that you?" She heard her father's voice. _

"_Dad?" Tears filled her eyes. Her father, her wonderful father was __t__here. She ran into the kitchen looking for him. "Charlie" she cried. _

"_Up here" He called back. Joy and elation filled her as she ran up the stairs. "In here." She ran into her bedroom to find it empty. _

_Perplexed she looked around. "Charlie? Where are you?" _

"_Right here" Bella turned as a figure stepped out of the bathroom. Horror and fear crept up her spine as Adam stepped out the bathroom naked. "Sweetheart" he uttered with her father's voice. "I'm so glad you made it." He stepped toward her__ and__ reached out to touch the side of her face in a false sense of gentleness. "There are so many things that I've been dying to do to you." He sneered. Bella ran to the door__.__But __she couldn't get there fast enough. A hand snaked out and caught her foot; she slipped hard and hit her head on the floor while a laugh cackled in the background as she was dragged back toward him. _

_Bella woke to find herself tied to the post of her bed wearing her nightgown that was bunched up against her thighs. __Lying__ above her was Adam. He smiled leaning forward to inhale softly nuzzling her with his nose. "Mmm, you smell so delicious. I can't wait to sample you." He leaned down and licked her neck. The blood raced through her veins. Fear and pain sliced through her. _

_She closed her eyes as tears slipped down her eyes. "This isn't real." _

_A hand gently caressed her face. "Oh…it's real." He slowly ripped at her gown tearing it off her body leaving her naked to his lust filled eyes. "My my…" He fingered a globe of her right breast. "You are beautiful…pale…and fragile. Just my type." _

"_This isn't real. It's only your fear manifesting itself…__"_

"_What's this? Psycho babble." He looked amused. "No sweetheart__,__ this is very real." _

_Adam slid down her body and parted her legs. Bella tensed. This isn't real._ _She thought to herself. He leaned down and kissed her inner thigh__,__ scoring it with his teeth. _

"_Jacob will be here soon." Bella whispered. _

"_Jacob…is that who you are depending on. That wolf?" _

"_He got here." Her eyes snapped open. "He stopped you. This is just my mind." _

"_Really?__"__ Adam found the pulse on her inner thigh. __"__Do you want me to tell you a secret?"Adam opened his mouth and slowly bit her inner thigh. Bella's pain filled scream echoed throughout the room as he drew blood from her and his venom infected her body. Her body began to shake with burning pain that felt like acid ran up her thigh and into her core. He shuttered as the blood filled his mouth__,__ slowly licking his lips at the mere taste of her intoxicating blood. "It's about your Jacob that you seem not to know." He grinned a sadistic smile as he crawled over__ to__ her. "It's something that he doesn't want you to know." He fingered the pulse of her neck. "Jacob…didn't…get….here…on…time." With that, he pushed her bloody thighs apart with his knees and painfully forced himself inside her. _

**Jacob's Suite **__

Jacob's inside ached. He felt as if he were being sliced up. The pain cut across his abdomen and then it seared his thigh on the inside. It felt like he was being torn apart. Panic, fear, frustration, and shock hit him at once. He doubled over with pain. It scorched and burned as if he had been bitten. Jacob closed his eyes and concentrated by meditating until finally the pain subsided. It took him a moment to realize his surroundings. _What's wrong with me? _He struggled for a moment before opening the door that lead out to his private balcony. He inhaled deeply to allow the salty air to fill his nostrils. Still something was there. Fear and panic…it hadn't really faded though the pain did. His mind regained some of its clarity. These weren't his feelings. He wasn't feeling these things but, there was a chance that it was…._Bella! My God!_ He rushed to his phone and dialed home. The phone rang once, twice and a third time. _Come on Bella…__please __pick up the phone. Where was she? What if something happened to her? Please no._

"Hello." A tense voice answered the phone.

"Bella" _Thank god. __"_Are you alright?"

"Jacob…" She sounded confused.

"Sweetheart. What's wrong?" _Did something happen?_

Bella licked her lips and wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. "I had a nightmare." She whispered. Her hands were still shaking.

"What kind of nightmare?"

"I dreamt about my old house. I thought that Charlie was there…instead it was Adam."

"Adam" Jacob's fist clenched. His mind went flashing back to a naked man standing over Bella's naked broken bloodied body. What she had gone through no one should ever have to live through. "What happened in the dream?"

Bella shook her head. "I can't remember all of it. All I know is that he was hurting me…and he had his hands on me. He bit me I think. All I knew was the burning pain inside of me. " _Thank god it was just a dream. Thank god you saved me from being violated_ _by that monster. _

_No. It was her dream. I felt her pain. It had been so real. She can't go through this again. _"I'm coming home."

"No! Jake, don't."

"You need me." _I need to be there to protect you._

"I'm upset. Okay. But it's just a nightmare that's all. This deal is important to you and to the tribe. I don't want you to put it in jeopardy because your wife had a nightmare. So many people are counting on you. I'll do my breathing exercises and go talk to Dr. Ruthledge okay."_ Especially after what I thought I saw when I woke up. I'm so tired that my __mind __must be playing ticks on me. I could have sworn that I saw Edward standing in my room. What's happening to __me?__ I'm really losing it. _"But don't come home, not because of this. I can handle this." She strengthened her resolve. "I'm strong and I'm not going to let a little nightmare get in the way. And I don't need you to rescue me, not this time."

_God, I need to be with you. You shouldn't have to go through this alone._ Jacob was torn. "Bells..."

"Jake. Please. I'm alright. I'm going to have a cup of tea. I've got some errands to run. I'll be okay. I'm strong. I'm not that young frightened girl anymore. I can handle this. Promise me you won't come running home because of this."

Jake paused. He sighed heavily. God, he loved her. "I promise okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

He hung up the phone, closed his eyes, hit a button and scrolled down to a number on the phone. He hit the dial button.

"Hello." A voice sounded on the other end.

"It's me, Jacob." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Listen…I know that I'm not supposed to call you, but we've got a problem. I'm afraid that Bella's starting to remember the truth about that night. I need to see you as soon as possible."


	12. Chapter 12: Vampire Affairs

**A/N: Thanks so much to all the wonderful readers and your questions and comments. I love getting your questions and hope that I've been able to answer a few of them. As the vampires come into play a little more in this story, I am going to be making a few minor changes for their characteristics for writing purposes. In this story, vampires can cry but only during extreme emotional times, instead of crying tears, they actually cry vampire blood. Additionally, although they don't sleep, however, they can go in a meditation state ever couple of weeks and shut down their minds and system if they choose to. **

**A very special thank you to the best Beta ever…Blue Baby! Thank you for all that you've done to help me. It is greatly appreciated. **

**Chapter 12: Vampire Affairs**

_Being a vampire means that you constantly __come__ into contact with death__;__ whether it be memories of your own or from watching humans fade away as the sands of life simply expired. Sometimes those lives expire from your inability to control the hunger__ and __the __blood lust growing inside__ of you. Humans, simply stated, are nothing but fragile creatures that die so easily. Something as mundane as food sliding down the wrong pipe or a simple trip down the stairs and they end up in a casket._ _Then there are the much more painful, more deadly ways for them to go. Being a vampire I knew all about those ways, death is never as glorious or romantic as it is in the movies. However taking a life, even one as pathetic as Jessica Stanley Newton never gave me pleasure_. He thought. However he had done it. He had no choice in the matter. Killing her had been easy; deposing of her remains, cleaning up the scene and covering her murder, would not be. However he had the ability, the connections and the finances to do just that. At least the way that he had done it did it there had been no real pain for her.Some things were much worse than death. Jessica was lucky that she had found such a quick and virtually "painless" death compared to one she would have eventually received. The wind rustled against his hair as the breeze blew her scent of blood to his nostrils. He stilled for a moment trying to contain the monster that was caged inside of him. She was not his first human kill, far from it, however he prayed she'd be his last. With a gentleness that did not describe his actual feelings for her, he placed her in the hallowed ground. Her naked body had small bruises, though only the ones on her neck were from him. The ones that remained on her thighs and waist had come from someone else. Clearly she liked rough sex, yet that didn't surprise him considering her reputation as the town whore. He paused for a moment to look down at her lifeless eyes and said a small prayer for her soul. Then he used his speed to cover up her body sealing it beneath the cold hard ground where he knew that nobody would ever find her.

**Cullen Mansion in Boston**

Esme walked up the spiral staircase to the third floor, turned right and walked down the elegantly decorated hallway toward Carlisle's wing. They owned different houses, with different styles. This home was more of a majestic one filled with bold colors, rich textures and very refined antique furniture. Each room was different and styled with precision. Carlisle's wing was for his office, research library and laboratory. Esme opened the double doors to find him sitting behind his large desk. His chair was turned toward the window where he sat in deep in thought. _Oh my love. What is it that has pulled your attention away from your family and your work? Whatever __is__ going on has caused you to not only worry__,__ but keep secrets._ She moved quietly toward him to wrap her arms around him. "Carlisle," she whispered against his ear as she kissed his head. Carlisle immediately relaxed. His eyes closed as he allowed the warmth of his beloved to hold him. _My love, you always seem to know what it is that I desperately need. _He turned to look at her. Esme looked as beautiful as any in a charcoal colored dress with a darling little blue belt that matched her blue heals.

"You want to tell me what's going on." She asked as she slipped into his lap. "The last couple of days you haven't been yourself since you received a call from Jin."

"Esme, I'm sorry." He cupped her face and kissed her lips lightly. "I did not mean to keep things from you but…" He sighed. She was his mate; he was always honest about her. "I didn't want to worry you needlessly." Carlisle turned, stress shown on his handsome face. "You're correct, that phone call has kept me preoccupied." Jin was a very old vampire friend of the family. He traveled alone with no coven and resided mainly in Europe and Asia. He, like the Cullen's, had opted for a vegetarian lifestyle. Jin truly believed in the connection of the body, soul and spirit. During the 1300's in Japan, he was once a warrior who turned into a scholar after his change. Jin had more degrees and doctorates than Carlisle. He had devoted hundreds of years to studying the earth, the human species, and animals. But his greatest concentration was supernatural creatures, their conception, their strengths and weakness. He had been working on a collection of drawings and cataloging their species. Unlike most vampires, Jin had a love for all types of creatures and no real alliance to his kind, but to mankind; therefore had worked on building relationships with all kinds of creatures, including humans over the years. Carlisle had met him during his own travels and spent around 50 years under Jin's tutelage trying his best to learn about the other supernatural creatures. Jin had a lot of connections and found through a contact that Aro was currently sending Felix on a mission. Thoughts of his good friend fled as Carlisle dealt with the matter at hand. "Aro has focused his attention on finding Adam."

Esme gasped. "No…I thought that it would be years or even decades before he noticed his disappearance."

"Something must have happened to renew Aro's interest in him. I'm not sure how much information he has or who Adam must have spoken to about his connection to Victoria. I'm at a loss on how he knew her."

"But if he did tell someone it could lead Felix directly to Forks and to Bella." Esme was shaken by this news. She knew that if Aro found out that Bella had been attacked by Adam and lived, she'd be considered a threat. The law would demand that she be killed or turned because of her knowledge. Her eyes widened. "This is the real reason you sent Jasper to Forks, isn't it?"

He nodded. "I knew that he could ensure Bella's safety when she's off Quileute land. If the Volturi sends out soldiers Jasper will recognize them and let us know."

"If they find out about Adam, it will lead them directly to the wolves." Horror graced her face. "If the Volturi find them and find out what you suspect them to be then..."

"They will kill the humans, demolish the pack or worse." Carlisle voice turned serious.

"Worse?" Esme looked on. _What could be worse than seeing your love__d__ ones, family and friends at the hands of a powerful coven of vampires?_

Carlisle's hand slid into his jacket pocket and took out the locket with Nafre's picture inside and handed it to his wife. "Eternal Imprisonment."

**Forks**

Alice stood near the bluff looking down at the crystal cold waters when she spotted who she was looking for. _Edward, thank heavens. I've been so worried about you. _She made her way to him. When she got closer to him she was taken aback by his appearance. _My god, he looks almost as if he'd aged overnight. _And he did. Edward's appearance looked very different to his normally fastidious nature. He looked untidy, his gray shirt was torn and there was mud on his jeans and his hair disarray. On the right sleeve of his arms was….She inhaled, her eyes turned colors. _That's blood I smell on him. Why does he smell like…o__h__god, Bella! _

Edward's head snapped around as he plucked the thoughts out of his sister's head. He sighed. Even she thought him a monster. _The monster you are. _"No, it isn't Bella's Alice." He stated with dark circles under his eyes. "Though I can understand why you'd think that."

Alice was ashamed where her thoughts had taken her. _Sorry…I was… _

"Worried. I know." He turned away.

Alice reached out. "Edward, please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive." He stated bleakly. "Regardless of whatever pain that I feel over her marriage to that….that thing. I'd never hurt Bella. She still has my…." He winced painfully. "Whatever is left of my heart."

Alice closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "Sorry that I foolishly gave you hope in that area when…"

"You are not to blame. It is I who was a fool. I was foolish to walk away and essentially hand her over to him without a fight." He stated menacingly. Edward had come home in the wee hours of the morning. Alice had known the moment he finally stepped off the wolves' land and had been waiting anxiously. The pain she had seen in his eyes had been excruciating. She wanted to go to him, to comfort him, but he kept his distance. Jasper had come down feeling the rage and the anguish inside of him and wanted to protect Alice. _As if I'd hurt my sister. _He thought to himself. But then that wasn't the only thing he felt. Edward had allowed his own anger and disappointment to lash out at Jasper when Jasper had asked him about his feelings.

"_What do you care? None of this would have happened if you hadn't lost control."_ He had spat. Jasper only looked saddened while Alice cringed with horror at his actions.

"_I am very sorry my brother for my lack of control. I have wished many times __that__ things had ended differently that night."_ Edward had seen the misery in Jasper's eyes.

"_Jazz, no I'__m__ sorry. You__'re__ not to blame__…__I am." But_ then again, Edward didn't really blame Jasper for what had happened or his protective stance toward Alice; that's what mates did. It should have been what he had done for Bella. In leaving her, he had almost killed her. She had tried to commit suicide; she had tried to take her own life. In fact, she would have been dead if it hadn't been for Jacob. The bottom line is he had no one to blame for his situation expect for himself.

"I knew she loved you."Alice stated pulling Edward's attention back to the present. _We all saw the devotion and commitment that she had to you. I just didn't think that she'd find love somewhere else so soon. But that was stupid of me. Time for humans is much more different than for us. With Charlie gone and alone it was only natural that she'd turn to …" _

"Jacob Black." He finished her thought. Edward felt his blood boil at the thought of him. The image of Bella and Jacob's picture played in Edward's head. Over and over again he saw them in his mind. But that wasn't all. Last night, even after he promised himself that he wouldn't go back, that he'd allow her to live her life, he had gone to her. She was like a drug to him. He couldn't help himself. He promised it would be only one more time, to ensure her safety while she was all alone and unprotected in that house. Using his strength to propel himself up to the second floor of her house; her window was slightly ajar almost as if she subconsciously knew he'd be waiting. So he watched her slumber just as he did during the times that they were together. Yet, last night, something unexpected happened. Bella had been having a dream and started to moan. He had been so tempted to go and wake her, afraid that she was living through some sort of nightmare. Instead, she had moaned…_Jacob's name._ It took him a while to realize that her moaning and panting was not from a bad dream, but an erotic one. She had thrashed around the bed, her leg kicking off the covers allowing the air to hit her body. Her aroused scent hit him; his body had become erect immediately. He watched as her body undulated in an erotic taboo. It had been so hard to sit there on the edge of her bed and watch her like that. Bella had cried out and awakened in a sweat.

That was when she did something he never thought he'd see. She pulled off the oversized football jersey and lay naked on the bed. His mouth went dry at seeing her full breast, small waist and her tiny mound. He had been mesmerized as he watched her fingers find her breast. She pulled at her nipples as her other hand found its way down her body. When she parted her legs, he had to stifle a groan as her fingers slipped between to find her bud. She was wet; he could smell the arousal in the room. It had taken all of his will power not to unbutton his own jeans and find his own release. The erotic scene mesmerized him. However watching her cry out the name Jacob was like a slice to his heart. His pure, sweet Bella had turned into a very mature sensual creature that had certain needs that Jacob had been satisfying. Needs Edward wished to fulfill in every way if she'd only give him a chance. He couldn't have turned away from her seeing how many times she had needed a release before she finally drifted to sleep. _How many times did Bella beg you to touch her and you pulled away or turned her down. You left her wanting and unsatisfied. It's no wonder she went to him. Jacob Black had been everything to Bella __that __he couldn't be__.__A __protector, friend and lover. _

"Edward…I swear I didn't know. Had I known the truth I never would have encouraged you. I just thought…well, that maybe she would still have a place for you in her heart."

"Really? Why would she?" Edward replied sarcastically. "I've done nothing but cause her insurmountable pain."

"That isn't true." Alice was afraid. Edward wasn't really rational. She had glimpses of his mind. At first he was going to leave Forks, flee as far away from Bella as he could. He carried guilt from the fact that she had tried to kill herself deep in his heart. That news had rocked Alice to her core. _How in the world could I have missed that?_ Then she saw him changing his mind; he planned to show himself to Bella and profess his love and devotion to her and beg for forgiveness. Then she saw his other plan to challenge Jacob Black to a fight to the death for daring to take his mate. Then the last thoughts scared her the most. He would provoke Jacob and allow him to end his life in order to end his own suffering. Those thoughts scared Alice the most. If that happened then there would be an all out war between them and the pack. Lives would be destroyed and Bella would never be able to live with the guilt. Back and forth Edward's mind had run with different plots and different scenarios; and then she got nothing. It was if he had faded away into nothingness. Alice had panicked wanting to try to find him when Jasper intervened stating that he must have gone back to the wolves' land. Alice had tried to go to him, but Jasper stopped her. He said that Edward had to work this out on his own. Although he was afraid for his brother, he wouldn't allow Alice to endanger herself by following Edward.

"Yes, it is." He stated. "Thank you for all of your support." He reached out and touched his sister gently.

"What…what are you going to do?"

"You can't see it?" He stated wryly. _Of course not, because even I don't know what I plan to do now. So much as changed in such a small amount of time. _

"You keep changing your mind."

"I'm not sure if I can control any of my emotions. A part of me wants to leave. After all I've done to her; she deserves peace… yet a part of me…" He looked down at his hands. "A part of me can't seem to pull myself away from her." He looked pained. Edward dropped to his knees as if his legs could no longer hold him. "I know that she isn't mine anymore…but I just can't let go. I don't know how to, not yet."

Alice wasn't sure how she could comfort Edward. There were no words that she could say. His heart was breaking and it broke hers to see him like that. _If Edward was going through such pain, what was it like for Bella who had been so alone? _The situation had been handled badly; there were no winners only losers. However, Alice would do all she could to help. She touched him gently. "Maybe it would be best if we were to go to Boston." _I__'m__ sorry that I__'m__ going to miss my chance at making my amends with Bella. I will miss my friend, but Edward needs __me__. _

He gave her a tortured smile. "You won't miss your chance Alice."

Alice was confused. "Edward what are you saying…"

"That I've done enough damage to her, to you and to your friendship. But not anymore. You've given up enough and regardless of what I decide to do, to leave or to stay; I want you to go to her. Apologize for leaving her. Tell her the truth that it was my fault and that you were always her friend."

Hope swelled in Alice's heart. _Are you sure? How can you be alright with me if she… _

"Because it's the least I can do for you both. For the woman I love and the devoted sister and friend you've been." _I took everything away from her and left her with nothing. No protection. No support base. No wonder she took the comfort of Jacob Black and that tribe__.__ They gave her everything that I took away. Everything that she needed from me. I owe this to you both._ "Especially after today."

"Today? I don't understand. What do you mean?"

Jasper suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She turned seeing her husband. He looked at Edward, but instead of seeing compassion, there was fury. A tingling went up her spine. "What's going on?"

"I did something…" Edward's voice cracked as he hid his face in his hands.

"Something very stupid that could cost us everything we hold dear." Jasper remarked with little feeling as he glared at his brother. _Stupid fucker, you could have cost me everything. Any sympathy that I may have had for you this morning went out the window with your foolish callous act. _"Do you want to tell her or shall I?" Jasper asked Edward.

Edward looked up at his beautiful sister and sighed before he spoke. "Jessica Newton is dead."

"Dead?" Alice gasped. "How?" She looked back and forth between at Jasper and Edward.

"She was murdered. I killed her."

**Leah's Suite**

The banging at the door to her suite pulled Leah away from her bedroom. She finished putting her earring in her ear while she opened it. "Jacob..." She was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I've got to talk to you." He pushed past her. "It's important." Jacob noticed how Leah was dressed and stopped. _Just who in the hell are you seeing tonight? Whoever it is, they must be loaded. _Jacob knew that dress. It had been in one of the windows of the exclusive Markaza shops. The custom made and nude colored t-strap gown with a corset top and a scarlet bow at the waist, matched the floor length scarlet colored train. It was extremely expensive and there was no way that Leah could afford something like that. "Leah…just who in the hell are you seeing?"

"Jacob. Why are you here?" She stated ignoring his question. He had given her the rest of the afternoon off. When she had arrived back at the hotel, in her room was the most amazing dress she had ever seen. It was customized with a laced red bra and panties from La Perla, Jimmy Choo heels also waiting along with an invitation to go the attached with a note written in bold script:

_Ms. Clearwater, _

_Did I get the size right? I had to estimate. Red happens to be my favorite color. Just thinking about you in it makes me lick my lips in anticipation. Regrettably I've got a dinner meeting in Paris tonight that has come up at the last minute and I can't miss. Instead of taking some insipid vapid woman who knows nothing about art and culture__;__ I figured that I'd like to have a woman with beauty, culture and brains on my arm. You know, the type of woman you accused me of being afraid of Ms. Clearwater. So, are you up __to __the challenge? After all, you still owe ME dinner. I won our bet fair and square as you know and I'm not the type to allow anyone to get out of paying. I'll pick you up around 8:00. I'll be on my best behavior if you want me too….or not …that's even better. _

_M_

The note had been on full emboss paper with burgundy and gold wax seal with an interesting logo of a M with a swirl around it. Leah couldn't believe it. _Dinner, in Paris?_ Hell yes she was going. And although she had told him there was very little he could do to impress her, she was certainly impressed. At first, she thought him to be nothing more than a rich spoiled playboy out for a fling. However by the end of the night, he had proven to be a hell of a lot more than that. What had truly impressed her hadn't been his wealth but how he had handled himself. She had out and about challenged him last night and he hadn't seemed to mind at all; he had seemed to amused by her attitude and her comments. He had commanded attention, not because of the expensive suit that he had worn, but because of his mere presence. This was no momma's boy or some rich flop in a suit; this was a man who knew what he was doing; looked you straight in the eye and demanded respect.

"I…"

"Spit it out Black. What's up?"

"I got to go somewhere and I may not be back in time for our meeting tomorrow, so I need you to take care of things…"

"Hold up." She put her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about? We've got this deal and you're going to bail?" _What the hell are you doing?_

"I'm not bailing." He snapped at her.

Leah paused. This wasn't Jake. He was always light hearted, not surly. She looked at him, his face looked draw, his muscles tight, his nostrils flaring and he paced back and forth as if he was trying to stop himself from…_phasing. Shit, something's totally wrong. _"Is it Bells?"

His head snapped up. "No…it's just…" He closed his eyes for a moment. "I gotta go. Just handle things, okay. You can handle Paul and Seth and make sure that everything stays on track." He headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" He didn't answer her.

_No, you aren't going to just bail and not tell me where you are going. What are you up to Jake? _She sped past him to block him.

"Move Leah." He demanded.

"No." She crossed her arms. "Something's very wrong and you've got to tell me what."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can." Leah softened her voice trying another tactic with him. "Jake, whatever is going on it's got to be really important for you to risk the deal tomorrow. It's got to be about Bella and that means something serious. I know you and your commitment to her. She's the most important thing in your life, more important than the pack." _Just like she should be. If only Sam had the type of balls to do what you did. But he didn't. The pack and his imprint came before me. If only he was half the man you are. You put Bella first. That's what I want. I want a real man, one who will put me first above all things. _She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've got to trust me. Please tell what's going on so I can help you."

Jake looked at Leah. _God, I've kept so many secrets. From my pack brothers and sister__,__ but most importantly from the woman I love. But, I had no choice. She was a mess. She had already lost so much. Her mind couldn't take anymore. I did what I had to do, but at what cost? I can't lose Bella. Not now! If her memories returns and she finds out what I did, I'll loss her. I can't. She's my soul._ He sighed and closed his eyes almost as if he were ashamed. "I did something Leah. Something that nobody but Sam knows about." He rushed.

_Sam? Jake why in the hell would you tell him anything? _Tears filled Jake's eyes._ My god, this is serious. _In all the time they had been together, she had never seen him cry.

"I did it all to protect her." His voice broke. He reached out taking Leah's hand and painfully squeezed it as if it was all he could hold on to for the moment.

_Whatever this is…it's bad. _She knew it. But she didn't care. Whatever it took, she'd be there for him and Bella. The last piece of wall that she had built around her heart came crumbling down. _Ah…fuck. Like it or not, they are your family. _"Okay…whatever it is; you've got my word as your Beta and more importantly, as your friend that I will tell no one. Not even Bella if you don't want me to. Please Jacob…tell me what you did." She pleaded for the first time since she had begged Sam not to leave her. Hard as nail, take no prisoners, Leah Ann Clearwater actually pleaded for Jacob Ephraim Black to let her in.

**New York**

"I'm telling you Rose, it was made for you." Tanya stated looking at Rosalie who looked amazing as ever in a Ralph Rucci couture full mink and sable coat dress with full sleeves and leather mid-thigh boots. She had come two days ago for a fitting. They must have worked tersely to get it done.

Rosalie looked at herself in the circular mirror in the private dressing room at the couture fashion house. _ I do look good in this coat dress, don't I?__ It might cost a mint, but I have it. Between Edward and Alice's abilities, not to mention my own little vintage car company we are worth millions. _"Emmett will love me in it, especially if I don't wear anything under it." She sated with a wicked smile thinking about her incredibly sexy hubby."And I do need something other than him to keep me warm when we take a trip to Russia this year." She took off the coat dress wearing nothing but a very skimpy pair of black laced thongs and matching bra.

"God, you're so lucky to have someone as sexy as him sharing your bed. He's big, strong, devoted to you and knows how to make you happy." Tanya stated while signaling the assistant to bring her the next item of clothing in Rucci's Chando's line that they had ordered. "I wish I had someone like him to spend my life with."

"What? You gave up your human lover, Reid?" _I'm not even sure how you could be with a human. It wasn't that Reid wasn't good looking__,__ but the temptation. I'm sure I could have withstood the smell. I've prided myself in never faltering and giving into bloodlust__.__ I certainly wouldn't have risked it. _Rose turned to look at Tanya who looked like a tall waif model on the runway in Paris with her small breast, a tiny waist and frame. The strawberry blonde was very pale, beautiful and flawless just as most vampires were. She looked no older than a very refined 20 year old. She looked amazingly sophisticated in her hand crafted custom tailored black pants and expensive black see through blouse with the buttons left mostly undone giving others a real view of her small perky breast underneath. Flawless diamond adorned her neck and ears while her hair was elegantly coiffed swept up in wavelike curls down on the right side of her face. Her tiny oval fingernails were painted a dark royal blue color while a sapphire and diamond ring rested on her middle finger Though Tanya resided primarily in Alaska, she Rosalie and Alice shopped in New York, Italy and Paris together once a year. She also accompanied them to Fashion Week. This year, Alice was missing. Poor Emmett was left to cart around their purchases. At the moment, he was frequenting an upscale sports bar at the Waldolf.

Tanya smiled a seductive smile remembering her handsome lover. "He was so handsome, and intelligent and refined for a human. However it was getting too hard not to take a sip; if you know what I mean. Besides, I always have to hold back with him sexually." She picked up a pair of shoes and handed them to Rosalie who now was wearing a grey sheer dress with a small feather like skirt that showed off her thighs."If only I could find companionship of our kind who could handle me and my urges." Tanya fingered a silk wrap. "I thought for a moment that maybe I could find something with your brother."

"Ugh...Edward." Rose looked at herself in the new dress she tried on. She'd have to wear the dress with no bra, but that wouldn't be a problem, vampires didn't seem to have a problem with showing a little skin. "I wish that you'd get over the crush you have on him. Didn't you learn when you offered to help him get over Bella?" _ He wasn't going to take you up on your offer. Edward likes submissive women clearly by his choice. Besides__,__ he loves playing the tortured hero._ "He's only going to bellyache and lament his lost love for Bella." _So boring and so played out by now. You'd think that he would have gotten over her by now. _

"I know." Tanya replied. "But with the fact Bella has married some werewolf; I thought Edward might need someone to cheer him up."

"What?" Rosalie was in front of Tanya in a matter of seconds. "What did you say?"

Tanya was surprised by her reaction._ I thought that you hated the human Rose, why __w__ould you care?_ "Irina told me that they were married. It's been hard keeping her on a leash; she is obsessed with the wolves because they killed her mate. She stays off their land but she's been known to find out the coming and goings in the town hoping that one day Carlisle will renege on his truce. She wants them, badly, especially the alpha. It was during all that snooping she found out that Edward's Bella got married." Tanya smiled as she turned to check her makeup. "Do you think that Edward would be interested in killing the wolf that married his mate? That might make my sister ecstatic. She's been acting positively insane these days."

**Ten Minutes Later**

Emmett looked surprised to see his wife and Tanya striding into the hotel lobby of the sport's bar carrying a wealth of shopping bags._ I hope one of them is from La Perla. I love when Rose wears that stuff and has me tie her up. I love ripping it off with my teeth._ He smiled looking dapper in his Armani suit, his hair cut short and close to his head. Just recently he had died his hair a blonde color, Rose loved it, said that it made him look sexy. He turned away from the humans he had been "drinking" with. "Ladies that was quick. Don't tell me the Black American Express card has run its limits."He looked in his wallet. "I have another if you need it." _Just wait until Rose sees that little babble that I picked up for her at Hermes__,__ she'll love it. She'll spend most of the night finding exciting and inventive ways to thank me. _ _Hopefully she'll be on her knees._ He thought wickedly.

"We need to get home." Rose stated without any pleasantries.

"What? Why?"

"Apparently Bella has married Jacob Black."

_Holy shit!_ Emmett thought paying for his tab with a grin on his face. There was nothing more than he liked to do was fight, other than having hot sweaty sex with his wife. Bella marrying a werewolf would no doubt cause major problem with his brother._ There was no way and hell that Edward was going to allow the woman he loved to be mated to a werewolf. Damn Bella, you went from one dangerous creature to another. Girl you must like living on the edge. There certainly is going to be a war! Yeah…it's been a while since I had a good old fashion fight with a formidable opponent. _

**Forks**

Jasper stepped toward Edward. "She's gone."

"And none too happy with us I'm afraid."

Jasper crossed his hands in front of him. "No, she isn't. However seeing Bella today will help her. She's missed their friendship. That will take her mind off the other matter." _Jasper had seen the disappointment in Alice's eyes however he knew that she understood that sometimes human's lives had to be forfeited for the greater good. _

Edward turned his eyes toward Jasper. "Jazz…I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to talk about it." He snapped at his brother. _Out of all the stupid and reckless things that you've done Edward. I expected something like this from Emmett; he allows his passions to rule him, but not you._

"But I never meant for this to happen."

"Don't. I don't want your apology." Jasper stated with efficient coldness. "You lost your head and it cost Jessica her life."

"What she said to Bella…. I couldn't handle it."_ That bitch. She laughed at her__ and __ridiculed her and__ had the balls to__ ma__ke__ fun of Charlie's death. I couldn't let her get away with saying the nasty things she said. She actually delighted in Bella's pain in my abandonment. She had the audacity to say that I didn't love her._ "I couldn't seem to let it go. I lost it."

"And she lost her life for it. You revealed what were to her in the most callous of broke all the rules! I'm your brother and I love you. But I will NOT allow you or anyone to put Alice in danger by bringing the Volturi down on our heads because you lost your temper with a human." His cold eyes bore into Edward. "I killed her for you Edward. And I cleaned up your mess. But rest assured….I won't do it again. Not because of your reckless behavior." Jasper moved fast standing in front of Edward with a menacing look on his marble face. "I know that this entire situation with Bella is difficult for you. I can empathize; I can't image what I'd feel if I lost Alice. I don't envy your suffering. However, that doesn't give you the right to go off half cocked. If you want to take on Jacob and his pack, as foolish and dangerous as it may be, I'll stand by your side and fight with you. If you want to go away for a while and need someone to be there for you, I'll even do that. But you must control your actions." He inched forward, his nose almost touching Edward's. "But if you can't control yourself, but know that no matter how much it would hurt me, and it would, I will end you myself than allow Alice to come to harm. _She_ will always be my first priority. I'll kill anybody who would dare bring harm her, including you."

_And I would not blame you for such an act brother._ Edward thought. With that Jasper strode away leaving Edward alone.

Top of Form

**Bella and Jacob's Home**

Bella looked over her notes, highlighted a section and used her I-Pad to update her outline. She felt more relaxed and at ease now that she had some rest. After a cup of strong tea and two homemade lemon sugar cookies, she had taken one of the sleeping pills that Kim had left her. Thank goodness those nightmares hadn't returned so she could concentrate on her work now that she had rested. She loved writing and the fact that it was early summer was great, she'd have the rest of the summer to work on her next book. Bella wanted most of her work to be done before she headed back to her full time job as a teacher.

A breeze came through the open French doors to her office/writing room. The room had been Jacob's idea. The room had originally been a den. Jacob had started spending additional time with Billy; little did she know that he and Billy had been working on creating the most perfect writing desk for her. Jacob, Roman, Embry, Jared, Paul and Quil had worked together; found a perfect used love seat and soft ottoman for her to lounge on when writing. They had repainted the room a beautiful buttercup yellow with white trimmings. Kim, Rachel, Emily and Angela had furnished it by going to a little antique store in Port Angeles. There they found the perfect accoutrements to make the room warm and a perfect place for writing. They had gone as far as to frame some of Bella's favorite photographs and placed them on the wall. Bella felt touched and loved being in the room that her family and friends had worked so hard to create. She still saw their smiling faces. Jacob had brought her downstairs blind folded to the door with a red ribbon on it. She had been gone on a small trip to Phoenix to visit her mother who had a hysterectomy. That had given her family the time to get everything together. She had pushed the door open to see their smiling faces as they gave her her office. _Every real writer has a place to work._ He had whispered in her ear. _You have one now because you are a real writer, Bells. _The room wasn't the only surprise, the closet to the room had been extended and Jacob had worked to create a dark room for her to develop her photographs. She didn't know who was more tickled, her or him. But she knew one thing; she was touched that he'd do something like this for her. Sitting on the mantel of the gas range fireplace was some of Jacob's carving that he did of a wolf and a doe. The wolf represented him and the doe, her, she loved them.

That was _her _Jacob; he was always doing small things for her. _I really love you so much my wonderful husband. _She lightly touched her simple gold wedding band. Marriage life was much more than she had expected. Bella honestly had been a little leery because of her parents failed married but life with Jacob had changed their mind. Things weren't always perfect, there were times they argued, but he loved her and she loved him. He was her best friend. He made her laugh, cared for her, protected her, but the most important thing was that he treated her as a partner and was always honest with her. Honesty was very important to Bella. No matter how hard or difficult things were, _her _Jacob would never keep anything from her. The front door rang pulling Bella away from her thoughts. Bella stood taking her working pad with her and headed to the door. She opened the front door and the pad dropped out of her hand landing on the floor. "Hello Bella." A mature Alice Cullen stood looking at her.

**Cullen's Mansion in Boston: the blue room**

Tanya placed her bags on the large king sized bed. The bed was made up with a flowing blue silk valence that matched the startling white duvet on the bed. The "Blue Room" was stunning and her favorite room in the Boston estate. Everything in the room was classic from the stripped wallpaper a mixture of powder and royal blue with white inlets that matched the crystal chandelier to the antique French furniture and accoutrements that were placed with precision in front of the detailed fireplace and classic paintings. _Esme knows about style for each home __is__ drastically different than another in style as well as location, though there were specific classic details that all her. _It had been one of the reasons that Tanya had once commissioned Esme to remodel her estate in Alaska. The white orchids were the right color that matched the detailed blue and white marbled floor. The large master bath was a work of art done in blue and white, with an adjacent huge mirror. She wondered if Carlisle and Esme often tried out their different rooms in their houses. The night before, she spent over an hour lounging in the enormous tub. Tanya stepped out of her room onto the balcony to lounge and inhale the fresh air while looking at the vast empty land that the Cullen's used as their estate. She looked up at the dark sky, the wind had picked up, the trees blowing from side to side, and no doubt a storm was well on their way.

She loved visiting the Cullen's, but knew she soon would have to go back home because her sisters needed her. Lost in her thoughts as the air blew around her, a particular scent filled her nostrils, a hiss emanated from her chest as she placed her hands on the four story ledge and jumped over it. She sped as fast as she could in the dark toward the scent that was miles away. In a matter of minutes she had run toward the danger to spot two motorcycles with riders coming at her. The first whizzed by her, the second did not. She reached out grabbed the passenger and flung her as hard as she could. The female went flying into the trees breaking them as she flew into the air 50 feet away. Tanya turned to the other rider who had now turned around and jumped off the motorcycle when he suddenly phased in midair into a huge snarling russet wolf and landed right in front of her.

She had never seen a wolf so big before with large teeth. He roared het as he came at her with knife like claws. As she pranced around he followed her movements. The rain she knew would come started to fall hard around them, soaking them both to the bone. She moved fast but he was faster as he anticipated her move. _Oh Fuck!_ She ducked but he was on her. She started to run toward the trees and ran up one and bounded off flipping backwards to land on the wolf's back; she sunk her teeth deep in his fur. He roared in pain and flung her back. Tanya flew across the air and landed as she used her catlike reflexes to climb up the tree. The wolf came at her and used his huge claws to bring the tree crashing down to the earth. She tried to jump but her high heeled boots missed from the sleekness of the rain and suddenly she was falling down through the air. She hit the ground. She looked around to see the big russet wolf coming toward her with another smaller grey one behind him. _Shit!!!_

"Oh…looky Fido has come out to play." A voice said out of nowhere. Rosalie reached out and grabbed the big russet wolf's tail and swung him propelling him to the trees but that didn't deter him. He only landed with a thud cracking the tree in half and scrambled onto his paws to go chasing after her with malice intent when Emmet seemed to have dropped down out of the sky between them.

"Run Rose!" He yelled as he ran toward the wolf and barreled into him. The two of them hit each other. The earth shook as the sound of two Mack trucks hitting sounded in the distance as they hit each other as the clashed.

Tanya was not out of danger as the grey one came close to her. She fanned to the left to get the grey wolf off her tail, it didn't work .The grey one swiped for a killing move to take her head off when suddenly strong arms wrapped around her and she was teleported to the Cullen's front lawn over 10 miles away. She turned to find a muscular, startling and handsome Asian man standing behind her. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it is impolite to fight with your guest?" He stated with a bit of humor. A moment later, he simply "popped" out of sight.

A few seconds later Rosalie and Emmet were popped right next to her out of thin air. Emmett was spitting mad as he turned to the man. "What the hell did Jin do that for?"

"Jin?" Tanya should have known. She had heard all about the elusive vampire who was the only known teleporter of their kind and good friend to Carlisle.

Tanya's attention was then turned to the growling noises she heard as two running wolves came running at a fast pace toward them from the trees. Rose was getting ready to pounce when Carlisle came out of the house and stopped her. "No Rose."

She snarled. " But…"

"I don't want any of you to attack them." Carlisle looked at his children and then Tanya.

"They tried to kill my wife." Emmet complained. "I can take them." He said with excitement.

_Emmet must truly be insane to want to fight with that big one. _Tanya thought.

"After they were provoked, no doubt." Carlisle turned and walked down the stairs of the wrap around veranda toward the front lawn. The wolves roared, the big one stood in front of the smaller one thirty feet away, he looked ready to pounce at any moment. Carlisle however didn't look the slightest upset at the fact that werewolves were on his immense property.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding. My children were gone on a trip; they came home earlier when I wasn't expecting them. Tanya, our guest and friend, misunderstood your presence when she attacked you. She thought that you had, in error, come to harm us and was not aware of your invitation." Carlisle bowed his head.

Tanya's eyes narrowed as she watched the wolf. The big one looked her way, anger in his eyes as he growled. "I assure you that you and your kind will have safe passage during your stay. My deepest regrets for the incident. I'm sorry." The big wolf looked past Tanya toward Jin with distrusting eyes. As if Carlisle could read its mind he spoke. "Jin is an old family friend. He has the power of teleporting. He only took them out of harm's way. He can be trusted for he's the contact that I used to get in touch with Fae."

Then, as if the russet wolf had a great deal of intelligence it stood still. He studied them all for a moment, especially her and Jin. Suddenly in a matter of seconds a man stood there. Tanya's mouth popped open as one of the sexiest man she had ever seen was now in the wolf's place. Standing unabashedly naked with a magnificent body was handsome Native American with long hair, an artistic circular tattoo with a circular inscription outlining it on his left bicep, amazing abs and a very huge cock. Not even aroused, he was impressive in size. "Mmmm…" _Me likes. _

Tanya heard a gagging sound. She turned to see Rosalie with hatred in her eyes. "Fucking mutt."

Tanya turned to her. "Carlisle's right Rose. I attacked them first. I did misunderstand." She stated turning her attention back to the man who had her teeth marks on his shoulder blade.

"It doesn't matter. They had no right to be there. They're mongrels."

"Shh…be good Rose." Emmett pulled her into his arms and kissed her the top of her head.

Tanya's eyes went to Jin who was dressed in a black t-shirt and worn jeans and no shoes. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail; he just looked at her with amusement in his amazingly strange looking grey colored eyes. _That's odd our kind normally has either red, brown or black eyes when we are hungry but not grey._ She thought. For an Asian he stood tall at 6 feet. The t-shirt formed against his muscular chest. He wore a tiny gold necklace with an emblem she didn't recognize. He wasn't as built as the werewolf, but then again, who was.

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Jacob, it's good to see you again. We have much to discuss. Please come on in."

Jacob turned to the other wolf. Tanya's eyes narrowed, they seemed to be communicating with each other.

_Are you alright? _Jacob thought to Leah. He knew she took a hit.

_I'm fine. That vamp bitch didn't get the best out of me; the fracture will heal in no time. I'm just pissed that the transporter __got__ her out before I could fucking take her head off. How about you, she bit you." _

_I'll be fine. I__hope__. _He thought. The venom from the bit was already causing the area around it to become numb.

_Are you sure you trust them Black? _

He studied the group before him. Carlisle looked calm cool and doctorly in a gray lightweight sweater and black slacks and concern in his eyes standing next to Esme. While the blonde in the expensive jeans and sequenced form fitting shirt and the killer stilettos, looked downright murderous. The muscular guy in the suit was kissing the top of her head as if to comfort her. _Must be Rosalie and Emmett. _Jacob already hated the bitch; after all she was the one in the group that had been mean to Bella. He looked at Emmett, the vampire had come at him man and man or beast to beast and deep down, Jacob respected that._ Not bad for a blood sucker. Like her or not, you protected your mate._ Instead of being pissed, Emmett looked amused. _Must be like Paul. Bells did say that he loved to fight didn't she?_ Then there was the strawberry blonde in black who had bit him. She may be tiny, but she certainly had a fucking nasty bite. _I'll probably have to __g__et __a __rabies shot for that bite, damn. _Then there was the Asian who looked…well…serene was the best word to describe him. Jacob couldn't read him. He studied the group. Three people were missing. The little pixie one, Alice and the one who always looked to be in pain… Jasper. And of course, the super prick himself, Edward. Jacob wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed to see that Edward was missing. A part of him wanted to smash the fucker's face in for hurting Bella so much and yet another part of him, the mischievous part, wanted to let Edward know that Bella was his and his alone, mind, body and soul.

_Jake. _Leah thought. She knew where Jacob's mind was taking him. She was glad that Eddie Monster wasn't here. That meant they could focus on doing what they needed to do and get the hell out of here. _Do you trust what they are saying?_

_Yes._ He finally answered. _I may not like vamps too much__,__ but Carlisle has come through in the past. I believe him when he says that the others didn't know we were coming. Believe it or not, I can understand the attack. They were protecting their land, just as we do._

_Yeah…right. Well I don't trust anything that takes their food from the vein. _

"Your friend can join us inside." Carlisle stated to Jacob.

_Are they fucking kidding? I'm not going to go in there. Maybe you shouldn't either. _

_I have to. I need to talk to him. He's the only one that may be able to answer my questions. _

_Fuck!....Alright then, fine. I'm not going to have you go in there unprotected_. Leah started to phase right there. Moments later she stood proudly and naked in front of a group of vampires. _Thank god that I went to the spa yesterday. _She thought. Her eyes narrowed as the "big" one looked her up and down stopping to stare at her breast and right down to her bare bikini waxed mound. "Like anything you see." She growled. _I do look good don't I. Eat your heart out you fucking blood sucker__,__ but don't get it twisted, I don't do vamps. Ever!_

The blonde one next to him looked pinched as she turned to see where his gaze took them. Fury showed in her eyes as she elbowed him right in the balls. Leah grinned as he slightly doubled over.

"Come on Rose." He said to her. "I was just looking. You know that I'd never touch anybody but you." She stormed into the house. He followed her.

_All men are the same. _Leah chuckled until she noted an Asian vamp checking her out.

Her gaze narrowed."What the fuck are you looking at?"

He just smiled softly as he looked at her for a moment and could see something she didn't. "Women of your breed are very rare." He stepped forward. "I have many questions for you."

"Do I look like a fucking test subject to you?" She turned to Jacob. "Black…"

"Leah's my second in command, but that doesn't mean she's comfortable being here. Neither of us is."

"Ahh…a beta. I see. It explains a lot, though most of the time Beta's are the calming individuals compared to the Alpha male. This however is the exception; she seems to be the one with the fire." Jin replied.

Jacob turned to the vamp. "Don't let appearances fool you." He growled low in his chest while his eyes changed colors.

The crazy Asian vamp only smiled_. _"Interesting. Carlisle I'm so glad that you called me to meet him."

Jacob looked at Carlisle. "You did what?"

Carlisle looked at Jacob. "I know that you have questions, Jin can help answer some. Come, we have some clothes for you and my wife has cooked dinner."

"This isn't a social call." Jake responded.

"I know. But we know you must be hungry after your long drive here. Though we don't eat, Esme, I assure you is a fabulous cook. She's taken a few cooking classes you see. _Of course those were in preparation to make Bella feel at home._ You must understand that no matter what powers we have, I cannot allow my wife to be upset. She slaved most of the day for you. I think that you know the delicate nature of marriage and the need not to upset one's mate. So you will eat what she's prepared for you. " Carlisle stated using a non negotiable tone that Jacob had never heard.

_Keeping tabs on me Carlisle? _Jacob wondered. _So you know that Bella and I are married? Good, does that mean that Edward now knows? I hope so, that should keep him away from Bella forever._

Jacob hesitated for a moment. He hated being here. He hated lying and he most certainly hated relying on Carlisle Cullen. But he had no choice in the matter. He simply strode in the house naked as they came to a strawberry blonde model looking vamp who was eyeing him up and down as if he were dinner.

She smiled.

He growled.

Leah took up behind his back and gave her a piercing stare. _This isn't over bitch. _Her eyes spoke volumes. It was only when she walked through the doors into the impressive foyer that she realized something. That 1) Jacob's hair was long again 2) Jacob had a strange looking tattoo on his back that had not been there before and 3) that Jacob had been talking to her in her head when he had been in the form of a man, not a wolf. _What the fuck is going on? Stupid Leah. You could have been in Paris right now on the arm of the only man who made you cream you panties with just one look; instead__,__ you__'re __going into a vampire coven__'s house__ to see some leeches you don't like and certainly don't trust. Isn't this fucking grand. _


	13. Chapter13:ForgiveUs for OurTrangressions

Top of Form

A/N: My wonderful readers_ am sorry that it took me so long to respond to some of your responses, real life kind of got in the way. LOL Thanks so much for your patience and understanding. I know that many you have been very understanding considering that this is a Jacob Bella fanficiton ant they've had little interaction with one another. Well, after this chapter Jacob will finally make it home. _

_There have been a few questions and I would like to make some clarifications: 1) Nafre is related to Jacob, she's his great, great, great grandmother. 2) Edward did not kill Jessica; Jasper did because Edward physically attacked her so he got rid of her in an effort to protect the family and Edward. _

_Additionally, I know that there is a LOT going on in this story but hang in there with me because everything connects and everything will be explained. _

_As always very special thank you to __**Blue Baby**__ who cranked out the edits in 2 hours just to allow me to post it before I left town. __**Girl…you ROCK!**_

**Chapter 13: Forgive Us for Our Transgressions**

Bella stood there looking at the image in front of her thinking that it had to be a mirage of some sort because there was no way that Alice Cullen was standing in front of her. Alice saw a mixture of surprise and confusion on Bella's face. Alice was so nervous that she could have sworn that her heart was actually beating and going to fall out of her chest. _Please god, don't let Bella turn me away. I can handle anything but that._

"Alice, is that really you?" Bella took in her changed appearance. Alice had grown out her hair which was swept up in long ponytail. She wore a little stylish green kaki dress with a wide brown snakeskin belt that matched her high heeled sandals and huge clutch bag. As ever she looked like she stepped out of a fashion magazine with her ensemble, but Bella didn't care; she wasn't interested in Alice's fashion statement.

Alice took a hesitant step toward her. "Yes, it's really me."

Suddenly Bella launched herself into Alice's arms hugging her tightly. Alice let out a breath that she had been holding as she wrapped her arms around her Bella. _Oh Bella my sister, you have no idea how much I've missed you. _

**Cullen Mansion: Boston**

"Hey Black, you decent yet?" Leah asked as she entered the room while Jacob was in the process of pulling on a fitted black Bob Marley t-shirt over this naked chest. He wasn't sure if it had been part of Carlisle's warped sense of humor or not when he had given him this room to change into.

Leah looked around the roomstudying the details.She hated to admit it but it was clear that whoever had decorated the place had style. She strode over to sit down on the expensive leather white couch in middle the bedroom. The "Black" room was decorated in all black and white with its gray sheen paint and white and silver contemporary furniture with black accruements and Jackson Pollock original hanging over the fireplace mantel.

"At least the clothes don't smell." He stated. "These came from Emmett; they had just gotten them washed. You?"

"I got the model vamp's clothes. She didn't seem to mind. I wonder why?" _Could it be that she has a thing for werewolves__?__ I saw how she looked at you as if you were sex on a stick. EW__W__…a vamp likes you. _ Esme had gotten her to give up some of her clothes since she was the closest to Leah in body structure and size. Apparently the vampires had just come back from a shopping trip in New York so they hadn't been worn by her since they were new. Leah was wearing a custom made fitted dark black skinny jeans, a sleek clingy gray and black jersey shirt with a scooped neckline that left her arms bare and charcoal gray stiletto designer heels from Chanel. Leah was sure the whole ensemble cost more than all her clothes in her closet at home and probably her car. She hated to admit it, but the clothes did looked and felt amazing on her. _Must be nice to have everything custom made. _She thought as she ran her hands through her damp hair that now had a slight curl to it.

"Well don't get used to it. We are burning this stuff when we get out of here. We'll reek by the time we leave." Jacob stated as he turned to Leah. He noted a strange look on her face. "What? I know that you didn't plan to keep them."

"I didn't say any of that aloud." Leah said with mixture of wariness.

Jacob stilled. "You didn't?" He looked confused. _What the hell is happening to me? _

"I'd like to know that as well." Leah stated clearly hearing Jacob's thoughts. "You know this happened earlier when we were outside. You weren't in wolf form but we could hear each other. Then there is the issue of your hair and that strange tattoo." Jacob had been astonished when he had come into the room to change to find that his hair was long again. Not only that, he again had a tattoo that he couldn't explain. "Let me see it." Jacob turned and pulled the shirt up over his back and pulled his long hair out of the way to allow her to look at it. Leah's warm fingers traced the stylized tattoo across his back.

"What does it say? Do you recognize it?" Jacob knew that Leah had a background in artifacts. Not only that, he knew that she spoke three different languages other than Quileute, the language they had been using to converse since they arrived. They had discussed it on the plane, to hold conversations with each other using the language in hopes that the leeches wouldn't understand them.

"No, it kinda looks Egyptian but it's not." _Fuck what does this mean? Are we changing? Does it have anything to do with you being an Alpha?_

"I don't know Leah." He answered orally to her burning questions.

She winced. _Jake…ugh! I hate this, you being in my head._

Jake turned around pulling his shirt back down. _Well it's no picnic for me either__,__ but right now I can't seem to cut it off. It's like it's a natural path for me. _

"Yeah, well learn to cut it off." Leah frowned. One thing was for certain, something was going on with Jake and if he was going through it, there was no telling if the rest of them were next. Things were bad enough with them turning into wolves, but she had gotten used to it. But now there was something else. There was a feeling of uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. There was a knock at the door and then it opened. Carlisle stood there smiling broadly as if they were going to a special dinner party.

**Bella and Jacob's Home**

Bella wasn't sure how long they stood there hugging each other. Alice closed her eyes and just felt, allowing herself to feel all the different emotions running around in her head. She had had no idea what kind of reaction she would receive from Bella_._

Bella finally pulled away from Alice's cold body. "You're real." She whispered slightly shivering as she held onto Alice as if she were afraid that she was going to disappear right before her eyes.

"As real as they come and still very cold. Sorry." Alice stated with an apology.

"No, it's okay. It's just…" Bella was overcome by her own emotions. "I never thought that I'd see you again."

"Is it alright if I come in?"

"What? Oh…sure." Bella allowed Alice entrance into her home.

Alice looked around the picturesque room noting the hue, textures and furniture. _Esme you'd be so proud to see Bella in the home you created. _"This house is beautiful. You've done a wonderful job."

Bella looked around. "It's wonderful. More than I thought I'd have." She licked her lips nervously. "Can I get you something to drink, a cup of hot tea?"

Alice smiled warmly. "You can bring me a cup, though I'll only hold it."

_Oh god! Am I stupid? _"I can't believe I just offered you tea." Bella shook her head feeling foolish and surprisingly uncomfortable.

"It's okay Bella." Alice's tiny hand grasped hers. "I know that things have changed. It's been a while."

Bella looked at Alice. "You're right." She stated. "I'll…ah…get myself a cup of tea." Bella took off into the kitchen and turned on the kettle on. Alice was right. A lot of things had changed in Bella's life; things that Alice knew nothing about because she had chosen to leave her and cut of out of her life as if she had meant nothing. The happiness that Bella had felt when she had first seen Alice suddenly faded. The truth was she didn't know Alice, not anymore and she wondered if she ever had. After all, Alice had. She turned pacing as the water got hot. _Why now Alice? After all this time why are you here? What do you want with me?_

One thing was for certain, Bella wasn't the same. She wasn't that young foolish girl all caught up in the idea of wanting a vampire family who had been so devoted to Edward. No, she was a woman now. A smart capable woman who had lived through vampire attacks, the death of her father and her wish to end her life. She had gone through hell and back emotionally and triumphed. She wasn't going to pussyfoot around. She wanted to know why after all these years Alice was simply popping back in her life.

**Cullen Mansion: Small Dining Room **

Jacob and Leah followed Carlisle into the open room which served as a very nicely decorated intimate dining room. Their places had been set on baby blue and white china etched in real gold. Esme came into the room carrying a large tray along with Emmett and a sour looking Rosalie. "I hope you like pasta. It was so much fun to use the pasta maker. I made mussels in a garlic sauce and …."

"Garlic? You used garlic." Leah sputtered. _I thought vampires hated garlic? Or is that only in movies. She wondered._

"Of course dear. Garlic doesn't bother us, that's only the movies." She stated with a smile.

"Maybe she only asked that because they become some freakish monster when they change. Tell me, is it like the howling when you change into a dog." Rosalie asked with amusement.

"No bitch, but why don't you ask your man what he thought since he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off my tits or my cunt." Leah replied with a smirk.

Rosalie threw down the bowl that she had been holding with mussels as the concoction poured across the floor onto the expensive rug to fly at Leah. Esme was quick as ever as she caught Rose and stopped her. "Stop now." She stated with authority as she gently let her go.

Leah gave a cold smile_. Yeah, bitch, bring it on. I'd love to stomp your ass right here and now. _

Esme looked toward Emmett. "Get her something to clean up this mess."

Rose looked at Esme with surprise. "But Esme, you heard what that THING said about Emmett looking at her…"

Esme looked at her with a no nonsense look. "Clean it up Rose."

Leah smiled to herself as she watched Rosalie have to clean up her mess. She looked at Jacob. _Barbie's got one hell of a temper. _

_That remark about her hubby set her off. Careful, she's got claws. _Jacob thought at Leah.

_Don't worry, I can handle her. _

Rose looked up at Jacob. "What are you grinning at mutt?"

"You." He looked more than amused at her. "You missed a spot over there."

Rosalie stood up and looked as if she was going to say something; however a very stern look from Esme stopped her. "Rose, go and bring them out the main course." Rose's eyes narrowed with infinite hate as she left. Jacob heard a bunch of noise coming from the kitchen as she returned. She smiled prettily at him. _That bitch is up to something__.__S__he had better not have spit in my food._ Jacob looked at her, he and Leah's meals were placed big silver bowls. She had used her vampire strength to turn the bowl into dog dish with the word Fido inscribed on them.

"Where you do want it, at your feet?"

Jacob grinned. "If that is where you want to put it; that's fine with me. I'm sure that is where you are used to being Blondie, on your knees, right?" He stated with an evil glint in his eye. "Sorry, I don't do vamps."

He was sure that if it could, her face would have turned in red with her anger. "And I don't do fucking mutts!"

"Rosalie I think that we've had enough of your immature actions. Get a correct plate for our guest and leave." Esme replied.

Rosalie glared a dangerous look at Leah and Jacob. She went back into the kitchen muttering loudly. "I can't believe Bella married that thing. She actually lets him fuck her. That's disgusting. They probably have a litter of mutts instead of children. "

Jacob's mirth died in his eyes as she mentioned his wife. A growl emanated from his chest. _Bitch._

Emmet had watched the entire exchange between Jacob and Rose. "I had better to go and check on Rose."

Carlisle helped Esme finish setting up. She had indeed cooked a spread with muscles and scallops in white wine sauce with linguine, baked chicken breasts stuffed with olives and feta, t-bone steaks, scalloped potatoes, fresh bread, fresh sautéed spinach, roasted tomatoes and triple layer chocolate cake.

Esme watched as Jacob started his meal. _Damn, it's good. _His steak was grilled to perfection with Portobello mushrooms and a savory spicy sauce.

Leah looked at him for a moment making sure Esme didn't poison him before she started on her pasta. She closed her eyes with concealed delight when the concoction touched her tongue._ God, this is made perfectly. I can't believe that leech can cook. _

"So…" Esme stated expectantly.

Jacob looked up from his steak. Chewing he stated. "So?"

"She wants to know if it meets your standards." Carlisle explained to them.

"Oh…" Jacob wiped his mouth as he looked at Esme. He saw expectation there. There was a lot of food sitting on the table; she must have spent the entire day cooking it. She may be a leech, but there was something about her that was kind of sweet. "Thanks a lot Mrs. Cullen. It's really good."

Esme smile and then looked at Leah as if she were waiting for her to comment as well.

Jacob looked across the table at Leah_. Come on Leah, for once be nice. _

_I'm sitting here with you when I could have been having dinner in Paris. I am being nice, you dick. Don't push it. _

_Paris? For dinner? _ He raised an inquisitive eyebrow. _Just who in the hell are you seeing? _

She glared at him. _Stay out of my fucking head. _She kicked him hard in the shin under the table.

_I'm trying okay, but until I can control it, give me a break. _He looked at her. _Come on you have to admit Esme isn't so bad._

_Esme. So you are on first names now? What are going to do next, let them adopt you? You and Blondie can be siblings. _Jacob growled and his eyes changed colors. _Whoa, Jake, your eyes just changed colors. _Concern filled her eyes. _What the fuck is happening to you? _

_I don't know Leah. I don't know at all. And it worr__ies__ me. _

Leah sighed. Jacob had enough worries; he didn't need this or her making things worse. She looked at Esme who was standing next to the doctor. She wiped her mouth with her linen cloth. "It's really good."

Esme premed.

Leah looked at Jake and rolled her eyes. _You owe me BIG time for this. _Then she smiled a fake smile at Esme.

**Bella and Jacob's Home **

Bella strode back into the living room and handing Alice who was standing in the middle of the room as if she were afraid to touch something a warm cup of peppermint tea. Alice smiled. "Smells good, wish I could drink it."

Bella nodded and took a sip; however neither she nor Alice sat down like two old friends would. Bella studied her for a moment. "Why are you back Alice?"

Alice heard the distrust in Bella's voice. Her smiled faltered. _Did I really think that it was going to be THAT easy?_ She opened her mouth to tell Bella about her business deal with Angela but then decided to tell the truth as much as she could. The woman standing in front of her deserved that. "I've always wanted to come back. But there were things that got in the way."

"Really?" Bella's lips tightened.

"Yes. I know that it's hard to believe, but not a single day has gone where I didn't think of you or our friendship."

"How would I know that?" Bella stated putting her cup down on the coffee table. "You disappeared. Left. Cancelled your e-mail accounts, never called and never said goodbye. You just up and left like I was nothing. Like our friendship meant nothing to you and now five years later you show up at my house and stroll in like it's been a couple of months?"

"I know it's strange."

"You know NOTHING!" Bella spat angrily. All the pain and anger she had repressed against Alice came out. "I thought we were friends."

"You were. You were my best friend."

"Don't give me that shit!" Bella yelled. "Friends don't do what you did."

Alice wasn't sure what to do. This wasn't what she had expected. Bella had always been one to bottle up her emotions; she was quiet, thoughtful and forgiving; however this Bella standing in front of her was anything but. Alice studied her, not her physical appearance, which was no surprise she was beautiful, but she looked and saw the pain and anger in Bella's eyes. _I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for the pain that I caused you. _"I know that it ….what I did …it seemed that I didn't care…but that wasn't true. I loved you Bella like a sister. But…." She sighed heavily then opened her mouth to speak again. Her guilt for the unfortunate events coming forth. "Don't you see that all of it was my fault? I was the one who pressed for the party. I didn't think about what you really wanted. I just thought about myself and how I HAD to give you a party. I love Rose as my older sister and Esme as my mother, but for the first time I had real girlfriend with you." Alice paused for a moment. "Your friendship was something that I never had before in my entire life, even when I was human. When I was human everyone thought I was crazy because of the things that I could sometimes see. I never had a real friend until you. So please don't make light of our relationship. To me you were my friend and sister and I've missed you." Bella couldn't pretend that she wasn't affected by Alice's words, but she had lived through years of pain. A simple I'm sorry didn't make things better. "I know that my leaving hurt you. But I didn't have a choice. Jasper was in such a bad place after he tried to attack you. He hated himself for what he almost did…and I hated myself to because of the pain that was inflicted on everyone. I should have been strong enough to deal with the situation but then I smelled your blood and in that moment…." She closed her eyes.

"You wanted to kill me." Bella whispered speaking the truth that she had always known.

Alice's brown eyes snapped open. "Yes, and I felt so horrible. You were MY best friend and I was having these thoughts. And then there was poor Jasper. He was beside himself. It had been too much. I should have seen it but I didn't. I thought that it would be best for him if he and I were to leave for a while. He needed time to forgive himself, to control his hunger and I needed to be with him."

Bella looked at Alice. She understood Alice's dilemma. Jasper was Alice's husband; she knew he hadn't meant to hurt her. It had to be difficult for him and for Alice. "I never blamed him or you for that night. Mistakes happen."

"Oh Bella…I'm so thankful for that. He really was sorry and so am I."

Bella push her hair behind her ear. "I guess that I can understand why you went away. It was hard on the both of you. But that doesn't explain why you never contacted me." Bella turned to the mantel. "A card, a phone call or a note just to let me know that you were okay or that you cared. But I got nothing." She reached out and touched the picture of her and Charlie on the mantel. "Not even when Charlie died." Bella inhaled deeply, the pain evident in her voice. "Even when he died, you didn't come back." She turned toward Alice. "He cared about you. We both did. But you never came back to check on us, to see us."

"No Bella, that isn't true. I came back. I came back when Charlie died."Alice whispered.

"You weren't there." Bella had been out of her mind with grief when Charlie died, but she would have remembered if Alice had been there.

"I was." Alice explained. "I heard about Charlie from one of the student's Facebook page. You see that was a good way to keep tabs on you as much as I could without you knowing about it. It was only by sheer luck that I found out that Charlie died when someone mentioned being sorry about his death. So…I came back, along with Jasper. He thought it be best if he kept his distance because of what happened. He thought that you might be…afraid of him."

"But you had to know that I would have welcomed you." _I would have needed you then__;__ a reminder of all the good and kindness that vampires could bring. _

"And I wanted to go to you. I thought that I would come to you after the funeral, but during the funeral I smelled something. Werewolves." Alice tried to hide her repulsion however her nose crinkled. "I could smell them."

Bella's eyes narrowed with anger as she crossed her arms in front of her_. Oh no you don't Alice. You don't get to pass judgment on them. Those werewolves are my family now!_

"I realized that the Quileute's were changing again. I could also see the physical changes in Jacob Black. I knew that he no doubt had to be one. Once I found out that the repasts would be here on their land, I thought it would be better to wait before I came to you. However things changed when I ran into Angela."

"Angela?" This surprised Bella.

"Please don't blame her. I told her not to tell you that she saw me. I thought it would be better if you never knew that I came back. After all, you had already had enough upheaval and pain in your life. Angela told me how difficult things had been for you when we left."Alice looked ashamed.

"You don't have to look uneasy Alice. I know how bad things were for me during those days. I know how I shut down for almost a year and didn't let anyone in because of Edward. I didn't eat; I had nightmares all the time. I felt like a hole had been punched inside my heart. The worst part was that Charlie saw me like that. He saw me fall apart in such a way that he was worried about sanity. And the truth was he should have been. If it hadn't for Jake…I never would have survived." She stated wringing her hands. "He was the one who refused to give up with me. Jacob forced me to come back to life. He and those _wolves_ did."

Alice was quite aware of Bella's hidden warning. She was not to say anything demeaning about the wolves. She wouldn't make the mistake of doing that, not when so much was at stake.

"Bella…I'm sorry for the part I played in your pain."

Bella didn't want to talk about that time in her life anymore. She turned away.

Alice stood there unsure how to make it right. _Oh god. I can't, can I? I can't make this right. No matter what I do. _"I guess that it was foolish to come here today and think you'd be able to forgive me just like that after all of this time. But I wanted to try because no matter what you think, you have always been my friend and like a sister to me. It's clear that you've gone through a lot because of the way that we left and because of Edward. It's also clear that you have a new life. One that is very different than the one that I remember."

Bella turned back to face her. "You're right. It's very different. I'm a very different person than you remember. I'm not sure if you even know who I am now, especially after all that I've gone through. Things that you weren't here for and things that my new family, the tribe and the packs supported me through. They stood by me. Jake was there for every horrific event that occurred. He supported me. He helped me find the tools that I needed be strong during the most difficult times." Her fingers traced her vampire scar on her inner wrist. "Even during the times that I wanted to end my life."

"Bella. I never wanted that for you." Alice whispered. "It hurts me to know that you'd consider hurting yourself in such a way." She turned to pick up her purse, sadness and regret shown in her brown eyes. "I think that you are very different.For what it's worth, I'm glad to see that you're finally happy." She smiled through her pain. "Believe it or not I'm even happy that you have the wolves. They protected you. I heard that Victoria had come back and…"

Bella's head snapped up. "What did you hear?" Her face changed color. "Is that the real reason you came back?" She asked suspiciously. "To allay your sense of guilt because you found out that Victoria came back to kill me thinking I was Edward's mate?" _If only she had known all her plans of torment and murder were for naught. Edward walked away. I meant nothing to him. _

"No." Alice was surprised by the rancor in Bella's tone. "We found out through the Denali Clan that Victoria and Laurent were killed by the wolves. Irena was mated to Laurent and wanted permission to come after the wolves."

"No...they can't come after the pack!" Panic filled Bella.

"Don't worry Bella, Carlisle would never allow that to happen. We still consider you family even if you don't think of us like that anymore. An attack on you and the wolves meant that they would break alliance with us. Tanya would never allow Irena to cause that to happen." Alice explained. "We're so sorry Bella, we had no idea that she would still come after you."

_Come after me, she certainly did just that. She killed my father. She brought in a sadistic vampire to torture and rape me. He did the former and would have gotten to the latter if it hadn't been for my Jacob. _

"The thought of her hurting you frightened us beyond belief. If we would have known, we would never have left." Alice stated with pain in her voice. "We never stopped loving you. I never did." Alice opened the front door. "But I guess some things are too difficult and painful for even you to forgive."

Bella stood there for a moment still hurting and incensed that Alice could simply walk away from their friendship all those years ago. It had almost killed her. But another part of her had missed Alice and her friendship. Bella had friends; she had Angela, Kim, Emily, Mel, her roommate from college. She knew that life was short and fleeting. She knew that better than anyone because of what happened with Charlie. If she allowed Alice to walk away now she'd never know what could have happened, if their "friendship" could be salvaged. _What are you doing? Being friends with Alice would complicate things with the tribe and the pack? Jacob would be pissed. _Bella sighed. She knew that things would probably be easier if she allowed Alice to walk away for good. But, she couldn't do that.

"Alice, wait." Bella stepped toward her. "I know that a lot of things have happened. I'm not saying that we can go back to being best friends, that isn't realistic considering everything that happened. I'm not the same person anymore. But that doesn't mean that you can't get to know who I am now. We all make mistakes and if you want to try to develop a friendship now, I wouldn't mind at all. After all, I missed you too."

Alice was overcome with emotion. She turned to Bella hugging her. "Bella, thank you so much. You can't know how much…"

"Alice!" Bella looked at Alice with concern in her eyes. A thin stream of blood flowed down Alice's right eye. "Your eyes, they're leaking blood."

"What?' Alice wiped and saw the blood. It wasn't human, but it was red. Alice smiled softly. "Nothing's wrong Bella. They are vampire tears. You see, they don't happen that often, only for times of great emotional stress or pain or I guess for happiness." Bella was relieved that Alice was okay. No matter how angry she was, deep down she still loved Alice.

**Cullen Mansion: Carlisle's Wing **

Leah looked up at the painting hanging on the wall of Carlisle's office with a critical eye. "This painting is an original Degas. It's the real deal, not a print."

Jacob wasn't interested in artwork like Leah, but he did note a particular painting which had three elegantly dressed men and Carlisle in the background wearing clothes that looked to be from the 1500's that hung on the wall. "Hey Leah, come here, Carlisle's in this one." She moved to stand next to him.

"That was painted during a time well before photographs. It took hours to pose for such a painting. Of course it was easy for vampires since we don't have to move unless we want to." Carlisle stated as he strode into his office with Jin following behind.

Leah looked over at the fine vampire male for a moment stopping at his bare feet. He looked at her studying her as if he was looking at some antique. She turned away noting his eyes still on her.

Jacob turned toward Carlisle. "Who are these guys?"

"They are the Volturi"

"The Volturi?"

"Yes, they are like vampire royalty. They live in Voltera Italy, in a much protected underground mase. They're a powerful group who live together in the greatest coven we have. That is Caius, Marcus, and Aro. Jacob looked at the photo."

"You ran with them?" Jacob was surprised. Carlisle turned from the painting and moved toward his desk. "No, but I lived with them for a while. During that time they knew more about vampires and vampire history than anyone. I thought if I were to learn about what I was turned into, then they would be a good start."

"So what did you learn living with them?"

"I believe that the most important thing I learned was all species whether human or other are capable of great good and destruction. I also found that I did not enjoy living with them."

"Why not? They are royalty. Rich too, from the looks of it." Leah stated quietly from the corner she was standing in very much so looking like a sergeant at arms.

Carlisle chuckled. "Perceived positions of power hold little interest with me. I found the Volturi to be lacking with…" He grinned. "Humanity. To them, there is only one law, to keep our secret. Everything else however is fair game."

"You found that surprising? I could have told you that. They're vamps, what do you expect." Jacob scoffed.

"You know very little about us, however even you have to know that there are more to us than being mindless killers."

Jacob wasn't sure what to believe. But he knew deep down in his soul that he didn't trust vampires. But he did know that Carlisle and his wife were different.

"Keeping our existence from humans is a very serious matter with them. They have the power and a small arsenal of powerful soldiers with amazing abilities at their beck and call. Most vampires live in fear of them, for every good reason, I might add."

Leah listened intensely to this information committing it to memory. She hoped to share pieces of it with the pack. "Are you afraid of them?" She asked.

"We are wary of them for very good reason. You don't want to tangle with them. They have great power, no remorse or civility. It seems through their veiled complements that they do. Nobody goes up against them and survives."

"Why?" Leah asked.

Jin opened his mouth to answer. "Partly because of their size since they comprise of a large coven which is unheard of. If anyone dares to go up against them, they eliminate them or anyone those individuals came into contact with forethought. Though vampires live a very long time, we are still fearful of death. During my studies…"

"Your studies?" Jacob asked.

He nodded as he sat down on the comfortable chair next to the fireplace looking strangely at home even in the presence of two werewolves. "I've committed myself to learn and research all supernatural beings. I've studied all kinds of creatures, vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, Fae and a host of others. One of the issues I studied with was the ideas of covens, since it seemed that vampires can't seem to live in large ones. I believe that because vampires ingest human blood all the time it limits any feelings of humanity they may have. They cannot be in close contact with one another because of the strong predatory need to dominate. Other than mates or one or two companions, they don't want to live in such close proximity of each other."

"What about them?" Jacob nodded toward Carlisle.

"One of the biggest, which is why Aro is wary of you my friend, regardless of your past relationship." Jin stated to Carlisle. "Deep down Aro wonders if you and your coven are planning for a power play to one day take over. Even if you aren't, he doesn't like the idea of a coven of your size or with the power you have. He doesn't understand you or your lack of need to control everyone around you." Jin's eerie looking eyes found his way toward Jacob. "Carlisle is different, you see. I've found that covens, like the Cullens and the Denali clan who don't ingest human blood, seem to have a stronger bond with one another. They have real deep connections with one another. Real love for each other. With love comes devotion and loyalty."

"What about you? What coven are you in?" Leah asked, though loathed to call more attention to her. The more he looked at her, the more he gave her the willies. It was like she was some strange test subject or something the way he studied her.

"I'm not part of a coven; I am a nomad and travel alone. Though I don't drink human blood. I never have and never will."

"Yeah right. You expect me to believe that you never killed one, not even with your blood lust?" She asked.

Jin looked at Leah and Jacob. "As a human, yes I killed many other humans. I was the captain in the Edo of the army. I used my arts to destroy many many lives. However, once I was changed, I was buried alive for more than a hundred years. I couldn't get out to fulfill my blood lust on something other than rats and other rodents that traveled underground. During that time, I thought my entrapment as a curse, however later I realized it was a blessing. I had seen enough bloodshed and carnage during my human life and saw no need to continue it as a vampire." He stated calmly. "That is how I met Carlisle. He came to me when he had learned that I devoted my life to research. He wanted to know if in my studies if I came into information about a woman shape shifter named Nafre, a creature that he came to know when he lived with the Volturi." He paused looking at them both. "Have you ever heard of her?" Jin pried wanting to know how much the wolves knew about shape shifters.

Jacob shook his head. "No" He frowned. "Why?"

"It's just a question."

_Bullshit. Nothing __is __just a question. _But Jacob knew that he'd get no more out of the strange vamp than what he got out of him. "It's been interesting having a vampire history lesson, but I think that we need to get down to why I'm really here."

"I agree. You may be free with your speech, my quarters, as you'll find out are sound proof even too our kind."

"What about your guest?"

"Tanya is the head of the Denali Clan. I've seen that she is sequestered to her quarters. She is a guest and a friend; however it will be better if these matters stay between just us."

Jacob looked at Carlisle. He knew better than anyone what it was like to keep a secret. "You've never said a thing to anyone?"

"No. I thought it would be best. My children don't know about our agreement, only my mate does. I've done everything in accordance to our agreement and our secret alliance. Jin is here because he was the contact that I had used. He has done great studies on other creatures; he had alliances with some of them, and it was he who was able to get Melena to come help Bella."

Jacob sighed. _Good. _He looked at Jin. He may not like vamps, but he owed the man. "Thank you for helping my wife."

Jin nodded. "It was my pleasure to do what I could to help one so young and full of life. How is she doing?"

Jacob sighed. This was the real reason they were here. It was about Bella.

Bella and Jacob's Home

Alice and Bella had spent the last hour taking a tour of the house. Alice being Alice wanted to know about every piece of furniture, painting, and photograph that was in her home and the story behind it. Bella was exhausted but she was having fun. She and Alice had a lot to catch up on. Alice looked up at the picture in Bella's master bath with avid interest. "You and Jacob certainly seem to have an adult relationship." Her lips tried to hide the smile that was forming.

Although they had talked, they hadn't talked about her marriage to Jacob. Not yet. It was as if Alice knew that Bella wasn't ready for that yet. It would take time for Bella to talk about the pain she had been in and the new love she had found.

"Very sensual photo. He's certainly a hottie, even if he is a wolf."

Bella looked at the picture and blushed. She had taken it her wedding night. She still wasn't sure what had gotten into her, however she loved the photo that captured another side of her. A side that only Jacob had seen. _He's the only man that I want to know that side of me._ Jacob may have been technically younger than her; but he had opened up a new sensual world for her when they finally consummated their love. It now seemed foreign to her that she had ever wanted to be intimate with any other man beside him. When she and Edward had been together, she craved to feel his cool cold lips on hers; however that was as far as he would ever allow things to go. The fire and passion that lay inside her was never allowed to burn. That was not the same with Jacob. Jacob was hot, passionate and full of fire. He made her feel and want to do things that she had never felt with Edward. It has surprised her how passionate she could be with Jacob. At first it scared her on to know that Isabella Swan had a seductive side to her, but Jacob only encouraged that and her. He made her feel and do things that she never thought she'd ever do. Together they burned hotter than hot.

Alice and Bella made their way downstairs to Bella's writing room. Alice had been thrilled to find out that Bella was interested in writing and photography. Bella was in the process of explaining the idea behind her book when the doorbell rang. Bella got up and opened the door to find Emily on the other side in the darkness of the night. _My goodness, where did the day go, its night already. It only seemed like moments ago that Alice got __here__. Oh...Alice…oh shit. The last thing I need is __for Emily__ to tell Sam that Alice is here. _

"Emily…hi." Bella stated with a smile not wanting the woman to suspect that anything was wrong.

Emily came in carrying a basket. "I made a lot of strawberry muffins; I know that they're your favorite and thought that you'd like some…" Emily stopped talking. Bella wondered what caused her to stop when she turned to find Alice standing in the doorway.

Emily's eyes narrowed as she recognized Alice Cullen. "Bella, what's going on?"

Bella saw the concern on Emily's face. "Don't worry Emily Alice is just…"

A growling noise startled Bella. Suddenly Alice's face contorted and a hiss emanated from her. She turned to see that Alice was looking directly at Sam. Sam's furious eyes went to Bella. "What in the hell is she doing here?" His body shook as if he wanted to phase. "You've broken the treaty you fucking leech!"

Emily saw the look on her husband's face. _Oh no! Sam!_

Bella stepped in front of Sam hoping to block him. "She didn't break anything. She just came to visit me."

"You!" He looked at Bella with pure hatred in his eyes. "You brought her here knowing how we felt about them. They are killers and our mortal enemies!"

"No. Alice isn't. She has never taken a life. She's here to see me, she missed me."

"Missed you? Are you serious?" He turned to Alice. "You broke our agreement."

"I needed to see Bella. She lives here. How else was I going to contact her?"

"Why the fuck should you suddenly care?"

"Sam, this is my fault…"

"You think that you are better than us don't you? You think that you don't need to heed the laws."

Emily was shocked at the bitterness she saw and heard from her husband. "No. Sam, I'm sure that Bella didn't…"

'Shut up Emily!" He yelled at his wife. "She makes a mockery of us, our traditions and lifestyle and you are still defending her." Emily was stunned by the treatment of her husband. "Now she invites her most hated enemy onto our turf." A hideous smile covered his mouth. "But maybe that's a good thing, it's time we took care of those leeches."

Alice's eyes turned dangerously predatorily. "Do you really think that you are up for the task dog?" She hissed.

_Oh shit!_ Bella thought. _Don't do this. Please! _ Bella turned to Alice. "No! Alice, please. Listen…" Her heart beat fast in her chest. She couldn't allow this to happen. "Sam's family to me, please don't fight. Just go. Okay. Go home. I promise to call you." She hugged Alice quickly. "I'll meet you at your house tomorrow so we can finish catching up." She whispered.

Alice looked over at Sam._ You take one step at me and I'll take you down like the dog you are._ Her hackles rose for a moment. Then she looked over at Bella's face and saw fear there. Bella had been through enough. She wanted to reclaim their friendship, not destroy the new life she had here. Enough damage had been done. "Alright. I'll go."

"It would be best if you left out the doors from the other room, so you don't have to go past Sam."

Alice looked at Bella and nodded. "Thank you." And with that Alice was gone.

Bella let out the breath that she had been holding and turned toward Sam once Alice was gone. "Sam.."

"You stupid bitch!" Sam grabbed Bella roughly by the shoulders squeezing her painfully. "You put everyone on this reservation in danger."

Bella winched in pain."Sam, let go of me."

He ignored her and shook hard. "You would think you would have learned after what they did to you before. That leech left you, not to mention the other one that ra…" _That rapped you__,__you__ stupid idiot._ Sam thought almost gave away the secret that Jacob had gone great lengths to keep. "But no, the great Bella Black can do what she wants regardless of who gets hurt along the way."

"Sam…" Emily was deathly afraid. Her husband was clearly hurting Bella. She was shocked at his actions. He had been taught to be kind and sweet, not violent. Furthermore, she was deathly afraid that if he lost his temper that he would phase and hurt her. If he did, he would have deal with the wrath of Jacob. Jacob Black was fun loving, sweet and kind, however when it came to Bella he'd turn into a vicious protector if need be. Emily touched his shoulder. "Please sweetheart. Let Bella go."

Sam's heart raced for a moment and then he closed his eyes as if trying to contain his anger. He slowly let go of Bella, not noticing how much she sagged when he did. _He was sick of this. To think that his wife and unborn child was near that leech. This was Bella's fault, all her fault. He hated her. _"This isn't over… Jacob has allowed you free reign. He doesn't seem to know how to control you because of his obsession with you, but I'm not him. I see you for what you really are." He turned to Emily grabbing her hand. "Come on!"

Bella stood there shocked by what had transpired in a matter of minutes. Everything had turned upside down. Silent painful tears filled her eyes. Sam's hands no doubt could mean that she'd carry bruises on her arms. She knew that Sam had "issues" with Jacob and her, but now she could see the truth, there was much more than that going on. Sam would try to use this incident with Alice to cause Jacob some pain and cause a war between the vampires and werewolves; she wasn't about to let that happen.

**Cullen Mansion: Carlisle Wing**

Jacob Black had done a lot of things in his young life. But when it came down to it, everything he had ever done was for the love, care and protection of one person, Bella. He had loved her from afar when she had come back to town to live with Charlie. A crush he had told himself, nothing too serious. After all, she was older than him and obviously interested in the older richer Edward Cullen who could give her anything her heart wished for. It had pained him to see the way that she had worshiped Edward. Over time, things got worse because no matter how hard he tried; Jacob was never interested in the other girls, only Bella. When Edward up and moved away he had seen it as both a blessing but a curse. A blessing that Edward was finally out of Jacob's way but a curse as well because of the way that Bella felt about him. Bella's love for Edward was strange. When he had left it was like large part of had Bella died. Seeing her like that had him feeling as if he had been torn into pieces, but that was nothing compared to the feeling of intense pain and torment he had felt when had come to rescue her the night Charlie died. His beautiful beloved was battered and bloodied lying on her bed, naked with a mixture of her blood and Adam's seed running down her on her inner thighs. The vicious vampire who had beaten, tortured and raped her was nothing but a cold ashy bricks on the floor of her bedroom.

Flashback

_Jacob phased, he didn't care about his naked body or sharp pain on his feet as he stepped on pieces of what was left of Adam. He ran to the bed collecting her up in his arms. "Bella…please." Tears stung his eyes as her head lolled to the side, her naked body, pale, cold and bloody. He was gentle as he held her. Bruises had already formed on her wrist, neck, her waist, her breast and in between her thighs. "Please Bells…" He rocked her gently against his own naked body hoping his warmth would warm her. "Don't die. Please don't leave me." His soul felt as if it had been shredded into pieces as he looked down at her. Suddenly he saw something that looked like it was silver nitrate moving under her skin inside the veins in her thigh. "No…no!" he yelled. There was venom in her and it would change her, turn her into the monster that had done this to her. "No…" He thought for a moment going back to a conversation that he had had with Bella before, when she had told him that Edward had sucked the venom out when James had attacked her. He pried her thighs apart, trying to push away the thoughts of what had happened to her. He found the teeth mark, placed his mouth on the wound and suckled hard. He lay on the bed next to her suckling and spitting out the nasty acid like venom while Bella lay unconscious. Jacob wasn't sure how long he kept doing it until a warm hand touched his shoulder. _

"_Jacob." It was Sam. "The ambulance is on its way. The others are on our land tracking Victoria. I've taken care of things downstairs." Sam's eyes showed kindness and something else, true pity as he looked at Bella. "I'm so sorry Jacob for what they've done…. but if she's infected." _

_Jacob stood holding Bella in his arms. "She'll not turn. I saved her." _

_Sam's eyes narrowed. He had seen the bite mark, knew the ramifications. "Jacob…" _

"_No" Jacob growled. "She'll be fine. I'll find a way to heal her." _

_Sam took his time, Jacob wasn't in a right frame of mind. He watched as the young man paced back and forth holding her bloody naked body in his arms as if she were the most precious gift in the world. _

"_Jacob, she may not be right even if she wasn't turned. Not after they…." He sighed. "It's clear that she was raped." He whispered not wishing this on any woman. _

"_It doesn't matter what happened. Not to me. She's still my Bella. She's still precious to me. She's still mine…" His cry was drowned out by the sounds of the ambulance in the distance. _

_Jacob placed Bella on the bed wrapped her in a robe and quickly changed into his sweats wanting to be ready when they came. Although the house was certainly a crime scene, Sam was quick in collecting what was left __of__ Adam for burning and staging the crime scene. Jacob rode with Bella in the ambulance claiming to be her only family at the moment. When they reached the hospital, he headed to the information desk quickly not wanting to leave Bella alone for too long. "Listen, I know that you can't give doctors personal information, but Bella Swan is hurt, her father had a heart attack. I wanted to know if you have any information on Dr. Cullen, he was a friend of her father's." Suzie the head nurse nodded. She had gotten the call on the way in, Forks was a small town, soon everyone would know that Charlie had died and Bella had been hurt. She quickly gave Jacob the number. _

"_This is his cell phone number. Dr. Cullen left it just in case we needed to reach him."_

_Jacob took the phone. He never thought that he'd be calling Carlisle Cullen, but he needed too. He wasn't sure how much time he had left. He wasn't sure how much of the venom he had gotten out. He closed his eyes with a small prayer and hoped the leech would talk to him. The__n he__ dialed the number. _

"_Hello. This is Dr. Cullen." _

"_Dr. Cullen. This is Jacob Black." _

"_Ah..yes, Jacob…" _

"_Listen, I need your help. There was…Bella…" Jacob exhaled hard. "She's hurt really bad." Jacob paused__,__ the pain and the fury inside of him threatened to erupt. He had to keep it together. The last thing he needed to do was the phase right now. Bella needed him. "One of your kind got to her." _

_The voice o__n__ the other side of the phone lost its warmth. "Is she alive?" _

"_Yes, but it's not good." _

"_Was she bitten?" _

"_Yes, but I tried to get it out. I'm not sure…" _

"_I'm on my way." _

_End of Flashback_

Jacob looked at Carlisle and Jin. "Bella is starting to remember the other pieces of that night. She's been waking up screaming almost every night. But today she mentioned Adam when she recalled parts of her nightmare."

Carlisle closed his eyes. "I thought that may be a problem."

"How is that possible? I thought that Melena erased her memories?" Jin asked.

"Melena established that she was a shield of some sort and one of the very select humans that can block some supernatural powers of the mind. It's the reason that Edward could never read her mind. It was a calculated risk augmenting her memories…but we thought it would be best." Carlisle answered. His grave eyes looked at Jacob. "She's been through enough."

"That vampire bastard had already done a number on her. He and his fucking cock ripped her apart. She was nearly torn in two." Jacob spat. "Her little body couldn't sustain the trauma he inflicted on her."

Although Jacob had done the smart thing in sucking the venom out, it had been slowly contaminating her blood stream. Carlisle had gotten the rest out when he had arrived not more than thirty minutes after Jacob's call. He had been visiting his friends in Alaska when he got the call. He used his old position at the hospital to see Bella, and had been ushered immediately as her doctor. However, the damage that Adam had inflicted on her was significant. Carlisle hadn't been able to fix all of her injuries, but he knew someone who might be able to get someone to help Bella. Carlisle's contact had been Jin, and in turn, he called in his markers and got a Fae healer to come. "Melena" went directly to the hospital using her power; she was able to heal Bella's internal reproductive system and other damaged areas. She had even as gone as far as to repair Bella's hymen so she'd once again be a virgin.

_Flashback _

_Melena's eerie eyes found Jacob and Carlisle. She__ was a__ beautiful petite woman standing at 5'4__;__ her chocolate skin was smooth __and __her long auburn colored dreadlocks hair __was __swept into a woven bun. She was a very attractive woman looking very similar to Jada Pinket Smith with just an addition to pointy ears that were covered and of course supernatural powers. She swept in, took off her expensive silver trench coat __to reveal__ a designer single shoulder silver and blue bejeweled gown that looked as if she had been at some high priced party. She touched a small intricate spiral snake tattoo on her inner wrist; Carlisle had explained that most of the Fae's powers came from the tattoos markings in their skin. He had also explained__ that__ they often looked human, expect for the different colors of their skin which ran from bright blue, golden yellow, blood red to pitch black. He explained __how__ they could manipulate the color to look more__ normal__ if they wanted to. They had similar genetic makeup; they were immortal as long you didn't behead them. __Carlisle__ also admitted that they were often hard to find since__ they __didn't live in this realm._

"_I've done all that I could. However..." Her eyes shimmered as she looked at Carlisle and Jacob. "I was not able to save her reproductive organs. Her ovaries have been contaminated with vampire venom. She will not be able to bare any children." _

_Jacob closed his eyes regretting the pain that this would cause Bella, however he was thankful to the tiny woman who saved her. _

"_What about the rest of her?" _

"_I've fixed it as much as my powers will allow." She looked at Carlisle. "What about her memories__?__Are__ you certain you want me to try __and__ fix them? I can try my best__.__ I__'ll__ be able to compress and rearrange her memories from tonight__,__but__ not remove them." _

"_So that means she won't remember being attacked or at least being raped?" _

_Melena nodded. "Yes, I can take part of those memories from her. Though there is great risk that they may come back." _

"_Do it." Jacob was resolved in that matter. He didn't want her living through this. _

_Carlisle looked at Jacob. "Are you sure?" _

_Jacob rounded on Carlisle feeling nothing __but __hatred and contempt for vampires. "She's been through enough. You__r__ son almost killed her when he abandoned her. Victoria came back to kill her because of him. She's already lost Charlie because of your kind. She won't be able to bare any children. __The__ least we can do is __to __take away the memories of that sick fuck raping her and taking her virginity."_

End of Flashback

So, in that moment, a deal was made. Melena, the Fae, compressed Bella's memories and did whatever she had to do to save Bella's mind from the rape. Bella was healed physically, all accept her ability to have children, there was nothing that Melena's magic could do about that. Jacob had made a deal with Carlisle allowing only him admittance to the land if Bella needed him provided that neither Edward nor the others would know about what happened to her. Sam had been upset; however Jacob demanded that Sam keep his mouth shut. He didn't like leeches, but he needed Carlisle and his connections to keep Bella safe and protect her from her own mind. And now, after all of these years, her memory was starting to come back.

"Do you think that you can get in touch with Melena again?" Jacob asked Jin.

"I will try. But I haven't heard from her. She could be in this realm, if so good, but if not. I won't be able to reach her. My teleporting doesn't allow me to travel between the realms, only the Fae can do that."

Jacob looked at him. "Just try. Please." He added.

Jin nodded. Then he simply popped out of sight as if he hadn't been standing there.

Leah's lips pursed together. "Neat trick." _I guess I can see why he doesn't need shoes. _

Carlisle stepped forward. "Have you ever thought of telling Bella the truth? Surely she's strong enough now to deal with it."

_I hate to admit it. But I agree with the leech._ Leah supplied. She wouldn't want her memories fucked around with, though she did understand Jacob's reasoning.

"No." Jacob stated looking at Leah first then Carlisle. "Sure, Bella's stronger now. But I've spent all of these years lying to her. I didn't want to, but I did it. If I tell her the truth now…"

"You risk losing her." Carlisle finished.

Jacob looked at Carlisle. He knew he didn't have to be a mind reader like Edward to know the truth. He had spent all of these years building a strong marriage with Bella. But the truth was too important. He lied to her. Jake knew how she felt about lies. As much as he hated it, he wasn't about to risk losing her. Still he was afraid. _What if Melena can't come back and fix her and she remembers. _The pain that he half felt when he had been feeling her fears came back to him. He didn't want her living through such a thing again.

Carlisle looked at Jacob eyes. He saw maturity there, and eyes much older than his young age. He honestly felt for the young man. He may not be his son Edward, but he did love Bella. That was clear. "There is another matter at hand."

Jacob eyes narrowed. "What matter?"

"The Volturi. It seems that Aro is starting to ask questions about what happened to his young apprentice Adam."


	14. Chapter 14: Complicated Matters

Top of Form

**A/N:** I want to thanks all the readers and your fantastic reviews. And for the new readers just finding this story, thanks for letting me know how much you like it. You all truly inspire me to write. I really love this story and the wonderful ride that it's taken me. Thanks so much for your support.

As always a big thank you to Blue Baby, who always gives me inspiration and fantastic suggestions. You are a marvelous beta! Words cannot express how thankful I am having you to look over my shoulder. :)

**Chapter 14: Complicated Matters **

_She was running as fast as her legs could carry her in the deep dark woods, the trees whipping by fast__.__ The fallen limbs and pieces of debris on the forest floor __were__ very little__ as it sliced into her bare feet__. However she didn't care, nor did she care that she was naked, sweaty and somewhat bloody as she ran. It didn't matter that tree branches sliced into her skin cutting her leaving a trail of blood in her wake. All she cared about was getting away from him. Faster she moved hearing him as he bore down on her, he was the predator and she was his prey. The adrenaline pumped through her veins as she moved as fast as she could. Suddenly a fallen tree limb came out of nowhere; she __fell__ hard hitting the ground scraping her knee. Blood poured from her wound__,__but __she didn't care as suddenly a hard calloused hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. Her fingers grasped the dirt making claw marks on the ground as a scream issued __from __her mouth as she was flipped on her back. She looked above her__;__ the figure now laying on top her was masculine __and __raw with power as a feral growl emanated from his chest. Sweaty, naked and aroused, she could feel the hardness of his muscular body above her, his __member__ was large and silky hard against the taunt muscular confines__ of __ her own stomach. She looked up into his face which was an erotic mask of handsomely hard features while his amazingly multi-colored eyes seemed to change right before her. She knew she was caught. She had nowhere else to go. One of his hands trapped both of hers above her head causing her pert nipples to scrape across his muscular chest. His hand snaked in her hair knotting it on his fist as he pulled her toward him. His mouth came down hard on top of hers in an aggressive manner. She loved it, love the feel of his hard heavy weight on top of her. She loved the feeling of his sliding of his tongue in her mouth. Yes…this is what I want. Her body sang betraying her inner most thoughts to him as she arched her body into his. Thoughts that she had __tried__ to hide from him under the guise of anger fled. However, she had run far enough and was tired of the game she played. Sweat pooled between her pert breasts as his head moved down. His mouth was on her body catching her taunt nipple as he suckled hard. Her leg moved up to hitch itself around his hard waist, her thighs separating as she felt the probe of his hard erection. She didn't seem to care that she was in the dirt and he was going to take her hard and fast without preliminaries, she didn't care at all. His mouth moved from her breast, he pulled her head back hard and looked deeply in her eyes. "Mine" he growled as he pushed long deep and hard into her wet awaiting heat as her body stretched to accommodate him and then orgasimed around him, and he hadn't even begun to move yet. _

Leah came off the bed, a scream came from her lips as her body ached for something that wasn't real, yet what she desperately wanted. She tried to catch her breath; her body was primed and ready, sweaty and hot as she realized she was in one of the bedrooms in the Cullen mansion on the brink of having an orgasm. Fuck. She threw the expensive Egyptian cotton sheets off of her and strode naked to the large bath's fully enclosed shower. She turned the cold water on allowing it to cool her tense body before she turned on the hot water. She splayed her hands against the wall and allowed the water to wash away the remnants of her dream. Damn, that dream…it was so real. So fucking hot too. She thought about what she had been doing on the floor of the forest and how she had allowed herself to submit. Leah leaned her head back to let the water cascade over her. I hope like hell that Jake can't read me right now. The last thing I need is for him to see me like this. She would be mortified if that happened. She and Jake had formed quite a bond after what happened the previous night. They had worked together and it was clear that he had a whole new level of respect when it came to her, she didn't want to fuck it by him being all in her head and seeing her thoughts and illicit dreams. Still, she couldn't help where her thoughts or mind took her when she was unconscious. It had been so long since she had been touched and she had no doubt that if things had gone as planned she would have been in his bed this morning, taken and sated instead of laying awake most the night listening to the sounds of Emmett and Rosalie fucking like rabbits. The blonde bitch liked to mewl loudly when she came. She must have forgiven Big Em for giving me the once over. It seems that vampires' being cold and hard is a good thing based on the fact that home girl was clearly multi-orgasmic and Big EM knew how to hit that spot. Lucky girl…what the fuck? Did I just say that? I've got to get away from these vamps or get laid real quickly. Still, the chance that I had I just blew, didn't I? She thought regrettably.

**Black Room **

Jacob stepped out of the hot shower and turned to look in the mirror. His hair was still long and that tattoo was still there. He peered at the back of his shoulder and touched where the bite marks had been, but now gone as if they had never been there at all. He had gone to Carlisle late the night before and swallowed his pride to ask if he could take a look at his shoulder. Jacob hadn't voiced his concerns, but he knew that vampire venom could be deadly to werewolves and like it or not he had gotten bitten by Tanya. Carlisle had taken him to his exam room and gave him a shot to help his body expel the venom. He had also suggested that Jake get some rest for it would take a couple of hours for the shot to work. So he and Leah had ended up spending the night in vampire territory. Jake was tired, fucking tired. All he wanted to do was to go home and spend time with his wife. He wanted to get her in bed and keep her there forever in his arms. He wanted to take her on trip away from the pressures, the secrets and anything dealing with vampires. Last night had been a long night. They had been up until 3 am as Carlisle had gone into the history of Adam. Apparently he had had been a psychopath as a human who like to rape and torture and had become something just as equally horrific as a vampire. Carlisle stated he had often wondered why Aro would be willing to turn such a deranged human. However Jin filled in the details. It seemed that Jin had been working on a complex comprehensive history of specific vampire family trees; he had brought the book he had been working on that detailed what he knew about Aro's history. It seemed that Adam was a descendent from Aro's brother, Frederick, who was human_. _

Now this Aro was using his connections to inquire about his decedent whom Jacob killed. Carlisle and Jin warned Jacob of the risk that if the Volturi found out, they would come to deal with Bella, not to mention slaughter the tribe. Things had gone from bad to worse and now he knew that he had to go to the elders and tell them the truth. Jacob had wanted to get to La Push immediately, but the torrential storm had grounded all the flights. Leah also reminded Jacob of their impending business deal and told him that he had to be there to finalize the offer. She in turn offered to go back home to tell the rest of the pack about the situation with the Volturi. Jacob disagreed. He thought the entire pack needed to be together to hear the news, however he wasn't against sending Leah home to ensure Bella's safety. Leah was stand up and he was glad that she was his second even if she was unfortunately broadcasting her thoughts to him. Earlier that morning he had gotten flashes of Leah and this huge hulky man doing the nasty in the dirt; that was not something that he wanted to replay in his mind, ever. Watching his sister, by bond get done by a man who seemed more animal than man was not his cup of tea. _Fuck,_ _there was so much going on and seeing Leah's dirty thoughts are the least of my concerns, like dealing with the business deal for the company, the lies that I told Bella, protecting her and the tribe from this royal vampire family who may or may not come all because th__is__ sick fuck of a vamp had no qualms about turning his twisted family member. _This was the real reason that he had turned a man he knew was not right in his mind. _He allowed this insane blood thirsty manic out to prey on thousands of others._ Jacob closed his eyes as rage filled him when suddenly he felt his fingers begin to split; long claws emerged from the tips. Jacob staggered back afraid of his own hands. _Yeah…how could I forget this other problem of mine__?_Jacob was very afraid of what was happening to him.

**Forks: Sam and Emily's Home**

Emily closed the front door to the home that she and Sam had shared. She had dropped their son Eric off at an early play date; she was glad for it because she had a great deal to say to his father that she didn't want him to be privy too. Emily went to Sam's study knowing that he would be there since he was off work today. She watched silently as Sam paced back and forth. Emily sighed as she caressed the baby that was steadily growing inside of her. She loved their new baby, their family and their life together or at least she had; but the Sam she knew and had fallen in love with seemed to be there less and less. The man she fell in love with seemed to be fading away and was becoming a stranger, someone she couldn't understand.

"Sam, we need to talk."

Sam looked up at his wife. "Emily…listen sweetheart I'm so sorry…"

Her face was tight. "You had no right to talk to me the way you did last night."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I was wrong. I don't know what happened. I just lost it. I was so upset that Bella would allow that leech on our land knowing what predators they were. It filled me with rage to know that such a creature was close to you and our baby." Sam slowly caressed Emily's belly. "Can you ever forgive me my love?" Emily looked deeply into his eyes seeing regret. "I promise never to talk to you like that again."

Emily thought for a moment before her face relaxed. "I can forgive you. I think that if we try, we can catch Bella before she leaves today."

"Bella's? Why would we go there?"

"To apologize to her for the way you treated and talked to her in her own home."

"No, there is no way that I'm apologizing to that woman."

"Sam, you hurt her. You put your hands on Jacob's wife."

"I didn't mean to hurt her…but she's irresponsible…"

"No she isn't. That poor girl has been through hell and back." Emily stated.

"Yes and I feel bad for what happened to her, but she brought a lot of that pain on herself."

Emily gasped. She alone was privy to the fact that Bella had been raped. "How could you say that?"

"Because it's true. Look at what she's doing, befriending that fucking leech after what they did to her. If there was anyone who should hate their kind it's her." Sam spat. "But maybe she would if she remembered."

_No you can't do that. _"Sam don't you even think of telling her."

"Why? Are you worried about Jake? I'm sick of him. I'm sick of how he thinks he's God's gift to everyone in this tribe."

"I don't think that Jacob does that…"

"Don't." His eyes turned stormy. 'Don't you dare defend him. Jacob Black doesn't even know who he is. He isn't capable of running the pack, not if he puts an outsider above us all. That's what he did. He made a pact with the Cullens knowing that they were our enemy. Well, as far as I'm concerned he spoke for his pack, NOT mine. And the Cullens broke the rules." He stated dangerously.

"But Alice only came back to see Bella. You know that."

"It doesn't matter. It's time that Jacob was forced to play by the rules. He doesn't think that he has too. But he does, I'll see to it."

"By what? Starting a war that nobody wants? The Cullen's aren't here to hurt us, you know that. Yes, Alice made a mistake by coming onto our land, but you know it wasn't to hunt. What will this war do besides cause pain? Are you willing to do that? Risk the lives of your pack brothers for a war they wouldn't support? Are you willing to risk their lives because of your anger? What about their wives, their children. What about OUR children!" Tears ran down Emily's face.

"Don't you see Jacob has to pay? He isn't the hero on a white horse coming to save us. HE broke the rules. HE married an outsider who he knows is a magnet for vampires. HE doesn't care about the danger it brings us." Sam was irate of the danger that he hadn't sensed. _How in the hell did that vamp get our land without detection?_ If he hadn't stepped out of the car, to go check on Emily, he may have never smelled the leech's sickly sweet scent. He had doubled the patrols today for the members of his pack Jared and Quil asked what was up, hadn't told him just yet. But he planned to. He planned to let everyone know what Bella was up to. "As long as he has his fucking princess Bella, nothing matters. And everyone thinks that he's like some savior, leader of the pack, Ephraim Black's grandson." _Fuck that, he's not leader. Only a man being lead by around by his cock._ Anger filled him. "He took my role as Alpha, he took that from me." He moved closer to his wife. She could see the hate in his eyes. It scared her. "He's taken everything from me."

_No, that isn't true. Look at our lives, we have so much. _"Sam, this is Jacob, he's your brother. How can you..."

"He's no brother of mine." He cut her off. "Not anymore. He stopped doing being that when he put the needs of himself before the rest of us. Jake stopped being my brother when he turned his back on us and married an outsider who will bring harm and destruction to us. I'm not doing anything wrong here Emily. I'm simply cutting out cancer before it spreads. Jacob Black is that cancer."

Emily stood there in shock, tears formed in her eyes. _Who __is__ this man?_ She wondered. This wasn't her Sam anymore; it looked like him, but the words coming out of his mouth, his actions, they didn't match the Sam she knew. Her Sam was supportive, a strong leader, devoted and dedicated to the tribe, but mostly to her. God, she loved him. They had been through a great deal…but she loved him even when he had lashed out in anger at her and destroyed her face. She had forgiven him knowing how much it destroyed him to see what he had done. That was what had scared her so much about last night. He had really lost it with Bella. His hatred had grown and deep down she knew why. _Leah_.Sam was connected to Leah. She had been trying to push her nagging thoughts away from her head, but deep down she knew the truth. Sam had been furious when the pack divided and Jacob took over the other pack; but she knew there was more to it. It wasn't so much about losing the pack, it was about losing Leah and that was what scared her the most.

**Bella's and Jacob's House**

Bella was laying face down in the middle of her floor with a sheet twisted around her naked body; slowly she cracked open her eyes. Sunlight filled the spinning room. She groaned and shut them again. Her body seriously ached, her shoulders, arms and even her waist hurt her. She felt like she had been in some strange kick boxing match and had gotten her ass kicked. Not only that, her stomach rolled and she knew what ever contents that were in it were going to spill out. She launched herself as fast her wobbly legs could take getting tangled up in the mess of bed sheets before she got to her porcelain commode in her master bath. Her stomach heaved and all the contents came out. _God…what the hell happened?_ The night before was a blur to her. She remembered fuzzy pieces of what had to be a mixture of reality and horrific dreams. She remembered her horrendous argument with Sam, talking to Alice, getting a glass of wine to calm her nerves. She also remembered taking only one of those sleeping pills to help her rest, but it hadn't helped, so she had taken another. _Stupid__…__I'll never do that again._ She thought with a groan. Instead of resting peacefully, it had done the opposite. She had nightmares; she couldn't remember them, only little bits of flashes of Victoria, of Adam and strangely enough of Edward as well. Edward had been standing in the background just watching with very little emotion when Victoria had held her down on the bed humming the haunting little tune that he had composed for her. She had cried out to him to help her but he didn't…he only looked on when suddenly her Jacob was there by her side. Jacob had come to her and taken her from all the pain and vampires. He made love to her again and again. Her body was so hot, burning, yearning and begging for his touch. At first his love making had been fiery just like she expected, but something had changed and been off about his love making when his hands and touch turned cold as ice, his body moved strangely inside of her almost as if it wasn't him. Suddenly Jacob was gone, and lying on top of her was Adam who was moving in and out of her. She had screamed and screamed trapped into the horrific nightmare that she couldn't seem to get out of.

Bella's stomach finished emptying its contents, but she didn't have the power to get up."Bella." she heard her name being called in the distance. Footsteps sounded on the tile on the bathroom floor. "Oh my god, Bells." She heard Kim's frantic voice. Cool hands touched her head. "Bells…"

Bella was too sick to worry about Kim seeing her in such a condition, let alone naked.

Kim helped Bella stand and led her to the shower. She turned on the water and helped Bella get under the spray. Her eyes filled with tears as she noticed the horrible bruises that covered Bella's arms and waist.

**Cullen Home: Forks **

Jasper stepped out onto the second story patio to see Alice sitting by the pool in deep thought. He went over toward her and gently held out his hand. She took it in hers and kissed it. "I hate fighting with you."

"Me too." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips. Then he rubbed his nose against hers in an uncharacteristic display of affection.

"I'm still angry with you…but…I guess I understand what happened."

"I didn't have a choice Alice. Edward attacked Jessica, had her up against the wall by her neck. She felt his cold hands; she saw the predator in his eyes. There was a wild look in his eyes that I haven't seen since the wars." He replied coldly thinking about the events that transpired the day before.

"I can't believe that he would…" Alice sighed. "This isn't like Edward, he isn't a killer."

"We are all killers." Jasper reminded his sweet wife.

"No Jazz, we aren't." Alice turned on him. She looked lovely as ever in fitted light blue jeans and a single shoulder white top. Her hair resting against her shoulders.

"Yes, there is a part of us that is capable of doing what we have to. Even kill. I'm not going to say that I'm sorry for Jessica for she was a waste of space giving herself away like a common street walker. But that doesn't mean that I'm thrilled with taking even a life as pathetic as hers for such a reason. Like it or not, Edward is on a slippery slope. His thoughts and feelings are erratic and range from grief, despair, anger and love. He's a good person but he's in a dark place right now. He's allowing his emotions to run him and that's a mistake."

Alice looked down. "I just feel so sorry for him. Seeing Bella yesterday hit home. I saw the house she lives in, photos of her and Jacob."_ Poor Edward_. She turned to Jasper. "Bella's feelings for Jacob are real, very real. She's grown up a lot in the last five years. Her love for Jacob is a mature one. I wasn't even sure she was going to let me back into her life. As far as Edward, I'm not confident that there is any place for him in her life anymore." Alice turned her eyes on Jasper. "She really loves Jacob. I'm not sure if Edward realizes that. I'm not sure what Edward knows right now, and because of that I'm very scared."

"There is no reason to be scared anymore Alice." Alice and Jasper turned to find Edward coming toward them with very sad eyes and a wry smile. Edward had changed his clothes into expensive black pants and white dress shirt.

"Edward." Alice hurried over to her brother. She looked into his eyes and saw a void that she hadn't even seen yesterday when he had looked so glum. _What happened to him?_

"I think that I ah…" He smiled wryly. "I finally understand the depths…of her feelings for…" Edward looked away. True pain filled his eyes. "She loves him."

Alice knew that she did. "You talked to her?"

"No…I uhm." He bit his lower lips as if he were trying to forget something behind his eyes. "I just see the truth now. She's been through a lot and I didn't help. Victoria tried to hurt her and Jacob Black was there for her. He supported her, loved her and I…" He looked away. "I thought that I could come back and maybe we could be together, even as friends, but I can't see that happening, not now." He whispered. "I was wrong about a lot of things you see." His dark eyes burned.

Alice was stunned by this turn of events. She saw that Edward was resolved in leaving and not going to see Bella. Her vision of him leaving town was very clear now that his mind was made up. _What changed your mind? Was it Jessica's death?_

"I've done enough harm here Alice." He looked at her with serious eyes reading her thoughts and knowing she knew that he was leaving that day. "I've hurt Bella in the past. I clearly lost my reasoning with Jessica and caused Jasper to step in and take her life because the error in my judgment." He looked at Jasper giving him a nod. "I'm sorry for what I've done and the life that I forced you to take because of my error. I'd never do anything to hurt any of you. You are my family and I love you." Edward kissed Alice on the top of her head and closed his eyes for a moment. "I promise that I won't be a stranger like before…however I need time to myself."

Alice looked at her brother, pain sliced through her. "Where will you go?" Her vision didn't show her.

"I'm not sure." He replied honestly. "But I won't be too far that you can't contact me by phone."

"Are you sure…"

"Yes. This is best. Bella is better off without me." He whispered painfully as he left.

Jasper frowned when Edward walked away. His emotions were strong like a beacon. There was despair there and a lot of…guilt. _Guilt about what? Surely not Jessica, you didn't seem to care __that__ she died. What in the world are you feeling guilty about and why the sudden change of pace?_ _And why do I have a strange feeling that I may never see you again?_

**Cullen Home: Boston **

Jacob stepped down into the amazing fortress that was the Cullen's state of the art garage. _Holy fuck!_ The cars ran from the lines of a silver Pagani Honda C12 to Carbon Black Aston Martin the hottest sickest shit around. Not only that, the garage had the latest on digital diagnostic tools to fiber optics conveyers to the gleaming tools set in its precise places on the walls. Damn, what he wouldn't give to get a system like this in his garage. He grinned for a second; actually, he would be able to do that if the deal went through right. Jacob's flight would be leaving in 2 hours from now and Carlisle had asked him to pick a ride to get him and Leah to the airport. Carlisle also offered to pay for the destroyed rentals. Leah had nodded over breakfast of two stacks of pancakes, sausage, and eggs over easy, fried potatoes, biscuits and various fruits. Jacob's eyes gleamed when he saw the bike he was going to take. _Damn__…this is a sweet ride. The more I'm around these vamps, the more I hate them. Only they can afford something like this. _His fingers stroked the MV Augusta F4 CC like he was stroking the inside of Bella's thighs.

"You like?" He looked over to find Emmett coming down the front with jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket. "Carlisle figured we owed you because we destroyed your other bikes." His cold fingers caressed the handlebars of the bikes. "Sweet, isn't it? This one is brand new. I haven't even ridden it."

"It's yours?"

"Was." Emmett looked chagrined. "Now it's yours. Carlisle left word that they are to be shipped to you once you leave the airport. I got them as gifts for me and Rose." He nodded to the other bike that Jacob knew that Leah would ride.

Jacob looked surprised. "This one was Blondie's?"

"Yeah…Rose likes to ride."

_Yeah I got that. She's a screamer that one. _"Sure she does. I could hear her riding all night."

Emmett smiled in spite of himself. "Hey that's my wife you're talking about. Besides, I can't help it if my cock's that good."

Jacob hid his grin. _Guys got big cajones. _"I didn't hear you complaining."

"No, I wasn't. I think that she was trying to get at your friend, you know the female wolf with the tight abs, ass and tits."

"Yeah…well Leah has that effect on lots of people. She loves pissing them off." He ignored the comments about Leah's ass. The only ass Jake was interested in seeing was Bella's sweet one.

Jacob wasn't going to take the bikes at first, but now he had changed his mind. "This is going to piss her off, isn't it?"

"Rose…yeah. She loves cars… she's really good with her hands. She should be, after all, this is her shop."

. "For real? Blondie?"

"Don't let her fool you. She's good with cars. She's got a business dealing with repairing vintage cars." Emmett stated with pride. "What, you think all this was me? Nope. I'm just her personal Jack…sometimes Jack off…hell I don't care. I love her." Jacob hated to admit it, but he was impressed. He looked at Jacob for a moment. "I know that Rosalie can be difficult at times, but why do you dislike her so much?"

"Other than being a vamp? She's a blonde who looks like a fucking Barbie doll. I don't like those types. Besides, I hate all you fuckers."

Emmett smiled. "Sure you do. But seriously, you've got a hard- on for her, and I don't mean sexually for my wife." He crossed his arms over his chest. "What's up?"

Jacob crossed his as he looked at the man and decided to tell the truth. "Bells. She talked about you guys."

Emmett grinned with adoration shinning in his eyes. "I loved Bella. She's my girl. She was like a little sis to me. I couldn't wait for her to be a part of our family."

Jacob growled. "Well, she's not your family. She's mine."

_Oh…possessive. The Bella I knew wasn't down for that sort of thing. _Emmett thought. _Bella's gone from the brooding charismatic charming Edward to a very possessive all alpha male predatory werewolf._ _Dangerous, that girl is playing with fire. _

"Bella told me how she treated her."

"Oh…" Emmett's face turned dark. "I know that Rose wasn't a big fan…"

"She treated my wife horribly." Jacob stepped toward Emmett. " Bella was actually afraid of her. I don't take too kindly to that."

"But you don't get it. It wasn't really Bella that Rose hated. It was the fact that Bella was human. She really hated the idea that Bella would be willing to give up being a human to be one of us."

Jacob's eyes narrowed, he hadn't liked that idea either, that Bella was willing to change to be with Edward. "I don't get it. If she felt that way then why become a vampire?"

Emmett's eyes turned dark. "What makes you think that it was a choice?"

**Bella and Jacob's Home**

Kim helped Bella out of the shower and grabbed a towel to cover her wet body. She then helped her out to the master bedroom to lie on the sofa. Bella still wasn't herself even after the shower and Kim was more than concerned. _Please god, let her be alright. _She turned to the bed and quickly collected the soiled sheets and threw them in the dirty hamper to clean later. Kim then went to the linen closet and put new sheets on the bed. Kim was quick and found a light weight shirt and pajama bottoms and helped Bella to cover to bruised body. Then she ushered Bella down on the bed. "I'll get you some tea and crackers."

"No…not right now. I just want to lay here and die." Bella croaked as she rolled up into a tiny ball.

"Bells…I'm so sorry." Kim whispered as she stroked Bella's damp hair.

"Sorry, for what? I'm the one who was stupid enough to take two sleeping pills and…"

"No, this is all my fault. When I gave you those pills…I…" She sighed. "I made a mistake. I got one of my other pills mixed up with it. I realized it this morning and was coming to get it back before you took it. But I can see that I'm too late."

Bella turned on her side to look at Kim sitting on the edge of her bed in short running shorts and a baby doll t-shirt. "What other pill?"

Kim looked at Bella. _What do I do? Lie to you or tell you the truth? If Jared finds out he'll be pissed__,__ but if something happens to you because of it…god those bruises are awful…it almost looks like someone attacked her. _"It was E."

"E?" Bella was confused. "You mean as in …" She closed her eyes. "Oh God." _That__ explains a lot_. _I was fucking high off of that drug._ "Last night I had hot flashes, erotic dreams that turned into a nightmare that I was…" She shuddered not wanting to relive that horrible mixed up dream that was a side effect of the drug. "It explains why I feel so sick. It must have been the combination of that, the sleeping pills and the wine that I drank."

"Bells. I'm sorry." Kim looked miserable. The last thing that she wanted was for this to happen to Bella. She knew that she was in deep shit. Jake was going to have a fucking fit when he found out that she had not only given his wife a sleeping pill, but had gotten her high on ecstasy.

"Why would you take that?" Bella was confused.

"It's stupid, I know, but Jared is very expressive and aggressive in bed. Sometimes I take E to keep up with him. To feel…I don't know, more sexy or adventurous." Kim who always seemed the most confident and outspoken of all the pack women suddenly seemed shy. "I know that it seems crazy, but I want to keep him connected to me and interested. I've seen how some of the unattached females look at him."

"Kim, are you crazy? Have you looked in the mirror?" Kim was amazingly beautiful with her long legs, her russet skin, her erotic face, long hair and curves. "People would kill to look like you. Besides, Jared is crazy about you. I've never seen him look at anyone on or off the reservation. You don't have to take that stuff to make him happy. He loves you more than anything. You are his imprint or have your forgotten?"

Kim was surprised that Bella mentioned that. Everyone knew that Jake and Bella never imprinted and that it used to be difficult for her. She was shocked that Bella used that for an argument to support Kim's relationship with Embry. "You don't get it. Don't you see that's why I do it? Sometimes I wonder if he loves me for me or for being his imprint. Things happened so fast. With Jacob you know, he choose you, you aren't cosmically put together by fate. You are together because YOU are his choice." Kim chipped away at her royal blue fingernail polish. "I love him so much…I guess that I want to keep him."

Bella sat up curling feet under her no matter how sick she felt, she knew that she had to make sure that Kim didn't take that drug anymore. "He's with you because he loves you. You mean the world to him. You don't need to be anyone other than yourself and you certainly don't need E to make you feel sexy."

_God even after what I put her through, she's sitting here trying to make me feel better. Typical Bells. It's what I love about her so much. _"Bella. I'm sorry. It's because of me that you were drugged."

"It's not like you did it on purpose." She responded.

"When Jake finds out he's going to hit the roof and Jared is going to be so pissed at me for hurting you."

"No, he isn't. Because he isn't going to find out."

"What?"

Bella thought about what had transpired between her and Sam the night before. Things were going to be a mess and the last thing that the packs needed was for everyone to find out that Kim had been using E or that Bella had accidently gotten drugged in the process. Sure Bella felt like shit, however no harm had come to her other than horrific nightmares, a fucked up stomach and really hot flashes. _I can deal._ She thought.

"Listen, I'm not a strong advocate of keeping secrets, especially from our husbands, but in this case, nobody needs to know what happened. It was a mistake. I'll be fine after a couple hours of rest and strong tea. No need to cause trouble where there is none, just as long as you promise me that you aren't going to take E anymore."

Kim closed her eyes with relief as she pulled Bella into a hug. "I promise. Never again…thanks so much." Bella winced but allowed it. Jared would have been humiliated if others found out that his wife may have caused Bella to be hurt or….Kim stilled. "Bella, what about the bruises on your arms and waist? Last night…what happened? Do you remember?"

Bella had laid back down her eyes were closed. "Oh…those marks came from Sam." She whispered before she drifted off to sleep. Leaving Kim stunned.

**Cullen Home: Boston **

"So, you see, it wasn't really her choice at all. Carlisle did what he could in order to try to save her." Emmett explained.

_Shit. _Jacob thought as he turned away from Emmett. The story he had told him was so fucked up. Whatever anger he felt for Blondie, she didn't deserve what she had gotten. He also realized that although he may not choose it, he understood why Carlisle did what he had done. Carlisle hadn't changed Rosalie in order to make another vampire; he did it to save her in his own way. _Carlisle, you really do care, don't you?_ Jacob's burgeoning respect for Carlisle grew though he found it laughable that Carlisle and Esme thought that Edward would have been interested in Blondie. Anybody with sense could see that those two were not cut out for each other. The more Jacob learned about the vampires, the more he realized how much he didn't know.

He looked at Emmett. "Why are you telling me this? It's not like this is something that she'd want me to know."

"No, it isn't. But I'd trust that you'd never tell her of our conversation. Besides if you open your fucking mouth, I WILL fuck you up." He paused letting Jacob see that he was serious willing to do anything to protect his wife. Jacob nodded acknowledging Emmett's position. " But I thought it was something that you'd understand because of what you've gone through. You know what it's like to love a woman who was violated."

Jacob growled. His eyes got dark. _Carlisle had opened his fucking mouth_

"No, my father didn't say a word. He was always a man of his word you've find. He really takes that that doctor patient confidentiality shit seriously." Emmett stated comprehending the look in Jacob's eyes. "You see, I'm not as smart as Edward, witty as Alice or strategists like Jasper. I'm a fighter, but that doesn't make me stupid, even if people assume I'm all brawn and no brains." He shrugged his shoulders. "When Carlisle came back from Forks a couple years back he looked different, seemed different, not himself. There was sadness inside him that I had never seen before. I wanted to know why so I listened in on a private conversation between him and Esme when they didn't know I was around. I may be big, but I can be silent when I want to. That was when I learned about what happened to Bella." Jacob's eyes narrowed with Emmet's admission. "I never spoke a word of it. Not to anybody, certainly not Rose. She had been through enough. Lived through her own nightmares and memories." Emmett's face became darkly murderous. "That sick fuck Royce shared Rose with his friends you know, gang rapping her like she was trash. It hurt me to think of Bella going through something horribly similar to what Rose experienced." Emmett looked at Jacob. "I never said a word to anybody. Thank god, Edward wasn't around, he can read our thoughts, without his ability nobody even knew, not Alice or Jasper. It would have hurt them to know that she had been hurt in such a way. Not to mention how Edward would have felt if he found out."

Jacob scoffed. "Like he would care what happened to her?"

Emmett looked surprised by Jacob's position. "Hell yeah, he'd care. So much that if he had found out, he would have come back. He still loves her you know."

Jacob growled. He didn't want to hear about Edwards "love" for Bella. "He left her. Almost destroyed her."

"You ever wonder why? You ever wonder why he's not around. He's gone off in some exile of sorts. He didn't leave her because he didn't love her, the opposite, it was because he loved her so much. Personally I thought it was stupid the whole I can to give her up for her to be safe shit. If it had been my Rose, I wouldn't. But Edward's got that whole Darby thing. He left her because he thought being around us was too dangerous."

"Well, fuck me cause Edward and agree on something. Besides as we both know he did just that. He was the reason that Victoria came hunting for Bella bringing that sadistic fuck with her. The real reasons behind him leaving doesn't change my position or my feelings for that fucking leech. He brought a world of hurt onto Bella. I pray to god that he never decides to come back but there is no way that I'm going to let him near my wife." Brother or not, Jacob planned to be completely honest with Emmett.

Emmett in his own way understood Jacob. He ran fingers through his short blonde hair. "Well, I know you'd help Bella the way that I've tried to help Rose. It was the least that I could do for Bella was to keep her secret, even for Edward. I'll admit that I have mad respect for you. You took care of her, killed that fucker Adam and that twisted red-headed bitch Victoria." His fingers tightened into fists. "I really wish that I was around to get a piece out of them. Bella was always really sweet and nice, she deserved better." Emmett paused for a moment slapping Jacob on the back. "I'm just glad that you were there Black to help her and all."

Jacob wasn't sure what to say Emmett, but luckily he was saved when Leah strode into the garage. Emmett smiled when he saw her. _Holy shit, this wolf looks hot. _Leah did. She was wearing a pair of tight leather pants, an Armor All halter top with motorcycle riding boots.

She smiled evilly at Emmett. "Like what you see vamp? I'm sure my image was going through your head all night while you were banging Blondie." She whispered vas she strode by.

_Lay off Blondie for a while._ Jacob thought at her.

_Why?_ Leah thought with a raised eyebrow. _Fucking with her is the only fun thing to do around here. Besides, it's the only fucking that I get to do._

_Shut it Leah. I'll tell you later. _He thought.

She threw Jake an annoyed look. "Black, this one mine?" She ran her fingers over the bike wanting to get out of there. A huge part of her wished that she was going back to Miami to at least explain why she had to stand _him_ up, but what would be the point._ It's over._ Jake nodded the affirmative to her question. "Good." She pulled on the helmet, hopped on the bike and started its engine. "Let's get going, you've got a deal to close and I've got to get home to ensure the safety of Bella." She revved up the engine to look over her shoulder. "See you later Big Em," she winked at him before she closed the visor and tore out of garage.

Emmett smiled. Jacob looked at him and shook his head. "You better stop doing that, looking at her as if she were sex on a stick. Women can be dangerous. Besides that's Leah. She can be a real hard assed bitch, no pun intended. Leah would rather cut off your balls than to play with them and Blondie, she's no shirking violet. She'll make a eunuch out of you."

Rosalie stepped gently into the garage seeing her Emmett with Jacob. She had wondered where her husband had disappeared to. She was surprised to see him with the _mutt_.

"I know." _That's why I like her_. The smile softly faded on Emmett's face. "I'd never hurt her, ever, or betray her even if I do look from time to time; through and through I love my Rose. She may have thorns, but she has a very sweet loving side." He thought about how loving Rose can be. "Besides, I like a little pain with my pleasure."

Rose wasn't sure what part of the conversation she was overhearing, but what Emmett said made her smile.

**Cullen Home: Forks**

Jasper quickly followed Edward out to his car. "Edward, please wait." He sped in front of him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Edward opened up the car door.

"No, don't tell me that. Emotionally you are all over the place. And I keep picking up these strange…"

Edward whirled around his eye wide. "Don't, stay out of my emotions." There was real fear in Edward's eyes.

"What's going on?" _This_ Edward wasn't predictable.

"Nothing." His hands made a fist. A flash of memory came to him. _Bella sprawled out on her bed naked sweaty, painting, wanting and calling Jacob Black's name._ "I don't want to do this. I've already made a mess out of things. Such a mess…" Sorrow filled his voice. "It's best if I go away. This way Alice can continue her friendship with Bella and I…"_I can try to get over all that I've taken from her. _"Just take care of Alice and be good to her. Having a mate is something that you always cherish. They should be loved, protected and cherished not …_._" Edward stopped talking; he just turned, got in the car and drove away leaving Jasper to ponder what had just happened.

**Bella and Jacob's Home**

Kim brought the tea kettle to the mug and filled it with hot water for Bella's tea. She had thrown Bella's sheets into the wash and started the machine. She had also made Bella some warm toast. Bella looked up looking more than hung over in a black sweat shirt to cover her bruises and loose gray pajama bottoms.

"Thanks so much." She muttered to Kim.

"Bells…what happened last night?" Concern showed in her brown eyes.

"You mean the argument with Sam? I'm surprised he didn't tell Jared and the others on how he tore out of here. He was really furious; I don't think that I've ever seen him that mad." Bella took a sip of the tea allowing the warmth of it to fill her chilled bones. She was cold inside like something had gotten a hold of her and frozen her insides. "Kim, the last thing that I want to do is to put you in the middle of this or force you to take sides."

"You aren't." Kim took a hold of Bella's hand. "Remember, we wolf girls need to stick together. Be there for each other and for our men."

"Last night, Alice Cullen came to see me."

"Alice…" _Oh Shit!_

Bella saw the look in Kim's eyes. "I know. Complicated right?"

"Are the Cullens coming back?"

"No…well, I don't think so. Alice said that she came back because she wanted to renew our friendship. I'm sure that Jasper is with her, he'd never leave her side." Bella looked at Kim. "At first I was so happy to see her." Bella explained looking like a young girl as she moved her knee up on the chair and rested her chin on it. "Then…I was so angry at her for giving up our friendship. But when she turned to leave…I couldn't let her go. I guess the truth of it is that I know better than anyone that life is too short. I thought about Charlie and all the mistakes that I made with him. I guess I didn't want to do that with Alice. I'm not saying that Alice and I can go back to the way that it was, but I do want to try."

"I don't see that happening, not when Jake comes back. You know how he feels about the vampires and the Cullen's, especially because of Edward."

"I know…" Bella sighed. "Jacob's hatred for him has never diminished over the years…but having a friendship with Alice isn't the same as allowing Edward back in my life."

Kim hesitated for a moment then continued. "Is Edward back?"

_I don't know. _"No. Wherever Edward is, he's clearly moved on just like I have." Bella said with an understanding in her eye. She would have no one question her love, commitment or devotion to Jacob.

Kim understood, however pressed on. "Alice didn't say where he was?"

"No, we never got a chance to talk about him because Emily arrived with Sam. Sam went ballistic. He lost it Kim. Then he grabbed me hard. He went on and on about ending the treaty and going after the Cullens." Bella paled remembering Sam's threats.

Kim paled. "What? Oh God, no…he can't do that." But deep down Kim knew that it was a lie that she just told herself. Sam _could_ do just that. He was Alpha and could do whatever he wanted with _his _pack. And in that lay the problem. _His pack._ Kim hated to say it, but she wished more and more that Jared was a part of Jacob's pack. Sam may have once been a good leader, but he was losing control. He was angry all of the time and instead of working in conjunction with Jacob's pack, he seemed to work against them. It was putting a strain on everybody and ever since he turned down the chance to be a part of Quileute Inc, things had gotten worse. And it was happening pretty much for one reason. _Leah_. Jared had spoken in secret to his wife about how often Sam thought about Leah and considered her _his_. It pissed Kim off. Emily was Sam's wife and imprint, she had given him a son and was pregnant with another, yet he couldn't seem to get his ex off his mind. It made no sense to her, Emily was sweet, kind and beautiful inside and out even with her scars…and Leah well…Leah was a nasty sarcastic bitch even on a good day. _Why would he still want to be with her__?__ Sure Leah __is__ a knock out__,__ but __she's more__ likely to knock you out_. Besides, this also ate away at her own insecurities. If Sam could at times forget about his imprint, what did that say about Jared? Kim turned to Bella. Bella had real bruises, caused by Sam's hands. Nothing would stop Jacob from seeking vengeance for what was done to her. Sam had broken cardinal rule number one in hurting one of the tribe, let alone Jacob's mate. Imprint or not, Jacob was over the moon for his wife and very protective of her. Nobody got away with disrespecting or hurting Bella and lived. This could cause problems between the two packs. It seemed that Sam was declaring war on the Cullens and on Jacob, which was the last thing that they needed.

Newman Headquarters

Jacob strode into the conference room where he found his lawyer and his brothers waiting with the people from Newman. He looked dapper as ever in a black suit, his long hair tied back with the stance and the command as the alpha he was. "Let's quit fucking around and get this deal signed sealed and delivered."

**La Push**

A large black wolf headed through the trees, he stilled when he caught a particular scent. He sniffed again; it was fading, old maybe a day or so. A growl emanated from its mouth. _Leech._ He mentally connected to the other wolf that was patrolling with him. _ A leech has been on our land. _

_What? Are you serious?_ The other wolf in the distance thought toward him.

_Yes. I'm going to go after it. It's been six months since we've had one pass through here. I'm looking forward to taking it down and killing it. _The black wolf went after the scent, it took him off of their land, but he didn't care. He ran knowing the other wolf, his pack mate was following him. Together they ran in the forest until they got to a clearing. There he watched and waited as his eyes saw the thing that he was looking for. A vampire elegantly dressed in the middle of the clearing standing all alone. Suddenly he took off after the vampire, his eyes calculating for all the different possible routes for an exit. _Call the others. _He mentally said to his partner. He headed fast toward the vampire, the other wolf circling around unseen on the other side of the trees.

The vampire turned and saw him. A small smile was on its cold hard face. He didn't run, hiss or take up a fighting stance; instead, he stood there as if he had been waiting for him. "I've been expecting you."

The wolf sprang ahead in a calculated move; seconds away he knew that he would catch the leech on the jugular and take its head off.

**Jacob and Bella's House **

Bella carried in a bag of groceries from the local store and the vegetable chicken tomato flat bread pizza from Ledo's Pizza. She went into the kitchen to put the groceries eating one of the heavenly slices of square pizza as she did. She planned to take a hot bath since she was still very sore. Her arms were filled with bruises not to mention the huge bruise on her hip that she must have gotten falling out of the bed. _G__reat,__I'm __going back to being klutzy Bella. _She wasn't sure how she was going to tell Jacob about what happened. She knew he was going to go ballistic. She didn't want him to go after Sam and didn't want Sam to start a war with the vampires either. She closed her eyes. _This really is a mess._ Bella didn't want this. Right now Sam to her knowledge hadn't said a word to anyone; if he had she knew that there would be members of either pack at her door by now. So far, that hadn't happened. Maybe, just maybe, Emily had talked him down. Emily had called earlier during the day to apologize. She didn't need to because this mess wasn't her fault. Bella had been feeling down all day. She headed up the back stairs and wished that Billy was in town and not on a fishing trip this weekend. She really wouldn't mind cooking dinner and spending her time with him. He was her family and it was times like this where she really missed Charlie. God, how she wished Jacob were home. She wandered into her bedroom. _A nice hot bath is just what I need._ She kicked off her shoes, jeans, panties; wearing only off her light long sleeved shirt she had worn that day to cover her bruises. The last thing she needed was for anyone to see the bruises on her arms. She never bothered to turn on the lights as she wandered into the bathroom clad in that shirt. There she stopped dead in her tracks. The shower was running so hot that there was nothing but steam coming out of it; however she could see from the moonlight coming from the window the naked male standing under the spray from the water. Thick soapy suds flowed down the hard muscular plains of his amazing abs down his thick engorged sex. He was temptation at his best. His head was thrown back as he rinsed the suds out of his hair. His eyes opened and found her standing there on the other side of the glass. The heat in her body exploded as waves of erotic need came over her epic proportions, it rocked her as wave after wave of heat filled her whole body, her vagina was already clenching. She had never felt anything like this ever. _ I want you hard, fast and deep inside of me_.

It was like he could read her thoughts. He looked at her, hunger was there. He spoke one word.

"Strip."


	15. 15:Intimate Moments of Mrand MrsBlack

**A/N: I hope that everyone had a good Memorial Weekend spending time with friends, family and remembering our soldiers as well as those gone from here. **

**A special thank you to Blue Baby who did a superb job as Beta. **

**I've been so looking forward to writing this chapter. I did something different since this entire chapter is all Jacob and Bella; I've broken the chapters down in little subheadings. I hope you really enjoy this. I'll hope this chapter really shows all the facets of Jacob and Bella's marriage. This chapter isn't focused on "excitement" but on their love and commitment to each other as a married couple. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 15: Intimate Moments of Mr. and Mrs. Black**

Bella ignored Jacob's command of stripping; she knew the moment that she took off her shirt that his attention would be focused on her bruises and not making love to her. That, she knew, would not do. She needed him, hot, heavy and hard inside of her. Keeping her eyes trained solely on him she pushed back the mantels that allowed the hard gleaming glass to side into the marble rivets on the right. She stepped down into the large shower. The shower contained three different shower heads that poured hot water from three different directions. The hot spray of the water soaked her causing the white long sleeved cotton shirt to cling to her body like a second skin as she pushed the small button to make the shower glass close behind her.

Jacob's hungry eyes were trained on her as she slowly made her way toward him. The cotton material of her shirt sucked to her skin outlining her petite frame. He could see the outline of her small pert breasts, her flat stomach and small hips. The water drenched her making her seem like a water nymph made for his pleasure.

Bella stopped in front of Jacob, taking it all in, the water sliding down his hard muscular plains, his large hands waiting to touch her and his massive erection that sprung up in front of him. That, she wanted deep inside of her. Heated flames hit her again, her core tightened.

_I want him. I want him more than I ever wanted anything. __I need him…now. _

A feeling came over her and a part of her was scared. So much of her relationship with Jacob had always been built on their friendship, their love and devotion to one another and their ability to communicate. Sex was only one facet of their relationship, however right now…she wanted hot, sweaty, hard sex.

Bella reached out and touched Jacob's left pectoral where his heart was located. She looked at his chocolate eyes. "I've missed you so much." She whispered as her fingers slipped down his chest, down his abs, past the hard hip bones of his waist to his long hard jerking erection. She leaned forward up in her tiny tippy toes and kissed his chest. "I need you. Hard, deep, inside of me." She whispered huskily.

That was all Jacob needed to hear. He inhaled deeply as a luxurious scent filled him. His body ached; it was like he could feel his balls tightening as they filled with copious amounts of semen. His wife's smell was always erotic to him, a mixture of strawberries and cream that he craved, however tonight a different smell emanated from her pores. Jacob's hands reached out and pulled her closer to him, his mouth moved down to devour hers in a long languid kiss, his tongue stroking inside of hers.

"Jacob…" she whispered against him as her tongue swept into his mouth, her tiny hand tightened around his cock which jumped.

It took all of his control not to come. _Fuck no. I'm not coming in her hand._ Jake turned quickly and pushed her up against the marble wall as the water sprayed down on them. He looked at her for a moment before he attacked. His mouth went to her material covered, small yet full breast; he cupped them and found her nipples. He suckled hard.

_Yes Jacob…just like that…._ Bella's fingers dug into his back as he sucked her hard. Tasting and then biting down slowly. Heat filled her; she was so close to cuming. Jacob suckled hard against her then moved to the other breast when suddenly she came simply from his mouth on her body. Her body clenched, her toes tightened.

Jacob inhaled. _The scent coming from her is maddening_.It was like a mixture of cinnamon, chocolate and a spice he didn't recognize. He dropped down to his knees in front of her doing all he could not to cum. His hands made their way up her silky thighs to push the wet material up. He paused for a second with shock. His eyes looked up at his life mate, breathing hard against the wall. Her wet hair raining down droplets on him, her eyes smoky, and her lips full. "Bells….when did you?"

"While you were gone." She panted. "I wanted to surprise you."

Jacob ran his fingers in between her thighs trailing up from the bite mark that had been left years earlier up into the warm, silky, wet bare skin. Bella, his sweet shy wife had got waxed, totally bare. He slid a finger between her gleaming folds, parting her.

"Do you like it?" She asked shyly.

"I love the way you smell, taste and look anyway that you are….you should know that." He leaned forward his mouth hovering over the newly sensitive skin. "But fuck yeah…I love it." With that Jacob's mouth devoured his wife. He tasted her as if she were a delicate piece of fruit, stroking licking and sucking. His tongue found her pearl; he suckled hard on it while he slid a finger inside of her. _Oh fuck…fuck…she taste just like she smells._ Her taste was intoxicating and driving him mad; he wanted more of it. It was like eating a savory piece of chocolate; heavenly and addicting.

Bella gasped against the wall. Her legs were not her own as she moved against Jacob's hot wanton mouth. "Oh…Jacob…I …." Her breath caught as he slid two more fingers inside of her. An orgasm built around her. Her body became so sensitive to the water falling down on her pert nipples, his mouth sucking her hard, and his fingers moving inside of her. Suddenly her legs were over his shoulders as he pushed up taking her off the ground. He was frantically lapping at her as if she were a feast. Her eyes saw them in the glass seeing their reflections. _The powerful man on a wanton __woman, this was them__._ Bella's body clenched ready to go again when Jacob slid his fingers out of her and then pushed his tongue inside of her. "Fuck!" She screamed. And just when she thought she started to cum he pulled away and turned her quickly so she faced the wall. Her legs spread apart. Within second he was back on his knees. His hands kneading her bottom and his mouth were once again on her core from behind. Again and again his mouth found her and pushed her hard till finally she came, feeding him her essence.

Bella hardly had time to come off the rolling high of the orgasm when Jacob stood and cupped her breast from behind. Jacob was on fire. He wanted inside of her; his fingers pushed the materials over her hips and noted a dark bruise. Instantly he stopped.

"Bella…what happened?"

Bella wanted more. She wanted him inside of her. "I fell out of bed. It's nothing. Please Jacob; I need you inside of me."

He pulled away, his body screamed in denial. "No…I might hurt…"

Bella whirled around her eyes looked wild. "Jacob Black…you had better get over here and fuck me now."

He released the "animal" inside of him and went to her. Bella was whirled back around, her hands planted against the wall as Jacob bent her over. A thrill went through her as she felt him find her heat. Jacob pushed his wet cock inside of her. Slowly, inch by inch. A groan emanated from him as he did. _So fucking tight…_Her body was so little compared to his and she fit him like a tight sweet glove. Jacob wanted to take his time and tried at first to slowly pump inside of her. Bella moaned with pleasure pushing back against him. In this position, taking her from behind, she was extra tight. His fingers ran up under the wet shirt feeling for her nipples.

He pinched them.

She screamed.

She tightened.

He moaned.

They moved together; the rhythm took over.

Harder.

Faster.

He tried to contain himself.

"Jacob…" She moaned. His fingers dug into her hips as he rammed inside of her. Hard. Fast. And complete. The sound of their slapping bodies filled the heated shower. He could feel his body changing. The tempo was driving him mad. Her breast jiggled. His right hand slipped down in between her silken passage to find her nub. He stroked it circling it just as she liked it.

_Fuck…oh god…._ Bella purred as lightening struck her. She went over the edge.

Jacob groaned as his seed suddenly erupted from him. He still kept on even with her drenching and milking him. He came hard. He groaned against her.

_Take her….mark her…__bite__ her….give her your seed. _All sorts of wild thoughts entered his mind. He wanted her like no other. _Give her your child._ That thought was the strangest since he knew that he couldn't do it. Yet the feelings were there; it was raw emotion. Raw intense feelings and even when he was finished spilling his seed in her, he was instantly hard again. It was like something had taken over him. He didn't pull out; instead, he only pushed one of her legs up against the wall and started moving inside of her again thrusting wildly.

_**Another Round **_

Bella's eyes popped open. She had had the most erotic dream that Jacob had come home and made love to her again and again and again. In all sorts of wild different positions. In the last one he had her legs up over his shoulders as he plundered into her on the floor in their bedroom. She had screamed with pleasure as his sweat dripped off his body onto hers as he moved like a well oiled sex machine. They had done things that they had never done, erotic sinful things and she had only wanted more. _These dreams…__oh__ my god, they seemed so real._Whenshe moved, her body was sore and achy in all the right places. She felt large arms holding her. Bella looked up and realized that she lay in the secure arms of Jacob. Her sore body was on top of his, her thighs in between his legs while the warmth of the small fire in their fireplace warmed her. _It wasn't a dream. It was real._

"Still cold?" He whispered against the top of her head. Her fingers trailed up and down his chest while his hands gently squeezed her backside.

She looked up at him; a brilliant smile covered her face. "Not anymore, now that my personal heater is back where he belongs. So…those hours of love making, that wasn't a dream."

Her Jake smiled at her. "That was a dream all right. A living dream where you played out all of my torrid fantasies." Jacob kissed her lips gently. Jacob inhaled deeply; his body seemed to have a will of its own and his erection hard again. He was amazed by this new turn of events. _I would have thought that I would have been spent by now._ His tank should have been on empty. Right now he was up to 7 orgasms already, but it was like something strange was going on in his body. His erection ached and he was rock hard as if he had never cum in her. Bella, in turn, was totally turned on. Almost insatiable; she couldn't seem to get enough of him. His back already stung from the scorning of her nails. But damn it, he loved every minute of it. "Maybe I should go away more often if that is the type of homecoming that I'm going to get." He bit her earlobe and then suckled away the pain with his tongue.

"No way…do you get to leave me anytime soon. I'm no good without my doses of Jacob." A mischievous look covered her face. Bella whispered before she nudged his thighs apart and then moved up to guide his warm and hard erection to the lips of her heat.

Jacob undulated under Bella as he slowly pushed inside her wet heat taking his time to be mindful of the sore tissue. He had used her hard earlier and regretted it even though she had begged him about his rough treatment. He wanted her, but this time he'd be much more careful. Bella moaned as inch by inch he filled her.

"Ohhh…" Her mouth trembled as his large hands caught her waist carefully not to disturb the bruise there. It was like something had taken over Bella. He was sure she should have been exhausted with all of their lovemaking, but she wanted more. He was eager to please. Bella rode him, her body moving up and downward in a sensuous dance. His mouth caught her breast and tongued it before he suckled her.

"Yes…Jacob…Just like that." She cried as he gave her just what she wanted. He lay back and pushed upward as she leaned back; her hands grasped his knees and arched herself like a bow, her head thrown back, her breast arched to the sky.

_Thank god for fucking yoga…this is that camel move she does_. He thought. _I'll never look at her do it again and not think of this._

Her core tightened on him. "Damn….oh…fuck… Bells." He tried to be gentle but she would have none of it.

"Jake…please." She panted. She moved him hard bucking and tightening on him.

He watched through hooded eyes, her nipples tight, her body, his member moving in and out of her sleek wet warmth. _I love watching her, seeing how much I fill her. _ It fucking turned him on. _Fucking sexy….so so….oh god I'm going to fucking __cum__. _ And he did. But then she wanted him. He gave her what she so craved.

_**Food for the Fire **_

"Okay…I'm officially spent." Jacob stated catching his breath as he lay flat on his back with Bella lying on her stomach beside him.

"Are you sure?" Bella stroked his soft member for only a second before he "it" came back to life. Bella bit her lower lip in a suggestive manner. "I guess not." Her fingertips moved up his incredible length from base to length.

_My gods…you are every man's dream. But I'm sure that if we keep this up, my cock is going to fall off. _"Before you use me anymore, I've got to get some nourishment, my insatiable woman."

"Pizza, downstairs from Ledo's Pizza it's extra large."

His stomach growled at the mention of pizza. "I'm on it. I'm starving." Jacob sat up and slapped her on the ass playfully. "You wore me out." He stated bending down the kiss at her exposed bottom. "I'll bring you some." Jacob got out of the bed, stretched and strode naked out of the bedroom. Downstairs he placed the huge slices of square pizza in the oven to get warm. He spied three pieces of red velvet cake on the cake plate and took one, devouring it while waiting for the pizza to get crisp. His whole world was laying upstairs in their bed naked, well mostly naked. Bella had pulled on one of his white button down dress shirts right before they made it into their bedroom after their interlude in the shower. She had been wearing it open; it was very erotic seeing her covered and naked at the same time. He pulled out a bottle of water out from the fridge and quickly downed it. Tonight would be about him and Bella and nothing else.

_That's all that I want to do. Just be with my wife_.

In the morning he'd have to tell her the truth. _Well, at least part of it. _He knew how Leah felt as well as Carlisle; they thought that he should tell Bella the entire truth about what happened to her. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't risk what that would do to her. Jacob closed his eyes and asked God to help him. He loved her with every fiber of his being, he didn't want to lose her nor did he want to cause her pain. But he knew that if she found out the truth, she'd not only relive the horrible memories of her rape , but she'd feel like she had been cheated and lied to by him. He couldn't do that.

_Please God, give me a fucking break. Let Jin find Melena. Let her be able to help Bella to forget those painful memories__…__that is all that I want. _

However, Jacob realized that had to tell her the danger of the Volturi because of her attack by Adam. Bella and the tribe were in danger. He had plans to call the pack together tomorrow morning and tell them, then deal with Sam's pack; they needed to work in conjunction with each other to keep a look out for any Volturi soldiers. Then there was the tribal council. He realized that he had to tell them the entire truth about Bella and the arrangement he had made with the Cullens. He knew that there was a chance that they would be angry with him. But he had no choice, he had done what he did to keep Bella protected and safe and if he had to do it all over again, he would change nothing. He had better enjoy these quiet moments with Bella because he had the distinct feeling that it would be a long time before he had them again.

Jacob strode into their bedroom carrying a tray full of pizza, a piece of cake and various selections of sliced fruit. However, once he got into the doorway of their bedroom, he was surprised to find Bella was curled up sound asleep in bed. He knew that he wore her out with all the lovemaking. He moved to the bed and quickly devoured the pizza, some of the fruit, the cold beer and the other piece of cake before he went to her. Turning to his side he moved next to her spooning his body with hers, holding her gently against him.

"Everything I've ever done has always been to protect you." He whispered against her sleeping form.

Her body must have recognized his. "Jake…" She whispered in her sleep.

He smiled as he caressed her face and kissed the top of her head just holding her. He listened to the quiet sounds of her relaxed breathing. There were no nightmares at the moment, only peace. For that, he was grateful; soon he drifted off with her.

_**The Shocking Truth **_

Jacob yawned and stretched. _Damn, I must have dozed off. _He rolled over to find Bella's side of the bed empty. "Bells…" Jacob heard a sound coming from the bathroom. He got up and walked to the bathroom where he found Bella toweling off from the shower she must have taken. His face darkened as he looked at her and really saw his wife. "What the fuck happened to you Bells." He grated out in a tone that didn't even sound like him. Unchecked fury filled him. _What the hell happened to her! _

Bella stilled. She had awakened ten minutes prior all hot and sticky with Jacob's shirt sticking to her like glue. It didn't surprise her; after all, Jacob had been wrapped around her with his additional heat. She had been quiet as she snuck out of bed to take quick cool shower. "Jacob…it's not…"

He strode angrily toward her cutting her off. "Who the fuck did this to you and don't you tell me that you got those marks from falling out of bed." He inspected her arm. "These came from someone's hands. No wonder you've been "cold all night" you didn't want me to see these. You fucking lied to me!"

"Jacob Ephraim Black, don't you take that tone of voice with me. I'm your wife, not one of your pack mates you can order around." Bella pulled away from him and headed out to their bedroom toward their Jacob's dressing room. She went to the closet and pulled out one of his football jersey's to put on.

He knew that she was angry with him from the jerky movements. Jacob heard the anger in her tone but he ignored it furious that she'd try to keep something important like this from him. "You and I both know you were trying to hide those marks from…" Jacob stopped in the middle of his closet. His hackles rose as he inhaled. He was already furious about the marks on his wife but now something else happened. "Vampire…" His voice came out all brutal and gritty. She almost didn't recognize his voice.

_Oh shit. _Bella closed her eyes._ How could have I been so stupid?_ _Alice. _Once she had gotten herself together after her dose of E, she and Kim had cleaned the house top to bottom to try to rid the house of any smell of Alice. They had febrised the couches, vacuumed and aired out the house opening all the windows to allow the fresh air in. However she had forgotten that she had taken Alice into the closets.

Jacob stood in the middle of the room, naked, his feet bracing the ground. Bella watched as his already muscular corded body seemed to actually grow right in front of her. His body expanded, his chest became wider and hulky, his thighs more taunt as if his body was "armoring" itself for an attack. Bella watched the transformation with wide eyes.

_My god, Jake._

Although he still looked like Jacob, it was clear that he was even bigger than his normal size. He looked up at her, his hair started to grow right before her eyes, long past his shoulders and his eyes turned a strange amber color. "A vampire was in our house close to you…" the look on his eyes was vernal.

"Jacob….your body and your eyes….what's happening?"

Jacob couldn't seem to think straight. He looked down afraid that he'd see claws, but he didn't. His body was bigger but he could see the shock in Bella's eyes. Right now he knew she had questions, but he couldn't answer them. How could he have missed the scent? Rage filled him. A vampire had been in _his _house, on _his_ land within striking distance of _his_ wife.

_Was it the Volturi? Had they come? Fuck no__;__ if it were them then they would have killed Bella and the tribe. Wouldn't they? Maybe this was that solider. __I'd__ have to go track, hunt and kill the fucker. Take its head. _All sorts of thoughts raced through his head.

Bella couldn't read the thoughts going through Jacob's head, but it was clear from his face and his new body that was ready for war. "Jake, you've got to calm down." Bella reached out and touched her husband where his heart lay. Regardless of his new body and the amber color of his eyes, it was still her Jacob, her _lover_, her _husband_, her _sun_. "It isn't what you think. I wasn't in danger. You're right, there was a vampire here. It was Alice Cullen."

Jacob looked at Bella with his new eyes. "Alice?" _Alice fucking Cullen. Thank god…it wasn't the Volturi. _He was so relieved but then his anger was stroked. _Why the HELL didn't Carlisle tell me that Alice was here in Forks. Fucking vamps, you can't trust them. _For some strange reason he felt betrayed.

"Yes, she came back…"

"Why?"

"She said that she was here to try and renew our friendship."

_Was th__at the__ real reason? Maybe Carlisle sent her here to make sure that Bella was safe from the other vamps. But why not tell me? Okay…so I haven't been that welcoming to them and I probably would have gone ballistic. _Jacob's thoughts trailed off. As far as Carlisle and Esme were, they were "okay" and so was Emmett, but that bitch Blondie, Edward and Alice were on Jacob's hit list.

"Friendship? SHE isn't your friend. She left you, abandoned you!"

"I know that it seemed that way but…"

"Don't…don't you dare try to defend her after what she did to you. She was supposed to be your friend. But she left you to rot and die because of her bastard brother. Now… all of a sudden, she's back. Why?" _What's the real reason? That fucker Edward better NOT be with her. _

"Because she missed me and our friendship."

_You don't need Alice. You've got me, the pack and the tribe. _"No. There has got to be more to it." Jacob stated pacing back and forth.

Bella flinched. "There has to be more to it than Alice wanting to rekindle our friendship? Really? She couldn't possibly have missed me, right?"

Jake realized what he had said. _Shit… I didn't mean to hurt her. _"That's not what I meant."

"Yeah…that's what you said." Bella stormed out of the closet into the bedroom.

"No…you don't…I didn't mean…of course that leech would want to come back and be your friend. But she isn't…she's NOT your friend. She hurt you."

Bella turned to look at Jacob. "I know she did but that doesn't mean that I can't forgive her."

He clenched his hands together. "Fuck." _These vamps are already entangled in our __lives__ enough. _

Jacob looked at his wife, inhaled and tried his best to calm down. He knew where this was going. This had always been his fear. His Bella had a good heart, a forgiving heart. He knew that if Alice did come back that his wife would forgive her. "You're going to forgive her, aren't you?"

Bella nodded.

"Fuck." He kicked at the ottoman and bent it.

"Yeah Jake, break up the furniture, why don't you." Bella replied pissed off. She sighed. Getting mad wasn't going to help anything. Deep down, she knew that he wouldn't agree with her. "Don't you think I know better than anyone how much Alice's abandonment hurt me? I can't pretend that we are best friends again but…"

"You don't need to be friends with her at all." He interrupted her.

"No, I don't. But I can't pretend that I don't care about Alice. I do." She sighed. "I know that things can't be like it was with her before; that there are certain complications, but I do want to try and work something out with her." Bella licked her lips nervously. "I know that this is difficult…and that I've probably put you in a tough spot because of it."

"We kill vamps Bells, not be friends with them." _Ah fuck what am I saying? I've already got an alliance with the Cullens. Still, I don't like the idea of Alice Cullen sneaking on my property to see my wife. _

"The Cullens are different. I tried to tell Sam that…"

"Sam?" Jake looked at her.

"Yes." _Now here comes the real problem. _"Alice was visiting."

"Breaking the treaty by coming on our land." Jake reminded her

Bella looked annoyed. "She had no choice. She had no other way of contacting me."

_The hell she did. _Jacob's look said it all.

"Emily came by and Sam smelled Alice. Then Alice and Sam got into it. She didn't provoke him but things were getting tense. Alice left because I asked her to. She understood the delectate situation she was in _and _the risk she took by coming here."

"Yeah, that was a big the risk. The pack should have smelled her the moment she stepped foot on our land and stopped her. She's damn lucky she didn't get ripped to shreds."_ She should have, the pack obviously w__asn't__ doing their jobs__ as__ they should have __smelled__ her. There was no way that…_ Jacob's mind went to Jin. _That vamp popped in and out of sight to fast that you really couldn't sense him before hand. Was it possible that he wasn't the only one with that particular skill? _

"Sam, he was upset. Furious in fact. He blamed me for Alice coming here. He lost it, got mad and grabbed me.

_What the fuck?_ Jacob had just zoned back into what Bella was saying. "Are you saying that Sam did that to you?" His eyes narrowed, anger coursed through his body. "Are you saying that Sam put his fucking hands on you?"

"Jacob, listen, you've got to calm down."

_Sam's dead. I'm going to fucking kill him. _

It was like Bella could read Jacob's mind. "No, whatever you are planning to do to Sam forget it."

"He touched you!" Jacob growled. "He hurt you."

"I know but let it go. I'm fine."

"That is not fine! He had no right."

"No, he didn't. But…I don't think that he really meant to do it. He lost it."

"He lost it with you in MY house!" Jacob looked at Bella. "Can't you comprehend the danger? My god, look at what he did to Emily and he loved her."

"Because he was young and couldn't control himself."

"So? He was in control and chose to put his hands on you."

"Jacob…"

"You can't have it both ways."

"No I can't." Bella went to her husband. "Listen I know that you're upset."

_Oh I'm passed upset. I'm going to fucking kill Sam, plain and simple. _

"But what's done is done. As for Sam, he didn't have a right to touch me, but that doesn't mean you get to go off half cocked Jacob. You aren't 17 anymore. You're a grown man with responsibilities to the pack as Alpha, the tribe and not to mention dealing with the corporation. Going after Sam for whatever reason is a bad idea. Think about how it would destroy the lives of the two packs. Maybe that's what Sam wants. It was clear from yesterday that he has some real issues with you and me." She looked at him seriously. Jacob hated to admit it, but Bella may be right about Sam's frame of mind. "Sam has made it clear that he wants to declare war on the Cullens. I know that you don't like them but Alice was only trying to see me, _not_ start a war. You can't let Sam do that. It would only bring destruction to the tribe and then…you'd make the things that he said about me correct."

He growled. "What things?"

Bella bit her lip. Jacob sighed hard. "Bells, you've got to tell me the truth."

"Only if you promise me that you won't kill Sam."

He looked at her. His lips tightened. "Fine."

"I want your word Jacob."

"I promise you that I won't try to kill Sam for what he did. There are you happy?" _But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to fuck him up and make him bleed. I'm Alpha and he's the bitch, it's time that I show him just that. _

_**Bubble Baths **_

Jacob leaned back amidst the bubbles in the huge Jacuzzi bath. He watched as Bella came toward him. She pulled her football jersey off her body. _Beautiful__._ And she was wearing his open shirt, her lips full as she had been kissed and she had her hair mussed and sultry and her body, amazing. Her nipples were red where he had suckled and heat bare to his gazing eyes. She took off the shirt she had been wearing; the bruises on her arms were visible now. She took her time stepping into the water and move over to him. She smiled.

"Isn't this better than trying to go out in the cold rain and kill Sam."

Jacob looked nonplused at her for a moment before pulling her into his arms. "Bribing me with sex huh?"

"No sex….at least not right now. Just a soothing bath to get all the aches out."

"Aches?"

"Aches that YOU created with your intense love making." She reminded him as she got a loofah sponge. He watched her nipples tighten with soapy bubbles. God, she was driving him crazy. "Besides, now that we've connected on a physical level we need to connect in other ways." She soaped his chest. "The first thing you need to do is to tell me about what was going on with your little transformation earlier."

He gathered her up in his arms. "You know…I wanted to do this tomorrow. I thought that we needed tonight together, to reconnect."

"It's too late." She cupped his face as she looked into his deep chocolate eyes seeing the love there. "What's going on?"

Jacob brought her closer to him. "Something strange is going on with me Bells, I'm changing."

Bella listened to Jacob when he explained the strange occurrences in his body. "So you're hearing other people's thoughts."

"Right now just that strange woman's and Leah's."

Bella nodded. "You transformed with long hair and a tattoo." She paused sliding her fingers through his now long wet hair. "It's just like my dream you know." _Sexy too. _Although Jacob's size slowly transformed back to his normal large self, the hair and tattoo remained.

He looked at her strangely. "Dream?"

"It was pretty erotic. You and I were in the most incredible blue water and sandy beaches."

Jacob studied her for a moment with a frown marring his face. "You were wearing nothing but a red bikini bottom and my shirt."

Bella stilled, her pupils dilated. "Yes, how did you…can you read _my_ mind?"

"No, I can't. If I had I would have known about those bruises." _The only person's mind I do want to hear is yours. _She frowned at him. He pulled her toward him in the water. "I had the same erotic dream. We made love, the water…actually you started to give me the most amazing blow job." He gave her a licentious look. Bella blushed at the memory. "And I did something weird in the dream; I bit you, didn't I?" _ Just like I had been aching to do while taking you from behind earlier. What the fuck is up with that?_

Bella remembered the feel of his mouth against her neck, instead of pain; it had brought her intense pleasure. "Yes." _Shit, that was weird. The dreams had been so real. _

He shook his head in awe. "When I woke up I was looking very much how I do now. To tell you the truth, it scared the fuck out of me." Bella knew that very little scared Jacob_. _She laced her fingers with his within the soapy bubbles. He knew without a doubt that she'd stand by him. "I need to find out if this has happened before. At first I thought…" He stopped.

"Thought what?"

He didn't want to bring up a topic that he knew still bothered her, but he had already started. "I thought that maybe we were imprinting, finally." He looked at her. "I asked the others if they had experienced anything like this because there have been times I swear that I could…I don't know feel you. Know where you were or if you were in danger; that sort of thing. It was like a natural instinct." He paused for a moment and then continued. "Then yesterday when you had that nightmare, I knew that something was wrong even before I talked to you; it was like I could feel your pain so I thought…"

"That it was the bond of imprinting." _If only. _Bella continued to soap his chest as she sat astride him in the hot water. "It wasn't though, was it?"

"No." He shook his head. "Hell, the others didn't know what I was talking about. Since then I've been on pins and needles wondering what's next. Hearing voices, Leah's thoughts, and the changes in my body." He looked at Bella. "Bells I'm sorry. Believe me I wanted it to be a side effect of imprinting….but it doesn't matter. You are all that I've ever wanted or will ever want. I don't need an imprint to tell me that. You are my heart and my soul."

Tears filled Bella's eyes. Though she dealt with the "not imprinting" issues years ago when she decided to press ahead and marry him, a small part of her still had regret that _it_ was never going to happen. She also had to deal with the small sliver of fear that was in the recesses of her brain that one day that he may leave her. Bella didn't allow that fear to rule her; if she did then she wouldn't have the life they created.

_Jacob's life __will__ never be a normal one. He __doesn't__ age, not as long as he __phases; but__ I__'m__ aging. He will be young and fit whereas I will get older. H__e__ is an alpha and constantly __puts__ his life in danger to keep the tribe and me safe. One day a vampire could kill him taking him from me. Yet the hardest __thing __of all __i__s the reality I __will__ never be able to give him a biological child that he deserves_.

Something inside of Bella's stomach jumped with that thought. She pushed all of those thoughts away. After all, they made a commitment to each other and nothing was going to stand in the way of their love. "There is no need to reassure me." She cupped his face. "I know that you love me and that you'd do everything in your power to stay with me. You aren't Sam; I know that you'd fight for me and our love."

"No…I'm not Sam. I'd never leave you for some woman who would pop into my life."

"You aren't Sam." She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair massaging his scalp. "But you may need to tell Sam about what happened, maybe he has some information since he was the first to change. This is another reason you can't kill him." She kissed his mouth. As much as Jacob didn't want to tell Sam about what was happening to him, he realized that he may have to if he couldn't find out other information. "Or maybe you could find out information from the tribal historian; after all, she may have some information about if any occurrences like this happened before." A tiny shiver moved up Bella's spine as suddenly her brain tried but couldn't remember something that was important. She shook her head as if to jar the memory but got to nothing. "No matter what happens, Jacob, I'll be here for you and we WILL get through this as we get through everything. TOGETHER."

Jacob smiled. _Her smile. _"That's why I love you Bella." He whispered as he looked up into Bella's face touching her cheek softly leaving a blog of bubbles there. He gently cupped her bottom and brought her down on top of him. Before, it had been all passion and need, but right now he needed to simply make love to his wife. Carefully and gently the problems that loomed over their heads were forgotten as the rain came pouring down outside.

_**Second Careers and Declarations of Love **_

"If you tell anybody that I'm doing this…" Jacob gave the Bella an "intimating" look.

She giggled. "I think that you are doing a wonderful job. You know if owning a garage ever falls through, this can be your backup plan. Women would pay to have a handsomely sexy man paint their toenails." She looked at her husband as he finished putting a coat of Royal Blue nail polish on her on toes. They were lying in bed, Jacob at the foot painting her toenails. She thought he looked so cute trying to get the color on her tiny toes.

Jacob looked at his wife, she looked so adorable and cute lying there in a white cotton camisole and shorts. He enjoyed moments like these when they were together. Even if this was totally girly for him, he didn't mind. After all, Bella did the things that he liked; they rode motorcycles together, watched gory movies. Hell, she even stocked his "man cave" downstairs with the goodies that he liked. She also understood him. Most girls would have gone running screaming away with especially seeing how he had transformed that night, but not his Bella.

"Well, sometimes running the garage does seem like running a beauty shop with all the different personalities, the demanding customers, and all the pressures to get the job done right." Jacob thought for a moment. "Leah hired a new graphic artist to help us with the detailing. This guy, Reign, is hella wicked. I've seen some of his work on-line, it's tight."

"Someone off the reservation? How is that going to work?"

Although most of the customers came from off the reservation, everyone who worked there lived on the reservation. Most were pack members. "We just have to be careful, that's all. We could use someone with this kinda skill. I'm actually surprised we got him and for so cheap, this dude does more than graphics, he's actually got some wicked skill building techniques. I'm going enjoy working with him." Bella smiled. Jacob was like a little boy with his toys. "Getting back the garage, getting under trucks and cars is more my style than business meeting with spoiled CEO's sons."

They had compared their stories. She talked about her book deal in great length while he discussed the finalized deal with Newman.

"You ought to be proud." She wiggled her toes.

"Of staying in the line of your toes?"

"No silly." She looked at him. "For what you've done for the pack and for the tribe. You've made a big difference to all of them. You ought to be very proud of what you've accomplished. I know that I am."

It was almost seemed comical that in the mist of everything Jacob had sealed a multi-million dollar business deal. Bella had been very surprised when Jacob had told her the details of the final agreement. Newman was going to pay Quileute Incorporated 20 million dollars and 13.5% of Newman stock for the full rights and ownership of the engine. Jacob explained that 10 million dollars would go in a trust for the tribe in which the tribal council to be the trusties of. The monies would be allocated to the reservation education fund, rebuilding homes, and other tribal finical matters. The members of Quileute Incorporated would divide the other 10 million amongst themselves equally. Each member would walk away with 1 million dollars expect for Brady and Colin, whose monies would be put in a trust for Jacob to preside over until they reached 21. Jacob explained that he wanted to use a large chunk of his part of the money to reinvest in the garage and pay back Bella's trust for the building of their house. As for the stock options, they too would be divided up accordingly between the tribe and company members. Jacob also wanted Bella's investment agent to come and talk to the members of the company, he wanted to invest 20% of all their money into stocks to make their money make more. Bella knew it wasn't about him, they had a wonderful life, they didn't need money to make them happy, however she knew that he wanted to ensure the future of the children and the tribe. Jacob more and more was becoming a natural leader. It was something that Bella surmised that bothered Sam.

Jacob smiled. "The truth is that I didn't do it alone. Seth is a genius and Leah…well she's a hardnosed bitch, but she does know numbers. She pressed for the stock option instead of the cash that pissed off Paul." He grinned.

"Why?"

"Newman offered 38 million dollars for the engine outright. Paul wanted to take the money."

"But Leah knew that the real money was in the stock options, didn't she?"

"Yeah…" Jacob thought about how great Leah had been throughout the trip. "You know…I know that she can be real bitch at times, but Leah's real stand up."

Bella reached out and hugged Jacob. "Ah…you are going soft on her."

"She really came through with us…I just wish…"

"What?"

He nuzzled Bella's neck holding her tightly. "She had this chance to be with someone. I'm not blind; we all know that Sam keeps any guy here at bay…not to mention her own acrid tongue doesn't help. But there was someone in Miami. I'm not sure, but whoever this guy was." Jacob got flashes of Leah's dream and cringed. "She seemed to like him. Hell, she got all dressed up for him. She looked hot…and you know happy. Well, as happy that Leah can actually look. But the deal had some issues and she had to stand him up. I guess whatever they had, fell through. She said that she didn't care that it wouldn't have worked anyway. But I feel bad that she doesn't have someone." Jacob kissed Bella's hands. "She deserves some happiness."

"I agree."

"Speaking of happy, you know that I love you."

"Of course you do silly, what's not to love." She playfully bumped him with her hip as she reached for a piece of fruit off the tray to eat."

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Come on close your eyes." Bella gave Jacob an inquisitive look then closed her eyes. She heard some rustling and then felt something sliding up on her finger.

"Open your eyes."

Bella did. She looked down at her finger; next to her tiny gold wedding band was another ring that looked perfectly next to it. It was tiny and full of white and black diamonds. It sparkled in the light looking dainty and lovely. "Jacob…why…."

"Do you like it?" He looked like a kid on Christmas kneeling before her in only a pair of plaid boxers.

"Of course I do. It's beautiful but I don't need anything like this. It must have cost a lot of money."

"I wanted to do this for you. To buy you something beautiful. I never gave you an engagement ring."

"You gave me something better; you gave me your mother's wedding ring. I love it."

"I know." He smiled. "I love you Bella. And…I love seeing this ring on your finger."

_**Real World Interuptions**_

The phone ringing in the distance awakened Jacob; Bella's sleeping form was next to him. He rolled over, glanced at the digit clock that read 1 a.m. and groaned. He picked up the phone. "This better be important."

"It is." Roman's voice issued on the other side of the phone. "We've got a problem Jake. A big fucker of a problem."

"

Top of Form

**The Clearing **

Jacobran as fast as he could to the clearing way off the La Push land. **He** pushed hard until he got to the clearing that Roman described. _Wolves_. He didn't need to hear their thoughts to know that they were near, he could smell them and something….else. He pushed through the trees. There were a lot of things that had gone on in his life the last 6 years. So many things like turning into a werewolf, becoming **an** alpha, killing leeches, making treaties with other leeches**;** but here he was shocked by the sight in front of him.

There Sam was in wolf form bleeding on the ground from a wound** on** his head and one from his side. Jacob smelled the blood. Sam's aggressor was standing over him looking vernal while two members from each of the packs circled each other growling and snapping at each other.

_What the fuck is going on? _


	16. Chapter 16: Declarations of War

**A/N: Wow…I want to thank all the readers for their reviews I've received over 200. Thanks so much for all the wonderful comments and questions. I really love them. **

**Thank you so much to Blue Baby for all your hard work. **

**Chapter 16: Declarations of War**

_What the fuck is going on? _Jacob thought to Sam's aggressor, Leah, who looked like a toned goddess of war in human form towering over of him. She didn't care that the rain poured down on them or that fact that she was naked. All she cared about was making Sam hurt, badly. It was clear that the years of pent of frustration and resentment she had felt for Sam had finally came out. Jacob watched the display with focused eyes for it didn't make any sense. Leah could never physically dominate Sam in wolf form since he was not only bigger, but he was stronger than her as well.

_How in the hell did this happen? _

Raw anger shown on her face, but there was something else that left him shocked. He could almost swear that the tiny particles coming from her were radiating a golden light. Jacob blinked trying to clear his eyes, yet the tiny little lights were still there.

_Do you see that?_

_See what?_ Seth, the other wolf stated.

Jacob controlled his thoughts because once Seth responded he knew that he was probably the only one who could sense those shimmering particles around Leah's form. He inhaled. The scent coming off Leah was different, almost not her own; however it was coming out of her pores. The smell was a mixture of something earthy and spicy, yet he also sensed it had something to do with the strange power emanating from her. He turned his attention back to what was playing out, feeling no pity for him, though it was clear he was hurting.

_What happened?_ He thought to Roman.

_I think that she tried to break his balls__,__literally__. I never saw her like this, ever; she went after him with both barrels blazing. _Roman thought as he coolly kept his eyes trained on both Paul and Jared, making sure they didn't attack. If they did, as much as he didn't like it, he would kick their asses. There was no way that even together they could take him on.

_Leah. _Jacob called to her. _What the fuck happened? _Not that he didn't want to see Sam on his knees bleeding, oh, he did all right. But he wanted to be the one doing the hurting since Sam had made the mistake of putting his hands on Bella.

Leah's head snapped in Jacob's direction the moment Jake's thoughts became clear. The look on her face became harder as she looked down at the wolf under her to see past the man she had once loved. There was no love left inside of her, only anger and resentment for what he had done to her and what he was trying to do to the pack.

_Tell me what happened. _Jacob demanded to his second in command. Images started to bombard him.

**(Flashback to Earlier that evening)**

A large black wolf headed through the trees, he stilled when he caught a particular scent. He sniffed again; it was fading, old maybe a day or so. A growl emanated from its mouth. _Leech._ He mentally connected to the other wolf that was patrolling with him. _ A leech has been on our land. _

_What? Are you serious?_ The other wolf in the distance thought.

_Yes. I'm going to go after it. It's been six months since we've had one pass through here. I'm looking forward to taking it down and killing it. _The black wolf went after the scent. It took him off of their land, but he didn't care. He ran knowing the other wolf was following him. Together they ran in the forest until they got to a clearing. There he watched and waited as his eyes saw the thing that he was looking for. A vampire elegantly dressed in the middle of the clearing standing all alone. Suddenly he took off after the vampire, his eyes calculating for all the different possible routes for an exit. _Call the others. _He mentally said to his partner. He headed fast toward the vampire, the other wolf circling around unseen on the other side of the trees.

The vampire turned and saw him. A small smile was on its cold hard face. He didn't run, hiss or take up a fighting stance; instead, he stood there as if he had been waiting for him. "I've been expecting you."

The wolf sprang ahead in a calculated move; seconds away he knew that he would catch the leech on the jugular and take its head off when suddenly another wolf came out of nowhere barreling into him to make him miss his kill. _What the fuck!_ He yelled as he the other wolf attacked him. They scratched and bit at each other. He was bigger, however the other gray wolf was feisty; it took him a moment to realize that he knew this wolf. _What the fuck are you doing?_ He thought, but she didn't hear him, she couldn't. Leah was part of Jacob's pack, therefore their communication only worked when both Alphas were around. Jared growled at Leah and tried to bypass her, but she wouldn't let him and he couldn't go through her, not without hurting her, that wasn't an option. Not just because he didn't want to hurt her, he didn't, though a good ass whipping might calm Leah down; but because he knew that Sam would have his balls in a noose if anyone did anything to hurt Leah. _He breaks her heart, she turns into vicious she-bitch, but none of us can hurt her. _

Movement from the other side of the trees let Leah know that there was another wolf present. _Fuck_! She looked from side to side, she was outnumbered and though she had agility; she couldn't take them both on. She moved again to canter as the fucking blonde haired leech behind her watched with what…_Oh no__,__ fuck he didn't, and did he just smirk? _She looked over her shoulder as Jared made a pass for the vamp that jumped over him and catapulted up over into the trees as quick as can be to sit on a branch high up in the air. The sight made her smile. _Sucker, it's never going to be that easy getting one of them._

She heard another growl "voicing" Jared's anger. She didn't move, but she wished that she had the ability to communicate with the other pack and let them know. _What? That you came home and started following Bells from an order from Jake. When she went to Ledo's Pizza you realized that a vampire was following her. You had all the expectations of killing that vamp when you realized that the leech was a fucking Cullen and that he was obviously following Bells off our land to protect her. _

Once Bella got home safely, she had followed the trail to the leech and planned on talking to him when Jared came out of nowhere trying to kill him. Still, she had noted that the vampire had simply stood in the middle of the clearing like he was expecting her. Maybe he had; after all, this one was married to the leech that could see things. Still, that didn't matter. She was protecting a vampire of all things from the other pack. This situation couldn't get any worse.

Another set of growls came from the trees, her wolf's eyes narrowed. _Oh, fuck me hard_. This had just gotten tremendously worse. Sam came out of nowhere clearly bigger than the rest of his pack. His eyes darted to Jared, then Paul and finally it lingered for a long time at Leah's wolf form. With watchful eyes he looked at Paul who tried to get past Leah with a maddening dash. She anticipated his move and blocked them.

_If anyone is out there, I need your help. _She pushed her thoughts outward. She knew that she was outnumbered, but she couldn't risk the wolves killing the vampire. Leah only prayed that one of her pack members would get here in enough time.

_Are you out of your mind__!__ Don't you dare touch her! _ Seth commanded to Paul when he tried another pass at her.

_How in the hell am I supposed to get around her without touching? She's protecting that fucking leech! _

Sam's eyes darted to the vampire sitting on a high branch of a tree just watching the display as if he had nothing better to do. _You'd love for us to take each other out, wouldn't you bloodsucker? That's NOT going to happen._ He studied the vamp intensely for a moment when he recognized him. It was another Cullen. _ I knew it! I knew that Bella was nothing but trouble. She allowed one of those leeches on our land and now here's another. This is all her fault._ Sam's resentment was in the tone of his thoughts.

_Bella did what?_ Jared was surprised.

_Bells wouldn't do that. _He thought back to Sam.

_She did. She allowed the female, Alice, in her home. I saw it with my own eyes last night. _Sam replayed only seeing Alice in his mind to the others. It had the effect he was hoping for because both Paul and Jared started to growl on seeing the image of Alice hissing at Sam.

A multi-colored wolf with huge jowls sauntered into the clearing. They hadn't heard him coming, but then again, that was one of his talents. He would hide in plain sight in wolf as well as human form. It glanced at Leah, then at the other wolves. Finally its eyes narrowed at the vampire at Leah's back high in the trees.

_Took your time getting here, didn't you. _Leah thought, though she was glad to see him.

_I missed you too darling. _He thought with that southern charm that the ladies loved.

Roman, the big fucker that he was, took a strong position at Leah's back with a grin. He too was protecting Bella's precious vamps.

Sam communicated to Paul and Jared. _You see__,__ this catastrophe is because of her. Bella made up her mind __on __which side she was on when she invited that vampire on our land knowing that it was against the treaty. And now they've taken advantage of us. We need to send them a strong message that we are powerful and in control. We will kill any vamp that comes on our land. Do what you need to even going through Roman if you have to but just don't hurt Leah. Together we will kill that vampire. _

Jared was surprised by this command. _Listen, I'm no leech lover, but these are the Cullens and…_

_They are leeches, that's all that matters. Who cares if they are Cullens? _

Jared looked a little worried looking at Roman's wolf form. He may have been one of the last to go through the transformation, but this wasn't Brady or Colin, this was a seasoned warrior. He was lean, big and fast. They'd all seen Roman wrestle in wolf form and just about nobody could pin him, expect maybe Jake; but Jacob had walked away with two broken ribs. Roman ended up with three broken ribs and a broken paw, but the twisted fucker just smiled happily like he had just gotten blown by one of the Kardashian sisters. Everybody knew that Roman liked three things: making his little sister happy, fucking and fighting. _But taking on Roman, that's dangerous__,__ but he's a pack brother…_

Sam growled at Jared for daring to question him. _He's not OUR pack. He's Jacobs! Look what Jacob has done. He caused the division. First marrying an outsider__,__ and then not putting her in her place and MAKING her follow the rules. The rules were broken. OUR families, OUR children were in jeopardy. Jacob has proven that he's not fit to rule as alpha. Just look at what's happening! My God, has the world gone insane! Leah and Roman are now protecting a fucking vampire against US! Fuck Jacob Black! He doesn't deserve to be Alpha anymore. We will do what we have to do to protect OUR PACK against them if we have too. _

Paul was stunned by Sam's reaction; after all, even though Sam and Jacob hadn't been getting along lately, Jacob was still his brother-in-law and Roman and Leah _were _pack. Paul loved Sam and had the highest regard of respect for him. He did a lot of things that Sam asked because of his loyalty to his alpha, but this shook him. _Sam…uh… I agree with Jared on this one, if that's a Cullen then…uh… we'd be declaring war on the whole lot of them. Not to mention__, it__ would be declaring war on Jacob's pack if we take on Leah and Roman._

Sam's mouth turned up, his wolf fangs dripped with spittle as he looked at his second-in-command. _I gave you a fucking order._

_Why don't you try __and__ talk to Leah and Roman to find out why they__'re__ doing this? _Jared asked not liking the way that Sam had spoken to Paul. Paul idolized Sam, it wasn't cool. _That__ way we__'re __sure what's really going on. _

_What the fuck is going on Leah?_ Roman thought to Leah. _Why __in __the hell are we protecting a leech?_

_Long story. Just know that's a Cullen and we've got a treaty with those particular vamps. We can't risk it being fucked up because Sam's losing his head. _Leah had hoped that maybe Sam would back off once he realized that the vamp in question was a Cullen. She had seen the recognition in his eyes, but it was clear he wasn't going to back down when the other wolves hadn't broken their stances. _What __are they __discussing? Why don't they back off?_

Leah watched Paul and Jared. She knew that both of them were wary of Roman. She didn't blame them either. Roman loved to fight; the dirtier, the bloodier, the better. _Masochist fucker!_

Roman glanced at her, she knew he had heard her; she also knew that he didn't care. Hell, his indifference of what others thought of him was actually one of the reasons she like the taciturn man. He came, did his job, and didn't say much. Though she knew he was always watching and listening. Leah also knew that he had a good heart. She knew first hand that one of the younger boys on the rez, Wyatt, got teased about being illegitimate and mixed blood. His father had been one of the local boys in Forks that had used Amber and gone his merry way not willing to acknowledge Wyatt. Roman had taken the boy aside and had started showing him some defense moves. His mother, Amber, had offered herself as a thank you to Roman, but he turned her down gently and gone to Bella to ask her and the other wolf girls to try to look out for the young mother. He also fixed up her house to make it a better place for Wyatt to grow up. That wasn't all, Roman had also gotten Amber a new job at the local grocery. He let it be known that Amber was under his "protection" so nobody disrespected her anymore and she in turn started to respect herself. She started to realize that she was much more than someone's mattress.

Leah knew that Amber had a big crush on Roman, but he was gentle and told her that he liked her as a friend and that's all she'd be to him. Leah respected him for his position and honesty. She had seen into Roman's mind and knew what he liked sexually and he liked some hard core shit. Roman was a Dom. What he liked was wicked and wild with his female partners blindfolded, some bound, others gagged, paddled and fucked hard. He didn't mind sharing his partners with other males or even females. Roman however was clearly heterosexual and was all about the pleasure and pain he could give his female partner. And the partners _weren't_ married. When it came to marriage, Roman truly believed in the institution. Leah would admit that she wondered how the hell someone as reserved as him had gotten into that type of sexual lifestyle. It was strange because when you looked at the handsome man he was always courteous and quiet to all women and never the type you'd think that would want the things he wanted. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that the pack shared their thoughts, she was sure none of them would have ever known about his sexual predilections. Roman never took his pleasure on the reservation. Instead he chose meet his female "friends" at some BDSM club in Port Angeles far away from the pack where he worked and lived with his little sister, Kenya, whom he adored. He had no intention of ever going out with anyone from the reservation, though many women tried.

_It's about sexual control__,__ however__,__ it's only in the bedroom. I don't need that type of control anywhere else. It's hard to find someone who'd meet my needs in and out of the bedroom._ _Most women would have a fit in being a submissive to me in the bedroom where a huge part of me needs to dominate and the women who would like that, would expect some of the same treatment out of the bedroom. I don't want that._ _I want a woman who can stand on her own, stand up to me and take me on out of the bedroom. _He surprisingly said to Leah one time when she was wondering why he didn't take Amber up on her offer. _Being a Dom has nothing to do with crushing another person or their spirit. It's about pleasure that I can give and receive. Amber is like a beautiful fragile butterfly, her spirit's been crushed. She wouldn't understand my needs and she'd get hurt emotionally. She's had enough of that already. She's been used enough. I won't be foolish enough to think that being with me would help her, it would only destroy her. _In that moment, Leah respected Roman, even if he was still a twisted fucker that she didn't understand.

Leah also had to admit that Roman was also kind to her. One day she had asked him to water her plants when she had to go away on a business trip, he had agreed. When she had come home, not she found that he had built her flower boxes and planted these little Japanese maple trees outside her front door. He had also created a little patio out back with colorful flag stones that surrounded an outdoor fire place and tiny Japanese lanterns to light up the place. Leah recalled that she stated months before to Seth that she had been thinking about paying a contractor to make a small place for her to relax. She had not been sure what to make of his act of kindness when she had gone to the garage the next day. Roman must have known she was slightly uncomfortable. He just looked at her, wiped his sweaty brow with a rag and stated. _"I used to work for a contractor in high school. The Japanese maple trees were my mom's favorite. They will remind you of the ones in front of that Golden Temple in Japan that you wanted to see."_ That was all he said and he went back to the car he had been working on. He hadn't said a word to the rest of the pack about what he had done for her. He had simply done it as a gift because that was Roman's way of letting her know he thought that she was "all right." That was the kind of man, he was.

Leah almost smiled. She was glad that if it had to be anyone who had her back other than Jake that it was Roman. Roman didn't worry about doing a lot of talking; he'd protect first, and ask questions later. He may be quiet and kinky, but the fucker could fight. He'd no doubt have the ability to take Sam on. But that meant that she'd have to take on Paul and that would leave Jared free. If Jared went after Jasper, then it would be over. Jared wasn't strong enough to take that vamp down by himself and Leah had no idea how the leech would react. He could kill Jared. _Fuck_!

_Don't worry sis, I've got Jared_. Seth suddenly burst through the clearing.

Leah smiled. _Thank god for little brothers._ Seth took the triangle position on the other side of Roman.

_Colin and Brady aren't with you, are they? _The last thing they needed was those two hot heads in tow.

_No. Colin's shaking in his boots right now. _Seth chuckled. _He's hiding out cause he's afraid Jake's going to break his legs. _

_Why?_ Leah asked.

_Those two are crazy; it seems that the other day when Bella was visiting the shop…_

_They are scared because they were tag-teaming Jessica in the shop?_ Roman asked.

_Ughh…they did what? That bitch has rabies I'm sure._ Leah thought. _Those two will fuck anything that moves. _

_Next time, you stay with dumb-fuck and dumb-fucker. I'll go on the business trip._ Roman thought.

_No way, you've got to talk on business trips, bro. I swear you speak more in wolf form than you do as a human. _Leah remarked.

Roman grinned. It looked like an aggressive growl to the others.

_Colin wasn't worried about the Jessica thing. He was worried about his other thoughts. It seemed that __he's__ been having erotic thoughts about Bella. _

Roman raised an eyebrow, which looked strange on a wolf.

_Stupid fucker did what?_ Leah stated wondering if Colin had a death wish.

_Yeah…I know. It's weird because he loves Bella as a sister. Colin kept going on and on about how she smelled the other day. He says that her scent __is __so erotic that he actually got a huge boner and couldn't help having erotic dreams about her. _

_That does explain his weird look when I asked him to take Jake's truck to Bella this morning. He looked green and actually ran away. _Roman replied.

_For good reason__s__ too__;__ when Jake finds out that he's been thinking about HIS BELL…he's going to fuck up Colin real good. I got a peek __into__ one of his erotic dreams._ Seth replayed the flashes of Colin's day dream about Bella to the others.

Leah blanched. _DISGUSTING!_

Roman however looked intrigued. _Very creative, I'll have to try that out myself. That's an interesting idea using the piercing on the nipples to hold the red Christmas ribbon the together._ He paused for a moment surprising the others when he continued to speak. _ Does Bella really have her nipples pierced? I really can't see her doing that…but then again. I know for a fact that Sarah Longbottom has her clit pierced, she once offered to let me…_

_Roman!_ Leah screamed. She didn't want to know what Sarah Longbottom, the Forks kindergarten teacher, had offered Roman. _You never say more than two or three sentences and now you want to go on a diatribe about Sarah's clit. _

_She's pierced? _Seth asked. _Fuck me, she asked ME out and I turned her down because I couldn't see doing her. She __teaches__ little kids for Christ's sake. _

Jasper watched the taboo playing out in front of him. It was clear that something was amiss. He had planned to contact the wolf that had followed him as he had watched over Bella. He figured it was best to let them know of his purpose. Jasper talked to Carlisle earlier that evening and had been given the true reasons for his mission, to protect Bella from the Volturi. Obviously he would be working in conjunction with the wolves and had wanted to extend a courtesy meeting since he was sure they didn't want him on their turf. However, he had clearly stumbled onto something else other than a simple meeting, since one of the wolves had foolishly tried to take his head when the other stopped it. Now they were growling and circling each other. One set of wolves intent on reaching him, the other to protect him, it seemed. Jasper wasn't too worried about the wolves intent on attacking him; after all, he had years of training. However, he was intrigued by the big multi-colored wolf that had protected the smaller gray wolf all the while keeping his eyes trained on the other two who were forced back with military precision. Jasper made no move to flee the situation. He would watch the taboo play out and if one of the wolves attacked his "allies", then he would be compelled to fight for them. This didn't really bother Jasper; after all, he had fought and killed for less reason than this. Jessica could attest to that, if she were alive.

Sam looked at Leah who was the only person besides Roman who was in his way. Even furious with her, he didn't want her in the way or hurt. _Keep a fucking eye on that leech. _With that, he phased and stood naked while the other two wolves flanked him. "We need to talk Leah." He turned wanting to head to the trees. "I'll give you the time you need to get dressed…."

Leah phased right then and there. She didn't want Sam's offerings. "I'm fine just the way that I am."

Sam looked at her. He couldn't help it. Her body was magnificent; it was tighter and tonner than he remembered. Her hair was cut differently than he last saw it and it looked good on her. His eyes roamed her body, her breasts, and small waist that was tight down her her…_Oh my fucking god! She waxed her pussy!_ A mixture of anger and lust coursed through his body. "Don't you think you should cover yourself?"

"Why?" She stated.

"You're naked in front of these men and that fucking vampire."

Jasper watched the wolves with fascination. The nude male, clearly had a thing for the nude female, based on the size of his erection he was sporting. _This certainly isn't boring now is it?_

"It seems that the only person who seems to be affected by my lack of clothing is you." She looked him up and down and spotted his erection. A small smile quirked on her beautiful face. "That's right Sam, look all you won't because you'll never touch this again."

He was surprised by her remark. "You have no shame."

"I'm not interested in what _you_ think of me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Standing here naked…DUH…you asked me too."

"No, standing up for that leech up there."

"He's a Cullen. We have a treaty with them. Jared almost fucked it up." She turned her attention to Jared. "Sorry that I had to take you on, but I couldn't risk you hurting the vamp or him hurting you."

"The treaty's been broken." Sam spat.

Leah crossed her arms in front of her. "I don't know a thing about that. Jacob would have told me."

"Fuck Jacob." Sam's face turned dark. Roman and Seth both growled, but Sam didn't care. "Jacob Black shouldn't be your Alpha. I should be. He broke the rules and now look at what he's done. He has pitted wolf against wolf, pack against pack and all to do what? Protect that leech!" He pointed to the trees. "No. I'm not going to let that happen. Let all that I've work for be ruined by the likes of him." He stepped closer to Leah. "Lee-Lee, move out of the way."

Leah's face tightened at the mention of his pet name for her. "No."

"Leah…god damn it. I don't want to hurt you. But they've broken the treaty. Alice Cullen was on our land."

_Is that true?_ Seth asked Roman.

_First that I've heard of it. _Roman didn't like the idea of the Cullens on their land.

"It doesn't matter…"

"It doesn't matter. They were on our land. They broke the treaty."

"She was probably there for Bella…"

"Bella!" Sam's eyes narrowed as he watched Leah for a long time._ Jake told her. It proves what Paul said was true. _"You know…you know don't you?"

Leah wasn't about to admit a damn thing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yet you still side with him?"

"I'm done with this conversation. We have a treaty with the Cullens. We don't plan on breaking OR allowing you to break it. Understand that that leech in the trees, like it or not, is under our protection against any or everything until our ALPHA says differently. Go home Sam." Leah turned giving him her back.

Sam saw red. "What the fuck has he done to you? No...you aren't going to do this. You aren't going to turn your back on me." He reached out and grabbed her arm hard. "I know what you've been doing." He sneered. "I know all about your trip and what you did!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I know that you've been _fucking Jacob_. He's made you his whore! How long has this being going on! How long have you been fucking HIM?" He tightened his hold onto her.

_What the fuck is he talking about?_ Roman thought angrily. Sam had indeed lost his mind.

_You bastard!_ Seth seethed wanting to rip Sam to shreds for the lies he was spreading. His sister would never take up with a married man.

_What the fuck is Sam talking about?_ Jared asked Paul. _Man, he's losing it._ _There is no way in hell that Jake would fuck around on Bella__,__ especially with the likes of Leah. _

There was a sound in Leah ears that sounded like an animal roaring. Suddenly her body was not her own. Something powerful surged through her and before she knew it, she back handed Sam hard. Sam flew back across the clearing to the trees. He fell hard as a branch pierced his side. Instantly he started to phase, his body reacting to the pain. Roman jumped in front of Leah, willing to take on Sam to protect her, but then she did something amazing – she jumped over Roman and landed right in front of Sam. She was quick and fast, almost as fast as a vampire. She cold cocked the large wolf right in his face, something she shouldn't have been able to do. He faltered to the right as she used her foot to stomp on his balls, hard. A howling sound of pain echoed.

Paul watched with fear as he realized what a mistake he'd made when he had given daily reports about Leah to Sam. He had only agreed to it because Sam had commanded him, but now he realized he had been wrong. He had reporting seeing the intimate conversation between Jacob and Leah to Sam. Paul had even told Sam how he had gone to Jacob's room the night before and found not only Jacob, but Leah missing. He had wondered if something had gone on between the two of them. Something was clearly going on with Leah. There had certainly been something different about her; her style of dress and she seemed almost softer around Jacob. Now Sam thought they were having an affair. _Did I fuck up and cause this shit? _

_What the fuck just happened? _Seth stated startled by his sister's actions.

_You mean the part __where __your sister just beat the ever living shit out of Sam. _Roman replied coolly.

_How in the hell did she do it? I mean she shouldn't have been able to do that to him. _

_I don't know. _Roman had seen some pissed off women before, but he had never seen anything like what Leah just did.

"You fucking bastard." Leah pressed down hard on Sam's balls. "How dare you? How dare you think that you own me. You don't!" She responded with a kick. "After all the pain, the humiliation you put me through when you dumped me and then went off happily with my own cousin. You didn't give a fuck how you hurt me! You didn't give a damn that a few weeks after I gave you my fucking virginity I had to watch you with my cousin. You've ruined my life! You made life a living HELL! All those years being part of your pack and seeing your images of making love to her. All those times I had to deal with seeing you with Emily all the while your fucking eyes followed me. You had your imprint, but at the same time you wanted me. Why don't you tell your fucking pack the truth; that two months ago at your son's birthday party your fucking ass got drunk and begged me to fuck you in your wife's house. Were you thinking about your fucking imprint then? No!" She kicked him again hard in the ribs and the others heard his bones crack. She leaned down in his face, pulling his wolf head toward her. "Come on baby…ask me to suck your dick just like you did that night." Tears of anger streamed down Leah's face. "Why don't you tell them what you did? Why don't you tell them about all the nasty little thoughts that you'd place in my head when nobody else was around and I was under your control? What about the times that you considered about using your Alpha command to force me to be your fucking mistress?"

_He did what__!_ Seth growled, showing his incisors.

Leah's head snapped up. "No Seth. He's mine. I've waited a long time for this."

_Oh…shit. Did he really do that? _Jared asked Paul.

Paul watched the man who he idolized so much as he bled under Leah's abuse. _I don't know. _He whispered, but deep down he knew the truth. He knew things about Sam that others didn't. He had gone out one night with Sam to one of the parts in Port Angeles. Sam had gotten drunk, hooked up with a woman who looked a lot like Leah in the bar bathroom. Paul had walked in on Sam as he fucked the woman in the bathroom stall; she had been on her hands and knees screaming with pleasure while Sam called out Leah's name. Disgusted, Paul left the bar that Sam had been willing to do that to Emily. Later that night Sam came by and apologized. He cried that he hadn't meant to cheat on Emily, but that the stress and strain of being Alpha was sometimes too much to bear. He lamented on how he missed Leah at times and begged for forgiveness. Paul had given it to him. Sam had been afraid that the others would find out. So, Sam had ordered Paul using his Alpha voice never to remember the night around others.

Leah looked down at Sam, the sight of him made her want to vomit; she couldn't believe that this was the man that she once loved. "The truth is, I don't want you. I'll never want you again. The man I knew and loved wouldn't have done the things that you've done to me. He certainly wouldn't have left me, hurt me and refused to allow me to move on. That's why you hate Jacob so much because he ended all of that. He gave me freedom away from you when I joined his pack. You see, he may not have an imprint, but he loves Bella so much that he'd never cheat on her or even think about doing it. You are so sick that you'd envisioned an affair that would NEVER happen. You're right about one thing. I do love Jacob because he's my friend and my brother by bond. He and Bella are family and I'd never hurt my family. You however, are nothing but a mistake that I made. Jacob Black is more of a man than you'd ever be; and he'll mean more to me than you ever will."

**End of Flashback **

Jacob was furious as Leah played back what had transpired in her head. He had no idea about the things that Sam had done to Leah or that he had propositioned her. She had done a good job keeping her emotions and feelings in check all up until tonight. Leah clearly snapped. He didn't blame her. Jacob phased to human form.

"Leah, get off of Sam. You said what you needed to say and done what you needed to do. You did the right thing protecting Jasper. Go home."

Leah looked up at Jacob. "No."

"Now, Leah. Go home. We will talk later." He commanded using his Alpha tone.

She looked at him with anger on her face. She knew she had no choice. _Fuck you Jacob._ She phased and took off for home, against her will, furious that Jacob would do this to her.

_Seth, follow her. _Jacob thought. _Make sure she's okay._

Jacob turned his attention to Jasper Cullen who had been watching the events transpire from the trees. "Jasper, I will talk to you tomorrow. We'll find a neutral place to talk." He called out. "Thank you for protecting Bella while I was gone. The treaty is still in place. But tell your wife NOT to set foot on our land again. Our treaty states that YOU will stay off our land, I expect that rule to be enforced."

Jasper nodded clearly understanding Jacob's position. He wanted to stay and find out what else was going to happen between the wolves since they certainly were an interesting lot. Jasper leaned backward and fell to the earth righting himself in midair to land on his feet. "As you wish." Jasper stated in a courtly way and bowed before he disappeared.

_I can't believe that Sam was right. Jake is friends with those vamps._ Jared looked unsettled.

Jacob waited until he knew that the leech was gone before he went over to Sam. Sam had phased back to human form and was lying curled up in the mud. "Jacob…." His broken face turned dark as he spat out blood. Jacob reached down and picked him up by the neck. He started squeezing Sam's esophagus. Sam started gasping and clawing for his breath. He was too beaten to phase or try to put up a good fight. Not that it mattered, they both knew that Jacob could physically dominate Sam.

"Now motherfucker, it's just you and me. I'm going to teach you the real meaning of Alpha you sniveling little bitch." Jacob's eyes turned an amber color. "You put your mother-fucking-hands on my wife. You fucking hurt her. Bruised her delicate body, scared the shit out of her. In MY mother-fucking- house." He tightened his hands, Sam's face started to turn blue.

Jared phased worried about what was going down. "Jake, what the fuck are you doing?" Jacob ignored Jared. "What the fuck is Jacob talking about_?__"_Jared asked frightened for Sam. "Come on, Jake you're killing him, let him go."

Paul was focused on Jacob who looked bigger and stronger than he'd ever seen. _First Leah and her Wonder Woman routine and now Jacob is fucking Iron Man._ He phased as well and tried to step in, but Roman phased and moved behind Paul putting his arms around his neck putting him in a quick sleeper position.

"Don't make me drop you Paul cause you know that I will." Roman stated to the wolf that he liked, however he'd be willing to do just that for Jacob. Sam had messed with Bella. He had gone against the code.

"This is war you know that. Stop him Roman." Paul whispered. When suddenly images filled their heads of Bella's bruised body and her conversation about Sam losing it. Both Jared and Paul were shocked that Sam could go that far with Bella.

Sam gasped with horror as Jacob seemed to grow bigger right in front of him. "You were afraid of Leah. That is nothing compared to what I'm going to do with you. First, I'm going to make sure that you aren't in any condition to ever put your hands on my wife again." Jacob took one of Sam's hands in his own and squeezed hard breaking all the bones in his hands. Sam's screams of pain echoed throughout the clearing as Jacob moved to his other hand giving it the same treatment. Paul and Jared watched as Jacob made it clear that there would be no room for forgiveness for anyone who dare touch his wife.

**Kitadate Mountains **

Jin popped in on the snow covered mountain top located in the Kitadate Mountains in Japan. The view was unbelievable as the untouched snow covered the earth in a sparklingly pristine blanket. However, he didn't have time to take in the splendor of breathtaking beauty; for he was on an important mission. Located in the mist of this mountain top was the residence of the one person who may be able to help him with his quest. He knew he would have to be very careful as he approached the manse, for it would be riddled with traps; some which could be deadly even for those of his kind. Jin also knew he wouldn't be able to teleport since a magical perimeter would be in place hundreds of yards from the manse. He wouldn't have expected anything less; after all, he was going to the resident of Guardian.

Jin trekked hard on the mountain terrain, his boots sinking in high piles of snow. Even with vampire speed it took him some time to cover the heavy terrain and avoid some of the magical traps. The Guardian he was visiting was a fighter, an experienced killer and had a great deal of magical power. It was a good thing that this particular Guardian was one of his allies. After some miles he headed to the gates that house an amazing home. Although the residence was ancient it gleamed as it did 400 years ago when he first visited this place. The massive gates were open to the home that was designed like a Japanese temple. However, he wasn't surprised that who he was looking for already knew he was coming. Once inside the main gate he moved toward the large double doors with a strange infinity looking symbol carved into the majestic doors. Taking off his boots, he placed them on the spot waiting for him in the entrance, leaving his feet bare in the warm entrance way. The multi-colored flat stones were heated; after all, the Fae didn't like cold. It was one of the reasons they hated to be touched by one of his kind, it was also one of the reasons that this particular Guardian picked a spot located on top of a mountain that had seasons of cold. Protection. Not that this Guardian needed it; this Guardian was one of the deadliest beings on earth.

The home was decorated with a mixture of modern decor meets antique war weapons collector. There were rare weapons and artifacts gracing the walls in shadow boxes while antique arrows, shooting darts and other deadly items were enclosed in glass cases against the wall. The "living" room was decorated a sunset color, a modern sofa and matching ottoman and a chaise lounge were the only real furniture in the room. Chinese Lattice artwork hung on the walls above a depiction of the Tree of Life, which was carved in granite and set inside the wall. Large sliding mahogany silk screens doors opened up to the other rooms, which he knew consisted one large master bedroom, one guest room, a fully stocked modern kitchen and a room filled to the brim with literature of all kinds written in all different languages. The smell of oranges permeated the room reminding Jin of the occupant's love of fresh fruit and as well as the finer foods and wines. The serine décor was contradictory to the rap music _Over, _ the latest by Drake, that emanated through the halls. Jin made his way down toward the back of the room, pushed back the screened door to find the opening to a small pair of stairs that led the open courtyard that had an enclosed glass house with the strangest most exotic plants. Some that humans had never laid their eyes on, since some of these plants came from another realm. Out back he past connected small structure that was a dojo and a place for training, one that housed a huge indoor heated pool with a sauna. He moved further down the path toward the last structure which was a hanger of sorts. There he knew that his Guardian often worked on forging weapons, creating one of a kind made to order motorcycles, and playing video games. Jin pushed the curved door to find a man wearing leather pants and a tight sleeveless shirt sitting on a video gaming chair playing the latest in Halo. Not taking his eyes off the game he spoke in a heavily accented voice.

"Good to see you Jin." He finished his move and spoke to the game consul monitor to a beautiful royal blue colored woman with big breast in a what to be a leather bra and yellow colored eyes. "I'll finish beating your ass later Siren."

The woman on the screen gave the man a smile and the finger before sighing off.

The man stood and stretched; at his feet was an empty bottle of Gray Goose and a bag of Lays Potato chips. The man standing at 6'7 looked like a ferocious killer with his bright orange colored eyes shimmering at Jin. His head was shaven close to his head while his body was nothing but a mass of tight muscles. His skin looked like human skin; however when in his other form it was various stages color of burnt orange. Regardless of his skin color, anyone would have thought him ruggedly handsome and dangerous. And when he was around humans, he augmented his color to make him look Caucasian as he did at that moment. The man's naked arms and biceps were covered in intricate stylized black tattoos that depicted weapons.

"Shiloh, it's good to see you as well." Jin gave a slight bow.

"What brings you this way?" He asked.

Jin knew when dealing with a Guardian, being direct was best. "I am in need of a Guardian to help protect a human woman."

"A human woman?" Shiloh sneered, showing off his fangs. "Why would she receive that kind of protection? And why should I care what happens to her?"

Guardians were elite Fae military assassins. They were a small intimate group of vicious fighters taken from their parents at birth who trained for over 150 years to learn the arts of war, seduction and military strategies. They spent years learning all they could about forms of weaponry, combat, as well as a specified magical skill. They were simply the best when it came to portal jumping and had the ability to open and close doors to different realms as well as the mystical leaders. They trained hard, were vicious and killed without little thought or remorse. They were also loyal and once they gave an oath, they died to keep it. They had pledged themselves up to protect their race and were used as personal protection as well as weapons for the Fae Queen.

"Because I believe that she is the one your legend be told about a human shield who will give birth to the queen of all queens to the Fae."

"The Queen of All Queens as legend states will have the blood of all kinds in her veins. She will have human, vampire, the anox, Fae and blood from a Child of the Moon. That's not likely to be possible in this day and age for that sort of thing to occur, especially under our radar."

Shiloh knew that only a select few actually knew about the Fae legend. Jin had once saved their current queen and was given access to their legends and a few of their secrets as long as he lived as a reward since he was into researching different supernatural beings. Shiloh had once argued against such a thing, it had taken him almost 100 years to finally agree that Jin unlike all other vampires could be an honorable being.

Jin stepped forward looking Shiloh straight in the eyes. "As you know, I have my ways and my connections. I believe this woman is the future mother of your Queen of all Queens and she is a mere mortal. One who may be under attack by the Volturi." He paused. "One who can die."

Shiloh hissed. "_Uknile_." He spat, which meant filth in his language. He spat on the floor. "I fucking hate those cretins. And I hate those fucking "royal" monsters even more than the others of your repugnant kind."

Jin was not disturbed by Shiloh's reaction to those of his kind, it was understandable. There was no love lost between Vampires and the Fae; after all, the creation of vampires seemed to have come from a Fae. Fae's legends told of a Fae maiden who had royal blood was in line to be queen, had come to the human realm as so some of them did, where she fell in love with a human man, and gave up her Fae status and abilities for a mortal one. Her father, Liam, a Fae with a great deal of dark magic, cursed her and her line for causing shame upon the family name. Later, she died giving birth to a child who was extraordinary with similar characteristics as the Fae. He was attractive, quick, agile, and intelligent. He never knew sickness of any kind until he reached maturity of 21 human years. It was then the curse set in. His soft skin grew hard and cold, his heart stopped beating and he grew to need the blood of others instead of food. Legends told that the first vampire, Aaron, was then created. The Fae considered vampires to be nothing but base animal forms compared to them and their elite hierarchy and intelligence. In turn vampires considered themselves the evolutionary superior physical being of the two species; after all, vampires were physically stronger and faster than the Fae. It took a lot more to kill vampires than it took to kill a member of the Fae. Fae were immortal, beautiful and strong with bones like steel, not to mention their fast ability to heal. However, they could be killed with a beheading for those fast enough to take one of one of their heads. The Fae also had the ability to fly, with incredible huge gossamer like wings when they wanted to be in a form which legends often cast them in. However unlike the fairy tales, their wings, however beautiful, were deadly since they were had razor sharp edges and could cut through heavy metal. Like vampires, they drank blood , however from other members of the Fae and from time to time from humans, yet, the simple exchange that allowed them be strong and was not painful. They saw no need to kill each other and there was no such thing as bloodlust for them. Additionally, unlike vampires, they could ingest human food and mix in with human's undetected since they could not only alter their skin and eye color but their scents as well.

Jin looked Shiloh in the eyes. "If they find out who she is they will kill her before your queen will even ripen in her womb."

"Then you have my sword." Shiloh stated seriously. "I will do all I can to protect the mother of my future queen."

"Mine as well." Another voice stated as a figure dropped down from high in the ceiling to land silently behind Jin. He turned to find the other Guardian, the one he had been seeking standing behind him.

Shiloh hid his knowing smile. Jin knew that Guardians like to play games; it didn't surprise him to know that other had been hiding and listening from above like a spider waiting for the fly. He had come for one Guardian; now he had who he was looking for as well as Shiloh. He had two who would give up their lives to protect the human Isabella until she gave birth to their queen.

Jin nodded to the other Guardian. "Good, first things first, I need you to tell me where I can find Melena."


	17. Chapter 17: Man Problems

**A/N:** Thanks so much to Blue Baby who not only gave her editing skills for this chapter, but who wrote the wonderful poem _If Only_ for this chapter. Thank you for sharing your craft with me.

To my readers, thank you so much for your wonderful comments, questions and suggestions. You all truly inspire me to continue this story.

**Chapter 17: ****Man Problems**

Leah slammed the front door to her home, hard. She knew that Seth had been following her but she wanted him to get the message; she wanted to be left alone. Right now she didn't want her little brother probing inside her turbulent thoughts and feelings. Pressing her back against the door it felt cool against her naked skin, Leah sighed heavily.

_Home. Thank god for small favors. _

She loved her little cottage style house that was set at the top of the cliffs. She stepped down inside the living room. The room which made up most of the downstairs was a soft sandalwood color, it comprised of large fireplace, comfortable sofa, large coffee table, a Quileute rug that her mother made for her covered most of the hardwood floor. But what inspired her the most in the room was the an amazing view from the large bay window. Her kitchen resided off to the left side of the fireplace near the front door, while a room that she used as her art studio was off the side of her dining area that which was furnished with a very nice table with matching chairs. There was a sliding door that allowed access to relax outside where an intimate patio with a nice outdoor fireplace.

Leah went upstairs to her favorite room in the entire house, her bedroom. Even at night the buttercup yellow bedroom was warm and inviting. It looked like it belonged in some quaint little bread and breakfast and not the Beta in an all male wolf pack that had just grinded her ex down in the mud. The room was warm and "girly", however she simply loved it. The rosewood white furniture she had furnished the room with came from an estate sale. There was a large white canopy bed with the silk valance hung around it. The bed itself was covered with a delicate yellowed striped duvet, while a matching the white armoire that rested against the wall. Hanging above the bed was a painting that she had done of a vase of yellow roses. Her king sized bed which lay directly across the room from the double doors that opened up to a breakfast nook. Since the bedroom had once been two rooms, the inside wall had long been removed, the bedroom now had a sitting area to the left side off two little stairs. She furnished her "sitting room" with white colored wicker love seat with matching ottoman and a small flat screen television that hung on the wall.

Her bathroom had been remodeled four months prior. Seth had found an old porcelain bathtub at a garage sale and given it to her for her last birthday. They had spent a couple of weeks working on remodeling it redid the white bathroom tiles, replaced the toilet and got a new white rosewood enclosed sink, matching shelves and wall fixtures. Seth and Embry even put in a skylight above the tub. Seth was like that, always thinking of her doing all he could protect her. Since the change, they had grown closer, having dinner once a week at either her house or his garage apartment above the garage. Her brother had always been loyal to her no matter what had transpired. She felt the same way, he had her back and she had his.

Leah looked down at her hands. They were scraped and bleeding just like the soles of her feet. She moved into the bathroom looking in the white mirror that hung above the sink. _I look a mess._ Her hair was filthy she was streaked with mud and blood. Her fingernails had dirt under them and she was bruised. _All that money spent in the spa and it's all gone down the drain. Yeah Leah…as typical, you fucked it all up. And for a vamp no less._ She thought, as she turned the hot water on in the tub. Leah was tired both emotionally and physically. She replayed the night's events in her head and winced. _I fucking lost it. And in front of both packs. Shit, it's no wonder Jacob sent you home. You had a fucking melt down. _All the control that she had fought so hard to maintain had been lost. The repressed resentment and the hostility that she felt for Sam had poured out of her in such a traumatic way. Worst yet, everyone now knew the truth about the humiliation he had heaped upon her. She hated that in the end, she had acted like she did a fucking female on the rag. Crying, hanging all her emotions out there for the world to see. Now they'd never respect her again after tonight.

But in that moment, she couldn't focus on that. The "fight" was out of her. She wished that she could smile at the memory of him bleeding under her abuse but she couldn't. Actually, she couldn't believe what had happened. Because her mind still went to what Sam had meant to her for years. As, the water ran in the tub she found herself going to one of her old notebooks where she had writings. She pulled out a poem that she had written in time of pure pain and utter despair.

**If Only**

Everything's dark  
Everything's gone grey  
I don't understand  
Why didn't you stay

You promised to love me  
With all of your heart  
You said to me  
That we would never part

I would have given you my heart  
My mind, body, and soul  
I would have given anything  
For us to be whole

Was everything a lie  
Was anything true?  
Didn't you know  
How much I truly loved you

I would have loved you forever  
And never let you leave  
I would have been there for you  
If only you had let me

That _woman_ who wrote the poem had been so devastated when Sam had walked away from her. That _woman_ felt little pieces of herself die every time she had seen his handsome face light up with love for _another_. That _woman_ had cried countless of tears and tried desperately to "understand" how this had happened, that the man she grew up with, who had been her best friend, her lover had deserted her because of "fate." _I fucking hate fate._ She did, she didn't believe that people didn't have choices, of course they did. More than anything she hated the idea of "imprints" and that there was some mystery man out there in the world who was "meant" to be with her. She wanted someone to want her, love her and cherish her because HE wanted it, not because of some magical feeling came over them. She detested it when all the "imprints" got together and premed over how fortunate they were. _That shit ain't real._ Maybe it that was why she respected Jacob and Bella's relationship, it wasn't based on fate, but real love and adoration. Mostly importantly it was based on _choice_. Not some cosmic _thing_ that nobody could explain. Leah's fingers caressed the creases in the pages of her poem as she put it away.

She made her way to the bathtub. Turned off the hot water and stepped down into the hot soapy concoction allowing it to sooth her aching body. The water stung the scrapes and abrasions but she didn't care, she knew that by morning it would be gone. A moan came out of her as she closed her eyes and leaned back against the soft bath pillow. She slid under the water sinking in the depts. So much had happened, so much she wished hadn't. The truth was, whatever scintilla of feeling she MAY have had for Sam had been was destroyed tonight when Sam had accused her outright of sleeping with Jacob. He had made a mockery of their past and of the type of person that he knew she was, first by propositioning her and then maligning her character. There was no going back. Still her mind was focused on what happened. She took on Sam physically and beat the ever living shit out of him. _I should have been able to do it. I threw him like he was nothing, able to move with quick speed similar to a vampire. That shouldn't have been possible but somehow I did it? _ She washed her sore body thinking of the changes that Jacob had gone through. _Maybe it each of us is going through some sort of transformation as well. Maybe the strength I had came from that. _The truth was Leah wasn't sure where her power had come from, but that strength she knew wasn't something she had known before. finished slowly washing the grim, mud and blood her body dried off and stumbled to the bed. She pulled back the duvet and slid under the fine cotton sheets as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell off into a deep slumber needing a reprieve from all of the drama.

**The Next Morning **

The smell of bacon and eggs permeated Leah's nostrils causing her stomach to instantly clench and growl. She rolled over as the rays of the morning light hit her face. She glanced at the clock. _Shit, is it really 8:43?_ She usually was up at 5:30 am; she couldn't believe that she had slept so late. No wonder she was hungry. _Thank god I have today off. _She needed time to get her head together after yesterday, though it would only be a small reprieve. News traveled fast in the packs. _Fucking gossips. _Jacob would have to call a pack meeting sometime that day to let everyone know _everything_ that transpired with the Cullens and Sam's pack.She pulled on a ribbed tank top and a pair of tight form fitting jersey gray shorts and headed downstairs expecting to find Seth in her kitchen since he was the only other person who had a key to her house; instead she was surprised to find Bella putting heavy pieces of French toast on platters.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" She demanded as Bella passed her a mug of hot coffee as if this were a regular occurrence. Bella Black looked adorable in a pair of khaki shorts, white top and a lightweight nude colored cardigan. Leah noticed a tiny new diamond ring on Bella's ring finger next to her wedding band. It had been the ring Jacob had been looking at in the jewelry store in Miami.

"Good morning to you too." Bella responded as she dusted the pieces of toast with confection sugar and took the platter into the living room to the table that was filled with a slab of bacon, a platter full of hot scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese and scallions, just the way that Leah liked them. There were eggs over easy, sausage and a huge platter of sliced fruit, a carafe of fresh orange juice and hot coffee. Leah knew from experience that the food was as good as it smelled. So did her stomach, which growled. Bella filled a plate with two eggs over easy, three pieces of bacon, and three pieces of French toast along with fruit. She was surprised to find Bella eating so much food, that wasn't like her. "You have to excuse me. I'm starving this morning." _I guess it's from all the love making Jacob and I did last night. _

Leah looked at the sickening smile on Bella's face. "Yeah, I wonder why. You and Jacob probably had a fuck fest last night. I didn't miss those scratch marks on his back last night." Bella didn't reply to her taunt the way that she wanted. "Don't you have your own kitchen, what the hell were you doing in mine?"

"Jacob and I came over this morning while you were still resting. He and Seth started talking about some idea that Seth had on creating some sort new diagnostic device or something. They walked over to my house to start writing down his ideas. You know how those two are once they get started."

_But that doesn't explain why YOU stayed. _"So you just thought that you'd invade my house and fix breakfast? Come on Bella." She crossed her arms. "What's this really about? Are you here to sniff out the truth?"

Jacob had come home in the wee hours of the morning. He had told her that Sam and Leah had gotten into it because of Jasper of all people. Bella had been stunned to find out that Jacob had protected Jasper against the other wolves but pleased to find that Jacob seemed to be "supporting" her friendship with Alice.

"Truth about what?"

"Don't play coy with me. You're here fishing around to find out if Sam's remarks are true." Leah's face showed real anger. "If I'm sleeping with Jacob?"

"Are you serious? Do you _really_ think that I believe that load of shit?" Bella looked Leah straight in the eyes putting her fork down. "Number one, I know _my_ husband. He'd never cheat on me. Ever." She paused showing that there was more to Bella that met the eye. "And number two, I know _you Leah_. You wouldn't do such a thing to anybody. Besides, any woman who'd try to take my husband from me, I'd make mince meat out of her."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. It is." Bella replied with a no nonsense tone. "Then I'd kill Jacob."

Leah couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face. Deep down, she believed her. "Alright then, sooo….why are you here. What's with breakfast?" She asked suspiciously.

"God Leah, you really have some issues. Have you ever thought that maybe it's my way of thanking you?"

"For what?" Leah asked as she cautiously sat down and piled food onto her plate.

"For being there for Jacob when he needed you." She said honestly.

Leah wasn't sure what Bella was talking about._ What the fuck…did Jacob tell you the truth? He couldn't…I mean you__'re__ too calm and relaxed for someone who just found out that their husband allowed some freaking fairy __to__ fuck with their head to make them forget getting raped by a vampire._

"He told me that he couldn't have gotten the deal finalized if it hadn't been for you." Bella forked a piece of sausage in her mouth. "Jacob may not always say it, but he really respects you. And so do I."

Leah wasn't sure what to make of what Bella said. So instead of saying thank you she uttered, "So…what are you going to try to become my best friend or something because I'm not looking for a BFF."

"Leah. I'm not trying to do anything to you." Bella sounded exasperated. "Why can't you just take a compliment and a simple thank you? Stop being bitchy about everything all the time."

Leah's eyebrows creased as she looked at Bella. She said nothing and started on her breakfast, which was really good. Silence ensued as she and Bella ate.

**Later that Morning **

Leah cleared her setting and left two plates for Jake and Seth, whom she knew would no doubt finish off rest the of the food. It was strange, she and Bella having breakfast together, who would have thought considering how Leah treated her. Truth be told, Bella took it all in stride. Maybe it was time that she let go and allowed someone in. _I mean it's not like Bella and I are going to be best friends doing each other's nails or anything….but maybe it would be nice to talk to someone besides Seth. _

Bella took the heavy cast iron pan which she had cooked the eggs in and put it in the sink. "So, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah…I guess you earned it with breakfast and everything."

"Did you wear the dress?"

Leah frowned. _What?_ She hadn't expected that.

"The one that Angela made for you, did you wear it?"

"She told you about it?"

"I went to visit her and she was working on it. It was really beautiful. Angela is crazy about fashion and dressing people up. I think that's the one thing that she and Alice have in common."

Leah looked at Bella at the mention of the vamp. "Is Jacob going to let you still be friends with her?"

Bella scoffed. "Does he have a choice?"

Leah hid her grin. "So…you aren't such a push over after all, are you?"

"No. I'm not."

"What if you have to choose and pick a side in this whole thing? Which side are you going to pick."

Bella stopped washing the dishes, turned and looked at Leah. She knew that this was the question that others would have as well. "If I have to choose between the vampires and you guys, then I pick my family. That's you in case _you_ haven't noticed."

"Well, for what it's worth, I hope that it never comes down to it. As for Alice, it really isn't anybody's business if you are friends with her or not, as long as she stay off OUR land. Not that I like those vamps or anything but Sam has no right to tell you what you can do. Fucking asshole. "

Bella was surprised. "I can't believe you are saying this…considering how you used to feel about me."

Leah had made it be known since the moment she had met Bella that she didn't like her and thought she was foolish for being involved with vampires.

Leah dried off a dish. "Well, things change, don't they?" She worked on a glass looking out the little window to the front of her house. She was silent for so long that it surprised Bella when she spoke. "I loved the dress." She whispered. "It was perfect, the color, and the length, it showed off all my attributes. It made me feel like a woman." She ran her fingers through her hair. "It's been such a long time since I felt that way." She said honestly.

"It's hard, isn't it? Coming back to life after you've been gone for so long?"

Leah looked at Bella knowing that, strangely enough, that Bella may have been the one person who may truly understand what she had gone through. "Yeah it is."

"This whole thing has been really hard for you. For me, things were different. I had Jacob pushing me and forcing me to live again. Even when _I_ didn't want to. You didn't." Leah didn't respond so Bella carefully pressed on. "I never had to see Edward again either, not the way that you had to see Sam. There were no mementos, no photos, pictures, or anything though I had my memories _and_ my nightmares."

Leah was taken aback that Bella was sharing this with her. Bella, to her knowledge, didn't talk about Edward to anyone except Jacob.

"One day we were celebrating my 18th birthday, the one I wished I'd never had because all I could think about was the fact that I was getting older and _he_ wasn't. You see back in those days, I felt that he was so perfect, so talented, and so handsome in my eyes. I felt unworthy compared to him. All I wanted for my birthday was for him to turn me so I could be like him."

"Turn you?" Leah made a face. "Into one of them, a vampire? God, you really were fucked up weren't you?"

"Yes. Maybe I was." Bella stated remembered how infatuated was with Edward. "I loved him that much. I was willingly to give up my life, my family, my friends, my existence as a human for him. Then, the next day, he told me he didn't want me anymore. Just like that. He told me that he didn't love me anymore. That I was too fragile too soft for someone like him. He needed someone stronger than a mere human."

Leah mouth quirked. "Men…stupid fuckers, aren't they?" She scoffed. "Sam told me the opposite. He said I was strong. That he knew that it would be _difficult_ him being with Emily but I'd get through it because of the strength I had." She spat. "Then, he had the audacity to touch my face, kiss me and walk away. Then it was over just like that. All the love that I felt for years meant nothing." She faced Bella.

"We grew up together, did you know that? We were the best of friends, high school sweethearts. We always knew we were meant to be together. I thought that we'd travel together, see the world. I loved art, he loved to write."

_Really? _"Sam likes to write. I didn't know that?"

"He had dreams of being a reporter for a big newspaper. He was really good. He won some awards. We made all sorts of plans."

_Plans that changed for the both of you. Maybe that is why he's always so upset. Sam had plans to leave with Leah, to travel and see the world, now they were both made to stay because of their powers and the life they had once hungered for, their dreams long gone. _Bella wondered if some of Sam's hatred toward Jake had a lot to do with the fact that Jacob _was_ living his dreams, where Sam wasn't.

"I actually thought that we were like those stupid soaps opera super couples that you see on TV. Like Nikki and Victor, Reva and Josh, Brooke and Ridge. You know the ones that seem to make it even though everything was thrown at them."

Bella found that the more she talked to Leah, the more she learned about her. Never in a million years would she think that hard as nails Leah Clearwater would actually watch soap operas.

"But I guess that soaps don't know anything about imprints, do they or that fucking fickle bitch, fate? She turned to Bella. "You want to know what would have been worse than Edward leaving you, if Edward had turned you then left you to live down the fucking street to make a new life with vamp wife. What if you were forced to hear his thoughts in your head? It would be your own personal brand of hell. Edward was a bastard that left and hurt you, but at least he broke the bone quick and through. Not Sam, he broke me into tiny fractures that splintered off into pieces."

Bella was quiet for a moment thinking about what Leah had said. Edward had left her broken, but in half, he didn't kill her piece by piece the way that being near Sam had done to Leah.

"I know people think that I'm a cold hearted bitch…" She whispered. Looking down at the tiny teacup in her hand. It was a delicate thing her grandmother had gifted her. The same grandmother who had painstakingly made Emily's veil to her wedding to Sam. Leah had loved her grandmother, but her family didn't like to take sides and had supported Emily and Sam, therefore Leah's relationships with them were permanently stranded. Only her mother and brother were on Leah's side in the whole Emily vs. Leah debate.

"People don't think…"

Leah looked at Bella giving her a cold stare. "Yeah, they do. I don't blame them because I am. But I had to do be in order to survive. There was no way in hell I was going to let Sam see me fall apart."

"You mean the way that I did?" Bella said putting a glass away.

Leah was surprised by that statement."Not everyone reacts the same."

"Yeah, like slicing their wrist."

"Sometimes people THINK about it and just don't go through with it especially if they don't want to give that other person the satisfaction of seeing them dead. Or if they don't want to hurt their mother or brother." Leah admitted. "Anyway…I guess how you reacted doesn't really matter because you made it through. You were able to move on and get past your shit. And from what I've seen, you formed a really good marriage with Jacob."

"It took a long time. I think that going to therapy really helped me. I think that it took all the tragedies my life to force me. I realized that I needed to live. I also realized that not only was I starting to let go of Edward, but that I was gravitating toward Jacob, though I didn't realize it then. Somehow Jake went from being my friend to something much more. It was totally unexpected."

"To you. Everyone who knew Jake knew he had a thing for you."

"I didn't see it. I couldn't see past Edward to really see Jacob. It's strange, Edward leaving hurt me, but it was it was a blessing in disguise. I wouldn't have really known Jacob if he hadn't. And I would have missed out on so much because Jacob Black is the love of my life."

"Well, I will admit. A very hot werewolf who you can have a fuck fest with is so much better than a very cold vampire that you can't because he might lose control and have at you in a different way."

_Only Leah could say things in such a way. _Bella made a face. "Yeah…I guess."

Leah was silent for a moment. She looked at Bella. The woman had indeed changed from the quiet scared girl she had been. "It's hard having the only man you've been with be the fucker you now can't stand though. One thing is for certain; after last night, I don't feel anything for Sam anymore. It's all gone."

"What about the man that you met in Miami?"

Leah's face turned cold. "Great. Jacob opened his fucking mouth."

"Leah, he cares about you. Believe me he wouldn't discuss it with anyone besides me. He blamed himself for your date being ruined because of the business deal."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Whatever it was, it was just a date and the truth is nothing could come from it. Let's face it, even IF it could have been something else, how long could it have lasted? I'm a woman who can't live far from the pack. I'm stuck here, like it or not. And I certainly can't tell an outsider, _by the way, when I get mad I phase into a wolf. _Noteveryone's like you Bella, people don't deal with the supernatural well. What's done is done. No matter what, I'm a realist." Leah strode away leaving Bella feeling sorry because deep down she knew that Leah was right.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

The front door opened to Leah's house and Seth strolled in laughing with Jacob in tow. "Great…Bells cooked." Seth winked at Bella and went to the table. "I'm starving." Immediately he started to fill his plate as he looked around for Leah.

Jacob pulled Bella into his arms and kissed her long and hard.

Leah looked up from her laptop where she had been reviewing the inventory to the shop. "God, you two get a room."

"I will, is your guest room available?"

"Hell no. Black, go home if you want to fuck your wife?"

Jacob whispered something to Bella that made her smile. He pulled away to walk toward Leah to sit down next to where she had been laying on her sofa doing work.

"I'm sorry about last night. If you thought that I was pulling rank…"

She stopped typing pulled her feet away from him. "You WERE pulling rank."

"Yeah but I had a good reason. You were angry Leah, not that I don't blame you. But I didn't want things to get out of control. The situation was bad enough."

"Says the man who broke Sam's hands. Really Jacob?" Bella interjected supporting Leah.

Jacob muttered the word _shit__,_ giving Bella a look.

Leah looked at Bella who actually smiled at her as she sat down on one of the chairs looking happy. _Shit, is Bella backing me? What the hell is this__,__Bizzaro__ Land_.

"You broke Sam's hands." Leah stood up. "You asshole. You sent me home and then you get to break his hands. Typical male reaction. Well, Jacob, I'm not some simpering female you have to protect. You ought to know that."

"As your alpha, I had that right. I know that you can handle yourself Leah, shit everyone knows that after the ass whopping you put on Sam. However, you weren't the only issue. Sam went too far with both you and Bella." Jacob's normally handsome face became dark with fury. "That fucker touched my wife; I was sending him the message that that kind of behavior won't be tolerated. Besides, it's not like his fucking hands won't heal. Unfortunately, in two day or so he'll be back to normal."

"Yeah that's why Jacob took his time breaking the bones on his left hand. He took it bone by bone to draw out the pain." Seth added with a mouthful of eggs not feeling sorry for Sam in the slightest.

Bella looked at Jacob."Yeah and after you promised me..."

"I promised not to KILL him," Jacob reminded her. "Not that I wouldn't fuck him up. He deserved those broken hands and more for what he did."

"And you couldn't let it go. I'm fine. See." Bella pushed the sweater off her shoulders; there were only light fading marks of bruises.

Jacob was surprised, yesterday her arms were black and blue and now the bruises looked almost as if they were a week old and fading. "Your arms…how is that possible?" He studied her skin.

Bella looked down seeing a direct contrast to how it looked that morning. "I don't know." _This isn't normal._ Bella should have had those bruises for a week or more. She looked at Jacob. "What's happening?"

"You guys have to admit some weird things are happening to us. First Jacob, then Leah and her Matrix routine and now Bells healing almost like us."

"Yes, but I'm not pack. I'm not one of you."

"She's right." Leah added. "Those bruises shouldn't have healed. Not like that."

Jacob was going to have to consult the elders. "Do you feel any different?" Jacob asked her concerned. _What have I exposed my wife to?_

"No…I mean this morning I was hungrier than normal but I thought that it came from last night." She whispered. "Not to mention this morning." She blushed while playing with the front of Jake's shirt.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Bella was talking about. "What about last night? You got together and had sex right? Maybe it has something to do with Jacob's sperm. Jacob's going through some sort of transformation, we all are, I think. Maybe he passed whatever is going on with his body to you. That could explain why you are healing."

"But what about you Leah. It's not like you had any of his sperm?"

_You know Seth__;__ I think that I'm going to fucking kill you. _Jacob thought to Seth.

"Were _you_ doing anything with Jake's sperm? After all, you can hear him just like I can." Leah remarked to her brother with a sickening smile.

"That's too gross." Bella said laughing.

"Seriously guys, there is no way that Leah should have been able to fuck Sam up like that."

"He's right."Jacob stated. "That's why I called a pack meeting today. We need to discuss what's going on with me and now Leah. We need to find out if anything like these events happened in past to the other pack members."

"Fine, we'll hold the meeting at my house." Jacob stated looking at Bella. She nodded her approval. Bella knew that the situation was serious.

**Boston: Cullen Home **

Carlisle looked down at his microscope at the cells not believing what he was seeing. It was like there were two different types of cells on slide; a set that were actually "alive" and another set dead. The dead set was what he had expected to see. He had been studying vampires for years, seeing cells that were actually alive looking stunned him. He hoped that Jin would come back soon; maybe he might be able to help him find the answers he needed.

There was a knock on the door. "Carlisle…" He turned to find his wife standing there looking lovely as ever in a black pencil neck skirt and yellow and black silk blouse. "You've been locked in here most of yesterday and today. I'm here to ensure that you take a break." Esme knew that her husband had been under a great deal of stress.

"I'm alright. I'm just trying to figure out…" He stopped talking, for suddenly, Tanya was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to disturb you two, I was just wondering if you found anything." Tanya looked relaxed in a clingy designer top and tight blue jeans with heels.

"I thought you and Rosalie were going to take in a movie?"

"I changed my mind. I could tell she wanted some alone time with Emmett. Besides, I've been on pins and needles. Have you found anything?" Her eyes looked hopeful.

Carlisle looked at Esme for a moment before he looked at his good friend. He hated lying to Tanya, but he wasn't in the position to tell her the truth. "The tests I've run seem inconclusive. If I could take blood, maybe we'd have some answers, but alas, we can't.

Tanya turned away. She had hoped that Carlisle would be able to give her some answers. Her body tingled, the amazing feeling that she had been feeling since yesterday morning was starting to fade and it scared the shit out of her. _Damn it_, she didn't want it to fade; after all, the changes taking place were amazing. She was sleeping wonderful hours of slumber with real dreams. Her slumber wasn't the trance that vampires could put themselves in to "rest", but actual sleep. She hadn't realized how much she had missed real rest until now. Her mind had been so clear, so focused. But that had only been the beginning. The minute blood lust that was always there in the back of her mind had disappeared. She kept waiting for the feeling to come to her, but it was gone. Tanya had felt so free that she actually went into town to intermingle with humans. She went past a little cozy restaurant when a waitress had carried a tray of food by her that the smell actually made her _crave_something to eat. It was like she couldn't control herself. She found herself ordering the bouillabaisse. She tasted it. Her taste buds had exploded as the savory concoction hit her tongue. _Food, amazing food_. God, she had missed it so much_._ She had taken her time consuming the bowl with hot French bread. And later that night, she didn't get sick; her body had been able to process it.

"I know that I'm putting a lot of pressure on you. But it's just…this is so miraculous and wonderful." She smiled broadly. "I still have all my vampire senses, the strength and speed, but to be able to sleep, to be able to be near humans and that terrible hunger that has always been there to be gone. It's fantastic. Carlisle, it's so freeing. I need to know what happened before…it." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "The tingling under my skin is starting fade. I tried to sleep again and although I couldn't go to sleep entirely last night, I did rest for a few hours. I need to know what happened before its gone forever. Please."

Carlisle went to her placing his hand on her shoulder. "Tanya…I promise that I will do all that I can to help you. We will get to the bottom of this. But for right now, it may be better if you extend your stay so I can monitor you."

Tanya looked at Carlisle. Extend her stay? She'd love to, but she didn't feel comfortable having Irina being unsupervised. Her sister was still so unpredictable. Still, she thought about the tingling in her body and the things she felt; maybe her sister could wait. "I'll have to make sure that Irina is handled. I'll contact Kate, she'll be pissed off at ending her honeymoon with Garrett, but she'll get over it, after all they've got centuries to be together. Thanks." She sped out of Carlisle's medical suite.

Carlisle exhaled pinching his nose tightly. He was under real stress for some good reasons. He had so many concerns bearing down on him. First there was the issue of Edward. Alice and Jasper had called last the night before telling of Edward's loss of control to the extent that Jasper had been forced to kill Jessica to maintain their existence. Carlisle couldn't believe that his son had lost control like that. He was very concerned about his mental state, especially since he had disappeared yet again. Then, there was the looming problem of the Volturi who were unpredictable investigating the disappearance of Adam. Now there was the pressing matter of the changes going on with Tanya. Carlisle had his suspicions that the changes going on with Tanya had everything to do with what he believed Jacob Black was. He went over to the fridge where he had samples of Jacob's DNA stored. The night before when he had given Jacob a shot to fend off Tanya's bite, the syringe had be nothing but saline. Jacob's body had naturally fought off the bite on its own something that shouldn't have happened but did. Carlisle had gotten Jacob's sample. He had spent most of the night studying it. What he had surmised had been proven; there had been one other being whose blood sample had ever looked similar Nafre. Jacob Black was somehow related to Nafre and that meant that he and his band were no Children of the Moon, something Carlisle had always known since the moment he had met the wolves. Now he knew the truth; Jacob Black was a shape shifter. A shape shifter whose blood had changed Tanya and would no doubt be of interest to vampires who would ingest it. Like Nafre, Jacob's blood had major effects on vampires. If the Volturi would ever find out who they were, they'd capture and keep them as blood slaves. Carlisle couldn't afford for anyone to find out who Jacob and his pack were. The truth was, if the Volturi found Bella, they'd find the pack.

**Lucian's Beach house**

_Lucian McLean_ strode into his beach house slamming the door behind him as he pulled off his sea foam tie that matched his silk shirt to his gray Valentino suit. He always felt more at home in jeans and t-shirts, but when it came to business he knew to look the part. He had pulled an all-nighter to get his latest acquisition signed, sealed and delivered only to hop back on his private plane to try to make it home.

"Sounds like you are having a bad night. Don't tell me the deal went south."

He looked around the second floor of his three story beach house to find Nafre lounging on the sofa in the spacious glass encased living room reading the latest in American Medical Journal. Nafre may be impetuous, flamboyant, and promiscuous, but she was intelligent. She had more than one medical degree, focusing on holistic medicine. She financially supported a small medical group which helped with medical issues in poor third world countries as well as researched cures for diseases such as MS, Alzheimers and a slew of others. Nafre had always had a soft heart for small villages since she herself had lived in one time to time. In her early years, she could always be found in Borneo, South America even the America living among the natives. It was strange that a woman who no problem of sliding down a pole as a stripper at one of his clubs would be the same woman giving water and food to orphans with AIDS in Africa.

"Don't you have something to do?" He growled at her not in the mood.

Don't you mean someone to do?" She smirked as a she stretched. "I already did. Heather, why don't you come and say hi, to my brother, and ignore the attitude, you see he's in a bitch of a bad mood. Female problems you see."

Lucian watched as a beautiful woman strolled into the living room wearing a short silk tunic dress. "Hey…" the female simpered as she leaned over and kissed his sister fully on the lips. She looked Lucian up and down with a hungry eye. "Good looks run in the family I see."

"Yes, it does. But alas, he isn't interested. You aren't his type."

Heather looked chagrin. "It's a shame. We could have had loads of fun." She whispered to Lucian." I've got to go to work. I'll call you later."

"Sure." Nafre stated.

That wasn't happening. She didn't believe in commitments and simply moved from one man to another, with a female thrown in for good measure.

As the female made her way back downstairs to leave, Nafre changed her appearance from the dark haired attractive 30 year old to a new one. Now his sister looked up at him wearing a pair of black and pink poka-dot glasses, her long dark black and flaming blue streaked hair was pulled into pigtails while she wore an extra small baby doll t-shirt that stated _Pussy_ on the front. She looked 16 years old with her tanned skin, small breast, minute waist and apple shaped bottom. She looked up at him with those startling blue eyes and freckles on the bridge of her nose. It was indeed strange because when she had truly been sixteen she had been worshiped by the masses for they had considered her to be a daughter of a GOD. She had power and grace and a cunning mind even then. Yet, there had been a wonder and zest for life that made her attractive to men. At sixteen she had been no virgin and had already had countless lovers both male and female. However she had not been shunned by her actions for shape shifters, like the Fae, didn't believe in monogamy. The fact that she had been truly mated and faithful to her mate later in life was unheard of for one of her kind. Of course, Lucian had been wired differently, his kind hungered for his one true mate and were monogamous the moment they found them.

Lucian knew that since Nafre was in this particular form that meant that his sister was actually "hungry". Like all shape shifters, she ate human food. But being a purebred shifter meant that from time to time she needed the essence from a human. Unlike vamps, she didn't need to kill them, just absorb a little of it to sustain her. However, Nafre had forever been changed since being held captive; therefore something deadly grew inside of her. That deadly thing wanted retribution and it took the form of a creature that targeted men who liked to hurt very young girls. _Pedophiles, women abusers and hideous killers have no right to live. _She'd sometimes "hook" up with some men at a shady hotel and before they could get their dicks out, she'd absorb all of their energy causing them to have a heart attack. It always bothered him when she did this. It wasn't the fact that she killed; Lucian had lived a hard life and had killed himself; however it was the danger she could be attracting to herself. This wasn't the time in the past where people couldn simply go missing, technology had changed all of that. He would never forgive himself if anything ever happened to her. She had been placed in his care when he had been a mere 120 years old, and she had been an insignificant 14 years old.

He studied her for a moment as she picked up a tortilla chip and ate it. "I cooked lunch for you. One of your favorites, homemade tortillas, seasoned beans with chicken and beef enchiladas.

He paused for a moment. "You knew that I was coming back."

She smiled giving him a knowing smile then looked at him as he unbuttoned his dress shirt. "You want to talk about it?"

"No." He growled.

"Are you going after her?"

His multi-colored eyes bore into her.

"All right. I was just asking." She held up her hands in a moment of mock submission before she picked up her chips and strolled to the state of the art kitchen off to the right of the living room. "Not my fault your mate ran off." She mumbled.

Lucian closed his eyes trying his best to control the beast inside of him. He knew that he had little choice right now. If he went over him, his animalistic side would see _her_ running as a challenge. He'd have no control over himself or his "beast". She'd have nowhere to hide and the beast inside of him would demand that he claim her in the basest of ways. He couldn't do that to her. If he did, he would lose her forever. _How the fuck did this happen?_

**Flashback**

Lucian McLean stood on the penthouse floor of the Acqualina hotel for private art exhibit and auction. This particular event was being sponsored for the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Tonight, they would be auctioning off two pieces from his personal collection for charity. He watched the crowd of elite socialites with bored eyes as they conversed at the hotel. He had only agreed to this event tonight because it meant three charities would get the funding they needed. Lucian remembered what it was like to be cast out, poor, hungry and weak. He also remembered a time in his life where he had been a young boy, a slave. When his will and his body were not his own. He vowed never to forget what it felt like to be under the whip of a cruel master. Therefore he gave quite a bit of financial support specific charities that did real work to help those with real problems for those who were homeless and defenseless like abused women and children.

Langston Meade walked by practically salivating over the golden wreath artifact from Mesopotamian. Langston certainly wasn't there for charity, instead the businessman and avid collector was here to increase his own pieces in Mesopotamian artifacts, hoping to "convince" Lucian to sell him one if his, that wasn't going to happen. Lucian of course, had a collection that most astute collectors would die for, in which only a small fraction was on display tonight; after all, he had been collecting most of his life and furthermore, he had lived during that time thousands of years ago.

_I_ _hate these fucking events, nothing but money grubbing uptight men and supercilious vapid women who wouldn't know a goddamn thing about hard work since they never had to do any of it their whole life. Old money…__yeah__ right, they don't know a damn thing about "old money". _His eyes watched as Sinclair Montgomery, the latest board member of the hotel came his way.

"Lucian."

"Sinclair." He nodded sipping his drink. He turned away giving the man his back. He didn't want to talk.

Sinclair's wife, Barbara, looked at him as if he were a meal she wanted to savor as she licked her lips slowly. She rubbed her hands slowly across her breasts which were clearly visible in her tight gown from Dior. He wasn't interested in what she was offering either, not in the slightest. Lucian knew about Sinclair's predilections; which included pimping his wife out like a common whore to others while he watched them bang her. The stupid prick had actually offered his wife's services to Lucian for his support in a zoning committee that he needed to seafront property for his condos. Lucian had no plans in siding with Sinclair nor was he interested in his wife's wares. He never lacked female companionship and he'd be damn if he was going to "pay" for it when he could get it for free. However that sort of thing didn't surprise him, hell his own creation was a "payment" of sorts.

He fingered his bowtie knowing that his tuxedo was in direct contrast to the Mohawk he was sporting. A servant took a tray of h'orderves past him. _Finger food. Damn it, I need something substantial to eat other than those little fluffs of nothing. _He wished he was at his restaurant where he'd have Anton, his chef, to prepare him a16 oz New York Strip rare, bacon and cheese cuscus, lobster bisque, steamed asparagus. _ Or better yet, I'd rather be home cooking my own damn meal! _ Lucian ate heartily and constantly. Many thought it was because of his towering size and muscle mass, however that had very little to do with his appetite. There was more to it than that than it. It had a lot to do with the fact that he was what some called _hombre lobo__,_ others _lycanthrope_ or A Child of the Moon; although that term didn't technically apply to him. Children of the Moon were once humans who had been bitten by one of his kind and turned. They could not control themselves or the change which happened to them on full moon. Unlike him, they only had one other form, a beast that was full of power and extremely blood thirsty.

Lucian was different. He and his twin brother, Grayson, had been born, not created. His mother, a beautiful human servant to the Mesopotamian king, virginity had been offered as a gift to an ancient stranger with a huge mass of wealth and mystical power. This stranger had been told to have found the secret to immortality; of course people didn't know that the "secret" was that he wasn't human. Four months after he had lain with her, she had died giving birth to twin boys who were not fully human. Uruk, the king, was fearful of killing the fully developed babies with multi-colored eyes and tiny baby "fangs" unsure if their deaths may bring down the wrath of the stranger or his gods. Therefore he had sold them into slavery. Lucian and his brother were literally part man and part beast. Lucian had three different forms: his human one; an animal form which was an incredibly large wolf with massive paws and viscous teeth; and finally, his beast form; which was a seven foot muscular combination of the two that ran on two legs with magnificent supernatural strength, razor sharp talons and massive fangs. That side of him was the most dangerous of all because it was ferocious killer. Lucian could change into either of his forms at will, although anger could trigger his transformation. He had a tremendous ravenous appetite for danger, food, women and destruction. He was _almost_ impossible to kill.

_Almost__,__ but not impossible. _Flashes of his brother, his mirror image filled his head. Grayson's head on a spike while blood ran down the pole, what was left of his beast like of his body detached on the ground. He suppressed his natural need to change, this always happened when he thought about his brother._ Brother there isn't a day that goes by that I do not think of you. _He and Grayson had been connected mentally, physically and emotionally since they had been spawned in their mother's womb. When he had lost his brother, he had truly lost a piece of himself, his other half. Lucian didn't like thinking about his brother's death. But now he finally would have the revenge he thirsted for all after all these centuries. Lucian and Nafre had plotted for centuries how they could lure the Volturi out of their hidden underground holdings in Italy. But nothing ever worked. Lucian would have been willing to give his life to avenge his brother, yet he could not ask the same of his sister. Without him, after all that Nafre had gone through, she wouldn't have been able to make it alone. He couldn't risk her dying, after all, she was even more rarer of a creature than he since female shapes shifters were just as rare of twins. They had been together for over thousands of years and would always be near each other's side until the day came that one of them would meet in the afterlife. Lucian hated the Volturi with a passion, and for good reason. The group of bloodsuckers had taken to hunting the pure bred others of his kind for eons until he was almost certain that he was the only pureblood left. Now, he had heard, they had taken to killing Children of The Moon. It didn't surprise him, that they'd try to take out the only known species other than the Guardians, that could kill them.

_I'm the only purebred left and the only there would ever be. _He thought sadly. The truth was there would _never_ be another pure bred born. Purebredlycanthropes were born, not created, and they could only be born if another sired them. That would never happen. The genetics of his kind were a freaky thing and unlike his sister whose species could have young with anyone, he would never be able to pregnant a female who wasn't his mate. It was only a freak of nature that his mother had been his father's mate and she was able to give him, not one but two children, twins in his species were extremely rare, there had only been 3 sets known in _their_ history. And his mate would _never_ be coming and for very good reason. His species last hope most likely had been destroyed when his brother and his mate's young had been ripped from her body by the very vampire who had killed him.

Lucian turned his thoughts back to the showing not wanting to go down the dark path that had been started with his sister's news about the Volturi. As much as he hated her visions, this time he was grateful for her powers. Now all he would have to do is and wait for this human shield to give birth to the children Nafre had seen. Lucian would pledge himself to those children in order to see Nafre's vision come true. A pledge of fealty was not something he took likely. Once they had been a freed man, he and his brother had only pledged themselves to ensure the safety of the Pharaoh's daughter. He had taken that vow seriously; as he would do the same for this human woman and her children. Still, he wondered how one of her children would be able to take up legions of _his_ kind. The Children of the Moon were violent and erratic. It took over a hundred years for their beasts to calm down enough to make them rational thinkers. They were a scattered bunch, living in the wild, hunting and killing at random, especially each other. Since they were predators, it was hard for them to live or be close together therefore they weren't known to live in packs. Lucian believed that it had something to do with the fact that they were all male. Too much testosterone for them to "handle" each other. They were aggressive, like true wolves; however they had no Beta to keep them calm. It was one of the reasons he had vowed not to change humans. Too much carnage and death lay at the wake of one of those beasts.

He had made this mistake early in life before he truly understood the powers he had and he regretted the horrific lives he had changed. As for his brother, his will had been taken from him when a sadistic vampire had used him to create what he thought would be an army to protect him from other vampires and Fae Guardians. Lucian turned to leave, his eyes scoping out the scene wondering if he should pick up a human woman to satisfy his body's needs. Being what he was meant that a great deal of power built up in his system and that he had to blow off steam either through violence or sex. More often than late, he had opted for the former than the latter. Every night he hired the best of fighters in MMA to fight him physically, though it wasn't fair since he was stronger in his human form than any human. It was still better than in his true beastly form. They would never survive fighting one of his _kind__;_ for he was vicious when in that element. Lucian was in the process of turning and heading to the penthouse elevator doors when he heard something.

Top of Form

_A jade __horse from__the __Ming Dynasty. It should be in a museum__,__ not __owned__ by some fucking playboy who probably never worked a day in his life for __a __living. _

A husky female voice filtered through Lucian's head. The sound of the voice caused his body to react. It was like her thoughts actually reached as vibrations went through his body. _This shouldn't be happening._ He shouldn't be hearing this woman, but he was. He had the ability to listen to human's thoughts; but he was powerful enough to simply change the "channel" to tune them out as he always did most of the time. It was one of the reasons that nobody ever fucked with him when it came to business, he had a tactical advantage.The only "open" frequency he had was one in which one truly bonded to him could communicate, that would only be Nafre, and the few men that he had mistakenly turned. Nobody else was left that should be able to get through, yet this woman did. Instead of trying to block the voice, he felt compelled to open himself up to hear more.

_Oh god, here comes that stupid __prick__ again. No, you stupid bastard I'm not interested. See, this__ is__ why I fucking hate rich __pricks__, they think they can own you. If you come over here and put your hand on my ass I'm going to fucking break it into pieces. _

Lucian laughed aloud not caring about the strange looks he received. He liked the way this mystery woman thought. He was an aggressive alpha male; therefore he'd be stimulated by a woman who could take care of herself. Strangely, he found himself wanting to find out more about her.

_Water Snakes II by Gustav Klimnow. Amazing work, the beauty of women depicted on canvas. Gustav's "nightmare" of a world __ran__ solely by women, nightmare my ass__.__ If only we did run the world__, it __would be a much better place. I see that Gustav had no problems in painting women in the throes of passion or nude doing erotic things. Typical man__,__ getting his Jones off by two women going at it. Still, I'll admit he was one hell of an artist. _

He wondered what this mystery woman would think if she knew that woman of study for the famous painting had been none other than his sister. Nafre had been friends and most likely lovers with Gustav back in the 1900's. He had delighted in painting the red headed alabaster woman Nafre that had been during that time.

The mystery woman's thoughts were fascinating to Lucian. She had been cursing like sailor wanting to break bones and now she was salivating over a piece of artwork while berating the artist at the same time. One thing was for certain, this was no simpering miss who was interested in coming to this event to snare her next husband; it was clear that this was someone who knew about their art. He reached out and tried to take a "look" inside her mind when he was stopped. He tested the wall, but all he got where chaotic images.

_Strange. This woman __isn't __human; she couldn't be and have the ability to block him._

There was no way that he was leaving now. A part of him _needed_ to meet this captivating creature. He stalked the halls of the exhibit being pulled toward her through a natural "feel" when he stepped around the corner to find her. Lucian stepped out of the shadows when suddenly he smelled something. Something he shouldn't have smelled, but it was there. He stopped and inhaled. _It can't be…it would__ be__ impossible?_ He inhaled again, taking it all in as if he were savoring a good wine. The scent was so amazing; it was a mixture of cinnamon, honeysuckle and the freshness of earth after a rain. But what surprised him was the spice smell. He hadn't smelled anything like that since the day his brother had found his mate. It was erotic, rich and full.

_MINE_! His thoughts roared in his head as his eyes started to change. It took great control not to start changing his form. _After all of __these centuries living on this__ earth__,__ how __in__ the world could this be? _He wanted to cry out, drop to his knees and thank the Gods for this amazing gift. Finally, there would be something more to his existence other than protecting Nafre and waiting for his revenge.

Lucian felt lust surge through his body. His cock grew hard underneath his pants as his eyes devoured the woman standing there in front of the Water Snakes painting. Beautiful couldn't describe her. Lucian loved women, always had, but the exotic looking ones were always to his liking. This creature was more than exotic.

He studied her, drinking her in as if she were a cool glass of water for his parched lips. Her feet were in encased in high heeled sandals, her legs were long and lithe, yet he could see how toned she was with tight calf muscles and thighs. The dress she wore fit her like a glove; it was sensual as it framed her body slipping off her slender gold kissed shoulders. She had long arms and small fine hands. Her breasts were pert with small nipples; he imaged that they were full and firm. Her neck was graceful with a small circular tattoo on its base. _Sexy,_ he thought as he ran his eyes up to her face. Her face was beautiful, her lines amazing as they showed off her ethnic heritage. He loved the way that gold colored dress played off her russet skin.

_Native American. _He thought. _Exotic, Erotic__ and__ Stunning…_

Her hair was cut short in a symmetrical bob that played well against her face. She had exquisite bone structure, full lips, and exotic soulful eyes. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Leah studied the Water Snakes II on the wall.She sipped the cool glass of champagne, it was good, probably the best. Why not, the whole showing was first rate from the food that was prepared by world renowned Wolfgang Puck. This showing was impressive, the artwork was amazing, the pieces rare and ranging from different time periods. Suddenly, she felt as if someone was watching her. She turned her eyes moving person to person. There was no one there, but she still couldn't shake the feeling. When she opened her eyes, there suddenly stood a large man standing in the shadows of the room. She could almost swear that his eyes glowed. She blinked and he stepped out of the darkness into the light, her mouth fell open.

Wanton images that she couldn't control flashed inside of her head. _Them together, his mouth __on__ her mating in a primal way, her dress pulled up high up on her naked thighs as he moved raw and hard inside of her hot body. _

_What the fuck was that?_ Leah thought.

Her core clinched hard. Something deep inside of her felt as if it had just been awakened.Her eyes studied her mystery man from head to toe. He was tall, around 6'7 with massive shoulders and tight muscles; but not the kind that couldn't fit in a tuxedo. His face was purely masculine, raw and very erotic. His coloring made her think that he had a hint of ethnic heritage of something, maybe mixed blood since he had Anglo features. _Damn, he's_ _sexy as hell._ _Everything I like in a man. Taller than me with those amazing muscles hardly being contained __in __that expensive tux that has to be tailor made with __his__ proportions. He looks rouged and dangerous. Someone NOT to be fucked with but…_" Her eyes trailed down to his crotch; she couldn't miss the massive bulge there. "…_could clearly fuck. _Her mouth was suddenly dry.

Lucian was in heaven. He loved the way his female thought about him. He was more than glad that she found him pleasing to the eye. _Your summation of me is correct. I'm not to be fucked with__,__ but I'd spent all night fucking you. _

Excitement coursed through his body as he watched her study him. Her wicked thoughts of him taking her hard in the bathroom played in her mind. _Fuck yes! _He'd do that and more if she'd allow it. Still, he knew that he had to be cautious with her for he realized that she had no idea that she was broadcasting her thoughts to him. Surprisingly, she peeled her eyes away from him and turned. Just then her thoughts that had been broadcasting to him stopped. A door slammed shut in his mind.

He pushed trying to open it again. It didn't work. _Fuck you fate, you fickle bitch! _Fatethought that this was funny. It had allowed him to hear her thoughts, bringing him to her. It allowed him to see inside her, her wild sexy thoughts just enough to wet his appetite, only to shut him down when he needed more.

Still, he was euphoric. He waited all his life for his _one_ chosen mate. Something he thought because of his symbiotic relationship with his brother that he would never have one. But finally, after all this time, here she was. And all wrapped up in this complex, intelligent, sexy female.

He stepped toward her. She quickly consumed the rest of her drink in one shot. _Damn, I need another. _ Suddenly he was next to her. She inhaled. _He smells so fucking good, like mint, earth and something else. Damn…dark chocolate?_

It took everything for Lucian not to grin at her comment filtering through his head. "Water Snakes is an amazing piece of artwork."

The sounds of his deep voice sent chills through her. "If you like women writhing with each other naked." She replied. "But then again, most men like that sort of thing." She turned to look at him. She noticed his amazingly different colored eyes. One was blue and another gray. It was very sexy on him and so was the Mohawk. It made his look so fucking dangerous.

"What sort of thing?" He challenged.

"You know, women, naked…doing each other. Men often fantasize about that sort of thing. Don't they?" A soft knowing smile lifted on her sensual lips.

He stared at them and slowly raised his eyes to hers. "Really?"

"Yes…"

"And you'd know because…"

"I know what men think."_ All I ever see are my brother's thoughts. Sex is always on their brains._ Her eyes went to the painting again. "I suppose you are going to tell me that NOT all men think that way."

"No, most men do. We tend to be run by our sexual feelings….but I will tell you a secret." He leaned forward closer to her. Leah's heart sped up. "So do women…you'd be amazed how many women are having sexual fantasies right now."

Leah did, because she had had them. "About you I suppose?" He grinned. _Damn, he was fine. _

"Yes, they are." He answered honestly. "However…I do believe that they may be having them about you as well. I know most of the men here are."

She turned her attention back to the painting at hand. Leah smiled. "Maybe…"

"Whatever the thought behind the work, Gustav was a gifted artist, his work is astounding."

She sipped her wine. "Maybe." She strolled away from him.

He followed her.

Leah heard him. Her heart raced betraying her.

"What do you think of the showing?"

"I think that this is one of the most astounding collections I've ever seen. I also think that it's a fucking shame that some rich prick gets to have all this in his home instead of sharing it for the world to see. These pieces should be in a museum, not closed up in someone's ancestors' home that his daddy probably left him."

"Are you always this candid?"

"Yes." _Deal with it. _

He smiled.

Her eyes studied his sensuous lips. _God, just look at his smile__,__ it's so sexy. _

"Good. I like that in a woman."

This surprised her. "You do? I would think that you'd be the type of man to want some simpering female on his arm. Eye candy telling him everything that he does and say is correct with not a brain cell in her head. "

"Then you'd be wrong. That type of woman doesn't fascinate me; those types are easily forgotten. But you, somehow I don't think that you'd fit in that category. From the moment I spotted you I knew you were different. I'm sure you know how beautiful you are, but what keep me intrigued, unlike the rest of the people here who are mainly here to make connections or too simply to be seen, is that it's clear that you are interested in the work, the artifacts. Beautiful and smart, a very dangerous combination in a woman."

"Dangerous …"_ You have no idea. _ She gave him an appraising look._ "_You think I'm dangerous?_" _She looked pleased. "Are you saying that because you think that it will help get you into my panties?"

He stepped closer to her, invading all of her personal space just a hair of an inch between them. He inhaled as if he were scenting her. "Are you wearing any under that dress?"

She licked her lips. "Do you think that you can find out?"

He gave her a long intense look to let her know. _Hell yes._

For him, no one else was in that room. Just her. Her beauty. Her wit. Her dirty mouth. The thrill of her and of her challenge. He was more than ready. "I love a challenge and you, certainly are that, aren't you?"

Leah found herself looking up into his multi-colored eyes. "Good…"

**End of Flashback**

The ringing of Lucian's cell phone took him from his thoughts from the beginning of the night in which he met his destiny. "Mecca…" He said to the man on the other side of the phone.

"She took a plane to Boston with a Jacob Black. Then, her trail goes cold. There was no credit card usage or bookings at a hotel.

"Have my plane readied. I'll pick up the trail myself." He was going to pull out the big guns; his animalistic side would track her down through scent. Find her, he would.

Leah was smart, elusive and _his_. She had stood him up for their third date and disappeared. He had gone to her hotel room only to find that her room had been checked out. The Intel let him know that she hadn't come back. But what concerned him was the fact that late the night before his power level spiked and then siphoned as if he had transferred some of his abilities. If he had any doubt that she was his, which he didn't, last night confirmed it. Pure blood lycanthropes could "transfer" their powers to their mates. That meant that someone or something had upset her to the extent that the protective bond had kicked in. Whoever decided to fuck with his woman was dead, plain and simple. He would hunt her, find her, protect her and kill the son-of-a bitch that hurt her.

**Jacob and Bella's House**

Bella put the chicken salad that she had just made in the fridge. It was one of Jacob's favorite things she made with huge chicken chunks, mayo, sour cream, red onions and scallions. She had come home, worked on her book for an hour or so before she started on lunch. She made sure to make a large amount since the pack would be coming over for a meeting. Her eyes scanned outside the window to see Jacob with a lacrosse stick throwing a ball up against the board and tarp, it was one of the things he did when he needed to think. He had been quiet and reserved on the drive back home. Bella knew all the events of yesterday had to be getting to him; his issues with Sam, protecting the tribe and the return of the Cullens. Not to mention the division of the two packs. She knew that bothered him the most.

Her stomach growled. This surprised her. She had eaten that big breakfast over at Leah's only three hours ago and now she was hungry again. _What's gotten into you Bells?_ She turned her attention to the kitchen looking at the left over pizza. She put all of it on a rack to warm up and then headed outside where Jacob was.

"Hey…"

He turned to her."Hey." He could see the concern in Bella's eyes. He didn't want to do that, worry her. But he just had a lot going on. He didn't feel bad in the slightest about what had transpired with Sam yesterday. The fucker had it coming. But that didn't mean that he had enjoyed it. The truth was the Sam he had once respected and admired was gone. He didn't like the idea of his friends being caught in the middle. Quil and Embry were his friends. They had been best friends since kids; he had never allowed the division of packs to get in the way of their friendship. He had seen the look on Quil's face last night. He knew no doubt he and Embry would be affected by what occurred.

"I'm warming up pizza. I thought you might be hungry."

"I could use something to eat. Thanks…."

"So…I'm not going ask you what's got you out here. I figured it has a lot to do with Sam and pack issues."

_Yeah...something like that. _He thought.

"But I do want to ask you something really important and I want you to tell me the truth."

Jacob could see the seriousness in Bella's eyes. He stopped throwing the ball. "Alright. What is it?"

She turned to go back in the house nodding in that direction. Jacob followed her into the kitchen. Bella sat down at the large kitchen table, he followed her. She gently took his hands in his. "It's the whole Cullen thing. I know that you weren't comfortable with me being friends with Alice. But you protected Jasper last night against the other pack? I know you Jake. It's not that you saved him; I know the type of person you are. But you haven't been ranting and raving about the Cullens at all. You seem really calm and really reasonable about the whole thing. That's not you. What's going on?"

Jacob looked at Bella. She was right, although he was pissed that the Cullens were back, he hadn't acted with all the furious anger that Bells would have expected out of him. He was "relatively" calm. He sighed dropping the lacrosse stick and taking Bella's hand. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "There is something that I've kept from you."

.


	18. Chapter 18: The Terrible Truth

**A/N**: Okay guys…here comes the editorial. I just saw Eclipse the other night and was it just me because it seemed to me that the director was pushing the viewer toward Bella and Edward by omitting certain scenes? Like downplaying the Jacob and Bella kiss (not to mention forgetting that kiss sparked Bella's being able to see that the life and children that Jacob could offer her) and opting to omit how possessive Edward actually was. And don't get me started on how it seemed that Jacob "accepted" the fact that Bella went to Edward at the end?I found myself shaking my head at how in the end of the movie Bella "decided" that she wanted Edward when it was so clear that Jacob knew her best. I'm sorry for my younger readers for what I'm about to say but….there is NO way in hell at 17 you can decide that giving up your family, your friends and possibly having children to have a "perfect" life with a man who is semi-controlling is the best decision. Hell, that's not a good decision at 27, 37, 47 or so on. I really believe that one of the reasons that Bella ran to Edward and planned a wedding so fast was so she wouldn't ever really have to face a real decision with Jacob. Of course in the book Jacob disappeared and therefore Bella never really had to deal with her feelings for him because he simply was gone. Convenient don't you think? Life changes us, period. What we want at 17 sometimes isn't what we want later in life. Who knew that Rosalie was right? Who would have thought that Jessica's speech, in the movie, would make sense? Too bad Bella _didn't_ listen to either of them?

So…okay, off the soap box. Sorry! Sigh…thank god for fan fiction because in this I get to make things right…sort of.

I want to give a special thank you for _**Blue Baby**_ who worked so hard to try to help me even with a computer crisis. I appreciate all that you do. Another thank you for my _**best**_ friend, you know who you are, for coming in and helping me by being my backup Beta for this chapter.

Sorry that I'm a little late with this chapter but my hubby took me on a trip to Jamaica so writing got put on hold. Sometimes real life is _better_ than the fiction. Sometime real life helps with you writing, especially love scenes.

**Chapter 18: The Terrible Truth**

Emily was in the process of washing the empty soup bowl when there was a knock at the front door. She opened it to find Paul standing on the other side. "Paul." He stepped inside. "Can I get you some lunch or something I made homemade chicken noodle soup and hot bread? I just finished feeding Sam his lunch." Sam had needed help since he couldn't feed himself with two broken hands.

Paul shook his head. "No…I'm fine. Thanks." Paul could hardly look her in the eye after what had transpired the night before. He just didn't know what the hell was up with Sam. Emily was so sweet, so wonderful. She had given up everything, including half of her face for him. He looked the slight bulge that was under her white empress waist blouse. More than that, she was a good mother to Eric and would be giving Sam another baby.

_Why can't she been enough Sam? She's your imprint, your other half. Why can't you let go of that nasty bitch Leah Clearwater? _"How is Sam doing?" He asked almost afraid that she'd hear his thoughts.

"He's resting, finally." She replied. She finished wiping her hands with a dishtowel and turned to face him with a look a determination on her face. "Paul, do you want to tell me why it is that my husband had to be carted home in the wee hours in the morning with two broken hands."

"Emily..it was nothing. Don't worry."

"Don't tell me NOT to worry!" She threw down the dishtowel that was in her hands. "He's my husband and he's in there in pain. You brought him home a mess with two broken hands without an explanation. That doesn't cut it, not with me and he won't tell me a thing. You owe it to me Paul. Now I'm going to ask you one more time. What happened to my husband?" Paul looked uncomfortable. "Tell me Paul or so help me I'll have a conversation with Rachel."

Paul turned away. The last thing he needed was any problems with his wife. "Fuck." He punched the wall his hand going through the dry wall. Emily ignored the destruction of her wall. After all she was used to the volatile nature of werewolves. "Jared started chasing a vamp that had been on our property. He was moving in for the kill when Leah stopped him."

"Leah?"

"Yes, Leah." He spat. "She was protecting the leech cause it was a Cullen. It turned into a whole mess. Me, Jared, Sam up against Leah and Roman."

_No, this can't be. The packs would never turn on each other. _"When you said up against…you mean?"

"Sam wanted to get to the vamp. They protected him and….uh…he and Leah got into it." Paul cleared his throat. "He accused her of sleeping with Jake and she totally lost it."

"What do you mean lost it? Are you telling me that Leah did that to Sam?"

"Paul…." Emily's head turned as Sam called out to him. "Listen…I gotta go. Don't worry. Sam will be alright…healed you know. Don't worry." Paul left the room leaving Emily to stew on his words.

**Bella and Jacob's House**

Jacob looked at his wife. "I haven't been honest with you about where I've been and what I was doing." He licked his lips nervously.

Bella inhaled slowly. She was confused. It wasn't like Jacob to lie to her, therefore she was going to stay calm and find out what he was talking about. "Where have you been?"

Jacob stood up, he ran his fingers through his short hair turned away for a moment then finally as if he had gotten the courage, he turned toward her. "I went to Boston."

"Boston?" She was confused. _You don't know anyone in Boston. _"Why?"

"I went there to go see the Cullens."

"The Cullens?" She was floored by Jake's revelation. She stood quickly, her mind trying to process the information that he had just told her. Out of all the things that she had expected her husband to tell her, she never thought that he'd tell her that. Edward's image flashed on her face.

Jacob saw the question on Bella's face. _Fuck_ . It bothered him that a part of his wife still cared for that fucking blood sucker. "No, I didn't see Edward."

"I wasn't going to ask you that."

"But you wanted to; it was there on your face." He responded hating that Edward was not the ghost in the room. "He wasn't there Bells." Anger simmered in his voice. "And I didn't go there to fight him if that was what you were thinking."

"No…I wasn't thinking that." She thought for a moment. "Maybe a part of me wanted to know if he was …you know….alright."

Jacob's brow creased. "You didn't ask Alice about him yesterday?"

"No, I didn't.It just didn't feel right_._ We were discussing our friendship, not him." She looked at him. "Please don't take my questions about him to mean anything than me just wondering. This isn't about Edward, Jacob. Edward is in the past."

_And that is where he needs to stay, in the past. _Jacob hated that very minute part of him wondered about Bella's feelings about Edward. He knew that she still cared about that son-of-a-bitch. But then again, what did he expect? He knew better than anyone that she had a good heart, a forgiving one. Bella didn't have it in her to hate anyone, not even the bloodsucker that almost killer her. Still, he didn't want her forgiving Edward the way that she was naturally going to "forgive" Alice. As far as Jake was concerned, Edward had no place in their lives..

"I don't understand it. Why did you go see them? You hate them." She suddenly faced him. "Wait, how was that even possible for you to know where they were?"

"Yeah…I still hate them …or at least I think I do." He admitted. He was very confused about his feelings for the vamps. Jacob ran his finger through his short hair. " To tell you the truth, I don't know how I feel anymore about the Cullens. Carlisle has been looking out for your welfare. I'm not sure that I can hate a man who was letting me know that you could be in danger."

Bella stilled at Jacob's admission. "What do you mean Carlisle has been looking out for me? Danger from what?"

Jacob pulled Bella into his arms. " I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He cupped her face. "You should know that by now."

"Tell me about the danger." She wasn't going to let him side track the issue. When she saw the trepidation in his eyes, she pressed on. "We don't keep secrets from each other, remember?"

_Oh god Bella, I have. I've kept the biggest secret from you. _ A part of him wanted to tell the truth, the entire thing. To get it all out in the open, but he couldn't risk her sanity. Not after everything that happened to her already.

**Flashback to the Night of Charlie's Funeral**

"Night Jacob." He looked down at Lorena, one of his late mother's oldest friends as he walked her to the door.

"Night. Thanks so much for cooking the stuffed sea bass."

"It was nothing. I know how much you love it." She patted his hands. "I hope you saved some for Bella, I know she didn't eat much, maybe she'll have some tomorrow. That poor girl, she's lost a lot. I still remember how you and she would play together making mud pies as children." Lorena whispered. "I also know that Charlie meant the world to her."

"He did."

"Well, she might be feeling alone but she _isn't_ alone, she has you Jacob." Lorena cupped his face. "You and your father are her family now. Take care of her."

"I will." He smiled. Knowing that it was the truth. Bella was his family and he'd do everything in his power to protect her.

"You are such a good boy Jacob. Your mother would be so proud of the man you've become." Lorena turned and left leaving Jacob alone. His father had been tired and had gone to bed an hour before. Jacob spent the next hour or so cleaning up. His head would constantly turn toward his bedroom door where Bella had exiled herself to hours before. He didn't blame her. Jake remembered how alone and lost he had felt when his mother had died. But at least he had his father and sisters, Bella he knew, felt as if she were all alone.

"You aren't alone Bells, you'll always have me." And she did. Jacob had stopped fooling himself a long time ago. He may be considered young but he had done things that others much older hadn't done. He'd lived through things other would never live through. He was completely aware of himself _and_ of his feelings. And he also knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was totally irrevocably in love with Bella.

After some time debating, he headed to the door with a sandwich, tuna on wheat with lettuce and a slice of cheese with the crust cut off, one of Bella's favorites. He had noticed that she had eaten nothing at the repast and hoped to convince her to eat something since she was fragile enough as it is. Jake had worried about her during the entire day, watching her like a hawk as her lifeless eyes had studied the casket that held Charlie's body. She had fallen at the funeral, her little body almost flying in the mud when he had caught her swinging her up in his arms trying to protect her from the onslaught of rain. That was when she broke. Huge sobs racked her little body as he had tried to hold her giving her his warmth. Since that moment, she had been eerie silent. Real fear had lived inside of him hoping and praying that Melena's Fae magic had done enough to wipe Bella's horrific rape from her mind. Yes, her body still had to heal from most of the physical assault, but evidence and the damage from the rape had been eliminated. _Well, most of it. _Jacob's heart was heavy that Bella would never be able to carry a child. Although he was only 16, there were times he could see he and Bella together, older and she large with his child. _But that doesn't matter Bells, all that matters is that you are alive. _

"Bella." He knocked on his bedroom door. It hadn't taken much to convince her that she would be safer on Quileute land than anywhere just in case Victoria had anymore friends. "Bella." He knocked again. Then he pushed open the door expecting to see her asleep in his bed, however it was empty. "Bella…" He turned to the bathroom door and waited. He listened. He heard nothing. He opened the door to find it empty. Panic filled him, where in the world was she? She wasn't in his room. He raced around the his house looking for her. He couldn't find her anywhere. _Bells…where the hell….no! She must have gone home!_ Jacob raced out of the house. Bella couldn't be unprotected, not now.

Jake transformed into wolf form and ran toward Bella's house as fast as his legs could carry him. When he arrived, he noticed that the yellow tape that announced to the world that it was a crime scene had been removed. _No…Bella._ _Please_. _She doesn't need to be here, not tonight. Not after all that she had been through._ _She didn't need to be back to the scene of the crime._ Jacob stepped into the house. "Bella" he called out. He didn't see her. Dread filled him. He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He slowly took the stairs and headed toward her bedroom the place in which she had been raped. He slowly opened the door. "Bells…" His heart was in his chest. His eyes went to the bed. Images of his Bella naked broken body filled him. "Bella…" His eyes found the note on the nightstand next to her bed. with his name on it. He picked up the note. _Why?_ _Why would you be leaving me a note? _His eyes went to the door to the bathroom. _No_. His heart was beating loudly inside of his chest. He opened the door to the bathroom. His heart stopped the sight of her. Bella was lying in a tub that was filled with bloody water.

"No!" He roared. It tore through his chest like rumbling sound. Almost like a caged animal trying to tear its way out of him. He ran to the tub pulling her wet body from it. He looked down at her pale face and saw the slash of her right wrist. "No.." He cried pressing against her wrist trying to keep the blood from seeping onto the bathroom floor. "Why? Why would you do this to yourself? You can't…please god, you can't leave me. Bella… please don't leave me!" Hot desperatetears fell down his cheeks onto her pale face.

End of Flashback

Jacob's memories from that night hit him, making it almost hard for him to breath. Other than the night that she had been raped and the night that his mother died, it had been the worse night in life. He had been so close to losing her. She had wanted to die to leave him. If she had known about the rape, it would have been worse, she may have tried again. He turned his attention back to Bella willing the thoughts of that horrific night to leave his brain.

"Carlisle knew what happened to you when Victoria came back."

"How was that possible?" The Cullens had left without a word.

"Because I called him." He answered. Bella was confused about Jacob's answer. It didn't make sense that he would call Carlisle out of all people. Reading the question on her face Jacob responded. "I was so afraid with the bite that you had that somehow I didn't get enough of the venom out and that you were going to turn into one of them. He came immediately to see you to make sure that you are alright."

"All this time and you've never told me that Carlisle came to help me." _Why not? How could you have kept this from me? _

"How could that have helped the situation? You were a mess. You had just lost Charlie and you have been" He flinched. "hurt." Jacob's face became tight. "What did you expect me to tell you? That Carlisle came back to help you and pull you right back in the middle of the chaos? Before Charlie died you were just starting to live again. Just starting to smile and act like yourself, do you think that I was going to tell you that Carlisle came and disappeared yet again once he knew that you were going to make it? Do you think that I'd set you up hoping that…." Jacob's face turned dark. "Fuck…" he punched the wall, his hand going through it leaving a hole. Jacob's body shimmered. "I knew what you wanted back then…I wasn't about to do that to you!"

"You thought that I'd think that Edward would come back?" Bella finished, ignoring the hole in her wall knowing someone would patch her wall back sometime that day.

"You still loved him then Bells. Hell I knew that even though you had started having feelings for me, you still loved HIM. I hated those fuckers and especially after what they did to you. Do you know what it cost me to call Carlisle out of all people and bring those leeches back into your life?" _The risk that I was taking that Edward would come back and take you from me? _

Bella saw the pain she had caused Jacob and she didn't want to go down the road that would cause him painful memories. She knew how much he hated the vampires, how much it must have hurt him to call Carlisle to help her in her time of need. She reached out and touched her husband on the side of his face hoping the feel of her hand would calm him. "You hated them, but you called for me. You must have loved me so much back then."

He covered her hand with his. "I did." _Always. It was always you. _

"But you were wrong about something…I DID love you back then. I just didn't realize that the love that I had been feeling wasn't friendship. I was falling in love with you but I just didn't know it yet."

Jake smiled softly at Bella's admission.

Bella looked at Jake. There was nothing she hated more than to be coddled but she knew that Jacob honestly meant well. "So Carlisle came back to make sure that I was okay…is that all there was to it?"

Jacob looked Bella in the eye and much as it ate it up inside, he lied to her. "Yeah, that was all there was." He cleared his throat and looked away for a moment. "Carlisle wanted to make sure that you were okay. I made him promise not to tell anyone else what happened to you. You had been through enough and I didn't want them coming back bringing danger. Most importantly, I didn't want Edward coming back out of some sense of guilt or anything. I just wanted the Cullens to stay the fuck away." Jacob watched Bella.

_Fuck, I hate lying to you. It eats me up inside._ _But it's better than the terrible truth._

"I wasn't trying to keep anything from you. Not intentionally. You'd been through enough. It wasn't like the Cullens were coming back. It wasn't like Edward was coming back. I saw no need to tell you something that would only hurt you in the end. You had already had enough pain and hurt. I couldn't contribute to more." He kissed her forehead. "I did what I did strangely enough to protect you. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

"And in all these years?"

"I've had nothing to do with him until now. He called me in Miami and told me he needed to see me."

"I forgive you Jacob." She took his hand in hers looking at the difference in the size and coloring. "Why? Why did Carlisle call you?"

"Because he found out that the Volturi was looking for Adam."

"The Volturi…"

"Yeah…the fucking vampire royalty you told me about.." Bella's memories went to a conversation she and Edward had had many years ago in Carlisle's home office about them, they were dangerous."It seems that the lead guy….Aro was related to Adam." Adam's demented face flashed in Bella's mind. Bella started shaking. Jacob was instantly on edge. He took her into his arms. "Bella…shh…honey, you are safe. Nothing's going to happen to you."

It took her a moment to pull herself together. "If they are looking for him Jacob. And if they find out what happened, they'll come here and…"

"No.." Jacob saw the fear in her eyes. "Nothing's going to happen. Carlisle told me they are just asking about him. It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't even mean they will find out that he was connected to Victoria."

"How do you know that?" _My god…what have I done? What danger have I brought right to their door? _

"Because Carlisle said that unlike his coven, most vamps travel in twos or threes at the most. Victoria's coven were Laurent and James. He thinks that she mere ran into Adam and had him try to do her biding because she couldn't get close to you. You were going to be the price she was probably going to pay him. Besides if she had told someone, they would have most likely come after you by now. Nobody has…it's been almost 5 years. So, the likelihood is slim."

Bella's eyes narrowed."Then why let you know at all?"

"He you wanted to be safe. Take precautions. Let us know about what COULD happen so we'd be on our guard. He also sent Jasper to make sure you were safe off our land. That wasn't necessary; we can take care of you."

"No…I don't want this."

"Bells…"

"No. I remember what Edward said about them. They are dangerous."

Jacob pulled Bella into his arms. "And we are equally dangerous _if_ need to be. You should know that by now. Listen, no vamps are allowed on our land. Period. Okay. We have a treaty with the Cullens and we can look out for them and us. We owe it to them after what Carlisle did…but we are capable."

"I don't like it." _God, I'm scared for us all. _

"Bella, most likely it's nothing. I'm sure that Carlisle has "foreseeing pixie" on the case watching them. Right now it's only precautionary to make sure. This could all be about nothing. He's looking into if anyone knew that Adam was with Victoria. If not, no problem. Besides, Carlisle said that his vamp had a history of disappearing for decades at a time. _Decades_." Jacob cupped Bella's face. "Right now we are on guard just in case we've got to deal with these fuckers, but we aren't alone. The Cullens have let us know that they are on our side and if we've got to deal with these vamps, they are down with us. Between both packs and the Cullens we've got it covered."

Bella wiped her face. She didn't want this for her family or the Cullens. "I did this…I brought this on…"

"No. You didn't." Jacob stated angrily that she'd blame herself when there was only one person to blame in his eyes, Edward. "You had no idea of what you were getting yourself into. Edward brought this on us moment he claimed you as his fucking mate and left you. If anyone is to blame for this it's him."

Bella looked at her husband. "You say that you have a truce with the Cullens, does that extend to Edward as well?"

Jacob looked at Bella. "Carlisle and the others…I can do what I have to because they can protect you. But not HIM. He caused this mess. He left you at the mercy of that bitch and that sadistic fuck. Then bailed. I really don't know where Edward is. I really don't give a fuck. He needs to do what he's been doing the last fucking five years. Stay the fuck away from you and me."

Bella sat down feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. _Maybe, just maybe Sam was right after all. Maybe I am poison to them all. _

Jacob saw the tears in Bella's eyes. "Bella…"

"I need to go see my father." She stood up suddenly.

Jacob knew that sometimes that Bella went to Charlie's grave to think about things. "Okay, I'll go with you, the meeting can wait.

"No! You've got a lot going on. The pack is coming over."

"But you need me."

She smiled through her tears. "I'll always need you Jacob. I want to do this alone okay." She kissed him his lips. "I just need time, to think. You don't need to worry about me. Please, have the meeting. The sooner the pack knows the truth the better. "

Jacob paused a moment before he nodded. Maybe it was good that she was going alone. After all, he needed to tell the entire truth to the pack. With their enhanced abilities he didn't want anyone to read his secrets. "Bella, I really don't think that we have anything to worry about but to be safe, I don't want you leaving our land without one of us, okay?"

Bella nodded agreeing. Jacob had more than enough to worry about. "Just promise me one more thing."

"Sure."

"That you won't lie to me again, not even to protect me. I want to know everything that goes on. I'm not that fragile girl anymore. I have to know that it is that we are dealing with. I need to know everything."

His rough fingers found the side of her face. "I promise.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Jacob," the front door to his house opened and slammed shut.

Jacob came down the stairs pulling on a tight gray sleeveless shirt; he had just come from the shower. He had a sinking feeling in his gut. He didn't like the fact that Bella blamed herself for this mess and he really hated the fact that he had lied to her again. Jacob took one look at his sister's face and frowned.

_I don't need this shit._ "Not right now Rachel."

"Yeah…right now. What the fuck is going on? Paul's been acting weird ever since he got home last night."

"Like that's anything new? I told you not to marry him."

Rachel put her hands on her hips. She looked up at her brother not looking amused. Jacob knew that face. He and his sister looked a lot of alike, she the beautiful female version with her tight low ride light blue jeans and a very tight short white shirt that showed of her tiny flat stomach and her pierced navel along with a scrolled tattoo of an entwined R and P at the base of her spine. Her long silky hair flowed just above her waist while her eyes looked like his mother's.

"I was expecting him with candles, dinner and nothing but his favorite stilettos on. And instead of fucking me long and hard like he should have been doing, he was going on and on to Sam about you."

Jacob made a face. "TMI…"

"Get over yourself. Paul was in a tizzy about something about you and Leah. What's going on with you and that rabid bitch?"

"Lay off Leah." He snapped. "You're only mad because she bitch slapped your husband. By the way, he had it coming."

Rachel raised a perfect arched eyebrow then her face changed turning dark with anger making her look a lot like Jacob. "Oh…my god. Please tell me you aren't fucking her? I defended you…"

"Fuck…. No! It isn't true. What the hell is wrong with you? You are my sister and you think that I do something like that to Bella?"

Rachel looked relieved."I didn't' think it at first. I mean, we all know how much you love Bells but….what's going on, and something is because Paul said that you and that bitch from hell disappeared."

Jacob knew that there was no love lost between his sister and Leah, they had never gotten along. But what Rachel didn't realize that it was because they were a lot of alike. Rachel didn't take any shit either.

"What's going on Jake?" Jacob paused; he didn't want his sister to take the information back to Paul. "Jake…" Rachel came over to him. She loved her brother a lot. She didn't like what she saw on his face. "Come on you can tell me." It didn't matter to her that her brother was a big bad alpha; all that matter was that he was her kid brother. Rachel looked out of Jacob and would go down fighting for him if he needed her. Just like he would look out for her, he had been there for her when she had started creating hand- crafted guitars and had encouraged her to take her business on-line. Right now she worked out of the house that used to belong to their grandmother. She was creating a name for herself and fulfilling her dream at the same time.

"Rach, I need for you to keep a secret, one from Paul."

Rachel paused. She didn't like keeping secrets. She loved her husband even if her father and brother weren't fans of his. Paul had a rough exterior, she liked that, but deep down, he was a pussy cat and very loyal to his friends and his loved ones. It's one of the reasons that she loved him. Lately something was bothering him and last night he tossed and turned instead of resting. "What's going on?"

Jacob's eyes turned dark. "We've got trouble and it could mean one pack against each the other."

**Sam and Emily's House**

Paul looked at Sam. "I don't know… this doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Yes, it is. If we wait then Billy will be back." Sam explained to him. "Whose side do YOU think he's going to take? His perfect son, that's who? We've got to ask right now."

"But asking for a meeting without him can that even be done?"

"Yes. If it's an emergency and this is one. There will be Quil Altera, Takata Lore, Lorena Yard, the historian, and me." Sam smiled thinking about how the voting could go down. Quil would naturally side with his son's Alpha, Takata, I'm not sure. But Lorena is was the apprentice of my grandmother. Then there is my vote."

"What about Sue Clearwater, she took Harry's spot?" _She hates what you've done to her daughter. _

"Don't you know that Sue is seeing Billy, they went away together. No vote for her either." All in all things work in Sam's favor. There had been some grumblings that Jacob should be part of the council since he was the alpha of the other pack, but no moves had been made to seat him because of his busy schedule. _Perfect, you don't have a seat or a vote in this matter. Being golden isn't so great right now. _

"They could ask you to step down during the voting."

"Even if they did. It wouldn't matter. I have the facts on my side. Jacob lied to his pack and to everyone to protect Bella. He had an alliance with the Cullens the whole time. An alliance he kept _secret_ from everyone including his pack. How do you think they are going to feel knowing that they had been lied to."

Paul looked worried. He wasn't sure Sam was making the right decision."But according to you he did it to protect Bells…"

"Yes, something he _shouldn't_ have done."

Paul was deeply surprised by Sam's cavalier attitude. "Sam, how much of this has to do with Leah?"

Sam's face turned furious."He had no right to touch her!" Sam was simmering and trying his best not to phase. His hands ached. He was humiliated. Jacob had broken his hands in front of his pack members. But worse than that Jake had cause his Leah to turn on him. She had demolished him yesterday and he couldn't explain why, it made no sense.

"But those things that she said. Man…did you really do that to her because…"

"Are you questioning my authority Paul?" Sam growled.

Paul looked at Sam. "No, but Jared probably told the others and they may not think it's cool what happened."

"I know what I'm doing. The bottom line is that Jacob lied. He put the well being of this whole tribe in danger when he decided to be with Bella. He isn't fit to be Alpha. Making side deals with vampires will get us killed. He's protecting _them_ against _us_! He crossed the line ! I kept Jacob's secret because of our past friendship, but not anymore. I'm going to the council and demanding that I be placed as rightful leader and alpha of both the packs."

**Graveyard **

"Hey Bella, are you alright?"

Bella looked clearly surprised to see Leah. "Yeah." She wiped away her tears. "What are you doing here?"

Leah pointed. "My dad's buried here. I was visiting him. I guess that you want to be left alone." Leah turned to leave.

"No…you don't have to go. I just…" Bella looked down at her hands playing with her new wedding band. "I just wanted to spend some time with him. I guess that I was feeling kinda bad."

Leah sat down resting her arms on her knees. "About what?"

"Jacob told me about Cullens, how you guys went to visit them in Boston."

"He did."

Bella nodded. "I had no idea that they still cared about me enough to look out for me."_Or get killed for me it seems. _

"Yeah…well they do." Leah was silent for a moment. "It was so fucking weird, being there with all those vamps and not killing them. Strangely enough they didn't even seem pissed that you and Jake were married. They just…I don't know…were worried about you."

"I guess it explains why Alice came back, doesn't it?"

"Who knows, look at the bright side, it could have been worse. They could have sent the blonde one, Mrs. Perfect she still hates your fucking ass." Leah smiled. "But I think at the moment, she hates me _more_.

"What did you do?"

Leah shrugged. "She was upset cause her hubby couldn't keep his eyes off of my hot bod."

"Really Emmett?"

"Yeah…really pissed her off." Leah laughed. "Should have seen her face. Priceless."

Bella smiled, she would have liked to see Leah get Rose riled up. "Careful, she can be nasty."

"Are you seriously doubting her my ability to handle myself Bells?"

Bella almost smiled, Leah had used her nickname. "No."

"Good."

Bella looked down. "I can't believe the mess that I caused. I guess that Sam was right after all."

Leah looked at her. "What? Are you serious?"

Bella nodded.

_Oh..shit…_Leah sighed. "This war between the vamps and us, started a long time ago. You know the stories as well as the legends. You aren't to blame."

"I brought Victoria here…"

"No, you didn't. Listen, she and her mate could have walked away, but they didn't. They wanted to play this game with you. A sick one. Everyone's got choices Bella. There is no fate out there making people do things. They choose what they are going to do."

"The Volturi are dangerous. I don't want them coming here where my family is. The tribe can't be compromised. They have to be protected at all cost."

"And we WILL protect them. Just like we've always done."

"This isn't the same thing. Edward said that the vampires were scared of them that they were powerful. Powerful enough to kill another vampire. If they can do that, what could they do to us?" Bella was worried. "I love the tribe. I love the people here, the community and the way of life here. It's so peaceful." She looked a Leah. "I'm not going to allow anything to destroy that."

"Good, because we won't either Bella. You gotta have faith, in us. IN Jake, he'd never allow anything to happen to you or any of us. Besides, we could be worrying for nothing. Based on what Carlisle and Jin said…"

"Jin?"

"Yeah…good looking Asian vamp who knows about vampire history or something. Anyway, they said these guys don't leave Italy. They send out these soldiers. They may or may not investigate Adam's disappearance. Right now we are on alert, that's all. So, you gotta stop blaming yourself for this okay. And whatever you do, don't listen to Sam." Leah looked at Bella. "You've got to be strong. You can't do this in front of Jake. He's got to stay focused and if you are blaming yourself, his focus is going to be solely on you. He can't afford that, not right now. So man up, you've got strength in you, use it. Our alpha needs a strong woman by his side and I'm not talking about me. You can do this, I know you can."

Bella knew that Jake would easily sacrifice himself to protect her. Bella loved him more than anything. She also knew that Leah was right. She had to keep her feelings to herself for Jake and the pack. She also had to be smart and come up with a contingency plan. And there was one person who could help her do that.

**Jacob and Bella's House**

"So…does Dad know?" Rachel asked from the sofa.

"No. I'm waiting for him to get back from his fishing trip. I need to call a meeting for the tribal council and I can't until he comes back. I didn't want to worry him."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, he and Sue need time together…"

"Sue?" Jacob was stunned. "As in Sue Clearwater?" _Seth and Leah's mother? _

"Yeah." Rachel smiled. "You honestly didn't notice what was going on?"

"I know that he's been chipper lately but…is it serious?"

"Yeah, I think so. I also think that it's very sweet. She's good for him, even if she has a bitchy daughter."

"Hey…"

She held up her hand in submission. "Okay…I'll admit, I've got to be nice to Leah now." She visibly shuddered. "After all she helped you out and who knows she could become our stepsister. Seriously, Jake what if these vamps turn up. You've got to tell the others."

"I will but right now just my pack."

"Sam is a serious threat." Rachel's finger became a fist. "Paul seriously looks up to him. He's his hero."

"Some hero. He tried to force Leah to be his mistress."

"She didn't deserve that." Rachel thought for a moment thinking of everything Jake told her. "I guess we thought you know being a imprint meant that you couldn't cheat cause your Imprint would know or something."

"Hey Rach….Paul would never cheat on you."

"Oh…I know that because if he did. I'd have his balls for breakfast."

Jacob laughed. "That's the sister I've come to know and love."

"Seriously Jake…this news, it's going to rock the Imprints."

"Sorry…"

She looked at him. "This war between the packs, it can't happen."

"I'd never do anything to hurt Paul. He's family even if he is a prick."

Rachel smiled. "I know little brother." She bumped her shoulder with his. "But overall, it's not a good thing. IF these vamps come, you've got to be strong and solid. Right now with all this stuff with Sam, it ain't going to happen. Sam hates you and that isn't going to change especially now that you broke him in front of the others. He's going to be gunning for you."

"I won't let them touch the Cullens, we need them."

"I know." Her solemn eyes found his. "You know you may not want to hear what I have to say…"

"Since when has that stopped you?"

"With the trouble brewing more than ever we need one pack. Not two splintered ones. They need a leader who thinks with his heart and mind, not with his emotions."

Jacob looked at his sister. "If I thought that Sam would protect everyone including Bella, I would step aside."

"No." She looked aghast. "I'm not talking about Sam. I'm talking about YOU. YOU are the real alpha and Sam knows it. It's the reason he hates you so much. I know that you didn't want the leadership role when you were younger. You thought that you couldn't handle it. Besides you were bust trying to take such care of Bells. But you've more than proven that you are up to the job. You have Ephraim's Black's blood running through your veins. You are the one real alpha not Sam. I know it was out of loyalty that you didn't demand what was rightfully yours but you need to now. Clearly with this Leah thing, it shows that he's not above using the power that he has for the wrong things. Power that he should never have had. You need to step in brother, take what is your and unite the packs. If not, like it or not everyone is going to be taking sides and sides they may not want to take." She remarked seriously. "A house divided can never stand strong. The only way that we can survive the war that _might_ be coming is to be one united pack under YOUR leadership. Sam Uley's reign is over. It's time Jacob, for you to reach your full potential and be the true alpha you were meant to be. Without you, your strength and leadership, we may not survive."

The front door opened to Jake's house and Brady, Colin and Roman strolled in. Brady's long hair was tied back and he had that charismatic smile of the teen made him a lady killer. He looked toned as ever wearing nothing but white basketball shorts and flip flops. His partner in crime, Colin, had shorter hair and an amazing face and body as well, but instead of his usual lighthearted look he looked tense. Roman, who Rachel nicknamed "the sentinel" came in wearing a red and blue short sleeved plaid shirt that was open to display his amazing naked chest and jean shorts. He nodded to Rachel cuffed Colin on the head and took the seat that the teen had been lounging in.

"Hey Rachel…" Brady winked at her as he "fell" next to her on the sofa. He inhaled. "Mm…you smell so good."

"Down boy." Rachel said with a smile. "You aren't ready for this, I'd eat you up alive."

Roman gave Brady a look that spoke in volumes that he'd agreed. ._. _

Brady looked Rachel over stopping at her full breast that were almost busting out of her tiny shirt."Anytime, any place and _any_ way you like it." He smiled. "I love older women."

Rachel laughed. Brady was nothing if not cute. "You can't handle me or what my man would do to you if you even _thought_ you were talking to me."

"Oh..I can handle Paul."

"Enough…" Jacob said walking out of the kitchen. "Where's Seth and Leah?"

"Seth's on his way. I'm not sure where she is?" Roman stated.

Rachel noticed that Colin paled. She wondered why for a moment before Jacob went toward the teen grabbed him by his tight t-shirt brown shirt that matched his plaid shorts and lifted him off the ground.

"Oh shit." Roman mumbled yet he didn't do anything.

"Jake…what are you doing!"

Jacob's face turned dark. "Pup…I let you live because I happen to care a great deal about your mother and don't want her to lose her only son. But if I ever get anymore inking that you are have twisted fantasies about my wife, you are dead. Got it? What my wife looks like naked never enters your mind, never again. EVER"

Rachel stood up."Jake…let Colin down, he's turning blue." Jacob growled for a second he put Colin down and cuffed him on the head. Colin looked weak in the knees. Rachel looked pissed. "I can't believe you did that, he's just a boy. Abet a stupid one at times."

"Well, this _boy_ had some very grown up fantasies about what is MINE."

"It's not my fault Jake…"Colin gasped. "I love Bells, you know that….as a sister. I never…I mean never looked at her like that but the other day…I swear, she had this smell and it was so intoxicating, the thoughts just popped into my brain."

Jacob glowered at Colin. "Stop smelling my wife."

Roman looked up at Jake. "Not that I'm defending the pup, but I'm sure he's been properly chastised Jake. He won't make that mistake again."

"Why aren't you fucking up Roman? Colin cried. "He asked if Bells really had her nipple pierced."

Jacob looked at Roman.

Roman didn't look scared only amused with a slight curve of his mouth. "I only asked out of pure speculation. My interests in my Alpha's wife are not of a sexual nature. Though beautiful and sweet, Bella, doesn't meet my sexual requirements as you already know."

Jacob wasn't sure if he should be pleased or insulted.

Rachel looked at Roman seeing him in a new light. "Those rumors that Paul whispers about you, they _are_ true?"

Roman only smiled in response to her question.

Seth who had come into the house from kitchen door came out with a platter full of crackers and chicken salad had his mouth full. "Dudes…Bella cooked."

The guys disappeared into the kitchen as werewolves often when there was food around. Rachel turned to Jake. "I better get home; I've got some work to do. Think about what I said, we need you." She reached up and kissed her brother as the front door opened and Leah came in wearing a razor back olive colored tank top and matching olive green tight cargo shorts with wedge heels.

Rachel turned and looked at her. "Leah…just the person I wanted to speak too."

Leah crossed her arms in front of her. "If this is about breaking your prick of a husband's nose. He had it coming for being a snitch for Sam."

Rachel shook her head. "No. I wanted to thank you."

Leah looked at Jake's sister like she had lost her mind. "For what?" She asked defensively. She knew that Rachel didn't like her which was fine because she hated Jacob's older sister.

"For being there for my brother when he needed you. Don't get me wrong. I still think that you are a nasty bitch. But thanks anyway." Rachel brushed past Leah and left.

Leah turned and looked at Jacob who looked surprised by his sister's reaction. "You really need to stop telling people that I was nice to you. You are fucking up my rep." She stated as she headed downstairs to Jake's "man cave" where the meeting was going to take place.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Jacob sat in his finished basement, there flat screen on the wall wasn't on, the pool table wasn't being used, nobody was using the work table to make any adjustments. His pack, Colin, Seth, Roman, Brady and Leah was sitting there. He had told them _everything_. The entire truth about what had transpired that night when Charlie died. The mood in the room was somber.

"I uh…can't believe it." Seth stated. "All this time, you kept it to yourself."

"I had to. Of course Sam knew but I didn't want anyone else to know the truth."

Colin looked at Jake. "I'm so sorry."

Jake who had forgiven Colin for his transgression nodded. "I need you all to keep it to yourself. I guess it's a good thing nobody here has a imprint because it's hard to keep a secret like this."

"She has no clue?" Seth sated.

"No."

"Fairies, huh? Wow…I wonder if the there really is a Big Foot too?" All the eyes of the room went to Brady. "Come on guys, for real, I mean Weres are real, vamps and now fairies…" Leah kicked Brady. "Ouch."

Roman looked at Leah for a moment then Jake. Jake nodded. "Roman…what do you say?"

"The Cullens are our allies. I've got no problem with them."

Jake looked at the others. They all nodded.

"What about the other pack? I mean…they are our friends. Are we declaring war against them?"

"No. We aren't. I've made a decision." Jacob looked at all of them for a moment. "I'm going to challenge Sam for pack position as true Alpha. And I'm going to unite both packs."

**Jacob and Bella's House **

Leah opened the front door to Jacob and Bella's house surprised to see Emily standing on the front porch. _Fuck, just what I need to round off the perfect day._"Emily. If you are looking for Bella, she's not here."

Emily studied her cousin for a moment. "I'm not here to talk to Bella. I wanted to talk to you. I went to your house but since you weren't there or at the garage, I figured you'd be here in the mist of your pack." Emily brushed past Leah to walk into the house. Fury rolled off the woman. It was clear from her tense body language that she was upset.

_Oh shit, not now. You don't want to go there with me today. _"You know Emily I really don't want to do this."

"What that's too _fucking_ bad." She noticed the surprised on Leah's face. "What surprised that I can actually use the word. Don't tell me you thought that you were the only one who could do that. Because that's right Leah has the corner market on anger and being a pissed off tough as nails bitch."

Leah crossed her arms in front of her. "Like I said earlier, you don't want to do this."

"Why not? You had NO problems in taking your anger out on Sam. You took advantage of him. You know because of your past relationship, he'd never allow anyone to hurt your including himself. So how dare you put your hands on him!" The scars on the right side of her face turned white with anger. "You know I tried to be understanding to you. I know the pain you went through when Sam left you…"

_No the fuck you don't. _ Leah thought angrily.

"Hell, there was a time that I thought that I deserved your hatred and scorn. After all, he was yours. But that time is over. I've done bending over backwards being civil and cordial to you no matter how nasty you are. I've defended you actions and your rancor behavior to the other imprints and to our family. Well, I'm done! It's over. It's been 5 years; it's time you accepted the truth and move on. People break up all the time. You've got to move on and stop being this nasty self absorbed bitch because of it." Emily stepped closer to Leah. "You will stay away from my husband. And you won't ever think about putting your hands on him again. You went too far Leah…breaking his hands and beating him up. Sam doesn't deserve that, not from you."

"Are you finished?" Leah asked looking almost bored. "Because we have an audience." She nodded toward the doorway.

Emily turned to find Brady and Seth standing in the room. They had heard the argument downstairs and had come up. She looked slightly embarrassed.

Seth came forward. "What are doing Emily? You've got no right to blame Leah for this shit."

"No. Seth, let her finish." Leah looked at her cousin. "These are things that she's wanted to say for a very long time."

Emily hadn't realized it, but what Leah said was the truth. She HAD wanted to say these things but her own guilt had always gotten in the way. "I'm sorry. I'm for the pain that I caused. But it's time you got over it. I have a family to protect. Sam, Eric and this baby. I'm not going to let you and your anger get in the way of things. If you _ever_ do what you did last night, you will have me to deal with. I have a shot gun and you out of all people know that I know how to use it."

Growls emanated from Seth. Brady put his hands on Seth's chest hoping to calm him down. Right now things were strained with both of the packs, they didn't need things to get worse. "Chill dude, she doesn't really mean it. Emily couldn't ever hurt anyone."_ At least I don't think so. But then again, she looks really pissed. _Brady was stunned, Emily was also so calm and cool about just about everything.

"No, she means it." Leah answered looking Emily in the eye. "She's protecting her family, I can respect that."

Emily was surprised. "I don't get you Leah."

"No you don't." Leah turned toward her pack members. "Guys leave the room."

Seth had no intention of leaving. He hated how everyone seemed to blame his sister for this debacle when it was Sam's and Emily's fault. Emily had gotten a "free" pass under the guise of an imprint and that is what pissed him off the most. Nobody ever thought about how hurt Leah was in all of this. She suffered needlessly, yet she was painted as the villain because of her attitude."Sis…."

"Seth, I can handle this on my own. It's time that Emily and I have this conversation. It's been a long time coming. Go." When he looked like he wasn't going to move. Leah's face softened. "Please" She whispered showing a vulnerability that only he was allowed to see.

Seth nodded and he and Brady slowly left the room.

Leah turned back to Emily with her game face back on. "Alright, you've said your peace. Now it's my turn." She stepped toward her cousin. "First of all, I didn't break Sam's _fucking_ hands, though I wish that I had. You'll have to take that up with Jake, because he did."

"Why would Jacob…"

"Sam bruised Bella, badly. There was no way that Jake was going to forgive that or forget it. I'm not sorry about I did to your husband, not the slightest. You are right about one thing; it's time that I let go of the past. Really let go and last night I did. I'm not proud of fucking Sam up, but he deserved it. He accused me of sleeping with Jake."

_What? _" No, Sam wouldn't…"

"He did. In front of everyone. And yes, I fucking lost it. Maybe it was all those years of pent up anger and resentment. Last night was almost cathartic. You say that you understand my _pain_. You don't know pain at all. I loved him with all my heart and he walked away as if I was _nothing_."

"You know that he couldn't help it Leah. The power of the Imprint…"

"Fuck that Emily." Leah spat cutting her off. " I don't want to hear about the power of the imprint anymore. He walked away from me to you out of all the people. As bad as I felt, the fact that you would go to him made it ten times worse. You didn't put up a fight; you just went right along and fell into his bed without ever thinking about how I felt! You didn't care how much it hurt me. You were my friend, my cousin we were like _sisters_ before this and you never gave me a thought."Emily winced at Leah's harsh words. "You think that my anger is all about him. It's about YOU as well. You moved on with a man that you knew that I _loved_ as if I didn't matter. So don't tell me that you know a fucking thing about my pain." She scoffed. "You want to know what's funny is even now…I don't want to hurt you or Eric." Anger and unwanted tears shown in Leah's eyes. "I put up with a lot of shit from him because of you. You say that I can't let go, well it's Sam who can't let go of me! Its Sam who let it be known that he still considers me "his" so nobody in this whole fucking tribe would ever ask me out. He won't allow me to move on. Do you how painful that is? I know that I can be a bitch, but I didn't deserve that. She moved closer seeing the pain Emily's eyes. You say that I won't let go, the truth is that HE won't let go. I don't want him. Not anymore. But if I wanted to, I could have him like that." She snapped her fingers. "He's been begging me to fuck him." She stepped closer to Emily. "In your own home. Some power of the imprint shit right? Shit! I can't keep him away from wanting what's in between my legs."

Emily gasped. Her face turning white with horror. Deep down she knew the truth but she couldn't accept that he'd actually do such a thing. _She's lying, she has to be. She's only saying these things to hurt you._"No , my Sam wouldn't…"

"I'm not lying and you know it. I didn't want you to find out. And for your information, I turned him down. So you can have your precious husband or imprint because I don't want him. I'll tell you the same thing that I told him last night. " He's all yours because I'll never want him again."

**Cullen House: Forks **

"Bella's at the front door." Alice stated as she hurried down the stairs to the first floor to open the front door. "Bella, I …" Alice's remarks were caught off guard as Bella hit her full on the jaw, breaking own her own hand. Alice was dismayed, her vision of Bella coming front door she hadn't seen her trying stupidly hitting her, it must have been something Bella had decided to do at the last minute.

"Ouch!" Bella screamed in pain clutching her hand. Alice reached out to grab her injured hand. "Get off me Alice." Bella shook her hand hoping to fend off the pain.

"Why in the world would you try to do something as stupid like hit me?" Alice asked concerned about Bella's hand.

"Because you LIED to me."

"What? I didn't…."

"You lied to me about why you were really here."

_Oh god, does she know about Edward?_

"Jacob told me the truth. That Carlisle sent you here all in an effort to watch over me and guard me from the Volturi. NOT because you wanted to renew our friendship."

"Bella…"

"No." Bella warded her off. "I gave you a chance and you lied to me. You'll never get that chance again." Bella turned to reach out and touch the front door however she couldn't keep the scream from her lips as her injured hand.

"Please Bella; why not allow me to help you?"

"I don't trust you."

"What about me?" A throaty unfamiliar voice asked.

Bella looked up to find a woman who looked like a younger version of Scarlett Johansson walking down the stairs. The curvaceous platinum blonde with chin length with a hair looked like she stepped off the pages of Cosmopolitan with her form fitting black suede pants and black satin chemise and matching suede bordello jacket with killer stilettos. Impressive emerald cut diamond and sapphire earrings sparkled in her ear. Her skin sparkled as sunlight hit her.

_What is it about vampires that they always look so over dressed and as if they are going to a party? Suede in the summer? Really? Come on. _

Alice who too looked over dressed in a gray spaghetti strapped mini-dress dress, looked pensive. "Irina, I'm not sure."

"Irina." Bella whispered. _The pale skin, impeccable beauty and pale eyes was Laurent's mate. _Bella felt her heartbeat increase her fear palpable. After all, this was the mate to the vampire who had been killed by Jacob and the pack.

Alice moved to stand in front of Bella in a protective stance. "I think that it might be best if you go back upstairs."

Jasper was suddenly next to Irina placing a hand on her arm. He looked dapper in a form fitting lightweight black sweater and jeans. He gave Bella a silent nod as a way of greeting her. Irina coolly slid her arm out of Jasper's grasp. "Nonsense. You know that I'm capable of helping her." She looked at Bella for a moment. "Let me take at your hand."

Bella hesitated. The air was tense. Irina sighed. "When I came to you said that we were still friends, allies. Has that changed Alice? Jasper?" She asked titling her head to the side. Her lips full and plumb. There was a beauty to her was so sublime that it was almost frightening. It was no wonder that Edward had once told Bella that the Delani Clan had once been considered sirens.

"No, of course not. We are still friends as always Irina." She answered.

Alice looked at Jasper whom she knew was sliding closer to Bella slowly just in case he was needed to protect her. Alice had been stunned to find Irina on their front earlier that morning. Irina had told them she had needed some time away from home that with her sisters gone she was bored. She had found out that Jasper and Alice were nearby and wanted company. Alice and she had spent the day getting caught up, though Alice had noted that Irina usually normally talkative was more reserved than usual. It was clear as well though she smiled; she was in a great deal of emotional pain. More than that, Alice couldn't get a clear "bead" on Irina, it was like her emotions and plans were almost erratic. Something that did not describe the woman she had once been. Alice had remembered the stories that Tanya had told them of their friend, how traumatized she had become in her mourning not changing her clothes, combing her hair or even speaking after months Laurent had died. Only her cries of anguish could have been heard.

Irina looked at Bella. "Alice is afraid for you. She thinks that because I once asked permission to kill the wolves that killed my mate that I will harm you now." She titled her head to the side slightly. "Don't worry. Carlisle made it very clear to my sister, Tanya as well as myself, that an attack on the wolves meant an attack on the Cullens since they too are your allies." Irina looked at Alice. "We can't risk that. After all, they have been our friends for decades and as my sisters have stated that I was only mated to Laurent for six months before his demise. Not enough time to be considered family, apparently." She whispered with a trace of bitterness as her fingers went to play with a platinum necklace with a black infinity sign etched in black diamonds. A gesture that almost made her seem human instead of a vampire.

_Strange that the Cullens still consider YOU family, little human, though you are now mated to the dog that murdered my Laurent. So_ _easy for my sisters to claim that Laurent wasn't family, Kate hadn't met Garrett yet and Tanya was lusting after Edward. I wonder if their "reactions" would be the same if one of them were killed. _Irina thought_. _

Irina's beautifully brilliant face looked toward Bella almost blinding her. She took a graceful step forward. "You have no need to fear me. Had I decided that I wanted to kill the wolves anyway, I would have done so by now and would not have waited for you to have such protectors as Jasper and Alice.

"If you were _foolish_ enough to have tried to kill my husband and the others, you would be nothing more than a pile of ashes." Bella remarked not willing to back down. She resolved a long time ago not to show fear when dealing with vampires.

Jasper surprised by the remark from Bella. _Interesting, Bella has claws. My how some things have changed. _

"Touché" Irina stated. "We will never know, will we?" As for your safety, Jasper would be on me faster than a human can blink if I were to try something. " She held out her pale hand. Bella only looked at it questioning what was going on. "I see that Alice hasn't explained that I have a special gift like her. It doesn't do me any good, but it can help you."

Bella looked at Alice to explain the situation. "Irina can help humans heal from injuries. She can help you if you want her to."

A part of Bella wanted to walk away; she'd deal with her broken hand. But then Jake would see it and no doubt blame Alice even though she had been the one to hit her. Bella was still angry with Alice because of the lies. But she had to start thinking with her head. _What the hell was I thinking? Am I losing it? _She wasn't one to be ruled by her emotions but right now she was coming in here taking on Alice for what?It made no sense, it wasn't rational nor like her. Maybe spending so much time with werewolves had rubbed off. She acted _before_ thinking. She had been so angry and hurt when she had found out that Alice had actually lied to her. Now, she had to get herself together. She looked Irina. Bella didn't trust her, why should she? She may be friends with the Cullens but that didn't mean that she didn't want Bella's blood. A very small part of Bella understood Irina's pain; even if Laurent had wanted to kill her, he had been Irina's mate.

"If you don't believe my intentions then have Alice to have one of her visions and see if I intend to kill you."

"That won't be necessary."

Irina smiled, transforming her face into pure beauty. "Let's do this in there." Irina turned and headed into the contemporary living room. She nodded to the sofa. Bella sat down. Irina took of her suede jacket showing off her amazingly perfect pale skin and full bosom. She kneeled before Bella taking her wrist into her cool hand. Irina closed her eyes and power seemed too emanated from her. Bella found the pain in her wrist slowly ebbing away til there was none. Irina opened her eyes and stood up. "She's healed."

Jasper walked toward Bella, looking at Bella's wrist. He inspected it. "Thank you." He answered his southern accent became apparent.

"Then, my job is done." Irina put on her jacket. "I also believe that it would be best considering if I were to cut my visit short. I can tell that I've made things tense for you. It was good seeing you again Alice and Jasper even for a short amount of time."

Alice stepped forward and hugged Irina. "Thank you." She whispered. "Please don't be a stranger after all we ARE still friends." Alice wanted Irina to know that she did still consider her a friend.

Irina smiled a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. Bella stood. "Irina…I"

There were a whooshing sound and she was gone. Bella looked crestfallen. "I wanted to say thank you to her. She didn't have to leave."

"Maybe she did. Healing you out of all humans couldn't have been easy." Jasper stated honestly.

"She is still our friend and for that I'm glad." Alice looked at Bella. "As you are still family to us."

Bella really didn't want to hear Alice's bullshit. It hadn't been family or friendship that had brought Alice back. It had been a directive from Carlisle."Coming here was a mistake."

"It's only a mistake if you leave." Alice said suddenly in front of Bella . "Please don't leave not like this."

"You lied to me. Why should I ever trust you again?"

"She didn't lie to you Bella." Jasper explained. "Alice came back for the reasons she told you. She missed you and your friendship."

"What about the Volturi? Do you expect me to believe she didn't know about them?" Bella wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

"No, she didn't. None of us did. Carlisle kept the secret about what transpired with Charlie a secret from all of us. Alice decided to come back to try to maintain a friendship with you, I originally stayed behind fearful that I might impede that process. However, Carlisle came to me and told me to watch out for you."

"You never asked why?"

"Yes, I did, however he asked me NOT to. I'm sure it was because he was afraid that if he gave me too much information that Alice would worry about…" Jasper's head titled and quickly, he was gone. Bella looked concerned and then she heard a sound, a growl. She headed to the front door Jacob was standing at the base of the stairs looking aggressively hard.

"Bells….I thought you were going to your father's grave."

Bella knew that tone and also knew that he was pissed. "I did. But then I had another trip."

"Off our land." _What the fuck are you thinking? This is dangerous. _

"Yes…"

He held out a hand to her. "Let's go."

Bella's eyes narrowed. She hadn't allowed Jacob to control her life before, she certainly wasn't starting now. "No…I'm not ready yet."

Jacob looked from his wife, who looked upset, to Jasper the courtly blonde vamp to Alice, the pixie. The one who had been in his house. The little bitch actually smiled. "Bells…"

"Don't do this; don't try to order me, that doesn't work. You out of all people know that Jacob."

Jacob growled. _Fuck_. "Please Bella." He reached out a hand to her.

Jasper looked around at the woods around their house then he suddenly turned to Alice. "Why don't we give them a moment alone?" Alice nodded then they were gone quick as ever.

"That's why I fucking hate vamps." Jacob stated going up the stairs to the porch. He reached out and kissed Bella hard as if he her breath was the air he needed to breath. Bella found herself wrapping her arms around him not minding the aggressive display.

Alice raced through the woods on quick legs behind her husband who seemed to be hunting a scent. "What's going on? Who?" He stopped for a moment at a tree, although her sense of smell was great, Jasper was a good tracker.

"At first….I thought Irina." The last thing Jasper needed was for her to "run" into Jacob. Some emotions were hard to control. And although he believed in alliances, for them even his loyalty and love for his family would go out the window for Alice. He didn't believe Irina when she stated that she understood that she couldn't kill the wolves. It was because Tanya and Kate no doubt kept her in line, but now those same sisters were not around and Irina was loose cannon.

"It's not her?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure…." Jasper looked down and noticed a footprint. "I'm not sure who it was, but it was someone." Jasper turned; from where he was standing his vampire eyes could clearly see the front porch where Jacob and Bella were kissing.

**Forrest **

Irina was high above the trees. Her eyes turned dark as she watched the wolf that had killed her mate kissing the human. She had only come to visit Alice and Jasper wanting to rekindle their friendships, she had no idea that she'd be seeing Bella or her mate's murderer. Irina was thankful of her quick thinking leaving so soon so Alice couldn't pick up her thoughts. No, she wasn't going to murder Bella as a way to get back at Jacob Black. She didn't need to. When she had healed Bella, she had felt something. Two life forces inside of her. Two tiny hearts beating. Life, Bella was pregnant. But there was something more an anomaly or sorts. She could simply pick up the signatures of the two fetuses. There was something different and off ,the two bloods running through them were like weren't the same in fact they were like two poisons to each other and it was only a matter of time before they combined. Irina smiled at what she had "seen" marveled at what shouldn't be. She didn't care how this had happened; she wasn't concerned about at the new type of life being created. From what she saw the creatures inside of Bella would naturally kill each other and finally Bella.

_And then Jacob Black when you lose everything, your mate, your children, I will NOT kill you. I will let you live to be like me, living with only the memories of all you lost. Knowing that you KILLED your mate the moment you spawned your seed on her. _


	19. Chapter 19: Female Troubles

**A/N: **This is a very long chapter. I am sorry for it's length but I felt the need to get this chapter to a certain point. As always, I thank you so much for your wonderful comments, reviews and questions. I love hearing from you.

A special thank you to Blue Baby for all the hard work you put into being my Beta.

**Chapter 19: Female Troubles**

**Clearwater Garage **

Clearwater garage was packed as usual. Not only was it hands down the best garage in the area with affordable prices, the fact that every person who worked there was downright sexy only helped to increase business. Everyone knew that if you wanted some good old fashion "eye candy"**,** all you had to do was stroll over to the garage and take a look at one of those Quileute "boys". Some people said that the garage increased the sex lives of many of their clients**;** females of all ages got all hot and bothered and went home to work out some of their sexual yearning on their men. Male customers weren't too pleased with the over abundance of good looking men, however, they were smart enough to know the garage did first rate work and business was booming.

"God damn…god damn." Veronica Tillage uttered while checking her makeup as Quil Atera walked toward her with the keys to her BMW. "God, I just love it when my car breaks down and I have to come here to get it fixed." She whispered to her friend Garret, who was sitting next to her in the waiting room of the garage. His eyes were glued to the tall muscular man coming their way with the ease of a danger and the confidence of a fighter.

"Mmm. Tall, hard, muscular and handsome. I just love that in a man." Garrett responded eyeing Quil. _Break me off a piece of that! Damn! The man is so fin._ Garret thought

"He's _straight_ Garrett." _Thank god he's straight. I hate it when the good looking ones are gay._ She thought to herself.

Garrett, a very athletic handsome blonde gave her a look that said that he didn't give a damn. "He just hasn't met the right man yet sweetie." _If anyone can turn him gay it's me!_

"You haven't seen anything." She whispered. "Jake and Roman are even more impeccable then these guys."

"Really?" He looked on with interest. "Don't forget you're married."

"Married darling, not dead." She whispered as Quil handed her her keys.

"Here you might want to be a little more careful with your front tire in the future; you jammed the axel this time."

"I certainly will." She leaned forward as she brushed her full bosom up against his arm. "I just don't know what I'd do without you."

"Yeah…just be more careful." Quill moved back a respectful distance. The garage was always busy, especially with women who had no problem showing their enthusiastic appreciation. There had been times that there were even catcalls and whistles. _And people say that men are bad. They just don't know. Women are much worse._ Quil thought.

Today the garage was busier than usual. They had a lot of cars that needed to be fixed since part of the crew had been gone to Miami to close the business deal. Not to mention the new addition of detailing expert named Reign. Reign had already established a clientele, especially in the area of motorcycles, so they had increased their business.

Jacob and Roman stood outside the new hanger located to the right side of the garage. It had been built solely for the detailing, equipped with the best state of the art design equipment around. There were cars, trucks and motorcycles that were on a waiting list to be worked on. Reign already started and had accomplished a great deal.

"Did you see that black Hummer?" Reign had painted a naked female "avenging angel" carrying two guns on the black hood. The design was fucking hot.

"Yeah." Roman stated taking a large bite to finish off his chicken salad sandwich. He stood there in his work jumpsuit looking at the hanger where they could hear music blaring inside.

"It was wicked." Jacob said.

"Mmm." Roman replied, however it was the finest damn work he had ever seen. The detail on the massive hood was stunning, the color vibrant and the paint job was top rate. He wiped his mouth before looking at Jacob, contemplating a question for a moment. "Did you know?"

Jacob shook his head knowing the question that Roman was really posing him. "No. You think that I WANT that kind of problem." _Shit, I've already got enough problems. _

Things had been a little tense that day at the garage. Paul had been silent, brooding and glaring at him. Jacob had noticed the strange questioning looks Embry and Quil had been giving him all morning. They weren't sure what to make of Jacob breaking Sam's hands, especially since they were Jacob's friends. He made the decision to try to waylay their questions because the last thing he wanted to do was to keep lying to them. Once he challenged Sam for the position of Alpha, he'd be able to tell his friends everything.

"Leah knew. You know that don't you."

"Yes. I'm thinking that is why she took the day off."

"Usually she loves to sit on the sidelines after laying some land mines and watch the fall out."

"There's going to be some trouble."

"With Colin and Brady…yes." Roman stated.

"You'll handle them?" Jake asked.

Roman cursed in French but then was silent for a moment. "Yeah…I can handle them."

Jake slapped Roman on the back. "Thanks." He uttered as he walked away; he had enough on his plate. Right now he had to let Roman deal with this new issue at the garage. He could keep Brady and Colin in line.

_Fuck. _Roman stood stroking his beard thinking about the havoc that Reign was going to bring to the garage.

**Flashback to Earlier that Morning:**

"Roman!" Roman stepped out the shower and pulled a towel to cover his waist. He strode out of his large first floor bedroom in his cabin styled house and headed toward the kitchen. At the oak breakfast table he found the female who called him sitting down. A large smile covered his face as he saw her chocolate eyes light up at seeing him. "Do you like it?" He asked kissing her on the top of her head.

"I love it." Kenya giggled as she looked at her chocolate chip smiley face pancake with two strips of bacon that he had made her for breakfast. But that wasn't what she was talking about; next to her plate the latest book in the Dairy of a Wimpy Kid series. He had known she had wanted to read it. Kenya loved to read and Roman was always bringing books home to her as well as taking her to the library. She was dressed for the day's summer activities wearing pink shorts and a matching pink tank top over her swimsuit. He had laid out her clothes the night before as per their routine. Each night, that he didn't have to patrol, they spent time together as a family. They sometimes played games, board or video games. Or they spent time reading or watching some insane Disney movie that she loved. Almost every night he washed and braided her long a hair as she chattered on about the day's events excitedly. Kenya, unlike Roman, was very talkative.

In the military he had been a tactics specialist in black ops, something that even his pack brothers didn't know. If it was dangerous and risky as hell, he'd do it. The more danger the better. Most importantly, he was a strategist. His specialty had been extractions. He had been on the fast track in the military reveling in a sparkling career on his way to the top when his mother died. His old friends thought that he was upset being relegated to a mechanic at a garage and his sister's care giver, but that wasn't a true. Yes, he could have gone far in the military, but he wouldn't be able to raise Kenya. There had been no way he could put his life in danger, be gone months at a time taking missions that he had next to no chances of surviving. His sister was the most important person in his world. She needed a family, she needed _him_.

Coming back to the reservation had been the best decision for her. La Push was filled with people who cared about her. They believed in working together as a community and embraced her even though she was mixed blood like him. Truthfully, a small part of him missed going to foreign countries and working on some dangerous assignments, but it didn't measure up to watching Kenya grow up. Besides, he had found his own sense of adventure in becoming a werewolf. Unlike some of the others, Roman embraced the change. He loved the ability to be strong and fast as well as ability to run free in the wild. He also craved the excitement of taking down vampires. Being a werewolf meant that he worked long hard hours between his duties at the garage and with the pack. But from time to time he worked as a consultant for a few of his military buddies. They sent him floor plans and specs for some companies that needed some security work. With that extra money he was able to put aside for Kenya's college fund. One day when she was older, he thought about opening up his own business. Roman had discussed some ideas with Seth, the resident genius about certain specs for security devices. He had the contacts, but he could afford to wait. Like the others he was pleased that with the deal with Newman; because now he would always have enough for Kenya's education.

Right now he was kept very busy trying to keep up with his precious sister's _demanding_ schedule. There was school; the afterschool G.A.T.E program, her cello lessons and swimming. Truth was he didn't have a lot of down time. She was incredibly smart; she had started walking at 8 months, talking at 10 months, and reading at 18 months. Her vocabulary was extensive and had a natural ability to speak the languages that Roman had begun to teach her. She also seemed to have an uncanny insight about paranormal things that couldn't be explained. When he had started to phase he had come one night, she had been sitting on the sofa in their living room reading Harry Potter when she turned looked at him. She had given him a strange look.

"_A wolf, huh? Neat_."

Roman had been stunned to find that his sister knew what he was. "_Kenya. How did you know?" _He had asked her looking perplexed at her. His mother had once told him that "the second sight" or her ability to simply see things others didn't.

"_I can see it Roman. I can see the wolf in you. Don't worry Roman. I can keep a secret. I promise not to tell." _And she hadn't. That was a heck of a secret for a little girl to keep, but she did.

Roman now looked at his little sister with pure adoration in his eyes. "Come on Roman…let's eat breakfast."

"Give me a minute to dress." He left and finished dressing for work pulling on gray t-shirt with the word Army written on it and jeans. He went to the table, sat down and filled his plate with hot eggs and pancakes. When he went to dive in Kenya gave him a look. "What?"

"Hello…" She rolled her eyes at him. "Grace."

"Sorry," he winked at her before giving her a killer smile. "Come on, your turn."

She smiled her brightest smile. "Mother god…" Roman hid his smile. His sister had decided last year that God _had_ to be a female. "We want to thank you for the beautiful earth, the clean air, sunshine and the trees. I thank you for my big brother Roman because he takes good care of me and never gets mad at me the way that Sasha's parents gets mad a him." Sasha was Kenya's best friend. "Please protect all the creatures in the world, especially the wolf pack. God bless everyone human or not, amen."

"Amen." Roman dug into his food feeling a sense of pride that he was doing right by his sister. Kenya was a happy, intelligent and loving little girl. Her eighth birthday party was coming up soon and he had already made arrangements for a breeder up in Denali to give her an Alaskan Husky as a gift. Kenya loved animals and had a special affinity for them. Maybe that was one of the reasons that she _understood_ his wolf.

After breakfast, he dropped her off at Susan's house where she would stay until camp and drove to work. He, Jake, Embry and Seth took turns opening up the garage. Once a month they each had a week. Pulling up in his hard top black Jeep Cherokee he noticed a Spyder motorcycle in the drive with the name _Reign_ etched on the side in silver and black stylized paint.

_That's right. Leah said that Reign would be starting here today._

Leah had mentioned that their new co-worker worked strange hours and would already be working since he had requested to start working during wee hours. Roman would give him the ends and odds and show him the ropes. He made his way to the hanger and slid the hanger door open stepping inside. Ludacris's _My Bad Chick_ was blaring inside. There was a figure bent over the top of the Hummer painting a design on hood. The sides of the Hummer already had the name Axel on the side. Roman knew instantly whose ride it was. The Rodriquez family was one of the richest in Forks. They had moved in a year ago buying most of the property near the public land side of the cliffs. Although rich as hell, Axel was actually cool with a down home personality majoring in business. The only reason Roman knew so much about him was the fact that he was dating Mercury, Embry's cousin. The pack kept an eye on those two because they were getting serious. He drew his attention back to Reign and studied his movements as the shape of a woman began to take shape on the Hummer's hood; the brilliant artistry of Reign was clearly evident. Roman noticed how small the man's frame was. Honestly, he had expected someone much bigger. Maybe some big hulking biker, not…. his eyes' narrowed for a moment before he realized something was off. The jumpsuit almost seemed too big for him and his thin frame. Hiseyes went down to one of the smallest pair of work boots Roman had ever seen.

Reign turned off the nuzzle of the air pressure paint gun, looked in Roman's direction and took off the facial mask that protected him from the paint fumes. Roman's breath stopped short when the helmet was off and Reign took off the black mouth piece of the respirator. There was a very good a reason that Reign wasn't a big dude. It was because Reign, the talented new detail artist, the one who was in high demand because of _his_ complex artwork on vehicles, was actually a _female_.

_God damn__. Reigns a girl!_He thought.

Reign had beautiful mocha colored skin and a petite frame standing no more than 5'4 in work boots. Her face was a variety of ethic beauty with almond shaped hazel eyes that proclaimed her mixed heritage with her forehead small, her flawless face, and her full rosebud lips. A tiny sapphire sparkled in the left nostril of her small nose.

"Roman right?" Her voice sounded almost musical. "Leah mentioned that you'd be coming in early this morning to give me breakdown of the garage." She unzipped her painter's jumpsuit to her waist to display tight taunt sweaty skin encased in a tiny white wife beater. Her upper body was muscular and lean in an athletic way; however there was nothing "masculine" about her. Roman's eyes dropped to her breasts which were so full they could hardly be confined in the undershirt. He studied her for a moment taking in her brown silky shoulder length hair that faded into a burgundy color that faded into dirty blonde ends that was swept up into a damp ponytail. Little damp curls of wavy hair escaped on the side. She also had colored a strange looking pink streak in the middle of her bangs. She held out her hand to him and he couldn't help but notice the stylized tattoos running up half inner wrist to her inner arms. The ink was done in black, a depiction of a curved Kukri knife on each one. It was professionally done with intricate detail.

_Very expensive.__ But very nicely done._ He thought.

Roman couldn't help but study her fine bone structure, her tiny hands and delicate fingers that were stained slightly with flecks of paints under her small oval nails. Those were the hands of a woman who should be hosting a refined dinner at some upscale restaurant. It was in contrast to a woman who had done the type of artwork and body work on vehicles. Now it made sense that Reign had previously operated her business on-line. Although there were a few female motorcycle gangs, males still seem to dominate that industry. Reign had made a name, but it was based on anonymity.

Roman only nodded at her hand opting not to take it. She looked at him giving him a quizzical look. Then, she smiled slightly, not showing off all her teeth but the smile was still there. She turned the music off, picked up a damp rag and ran it under her neck to cool herself off. He watched her with avid eyes as he was trying to figure out her ethnicity. _Let's see__,__ you look to be a mixture of Black, Asian and Caucasian_.

"You had no idea, did you?"

_That you were a woman_? "No." He answered.

Reign studied Roman for a second with calculated eyes. _Damn, he __is__ so fine._ Reign had heard all the rumors about the very sexy Quileute men she would be working for. She had no problem with men; she loved everything about men. The sexier, the more aggressive, the hungrier, the better as far as she was concerned. And the man standing before her with braced feet, dark suspicious eyes that emanated power was everything that aroused her. He was tall and muscular with an infusion of chocolate with a hint russet skin that reminded her of her favorite candy, chocolate covered cherries. Plus, he had helluva deep sexy voice. His voice alone was making her wet. Instantly, she knew he was a man who could control himself. _Ex_-_Military, _she noted from his stance and the way that he controlled his body language centering his feet on the soles as if he needed to "spring" into action. He was also someone who didn't trust quickly. She had noted how he had checked out all the possible entry and escape routes in the hanger when he had stepped in the room. There certainly was more to Roman that meets the eye.

_Down girl. You are here to work, not fuck…but still. Hot damn! That's a very nice size bulge under those pants and he isn't at full mass yet…Big…very big…Mmm…_She studied him again as he watched her. He didn't back down, he didn't smile or indicate that he'd be interested either. Nor did he say much.

"Is that going to be a problem?" She finally asked. "Me being a woman?"

His quick eyes had noted the way she looked him up and down from head to toe. "For me, no." He replied. _But if you look at one of the pups like you just looked at me they will have you bend over on your knees with your panties down by your ankles. _Roman knew that some men had problems with women doing jobs they considered "theirs", however, he was not one of them. Some of the best officers he had worked with had been women.

She picked up a cool bottle of water and took a long hard drink. When she finished she looked at him again wiping her mouth. "The others?"

"Some." He answered honestly.

She nodded. "Leah doesn't seem to have a problem."

"_You _aren'tLeah." _That's because she'd kick their asses if they gave her a problem. Nobody who was unattached would dare hit on Leah__,__ but you sweetheart…that's a very different story. _Roman's eyes moved again to her body taking in her very full breast straining under the wife beater and her very small stomach. She turned to pick up her helmet and he noticed that on her back she had what looked to be the tips of some tattoo peeking out on the sides on each shoulder. _Wonder what it is?_At the base of her neck was a strange small looking infinity sign with what looked to be Japanese throwing stars surrounding it. _Weapons…it's clear you like weapons? Why? Most girls like pretty things such as Japanese cherry blossoms or something of that nature. _

She strolled over to him sure of herself not backing down. She raised a partly brown arched eyebrow. "No, I'm not Leah. But I can assure you, like her; I can handle myself."

"Really?" He almost smiled. _You have no idea what she can do._ _Leah __turns__into a__ wolf almost 200 pounds__.__ You don't look to be 110 pounds._

"I know what it's like to deal with a group or hard bodied, hard assed horny men."

_Not these men. _Werewolves were an aggressive lot. They ate hard, played hard and fucked hard. She was a tiny thing compared to him. He towered over her. It would take nothing to overpower her. "You do?"

"Lots of brothers. Where you do you think I learned my trade? So you don't have to worry about me. I can handle myself." She looked at him from his sinfully handsome face and slowly moved down toward his muscular chest down to his pants right at the bulge of his fly. _Do you know what to do with that?_ She stopped then continued to look down, and then looked back at his arrogantly looking handsome face. He was aroused. He knew it. She knew it. He knew she knew it, but he didn't look ashamed at all. _Hell yes, this brother knows what to do with it._ Yet, he'd given no indication he was interested.

Roman knew he was being undressed mentally. And he knew that she knew what she was doing. Yet she had the audacity to smile at him. "Why don't you show me around?"

He turned to walk away toward the hanger door. He stopped looked at her. "You coming?"

Roman gave Reign the tour of the garage showing her the main mechanic shop and costumer waiting room; and upstairs to where Leah's office and the conference room were located. He ended the tour with , the weight room, showers and locker room.

Reign looked around the full weight room that Jacob had installed to let the members of the pack work out in their "down" time. Her fingers caressed the workout bench as if she were caressing fine silk. "Very nice work out room."

"You're interested in working out?"

She smiled, as she lay back against the soft feel of the leather bench. "I like all kinds of working out. It keeps me healthy and toned."

Roman didn't miss the double meaning. His cool façade dropped and something flashed in his eyes for a moment. Images of her naked on the bench with her thighs wide open, bare, naked and her cunt dripping wet filled his head. He turned away for a moment trying to shut those images out. "If you want to use the room before or after work it's not a problem."

"I think that's the most that you'd said since we met. You don't talk much do you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

He pointed to the door. "The showers are in there." He chose not to answer her question. He wasn't interested in small talk. "We'll give you a locker and figure out a time schedule so nobody will wander in on you?"

She smiled as she slowly sat up. "Tell me, are you always so serious?" _Why so serious?_ She imitated the Joker from the newest Batman movie.

"Are you always so forward with someone you just met?" He countered.

"Ahh…you think _that_ was flirting. _Interesting_." She stood. "I think that I _like_ you. Good looking, serious somber military types often make the best lovers." She nodded to his shirt to explain how she knew he was military; though that really wasn't how she knew. Reign sighed long and hard. "I think that it has something to do with keeping everything bottled up so when they explode…" She closed her eyes as if remembering something delicious. "They are unforgettable." Her hazel eyes opened looking almost green.

Roman wasn't sure what to make of her. It wasn't as if this was the first woman to come onto him. But it seemed like a part of her was mocking him. "We take what we do here seriously." He reminded.

Her face changed so quickly Roman was surprised that someone who looked so sensual one moment could look so serious the next. "And so do I. But that doesn't mean that I can't have fun." Her face changed again and became soft. "Life is too short and fleeting for all of its kind for you NOT to enjoy what you do. Don't worry…I'm here to work, not to play." _At least not yet._

She walked past him slowly with his eyes following her like a magnet. Her sweet tight ass swinging in her jumpsuit, her nipples hard as pebbles beneath the white wife beater. He inhaled. _Damn, even sweaty she smells so fucking good, just like peaches and cinnamon_. _Peach pie…sweet, succulent and my favorite…Fuck …_ He thought. His aching cock felt as if it grew another two inches under the confines of his jeans. He was hard from the moment that he had seen her with her funky hair, piercings, tattoos and utterly beautiful face. Right now he was fucking hard and aching and it was all her fault. He was going to have to schedule a trip to Port Angeles to exercise his dark demons.

**End of Flashback**

**Cullen Home: Forks**

"_What do you think that he's saying to him?" Bella asked looking across to the trees where Jacob and Jasper were in deep conversation. The truth was she was a bit apprehensive about it__,__ not sure if Jacob was really okay with Jasper. _

_Alice looked at her. "He's your husband, don't you know?" _

"_Jake isn't always predictable."_

"_You got that right…it's so frustrating that I can't get a __beat__ on you because of him." Alice grimaced. "Anyway…he's telling Jasper that although he hates us blood sucking leeches, he thanks him for looking after you when he was gone. He says that he really doesn't think he needs our extra help BUT he's not willing to turn it down if it can keep you safe." Alice smiled. "That's kinda sweet…" The smile faded. "BUT I can't come to visit you because he doesn't want us on your land. He doesn't trust us, especially me." Her frown became more intent. "He doesn't like the idea of you and I being friends, but he knows you and can't force you to do something you don't __want __to do. He thinks __you're__ stubborn. So…he'll tolerate me for now." Alice was silent__ and__ intent on listening. "He says I stink." Her hand balled up into a fist. "My god…I stink. He smells like wet funky dog!" She fumed. _

"_No he doesn't. Jake smells like warm earth, sunshine and a healthy male musk." Bella beamed__,__ her eyes closing. _

_Alice made a face. "Oh god… He really must be rocking your world in the bedroom."_

_Bella got a look of pure pleasure on her face. "He is." _

_Alice laughed. Bella joined her and all the tensions from earlier that morning seemed to slowly ebb away. "You really love him, don't you?" Alice had seen the kiss that they had shared. There was a lot of passion between them. _

_She looked up at Alice seeing the question in her eyes. "We all love differently. But to answer your question__;__ yes, I love my husband very much."_

_Alice thought about her brother. The pain he was suffering through at the moment, and then she felt the pain that Bella must have gone through being lost and so alone. "Good." _

_This surprised Bella. "You really mean it?" _

_Alice nodded. "Yes." She paused for a second. "I can see he makes you happy even if he hates us."_

"_What about Edward?" Finally Bella had asked about him. _

_Alice looked at her long and hard. "I love Edward. You know that. He's my brother and I'll always be on his side…but you are my friend too. I gave you up for him. That was enough. I can't pretend that I'm jumping for joy that you married a werewolf. But I know from what Carlisle says that Jacob loves you and has taken very good care of you." Alice reached out and touched a hair of Bella's that was out of place. "He loves you and even though he's a dog__;__ I'm glad that you've found happiness." She whispered genuinely. _

_For some reason it warmed Bella's heart. "And I am happy Alice. Happier than I ever thought that I could be, especially after all I went through with Edward."_

"_I can see it. And believe it or not, I think that deep down Edward wanted that for you, for you to be happy, healthy and safe." Alice couldn't read Bella's eyes. "You deserve it after all that you've been through. I'm so sorry about what happened to Charlie. What really happened__?__ I always cared about him. I'm so sorry that we left you at the hands of Victoria and Adam. If I had known…what she was planning…I tried to see what she was up to for a while, but I got nothing…I thought that you were safe and…" _

"_Alice stop. You had no idea okay." Bella stated not wanting to go down that particular painful road. "What happened. I want to move on from it__. I__f I can, so can you." _

_Suddenly, Alice disappeared as well as the Cullen household and Bella found herself in Jacob's old house._

_Bella was confused about what was going on. "Don't be confused, Bella. I needed to speak to you." She turned to find Jacob's mother standing in __the__ small living room wearing a simple__,__ yet elegant white dress. _

"_Where's Alice?" _

"_She's gone." _

"_I don't understand. What's happening?" _

"_You are dreaming. The conversation with Alice was only a memory__.__ Your subconscious was replaying back what happened when you visited her yesterday. You've now decided to try to continue your friendship with her even though Jacob disagrees with it." She smiled. "Boy you are strong enough to stand up to my bull headed son. Good." She looked saddened for a moment. "If only I could have seen the woman you'd turn out to be. But I didn't." She paused. "The only thing my vision showed me was that your parents were going to break up and your mother was going to take you far from here." _

"_You saw that?" _

_Sarah nodded. "Yes, I knew when you were a little girl that you'd be far from my Jacob. My son couldn't deal with you being gone…it was too much for him. So, I did what I had to do to help him. I had to break the __bond__." Her hands were extremely cold, almost as cold as vampire as she grasped Bella's hands. "I made a mistake Bella. A horrible one__;__ please help me to rectify it. It's the only way to save you." _

_Bella wanted to help Sara__,__ but she didn't understand what the woman wanted her to do. "I don't understand." _

"_Go to the tribal historian, she'll tell you what to do. You've got to go and soon…your life and the lives of my grandchildren depend on it."_

_Bella was so confused. This didn't make any sense. She couldn't have children__.__ Why was Jacob's mother telling her these things?_

"_Please Bella…find her before it's too late." Sara implored._

Bella woke up. She looked around for a moment trying to figure out where she was when she realized she was in her bedroom laying in crumbled sheets. She rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock and groaned. "God…that can't be." But it clearly showed that it was 1:17 p.m. She had wasted away half of her day already. She was supposed to be meeting with Brandon who she was currently working with to help her do research. Then she promised Rachel that she'd stop by her house later. "Ugh, I'm late…good going." Bella pulled herself from the bed and hurried into the bathroom to take a shower. She was in the mist of washing up when she felt that someone was watching her. She turned to find Jacob standing next to the shower watching her while eating a pear.

"You scared the shit out of me."

"Need me to wash your back? I'm _real_ good at it."

"No." She panicked. "If I let you come in here I'm going to be really late…."

Jacob threw the pear core into the trash, stepped forward, peeled off his t-shirt showing his amazing chest and stripped out of his jeans. Bella blushed for a moment loving the fact that her hubby went commando. He slid back the glass.

Bella backed up, yet her breathing increased. Jacob could already smell her arousal. "What about the garage?"

"I'm on my lunch break." He closed the glass behind him. "I promise to be long, hard and very fast." He uttered before ducking under the water and grabbing onto his wife.

**Ten Minutes Later **

Bella pulled on a gray razor back top before she slipped on her sandals. She turned to Jacob who was lying in bed damp and naked with a look of pure satisfaction on his face. "I'm late and it's all your fault."

He leaned back and smiled.

"I'm going to kill you." She laughed hitting him with a pillow.

"I didn't hear you complaining when you were screaming my name."

"Arrogant…"

"You love it."

Bella shook her head. She ran into the dressing room and quickly combed her hair before she straightened her black kakis. "I've got to go."

"Oh…I'm sure I know what that's about. I don't want to be a fly on the wall."

Bella stopped. "What's going on?"

"You'll find out soon enough…but we've got a new employee."

"Yeah…Reign. You were excited about working with him."

"Her."

"_Her_?" Bella started laughing.

"Not funny."

"The hell it isn't. This guy you've been going on and on about isn't even a guy."

"No. She isn't." Jacob frowned as he picked up his shirt and sniffed it.

"Is she good looking?"

"What?" He frowned. "Bells…what kind of question is that to ask?"

"Oh…she is." Bella really started laughing then. Hard.

"Not funny."

Bella picked up her computer bag and kissed Jacob goodbye. "Yeah, it is."

**Clearwater Garage**

"Leah, answer your damn phone." Jacob paused. "This isn't funny." He hung the phone up. He looked around Leah's office for a moment. At first he thought that maybe she did it because she had failed to mention about Reign being a female. Still, he didn't have a problem with that, some of the others…well; they were going to have to get over it. The truth was, he had seen what she had done with Axels' Hummer that morning, and it was more than good work. The real reason he was calling Leah was that he was a bit worried about her. Seth had told him about her confrontation with Emily at his house yesterday. Jacob hadn't seen it coming either. Leah was strong, but she had feelings. And he had a feeling that Emily hadn't been the only one to come away from that conversation with scars.

The main door to Leah's office opened and Embry and Quil strolled in the office "suite", if that's what you wanted to call it. Leah had the main office since she took care of the daily operations. The door on the left opened up to a conference room which consisted of a really nice long conference table and expensive leather chairs that she had gotten cheap at some business closeout. Like the furniture in her office, it was contemporary and looked almost out of place in a garage. The door off to the right of her was the "break room". Leah often complained about noise from the fellas.

"Hey Jake, we need to talk." Embry said to his long time friend.

Jake knew that this was coming. He had anticipated it by the looks that he had received from them all day. He nodded. "This is about Sam isn't it?"

"Yeah." Quil stated. "What the hell is going on? We've got these stories from Paul." Quil frowned. "Come on Jake you fucked up his hands. What's up with that?"

"First of all, he's healed by now isn't he?" The two men just looked at each other surprised by Jacob's lack of regard for Sam. "Second, I guess that you didn't get the whole story, did you?" _Typical. _"Sam put his hands on Bella. Bruised her badly. I was sending him a message." Jacob's body began to shake; he was strong enough to keep off the phase. "Nobody puts his hands on my wife. He's lucky he's still breathing."Jacob looked at his friends. "Would you do any less if it were Claire or Kim?"

Embry ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, I can understand that. It would piss me off. But what about protecting those vamps? Why did you do that?"

Jacob looked at his friends. He wanted to tell them the truth, but he couldn't risk Sam finding out about the Volturi before he took control of both packs. "Listen…guys. You are my friends. I uh….love and respect you." He coughed not wanting to look like a wuss for showing his emotions. "But right now. I can't tell you."

"Bullshit Jake. We've always been able to trust each other."

"I do trust you. But I don't trust Sam, not after what he did." Jacob hated this. Hated the strain that he knew he was putting on the two men who had always been on his side. "Listen…please. You guys are my best friends. I just need you to put some trust in me okay. There is a really good reason that I need for us to have a truce with the Cullen's."

Embry looked skeptical. "Even though they broke the treaty and were on our land?"

Jake grimaced. He hated protecting the Cullen's for that transgression. It bothered him that they had been in his home. "Yes. Right now I need for us to forgive them. They won't make that mistake again. The Cullen's will not be allowed here unless asked; and I won't be doing that."

"What about Bells?"

"She wants to continue her friendship with Alice."

"What?" Embry stated. "For someone so smart, Bells can sure be stupid sometimes."

Jake growled at the insult against his wife. "Hey, don't take that tone with me. You know it. You can't be alright with her forgiving that leech can you?"

"No. I'm not. But you know Bells and how she is. You try telling _her_ what to do. Once that woman gets her mind made up, that's it."

Quil nodded. "True that." He thought for a moment. "But what if they all come back now, including Edward. What the hell are you going to do if that happens Jake?"

Jake didn't like what they were implying, but that was the things about friends; they often told you the truth even when you didn't want to hear it.

Embry looked at Quil. "Don't do this to him man."

"Come on, we are thinking the same thing. What if Edward does come back?"

"Edward isn't an issue. Bella and I have built a life together, a good one. We have a strong marriage."

"Yeah…true…but she had _deep_ feelings for him. God, she was willing to turn into one of those leeches to be with him; to leave her life and you behind. Don't forget that. Not to mention she slit her wrist."

"That wasn't about _him_!" Jake was pissed. He didn't want to go down that road again. "She went through a rough time back then. She also realized what a mistake she had made."

Quil nodded, he saw the pain in Jake's eyes, but he also saw something that he hadn't seen in a very long time. Fear. _Oh dude, deep down you aren't so sure about Bella's feelings for Edward are you? _Quil knew that Bella loved Jake, but like everyone else, she never got to find her own closure with Edward. A part of Jake would always wonder if Bella had to choose him or Edward, just who in the hell she'd choose.

"Listen, I'm not saying that she doesn't love you." He stated gently. "It's clear she's in love with you deeply. But there has got to be a part of you that has to wonder…"

"No." Jake growled. "Edward Cullen is in the past. There is nothing that he can do to hurt me or Bella anymore. We are solid and there is nothing that fucker can do to change that." He stated angrily slamming his fist down so hard on the table that he cracked the wood.

Top of Form

**Emily & Sam's House **

Emily kissed her son on the top of his head and handed him his juice box along with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Thanks mommy." He smiled at her and then turned his attention back to Nick Jr. Eric was a wonderful little boy, inquisitive, adventurous and sweet. He had been like that as a baby; always with a smile as soon as he could form one. She loved him so much. Her fingers caressed her belly. She loved him just like she loved the baby inside of her.

_Why Sam? Why can't we be enough?_ She closed her eyes as silent tears slipped down her face. Turning away from her son, she didn't want him to see her crying. Last night she had come home angry and full of pain and betrayal. But she didn't say a word to Sam about what she knew. She wondered if he had even noticed the change in her. She wasn't sure what to do anymore. But she knew one thing, Leah wasn't lying to her. Deep down she had known that something was wrong, but she hadn't wanted to trust her instincts. Now she knew the truth. Her mother said that Leah was lying only trying to cause trouble. But her mother was wrong. Emily loved Sam with all of her heart. When she had been younger she had always had a crush on Sam. Sam was older, handsome, smart and very kind. It had startled her so much when he had suddenly showed interest in her. And though she hadn't wanted to hurt Leah or damage their relationship, she was so thrilled when he wanted her. The crush she had already had changed into something magnetic, something that she could resist. _But if she tried harder? If imprinting is so real, why did Sam still want Leah?_

So much of her life was wrapped around being Sam's wife and Eric's mother; not to mention being a mentor to the other imprints. She had a lot to consider. Leaving Sam meant uprooting her family and depriving Eric and her unborn child a father. But could she do as her mother suggested, look away and hold onto Sam? Emily saw her reflection in the glass. She touched the scars on the side of her face. Scars that Sam had given her the night he lost it. Scars that she had never admitted had come from an argument that she and Sam had been having about Leah.

**La Push Beach**

Seth strolled up to the figure sitting on the beach. "Hey."

Leah turned toward her brother and frowned. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on patrol?"

Jake had worked out an entirely new patrol schedule. "Roman took over. Not sure why. He said that he needed a run to let off some steam for a bit. So I figured that I'd come and find you."

"Why?" She asked squinting at him.

Seth sat down next to her; the sun played against the natural highlights in his sister's hair. She was wearing black yoga pants and a clingy black strapless top made of cotton. "Because I was worried about you."

Leah ran her fingers through her hair. "If this is about yesterday, I don't want to talk about it."

"Whatever Emily said to you hurt you. I know it did. I don't like how she came to blame you for this debacle."

"What's new Seth? You and I both know that the family and half of the tribe thinks that I'm to blame." Emily's mother, Marian, had called her last night and railed her out for telling "lies" about Sam. Marian had even gone as far as to claim that Leah had wanted Emily to miscarry. Leah had been shocked that her aunt would think that she'd do something like that. _Fucking typical __of __the family __to blame__ me for this shit. _But still it hurt her that they'd think that she'd actually get pleasure from this mess.

"But you aren't and you deserve better." He frowned. "It just pisses me off.

"Emily's made her choice. She's still with him. Clearly she didn't believe me or just didn't care." Leah sighed. "Yesterday had hurt her." She couldn't believe it, but she had gone home and cried about the situation. She had loved Emily. They had been close. She had derived no pleasure from their confrontation, but it was time that Emily learned the truth.

"Did you think that she was going to leave him?"

"I don't know. Believe it or not I didn't tell her to do that."

"Come on sis. I know that you didn't."

Leah looked at her brother. She smiled. "Thanks Seth for always having my back. I know that I don't always say it but I love you."

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

"So…you can go back to the garage."

"I might do that. So we have a new employee." He smiled. "You never thought to mention that Reign was female?"

"No I didn't. Are you complaining?"

"Hell no. She's fucking hot." Seth had gotten limited glances of her from Roman's mind. "Plus I've seen her work on-line. She's a master at what she does."

"Good." Leah grinned. "How did the others react?"

"Roman says that Brady and Colin are excited. The others seemed okay once they got over the shock that it was a _girl_ doing that kind of work." Seth snickered. "Though Paul and Jared are a little worried about their wives. Seems that Rachel called a little get together at her house."

"Don't tell me the precious imprints are worried." She scoffed. "They have nothing to worry about, their men don't stray. But then again learning about Sam may have them on edge. " She looked over at Seth. "Get going…I'm fine. Okay?"

He nodded, stood up and left. Leah watched as her brother walked away. Reign was going to shake up the garage, which was fine by her. When Leah had interviewed her over two months ago she thought it a major find to get someone of her caliber to work with them. Her being a female was a bonus. It was time that the male female ratio changed. It was time a lot of things changed, including her. During the last few days she was facing her demons. Whatever Emily decided to do it was on her. Leah was out of it. As she looked out at the surf she found herself remembering a night that was filled with mystery and a sexual yearning she had never felt before.

**Flashback **

_They walked together looking at the pieces of artwork. She talked about the time periods and the artistry of the pieces. He listened intently, watched her body language. This rare woman had a real love of artifacts, travel and history. The more time he spent with her, the more impressed he became. Her thoughts slipped in and out of her head from time to tome however he couldn't hear her as clearly as he had before. It was like a natural "guard" was applied now and she was blocking him, however he didn't care. _

_Leah felt the man's eyes study the contours of her body. God, she wanted him but was determined to take it slow. Currently she was __trying to__ slow herself down. She wasn't a fool__;__ she had seen the way that some of the women looked at him__;__ hell she knew that he had his pick, but she wasn't some slut. Yeah, she planned to fuck him and fuck him hard, but he was going to have to work for it. _

"_You know…this is only a fraction of this collection. He has some very rare pieces I'm not sure people have even seen."_

_Leah turned to look at him. "Don't tell me you are __friends__ with this guy." _

"_Friends?" He laughed. "Lucian McLean doesn't have friends. He's a cold hearted, aggressive controlling bastard."_

_Leah understood. "I can imagine the type. Mommy and daddy giving him everything he wants. No real job, just living off the interest from his millions." She scoffed. _

"_You have interesting opinions about the rich."_

"_Am I wrong?"_

"_Knowing most of this lot. No. Ms…" _

"_Ms?" That interested her. "How do you know it isn't a Mrs?" She played with him. She was having a lot of fun. _

"_I don't see a ring?"_

"_Would you care if you did?" _

"_No. I wouldn't. If you had a __man he'd__ never allow you to leave his side with you looking the way that you __do__." He assessed her intently up and __down__. "If you were mine I'd never allow you out of my sight like this. Whatever man you may have isn't a real man. He deserves to lose you." _

"_Arrogance or confident?"He titillated her. _

"_Both.__" He looked her. Aggression shown in her eyes. "Believe me, I can back it up." _

_She smirked. __**Eat that Sam**__ She held out her hand. "It's Clearwater…Leah Clearwater." Her __hand touched__ his. Suddenly a spark hit her. Something came over her, a warm intense feeling of fire growing in the pit of her stomach. __**What in the hell is happening to me**__? __She couldn't seem to think__.__ All of a sudden she was no longer in the main room of the exhibit__. Now __she was in one of the private offices with the door locked. Her back was pressed up against the wall and he was kneeling in front of her. It was like he knew what was going on inside of her. Leah tried to clear her mind, but she couldn't think. Something that she couldn't explain had come over her. _

_Leah was up against the wall__ as __his depth calloused hands __slid__ up her thighs pushing the material of her dress up. She felt his fingers find her damp panties. _

"_Mmm, you smell so fucking good." He growled__ and__ then uttered something in a language she didn't understand. "Domon me altwastic." His fingers found the straps of __her __panties and tore them off of her. She ought to have been__ weirded out,__ but she wasn't__,__ instead it aroused her. He looked up at her and in the darkness of the room, his eyes seemed to glow. He leaned back to look at her. __**Bare…she's bare.**__He thought. God he was hurting from it. He wanted inside of her now. He ran his fingers along side of her. "Beautiful" he uttered. "So, warm, so wet…so mine." Leah couldn't help but to watch as he touched her, parted her __thighs__ and __ran__ those damn tempting fingers on top of her clit. _

_She wanted him naked__ and__ inside of her. __**God,**____**it's**____**been so long and it's clear he knows what he's doing.**____She tried to swallow her groan when she watched him bury two strong fingers inside of her. __**Oh my…god…that's it**__**.**__ He stroked her not to hard__,__ but with enough pressure to find her point. He played her body as if he were playing an instrument. He thrust again, deeper harder as she started to ride out a wave when __his__ mouth found her. The moment his tongue touched her clit her eyes rolled to the back of her head. His tongue moved on her licking slowly__ and__ then sucking her. Her hands found his hair and she pulled him tighter to __her__. __**Fuck…he knows what to do. God his tongue is so magical**__**. **__She thought. _

_Lucian did everything he could to control himself. The taste of her __was __so sweet, so luscious, __so addicting for him__. He wanted more and more. Her cries of pleasure only fueled his finger. There was a large part of him what wanted to take her __throw her __face down __on the table and__ take her hard like the animal he was. But he couldn't do that__;__no__matter__ how much the animal cried out for him to take his mate. _

_She opened her legs wider allowing him full access to her. He pushed his tongue inside of her while his fingers played on her. Her cries filled the room. Suddenly she came apart. Her eyes closed when her whole world shattered as she orgasmed __hard __on his tongue. _

_It took some time__,__ but Leah slowly came down off her high. __**Oh my**____**fucking god that was so fucking amazing. It sure beats my vibrator at home**__**.**__ She looked around the dark room and realized where she was. __**What the fuck did I just do?**__ A part of her was aghast while the other part was thrilled. She was on a natural high. She looked down__ and saw that__ he was on his knees__;__ she could see his large erection pressing hard up against the confines of his pants. "So sweet." He kissed her and nuzzled his face inhaling her luscious scent. _

_A taste of her wasn't enough. He wanted her. He wanted her long, hard, deep. He licked his lips. Then__,__ staring at her intently, he took __his fingers that__ had been inside of her and slowly __licked__ off her essence as if he had been savoring something delicious. All the while he stared at her looking aggressive and hungry. _

_**Shit, that's so fucking sexy**__**.**__ Her core clenched. She wanted more. _

"_We need to get out of __here and go somewhere__ quiet where we can be alone." He looked at her breathing hard. The beast inside of him snarled. He closed his eyes__ and__ his fist when he felt his claws start to come out and bite into the flesh of his palms. He embraced the pain. _

_Leah looked down at the man who had just worshiped her in the most intimate of ways yet didn't __ask__ for the same in return. That surprised her. This was her chance. This man was sexy, hot and based on what he could do with his wicked tongue…he would give her a night to remember. This is what she wanted. She panted. "Alright…" Right then her stomach growled. __**Oh God**__**.**__ She was mortified. _

_He smiled. He looked so deviously handsome__; __the longer strands of his Mohawk looked mussed. "First, I need to feed you in other ways." He stood up and __un__-__tucked__ his dress shirt__.__ The last thing he wanted people to see was the erection he was sporting. Then he did something surprising__;__ he tucked her ripped panties into his pocket. "My __souvenir__ from this encounter. I like knowing that you have nothing underneath that dress but slick hot wet heat. Let's go." He held out his hands to her. _

"_Right now?" She breathed heavily. _

"_Yes." _

"_What about the auction? Didn't you want to buy a piece?" She wanted to go with him__,__ but a part of her thought that maybe she was losing her mind. This man was everything she wanted and more. It was too good to be true wasn't it? Nothing like this ever happened to her. _

"_No. Why should I buy something that I'm giving away to charity?" _

"_Giving away…" Leah looked stunned. She titled her head to the side. She was suddenly furious. "You never gave me your name." _

"_No. I didn't." He had the audacity to smile. "It's Lucian McLean…you know the asshole prick who owns way too much artwork that he should share to the world." _

_She stood her ground. "So…do you make this a habit__ of__ going around finding unsuspecting women__ and__ allowing them to think that __you're__ someone else and taking them into a back room to fuck?" She spat. _

"_No. I don't." _

"_You never said who you were."_

"_Do you honestly care? Maybe I wanted to meet someone who didn't know who I was or about my bank account. Someone who was fucking honest and said what she felt regardless of what others thought. And to answer your question, no. I don't go out picking up women to fuck them in the back room. I don't have to because I usually have someone on my arm." _

_She looked at him suspiciously. "Why didn't you tonight? Have someone on your arm?" _

"_I forgot about the showing." _

"_You forgot __about __giving priceless artifacts. You must be loaded.__"_

_He looked at her, his full lips loving the taste of her pleasure that remained on his __tongue__. "Are you sorry about what you've said about me?" _

"_Not in the slightest." _

"_Good. I like you." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Mecca, contact Richard Livingston. Let __him__ know that I've decided to donate pieces from__ the__ Miami showing to the New York __Metropolitan__ Museum of Art." He hung up the phone. _

_**What the fuck is he doing…it's worth millions**__. She thought. "Are you serious?" _

"_You've made some valid points with me about sharing what I have with the world." _

"_Are you fucking crazy?" _

"_No. I just heard what you said. Now, let's go get something to eat Ms. Clearwater. I can tell you are starving." _

**End of Flashback **

Leah looked out at the ocean, the water coming up on the black sands. That night had been more than she ever thought that she'd have and Lucian McLean was handsome, sexy, smart and titillating. What he had done with his tongue made her toes curl. But it was over and Leah was so sorry that it was.

**Clearwater Garage **

Quil Ateara Sr walked into the Clearwater Garage's main hanger; the shop was full and the boys were working hard. He smiled with a sense of pride seeing what they'd done for this garage. Business was good and the "wild bunch" as he liked to call them were focused on doing work. Of course on the weekend they let off some steam – but most of them like his grandson had begun to settle down a bit.

"Grandpa." Quil turned to see his gramps come toward him. He hugged him. "What's up? You need me to look at your truck?"

Quil Sr shook his head no, his long silver braids flowing. "No, son, I'm fine, although your grandmother would like you to come over for dinner sometime this week. She misses you."

"So how come you're here?"

"I'm here to talk to Jacob." Jacob, who was under a car slid out. He stood, wiped his hands and went to Quil's grandfather. He shook his hand. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Jacob nodded and led him to his office.

Ten minutes later Quil left and Jacob was still in his office looking deep in thought. Quil knocked on the door. "Jake, what's going on. What did my grandfather want?"

Jacob looked at Quil. "An emergency council meeting has been called in an hour. Let the others know we are closing shop early."

"What's this about?"

"I don't know."

"How is this possible to have a meeting? Your father and Sue are out of town."

"It doesn't matter; the meeting is set for six when the sun sets."

**Forks: Brandon Blackthorn's Boathouse**

Brandon Blackthorn was one of the professors at the university that taught American Literature. Originally from South Carolina, he moved to Seattle and somehow made his way to live in Forks. He had a love for traveling as well as good literature and teaching. They had met eight months ago when they attended the same writer's symposium. Bella had enjoyed his thoughts and ideas about writing and the two developed a nice friendship. Brandon was in his twenties, attractive with light brown hair that touched the collar of his shirt with startling blue eyes and dimples. He had a nice muscular physic that he got from running daily and playing sports. Currently he was sporting the unshaven look that worked for him since he didn't have any classes until August. He was charming, easy going and an avid sports fan with a slight southern drawl that women loved. He was also a top notch researcher and had a folder full of pertinent information that Bell used for her writing. But he had become more than a researcher since he had a "writer's eye" and somehow became unofficial editor before she gave Sharon her "copy". Brandon pushed back from his kitchen table, as the water outside gleamed. His large boathouse was comfortable and fully stocked with the best amenities from a state of the art kitchen, a personal library and office and a game room with a very big hot tub outside. Not to mention a full master bedroom that opened up to the outside deck right to the water. "I think that I do want to check out these references." He pointed out to her as he sipped from his bottleneck.

"Okay." Bella nodded as she finished writing down her notes of the ideas, questions they discussed the last two hours. "Thanks so much." She looked at her empty plate. Brandon had made lunch and besides being one hell of a researcher; he was also an excellent cook. He had made grilled marinated vegetables with honey glazed pecan crusted chicken breast and wild brown rice with home hade herb butter. For desert he had made a strawberry and blueberry truffle tart. "God, I can't believe I ate that much food." She had killed it and opted for seconds.

"It's a compliment to the chef. Besides, it's good to finally see you eat. I liked trying my new dishes on my friends before I try them on my dates."

"Playboy…"

He smiled, his dimples showed. "I just happen to love the company of women. They, in turn, love me. There is no shame in that." He cleared her plate. "When's your meeting with the lawyer?" Then he gave her another slice of the heavenly tart to take home to Jake. Jake hadn't been too keen on Brandon at first. Bella had been surprised to find that Jake was actually a little jealous of the time she was spending with Brandon. However, over time, Jacob realized what a help he was to her and her writing. Not to mention that he had seen Brandon in the company of quite a few ladies to know that he wasn't interested in what Brandon called "poaching". Since then, the two had been somewhat friendly to each other. As friendly as Jacob could be to a male who wasn't pack and was near his wife.

"Day after tomorrow. We'll read the final contracts and sign them."

"I'm very proud of you. "

"Thanks…I'm so excited." She looked at him for a moment. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"You've got the talent sweetheart."

"But your help with the research and insight have been priceless." Bella opened up her purse and handed him a check.

"What's this?" He frowned.

"A check for all the help you done. If you are going to keep helping me I want you to get paid for it."

"Bella, I don't need the money. I do this because I like to. Besides, I _like_ the idea of being a researcher for one of the best up and coming writers around. "

"Please, I want to do this. I won't feel good about you helping me unless you take it. Take it." He took it and she looked very satisfied. She looked at her watch. "I gotta go. Talk to you later."

Brandon stood and walked her to the door. Bella looked outside toward the trees. Jasper was there. She didn't see him or feel him, but she was off Quileute land – therefore he was her own personal bodyguard. She gave a soft wave as a way of letting him know that she knew he was there. She got in her SUV and pulled away.

Brandon watched her as she left. Looking down at the check she had given him, he tore it up. He had no need for her money. Helping Bella was something he liked doing. She was talented, smart and funny. She was also very kind. Brandon walked over toward the mahogany box that he kept on the shelf above the fireplace next to the picture of his parents. The Blackthorns had everything that they wanted; lots of money and influence, but they couldn't have the children they desperately wanted. So, they adopted. He opened the box and took out the paper; his fingers traced the birth certificate. Bella didn't know it, but he had a really good reason for helping her, she was his sister.

**Rachel and Paul's House **

Rachel opened up the door. Emily stepped into the nice house. Rachel and Paul had moved into Rachel's grandmother's home when they married. The small rancher was perfect. Rachel had converted two of the rooms into a workroom for her business. The front door opened up into the kitchen/living room. It was large with multi-flag stone bricks that made up the back of the room while a nice sized sofa and TV were located near the fireplace. Te house was small but nice and perfect for Rachel and Paul who were in no hurry to have children.

"There are some snacks." She pointed to the crab dip, cheese and crackers along with fruit and fresh bread.

"I could always eat." Emily started to fix a plate. Rachel noted how tired Emily was and how swollen her eyes looked. It was clear that the woman had been crying and it pissed her off. _Sam did this to her. __Him__ and his obsession with Leah. _

"Emily." Rachel put her hand over top of the woman's. "You've always been there for us whenever I or anyone needed you. Why don't you let me be there for you?"

Emily looked at Rachel and the damn broke. All the tears, frustration and insecurity came pouring out of her. Rachel said nothing and just held her. After a few minutes of crying Emily stopped. She blotted her face and wiped her runny noise. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. YOU have nothing to be sorry about. " Rachel looked at her with concern. "Do you know what you're going to do?"

"You mean if I'm going to stay with him? I really don't know." She answered honestly. Rachel poured her a glass of water. "There is so much at stake. There is more than my marriage to think about; not to mention the children."

"I can't believe that he'd do this to you."

"Me neither…." She stopped suddenly as the front door opened and Kim came inside wearing a short jean skirt and a cream colored top that fell off her shoulders.

"Sorry I'm late. I had two heads to finish and then finding out about the new employee at the garage. I had to hear about it from Donna, and we know what a big mouth she has. Jared said nothing to me about this woman. But apparently Donna took a picture." Kim held up her phone. "Look…just look. I mean can you believe it?"

Rachel had no idea what Kim was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

Kim frowned. "Isn't that why you called us? Our men didn't tell us that they were hiring a _hot_ female to work with them."

Rachel looked at the picture of a very sexy woman talking to Seth. _Not that I care if a woman works there__,__ but why didn't Paul say anything. _Rachel chased those thoughts away; she didn't have time for it right now. "Listen Kim, stop being so melodramatic. Jared loves you. You look like a freaking model so chill." _Damn girl, you've been acting so strange lately. _

"How can you expect me to chill? Look what's happening. Sam tried to get Leah to sleep with him. I thought that imprints couldn't do that. Now I have to worry about every woman coming on to my husband."

"Shut up Kim." Rachel frowned. _Damn, you can be so dumb __sometimes__._

"It's okay Rachel." Emily replied.

Kim looked embarrassed. "Emily, no…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"Why don't we talk about why I called you guys here. And it has nothing to do with the fact that the guys hired a female." Rachel looked at them. "Ladies, we have always been there for each other through our ups and downs. Imprints…wives, girlfriends. It's been our bond as females of the pack. I've truly enjoyed having you in my life. Your support and strength have been unparallel especially when our men put their lives at risk for the tribe and us. We love our men. We want them safe. Therefore we have to do what's best for them using everything in our arsenal to ensure their future." Rachel sighed. "I found out today from Paul that Sam is going to challenge Jacob for the right to be Alpha of both packs.

"What?" Kim was shocked.

Emily closed her eyes. She had hoped Sam _wouldn't_ go this route.

"I haven't told Jacob yet, but apparently it's something that Sam is going to press for."

Rachel looked at Emily who looked surprised. "You didn't know?"

Emily shook her head. "No, he didn't tell me. But I'm not surprised. Sam has strong feelings of resentment toward Jacob.

"According to Paul, Sam thinks that there should be one pack and one Alpha. I think that he is right. But I don't think that Sam is the right leader for this. I think the packs would be better off under the leadership of my brother Jake."

"What?" Emily stood almost terrified. If that happened Sam would be shut out. Enraged. She still loved him and didn't want him to suffer."But Sam…"

"Is no longer fit to lead Emily. I hate saying this to you but we need the strongest alpha to unify the packs, not tear them apart. Sam hasn't been in his right mind as of late."

Rachel has a lot of power when it comes to Paul. Emily knew it, unlike her, she had her husband in the palm of her hand. If Rachel forced Paul to choose, he'd choose his wife. Emily was so confused. "How can you do this? I thought that you were my friend."

"I am which is why I'm pushing for this. We need the right leader to lead our men and keep them safe. I'm not confident that Sam is the right leader anymore." Rachel looked at Emily and Kim. "Sam has been invaluable with helping the boys transition. He was the leader they needed. My god, I can't even understand how difficult it must have been for him to go through his transition alone. He did. He showed strength. But, the truth is, when Jacob turned 18, he was the real Alpha. His blood, the blood of my grandfather gave him that right. Sam should have stepped down."

"Jacob didn't want it."

"Jacob didn't want to take anything away from Sam. He loved him. He was like his brother. And never intended for anyone else to follow him when he left the pack. Think about it, nature stepped in, and the others followed. Brady, Roman, Colin…they _naturally_ gravitated toward Jacob. It was a sign. A sign that Sam ignored. A sign that we allowed him to ignore."

Emily turned away. Although she knew that Rachel's words rang true a part of her couldn't accept them because she _still_ loved Sam. After all he had gone through, didn't he deserve to be Alpha?

The phone rang and Rachel picked it up. "Hello…what? No. Are you sure? No…okay." Rachel hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"The council has called at meeting today."

"Today?"

"Yes." Rachel looked worried. "Sam is pressing for them to set Jake aside as Alpha and that he be put in charge of both backs."

"But Billy and Sue aren't back yet." Kim stated. "Don't they need to be there?" Kim was worried. Jared was loyal to Sam.

"Sam has taken full advantage of the situation. Dad and Sue are gone."

"They would have voted for Jacob. You were counting on that, weren't you?" Emily stated angry with Rachel. "Just whose side are you in all of this? Because Paul…"

"Paul is MY husband."

"But you are siding against him and his pack."

"No. I'm not. I'm siding FOR him. I'm doing what I think is best for his safety."

"By going against his pack."

"That's the problem. There shouldn't be his back or Jake's pack. There should be one pack. And with the trouble coming…"

"Trouble?" Kim looked scared.

"What trouble…."

The door opened Bell stood on the other side. "The trouble that is coming because of me." She whispered looking at her sisters in bond.

**La Push Beach **

The bonfire had been lit. The circle had been made. The tribal drummers had already started making the meeting with the drums calling out to the air and the beach that the meeting was beginning. The sun began to set. Three figures walked out to the beach taking their seats on the benches around the fire. Quil Altera, Takata Lore and Lorena Yard took their places. There were two empty spots, the ones belonging to Billy Black and Sue Clearwater. The drummers beat, the sound echoing on the hills of their great land. Quil stood up and held up his hands, the drumming ceased.

"We are here, gathered together, as a family, as a tribe to bring justice and wisdom. Will both of our blessed packs come forth." Sam and his pack came first due to the fact that they were the original pack, they were standing with their chest bare looking somber. Jacob's pack came forward. They too were standing there with their chest bare, all expect for Leah who had some sort of band that was fashioned out of buckskin around her breast. They too looked somber.

"Tonight, we must work together to make a decision. A decision that will guide the future leadership of not only the wolf pack but of the tribe. Sam Uley, please step forward and begin with your rational for the banishment of Jacob Black." Eyes of _both_ of the packs turned and focused on Sam with surprise, shock and anger.


	20. Chapter 20: Tribal Council

Top of Form

**A/N: **I want to thank so many of you for your wonderful reviews. I am sorry that it took me so long to respond, I've been vacationing with my family. As always, it was so wonderful to read your thoughts and feelings. As for the questions about Bella's brother…well, I envision that he looks a lot like Henry Cavill. As you may note, this chapter is different. It's shorter and focuses solely on the Tribal Council for a reason.

I want to issue a special thank you to _two_ people, first Blue Baby my wonderful Beta for all her fantastic edits and also to my best friend for our enlightening debate/conversation about Sam, it gave me such food for thought.

**Chapter 20: Tribal Council **

Jacob looked at Sam seething, his fist clenched painfully as talons cut through the skin of his palms. It took everything for him to control himself and to keep those talons off of Sam's jugular. He knew he had to stay calm because his pack was counting him and if he lost it they would all suffer. His pack was incensed. Fury rolled off them like steam off of hot stones. Their cold eyes cut to the others of Sam's pack with distrust and discord colored feelings for those they had _once_ considered their own. They wondered if Quil, Jared, Embry and Paul had lost their minds to go against one Jacob in such a way. If Sam's power play had their support, their relationships with the other wolves would forever be damaged.

Jacob looked at Sam finding a look of superiority on his face. _Fucker, you could have challenged me for the pack, Alpha to Alpha, but you didn't because you are nothing but a fucking pussy hiding behind the skirts of the council. _Sam turned slightly trying hard not to betray himself…but his eyes widened clearly surprised by Jacob's new ability to communicate in human form. _Yeah mother-fucker, it's not all that I can do either._ Jacob had opened the Alpha lines of communication for a brief moment to allow Sam to "hear" his thoughts before he closed it like a trap door_. _He wanted Sam on edge and now he was. It was easy to do, almost too easy. He had been practicing with the other members of his pack in human form; learning how to open and shut the door of their thoughts. He had made them a promise to keep the door closed unless they wanted it open by pushing their thoughts in his direction.

Inside Sam was shaking. _My god, it's started. _Somehow Jacob has tapped his shape shifting power. It explained the way that Jacob had physically changed a few days ago when he broke Sam's hands. This was only the beginning. Sam knew that he needed to get Jacob out of Alpha position before he became any more powerful. Furiously he realized Jacob's power already exceeded his. His memory shifted to the legend that his grandmother had uncovered with the missing scroll. When she finally found it she asked him to give it to the others. By that time she was so ill she could barely leave her bed and communication was difficult. He remembered coming home and her slender fragile body lying on the floor with the scroll clutched in her hand. He ran to her in a panic.

**Flashback **

"_Grandmother!" He was afraid that she had fallen and worsened her condition, but when he touched her soft fragile skin she opened her eyes her gently wrinkled face was not clinched in pain, but alight with joy. He had to stoop down to hear her, "I found it Sam, I found it!" He lifted her and softly placed her back into bed. _

"_Is this what has had to leaving your bed?" he asked. _

"_Please…", she had answered, "give this to your brother Jake. Please…" There was a look of such urgency in her face._

"_Of course, Grandmother, of course. Please, lie back now". Content by his promise and the trust she had for him she went quietly back to sleep. Sam had thought nothing of his grandmother leaving her bed to wander as so many so elders did, but now he understood her nightly meanderings had purpose. He looked at the frayed rolled up document that drove his ailing grandmother from her rest. He could not read the symbols printed there and figured Jake couldn't either, but he had made a promise. He gathered his things and left to take it to Jake. Of course he found him later at the garage with Leah…his Leah. They didn't see him, but he saw them. Their dark heads bent over a document together, talking, laughing softly. Looking like they could conquer the world together. Leah held herself with such confidence and spoke freely with her Alpha. Around them their family, pack and humans busily helped them build their empire. Jacob had it all and Sam burned with jealously.  
_

_Sam backed up back toward the door, but the movement alerted Jacob out of the corner of his eye. "Sam! Hey what's up?" _

_Leah looked at him cautiously, moving a little closer to Jacob. Her small unconscious movement enraged Sam even more and he clutched the document behind his back. What was she saying to her Alpha about Sam? Just barely Sam gathered his rage around him pushing it down where it churned like lava in his belly, "Grandmother keeps leaving her bed, she says she's looking for something. Any idea what it could be?" _

_Jake moved toward him concern across his face. Keeping a cautious eye on him, Leah gathered their documents and did a straight back walk to the offices in the back of the garage, head held high. Jake scratched the back of his head thoughtfully, "I have no idea, what does she say she's looking for?" _

"_She won't tell me, you know its harder for her to communicate, but when I get time, she's up; restless. If we lived in a house with a lot of stairs I guess I'd be more concerned but in a rancher she can only do so much harm. There are only a few stairs to the basement and she can handle those pretty well. It's just, you've heard the old stories. Any ideas what it could be?" _

"_Not at all, but I will ask my father and let you know if I can come up with anything". Jake answered helpfully._

_Sam shifted his weight, tucking the scroll down the back of his pants covering it with his shirt. He gave his best wolfish grin, "Yea, please let me know if you have any ideas." Jake held out his hand, Sam took it and before he could do anything Jacob pulled him into a hard embrace _

"_Stay safe brother" he said before releasing him and following Leah into the garages offices. _

_Going home Sam took another look at the indecipherable images. After a year of patient research the images reluctantly shared their wisdom:_

_**During the time of the Full Pink Moon, a young female **__**that**__** had the special ability to walk as the animals came. With russet skin, long chocolate hair and breast the size of small melons. Her physical beauty was unrivaled. She was from a different tribe **__**from**__** a land so far that they could not see it. Those people had given her the name of Nafre. Nafre had come to protect and live with them. She was a gifted soul who could change form **__**to **__**any animal**__**,**__** but a strange looking large black and yellow cat was her chosen totem. She was **_**powerful****,**_** yet there was a sadness and madness living in her. At night her screams would echo in the hills as her mind relived the abuse she had suffered**____**came back to haunt her dreams. It was only after she had been with The People for many moons **__**that **__**she had finally spoken about the Cold Ones. These were the ones who had killed her beloved mate and his offspring that had ripened her womb. The tribe had come to love Nafre for she had compassion for all, especially the sick **__**and**__** the young. She took to healing them with her special powers. They loved her and over time she took one of the strong warriors as her lover. The nightmares soon faded. Within four moons after they had first lain together, she bared a child, a daughter**__** as**__** beautiful as she. Nafre called her Ahlee**__**,**__** which meant joy in her language. She found happiness with the child**__**,**____**but**__** over time something **__**else**__** called her. When the girl was 3 three cycles the demons returned to tormented Nafre. For many moons madness ensued worse than before. She spoke in tongues that they didn't understand**__** crying in pain. Then one day, in a strange**__** moment of clarit, she told them for their kindness to her she was giving each member of the council a special gift**__**.**__** She would favor them with a small part of her power, and that power would be passed down to them and their offspring forever changing them into a wolf, the totem she had chosen for them, the same creature her mate had once been. This gift would protect them in the future when the Cold Ones would come to ravish their lands and people. She knew they were coming for they had been in one of her visions. The next eve she kissed her beloved daughter**__**,**__** took to her cat form and disappeared leaving her child with its father to raise never to be seen again.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sam had started researching and although it had taken some time, he had been able to decipher that Nafre's child Ahlee's produced a bloodline directly linked to Jacob Black; therefore he had a direct conduit to all the power that blood entailed. Sam had also realized that there had been limited references to Ephraim Black being able to communicate into more than a wolf. Sam realized that because of the direct bloodline, that Jacob, like his great grandfather would be able to take more than one form if he learned how to master his power. Fury filled the pit of his stomach like bile._ All that power and Jacob is the only one who has it. _Sam's eyes slid to Embry. He had been silently watching and waiting to see if Embry had any of those changes. Everyone knew that there was a chance that Embry was Jake's brother and if that was true, he too shared Nafre's ancient blood.

Jacob slowly rocked on his feet. It had come to this. _Banishment, being force to leave my only home, my family, my tribe? NOT going to happen. _There was no way that he was going to abdicate control to Sam, ever_. _It took everything in his power not to go after the man he had once admired and take his fucking head off. What he was pushing for was beyond the scope of Jacob's imagination. Whatever amount of respect or regard that he once held for Sam Uley was now dead. Jacob had been waiting for Billy and Sue to return before calling a meeting. He wanted everyone here so he could tell the tribe the truth but somehow Sam had gotten the upper hand. Jacob knew that he would have to stand there calmly and listen to Sam's accusations against him. He turned his head slightly for a moment to look at Embry and Quil his friends. Had they known today when they came to give him that Sam was pressing to do this? He watched them. Embry turned his head slightly; there was confusion in his eyes. Then, suddenly, Jacob could hear his thoughts.

_What the hell is Sam doing? We didn't agree to this. Hell, I didn't like it when he sprung this whole I'm going to be Alpha routine on me an hour ago. Banishment? Jake? He's my friend. He sure doesn't deserve this. _Embry was beyond pissed. Jake wondered why all of a sudden he could hear Embry; he tried to open his mind to test if he could "hear" the others. He couldn't.

Quil Sr. looked toward Sam. "As pack leader you have been given a seat on the council as well as a vote, however since you are presiding this matter, you should abstain your seat and vote." Sam nodded in agreement. "Then we may begin. Sam will state his case, then Jacob; you will be able to speak on your behalf." Since this was a serious matter, this meeting would be treated like a courtroom where Sam had to present his case then Jacob would be allowed to deny or justify the accusations against him.

Sam stepped forward where all could see him, the orange firelight reflected on his face. "I come to you, my Elders and wolf pack to make some serious accusations against another pack brother and Alpha, Jacob Black. It is with a heavy heart that I come to ask for his resignation as pack Alpha and ask that he and his wife be banished from our lands."

_Heavy heart my fucking ass. _Leah thought. Her face clinched with anger. _Sam, you fucking asshole, you've gone too far with this power play. _

"Asking for the removal of an alpha of the pack is a serious matter, one we will not take lightly. Asking for banishment for one of our own is not one we will be able to deliberate on today. Our bylaws stipulate that _all_ the members of the council would have to present and agree to such a matter. Since Billy and Sue are not here, the issue of banishment will be put on hold until a later date if we feel the need to address it." Takata responded.

Sam's pack seemed to almost breathe sigh of relief with the council's decisions of banishment. Jacob's pack however seemed on more edge than ever. They were seething that Sam would dare go so far.

Paul however was confused. If Sam was on the council, he would know the by-laws, wouldn't he? _Why then? Why did you even press for the banishment at all? Jake doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. Like it or not, we need him as part of our pack. His strength and his speed can't be matched. I just don't get it. Sam, what the hell are you up to?_ Paul began to have his doubts. Rachel had spoken to him about Sam the night before and it turned into an argument. She claimed that Sam wasn't the person he thought him to be. _Sam isn't interested in what's best for the pack or the tribe. He's too busy thinking up ways of getting between Leah' thighs or to force my brother out. _She had yelled angrily frustrated that he hadn't "seen" the light. It had pissed him off, because deep down there was part of him that thought she might be right. He didn't know how he could believe in what Sam stood for anymore.

Sam nodded in understanding the Elders, he had expected that ruling and although it seemed he'd be disappointed he wasn't. First of all, Jacob and his company were bringing money into the tribe. He knew that the council wasn't going to risk their precious stock options or their financial future. They turned him down on one matter but it lowered the probability of them turning down his second request especially once Sam listed all the things that Jacob had done in an effort to protect Bella. The council would be forced to be fair in this matter. "As you know, Jacob Black has grown up from a teen to a mature man. He's someone this community can look to for support and strength." Sam looked at him for a moment. "He's someone I'd like to believe that I helped to mentor as he went through his transformation as a werewolf. Jacob has a good heart; he is loyal to his pack and community however… his loyalty to us has been compromised because of his relationship with his wife, Bella Black."

Lorena looked at the others and then at Sam. "Sam, how can you claim that?"

"Because he's put the welfare of this tribe and his community behind his need to protect Bella. He's lied to his pack, to the tribe, even to his own wife." Sam turned and studied the faces of his pack members then Jacob's pack. "And…I helped him." He admitted to them. "I helped him to tell a lie because during the time I understood how difficult things were for him and I honestly believed…well… I thought that what he did for her, I COULD understand it. But now…things have gone too far. Deals have been made with those who are our natural enemies and all to protect HIS wife." Sam's jaw tightened. "I can't be a part of the lie anymore. I have a family to protect, we all do. One woman can't mean more than the rest of us."

"We do not understand. You need to explain what you are talking about." Takata remarked.

Sam looked at Jacob and then began to tell the complete complicated story of the night Bella had been attacked.

_**Sometime Later**_

Jacob felt as if bile was creeping up his throat, yet he remained perfectly still for he knew that others were watching him. Glances from the other pack, especially from Embry and even Paul were cast in his direction when Sam retold the story of Bella's rape. To make matters worse, Sam had opened his mind; replaying the images that he had once hidden and they were now on display for his members to see. _Bella naked, bruised, bleeding, raped. Blood running down her thighs, semen on her legs._ Jacob wanted Sam's blood for this. "_You fucking asshole, you'__re __mentally replaying her rape for all who can to see it._

Jacob felt a small warm hand touch the small of his back, it was Leah. A warm calm came over him. She was pushing her strength through the pack link to help him with his control. _Don't do this. Don't allow his cruelty to push you. _She thought toward him. The other members were lending their strength to him to, following their beta's lead. _You are _ours_ not his to be so easily manipulated_…_Stay strong. _

Jacob breathed in slowly allowing the pack's strength to keep him calm, focused. He needed to be as Leah said, _strong_.

"Jacob." Quil Sr. turned toward him pity was in his eyes. "Do you have anything to say about the accusations made against you?"

Jacob looked at him for a moment, then turned his eyes to study each Elder. "What Sam is stating is true." There was slight movement behind his back. "I did go to Carlisle Cullen to help Bella when she was… attacked."

"And you kept this alliance secret from the others?" Takata asked.

"Yes. I did. However I saw no harm in doing that. We had already had an agreement that our grandfathers had made with the Cullens a truce with them. I saw nothing wrong with going to Carlisle to ensure that she was not infected by her vampire bite."

"You did not make mention of this to your pack brothers?"

"No." He stated.

"Why?" Quil Sr. asked.

"I did not want anyone to know what had happened to Bella. She does not know about the rape." He swallowed his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "I'd ask that you'd respect my wish that none of you tell her. My wife's been through enough traumas in her life."

Lorena nodded. "We will keep this matter as all matters between the council." She turned her attention toward Sam. "I'm sorry, but I do not understand what the problem is. Jacob is correct, we had already had a truce with the Cullens during this time, therefore asking for help in a matter that a vampire would know about was not a violation of that treaty."

"Excuse my interruption, but the treaty was broken just recently. Bella allowed one of the Cullens entrance to her home a few days ago. She was fully aware of the treaty yet she showed no regard in dishonoring it. Instead of reprimanding his wife, Jacob and his pack members actually went up against their fellow pack brothers in protection of that creature. He allowed his wife's "friendship" to become more important than pack. Furthermore, I've heard rumors that he was at the house visiting with the Cullens with his wife yesterday."

The Elders looked at Jacob. "Is this true?"

Jacob raised his head tall. "Yes. Alice did come to our house. Bella was not expecting her…"

"That doesn't matter. The treaty was broken. She stepped onto our land. We were allowed to kill that leech." Sam retorted.

"Leah did the right thing keeping you from killing one of them. What do you think would have happened if you had done that? What danger would you bring down on our heads? All for nothing. You know as well as I do, she was trying to see Bella. They had stopped communicating and Alice didn't have Bella's phone number or e-mail. And before you talk about the danger it brought, please keep in mind as we may not like them we know they do not feed from humans."

"The treaty is in place to ensure our safety." Quil Sr. stated concerned.

"I'm not taking the treaty _lightly_. Alice knows she made…"

"Alice, do you hear him? He calls the leech, Alice, as if they are friends." Sam scoffed.

Jacob treaded carefully. "I'm not saying that we shouldn't uphold the treaty, we should. They made an error. One that will NOT happen again, I assure you. No leeches will be allowed on our land. Yet, I'm not willing to put the lives of our pack or our tribe in danger over a misunderstanding. I've talked to Jasper, her mate as well, it will not happen again."

"You took it upon yourself to do that?" Takata asked looking like he swallowed a lemon.

Jacob didn't back down. "Yes, I did."

_Oh shit, what the fuck are you doing Black? _ Leah thought.

"Without the permission of the Council to forgive the transgression." Takata frowned.

"I am Ephraim Black's grandson, the rightful Alpha to the wolf pack." He answered confidently. "My grandfather created the original treaty. Before that no Cullen should be allowed entrance on our land without permission. Although my wife was not aware of it, I had already allowed one of the Cullens, Jasper, the task of protecting her when she was off our land. Jasper did NOT step foot on our land, he merely waited for her to leave and kept out of sight."

Sam was stunned; he hadn't expected Jacob to be honest about his actions. "Why?" He turned. "Why does your wife need protection?"

Jacob looked at the Elders keeping his attention was fixed solely on them. "I had planned to address this matter and call a meeting when my father and Sue returned." He explained. "But I see I am forced to deal with this now." He sighed heavily for a moment. "The sadistic leech who raped my wife was related to the one of the members of the Volturi, they are like vampire royalty. Hard, cruel killers who hold so much power that other leeches are afraid of them. They are looking for Adam, the leech that raped Bella and that I killed. Carlisle…" Sam hissed at Jacob's mention of the leech's actual name. Jacob looked at him for a moment then continued. "Carlisle sent Alice and Jasper here because he was concerned that there was a small possibility that something could connect Adam to Victoria and bring here if they knew about her plot against her. He wanted to make sure she was protected off our land."

Sam's eyes narrowed for a moment then contorted as he looked at Jacob with pure rage. "You…you brought this plague down on us!" He was seething. "I knew it. I knew that you'd be the end of us and now I'm proven right. Your wife will bring those vampires right down on our heads- to our tribe!" He turned to the Elders, "don't you now see it? Or are you still blinded by the mere fact that he is Ephraim's grandson. He rebounded on Jacob. "Now you've brought this group of leeches to our doorstep!" His fingers clenched with anger. His breath seethed as he tried to contain some of his anger. "And now, because of you and your blind devotion to that woman…"

Jacob stepped closer to Sam not willing to back down, his chest almost hitting Sam's. He was dying to clock the fucker. "MY wife. My devotion is to her and it should be." A growl emendated form Jacob's chest. "More than your own _imprint_." He sneered into Sam's face wanting to smash it into pieces.

"Your devotion should be for the pack. What about their lives? You've made deals with the Cullens; you are on the side of leeches when you should be on the side of our people's safety!" Sam countered. "You knew the danger that she imposed when you got involved with her. You knew about her connections with the Cullens, her relationship with Edward. You knew the danger that Victoria imposed, but you ignored the facts. I warned you about her. About putting our lives in danger for a woman who isn't even you imprint. But you refused to listen. You've allowed your love to blind you put our tribe in danger! What about _our_ women and children? Why should we be in danger because of Bella?"

"That is enough Sam." Quil stated looking very somber. He looked at the others for a moment. "Jacob is there anything else you'd like to say before make a ruling."

Jacob looked around at the Elders. He knew they wanted him to defend himself, to have some sort of answer for all the things that Sam accused him of. "I would never knowingly bring danger on our land and our people. I love this tribe. I love the people here. I love my pack family and when I say pack, I mean _both_ packs." He turned his dark eyes to the packs pausing at Embry and Quil his best friends. Raw emotion shown in his eyes. "We have been through so much together; the bonds of brotherhood are strong. We are stronger because of each other. I know that I've made some mistakes as leader, as Alpha by NOT telling my brothers the entire truth. I didn't, not because I didn't trust them, but because I wanted the woman I love to have some dignity. I didn't want everyone she knew to know that she had been horribly violated." Jacob paused for a moment. "I love Bella. I've always loved her since we were children. When she came back, I felt as if a part of me had returned. A piece of my heart became whole and it did not matter that she was in love with Edward Cullen. It didn't not matter that she did not love me in a romantic way…" Jacob was opening himself up allowing others to see all emotion that he had, striping himself bare as if he were naked. "I wanted her to be safe. And as much as I hated Edward, I was willing to be relegated to friend to ensure her safety." Jacob stopped. The only sounds that could be heard were the crackling of the fire and the sounds of the surf pounding on the sea.

Quil's eyes bore into Jacob. He too understood the feelings that Jacob was expressing for he had the same feelings for young Claire. His love for her was pure, he'd be by her side in any capacity she needed him to be. Right now, he was solely a protector. Quil was technically still on the market, he dated girls, wasn't celibate, however once Claire was older, he'd allow her to decide what she wanted. Then they would decide what kind of relationship they would have.

"The night of Sam's wedding changed my life. Before that night, I was a young man trying to figure out so much at sixteen. How to control my body, my feelings, and dealing with being a werewolf. It was difficult, as it is for all of us at first." He looked around at his pack brothers. "But not as difficult as it was for some." His eyes bore into Leah for a moment acknowledging publicly how difficult this had been for her the most. "I loved Bella. I was totally in love with her and she was by everyone standards, was a fucking mess." There were a few nods between the pack members as they remembered that time. "Sam was a good man, a good leader. He was there for all of us but especially for me." Jacob looked at Sam for a moment. "He also was forced to make some difficult decisions." Jacob thought about Leah. "It was the night of his wedding that things changed for me. I was so excited because it was the first date Bella and I had…she was so beautiful and was just starting to see me as more than a friend …and I well…I was crazy about her. Later…" Jacob stopped, bowed his head for a moment. His eyes closed, his fist clenched. "Later that night, something terrible happened to her. Something she did NOT cause or ask for." Tears shined in his eyes for a moment. "Something that no woman should ever go through." "And…at sixteen, I watched the young woman who is bonded to my soul, be torn apart by a sadistic leech who had an affinity for raping women even when he had once been a human. It was a horrific experience, one I'd never want any of my brothers to go through…seeing the woman they loved being violated in such a way. That night, I lost a lot but at least my Bella was alive. The tribe lost something; we mourned the loss of Nation our brother because of Adam and Victoria. A day that started with such happiness and such a wonderful outlook turned tragic. We had no idea that Victoria had planned such a complicated scheme. For that, I will always have regret." He sighed heavily then lifted his head and stood tall. "As for Bella, I made a decision, as a boy to be a man and to protect her. I stand by that decision as the man that I am now. Bella had lost Charlie, she had lost her virginity in a violent way, her mind had been played upon and weakened by her relationship with Edward. She also had lost the ability to bare children. I had real fear that her rape would push her over the edge. The fact that in mere weeks after the incident, she tried to take her own life supported my belief in that decision. I do not regret that I called Carlisle Cullen. Enemy or not, he had the ability and the experience to help her. And, he did." Jacob's memories filled him on how careful and considerate Carlisle had been. "I also saw something for the first time. I saw that a vampire who naturally thirsted for blood was able to actually control it. I saw beyond the leech to the man who showed real emotion and empathy for her pain. I didn't realize it then, but I do now." He admitted to himself as if it were an epiphany he just realized. "Carlisle cared for my wife; he helped to heal her broken body by bringing in a specialist, a Fae." There were surprised looks on the Elders faces. "It seems we aren't the only supernatural beings out there. I don't know much about them, but a tiny woman came in and she was able to heal Bella's battered body. She also was able to shield Bella's mind from painful images of her rape; which is why my Bella doesn't remember all the events that night."

Sam was dismayed that Jacob had kept this piece of information to himself all those years.

_Maybe if he had been more of a friend instead of a jackass he would have shared that information with you._ Leah thought knowing what the look had meant.

Lorena inched forward. "She was able to do that?"

"Yes, though it was not easy. Nor was it something she did lightly. I am grateful for what she did to help. Melena was small yet a powerful woman full of reference and grace." There was a small murmur amongst the group. "Her power was truly magical. She was gifted by the sprits and very kind to Bella." He paused again as those painful memories filtered through his brain. "I did what I thought was best for Bella, for the girl that I loved. I was young, unsure of what to do. I had no power to help her and it damn near killed me." He inhaled deeply drawing from his pack's selflessly given strength while taking copious amounts of air in his lungs. "Carlisle helped and for that alone, I _owe_ him _my_ allegiance."

"Your allegiance should be to this pack and to the tribe. Besides, this does not change the fact that danger is coming this way because of your wife." Sam responded.

"You had your opportunity to speak Sam please allowed Jacob to do the same." Takata stated with complete authority.

"As for the Volturi, true, they are dangerous and they are powerful. However it will not be my wife's fault _if_ they decide to come here to investigate what happened to Adam. We kill vampires. That's what we do." He said strong and firm. "Other than the Cullens, we have no allegiance to any of them; it is our job to protect our tribe against them. But we protect more than the tribe, we do our best to protect the people of Forks. They too deserve our protection as any human does against the viciousness of vampires. Victoria and Adam regardless of what brought them here, by all rights would be dead anyway because they hunted and killed here. I stand by what we did that night." His voice rang out. There were slight nods of agreement from the wolf pack in agreement. "More than ever we need to be strong, but we also need to be smart. There was a reason my grandfather made an alliance with the Cullens because like them or not, they were different. Yes, they are leeches, but they don't kill human; they take substance from animals. And like it or not…" He looked at Sam then the other pack. "They have a capacity of real feelings, even love. I've seen that with my own eyes." He admitted. "They were once human, they once had humanity and they are trying to hold on to that by not killing humans. And I for one respect them for it."

Sam's eyes tightened with anger, his lip curled with disgust. "You side with those leeches?" He spat. "After what they did to Bella?"

"Carlisle saved my wife when he didn't have to. I can't pretend that didn't happen even though for a long time I wanted to do just that. Carlisle Cullen is a vampire just like I am a wolf, but I'll admit, he's good man. He didn't choose to be a lee…a vampire. He was turned against his will while he and his father hunted vampires when he had been human." Jacob retold the story that Carlisle had once told him while they had waited on Bella to recover. Jacob had asked Carlisle to break up the monotony of silence, he had found for the first time sitting next to one they don't move, they were truly like stone. Later had lied to himself and pretended that he didn't care, that Carlisle's complicated story didn't affect him, but it had. "Just like we didn't choose what we are, he didn't choose what he is. We were lucky. We had the wolf pack, our family, our friends and we didn't have to give up who we were. But Carlisle did."

"That didn't stop him from making more of his kind, now did it?" Paul retorted needing to find something to support Sam on because Jake's arguments were affecting him.

"No it didn't. He chose his family. Bella once told me once that Carlisle turned his wife, Edward and the blonde vamp, Rosalie when they were all in the process of dying." Jake remembered Emmet's story about his wife. "Some more violent than others. He changed them because deep down he wanted a family, someone to connect with. He had spent more than a century alone. He taught them not to kill human but to find substance on animals. I'm not saying that I like it. I'm not saying that I can understand it. I'll be the first to admit my natural inclination is to kill a vampire, but even I have to admit that he is different. Listen, we have good reason not to trust them, but at the same time I believe that there are things we can learn from them."

"They do care about Bella." Leah spoke up. Jacob turned, she stepped forward as the eyes on the Elders looked at her. "I was with Jacob when he talked to them in Boston. Truth is, they didn't have to let us know about the Volturi or the danger to our people, but they did. They didn't have to share information about their history with us, but they did. Hell, they betrayed secrets of their kind to us. They _should_ have hated us on spot, not just because we were wolves, but because of what Bella had meant to their son. Instead…they seemed almost happy that Bella and Jake had found each other. I'll admit it was weird, but deep down…I finally got it. They wanted her to be safe. Listen, I'm not saying that we should go all BFF with those vamps, but they are alright as vamps can get." _All expect the blonde bitch, I still fucking hate her guts. _

Jacob almost smiled at Leah's thought toward him.

"I think that we can learn from them." Roman stepped forward. "Tactically they _could_ help us to have an advantage against the Volturi, _if_ they decide to come. We need to learn everything we can about these groups, how they think, fight, their plan of attack. I watched the way that blonde male moved the other night. Military, I know it when I see it. He could have attacked Jared and Paul, yet he chose not to. I believe it would be advantageous for us to consider a working relationship with them on this matter, not just to keep Bella safe but the tribe as well. You know the saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Sam was perturbed. Roman was a man of few words, yet here he was speaking his opinion and that carried a lot of weight because a great many people respected the taciturn man. "Doesn't it bother you that your Alpha was not truthful with you about the matter from the start?" He asked the pack not understanding why they weren't furious. He lied. He fucking lied and you are acting like it's nothing."

"No." Seth answered stepping up. "Jake made a mistake. But HE owned up to it." _Unlike you, you fucking prick. _"He told us what happened and why. We understand."

"Yeah, we do." Colin stated as he and Brady stepped up too. "After all, he's forgiven our mistakes and we and Brady have made quite a few of those."

Lorena's quick eyes assessed the situation noticing that Jake's pack had stepped up and created a circle to protect him.

"It really doesn't matter what you THINK." Sam responded, "None of you. He broke the rules. He has now put the welfare of the tribes in jeopardy from these newer vamps." He turned toward the Elders. "Something has to be done and now. The packs have to be united as one strong pack in order to counter the attack that WILL come."

"I believe that we have heard enough, we will rule on this matter." Takata stated as he and the others stood and moved away going to make a decision.

"I say that we should have told them about Sam and his abuse of his leadership." Leah whispered angrily as she turned toward him.

"No…" Jake stated with resolve.

"I don't get it. Why are you doing this? He used everything he can against you."

"I've got to keep things on track make it about the pack and not make it something personal. If I do that, I'm no better leader than him."

Jacob turned and looked toward his pack that was now surrounding him. As expected he was feeling fury at Sam for airing their "dirty laundry" in such a way as well as frustration that bigotry toward vampires was now clouding the fact that the Cullens could be essential allies in this situation. He also felt disappointment and guilt in _himself_ that he had lied to just about everyone he loved. Suddenly Jacob felt an influx of warmth of his pack that surrounded him. He felt their strength as if he were absorbing it directly from them. It seemed was almost magical to him. It was then he realized that he couldn't do this alone. Although he was Alpha, he needed them as much they needed him. The idea of the "lone wolf" persona wasn't one that he'd embraced he was grateful to them for not only their support but their forgiveness. He couldn't lose this. _Not this!_ The pack was a part of him, a very essential part of his blood. Now he truly _felt_ that they were connected in a way that he couldn't explain and in a way that he hadn't fully understood for felt before now.

Sam had turned and to look at his pack. Their dark eyes bore into him; he could feel their anger and understood it. _Good. Anger is good. _"I know you are furious with Jacob and you have every right to be. If he were allowed to rule as Alpha he'd bring nothing but death our way…hell he's already done it. Did you hear him? Suggesting that we learn something from those leeches? The only good leech is a dead leech." Sam missed the looks from his pack. What he didn't get was they were angry at all that had transpired. However, their anger wasn't solely on Jacob, there was a lot of anger toward Sam for this ambush.

"Paul!" Paul turned his head from Sam to see three forms coming toward them, three small female ones.

Jacob inhaled smelling the strawberry cream scent that only his wife had. _Bella! _The women made their way toward the bonfire. Paul looked at Rachel and Jared smiled at Kim giving her a soft kiss. Sam looked for a moment, but he didn't see his wife amongst them.

"We hope we aren't too late." Bella stated sliding into the circle next to Jacob. He leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked concerned.

"Being supportive. We heard about the meeting, are we too late?"

"They've already heard the charges. Asshole over there wanted to have Jake banished." Leah stated.

"What?" Bella was alarmed that things had gone that far.

"Don't worry; they can't do that without the entire tribal council. I don't think that Billy would agree to having his son banished."

Rachel's eyes narrowed with anger. She turned to her husband. "Banished? My brother are you fucking kidding me."

Paul gently gripped the top of Rachel's arm; the last thing he wanted was her going off. "Sweetheart, please…"

She pulled away from his grip. "Don't sweetheart me." She turned advancing on him. Paul retreated. He may be a big strong wolf but his wife was the dangerous one. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I didn't know …come on…" Paul looked frustrated.

"This is my brother and you want to get rid of him."

"No…I mean…"

"Oh…don't be looking around at your pack brothers. They can't help you right now." She spat furious with her husband.

"Please Rach, let's take a walk."

"Oh… you bet we will." Rachel stormed off with Paul following her. Once they had gotten twelve feet away she let him have it not caring with werewolf hearing that just about everyone on the beach could hear them.

"Explain. Now." Her hands were on her hips, her lips pressed tight together.

"I didn't know that Sam was pressing for banishment."

"That's because he's jealous of my brother."

"That doesn't make sense! Why would he be jealous? We have the more experienced pack. Hell Brady and Colin are a handful, they are always getting into something."

"Because he knows as long as my brother is around he'll never be true Alpha. He's Alpha because Jake allows it. Plain and simple. Sam lives in fear. Yet you won't see it."

"He's MY Alpha."

"No…he isn't." Rachel breathed hard. "Jacob is."

"You don't know what Jake's been up too. He…"

"I know all about it. He told me yesterday. About everything…including the burden he's carried to keep Bells safe." She whispered. "Can you imagine how hard that was for him? This happened when he was 16, a mere boy with all that responsibility."

Paul's face was tight."He lied."

"Sam helped him to lie. All this time Sam knew about it but now it's an issue. Now Sam wants to go after the Cullens. Which, by the way, is so fucking stupid."

Paul looked at his wife, just how much had she known? "We've killed vamps before. We are good at what we do."

"Yeah…when it's been two or three. But with the Cullens it's at least 6 of them. Not to mention that Edward can read people's thoughts and Alice can see if you guys are coming. So, let's say that you do what Sam suggests, go after the Cullens for no apparent reason. Are you confident you will win? Are you sure we won't have any losses on our side? Think about how the loss of Nation affected all of us. What his death did to his parents, to Colin and Brady. Hell, I believe it's one of the reasons those two act so wild at time, Nation was young and killed."

"Looking out for Bella." Paul responded.

"You don't believe that shit. Sam was the one who said that he should be sent to Bella's instead of hunting with the others. Something that Jacob disagreed with."

"Jacob wanted to be with Bella…that was all he was concerned about."

"Can you blame him? What if it had been me in all of this? Can you say that you wouldn't have gone through such lengths to protect me?"

Paul looked down. He really loved Rachel; she was his heart and soul. But she didn't understand how he felt because she saw things in him that others didn't Every day of his life, he thanked god for Rachel. He had always had a thing for her, Rachel was hot, smart and spicy. People liked her; he couldn't say the thing for him. He knew that some of the guys in the tribe whispered that she was too _good_ for him. But he didn't care that he thought that they were right, he'd die for her. Paul knew he wasn't as smart like Seth or respected like Roman, he wasn't easy going like Quil or Embry. He didn't have a friendship like Brady or Colin or even a gentle side like Jared. And he sure as hell wasn't loved the way that Jake was. Sam had been his friend, shown him the way, been good to him, he owed it to him. And Sam had picked _him_ out everyone when it came to having a _second-in-command_.

"Sam talks of war, a war with those who we have a truce with." Rachel reminded.

"They broke the rules." Paul was still stubborn, but at this point even he could smell his own defeat.

"You know Alice only did it to see Bella. Not to declare war. You know that…deep down don't you?" Rachel gently grasped her husband on the sides of his face seeing the indecision and pain in his eyes. "You know that I'm right." She paused for a moment before she continued on. "I know how difficult this is for you. I know the love you have for Sam. He has been good to you, but is it the worth the lives of the pack to have blind loyalty? Do you really think that going against the Cullens is the right thing to do? What about the things he's done to Leah and Emily? You know my brother could have brought that up and he didn't. Do you think that's the kind of behavior that an Alpha should have? Do you honestly think that this going to make us stronger? You've got a decision to make, one that I _can't_ make it for you. Look at the situation objectively and do the right thing. I love you Paul and believe in you." Rachel kissed her husband and then walked away leaving him standing by the surf. As she walked back to the bonfire, she noted that a figure that had not been there before was now standing next to Sam. She frowned. Apparently Emily had changed her mind and decided come and from her body language, it was clear she was going to stand by her man. Rachel brushed away the tears she felt and went to stand next to her brother who was holding Bella's hand. Her sister-in-law looked worried while Jacob had a tense expression on his face. She knew Jacob was fearful that Bella would find out the entire truth. "Hey…" she leaned up and kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Hey…"

"Did you tell them everything?"

Jacob. "Yeah, now it's up to them."

The Elders came back to the bonfire and all became quiet as they sat down. It was Quil Sr., the Elder who had been on the council the longest who had been chosen to speak. "The matters brought to our attention today are ones of grave importance. Sam Uley, one of our council members has made some serious accusations against Jacob Black. Matters that we were not aware of, ones that transpired a long time ago have now been brought to our attention." His eyes trained on Jacob and Bella who was standing by his side.

"Jacob Black, please come forward."

Jacob let go of Bella's hand and walked toward the council. "What you did in keeping a secret alliance with the Cullens, you did out of love for your wife. We can understand that. If any of us had been in the same situation, we may have acted in the same manner. Although we are disappointed that the entire truth had not been told, you did not do that alone. Your Alpha, at the time, supported your decision." Quil looked at Sam. "And HE should have told us. We cannot punish you for a decision you made in your youth. As for your decision to protect the Cullens, you made that decision as an _Alpha_, therefore you are responsible. They broke the truce, a matter we don't take lightly. However through deliberations of two against one, we have come to the decision that it would not be prudent to retaliate against them." Quil looked over Jacob's shoulder toward Bella. "Now onto another matter that we need to clarify. Decisions about the pack should be the decisions of the Alpha, not the Elders, although we have power to reign in the Alpha through a check and balance situation as it may be. All decisions about the pack in the future will be made solely by the Alpha who will be held accountable for them." Quil Sr. looked at Sam. "We will not be called in to decide petty squabbles as if we are loitering over a pack of school children. That is not the purpose of this council. The Alpha will make decisions for he is the chosen leader. However, the Alpha must know that he not only has the lives of his pack, but the tribe in his hand as well. Although the council will admit that Roman made some valid points, it will be Alpha who makes the final decisions in future relationships regarding Cullens from this point." He looked around meeting the eyes of each member of the pack. "The pack will have to accept those decisions as well." He turned to Jacob. "Tonight, your pack spoke up for you; you should feel proud of the type of leadership you've displayed." Rachel grasped Bella's hand hard showing the relief that the council seemed to respect Jacob and the pack. "The council also realizes that the there is dissention among the packs. We admit that it was our fault. Two packs, two Alphas, two leaders and now two goals. There _cannot_ be two Alphas for there cannot be two leaders. There should not be two packs. We must go back and look at our history to guide us." He turned toward Lorena.

She stood to speak as tribal historian. "One pack. One Alpha. One position on the council. That is our way. Tonight we see we must uphold onto our traditions. Therefore we've decided that the packs should reunite to become one and placed under the leadership of Sam Uley."

Jacob's world dropped out and spiraled out of control. He didn't hear the collective gasp. Nor the growls emanating from his pack. He felt like a weight was anchoring down on his chest. _No...this couldn't be happening? Sam! They put Sam in charge of the packs!_

Sam turned his triumphant gaze on Jacob. _It's mine now. All decisions are mine. Did you hear me? _His eyes flickered to Leah, betraying himself for a moment, hardly noting the horror on her expression. _I've got the power Jake and there is nothing you can do about it. All the money and Ephraim Black's blood you thought you had it in the bag. Well, your daddy isn't here now to protect you. My first order of business will be declaring war on those fucking leeches you have been protecting the moment they break the treaty and believe me, they will. _He thought, finally feeling vindicated.


	21. Chapter 21: The Demands of Ephraim Black

**A/N: **Wow…the last chapter really elicited a response from many of you! I loved them!

So I didn't want to keep you waiting too long for this chapter.

Thanks Bluebaby for all that you do.

**Chapter 21: The Demand of Ephraim Black**

_Some people say that silence is golden. Not me. I always liked noise. I'm loud or gregarious as Bella would say. I love to play jokes, to hear others laugh, to listen to their chatter. It's one of the reasons that I like working in the garage because something is always going on. The guys cracking jokes, music reverberating off the walls, the sounds of machines working. Too much silence drives me mad. Bella is different cause she needs it times. Sometimes I'll come home and there is nothing but silence. She'll be sitting on the porch staring off into space, sometimes for hours. I can always tell when she's writing because the house gets an eerie silence then, that's when I know she's diving face first into her own creations. My Bells is a kick ass at storytelling. Creating with metal and steel is totally different. There are the sounds of the blow torch, the metal coming together. All the noise and chaos is something that I thrive on. __ But now…I can't hear a god dammed thing, only silence. When my Elders turned against __it felt like I had been struck deaf__. They stripped me! They fucking cut me as if surely they had taken a knife to my jugular and then watched me bleed out onto the ground. Why had they done this? I had been thrust in __the__ middle of a war that I did not ask for, been their solider, given my blood, sweat and would give my life for them. I had stood there in front of them and laid bare my soul for them to see when I relived the rape of my wife. I had told them of the pain she went through and yet it all meant nothing. They had stripped me of my leadership to give it to a man who I knew would abuse it and worse. I looked around seeing everything in slow motion; I asked for the Sprits to guide me and help me. I felt Bella's breath against my neck as she came forward to wrap her tiny hands around my waist, the feel of her against my back. I turned, seeing the pain mixed with confusion in her eyes as I reached for her my only help and salvation in this darkness as if my mind had left my body. _

_All of a sudden I felt sick to my stomach, as if I had been pulled through some sort of vortex to another realm__,__ but I was still standing there on the beach. However everyone else was gone and I was utterly alone. Only darkness greeted me__;__ yet my eyes could see through the darkness as clear as if it were light of day__. __Although it was a great distance__,__ I could make out a figure heading my way. A large tall man with russet skin and long dark flowing hair under an amazing headdress came toward me. The man was dressed in the attire of my ancestors; he wore buckskin pants with a fur belt. He had a claw marks scarring his massive__ chest__, his body a mass of muscles. Instantly I knew who the man was, it was my grandfather, Ephraim Black__;__but__ this was not the older version of him but the younger man in his prime, a man who looked a great deal like me only harder._

"_Jacob…" He reached out and grabbed my arm at the elbow before pulling me into a strong embrace. _

"_Grandfather, __Ayqsocha__" I whispered to him. Emotion clouded my voice as I held the man that I had lost when I had been a mere seven years old. I held on tight wanting to feel his strength, his calm__ness__ and his assurance. I breathed in his hard embrace smelling the scent that I had not smelled since I was young. _

"_Hqvhli, ho" He responded smiling at me. __He must have sensed my feelings. He pulled away, tears shown in his strong eyes as he nodded to me. "I too have missed you Jake." He looked at me for a moment seeing the man that I had become. He nodded with approval. "Come, it is time that we talk for we have very little time."_

"_Where are we? Where is everyone? How did this happen?" I had so many questions._

_He did not answer my questions. He had been like that when I had been young, always taking his time doing things his way. "In do time." He patted my back. "There is something that you must see." _

"_But…"_

"_No buts. You asked for guidance the Sprits have answered. I'm here to do just that. Now come!" He barked in a tone that held raw power. My grandfather turned from me and phased into a large wolf. __**Come run with me**__. __ He thought toward me. __**I've been given this opportunity to come to you; the power of your blood allows this. I felt your pain, your anger and your despair. **_

_I shifted into my wolf form as he took off running. I quickly followed. Together we ran fast and hard the trees speeding past us until our muscles ached. It was an arduous task as many many miles passed us by. It was then I realized that I needed to be in wolf form to run off my frustration and anger. I craved to feel the connection with mother earth and all of her creatures. We ran until finally we found ourselves in a circle of trees in an area that I didn't recognize. I turned toward him. __I don't understand what's happening. __**Why did the Tribal Council do this? I tried to do right. Be a leader, a good Alpha yet the council took that position away from me.**_

_My grandfather wolf turned me with serious eyes. __**Do you think**____**you've done everything that you could as leader? **___

_I was confused by this question. __**Yes. I opened a business, created a company that will bring profits to the tribe. I've been a good Alpha to my pack and**__…_

_**What about the council seat?**__ He cut me off.__**They offered you a position on it, but you turned it down.**_

_I frowned. __**I had a lot to do with the garage and the company we started. Besides Sam held that position and I didn't want to hurt him. **_

_He raised an eye to me. __**So, you did **__**not**__** do everything you could grandson**__. __He exhaled heavely. __**Being a leader, a true Alpha means making the hard decisions even when you don't want to. **_

_I've done that. __I responded not liking what he was suggesting. _

_Suddenly he was no longer wolf but standing before me to speak as a man. __"__Oh… You've made some good decisions but not all the tough ones you needed to make. Sam Uley was not Alpha. He was supposed to be your stand-in until you reached your maturity, when that time came you should have stepped forward and took over as true Alpha." He scolded for a moment before he spoke again. "I must admit, you are not entirely to blame, there should have been a teacher to explain everything to you about the requirements of the Alpha. Your father and the others tried their best, but they did not have all the information they needed. I did not foresee the coming of the Cullens therefore I did not tell him everything you needed to know." He looked out for a moment. "There are things only the Alpha can tell another Alpha." He sighed. "You did not take your rightful place and in turn your pack fractured and splintered into two. Two broken pieces, never strong enough or as strong as it should be. Worse yet they never bonded the way that spirits and mother earth intended them to do. And you my grandson have yet to reach your full potential.__I know that this has been difficult but it's up to the Alpha's to always make the difficult decisions, no matter how painful they may be. You chose the easy way out. You chose to compromise in an effort to "get along" and in making that decision you compromised not only your position of power but the pack. And you did it in an effort not to disappoint one who never should have ruled.__"_

_I too phased. "You don't understand..."I tried to explain to him but he cut me off. _

"_I understand Jacob, better than anyone.__"__ He held out his hand in front of him and suddenly there were figures moving around in the middle of the clearing. The males watching intensely as two men circled each other in crouching fighting stances around the bone fire. It took me a moment to realize that one of the figures was my grandfather; the other __a __large male was one I did not recognize, they obviously had been fighting. My grandfather turned toward me. "That is Ustes__;__ he was one of the best fighters in our tribe." His obsidian eyes looked at the other man with reverence. "He was also my best friend. We were bond brothers, we had been close, even shared the same mother's milk, since my mother had been killed.__"_

_I was confused when I saw the two of them phase and a fight took place. The two wolves went after each other, attacking viciously. The fight was brutal. After a while, the scene faded. _

"_What happened?" Why was he fighting his friend, I wondered. _

"_Ustes wanted to be Alpha. As did I. This was not new, though we were best friends; we often competed for the same thing. However, this was different." His severe eyes found mine. "I knew with all the fiber of my being that I was meant to be Alpha. There was something about my blood that was different. It was more powerful than the others. We both could not rule. So we fought for the position." My grandfather eyes filled with deep dark sorrow. "I won and I took the life of the man who had been my brother." _

_**Life**__. I was stunned. My grandfather whom I had remembered had always been a gentle man__,__ very loving and caring. How could a man so loving and kind kill his best friend? _

"_We fight to the death Jacob, when we fight for Alpha position."He answered as if he had heard my thoughts. "And yes, I do have the ability to hear your thoughts as you have the ability to hear the thoughts of your pack…" _

"_Your best friend? But how…how could you?" If you loved him, how could you kill him?_

"_I did what I had to do." He stated with gloomy yet serious eyes. "Ustes challenged me for the position, even when I begged him not to. We both knew the rules. Rules that were set in stone by nature. There was __a __reason we took the wolf as our totem and we live by their tradition. No one, including the tribal council could step in once the challenge had been issued, for they cannot break the decision of that challenge. I did what I had to do." He sighed heavily. "And for the rest of my life I had to live with that decision. I faced that challenge which ended in his death. But as badly as I still feel for my actions, I know that I made the __right__ decision. When the Cold Ones came to destroy us, the pack was strong enough to take them on. Being Alpha also allowed me to create a treaty with the Cullens. I had the forethought to see that though they were The Cold Ones, they were indeed different. They had chosen to kill animals instead of humans. They weren't the senseless monsters the others were, though I did not trust them, so I made a decision that would allow us to live in some sort of peace amidst us. Ustes, he was a good man, but he was hot headed. He would have __not__ made such a choice and his decisions __**would**__ have cost us many lives for there were only a few of us__. __More did not transform until the Cullens had been here for a while. I and a few others believed that the numbers of transformations has something to do with the number of Cold Ones. We believed there will be one Alpha, one Beta, one Seer and undisclosed number of wolves. _

"_Seer" I asked. Not knowing what that was. _

_He paused as if concerned. "You do not have one?"_

_My grandfather touched my shoulder. "We do not have time to discuss that at the moment, maybe later if the Spirits allow because it seems there is a great deal that you need to know. Jacob, you may have empathy and compassion__,__but__ when it comes to leadership, you have to be able to make the hard decisions." He then looked at me with love and pride in his eyes. "I know you, you were a good boy and now you are a fine man, strong, independent, and thoughtful in your decisions. You do not take this power you have lightly. That is good for some cannot control one such as the wolf. _

_Suddenly we were back at the beach. This time everyone else was there, the council, the Elders, the pack, Sam, my family and me, at least my body. But it was strange because it was like I was a spectator to everything that was transpiring while I was standing next to my grandfather. "Can you be the Alpha they __need__ you to be?" I watched at if I were watching an episode on television. _

"No!" Leah cried out while revulsion filled her with. Her stomach cramped as she thought about the power that Sam would have over her mind and her body._ No, they can't fucking do this to me! I won't let them no matter what the Elders say. Fuck them!_

Sam looked at her. "Enough Leah, the decision has been made, control yourself."

"Control myself, you fucking son-of-a bitch…" Leah headed toward him; however Roman stopped her by pulling her back tight against him.

"I know that you want his head baby girl, but this isn't the place or time." He whispered holding her tightly against him in an effort to keep her from losing it and this turning into an all out brawl. If Sam were to touch Leah, Jake's pack would not stop until blood was shed. Emotions were running high at the moment. Roman didn't want this to get out of control. "There is no way in hell I'd let the fucker touch you. We'll take care of this later." Leah looked up into Roman's dark eyes where she saw a promise there. She believed him.

"Later then…" Leah was out for blood. There was no way in hell she was going to be under Sam's rule. She'd die first.

Rachel moved away from Bella toward the Elders. "Please…You can't make this decision…"

"It's done." Sam looked to Paul. "Control your wife."

Paul looked at Sam with anger. He didn't like Sam issuing orders. He crossed his hands, his biceps bulged. "If Rachel has something to say, she's going to say it and I'm not going to try and stop her. That's not how I treat my imprint."

Rachel looked back at Paul for a moment giving him a reassuring smile before she turned back to the Elders. "I know that you think that you've made the right decision but I only think its fair if you hear from everyone who's affected by this decision and that includes the imprints. I think we have should have an opportunity to say how we think and feel since it's our men that go out to protect the tribe. When they put their lives in danger we're the ones waiting with baited breath hoping and praying that they will come home unharmed. We're more than imprints; we are a sisterhood standing strong for our men to help them by tending to their wounds and giving love and support. Most importantly, we accept them for who they are along with all the positives and negatives that come with the territory of being mated to a werewolf. We also accept the inevitably of the fact that one day they may not come home."

Bella couldn't help but to nod. Rachel had summed it up perfectly. It was one of the things that she and the others had to accept. Although they had supernatural abilities, they weren't immortal. Nation was painful reminder to what could happen. Bella also realized that to some extent that the imprints had more to worry about than she did, after all part of their lifeline was tied to the wolves. She looked up to Jacob, normally at time like this he'd be pacing with anger rolling off of him; but instead, he was strangely silent as if only part of him was there.

Lorena responded. "I think that Rachel has made some good points. You may speak, all of you." She addressed to the women. "But please note, this does not mean that the decision will be changed though we will listen."

With complete understanding, Rachel nodded before she spoke from the heart. "First off, I know better than anyone what Sam has done for _my_ Paul. When people think about Paul, the first thing they think is hostility or anger, but there is a lot more to my husband than that." She looked over at Paul's taunt face. "Paul's a very loyal person. He's someone you can count on, _if_ he gives you his word. I really thank Sam for seeing the type of second-in-command my husband could be for honoring him in such a way. Being your second wasn't a responsibility that Paul took lightly. " She looked at Sam. "For what you've done for Paul, I will always be grateful." Rachel knew better than anyone how hard things had been for her husband growing up.

Paul's father was a serious alcoholic who had fell off the wagon when Paul's mother died in childbirth. He had blamed Paul for the death of his mother; therefore he had taken to beating him. Paul, like most children regardless of the abuse he had suffered, had been protective of his father desperate for his love. When the other children had made fun of Paul because of his shabby condition, his answer had always been to fight. Paul had to fight for everything. And he had a lot of anger and problems trusting others because of it. Although the tribe had to step in and save Paul, it had only been when he had taken a beating so severe that it left him battered with broken bones and a significant hospital stay, that Paul's father had been banished, leaving Paul utterly alone. Friends of Paul's mother had taken him in, yet he had always felt like an outsider, until Sam. Sam had taken him under his wing. It had only been through his friendship with Sam, the pack and his love for Rachel that Paul had been "saved". Still, she knew that her husband's insecurities were buried beneath his bravado. "I know that many of you must think that I'm biased because I'm Jacob's sister and maybe in a way I am, but it's only because I know what kind of man my brother is. Jacob's a good leader because he's a good man. He's a man of honor, does what he says he's going to do and doesn't allow personal agendas to cloud his decisions. More than that, I also know that with my brother at the helm that Paul will be in the most capable of hands with a strong pack around him to have his back. He will have an Alpha who will listen to his suggestions fairly and look out for his welfare. Most importantly, Paul will have a higher chance of coming home to me safe and sound. So, for my husband, the man that I love, I am begging the council to reconsider and put my brother in charge as prime Alpha."

Paul looked at his amazingly bold wife. Rachel was standing here in front of everyone telling them about how much she loved him. He felt what must be tears in his eys, but wasn't sure. _God, what the hell did I ever do to deserve her? My whole life is her. _And she was. When Paul had imprinted on Rachel it was like she was _it_. The sun, the moon, he revolved around her. He could never cheat on her. Never look at another woman. Never want another woman. His Rachel believed in him. She could have chosen anyone in the tribe, but she picked him regardless with his fucked up past. Paul knew he wasn't a saint, most people just tolerated him. Hell, he knew that Billy and Jacob just "dealt" with him because he was Rachel's husband; they really weren't fans of his and probably thought she could do better. The truth was he sometimes felt out of sorts around them. He could see how proud Billy was of his kids, how he protected them. Paul's old man never once in all his life ever told him he loved him or was proud of him no matter how hard he tried. All Paul ever got was the back of his hand. That was why he loved Rachel because she gave him all of her love. She was proud of him; she loved him and was never _ashamed_ of him.

"I agree with Rachel." Kim whispered for a moment surprising Jared. She looked at him for a moment. "I'm not going to give a speech or anything like Rachel. I'm just going to tell the truth. Sam's been good to Jared, but I think that Jake's a better choice. I want my man to come home to me safe. So...if this is a vote, then I vote for Jake." Kim turned and stood next to Jared. "Sorry…"

He took her hand and kissed it. "It's okay. I know that you worry." Jared decided to speak. "I've tried to stay out of the fray, that's my way. Sam's been a hell of a leader. A good Alpha. But, going after the Cullens, well considering everything doesn't feel right to me. That's all I'm saying about this." Jared wasn't going to get in the middle of deciding who his Alpha was going to be, though he was miffed that Sam had taken things so far. He had always liked Sam as well as Jake, he didn't want to choose.

Quil stepped forward. "Embry and I didn't want to say anything. We are Jake's best friends and we thought that our opinion would be seen worthless because of it. Jake's our boy. We know his faults."

"We also know his strengths. He's fair." Embry added.

"How can you say that, he lied!" Sam couldn't believe how weak his pack had become in all of this.

"Yeah. But so did you." Embry countered furious that this was happening. "You never told us that you were going to press for banishment. Hell, we didn't even like the idea of you going for Alpha for both packs. This was a bad idea but you didn't listen when we tried to tell you NOT to do this."

"I don't have to. I'm doing what's best for us." Sam was frustrated that couldn't see past their "Jacob worship".

"For yourself." Quil countered. "Not us. We didn't want to be put in this position, but now you've forced the issue. We can't stand by and watch this happen to Jake."

"So, if you had a vote, you'd be voting for Jake instead of Sam." Quil Sr. asked them.

They both looked at Sam for a moment before they nodded in affirmative.

Sam felt as if his heart was being ripped from his chest. His pack was turning against him. _Why? Why __are __you saying this?_ Didn't they realize all that he had given up for them? He had done everything for them. Shown them how to harness their anger, control their bodies, and deal with stresses of being werewolves. When he had first begun to phase he had been so frightened because he hadn't known what to do, what he was, how or why this had happened to him. Because nobody had expected another werewolf pack to start phasing all of the sudden, he had been alone. But somehow he worked through it though it hadn't been an easy process. The truth of it was, the pack made it better for him. He had been elated when Paul first changed because he had someone else to connect with. Helping Paul made Sam feel a sense of pride. He truly cared for Paul; yes Paul had anger issues, but Sam understood where they came from. He felt it was his duty to help Paul find a sense of purpose. Sam's grandmother helped him to see that this was his purpose, his calling, his contribution to the tribe. Giving up a chance to be a reporter and to leave the reservation had been difficult. He had given up a life that he and Leah had desperately wanted and had been relegated to watching her from afar, sensing her pain and anger at him and not being able to do a damn thing to stop it. With great responsibility comes great sacrifice and he had sacrificed so much for them and now it was a like a jagged little pill they would in turn ask for Jacob to be their Alpha.

Jacob had been someone he had always liked, he was easy going and got along with just about everyone. He was strong, fast and seemed to a natural ability that all others, including Sam lacked. As far ashe was concerned Jacob's problem had always been his _unhealthy_ obsession with Bella Swan. Sam didn't get it. It wasn't like that there was anything extraordinary about Bella . She was likeable enough and pretty, but there was nothing about her he could see that would make her the center between Jacob and Edward's weird triangle. Sam wouldn't have wanted a woman who had been in love with a leech, it would disgust him. But not Jacob. He started disobeying by telling Bella the "truth" about them. Sam still hadn't figured out Jacob got around the Alpha order. Jacob stated that Bella had "guessed" the truth. It killed Sam that Jacob had wasted so much potential and he was giving it up for _h__er_? A woman who wasn't even his _imprint_. That was what galled Sam the most. He had been forced to give up the woman he loved when Jacob hadn't. Sam had been a man torn in two in love with two very different women. He loved Emily, the wolf inside of him recognized her as his mate, but sometimes the man…found it was harder to accept. Sometimes the man in him saw the past even when he didn't want too. Emily was everything he could love in a woman. She was a good mother and wonderful wife beautiful inside and out. She was his source of strength, the calm ocean cascading over him. He loved her, he did. But late at night when he dreamed, he dreamed of a woman with sarcastic wit, impressive intelligence with short hair and dark eyes, legs, a taut body with full breast. He dreamed of fire… he dreamed of Leah. His eyes found her. Even now, she was amazing, her anger, her heat, her fire. _God, I hate that a part of me still wants you._ He was furious. He was imprinted to Emily there should be no feelings for another. He knew that. He felt what the others felt. The other wolves intense longing, love and complete adoration for their imprints. Their "oneness" with them to the extent that there was nothing else, no one else. _Why God, why does it seem that some of that "oneness" is missing when it comes to me? _It frustrated him, made him feel less than he was. He didn't want to be this way. There were times that he hated himself for his feelings for Leah, times that he actually hated her and wanted to make her pay. More and more he had turned to alcohol something he knew better to do. It made his weak. It made him mean and nasty and do things he'd never do. When he thought about what he had done with the woman in that bathroom, it made him sick to his stomach. Unprotected sex with a woman he barely knew because she looked like Leah. To cheat on his wife, his imprint, the mother of his children. He had disgraced himself and betrayed his wife. He promised himself never to do that again. He knew he wouldn't but he couldn't seem to let go of Leah. She had thought it had been so easy for him to walk away from her, but it hadn't. If he were honest he'd admit that he needed to be near her. Seeing her with Jacob, how she relaxed and comfortable she with his him ate at Sam like acid. He had begun to think that there was something more between them than simple friendship. When Paul had told him of her different behavior ,style of dress and the fact that she and Jacob had disappeared together, he lost it. Jacob, who had everything, was now taking Leah. Sam knew that he had made a promise to the Elders to help the others. He wanted to. He loved his tribe and his pack brothers. Yet, leadership came at a price. His eyes found Leah. He was hurt by the blazing hatred that he saw. _She once looked at me full of love and now only hatred. _He closed his eyes for a moment, not noticing the glance that Emily had given him.

"What about you Paul, do you feel the same way?"

Sam turned and looked at Paul waiting for him to defend him. Paul was silent for a moment. "Sam's a good man and I think that he does have pack's best interest at heart most of the times. But…right now I'm starting to think that Jacob would probably be a better leader for everyone involved because of this situation with those other leeches.

Sam couldn't believe this. _What the hell was happening here? _"How can you say that?"

"Because it's the truth and you know it." Paul responded with simmering anger. He turned away and pulled Sam toward the trees not wanting the others to hear so he whispered. "It's the truth Sam. This has a lot to do with Leah. You can't let her go! This is bringing you down. Don't make me tell them what you did. I don't want to, but if you press me, I will! Right now, maybe you need some time to cool off and calm down. Let Jake take control for a while and then come back…"

"Calm down! This coming from YOU! If I hadn't taught you how to control your anger or you would have murdered someone by now. Restrain isn't your forte. If Jacob becomes Alpha, do you really think you are going to be his pick for second? He hates you! Everyone knows that. He doesn't think that you are good enough for Rachel. You'll be last. I made you first and now you'll be last. Hell, he'll pick Brady and Colin over you."

Paul thought about Sam's words. They were true. He'd lose his position; he'd lose his friendship with Sam. His face tightened. "That doesn't change the fact that you aren't fit to lead. I'm your friend Sam. I care about you, but this isn't right." He walked away toward the others.

Rachel wasn't sure what the exchange Paul and Sam had, but she knew that look that she saw in her husband's eyes. It was a look of determination, one that meant that Paul had enough. Still a part of her ached for the pain he was in because he loved Sam.

_Jake stood next to his grandfather watching the events taking place. He couldn't believe it__.__ They were standing up defending him. He couldn't believe that Paul out of all people had his back. His grandfather looked at him. "The time has come for you to decide. Are you going to do what is easy? Or are you going to do what is right for your people? Are you going to be the Alpha, I know you can be." Suddenly he was not longer watching, he was now somehow back in his body standing next to Bella__,__ her small hand pressed into his. _

"Can I say something?" Bella looked at Jacob for a moment; he looked back at her with love in his eyes. The anger she had felt inside of him had now seemed to have ebbed away magically. "I want everyone to know that I am aware that I am partly to blame for this situation."

"Bells, that's not true." Jacob stated trying to pull her back. He wasn't about to let her take blame for this situation. His grandfather had been right. If he had stepped forward years ago, none of this would be happening now.

"Yes, Jake, it is. And if I thought that leaving the life that I created with you and our family would change things, I would." Jacob was furious again that she'd ever consider such a thing. "However, if I were to do that, I'd be hurting everyone I loved, most importantly you." She touched his face gently before turning toward everyone. "I could never walk away from him or from the tribe. My life is here, and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She thought for a moment wanting to use the right words to describe her feelings. "For a long time, I wasn't sure where I belonged, especially when I lost Charlie and even before that. I thought that I wanted a vampire life, a life with the Cullens. Maybe I was searching for a family." Her fingers crept up to the collar of her hoddie playing with the string in a nervous gesture she wasn't aware of. Bella wasn't used to explaining her feelings to others besides Jacob. Though Charlie and Renee did their best, we weren't always the type of family that I wanted. I found everything that I was looking for but not with the Cullens, but with a pack of crazy teenaged werewolves who ate a lot and did cliff diving." She laughed. "And a sisterhood with imprints who didn't quite mind that I wasn't officially one. I also found myself and my voice. I found out who I really was. I don't think that I could have found it anywhere else. Strange enough as it was a teen werewolf with the biggest smile and the biggest heart that I found my natural path." She looked at Jacob, her best friend, her _sun_. "That being said, I know that he risked a lot for me and did things you may not agree on. But that doesn't diminish who Jacob is, was or will become. Nor does it change the commitment he has made to his pack brothers. I know that Jake didn't really want to be Alpha. Truth be told, I'm not sure he wanted to become a werewolf anymore than anyone else." Bella's hands slid into her pockets thinking back to the time that Jacob changed. "I think that he was pretty happy fixing motorcycles and wrestling with Quil or playing video games with Embry. But like the others, he took on his responsibilities even when they were difficult. Just like Sam did. I don't think this really is a decision about Sam or Jake because they are two different people with two different styles. Sam was a good Alpha for the type of Alpha the boys needed when they were young." She looked over to Sam realizing the hurt he had to be feeling regardless of what he tried to do to Jake. Bella figured it was fear that had motivated him. "And I know that it probably seems almost unfair that they are pushing for Jake to lead when you gave them so much. You had nothing to go on yet you helped these men to deal with a situation that nobody else could. I thank you for that. Thanks for being there for my Jacob. I don't know what he would have done without you, but right now things have changed. Times have changed. Circumstances aren't the same. Jacob gave up the Alpha position of both packs partly because of me and the responsibility it would have left on his very young shoulders. Yet there was another reason. It was because of his deep feelings and respect for you." She stepped closer to Sam. "He loves you. You are his brother and he never would want to take anything away from you but it's time…Jacob is true Alpha, it's in his blood. Don't make the wolves choose sides. Please…do the right thing and step aside Sam."

Bella turned away from the Elders and Sam and went to stand by Jacob's side. Raw emotions burned his throat. He looked down at her for a moment, a mixture of raw possession and love shown in his eyes. "As if I'd let you leave." He told her.

"You'd hunt me down, right?" She smiled.

"Damn right I would." He told of her taking his hands in his.

"Good." She replied.

Takata looked at all the faces. "Well, I think that we've heard from everyone."

"Not everyone." Emily said quietly looking at Sam for a minute. "You heard from Jacob's wife. I only think that it's fair that you hear from me as well." She stepped forward, the beauty of her pregnancy evident to everyone there. Emily was loved and respected by all. "A lot of people had a lot to say in defense of Jacob and very little in defense Sam. I'm his wife, his imprint. I know better than anyone the type of sacrifices that Sam has made for the pack, the type that Jacob hasn't had to make. I know that Sam has done everything…" She hesitated for a moment as Leah's tight face looked at her from across the fire. "I know what he has given up and…" She closed her eyes, her fingers caressing her tiny belly. Tears streamed down her face. "I can't do this…" She whispered as she looked at her husband. "God, I love you so much but I can't do this, not even for you." She faced the Elders. "My husband has given up a lot to be Alpha. He HAS been a good leader, but he's not fit to lead anymore. You see, he used his power as Alpha, his command to try to force Leah into an inappropriate relationship with him."

There was a gasp surrounding the circle. The Elders eyes cut to Sam. They had no idea what was going on and weren't too happy about it.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Sam was stunned; he didn't understand what Emily was saying. Sam grabbed her.

"Telling the truth!" She screamed at him with raw hurt and betrayal in her eyes. She had finally had enough. She had tried to stand by him but this was too much. She couldn't play the "good wife" anymore no matter how much she still loved him. She was sick to death of lying to herself. "Finally, I'm starting to see things for what they are and not what I want them to be."

Sam felt sick to his stomach; he didn't want to hurt Emily. Never! He loved her.

"Even now as we go through this mess, your eyes are still glued to her! God, this is so humiliating, but maybe it's what I deserve for hurting Leah the way that I did." She wiped at her tears with the pack of her hand. "I never really gave much thought to the pain she felt. I guess it felt a little like this." Misery shown in her eyes she was deeply embarrassed to be doing this in front of everyone. She hated losing her composure. "A part of you still loves her. I know it. I didn't want it to be true. I prayed that I was only imagining things because I know that you love me too. Or at least I thought that you did. I know that I'm your imprint that we were made to be together but this is too much, I can't lie to myself anymore. I can't lie to them." She turned back to the Elders dismissing Sam for the moment. "Sam is losing control of his emotions. He hates Jacob, the man he used to call brother because he doesn't like Jake's closeness with Leah. Worse yet he's making personal decisions and not thinking about what is best for the pack." She inhaled trying to keep calm as she could as her pain flourished. Her fingers found the swell of her protruding belly. "_Not_ thinking of the life we have together. It's so easy for him to blame Jacob for breaking the rules but Sam doing the same thing for _not_ for same reasons. I'm his wife and I know him better than anyone. I'm telling you if you put him in charge of both packs he will use this to get what her really wants…her. Please don't let him succeed."

Leah wasn't sure what to make of this turn of events. The last thing she expected was Emily out of all people had come to her defense in front of everyone. Leah's chocolate eyes found Emily's pain filled ones. She and Emily would never be close, not after all that happened between them, but Leah was grateful for what she done.

Lorena looked at Sam."This news is very unsettling." She looked at the other Elders as if they were silently communicating with each other. "However, it does _not_ change our position."

Chaos broke out all at once."What? Are you fucking crazy!" Leah screamed enraged that they still were siding with Sam.

"I'll kill you myself before I allow you to take advantage of my sister." Seth yelled at Sam who was looking at Emily as if he had never seen her before. Pain and regret shown in his eyes.

Jacob however was silently still. "She's right. It doesn't change anything."

Bella looked at Jacob like he had lost his mind. His pack became quiet.

_Jake, are __you __serious? _Roman asked him mentally.

"Yes, I'm serious. I see the truth. It doesn't matter what the Tribal Council says about this matter, this isn't a matter they can rule over."

Lorena nodded. _Finally_, she thought. _He realizes what he has to do._

Jacob looked at her and all the other council members, and then he saw his grandfather's image standing behind them. Jacob knew what he had to do. What, he now knew, the tribal council had been pushing for him to do the moment they "supported" Sam. "I Jacob Ephraim Black, challenge Sam Uley for position of prime Alpha of the Quileute wolf pack."

Sam paled. This was the last thing he wanted."No…you can't. The decisions been made."

"He can and he will." She stood. "However, there are certain rules to this particular fight." Lorena explained. "The fight will take place in our ancient hills in a sacred spot, at tomorrow during dusk. Only members of the pack, one representative of the Tribal Council, and the wives of Sam and Jacob will be allowed to attend. This matter will be held in utmost secrecy. Takata will represent the tribe, for has he no emotional ties to either Sam Uley or Jacob Black. The men will fight in two phases, once in human form, the other as wolf form." Her face became tight. "This will be a fight to the death as it has been in our past."

Faces paled all around the circle. The wolf pack had not expected the council to take this position of a fight to the death; this was something none of them wanted.

"Death…" Bella looked at Jacob's serious face with fear. _No, Jacob, you can't do this. I won't let you!_


	22. Chapter 22: Broken

**A/N: I can't believe that I have over 400 reviews. Thanks so much for all of your support for this story; it means so much to me. Thanks also for some of you who I've found are recommending this story to others to read. WOW…what an honor. **

**A special thank you goes out to Blue Baby for all the fantastic help and being my Beta. **

**Chapter 22:** **Broken**

The Black household was normally filled with a lot of ruckus the moment more than two pack members decided to visit Sunday mornings when the shop was closed. Loud noises, video games, arguments, wrestling matches could typically be found going on but this morning there was none of that going on. The house was "filled to the brim" with the wolves not only was every member Jacob's original pack present, so were his best friends Quil, Embry were there along with Jared. The only people who seemed to be missing was Rachael and Paul and of course Sam and Emily.

"Fight to the death?" Embry said shaking his head. "I just don't get it, how in the hell can the Council think s that something like that is a solution to our pack problems."

"They are a bunch of pussies not wanting to make a real decision and wanting Jake in Sam to duke it out. Colin responded.

Brady nodded in agreement. "Talk about passing the buck on this one." He remarked somberly. Brady remembered Nation, even if he had been older than he and Colin, the three of them had been way tight and he didn't want to even think about losing Jake or even Sam for that matter.

"It's how they answered this particular problem in the past." Jacob replied looking out the window near the front door. Bella was out there; had been out there for some time. She had said that she needed some "room to breathe." His heart clenched in his chest as he watched her small figure standing so utterly still wrapped in one of his sweatshirts that was way too big for her. In that moment, she reminded him of a vampire with her stillness. But he knew better than anyone that she was human dealing with the heartbreak of one. Watching her, she turned for a moment and he could make out the shadows beneath her eyes. _I did this to her._ _I'm putting her through all this pain._ It was the last thing that he wanted to do. He wanted to hit the wall or hit something. But he couldn't. He knew his pack was apprehensive about tonight; he didn't want to lose it in front of them or betray any thoughts that he was anything but _confident_ about this particular outcome. Still, at the moment, he was focused on Bella.

Last night had been awful. She had been so silent on their way home from the Tribal Council that it had frightened him. It had only been when they had gotten home and she realized that he had known challenging Sam _could_ have meant a fight to the death that something inside of her; the dam of her emotions _broke_. His Bella, his sweet little contained wife, let him have it, all of her anger and fear. It had not been pretty. Worse than her anger were her tears. Bella had cried, large painful racking sobs. Jacob would have gladly faced the fires of hell; a team of vampires, anything other than watching the woman he loved cry herself to sleep. He never wanted to go through anything like that again, to see her in such pain. This morning she had been strangely silent, but he could see the toll this had on her. She looked very pale and worse yet; she had been throwing up.

_Of course I had an upset stomach Jacob. How __do__ you think that I'm feeling knowing that tonight you will be fighting Sam of all people for your LIFE__?__ I'm sick to death of this and it's making me physically sick! _She had slammed the bathroom door in his face after that. This was an entirely new side to Bella, but deep down he understood her anger because _his_ Bella was frightened.

"Jake, did you hear me?" Quil asked interrupting his thoughts.

He turned to his friend. "Huh?"

The pack looked at each other. They were one now. It was no longer Sam pack or Jacob's pack, just_**the**__**pack**_**.** They all were deeply concerned. They all agreed that fighting to the death wasn't the solution to this problem. They also knew that Bella was more than upset. That was the weird thing about Jacob and Bella. Jake was loud, emotional, he wore his thoughts and feelings on his face unless he was in "Alpha" mode, Bells was different. Bella was always kind and funny at times however she kept a lot of her emotions bottled up. Compared to Jake, she was an introvert, yet the two of them were in such sync with one another. Today, seeing Bella who really wasn't one to cry, with dried tear stains on her cheeks, hit home that this was really serious. Not only that, they couldn't help but to think about what she had already lost to this war, the damage she suffered. They loved her but knowing about the rape did change things, now they saw her as a real survivor and they respected her so much more because of it. They were also concerned, especially Embry and Quil who had been through all of Jacob and Bella's ups and downs. They were afraid of what this was doing to their "sister." That morning Bella looked more fragile than normal**,** almost like she had lost some weight overnight. Jacob had whispered to them that this situation was making her sick. That she had thrown up three times that morning.

"What if you went to Sam privately or something and asked him to step aside." Jared asked. He had always been the most sensitive of crew, more thoughtful and empathic of others and their feelings. He was good at reading people using knowledge of their body language to help them. Bella had once said that she thought that he was a little like Jasper with his ability to sense emotions and keep others calm. "I know that last night was tough on him. He didn't expect this, for any of us to side with Jake. I know that he didn't expect a fight to the death. No matter how strangely he's been acting, he doesn't want this."

"This is Paul's fucking fault." Quil replied.

"Come on lay off him…" Embry kicked Quil in the shin.

"He's the one who opened his fucking mouth and told Sam that stupid shit about Jake banging Leah. If he hadn't done it NONE of this would be happening. He should have asked Jake what was up instead of thinking that. I mean, come on, Jake would never cheat on Bells and he'd _never_ bang Leah."

"That's because I'm _not_ fuckable…right Quil?" Leah said quietly from back of the room where she had been sitting. She had been brooding most of the morning.

"No…Leah, come on. You know you are hot…but like…you know….our sister." _You are tough as shit. I'd never even think about fucking you, you'd have my balls in a vice. It's going to take a hell of a man to be able to tame the likes of you. _

"Blaming Paul isn't helping this situation." Roman replied. "True, he made a mistake but he stood up last night for what was right. Even we all knew it was hard on him. Give him some credit for stepping up." Roman knew that poor Paul was most likely suffering. He loved Sam yet Rachel loved Jacob. His household was no doubt a mess at the moment.

"Maybe now that Sam knows what's at stake, he might decide that would be the best thing for him to step aside." Jared suggested.

"I don't know. After last night…I'm not sure. He was really hurt and then that whole thing with Emily was bad. Real bad. He probably feels like he lost everything. I know Sam and he's most likely _not_ going to back down." Quil replied honestly.

Jacob hardly heard his brothers as he opened the front door and stepped outside. He walked down the front stairs toward Bella. He knew that Bella heard him because her back became ramrod straight and she tightened her hold onto his sweatshirt. He approached her gently. "You know, I can make you something to eat…"

"I'm not hungry Jacob." She quietly, yet he could actually _feel_ her anger. It was almost like her emotions were becoming part of his.

"Bella, you were sick this morning and you don't look to good." He reached out to touch the top of her hair yet stopped when her quick head snapped in his direction

"Well, how the hell do you expect me to look on the day that I might just lose my husband!" She snapped angry at him. Furious at how unfair this situation was.

"Bells, please." He reached out to her but she jerked away. Jacob closed his eyes. _This is bad._ "Bella, I tried to explain last night…"

"That you made a decision, one that affects the both of us _without_ consulting me. I'm your wife, your partner**,** our lives are tied together or have you forgotten that?"

"It wasn't like that and you know it." Jacob rushed afraid she'd keep him from talking. "Baby, I did what I had to for the pack."

Her face became flushed with anger, her nostrils flared. "I don't want to hear about the pack right now okay…because the pack isn't going to be my best friend. They aren't going to be there for me late at night when I have nightmares. Or try to make me laugh when I had a bad day. Or encourage my writing. Or make love to me all night long. Or grow old with me." Tears filled her eyes. "The pack may be family but they aren't YOU!"

"Bella…"

"You knew when you decided this, what was at stake. So many things are on the line, your life. _Our_ life."

"Do you have such little faith in me? In my abilities to protect myself, this tribe, you?" If there was anyone he'd expected to believe in him, it would be her, however her lack of faith in him hurt him. "I'm stronger than Sam, faster than him."

"But you aren't a KILLER!" She screamed, her face red with fury. "For god's sake Jacob, don't you think that I know that about you?" Her hands became tight little balls that she clenched in her anger. "I know you better than anyone. You can't do this."

He was startled by her fury. "I've killed vamps Bells. You know that."

"Yes, but this isn't vampires hunting filled with bloodlust. This is Sam. Your old Alpha, friend and pack brother. Can you look at me and tell me that you'll be able to kill him in cold blood, because the Jacob I KNOW and LOVE won't be able to do that." Pain cracked her beautiful face, her lips trembled. "I know you. I know your good heart." She touched his chest where his heart laid beating. "You won't be able to kill him and …" Tears slipped down her face. "I love you for it. It's part of what makes you. And because I know that, Sam knows it too. You'll hesitate and then he _will_ have a chance to kill you." Tormented eyes found his. "I'll be left alone and you would have broken your promise to me that you made me when we were married. I'll be here, alone, without you." A sob cut her off she tried desperately to reign her emotions back in. She wanted to be the strong wife for him but at the moment, she was so angry. This was a new development for her and secretly she was afraid of all the changes going on with her of late. Her temper was quick to display itself. She had physically struck Jessica, Alice and now she warring with Jacob. This wasn't like her but it was like she had no power to stop herself. Bella wanted to be his loving strong wife on the day that she knew she might lose him but the anger she felt, the pain was so real. And, so was the fear. Bella had rebuilt her life with him. It wasn't simply around him, like she had wanted to do when she had been younger with Edward. But this was different. She had rebuilt her life _with_ Jacob as if they were threads of a tapestry woven tightly together. Without him, the tapestry of her life would fray and unravel.

Jacob felt the weight in Bella's words. This _wasn't_ about her not believing in him. She was honestly afraid he was going to die. Jacob felt trapped. "What choice do I have? I can't let Sam have the pack. If he does, think about what he'd do to Leah. Think about the war that he'd start with the Cullens. I don't like this. Don't you know that this is difficult for me? Yes, I'm pissed at Sam, but I'd never want to hurt him, let alone…" He paused.

"You can't even say the words. Jacob. It's KILL. Kill him."

Jacob closed his eyes. "I know. My grandfather said that an Alpha's must…"

Jacob had told Bella all about his vision of his grandfather that was when she realized he had known what this challenge meant. "Your grandfather is NOT you. Your grandfather hadn't married your grandmother yet, so he doesn't understand what he's asking of you!" She responded pissed at Jacob's grandfather. She licked her lips and wiped away her tears. She paced for a moment noting Jacob's worried eye yet ignoring them. It was ten full agonizing minutes before she spoke again. "What if you do? Say you kill Sam. What about Emily? What about Eric? Or their unborn child? Are you going to be able to look at them and not feel the guilt and the weight of taking their husband or father from them?

Jacob paled; he hadn't wanted to focus on what this did to Emily and Sam. This was killing him. He loved them, they were like family but he didn't have a choice in this matter. After tonight, he'd never be the same again. Yes, he was the true Alpha. The stronger of the two, but was he cold enough, hard enough to kill Sam? Jacob wondered. _Would I hesitate? If I didn't, would my life be forfeited and if so what would happen to Bella if I died. Who would protect her? What if the Volturi came?_ He knew that he would give his life to protect her, always. But he wondered if he killed Sam, if he'd be the same. Bella was right, either way, either he would die or a part of him would. No wonder his grandfather looked so hardened in his vision.

"Can you live with it and be the same man you are? Taking Sam's life will kill you. Not physically but spiritually. You'd change and I'd hate have to watch you to live through something like that." Her face broke. "You are my heart and soul and I'm so afraid that one way or another, tonight you are going to die…"

She turned away. He pulled her toward him, her back pressing against his chest. He felt the racking pain of her sobs as they shook her tiny body. "Never…I'd never leave you." He whispered against her hair. He pulled her tight against him. "I need you…so much Bella. This is killing me. I want so much to do the right thing by everyone, but most importantly, you. Please don't pull away from me, I need you." Pain was etched in his voice he pulled her head back and captured her mouth in a raw aggressive kiss.

Bella wanted to pull away from him but her body betrayed her. _How can I want him when he's breaking my heart? _But she did. She needed him desperately because regardless of all the anger, the pain and the heartbreak that this situation was causing, she was _his_ and he, was _hers_. And as much as it frustrated her, she realized that every moment she had "left" with him counted. Jacob's hand slid inside of her cut offs and under her panties between her legs. It took him a mere moment for searching fingers to find her nub. Moaning softly she lost herself in the moment of the movement of his fingers that pleasured her. _Never __a__ problem. Sex with you is never a problem. _And it wasn't. At that moment she didn't care they were outside, that there were others inside her home who could stumble upon them. Jacob's other hand found the hem of the sweatshirt that she wore and pulled it off her body. Next, he stripped of her tank top rendering her topless since she wore no bra underneath. She turned toward him, fire in her eyes as she too pulled at the hem of his sleeveless shirt stripping it off his fantastic chest. Next her fingers pushed down his sweatpants, finding him hard and hot. Her cutoffs were shucked off, panties gone. She launched herself in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, his fingers cupping her bottom as he slid inside of her. Hot, full, long and hard. He began to rock inside of as he "walked" them toward the safety of the trees away from prying eyes. Jacob planted his feet, bent his legs slightly pressing her back against a tree. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the fiery essence of her as he took her. Bella arched herself and tightened herself against him as he moved inside of her.

"Never…" he groaned. "I'd never leave you."Leave this…" He groaned as he cupped her breast and suckled at hard nipple into mouth as he pounded into her, hard.

"Never…" She whispered pulling his head up to look at him directly in the eyes. Bella loved the feel of him inside of her, the pleasure, the pain of accommodating one of his size. Jacob was like a freight train, moving hard and unrestrained as he had her. Her fingernails scraped his back as she came apart calling his name, her cries echoing throughout the trees, as he took her places only he could.

**Denali Mansion: Alaska **

"Stop right there…don't you dare….Kate!" Using vampire speed, Kate splashed an entire bucket of water in Garret's face.

The handsome vampire with the long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail stripped off his wet shirt showing off his muscular chest as he "hunted" toward his beautiful wife.

Kate backed away; her auburn colored locks shimmered in the light as he advanced with the water hose. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh…I would. Because there is nothing that I like better than to see your tight ass in the jeans that I bought you in my very own private wet t-shirt contest." With that Garret wet is wife.

Irena studied the scene in front of the balcony above. Kate, her beloved sister had lost her mind and clearly her sense of style. Kate was always a fashionista, however she was relegated into tight expensive jeans and slopping caramel colored halter top all in the efforts to actually wash cars. _See, this is what happens when you mate yourself to some insipid nomad who had no class, taste or elegance and likes manual labor. _Irena rolled her eyes. She stormed away from the obscene scene below for fear of this turning into another love making session on top of the sports car in the drive. _Ugh! _ When she returned home from the Cullens, she had found them having sex on the unused kitchen floor. At least when her sister had been fucking humans she took a break, yet there seemed to be no such luck now, not with Garret's stamina and Kate's needs.

Irena looked around her suite that was located near the front of the mansion. The estate was huge**;** it was built with their specifications after all three women living together for hundreds of years took specific balance. Esme had been wonderful to decorate it for them as a gift. Each of the sister's wings was as drastically different as they were. Irena's wing had always been full of beauty and light, however she had commissioned a decorator to change her rooms when her mate died. Now, it was drastically changed with dark colors mirroring her dark mood. It was elegant but a constant reminder of her loss. She plopped down on her black silk Queen Ann sofa in her sitting room; the dark red chemise and matching robe she wore, the latest from C. Gilson's lingerie collection clung to her curves. Laurent would have adored seeing her dressed so, he had always loved the way dark colors played against her skin. Her fingers played with the black diamond infinity necklace her love had given her as a wedding gift. Unlike Garret, Laurent had been refined, although the two vampires he had chosen to have a coven with, Victoria and James had not. Her love had been well read, had a love for the arts, spoke four languages, and knew all about the pleasures of the body. Irena had found him intriguing the moment she had first met him, it had taken no time to fall madly in love with him. Laurent had been so sexy. She had loved his ebony black skin that was like onyx silk, so dark compared to her paleness of her own. His long locks, the tilt of his mouth, his accent. They _all_ turned her on. Sometimes she'd watch them in the mirror above their bed as they made love watching the drastic difference of their physical beauty. He challenged her, courted her and made her feel like none ever had. Pain lanced her heart. Why did he leave her to go visit Victoria? Why had he felt the need to go and see his "old" friend?

_Laurent, don't go. _She pleaded him in their suite still blissful from their recent lovemaking.

He had turned to looking at her with pure devotion in his eyesas he pulled on a black button up Italian silk shirt. _I promise you my love, it will be back soon. This is a short visit. Your sister Tanya has made it clear that Victoria is not welcome because of what transpired between her and the Cullens. I know it is hard for you to understand, but Victoria has been my friend for decades. I know how lost she must feel without James, for if I lost you, I'd feel the same way. _

Irena looked at him wondering if that was all it was. A part of her was afraid that if he left, and was close to humans that he'd return to feeding off of them. He had chosen a vegetarian lifestyle for her but she knew of the demons called out to him. The bloodlust that was still deep inside him_. I will go, help Victoria to feel better and then I will be back. _He whispered as he kissed her full lips. Love shown in his golden colored eyes for they were no longer red. She knew that it was difficult for him. But he was trying, she was helping him. She had talked to Esme and had planned a trip for them to one of her private homes on the island. She agreed to let him go alone to see Victoria, which had been the biggest mistake that she had ever made.

A part of her wondered if the same thing would happen to Garret, would he too slip? It happened. Living a "half" a life was dangerous. Vampires were a dangerous lot. Living off of animals meant that hunger inside was never fully satisfied, worse yet, it made them vulnerable because they weren't as strong as their counterparts who ingested human blood. A part of her was truly sorry that Kate and Garret had been forced to cut their honeymoon short because Irena was actually glad that her sister had found happiness. Irena loved both of her sisters, but she and Kate had always been very close. There was no doubt in her mind that Tanya was worried about her mental state and had been very concerned that without "gatekeepers", Irena would find her way to Forks and take on that loathsome pack of wolves. It had most certainly crossed her mind but she had given up on that idea. What she had told Alice was the truth, the Cullens were friends of hers, well, at least most of them. She did not want to quarrel with them. Yet now she knew that she'd finally have her revenge without having to cross them. All she had to do was sit back and wait, wait for the babies growing inside Bella to kill her. Irena didn't hate or blame Bella for the situation**;** as far as she was concerned Bella was simply collateral damage.

**Jacob and Bella's House**

"I wouldn't go outside right now." Seth said closing the front door with a strange look on his face.

"Why not? We need to talk to Jake and come up with a plan before the lawyer gets here." Embry remarked. Jacob had told them their lawyer was coming over. He wasn't willing to take any chances and on the off chance that something went badly, that all his affairs were in order to make sure Bella was taken care.

"He's uh…busy."

"Doing what?" Embry asked.

"Doing Bella." Seth replied.

Brady perked up immediately running to the window. "Really? Where?"

Quil pulled Brady away from door. "You want to live? Stay away from that window." He then lookedat Embry who too was somber. Jacob and Bella having sex outside wasn't something that would be happening with others around. Somebody lost their head.

**Kitchen **

"Here" Leah looked up to see Roman handing her a cup of hot coffee as she sat at the large table in the kitchen. The other wolves were in the living room.

"No…" She shook her head.

"Take it Leah." He commanded with a gentle rebuke before finding the chair next **to **hers. She had been up all night, her hair still damp from a shower. She wore a black ribbed tank top and sweatpants. Roman handed her a cinnamon crunch bagel from Panera with hazel nut cream cheese. _How in the hell __**does **__he know that's my favorite?_ She looked at him for a moment with all the Southern charm and his attention to detail**,** no wonder women wanted him.

He gave her a playful grin as if he caught her "sizing" him up. "Not my type."

"Too aggressive for you?" She asked taking a bite of the heavenly bagel; she was so hungry that paper would have tasted great to her at the moment.

He leaned forward. "Too big of a heart. I like my attachments to stay unattached. Besides**,** you aren't the type to be into sharing."

Okay, Leah thought, anything to get her mind off of what was happening with their lives. "Do you share all the time?" She had always wondered.

"No, not all the time." He answered.

"Let me guess, two women and you, right?"

"No." He answered honestly.

"What?" She was shocked. "You and another…"

"One woman, two men devoted to pleasuring _her_. I don't touch him." He growled. "I'm straight…always. Not that I have a problem with men being homosexual but I'm just not."

She grinned.

He laughed. "Playing me, huh?"

"So much fun… but still. You don't mind _her_ being with someone else?"

"No."

"What's the thrill in it? Sharing I mean?"

He was thoughtful for a moment. "For some people it's different things. For me it's about the pleasure, giving it, commanding it. Watching her come apart for me, watching her come apart period.**"** _It's also about reigning in my darker side._ "Sometimes sharing helps me…accomplish the things that I want."

"How about the women**,** what's in it for them?" She asked needing strangely to know why women agreed to such a thing.

He stroked his beard for a moment considering how to answer such a question. "Ultimate pleasure. Two hands, two mouths…two very different…"

"I get the idea." She blushed for a moment before she took a sip of her coffee.

Roman did the same as he looked her dead pan in the face. "No, _you_ don't."

Leah shrugged. "Who knows, I'm turning over a new leaf. Clearly the world is turning upside down. Maybe one day I'll head down to that club you go to and see for myself what it's like to…"

Roman's eyes quickly turned dark and furious. "No." he gripped Leah's arm. She was startled by his reaction. She looked perplexed. Roman was aghast, he was a lover of women, he'd never hurt them. Tie them up, paddle, bind them yes, but never give real pain. "Sorry…" He looked away embarrassed as he removed his hand slowly. He then flexed his hand as if something were on it. "Leah…I didn't mean…" He sighed. "That place is not for you. You deserve more than that. You aren't those women looking for something. Not that I don't respect them, I do, but _you_ aren't them." He stood. "You are different." He whispered. "No matter how hard you can be, you still deserved to be loved and cherished." He touched her face gently. "You are a good woman. Beautiful, smart and kick ass to boot. If I were….wired differently and didn't want….yearn for certain things…I'd be honored to have you as my own."

Surprised filled Leah's eyes. " Really?"

"Yeah. Really. It's just that I…uh.."

"Love me like a sister."She supplied.

"Yeah, I do." He answered honestly.

Roman smiled. It was million dollar one and Leah realized why so many women wanted him. He was courteous, gentle, caring, generous and sexy. For some reason that made her feel good. She didn't have romantic feelings for Roman**,** but for a man like him**,** one who was coveted so much by the ladies **to **admit that she was worthy made her feel good.

"But what about you. This thing you've got going…don't you ever want a real relationship?"

_More that you know._ "Sometimes. But…" Roman sighed. He wasn't used to talking about his feelings to anyone. He looked at Leah. He trusted her and in many ways understood her. "I had one once." He looked away. "I loved her…so I tried to shut away the needs I had. I didn't want to share _her_ or anything but I needed the control…so I told her what I wanted." Roman still remembered the look in Erika's eyes when he had whispered it to her. "Things didn't work out."

Life was like that. Leah refused to press Roman for more. What he had given her was enough for he had given her his trust. "You know _if_ I didn't love you like a brother and you weren't into some of the things you are into…I'd be honored to have to too." She stood up and then kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for making me feel better and trying to take my mind off of this."

"You aren't to blame for this."

"It doesn't always feel that way."

"It's the truth." Roman paused for a moment. He wasn't a man to say much, but he felt the need to say this. "It's okay for you to be upset. You love them both, Jacob and Sam. In very different ways, but you still love them both."

In that moment, Leah realized that this was why she was so miserable. "Maybe if I were to go away and…"

"No." Roman grasped her face gently between his two warm hands. "That would solve nothing. It would only anger us to take the time to hunt you down. And we would. We need you Leah. You help to keep us centered."

In that moment, Leah for the second time in three days broke. Tears of pain, frustration and fear filled her eyes. And Roman, gods bless him, understood. He didn't pity her. Nor did he try to fix her. He pulled her into his arms and held her allowing Leah to show a side to her that nobody ever saw.

**Outside**

Jacob lay holding his wife, her naked body sprawled on top of his. He didn't mind that they were outside or the fact that he was laying on the grass. He pulled a leaf from her muzzled hair before stroking her cheek. After their impassioned love making, Bella had broken down in tears. He hadn't known what to do other than hold her while she cried. Even now, dried tears streaked her face. Bella sat up and glanced toward the trees at her house. Looking down, she studied Jacob for a moment. The look of him lying in the grass, his arm stretched out above his head, his muscular chest rising up and down with his breathing, his sharp abs, tight thighs and long legs. Finally, her eyes traveled up to his handsome face. Images of the16 year old boy who loved her filled her mind. Physically Jacob looked the same; he still has the same obsidian eyes, his russet skin, and the dimple in his cheek, the cleft of his chin. But what she noticed was the love in his eyes. She'd wanted to capture this moment and always see him in such a way.

"Bella…"

"Shh…" She placed her finger on his lips. "Not now Jacob. I need some time to think, okay." And she did. She needed time to try to get her head on straight as she could. She didn't want to fuck with Jacob's head; she knew that that this was more than difficult. She leaned down to kiss him slowly with passion. Next she stood up, found her shorts and pulled the tank top over her. Bella left him headed toward the house.

Jacob sighed. He knew she was hurting so much but he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to make her feel better. "Bells…" He closed his eyes, his head falling back down. The truth was she was right. His Bella knew him far better than anyone and the prospect of killing Sam was something that would be almost impossible. Jacob wasn't sure what to do. He knew that Sam couldn't be Alpha, he wouldn't allow it, but killing Sam didn't seem right to him. How things had changed, it seemed almost like yesterday when he and Bella had their first date at Sam and Emily's wedding and now it had come to this.

**Flashback**

_Jacob looked around the hall searching for Bella. She had come as his "date" for the evening. He felt no regret for the lie that he had told her about needing her to fake "girlfriend" to keep all the other girls at bay. He spotted her; she was over in the corner of the hall that housed the reception table laughing at something Quil was saying. __**Damn, she's so beautiful**__. And she was. She looked so amazing in that blue strapless dress and heels. Bella was wearing heels__**, **__shocking__. The color enhanced her pale skin while the rest of it; __**God, it was tight against her small frame and her small full breast. Just thinking about them…I bet her nipples are pink and… No Jake don't do that.**__ The confines of his suit pants were even more painful than before. Jacob had done his best to hide the erection he had sporting all day since the moment he had seen her. When Bella came down the stairs earlier that day she had nearly knocked him over with her beauty. Her hair had been swept up in a clip with little spiral curls coming out of the sides while her face looked beautiful as ever as she blushed. And she wore just a hint of lip gloss on her cupie doll lips. However it had been her smell….__**Oh God**__. He groaned remembering. She had smelled luscious as he helped her to put her little black sweater over her shoulders. This "ache" he had was nothing ne. The only thing he could do to relieve the ache was take lots of cold showers or masturbate. Sure there were some girls willing to help him with his "problem" but he didn't want them, all he wanted was Bella. He was willing to wait as long as he had to for her to get over that leech, Edward Cullen. _

_Jacob made his way over to her smiling looking dabber as ever. "Is Quil boring you with his lame __ass__ jokes." _

"_No…" Quil stated with an amused look. _

"_Yes…" Bell announced with a laugh gently hitting Quil with her program from the wedding. _

"_You wound me Bells." Quil said with mirth in his eyes. _

"_Don't you need to be somewhere…like baby sitting Claire?" _

"_Hey, don't hate on the imprint. I'm going to take her a piece of wedding cake after the wedding." Jacob found the whole Quil and __Claire__ "relationship" a bit odd, but it didn't seem to bother Quil at all. _

"_Don't let Jake get to you Quil…it's really sweet." Bella said as picked up a piece of cake fingered some of the butter cream icing and tasted it. _

"_Thanks…Bells." Quil just smiled before he sauntered off. Bella turned to Jake hitting on the arm. "Stop teasing him. Ouch." She winched _

_Jake shook his head. "Damn__**,**__ hells Bells, you've got to remember the rules, you, human. Me." He pointed to his chest smiling. "Big bad werewolf." He whispered. He took her __wounded__ hand in his warm one, inspected it for a moment before he kissed it. Bella felt a tingle go up her spine as Jake's mouth graced her knuckles. It surprised her. What was that? She looked at him; his full lips looked almost sensual as it caressed her wounded hand. __**What**__**are you doing… this is Jake, your best friend…this "date" isn't real, remember? **_

"_Bella." Jacob whispered with those same lips. Bella watched with fascination as he said her name in almost a husky tone. _

"_Yes." She pulled her away from his grasp, slowly. _

_He stared at her hard. "Let's get out of here." _

"_What about the wedding reception?"_

"_It's almost over." His eyes shinned. "Besides__**,**__ there is somewhere I want to take you." He leaned down his mouth hovering inches over her ear. "This will help convince Amy Longtree that I'm taken." He whispered. "Please…" _

_Bella's face flushed looking over Jacob's shoulder to the really pretty girl who had been casting glances at Jake all night. Bella hated to admit it but she had been slightly jealous of the gorgeous russet girl with the long hair and amazing body. She didn't understand why__**.**__ She shouldn't even care if Jake didn't want to date Amy. She was a knock out, most of the girls on the reservation were. Especially the sullen Leah Clearwater, but then again, Bella understood Leah's lack of exuberance over Sam and Emily's wedding. She didn't understand why they would invite Leah or why Leah would agree to come. Still, if she were honest with herself, a huge part of Bella didn't want to give Jake too much time to think about asking Amy out._ _**Why does that bother you? Jake's your best friend and to tell the truth he's extremely hot,**__**lots of girls would want him**__. When she had come down the stairs at her father's house, she had been thrown for a loop and actually tripped when she realized how sexy Jacob looked all dressed up. As usual, he had caught her holding in his very muscular arms looking at her with a very handsome smile. It had thrown her for a moment. She wasn't sure how come __**she **__never had really noticed before. "Sure, let's go."_

"_Good."Jacob reached out and grabbed Bella's hand. She didn't pull away from him. She actually liked how big Jake's hand seemed compared to hers. _

_Jake took her outside and she grinned when he handed her black sneakers to replace her "killer" heels. "You know if you want I can give you a foot massage later." He winked knowing her feet were killing her. _

_**What is about you that you can anticipate my needs**_**?** _"Don't laugh__**;**__ I might take you up on it." _

"_Follow me my lady." He grinned. _

_Bella thought that Jacob was going to take her to their log on the beach but was surprised to when he took her deep into the forest and then up to the top of a cliff. Looking over the land, she saw the beauty and the splendor there. "Wow…this is …" _

"_Amazing right?" He looked at her. "This is the place I go to when I need to think. It uh…was one of my mom's special places.__**"**_

_Bella's memories took her back to the extremely beautiful Native American woman with Jacob's smile. "She was so beautiful Jake." _

"_Yeah…I know." He replied before he smiled. Jacob didn't talk a lot about his mother, the subject was clearly a matter of pain for him._

_**That's my smile**__. She thought. Bella reached out and touched his lips. "That's her smile. I love it." She said looking up at him. _

_**Bella, to see you smiling at me, touching me, you have no idea what it does to me**__. He thought. Something was changing and something had been growing between them the last few weeks. He knew it deep down in his soul. Bella no longer had a haunted expression in her eyes or the dark circles under them from the lack of sleep anymore. Jacob knew that finally, she was healing. _

"_Oh…I'm sorry." She pulled her hand away quickly as if she felt the electricity between them._

"_Don't…" He caught her hand in his. He stepped closer to her. "You don't have to pull away." _

"_You don't have to pretend anymore Jake. Nobody's around." She said__**,**__ her words coming out all breathy. Her heart lay beating hard inside her chest .__**What's happening to me?**__ She wondered_._**I feel all warm inside**__._ _She looked up into his eyes_. _**My god…his eyes are so amazing.**_

"_Pretend what?" _

"_You know that …you and I…." She blushed and slowly pulled her hand away from his. _

_He licked his lips. His head bent down closer to her. "Is that what you think? I'm pretending." _

_She looked up into his eyes. "Yes, for the other girls. You don't want them to get a crush on you not when you have an imprint out there." _

_Bella looked down hiding her facial expressions, her small nimble fingers started to play nervously __**with**__ the ribbon on her sweater. She didn't want Jacob to see how upset she was at the mere thought of some faceless girl laying claim to him_. _**What are you doing? Jake's your friend. You want him to find someone wonderful to love him and to…**_

_He moved so fast she didn't see him. His fingers grasped her chin pulling her face up toward his. "Is that what you think? That I'm waiting for fate to step in and tell me where my heart belongs?__**"**_

_She was stunned by the intensity in his eyes. Her Jake was always full of laughter__**,**__ but now there was a serious look on his face. "Yeah, I mean… I think so." She looked at him timidly. "Don't you want an imprint?" She was confused. _

_Jacob cupped Bella' face, his fingers lay hot against her skin. __**"**__No." He breathed. _

"_No." she looked up at him honestly confused by his answer. _

_He leaned down__**;**__ his face came closer to hers. "No, I don't want fate. I want a choice. I want to choose the woman who is the other half of me. I want her to know it. To feel it down in the bottom of her soul. I want her to feel the passion, the need, the other part of me." He got closer and god help her, she didn't want to turn him away. "Why do I need fate to tell me what I already know?" _

_His lips were now a mere inch away from hers. She licked her lips. "What do you know?" Her heart was really racing now. He was only 17 years old__**;**__ she had to remind herself but the look of steely determination made him seem so like a man_.

"_That I don't want any of those girls in that hall or any of the girls on the reservation. That I don't any of the __**women**__ who throw me interested looks in Forks. Most especially, I don't __**want**__ an imprint." _

"_What do you want Jacob?" His body brushed against hers and Bella felt the straining hard feel of an erection pressed against her stomach. Her body reacted when her vagina clenched. What the hell is going on? She was floored, but the ache was still there. _

"_Don't you know Bella? Can't you tell? I want what I've always __**wanted**__." His voice became husky. "I want __**you**__." Jacob leaned forward and his mouth touched hers gently. Bella let out the breath that she had been holding as his mouth moved away then came back to recapture hers. She slowly gave herself up as she realized that this is what she wanted. Her eyes closed as Jacob's mouth covered hers against, a sigh left her mouth and it opened to allow his soft sweet tongue to gently enter hers. _

_**God, she tastes so good.**_ _He thought. Like strawberries and cream and he hungered for more_.

_**More…**__She thought as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth slowly and then hesitantly as she finally moved hers to stroke his. _

_Jake widened his mouth__**,**__ captured her head and deepened the kiss. Bella's hands wrapped around Jacob's neck pulling him closer to her. Never had she experienced anything like this, the raw sensuality of the kiss. His warmth mouth mating gently with hers. She was hot and her body felt like it wasn't hers. __**Oh My God.. so warm …I feel….I feel…**__ She felt the ache at her core. __**I can't believe this…this is Jake. My best friend, but he makes me tingle.**__ She didn't care about what was going around her. She didn't care that this was her best friend in the world. That he was younger than her. She certainly didn't care that he had an imprint out there in the world. And for once in her life, she didn't give a damn about Edward Cullen. All she wanted was more. _

_Jacob suddenly stopped kissing her and growled as he took a protective stance in front of her. Bella was starlted. "What do you want Leah?" He said to the trees. _

_Leah Clearwater stepped out of the trees that had obscured her looking sadly beautiful in a simple black gown. Bella wondered if the color had been a silent statement to the bride the groom. Her dark angry eyes found Bella, it was clear she disliked her. "Sam sent me to go find you. There is trouble. A vamp __**is **__on our lands." She said not looking at Jacob but __**at**__ Bella. It was clear that she had been watching them. Bella was slightly embarrassed to be caught kissing. _

_Jacob tensed. He nodded. "Thanks, tell him I'll be on my way." _

_Leah however didn't move. "Do you really think that this is a good idea?" _

_Jacob was aware that Leah thought that being in love with Bella was a mistake. Jake however thought that Leah had her own emotions because of Sam. "Leah, now." He demanded. _

"_Jake…don't…" Her eyes narrowed for a moment and she looked almost hurt. She shook her head and stormed away muttering. Bella only heard the words "fucking fool." _

_Jacob turned back to her. "Don't pay Leah any attention, today was rough."_

"_It had to be to see the person you love marry someone else."_

"_Yeah…I guess." He reached out touched her lower lip. "I guess I had better take you back. I want make sure you are safe." _

"_Are you ah…avoiding talking about what just happened?"_

"_You mean Leah interrupting our first kiss? No. I don't." He smiled grasping Bella's arm, placing it in the crook of his and walking her back. "I just want to be able to sit back and enjoy what just happened." __**Please Bella, don't ruin it by saying that it was a mistake or that you only think of me as a friend. Let me have this please. **__ He thought. "I've wanted that for a very long time." _

_Bella stopped, she was surprised. "You did? But…I thought we were…you know friends."_

"_We __**are**__ the best of friends. But that doesn't mean that I don't want you." He looked at her deeply. "I want you badly…" She opened her mouth but he cut her off. "I'm not trying to pressure you; I know that you have been through a lot. But I guess that I want you to know that I'm …interested." He said huskly. _

"_So, the whole be my date because of the girls….it was a lie."_

"_Yes. I could care less about them. It was my backwards way of trying to trick you into a date and get you to see me. The real me." He smiled. "It worked didn't it?"_

_Bella kept walking, she didn't like the idea of being played by Jake but he was right. She didn't see him just as a friend anymore. She looked at him. "Maybe…" _

_Jacob smiled. __**Mission accomplished.**_

**End of Flashback**

Bella's fingers caressed the photo in her hand**,** it was** a** picture that had been taken of Jacob and her at Sam and Emily's wedding many years ago. Jacob had the most wonderful wide smile, while she had shyly stood within the warmth of his arms. They had been so young back then**,** only teenagers yet they had already been through so much. Back then she had just started to heal frombeing ripped apart by Edward. Little had she known that her life would have another crisis, to be upheaved in such a violent way a mere few hours after she and Jacob had shared their first kiss. Bella had come back, taken a shower to freshen herself up and tried to calm her senses and find a way to come up with a solution to this mess. A long time ago she would have gone up to her room and locked herself away from all that pain. A small part of her didn't want to, it's just that after all that she felt mentally and physically exhausted. But she couldn't do that. There was no way that Sam could be Alpha. She had to try to figure out a way to get Sam to try and change his mind and simply step aside.

"Bella." She looked up to see Kenya standing in the doorway to her office holding a book. She smiled showing off her missing tooth. Roman's little sister looked adorable with tiny long braids, a bright yellow tank top and white shorts with yellow converse sneakers. Bella adored Kenya. Sometimes when Roman had night patrol she spent the night with them. She had to admit that Kenya didn't always act like a typical seven year old, although she played games, laughed a lot and loved all the things that little girls did, but there were times she would say something so mature it was astounding.

"Hey Kenya." She tried to smile**.** The last thing she wanted was **for **the girl to think that something was wrong. Kenya loved Jacob. He loved playing with Sasha and her outside in the back. Jacob was like that, a big kid. **"**Where is Sasha?" The two children were often inseparable.

"He had to go home. I was just playing outside."

Bella stilled. _Oh shit_. She hoped that Sasha and Kenya hadn't somehow stumbled upon Jacob and her. "Outside?"

"Yeah, out back."

Bella was relieved. "Did you want to read in here?" She pointed to the window seat which was one of Kenya's favorite spots in her house.

"No…not really**."** Keya came inand studied her for a moment. "You're upset, aren't you?"Again Bella was astounded by how perceptive Kenya was. "You look it."

"I'm just trying to figure something out. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Bella lied.

Kenya titled her head to the side. "You should go to the tribal historian."

"What?" Bella was confused.

"She can help you find the answers to your questions."

Surprise filled Bella. There was something about what Kenya said that filtered within her brain like a memory. Kenya wandered over to her and touched the sides of her face. She looked at Bella with eyes that almost seemed to have a glimmer. "Jacob's mother, she told _me_ to tell you to go to the historian."

Bella was perplexed. "You saw Jacob's mother?"

Kenya nodded. "Yes."

"Where?"

"Here in the house today. I knew it was her because I saw her picture before. She wore a white dress and was pretty. She said she tried to talk to you but you didn't understand, but she knew that I would because I could see her because I have my grandmother's gift."

Bella's heart beat fast in her chest as she looked at the girl trying to discern if this was real. Then she finally spoke. "You really saw her, didn't you?" Kenya nodded. In that moment Bella believed Kenya. She wasn't sure why. But she knew, just as Bella believed Jacob when he said that he had seen his grandfather the night before. Maybe it was the sprits coming again. Ephraim came to Jacob, maybe Sarah's spirit was coming to Bella albeit through a little girl to tell her how to help her husband. Whatever the reason, she didn't have much time. This was the time she needed to really believe in the things the spirits were trying to tell her. She looked at Kenya in the eye while kneeling across from her. "Tell me everything she said."

**Lorena's House**

Bella knocked on the door to the house located in the heart of the Quileute community. The door opened and Lorena was standing on the other side. She took a look at Bella and smiled as if she had known she was coming. "I was just making tea, come on in."

Bella followed the woman down the hall into a light and airy sitting room into a large kitchen. The room was comforting and warm. A tea service was sitting on the table along with a tray of homemade cookies. The smell of lemon sugar cookies filled the air. Lorena took some cookies off the baking tray and slid them on the plates. She turned to Bella; gone was the serious looking woman from last night and in her place was the refined and beautiful woman with long chestnut hair with a few silver strands in them. She wore a plum colored blouse with an empire waist and billowy sleeves with jeans that looked nice on her slender figure. "I've made some ginger tea; it will help calm your stomach. I put a bit of honey in it." She poured Bella a cup.

Bella took the cup and sat down taking a sip. "This is good."

Lorena smiled at the complement. "My own special blend you know I make my own teas. I sell some in the local shops from time to time." She placed a tray of small finger sandwiches in front of Bella. Bella's stomach growled. She was starving. "Good ahead, we've got tuna, smoked salmon, cucumber and finally, turkey."

Bella took two salmon, one cucumber, one tuna. She quickly devoured them while Lorena sat across from her watching her.

She noticed Bella's bracelet**,** touching it as if it were special with her gentle hands. "Jacob gave you his mother's bracelet. You should wear it all the time; it will bring you good luck. Sarah would be proud that you are wearing it."

Bella wasn't sure what to make of the woman she knew was Jacob's mother friend**,** yet had sentenced him to fight to the death. "How did you know?" she nodded to the tea as well as indicating that**.**

Lorena smiled showing off her dimples. "**Let's** just say that sometimes _things_ come to me. I believe it's from the spirits. I got a feeling that you both would come to talk to me. I was right."

"Both?" Bella was confused. Just then she realized that there was another cup of tea on the other side of the table in front of the window. The door opened from off the kitchen and Emily walked out.

"Sorry, the baby is sitting on my bladder…" Emily paused. "Bella." She looked a little cautious. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a tentative manner.

Lorena answered. "She's here for the same reasons you are here for, answers. You both want answers to find a way to stop the fight to the death."

"That's why you are here? Why? Most likely Jacob will win."

Bella stood. She couldn't believe Emily would think that she didn't care about Sam or her. "Emily you andthe kids are family regardless of this Alpha issue. I don't want anything to happen to Sam."

Emily squeezed Bella's hands looking relieved. "And I don't want anything to happen to Jacob either. He's like a younger brother to me. I watched him grow up and mature into a wonderful man. This morning I tried to talk to Sam to convince him to step aside."

"You did?"

She nodded. She didn't want to go into the horrible argument that they had had. It been so painful and heartbreaking. "It didn't work. Sam's angry with me right now because last night I kicked him out." She had wondered if it had been the right thing to do considering the challenge but she couldn't have him sleeping under their roof knowing that it was his own selfishness that caused this. Regardless of her own hurt and anger. She loved him and didn't want harm to come to him.

Bella felt miserable. She knew how much Emily loved Sam. She didn't quite understand how Sam, a man who had been so respected and so in love with his wife did the things that he did. "You did…oh Emily. I'm sorry." Bella hugged her.

Emily returned the hug then pulled away. "I can't live with him**,** not right now**.** We have…issues to deal with but that doesn't mean that I want him dead. I love him. And I don't want him hurting Jacob. But Sam didn't listen to me so I came here to Lorena hoping for some other solution."

"It seems that you both want the same thing."

Bella turned to her. "Then do it**.** Call off the fight and put Jake in charge."

"I'm sorry but we can't do that."

"Yes, you could, you put Sam in charge." Emily responded.

"That was because regardless of everything you stated last night, the council is not in charge of whom is Alpha. Since Sam is had been allowed to remain in the position of Alpha, it meant that we could not set him aside."

"What? Then what was yesterday about? Why the hell did you have us go through all of that." Bella was angry. It seemed the council was playing political games. She couldn't understand the people she had grown to love being that calculating.

Lorena looked at Bella sensing her hurting. "I know it doesn't seem right. But it's the truth. Our position had to be the same because the rule of Alpha is a _pack_ issue. A challenge _had_ to be made by Jacob."

"So, if Jacob had challenged Sam on his own, there wouldn't be a fight to the death?"

"No. Most likely there wouldn't have been one."

Bella was relieved. "That is what Jacob _was_ going to do before Sam called the meeting. So all you have to do is tell the others and cancel…"

"_No_. We can't. Once the official fight has been issued in front of the tribal council there is nothing we can do to resend it. It's too late.

"Why the hell didn't you say that in the beginning?The lives our husbands at stake!" Bell responded furious that the lives of pack seemed to be nothing more than mere chess pieces for them.

Lorena sighed, she knew that both of the women were furious and she didn't blame them. "I know that you are upset but to tell you the truth, I'm not even sure that Jacob challenging Sam would be enough. Sam would still had Alpha powers and maybe ability to control certain the pack."

"We need to do something. My children deserve their father. Lorena, how can you be so cold about thiswhen you care about them both. You were Sam's grandmother's apprentice and Sarah's friend." Emily responded in a very cool manner.

"I do. Believe it or not. True the council hoped that the challenge would be issued because most of us feel that the pack can only be strong with the rightful Alpha in place. We _can't_ have two Alpha's**,** but protocol states that it's to the death. However…I know that there was a chance that since both Alphas has wives, they would not stand idly by and allow this to happen." She stood up andwent to the counter where a large book was residing. She took a care out and handed it to Bella. "This is the name and address of the woman who may be able to help you. I can't tell you what she does. I can't know more about this than I do and keep my position. Nor can I change council law as much as I'd like. But maybe she can help**.** I pray that she can."

Bella looked at the card with the name written on it.

**Jacob and Bella's house**

Jacob wandered from the kitchen into the living room. "Have you seen Bella?" He asked. Embry shook his head. Jacob was concerned. He and Bella may have made love but that didn't mean that everything was "alright" between them. He had learned being married to her that woman were fickle creatures. Besides he knew she was still hurting. _Damn, Bells, where did you go?_ She had to be on their land or she would have said something. It was one of the things they agreed upon because of the looming issue of the Volturi.

There was a knock at the door**.** Embry stood and opened it. Standing on the other side ofdoor was a very beautiful Hispanic woman wearing form fitting white pants and an expensive sleeveless black and white blouse that showed off her toned armsandgold bangles were on her wrist. It took Embry a moment to catch his breath._ Hot damn…talk about fine!_ His eyes roamed her body. She was petite standing at probably 5'3 in high heels, her skin looked sun kissed while she had dark hair that reached her shoulders. "Mr. Black?" She looked up at the tall handsome Native American standing in the doorway. "I'm Veronica Mendes; I am the partner of Harry Levistein. Harry's been called away for a family emergency so I'm here to work with you today." She held out her hand, a huge sparkling black and white ring was on her middle finger.

Embry smiled. He leaned down getting closer to her to get a whiff. She smelled heavenly like fresh tart green apples. "Sorry, I'm not Jake, I'm his brother." He grinned, showing off his white teeth. **"**I'm Embry." Then he called over his shoulder. "Jake, some lady lawyer is here for you." He stepped aside allowing her entrance into the home while his eyes raked over her full bottom in those pants.

Veronica stepped inside the home. She looked around noting the décor that didn't seem to match the hulking man standing in the doorway. She stepped away because he was in her personal space. Veronica was a focused woman**;** she worked very hard to be taken seriously. Sometimes people didn't expect her to be a top notch lawyer because of her good looks. She didn't allow romantic attractions to get her flustered, but the man standing next to her was very sexy and smelled like chocolate, cinnamon and coffeelatte which was her favorite. Veronica looked as another very handsome man came toward her with a serious look on his strong face. He was tall, muscular wearing jeans and a tight gray t-shirt. He looked at her for a moment holding out his hand. "I'm Jacob Black**. **Thanks for meeting me at **the** last minute. But this is an important matter."

Veronica nodded. She hadn't planned onworking today**.** She was supposed to be having brunch with her girlfriends, but she knew thatthe Quileute's were new clients who had just signed a multi-million dollar deal with Newman Inc. Though she mainly dealt with criminal matters of law while Harry took care of the corporate clients, she was more than capable. For the kind of money and representation the Quileutes needed she was willing to waylay her plans for that day. "Where can we talk?" She glanced at Embry who was standing near the door in cargo pants and a white muscle shirt.

"We can go and work in my wife's office. It will be quietthere." He turned to Embry. "Tell the others to keep itdown okay."

Embry nodded in response. Veronica followed the serious man into the home office, it was beautifully decorated. She noted the pictures on the mantel of Jacob Black and a very pretty woman she thought must be his wife. In the photo he looked at the woman with clear devotion and love in his eyes. That look made him look handsomeand not as dangerous as he did at that moment. One thing for certain, this was not a man to cross. She opened her Kenneth Hann briefcase to take out her laptop. "I've taken a look at your file. I believe just about everything's in order with Newman…"

"I'm sure that everything dealing with the Newman deal." He turned to her. "That's not why I called you here today. Today I need you to do everything to make sure my business affairs are in order, especially my will." He said seriously.

**Leah's House **

"Ondina**?** You've got to be kidding me right?" Leah said while looking at thecard Bella had given her.

"No…why?"

Leah sighed. "It means _The One Searched For_. What's she supposed to do? How is she going to help?"

"I don't know." Bella answered honestly. "I really didn't get any answers when I called."

"Then why the fuck are you going? I mean this place is way up in the Alaskan mountains**.** We got more than a three hour ride here**,** not to mention probably a trek by foot and…"

"Then let's go. Right now." Bella turned to the front door. "I don't have time for explanationsthat I can give you on the ride there."

"Bella…I don't know about this considering tonight." Leah didn't think that this was a good idea.

"This is why I need to do this. If there is a way that we can do this, keep Sam and Jacob from fighting." Leah didn't move. "Fine, I'll go myself." She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Alice**.** I need a chaperone." Leah growled snatching the phone out of Bella's hand and muttered the word stubborn bitch. "Fine I'll go. Just give me a moment to change my clothes."

"We still need Alice."

"The fuck we do."

"You are powerful, but if the Volturi attack we are outnumbered**.** Besides, Alaska is Denali territory**. **Jacob and Sam killed Laurent**;** Irena might not feel that great about you if you are near them. You guys have an alliance with the Cullen's**,** not them. Alice can provide us with the additional protection we need."

"Fuck." Leah kickedthe ottoman. "Fine**.** Call the fucking leech**,** but don't tell her a thing about pack business."

"I won't."

Bella opened the door. "Oh…one more thing."

Leah frowned. "What?"

"Emily's going with us as well."

**Cullen Household**

Alice came out of the house dressed in dark jeans and a form fitting black windbreaker that somehow looked stylish on her along with high heeled boots.

"You got to be fucking kidding me. Look at those heels. What planet is she on?" Leah muttered seeing the vampire. "Fucking vamps, I swear they dress like every day is a fashion show. She and Angela should really get along."

"Hello everyone." Alice smiled happily as she hopped into the front seat of the SUV. Her nose crinkled for a moment, the overpowering pungent smell of wet dog permeated the vehicle.

"Don't get me started on what _you_ smell like leech." Leah opened her window to get some fresh air.

"Leah…please, don't start." Alicesaidas she put the jeep in gear and pulled off.

Leah wanted to say something but Emily stopped her. "This situation is tense enough for _all_ of us. I know that you are upset at the thought of losing…well them both…let's try to get along for once."

Leah looked at Emily for a moment wanting to tell her where to get off, but she saw how strained her cousin looked. Alice looked back at Emily. "I know that we didn't officially meet the other night. I'm Alice." She held out her hand.

Emily looked at it for a moment before she hesitantly shook it. Alice's hand was cold. She jumped slightly.

"It's okay, that usually happens. Sorry."

Emily had never been this close to a vampire before. Sam hated vampires**,** but she had to admit the smiling woman next to Bella seemed…nice.

"Well, let's get on the way. Bella told me that we are going to meet the woman who is going to deliver your baby. Babies are wonderful, you must be so excited."

Bella's eyes caught Emily's in the rear view mirror. Emily nodded. This was the lie that Bella had told Alice**.** Neither of the women had felt that Alice needed to know about pack business.

**Denali Mansion **

"I can't believe that you're leaving." Kate statedto her sister as she came down the spiral staircase to find Irena dressed in an expensive cream colored pants suit tailored to her perfect proportions. Her sister's suitcases were sitting on the floor near the door of the marble foyer.

Irena looked warmly at sister who was dressed in nothing but an expensive silk robe, her lips looked swollen, her red hair mussed. Her face looked almost flushed. It was clear what Kate had been doing. Kate, like Tanya was very slim and willowy like a French fashion models where as Irena was more curvaceous and lush. Like both of her sisters, Kate was very beautiful with her pale skin and her long fiery length red hair with her eyes filled with concern. "Rena…please don't leave."

Irena smiled at her sister's pet name for her for a moment. "Kate, don't worry about me. You and Garret are newly married**.** You don't need me around bothering you."

"You aren't a bother. You know that and you know that I love you." Kate didn't want Irena to leave. Sure she hadn't planned on ending her honeymoon early. But Irena was her sister. Laurent's death had changed Irena. Her sister had always been a great deal of funand more lighthearted of the three of them. They were constant companions to one another over the years but when Laurent died, things changed. Kate had liked Laurent**. **He had been charming and besotted with Irena, however the need for blood was something that hadn't been easy for him to control. It wasn't so much ofa surprise to Kate that he had fallen off the wagon. But going after Bella, that had been very foolish. It was a mistake that cost him dearly,it cost him his life.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere near Forks. The visit with Alice and Jasper was a nice one; it was good to see our old friends again. The visit, however, got me thinking. Maybe it's time that I did something other than close myself up in the house. You know I've always loved traveling**.** I think I'd like to do that." Irena saw the concern in Kate's face. "I'd never do anything to cause you and Tanya pain. I know that the wolves are off limits." She hugged her sister. "I don't need a nursemaid Katie." she replied calling her sister her nickname. "Don't worry, I'll be back. Besides**,** this will give you and Garret the time you need together."

She picked up her bags and opened the front door. "I shall be back before you miss me. Now go back upstairs and use your wiles that we've been known for on your handsome husband. After all, you only get mated once." With that Irena left to parts unknown.

**On the Roadside toward Alaska**

"I can't believe our fucking luck." Leah kicked the flat tire on the jeep. It wasn't that they had a flat tire**;** it seemed that the gods were against them because the spare's rim was bent as well. They were a least an hour away from the turn off road in Alaska on a side of a road. But worst, they had lost time.

"The last town we saw is only a half-an-hour away from here. I can run there and see if we can buy a spare tire." Alice suggested.

Bella looked at the time; the day had already slipped away. Jacob had called her twice**,** but she hadn't answered her phone for fear that he'd come chasing her down. He needed to stay strong for tonight if she, Leah and Emily didn't find any answers.

Leah looked at Bella. She knew that time was of the essence. "Maybe…"

A dark SUV came by and pulled of the road. The women looked over as the door opened and a woman slipped out. She was small but toned in very short army green khaki shorts and a green jersey material shirt that clung to her body like a second skin and her multi-colored hair was swept up in an artful spiral basket weave braid. "Hey…" She looked over a Leah.

The first thing theynoticed was the tattoos covering the woman's inner arms.

"Reign…what are you doing out here?" Leah asked as she nodded to the woman.

"I'm going up to Alaska**. **I've got someone who owes me some money for some work that I did for them." She turned to the others. "Hi, I'm Reign."

Bella held out her hand. "I'm Bella."

"Jake's wife. Right?"

"Yes." Bella nodded toward Emily. "That's Emily and Alice."

Reign shook hands with the other women. Her fingers graced Alice's and she shivered. "Wow…not much of a temperature there. Sure you aren't dead?" She said with a smile as she shook her fingers laughing.

_You have no fucking idea. _Leah thought. Leah wanted to laugh but held it back.

"Sorry. I'm anemic." Alice said stepping away. She inhaled slightly as Emily gave Alice strange look.

Bella couldn't help but to stare at the amazingly strange yet gorgeous woman who was the latest member of the garage as Reign turned and looked down at the flat tire. There was something about her, the way that she carried herself; it was very sensual but not in an obvious sense. Bella noticed the infinity sign tattoo at the base of her neck along with the throwing stars surrounding it. It was a strange tattoo for a woman to have. But it was the other tattoo that caught her attention. Reign's shirt was "shredded" in the back showing off her naked mocha colored skin where Bella could clearly see a detailed tattoo of a seemly unclothed woman with beautiful fairy like wings looking like shewas praying. Bella found herself draw to it for some reason.

"You aren't going too far with that tire. No spare?"

"It's broken." Leah answered.

Reign nodded. "Where you guys headed?"

"To a place up North." Emily answered. Emily showed Reign the information on the map.

"I can give you guys a ride since I'm going in that direction, but I do have to make a stop first."

Bella looked at Leah for a moment. She didn't know Reign, but they did need this ride. They didn't have time to go back and get the SUV fixed. Bella decided. "I've got plans with Jake tonight…something romantic." She lied. "And I got to get back home before dusk**;** can you get us back in time?"

"No problem. Call to get the vehicle towed and I'll take you if you don't mind being squeezed in the back."

The women nodded. Emily rode up front while Bella was squeezed in the middle between Leah and Alice. Leah glanced at Alice whose odor was making her nauseous. "Maybe Alice should sit up front."

"That would mean you'd have to sit next to Emily." Bella reminded.

Leah frowned; she and Emily hadn't said one word to each other, let alone anything about what had transpired the day before. Leah wasn't ready to deal with it right now, not when they had more pressing matters on their mind. "Never mind. I'll deal withit." She glared at Alice.

"I will as well, dog." Alice whispered.

Leah hand became a fist."Fucking leech**…**just give me a reason too."

"Stop it**,** both of you. We don't have time for this for this shit!" Bella snapped in a whisper hoping Reign couldn't hear the threats over her music. She nodded toward Reign. "Control yourselves."

Both Leah and Alice looked at Bella. This was new for them, Bella had always been so easy going.

"Marriage sure has changed her hasn't it." Alice replied.

Leah smiled. "Yup." She was starting to like _this_ Bella more and more.

**A Plane Flying over the United States**

"Can I get you anything else?" The flight attendant asked her, Irena's glass of champagne lay untouched.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled dismissing the attendant. She turned her attention back to her laptop. One of the good things about being a vampire meant that she had many years to pay attention to the trends of humans. They didn't change much. Irena had a quick mind and had masked a good amount of wealth by investing in specific companies. In the last two years she had invested in a small software company that created a specific tracking system that could be placedon people's credit cards to monitor their activities without them being aware of it. Reuben, the man who started the company was very smart**;** he had once worked for an intelligence agency but branched out on his own. Irena had invested in his company making him and her millions. Though only human, he was very loyal to her and often supplied her with the information she needed. Her untraceable cell phone rang. "Hello Reuben, I've been expecting your call."

"I've got the final piece of information you've requested. Edward Cullen is staying at a small hotel in Italy, he is using the alias of Eduardo Carter, and he's rented the top floor."

"Thank you very much. You've been very helpful." Irena smiled as she hung up the phone. In a matter of time she'd be in Italy extending her help to poor pitiful pontificating Edward Cullen. Irena blamed the wolves, Jacob Black _and_ Edward Cullen for Laurent's death. As far as she was concerned, Edward was just culpable as the wolves in the death of her mate. Her fingers caressed her necklace. _I promise you my love, I will get my revenge._ And she knew just where to start. Edward would pay dearly and she knew just how to do it. Information was power, and she had a lot of that.

**Undisclosed Area near Alaska **

The bulldozer hit the ground again bringing all sorts of debris unearthing the soil. The crew boss watched**,** they were right on schedule. Though he wasn't sure why someone wanted to build a spa out here in the middle of nowhere**,** but it wasn't his job to ask questions**,** only to get the job done. The investor must be in a hurry for he had only secured the land two days before and had already started with plans. He must have had enough money to bribe the right officials to get the zoning. "Ron…you had better take a look at this!" A crew member yelled.

Ron looked up and walked over to the group of men milling around in a circle. "What? Time is money and this asshole is paying us good money…oh fuck!" his eyes widened because in the middle of the earth in a blue tarp was a dead, naked white female with blonde hair.


	23. Chapter 23:Secrets

**A/N: I want to thank so many of you for nominating this story in the Jacob-N-Pack awards .com/?zx=fe52bb714fa693fa. I'm so surprised and delighted by this turn of events. I'm not sure if voting is closed or not, but I am still very humbled and honored by the nomination. **

**There are a few of you who have written review and I haven't responded to yet. For that I am deeply deeply sorry. I've been inundated with so much work; I've hardly had time to write or respond. I promise to answer your reviews by the end of this weekend. Every review is important to me and I don't want anyone to think that I do not care about the time they take to write a review. Thanks so much for reading and enjoy. **

**A special thank you for Blue Baby as always, your help is invaluable. **

**Chapter 23: Secrets **

There was an echoing scream that radiated throughout the three floors of the penthouse suite on the top floors of the McLean building located in the heart of New York City. Screams of intense pain, torture, and pure agony. Mecca showed no outward reaction to the sounds, but deep inside of him it ripped away what left of his tattered heart. His quick dark eyes found the armed guard standing in front of the elevator that allowed only specific individuals limited access to the Lucian and Nafre's home in this city. The building was one that Lucian's "great grandfather" had purchased over almost seventy-five years ago for a bargain and now worth well over 40 million American dollars. Little did humans know that the residence they were living in that cost at least 2.5 million dollars to buy into, was one of the homes of the world's only known pure lycanthropes left alive. The humans, thank god, could not hear the screams for like everything in Lucian's world, his three story penthouse was not only equipped with state of the art security system and the finest in home decor the world had to offer. The penthouse was magically secure as for he had paid well over 11 million dollars to Fae Priestess to protect his homes. Even though Lucian had a natural dislike for Fae, he, respected their power. He wanted Nafre to know that she was always protected and she'd never be imprisoned again. The poor humans who owned homes in the upscale building had no idea that Lucians' top three floors even existed for they could not see, sense or feel it. It was like it didn't exist.

Another pain wrenching scream filled the air; the sound so piecing that if the windows in the residence had made from the humans's glass it would have shattered. Mecca turned away from the guard and opened the double doors to the entrance to the residence; he walked down and through the marble foyer of the luxurious first floor until he got to the spiral stair case that took him up two more flights, there he went down another impressive hallways where the walls were covered with priceless artwork to titanium door that led to a private elevator. There, the he punched in a code that sent him up to one more floor. The doors opened up to an enormous circular bedroom decorated in finest furnishing done in all white while the outer "walls" were made a pure glass. This room had been made with Lucian's specifications, to allow sunshine and light to radiate. No darkness was allowed. In the middle of the room was a massive white bed that could occupy more than one person and no doubt had. Mecca moved toward the hulking figure of his sire who was sitting on the side of it, his hands dipping into a priceless porcelain basin full of water. His sire dipped the cloth and wiped the brow of the woman writing naked on the bed. A woman whose skin sparkled like mocha dusted with gold with a ripe luscious body, and long chocolate hair that spilled off the bed in small soft curls. Although Mecca didn't want to, his body betrayed him filling him with desire even with her in this state. Mecca remembered the first time he had ever seen her such in her original form, he had been speechless. He had not understood; if this were her true form why she would take the form of others when she was so utterly beautiful that it almost hurt his eyes. Mecca looked away from the bed because he knew she never allowed others to see her true form, only his sire. He also knew when this was over it would trouble her to know he had seen her in her state of madness again. Madness she had tried to convince her brother had ceased.

Mecca was loyal to his sire, had been since the moment Lucian had turned the Egyptian into a Child of the Moon, during the Middle Kingdom. He had been with Lucian ever since, and now after all these years, there were more like friends then sire and subject. Mecca was Lucian's second in command and he helped him run his vast holdings all over the world. Although nowhere as powerful as his sire, he in his own right was dangerous and the beast inside of him vicious and unrelenting. His was unconditionally loyal to Lucian. Mecca was more than willing to die for him. And all the years they had been together, he had never kept secrets from Lucian save one, that when Nafre, "disappeared", she was having bouts of madness. Madness brought on solely with her insistence on seeing the future. Unlike his relationship with Lucian, his with Nafre was complicated. For he loved her. And she although attracted to him in a way he was sure didn't understand, kept her distance. Sometimes he hated her. Seeing her, watching in the background as she gave away what he wanted so much, thirsted and yearned for to countless men and sometimes women. Yet, when it came to him, she was very standoffish, wanted nothing to do with him. Still, he kept tabs on her and knew her secrets. However even he had been surprised when she had come to New York to represent her shares in an acquisition of business deal and had a meltdown during negations. Unlike the humans, Mecca had sensed something was amiss when "Danika" the female known publicly as Lucian's sister had told Jose Ramos that his wife was having twins. The man looked surprised since he was not aware his wife was even pregnant. Nafre had been sitting at the conference table when she had started speaking in Sumer, the relic language of Mesopotamia, a language long dead. Then, she had mistakenly called Mecca Grayson and touched him. He knew she was slipping, after all Nafre, never _ever_ touched him. Mecca knew instantly that one of her bouts was coming and had excused them out of the business meeting before she could do irreparable damage by changing into another human form or worst yet, an animal.

Lucian turned his head for a moment as he wiped the sweat on Nafre's brow. The beast inside of him cried out. It had been so long since his sister had one of her attacks, he had foolishly thought they were over. It killed him to see her in such a state. Worse yet, he had no idea how long the "madness" would ensue. It could be days, weeks or ever months. Nafre was no longer lucid and her mind was replaying her torture at the hands of Caius. Seeing her like this tore at his soul, but worse was the fact that not only was his helpless in helping her find her sanity, but he was nearly just as powerless against the part of himself that _demanded _he find his mate. His trip to Boston had been informative as well as enlightening. He had called Mecca to tell him that he would be in charge of his business dealing for an indefinite amount of time when Mecca had informed him of Nafre's meltdown. Mecca was more than his second-in-command, but his friend and only he and Kingsley were trusted enough to see Lucian at his most vulnerable. As much as he hated not going to his mate, he knew at the moment he had to take care of his sister. Lucian had contacted Kingsley, who was often known as the as Lucian's "hammer", had been in Japan on business. Lucian asked him to go to Forks. No matter what, he wanted his mate, protected until he was able to get to her.

Lucian turned his attention to the handsome Egyptian elegantly clothed in Hugo Boss with a pinstriped blush and white Italian silk shirt, black vest and matching pants. His long silky shoulder length hair was tied back while his goatee was elegantly trimmed. A Patek Phillipe watch graced his wrist, a small black and gold signet ring with Lucian's symbol was engraved on it. Mecca's was tall and lean like a swimmer, unlike Lucian's hulking mass, he was streamline. He was quick, intelligent and refined until he let his beast out turning into a veracious killer when needed. He was the only person Lucian trusted with his business interest _and_ with his sister's wellbeing. Mecca had been the first of the Children of the Moon that Lucian had ever created. Next to Nafre, he had been with Lucian the longest. He turned his attention back to his sister. She started mumbling again, but this time in a language he didn't understand. Nafre's body changed, she was no longer in her from but in a form of a beautiful Native American girl who looked to be around seventeen years old.

He frowned. Mecca stepped closer to the bed. Lucian looked up at his friend sensing something. "You know this language she speaks." He stated, not really asking a question.

Mecca looked at Nafre. There was pain in his eyes for a moment before he masked it. He turned to his sire. "Yes, it is Quileute."

**Alaska: Road House **

If Reign thought that the drive up was strained or eerily filled with tension as Alice and Leah glared at each other, she never mentioned it as she pulled the SUV on a parking lot of what looked to roadhouse bar.

"This is where we are going?" Emily asked looking slightly uncomfortable as she rubbed her belly.

"Yes. I've got to pick up some money for a job that I did and then we'll be on our way to your midwife." Reign got out of the SUV and headed to the bar not asking the other women to join her. Emily watched the tattooed woman disappear into the front door.

Alice looked on. "This place looks like Merlotte's from _True Blood_."

Bella looked. _She's right. _ Bella knew all about the show and though she wouldn't admit it she actually liked the it even if it dealt with vampires. It was edgy creative and full of shock value. Jacob often made fun of her and an occasional snappish comment about the show not to mention gagging sounds when there was male on male intimacy. She once asked him if he'd feel that way if one of his pack brothers were gay. He looked at her strangely for a moment then gave her question consideration _As long as I don't have to see it, I wouldn't care. Glances of Leah's fantasies are bad enough. _But Bella noted he seemed to always be around for the gory parts and had always cackled with laughter with LaFayette went head to head with someone. Bella believed Jake was a closet _True Blood_ fan.

Emily turned around and looked Alice. "You watch that show?"

Alice nodded looking prim and proper."Yes, it's really amusing. Bill Compton is sexy…naturally I've always have a thing for courtly southern vampires though _my_ Jasper is sexier. Of course and the show has got vampires all wrong but it's very entertaining." She answered happily.

"No, they got the ticks just right. Blood sucking killers who want to eat humans and their young." Leah said smugly. "But I must say that the man playing Eric is FINE….why the hell Sookie would want Bill when she can have Eric beats the hell out of me."

Alice looked abhorred. "Are you kidding me, Bill loves Sookie. He's much more romantic hero then Eric. He loves her so much he'd be willing to give her up for her in order for her to be safe."

"That's because Bill's a stupid fucker. But that allows Sookie to get some play by Eric, then good. Still I don't get what the hell is so fascinating about reading people's minds. Doesn't your brother do the same thing, and he sure as hell isn't interesting."

Alice ignored the jab about Edward."Sookie is wonderful. She's complicated and …"

"Fucking stupid. She should have listened to Tara and Sam and now she's all bent out of shape because everyone wants a taste of her.."

Bella looked at Alice and Leah like they had lost their minds. "Are you guys really fighting about _True Blood_? It's a TV show for Christ's sake! I need some air." Bella scooted out of the SUV. She hated admit it but it really wasn't Alice or Leah's arguments that was getting on her nerves, the truth was she was feeling car sick. This thing with Jacob was _really_ getting to her. She didn't want to be at some bar, she certainly didn't want to spend the day chasing around a woman who _may_ or _may_ not be able to give her a solution to her problem. Bella inhaled deeply allowing the fresh air in her lungs and the queasiness subsided.

Emily got out as well. "Guys, I hate to do this to you but I've got to go to the bathroom."

Bella felt for her, she knew she was just as tense as she was, if not worse. She had a lot on the line. "Come on, I'll go with you."

Emily looked at the motorcycles and hesitated. "Don't worry Emily, we will be fine." Alice said to her with a smile.

Emily looked at the motorcycles and hesitated. "Don't worry Emily, we will be fine." Alice said to her with a smile noting Emily was uncomfortable.

Emily looked at Alice as they walked toward the front door of the establishment. "You really like the show."

"Yes…I do."

Emily found herself smiling. "So do I. Bill is romantic …much more than Eric." She whispered. It was strange, Alice didn't seem like the bloodsucking killer that Sam made vampires out to be. Instead she seemed downright cheery and sort of funny. Emily also noted that Alice didn't seem to let Leah's remarks get to her.

"Well, the stupid ones they've got right on the show are the wolves." Alice winked at Emily to let her know she was ribbing Leah. "What did Talbot say about them, stupider than rocks…?" Alice looked toward Leah. Emily almost laughed out loud.

_Keep fucking with me bitch and I'm going to turn you into a pile of rocks. _"Yes, well, Talbot's ass got staked didn't he because… he was thinking with the wrong head, typical male vampire. What a little bitch he turned out to be." Leah replied smiling at Alice. "A good vamp is a dead vamp."

"Shut it you two." Bella said as they neared the door. "I swear you both are worse than my 6th grade students."

Bella walked into the road house like bar. There was music playing, men playing pool and drinking at the bar. They stopped and looked at them. Bella stilled, the men here looked dangerous. Just who in the hell was Reign and what was she involved in?

**New York: Lucian's Penthouse **

"What does she say?" Lucian asked not liking the idea that Nafre was speaking a language she had never shared with him. Clearly she had been living at some point with the Native Americans. That didn't surprise him; she always seemed to have an affinity for native people such as the American, Africans and Aborigines.

Mecca was silent for a moment. Lucian looked at him. "Mecca…I do not need to remind you who you hold your allegiance to regardless of any feelings you _may_ or _may_ not have for her."

Mecca was aware that Lucian knew of his feelings yet they never mentioned it. He listened to Nafre as she spoke. "She calls out for Ashlee."

"Who is Ashlee?"

Mecca looked at Lucian knowing what he was going to divulge would upset his sire. "Her daughter."

Lucian was astounded. He looked at Mecca long and hard as his ire filled him. This was something he had _not_ known. A secret that Nafre had not chosen to share with him, one that Mecca had _known_ about. Lucian's nostrils flared slightly, his eyes changed colors turning beastly, yet that was all the physical changes that occurred. "What else does she say?"

"She believes she's talking to Unkus, a warrior who was once her lover." Mecca looked at Nafre for a moment seeing the beautiful Native American maiden that was now in her form, her power was so great it even worked when she was in one of her bouts. "She is telling him that she is not of right mind. That she is no good for him, however she says that she cares for him." Mecca paused as he listened then continued to translate. "She says he is a good man…That he is good in the blankets and shall have no problem getting another female to be with him. She says she must leave him and the village to keep them safe. That she is madness personified and does not know when she will have another moment of sanity." Lucian did not understand the words but he was able to see the pain and the fear in his sister's eyes as she relieved a time in her past. Mecca continued. "Nothing will change who she is. Nothing can stop the visions or her pain. She begs him to tell their daughter she loved her, that she brought her a happiness that she cannot express. That she will always think of her but cannot be the mother she needs." Mecca looked away from Nafre for a moment. "She loves her enough to let go."

Tears slipped down Nafre's face as she closed her eyes and stopped speaking. Lucian felt a wealth of emotions; anger, pain and regret. _A child Nafre. Why did you not tell me?_ He knew how much she had always wanted a child, how distraught she had been when Caius had killed the one she had been carrying from her mate. There was so much more to Nafre that even _he_ knew. Lucianpressed a kiss to her head. _Sleep, Nafre…sleep. _ He willed his thoughts to her. Her forehead was raging hot just like her body. He picked up a cool cloth and began to bathe her in an effort to cool her off.

Mecca turned and moved toward the glass wall giving them privacy. As he looked down at the buildings and the streets below he thought about the humans running around with their lives. He ought to feel some sort of kinship with them; after all, he had once been human. He interacted with them, slept with their females being a considerate lover, but as time passed he found that he wasn't really interested in them at all. After some time, Nafre was finally lulled off to sleep. Lucian came to stand next to him. "You knew about this? Her daughter?" Lucian stated rolling down the sleeves of his dress shirt.

"Yes."

"You didn't tell me?" Lucian said with simmering ire that Mecca, the one whom he trusted had withheld information from him.

"She did not want you to know."

"How did you?" _How the hell did she keep this from me? _

"I found her one time, when she was like this. I took her to my home and cared of her. She was in this state for three months. In time, I learned the language to understand her."

_That_ did not surprise Lucian; Mecca had always been good with languages as all things intellectual. It was one of the things that Lucian regretted when it came to changing him. A man like Mecca was much more suited for refined politics and shouldn't be relegated to a beast like creature with a madness for killing as Mecca had been in the years after Lucian had changed him.

_I do not regret what you did to save me sire. I do not regret what I am. _Mecca thought feelings Lucian's feelings.

"Yet you did not tell me." Lucian continued.

Mecca turned to Lucian. "When she became rational she asked me not to."

"Asked?" _My sister never asks, she demands. _

A smile covered Mecca lips. _No, she does not sire. _"She threatened to remove off my testicales and feed it to one of her alligators if I said anything. I will not tell you what she said she'd do with male member." Mecca remembered how beautiful and fiery she had been when she had woken to find Mecca taking care of her in his English Estate. She had destroyed his entire west wing when she changed into a panther. She had scared the shit out of his entire staff that already had issues because they thought some wolf-like creature was roaming his woods totally ignorant to the fact that it was him. "I wanted to protect her."

"From me?"

"No Lucian." He stated using his name. He needed to speak to his friend, man to man. "From more pain. It hurts her for you to see her like this. She knows how difficult it is for you. She doesn't like you knowing this, reminding you…"

_How, when she needed me and was imprisoned that I couldn't hear her__._For almost 50 years when she had been imprisoned by Caius she had cut him off. He had been in the dark, all alone and had heard nothing of her or of his brother mentally. A mental connection that had been there all his life had been cut off snipped as if someone had cut the wires. Those years had been pure agony, worst then than the years that he suffered under a whip of a cruel master. Both her and his brother had refused to answer his calls out of fear that he'd try to save them and in turn be captured by a nest of vampires that held them both.

"You know about this daughter, researched her?" He asked knowing Mecca would do such a thing.

"I've tried, but as you know Native Individuals hold no such official records. I have researched the different areas that the Quilutes occupied yet I've met stumbling block. Close knit communities do not take to outsiders asking questions. You know how things were in the olden days."

"How many years have you been trying?"

"10 years."

Lucian didn't like that answer. But Mecca was a man of his word. "Keep trying."

"I will."

"I give your permission to look into her business dealings. I'll give you're the numbers to her private accounts. I can't see her abandoning her child, there has to be some sort of clue to who her child was. Find it."

Mecca nodded.

"You love her." Lucian stated knowing the truth.

"I love her." Mecca admitted.

Lucian sighed wishing he didn't have to go down this road with his friend. "She'll never allow herself to love anyone again, ever." Lucian was willing to admit that Nafre _may_ have feelings for Mecca as well. The handsome Egyptian _should_ have become one of her sexual conquests however she avoided Mecca like the plague. She never referred to him, talked about or to him, she simply ignored him unless forced to acknowledge him. Lucian knew that this drove Mecca insane, especially when she decided to take on a persona of a red-headed stripper named Indigo and danced at the club from time to time. Mecca somehow always knew when she did such a thing and tortured himself by standing in the back drinking and watching. He watched her as she gave herself to anyone other than _him_. Still Mecca would kill and die for Nafre. And he was the only person that Lucian trusted to keep her alive if anything were to happen to him.

"I am aware of that. Yet, the heart wants what it wants, does it not sire? My feelings for her are something that I cannot change. I'm not sure if I'd want them to if I could." He admitted honestly.

**Roadhouse **

A large man sat at the bar sipping a cold beer, his attention like the others were riveted at the four women standing in the bar. Whistles ensued among him along with a few nudges. He certainly liked what he was seeing. His eyes roamed over the women, starting with the smaller petite female wearing a navy and white stripped boat neck shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves, white shorts and white sneakers. She looked totally out of her element as did the woman standing next to her that was clearly knocked up. That woman wore a short scarlet colored sun dress that cupped her breast and enhanced her belly, and her face was beautiful on the side that didn't have a scar. _Damn, sweetheart, what the fuck happened to you?_ His eyes traveled to the pale beauty next to her; she was thin, very stylish and reeked of money. However, it was the last woman that garnered his apt attention, that woman was gorgeous who looked like it _would_ be her element. She wore a tight black razor shirt, black jeans, black belt, and black boots._ Hot damn, I'd like to get into that._ He stood up and made his way toward her knowing his friends were watching. If he played it right, he'd have her legs spread open in the backroom.

"Hello there sweetheart." He looked her up and down.

Leah looked at the man standing next to her; he was good looking, with his hair cut close to his head and what sounded like an Australian accent. He wore leather pants and a sleeveless shirt. But she wasn't interested. _Why is it that__ I'm always a magnet for stupid fuckers?_ She wondered to herself.

"I'm not your sweetheart and I'm not interested." She looked back the group at the bar and down to see men playing pool. She didn't see Reign anywhere.

He reached out to run his finger on the side of her cheek. "Hey, don't be like that."

Leah knew how to deal with fuckers like this. Get right in their face. "I said…I'm not your sweetheart. And don't fucking hands touch me." She wasn't about to back down.

One of his friends laughed. "Looks like she told you Randy."

Randy didn't like being laughed at. This was bar and his friends. His face became hard. "That's no way to talk to me." He grabbed her arm.

"Sure it is."

"Leah…don't…." Emily said looking worried at the big man. The last thing she wanted was for Leah to phase.

"Like I said before… unpredictable….volatile and always looking for a fight." Alice whispered to Bella as she watched Randy's friends.

Bella watched. The man was huge, but Leah was a werewolf and even in human form, she was going to be stronger than him. They didn't have time for a fight here on unprotected territory. Yes, Alice and Leah could take on the group of men if needed, but not without drawing unwanted attention to themselves.

"Randolph would you please unhand my friend." Reign stepped out of a door that must have lead to the back. Some of the men snickered since Reign had used Randy's given name.

He turned, looked down at Leah for a moment with a quizzical look on his face and then turned back to Reign. "She's yours?"

"She's with me. They all are _with_ me." Reign said calmly. "And I know that you wouldn't want any friends of mine to feel uncomfortable here." Bella and the others watched as Reign moved across the room to angle herself next to him with a steely look on her beautiful face. The look was so cold and hard, it was nothing like the woman who had been driving them in the SUV before singing to the music on the radio.

Randolph looked at Reign and then he slowly moved his hands off of Leah. Then he turned his attention to Reign. "I didn't mean any harm."

Reign slowly smiled. "I know you didn't. But not all women liked to be pawed…okay. Don't worry…we are all friends now, aren't we?"

He looked Reign up and down slowly like she was a meal that he wanted to savor. "Anytime you want my friendship, I'll be more than willing." He grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind Randy." She winked, no longer using his "given" name. "But you need to apologize to my friend, _now_."

Leah glowered, she didn't like the idea that Reign seemed to be forcing the man to back down. She wanted be the one forcing. It also amazed Leah. Reign was small, yes her body was tight, and the tattoos could be off putting on someone else. But on her they came across like a combination of sexy and dangerous. _How __in __the world __is__ she controlling __a__ hot headed fucker like Randy?_

Randy looked Leah over for a moment. "I didn't mean to offend you. I certainly had no idea that you were friends of Reign."

"Being friends with Reign doesn't make a hell of a difference. You ever put your fucking hands on me again and I'll cut them off."

Randy chuckled and smiled. "Yeah...she's one of yours." He said to Reign. He turned to the bartender. "Clive, get the ladies anything they want, it's on me." He then leaned down to kiss Reign on her cheek before going back to his spot."

"Sorry about that ladies. Randy can be a little aggressive, but he's really just a big old pussy cat."

"You mean pussy." Leah said.

"I wouldn't call him that." Reign said with a warning. He doesn't like that."

"Excuse me but I've to go to the bathroom." Emily said.

Reign turned. "Chuck, take her to the bathroom."

A wryly guy with a bunch of tattoos and long red hair came over. He smiled. "I'll show you the way miss."

"We all know that any friend of Reign is welcome here." A deep voice thundered from outback. A huge black man who looked to be around 6'8 was big, wide and muscular with a bald head came forward. Reign smiled looking as if she were thanking a high profile elite, not a biker. "Thank you." She nodded to the women. "Ladies, this is Bear. Please let me introduce you to my friends Bella, Leah, and Alice." Reign looked miniature next to the hulking man. Bella understood why they called him that because he was huge like a one.

Bear studied them for a moment taking a longer moment to look at Alice and Leah than the others.

"Friends…" He chuckled. "They don't seem like the motley crew that you normally roam with Reign."

"I know they seem normal… but they are still my friends." She responded with a smile.

Bear laughed. "It's good to meet you ladies. Can I get you something to eat? My wife makes a mean chili."

Reign looked at them. "You might want to take him up on that offer; Stella is one of the best cooks in this area. They make the best chili that I've ever had."

"Chili?" Emily's stomach jumped as she came back toward them.

"Yes with homemade cornbread."

"We don't have much time." Bella implored.

"I'm almost done with Bear. By the time the ladies eat I'll be out." Reign patted Randolph on the check. "I know that Randy won't let anything bad happen to you. He knows that I'd be very upset if it did. "

Randy watched Reign as she walked away, her ass looking tight in her shorts. "Don't worry …I won't let anything happen to them." He turned his attention back to Leah and grinned. She gave him the finger. He laughed. "Fuck yeah..._you_ certainly belong with Reign. Damn, he liked her more and more.

**Jacob and Bella's House**

Embry opened the door to Bella's writing room and watched Veronica as she talked on her phone. She had an earpiece in her ear and was pacing and reading her Blackberry while she gave directions to her personal assistant. "No, go ahead and move Tom Bell to next week. That'll give me time to have Carlos investigate his brother's claims. No, I don't trust him not to recant his testimony. I'm not about to let that happen.." _Dios mío, ese hombre está loco_, she thought to herself. Embry watched her as she moved. He loved the fluidity in her movement as she talked rapidly on other line. "No. I'm waiting for the final papers and for the official notary to arrive, then I'll be on my way. I'll talk to you later Margareta ."

Embry found himself smiling at her. "I brought you something to eat."

Veronica stopped looking at an e-mail and turned finding the very handsome Embry in the middle of the doorway. _Es aún más hermoso que antes_, she thought to herself. He was even more beautiful than before. She looked at him; he was tall, muscular and his coloring amazing russet skin. As he moved toward her, she could see the muscles rippling and underneath his clothes. Worse yet, although she wanted to ignore him, she just couldn't. Seeing him right now only inflamed her more, it was like her body was actually on fire when he came within close proximity of her. Nothing like this had never happened to her before. Yes, she was passionate but she could always control the situation and she had been around very sexy men before. But this man, he did something to her that she couldn't understand. At the moment, she was doing her best to act as she did in court. Very professional and _always_ in control. "You did now?"

He grinned. "Yes."

She looked at the plate. There was what looked to be chicken and shrimp Alfredo with lots of sauce and cheese, along with soft Italian bread.

Embry watched her. "If you don't want this, there is grilled chicken salad."

"What makes you think that I want the salad?" She asked coyly.

He looked her up and down slowly. "I don't know. Little ladies like you are always worrying about carbs or something."

"Honey, I'm Latina. We love big families, outings and good food. Why don't you eat the grilled chicken salad, I'm having the pasta." She said as took the plate. Her eyes closed with delight as she took a forkful. "Mmm it's very good."

Embry grinned."Glad that you like it."

She moved around the room while she ate, her hips swaying from side to side in a rhythm almost as if she were moving to a music nobody could hear. "The perfect amount of cream and garlic but then there is something else…it's spicy." She said with excitement in her eyes. "I like spicy food." She licked her lips collecting a dab of sauce that remained.

Embry's whole body was on fire. All he could think about was that mouth _on_ him. _Control yourself Em. This is a real lady here._ This was something more than a sexual attraction for him. He liked women and they liked him. Veronica was fucking sexy, classy and smart. Everything he liked tied up in one amazing package. She also could handle herself when it came to business no doubt, he could see that. She could _even_ handle Jake. Veronica had been the one that suggested in a stern yet controlled manner that Jake take a break and get some fresh air. _Go, and take a run or something. There notary will be here to sign the papers. You've got that caged wolf thing going on that men sometimes do. You need to clear head._ She had demanded sending Jacob on his way even though Jacob had looked very aggressive at the moment. That alone impressed the hell out of Embry.

"It's the cayenne pepper I've added to the chicken not to mention; I put real blue cheese in the sauce as well."

"You made this?" She was impressed.

"Yeah." He moved closer to her. "Yes…I love to cook."

She speared a piece of roasted tomato and dipped it in the sauce. "You are very good at it."

"I'm good at a lot of things." He replied with a tantalizing smile. "You'd be amazed what I can whip up in the kitchen and in other rooms."

"Very confident as well." _And I like it. _Veronica knew that she was a lot to handle. She had a big family, lots of brother and was fiery. Some men were intimated by either her looks or her law degree. Not to mention her candid manner. But this man, Embry…he didn't seem put off at all. He was also interested and didn't seem to have a problem letting her know it either. "Tell me, are you always this forthright?"

"Yes."

" Womanizer?" She knew the types, but there was something about him that didn't make him seem so, though he was sexy as hell and probably had his fare share of women.

"I like the company of women. But I never disrespect them." He moved closer to her. "I _really_ like you."

"You don't know me." She countered.

"I know enough to make an informed decision."You are smart and can hold your own with Jake. I liked how you handled the situation with him." He rallied.

"That is because he was like a caged wolf. I need my clients calm and clear headed." She ate more of her pasta chewing slowly taking her time as she sized him up. "You didn't mention that I was sexy. Most men do moments in meeting me."

"You already know that you are sexy and very beautiful, you don't seem like the type of woman that needs reminders about something that you already know."

"Touché." She sized him over for a moment. "I'm sure you are used to women reminding you the same thing about you and your brother. You two look alike, though there are subtle changes in your cheekbones and eyes." Embry's booming smile suddenly faded. Veronica noticed instantly. She stopped eating.

"You think that I look like Jake?"

"Yes. Your brother is very handsome, even with the scowl."

"Don't let that turn you off. Jake's normally cool and easy going. He's just worried."

"About his wife?"

Embry nodded.

"I noticed that he kept calling her. Are they having problems?"

"No. Jake loves Bells to death and she him. He's loved her since he was 15. He's just worried about her. She's upset right now because she worried about him. Bella's not one to show a whole lot of emotion publically so this is rough."

"Because of his mission?" Veronica had asked Jacob Black why it was so important that he get the will filed that day. He had shared that he worked for the military and that he may be sent on an important mission. One he might not come back from.

"Yes…because of that." Embry said looking away. His face was sullen.

"Don't worry." She touched his arm, his muscles were rock hard as rocks. "I'll say a prayer and light a candle for your brother." She paused for a moment. She adored her three older brothers even though they were nosy overbearing and way overprotective. She would be devastated if anything happened to even one of them. "He loves you and your sister Rachel very much. He also believes that you will look out for his interest if anything happens to him and…"

"What?" Embry cut her off.

"He told me himself. I can't get into what but he's provided for you and your sister but he believe in you."

"What?…Why would Jake leave me anything in his will?"

"You are his brother, why wouldn't he?"

"No…I'm …" Embry sighed. "When I say that Jake and I are brothers…it's like Quil, Roman, Colin and the others. We are blood brothers…not actual brothers."

"Oh…I'm sorry." He saw the confusion on Veronica's face. "You just look so much alike."

Embry nodded as he looked outside the window. "Jake and Quil are my best friends. Like brothers…and there are times that I wish. He provided for me? Huh…wow…I mean I don't want anything from Jake. Expect his friendship but…" Embry looked down from a moment and Veronica found herself drawn to him. There was a vulnerability to his face that the charismatic man hadn't had before. "My mom is good woman. But there was a time that she was…" He paused. "She isn't sure who my dad is." He looked at her for a moment. "There is chance that Jake could my brother or Quil or even Sam." He rushed. "It's just…"

_Oh my god, such a thing for a man like this to carry around. _"You don't have to explain it to me, Embry. I'm sure your mother is a good person. We all make mistakes sometimes. And sometimes women look to men to find something that they deem lacking." He nodded appreciating that she didn't condemn his mother for her wild ways. "My question is why haven't you tried to find out?"

"It's complicated." He responded. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Quil and Jake are my _best_ friends. It would tear their families apart if it came out I was a brother to one of them. Their fathers were married when my mom got pregnant with me. Besides, the tribe is very close."

"Do they know that it's a possibility?"

"Yes. It's not a secret but it's something we _never_ talk about." Embry wasn't sure why he was having this conversation with her. He never talked about his feelings for his father. He never even allowed himself to think about it because it was too painful. For them as well as for him. But the truth was he was a man now. And a part of him wanted his father to acknowledge him, whoever it may be. Tonight was going to hard but now that he was allowing himself to think about, there was a chance that his half-brother may die whether it be Jacob or Sam.

"So, Jake could be your brother." Embry nodded. "He may think that as well. It would explain why you are mentioned along with his sister." Veronica could actually feel the pain coming off of Embry. She couldn't explain her strong desire to sooth his feelings. Soothing people's feelings was not one of her strong talents. Yet, she felt this way toward him. "Why not find out the truth?"

"I can't hurt them…"

"What about you? Your peace of mind? Don't you deserve to know the truth?" Emotions filled Embry. Emotions that he had suppressed were coming to the surface. Unwanted tears filled his eyes and he blinked them away.

Veronica looked at him for a moment floored by the emotions she was seeing in his eyes. She picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Margareta, do me a favor, have Avery to contact Dr. Lucas, tell him I want a swab kit for DNA testing. I need to take some samples for a client. Thanks." She then hung up the phone.

Embry didn't know what to do. He wanted this. But then he thought about the pain it would cause the tribe. "I'm not sure that this is a good idea…"

"Si, it is." She gave him a no-nonsense look. "You want to know. You find out. You don't have to tell the others. But you have a right to know. Quil is still here." Veronica had met Embry's very loud friends earlier. Especially the young ones Brady and Colin who both looked like serious douse of delicious trouble. Then there was the handsomely dark Roman who was so courtly. _Santa Madre de Dios, the men here are sexy as hell. _"When Jake comes back, we will swab him, Quil and this Sam. You find out the truth. You don't have to tell them the results if you don't want to. But you need find out who your father is. Don't you think that you owe it to yourself to have peace of mind, to let go of the pain." She moved closer to him. She took his big hand in her tiny one. "Let me help you with this, it's time for the secrets to end."

Embry looked down at her. How the hell did she seem to understand his feelings? What he so desperately wanted after knowing him for a few hours. How in the world did he unburden himself and tell her things that he never told anyone before? How could he have shared with her his deepest shame as if it were nothing? In that moment, Embry knew that Veronica was right. He knew something else. Embry didn't know a damn thing about Veronica's past, her family, her goals in life. Hell, he didn't even know where she lived. But he knew one thing. Something was happening that had never happened before. He was falling in love.

**La Push **

Jacob stood on top of the cliffs near his house with his eyes closed tight. His feet were braced apart, his body sweaty and was naked for he had been out running in wolf form. He knew that he had been driving his new lawyer insane with all the pacing, but he was on edge. It had been hard to concentrate when he had so many things on his mind. There was so much at stake tonight. Bella's life, his life, the lives of the pack. As much as he hated to admit it, Bella was right. After tonight, things _wouldn't_ be the same. Jacob looked down at his hands. _Are these the hands of a killer?_ He wasn't sure. Killing vampires were one thing, but killing Sam? _That_ was different. When he first went through the transformation he had idolized Sam, looked up to him. He had relied on Sam's wisdom. Wisdom Sam seemed to no longer have. Jacob hadn't asked for this. He hadn't wanted it, but now being a wolf was a part of him. He could not submit to Sam or anyone else. He was the Alpha of the pack. But could he do what his grandfather had done? Could he look at Emily or Eric and not be bowled over by the guilt? _No, you can't. If you do this, you will have to live with it each and every day for the rest of your life. _He wished to god that things were different, that HE were different. _But what else can I do. _

Jacob inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled to allow the air to run through his body. What he wanted, not needed was to know where Bella had gone. It had been hours and she hadn't answered her phone. He knew that she was pissed at him but now, he was worried. So he was trying something new. Jacob had no idea where his new powers were coming from or why but he was willing to try to see if he could "feel" his wife. _Concentrate Jake__,__ just allow yourself to feel her….Bella. _He stood there focusing on her, her image, her scent and her taste.

_Bella…Where are you? Please feel me…I need to know where you are…_

Suddenly it was like they were connected and he had the ability to feel something other than his own feelings. Fear, trepidation, confusion and a mixture of hope all wrapped up into one. Then, he felt nothing. The connection was broken.

"Shit!" He yelled pissed off.

**Reign's SUV**

"Jacob…" Bella whispered suddenly.

"What?" Leah asked.

I thought I felt…" Bella shook her head. "It's weird, never mind." _ My god…I'm losing it. I actually thought that I felt him. As if we were connected somehow. _ Bella had very an overwhelming sense of confusion, hurt, guilt and worry all at once. She closed her eyes saying a small prayer, hoping that that this was the right thing to do. She had very little time. She prayed she wasn't wasting it.

They had only been back on the road for the last 45 minutes. Bear had been right; they had eaten some of the best chili ever made. His Creole wife Bonita was the chef, not only was the chili good but so had been the seafood gumbo. Much as Bella had quickly devoured two bowls along with some hot bread surprised again at how hungry she had been especially at such a pertinent time.

Emily looked at Reign who was happily singing the latest by Alicia Keys. "Can I ask you a question?"

Reign stopped singing. "Sure"

"Randy was scared of you…..why?"

Bella had noticed the same thing. Reign may have flirted with him but it was clear that there was something about her that had him on edge. He hadn't bothered to put his hands on Leah again. He had no idea that Leah was a wolf. Little did they know that Randy had been the one in danger, not Leah.

"Brothers. I've got five of them. All huge and they like to fight _a lot_. Not to say that I can't handle myself, believe me, I can. I would have to to survive an all male household. But Randy doesn't want to deal with them, Reid, my eldest is mean as fuck, nobody messes with him or his baby sister." She laughed. "That's where I learned about fixing cars and doing detailing work. It's also probably why I feel at home at the garage, the guys kinda remind me of home."

"Where is home?" Bella asked wanting to focus on Reign and not the strange feeling that had come over her before when she swore she could feel her husband.

"It used to be Jacksonville Florida. My dad has his own shop there specializing in motorcycles. He used to be in the military, that's where he met my mom. She worked as translator for a company who near the base. She's half Japanese and African American. They feel in love, had a few kids, and adopted a few more until…they had me. I was the girl my mom had been wanting. My dad too, to be honest. Things were pretty cool until my mom died."

"Oh…" Bella said. "I'm sorry." She couldn't help to think about Charlie.

Emily looked at Reign for a moment feeling sympathy for the woman who had lost her mom.

"She was special too. My dad's a bruiser, bigger than life, he's Irish. But when it came to her, he was a pussy cat."

"Reminds me of someone I know." Leah said looking at Bella. "Jake's that way about her."

"Must be nice to have someone to love you like that. It's very rare." Reign whispered.

"Yeah…tell me about it." Leah agreed.

Emily couldn't help but to look at Leah for a moment.

"What kind of job did you do for Bear?" Leah asked.

"I did .his tats. A picture of Bonita on his chest and his little girl on his arm.

"You're a tattoo artist as well? I thought that you worked for Jake." Alice responded.

"It's not that different than painting on cars, instead the body is the canvas."

"Did you do the ones you have?" Emily asked wondering. She had wanted to ask about them. They looked deadly yet strangely beautiful at the same time.

"The ones on my inner arms. But I had a friend of mine do the ones on my back and on my lower abdomen though."

"You like weapons, don't you?" Emily responded looking at the tattoos covering Reign's inner arms.

Reign rubbed her hand over the one of them. "Yeah, I do. I know it's different but I grew up with all men, so I know how to wield a knife and a few other things. Hunting, fixing cars…sports. Growing up with a bunch of brothers, I had too." She remarked. "Still, I like to consider myself all woman, even with the tattoos."

"How many do you have?" Emily asked.

"Twelve." Reign answered turning off the main highway to an unpaved road. "If any of you ladies are ever interested in one, I'll do you for free. I know that Leah here already has one." Reign had noted it was the same tattoo as Quil, Jake and Colin had been sporting.

Bella found herself laughing quietly to herself.

"What?" Leah asked.

"Nothing…it's uh…I can't see Emily getting a tattoo."

"Me neither." Emily said thinking how Sam would react if she got one.

"Oh…I don't know about that. I can see an onyx, the sign of motherhood. It's a beautiful thing."

Emily looked over at Reign. "Really?"

"Really…" Reign replied.

**Ondina's Home **

Bella walked down the large hallway to the solarium as if in a daze, she couldn't help to shake the sense of déjà vu, like she had been in this house before, in the hallway, seen the photos on the wall. She, Emily and Leah followed Naje, Ondina's granddaughter. Naje looked to be around 18 years old. She was tall and very beautiful with a gracefulness and eyes that reminded Bella of a cat. Bella had been expecting someone Native American, however she was shocked to find a woman who had the coloring as well as the hints and accent of someone who was Portuguese.

Once they got in the room, there sitting in the middle was an elderly woman with long silver braided hair. Her eyes were full of wisdom.

"Grandmother, we have visitors." She spoke in Portuguese .

The older woman spoke and the lightness in Naje's demeanor changed. "My grandmother wants to know why you are here." Leah stepped forward to answer. "No." Naje explained. "She wants Bella to tell her." Naje pointed to Bella.

Bella was surprised. "Lorena sent us."

Neja translated speaking Portuguese.

"Why?"

"My husband Jacob Black and Emily's husband Sam are…" Bella stopped she looked at Emily not sure how they were going to tell a stranger what their husbands were.

"Wolves." Neja stated. "We know that, we can sense them on you. And in you." She looked at Leah. "My grandmother says that there was no female from her tribe that was gifted with the change. You must be special. Tell me, how does your mate feel about you being in a all male pack?

Leah's was stunned. " Mate? I don't have a mate…"

"You don't?"

"No." Leah said defensively as Odina said something to Naje. Leah didn't like the way that they were looking at her.

"How did she know about Leah and the others? Emily asked.

"She's a Seer for her tribe." Naje explained. Where she comes from their chosen totem is panther. We, like you, protect them against the Cold Ones. My grandmother only moved here when she fell in love with my grandfather who was a member of your tribe. When he died, she decided to move here while she sent her son, my father, to Portugal because he was not wolf, instead panther. am here to learn all that I can to protect my tribe of people."

This confused Leah. "I do not remember you ever being part of our tribe."

"There is a lot of things you do not know Leah." Naje responded.

"What's a Seer?" Bella.

Neja paused for a moment surprised. "You do not have one?"

"Should we?" Leah asked.

"The Seer sees all things mystical. She sees what is really inside. They see the supernatural things that others can't. She can see the spirits that linger and have not passed on to the afterlife. She also has great power, the power to heal, the power to bind, the power to protect."

"Bind?" Emily was confused.

"Yes, the power to bind the spirit, one's will, one's ability to mate. Is that not why Lorena sent you? To undo the binding?"

"Undo what binding?" Bella asked.

Odina looked at her granddaughter once Bella spoke. The two women spoke in rapid session with each other. They kept looking at Bella then back at each other. Bella felt a sense of unease, especially when Odina shook her head and spoke to her granddaughter in a demanding tone.

"Why are you here?" Neja asked.

"Our husbands are both Alphas of our pack. Sam was the first to transform; therefore he took the Alpha position. Jacob, my husband, , transformed later but by blood and tradition is the true Alpha. However he didn't want to usurp Sam's power. In the end a few members of the pack gravitated to him once he broke away from the original pack. Now, they are both Alphas and there is discord. The tribal council states there can only be one Alpha, so, they have issued a fight to the death. Something that neither Emily or I want. We went to Lorena and she sent us to you, but we don't know why. Please, if you can help us find a way around this fight to the death." Bella implored. "We don't want this for either of our husbands."

"So, you've come _for_ a binding?"

"What's that?" Leah asked.

"Your totem is part of your blood, a power that comes from within, but it can be bound with a special kind of magic that only a Seer with pure power can give. It takes an individual with ultimate power to be able to bind an animal or something spiritual. My grandmother can bind or unbind certain powers." Naje stated with reverence. "She is a woman of great power."

Bella was floored as well Emily. What they were suggesting seemed almost impossible. "Are you saying that your grandmother can take away our husbands power to transform into wolves?"

"Yes, WE can. I am the next Seer for my pride and my grandmother's apprentice. I have studied the Seer ways since I was chosen at 5." Naje explained.

"Your pride? Leah asked.

"Yes, my people are panthers as yours are wolves." She said with pride in her voice. "My grandmother has power and she has taught me how to bind an animal. This is not something to take lightly. It means separating the man and the animal. Separation of the two is very painful both physically and mentally." Neja cautioned them. "This is not something we take lightly. Nor is it done easily. But it may be a solution to your fight to the death. There would be a death of some sort, not of the man but of the beast inside of him."

**La Push **

The large wolf moved through the trees. He was in pain. His heart ached for his mate. He couldn't believe that she had abandoned him in his time of need. Didn't she understand that he needed her love and support especially at a time like this? He didn't understand what was going on? Confusion racked him. He had picked up her scent and it led him to a house. A house of a woman he knew. He didn't understand what would bring her here. He moved out of the woods toward the house when he stopped. He was being watched. He turned his large head to find another wolf watching him. He growled.

_What are you doing here? _He opened his thoughts to think toward the other wolf.

_What are YOU doing here? _ The other wolf responded with a growl and a distrusting look.

The back door of the house opened and Lorena stepped out to her backyard. "If you both want to speak with me, you need stop growling at each other." She spoke to two wolves, one black, and the other russet. They were located a few feet from her home. "I can only assume that you are both here looking for Emily and Bella. They _were_ both here. I can't tell you where they but they are both safe. She looked at both of them. "Trust in their love and loyalty. Prepare for this evening. They are safe and will be back soon." She turned toward the house, went inside and closed the door leaving both stunned.

**Outside**

Reign lay on top of the hood of her SUV, against the glass enjoying the rays of the sun beating down on her body. She loved the feel of it, the heat, and the warmth. "You don't move much do you?" She asked Alice who was standing next to the SUV in deep thought. Alice turned toward her looking at her strangely. "I don't think that you even blinked for the last few minutes."

Alice was surprised by how perspective Reign was. It had been a while since she was in such close proximity to a human that she had forgotten to move. She had been utterly still, the way that vampires were. "I blink." She told her.

"Mm hmm." Reign pulled out a packet of dark chocolate M&M's from her pocket and started eating. "You want some?"

"No, thank you." Alice said with a small smile. "Thank you for offering."

"No problem…. How come you didn't go in? With the others." Reign nodded to the house.

"I'm friends with Bella not Emily at the moment. I was going along for the ride. I figured that Emily was dealing with a private matter and didn't need the extra audience." Alice explained.

"Oh…I guess." Reign said looking at Alice, her expensive Gucci sunshades covering her eyes. Alice looked at her tattoos for a moment, the light hit one of them and it looked like the ink wasn't ink but tiny tiny words woven together so tightly that it looked like black ink. _How is that possible…_?"She thought. Alice's head snapped up. Her eyes went wide as she saw three vampires coming in their direction in a vision. _NO. _Alice didn't have time to think about what this meant; she had to keep the vampires from getting to them. She shook off the vision and looked toward Reign and found her gone. _Where did you go? _Her vision had only been less than a minute. She ran as fast as she could with her vampire speed toward the house wanting to get Leah but at soon as she was 10 meters from it, she was thrown back in the air like she had hit an invisible force field. It took Alice a moment to shake off the shock reverberating throughout her body. She didn't know what that was or how it happened and she didn't have time to think about it. She took off toward the direction she had seen them coming from. Alice ran through the trees toward the clearing, what she found there surprised her.

Reign was surrounded by three male vampires. One of the vampires moved to attack, but Reign moved, fast as fast as a vampire out of the way. The vampires looked confused for a moment then they attacked together. Reign moved with quick speed up a tree, did a back flip landing on the other side of one of the vampires and then swung a Japanese short sword that appeared out of nowhere and cut its head off as easy as if she were slicing butter. Then she moved so quick the human eye wouldn't have been able to see, catapulting between the two vampires that rushed her, with agility and speed as a martial arts fighter and the gracefulness of a dancer wielding the two swords with deadly precision and power. She beheaded it with one of the swords, ducked and then moved foward by leaping off the headless body of the other to attack from the air. With a swipe of her sword, the last vampire was rendered dead as she landed in a crouch. It had all happened in a matter of seconds. Reign's back was toward Alice, her head turned to the side, with a short sword in each hand. She looked like a female avenger, thighs tight shown off by her short shorts, her arms taunt as she held her weapons. Alice moved toward her slowly and stopped when a smell that Alice hadn't smelled before emanated from Reign. It was sweet and alluring like the finest of ambrosia _and_ it beckoned to Alice. Reign turned toward her. Alice saw that her hazel eyes had turned a pinkish blush color and she had small fangs.

"What are you?" Alice asked. If Reign had been a foe she would have attacked Alice as she did the other vampires.

"Some call us Sihde , Fada, some the children of Ellyon."

Alice gasped. _Oh my god…I've heard stories and rumors. But in all my years, I'd never seen one. _"You are a Fae."

Reign opened up her palm and fire came through her hand. It lit the pile of stones that were the remains of the vampires on fire. "I'm a Guardian." Reign answered. "And I've been sent here to protect Bella."


	24. Chapter 24: Vampires,Shifters,Fae Oh My

**A/N: I know that it's been a while since I've posted a chapter. Sorry, real life has a way of getting in the way. Thanks for all of you for reading and responding. A special thank you to Notashamedtobeasoilyfan for her wonderful blog on Packfics. Thanks to Wolfgirl and others for submitting my story for the Jake-N-Pack awards, I'm proud to say that I won in one of the categories. As always thanks for all my readers, I love your comments, questions and even your suggestions.**

**Last but not least, a special shout out to Bluebaby who worked so hard to get this chapter edited in record time. And to my wonderful husband who always give me great research for those love scenes. **

**Another remark, I'm savvy on my computer but I'd like to do a banner for this story. If anyone is interested in creating one for me, please contact me,. **

Chapter 24: Vampires, Shifters and Fae…oh My!

Detective Jack Livingston walked into the morgue of the upstate Alaskan police station. The good looking, easy going officer didn't quite look the part of detective with his jeans and t-shirt and Starbucks coffee; however he was one of the best detectives around and his specialty was homicide. Originally from Mississippi his southern gentleman charm allowed him to have his way with the ladies and a way of getting almost anything else he wanted.

"What do you have for me Stan?" He asked the chief medical examiner who was sipping his coffee as he came through the double doors.

Stan put down his turkey sandwich and moved over toward the body lying on the cold slab on the table. "Caucasian female in her early twenties." He pulled back the sheet to display the naked body on the table. He pointed to her cheekbones. "Light contusion on the upper left side of her cheek."

"Someone slapped her." Livingston stated.

"Yes."

"Cause of death?"

"Strangulation, look, there are marks marring her throat, her thorax was crushed."

Stan pulled the sheet lower. "There was also bruising on her waist and her thighs. Not to mention there are signs of sexual intercourse."

"Sexual assault?"

"No. I believe that the sex was consensual. There was no indication of anything forced. The slight tearing is normal although I must say that there were evidence that she was a wild one. We found semen in more than on orifice of her body.

"Semen?"

Stan nodded "Yes, we are lucky. I've already sent it to the lab."

"Still, we have no idea who she is?'

"No. Not at the moment."

"We ran her fingerprints through Codies, we didn't get any hits."

So far Jack Livingston didn't recognize her. He already made plans to canvas the town and see if anyone knew who she was. He had already been at the crime scene, there was nothing there to indicate how she gotten there in that dense forest. Her body couldn't have been there more than a week yet the area had looked as if it hadn't been disturbed in years. The earth was packed hard and there wasn't any since tire track to indicate a vehicle. One thing was for certain, she wasn't flown in. Somebody put her body there.

"The lab is trying to lift fingerprints off the tarp she was wrapped in; I'm hoping we can get something from that."

"Well, there is something that might help you."

"What?"

"These…" he pointed to the bowl that was filled with two circles filled with fluid.

"Breast implants?"

"Yes and from an expensive doctor no doubt. These have a registration number. Right now I'm in the process of trying to find her doctor."

Jack smiled."Stan, have I told you that I loved you?"

Stan chuckled. "Not today."

"Well, I do. Text me as soon as you get the information."

**Jacob and Bella's House**

Carlisle visibly nodded though he knew that the other person on the other end of the phone couldn't possibly see him.

"I need your word, that if something happens…you'll see to her safety."

"You have my word but Jacob I don't understand…"

"Don't worry about trying to understand Carlisle. It's not something that I can talk to you about. It's a tribal matter." Even if it wasn't he'd never admit any sort of weakness, Carlisle had already seen him at his worst. "_If_ things go badly and for some reason my brothers can't protect her…" Jacob didn't want to think about what could happen yet he didn't have a choice. He was a grown man and had no choice but to make some serious decisions. Sam wasn't backing down, that much was clear. Jacob tried to talk to him at Lorena's. Apparently Emily is MIA just like Bella. The only thing they had gotten from Lorena was that the women had taken off together. Jacob flexed his fingers making a fist. He was actually getting a headache. "Carlisle, just promise me, she'll have you to keep her safe. Other than us, you are the only other family she has." As much as he hated to admit it, it was the truth.

"Yes, Jacob, you know she'll always have our protection."

"Good. Thank you. Thanks…for helping her when she needed it." This could be the last time he ever talked to Carlisle and suddenly, he wasn't really sure what to say. "I guess….what I'm trying to say is that YOU and Esme…aren't too bad for vamps. I appreciate all that you've done for Bella."

Carlisle was concerned by the hint of weariness in Jacob's tone. "Jacob, are you sure that I can't help you with whatever the situation is."

"No, but uh…thanks for asking." Jacob hung up the phone.

Everything was in place, in order. The house was dark and utterly silent. He had sent all the others home, needing some time to be by himself. God, all he wanted was his wife. And truth be told, a part of him was upset with Bella at the moment. He knew that this was difficult for her; but he needed her standing beside him. He'd face any demons for her and he needed her to do the same, not run away from him. Last night, she had stood up for him in front of the council. It had filled him with so much pride. And the truth was he needed _that _kind of support now. Bella wasn't one to run away. He knew that deep down she had the type of courage and strength that he could rely on so this made her reaction too confusing from him. Yes, he understood her anger, fear, even her frustration but to leave without a word? Didn't she realize how this would affect him? She wasn't answering her phone and none of her friends had seen her. All he knew was that she and Emily were together. Why? It didn't make sense at all.

A knock at the front door pulled Jacob away from his turbulent thoughts. He opened the door and was surprised to see Brandon standing on the other side. "Brandon."

"Hey Jake." The two men shook hands as Brandon stepped inside. "I'm dropping off some of the research that Bella asked me to do. Is it a bad time?" Brandon frowned for a moment seeing the dark look on Jacob's face. He also noticed the open beer bottle sitting on the coffee table.

"No…it's uh…she's not here at the moment.

"She didn't know that I was coming. I finished up earlier than expected." He opened his leather carrying case and pulled out a drive and a folder and handed them to Jacob.

Jacob nodded. Brandon was dressed in black slacks, a black and gray striped long sleeve shirt and dress shoes. He didn't look like the guy who normally drank beers and fished off the pier, instead he looked like a business man. "Got a date or something?" Brandon clearly came from money. He had all the expensive clothes and the fancy silver Porsche that went with that, but most of the time you could find him in jeans and t-shirts or shorts. He was also something of an oddity to Jacob. When he had first met Brandon, he wasn't sure what to make of the charismatic man who was suddenly spending a great deal of time with his wife. Bell on the other hand had accused him being jealous when he was simply being protective of a stranger she was spending time with.

_I can't believe that you are actually jealous. You better than anyone should understand; after all we were the best of friends. _

_Yeah and look how that ended up. He had retorted by pulling her into his arms. Bella kissed his favorite soft spot on the side of his neck under his ear. _

_Yeah…but I have you Jacob. My sexy, handsome, understanding husband. Why would I want anyone else?_

It had been hard to argue with her especially when she had been sliding her hands under his shirt to caress him. Still, Jacob had kept his eye on Brandon, even gone as far as try to intimidate him. Strangely enough it the man didn't back down. Deep down a part of Jacob respected that.

"_Look Jacob, I know that she's your wife and you are very protective. I get that. Believe me when I tell you that I don't have desires for her. Dude, I'm not that stupid nor do I need to poach. Bella's a phenomenal writer with a great deal of talent. I only want to help her get better and produce a story worthy of her talent." _

Overtime Jacob realized that Brandon was trustworthy. What truly allowed him to feel more relaxed was how helpful he had been to Bella when he researched for her. Not only that, but he also found Brandon to be down to earth and a pretty cool guy. Most of the time people with money played by very different rules. But somehow Brandon was different.

"I've just come from a meeting with the president of the University." Brandon stated. "Mind if I have one of those." He nodded to the beer. "I certainly could use one."

Jacob paused for a moment. The last thing he wanted was company but then again, sitting there worrying about Bella was going to drive him insane. He hated being on the sideline waiting for her to come home. _Damn, is this what it's like for Bella when I'm on patrol?_ For the first time he realized how hard it must be for her to let him go out. But she did just that. She waited for him. She never made a fuss about the stress it might cause her. Nor did she complain about the late nights. Instead she made breakfast or made love to him when he came home. Some of the ire he had been feeling earlier abated. Bella was on _his_ side. She _did_ stand behind and beside him. The truth was _this_ was a lot. He was asking her to understand why he'd be willing to put his life on the line for her and the tribe. It wasn't an easy decision. "No..I'll get you one." Right now Brandon might be the distraction that he needed .

A few minutes later he returned with a beer and a bowl of salsa, Queso and chips. Brandon had turned the TV on that was located above the mantel place. "Hope you don't mind. I wanted to see how the Red Sox were doing for just a moment." Brandon took the beer. "Thanks.." He had rolled up his sleeves and taken off his tie.

"Your meeting with the president didn't go well."

"No…actually, it did. They offered me tenure." Brandon said scooping up some chips and salsa.

"What's the problem then?"

"I'm not sure I want it or not." Brandon answered honestly.

Jacob sat down leaning forward. "Bells said that you've been looking for your biological parents and weren't sure how long you'd stay in Forks."

Brandon nodded. _Funny, if only I had known where my investigation would lead me._ "I'm working on it at the moment. I wasn't sure if I wanted to put down serious roots. I need time to think about the adoptive parents were good people very loving, caring, supportive."

"Bells said they passed away in a plane accident. Sorry. I know what it's like to lose a parent. Losing my mom was very difficult." Jacob didn't like to think about the last days when his mother had been very ill.

"They died when my father's personal plane went down. I've known all my life that I was adopted however out of respect for them, I didn't try to find my biological parents yet when they died I went through some of their documents and found papers that dealt with my adoption. _Information that led me to a black market baby brokering business that my father paid an obscene amount of money to for a baby. It seems that my wonderful parents went through some unscrupulous people in order to get me. _I'd always known that I was adopted, it wasn't a secret or anything." He took a swig of his beer. "I guess I wanted to know more about the people who gave me away. Like it or not, they are a part of me, a missing link to who I am."

Jacob could understand that, if he had been adopted, he'd want to know something about his birth parents. His mind instantly flashed to Embry. Today when he had been working on his will with Victoria he had starting thinking about his family and what he had planned to leave them and he couldn't help but to think about Em. Embry's paternity was a difficult subject, but as they got older there were often times when he looked at his friend and he actually saw hints of himself. More and more Jacob really began to believe that Embry was his brother. It was something that he had chosen to ignore out of respect for his mother but now things were different. After this mess was all over tonight, he was going to do what it took to find out the truth about his best friend. If he got through tonight, he was going to go to his father and ask him to do the right thing. They should have found out about Embry a long time ago. Thinking of his father saddened him. As much as he had tried he hadn't been able to get a hold of his father. He was due back tomorrow but it might be too late.

"Anyway…I started researching and it brought me here to Forks because this is where I was born."

"What are you going to say when you find them?"

Brandon's carefree eyes suddenly turned serious transforming him into a man who looked like he wasn't one to be meddled with. _That's the real question, isn't it Jacob. _

**Cullen House **

Reign pulled up to the startling white house where Alice lived. The ride back had been filled with heavy silence. Alice had opted to sit up front watching her with a mixture of suspicion and wonder.

_Questions, questions…I know that you've got them. _ Reign thought.

"Well, today was certainly interesting." Alice turned to Emily. "I hope that the midwife is able to help you."

Emily looked at Alice strangely. "Yeah…I think that she'll be able to help me." Emily glanced at Bella. She knew what they had decided was difficult but it was the only way that they could solve their problem. But she knew that this would be difficult to convince either Sam or Jacob into doing what they were going to ask. _I can only hope that it will be enough. _

Alice slid a glance to Reign. "Well, I hope to see you all in the future." It was a veiled message to Reign. "Well…not all of you." She looked pointedly at Leah.

Leah gave her the finger.

Alice smiled. "Bella…I'll call you later."

Bella looked at Alice. "Give me a moment." She slid out of the SUV and walked with Alice to the front porch. She glanced at the SUV for a moment. "I just wanted to thank you for going with me today."

"Bella…no problem. I actually had a good time."

"You did?"

"Yes, it was fun being with you even if you were with Leah…I like Emily she's very nice even if her husband's an ass. I hope that everything goes well with her and the baby."

"Emily's a very nice person. She was someone that I found that I could lean on. Being married to a werewolf can be trying."

"I bet it can."

"I know that you don't like each other but I believe that you guys and the wolves have more in common than you know. If you all actually tried, you'd be able to get along."

"Mmm…it is something to consider." Alice looked over Emily's shoulder. "Reign seems cool."

Bella looked at the SUV where the woman in question was sitting in the front putting on lip-gloss. "She's certainly different, isn't she?"

"Tattoos and lip-gloss don't go together for most humans."

"How well do you know her?" Alice asked.

"I don't. She works with Jacob at the garage. She apparently was this on-line god or shall I say goodness." She smiled. "They had no idea this "guys" work they were salivating over was actually a female's. It's really thrown them for a tizzy."

"A woman working in a male dominated garage run by a pack of wolves." Alice laughed. "I bet it did through them for a loop."

"Yeah…it did but Reign seems cool. Anyway…I've got to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Bella turned. "Bella." Alice cried out. Bella paused.

"Yeah…"

"Thanks for trusting me with going with you today. It meant a lot."

Bella smiled, waved and went back to the SUV. Alice watched as the vehicle pulled off. "I just hope I'm doing the right thing by keeping the truth from you." Alice wasn't sure what to do. Reign hadn't given her much to go on except that she was sent to protect Bella from the Volturi. But Alice needed more than just some stranger's word. She needed to know everything.

**Jacob and Bella's House **

Jacob and Brandon had watched the game finishing off the salsa and the turkey club sandwiches Brandon had made.

"I guess…I better get going." Brandon stood up and stretched. "Thanks for the food. The next time Bella comes over, I'll give her my recipe for my spicy chicken blue cheese nachos…you'll love them."

Jacob stood and nodded. He had sampled some of Brandon's food in the past, the man could cook.

Brandon walked to the door then stopped a moment. "Listen…I know that it's none of my business but whatever Bella's pissed off with you about, she'll get over. She's not over emotional like most women. I'm sure she'll cool down and come on home. When she does just tell her you're sorry and whatever you guys fought about won't happen again. Women like that kind of stuff." Brandon grinned showing off his charismatic dimple.

Jacob's face turned dark. _How in the hell?_

"Listen Jake, I'm not a mind reader or anything. But it doesn't take a genius to put things together. You sitting alone drinking a beer, from what I learned from Bella, that isn't your style. Besides you kept glancing at your Blackberry like you were looking for a text. And you've had a dark look on your face. Only a woman can make a man look like that."

"Yeah…well ah…she was pretty mad at me when she left." Jacob was honest. "I thought that things were okay because earlier we…"

Brandon laughed. "You guys had sex and you thought whatever you fought about was a over."Jacob looked perplexed. "Wow…I guess you do have limited experience with women."

Jacob's face turned dark and foreboding. "Hey…sorry. Didn't mean it like that. Bella explained that you guys were together since high school or something. I'm not making light of your prowess or anything. It's just Bella's been the only woman you've been with. And she isn't like most women. She tends to keep all her emotions bottled up. But that doesn't mean that sex equals forgiveness.

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "You sure know a lot about my wife." He crossed his arms not liking that Brandon knew so much.

"Details are my specialty. Besides, I spend hours with her writing; it's hard not to get to know her. Listen, you may not want my advice but I'm going to give it to you. Bella loves you. Anybody who knows her can see that. Whatever you too disagreed about doesn't really matter in the scheme of things. Just let her know how much you love her and most of all listen. Women like it when you listen to them. So you ought to do just that. Listen to her, and everything will be fine."

**Sam and Emily's House **

Sam hesitated as he began to knock on the door to the house that used to be his. He couldn't believe how his life had changed in a mere matter of days. His life was such a mess. Emily, his precious wife had kicked him out, his pack had basically sided with Jacob. And tonight he was going to fight a man who he knew had more power than him to a fight to the death. Sam sighed heavily. The truth was he was very frightened and he had serious doubts that he'd survive such a challenge. He was putting his life on the line and wondered for the umpteenth time that day if it was worth it. Emily had disappeared on him going off somewhere but at least he got to spend the day with his son. Sam loved Eric with his whole heart. He had Emily's good caring personality and his curiosity. He was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And now he was taking a risk that he may not be with him to help raise him and help him to become the man he wanted his son to be. Sam bowed his head and closed his eyes. _What about my other child? The baby who is not here yet? What do I do? _ A part of him wanted to back down, to accept the lot to allow Jacob to take over but another part of him couldn't allow him to do it. He wouldn't accept Jacob having _everything_ that he had struggled so hard to get.

The front door opened and Emily stood there looking at him with somber eyes. "Sam" she said as she stepped down He studied her for a moment, there was worry on her face. It hurt him that he had been the one to bring such pain into her life. He looked at her face especially the scars that remained on one side of it. Especially the scars that remained on the side of her face when they had been in the midst of a heated argument.

"You wanted to see me." He said quietly. Tonight he was hopeful that she'd stand by his side.

"Yes, I did."

Sam went toward her. _Good, her heart is softening toward me._" I'm so glad that you haven't given up on me. I know last night that we said a lot of things that we didn't mean…"

"I _meant_ what I said last night Sam. I haven't changed my mind. I don't want you living here. And I won't go on with the façade that everything is alright between us. Because it isn't."

Disappointment filled him. "But I don't understand why would you call me and tell me to come here if you didn't want.."

"Because I need to talk to you about tonight." She said seriously. Emily was exhausted after everything that she had gone through. "Regardless of what problems we have you are still the father of our son and our unborn baby. Eric loves and needs you and so does our unborn child. I can't, I mean I'm not about to allow you to do something that is going to cause our children anymore pain.

Sam looked at her. "What about you? If I died…"

Emily was hurt. "How can you ask me such a question?" Tears filled her eyes. "I'm angry at you for what you've allowed to happen. I'm furious that you are blinded by your feelings for Leah."

"I'm not …" He tried to explain.

I know how you feel about Leah. I've always known. I just looked away because I loved you so much but I can't look away anymore." Emily caressed her belly. "But right now I can't focus on you or my disappointment in your or even your betrayal. I've got to focus on my children. I'm a mother first and foremost. And I need you to do that. To decide right here and now what's the most important thing to you. Your important your position as Alpha or your position as father to our children?"

**Reign's House**

The melodic sounds of Jill Scott emanated in the bathroom as Reign slowly rose from the steamy water in her porcelain tub to rest her head back against the rim of the tub. She pushed her wet hair back as she allowed the intense heat of the water seep into her bones. Closing her eyes with an auditable sigh she allowed herself to float up to the top of the water. The water although far too hot for any human to be able to withstand was perfect to her. Fae liked to stay warm and often used baths as a part of their healing rituals. She had used her powers to heat the water and poured in drops of elixir from the Elvin Fields turning the water a rosewood color.

Reign sighed opened her eyes and began to cleanse her body with a soft lufa sponge to cleanse her body enjoying the feel of it against her sensitive body. Because of her biological makeup, touch was different for her than humans. Fae's bodies were hypersensitive; therefore they felt intense degrees of pain as well intense pleasure. Thank god for the magically enhanced weapons at her disposal that was forged to kill immortal creatures like vampires whose bodies were almost impossible to damage. She may be quick and stronger than a human but she was nowhere near as strong or unbreakable as a vampire. Unlike them, she could indeed could feel pain. They also bruised very easily, it had been one of the reasons for the healing bath, At the moment she had a purple and black mark running down her side, a parting mark of her battle with the vampires. It was one of the reasons that newborns were extremely dangerous to her kind. She rubbed the sponge against her collar bone moving down toward her full breast when she noticed a disturbance in the air, the particles slowly moved and separated around her. Reign turned her head toward the doorway and although she saw nothing she knew that someone was there.

"_S Mellon_." She spoke to a greeting to the person that she knew was there speaking in Fae language.

"Rough day?" A deep intense voice spoke in the middle of her bathroom doorway.

A low shimmering light appeared and then the rest of the male she knew was there was revealed. Tall, handsome and deadly as sin. He was a trusted fellow Guardian and her best friend.

"Nothing that I couldn't handle." She turned toward him. Two vamps made their way toward the Seer's house in the upper plains. Naturally, I took care of them but not without a witness, Alice now knows what I am."

"So did you off her?" Shiloh chuckled as he moved into the bathroom.

Reign gave him a grin knowing that Shiloh was indeed serious. "Love your thirst for bloodshed. No…I did not kill Alice."

"She's going to keep her mouth closed?"

"I'm not sure. Her friendship with Bella is important to her. But right now she's got lots of questions. "

"I bet she does." Shiloh sneered with disgust. "Fucking vampires…Ukvile."

Shiloh like most Fae, had a natural hatred and distrust for vampires. Reign's position however was different. She wasn't a fan of most vamps but was open minded to believe that there were a few like Jin who could look beyond their bloodlust to evolve into something other than a senseless killer. "You like Jin and he's a vampire."

"Jin's an anomaly."

"True..but he does trust Carlisle Cullen and we know that Jin's trust isn't something that he gives lightly or often."

"That doesn't mean that we have to trust Alice."

"No, we don't. But even I'll admit that she's different." Reign thought about the vampire. She's very animated, amusing, and loyal." Reign knew that loyalty was a trait that Shiloh respected.

"You like her?"

"Yes I think that I do." Reign stood. The soapy water ran down her taunt body. She stepped out of the tub and rubbed the large cream Egyptian cotton towel over her body. Reign's body was covered with tattoos as all Guardians were. Her wet back had a large one depicting a naked woman with wings in a praying pose; _it_ was the only one with color. On both of the sides of the female were two Japanese fighting swords. Reign didn't bother to cover her naked body; after all Shiloh had seen her unclothed countless of times. Besides, if he hadn't it wouldn't have mattered since Fae weren't _known_ for their modesty, being nude was second nature to them. She dried off her the multi-colored hair as she padded into the bedroom of her rented house. It was a small beach house, close enough to the reservation and far enough from town to give her the space that she needed. Truth be told, Reign didn't like the idea that she had to expose what she really was but she didn't have a choice in the matter. Bella's safety was utmost important to her, not her secret. If she had to, she'd come clean to the wolves about what she really was.

Shiloh watched her finger her a hair knowing that sooner or later that Reign would be changing her hair again after all she changed it every couple of weeks.

Reign paused at the foot of her bed to look at Shiloh. "Believe it or not Alice isn't our real problem. Leah is."

Shiloh grinned. "The very sexy female wolf, how in the world is she going to be a problem?"

"You didn't get a whiff of her?" She dropped her towel over the floor before she padded over to the closet to pull on a clingy black jersey shirt that slopped of her shoulder. "Must be losing your touch."

"I'm not losing shit."

"I smelled her today. It was all over her."

"What was?"

"The scent of a Lycanthrope."

Shiloh stilled his face contoured to become deadly, his eyes turned a blazing red color. "Lycanthrope? Are you sure?" Fae didn't like Lycanthropes anymore than they liked vampires. In fact they found them just as deadly because they could create Children Of the Moon. To their knowledge there were only two pure Lycanthropes left roaming the earth, Maximillian and Lucian.

"I know the scent. I smelled Lycanthrope all over her, it's a mating scent."

"Mating…fuck!" He stood running his hand over his head feeling the close cut. Regardless, Shiloh was an attractive male. He looked equally handsome when he allowed it to grow out long. "Do you know who she belongs too?"

"No." She moved toward the bed. "I know that it doesn't make any sense. They covet their mates seriously since they are so rare. A pure lycanthrope would never just leave his mate, but I know that I smelled on Leah."

"But she _wasn't_ bitten." Shiloh didn't understand. Lycanthropes would mark and then bite their mates during sex.

"And Leah…she isn't the type to be "owned" by anybody or anything. There is no way she's even aware of it."

Shiloh threw his head back and laughed a deep dark chuckle emanated through his chest. "What the hell is this place? We've got a human shield who may be the future mother of our Queen of All Queens, the Volturi who may or may not come this way looking for her, a pack warring wolves, and now one of those wolves is the mate to a pure lycanthrope." He grinned looking like a kid who just gotten the puppy he so desperately wanted for Christmas. "This is going to be a hellva lot of fun."

**Reign's House**

The buzzing sound of electric clippers that had been emanating throughout the house suddenly stopped. Shiloh looked up from the television where he had been watching MAR on Spike TV while nursing a beer and four chili cheese hotdogs to see Reign came out of the bathroom looking formidable and sexy in a clingy shirt that stopped off her shoulder and stopped high on her up on thighs. She was now sporting a very sexy stylish new haircut. It was short on the sides and back, longer strands of hair on the top. Those silky strands were a mixture of wheat and golden blonde. The sexy jagged cut looked perfect on her. It was like Reign, sexy, dangerous and stylish.

"Looks good?" He remarked about her hair. "Knew that it was only a matter of time before you changed it again."

Reign gave him a knowing smile before as she fingered her hair and moved it down to the back of her bare nape as she looked into a mirror. Being a Fae, Reign could manipulate her hair color; it also meant that it grew back fast. She often changed styles. Today had been an interesting day to say the least and it would only be more so by later that evening. Reign knew through Shiloh that the wolves were in involved in a battle over Alpha position and tonight they were going to be participating in an ancient custom of a fight to the death. Fights to the death were typical in the world of the Guardians; in fact during the final trials to become a Guardian, each candidate had to endure such a challenge. Only the one who survived was allowed to be a true Guardian. However she also knew that fighting someone you knew and respected was worse. _What Jacob must be going through? Once you take the life of someone like that you are never the same. _Reign thought, her mind going to darker places that she always avoided thinking about. She had no doubt that Jacob would win this particular fight, she had spent time around him, watched him and knew what he was. If she or Shiloh thought that he'd lose, they'd take Sam out themselves. If Bella was the future mother of their Queen of Queens, there was no doubt in their mind that Jacob was going to be her father. She felt sorry for Jacob. From what she had gleamed about him, he was a stand up person, full of honor and charismatic charm. She knew better than anyone what something like this could do. It stained the soul forever. After tonight he wouldn't be the same.

Today had been a day to say the least. As soon as she had left the garage the day before she had gone to the Fae realm looking for her mother, Melena. But Reign had found that she was too late, her mother had gone to interment for of spiritual rest and would not be disturbed. Even if her mother had been willing to try to manipulate Bella's memories Reign wasn't sure it would work. Messing around with a human shield was difficult on a good day, but doing it twice without significant damage was very difficult. She had been on her way to her childhood to feed when Shiloh had contacted her telling her that Bella was leaving the protection of Quileute land. Reign had quickly left the realm to get back to Forks just to find the women about to take the trip north. She had found the trip to be the perfect opportunity to not only protect Bella, but get to know her. Surprisingly enough she found that she enjoyed the trip regardless of the situation with the vampires.

"So…what's up with my man Bear?"

"He's sweet as always." She responded thinking about the big bruiser. "It was a good thing that he owed me money for that tat that I did for him. It helped me with my cover."

Reign had an in with a few biker clubs because of her work. They respected her work on motorcycles. Humans believed that she and Shiloh were bikers because they often dressed in leather and sported tats. Little did they know that this was their Guardian gear. Still she felt at home with bikers just as she felt at home with working at Clearwater garage.

"The vamps that you killed today, they weren't sent by the Volturi were they?"

"No, just regular vamps looking to drain some humans. I suspect they smelled Bella; you've smelled her scent and noticed that it's very different than other humans. I disposed of them quickly and easily since Bella and Leah were occupied with a Seer."

"You were fortunate _the Seer _didn't see you or your cover would have been blown."

Seers are a select few of human who could sense or see the supernatural. They were able to see the unseen and if the Seer had spotted Reign she would have been able to see past her human "façade." Reign indeed had been fortunate. When they had pulled up to the house and she had seen the force field that protected the structure she knew immediately they were dealing with a Seer. Only a human with the power of Seer could construct a force field other than a Fea. Reign had been wondering about Alice because if she would have tried to go inside with the others that type of field would have kept her out. But the real purpose of going up north made real sense. Fae were able to blend in with humans undetected because they could augment their form to a human one. As a human Reign looked like a mixture of Japanese and African American. She got her coloring from her parents since her father looked like he was Asian and her mother looked African American in their human form. However in her Fae form she was a beautiful unique color of sunset with magnificent wings tipped with gold.

"I'm very good at not being seen when I want to. You know that." She responded coyly. Reign's diminutive size was often an advantage since she could get into small spaces and remain relatively unseen on a mission.

"Why was Bella going there?"

That was a question she couldn't answer. "I'm not sure. They gave some story about her being a mid-wife, I'm not buying it. Tonight one of them could lose their husbands. Would they really going to go running off to a midwife." Reign replied as she went into her closet and pulled out a black dress. "Maybe it has something to do with tonight…it would make sense. Gotta hand it to her, she's not going to sit down and take this fighting to the death lying down."

"No…she's not." Shiloh chuckled. "She let Jacob have it. Funny as hell, that little human took on the wolf with both barrels over this fight to the death thing. But their fight did prove to be interesting…" Shiloh's eyes lit up with amusement. "They had makeup sex."

"Tsk, tsk… voyeur." She remarked with a devilish gleam in her eye.

The truth was, watching the acts of copulation was nothing out of the ordinary for the Fae. "Watching those two fuck like rabbits got me all hot and bothered even if it was tame. Nothing hard core like _you_ like it."

Reign gave him the finger.

He winked at her. "Anytime sweetheart, anything time…still, I'm pissed that you got to be the lucky one to take on the leeches." Shiloh started pacing. "I really need a release of aggression and killing some vamps would have been a perfect for me." Shiloh was a man of action. He liked to fight hard, play hard and fuck hard. Being a human's babysitter wasn't his idea of excitement. However he had signed onto this fuck-up of a deal because of one thing, _Reign_. He and Reign had trained together since they had been children. Guardians were special and were identified at young ages. At ten years they were taken from their parents and trained for two hundred years. Over that time Shiloh and Reign had bonded to each other for life. He loved Reign. He would die for her. Shiloh knew when Jin came with the task to protect the human shield that she'd be foolish enough to agree to such a suicidal task. That was the thing about Reign; she had a heart, something that was deadly with their line of work. What kind of assassin has a heart? But then again, Reign had been different from the start. With all they had seen and done she should have been jaded; instead she was flirty, funny and wicked smart. She also had strength in her that he admired. Being a Guardian was difficult, being a female Guardian was even more so. She had to prove over and over that she was tough enough and capable of handling herself. And she could. Reign was kick ass when it came to combat, though small in stature it took nothing away from her fighting ability. When she used her throwing knifes or Japanese short swords no one was more dangerous than her. She was quick, efficient and brutal in a way that was so contradictory to her personal side. She fought like she made love; passionate, intense and unhinged. She could also handle herself around males with a confidence that made you stand up and take notice. Being a Fae, she was afraid of her sexuality and males of all kinds were drawn to her beauty. But what made Reign unique was her ability to honestly care and love. She was loyal to a fault and willing to lay down her life to do what was right. Shiloh would embrace the pits of hell for her; she was his best friend in the entire world.

Reign and Shiloh were taking turns protecting Bella. Shiloh's power allowed him to become invisible, therefore he spent time protecting Bella being unseen and ease dropping on the wolves. He found Jacob and Bella somewhat interesting and protecting them wasn't as boring as he originally thought. He was stationed around the Black home as a sentential since he could come and go without their detection because of his power. Reign however was working in an undercover role at the garage. She had always been good with her hands and since her down time from active Guardian duties, she ran an online business creating custom made motorcycles. She had established a name for herself in the human realm. It was advantageous because she'd easily become embedded in the social and personal lives of the garage. He had no interest in such a thing, but Reign, it was up her alley and truth was they needed her to have an "in" with the wolves. They had no idea how long they'd be on this mission and they were now protecting more than just Bella, they were protecting the wolves as well and the secret that only a select Fae knew. This situation was a one big goat fuck. They were living close to an area populated by a pack of shape sifters who picked the form of wolves to protect a human shield from a coven of vampire royalty, all based on the _speculation_ that this human may be the future mother of their Queen of Queens.

**Jin's Library**

Jin finished recording the latest information that he had collected about the medicinal effect of the Blue Bell tunicate plant when there was knock at his door and Zahara, his assistant came in. "Jin, Carlisle is on the phone."

Jin nodded to the lovely human woman and smiled as she handed him his phone. She turned to leave. "Carlisle."

"We need to talk Jin; it's a matter of importance."

"What's wrong?" Jin asked.

"It's Tanya. I think that something very perplexing is happening to her. I believe that you should come to my home."

"I'll be there in a moment." Jin turned putting his notebook back where it belonged on his work table and teleported to Carlisle's home in Boston, to find Carlisle standing in a hallway.

"I believe that this is a direct side affect from drinking Jacob's blood."

Carlisle opened the door to the bedroom where Tanya was staying. Jin stepped inside the room and what he saw before him truly surprised him. His eyes widened. "The blood…" Jin whispered softly, but the vampires in the room could hear him. "The blood did this, didn't it?"

Carlisle nodded.

"If that is the case, then I did the right thing sending the Guardians to protect the wolves as well as Bella."

Flashback to the night that Jin requested the Guardians

Jin walked toward a set of doors of the shelter that opened up into a fastidious large hanger. There was a substantial monitor that took up the back wall; it of course was the latest in the state-of-the-art diagnostic computer system and graphic stations that could be found. On the computer were detailed specs of the motorcycle on the designing vice. Bent over the frame was a small petite woman, another Fae. Jin watched her silently for a moment as she moved in sync with the music blaring, her small refined fingers moving the steel as if it were the finest piece of silk. The female looked up from the smoldering iron she had been using, took off her face mask and smiled showing off tiny fangs, betraying her status of something other than human.

"Jin, it's good to see you." Placing the iron down, she moved over to him, touching her forehead to his lightly, showing a sign of reverence and respect. Jin studied her for a moment feeling real kinship for the Guardian that he knew he could trust with such a monumental task.

"Reign, I have a mission that I'd like you to consider. One of the utmost importance as well as secrecy."

Reign paused; she had been surprised when her state of the art electronic security system let her know a presence was on the mountain top, even more so to find that it had been Jin. Jin was a creature she respected, but she knew as well as he did that asking a Fae for a favor meant being in their debt, something that he couldn't take lightly. _This must be __a __serious_ _matter for you to come._ "What is it?" She asked. Her voice was slightly husky as always.

"I need you to protect a human who will one day give birth to the Queen of all Queens against the Volturi."

She gave Jin a wry look. She hadn't expected this favor to be a simple one; however she didn't expect it to be one that would cause and outright war. What he was asking from her was tantamount to suicide. Only a person with a death wish would agree to such a thing. But the moment he asked her, she knew that she was going to agree.

"Do the Volturi know what she is?"

"No. At the moment, they are interested in her because of a situation with a dead vampire that Jacob, her husband killed. We can't afford for them to figure out what she is." Jin responded with a hint of urgency in his tone. "We can't allow them to kill her." Jin looked at Reign wondering if he should expound. "There is also another matter that this more complex. Her husband, who is the Alpha wolf to a pack of shape shifter wolves is somehow a direct descendent to blood line to Nafre."

"Nafre…." Reign stilled as she realized that this situation was more than complex. "He's related to her? How?"

"I don't know but Carlisle has done the blood test. There is a direct bloodline."

Reign knew all about bloodlines. She had the Fae's most renowned healers as her mother and one of their most renowned scholars as her father. Therefore she was privy to information that others of her kind didn't have. Both her father and mother were friends with Jin. Shin Lo, her father, had taken to working with Jin and his research about super naturals.

"If they find the shield and they find out that her husband is a direct descendent to a pure shape shifter with Nafre's powers then they will have an unlimited power source."

Reign pressed against her stainless steel work table as she swore in Fae. "We can't let that happen. I'll need to talk to my Queen."

"No. You can't."

Reign didn't like that. "I've sworn to protect her."

"I know that Reign. You've given your word. I know that you will honor it but Queen Larissa can't know the truth. I know that this is difficult. I am very fond of Larissa, but I also know that she has the difficult task of protecting her people against any perceived threat. She will do what she believes is best and strike out even against the innocent. If she or the Seelie Court find out about the bloodline, they will send other Guardians to eliminate the pack and Bella. They won't be willing to take the risk of the Volturi finding them and the truth."

"What is the truth?" Serious hazel eyes found his.

Jin paused for a moment. He had a monumental secret; one that he knew if got in the wrong hands could change the world as they know it as well as the stronghold vampires. Reign was putting her life on the line. This was much bigger than Bella. "Reign, what I'm about to tell you is a secret that I've researched and kept. I need your word to that you will keep this secret."

Reign was silent for a moment to consider her options. "Shiloh would need to know."

Jin nodded understanding the close knit relationship between the two of them. "Only him."

She nodded.

"I believe that blood of a shape shifter is strong enough to change the biological make-up of a vampire. With long-term ingestion a vampire will lose the glittering skin and the coldness of their kind. They will be able to mingle with the humans undetected, like _your_ kind. They will be able to control their bloodlust, crave food and their hearts will start to beat again. However they will still have superior strength and speed."

"How do you know this?"

Nafre's image flashed before Jin's eyes. "Your father and I worked on research using me as a test subject."

"You?"

"Yes, I was given varied amounts of pure shape shifter blood. Your father stayed with me and helped to detail the results. Results that we both kept hidden once we found out the truth."

This information was startling to Reign. Jin was truly a good creature. That blood would reduce the limitations of the vampire. Allow them their strengths without any weaknesses. "Why? I don't understand why you'd hide something like this from your own kind?" This was something that would allow Jin to live a relatively normal life.

"Because I truly understand what information like this could do in the wrong hands. What it would mean for those of my kind if they were to find out the truth. The type of war that wound ensue between the vampire and the Fae. How many human lives would be lost in that type of battle for complete control and power. I know what war does. I remember how many innocent lives were lost when I was a human. I cannot risk that happening again."

Reign's respect for Jin increased. To have knowledge of something that would ease him and for him not to take it in order to save the world displayed what a truly remarkable man he was.

"Please help me with this. I need you. Your father helped me study the changes in biological changes. He helped me with my studies and trial with great risk to himself. Please…we need to keep this secret. If the Volturi find out about the pack, they would make them blood slaves giving them ultimate power over mankind and all vampires; shifting the balance of power." Jin knew the risk that he was taking, but he had no choice. Shin Lo, Reign's father, had been his trusted friend. Jin had only trusted the true information of his research with Shin Lo and Carlisle.

"Give me ten minutes to shower and change, then you can tell me about the human shield that I'm about to protect."

The moment that she gave her _word_ to protect the humans shield, she knew what had been at risk. She had given her magic pledge and not only was she honor bound by it, but was she was _life_ bound as well. She knew that she would have to keep it or forfeit her immortal life. It was one of the reasons that Fae _never_ gave their pledge if lightly. However, today she had done just that. _Fucking idiot…that's what I am. _But it didn't change the fact that she was going to risk losing her head in a war that she'd no doubt be outnumbered with if the truth ever came out. She'd be fighting vampires, Children of the Moon and probably even some other Guardians as well. It was one of the reasons that Jin had entrusted her with this particular mission. She was someone _he_ could trust.

**End of Flashback **

**Brandon's House**

Brandon opened the front door of his boat house on unsteady feet. He had hardly made **it **through the difficult drive home. Never in his life had he felt this bad. He tore at his dress shirt, dropped the **bags** of groceries that he had picked up on the kitchen table and headed back to his huge master bedroom. He was hot**,** unbelievably hot. He felt as if he were on fire. Sweat beaded on his forehead. He pulled his shirt off, it was soaking wet. He didn't stop there; he stripped naked and collapsed on his bed. Groaning he shut his eyes hoping the room would stop spinning when he blacked out.

**Reign's House**

Shiloh watched as Reign picked out a pair of killer lace up shoe boots…another meaning to the words come fuck me boots. "Going out?"

She threw a pair of black lace panties on the bed and a small black dress. "Actually we are. Get dressed in your finest."

Like all Fae, Shiloh could clean up real good to look like he walked off the pages of GQ.

"Why?"

"Because we've got a meeting with vampires, you know how they love to dress up."

They weren't the only ones. Though Shiloh felt comfortable in his leathers and Reign in her wife beaters and shorts, when she wanted to she was a killer dresser. Not surprising considering her bloodline. Fae elite were always elegantly coiffed and had the best and the finest when it came to attire. And Reign's parents were Elite. Unlike his fucked up blood line.

"You got to be fucking kidding me. Do you really think that I want to spend time with a bunch of bloodsuckers. All I want is to collect their heads and break their bodies into pieces of rocks."

"Too bad. We've got to keep Alice quiet, therefore we've got to play nice with the vamps at least for a little while. So, be on your best behavior…" She grinned at him. "Never mind…you never know how to behave."

"Neither do you, that's why we make a great team." Shiloh responded. He looked at Reign; her color slightly changed signaling her need to feed. "You haven't eaten?"

_Dammit__ woman_!

"I didn't get a chance since you called me back to follow Bella."

It had been days since she fed, not good.

"Then you need to feed from me now."

Shiloh pulled off his sleeveless shirt, leaving him only in a pair of leathers. His body was amazing, lean like with little body fat and muscular frame. Like Reign he had tattoos of weapons over his body. Shiloh was sexy. Women of all kinds wanted to get him into their beds and once they had him they never wanted him to get out of it. Women loved him and he loved them as well. All shapes and sized, tall, short, petite, thin, heavy or all different colors. There was nothing he liked more than spending hours on cunalingius alone until the woman begged him to stop because of the overwhelming pleasure. But no matter how much time he spent in women's beds they'd never get his heart. Shiloh moved to sit down at the edge of the bed and leaned back while Reign moved toward him. She crawled up on the bed to sit astride him. His erection was evident, but she was not appalled as a human would not be nor was he embarrassed. Often sex was exchanged with blood. Shiloh was a consummate lover and if she indicated it, he'd bed her as he had in the past when the need became great. However Reign ignored the invitation, knowing he'd find his pleasure elsewhere. Her eyes zeroed in on an artery that bulged. She opened her mouth and locked onto his neck biting down and suckling the sweet blood into her mouth. His hands cupped her naked bottom as she did. She knew that was pleasurable for him, though he said nothing. Feeding was always pleasurable. Her own body hummed on fire as she took him and though the baser part of her wouldn't mind if he pushed up her shirt and thrust inside of her, but her heart didn't want that. She and Shiloh were blood bonded, they loved and cared for each other but there was nothing romantic about it. There had never been anything romantic about it during the time that they had used each other's bodies in order to deal with a sexual need they had.

Still at this moment when her body ached so much and demanded something to ease the pain she didn't want too. When it could be so easy to give herself up to the release that she knew she could have, her body ached for someone else. Someone who was dark, handsome, quiet and intense. Someone who she knew burned with deep dark heat. Roman's image entered her head.

**La Push**

Jacob ran through the trees in wolf form, the air around him moving against his fur. He had his wolf's vision and was able to make out trees, branches and even animals in the setting sun. Although moving fast, he didn't move as fast as he normally did; after all he was carrying precious cargo. Bella was riding astride him, her small frame that weighed next to nothing as he raced feeling the adrenaline pumped through his veins. Her small fingers grasped his fur tightly as a harness to keep her on top of him. This was something they did every once in a while; he wanted her to feel what he did, the power, the strength and the speed of the wolf. They were connected, the wolf and his mate. They didn't need imprinting to tell them what he already knew. She was his and he was hers. End of story.

Jacob moved onto to path and moved down deep into the forest until he came to a clearing, a sacred spot, the spot for the fight. He stopped, his breath coming out hard. Bella slid off of him and stood next to him for a moment. "They aren't here yet."

Jacob phased, his body hot and sweaty after such a run. "That's okay." Bella took off the backpack she wore and handed Jacob a leather loin cloth that had been dropped off that morning. It is what he'd be wearing the first phase of the fight. Normally seeing her sexy husband in such a get up would have filled her with desire, seeing his naked chest, strong thighs wearing just piece of cloth stretched in front of his large member. Instead seeing him like this was like bucket of cold water had been splashed on her.

After Jacob put the loin cloth on he saw the concern in her eyes. "What if Sam didn't agree? What if Emily couldn't convince him…"

"Bella, this makes sense. Even though he's an ass, he's a husband and a father. I can't see him risking his family for his pride."

"What about you? Are you okay with this?" She asked with uneasiness. "I know how much the wolf means to you." Although being a wolf wasn't something that Jacob wanted but over the years it was something that he had finally fully embraced, his gift and abilities. It was something that he was. She knew that agreeing to this decision wasn't something that he'd take likely. Nor would Sam.

Jacob's displayed his uneasiness. "I will admit I'm apprehensive about the whole thing. The wolf is a part of me… a part of my soul and the thought of it being bound, locked away where I can't access it…it hurts." The wolf is a deep part of his soul, a part of who he was; binding it meant living with only part of himself. But…the other option. _What choice do I have?_ Jacob looked at Bella. The truth was if forced to choose between the wolf and Bella, there really was no choice. He'd risk it all, even his ability to phase in order to be with her.

Bella almost sensing his thoughts took his hands in hers while tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She moved her body close to his. "I'm sorry. This is all because of me. Sam wouldn't do this if it weren't for the fact that you are with me."

"No…we aren't doing this. Going down that road." Jacob said with strength in his voice. "We made our choices and I chose you. And you chose me. For better or worse, remember."

Bella nodded as she closed her eyes feeling tears fall down her cheeks. She may not like tonight's outcome but there was a chance in what they were doing. But it was better than the alternative.

A rustling sound brought Bella's head up as a huge wolf came through the trees. "Sam…" She whispered still angry at him for putting them all in this situation.

Sam looked at her and Jacob, his wolf's eyes narrowing with distain.

Not far behind was the sound of a car door slamming shut. Bella listened and watched as Emily and Naje walked into the clearing. They weren't the only ones to come, the wolves came through the clearing as well. The sun had set; it was time for this to begin. Phasing, the pack began to change their clothing into loincloths, all expect Leah who had on what looked to be a short buckskin skirt and a buckskin top that was single shouldered and ended in a haphazardly right above her flat stomach. She glanced quickly at Sam then at Jacob.

The sound of other footprints caused everyone's attention to follow the trees where all the members of the Council came through the clearing. Jacob saw that his father was being pushed by Sue Clearwater. There was also another person he hadn't expected, Marley August, the tribe's new doctor. She had recently started when Lee Hautman had retired.

"Dad…" He moved quickly to Billy's side having a sense of relief knowing he was finally able to see his father. Jacob hugged Billy not caring who saw him. There was a part of him that would always need the love and support of his father regardless of his age.

Billy looked up at his son. "I almost didn't make it. Your sister came all the way to let me know what has happened."

"Dad…I know that…"

"Son…you are doing what you have to do to protect your wife and our tribe. It is now time for you to take your rightful place as Alpha. I am proud of you." Billy smiled although there was tightness to his face. He looked at Bella and took her hand gently reassuring her that everything was going to be alright.

"I am fully aware of the decisions made during yesterday's tribal council." Billy spoke the serious group. "However, Lorena had told us about a change in today's fight."

There were murmurings and sighs of relief amidst the group.

A slender beautiful young woman came before him. Brady watched the young beauty with avid interest. _Hot damn…she's fine._ Golden-brown eyes, her honey colored tantalizing skin. He watched her with an intense need that suddenly filled his belly as her small breast pushed up against the material of her spaghetti strapped white top she wore. _Lush lips, small breast and a hot ass. Boy I'd love to sink inside of her. _He found himself licking his lips. He turned to look at Colin who looked at her like he was a man starved. Instantly he knew his friend was feeling the same thing he was and it didn't bother him in the slightest.

Naje felt a pair of dark eyes studying her intensely. She turned her head for a moment and caught the glances of two handsome young males who were studying her; both were tall, and taut with lean muscles. And there was no disguising the lust in their eyes or the shiver that she felt course through her body. She didn't have time to get side tracked thinking about the two men who were devouring her with their eyes; she had powerful work to do. Naje turned to Jacob with maturity. As if she could discern his thoughts she looked at him and he saw a maturity in her eyes. "I can only assume by the presence of both of you that you've both agreed to this."

Sam had phased and was now dressed as Jacob. "Yes." Sam replied.

Jacob nodded. His eyes found Bella's and then his father's.

"I want you to know what you are asking to be done cannot be undone. I've studied with my grandmother for years, however it will take magic more powerful than mine to undo a binding like this and my grandmother does not like to travel these days. Your women came to me and asked that I'd be willing to bind the wolf of the man who loses here tonight. Binding of a wolf is a serious matter. It means allowing the animal that is inside of you to be contained." Her serious eyes found Jacob's and then Sam's. "It will mean great pain for the man who loses both mentally and physically. The person whose wolf is bound will always feel the need to run, to connect with nature and be part of the pack, but he will be unable to do so. That person will go on for the rest of his life feeling incomplete. Furthermore, the imprinting process will be distinguished."

Emily was startled by this news. Her eyes found Leah's. _If Sam loses what would this mean for us?_

"Also, know that there is a small chance that the binding will cause death if the male does not accept the separation. This is why your tribal doctor and healer have been called. I want you to know the risk before I proceed."

"I agree." Jacob said looking at her.

"Me too." Sam replied.

Brady watched the young woman. She was young, probably no older than he, but this power she had seemed amazing. Something deep stirred within him.

"I shall need a lock of each of your hair and some of your blood from a direct source; with that I will be able to cast a spell for the person whose wolf will be bound." The young woman moved toward Sam first. Emily stood near him a look of pure concern shown on her face. Her eyes found Bella's who gave her a weak smile. She nodded. She was thankful that Sam had agreed to this.

Naje came forward with a ceremonial bone knife, using it; she sliced off a couple of Sam's lock. Then she made a slash against his left pectoral. Emily found herself crying out as she watched the blood drip down and then be collected in a tiny vile.

Bella tensed as she watched Naje do the same with Jacob. Jacob's blood ran down his chest. She had thought to be nauseated by such a sight, but instead it was like she could actually smell Jacob's blood. It was rich and smelled like cinnamon and spice. Before she could stop herself she found herself kissing the wound on his chest and sucking the small amount into her mouth.

Jacob was shocked and titillated as Bella's small mouth touched his chest. _God Bells…oh shit…_ He stifled a groan. _Why are you doing this NOW? _His cock became hard creating a tent underneath the little scrap of clothing he was wearing. _What the fuck?_ He pulled away and looked down at her, her lush mouth had a slightly red tint to it. "Sweetheart…I'd love to continue but not when we have and audience."

Bella was mortified by her behavior as she noted the strange looks that Emily and Sam had given her. Yet she found her tongue collecting the remains of blood off the corner of her mouth savoring the taste of Jacob. His blood had tasted sweet and robust like a delicious wine mixed with spices. _My god, what is happening to me?_


	25. Chapter 25: The Fight

**A/N: Writing is always an interesting process. Sometimes it's easy ….sometimes it's difficult. Sometimes characters come and whisper in your ear at night when you are asleep just waiting for you to tell "their" story…(Yeah…Roman, I'm talking about you.) Sometimes you take a risk because it just "feels" right. This chapter IS different. I'm telling it differently because this is how I see it. I hope you'll enjoy this and won't mind the change of form for "The Fight" **

**As always thanks so much for your amazing reviews, thoughts and questions. I love reading each and responding to each and every one of them. Mouse…please know that haven't responded to all your reviews…but I plan to, I just wanted to get this chapter out. (Sorry!) **

**Thanks so much to Bluebaby who had to edit this chapter twice because I made some last minute changes. You are SO wonderful! And to all you Sam fans out there…believe it or not…I DON'T hate him at all. But this is storytelling and Sam is one hell of a character. **

**Oh..one more thing (I'm not sure if I can do this but here goes)…I don't know if any of you are looking for a good read or not. But Kresley Cole's Immortals After Dark Series rocks….if you love excitement, sexy werewolves, vampires, demons and kick ass Valkyrie (these are some serious women) with lots of action, sexy and fun then read her series. I just finished reading Demon of the Dark (Book 8) in the series and I loved it. **

**Chapter 25: The Fight**

"_**Bella"**_

I remember when Jacob first hinted at the secret of him being a wolf. It was after we had endured a separation that had nearly crippled me emotionally. I had thought that our friendship was _over_ that he didn't want me anymore. I had thought that it was because I have the type of romantic feelings for him as he did for me. Boy, I was such a fool back then. If only I had known the truth. I'd be shocked to discover the depth of the feelings that I would one day have for him.

It was only when he had come to my bedroom, sweaty, shirtless with a body bigger than ever, his long trademark locks gone and with a haunted look in his eyes, that I knew that something was very wrong. I also knew that things between us would never be the same again.

I was right…Jacob was different after that. He'd never be the same long-haired carefree boy that he'd been. He would forever be something else. Someone bigger, brighter, faster and someone dangerous. Back then, I didn't understand the power of the wolf nor did I fully comprehend the type of sacrifices that Jacob would have to make for the rest of his life because of it. But strangely enough that type of responsibility did something for him. Jacob suddenly had a maturity to him when it came to all "wolfy" matters. Over the years, the responsibility that I thought may be too great for one so young, grew to fit him just like his massive body.

He loved the wolf now. Yes, there were some disadvantages, but at the same time the wolf was a part of him, of who he was. And _now_ I understood it. I dealt with it. The long nights, the wounds, the pack knowing every intimate details of each other's thoughts, not to mention the secrecy of the lifestyle. I knew that he'd stop aging _but_ I would keep getting older. I had even accepted that there was a still a sliver of possibility that one day a faceless woman could come in and destroy my happiness. Jacob swore that would never happen because _he_ wasn't Sam. I was willing to take that risk and I knew that together we would fight "destiny" and I sure as hell would fight any woman who'd dare try to destroy my marriage. This was my home, my life, my marriage. I wasn't about to simply give it up. I _too_ was a fighter for Jacob wasn't the only one who had matured, I had as well.

But now loomed the real possibility that Jake could lose the wolf and the man that I loved would have to give up something that was an intrical part of him. I loved him _and_ the large russet wolf with the sheepish grin. Around me he was charming, cute, playful, and surprisingly even gentler in such a massive form; however, around others the wolf was aggressive, dangerous to any vampire willing to make the mistake to come to Forks. He was an unrelenting predator willing to eviscerate his prey, willing to do anything to protect me. The wolf could be a killer. It was uncompromising and powerful. If I were honest I'd admit that deep down on some sick twisted level, it _excited_ me that he could be so unrelenting to others yet so incredibly gentle and loving with me.

My eyes focused on to two men in the middle of the field. Tension filled the air. It was thick with aggression and a sense of raw power that coated it. I bit my lip softly with a nervous gesture that I had never been able to stop when my tongue tasted the essence of something dark and rich.

_Jake's blood._

My stomach jumped. Fear of another kind filled me. My mind was pulled away from the scene in front of me for a moment.

_What is happening to me? Why would I savor the taste of his blood? _

I should be disgusted, nauseated or something considering that the sight of blood normally had me on my back. But I wasn't. I wasn't a vampire who hungered for such things. I was a human yet his blood had "called to me". And it was like I couldn't control myself. Lately I had been feeling so many different things. Doing things that didn't make any sense. There was something very wrong with me.

_My poor Jake, was this what you had felt when you went through transformation? The fear? The uncertainly?_

Somehow I knew that THIS was different. I felt different. The strange healing, the bouts of aggression, the hot flashes, strange dreams _and _ now the allure of blood.

_God what is happening to me? _I shook my head willing those unwelcomed thoughts to leave my brain. _Stop doing this Bella. This isn't about you. Right now Jake needs your strength and support. _

I closed my eyes for a moment to "will" him my strength. My attention was drawn back to the men as their feet shuffled through the grass and dirt both circling each other in a bent wrestling stance. Dark eyes were glued upon each other. Back and forth they studied each other, both looking for some sort of weakness in the other. Sam, though once larger than Jacob was no longer looking a fierce has he had when I had been eighteen. Not to say that he wasn't an impressive sight but somehow my Jacob dressed in a very small loincloth that did very little to cover his manhood looked the stronger.

_Let's face it Bells, your man is fucking hot._ His was chest broad, his biceps bulging, his abs tight and his thighs looked like massive tree trunks. Looking at him made desire course through me. This was _my_ man, the man who shared my bed each and every night. He had the ability to make me wet by simply looking at me. This was the same man who had taken to waking me with his head between my thighs giving me more orgasms than I _thought_ possible. But it was more the strong sense of lust I felt every time I was around him. _This_ was my best friend. He was the person who listened to _my_ thoughts, _my_ feelings and _my_ dreams. He was the person that I went to _with_ my fears. He was the person who held me tightly at night to ward off the horrific nightmares that I was prone to having. Jake was the also the person who was _always_ honest with me. I could always trust and believe in him. My friend who held my hand and allowed me to cry on his shoulder the day the doctor told me that I'd never be able to have children, _HIS_ children.

Sam moved first. He moved quickly using a round house kick that met his mark hitting Jacob squarely in the face. I gasped as my husband flew backward and landed in the dirt. I bit my bottom lip to stifle my scream.

Jacob looked a little dazed while Sam wore a satisfied smile on his face. "You sure you want to do this? You can always back down. _Who_ will protect your wife if your wolf is bound?" He taunted. "You can keep your wolf, all you have to do is submit to me, allow me to be Alpha."

For the first time I realized just how right Jacob was. If something happened to him then Sam would ensure that the pack would turn their backs on me, even if they didn't want to. The Alpha had total power to control the entire pack.

Jacob's eyes turned dark with fury. "Over my dead body."

"So be it." Sam replied. Then he moved again trying to pounce on Jake, however Jake anticipated that that and he quickly moved and Sam only ended up hitting the ground. Jacob moved back to his stance. His fingers swiped the blood that collected on the corner of his mouth. "That is the last time you'll make me bleed."

Sam's eyes darkened with determined confidence. "No …Jake that's only the beginning."

I watched in pain as the two men fought. Jacob swept his foot out and took Sam down onto his stomach. Then he punched Sam in his kidneys causing him to falter. Emily screamed causing Jacob to take his eyes off of Sam for a moment. Sam took advantage and elbowed Jacob in the sternum.

A cracking sound emanated and I knew that Jacob's collar bone had been broken. "No.." The words slipped through my mouth.

Emily's eyes found mine. I saw fear, pain and for a moment relief. No matter how angry she was at Sam she didn't want him to lose. Losing the wolf meant _losing_ the Imprint.

_Your hold over Sam would truly diminish._

In that moment I felt sorry for her. She didn't deserve this. Emily glanced toward Leah whose face was tight showing no emotion.

_That's Leah's poker face_._ God….what SHE must be feeling. Leah had so much more at stake. Leah had loved Sam and wanted a life with him but I also knew about the sisterly love and respect that she had for Jake even when she gave him a hard time. Truth was that Jake has saved Leah. _

I wondered what she was really feeling about this situation. Leah was now more than just the ex girlfriend, she was the other woman. If the imprinting was bound then Sam would be free to be with her, the woman he had _loved_ before all this began.

Somehow Jake ignored the pain and punched Sam in the face. Sam's body rocked to the side at he took the blow though his nose looked like _it_ was broken. Jacob advanced and Sam met him, their bodies knocked into each other like freight trains. They both struggled, each matching each other for quick fighting moves. Sam head butted Jacob. Blood opened up over his right eyes blinding him when Sam moved with super speed behind Jake's back wrapping his arms around Jacob's neck. He squeezed hard.

"No…" I cried. I stepped forward, my natural inclination to stop this. My eyes watched with horror as Sam tightened his arm around Jake's neck. Jake clawed at him. I stopped breathing.

"_**Emily" **_

_God…Sam please no!… Don't kill Jake!_ I thought as my insides quivered with fear. I didn't understand this. _How it had come to this?_

Two men who used to be like brothers were now fighting in such a bloody battle. The coolness of the damp ground seeped into the soles of my tennis shoes chilling me. I wrapped my arms tighter around the large black jacket I was wearing. It was Sam's jacket. I inhaled smelling his unmistakable musk that was him. Resentment that I couldn't understand filled me.

_What the hell am I doing? How did my life become so messed up? _

I should be home snuggled up in the arms of my husband, not watching him fight the man that he _once_ considered his younger brother. The teen that I watched become a wonderful caring man. I truly didn't understand this. I didn't understand how Jacob who used to camp out at my house, eat the breakfast I cooked and played with my son was now fighting Sam. I didn't understand how Sam was willing to risk his life just to be Alpha.

Tears stung at my eyes. Regardless of the pain or even the torment he caused me, it didn't change the fact that I still loved Sam. Didn't Sam understand how hard this was for me? Didn't he understand that this had been difficult and not an easy choice to become his wife. I looked toward Leah. So tall, slender and beautiful even with her face tight with an unreadable expression that had become her signature. She was what he wanted. I knew it. He knew it. Hell, she knew it. The truth was out.

_Why couldn't I be enough? Hadn't I sacrificed too? Was this God's way of punishing me for taking Sam from Leah? _

_Would I lose him now? If he was pulled to her when I was his imprint what would he do if __**we**__ lost that? Would he be in her bed sometime soon with no thoughts of me or would his love for me simply vanish?_

_Please god…I'm not ready for him to lose. _My thoughts betrayed me. _I AM selfish. _

I glanced at Naje, who stood amidst the wolves watching the men. She was very young…almost too young. This beautiful girl who had lived no more than 17 years was now in charge of doing precarious magic. Magic so dangerous that whoever the loser was could die.

_What if that happened? What was I thinking putting the life of my husband in the hands of a teen? What if I'm made the wrong decision? What if he died? How would I live with this?_

My mouth was suddenly dry like sawdust as Sam tightened his hold on Jake's neck. Jake dropped to his knees and then used his strength to catapult Sam over his back. I shuttered. It took raw strength for him to do something like that. My Sam was big; but over the years somehow Jacob had grown even bigger. My eyes raked over Jake's massive body.

_Oh My God…is it just me or does Jacob look even bigger than usual tonight?_

Sam landed on the ground with a painful thud. A cry uttered from my lips and I bit back. The copper taste of blood filled my mouth and my hand as my nails dug painfully in the palm of my hand. Jacob rose up and stomped Sam in the gut, hard. Spittle and bits of vomit spurted from Sam's mouth as he took the blow.

I rushed forward. Paul and Jared stopped me, pulling me back. I fought hard against them.

"No…we've got to stop this!" I wailed not caring if they saw me break down. This was all about stupid male pride and someone was going to die for it. Life was too precious for this to happen. I pushed against them hoping they would let me go. With gentle yet firm hands, they held me still.

"Shh…don't distract him." Paul whispered softly against my ear in a gentle tone that sounded foreign coming from him. "Please Emily…let him focus on Jacob. Too much is at stake."

"How can you do this? Watch this? They are your brothers!" I cried angry that they didn't stop them.

Shame filled his eyes. "This is what he wants. I can't stop him and neither can you."

In that moment I hated them. _Hated_ them all. Fury filled me. How could they do this? Watch this? I looked over at Leah. There was a weary expression in her eyes. I hated _her_ even more.

_If you had just left NONE of this would be happening. Why didn't you just leave? Why the hell did YOU have to phase? This is your fucking fault! Why couldn't you bow out gracefully? Why did you have to provoke him! _

I wanted to scream at her. Tear her hair out!

_Why did….oh god_… I stilled as a cramping pain shot up my uterus to the side of my small protruding belly. A pain so sharp and intense hit me that I almost bowed over.

"_**Jacob"**_

_Fuck…that shit hurt like bitch. _I inhaled through shaky lungs, it was becoming increasingly painful. _Damn! I think that my ribs are cracked._

A mixture of perspiration and blood rolled into my right eye, the saltiness of my sweat stung at the cut that was throbbing on top of my eye. It was already starting to swell and cloud my vision.

I sure as hell didn't think besting Sam wasn't going to be easy but we had been going at it for a while now and I was hurting.

_This was only part one of the fight. Don't exert too much of your energy Jake, you are going to need it later. _

Sam suddenly kicked dirt at me and the little pieces of debris flew forward to hit me in the face blinding me. I winced and blinked. I tried to see but I couldn't as those flecks stung and cut into my eyes.

I heard Bella's gasp. I knew that she was frightened for me.

_Don't focus on her._

I couldn't afford to lose my concentration. Not now. Sam, that fucker was playing dirty, real dirty. I ignored the sharp gritty pain in my eyes and closed them.

_Center yourself. Think, predict…anticipate his next move. _

I listened to his breathing. He was coming closer.

_He's coming from the right_…I felt it in my gut. I dropped down feigning as if I were in pain, when I felt him come near me for another blow. That was when I reached out and grabbed his balls squeezing them with my bare hands in a grip that I knew that Yoda used in Star Wars.

I heard screaming as he bellowed out in pain. I didn't need to see a fucking thing right now because I had his balls. Sam howled out in pain as I squeezed tighter.

_That's right..I used the fucking force. _

"Who's fucking playing dirty now! I've got your balls in a noose bitch and I don't plan to give them back any time soon!" I growled clamping onto them. I squeezed as hard as I could allow me time to rub my eye with my unoccupied hand. Sam 's body down in front of me. His screams echoing against the hill. I finally and stood, towering over him. Through blurry eyes I saw him huddled in the fetal position cupping his testicles.

_Yeah. I bet that fucking hurt didn't it?_ I looked down at him and considered moving in for the kill to show him _no_ mercy just as he had shown me. I started toward him when a movement from the left side of my peripheralvision and I looked at Bella.

_Oh fuck…why'd you go and do that Jake?_

There was something in her eyes. _"Don't…"_ they were telling me. That regardless of what underhanded dirty trick that Sam pulled that I was better than that. I was the true Alpha, a leader. In that moment, I knew what I had to do. I had to fight fair; it was the only way to truly win.

_Sometimes it truly sucked being the "good" guy. _

So I stood there catching my breath although pain lanced through my lungs every time I inhaled. I stood waiting, allowing Sam the time he to needed to recover.

"_**Sam"**_

_Oh fuck…fuck…fuck_…I rolled over; my face hit the dirt my mouth filled with it and blood. I had bit it when Jake had clasped onto my balls. _Talk about your balls getting handed over to you! _I cupped myself waiting for the enviable kick in the ribs that would follow when I realized that Jacob had stopped his assault. I inhaled sharply on the ground hoping the pain would subside.

_Why? What the hell are you thinking? Why didn't you go for the kill? _

I rolled over and opened my tear filled eyes to spy him standing on near me… catching his breath! He was looking at me. I just didn't get it…then suddenly I did when I noticed him glancing at Bella with a hint of pride.

_Are you serious? Are you actually waiting for me to recover? _

I kept my eyes trained on him just in case he changed his mind. I noticed a flicker of emotion in his eyes.

_Regret…oh my fucking god. He regrets this…._

If I could, I would have laughed, but I was in too much pain to do that. _Did she think that this was going to end up like one of those books she read when doing the "right " thing meant you'd win? Oh please…Bella, this was real life. _It was clear that she had convince Jacob of her lofty ideas_. See this was why I needed to be Alpha because that kind of thinking got you killed. Life wasn't fair. It fucked you up. You had to come out fighting to survive. That was what I planned to do. _

_Weakness_…_Bella's lofty ideas were going to get Jake killed._

I looked at Jake again while clarity filled me. Jacob was weak and now I _had_ to take advantage of it. I had no choice. _Right_…but then why in the hell wasn't I moving. I hesitated, I didn't want to hurt him like I taunted earlier. Those were just fighting words to keep him off his mark. He had an advantage but didn't know it. Unwanted images filled my brain. Of me and Jake when he first phased, dinners at my house, cliff diving. Images of him standing with the others at my wedding. I had always cared about him, _loved_ him like a brother.

_When did things get so fucked up between us? _

But thing again, I knew when. _Leah. _I couldn't help myself as I glanced at Leah for a moment as I stood. She looked worried. She licked her lips nervously and glanced at him.

_Who the fuck are you worried for? Him? _

My eyes narrowed. Whatever moment of compassion I was feeling for Jake faded. Jake had done this…taken my last connection to her. He should have stayed out of it. He didn't and now he was going to pay. Jake had bent the rules. Not me. He had it all, Bella, the business, Leah…and now he wanted the pack. I had given up my dreams and now he wanted me to be shoved aside.

I crouched back in a fighting stance. I noticed that he winced slightly and touched his right side.

_A tell! He was hurting. Now it was time for him to hurt more. _

This was war and I was a warrior. I raced ahead toward him, he barreled toward me. After crashing into each other, his arms pressed hard against my shoulder as I reached out to his right side, suddenly he twisted and I was turned with my abdomen to the sky. His knee pushed hard and painfully into my back.

A scream that I couldn't control echoed through the hills as I heard a cracking sound. My legs buckled. My body was suddenly lifted into the air.

Soaring…Soaring…Soaring…..then…PAIN.

I landed with a thud hard against the ground. My head knocked against it, pain filled it. Dizziness and nausea assaulted me at the same time.

"Sam…" I heard my wife scream.

I was startled. I lay there for a moment. My head jostled to the side and I saw him… triumphant. Patient…waiting.

Sorrow was in his eyes. "Let's not do this Sam." He said suddenly, his hands holding out. "Let's end this. Back down…we don't have to do a binding. You can still be a part of the pack. I don't care what the council says…we are brothers. Let's not do this anymore."

A small part of me wanted to do just that. Keep my wolf, give up. But if I did that. I'd never be a man, I'd always been Jacob's _bitch_. I couldn't live with _that_. My pride would never allow it, ever!

"No…" The sound of my own voice surprised me as the gruttle sound of it echoed through the air. Spit and blood ran down my mouth.

He looked at me with pity.

_MOTHERFUCKER! _

Anger like no other coursed through my veins as adrenaline licked up my spine. All I knew was rage. Jacob turned as if to turn his back to me. I moved then and lost all sense of reality.

I phased without thought.

"Jake…watch out!" Leah screamed. He turned. But it was too late. My claws swiped across his chest cutting into muscle and skin. The smell of blood erupted through the air as a horrid scream uttered throughout the night.

Jacob dropped to his knees as a horrific scream of pain erupted from his mouth. Dark streams of blood coursed down his chest. Large deep savage looking claw marks marred his skin.

"Jake!" A scream tore from Bella's mouth.

I couldn't look at him. I turned away feeling confused about what I'd done. It was more than a low blow. I hadn't been thinking…only reacting to the look of pity in his eyes. I turned away from the transgression that I had caused when I heard the sound of feet hitting the earth.

_Shit…he wasn't hurt, he was coming at me._

I suddenly turned swinging out a paw and back handing him in an act of offensive. Only the contact that I made with was _not_ with a strong male or a wolf. But diminutive frame that I sent flying across the field to the earth.

_My god…what…what did I do. I didn't mean… Oh fuck. Bella!_ I stepped back. I glanced around unsure of myself. I saw a mixture of emotions on the faces of my friends, family and pack.

Anger, resentment, fury.

Growls emanated. Hatred filled their eyes.

_Shame_ filled me.

I looked into Emily's eyes. There was such disappointment there but also real fear! _Fear_ I had not seen since the night I scarred her beautiful face. "Sam…why?" She cried out as if she were in physical pain.

_I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. I didn't know it was her. Why in the hell did she jump in the middle of a fight? Why did they let her do that! I didn't mean…_

I turned away from them and closed my eyes. I called out a howl full of pain and despair. I backtracked into the trees away from them all.

"_**Jake"**_

Fire burned through the massive cuts in my chest like acid. I try to stand …it's so painful that I feel light headed and staggered. Blood poured down my chest.

_He fucking almost cleaved my heart from my chest. Holy Fuck…Sam's actually trying to kill me! _

Suddenly I heard a sound and turn to see Bella being thrown across the field. No!" my strangled cry comes from my lips as I watch her hit the ground with a thud.

_God no! Please…Not her. I can't lose her._

I force myself off the ground and falter from the pain. Two more attempts and I finally run on to heron shaky legs. Jared and Roman stood over her trying to help her. I push them out of the way. "Move" I command, desperate to see her.

My heart stops beating the moment I spy her lying there so utterly still. Pain like none that I've ever experienced coursed through me. The physical pain of the claw marks on my chest was nothing compared to what I was feeling.

_I've lost her. My wife…my life._

Bending down and I mold her small frame into my arms. "Please Bella…baby…open your eyes." Not giving a fuck that anyone saw me out of my fucking mind. . Blood ran down from a small gash on the top of her head. "Please," I choke out. I clutch her small body to me like a doll. The painful wounds on my chest mean nothing. _Her_ pain is all that is on my mind. _Her_ hurt.

_It means nothing. The power of the Alpha, the pack, the tribe, the garage, the business. Without Bella, it means nothing. I'll give it up if I have to. I'll give it up… just let her be alright. _

"I have nothing without you… so wake up baby. For me." I sob.

A cool hand touched my shoulder. "Jake, let me look at her."

I turned my head growling at a potential threat. Marley steps back with fear but I don't give a fuck. I don't want anyone to take Bella from my arms. "Bella needs me…"

"Son, let the doctor look at her." My father's strong reassuring voice comes out of the dark.

_Doctor? Oh…that's right. Marley's a doctor now. _I look at Marley for a moment then I gently lay Bella on the grass. "Please…help her." I croak, ashamed of my behavior.

Marley must have understood my anger and fear. She quickly nodded and moved toward Bella. Her fingers went to Bella's wrist. "She has a pulse."

I let out of a sigh. My heart pounded hard in my chest as I watch with unsteady eyes as she checked Bella's head searching for a contusion. Bella's eyes flutter. I moved quickly to her side cupping her small hand. I hold my breath until she finally opens them. Bella looks up at me, her chocolate eyes full of concern.

_Thank you god. _

"Jacob…." She touched my cheek.

"Bells." I lean down to catch her soft lips. Relief …sweet relief filled me. Large drops of water land on her beautiful face.

_Is it raining? _

I must have said my thoughts out loud because she answered me. "No silly. It's just you." She slowly sat up and touched the tears on my wet face."My sweet fierce husband. I'm alright."

"I'll be the judge of that." I turned to Marley. "Check her out." I commanded.

Marley looked at me, slightly uncomfortable.

"Jake, man you're scaring her." Roman said quietly. "Move back and let the doc do her thing. Okay."

I pause for a moment. _Fuck. _Roman was right. I was standing in the way. I moved always slightly not focusing on anything but Bella. After a few tense minutes Marley looked up at me.

"I think that she's alright. Probably a slight concussion. You'll have to watch over her. Make sure she doesn't sleep for the next three hours." She turned back to Bella. "I want to see you in my office tomorrow morning, first thing to check you over."

"Done." I answered.

Marley gave me a look that made me think that she thought that I was no better than a piece of shit on her shoe. No..she didn't care for me in the slightest at the moment. "I think that it would be best if she goes home, _now_."

Bella nodded. She winced for a moment, her fingers going to the cut on her head.

"Agreed." I stated.

"No." Bella stood. "I'm fine…."

"You took on a werewolf…you foolish woman." I spat, angrily. "You AREN'T fine." How in the hell could she think that like? We were all lucky, a hit like that could and all likelihood _should_ have killed her. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"About you…" She whispered looking at my marred chest. Fear showed in the depths of her eyes."I thought…"

"You didn't think. NEVER do something so fucking stupid like that again." I responded. "I don't give a fuck about myself. I can afford to get hurt, hell even lose a limb. But what I can't afford to lose is my fucking heart. And just in case you don't know what that is…it's _you_."

She gave me a weary smile."Jake..I'll be fine. "

"No. You were out like a light….scared the shit out of me. You're going home" I uttered in a tone to let her know that I wasn't playing. "End of story, Bells, doesn't press me." I growled trying to intimidate the one person who has _complete_ power over me.

She smiled weakly as if didn't intimidate her in the slightest. "What if I don't?"

"Then I'm going to give you that spanking you so desire." I whispered as my hand slowly cupped her bottom.

Marley looked at me with exasperation as if I was some sort of sex fiend.

_Like I gave a fuck what you think. She was always a little uptight overachiever with serious control issues. Now that she has moved back as tribe's doctor I knew that she was going to be even more impossible than ever. I always thought that if she got a really good fucking she'd be much easier to be around. I remember a time that I offered to pay for it myself, Rebecca hadn't thought it was funny, but Rachel did. _

Bella's cheeks slightly colored with a mixture of embarrassment _and_ desire. "You going all Alpha on me Black?"

"Hell yes…Mrs. Black"

"Then come home with me and I _might_ let you do just that. _This_ is over."

"I agree." Marley said with disgust. "This whole damn thing is barbaric. Fighting like a pack of animals…." I ignored the rest of Marley's tirade and turned to my father. "See that Bella gets home. I'll be along shortly."

My father must have sensed something in my eyes. "Okay son."

"What about the fight…it's over right?" Emily asked suddenly standing next to us. I turned toward her. She looked pale. She was leaning over on her right side. Her hands cupping her stomach. "

"Yes. Emily. _This_ is over. Go home and get some rest. It'll be okay. I promise."

Sue nodded a thank you to me. "Come on sweetheart. Let me get you home." She said glancing at her own daughter for a moment.

"What about the binding? It's dangerous and…"

"No need. Not anymore." I answered seeing both shock and relief register on both Bella and Emily's faces.

Emily looked at me with optimism in her eyes. "Thank you so much Jacob…what he did was wrong. But I'm sure he's sorry." She turned to Bella. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize Emily. This isn't your fault." She uttered. Emily looked back at the trees, probably trying to find Sam when her aunt pulled her away toward where the cars were parked.

I turned my attention back to my wife and caressed the top of her head and kissed it being ever so careful of her wound. "I promise you sweetheart it's over. God home…I'll be there soon. I promise." I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'll come home and give you a nice warm bath and then….a fucking you can't even imagine."

Bella shuttered against me. "You promise?" She whispered.

_Is she getting wet? I bet she is. Cause I'm getting so hard just thinking about it. _"I promise you I'm going to wash you, lay you out on the bed, spread your legs and take my time suckling and licking every part of you. Then I'm going to turn you over on your stomach, put a pillow under your hips and _fuck_ the ever living hell out of you." Desire lit her cloudy eyes Dirty words thrilled her. I _knew_ it. "So, go home and take a bath and wait for me."

"What about your wounds?"

Marley interjected. "I do need to look at them, they look pretty are serious they could get infected. Truth be told, I know how you are standing right now." She reached toward her medical bag.

"Don't need you to doc. The good thing about being a werewolf….I'll heal."

That only seemed to make her more upset. Her mouth tightened into a serious line. "Well, I guess that I'm not needed then." She spat. She shook her head, her short page boy hair cut blowing in the wind. On someone else the look might have been foolish but strangely enough it worked for her soft features. She was a mixture of high cheekbones, full lips and soft doe like eyes. Of course I knew better than to be influenced by her fragile looks because I had grown up with her since she was my sister Rebecca's best friend and knew the truth, Marley was stubborn as hell and set in her ways. "This whole thing is _fucking_ insane and barbaric not to mention brutish. And the rest of you…" She spat zeroing in on us and then my father. "Billy you are his father yet you are standing by and letting them do this insane thing like this is actually normal behavior… " I looked at Seth; he moved over behind her and quickly put her in a sleeper hold. The doctor collapsed in his arms as he swept her up.

"Was that necessary?" Bella asked looking worried about Marley.

"Yes, she was getting on my nerves. I'll have a talk with her later one. She'll learn the rules and abide by them." And _she'll _probability hate me for it. Marley really didn't like anything that didn't fit into her perfect OCD world. Finding out tonight that certain members of the tribe were actually werewolves _might_ have been too much for her. But she'd get over it. She had no choice. She had always wanted to be a pack doctor, obsessed about it. Well, she had gotten what she wanted with a price.

I looked to Seth. "Take Marley home and make sure that she's alright."

He looked disappointed." Come on Jake…I want to …"

_Shut the hell up Seth and do what I say, then get your ass back here, quick. _ I thought to him. He nodded and was gone.

Bella looked exhausted. There were purple circles under her eyes. "This is really over?"

"Yes…this is over." I leaned down and kissed her softly. Bella sighed with contentment. I reluctantly pull my lips away from hers. "Dad, watch over her. I'll be home soon."

He nodded. I walked Bella to the Jeep and put her inside making sure she was buckled up while my father maneuvered himself into the driver seat. Embry put his wheelchair in the back. I watched as they drove away.

I felt the air ripple with tension when I padded back to the field.

"You lied to her." Roman said nonchalantly.

"I know. I'll make it up to her."

"That's why you had Seth handle the doc?"

I nodded. "Marley would freak out if she stayed."

"What about Emily?" He asked.

"There's nothing that I can do for her now. Sam sealed his fate when he touched my wife." I said phasing ignoring my pain after all, I had a wolf to hunt down.

_A wolf to kill. _

"_**Sam"**_

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I needed to get away from the field and the other. Their angry eyes. The feelings of hatred that had come off the group had been intense.

_They hate me. _

I felt their feelings rise up and linger in the air. _How could they not after what I did to Bella?_ I could still see her laying there like a rumbled rag doll. Her tiny body looked almost broken. There was no way that Jake would understand that I hadn't meant to hurt her.

_I thought it was him! For Christ's sake, I'd never want to hurt Bella. I may not like her but I'd never intend to see her harmed_.

_God..how did it come to this? _

I hadn't meant the things that I did. Things had simply gotten out of hand. I didn't recognize myself anymore. I _didn't_ know what I was doing. The truth was that I was utterly lost.

I stopped running. Where the hell was I running to? Everything that I loved, I was leaving behind. I couldn't do that. I turned around and headed back. It was time that we ended this. That I ended this. In a few minutes, I was back at the clearing. The wolves were there, Leah looked tense. Paul looked up at me. Surprise marred his features. I could almost read them.

_I know Paul…this IS suicide. _

_You can never lead them now. _ I realized that my quest was over.

I heard a growling behind me. I turned. Jacob's large wolf form was standing there. He opened his mouth and a huge roar of frustration and anger greeted the hills. Then, he grew. His four legs got bigger, his chest wider, his fangs increased. The wolf standing across me was now twice my size. I could feel the surprise of the others; they like me had never seen Jacob like this.

_Funny, I always knew that it would come down to this. _

Jacob growled again and saliva dripped from his sharp fangs.

_Jake, I'm sorry I didn't mean… _I thought to him.

With a supernatural speed that I've never ever witnessed, he was on me. I tried to defend myself, clawing at him, but he was nothing but brute strength. His jowls came down, there was a crunching sound. Pain lanced through me as his fangs sank deep into my neck. He pulled at me, biting hard, blood coursed down my body. I was paralyzed, helpless as he swung me around like a rag doll. I was helpless to stop him. I felt skin and tissue tear. I heard the sound of blood hitting the ground like pouring rain. _My… jugular… did he rip it?_ Back and forth he swung me, pain…then the numbing feeling. I heard fading voices calling out.

"Jake…let go!"

"You're e killing him!"

"Don't do this man!"

I could feel my beating heart start to slow down. I was dying…

_God…not like this…_

I knew it. This was it. My life began to flash inside my head. Scenes of important moments flew like pictures in a movie. My mother, my father, my wonderful grandmother…Leah…how she looked the first time we made love. Emily when she gave birth to our son. Eric holding my hand the first time he walked. Then the pack flashed in my mind of when they had been teens smiling at me…and Jacob. How he looked at me with boyish charm the first time he realized how strong he was. Pride….there had been pride in his eyes and mine.

_When had things gotten so fucked up…._

It was in the light of real life and death I finally realized that it wasn't Jacob who was to blame for this. It was _me_. I had allowed my _jealousy_ and _envy_ to lead me down a road to my own destruction.

_Oh god…Emily…and Leah…I'm so sorry. For what I've done to both of you._

The last words that echoed through my head as I started to fade away were _Jake's_ words seared into my head through our Alpha connection.

_I warned you fucker that I'd __**kill**__ you if you ever touched her again._

Then…there was nothing.


	26. Chapter 26: Prime Alpha

**A/N: I would like to thank all of the readers for their wonderful responses, questions and even suggestions for the last chapter. I enjoyed reading your thoughts. I hope that you will enjoy this next chapter. I've gone back to my third person writing style, but will admit that I enjoyed writing the different POV and may consider it for special occasions. **

**A special thank you goes out to Bluebaby my super, wonderful, fantastic Beta! Have a stupendous birthday week!**

**Also thanks to Jharv241 for the extra pair of eyes!**

**Chapter 26: Prime Alpha**

Bella moved gingerly as she turned on all the lights to her house, normally the automatic timer would have come on but for some strange reason they hadn't and the house was completely dark. Her body was aching from the fall that she had taken so there was nothing that she wanted more than a hot bath with Epson salt to soothe those aches away. "You don't have to stay, I know that you are tired from such a long day Billy and…"

"Enough of that, you know that there is no way that I'm going to leave you. My son would be furious with me, but more than that Charlie would roll over in his grave if I didn't look after _our_ girl." He replied in a quiet demeanor that was signature of Billy. Bella liked that about him. Billy took his time, said what he wanted to say, and was always thoughtful about his decisions. Yet he allowed Jacob the space he needed to grow into a man. Bella couldn't help but to look toward the mantel that sported a picture of her father and her. How she missed him. "You've always been good to me." She said as she carefully sat down on the sofa trying not to wince in pain as she did.

"I love you." He said warmly. And he did. Bella had gone through things that would leave most people in a mental institution, but somehow she had managed to survive. Truth be told, he had been worried when she moved back to Forks and developed a relationship with Edward Cullen. It had frustrated him not being able to tell his good friend Charlie of the dangers that surrounded his daughter. Billy had hoped that rekindling her friendship with Jacob would steer her in the right direction. When the Cullen's had left, Bella had been so devastated and lost he had been just as concerned as her father about her mental state and that things would never be right with her again. Thank God, that wasn't the case. Billy always had fond feelings for Bella even when she had been a little girl. He remembered the times when Charlie and Renee would drop her off. She and Jacob would spend time playing and running around the house. It filled his heart with joy. He wasn't the only one; Sara had been filled with it too.

**Flashback**

"_They have a special relationship, a bond that I don't think that I'd ever seen before." Sara said as she brushed __her__ long hair. Billy came up behind her taking the brush from her hand. _

"_You know that's my job." He whispered taking the brush. He took his time pulling at the luscious hair that his two daughters and son already had. He truly enjoyed doing this for her. _

"_Mhmm" she sighed with utter contentment as her body leaned back to fit into his perfectly. He inhaled smelling her sweet soft scent. Billy knew that she loved it when he did this for her and it filled him with pleasure that small things made Sara happy. "It's sweet but there is something else." A sliver of concern unexpectedly crept into her tone._

_It gave him true pause. "What is it?" _

"_I guess it's the way that he looks at her, acts around her. No…maybe it's the way that he responds to her. Today when I was watching them play together I noticed something. When she moved, he moved…almost as if…well like they were magnetic or something. I don't think that he even notices what he's doing__, __he's a little boy after all." Concern was revealed in her chocolate eyes. _

_He chuckled at her. "Sweetheart, don't worry. It's just a crush. You know…besides, you've seen Jacob playing with Quil or Em…" He stopped not wanting to bring up Embry knowing that it was difficult for Sara sometimes. She never was mean or unkind to Embry, in fact she was probably one of the sweetest of all the women to him but still it didn't make her feel any better to know what Billy had done when he had betrayed her that night. It had been a very dark and painful time in his life; he had almost destroyed his marriage and his family with his betrayal. "You know the other boys with the tribe he's all rough and rambunctious like little boys should be. And you've seen him with the twins; he reacts just like any other brother. He __drives__ them crazy at times and at times he is loveable…" _

"_I know that but it's his reaction to Bella sometimes worries me."_

"_Sara" he tried to calm her and reach her. But she turned and gripped his arms. _

"_I saw something." She whispered almost fearful. _

_Billy paused. This was something they didn't speak about much. Sara's "gift" it was something that she had inherited from her grandmother. It was her ability to see pieces of the future. This gift scared her and if he were honest to some degree he as well. "What did you see?" _

"_Jacob in excruciating pain." She shuttered as if reliving her vision. "He was screaming, out of his mind, writhing on the ground. He was only a little boy, not much older than he is now. But the pain that he was in, it was so real. He was calling out for Bella as if she were the only thing that could soothe him. My god, Billy there was a look in his eyes. Almost madness pure madness. And he kept crying something that I didn't understand.__"_

_This information concerned him. He knew enough about Sara's vision not to take this lightly. "What did he say?" _

"_He kept saying that he was the Prime Alpha." _

_Billy suddenly froze with her statement "Are you sure that's what he said….that HE was the Prime Alpha?" _

"_Yes…he kept saying it over and over again." _

_Billy turned away from his wife while __a__ thought drifted in his head. __**My God…I thought it only a story that my grandfather told me. . Jacob…my son... he's going to be a wolf? How? Why?**__ Other thoughts filled his head of a tale that his grandfather said of an Alpha stronger than all the others, the Prime Alpha. His grandfather had admitted that he wasn't sure if those stories were even true. _

_Sara noticed how taciturn Billy had become and sensed that __he__ was not telling her something. "Billy…this is our son. And you know about my visions. They happen. He was in absolute pain. This wasn't normal__;__ if you know what this is about YOU had better tell me now." She stated with only the type of protective fierceness that only a mother had when it came to protecting her young._

_It was then in the darkness of their bedroom, that Billy broke the code of the Tribal Council and told his wife the truth about his grandfather and what he really was. He told a trembling Sara what their son would one day become. _

**End of Flashback **

Billy's thoughts of that night filled his brain. Sara's vision about Jacob being in pain writhing on the floor calling out for Bella never came to pass _nor_ had he indicated any traits that Ephraim whispered the legends stated the Prime Alpha would have. But when Rachel had contacted him earlier that day and given him the rundown about Jacob's physical changes he wondered if _that_ part of Sara's vision about Jacob being Prime Alpha had actually come to pass. Billy's eyes narrowed as he watched his daughter-in-law wince when she moved. He wondered how she was even standing. The truth was, that was a hell of a hit that she had taken along with the distance she had flown into the air; she should have had some serious damage to her body. Rachel had told him about Jake's concerns that somehow his own physical changes were affecting Bella.

_Is it possible? Is this why you are sitting across from me instead of being in a hospital? _

The truth was, he just didn't know. For whatever the reason that Bella was safe and sound, he was thankful. If Bella had died, his son would have been forever lost. It was something that was a real fear for him. His grandfather told a tale of a wolf in his pack who had been so destroyed about his wife's death that he took the form of the wolf and was never seen again. Billy realized that could easily happen to his son for his love for Bella was so great.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go and take a bath, I'll fix you something to eat."

"You don't have to… I feel bad that you had to cut your trip short."

"Don't be. Sue and I were coming back; we just expedited the plans a little earlier."

Her lips curved into a soft smile. "Things are getting pretty serious with you two."

There was a slight blush on Billy's face. "I enjoy her company. I've been very lonely without Sara all these years and she's missed Harry. It's good to be in her company. We like some of the same things. She makes me feel kinda…I don't know…just good inside." He looked off in the distant for a moment before he started to wheel toward the kitchen. "Now, I know that my cooking isn't as good as yours, but you know I'm good with the basics, so how about something simple like tomato soup and a grilled cheese?" He changed the subject indicating that was all the insight that Bella was going to get out of Billy about his feelings.

"That sounds good. Maybe some hot tea with lemon?" She really needed a break. The last two days had been stressful and there was nothing she wanted more than a hot bath, comfort food, sleep and then some quality time with Jake.

"Alright…you go and take that bath; I'll take care of dinner. I hope that you've got a loaf of bread; I know my son will inhale at least five sandwiches all by himself. You like cream in your tomato soup, right?" Bella nodded. Billy remembered from the time that she had lived with them. "Yes." She stood slowly and headed toward the stairs when Billy called out to her. "Thanks…"

She paused for a moment confused. "For what? You're the one making dinner."

"For doing your best to try to find a solution _other_ than fighting to the death for Jacob." He responded.

"I love him Billy. I know better than anyone what kind of person that Jacob really is. I know that killing Sam would forever cause him to have a stain on his soul. I just didn't want that for him."

Billy didn't respond. He knew that his son wanted Bella home and safe taking care of herself, but it was twofold because there was no way that Jake was going to let Sam get away with almost killing Bella. Jake was a man, but a wolf lived inside of him. The wolf would want nothing less than vengeance for his mate. Billy knew Sam's father. He had a hell of a temper, it was something that Sam kept reigned in, however tonight; Sam had been more like his father than ever. Billy had been surprised just like everyone else when he had cheated and phased early. As well as disappointed with Sam's actions, Sam had always had a sense of honor in his past, it was clear that he had lost his way.

**The Clearing **

Jacob stood looking down coldly at Sam's body; it was a bloody mangled mess. His right shoulder was clearly separated while his arm lay in an unnatural position that spoke to it being broken in at least two places. There were bite marks marring Sam's throat as blood poured out and seeped to coat the ground. Sam was dying, painfully and slowly. Sam's labored breathing took on a rattling sound. Jacob recognized it. It was the death rattle. Samuel Uley had little time left. The truth was that he was indeed lucky that the others were able to finally get through to Jacob and stop him before he finished the kill. Still, as Jacob watched the man he once admired lay bleeding out on the ground; there was an indifference inside of him that almost frightened him.

Leah kneeled over Sam's bloody naked body, her hands pressed against his jugular that Jacob had nearly torn out. "Sam, please hold on." Tears slipped down her face. She thought that she hated the fucker but when Jacob had started throwing Sam around like freaking a ragdoll something inside of her started to fall apart. As much as she hated what he had done to her she didn't want this to have happened to him. _I don't want him to die. _

Paul was on the other side of Sam; he looked up at Jacob whose physical changes in human form were uncanny. His hair was long, his naked body bigger than ever and he had a tattoo across his broad shoulders. Paul didn't have time to give thought or ponder these changes again. "We've got to do something to help him or he's going to die." Fury rippled through the air.

Jacob made no apologies for what he had done. "Sam made a choice Paul. He knew what he was getting into when he agreed to this. Don't make me the villain here."

"He agreed to a binding not a fight to the death, you said that yourselves. You tried to fucking kill him!" Paul yelled at Jacob standing up.

Jacob advanced getting in Paul's face looking him in the eye for a long time. Paul finally looked away, submitting to Jacob's dominance in doing so. There was no way that Jacob was going to let anyone forget that he was indeed the Alpha, brother-in law or not. "That fucker almost killed my wife, he's lucky he's still alive.…"

"You know he didn't mean …"

"He's accountable for his actions." Jacob quickly cut Paul off, his face turned deadly. "He was offered an out and he didn't take it. If he dies it's of his own doing for touching my _mate_." Jacob growled his eyes turned wolf like at his statement. Paul took a step back, his fear tantamount; he had never seen that happen to any of them. They just phased and changed into their wolves, their eyes never turned animal like in their human form. Jacob looked toward Naje issuing a command. "Bind the fucker."

Paul was incensed. "You want to bind him while he's dying?"

Leah agreed with Paul, Sam was in no condition to be bound at the moment.

"I have to agree Jake." Embry said. This was very cold and uncalled for. Sam was on his last leg, taking his wolf now was a moot point. "Paul's…"

"Did I do something to make you think that _this_ was a matter open for discussion Embry with you _or_ anyone else for that matter?" Jacob responded coolly to his friend and the pack "I'm Alpha. This _isn't_ a pack decision. This is _MY_ decision. The only reason that fucker is still halfway breathing is only out of my _reverence _for his wife and children." Jacob looked down at Sam with disdain and loathing. "He attacked my wife, for that reason alone, he _should_ be dead. And if he were anybody else, he _would_ be. No questions asked. I made a mistake by _not_ claiming what was mine by right of my bloodline. I compounded it by allowing the Tribal Council to make decisions for this pack." Jacob's dark eyes found the remaining council members. "That's all over now, in the past, finished. I'm taking control of the pack. If you have a problem with it well then that's too fucking bad. As the Alpha I'm accountable for the pack, I understand that responsibility and will submit to any punishment you deem necessary for any violations of my power." His whole attitude and physical stature spoke of pure dominance. If they had any lingering doubts about who was truly Alpha, they didn't anymore. Nobody would dare question him anymore about this. His word was law.

"Jacob, do you understand that in doing this we will hold you solely accountable for _their_ actions from this point on. You will also have to take a seat on the Council and be involved with all tribal matters as long as you are Alpha. Furthermore, in doing so, you will have to abdicate your voting position on any of the matters that deal with Quileute Inc, as your father will?"

Jake nodded once. "I understand and am willing to meet your demands. But from henceforth, I'm going to make all decisions regarding this pack. Though I respect you and most of your decisions, you will have no say in pack matters from this point on. You certainly can't decide who is going to be Alpha. If someone is foolish enough to challenge me, then he or she can do it and suffer the consequences."

He looked down at Sam's body then at the others, their harsh looking faces in the firelight. "Tonight, Sam is going to get something that no one else who challenges me will ever get if they lose, an opportunity to have some other outcome other than banishment or death. Challenge me and those are the only two choices you are going to get," he warned the others. His eyes settled on Paul for a moment as he watched each of them. Although he loved them all like brothers and sisters, this was not the time for anything than outright dominance. He had to let each person know that like it or not he was in charge. "For Emily, her kindness to myself, the imprints and their children as well for Leah, to whom I owe a huge debt, I've spared his life. But that fucker will no longer know what it's like to live with the wolf. This is the only time I will ever show a semblance of compassion. If anyone else were to attack what I consider mine, my wife, my family, my pack or my tribe, I will hunt them down and kill them. There will be no room for remorse, compassion and there will be no room for sympathy for _anyone_."

The pack was quiet, it was clear that Jake was serious about his statement and more than ever this was a momentous occasion. This wasn't the playful naturally kind hearted guy they all knew and loved. Jake was finally claiming what he was for the entire world to see and understand. He may be their good friend, their partner in business or even their family, but when it came to the pack, he was Alpha. Not to be fucked with. Not to be crossed. His word was the law in which they'd abide by or die by.

**Jacob and Bella's House **

Bella tested the hot water with her foot before she slowly lowered herself in the huge tub. A sigh of contentment filled her; the hot soapy suds eased her pains. Her head rested against the back of the tub. Thank god tonight was over. This had been a harrowing experience. The entire day she had been focused on Jacob and the fight and now she had time to sit and reflect on the events. Truth be told, she realized how stupid she had been running into the middle of it. She hadn't thought, only reacted and that just wasn't like her.

_What were you thinking? How in the world were you going to stop Sam from battering Jake?_

Jake had been right. She could have died. If that happened, her Jacob would be lost. Her soapy fingers touched the old slash scar on her right wrist. She had never understood when she was younger, why she was so special. Why she had meant so much to him. As far as she was concerned, Jacob could have anybody he wanted. And why not? He was a catch. He shouldn't have wanted anything to do with her. Trouble seemed to follow her wherever she went. After Charlie's death, he should have run the other way. But for some reason he didn't. For that, she was grateful because life with Jacob had given her more than she ever thought she deserved.

_**Flashback**_

_Billy put Bella's suitcase down on the bed and the floor was filled with boxes. This was now her home, she couldn't __bear__ to live in Charlie's house again, not after what transpired there. The bedroom was new, and had a new paint smell. It was painted the color __of__ a soft buttercup. She was sure that Billy thought that she would like it. But truth be told, she didn't want a bright and cheery room, she wanted something dark to match her mood. There was little to it other than a full bed, a small desk and a bookshelf. She and Jacob would have to share the hallway bathroom. "Jacob thought that you'd want a place for your books." _

"_He did?" She looked up to the bookshelf. _

"_Yeah, he made them himself. He's good with wood." Billy replied looking at her. Her face was drawn and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her right wrist was bandaged where she had slit it. _

"_Is he here?" There was sliver of hope in her tone. _

_Billy looked uncomfortable for a moment. "No. Uh…He had to patrol. He'll be home later I suppose." Bella nodded grimly, the hope seemed to fade behind her eyes. Ever since __the__ doctors had said that she was going to live from her attempt to kill herself, Jacob had disappeared. He hadn't come to the hospital nor called her. The pack members had come by to check on her even Leah. Though Leah hardly uttered a word, it didn't take a genius to see that thought Bella had been stupid she was for trying to kill herself. But instead of the normal insults or the glaring look, Leah had just sat there watching TV while Bella read the book that she, surprisingly, brought her. Everyone came….but not Jacob. Bella was desperately fearful that something had changed with their relationship. She looked at Billy afraid to ask but she pressed on._

"_Billy…how mad is he at me?" _

_Billy touched her shoulder gently. "Give him some time Bella. Finding you like that….did something to him." _

_Tears filled her eyes as she turned away; the last thing she wanted was for Billy to see her cry. He'd seen her weak enough. She hoped unpacking her things would take her mind off of Jacob's abandonment. God, she needed him. His laughter, his friendship…even his corny jokes. She needed his strong arms wrapped around her in a protective hug, his smell that was a mixture of earth, woods and sometimes oil. She needed his big bright smile, the one that showed off his dimples. But most of all she needed his love. This week her life had been devoid of all the little bit of radiance that was left. Nothing was left but a black vortex. She needed Jake so much and his indifference was literally killing her inside. _

_She started to unpack her books putting them away. It was only when she put her worn copy of __Wuthering__ Heights __away did a photo drop out of the book. She picked it up not knowing what it was. Once she turned it over she had become suddenly ill._

_**Edward**_

_Somehow he had missed this photo when he had gone through all of her things getting rid of images of himself. Seeing his face in a photo brought back her painful memories and the feeling of __loss__ and abandonment. It came back but worse because she wasn't really thinking about him as much as she was Jacob. Jacob had somehow __become__ the light in her world. Her friend…good friend. _

_**No Bella, be honest, admit it. He's not just some good friend. He's something much more to you.**_

_And he was. During the wedding, the kiss they had shared had been sweet. But there had been something more. Desire. She had been so distraught with her pain, her guilt over Charlie's death that she wanted to end it. She hadn't thought about Jacob or what it might do to __him__. Now it was too late. He didn't want her anymore and she didn't blame him. Jacob was wonderful, funny, kind, strong and she was a fucking mess. It was no wonder he was through with her. Tears of pain and despair filled her. So much that she lay on the bed and cried herself to sleep because she realized that she just didn't love Jacob Black, she was __**in**__**love**__ with Jacob Black and she had lost him. _

_**A few Hours Later**_

_The raging wind outside woke Bella as a tree branch hit the side of the house. She sat up, pushing away the covers, confused about where she was for a moment when she remembered. __Oh yeah…Billy's. _

_She moved off the bed when she noticed that the picture of Edward was next __to__ her. Looking at it for a moment, she dropped it in the trash. _

_**I don't need that anymore.**_

_That part of her life was truly over. Moving toward the windows she looked outside and saw the winds picking up. "Jacob…" was he out there in the cold. She knew that Billy thought that he could take care of himself but it worried her. She opened the door to her bedroom and started down the hall. The house was quiet and dark. She had no idea what time it was, but clearly it was late. Billy's bedroom was on the other side of the hall next to the kitchen. She and Jake had rooms on the East of the house. She turned for a moment to Jake's door, she knew he wasn't home but wanted to be near him, his things. Maybe she's lay in his bed and smell the scent of him that she had so missed. She opened the door slowly and was surprised to find Jacob lying in bed. _

_**God, he didn't even come to talk to you**__. __Her heart sank. "Jake..." _

_He sat up, sleepiness shown in his eyes. For a moment she thought she saw joy but then it dampened with a frown. He pulled the covers up to his waist and in that moment she realized he was naked. She paused for a moment. He didn't want her there that much was clear. She ought to leave. He was nude. But she couldn't pull herself away. _

_Jacob frowned as he watched Bella watching him. He noticed how her eyes had found his chest and moved down; it wouldn't take a genius for her to figure out that he was naked. He didn't want to scare her, she had been through enough. Hell he wasn't sure he wanted to see her at all. He had tried to stay away. He was still spitting mad that she'd try to kill herself. He knew his father had gone to pick her __up __that night so he took the patrol. But being the fool that he knew he was he had come back switching off with Leah who called him a __**stupid**__**fucker**__ and went home. There he had found her. All tiny, curled up in a ball with bandages on her wrist from the hospital. She had been shivering slightly. He had put a blanket on her when he realized there were tear stains on her cheeks and he had reached out to touch them. It had been when she had turned toward him and his warmth that he noticed the picture laying next to her. _

_**Edward…fucking Cullen**__. __She wanted __him__. Even now after all of this, her heart __was __with that leech. _

"_Go to bed Bella." He remarked coolly. _

"_Jacob…" She stepped hesitantly toward him. "I know __you're __angry with me…" _

"_You don't know a fucking thing." He growled. She took a step back. He closed his eyes and cursed. __**Shit…I don't want to scare you. Not after all that you've been through**__. __"Listen, I'm tired just go to bed." _

"_Why didn't __you __come see me?" _

"_What?" He looked at her like she had lost her mind. _

"_All week everyone from the pack has come to the hospital except you." She stammered. It had been so painful. All the doctors looking with sympathy, the therapist they had sent her kept trying to make her talk when she didn't want to. The snickering she had seen in Jessica's eyes when she had come for a "visit". All Bella had wanted and needed was Jake coming through the doors and he had never come._

_Jacob was ashamed but he just couldn't go there and be her "friend" not when he was dealing with his own issues. When he had lost his mother he had a feeling of such helplessness and misery, he hadn't felt that way since them __**until**__ he had seen Bella floating in her own bloody water. _

"_Bella…listen go to bed."_

"_Jake…please. Don't shut me out." She felt sick to her stomach, he really was leaving her. _

"_Bella…just….just do what I ask." _

"_I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you that night I…" _

"_Scare me…you think that all I was, was fucking scared! I was beyond scared. You tried to take your own life!" He jumped up in anger forgetting his state of dress and grabbed her hard on her shoulders._

_Bella's eyes widened as she saw him. __**Oh my God**__.__ If she thought of him as the most beautiful man before, there was no way she'd ever forget what she saw now. Jacob was a __God__. An Adonis. His body tight with muscles, his chest, his abs and his cock. He wasn't fully hard but he was so …hung. He may have been only 17 but his body wasn't. Her cheeks colored__,__ yet she didn't close her eyes. _

"_Fuck…" Jacob angrily drew the sheet around himself. "I sleep nude Bella. You were the one who came in here. I didn't invite you." He muttered pissed off. No doubt she was frightened. "I don't want to do this." He closed his eyes. He turned away from her. _

_She touched his hot back. He stiffened as if she had hurt him. "Jake…don't turn your back on me."_

"_You did that to me when you tried to kill yourself." He __uttered__ and moved away from her going toward the window to look outside at the turbulent weather that mirrored his emotions. He was silent for a while trying to calm himself and collect his thoughts. He needed her to understand __**she**__ had wounded him deeply that night. "I never knew that you were a coward." He suddenly whispered turning to face her. "What you did…" He looked tormented. "What I saw…I thought…" He closed his eyes then opened them again. There were tears in them. _

_**Tears from Jacob? **__She thought astounded. _

"_Why couldn't you ever think about __**me**__? How it would have damaged me if you've died. How I'd always blame myself." _

_She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. _

_**God what have I done to him? He was right. He would blame himself for not saving me.**_

"_I didn't think." She tried to explain. "All I could think about was what I lost and what kind of danger I was bringing into your lives. I just couldn't do it. Victoria had killed my father. What if there was someone else who knew what she wanted and they came as well?" _

"_I'd handle it." _

"_I didn't want you to do that. I was so confused. But...I'm not anymore. It was stupid." She looked at him. "I was stupid. I was given a life and I'm not going to waste it." She waited __for __him to say something. But he didn't. This was a very different Jacob. "I'm so sorry __for __what I did to you. To our friendship." _

"_Friendship?" He scoffed. "Don't worry Bells we're fine." He sneered. "I'm sure I'll be back to being your fucking lap __dog__ in a couple of weeks. Go back to your bed and cry for your Edward." _

"_What?"_

"_I saw you." He countered. "Crying yourself to sleep __over__ him …..again."_

_She looked confused__.__ "I wasn't crying over Edward." _

"_Yeah...right." _

_She moved toward him. "I wasn't. I found his picture and it made me think about the things I'd lost. But mostly I thought about you. I was crying because I thought that I lost __you__. That you didn't want me anymore…and who could blame you. That's why I was crying because I thought that you hated me and I wouldn't be able to live with your hate." A silent tear rolled down her eye. " Not when….when I love you." _

_Jacob's heart clinched with her words__**. **__**Don't do it man. She's going to cut you up into pieces. Let it go, she doesn't understand what she's saying**__.__ "I don't hate you Bells. I'm just angry. So you don't have to go on and tell yourself that you love me okay." _

"_But I do…"_

"_Bella…please." _

_She stepped forward. She bit her lower lip. "I do…that's the thing. I don't know when it happened or how it happened. But somehow you've become a part of me. And I do I love you."_

"_As a friend…"_

"_No." She looked embarrassed. __"__More than that. More than just a friend. I wouldn't admit it to myself before but I can now. I don't see myself as your friend." _

"_Really, you don't?" He looked at __her suspiciously__. "You want me…as something more?" _

"_Yes…" _

_Now he really didn't believe her. She was going through some savior crisis thing because he had saved her life, twice. "Good night Bella." _

_Bella was crushed. She was telling him that she loved him yet he was pushing her away. "Don't…I'm not lying." _

"_I'm supposed to buy this. A week ago you were slitting your wrist, something I'm not even sure I know how you did considering how much the sight of blood makes you ill, and suddenly you love me?" He spat. _

_She winced at the harshness of his tone. "I do." Then she smiled brightly because she knew that she no longer afraid to admit it to him. She loved him. She was in love with Jacob Black and didn't give a damn who knew it. She was a live, she loved him. For the first time she had real hope. _

_**Okay just scare her and she'll run away leaving you in your misery**__. __He thought. _

"_You want me?" He asked her. _

"_Yes…" She quickly answered not caring if he thought of her as a slut. Because deep down she wanted him __bad__. _

"_Prove it." He told her. He dropped his sheet. If she had been astounded before it was nothing compared to what she felt at that moment. He was standing in front of her fully erect. His cock was long and wide, the tip of it reached his belly button. "Undress…" He commanded. There was a harsh edge to his voice that silently thrilled her. _

_She looked at him. Swallowed but her hands found her yoga pants. She dropped __them __to the floor then she found her tank-top, she hesitated for a moment before she took it off. She was left only in her panties. Her nipples were hard in the coldness of the bedroom. Jacob took no step toward her, he only looked at her. _

_Jacob was stunned; she had actually taken her clothes off. His mouth was dry. He had plenty of wet dreams about her, but this was mind-blowing. Her body was so beautiful. Her __breasts__ were small but full with strawberry colored nipples. He'd never look at a strawberry the same way ever again her skin looked delicate, her narrow hips and thighs were silky with a lushness that surprised him. Hell, even her tiny toes were exquisite as far as he was concerned. He pushed his lustful thoughts away__;__ he needed her gone before he lost all of his control. _

_With determination, he held onto his anger. __**How fucking far are you going to take this Bella**__?_

"_Take off your panties. I want to see your pussy." He purposely used a vulgar word.__**That should do it, push her away. **_

_She put her fingers in the waist of her white panties and __slid__ them off. His mouth went dry looking at the tiny triangle of hair that covered her mound. _

_**Oh my fucking god…she's totally naked in front of you. She's so beautiful…I just want to reach out…NO. You can't do this. Turn her away before all is lost.**_

"_You don't want this…" His voice came out all raspy. His cock jumped, hard, hurting._

"_I do." She stepped forward her hands touching his chest. It took everything for him not to groan with pleasure __as__ her hands were caressing him. She moved her hands down toward his abs and then she looked down for a moment. _

_He couldn't help himself. "Touch it." He commanded needing her hands on him. _

_She looked up at him and smiled. It was then he realized that this wasn't a game._

_**Oh my god. Desire. That's real desire in her eyes.**_

_She wasn't sacrificing herself for some sort of need she had for him to be in her life. She wanted this. She took him into her small hand not being able to get the entire thing around his hard cock. Bella gasped, he was hard and silky at the same time. She loved the feel of him. _

"_Tell me what to do Jacob." She whispered hiding her face in his chest with the softest touch of her lips. _

_Her words stilled him. He pulled her face up to look at him. "What…you never…?" _

"_No." She whispered. _

"_But you and Edward…." _

"_Edward and I never made love. We never touched each other. All we did was kiss nothing else." She looked at him with the smoldering of desire in her eyes. " You were the first to even French kiss me." _

"_So you are…" He stopped for a moment. _

"_Yes. I'm a virgin Jacob." She used his given name. _

_Jacob closed his eyes. __Damn it all the hell. She was a virgin. __Jacob now wished that he had waited for her. He wasn't a virgin for he had lost his virginity earlier that summer to a woman __much__ older than __him__. It had been sex__ that__ was all. He had desperately needed to get his sexual tension out and Jackie had liked teaching him all she knew about sex. Jacob had found that he was a very good student. It was a beneficial "relationship" for them both. And it was over. Once he decided to court Bella, he had ended things and never looked back. Jackie didn't complain, after all she had said kissing him goodbye that it had been fun. Now that he realized that he could be with Bella, that she wanted him more than just her good friend, he wished __it__ hadn't happened. He wanted them to explore this for the first time together. _

"_Jacob…" Bella started to slide her fingers over the crest of his __member feeling the wetness there __then moved back to try to encircle him with her hand. _

"_No…we can't do this." He pulled away. _

_She looked crestfallen. Embarrassed. "Oh…okay.__"__ She tried to cover herself up. What was she thinking? Maybe there was something wrong with her. _

_Jacob read the fear in her eyes. "No...baby…it's not you." He pulled her into his arms. "God...Bells. I want you so much. More than you could ever know. But I want to…wait…okay? _

_**Fuck…Jake are you going to turn her down…damn it! **__A huge part of him wanted desperately to take what she was offering, what he had dreamed about for so long. But he loved her. He owed it to her to do this right. He wanted her healed mind, body and spirit before they made the final step together. _

"_After all you've been through we need to take it slow. Okay?" He had to after all, she had just been physically attacked by vampires, __and__ they had raped her only a few weeks ago. Now he knew that sick fucker Adam hadn't just raped her, he had taken her virginity. More than ever he knew that he had made the right decision allowing Melena to take away her memories of the rape. _

_She looked up at him. Relief and trust were in her eyes. "Okay." _

_He picked__ her up and carried her to his bed. She was sleeping in his bed, if not with him tonight. He placed her there gently then __slid__ next to her spooning her. Bella sighed. Jacob's body was so warm and tight. She felt protected. "Right now, all I'm going to do is hold you. Okay…nothing more." _

_She turned in his arms and looked at him. "What if we kissed__?__" _

_He dropped his head to her neck and kissed it gently. "If I did anything more __besides__ kiss you, I'd have your virginity tonight."_

_She turned red. "Okay…" _

"_But I like this, holding you." He sighed pulling her tight against him. He looked down at her. "I need to know __from__you that this__ is what you really want. And this has nothing to do with being lonely or trying to thank me. This is what you want. You want me." He __placed__ her hand over his heart so she could feel his heart beat. _

_She __felt his__ member press hot and hard against her stomach. She looked up from his chest into his eyes. "Yes, I want you. I love __you__ Jacob." _

_He looked satisfied. "From now on Bella, you'll sleep here in my bed like this each and every night." He commanded. It sent a shiver through her. This was a different Jacob. _

"_What about Billy?" _

"_He'll understand. He knows about my feelings for you." _

_He kissed her forehead and turned onto his back, her body cradled next to his. He smiled. They laid like that for a while in silence__,__ their bodies next to each other. Then suddenly Bella sat up no longer afraid of her nudity. "What about you?" She asked with concern in her eyes._

_He chuckled. "Lots and lots of cold showers. And masturbating", he admitted. "But I'm used it. I've wanted you for a very long time." _

"_No…that's not what…" Her face slightly colored. "What about you, how do you feel about me?" _

_He looked at her like she had grown two heads for a moment. "Isabella Swan. Don't you know?" He cupped her face and pulled her down. "I've loved you with all my heart and my soul since the moment I met you. I've wanted you day and night. I want you underneath me, over me….I want to take you each and every way a man can take a woman." He whispered as her eyes widened. "I want to have a life with you. I want to marry you. So yeah, you bet your sweet little ass, I love you." _

_Bella smiled a beautifully radiant smile that he had __**never**__ seen before. It filled his heart because he knew that dreams really did come true. And then Jacob broke his promise. He pulled her head down for a kiss. He took his time kissing her tenderly, and then gently coaxed her to open her mouth while his tongue __slid__ into her mouth. Taking his time to suckle her tongue__,__ Bella gasped. Her body moved on its own against him. Heat spread between her legs as his fingers moved down her body gently between her legs. She was startled; no one had ever touched her before. _

"_Relax..." He whispered against her mouth. He wanted to touch her everywhere. Her breasts, lick her nipples, suckle and pinch them, but he knew if he did any of those things, he'd be inside of her. She wasn't ready for that type of invasion yet. Bella was small and he knew that he wasn't. He could hurt her. It was going to take a lot of time, care and preparation to get her adjusted to him so when they finally made love he wouldn't hurt her. _

_His fingers gently probed and found her nub. She gave a surprised cry as he found her wet down there. "You want me." He whispered. It made him so fucking hard. "I'm just going to give you a taste and then you'll rest." He couldn't wait to give her, her very first orgasm. His fingers found her again as he started to stroke her softly sending pleasurable sensations through her body. Bella was tense for a while but then she started to relax. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations. She wanted more. She opened her legs wider for no account of her own and arched herself against his wet fingers._

_**So wet…she's damn near drenching me and I haven't stroked inside of her yet. **_

_Bella's mouth opened as Jacob's mouth found hers. He took his time kissing her as his fingers stroked and stroked until, suddenly her body shuddered and arched. Her feet curled and she floated away with the sensations that hit her._

"_Yes…baby, just like that." He loved hearing her soft cries of pleasure. "You are so wet, so hot. I love it. I'm going to love making you come apart for me." Jacob was excited. This was him. __He__ was doing this to Bella. This was something Edward had never done. And NO other man would ever do this. She was his from this point on and he'd kill anybody who'd dare take her from him._

_Jacob waited for her orgasm to subside; her eyes looked at him with __a__ mixture of wonder and embarrassment. "Don't", he whispered. "Don't very be embarrassed. I loved seeing you come apart like that. It was beautiful." He stroked her cheek. "It was." _

_She looked up at him, her body all languid, relaxed yet tingly at the same time. She ached to rub herself against him. "What about you?" _

_**God you would ask that, wouldn't you? If you only knew how much I'd love for you to reciprocate. **_

"_Don't worry about me tonight. Tonight was about you." He pulled her into his arms tighter. Bella could feel his member hard against her the tip was wet._

"_But I can feel that you want…." _

"_Shh…we've got plenty of time for me." He smiled. "But you've been through enough. You need to rest__.__ Besides in the morning we've got to go to Port Angeles."_

"_Why?" _

"_I found a therapist for you." _

_She frowned. "But Jake…"_

"_I can't do this alone and neither can you. You tried to kill yourself. We can't ignore that. You need to talk to someone about everything __you're__ feeling. You can't hold onto your pain." _

"_How can I do that? I can't tell anyone the truth."_

"_Yeah…you can. You know Quil's got an older sister." _

"_Brooke…right?" _

"_Well she's a therapist. She's actually pretty cool and can keep her mouth shut. She knows what Quil is; she's agreed to see you. I talked to her yesterday, everything will be worked out." _

_Bella's heart sped up when she realized what Jacob had said. __**Yesterday? You **__**didn't**__**abandon**__** me after all. **_

_Jacob must have read her feelings in her eyes. "I was furious with you, believe me. But I'd never ever abandon you." He kissed her lips slowly. And pulled away as if it were difficult. "You are a part of me, whether I __like__ it or not." He looked down at her love shone brightly in their depths. "I'll love you forever Bella until my heart no longer beats." _

"_I love you Jacob." She whispered realizing that she was suddenly secure in a way that she had never been, even with Edward. _

_That night was the first night she slept in Jacob's bed within the protection of his arms. And for the first time, the haunting nightmares she had been having each and every night stayed away. She felt safe and protected. More than ever, she wanted to live. For him. For her. But most importantly for __**them**__. _

**End of Flashback **

**The Clearing**

Jacob looked down at Sam, his eyes that were now open but glazed with pure pain. It was clear he couldn't speak, as he fought valiantly to breathe. For a moment a waiver of regret flickered in his head. Truth be told it frightened Jacob the type of punishment that he had dealt, however when he thought of what could have happened to Bella, that part of him was replaced by the fierce need to protect his mate.

_He could have fucking killed her. __There is no room for sympathy._

Jacob turned toward to Naje who had watched everything in complete silence. It was strange for someone so young because she didn't seem horrified by what had happened. "Naje"

She moved toward him and looked down at Sam. "He won't survive the binding. It's painful enough and with these types of wounds, it would _certainly_ kill him." She then looked at Jacob for a moment as if she were trying to gage him and were weighing her words. "But there is a way to get around all of this."

"What way?" He asked her.

There was a long distinctive pause "I can heal his wounds first, and then bind him. However there still would be a considerable risk in binding his wolf."

"You can heal him?" This surprised Jacob. For the first time he really looked at her. _Just who the hell are you? _He wondered. She was young. But he had been young when he had started phasing. If she could do what she said, she _was_ powerful. "Do it."

"It's going to cost you." Naje stated. Jacob frowned at her. He looked intimidating and if Naje hadn't seen him with his wife earlier with his gentleness and the love in his eyes, she'd think he'd be incapable of it. "I told your wife that I'd do the binding out of respect for my grandmother. She asked me to help Bella, but a healing is different. It's very taxing and will take a lot of _my_ power."

His eye narrowed, his cheek tightened for a moment. "What do you want?"

Naje's expectant face became radiant.

"Man, she's fucking beautiful." Colin whispered to Brady.

"I know." Brady replied never taking his eyes off of her.

"Keep your fucking head in the game." Quil growled. He looked at Roman. "Man, how the hell did you deal with these two?" Roman's shrug was his only response. Quil turned back to the scene in front of him. "I can't believe that she's trying to work Jake."

Roman nodded. Truth be told, he was slightly impressed that even after Jacob got all hard core on Sam's ass, the girl was trying to broker a deal. "Mercenaries come in all shapes and sizes."

The pack tried to listen but Naje got up on her tippy toes as Jacob leaned down and whispered when sudden wind came out of nowhere and it drowned out her words.

Jacob looked perplexed for a moment. Standing back up straight he looked at her. "You sure?"

She nodded.

"Alright, done."

She turned toward the others, her eyes suddenly very serious and wise beyond her years. "I need a blanket, a fire, and for you to move him there." She pointed to an area. Then she turned to Leah. "I'll need you to move and be near him close enough for him to feel your presence and smell you.

Leah looked at Naje strangely. "Why me?"

"Because Sam's connected to you. The man in him wants you…It'll give him the additional strength he needs to heal."

Then she moved toward her bag, took out what looked to be some sort of black powdery substance that glittered and with it she created a circle. Jared and Paul moved Sam's heavy body into the middle of the circle. Blood seeped out of his lacerations. It was clear he didn't have much time left.

**Forks Woods**

A big sandy blonde wolf ran through the night. The feel of the air surrounded him against his massive body. The cool grass and the earth beneath his paws. He could see all sorts of things in his night vision, the earth, the trees, little animals. The animals shied away from him for he was a predator. He loved the feeling of freedom as it coursed through him. But more than that, he felt as if he were being pulled by someone to an unknown territory. He pressed on giving into his animalistic urges.

**Clearing**

Leah walked over to Jake who had been strangely withdrawn while Naje prepared for the healing. She wondered what was going through his mind. She was sure that deep down he was confused. "Thank you." He looked at her surprised for a moment. "I know that this wasn't easy, especially after what happened with Bella that this goes against your instincts as a man and a wolf to protect her." Leah swallowed deeply. Her throat actually hurt. It had been pure hell watching Sam and Jacob fight. Sam had phased unfairly and gone after Jacob, her heart had been in her throat. She couldn't believe that Sam would actually cheat in such a way. But the dye had been cast when Bella had gotten hurt. Jacob's reaction was instantaneous. He wasn't about to stand there and allow anyone to abuse or hurt Bella. Her eyes flickered over to Sam.

_What the fuck where you thinking? Why would you go and do something that you knew would aggravate Jake to no end?_

"I'm ready to begin the healing." Naje declared to Jacob. "You are sure you want me to heal him because once I start, I can't stop."

Jacob looked at Leah for a moment as if he was once again considering his actions. "Yes." If Sam died it would not be by his hands that night. But this would be the _last_ chance that he'd ever give Sam.

Naje saw the resolve in his eyes. "Alright…then let's begin." She turned toward the group and then caught them off guard by unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down her legs. They were long and luscious. Colin's mouth dropped. He was a leg man through and through. Hers looked amazing, toned with an exotic coloring. Naje didn't stop there; she pulled her shirt over her head, baring her naked breast to the world. Then her fingers went to the waist of her black panties.

"_Fuck me…take them off sweetheart. _Brady thought.

Her head snapped toward him as if she could hear his thoughts. But instead of looking upset and angry there was a slight curve to her mouth, as her fingers hooked the panties and took them off.

Some of the council members looked uncomfortable. As far as the pack there was a mixed reaction. Jacob, Jared, Quil, and Paul looked protective of her. However Colin, Brady, and Seth who just arrived, had stirrings of lust. Though Roman appreciated her body he wasn't interested for he had never been into what he considered "girls." However his nostrils flared for a moment as he smelled Brady and Colin's arousal hitting the air. _Oh shit. This is all we need at the moment. _

Brady licked his lips as he devoured Naje from head to toe. Her breast were full and ripe like melons, topped with dark nipples, her waist small enough to span with his hands, her hips curved, her bottom succulent, and the tiny V of hair was trimmed into a soft triangle between her legs. He wanted her, _badly_. He was so hard that it hurt. Colin looked to be equally as lost.

Naje wasn't paying any attention to the variety of looks she received. Instead she walked over to the dying man on the ground. Kneeling down, she whispered some words to him and then made a marking on her forehead and chest. He winced in pain. Then, she lowered herself to lie on top of him. Her legs were astride him and she placed her hand on his chest.

"Thank god, Emily isn't here to see this. I don't think she'd be too happy with the idea of a beautiful naked young girl lying on top of him like that." Seth said to Brady.

"Man…I'll switch places with Sam if that means I get her on top of me like that." Brady answered.

Naje started to utter words in a language that they didn't speak. Her voice carried softly throughout the wind. It started to pick up and changed its pattern. Leaves started to twirl in the air slowly at first and then faster as it picked up. Naje threw her head back and closed her eyes.

Colin's eyes were drawn to her tight body. _Fuck me…I bet that's how she looks when she makes love._ He ached for her.

Naje pressed her hand down on Sam's chest when there was a glow emanated from her hand into his chest.

"My God…look at that." Embry whispered.

Everyone stood there looking transfixed as the mere slip of a girl sat astride Sam and radiated some sort of power into him. The glow became brighter and brighter. Slowly the lacerations on Sam's neck began to close. Tissues mended themselves, bones started to snap back into place. For the next twenty minutes she stayed on top of him, her body still as she gave up her power to heal Sam.

Then without warning, it stopped, she stopped. Her body rocked to the side almost falling off of Sam. Brady rushed to her side catching her. "It's okay sweetheart…just rest."

Her eyes fluttered closed. "So cold…" She whispered.

Colin came with a sleeping bag and wrapped it around her.

Brady looked at him. "She's freezing cold, like ice." And she was. It was like she had given all of her energy into healing Sam.

Roman looked at the man now resting in the circle. He looked over at Jake. "I've never seen anything like that." And Roman had seen a lot of different things in his lifetime.

"Me neither." Jake said in awe. His eyes watched her for a moment. "Colin and Brady go and put her in the back of the SUV and warm her up." The two nodded and carried her over to the SUV. Brady handed her to Colin as he dropped the seats down in the back. He glanced at Colin who seemed to read his mind. Colin handed her back, her long hair spilling all over the place. Brady took her and held her as he eased them into a lying position; he cradled her face in his neck. Colin then moved in, closed the door and took the position on her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She sighed with relief. The two warm bodies of the werewolves heated her, warming her from the inside out.

Roman moved back to Jacob. "What did she ask for her price?" Jared, Quil, Embry and Seth were silent; they wanted to know as well.

He looked over toward the Council members and then turned toward the wind so they couldn't hear. "She wanted to know if she could move onto the reservation when her grandmother passes." He answered in a solemn tone. "She says that her grandmother says that it's only a matter of a couple of weeks before she dies."

Roman looked grim. "Cancer?" He asked.

"She didn't say. All I know is that she doesn't want to go back to Portugal. She's asked for a place to stay. I wasn't sure. But I agreed for now."

"The Tribal Council isn't going to like that you promised her something like this." Jared said.

"They'll get over it. She asked for my protection, I'm going to give it to her."

"After seeing what she can do, it might not be a bad idea." Seth replied.

"Thinking with your cock I can see." Embry added.

"She's beautiful." Seth remarked.

"Jailbait…she can't be over 17." Jared remarked.

"Oh please how old was Kim when you started doing her? Besides I'm not thinking like that."

Jared gave Seth a _yeah right _look.

"Those two are." Roman nodded to the SUV. "They both want her. I can see it in their eyes. Hell, we all could smell the lust in the air."

"Those two horn dogs want anything that walks."

Roman looked at Jake. "This is going to cause problems, you know that. She'll need protection because men will be all over her. NOT me. I have enough female trouble in my life."

Jake hid his grin. Roman was always calm and cool. Always in control of himself and the situation, it was one of the reasons Jake trusted him so much. The only thing that ever got Roman riled was his sister. Just recently she told Roman she wanted to shave her head like Willow Smith. Needless to say he said no, but had hidden all the clippers and scissors in his house because Kenya often had a mind of her own.

"I'll find someone to foster her if need be. Maybe Rachel will do it; she's good with the teens on the reservation."

Paul frowned. "Hey my place is small and your sister is enough to handle. I don't need another woman in my home."

Jacob almost felt sorry for Paul. Rachel _was_ a pistol. "Yeah…okay. I'll ask around. If not, I can probably get my dad to agree. But know one thing we'll all look after her like a little sister." He looked at Seth for a moment. "Her grandmother was part of our tribe, so Naje has standing to live on the reservation under special circumstances. I gave her my word. She honored her part, I'll do mine." With that Jacob strode away, still naked and assure.

"Fuck me…this is a whole new Jake." Embry remarked.

"I know…he's fucking scary." Quil replied.

"Did you see how he took down Sam?"

"I thought that he was going to fucking kill him."

"He was." Roman replied. "I saw it in his eyes." Roman looked over at the fire to the one person who had been strangely quiet while standing over Sam. He looked at Leah.

**Sometime Later**

Leah knelt beside Sam's naked body looking at him with true amazement. _She healed him. _Her fingers went to Sam's neck where the gashes used to be. There was nothing but smooth skin, not even a scar. She touched him lightly.

Sam felt the warmth of Leah's touch and opened his eyes. She noticed instantly and pulled her hands away. "Don't go." He whispered turning his head toward her.

She looked down at him. "Are you in any pain?"

"No...just…tired. I guess almost dying does that to you." He tried to smile.

"I can't believe you. You're cracking jokes? At a time like this?"

"Leah…"

She was angry at him for putting all of them in this situation. "You almost fucking died. You would have if that girl hadn't saved you. Why the hell did you cheat and phase like that? Why did you go and hit Bella. Did you want death by Jake?"

"I didn't mean it…I just lost my head." His eyes pleaded with her. "God Leah there are so many things that I want to say …"

"It's time for the binding." Jake cut him off. Leah looked over to see Brady and Colin helping Naje out of the SUV, she was no longer naked but wearing Colin's old t-shirt, it looked like a dress on her. "Leah…come stand by me. It's time that this was over." She glanced at Sam for a moment then moved next to her Alpha.

Naje came forward.

"Are you strong enough to do this?" Jake asked her.

"Yes, I'll be using some of my grandmother's powers to help me bind him." Naje then knelt on the ground near Sam. She looked over at him.

"Thank you." Sam said. "For saving my life." He explained.

She looked at him kindly. "You're welcome." She touched his hand. "But there are risks to the binding. Do you agree to still do it?"

Sam paused for a moment looking at the pack's faces then Jake's. "I know what I did was wrong. I think that I lost my head." He looked at Paul. "I was always lecturing you about your control." He then turned back to Jacob. "I'm sorry about Bella. I didn't know it was her. I'd never hurt her. You have to know that." Finally he looked at Leah. "If I don't make it, just know that I am sorry for all the pain that I caused you." With that, he turned his attention back to the young woman. It was clearly written that he had no choice. "Yes."

She nodded. Then she took out a knife that was coated with his blood. "Blood binds up together, to the earth, to the animal, and to the spirits." Then she sliced into her own hand, a red line appeared. "My blood is the blood of a Seer, the one who walks and sees all things unseen. I've been taught by the great one, Ondia how to harness my power for goodness and protection. Mother Earth, give me _your_ strength. Brother Wind, give me _your_ strength. Animal spirits give me _your_ strength." Her words echoed across the hills, and the trees started to sway. The wind picked up. Then, all of a sudden her eyes turned an eerie glowing color. She reached out and touched Sam on his chest. A jolt went through him. Then again. She started chanting words in a language that none of them understood. Pain seared inside of Sam. If he had thought almost dying before was painful, it was nothing compared to this. His blood felt like it was boiling inside of him. A scream of pain escaped his lips. His heart started to beat faster, then faster. He could hear it. Then he was hit again, but this time the pain didn't subside. Sam screamed and screamed and screamed. He felt as his insides were being torn out.

The others watched as Sam's body contorted with pain then there was a distinct sound of bones cracking. Sam's body started to shake as if he were having some sort of seizure.

Jacob watched when his mind started flashing images. Flickering pieces of what seemed like memories. But they didn't make sense. It was confusing. A tingling of déjà vu crawled up his spine.

_This has happened to you. _The recessed hidden memories in his mind kept telling him.

**Mini-Flash**

_Jacob was screaming in pain in the middle of a dark circle on the floor of a house. An older woman standing over him and she stood next to his mother who had tears running down her face. Pain like he never felt causing him to shake and contort. "Bella"…he cried. He turned his head reaching out to the little girl on the other side of him reacting the same way toward him. He heard her screams. He tried to reach out to her. Her little hand was close to him. "Bella…" He cried as the connection that he always felt that flowed between he and his best friend was severed. _

**End of Mini-Flash**

Jacob's mind snapped back to the present. He wasn't sure what he had just seen.

_Was that a memory? No…it couldn't be. _After all, his wolf wasn't bound. He turned his attention back to the scene that lay before him when a bluish like spirit wolf started to emerge from Sam's body. It was Sam's wolf. Jacob watched as the wolf "fought" against being taken from his body. The spirit growled and snarled but Naje, using her powers, fought just as hard. Then she held out what looked to be a large amulet made of some strange metal. She called out in a voice that wasn't hers. "Be contained, bound, Spirit Wolf to this totem to be used never more!"

Sam's body shook. His cries echoed as the wolf reared back and roared. A blast of bluish light filled the night blinding everyone for a moment and then a powerful swirl of the air; the wolf was sucked into a vortex inside the amulet.

Suddenly there was nothing but silence. The pack members stood in awe, while Sam lay utterly still. Leah ran to Sam pressing her fingers against his neck looking for pulse. "He's alive." She cried out.

"It is done." Naje responded. "He will be in a coma like state for a couple of hours and will need to rest the next couple of days; he's been through an ordeal. Things will be painful for him. He will have to adjust to the wolf being gone. Additionally, he will start to age immediately feeling all the aches and pains of being merely human again.

Jacob nodded turning toward Lorena and Quil Sr., "Can you take him home to rest?" They nodded while Paul and Leah took Sam to the SUV that was parked.

Naje walked to Jacob. She then took out the knife she had used earlier. "Give me your hand." He did and she made a slice. Using Jacob's blood she coated the amulet that held's Sam's wolf. "This binding can _only_ be unbound by _your_ will by _your_ blood." She then pressed the amulet to Jacob's chest.

It was hot. It began to burn and scorch his skin. Jacob looked down and suddenly it stopped as if it never happened. The mark on his skin simply disappeared. Suddenly there was a strange feeling inside of him. He looked up and found he could see through different eyes. He saw the wolf spirits inside the other pack members. Each person was still there but inside of them were their beasts. All of a sudden a beam of light went through Leah's wolf, and then Roman's, Embry's, Quil's, Jared's, Seth's, Paul's, Brady's and Colin's….finally the beam hit Jacob in the middle of his chest. He felt power like he had never felt before rush through his body. It was the spirits; they were connecting him to his pack. It was more than before, he could do more than just "hear" their thoughts, he could _feel_ them, _their_ power, _their_ strength and it made _him_ stronger. They were connected like never before and it was because of _them_, they were almost lending him their strength. He realized that he _hadn't_ felt the true power of the Alpha because of Sam. Now he did. He felt stronger, connected and as one.

All of a sudden, they all phased as if on cue.

_Do you feel it?_ He asked the others, in his head.

_This feels so fucking amazing. _Embry remarked in his head.

_Jake man…you are so strong. I can feel your power running through me. _Jared grinned.

_That's because he has the true power of the Alpha. _Roman thought. _All this time, we only were using individual strengths. But now, we can share our powers with each other. _

They could feel it all. The pack felt powerful. They took off running faster than ever with a speed that was almost hard for the human eyes to see. They howled the communion to the mother earth. Connected by the spirits but also connected to each other. Jake was the lead as Alpha, he was bigger than the others. But they too were bigger than before. More powerful, they ran through their lands feeling connected to the tribe and each other like never before. They were finally the wolf pack they should have always been with their one true Alpha.

**Sometime Later**

Jacob stood on the top of the cliffs looking down. He was still excited from all the running that the wolf pack had done that night. There was a tingling in his body that hadn't stopped and an animalistic need to go home and mate with his wife. He had left the others needing to keep running through their lands for some time. He stood basking in his new power. Closing his eyes he said a prayer of thanks to God for all he had survived this night. He looked to the darkness of the sky as he noticed something coming towards him. As it came closer he realized it was a hawk but the biggest hawk he had ever seen; its wingspan was around 5 feet long. It circled and then touched down landing in front of him. Then, the large animal transformed into a naked man standing around 5'8, wiry with corded muscles. His face was handsome with Asian and Native American traits. His hair was cut in an erratic Mohawk that was colorful with purple, blue and even blonde streaks while there were three long black braids at the end of his hair. His chest and arms were covered with depictions of a menagerie of birds inked in vivid colorful tattoos. He unrolled the small bag that was attached to his feet and pulled out perfectly tailored dark brown leather buckskin pants and put them on. He then walked towards Jacob in movements that reminded him of a bird.

"Greetings Jacob Black. I've been waiting for a very long time to finally meet the Prime Alpha."


	27. Chapter 27: About Last Night

**A/N: I everyone had a wonderful holiday for those of you who celebrate Thanksgiving. After this chapter, there will be a character reference guide to help the readers remember all the different characters of this story. Thanks to Nikitajuice for making this suggestion. **

**As always a special thank you for Bluebaby for being a wonderful Beta, you are fantastic! **

**Thanks to Jharv for the extra pair of eyes, you are a blessing. **

**Chapter 27: About Last Night (The Wolves)**

Jacob stepped out of the open French doors and onto the balcony to the second floor to his master bedroom. He was completely naked as he stretched long and hard as the morning sun just started to peek out over the horizon. Glancing back for a moment he made sure that he hadn't made too many noises to disturb Bella. A satisfied arrogant grin covered his face. He had worn her out last night and his little wife was making soft little snoring sounds as she slept naked, face down and sideways on the bed. _God, she's so beautiful and mine_, he thought as he watched her. But more than that, she was protected. _That_ had been the ultimate goal for the entire Tribal Council. Truth be told, he should be resting, he had only gotten no more than maybe three hours of sleep. But he couldn't, excitement still flowed through his veins as he reflected on the startling set of events that occurred the night before.

**Flashback to the Night Before**

Jacob stood silent and unmoving scrutinizing the man in front him with the vivid tattoos and the colorful Mohawk. Cool and shrewd cognac colored eyes found his. Their gazes locked on each other. Although the other man was shorter and smaller than him there was no mistaking the power or the confidence that radiated through the man;_ power_ not aggression. That was the reason why Jacob had not advanced in an antagonistic manner to the stranger on his land.

_He shifted and phased, just like you but he was a hawk not a wolf._

That revelation alone made Jacob cautious. Over the years Jacob had made inquiries into the Quileute history and legends to find out if there were other wolf packs but he had come up short. After all theirs was an intimate community, most people lived on the reservation all their lives and there were virtually no outsiders. When he had married Bella he had to get special permission for her to move on the reservation. Jake's attention focused back on the man. He noticed that the man too studied him as if he were assessing him as well.

_Patience_. It showed in the man's eyes…that and knowledge. Jacob wasn't a fool, the man had come here for a reason, he wanted to find out but he'd be cautious. He was in charge of the safety and care of the people who lived on the reservation and he certainly wasn't going to let down his guard until he knew what this man was really about.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly. He advanced crossing arms in front of him. He purposefully augmented his body making it bigger than it had been a few minutes before. Having some additional powers were certainly coming in handy these days.

The man considered his words for a moment not missing the fact that Jacob had become bigger in stature. "My name is Hiro Takanata, but my friends call me Hawk," he responded with a broad smile. "My father was Japanese and my mother is from the Inuvik tribe. I've come to officially meet you."

"The tribe in Canada?" Jacob knew that there were different sects of Native Americans that lived there.

"Yes." Hawk nodded. "Like you, I am Alpha. Alpha of the Parliament Pack."

The news of another pack and another Alpha was surprising to Jacob. "So, there are other packs besides ours?"

Hawk was shocked that Jacob hadn't known that there were others like him. But then again, secrets were something they were all good at keeping. He now understood why Ephraim Black's spirit had come to him when he had been a young boy in his dreams, asking Hawk to guide the Prime Alpha when the time came. "Yes, Jacob there is packs out there in the world. To my knowledge I know about at least 8, however, I believe there are more. We are each different, all shape shifters of course. However my tribe has chosen different animals as our totem. Our pack are birds of prey, hence my nickname Hawk." He remarked.

"Shape shifters?" Jacob looked slightly mystified.

Hawk tilted his head to the right as a bird would do. "You had no idea that is what you are?"

"No…our legends only stated that **we **took the form of wolves, therefore we thought ourselves to be werewolves."

Hawk thought for a moment. "That is understandable but you are mistaken, you and your pack are _not_ werewolves."

Images of a hulking wolf like men with razor sharp fangs, claws and a ferocious appetite to kill filtered through Hawk's head. "Clearly you've never seen one; if you did you would know that you are nothing like those savage creatures. Children of the Moon… that is what we call them. During the full moon, they change from their human form into half man, half wolf like a creature hell bent on carnage, killing and sex. They are all male, completely unpredictable and incredibly dangerous, especially to humans. They have no problems killing them. Humans don't know they exist, sometimes when you hear about these serial killers; it's not them or even the Cold Ones. Sometimes, they are the Children of the Moon." Hawk paused allowing Jacob the time to digest the imperative information he had given him. "Children of the Moon are created by pure lycanthropes through a savage bite that often immediately kills most humans." Hawk shook his head. "You are a shape shifter whose chosen totem is one of the wolves, just as my pack had chosen the totem of birds of prey."

Jacob was quiet thinking about the information Hawk had shared. "Continue."

Hawk nodded for a moment. _Good, Ephraim's grandson is wise. It is good to have a Prime Alpha willing to listen to others. _He thought to himself.

_I'll be the first to admit that even though I don't know you__,____you know more than I do, I would be a foolish leader not to appreciate the information you are sharing with me. _Jacob replied to Hawk's thoughts.

Hawk looked flabbergasted. _How did you do that? _

_What? Talk to you? _Jacob was confused. Wasn't that what Alphas did?

_Yes, but you were able to use my Alpha connection when I haven't shared it with you?_

_That isn't normal?_

Hawk shook his head. _Not without proper guidance. _He smiled. _I wonder what else you can do. I guess we will find out soon. _He spoke aloud. "Unlike us, Children of the Moon are not pack creatures; it is rare to find more than two of them together. If you do they will be the older creatures at least 150 years old. It takes that long for them to control the madness of the beast that lives inside of them. Children of the Moon are primal territorial creatures, they hunt and live alone. They can heal quickly not having to wait for the "change" and can live for an undisclosed amount of centuries; _however_ they can be killed with silver." Hawk snorted. "At least the movies got the silver part right. But it takes more than just silver bullets. Even if you get them; you've got to take their heads off. Silver wounds them for a period of time but you've got to act quickly because but they'll get right back up and then really come at you. Believe me last thing you want is one of them to hunt you. They are not only vicious but they live for retaliation. Wrong them, and they'll not only kill you but they'll hunt down and kill your love ones just for sport." He paused for a moment as if reliving some moment from his past. "Especially the women," he whispered. "They'll take their time with them doing things that shouldn't be done to them. Some of them live for the idea of raping, pillaging and killing. It's hard to hide from them since they have the distinct advantage of the wolf being able to see at night, they can smell up to almost 50 miles away. Fast, aggressive and malicious. They are just as fast as the Cold Ones, it's one of the reasons _they_ are frightened of the Children of the Moon. Children of the Moon can kill the Cold Ones. So, most Cold Ones have tried their best to kill them and their makers."

"Their makers?"

"Lycanthropes. Pure Lycanthropes are the ones who created the Children of the Moon. There are only a few left of those creatures roaming the earth. _They_ are even more powerful and stronger than Children of the Moon. Pure Lycanthropes have three bodies, the man, the wolf, similar to yours and the beast of course. They can take any of those forms. At least the lycanthropes are rational; they aren't the sadistic killers that the Children of the Moon are. But they too are very dangerous and have raw power.Of course we all have one common enemy."

"The Cold Ones."

Hawk nodded. "Both Children of the Moon and Lycanthropes are quicker than you or the ones of my kind." He admitted. "My pack has to work together in sync as we take down one Cold One at a time. It takes at least three of us to do so, going for the eyes, the neck and then body. My pack has an advantage however, _we_ can fly." There was a glint in his eye. "Vampires cannot. So we can soar away from them. That is our advantage."

"I had no idea."

"I know…this is why I am here. I'm here to offer my services to you. I want to help guide you and show you the way. There are things that you need to know as Prime Alpha."

"Prime Alpha. You used that word before. What does it mean?"

Hawk gave him a knowing smile. "I think it's better for me to show you than just tell you."

**End of Flashback **

**Roman's House**

Roman Hightower paused for a moment before he opened the front door to his two-story log cabin his dark eyes carefully assessing the security measures that he put into place to ensure the safety of his domicile. He slowly opened the wooden door with the inset steel rods, pausing for a moment to check to see if the invisible wire that ran across the floor was still intact. It was still; nobody had been in his home. There were other measures like little wires attached to the windows and back door that would alert the hidden device imbedded into his dog tags that he wore. And the trap door under the floor boards of his kitchen that led to an underground bunker and escape tunnel that opened up around five miles away from his home in the dense forest. He had painstakingly had built the escape route and bunker when he first returned to the reservation. Inside that bunker were the specs of the reservation and Forks, as well as his weapons like his SIG and knives. Not that he really needed those weapons, these days _he_ was the lethal weapon in the form of a wolf. Additionally he had a bag stashed with clothes, money and forged documents, passports and ID's he had paid a heavy price for "J" to forge. There were two other bags similar to that one, one in the shop and one hidden under his bed if he and his sister ever needed a quick getaway.

Gently lifting up the homemade device he wound up the wire tucked it in his hidden place attached to the leg of the oak low board by the front door and he closed the door behind him. The truth was that one could never be too careful, especially with the type of past he had. Roman wasn't hiding from anything or _anyone_ in particular_,_ but he couldn't ignore the fact that he had a past. He knew about some top secret shit that the military had him to do for his country. The type of things that could create enemies and although he was "out" he wasn't a fool. He'd _always_ cover his ass.

Truth be told, he was a cautious man and although he had no choice to have a schedule because of Kenya, he made sure in subtle ways it was never too "predictable". Roman often asked different people to pick Kenya up from school the days that he was working. And although once a month he was in charge of opening the shop for a week, he never picked the same week the following month. It used to drive Leah crazy, she tried to get him to settle on a week, but he opted stating it was because of Kenya. It was the same when it came to patrolling, he never picked the same time or same week. Variety was the key. And he always thought that a smidgeon of "paranoia" was enough to always keep him protected. It was the same when it came to his home life, he always changed the route that he took home and sometimes circled back to ensure that nobody was watching him. His sister thought it was funny.He told her that it was a "game" he was playing but deep down he suspected that she knew there was a lot more to it. Jacob of course noticed, however it took time before he finally asked Roman about it. Roman had learned that his Alpha was an honorable man and told him the truth. Although there was no reason to be alarmed, he'd always be on his guard. It was in his blood. He always took the table in the corners of restaurants to observe all the exits. He never allowed anyone at his back other than his pack brothers.

Old habits die hard. Roman honed his "other" skills, though physically fit; he still worked out at the Cutter's old gym in town and down at the shop. He ran every morning, practiced kickboxing and jujitsu, and still went to the shooting range once a week. Being a wolf wasn't enough, he had to rely on his skills and wit as a man. If you didn't use your skills, you lost it. Sloppy got you killed.

Still, regardless of his strange background or his habits, he was honestly happy being here. This place was a real home to him. He loved living in the cabin that he had painstakingly refurbished amidst the darkest of the forest. Maybe because being on the reservation, he felt one with not only _his_ people but with nature. From the moment he had phased, he had embraced the wolf. He loved it, the feel of the hunter, the predator, the protector. He reveled in the feeling and connection he and his wolf had. And last night it had become more intense once Jacob claimed his true position as Alpha. The raw power that flowed through his veins, he and his pack had become more agile, stronger, faster, the connection to each other's thoughts and feelings more intense. It had been such a mind-blowing high when they all ran together, it was almost addictive.

Roman loved the pack. He was thankful for the pack because of the sense of brotherhood it had given him. In the military he had worked alongside good men and women but there had been times that he had been sent to work in isolation for months at time doing things that no government should ever ask someone to ever do. Things that still had him waking up in cold sweats from time to time. It was in those times he had feared that he had lost a part of himself, and his soul. His wolf helped to center him.

Things were different for him now. He had a home and a _real_ family, albeit a mixed up one. Sure, he wasn't known for talking, that wasn't his thing. But he enjoyed the jokes that Jared played on Embry and Quil at the garage. He loved to listen to Embry sing when Em would pull out his guitar and play. Roman smiled at the stories Brady and Colin told, even their "stupid" antics. He was constantly amazed at how brilliant Seth was. And Jake…well Jake had become one of his closest friends, someone he could talk to if he wanted too. Roman also enjoyed the responsibility and the respect that Jake had given him. He respected him, thought of him as a brother and would lay down his life for him. The feeling went both ways. Jake was the only one he had ever discussed his past with. He also had made arrangements that if anything ever happened to him, Jacob and Bella would raise his sister.

Then there was Leah. Roman truly loved the careful bond that he and Leah had developed over the last couple of years. When nobody was paying attention she'd leave him a Snicker, his favorite treat, in his locker when he'd go off by himself to read. Leah was an amazing woman. Beautiful, smart, sexy…it was too bad that when he looked at her, he felt the need to care for her as a sister and nothing else because she deserved someone who would honor and love her. To the world she was all rough and tough but deep down, there was aworld of hurt inside of her. Besides, _even_ if he felt that way toward Leah it wouldn't work out, he wanted things, had sexual desires that Leah wouldn't be able to handle.

Images suddenly filled his head of another that he _wanted_ to relieve him of his sexual hunger.

_Pure mocha skin. Exotic almond shaped eyes. Taunt muscles. A refined face with a sparkling nose ring. A succulent backside. Full mouthwatering breast. _

Vivid erotic images that filled his brain, the same images that had kept his body so hard for the last two days.

**Flashback to Two Days Prior **

Roman slid outfrom underneath the truck that he had been working on; it was an easy job, a broken axel that he had to replace. Brady and Colin were supposed to be working on Jeannine Winter's Volvo. He looked over and noticed that the two were missing. He rotated the volume down on his IPod, the sounds of Thelonious Monk dimmed and the sounds of machinery permeated his ears. He stood up, looked at Embry who was working on a Beemer. He strolled over and tapped him.

"Where are Horny and Hornier?" He asked using nicknames for Colin and Brady.

Embry paused and looked around for a moment. "I don't know…they were supposed to be getting a new water hose but that was twenty minutes go."

Roman nodded. A tingling sensation went up his spine as his eyes darted toward the door that would lead to the hanger where Reign was working. He wiped his hands with a rag and went to the doorway that led to the hanger but he found it empty. A frown marred his face for a moment. Then he headed back into the main garage and turned toward the locker room and showers. He opened the door. There was Colin and Brady standing quietly in the darkness of the showers with licentious looks on their faces. Roman crept up to them. "What are you two doing?" He paused for a moment when he realized what they were doing; standing under the hot spray of water was Reign. Roman's body was already tense but now he was rock hard.

Her body was fucking amazing. Everything he loved in a woman and he _loved_ all kinds of women. Reign was rinsing soap off her hot body. Her back was naked but he clearly could make out the defined toned muscles on her back that had clearly came from working out. She was like a work of art. A vivid tattoo depicting a naked woman with wings in a praying pose covered her back; _it_ was the only one with color. On both sides of the female were two Japanese fighting swords with words written in an elegant script in a language he didn't recognize. He ran his eyes down her tight lush hips and her tight luscious ass. Her ass was amazing. It was full. It was luscious.

_Images of his hands sliding __over those silky__ curves._

_His hands spanking that ass with enough force to cause the mocha skin to turn slightly pink but not to cause her serious pain. Her cries of pleasure and pain echoing. _

_His mouth kissing those hot globes softly to ease the pain away. _

_Then __taking__ his fingers____to__ spread her cheeks and… _

_No…what the fuck am I thinking!_ He chastised himself._ I work with this woman for Christ's sake. _Roman always been able to compartmentalize his feelings for women. The ones he worked with or had friendships with and the ones he had sex with. He never mixed the two.

Just as he was on the cusp of saying something to order the boys out she turned. His cocked jumped as if it was untrained and he had no control over it. "Fuck," he uttered, the words slipped like his control. Her body was a corded muscle lean in all the right places, but she was supple in all the others. Under her left bicep was another detailed tattoo of a throwing knife. But that wasn't what caught his attention, it was her breast. Her breast were full, her nipples looked as if they had been dipped in dark chocolate. The light hit her and sparkled against the gold hoop that was imbedded in the nipple of her right breast.

_She's pierced. Just like you._ Hot damn, it was one of his fetishes.

His eyes roamed down her body. Soapy suds ran from her stomachthatwas taunt with tight abs and running from just below her abdomen curving to the tip of her bare mound was a wicked butterfly knife tattoo in which the blade "ended" right at her cunt.

_Bare…slick…wet. _

_Tattooed…piercings…_Erotic images of her flashed in his head.

_Her hands chained above her over __the____showerhead that kept her body off the ground. __Her__ under his total control to do what he liked to her because she was his. __Him__ on his knees with her thighs spread around his shoulders, her mound glistening as he spent the next hour licking, suckling and tasting her until she passed out with pleasure from all the orgasms he had wrung from her body. _

He wanted _in_ her sweet hot depths. He wanted to fuck her, hard, raw until she milked every drop of seed from him.

Reign looked up seeing Roman and the others. Amusement shown in the depths of her eyes followed with a flash of intense heat directed at him.

"Get out." He uttered to Brady and Colin.

"But…" Brady responded.

"Now!" He growled his wolf was closer to the surface than he ever allowed. The two looked at each other and shuffled out. Reign cut off the shower. She didn't try to hide her nakedness. Instead she padded out of the shower. He pulled a towel from the rack and was in front of her before he knew it. He expected her to cover herself, she didn't. Instead she threw the towel over her shoulder and looked at him. Her beautiful face studying him with a quiet resolve. "Don't you think that you ought to cover yourself?"

"Why bother?" She remarked. "You've already seen what I've got. No need to be ashamed."

"You knew that they were watching you?" The wolf inside of him growled. It didn't like the idea that she'd willingly bare her body in front of a man that wasn't him. He didn't understand this strange feeling. He wasn't the possessive type and he didn't know her to feel this way but he did. His reaction to her made no sense.

"I knew the boys were taking a peek."

"And you allowed it?" His nostrils flared. As he watched the droplets of water bead against her brown skin. "Did it excite you?"

Reign looked at him. Her hazel eyes looked smoky, but for a moment it flashed what he thought might be a pinkish color, obviously a play of the light. "No…but I'm not ashamed of my body. I figured that I'd get it out of the way. All their little wicked fantasies. No more mystery now they'd seen me nude. Soon, I'll be just one of the guys to them." She licked her lips slightly.

The hell she would. She'd _never_ be "just one of guys."

"But I will tell you a secret." She leaned forward toward him. "The thought of _you_ watching me..._that_ made me very wet." She whispered as she strode past him her body brushing up against his. It felt like open flames soared through his body flicking up his limbs. She turned toward him unabashed, unashamed of her body. Heat was in her eyes as she took her clothes out of the locker. They darted down to the tent that he knew his cock had made of his jumpsuit. A small smile etched on her face as she dried off her damp shoulder length hair and then ran the towel down her body slowly. The tattoos on her arms and body seemed to shimmer almost as if they were "living" on her skin.

Roman's body was on fire. She sensed it; he knew it, she did nothing to cover herself.

_Shameless…she's shameless. But that doesn't matter to you does it? _A voice echoed in his head. _You still want her. You want to fuck her right here and now. You want to be so deep inside her that she'd never dare to look at another man the way she just looked at you. _

He wanted to erase that look off her face. It was a challenge to him. Oh he wanted her all right. His hands itched to touch her body, to hold her up against the wall to bury his cock in her hard and deep, the heels of her feet making dents in his butt. Her nails scoring his back. He'd fuck her hard so she couldn't control her cries of passion. He wouldn't care who heard her. He _wanted_ them to hear her. He wanted everyone to know that she was _HIS_. His alone.

Roman stepped back, rocked by the feeling of intense possession he felt. He was losing control; he could feel his wolf creeping up his spine. He had to go run off and get these feelings away and maybe make a stop at _Bound_ the club he frequented to burn off his potent needs.

_That's all you need Ro…a night to burn off your steam. _But deep inside he knew that wasn't the problem, _she_ was.

Reign watched him slowly sliding on pair tiny startling red lace panties to cover her bare mound. The tattoo of that butterfly knife etched out on her skin flashed part of it hidden from his vision because of the scandalous cloth.

His face turned dark. "I don't know what kind of game you are playing. But don't play them here with those boys out there. If you do…"

"You'll do what?" She said only in a pair of panties to face him. The pierced hoop on her right nipple glittered against her skin.

"You don't want to know the answer to that." He responded deadly serious. She had no idea who or what she was fucking with.

"Is that _before_ or _after_ you fuck me?" She responded with her own hint of aggression stepping toward him. "You are dying to…I can see it. Hell, I can smell it." She reached out to touch him. He caught her hand and pulled her toward him. His mouth took over. Fast, hard, hungry. The kind of kiss that was full of punishment as well as a display of raw passion. His thick forceful tongue found its way into her mouth, tasting stroking hard but full of promise. She attacked him with equal fervor. Her hands clawed at his head as she suckled him as well. She tried to dominate him, but he wouldn't allow it. His hands found hers, holding them hostage against the lockers. The Dom in him was excited.

_Fuck yes…_

He'd love to tame this wild creature, make her bend to his will. Pleasure her so much that she became his and his alone. His mouth was firm and hard, still tasting the sweet crevices of her mouth with infinite skill. She tasted like pure heaven, sweet like peach cobbler that his momma used to make. He wanted to indulge, indulge….indulge.

Roman wanted rip down his jumpsuit, get her on her knees andbury his self inside her sweet succulent mouth. Then he wanted to…

A sound echoed from outside the locker room reminding him where he was and what he was doing and _who_ he was considering doing.

_Damn it, what the hell are you thinking? You've never been the type to allow your desires to lead you. _He thought to himself.

He pulled his head away from her. Stepped back away from her controlling his breathing not betraying how _unsettled_ he was or the turmoil he was feeling inside. He wasn't about to let her see how angry he was either. _She_ was breaking his resolve, breaking his rules. Rules that had been set in place for a reason.

Her lips were flushed. Her eyes glassy, her nipples were hard, begging for his full mouth. Her smell, it was the cobbler and spice. He focused his attention to his jumping cock controlling his body because he was so close to losing it.

_What the fuck is she doing to you?_ This wasn't going to work.

"Don't come near me ever again." He uttered a stern warning in a gruff tone.

A small flash of what look to be hurt was in her eyes for a moment before it disappeared completely. He turned his back on her walking while his hands actually shook.

**End of Flashback **

**Clearwater Garage and Detail Shop**

Leah sipped the hot coffee and finished off her salt bagel with tomato and red pepper cream cheese as she reviewed the on-line payments that she had made to the bank and the last quarterly statement. She had been at work for hours long before the sun had been up because she hadn't been able to sleep. Not after what had transpired the night before with Jacob and Sam. It still seemed surreal. The whole fight to the death thing. Like it wasn't real, like it belonged in a movie or some sort of book. It just didn't make any sense.

_Your feelings didn't make any sense. _

She thought that she hated Sam. She should have after all that he had done to her but now, she wasn't sure. Of course she hadn't wanted to see him die, but it was more than that, she hadn't wanted to see himin pain either. Her reactions last night truly surprised her. And this morning a part of her had wanted to call Lorena's to check on him. Lorena had wanted to watch over Sam just in case they needed Marley's help, after all Lorena was Marley's aunt and lived next door to the doctor.

_No, that isn't your responsibility. He has a wife. Sam isn't a part of your life regardless of what he said last night. _

Leah turned her attention backto the papers. She had a great deal of inventory to review before the day was outwhen she heard the buzzer ring out. She checked the clock; it was only 7:05 in the morning. The shop wouldn't even be open for at least three hours. Everybody knew that. The buzzer sounded again. She sighed for a moment and stood up. She left the large loft like space of the second floor and moved down to the first floor walking past the hallway that lead to the hanger and moved into the waiting room to the front door. She pulled back the blinds to find a tall handsome man standing there. She paused for a moment; he wore an expensive gray Italian silk blend suit with matching vest and baby blue tie. Money, he reeked of it. His dark ebony skin was flawless looking like it was carved out of magnificent stone. His face was masculine, with full lips, broad cheeks, and a strong chin. His head was shaved; not because he had a receding hairline butbecause the style suited him. Strong, powerful strength oozed off of him. Expensive glasses covered his eyes, while his salt and pepper colored goatee was perfectly trimmed. He looked to be in his late thirties or early forties, wisdom shown in his eyes. This was a man whom women would no doubt stop and take notice of.

She crossed her arms in front of her. "Yes."

His dark chocolate eyes found hers. "Excuse me. I mean you no harm." He replied in a deep Nigerian accent. "My car broke down and I was told this was the best place to go to in Forks to get it fixed."

She looked at him for a moment studying him cautiously then opened the door. She could clearly make out the muscle mass and strength of him behind the suit. The man was inperfect physical shape, she could tell **by **the way the suit and shirt fit against his body. She inhaled smelling the mixture of tobacco, mint and some sort of spice. The spice made her think of Lucian.

Images of the handsome man with the wicked smile filtered through her brain.

"Sorry we aren't open yet."

The man nodded. "I apologize Madame, but I had the car towed here. I was told that Jacob Black did excellent work. Are you his wife or sister?"

Leah scoffed. "No…I'm not his wife." She sighed for a moment, stepped pass him and walked outside toward the tow truck that was pulling in…. "Fuck me." She whispered.

"Excuse me." He replied. Looking a bit amused.

"Never mind…" Her eyes went to the silver Aston Martin that was being pulled up. The ride was beautiful and very expensive. She was surprised that he'd allow them to touch a car that expensive. She turned toward him. "I bet Jake would love to get his hands under that hood. You'll have to wait though. He might not be in until late."

"That's fine…Mrs.…"

"Miss. Clearwater….Leah." Leah looked at him for a moment as he held out his big dark hand. She sized him up for a moment before she shook it. Surprisingly the flesh of his palm was soft. But maybe she shouldn't be too surprised after all, the clothes, the car, the perfectly manicured nails. 

"Miss Leah Clearwater. I am Kingsley. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"You can come inside and make a phone call to whomever you need to come and get you."

"Thank you."

Leah looked at him for a moment as he followed her into the waiting room. He looked around for a moment as if studying it. Leah wondered if it was too dirty for a person with his kind of money. "Do you happen to know a number of a cab service?" She nodded and gave him the number. He pulled out his blackberry and dialed. "Yes, I'd like to request your service for 1400 Applestrum road, I'd like to go to 380 Ravenwood Drive."

Leah paused for a moment as Kingsley finished his call. She looked at him. 380 Ravenwood Drive. There was only one house out there in the middle of nowhere. A massive beautiful estate that used to be owned by Ian Spade's family, it had been up for sale for over a year now with no buyers. Oh the land and the estate were beautiful, but nobody could afford it.

"You bought Ravenwood?"

"No." He smiled. It was a sinfully handsome smile that in some ways reminded Leah of Roman. "A friend of mine is interested in property in this area. He has bought the house and the land."

"Mmm...Your friend, **is** he from Nigeria like you?"

"Ah…you know accents."

She looked at him. "Some."

"Good ear. To answer your question, no my friend is not Nigerian like me."

Leah thought for a moment wondering who this stranger was. Forks didn't get a lot of visitors let alone people who could afford a massive estate like that, the house, stables and land was on the market for 2.7 million. It was one of the reasons nobody had bought the beautiful piece of land. Just who in the hell is Kingsley's friend and why would someone with that kind of money **be **interested in living in Forks?

Kingsley watched his Queen as she milled over the information he had given her. Suspicion was right there in the cusps of her eyes. She didn't trust him. He didn't blame her. That meant that she had a good head on her shoulders. Lucian had chosen well with her. He sensed it. She **was **very smart and careful. He had noticed that she stood behind the front desk and had moved to turn the video feed on the moment she was alone with him. With his impeccable hearing he heard the clicking of the camera. He also smelled metal. The smell was too dense to be a gun so he surmised she must have some sort of metal weapon to take him down just in case he tried something. Of course metal would do nothing for him. As a Child of the Moon if he wanted to, he'd have at her before she could blink, but if it were silver, that would be different. Not that he would do such a thing. This was his Queen, his master's mate, and Kingsley would lay down his life for her. Protect her as if she where his own. He smiled to himself. The fates had chosen well for Lucian, though just spending a small amount of time with her, it was more than fate. Leah Clearwater was no strumpet for a quick lay. She was bright, clearly, most people couldn't identify his specific accent but she did. She was well read and loved artwork; he knew that just by seeing images of her home from the windows outside. Of course she was beautiful. His Queen wore tight black leggings that cupped her strong legs and thighs and a soft white sleeveless sweater that showed off her toned arms. Her coloring was just as exotic as Native American heritage shown through. Exquisite eyes, lovely lips, lean body. She would be the perfect mate to Lucian.

Kingsley wondered if Lucian knew that there was more to his mate that met the eye. When he had arrived in Forks yesterday he had already checked out the homes on the market. Wiring money from his own personal accounts to purchase the property for Lucian. Being a pure Lycanthrope in this area meant that he would need a place to be able to change. Then Kingsley spent the day getting to know a few people in town. The lovely Denise Cutler, a thirty something widow, mother of two, and real estate agent had been the most helpful telling him all about Forks and La Push, especially the people. He knew she would be, not only was he good at charming ladies of all ages, he knew she'd get one hell of a commission from the sale that he'd done in cash. Being the gentleman that he was, he had taken her out to dinner and gotten the lay of the land as it were from her. Later that evening, he had gone to the reservation to ensure that Leah's "package" had arrived when he had felt the distinct call of the wolf echoed by distinct howls. His beast growled and reverberated as a spark of power surged through the land. Kingsley had shed his clothes and changed into the beast, being as old as he was, he was able to change at will. He knew by scent that Leah wasn't home however he wasn't about to leave her unprotected. So he waited in the depth of the trees for a couple of hours until he spied a wolf. It wasn't just an ordinary wolf, its size and smell told him that. This creature perplexed him. He watched and waited to see if it was aggressive and he needed to kill it when suddenly it phased. Standing there in place of the wolf was the very beautiful and naked woman who walked up the stairs, took the hidden key from under the side of the porch swing and opened the front door to her home.

_Shape shifter_…he had realized, his Queen was a shape shifter just like Nafre.

**Roman's Home**

Roman stepped out of the shower stall in his bathroom into his bedroom. His body had reacted to his memories of the days before to the point that he had needed a reprieve. As much as he wasn't a huge fan of jacking off, he wasn't adverse to it when necessary. Drying off with a towel, he slid on some black sweat pants then patted to his kitchen and checked on the biscuits that were ready to come out of the oven. Sure, Pillsbury wasn't his momma's homemade ones but they would do for the moment. He had already fried up some ham and made scrambled eggs with spinach feta cheese and tomatoes. He fixed his plate waiting a few minutes for the biscuits to cool. Then he buttered them and lathered them with the homemade marmalade Indigo had made and then took his plate into the living room along with a cup of hot chocolate. He paused for a moment when passing a photo of his mother. He smiled at the beautiful woman with long locks, a chocolate smile, and broad beautiful lips. Angela Hightower had been an amazing woman, kind smart and creative. He missed his mother. She always "knew" the right thing to say or do. She always understood him. Never made him feel like he had to say a lot but he knew she was there to talk to whenever he was ready. He sat down on his comfortable sofa and ate his breakfast thinking about his mother.

_Just be safe, my loving boy and always treat a woman with respect _she'd say. Loving boy…that's what she called him. It always warmed his heart.

"Mom…I wish you were here now." He whispered. He needed her advice because he was in the crossroads when it came to Kenya. The truth was there was something more to his little sister.

**Flashback to the Night Before **

Roman had been packing Kenya's things in a small duffel bag for the next day. His sister being a typical girl had wanted three different outfits to choose from. Cracking a small smile he had packed her items while she had packed up her books and dolls in her book bag when she suddenly stopped talking about the Justin Beber and Usher performance and looked over at him with wisdom in her eyes.

"Don't worry so much Ro; Aunt Bella will be back soon."

Roman paused perplexed. He studied at her as she stuffed her Frog and the Princess doll into her book bag. "Do you know where Bella is?" Kenya looked at him for a moment as if she were trying to decide if to tell him the truth or not. "Kenya" he said sternly giving her his full attention as he knelt down in front of her. "If you know where Aunt Bella is, you have to tell me."

"I know that Uncle Jake is worried about her. But his Momma told me that Bella had to go to the historian. That it was important. I know that I'm not supposed to talk to Spirits but it was Jake's Momma so I thought it was okay."

Roman paused confused about his sister's conversation. She looked at him as if she were suddenly afraid. "Kenya…baby." He pulled her into his arms. "Don't be afraid. " He let her go just enough to look into her concerned eyes. " Now…go back and explain it to me again because I don't understand."

Kenya sighed looking down. "Momma said not to tell anyone what I saw…that if people knew then they'd try to put me away like they did grandma or they'd always want me talking to the dead. Momma said the dead can be dangerous." Her eyes got wide.

Roman cupped her face masking the fear he felt inside. "You see dead people?" He needed her to be clear.

Kenya nodded showing off her missing tooth. "Yeah…like the boy in the Sixth Sense. But not like him. I mean he saw dead people walking around with blood and stuff. I don't…I just see some of the Spirits."

This rocked Roman. His mother had hinted that Kenya was special but hadn't disclosed what she meant. "How long have you been seeing them?"

"Since I was three." Kenya answered. "Momma would ask me who I was talking too, I told her." Her face brightened for a while. "I saw Momma when she died. Her spirit came to me. She told me she was gone now, going to heaven. But not to worry that you'd be coming to take care of me because you loved us more than anything." Kenya laid her head on Roman's chest. "And you _did_, Ro. You've taken good care of me." Kenya loved her brother.

Roman enclosed his sister into his arms wanting her to know that she'd always have his love and protection. Emotions filled his voice. "Do you….do you still see her?" A small part of him wished that he could see her.

"No…not anymore." Kenya petted his chest as if she was petting his fur knowing that in that moment he needed comfort as well. "She went away. Sometimes they just fade away like that. But Jake's Momma she's hadn't gone away. She's in Jake's house. She told me to tell Bella to go to the historian that she had to make things right. So…I told Aunt Bella what she said." Kenya pulled away a frown marred her face. "I know that Momma told me _not_ to tell the others what I saw but I had to help Aunt Bella and she's family. Aunt Bella was hurting and Jake's Momma was begging me. Do you think that I did something wrong?"

Roman comforted his sister with a kiss on the forehead. "No...sweetheart." He studied her for a moment. "How did you know it was Jake's mother, Sara?"

"The picture on the mantel. Duh…" Kenya rolled her eyes. "I'm a kid, but that doesn't make me dumb Ro." She paused for a moment. "I haven't told anyone about the Spirits here but Sasha…but that's okay because I'm going to marry him when I grown up." She reminded him.

He frowned. His sister had been saying that she was going to marry Sasha from the moment she had met him. He had thought she was just a kid going on about her best friend but tonight she sounded serious. "Kenya…do you see anything else?"

She paused for a moment. And slowly nodded. "I see all sorts of things that nobody sees." She whispered.

Dread filled him. "Like what?"

"Pixies… they are so cute and take care of the flowers. But they can be dangerous if you piss them off. Sprite used to live in our backyard; she and her husband had over 20 children. Once Tommy kicked over her flowers when I told him not to and she got him good. His mother thought it was measles but it was Sprite, she said that Pixies can make you sick if you fuck with them cause they'll pix you."

"Kenya…" Roman growled. He didn't allow her to curse.

"She did use the f-word." She told her brother.

"One doesn't use curse words when they are intelligent enough to choose otherwise. He reminded her with a stern look.

Kenya smiled weakly at her brother. "Okay…no more bad words. Sorry Roman." He stared at her hard for a moment and she continued. "There are all kinds of creatures that live here on the reservations, Pixies, water nymphs and…." She shuttered. "Gnomes. Dis..gus..ting." Suddenly she looked somewhat sad. "I've seen a Beast once but that was that one time in Atlanta."

"A Beast?" He wasn't sure what she meant.

"Mr. Thorsten had one inside of him. It was big, had dark eyes, long fangs and claws. I could…I don't know just see it inside of him." Roman knew that Mr. Thorsten one of his mother's neighbors kept to himself in a big house not too far from their own home. He worked from home as some computer specialist or something. He was a very quiet and reserved yet there was something unsettling about his demeanor and Roman had also sensed an air of danger about the man.

Kenya continued. "One day I asked him about the Beast that I saw." She remarked. "He looked surprised. He then told me to never tell anyone about the things I saw because he said I could be in danger then he had a long talk with Mom." Kenya paused; a large frown forming over her warm features.

Roman thought about the gentleman in the dark suit at his mother's funeral. He had been quiet, but Roman a quiet man himself did not find it odd. After the repast, Kale had hugged Kenya. "Take good care of your sister." He had told Roman. "She's a special girl." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a card with golf embossed writing and a number. "If you ever need me for anything, you can always find me." Roman hadn't given the conversation any thought until now.

**End of Flashback **

Roman sighed. He was dealing with something he couldn't understand. He believed everything his sister had told him the night before. About seeing the Spirits, the Pixies and the beast that lived inside Kale Thorsten. _That_ was the problem. For some reason he thought about the young girl Naje who had bound Sam the night before. She was probably no older than 17 but she had power, real magical power. Maybe, just maybe she knew the reason why his sister saw these things. He had considered asking her, but he didn't know her enough to trust her and there was no way that he was going to do anything to put his sister in danger. So, he decided to go to the source. Kale Thorsten, Roman was going to take a trip back to Atlanta.

**Jacob and Bella's House **

Jacob poured himself a cup of hot coffee, the house was still quiet, and Bella was still sleep. He had already called the shop to let Leah know that he was going to be late since he was taking Bella to the doctor's. His stomach growled anticipating the breakfast that he had prepared. Although Bella did most of the cooking, he still made meals from time to time. This morning he had made an egg, sausage and potato casserole that Bella had written a recipe for; he had simply followed the steps. Sitting down at the kitchen table waiting for it to finish, his mind went back to yesterday still reeling from the events from last night and all that Hawk had shared with him.

**Flashback to the Night Before**

"As an Alpha you have special powers. I've seen that you've already tapped into some of them, just by communicating using the Alpha connection. But there is more that you can do. You can do a Spirit Walk." Hawk explained to him.

"A Spirit Walk?"

Hawk nodded. "That's when your mind leaves your body to go somewhere else."

Jacob thought about what happened at the Tribal Council and he had been able to see and talk to his grandfather. "I think that I had one of them before."

"You did?" Again Hawk was surprised how much Jacob could do all by himself without guidance solidifying his belief that this indeed was the Prime Alpha.

"My grandfather he came to me and suddenly we were somewhere else. It seemed so real, and then we were back on my land. Truth be told, it made me a little sick to my stomach."

"Yes, that's it. You'll get used to it and soon it won't bother your stomach at all. I remember the first time I did it, I retched my guts out after, but in no time, you'll be able to Spirit Walk whenever you want however I must caution you to be very careful when you do. Your body will be left here unprotected while we travel. So make sure you are by yourself or with someone who could help to protect you when you do decide to Spirit Walk." Hawk reached out his hand. Jacob looked at him for a moment. "Don't worry, I'm not into you. I go for a more robust type."

Jacob chuckled. "You aren't my type either."

"Not into Asian Native American?"

"Nope." Jacob replied.

"You don't know what you're missing. Once you go Asian Native American, you never go back." He responded in a kidding manner. "We'll do this together the first time, and then once you have the pathway, you'll be able to do this by yourself. Okay." He took Jacob's hands. "Just close your eyes and let go. Relax your control of your body and of yourself, allow your mind to simply float."

Jacob closed his eyes and when Hawk's hand touched his, he let go of his mind. Suddenly like before he felt like his body was shifting and then suddenly felt as if he were being sucked into a vortex, he was no longer standing on firm La Push soil, instead he was now being hurled into space and time somewhere else. Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. He looked around. Hawk was standing next to him. The night sky was dark, stars sparkled like brilliant diamonds. He was somewhere unknown; the air was warm and dry. It was completely dark and there was no moisture in the air. The grass was tall, high and dry. There were very few trees. The sounds around them were completely different than the ones he was used to.

"Where are we?"

"A long way from home, Kenya to be exact."

Jacob was hesitant for a moment as he wondered what they were doing in Kenya. He followed Hawk. The two men walked across the dry land, sounds of animals echoed in the dark night. After some time, he noticed firelight in the distance in a spot that was decorated with a few trees. As they got closer he was truly surprised at what was waiting before them. There, lying in a circle around a fire was massive animals all bigger than their natural size; a lion, a bear, a cheetah, a jaguar, and a white Siberian tiger. The animals looked up as they came toward them. However there was no hint of aggression in their eyes toward each other or him.

Then one by one, the animals phased into people. The bear turned into a large hulking black male with a massive muscular body the size of a truck with a tattoo of a woman on his chest. The cheetah turned into a beautiful Hawaiian woman with shoulder length brown hair and amazing bone structure, she was lean with a soft smile. The jaguar turned into a muscular man around 6'2 with coloring that spoke of the islands. The lion changed into a tall ebony skinned man with corded muscles and a serious face and eyes that spoke wisdom. Finally, the Siberian tiger phased into a tall woman who was 6 feet, with creamy white skin and long black hair, and startling blue eyes. She was built like a brick house with full breast. They were all attractive, in shape and all nude. They all started to dress pulling on different native clothes that somehow suited each of them.

The Hawaiian female stepped forward with a warm smile. "Welcome Jacob Black to the meeting with the Alphas. I am Kono. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

The African man came forth. "I am Djimon."

The exotic looking man nodded. "Javier."

The large black man with the tattoo came forward with a big smile that somehow suited him though he looked intimidating. He gave Jacob dap. "I'm Bear…well, my real name is Thaddeus ….you can see why I go by Bear." He said in a deep voice.

Finally the tall woman stepped forward. "I'm Sveta." She said in what sounded like a Russian accent. She tilted her head forward. "Good to meet you."

Jacob looked at them all for a moment, they were all vastly different in ethnic culture and size yet for each of them their animal seemed to suit them. Because they were Alphas he was able to sense their power. "Thank you for having me."

"We meet around four times a year or more if we need to be a source of comfort and support to one another."

"Being an Alpha means a great responsibility, sometimes it's easier to make certain decisions if we have someone else to talk to." Kono responded. "Sometimes it helps to get an outside perspective if needed. Of course our packs are as vastly different as we are as well as some of our cultures, but somehow we find a balance."

"She's lucky; all of her members are female." Javier said with a charismatic smile and his voice heavy with a Spanish accent.

"You try being in charge of an all female pack. It's tough."

"Better yet, try being a female Alpha to an all male pack." Sveta stated with chagrin. "That is most difficult. Men always like to stand around and measure each other cocks. It's kind of hard to do when you don't have one. Still they haven't figured out the evolutionary chain yet."

"And that's what?" Javier asked looking at the woman with a sensual glint in his eye.

She returned the smile. "A cock is a cock but with a vagina, I can get as _many_ cocks as I want. Therefore which has most value?"

Kono gave Sveta a high five. "You know it."

"But you've never had me. Believe me; I don't just have any old cock. It's big and thick and I know what to do with it." He replied running his finger down her cheek. Sveta caught his hand in hers. "Didn't your momma ever tell you not to play with a tiger?"

"Oh…but I'd love to play with you." Javier whispered.

"Don't pay them any attention; Javier has been trying to get his paws on her for years."

Jacob laughed. He liked this group. He turned his attention to Kono leaving Sveta and Javier to flirt. "Your pack has no males?" He found that surprising.

"No, for some reason we only have females. But I guess in a weird way it makes sense since Malosi's pack only has males."

"Malosi?"

"He couldn't be here tonight. His wife is having their fourth child." Djimon answered. "Malosi is Samoan, he and Kono's pack are both from Hawaii, both cheetahs too, that usually doesn't happen. My pride has both males and females, just like Hawk's." Djimon supplied. "Bear has only males. What about you?" He asked Jacob.

"All males, only one female."

"Must be pretty hard on her." Kono responded.

He thought about Leah. Maybe she should meet these other women, maybe it would help her.

"Pretty overwhelming, isn't it?" Bear asked. "I can't tell you how hard it was not to say anything to one of your female pack member when she came into my bar."

"You've met Leah?"

"Yeah…she was with Reign and some other females. Reign came; I owed her for doing my tats. Your female member tangled with one of my members. Glad that things didn't get out of hand with them. He can sometimes be a hothead. The last thing we needed was a pack war of some sort. Your female member of course didn't know what was up, but I figured if that crew was hanging with Reign, they could tangle. Though I must say seeing a wolf and a vamp together was strange. Noticed right away her eyes were like the Denali sisters in our area, so I knew she wasn't going to do something stupid like try to kill anyone in my bar. Jacob had no idea what Bear was talking about but had an idea.

"Vamp was she little and all excited about everything?"

"Yup."

"That was Alice."

"Truth be told, at first we thought maybe I should be the one to approach you but then we figured you'd be more inclined to accept a bird coming onto your territory than a bear. People tend to act first and ask questions later when they see a 600 pound four legged creature on their lands. I didn't want to risk becoming anyone's pelt.

Jacob had lots of questions to ask the group. "How come this is the first time I've found out about you." He sat down in front of the fire.

"That's easy." Kono replied handing him a bowl of what looked to be roasted meat. He tore into it. It was good. "It's because of Sam. You see, until you were willing to take your rightful place as Alpha we couldn't come to you. There can only be one Alpha."

"You know about Sam?" He frowned. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of others knowing the ends and outs of his pack.

The others looked at Hawk. Hawk finished chewing. "We know only the bits and pieces that were shared. But you are different. My mother's people are Inuit but my father's people, they were special. They could sense things. All my life I've had specific dreams. I knew that I would be Alpha long before anyone told me. I also see things. Jacob Black, I have dreamt of you since I was a boy and your grandfather came to me in a dream. I saw you and Sam coming to this point, you becoming Alpha when I was a mere child of 8. I've been waiting all this time to approach you."

"Do you see anything else?" Jacob wondered if Hawk could see the Volturi coming for Bella. He wasn't going to mention his particular problem but if Hawk could see the end result.

"No…like I said, I was a boy. The only thing I've seen is that you and I will become great friends." He remarked. Other than that…I only have dreamed of other things that do not relate to you. Most of them don't make any sense." His eyes became serious.

The firelight played against the night. Jacob silently ate his food thinking about everything that transpired and revealed. It was lot to fully comprehend. But then again, maybe it was crazy enough to believe. So many different things had happened. He, being a teenager that could change into a wolf…his wife being involved with vampires. Now this, finding out about the other shape shifters. He was still wrapping his head around the fact that he actually was a shifter not a werewolf like he thought. He thought about what Hawk had said about the Children of the Moon. All these years he had been focused on one enemy, vampires, but now he had to consider others. Not that they would go looking for trouble but he had to be prepared.

Now that the pack was truly one, he knew that he'd had to do some small adjustments with reorganizing a few things. Paul had been Sam's second, while Leah was his. He didn't want to remove Leah for Paul however he didn't want to strip Paul of his position that was so important to him either. Regardless of the Sam "issue" his brother-in-law wasn't so bad most of the times. Rachel had started to help him smooth out some of his rough edges, worked on his anger. Women could do things to men. He knew that better than anyone. Then there was the issue of Embry. When Jake had been putting his affairs in order he realized how wrong he and the others had been following the lead of their fathers. Embry was his friend but more than that, he suspected he was his brother. There were moments that he saw himself in Embry. It was time that they settled that particular issue and found out the truth. He was already his blood brother in spirit; it was time for him to find out if he was biologically. Then, there was the treaty with the Cullen's. It stood as far as he was concerned the truth was if he was going to have to deal with the Volutri, then he had better be wise enough to use everything at his disposal, including their knowledge. Like it or not, they had protected Bella, and like it or not they were allies, it was time to find a way to work together. Jacob was wise enough to know that he wasn't alone. Yes, he was Alpha and he ultimately made the final decision when it came to the pack, but he had never been one to rush ahead without getting different perspectives. A good leader was one that listened to everyone's concerns about issues. Although he had no choice but to make a stand tonight as Alpha, that didn't mean that he was going to run around acting like a dictator. He had to measure very carefully how his decisions would affect everyone in the pack and the tribe He also realized that he had to also make some decisions about restructuring within Quileute Inc., as well. He currently was CEO but with all the new responsibilities that were about to be laid at his feet, he thought it would be best to have someone else take over those official duties. He'd still be involved and have a say, but they needed someone else. A front man and he had the perfect person in mind for the moment.

_Responsibility is a bitch sometimes. _ He thought to himself. He remembered the carefree youth he used to be hanging out, fixing cars, eating pizza. Now the guy that nobody would have ever put in charge was. "What about the Prime Alpha. What is that?" He asked the others.

Javier looked at him strangely. "He has no idea." Javier stated surprised.

Hawk shook his head. "No."

"I have no idea about what?"

Bear looked at Jacob. "Maybe you ought to tell him, you're the oldest of us all."

Jacob looked at Hawk who looked no older than 24. "How old are you?"

He smiled a mysterious glint was in his eyes. "Much older than I look." He answered not quite telling Jacob. He studied the flames of the fire when there was another rustling sound that pulled everyone's attention to a man who strolled up to the circle. The man was tall and lean; he looked like an Aborigine with red clay colored skin, long thick locks and a wide mouth.

"Sorry everyone." He stated in a relaxed Austrian accent. "I had an issue with a pup in my pack, Lance; you know the one I've got to constantly censure. I swear the gods are really screwing with me. He's imprinted on my 3 year old daughter. I've got 6 daughters and it's the last one who's going to be with the one pup that I want to strangle. Rachel is going completely mad with this bloody news." He suddenly stopped and looked at Jacob. He smiled brightly. "Hey mate, I'm Peter, good to meet you." He shook Jacob's hand and went to sit down next to Bear who handed him a bowl.

Jacob looked at the good natured man who seemed a little "lax" to be an Alpha.

"Dingo…" Kono said looking at Jacob. "They are very different. He's the most mature one."

"Don't let that relaxed manner fool you, that guy is a hell of a fighter in human and animal form. Not to mention he has special gifts, he can call the wind and cause massive dust storms."

"That's because my people have been Storm Callers since the beginning of time." Peter answered.

Jacob had so many questions. "Do all of you have special powers other than being the Alpha?"

"Not all of us. Peter's the Storm Caller, Hawk has the gift of foresight and Sveta has the gift of psychometry, it means that she can touch an object and see its past.

"Like the vampires."

"What?" Hawk asked confused.

"We sometimes have special gifts just like Vampires. Some of them have special gifts as well."

"How do you know that?" Djimon asked.

Jake was silent for a moment considering the information that he knew. "My wife, she is friends with a family of vampires. That's the one that Bear saw in his bar." There was a slight feeling of tension in the air. "They aren't like the others; they don't drink from humans, only animals. We have had a tentative agreement with them for fifty years. We don't bother them; they don't hunt or kill humans ever."

"Like the ones near me."

"You have a truce with them?"

"No, we just don't go anywhere near them or they us. We still kept eyes on them, as long as they don't try to eat anyone we just live and let live. My pack is small; there are only 5 of us. There are four of them…so the odds aren't in our favor for a turf war unless we deem it absolutely necessary.

Sveta leaned forward. "You are friends with them." She asked Jacob.

"We have an alliance with them, but I will admit, Carlisle, the father, and also a doctor, helped my wife in a time of need. I guess in a way I do consider _him_ a friend. He admitted.

"What about these powers they have?" Javier asked.

Jacob then spent the next ten minutes telling them about Edward , Alice and Jasper's powers. He also told them the limited facts that he knew about the vampires.

The circle was quiet. "I don't know," Javier said. "Friends with vampires? It might make sense this way you can get more information about their kind."

"Keep your enemies close…but I wouldn't want them near my family. They are too dangerous. One mistake you lose dearly." Djimon cautioned.

"Hey…I get it. But the truth is, Carlisle Cullen helped me a great deal when my wife was once hurt. He's helped a lot of people in our town. I know it's off putting but not all vampires are bad ones."

"The only good vampire is a dead one. And there is nothing that I love more than killing them." Sveta replied hard. She had lost a great deal of her village to from the vampires in the mountains. Her entire family was lost to the vicious monsters; nothing would ever change her opinion about them.

Hawk was silent in the exchange. Finally he spoke. "Maybe Jacob has a point. If the vamps were willing not to feed and were helpful, I could consider looking at them differently. However I have yet to meet any vampires who were not interested in killing. Still it could be possible. He looked at his Prime Alpha. Jacob was a very different man, maybe it was time to consider some new ways.

"What about you?" Djimon asked. "You mentioned powers, do you have one?"

Trust was a hard thing to come by. Although he hadn't known them for a long time, he figured it wouldn't hurt to get another groups opinion about his changes. Maybe they had gone through something similar. "I don't know …lately, strange things have happened to me." Jacob admitted. "My body has been changing. My hair grows long and I've got this strange tattoo that appears on my skin. I can get bigger, as a wolf and as a man." Jacob admitted. "Have any of you heard of a power that does something like that?"

The faces around the circle studied him. "If we had any doubts now…things are abundantly clear."

"Doubts about what?"

"Our legends tell about a woman named Nafre who came to our village." Sveta remarked. "She was tall, pale with long golden hair like a goddess. The men in village thought that she was sent from the gods, her beauty almost blinding. She was very special with the ability to change into any animal that she wanted. Our people thought that she was magical. She lived with them for many years, testing them to see what kind of people they were, inside." Sveta placed her hand on her chest. "She deemed them worthy. One day she decided to leave them, she had bouts of madness that sometimes claimed her. Before she left, she gave them a very special gift. She took the council of our elders giving them and each of their offspring the ability to change into their chosen totem, the Siberian Tiger. She did this as a gift to allow them to fight the Cold Ones. My people fought them when they came. Russia is a very beautiful country. Vampires always hunt there, maybe it is the vodka in our blood or the beauty of sour soul but they hunt ferociously, we keep our village safe from those ticks."

"Our legends are similar, but our Nafre had ebony skin and short hair and a bountiful body. She was so powerful that she even hunted with our men. Like Sveta's people, she stayed for years learning our ways, healing the sick. She was revered. She too one day left but not before she gave us the gift, the lion." Djimon remarked.

Then they all told stories of this woman named Nafre. In each story, she looked different but the outcome was the same, she had given them all a gift, of shape shifting.

"Nafre came to us of course, but she spoke of a child that she had with the Quileute people, a female child. Unlike the rest of us, the Quileute people would not only have the gift of shape shifting, but they would have her bloodline. Pure shape shifter blood." Hawk explained. "Therefore that bloodline would produce, the Prime Alpha. This person would have more than just the ability to shape shift into a given totem, they would have Nafre's ability to manipulate their form into any animals. He or she would bring power to the entire Alpha's all over the word connecting us." Hawk paused for a moment. "Jacob we believe that _you_ are the true Prime Alpha."

**End of Flashback**

The news that he was some fated Prime Alpha was a lot for him to adjust too, but Jacob had seen it in their eyes. They really thought _he_ to be the one true Alpha with a bloodline linked to this mysterious shape shifter named Nafre. Jacob wasn't sure how he felt about this new revelation or even if it was possible. It seemed like the world was like shifting sand under his feet lately. He wasn't sure he was this Prime Alpha. Or why the fates decided that he'd be the one to lead, when most of the others had been Alphas long before him. Still, he'd do his best to find out the truth. If he was this Prime Alpha, it would explain a lot. But this meant more responsibility now. How could he keep this up? He sighed heavily, he had so many questions. Hawk had promised to come over later that day to meet the pack and Bella. He liked Hawk and all the others. And now, he had another resource to go to and maybe some allies if it came down to actually fighting the Volturi. The last couple of days he had been so focused on Sam and that whole Alpha situation, he had gotten side tracked on the real issue. Still, there was something he had to do. He picked up the phone and made a very important call.

**Brandon's Boathouse**

"Brandon, everything's ready." A female voice rang out from Brandon's kitchen to the living room where he currently was standing. He was in the middle of a cooking "lesson" with Lauren, the very beautiful confident and aggressive DA. The fact that she manipulated their "of chance meetings" at the Farmer's market wasn't lost on him. But he didn't mind, aggressive women suited him just fine. And Laruen was very creative in the bedroom; he had found out the last time they had been together. In the court room she was straight laced, confident and very refined in her Max Mara suits but there was another side to her. This was nothing "serious" to him. He had made it clear from the beginning that he enjoyed her company and he did. But today, he wished that he could blow off the date, but she had shown up at his house bright and early at 8:30 to learn to make breakfast soufflé. She had been giving him suggestive looks and knew that, she wasn't opposed to some lovemaking to pass the time. Normally he wouldn't have minded either, however right now sex was the last thing on his mind. Not after everything that happened to him the night before. He just didn't understand it. He had been at the local Whole Foods market when he started to feel sick all of a sudden. It was strange because he hardly ever got sick. His throat became itchy, his body was hot and he swore he could hear his heart beating. He barely made it home before he collapsed on the bed needing to rest.

_He woke up when his body was hit with a searing pain. Everything hurt like his body was getting lanced with hot pokers. A growling sound erupted from his mouth and then his body started to change. Bones cracked, his hands turned into paws, fur erupted from his skin. A wolf. He turned into a wolf! He was frightened and excited at the same time. He needed to run to feel the call of the wild; he took off damaging the back door of his house. He ran and ran feeling the call of nature. Something was pulling him. His eyes could see in the dark almost like the infrared scope making out the heated signature of the bodies of animals in the forest, it was amazing. The fear dissipated as he ran faster and faster needing something out there. It was after some time he found himself in the deep dark woods and he spied other wolves. They were large like him, running together in sync as if they were "one". How he wished he could join them. But they were wild animals and he…he wasn't. Suddenly one turned and looked in his direction as if it could sense him. He stepped back, not wanting to call attention to himself. It paused and then ran with the others. He went on in a different direction running until he was exhausted. Using a sense of smell that was so potent he went back to his home. Tired, he rested on the floor of his bedroom and fell asleep. When he woke, he was himself again, naked on the bed._

It wasn't a bad dream it had been very real and he was deathly afraid of what was happening to him.

Lauren checked her watch waiting for Brandon to come back into the kitchen. She stood at the large "L" shaped kitchen counter that had eggs, milk, flour and cheese set up for their breakfast soufflé. She imagined Brandon's strong hands coming from behind her to "help" her as she helped him prepare their dishes. Oh…she had plans for those hands to be all over her naked she shuttered at the thought of the last time she ended up in his big bed upstairs.

_Stay cool and play this perfectly. Don't push too much for a relationship, naturally it would come. _She reminded herself.

She checked herself out in the mirror that hung on the wall near the kitchen table. Glittering water from the sun hitting it reflected on the glass of the window as she checked her appearance. As far as she was concerned she looked quite lovely in a pair of white slacks and a very classic blush colored zigzag sweater from Gucci with just enough buttons unbuttoned to allow Brandon to check out her creamy tanned skin underneath. It was enough to make her look sultry but _not_ slutty. She touched up her makeup for a moment, with a bit of MAC's Docile Lip-glass and a hint of blush colored eye shadow. Her chestnut colored hair was around her shoulders resting slightly before her shoulder blades in a mass of sleek spiral curls. She knew how to play this going for a very different look than the expensive suits that she wore for work. She wanted it to work. Brandon was becoming the most eligible bachelor in Forks and it was clear why. He was handsome, smart, refined, could cook and according to the gossip, very good in bed. Plus he was freaking rich. And if she had her way she planned to make him her husband. There was also another pro in his favor, he _hadn't_ bedded Jessica.

Lauren called Jessica her "friend" but truth was she wasn't. She thought that Jessica was nothing more than a stupid slut who gave away her wares like they were free samples to any man who'd be willing to take them. Clearly she compensated her need to be liked with how many men she could sleep with.

_Stupid fool. _

Lauren couldn't understand how in the world she and Jessica had ever been "real friends" in high school. Still she wasn't above using her old friendship in lure the type of political influence that Mike Newton had in town. Mike's power had helped Lauren to solidify her position as DA, that plus the family name her own father had established as the DA for twelve years when he held the position. Therefore, if she had to be all nice to the _whore_, Lauren would do it. _Anything_ to get ahead, that was her motto. She stood at the window overlooking the water sipping the decant vanilla and hazelnut coffee. Brandon had seemed off this morning. When she had arrived, he seemed disheveled and a little pale, almost as if he had been sick. She hoped he wouldn't beg off of their date. She had cleared her schedule for the entire day to be with him. Not that being the DA in Forks was that hard, after all nothing really exciting happened here. Other than a few crimes committed by visitors from time to time, this was a peaceful place, her job was cushie. Of course there had been the murder of Charlie Swan all those years back by some passerby who they never got caught. Lauren remembered how her father and the police had been stumped by the entire thing. Poor Charlie had interrupted a burglar in his home and had a heart attack; the same people then brutalized and beat up his nutcase daughter Bella Swan. Lauren remembered how suspicious her father had been with the entire situation. There had been no real evidence of breaking and entering, other than the broken glass that had been from Bella's bedroom when her boyfriend had found her beat up. Her father had found the entire thing weird, but then again Bella Black was a fucking freak. Lauren didn't get it. There was nothing special about the woman, had never been when she was in high school. Yet all the boys, especially Tyler, whom Lauren had a major crush on, was enamored with the twit. Then there had been Edward Cullen. A smile etched out on her face. Edward Cullen had thought he was too good for everyone, including her. When he started dating Bella it made Lauren enraged….but in the end she had gotten the last laugh. Edward had no doubt bedded Bella and moved right on when his parent's moved away. Bella really lost it then. The girl fucking lost her mind and acted out this whole Romeo and Juliet tragedy. Then she got even weirder after her father died. Finally she tried to kill herself, the fucking freak. Lauren and Jessica and a few others had delighted in tormenting her. She had felt no compassion for the girl who had thought that she was better than her and had learned she wasn't. Still once Lauren had moved back to Forks after finishing law school she had learned that Bella had married Jacob Black. Jacob Black was sex on a stick, large, muscular and handsome and just like all of his friends. Oh the gossip mill was always ready to talk about those reservation "boys". Jessica was talking about doing her best at getting Roman, the dark chocolate one but that wasn't happening. Someone suggested that he was gay because nobody ever got asked out by him, but Jessica took one look at him and knew that wasn't the case. Roman had to be getting it from someone but she wasn't sure who. Jessica then decided to turn her attention to the "wonder twins" Brady and Colin. The two were only17 but they sure as hell didn't look it and based on the gossip, they loved sex. Poor Mike, he honestly thought that he was the only one who fucked around in that marriage.

_Typical man…stupid. _ She thought. Her cell phone rang. She walked over to her purse to retrieve it and looked at the caller. _Mike…speak of the devil._ She wondered why he was calling her so early in the morning. She knew by personal experience that he liked to sleep well until midday unless he had a business deal.

**Lorena's House**

Lorena sat next to the bed watching the man sleeping. Sam had not wakened since the night before but considering what had happened, this hadn't surprised her. His vital signs however were good. Marley would have been over; however she had been called to the hospital for an emergency. Although she was the doctor for the tribe there were times she were given privileges at Forks. Her niece was a brilliant doctor and very capable, so Sam could wait. Lorena put down her cup of tea. Her fingers took Sam's hand in hers in a gentle caring way. More and more he looked like his mother. She had watched Sam grow up. He was a good man. Last night had been difficult for her, her loyalties were torn. Sam's grandmother had been her mentor as the tribal historian yet Sara had been Lorena's best friend. She hadn't wanted to lose either man. The council had made some difficult decisions over the years, but forcing Jacob's hand for the issue had been a calculated one that _could_ have ended in disaster for them all. Still the right man was Alpha, but Lorena couldn't help but to feel that it came at a huge cost to Sam. Sam had been a good leader, dependable and a trust worthy man. He _had_ given up his dreams for the tribe and in the end, he would suffer. It seemed so unfair.

Sam's eyes fluttered for a moment. Then he opened them. Lorena smiled down at him. "Sam." Sam's mouth felt dry. Lorena watched him noticing him licking his lips. She handed him a glass of cool water to sip through a straw. He tried to sit up but winced in pain. "Take your time. You've been through so much and your body needs to continue to heal."

"Heal?"

"Yes, please Sam, take your time."

Although in real pain, he tried to talk. "Heal from what?"

Lorena paused. "You…you don't remember last night?"

Sam paused. He struggled to remember for a moment. Last night he had to work late. He had stayed late at the paper then he stopped by Leah's house for dinner. She had cooked his favorite, pork chops with this pomegranate chipotle marinade with mashed sweet potatoes and roasted green beans and almonds. He was so confused.

_Why am I at Lorena's house? _He studied her for a moment. It didn't make sense; Lorena had some gray strands entwined with her long dark hair. "You're turning gray. Since when?"

Lorena was caught off guard by Sam's comment. A concern look was etched in her face. "Sam, I've had silver strands in my hair for the last two years, you know that." Sam looked as if he didn't remember. Suspicion crept up her spine. "Sam what do you remember about last night. Do you remember the fight with Jacob?"

"Jacob Black? Why would I be fighting him? He's a kid. He can't be more than 15 years old. Why the hell would I get in a fight with Billy's son?"


	28. Reference Guide

**Pure Shifter**

**Nafre- Pure Shape shifter (Born)* Egyptian **

Mother of Ashilie, Great ,great, great, grandmother of Jacob Black , "Sister" to Lucian McLean

Holistic Doctor

*Has the ability to change her shape into any woman or animal

*Has premonitions about the future

*Is plotting against the downfall of the Volturi because she once was captured and used as a blood and sex slave for Caius

**La Push Wolf Pack (Shape Shifters)**

**All Native American **

**Jacob Black- Prime Alpha , Alpha of the La Push Wolf Pack**

Great, great, great grandson of Nafre, Son of Billy and Sara Black

Married to Isabella Swan

Co-owner of Clearwater Garage and Detail, Major shareholder and CEO of Quileute Inc, Tribal Council Leader

*Can take the shape of any animal

**Leah Clearwater- Beta to the La Push Wolf Pack,**

Daughter of Sue and Harry Clearwater, Sister of Seth,

*Mate of Lucian McClean (But doesn't know it yet)

*Only female in the wolf pack

Co-owner of Clearwater Garage and Detail, shareholder of Quileute Inc, Artist

**Roman Hightower-Sentinel to the La Push Wolf Pack * African American/Native American**

Brother to Kenya,

Works at Clearwater Garage, Shareholder of Quileute Inc, Freelances as a security specialist

*Used to work in Black Ops

**Embry Call-Tracker to the La Push Wolf Pack **

Father Unknown (at the moment) * Embry's investigating his origins

Works at Clearwater Garage, Shareholder of Quileute Inc.

**Jared - Empath to the La Push Wolf Pack **

Imprinted/Married to Kim

Works at the Clearwater Garage, shareholder of Quileute Inc

**Paul -Lieutenant to the La Push Wolf Pack**

Imprinted/Married to Rachel Black

Works at the Clearwater Garage, shareholder of Quileute Inc

**Seth Clearwater- Solider in the La Push Wolf Pack **

Son of Harry and Sue, Brother to Leah

*Imprinted to Charlize Black (in the future)

Engineer, Major shareholder of Quileute Inc

**Colin -Solider in the La Push Wolf pack **

Part-time worker in the Clearwater Garage

**Brady - Solider in the La Push Wolf pack**

Part-time worker in the Clearwater Garage

**Sam Uley-Banned member of the La Push Wolf pack **

Imprinted /Married to Emily

Father of Eric

Writer, Reporter

*Wolf was bound by Naje

**La Push Wives/Relatives/Friends**

**Isabella Swan Black -Shield, Future mother of Queen of All Queens**

Daughter of Charlie and Rene Swan, Twin sister of Brandon

Wife of Jacob Black

Teacher, Writer, Shareholder of Quileute Inc

*Can resist mental manipulation of all supernatural creatures

*Has other supernatural powers that have yet to be discovered

**Billy Black- Human *Native American**

Father of Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob

Tribal Council Leader

**Rachel Black -Shape shifter *Native American **

Daughter of Billy and Sara, twin sister of Rebecca, Sister of Jacob

Imprinted/Married to Paul

Guitar Maker, Shareholder of Quileute Inc

*Can take the form of any human female once she reaches maturity of 30.

**Emily Uley-Human *Native American **

Mother of Eric

Imprinted (broken)/Married to Sam

**Kim -Human *Native American **

Imprinted/Married to Jared

Hairstylist, Shareholder of Quileute Inc

**Lorena-Human*Native American**

Tribe Historian, Tribal Council Member

Tea Maker

**Naje -Seer for the Jaguar Pack *Native American /Portuguese **

Granddaughter to Ondina

*Bound Sam's Wolf

* Can see all supernatural beings that are hidden; do magical healings ; offer magical protection

**Kenya Hightower-Future Seer of the La Push Wolf pack *African American/Native American **

Sister of Roman

*Can see all supernatural beings that are hidden

*Has other powers yet to be unlocked

**Marley August-Human *Native American **

Pack/Tribal Doctor

Niece to Lorna Friend of Rebecca, Jake's sister

**Ondina-Great Seer *Native American **

Grandmother of Naje

*Bound Jacob's and Bella's Imprint

*Can see all supernatural beings

* Has limited visions of the future; Offer magical healing; Can call forth protected spirits to "talk" to them and other unknown powers

**Forks **

**Brandon -Human Absorber *Caucasian **

Son of Charlie and Renee Swan

Twin Brother to Bella

University Professor, Researcher

*Has the ability to absorb supernatural abilities

**Angela -Human *Caucasian **

Fashion Designer

*Partner with Alice Cullen in fashion business

*Bella's Best Friend

**Veronica -Human * Hispanic **

Lawyer

*Interested in Embry

**Lauren- Human *Caucasian**

District Attorney

*Is interested in dating Brandon

*Has a hatred for Bella

**Shape Shifters (Alphas)**

**Hiro "Hawk" Takanata,-Alpha of the Parliament Pack *Japanese/Native American**

Musician

**Keno -Alpha of the Cheetah Pride (all female pack)*Hawaiian**

Imprinted on Hakeem

Chef/Restaurant Owner

**Malosi-Alpha of the Cheetah Pride (all male pack)*Samoan **

Married/Imprinted on Selena

Father of 4

Surfer/Pilot

**Javier -Alpha of the Jaguar Pack *Portuguese **

Brother to Naje

Painter/Sculpture

**Djimon -Alpha of the Lion Pride *Nigerian**

Imprinted/Married to Navesa

Computer Analyst

**Thaddeus "Bear"- Alpha of the Bear Pack * African American **

Married to Benita

Bar Owner

**Sveta-Alpha of the Siberian Pack * Russian **

President of Newtrek Corporation

**Peter-Alpha of the Dingo pack *Aborigine **

Married/Imprinted to Lily

Father of 6

Rancher

**Lycanthropes Pure**

**Lucian McLean- Pure Lycanthrope (Born)*Sumerian **

Twin brother to Grayson (deceased), "Brother" to Nafre

*Has three forms: man, animal, beast (a mixture)

*Has waited centuries for his one true mate Leah

*Created over 12 Children of the Moon before he understood his power.

Millionaire, Businessman, Club/Restaurant Owner, Arts Collector

**Children of the Moon **

**Mecca-Children of the Moon * Egyptian **

Lucian's second in command

Sire is Lucian

*Has two forms, man and best

*In love with Nafre

Businessman

**Kingsley- Children of the Moon*Nigerian**

*Sire is Lucian

*Has two forms, man and beast

*One of Lucian's right arms

*Sent to La Push to watch over Leah

Businessman

**Fae**

**Melina-Fae Healer **

Mother to Reign

*Healed Bella from her rape and erased Bella's memory

*Looks African American in her human form

*Can heal the body and minds of Fae and humans

*Can cross between the realms between the different worlds

**Reign-Guardian (Fae Assassin) *Telekinetic **

Daughter to Melina

*Can kill quickly and efficiently using magical swords and weapons

*Jin asked her to guard Bella

*Blood bonded/best friends with Shiloh

*Can manipulate time and space, shares telepathic bond with Shiloh

*Can cross between the realms between the different words

**Shiloh-guardian (Fae Assassin)**

*Can kill quickly and efficiently using magical swords and weapons

*Blood bonded/best friends with to Reign

*Can become invisible, shares telepathic bond with Reign

*Can cross between the realms between the different worlds

**Olympic Coven **

**Dr. Carlisle Cullen-vampire **

Mated to Esme

"Father" to Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Edward

*Helped Jacob to find Melina to help Bella

*Has a rich history with Nafre

Friend to Jin

**Esme Cullen-vampire **

Mated to Carlisle

"Mother" to Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Edward

**Rosalie Hale-vampire**

Mated to Emmett

*Unhappy being a vampire, wants to have a baby

**Emmett Cullen- vampire**

Mated to Rosalie

*Loves to fight

*Very strong

**Alice Cullen-vampire**

Mated to Jasper Hale

*Sees "visions" of the future

**Jasper Hale- vampire**

Mated to Alice

Fought in vampire wars

*Empath

**Edward Cullen-vampire **

In love with Bella Swan

*Can hear others thoughts and feelings

**Denali Coven**

**Tanya-vampire **

Sister to Kate and Irina

*Has romantic feelings for Edward

**Kate-vampire**

Sister to Tanya and Irina

Mate to Garrett

*Has electrical currents

**Irina-vampire **

Sister to Tanya and Kate

Mated to Laurent (deceased)

*Can heal humans

*Has a deep hatred for the Quileute wolves, Jacob Black and Edward Cullen

**Garrett-vampire**

Mated to Kate

**Nomads**

**Jin-vampire**

*Can teleport

*Studies different supernatural beings

*Has connections with shape shifters (Nafre), Lycanthropes (Lucian) and Vampires (Cullens)

*Has dispatched Reign and Shiloh to help protect Bella Black and the Quileute wolves

Doctorate, PHD, Researcher


	29. Chapter 29: Fire & Innocence

**A/N: I want to wish every a happy Christmas, Hanukah and Kwanza! No matter what you celebrate, be safe and enjoy your love ones. There are many reviews that I haven't responded to yet, it was because my family came down with a stomach virus that wiped us out, and additionally I had a case Bronchitis thrown in just for kicks! I promise to respond to all reviews, they are so important to me.**

**As always, a special thank you goes out to Blue Baby…thank you so much for the invaluable help this year on this story; I couldn't do it without you. Jharv, thanks so much for your extra pair of eyes !**

**As for this chapter, this is ****exactly**** how it was always was to play out. Remember the prologue, it was written for a reason. No matter what, this story begins and ends with Jacob and Bella's love for each other.**

**Happy Holidays**

**Chapter 29: Fire & Innocence**

A light shined in Bella's eyes. "How about now?" Marley asked using her penlight to look directly into Bella's eyes.

"No, it's fine. No headaches."

"How about blurred vision?"

"No, I can see just fine.

"Mm, that's good." Marley stopped shining the light in Bella's eyes. "It seems there is no evidence of a concussion. You're very lucky; you must have a guardian angel looking out for you."

"I told you that I was fine, no need to worry." Bella said brightly to the lovely doctor. As usual, Marley looked like a Native American version of Bree Van De Kamp from _Desperate Housewives_ with her goldenrod cardigan sweater with the matching silk shell and modern white slender skirt. She had paired it off with a small yellow belt that matched her yellow heels. Bella wondered if Marley's entire closet looked like a J. Crew catalog.

"I want to take a look at your side." She turned back towards Bella only to run smack into Jacob's chest since he was once again hovering. She looked up at him clearly annoyed. "That's it…out." She pointed to the door.

Jacob looked surprised, he actually sputtered. "What? I wasn't…."

"I told you if you got in my way again I was going to kick your ass out of my examining room. I meant it Jake, go outside, and read a magazine or something. She hitched her thumb over toward the direction of the door. Jacob didn't intimidate her in the slightest regardless of how powerful he was. She knew him when he was a kid and seeing him play pirate in his underwear had an effect on his ability to not intimidate her.

"Marley…."

"No. You may be some super wolf Alpha to the pack, but this is my medical office and _I_ outrank you _here_." She remarked with a satisfied smile on her face.

Jacob smiled back at her. "Come on I promise…"

"Oh…like that charming smile you use to "work" every female from the age of 2 to 90 is going to work on me?"

Jacob couldn't help but chuckle. "You're telling me it doesn't?"

"No, and even if I were interested in _men_, it still wouldn't work on me. _Now_ get going."

Jacob turned to look at his wife who was hiding her own smile. It wasn't everyday that Jacob couldn't use his charm to get out of something, even with her. Although she had originally been upset that morning when she had awakened and realized that he had lied to her to get her to leave so he could go after Sam; she was relieved that he hadn't actually killed him. So she had forgiven him. Bella admitted it; she was such a sucker when it came to him. Her eyes roamed over his body, his tight jeans, and open olive shirt and a white wife beater that stretched over his muscular chest.

"You really ought to stop eating me up with your eyes." He whispered against her forehead as he kissed it. "You know what that does to me."

"Out Jacob…" Marley reminded him, hitting Jacob with her file.

"Hey…okay... I'm going. Before I do, there's something else that you need to know." His face became serious. "She's been tired a lot lately, more than usual. Maybe you should run some blood test or something."

"Maybe you should get your medical degree before you tell _me_ how to do my job. Thank you very much." Marley replied by the open door.

Jacob went through it, turned around to say something when she closed it.

"Not too many people do that to him."

"Boss him around…I know. I think that's part of his problem."

"Tell me; are you _really_ angry at him?"

Marley looked at Bella for a moment before she gave her a clever smile. "No. No really. I'm just giving Jake a hard time. Just don't tell him that, okay? Don't get me wrong, I can't take what happened last night lightly. I don't want Jake to do that either." A frown marred her brow. "Life is precious. Just this morning, I did all I could do to save this little boy and his father who were mangled in a car accident. I don't want to see Jacob and Sam fighting to the death in some barbaric tradition simply because they don't agree about who should be in charge. That's reckless."

Bella knew that regardless of her anger, Marley did care. "It wasn't supposed to go down like that. I didn't agree with it…"

"But you let him do it Bella. You're his wife, why would you and Billy allow such a thing?"

Bella sighed. This was hard for her to explain. "Marley he's my husband. We are partners. I didn't like the idea. That's why I had your aunt help me. She directed me to Ondina who told me about the binding. I didn't want this for Jacob or Sam." She didn't look like she believed her. "Do you really think that I could be so cavalier about his life?" Bella retorted a little miffed that Marley would think such a thing. "I know his soul. I know that killing Sam would have changed him and all of us. I certainly didn't want that for Emily or her children. But at the same time something had to be done. Sam was getting out of control, abusing his power over Leah, pushing for a war that nobody wanted. A war that would most certainly ended in death." Bella lessoned her tone. "You don't know all the ins and outs…"

"Because nobody _bothered_ to tell me." Marley responded angrily.

Bella's eyes narrowed. "Is that what this is about? You're angry?"

Marley paused for a few moments considering Bella's statement. "Maybe, a part of me is still angry," she admitted. "When my mom passed, all I had was Lorena and my grandmother of course. _But _in a strange way, I had the Blacks as well." Bella could understand that, the Blacks had a way of pulling you into their family; they had done it with her. "Rebecca was my best friend," Marley continued. "We're close like sisters. I can tell Becca anything. She always listens. You know how she is, with her quiet reserved ways, totally opposite than Rachel." That was true; Rachel was much more outgoing compared to her twin sister. "Over the years, I started thinking of all of them like family." She paused again. Bella allowed her silence understanding that the words would come. "Billy was really good to me and everything, especially when I came out. They all were."

Bella had learned from Jacob that things hadn't gone as smoothly for Marley when she first admitted to being a lesbian. The tribe was quite firm about traditions and some members hadn't liked the idea of Marley's lifestyle. Over the years, some had gotten over it. Marley had proven herself more than capable in medical school becoming a top notch doctor dedicating herself to the tribe. Although she had come out, she was a very private person and discrete about her relationships. But there were others like Marley's grandmother who kept thinking that if Marley would simply meet the "right man" that she'd magically no longer be attracted to women.

"I guess….I thought that we all had a close relationship. Like a real family. I shared things with them, but they never said a word to me about the wolves or even the vampires." Marley was still trying to wrap her head around that.

Bella could see the confusion in her eyes. "_You_ are family. You know that." Bella jumped down off the table, her bare feet hitting the cool floor. "It wasn't that they didn't trust you, they just couldn't tell you. They are sworn to secrecy. The only reason that I even knew about Jake when he first phased was because I guessed."

"You guessed that Jacob was a werewolf?" She scoffed at Bella's remark. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" Her perfectly arched eyebrow rose.

"I know that it sounds crazy, but Jacob told me this legend about the wolves and the Cold Ones once before he even _knew_ that those legends were true. And I remembered it because I had been researching what Edward Cullen was. You see the Cullen's were vampires and…"

"Wait. Dr. Cullen? He's a vampire?" Marley looked stunned.

"Yes."

"But …I've seen him during day. He's saved lives. He was the one who actually helped me get into medical school. He cares deeply about saving lives."

"He is a good caring man _who_ just happens to be a vampire." Bella remarked thinking of Carlisle. "I had no idea he helped you to get into medical school."

"Yes there was this program at John Hopkins, he knew the director, and he made a personal call for me. It solidified my spot. I was so excited." Marley paused as if remembering something suddenly. "Aunt Lorena wasn't though…in fact it upset her. I never understood it because he was helping me when he didn't have to. I even asked him to dinner as a thank you but he declined." She looked at Bella with new eyes seeing something she hadn't understood. "But I get it now…it was because she knew that he was a vampire. Right?"

Bella nodded. "But he is a good one. If Carlisle helped you, then he did it because he believed in your skills. The Cullen's aren't like some of the others; they only drink the blood of animals. They aren't interesting in killing humans. They are against it." Bella could see the myriad of questions waiting to be asked. "It's a long crazy story. But nobody can know the truth. Hell, Rebecca doesn't know about the wolves. In fact Rachel never knew until she was imprinted on by Paul."

"Imprinted?" Marley realized just how much she didn't know and it really bothered her.

"A long story….I have some free time later today. Why don't we have lunch and I'll explain the whole history to you." Somehow Bella understood what was bothering Marley. "There is a lot to know. And _you_ need to know it." She reached out and touched Marley's hand. "You're our doctor; you look out for the tribe and the pack although they don't seem to get sick. It was never about not trusting, it was kind of a "need to know". Billy, Rachel, and Jacob still think of you as family. I know what it's like to depend on them, to need them because your family is gone. I know what they must have meant to you, what they still do. They haven't turned their backs on you. They thought they were protecting you. But now you can help them protect the tribe."

Jacob crossed his hands over his chest on the other side of the door; a proud look was evident on his face. He had heard the entire conversation with his overdeveloped hearing. This was why Bella was _his_ perfect wife, _his_ perfect mate. She had seen what he hadn't. That overconfident, OCD Marley had been feeling left out because her "adopted" family and aunt hadn't been honest with her. His sweet, sweet Bella saw it and fixed it just like that, bringing her into the fold.

**Italy**

Sunshine poured in through the windows to the Grand Plaza hotel suite, known for their catering to the exclusively rich. The opulent suite was a mixture of white and sandalwood coloring with a décor that spoke of refined elegance befitting the clientele. Irina rolled over onto her back in the canopy bed that was large enough to fit four, luxuriating in the feel of 600 thread count sheets while white valances hung from the post as well as the silken bonds she had used the night before.

_What did I ever do in the days before __five__ start hotels? _Irina thought as sunlight from the pristine sky of the late afternoon hit her naked body, causing reflective sparkles to cascade throughout the room. She stood up and strode to the large windows to observe the humans on the streets below. Volterra was a beautiful city, one she would have loved to explore with Laurent. It was filled with art, culture, and melodious music. Yet it also had something else. Her eyes spied the substantial building that was the front for the fortress below.

_The home of the Volturi_.

Humans who visited the city had no idea that their lives were in danger. Many who were spared were allowed to tour the ancient city, while a select few simply disappeared never to be seen again. Rustling sounds of bedclothes took her from her thoughts as she turned toward the bed to find her lover looking up at her. There was a mixture of weariness and caution in his eyes, yet there was no mistaking the hint of desire as well.

_Do you regret it, last night?_ She wondered, as she made no move to cover her body or go toward him.

He frowned for a moment considering her words. "No." He finally replied softly, surprising her and probably himself with his answer. "I thought that I would but…" he paused, not completing his thoughts. He sat up to rest his back against the headboard of the bed. "What about you?" He asked. "Do _you_ regret what happened between us?"

She looked at him, her eyes roaming the hard marble like plains of his body that so much reminded her of the sculpture of _David_. "No." She turned to look outside again. "I do not." She turned back to him allowing the sheer curtain to fall in front of the window as she made her way back to the bed they had spent time sharing. "I wonder, do you think that it makes me a callous individual? I know that _this_ could hurt my sister. That wasn't my intent."

He knew that she had felt anger with her sisters for what she considered to be callous treatment to her feelings about the death of her mate. He also knew that she had hidden her resentment because she loved them. No matter how angry she might have been with them that this had nothing to with "getting back" at Tanya. Irina's fingers reached out to touch his glittering face that sparkled like brilliant diamonds. "Tanya's a good person. But her feelings for me aren't real." He remarked.

She moved her fingers to play with the brandy colored strands of his hair. "No…but to _her_ they are. Remember she's never been in real love, not like us. She doesn't understand the difference between _wanting_ someone because of attraction and loving someone with every fiber of your being… to where you don't know where you start or where they end."

_No she does not._ Edward thought. His eyes found Irina. He wasn't sure what he thought that he'd feel this morning. Maybe regret? Maybe guilt for what had transpired between them. But he didn't. Still, he wasn't himself. _No, I'll never be who I once was._ He thought sadly but he had no one to blame but himself for that. Irina was indeed beautiful as all of his kind seemed to be with her wheat blonde hair, lush lips, and a sumptuous body. She was beauty personified.

_Very different than Bella_. Maybe it was why he allowed her to become his lover. Irina was nothing like his Bella. _Or maybe you are just tired of being alone. Because you'll be alone for the rest of your life. _

Youthful images of Bella flashed in his mind. Her beauty, her kindness, her shyness. Her smile.

"You're thinking about your Bella again, aren't you?" Irina interrupted his thoughts.

Edward winced. His eyes wide almost frightened that Irina would siphon his painful memories out of his head. "I understand why. This morning for a moment, you closed your eyes and allowed yourself the dream that it was her you were laying next too."

Edward's eyes slightly widened. _She really is the one person who could understand how I feel. _Pain filled eyes found Irina. "Yes."

She shook her head slowly, her fingers moving to rest on the necklace he knew that Laurent had given her. "I know…this morning for a second…I felt the same way."

"Irina, I didn't mean to take advantage of you."

"Oh…Edward, ever the gentleman, I see." She replied curling her feet under her as she hopped onto the bed. "I knew what I was doing and who I was _doing_ last night, believe me. It was just this morning for a moment…I thought about him, just as you thought about Bella. It's only natural. Those are the two people we love and the two people we can never have. "I …. Because my mate was loyal to the friendship that he had with a red-headed she-bitch and got himself killed going after your mate. And, you, because she's now mated to some vicious mutt that I want to eviscerate." Anger sparkled in her eyes.

Edward stared at Irina strangely. "Bloodthirsty, aren't you?"

"My dear I'm a vampire, don't you know that?" She uttered leaning forward with a smile that slightly faded. "Come on admit it, doesn't a small part of you wish that I could go after that _animal _for you?"

The beast inside of him roared crying out for Jacob's blood.

She slid next him. Her mouth skimmed his chest licking his nipple. She looked up and smiled as if she saw that beast. "Ah…so I'm _not_ the only bloodthirsty one."

"He's her husband." He whispered looking away. "I have to respect that. After all that I've done to her, I _owe_ it to her to be safe even if it means submitting her to him."

Irina spied something in his eyes when he spoke.

_Regret, pain…fear and guilt. What did you do Edward that makes you look like that from time to time?_

Edward's face became a stone the moment her thoughts slipped through her head into his.

She knew by his actions. "Really, I thought that you were trying not to be rude." She sat up, her breasts swinging as she did.

"I am sorry. You are the only one here…I've been alone for such a long time, I can't really help it sometimes." He admitted.

"Try harder." She moved on top of him, her body cool made contact with his. "I don't like the idea of anyone in my head, _even_ one as charming as you." She lowered, kissing him, her tongue sliding down his mouth. Edward returned the kiss slowly with a hint of aggression his mouth mating with hers as he tightened his hold onto her.

He knew where this was leading. He didn't want to stop it but he needed to make sure that she understood what this really meant. "Irina…"

"Edward, strangely enough, this is why this works." He hardened underneath her. "You don't have to ever worry about me falling in love with you. My heart belongs to someone else. Besides…your heart isn't the body part that I'm interested in." She sighed as she slid her body down on top of his. His hard erection slid up inside of her tight heat. Edward groaned. The last bit of resolve slipped as she began to move, her eyes watching him with interest. He wasn't saving himself for Bella anymore. His love for her was now tainted with an act he committed that he didn't want to remember but could _never_ forget.

**Clearwater Garage & Detail Shop**

Reign looked up from the motorcycle she was detailing. Keely, Quil's younger sister was standing behind her watching her as she finished the overlay with admiration in her eyes. "I love the way that you created those colors there. It's amazing how you created the folds of the blossom of the orchid using the brush, it looks so real."

Reign wiped her sweaty brow and winked at the young teen. "You think?"

"Yeah…" Keely looked at Reign wishing she could look like her. She loved Reign's new haircut. Some women couldn't have pulled it off, but on Reign, it looked killer sexy, especially because Reign had an infinity symbol tattoo at the nape of her neck surrounded by throwing stars. Some guys thought that the only way a woman could work at an auto shop was if she were "butch". It was so great to see that a female could pull off strength and sexy at the same time. Truth was Keely liked working in the garage _and_ she was good with cars, however being the younger sister of an aggressive male like Quil didn't help matters. Her older brother and father thought it was "mans" work.

_What did they know?_ It was so unfair that she was assigned to working in the reception area instead of the auto shop during the summer and on the weekends instead of actually working on the cars. Brady and Colin were only two years older than her but when they had been her age they were allowed to work on the cars. It didn't matter to her father or her big brother that Jacob and Leah had even voiced their opinion that they thought that Keely could work in the garage; learning all that she could, they still had said no. It's not that Keely didn't love her dad or her brother, she did, but it bothered her because they kept her on a tight leash. When Quil had been a tad bit older than her he had been considered a "man" and allowed to go out all hours of the night, even staying if he wanted to with his "boys". Keely wasn't a fool. With their good looks and the attention he, Embry, and Jacob received, she knew what they were doing. Screwing around.

Reign on the other hand, noticed her interest and was showing her some things. The woman knew her way around cars and motorcycles. She was impressed how Reign carried herself. She was tough like Leah, but unlike Leah, there was no way anyone could forget that Reign was all woman. Like today, even though she had on her work gloves and painters mask, she still looked sleek in her tight form fitting black tank top that molded against her full breasts, cut off shorts that showed off her toned thighs and work boots. This chick rocked especially with her wicked tats and her pierced nose. Today, she had what looked to be a tiny pink sapphire in her nose. When Keely grew up, she wanted to be just like _her_.

_God, I wish that I looked like that in cutoffs. _She thought. But she didn't. Keely didn't have any curves. She was tall standing at 5'8, very thin, with big feet and a flat chest. At 15, she was dying to fill out to have something to hold onto. Her mother said not to worry that she was beautiful but she had to wait to "grow" into her body. It drove Keely crazy how amazingly beautiful everyone at the shop was. There was Bella with her fragile like beauty and her tiny stature, then Rachel who was all-lush with her amazing face and body, and Kim who was built like a man's wet dream and Leah who was striking with her eyes and her athletic stature. Now Reign, she fit right in with a body that was both athletic and lush. Then there were the men. All of them, Jacob, Embry, Roman, Seth…not to mention Brady and Colin. They were _so_ good looking.

She had a major crush on Colin. The charismatic male made her heart go aflutter. And when he talked to her and playfully flirted with her, she had been in heaven. But that all went to hell when her brother caught him a few months back.

_Listen little brother and listen well, I don't care how many motor bunnies you fuck, if I ever catch you sniffing around my little sister, I'll cut your balls off and feed them to you._

Not that it meant that it would go anywhere…but she had been so embarrassed. The sick truth was nobody as good looking as Colin would want her when he had other women vying for his affection. It made her heart a little sad. Earlier today, she had heard Brady and Colin both talking about some new chick named Naje. It wasn't what he said but the way that he said it; it was like Colin had it bad for her. It didn't surprise her that Brady felt the same way, they were a lot alike those two.

"You want to help me with the next part?" Reign asked the teen trying to take her mind off Keely's chaotic thoughts. Most Fae's weren't able to read human minds, herself included, but for some reason the girl was like a broadcaster. All of her thoughts bombarded Reign's mind, it was taking Reign some time to tune them out. Reign felt for the girl, Keely thought she wasn't beautiful. The truth was Keely _was_ beautiful inside and out. No, she didn't have the traditional type of beauty that made men pant with desire, but she was an ethnic beauty, strong lips, high cheekbones, and amazing eyes. When she got older and finished growing into her body, she was going to be awe stopping.

"Are you serious?" Keely's face lit up.

Reign nodded. Truth be told she liked the young girl. She had noticed her interest in her work and knew she was interested in mechanic work. Her brother thought that he was "protecting" his sister by relegating her to the reception area. But that wasn't what Keely wanted; Reign understood that. She knew she ought not to get involved but she couldn't help it. She knew what it was like to be a female in a male dominated workplace so she wanted to teach the girl a couple of things. "We're going to lay the tape down, then spray paint the next part. So go get a work suit and ask Brady for some spare boots, they might be too big but we can put some newspaper in them."

Keely beamed. "Oh…thanks so much…" She squealed.

Reign smiled to herself as Keely opened the door that connected the hanger to the other part of the garage going to find a jumpsuit to change into. Reign strolled to the door taking a large sip of cool water as Keely went and asked for a jumpsuit. Her eyes silently scanned the room when they settled on the man bending over the car. His tight muscles outlined even in his jumpsuit. Her eyes traveled over his butt, which she knew was taunt and tight.

_Roman_, she thought. Her mind replayed that fiery kiss they had shared a few days before. The way he handled that kiss. God, she wanted him to handle her. Take her and fuck her mindless. Hell she'd even let him take the reins and dominate her fulfilling his every dark wicked desires. She had seen the fire in his eyes; this man was the real fucking thing. And he wanted nothing to do with her, or that was what he kept telling himself. That kiss had been something. Last night after the meeting with the vamps, she had masturbated wishing it had been him instead of her little "happy" toy getting her off. Shit, she wasn't used to it.

_Go off and find someone to fuck__. _Shiloh had said appalled that she was going to use a sex toy, not because of _it,_ but because that was all she was going to do. He thought it was insane that she hadn't taken a lover yet. _What the fuck is your problem, I can smell your need. You know what happens when you let things like this build up. _The truth was he was right. Her powers demanded some sort of release either through aggression or sex, if she didn't find it soon, her powers would begin to build, making her deadly.

She didn't understand why she hadn't gone out to find one or maybe two guys to fuck at the same time, instead she settled for her vibrator which left her feeling lacking. For some strange reason she didn't want 'just anybody", she wanted Roman.

"You know if a man were to stare at you the way that you are staring at him, it would be considered sexual harassment." Leah said coming to stand next to Reign.

"Yeah…but I guess that's the perks of being a female. Right?" Reign picked up a peach and bit it. It was like Roman knew she was staring at him. He looked up and turned around. His piercing hungry stare hit her between the eyes.

She took another bite, her tongue sucking the luscious juice like she wanted to suck on him.

His eyes darkened, and then he stormed off.

God, she wanted him. She wanted his aggression, his dominance…all that she could take. Reign loved men, loved having sex with them. But she was aggressive in and out of bed. It took a hell of a man to dominate her because of her strength and her power. She wasn't interested in submissive men. There was something about the shape shifter that called to her. She would love taking turns dominating each other. Reign knew deep down that that was what Roman needed. Yes, he was all male and needed control, that was clear; but he had never experienced the other side. Earlier that day a beautiful woman came over to bring Roman lunch. She had made him chicken salad on croissant, a fresh apples and homemade pecan pie for him. She had smiled so sweetly at Roman who Reign had noticed he was very nice and polite to her, but was very careful. It was clear that he cared about her, but there was no spark.

"What the fuck was that?" Leah asked stunned seeing the intense look between them. She had never in all the years seen Roman look at a woman the way he had just looked at Reign.

Reign just smiled.

"Is something…." Leah looked at the woman she had hired. She knew Roman, he didn't date. "No... There can't be."

"There _will_ be if I have my way about it." Reign stated. "He's fine as hell. Sexy with that dark skin and hard muscles. That body and that big cock. I want to ride him...and hard."

The last thing that Leah wanted to do was cock block but she owed it to Reign to tell the truth. "Reign, listen….Roman doesn't date women from around here. A lot of women try."

"Oh…I bet they do."

"But he doesn't date them. _Any_ of them."

Reign looked at Leah suppressing her grin. "So, are you saying he dates _men_?"

"No! And don't let him hear you saying something like that, ever."

Reign laughed. "I'm only joking…that man is all hetero. Not that homosexual males bother me. There's something beautiful about seeing men making love with their strong hard bodies in a passionate violent display coming together…it can be very… erotic."

It took everything in her power for Leah's mouth not to drop open. Her stomach bottomed out. She had been used to the explicit remarks and dirty minds of the men around her, but truth be told Reign's comment floored her. "_You've_ seen two men together…okay ….never mind…I don't want even want to know about it."

_Humans are such strange creatures when it comes to sexuality._ Reign thought to herself.

"Listen…you've done good work. You work really fast and I can see you're clearly going to be an asset to the garage, but you can't _play_ here." Leah had already dealt with Kim's over emotional ass earlier. It seemed that finding out that an imprint can be broken had scared the shit out of her. She was now worried that Jared was going to be able to break away from her. Leah had a fucking headache; she didn't want to be in the middle of any drama. Especially Kim's who in her opinion had been acting strange lately.

"Don't worry…I don't play with _taken_ men."

"Yeah, but you are wasting your time with Roman."

Reign looked at Leah as if assessing her. "Are _you_ interested in him?"

"What? Hell no…" Leah shook her head. "He's sweet…but no he isn't my type. And I'm _not_ his."

"Good then. Don't worry; I won't hurt him too much. But then again…he might like the type of pain that I'd be punishing him with." Reign went back into the hanger finishing off her peach. Leah followed her.

"Reign, you aren't listening…I'm trying to explain to you that Roman won't ever ask you or anybody else out." Leah stopped not knowing how to explain this. "Because…he's…." God, Leah couldn't tell Reign the truth.

"Because he's a Dom, right, who's probably into kink? Not a problem with me. "

Leah stopped, her eyes narrowed. "How in the world could you possibly know that?"

"I've had some experience with men like him…I just kinda know, you _know_. It's one of the reasons he turns me on. There is something about a man who'd be willing to tie you up, smack that ass and _take_ that ass that I just love." Reign replied in a voice that sounded breathy.

_My god, she really does have it bad for him_.Leah was surprised that a female like Reign would want to be anyone's "submissive". Reign had a quick mind and tongue. It was clear that she didn't back down. Her work was utterly amazing and the garage was getting more business now that the word was out she was working here. Hell, Leah kinda liked her. But she didn't want this to become some strange soap opera. "I didn't see you as a submissive type."

"Fuck no…I'm not. That's not my style. But you can submit to a man who is strong and not be submissive. Come on, you are a strong woman. I can see that. You don't seem the type to want a man you could control and could only respect a lover who you knew deep down could control you even during specific times. Right?"

Leah wasn't sure how to respond to Reign's question. She had only had actual sex with one man and that was Sam. Back then she had been younger, less jaded and Sam had been very different. Very loving but in a strong way.

"Roman's very sweet, and gentle. Very caring for others and polite, I've seen that. But there's another side to him, deep, dark, aggressive, and hungry. That side turns me on. It's why he's staying away from me because I'm pushing his buttons. That itself is a challenge because I don't think that man flees from anything or anyone. He must want me _real_ bad."

Leah couldn't believe it. Reign was turned on. Still a part of what she said strange enough made sense to Leah. Roman was all male and kick ass. He wasn't afraid of anything. But he had turned and fled when Reign had been looking at him. Was she right?

Leah looked at Reign as if assessing her for a moment. "Just be careful…okay. I don't want anyone getting hurt, you or even him. Especially him."

"You care about him."

"You bet your ass I do and I'd hurt anybody who'd hurt him." Leah stepped toward Reign. Reign didn't back down one bit, she grinned, yeah…sure as shit, she liked Leah.

"I respect that. I'm not out to hurt him. I just want him in my bed, on the floor, in the shower… doing all sorts of wicked naughty nasty things to my body." Reign's blatant comments were as suggestive as much as they would have been coming from another woman but they seemed honest. "Have you ever looked at someone and just ached for him. Having this electric connection that maybe you couldn't explain?"

Leah's mind flashed images of Lucian. God, he seemed to be seeping inside her thoughts more and more. Especially because when Reign had discussed a man controlling her, she had thought of him. _Stop it, it's over. It was over before it began. _Leah looked at Reign. "Yeah...I have." She admitted. Maybe this was what Roman needed, a woman who could push his buttons. Leah however didn't know much about Reign so she was cautious. She gave Reign a long cold hard stare. "As long as you don't hurt him."

Reign smiled. "Alright..." She held out her hand to Leah. Leah paused for a second before taking Reign's hand in a shake.

Keely came into the hanger. "Good, you haven't started. I'm ready."

Reign could hardly keep her attention on Keely. When she took Leah's hand she had felt a bit of supernatural, a tingling that had nothing to do with the fact that Leah was a wolf. She lifted her fingers and inhaled.

_Child of the Moon_.

There was a Child of the Moon in their vicinity and worse yet, somehow he had gotten in contact with Leah. Reign's eyes assessed Leah who was perfectly fine. _That_ couldn't be possible. Leah's mating scent was like a magnet to the Children of the Moon, Reign knew that. But she figured the fact that Leah hardly left Forks she could protect her from other predators; she hadn't counted on one coming here. Children of the Moon would be attracted to Leah's mating scent like dogs to a piece of steak. It was one of the reasons that Lycanthropes claimed their women as soon as possible, to keep the frenzy of unmated uncontrollable Children of the Moon down. It didn't make any sense at all. By all right the moment it got into Leah's vicinity, it should have attacked Leah. Reign wanted to ask more questions about Leah's personal life; however she instantly knew that that was a bad idea. Leah would never open up so quickly to a stranger, let alone in the room with Keely. It still didn't change the fact that Reign had some serious hunting to do.

**Dr. Marley Augusts Examination Room**

Bella waited for Marley to come back; she had stepped out for a moment to take an important phone call from Lorena and place her blood work. Bella had shuttered when she had drawn her blood within the needle, it had actually made her a little light headed.

_Strange considering what I was feeling yesterday when I saw my husband's blood. Maybe I ought to tell Marley about that. _However_, _Bella reconsidered. Marley had enough on her mind at the moment; she didn't need to know that Bella was going through something _she_ couldn't explain herself.

_Maybe Jacob could talk to Hawk or one of the other Alphas, maybe their wives went through something similar? But then again…__could__ this be some strange side effect of him being the Prime Alpha?_

That morning, she and Jake had a long discussion about what transpired and it left her reeling. The supernatural world was much bigger than either of them had ever thought. Bella agreed with her husband, he needed to find as much information about this shape shifter named Nafre who very well may have been related to him. Still, she wasn't sure how one went about doing such a thing. They both agreed that Lorena as tribal historian was their best shot. But with Sam recovering there, they thought it might be better to wait a couple of days to have a conversation with her. Bella knew that Rachael and Kim had gone over to see Emily that morning, she had wanted to go and check on her friend as well but opted out. Emily probably needed time, seeing Bella might make things worse after what Jake had done. So she had decided to wait and go see Emily alone the next day, she'd make Eric some of his favorite peanut butter chocolate chip cookies.

Bella was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door to the room open. However, she felt an intense stare centered on her. She looked up. Jacob was standing in the middle of the doorway, his eyes on her. The light cascading from the pine oak room hit him. They looked intense and hungry. Inside she shivered. He stepped in.

"I was just coming to check on you." He whispered as he moved toward her. He was so beautiful. His face was the stuff that women dreamed about. His body…was all masculine and male with his large corded muscles, the tight ass, and the amazing large cock. His hands were sometimes rough against her skin from all the hours he put into at work, yet she loved how they caressed her body. Then there was his mouth. Jacob could kiss, stroke, and give ultimate pleasure with his mouth, it was downright sinful.

Jacob watched his wife, saw the fluttering blush that covered her face. He knew she was aroused. Who would have thought that such a tiny innocent looking female would be downright insatiable? He felt his cock get hard just watching it. She was such a mixture of fire and innocence and he never _needed _anyone the way that he _needed_ her. They had always had an amazing sex life. Jacob was a sexual creature with high demands. He loved it morning, noon, and night. But last night…it had been different, the sex was so fucking intense, he had let go of his dominant side, doing things to her that he had only dreamed of. Yet he hadn't frightened her; instead she had loved every minute of it. His sweet Bella had the sweetest tightest body made for _his_ ultimate pleasure.

Bella looked at the huge distinct ridge that was growing under her husband's tight jeans. It made her breathless. "You had better stop."

"Stop what?" Jacob asked as he stood in front of her. His mouth bent down, his words whispered against the shell of her ear. His hot breath causing shivers to go down her spine. His tongue snaked out to trace the shell of her ear, and then he moved down to her lobe and bit down. Bella's thighs clenched together underneath the dressing gown, she tried to stop the intense need that settled deep inside of her.

_God…you are making me wet. Not here…please. _She'd be mortified if Marley came in.

"Don't you wish we could lock the door?" His fingers played with a strand of her hair softly for a moment before he caressed her flushed cheek. Taking his time, he ran his finger down to her plush mouth gently outlining her bottom lip. Without thinking, Bella opened her mouth to gently nip and suckle his finger. Bella's tongue stroked the rough pad of his finger just as she had stroked his cock the night before, Jacob closed his eyes shuttering. "I love _my_ mouth…." Both of them knew that when he said the word _my,_ he was staking a claim that her mouth belonged to him. Just as he had claimed her _entire_ body had belonged to him the night before.

**Flashback**

_Bella stood in Jacob's workroom, she had finally convinced Billy to go home__,__ and that she was fine after they had dinner and had watched TV for the next hour. However, she wasn't able to sleep waiting for her husband who seemed to be taking forever to come home. So she had put on one of his flannel shirts and __gone__ down to his domain. The workroom was just off the back __of __his "man cave". Inside there were all sorts of mechanical and carving tools that Jacob liked to use. Bella had surprised him for Christmas last year with an entire set of leathering tools for leather work. Jacob had taken an interest in it two years ago, and currently he had been working on a "secret" project with Wade, a friend of Embry's. Bella loved being in the workroom, the smell of leather and wood; it was __all-masculine__ and reminded her of Jacob. She spied __a__ large tarp covering something huge in the corner of the room. Bella pulled back the sheet to spy the beginnings of a saddle that was too small to be for Jacob. It had to be for her. One of the things that she had delighted in was horseback riding. Though Jacob knew how to do it, many times the horses became nervous around him. She thought they sensed the predator in Jacob. _

_Her fingers caressed the beautiful leather that had been rubbed to perfection. Her Jacob had been doing this for her. The diamonds of her new wedding band sparkled. Yes, she loved her ring along with the hidden meaning behind the flawless black diamonds, but it was the little thoughtful gifts, like a book that she was looking for or flowers that ended up on her bedside or the nights that Jacob sat naked on their bed and brushed her hair at night meant the most. Just like __this__ gift. Tears sparkled in her eyes. Just when it seemed __like__ her heart could not get any bigger or that she couldn't possibly love Jacob more than she already did, the next day came and she loved him even more. Bella was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard her husband when he came through the door. _

_Bella turned around; only the work lamp attached to his worktable and not the ceiling lights were on. Jacob was bathed in dim lighting but that didn't take away from his appeal. He was amazing. Her beautiful husband, standing in front of her bigger than ever with his hair long like she liked it with only a pair of sweatpants on. She looked at him, his muscular chest, and tight abs and there was a look of intense breathing that came from him. A look of pure desire in his eyes as well as a look of aggression and wanting that she didn't understand. She took a step back; the room was filled with sexual tension. _

"_I need you baby…" He whispered with a gruff voice. He stepped forward, his fingers going to the waistband of his sweatpants as he shucked them off. Bella licked her lips. He was bigger than ever__.__ She could clearly make out the veins running up and down the length of his cock; the ruby looking tip had pre-__cum__ on it. Her nipples became hard, her muscles clenched. He came toward her, his hand finding the nape of her neck. He pulled her toward him not in a gentle way that she was used to__,__ but in a demanding way that spoke of something dominant. "I need you. Do you understand?" _

"_Yes…" Her breathing came out raspy. He pulled her head toward him. Jacob's lips coaxing, tasting__,__ and taunting her. His tongue playing in her mouth. Yet there was no gentleness in this kiss as it became hard, wet, and demanding. Their mouths mated together, lips, tongue, and teeth as if they hadn't seen each other in years. _

_Mine__ he thought in a possessive way that he'd never thought of before. Tonight she'd be his in a way that he never allowed himself to take her before. Jacob slowly unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing sliding the soft flannel material down her arms. She was a lovely sight, naked, her small breast full, and her nipples hard. _

"_Mine," he said looking at her with pure need. "All of it. It belongs to me." His fingers found her mouth. "Your mouth." He leaned down to kiss her lips suckling her lower lip in his mouth, then he bit down a little hard and suckled away the sting. "I get to use your lips anyway that I want." He stroked again. "Do you agree?" _

_She nodded. _

"_Say it; say that your mouth is mine." _

_Adrenaline spiked through her. This dominant show of aggression of mastering…it titillated her. "My mouth is yours." _

"_For whatever I want to do. To kiss, to suck… to fuck." _

_It was so dirty, the words slipping out of his mouth yet "Yes". She was burning up. _

_Jacob __trailed__kisses__ down her neck to her breast. "Your breasts are mine." He pinched her nipples. Her legs almost buckled but he held her up. His lips latched onto her nipple as his fingers pinched the other one. He suckled then bit down. Fire raced in between her legs as he then suckled away the pain. "Your breasts are mine. To suck, lick, caress, and fuck. Say it."_

"_My __breasts__ are yours." Her eyes closed __as__ he moved down lower spreading her legs. He pushed her back against the saddle sitting on the bench and then used two fingers to open her up. He nuzzled her for a moment, his nose pressing against the hot bare skin. Then he blew on her clit, his hot air sent tingling sensations through her body. "Your pussy is mine." Heart thumping like crazy she pulled back caught in Jacob's chocolate gaze that filled her with desire. _

_He lowered his head, his tongue stroking her until she almost came. He pulled away. "Say it." He demanded. _

"_My pussy is yours." _

_The heat of their bodies came together against the cool air of the room. "You pushed my boundaries today. You almost got yourself killed." He stood up and grasped her chin forcing her to look at him. "If I had lost you…" __his__ voice trailed off__,__ raw emotion was etched in it. Anger and fear were in his eyes. "What happened tonight can __never__ happen again, you had no business running into the middle of that fight. You can't forget you are human and won't heal when I do." _

_She realized how devastating it would be for him. "I promise I won't do something foolish to put my life in danger ever again." _

_He looked at her assessing her to see if she were being honest. Finally he relented. "Good…__" __he kissed her again__;__ she tasted herself on his tongue. He pulled his head away from her. "But now you have to be punished for your disobedience." _

"_What?" Bella stilled. _

"_No talking. Not now." He turned her around so her backside __was__ to him and pushed her so that her abdomen was lying across her saddle. He placed her hands on the sides of the buckles. "Keep them there no matter what I do or I'll be __forced__ to tie them."_

_Fear and excitement stroked through her body. _

_Jacob looked at the sight that lay before him, Bella lying over the saddle, her bottom up in the air. He was going to give her what she had been dying for. He ran his hands over her back, her torso and down her spine softly. He took his time caressing her with his fingers intensifying the moment__ and__ the tension. Then he flicked the palm of his hand against her butt cheeks. _

_Bella gasped with surprise. The pain and pleasure heated her bottom. Fire and lust filled her at the same time. _

_Her bottom clenched. Jacob watched the color rise against her bottom, making her cheeks all fleshy. He slapped her bottom three more times, this time harder to give a bit a pain but not enough to truly hurt her. Her clit rubbed against the saddle. __"__You are __my__ everything…I love you. But you must remember never put yourself in a situation in which your life is in danger. Sam could have killed you." He spanked her again, his hands landing on her flesh. He heard her gasp, they weren't a pain but desire. "Don't ever do it again. Ever." He then stroked her for a moment before __one__ more slap. "Spread your legs." He commanded. He cupped her butt cheeks and looked at her; the red pinkish color turned him on like never before. He closed his eyes and inhaled before dropping to his knees. Her breath increased. Then his mouth was on the globes kissing and tonguing away the pain. He separated her globes and his mouth found her __center._

_Bella gasped as he buried his face into her warm heat. He suckled her hard, __his__ tongue curling around her clit. She arched her back against him feeding more of __her__ into him. His fingers tugged at her, his mouth suckled hard. She needed this. She needed him. His tongue slid inside of her, tasting her, stroking her. _

"_Oh...god…oh… fuck…" She screamed as the heat expanded. She was almost there. She arched and then suddenly he was gone. "What?" Sweat ran down her neck and __she raised her head and __tried to turn around. _

"_I said to keep your hands on the side." He admonished placing his hands on the neck gently. "You don't get to __come__…not yet. Not until I __say__ you can." Then he leaned back watching her__,__ listening to her breathing for a few moments before he came back. His mouth buried into her wet heat again, tasting and tormenting._

_Again and again, he did this, taking her __to __the brink with his mouth, his tongue and fingers and pulling away just when she was about to explode. God, he was killing her. This was her punishment for putting her life in danger. God…it was a __hell__ of a punishment. _

_Jacob took his time tasting her again, her flesh was amazing__,__ and her essence was like ambrosia. He then slid two fingers inside of her coating __them__ with her wetness. He pulled out __and__ coated his large shaft with her wetness__._

"_Now…I'm going to fuck your brains out. But remember__,__ you can't __come__ until I tell you__,__ you can." Jacob pushed her legs aside, wider, the head of his cock finding her wet plush nether lips and then he thrust inside of her, deep, hard, balls deep in all the way, groaning with pleasure. Oh fuck…that's so good baby." He growled against her neck. He only gave her a moment before he began to move. Her fingers grasped the buckles as he filled her. _

_He pumped inside of her hard__,__ his hips driving into her __wildly__as__ he always wanted to. Tears filled her eyes as she gave herself to him __in __a way that she never thought that she'd give him. The pain and the pleasure rolled into one as he dominated her. Her sweet, tender Jacob gone…this man was letting her know body and soul that she belonged to him. He ate her as if she were a meal, his hands pulling her neck back against him. _

_Thump, thump, thump…__The sounds of the bench hitting the wall. His hips moving behind her like a piston. His hands cupping and pinching her nipples. Jacob driving into her like a mad man possessed. The rough feel of him inside of her filling hard as he pulled back and went in deeper __and__ deeper and deeper. _

_She gasped her cries filling the room. _

"_Anything you want…I'll give it to you. Anything…inside of or outside of the bed…but you are __mine__. Whenever, wherever, and however, I fucking want you. Do you understand? This hot sweet tight pussy belongs to __me__." He growled. His dirty words flooding her body making her even more wet. He pushed her higher, her toes no longer on the ground__.__ Instead, she arched herself like a bow__;__ her feet found their way around the back of his calf and locked onto each other as he drove inside her body. When he knew that she was close, he stopped. _

"_Please…" She panted. _

"_Please what." He demanded. She tried to move but he wouldn't let her. "Tell me…tell me what you need Bella or I'll pull out." She arched against him, his hands circled her wrist__,__ but he refused to move. "I'm not kidding." He __slid__ out of her. _

_No…I need you. "Fuck me…" She whispered. _

"_What? I didn't hear you." _

"_Fuck me…please." She cried needing him. _

"_Whose cock do you need?" _

"_Yours…Jacob…"_

"_Only mine. Say it…" He thrust inside of her hard. Her muscles clenched tight. God it __had __never been like this. So good…so raw…so animalistic. _

"_Yours…__only__yours__." _

_Then he pounded in her harder and harder letting go. _

"_You can __come __now baby." _

"_Jacob….__"__ She tried to hold on but couldn't as she creamed hard on his member. Feeling a release that was so powerful__,__ she almost passed out. _

_Jacob however didn't __cum__; he was still hard and moving. His fingers slipped down in between her legs to find her clit. He played her and her body started again. _

"_I want more." He demanded. "I want to feel you coming all around me, those tight muscles milking ever drop out of me." So he took her harder. His teeth found __their__ way into her shoulder; he bit down hard giving into his primal need for her like an animal._

_Bella came again._

_But he still wasn't done. _

_He leaned back __and__ coated __his finger__ with their combined juices. Then he did something that he had been wanting to do…dying to do as he took her. He separated her butt __cheeks__ and while pumping into her he pressed his finger against the rosebud tip of her __butt__. _

"_Jacob…" Bella was suddenly scared. _

"_It's mine." He paused as he tested her. "Please Bella…let me…you'll love it I promise. Just relax…" _

_Bella was frightened__,__ this was something new. Something that she had __never__ ever thought about but clearly something her husband had thought about. It did frighten her but deep __inside there was a part of her that was curious__. _

"_I won't do anything else…just one finger. I promise you." His face nuzzled against her neck as he filled her heated core with his member. _

_Bella nodded her compliance knowing that he'd never purposefully hurt her. If she didn't like it__,__he'd__ never press her to do it again. "Okay…" _

_Jacob slowly slid in and out of her again, coaxing her desire once again__, __bringing her to the height of passion__.__ Bella close her eyes and allowed __herself__ to bask in the __feeling__ of him inside of her hard, pumping slowly inside of her. Then there was the tiny pressure at the back entrance of her. He pumped harder while he slowly slid a finger inside of her. _

_Bella gasped and cried out. _

_He stopped. "Am I hurting you?" There was concern in his voice. _

"_No…" The pain and the pleasure built up inside of her mingling all together. Jacob moved inside her body as he slowly began to slide his finger in and out of her. _

_Her cries filled the room. _

"_See…I knew that you'd like it. Oh god Bells…" She tightened on him as he fucked her ass with his finger. His cock driving in and out of her heat. "Let __go__ baby…it's okay…let go." He rocked harder and harder. He buried his finger deep twisting until she screamed. Bella came hard squeezing him like a vice. He came. His growl echoing as he pumped his hot semen inside of her __repeatedly__. He came __as if__ he never __came__ his entire life, collapsing on top of her. It was only when he had caught his breath that he peeled away his sticky body from her. _

"_Bella?" He asked wondering now that it was over, if she was upset. Had he gone too far? Pushed her too much with his aggression and dark desires? He helped her off the saddle turning her toward him. __Her__ face was flushed from blood rushing to her head. _

"_Amazing…you are so amazing." She smiled brightly at him. _

_He smiled his mouth capturing hers once again. "No you are." He kissed her long and hard. "Tell me, are you okay." _

"_Yes."_

"_Are you sure?" He had to know that he hadn't hurt her. _

"_No…I…" She blushed. "I loved it. All of it." She admitted to him and herself. _

_He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them to kiss her gently, her sweet Jacob was back. _

"_Are you ready for round two…I know I am." _

_Bella looked down and was amazed to see that he was once again hard. Jacob normally was fast but not that fast. "How…?"_

"_Feeling you come apart like that…it makes me hard all over again." He picked her up carried her to his __worktable__ lying her down on her back. "Now…I want some more."_

"_Are you asking or demanding?" She relaxed spreading her thighs. __"__I thought that this pussy was __yours__." She replied in a sultry manner. _

_If Jacob had any fears that he had gone too far with his tiny wife, her response now nullified it. He trailed a finger down between the valley of her damp breast. "You liked it…me going all dominate on you." He nipped her breast playing with her nipple. "You wicked, wicked, woman." _

_Jacob hooked her leg over his shoulder and thrust deep and hard up inside of her warmth. Then he spent the next few hours doing things to her that he'd __never__ done before. _

**End of Flashback **

Jacob looked at Bella seeing the blush that was on her face. He knew that she had been thinking about the night before, just like him. "You sure that I didn't hurt you last night?" He whispered.

"No…you didn't hurt me."

"I was a little worried; you slept most of the morning away then ate more than half of that breakfast casserole."

"That's because you wore me out…I needed the extra carbs."

The door to the room opened. Marley came back in with a strange look on her face. Jacob turned toward her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…there is another case." She looked at Jacob and Bella. "I'm going to quickly finish. I have another pressing matter. If you can behave Jake, you can stay."

"What about my blood work?"

"When the results come in, I'll give you a call. Just take it easy and no more dangerous stunts, either of you." The doctor warned.

**Local Apartment **

The naked man laid on the bed with his tight, toned body looking as if he were carved out of the most perfect granite, he threw is head back as a buxom blonde with bright cherry red lipstick was making a trail down his big cock.

"Yeah…that's right baby. I want you to open your hot mouth and take it just like that." He grinned. She leaned down and captured him, his fingers threaded through her hair, tight.

The door to the bedroom opened and another woman, a redhead came into the room. She too was naked drinking a beer. She pouted at the sight in front of her. "I can't believe you've started round three without me."

He grinned. "There is plenty of me to go around baby…"

She came over to the bed and he pulled her head down toward his mouth.

_We've got a problem. Finish getting your rocks off and get your ass back here. _Reign's voice echoed through his head.

_Can't it wait…I'm off the clock. Just because you ain't getting none doesn't mean that I can't. _

He arched filling the blonde's mouth. "Yeah baby just like that. Suck it hard. Daddy likes it like that…"

_I'm serious Shiloh. Quick fucking around. _Reign sounded impatient, she was never impatient, and this meant trouble.

_What's up? _He asked as he continued to suckle the red-head large nipples.

_We've got some hunting to do._

_Vamps? _

_No…Child of the Moon _

_Fuck..._

_Yeah…I know…_

_No fuck...this chick just bit my cock! _

_**Natural Beauty Hair Salon and Spa **_

Kim walked through the salon checking on her new stylist work for a moment with a fake smile before heading back to her office. She collapsed in her chair, her mind not on her growing business; instead fear was eating at her. She and Rachel had gone over to see Emily that morning to check on her. Truth was Emily was a mess even though she tried to be strong it was clear that she was very much upset with the status of her marriage. Sam apparently had stayed at Lorena's house and was healing from the fight. Quil's older sister, Brooke, had stopped apparently Rachel had thought that Emily needed a professional to talk to. Hopefully the therapist could help her. But how in the hell can you help someone when there was a huge possibility that their imprint, the thing that magically tied you to your true love was gone, the one thing you truly believed in was gone?

It made Kim sick to her stomach to think about the fact that the bond could be broken. If this could happen to Sam and Emily would it happen to her and Jared?

Jared, she knew was worried about her. And for good reason, he had the natural ability to "feel" the feelings of others and knew that she had been tense. She didn't like keeping secrets from him. But she had too. She had heard what Jacob had done to Sam for hurting Bella, what would Jacob do to Jared or to her if he ever found out….

_No…don't think about it. _

Her stomach cramped, her lunch threatened to come back up. God, if only she hadn't given Bella those pills. If only she _hadn't_ been using E to enhance sex then none of this would have happened.

Her mind flashed back to that morning when Bella looked a mess. She had been the one to help Bella shower and seen the stains on Bella's thighs, the bruising on her naked body. Those same stains that covered Bella's sheets that Kim had washed. Something happened….something bad and Kim knew it

Tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh God, what have I done?" She whispered with despair.

**Italy **

"_Why do I love Jacob Black?" Bella repeated the question that had been addressed to her. "That question is both easy and difficult to explain." She remarked a she played with the label of the white dressing gown she wore. "I don't know how to describe him...Jacob…well he's my sun." Her face flushed a bit. "I know that it sounds silly…but he is. He's the warmth in my life. He's the rays of sunshine that shines down on the meadow on a cold blustery day." Her eyes shined with adoration. _

"_Jacob's warmth radiates to everyone around him and I'm not just talking about his body temperature. He has this way of drawing you in with his charismatic smile, his passion for life, his exuberance. But there is more than that. He's not a typical scholar type, like me, but he knows about life. He's lived and he truly understands the importance of family, friends, and honor." Her finger played with the small diamond ring on her finger that had once belonged to his mother. "Jacob's loyal….to a fault. When he believes in something or someone he stands by them giving them everything in his body and soul to protect them." She tilted her head to the side looking out the window. "He's so loving, so compassionate and...So…amazing. He's everything I'm not but everything I hope to be._ _He brings out traits in me that I never knew existed." Her face slightly colored. "He makes me feel things that I've never felt." Her voice turned a little sad. "By all rights he should have been done with me. I hurt him and disappointed him…but he never gave up, he stood by my side through it all. But that's not the reason that chose him. There is no falling on my sword or anything. I chose Jacob Black because he's the other half of my soul." She smiled. "Funny…I never saw it at first. I never understood, not back when I was with…" She paused. "I thought I knew what I wanted at 17. Oh god, thank you for not allowing me to make the worst mistake in my life by giving up my family and friends, by giving up the potential of the woman that I have become for a love that wasn't nearly as committed or passionate or…" _

Edward stopped the video feed that he downloaded on his iPad. The pain of Bella's words sliced through him once again. This was an obsession of his, watching the video of Bella and Jacob's wedding. He was surely a masochistic; after all he kept watching this video, the video of _their_ wedding ceremony and their honeymoon.

_His_ Bella running in the surf in a tiny bikini that was downright scandalous for her to be wearing. _His_ Bella launching herself into Jacob's arms, her legs wrapped around _his_ waist, almost riding him, her mouth suckling _his_ tongue.

Edward had taken copies of the videos off Bella's computer when he had been in her house wanting to read her wonderful writings. Egad, his Bella was an amazing writer.

_Why do you keep calling her that…YOUR Bella. She isn't, not anymore. She belongs to HIM. _

She didn't, which was why he kept watching the video over and over again. He needed a reminder, a _punishment_ for what he had done to her. Raw pain filled him. He was truly a monster, after what he did, he knew that. He hadn't known what to do. He had fled from Forks and her and his family once again, when the idea of going to the Volturi to simply end it, crossed his mind. Strangely enough it had been Irina who had stopped him. Who would have thought that he'd run into _her_ here of all places. He could feel her misery and realized that it mirrored his own. It was strange though over the years there families were friends; she spent most of her time with his sisters. It was different spending time with her. So, instead of going to the Volturi himself, he had ended up keeping _her_ from doing to the same thing when he had spied her two days ago making the jaunt toward the vast holding. Edward _should_ have gone himself, but instead he stopped her. She had physically fought him for not allowing her to sacrifice her life, but he couldn't allow her to do that to her sisters. Somehow through all of it, a small bond was formed and last night in the depths of her despair and his own they sought each other out of physical comfort. Alas, that was all it was. The comfort was fleeting, they both knew that. Irina had her own pain, but it was nothing compared to the guilt he felt for the unspeakable act that he had committed.

**Flashback **

_Edward watched Bella as she thrashed around the bed. Her covers had been kicked off, her body naked and pale against the sheets. Her breast, like the night before were taut, nipples puckered, her fingers played between her bare legs. With his eyesight he could make out the pinkish floral coloring of her nether lips. They were wet. Her thumb circled her clit while her fingers pushed inside. Oh god…why does thou tempt me in such a way? He thought to himself. _

_Suddenly he found himself above her next to her bed without knowing how he got there. This is so erotic, so beautiful, he couldn't look away. Without warning her eyes opened and stared at him. His heart leaped in his chest. "Bella…" He wasn't sure what he wanted to say being caught like this. _

_She then smiled. Her fingers increased their speed. "I need you." _

_**What? Needed me? Wanted me…it couldn't be possible. **_

_She withdrew her fingers from her body and held out that hand to him. "Please." _

_He lost all reason. Using his speed, he was disrobed standing naked in front of her. "Mmm...My sun." She murmured. He paused for a moment, not understanding her meaning but she reached out to him. _

_She turned on her side, allowing him to spoon her. She took his fingers in her hands placing hers overtop of his. "Touch me…" _

_It was like she was showing him what she liked. His fingers found her wet heat. He slid them inside of her. She shivered. "Mmm…ice you know I love it when you put it inside of me and suckle it out with the heat of your mouth…" She gasped as he fucked her with his fingers. God it was so amazing. His member was cupped against his her butt cheeks hard against the fullness of her bottom. He was almost there and he had just begun. _

"_Yeah…touch me. I've been dreaming of you…missing you sooooo much." Her fingers found her nub and circled and played with it while his fingers moved inside of her. She moved against him, every movement was caressing against his member. Then without warning, her body tightened, the muscles clamped his fingers like a vice, her body shook. "Oh…yes…." She cried as she orgasmed. The movement against his cock was so intense, he then came, spurts of hot seed hit her bottom as it erupted from him and he gave into the pleasure he had been denied. _

_Then he was on her, kissing her with his mouth stroking with his tongue. He rolled her over, not caring that he seed was covering her or that fact that his fingers touched Jacob Black's wedding band when he entwined her hand in his. She was his…tonight…and forever. His mouth caught her breast, tasting and sucking her nipples. A small frown appeared on her face as her dreamy hazy eyes looked at him. "Do it the way that I like it…"_

_What did she mean? How would he know how she liked it? It didn't matter he'd find all the ways that she loved it. His fingers found her hips, her legs were already spread but he etched them further and then he looked down in her eyes and thrust inside her delicious heated warmth. _

"_Oh my God, you are so tight…I love it." She moved a bit almost unsure. But that movement was enough, he thrust hard inside of her. His fingers gripped her waist. _

_She moaned, almost in pain. _

"_Sorry…Bella." He kissed her neck. _

_She shivered. _

_He rocked again. Pushed in and out. Then again and again. It was coming…Christ he could feel the buildup in his testicles. __**I'm almost there**__…. He moved on top of her._

_Then he started to spill his seed inside of her. His body shook with need as she murmured something that he couldn't make out at first because of his need. Her eyes were open wide, confusion showed._

_He collapsed on her. Kissing her mouth. Sorry that he had not had the strength to wait out for her. It was alright…he'd have more practice in the future. He'd become the caring lover that she deserved. _

_She murmured something else again. This time he tried to listen. "What my love?" He caressed her head kissing her forehead and lips. _

"_Jacob…you don't feel right…you feel different inside of me." Why are you so cold?" She asked him with confusion on her face. _

_**Jacob…Jacob! Oh god….no..**__ He pulled away; he sped so fast that he was now on the other side of the bedroom. Standing naked, his cock still semi-hard, his seed spilled covering him. His seed on her body, between her legs. She didn't know…how in the world? _

_Then he looked at her. Really looked at her. Her eyes were dilated, her pupils large. Her heart rate was chaotic and there was a scent of something in the air he inhaled…Ecstasy; he had smelled the drug before on humans. A crippling pain filled him with such shame. _

_She didn't know it was him. She had thought she had been making love to her husband. _

_**.No…God…No! I couldn't have done this to her! **_

_But he had, he had taken her. Ignored the signs that indicated that she had no idea it was him and now he had done the most unspeakable act ever. Edward picked up his clothes and raced out of the French doors into the night_.

**End of Flashback **

Blood red tears fell from his eyes down his marble face. Surely he was no better than Royce who had violated Rose. He was a rapist, taking advantage of the only woman he had ever loved. He only prayed that Bella wouldn't remember thinking it all nothing but a dream. He never wanted her to know what he'd done to her. He prayed nobody would ever find out the truth or find out what kind of monster he really was.

**Here are a few previews for Closure 2011 to help you usher in the New Year! **

Jacob and Bella bask in their happiness when they find out they are expecting.

A surprise trip brings some of the Alphas together face to face for the first time.

Roman and Reign take an adventurous trip to "Hot"Lanta that leads to more than either expect.

Leah is romanced like never before by Lucian who wants her body and soul.

Sam struggles to put his life back together.

Bella's pregnancy continues to grow at a rapid pace causing major concern.

Lauren's obsession to get back at Bella gets out of hand.

Jin crosses a line in order to protect the wolves.

A rift between Alice and Edward threatens to destroy the Cullens.

Irina finds meaning in her life and betrays someone in the process.

A member of the Volturi becomes aware of Bella's babies.


	30. Chapter 30: Letting Go

**A/N: Happy New Year to everyone! **

**Boy, I had a time writing this chapter! I felt that this one was a little cursed. Between the holidays, illnesses and computer issues…WHEW! I had to write the first half of this chapter three times! UGH…computer problems and for anyone who writes they know you kind of get a flow. Having to write the same chapter more once can get frustrating it can affect the artistic process. Then, last night, the internet kept booting me off. Okay..end of rant! **

**A special thank you always goes out to Blue Baby, my wonderful Beta, who puts up with me in the mist of all that she has to do. She didn't get to edit this one because of e-mail issues…so if there are grammatical errors, they are totally on me. But I hope you'll still enjoy it regardless. She will be back on the next chapter which is great because I need her. **

**And thanks to Jharv and my best friend, I appreciate the extra help.**

**Chapter 29:** **Letting Go of the Past**

_Jacob's hard member thrust deep inside of her hard, just the way that she liked it, pulsating with deep full with infinite skill and profound pleasure. _

"_More …" She moaned spreading her legs wider pushing up toward him. He pulled out only to push back in as his depth fingers found her clit. "Oh…god" She screamed..._

"Earth to Bella… I think that we lost you there for a moment." Alice waved her hands in front of Bella's face taking her away from her memories from the night before.

"Oh…sorry," She replied looking at Alice for a moment then Angela who looked very comfortable in her gray leggings and matching form fitting plum colored sheath dress lounging on the floor next to the coffee table in the Cullen's living room. Bella had spent the evening with her friends, eating, drinking wine, and catching up as Alice and Angela worked on getting their new business venture off the ground. Bella was sure they'd make the perfect team with Angela's talent and contacts and Alice's money along with business acumen. At the moment, they were looking for a permanent office space. Alice had already contacted her realtor to find the perfect spot in Port Angeles. This allowed Angela to move in with Mark, her boyfriend, full time. Bella had gotten a sneak peek at the newest designs that Angela had drawn and even with her untrained eye she knew that they were breathtaking.

Bella sipped a small glass of Chardonnay that Alice had supplied. Alice the perfect host making sure they had been well fed on French bread crab dip, bacon wrapped scallops, veggies marinated in olive oil and penne pasta. She had ordered from a new local restaurant that had opened up. Silvia, who lived on the rez and Embry's cousin, was the chef, _Mangia_ the restaurant had been packed since its opening. For dessert they had Godiva Cheesecake from the Cheesecake Factory, the two women gorged on the feast while Alice pretended to eat.

"What were you thinking about so hard? Alice looked at her friend seeing the blush covering her face. "Come on Bella, spill it."

"It's nothing…I was just thinking about …"

"Jake…right?" Angela supplied with a smile reaching for another piece of bread which she dipped into the crab dip.

Yes _his incredible hot body, his succulent lips, and wicked tongue doing all the dirty things that he did with it last night. _A sensuous smile appeared on Bella's face.

"Mmm… it was _that_ good?"

"With Jake it's always _amazing_." Bella supplied taking another sip of wine. "But last night he did things that he'd _never_ done…" She paused looking at Alice as if she had just remembered whom she was speaking too. It would be hard enough to put into words what Jacob had done to anyone but to Edward's sister, it didn't feel right.

"Come on Bella, you don't have to hold back."

"I don't think that it's right Alice." Bella said putting her glass of wine down. Maybe she had enough to drink.

" It's because of Edward, right?"

"He's _your_ brother."

"Yes, but you're my friend. I honestly don't mind if you want to talk about Jake, he's your husband. I've realize that he makes you happy." Alice reached out and touched Bella's shoulder. "I'm happy for you both."

"You are?" This surprised Bella, the few times that Alice and Jake had been in the same room, things hadn't been so warm and cozy.

"At first, I wasn't. He and I may not be the best of friends but I can see how much he loves you and how much you love him. So…if you want to tell me about how much your toes curl at the mere thought of your husband touching you. It's okay with me. I'm alright with it. If we're friends then you can tell me about him."

Bella looked at Alice then Angela who gave her a nod for her to continue. "Jake does have that affect on me, to make my toes curl." She looked at Alice waiting for some look of revulsion or something, but her friend looked relaxed and comfortable so she for a moment then continued. "He's amazing in the bedroom. The things he can do…oh my god… but last night when he got home…he was _so_ different. Masterful and aggressive in a way that I've never experienced." Bella felt her core throb. She looked at Alice who was eons older than her no doubt have more sexual experience than her. "Have you ever…I mean have you let Jasper…you know…do something different….like tie you up or something?"

Angela's mouth dropped open. "Is that what Jake did?"

"No…he didn't…but he…" Bella stopped. _If he had wanted to I would have let him. I'd let him do just about anything last night. _

Alice gave her a surprised look. "What did he do?"

"No…I can't talk about it." Bella turned bright red.

Alice's eyes narrowed thinking about what could have happened to have Bella looking so flushed and embarrassed at the same time. "So, he didn't tie you up. He'd never be the type to share…so…what did he do, did he spank you?"

"What?" Angela was floored. "Not Jake he loves her, he'd never hurt her …" She sputtered.

"It wasn't _that_ kind of spanking." Alice interrupted looking at Bella as if seeing her in a new light knowing she was right by the look on her face. "Jasper's done that kind of thing to me." She admitted. "It can be a very sensuous, erotic, pleasure experience. The aggressiveness of the act, the power of giving your body up totally to another, the intermingling of the pleasure and the pain. Right?"

Bella nodded surprised that _Alice_ out of all people understood it without delving too far. "I loved it." She rushed almost afraid that if she didn't she'd never get it out. "I can't stop thinking about it. How aggressive he was and some of the _other_ things he did. I mean…I've always loved sex with Jacob. It's always been pretty intense and frequent; sometimes I've even thought that something was wrong with me for loving it so much or craving it all the time. Hell…I kinda thought that I was turning into a slut or something."

Angela frowned. "A slut is someone like Jessica who'll bang anybody or anything that walked, married or single.

"Being sexual with the right person doesn't mean that you have a sex-addiction or that something is wrong with you. When Jasper and I first got together all we did was have sex." A dreamy look appeared on Alice's face. "That man is amazing…he looks all courtly and beautiful, but he is downright _wicked_ in bedroom. So if you are worried about being a "whore" with your hubby or even with your boyfriend." She added to Angela. "Don't be. _Whatever_ you did with your husband, if you like it _and_ it bought you pleasure then there is nothing wrong with it. There is nothing wrong with being creative in the bedroom or even pushing boundaries as long as you agree to the boundaries that are being pushed." Alice poured herself a glass of wine. "It seems you are pretty lucky to have a man willing to do just that." She tilted her head to the side for a moment. "Jacob brings out a different side to you it seems, he allows you to explore who you are, not who he wants you to be. Jazz did that for me…he saw me…the real me."

She was silent for a moment her eyes phased out as if she saw something. Bella tensed wondering if Alice was having a vision. She hadn't had one around her in so long, most likely because since Bella's life was intertwined with the wolves she couldn't see.

Alice suddenly blinked as if she was with them once again. "Maybe you were meant to be with Jacob, _not_ my brother. Even if Edward still loves you."

"Oh shit…" Angela muttered softly.

"_What_?"

"Edward is still in love with you. It's one of the reasons that he came back."

Bella felt as if her legs bottomed out. She looked at Angela who had a strange look on her face then Alice. "Came back? Edward came back?"

"Yes. He came back to Forks for you."

"When?"

"Around a week or so ago."

"Alice do you think that this is wise?" Angela said worriedly.

Bella turned her gaze on Angela. "You knew… that Edward came back?"

Angela looked ashamed for a moment. She hadn't wanted to lie to Bella. "I ran into him. He asked me not to say anything to you, Bella. I wasn't sure what to do. You've been through so much and you were so happy with Jake. Then he left so….I thought that it didn't make sense to tell you."

Bella was truly confused. "Why? Why did he come back?" She turned her attention back to Alice.

"He came back for _you,_ Bella."

**Leah's Home**

"You know that you didn't have to do this." Leah said clearing the table located outside her home on the small back patio. Her mother had come over bringing dinner with her, her special herb roasted chicken, green beans, sweet potato casserole and French Apple pie for dessert.

"It's not every day that I get to have dinner with my children anymore."

"Child, you mean, Seth bailed to go bar hopping."

"You know your brother. He wanted to hang with his boys."

"Besides, I wanted time with my beautiful daughter." Sue replied.

Leah opened the sliding glass door and headed to the kitchen to put the discarded dishes into the kitchen sink. Most of the pack had gone to Port Angeles to a well known bar to give Hawk a night out on the town. Everyone had met the charismatic Alpha of the Parliament Pack earlier and things clicked between them. They had gotten the rundown on Jake's meeting with the Alphas. It had shocked the shit out of them to find out that they were not werewolves but actually shape shifters not to mention Jake's new status as the Prime Alpha.

"You don't have to do this."

"What?" Sue asked turning the water on in the sink.

"Use dinner as a way to check up on me. I'm fine." Leah walked away into the living room.

Sue turned off the water and followed her daughter. "You know you can fool a lot of people most of the time into thinking you are this tough-as-nail hard ass but I'm your mother, I know you better than anyone."

"Mom…" Leah was surprised to hear the gentle Sue curse.

"You are a very loving and caring person. A very _loyal_ person. Stubborn… just like your father." She smiled thinking about Harry. "You always were." She sighed. Seth would bend, but not you. Still, I love that about you." She paused for a moment, seeing past her daughter's exterior to what was lurking inside. "I know you better than anyone. I also know that seeing what happened to Sam last night _hurt_ you."

Leah was silent for a moment before allowing herself to open up to her mother. "It doesn't make any sense at all. I shouldn't care about what happened to him after what he's done to me." She said quietly sitting down on her sofa, her knees pressed up against her chest.

"But you do. No matter what he's done and how he's hurt you, you still care. A part of you'll always care. I'll be the first to admit Sam deserved a good ass kicking for the pain that he caused you, baby." For Sue there was no greater pain than to see her child hurting. She hadn't forgotten all the heartache or the tears that Sam had caused Leah. "I know what he meant to you and I know that seeing him like that brought back some of those old memories but you've got to remember he's still married to Emily and…"

_Fuck…she doesn't think that I'd take him back. _"Are you serious? Do you really think that I'm going to make a play for Sam now that his precious imprint is broken?" Leah responded angrily.

"No but I just want you to be careful. Emotions are running high at the moment." Sue's fingers gently stroked her daughter's soft hair. She had already gotten a call from her sister demanding that Leah stay away. Emily had experienced some spotting the night before; Helen wanted her daughter to be strong enough to carry the baby to term, Sue could understand because she was protective of her daughter as well. Thankfully, Sam was still recovering at Lorena's house. Sue hoped like hell he stayed away from Leah for all their sakes. She wasn't about to allow her daughter to be branded a home wreaker, in this debacle. "I saw how you looked last night…more importantly I saw how he looked at _you_. If there is unfinished business between you and Sam then you bet your ass, I'm worried."

"Don't be. I promise you, regardless of the state of Emily and Sam's marriage, I won't interfere with it. Sam is my _past_."

Sue looked relieved. "Good…So, does that mean that you are finally going to start dating?"

Leah stood up moving toward the fireplace mantel. "Mom, I've told you before, it's not that I'm against dating…it's just that…"

"That what? You're young, beautiful, smart, and unmarried. I want you to find happiness with the right man. Someone who'll make you happy and put you first for a change. But you can't find that man if you don't put yourself out there on the market and start to date. When was the last time that you've gone out with someone…?"

"I went on a date in Miami." Leah admitted her mother.

Sue paused, this was news. "You did?" There was delight in her mother's eyes.

_Don't get too excited…it won't lead to anything. It was over before it started. "_It was something unexpected. Or at least to say that he was but it doesn't matter, it couldn't have worked. I'm here remember…with my "little secret" nothing is going to change that. Images of Lucian filled her head as she thought about the handsome mysterious man who had captivated her.

**Flashback **

_When Lucian had said that he was taking her somewhere for dinner, she hadn't thought that he meant his actual home. But there she was in the most amazing beach house located right off the beach. _

"_Money…only people with real money has places like this." She whispered to herself standing in the large living room. It was located in the heart of the home; Lucian had gone down the hall to prepare dinner. The living room was comfortable, it had a large sectional sofa and lounge that had to be custom made to fit Lucian's big frame. A large gas fireplace in the mist of what looked like granite stone had been lit. Around the fireplace were shelves, which housed pictures, awards and even some artifacts. Earlier, Lucian had given her the tour. This floor consisted of the living room, state of the art kitchen, and a gym all enclosed in glass. The pool was located right off the living room by that same glass. The second floor comprised of his bedroom and office while the top floor is where he told her his sister's rooms were located. _

_Sipping her glass of champagne she looked at the photos resting on the mantel. She picked up a picture of Lucian and an extremely beautiful woman with long brown hair and womanly shape._

"_That is my sister, Danielle." _

_Leah turned; he had snuck up on her. Strange she should have been able to hear him approach with her heading but she hadn't heard him at all. Her eyes drank in his fantastic body. Gone was the tuxedo from earlier, now he wore a pair of dark jeans that resided low on his hips while had a black t-shirt in his hands. Both his feet and chest were bare. _

_**God, even his toes look sexy. **__She thought to herself. But it wasn't his feet that garnered most of her attention. _

_Her eyes found his naked chest, corded thick muscles. There was a flame like tattoo that curved around his bicep down the side of his abdomen then disappeared. She was captivated by his rock hard abs that were to die for and a tantalizing thin line of hair that started at his navel and went lower. There was a distinct rise underneath his jeans with a bulge that she couldn't mistake. _

_**How in the hell is that possible. **__Leah had seen her pack brothers naked, knew that they were well endowed, but this man, was enormous. For a moment, fear trickled down her spine after all she hadn't had sex in years. She's tight almost a damn near virgin again. __**Shit,**__**a cock that size would rip me apart. **__She thought. _

_Still she couldn't help how wet she was. He had taken her panties earlier as "prize" and she was bare underneath her dress. She clinched her thighs together. _

_Lucian smiled at her as if he knew what she was thinking. It was because he smelled her; her arousal was a sweet fragrance that filled his nostrils. He was desperate for another taste of her. He remembered how sweet she tasted on his tongue. He wanted more. _

_Lucian had to remind himself to be patient. He didn't want to push her too far too fast too soon. The beast inside of him demanded for him to claim her for it recognized her as his mate. But the man in him knew that this was not the days of old. He had to be careful. This was a woman who wouldn't take too well some of the "cave man" techniques that he would have used in the past. Something inside of him cautioned him to get to know her, court her. At the moment, he was in much conflict with himself. _

_Lucian pulled on his shirt loving the way that her eyes traveled over his naked chest. He wanted her mouth all over his body trailing down his chest the same way. "Dinner will be is almost ready." _

_She turned her attention back to the photo. "She's beautiful." _

_There was another picture with him and another beautiful woman, this woman had exotic coloring and long brown hair that hung in spiral curls to her waist. Unlike the other female, this one was very thin and very toned. "And this woman…" She gave him a look. A man like him would no doubt be surrounded by them. _

"_That is my __other__ sister."_

_She looked at the two women in the photos they were nothing alike. "There isn't much family resemblance." _

"_That's because we were adopted." He lied. It was much easier than the truth. _

"_Danielle helps with my business matters. Nafre's is a doctor, a holistic one." _

"_She doesn't look like the type."_

"_Nor act like it, but she is very talented regardless."_

_Leah turned to another photo of Nafre this time there were a group of men and women dressed in the finest clothes. She inhaled fast recognizing someone in the photo. _

_**Fuck…that can't be. **__She turned her attention to Lucian. "You know this man?" _

_Lucian looked at the photo and paused looking at Leah. "You know Carlisle?" _

_Leah was instantly suspicious. "How do you know him?" _

"_My sister runs an organization that gives vaccinations and health care for impoverished people in third world countries, every year we host a gala raising money for that cause. This was from 12 years ago, Dr. Cullen and his wife, Esme, attended it." _

_Leah relaxed. Maybe it made sense, after all the Cullens have moved around for years. _

"_How do you know him?" Lucian wondered what Leah would have to do with the vampire who saved his sister's life._

"_He used to be a doctor at Forks hospital, near where I live." _

"_Does Carlisle still live there?"_

"_No, they moved." She put the photo back wondering why in the hell Carlisle would allow someone to take a picture of him. It was foolish. But who knew why vamps did the things that they did. _

_Lucian turned her toward him, his hand was on the small of her back. "Small world. I'll have to have Carlisle put in a good word for me." _

_Leah's face became tight. "No need." _

_Lucian paused."You don't like him? From what I remember he was a caring doctor, he gave quite generously to our charity." _

"_I'm sure he was. People, like him, always like to look good." _

_Lucian frowned what had Carlisle done to his mate? He trusted Carlisle but he was now on edge noting Leah's reaction. "Leah…did something happen, did he hurt you?" Carlisle and Jin were one of the few vampires that Lucian actually trusted; if it hadn't been for them, he never would have found his sister. Still he had to know the truth. No matter what, the safety of his mate was his number one priority. _

"_No…he didn't hurt me it's just…" __**He's a fucking**__**vampire…**__Leah's thoughts filled Lucian's head for a moment as the shield lifted and shut down again between them. _

_Lucian was rendered floored. __**How the fuck could she possibly know what he is? **_

_Humans didn't know about vampires. They kept their existence secret, just as he did from them, but there she was this human woman who knew about them. That knowledge alone made things dangerous for her; Lucian knew he had to protect her. Still, she wasn't fond of Carlisle who was the kindest and gentlest of his kind. Carlisle to Lucian's knowledge was the only vampire who had not killed humans, if she was wary of him how would she be able to deal with Lucian's truth about who he was or at least who he used to be. Lucian pushed those damming thoughts away from his head. He wasn't about to let the past get in the way of his future with this woman. Again, he wondered what other secrets she held for there was something about her he couldn't quite put his finger on. But he'd found out. He vowed. He would find out all about her secrets. Just a she would find out about his._

_Leah's stomach growled. She looked embarrassed. _

"_We had better get you some food. I've neglected that particular hunger long enough." _

_Leah watched him disappear hoping like hell she hadn't spazed out too much seeing Carlisle Cullen's face amongst the photos. Still she couldn't shake the sensation that there was something odd about him knowing a vampire. Her thoughts stilled as he reappeared with a tray. _

"_You have got to be kidding me." She found herself smiling. _

"_What, do you want a salad?" His deep voice sent chills up her spine as he gave her a challenging look._

_She made a face at the mention of bird food. "No, this is perfect." _

"_Good." He padded over toward her looking sexy as ever to create a place for them in front of the fire. He pulled her down as he arranged her plate in front of her. "Hot juicy 1lb Kobe beef burgers cooked rare, with blue cheese crumbles, applewood bacon, lettuce, tomato, and my special chipotle mayo, homemade sweet potato fries, and double chocolate milkshakes at your service." _

_Leah sat down on the floor curving her feet under her since she had no panties on. She then bit into the burger which was cooked to perfection with the blend of spices. "You like it?" _

"_Mmm…" she licked the juices off her fingers. "I love it…." _

_His cock got harder just watching her lick her fingers. He leaned forward to use his tongue to lick the corner of her mouth where some mayo rested. A chill went through her body. "Mmm…very..good." His eyes darkened with an unspoken hunger that had nothing to do with food._

_It took all of Leah's willpower not to jump him right then and there. She turned her attention to her drink and took a sip of her milkshake. It was the perfect blend of ice cream, real cream and chocolate. "I've died and gone to heaven." _

"_No…Leah…I have."_

_She was startled. Not by his mere word, but the look in his eyes, it was as if he had been thirsty and she was long drink of water. _

_They ate their meal together. Leah allowed her guard to slip, she ate another burger, two compared to his four burgers. If he Lucian noticed that she ate way more than a typical woman, he didn't mention it. Then he brought out dessert, double chocolate cake which he insisted on feeding it to her. He insisted on licking the fork after she had a bite taking his time. Dessert suddenly had become very sensual. _

_Lucian asked her so many questions, about her family, her job, even her aspirations. Surprisingly, she found herself opening up, something she didn't normally do. It surprised her how naturally he had gotten so much information about her in such a short amount of time. She had told him of the Quileute Inc's business, not going into specifics. He surprisingly gave her a run down about Newman including some inside information she hadn't known. He asked her about her love for artifacts and art. She opened up about her dreams of traveling seeing the world, talking about things that she never discussed with anyone. The question she avoided was about the real reason she hadn't left the reservation, she stated that it had to do with the death of her father which is partly the truth. As they talked for hours, the attraction between them more than evident as the sexual tension filled the room._

_Soon she found herself astride him once again. His mouth trailed up her neck finding the spot she so loved and licked it. Then he slowly bit down. Pleasure rocked her as his fingers slipped under her short dress finding her core. She was slick and hot. He teased her for a moment, stroking her nub. She moaned, and then he slid a finger inside her heat. "Oh…god..." She tightened on the fingers invading her. _

"_You feel so fucking good. So slick…so hot…and wet." He murmured as he slowly fucked her with his fingers, adding another loving the way that she gripped him. He wanted her creamy essence coating his fingers. He was dying for another taste. "I want to watch you come." _

_Leah was on fire. This is what she needed. Wanted. A __real__ man in her bed. He fisted his hand in her short hair hard pulling her head toward his to capture her mouth in a soul searing kiss. Her body gyrated on his fingers needing it yet wanting something more. He started muttering words in a language she didn't understand. Her fingers gripped the edges of his t- shirt and suddenly ripped it off of him. Her strength was evident but thankfully he didn't seem notice. His thumb found her clit and stroked it once, twice, and he pinched it. A mixture of pain and pleasure hit her at the same time. _

"_Oh…god", she gasped as she came hard, her body pulsated. She heard a growling sound that must have come from her but she couldn't stop it. Suddenly she was on her back. He shoved her dress was shoved up to her waist, baring her hot naked sex to him. _

_He licked his lips as he stared at the hot pink flushed skin. He wanted her. He wanted her bad. _

_Lucian was above her the firelight played tricks on her eyes as his eyes looked almost feral. His eyes captivated by the silky wetness of her sex. His hands went to his belt buckle to his jeans and undid it then he moved to his zipper and unzipped. _

_Leah licked her lips. Her eyes widened. His body was magnificent; it was something that should have been carved in stone. The same stylized tattoo was on the upper part of his body ran down most of the length of his body. It started at his calf twisted up his huge thigh and ended at the halfway up his cock. For a moment something flashed in the recess of her brain as if she had seen those types of markings before._

_**That is so fucking sexy, but that shit, it had to hurt. **_

_Her eyes went to his cock; she had never seen anything like it. It was so huge, so erect and so beautiful. She wanted it inside of her. Filling her. Fiving her pleasure she had denied herself for years. _

_Lucian fingers moved to the base of his cock to his tip savagely stroking himself. His eyes went to her as pre-cum dropped coated the tip. _

"_I wanted to play gentleman but I find that I can't." His voice came out in an accented strain. I need you around my cock now!" He fingered her swollen lips. "First I need your mouth on me." _

_God help her that was what she wanted. She wanted to lick it, suck it and…_

"_Oh my…look what I stumbled upon." Leah turned to see the exotic woman who had been in the photo standing at the steps that lead from the living room up to the foyer. "It's not every day that I find my brother with his cock in his hand." She looked at Leah with amusement in her eyes. "My, my…he __never__ brings anyone home." _

_Leah sat up mortified and pushed her dress down to cover herself. She sat up. _

_The female strode forward wearing a single strapped black dress with stiletto heels as if she had interrupted dinner and not them in the middle of foreplay. "Don't get up on my account." She sauntered to the table and poured herself a glass of champagne. Her eyes flickered to Lucian then back to Leah. "This is much more interesting than I had planned. Aren't you going to introduce us brother."_

_It was true, his home was his sanctuary, though she had bought others to bed here, he never did. This was one of the reasons he had bought Leah here. There was a visible tick on the side of Lucian's face. _

"_I guess not…so I'll have to do it myself. I'm …"_

"_His sister Nafre, right." Leah responded. _

_Nafre paused for a moment looking at Lucian. __**So…you told this woman my **__**real**__** name. Interesting… **__She smiled at Leah. "Yes, I am."_

_**Enough games…**_

_**I don't think so, this is really fascinating. **__Her eyes dropped down to his member that he was trying to stuff back into his pants, no doubt for Leah's benefit. Nafre chuckled in her head. __**I don't think that it's going to fit, it must be painful. **_

_**Nafre…**__ He growled in his head at her. His eyes flashing._

_**You can't blame me for finding this amusing, after all you've prided yourself with ultimate control the last few hundred years. And now look at you…**_

_Lucian turned toward Leah. "Now that you've met my sister… she's leaving."_

"_Don't be too sure of that brother." Nafre inhaled then paused with a knowing smile. __**Is that the mating scent I smell? You've found your mate. **__This was what she hoped for when she had given Leah the tickets to her brother's showing earlier that night. _

_Although he was clearly aware of his sister's happiness for him, this wasn't the time nor the place. Nafre was always unpredictable. __**Not now Nafre. **_

_**Oh…You had better claim her and quick...or that erection of yours is only going to get more painful. You'll only become more aggressive until you've mated now that you've marked her with your scent. Your beast will be harder to control. **__She warned him. _

_Lucian ignored his sister he was quite aware of what he was doing and the reasoning behind it. He was also aware of the risk he was taking. _

_Nafre turned her attention toward Leah and away from her brother. "I think that I'd like to get to know this stunning creature that made you break your house rules." _

_Leah's eyes narrowed as she looked from brother to sister, wondering what was going on. She couldn't shake the feeling a strange feeling. She stepped toward Lucian's stunning sister. "My name is Leah Clearwater."_

"_Leah…such a beautiful name for a beautiful creature." Nafre studied her with a smile. "Tell me where are you from?" _

"_Nafre…"Lucian interrupted. "Out" There was a steely look of on his face, one that read that he wasn't going to be trifled with. Not with his cock hurting and him dying to claim his mate. _

_Nafre gave her brother a scathing look for a moment. "Fine. I'll be on my way to allow you two to play." She returned her attention back toward Leah for a moment. "A word of advice from one woman to another. Be careful with that one my dear, he has that Alpha male thing down to a science, don't let him push you around, ever. Men like him will respect you more if you stand your ground with them." She smiled a calculating smile. "Anyway…I was just coming home to change." Her eyes twinkled. "I've got people to do and places to see." She turned and sauntered back up the stairs to the foyer. "Oh…another thing, when dealing with a cock of that size," she said pointing toward her brother. "You've got to relax your throat muscles or it will never fit without you gagging." _

"_Enough!" Lucian roared. _

_His sister laughed as she strode away her clutch swinging in her hand. _

_Lucian turned back to Leah trying to contain his anger. "I'm sorry. My sister can be a little blunt at times." _

"_I bet she can be." Leah looked off where the female had departed. "She's a doctor? With that kind of mouth?" _

"_Yes. It is difficult to see at the moment but she is actually a good one. There are my facets to my sister, sometimes it's like she's a different person every day." He pulled her into his arms "But at the moment, I don't want to talk about her anymore." _

_Leah inhaled loving his masculine scent a moment before she pulled away slightly to look up at him. "Maybe I should thank her for the interruption; if she hadn't come in…I would have done something very foolish." Her fingers traced around chest skimming his nipples. _

_He wanted her to rake them down his chest. "Do something foolish then." He challenged as his tongue caressed the shell of her ear. _

_It was so difficult for her to pull away from him. He was so masculine, so handsome, and so virile. She wanted to do something like bed him fulfilling every secret fantasy she had ever had. But something she couldn't explain was stopping her. "I can't. Not tonight." She wanted this to too much. She had to think. He leaned down and kissed her long and hard. It was difficult for her to pull away. But she had too. She had wanted a night of passion, to get laid then be able to walk away. But something in her gut told her it wouldn't be that simple, not with him. It told her that she wouldn't be able to just "walk away" if she did this tonight. She needed time. She pushed away turning her back on him. "I need time to think…okay…it's just that…I've only had one lover and I need to be sure that this is what I want …with a clear head."_

_Lucian looked down at the amazing creature that was his. __**Only one lover?**__ He thought to himself excitedly. He vowed to be the only man to touch her for the rest of her life. Vowed to show her the real pleasures that being with one like him could give her. Turing her toward him, he touched her face. "I can't believe a woman like you has only known one man, how is that possible." _

_Leah blinked as she realized she had spoken aloud, she hadn't meant to. __**Shit, what the hell am I doing?**_

_She couldn't believe she was acting this way, normally she was so self assured but this was something she didn't have a lot of experience in. There was something about Lucian, maybe it was his size or strength. She wasn't sure. But he made her feel desirable, sexy, and a woman yet vulnerable at the same time. She wasn't sure how she felt about the last part. The last time she was vulnerable around a man, he had stomped all over her heart. _

"_It's a long story. One that I don't want to get into." The last thing she wanted to talk about was Sam. She was mortified that she allowed herself to have such a slip. _

_Lucian caressed her face. He vowed one day to know all of her secrets. "I understand your hesitation. I am honored by your honesty. But I need you to know one thing; this thing between us is not over, not by a long shot. You feel it, the heat and the connection between us." _

"_Yes," she answered honesty. She couldn't deny it. He made her feel things she'd never felt before. _

"_Dinner tomorrow?" _

_Her face scrunched up in a frown. "I've got business meetings…I'm not sure how long they'll last." She hated that she was practically turning him down. But she wasn't sure what time the meeting would end. _

_He was willing to accommodate whatever schedule she had."What about a run on the beach tomorrow morning?" _

_**Yum...you shirtless in tight shorts with sweat dripping off of your body. **__"Sure…I'd love that." She felt giddy inside. _

_He then looked at her in a strange possessive way that secretly thrilled her. His fingers gently caressed her face. "Tonight…I was a gentleman, I played fair. Let me warn you, that isn't who I am. I plan to have you, all of you…again and again Ms. Leah Clearwater. Every which way I can imagine. And I have a great imagination."_

_That was what she wanted deep down inside. Someone willing to go the extra mile for her. to want her with complete utter and total passion. For someone to see her as a woman with needs, desires and dreams. Leah's inside creamed._

_**End of the Flashback **_

"So…what happened with your date?" Sue asked. "Did you finally get laid?"

"You don't hear me asking about your sex life, do you?"

"What do you want to know? Billy's legs may not work but the rest of him certainly does."

"Oh My God _Mother_…TMI…I don't want to know about you and Billy Black, okay." _Fuck, what in the world is going on. I don't want to hear about my mom and Jake's dad…gross. _

"Oh…don't mother me Leah. I knew what you and Sam were doing years ago out in Miller's Pond, you just be glad that I kept your father from finding out."

Sam and Leah used to go out to Miller's pond and go skinny dipping. The reservation had too many prying eyes, so they'd simply disappear for some alone time. "You knew?"

"Yes…but I also knew that you and Sam loved each other. So, I pretended that I didn't know. I knew that you were careful."

A chill moved up Leah's spine. "Not always…"

Sue paused. "Sweetheart…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean."

"It's okay." Leah touched Sue. "Sometimes, I even forget, and then other times when I'm all alone, I can't help but _to_ remember."

"It's one of the reasons I want you to be careful sweetheart. You've suffered enough at the hands of _that_ man." Sue responded pulling her daughter into a hug feeling upset. How could she have been so thoughtless in her remarks? Sue knew that she was the only person who knew Leah's painful secret. When Sam had broken up with her daughter, he hadn't only left her broken; he had left her pregnant with his child.

**Cullen Home**

"This doesn't make sense. It's been five years. Why would he come back now?" Bella said to herself. She turned toward Alice. "Did something happen to Edward? Was he hurt in some way?"

"No…" Alice looked at Angela for a moment.

Angela stood understanding that whatever Alice had to say to Bella, it was something that she wanted to say in private. "You know…I have some phone calls to make, I'll make them in the other room." She quietly left.

Bella turned to Alice. "Is this why you came back to renew our friendship?" Her eyes narrowed with distrust. She had just begun to trust Alice but she wasn't sure if that was the right thing anymore.

"Yes…and no. I wanted to renew our friendship…I missed you but Edward had demanded that we stay away…especially me."

"_Why_? He had no right to do such a thing.

"Because of me." Jasper said stepping out of the shadows to stand next to his wife. "He knew that I'd never leave Alice for long, she means too much to me. He was also afraid that I'd lose it like…"

"It's okay Jasper." Alice touched her husband.

"My birthday." Bella said remembering.

"I lost it and because of me, you almost died. Edward had a hard time forgiving himself or me for that night."

"It was an accident."

"An accident that he saw happening, again and again." Jasper explained. "He thought that you being near us were too much of a risk that your life would always be in danger."

"So he did what he thought was best for you." Alice supplied. "He broke up with you. I could see it, even though we had already left, I thought that maybe if Jasper and I left that he wouldn't go through with it. But he did. Edward didn't break up with you because he didn't love you. He left you because he _did_ love you. He wanted you to have a life free of danger and pain. He wanted you to have a normal life."

Bella stood shell shocked by Alice's admission of truth. Her past came back reeling. She started reliving those painful events in the woods; reliving their conversations, Edward's remarks to her. The way that he had been so standoffish and cold toward her.

_Why didn't I see it? _

Her eyes were wide open now. In her youth and naiveté, she hadn't seen the whole picture. But _now_ it made sense, his refusal to allow her to say anything, to touch her. He had been pushing her away because he was dying inside.

_I got it all wrong. _

"It was about my safety?"

"Yes…"

"And he _still_ loved me back then?"

Tears filled Alice's eyes. "Yes…more than you ever know. It's one of the reasons cut himself off from the family. For years we were worried about him. We hardly heard from him, he just seemed to roam from place to place. Never really putting down any roots or making any connections. Then finally I saw a vision of him coming back here…for you."

"Why? After all these years?"

"He couldn't stand it anymore, being away from you. He came back hoping…." Alice sighed. She looked at Jasper then back at Bella. "Hoping you'd allow him to be in your life in any way but then he found out that you were married to Jacob and he thought it would be best if left and you never learned the truth."

A lone tear fell down Bella's face. She brushed it away. "Edward, forever the gentleman, forever making his own decisions about what was best for me when…" Bella suddenly stopped. She took off running out of the room and heading to the bathroom where she promptly vomited.

Alice tried to see to her when Jasper stopped her by blocking her path. "What the hell did you think that you were doing? Telling her about Edward?" Jasper's tone clearly stated that he was disappointed in her.

"I had to."

"Why?"

"I just….I…." Alice paused. "I just had a vision of Edward. He was in Italy. In a great deal of pain, for a moment I saw that what he had originally planned, he wanted to go to the Volturi to end his life, but then something changed. Irina."

"Irina?"

"Yes, she too went to Italy." Alice's worried eyes went to Jasper. "They're lovers now. I saw that he plans to bed her again."

"Lovers." Jasper paused. "And what did you think, that you'd tell Bella that Edward really left because he loved her that she'd do what? Leave Jacob for Edward. Save him from Irina?"

"No…I…" Alice paused for a moment considering Jasper's words. She hadn't done that, had she?

"It was selfish of you to do this to her, to blindside her like that. She's been through enough pain and heartache. She's just starting to trust you again Alice and you do something like that to her." Jasper had felt Bella's confusion, distrust and pain. You've made progress with your friendship only to jeopardize it with this act.

Alice saw the disappointment in her husband's eyes; she also realized he was right. She had done some damage to a budding relationship. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I love Bella…I just felt Edward's pain and…"

Jasper took Alice's arm and hurried them outside the house. "She and Edward are over."

"I _know_ that. I know that Jacob loves her and makes her happy. I was telling her that I was happy for them when I saw Edward. I felt so bad for him. He's in a lot of pain and clearly not thinking if he's planning to keep sleeping with Irina. That isn't like him. He isn't in love with her but he bedded her, Edward's old fashioned. This isn't like him. He's hurting so much and…"

"Alice stop!" Jasper applied pressure on her shoulders. "You need to stop sweetheart." He whispered. Jasper knew how much Alice loved Edward, they had been so close, and his absence hurt her. He knew she wanted him to be happy but deep down Jasper knew that Bella and Edward were over. "Think about what you are doing? What you are playing with. We are here to keep Bella safe just in case the Volturi decides to come here. We can't risk her safety; we certainly don't want to cause a war with the wolves. Just think about what would happen if Bella were to leave Jacob for Edward. Jacob would bring down the wrath of the pack down on our heads." He kissed the top of her head. "Bella is happy here. You've seen it with your own two eyes. We may not be fans of the wolves, but she loves them. I can't allow you to blow Bella's life apart because you want Edward to be happy." He cupped her face. "In the end, Bella would hate you for it and I could not live with you being in such pain. As sorry as I am for the pain that I know that Edward is in, there is nothing we can do. He will have to live through it and come out on the other end. Who knows…maybe this fling with Irina is what he really needs. He has to find a way to let go."

**Bar in Port Angeles **

Embry brought down another round of bottlenecks to the table. Jacob finished off his hot wings watching while the brothers kicked it with Hawk. Truth be told, Jake had never seen the brothers take to someone new like they did Hawk. It however was understandable since the man was charismatic and funny.

"It's like being free, being able to do anything in the air. Feeling the air all around me, being able to make a spiral move or a free spin plummeting down fast as I can toward the earth."

"Like _Top Gun_ right…that movie fucking rocks!" Embry laughed. "It must be cool to actually fly. Man…I wish we had powers like that."

"I don't know… I love being a wolf. The power, the speed, being able to take down your prey with little effort. Racing across the land, being the hunter. Jared supplied giving his perspective.

"Well, if Jake plays his card right he'll be able to do both and more." Hawk supplied as he ate more of his loaded French fries.

"Damn…that fucking rocks. Jake man you are so lucky." Quil slapped him on the back with a grin.

Jake sipped from his bottleneck. He wasn't sure if he was lucky or not. This whole Prime Alpha was an added responsibility. Truth be told he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Still, he'd find a way to handle it just like he handled everything in his life. Earlier that day he had a long conversation with Leah, he wanted her to be the CEO of Quileute Inc. She had been honestly surprised by his proposal but had agreed. Jake felt it was the best decision. Leah had a quick brain, knew her numbers and the tough exterior that people needed in business. The truth was she was the perfect woman for that position. He was man enough to know that he couldn't do it all, run the garage, CEO and Alpha not to mention this Prime Alpha. He had a lot to learn. Besides, he and Seth worked well together best in the workroom, not the boardroom.

Three sexy brunettes rushed to the table. "Come on Hawk, you promised us that you'd dance with us some more."

Hawk had surprised the group with his dancing ability. He was able to accomplish some professional looking break dancing moves. He smiled at Jake giving him a wink. "Duty calls". Wrapping his arms around one of the beauties as he, Seth, and Quil moved to the dance floor. A buxom blonde came over and made doe eyes at Embry. He just smiled stood up and headed to the dance floor with her.

Jacob watched the men for the moment enjoying seeing them let loose and have a good time. This was something they needed, a break from all the drama that they had lately. Though he knew it wouldn't last, it was nice to have moments like these. He turned back to look at Jared who had gotten up and was now pacing and talking on the phone in a slightly aggravated manner. It seemed that his wife was on edge these days. Jake had always like Kim but when she came by the shop earlier she seemed like she had been avoiding him. He hadn't been sure what was up, but thought it may be her reaction about what had transpired with Sam. Maybe Kim didn't trust him with her husband. That was stupid of course, Jared loved his wife, he'd never think of cheating on her, even if he could.

_Sam,_ Jake thought to himself.

To be perfectly honest he had been thinking about him. Jacob was still angered by the events that transpired. He didn't regret his action or stripping Sam of his wolf, but he couldn't just simply pretend that years of friendship going down the drain didn't affect him, because it did. The others had been very silent about Sam although Jake was sure that Jared and Paul had gone to see him. He wasn't sure what was in store for Sam or his future with Emily and the children. Emily had been hurt pretty badly by Sam's actions and lies, Jake couldn't see them simply forgetting the past and moving on.

The waitress wearing a very short skirt came over to the table "Can I get you another round of beers?" She asked with an interested smile toward Roman.

The good thing about being a wolf meant they could drink copious amounts and not get wasted. "Yeah…another is good."

She looked at Roman.

"And you?"

He gave her a long hard looked then he gave her soft smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. "No sweetheart, I'm good."

"I bet you are." She said with a suggestive smile she sauntered off as Jake turned his attention to the man who had gotten the waitress all hot and bothered. Roman who wasn't known for talking but he had been so ever more silent than usual, Jake wondering if there was something bothering him. "Roman, man….is everything alright with you?"

Roman watched Hawk, Seth, and Quil dancing on the floor they were gyrating with the females. "There is something on my mind." He admitted. These days his mind seemed to be heavily focused on the two women in his life. His sister and Reign. He didn't mind the former but had a difficult time admitting the latter.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not at the moment. I've got to figure some things out."

"Is it something that affects the tribe?"

"No. It's just something personal." Roman sipped his beer. "I'm going to need some time off probably in a week or so… I'm going to Atlanta."

"Do you need me to go with you?"

Roman appreciated Jacob's loyalty toward him. He knew that he had a lot on his plate with the tribe, the businesses and the Alpha affairs. Not to mention the looming issue of the vamps who could be coming their way. "No, but thanks for offering. It's appreciated."

"Let me ask you something, does this have anything to do with the military?" Jake knew that Roman had been in the military working doing something dangerous that he never spoke about. "No. This isn't a military matter." At that moment Roman's Blackberry sounded. He looked down at the text then slid the phone in his pocket. He quickly downed his beer. "Gotta go…tell the guys thanks." He stood stretching to his large height. He went to throw some money on the table.

Jake shook his head. "I got it tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…you guys had my back…this is just a little thank you."

Roman nodded gave Jake some dap and rolled out leaving Jacob to wonder who was on the other side of Roman's mysterious text.

**Port Angeles **

Roman pulled his dark gray colored classic GTO into the private coded garage sliding out of the custom car that he and the fellas had rebuilt. He loved the car, but he didn't drive it much, most of the time he drove the SUV and at times his motorcycle. He knew if his friends had seen him, they would have been surprised by his change of dress. Roman wore a custom made black pants suit, an Italian weave black silk shirt that fitted him perfectly with a black velvet waistcoat that made him look hotter than hot. The outfit was one of the four dress outfits that he had in his closet. He had found that it was a plus working for the military besides the pay was that he could go to places like Thailand, show them pictures of clothes in GQ and get thousand dollars suit for less than a fraction of the cost. When Roman put effort into dressing the man looked amazing.

Roman headed to the penthouse floor of the private building noting the hidden security devices that he himself installed as a favor to the owner. He got to the door and punched in the security code that was coded specifically for him. Once inside he ignored the opulent surroundings of the penthouse and headed up the stairs to the master bedroom. When he walked inside he closed the door. The room was dark except the spotlight that illuminated the large bed in the middle of the room. Large chrome colored bed post surrounded the bed. He walked over toward it where a female figure lay in submission, she was naked, her head bowed on the black silk sheets while her hands were tied to leather straps that connected to each of the post. He lifted her head up, large chocolate colored eyes found his. Her dark mahogany colored tresses were tied back stopping in the middle of her back. Her skin was warm and silky. Her body was beautiful, her breast full and large, not by plastic surgery, her waist small, her hips wide, she reminded him of a coke-a-cola bottle. She wasn't rail thin, instead lush like he liked. But then again, Roman liked all kinds of women, all different shades with all different types of bodies.

She was silent saying nothing as he slowly tested the bonds around her wrists. He noted the hunger in her eyes as he ran his finger down the side of her face for a moment caressing her soft lips. No makeup, he liked to see the real beauty of women. He backed away. Taking his time, he undressed starting with the waistcoat, and then he unbuttoned his shirt peeling it off. Her eyes widened as she devoured him yet said nothing. He kicked of his shoes, his socks and then slowly unzipped his pants. Going commando, he pushed them down had nothing but his big cock under them. He stepped out, his muscles bulged, his manhood jumped. He took it into his hand, slowly running it up and down his member starting at the base and moving toward the tip.

Her lips parted. She wanted him. He took a bit of pre-cum off the head and used it to create his own lubricant. He knew her. Knew what she craved better than anyone. He would give her what he knew she wanted.

"You're going to take my cock in your mouth and suck it good." He told her.

She nodded, not allowed to speak.

He looked at her. "Good girl."

He came forward his hands rested on her ribs. He ran his fingers over her full breast and her nipples slowly loving the weight of them. He pulled her head up to look at him. Desire was in her eyes. He knew she loved sucking cock.

"Then I'm going to fuck your luscious tits." He pinched one of her nipples giving her a moment of pain; he didn't suckle them to take the edge off. He wanted her on edge dying for it when he finally allowed her to have a release; the buildup was part of the fun with her.

"I'm going to take my time, exploring your body with my mouth and fingers…but you won't be allowed to orgasm until I tell you." He had other plans for her; he'd hoist her up changing the length of the cords and then he was going to fuck her like he'd never fucked her before." His hands caught her ponytail pulled her head far. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

She nodded.

"Speak," he commanded.

"Yes…god I want it."

"Want what?"

He wanted her to spell it out, she knew that."Your big cock in my mouth, on my tits and inside of my pussy."

He picked her up as if she were nothing and put her on her knees in front of him, the bonds of the leather straps that were tied to the post stretched out like a bow, later tonight, he'd change the length and position, but right now he wanted her where she was. "Good…" Then he guided himself inside the wet heat of her mouth.

**Jacob and Bella's House **

Jacob pulled up to his house. He cut the engine off of his motorcycle and parked it into the garage before going up the front stairs. Once inside, he put on the alarm and headed toward the main stairs that led him upstairs. His bedroom was dark. He quietly went to the bathroom took a hot shower, brushed his teeth and then moved to his bed. Bella was curled up in a small ball wearing one of his shirts. He smiled before he pulled back the covers and pulled her into his arms. She sighed with contentment in her sleep. Jacob kissed her on her lips and then fell off to sleep himself.

An hour later retching sounds woke him up. Jacob got up and moved toward the bathroom. "Bells are you alright?" He found Bella throwing up in the toilet. "Sweetheart…" Concerned, he went to her; she tried to push him away and threw up again. Concerned he stood over her for a moment. Then, he ran down into the kitchen to get ginger ale and crackers. He then ran back upstairs to the bathroom. Bella had finished throwing up. He wiped her brow with cool rag. "You okay."

Her head sagged on the toilet. "I think so."

Jacob picked her up and carried her to bed. Then he gave her a glass of cool ginger ale. "Sip it." Bella sipped the cool drink allowing it float down her throat taking away the bitter taste of bile on her tongue. He handed her the saltines crackers. "Eat this." Bella ate the crackers then closed her eyes. Jacob opened the French doors to the balcony allowing cool air into the room before he headed back to bed.

Bella felt the bed dip and opened her eyes to look at his concerned face. "I'm okay. It must be some bug or something."

He felt her forehead. "You don't feel hot."

"No but I got sick earlier…maybe it was the wine. I shouldn't drink."

"You got sick at Alice's?" Jake was concerned.

"Yeah…I had Angela drove me home. It's probably nothing." Bella curled her body into Jacob's naked one." She looked up at him. "Don't worry…it's probably nothing."

"I'm not so sure. You've been tired, eating a lot and sick. Hell if I didn't know any better I'd." Jacob stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing...honey."

Bella pulled away. "No, you were saying something. What do you think this is?"

_I was going to say pregnant but we know it isn't possible. _Jacob said nothing.

"Jake…what…" Bella stilled. "Oh…no we both know it _isn't_ that." She pulled away from him. The haunting pain that never quite went away came back. She got out of bed and headed toward the French doors to look outside. Jacob followed her.

"Bella please don't push me away. I'm sorry."

"You haven't done anything. Remember I'm the one who can't get pregnant." She stated. Tears filled her eyes. It wasn't just her ability to get pregnant that bothered her, her ovaries had been affected so they couldn't even take her eggs to allow someone else to carry a child for her.

"Bella, don't do this." This broke Jacob's heart. "I love you…so much. I want you."

"You want a child too Jake. I've seen it in your eyes, the way that you hold the young here in the tribe. I want the same thing." Tears filled her eyes and fell down her face. "I never thought I'd want something so badly but I do. I want to feel your baby ripen in my wound, feel it move, give birth to a girl or a boy that looks like you. I can't do that and it kills me."

Jacob didn't know the words he wanted to use to make her feel better so he did what he could. He held her while she cried her own personal heartbreak for the one gift they'd never have.

**Vivian's Penthouse **

Roman lay sweaty and sticky from the hours of play he and Vivian had done. She rested next to him, her body flushed, nipples hard, sex pulsating and bottom red with small welts. God was she ever happy and content. Sex with Roman was always fucking amazing. She rolled over, her fingers tracing his nipples. Tonight he had dressed the part of the gentleman. God he was so sexy dressed up and dressed down. She kissed him. Their sexual play was now over and once again they were on equal footing.

"So… do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"About what?"

She sat up; her long hair flew all over her shoulders. "What got you in such a mood tonight? I don't think that I've taken a pounding like that, ever. He had made her orgasm so many times she had lost count. What he had done with his mouth, his tongue, his fingers, and cock not to mention the vibrator and the leather strap…it had been fan-fucking-tastic.

"Are you complaining?"

"No. I like it when you get all forceful. But tonight was different." She slid out of bed pulled on a sheer silk robe that she left untied and padded to the table that had a bottle of champagne, champagne soaked strawberries and petifores. "Want some?" She poured a glass.

"No thanks. I ate before I came."

She grinned at the double meaning as she bit into a strawberry before padding to the bed. "I had Stella to make something down in the kitchen before I dismissed her for the night just in case you get hungry. Steak, rare with lots of butter, loaded mashed potatoes, creamed spinach and her famous Banana Foster. I know that you normally have a wicked appetite." Vivian remarked as she looked at the sinfully handsome younger man in her bed. God, he knew what to do with his hands, his cock, and his tongue.

She loved sex with him. But more than that, she cared about Roman. She wasn't in love with him. What went on between them wasn't that, but she loved the ability to let her guard down and be almost vulnerable with him. Vivian had done love, given it all to her husband for 21 years when he traded her in for a younger version. She'd never allow anyone in to hurt her the way that Carlos had when he had dumped her for her personal trainer, Tina.

Life was tough and you had to deal with the punches. She did that, she picked herself up after a very nasty divorce 7 years ago and focused on her career. She was a woman of power, standing and had lots of money and a few close friends who had been loyal to her. But it wasn't until her girlfriend Margaret had given her a gift for her 47th birthday three years ago. She had paid for Vivian to have a night in a special Club that specialized in BDSM, it was then she realized that sexually, she had been ignoring her needs and wants. Vivian had spent her life catering to the needs of her husband while she ignored her own. That night her life had changed all for the better.

Vivian was a woman of power, in control of many people's lives, she was always in charge. Tough, with an exterior that was hard to crack. Always in control to the extent that she wanted to let someone control _her_. Vivian found that she loved playing the part of a submissive to the hilt. Allowing someone to take total control of her, her body and dominate her sexually was something that thrilled her. Roman was one of the best. He could spend hours tying her up, pushing her to the limit, taking her to the edge, making her wait and then start over. He was commanding, sexual and very controlled. And his "punishments"…they alone made her core weep. It was at the Club that she had first seen the very sexy, quiet and intense Roman. God, most the women there were half in love with him. Roman was sex on a stick, with an amazing body and based on the select few who were allowed in his "bed" she knew that he could fuck and dominate with the refined skill of a Master. In the world of the Club, both partners had to agree to each other. There were male Doms and female Subs as well as female Doms and male Subs. They were carefully screened, constant medical exams as well as mental exams to ensure the safety of the clients. Roman, however was very selective and it never crossed her mind that someone much younger than her or as sexy as him would be interested in _her_.

However that all changed one night and surprisingly it hadn't happened at the Club. It happened when her Jaguar broke down on a cold rainy night. He had pulled over to help her. She had been surprised to see him. He of course said nothing about knowing her or indicated that he did, there were specific _rules_ to the club membership, and discretion as well as protection was at the top. He had offered to take her home, to the apartment that she kept when work brought her to Port Angeles. They had talked especially about her lack of security when they had gotten to her penthouse. Vivian found Roman to more than a good looking man with a big cock. She had found him well read, intelligent, and honest. She had her cook to make him something to eat as she made arrangements for her car. Then she took a hot shower and came back downstairs where he had been waiting. Roman had finished eating in her kitchen, turned and looked at her. There had been heat in his eyes, pure desire in seeing her in an overstuffed robe, her long wet hair. Then he surprised her when he spoke.

"_You look so much more beautiful without makeup. I like the few lines that you have on your face. They give your face character with elegance and grace. Real beauty of a real woman," as he brushes the side of her face, "not a fake one with fake tits or an ass with all this work done on them to make them look like a plastic doll."_

_He moved toward her. Heat radiated. "I want you. But I need to know that this is something you want."_

_She nodded almost tongue tied. _

_He smiled a wickedly sinful smile." You understand the rules. They are __my__ rules when we are in the bedroom." _

"_Yes", she had stated breathlessly._

"_Good…Take off your robe; get up on the counter, spread your legs. I want to see everything I've been thinking about since I found you on the side of the road."_

That did it, regardless of the age difference that night she wanted him. She made it clear that she'd love to bed him and for him to control her. And boy oh boy, did he ever. From that point on they had an interesting arrangement. Whenever they felt like it, they'd text each other; it could be as frequent as twice a month or going as long as four months without it. Whenever they got together it was amazing. Never in the club, though they saw each other there with other people. Nobody knew what they did, it was _their_ secret and she loved the arrangement. But somehow it became more than sex, more like a strange friendship, they were friends with "benefits". Last year when she turned 50, she had been a little down about the fact that she had never had children; he showed up unexpectedly, giving her a night to remember. He had stayed the weekend lavished her with attention and care, not to mention the most sex she had in three days. It had been amazing and fun. He had taken away her blues.

Because of her status and power of her profession she secretly had him investigated, there was no way she could take a chance someone finding out about them or her predilections. Roman Hightower was an honorable man. He worked for Clearwater garage, did a stint in the military that had his record sealed which mean Black opts, took care of his younger sister Kenya and had quite bit of money in the bank that came from security work he did on the side. But what made Roman interesting was the fact that she found that she could talk to him.

Vivian sauntered back to the bed taking a look at her body that she worked so hard to get with a good diet, lots of exercise. No matter what she still had curves, curves she had found over the last couple of years that men actually adored. Roman looked at Vivian under hooded eyes. He really liked her, she was smart, talented and good hearted although outwardly he knew by her reputation people thought she was a ball breaking bitch.

"So…what's her name?" She bit into the strawberry then rubbed it on his chest to slowly lick it off.

"What makes you think it is a woman?" He countered giving her access to his body.

She grinned sucking the sticky juice off her fingers. "Come on Roman, the way you were ramming inside me? It was different, as if you had something to prove to _yourself_. Only a woman could get you tangled up like that."

"There is nothing to tell." He stretched his arms under his head.

"Hmmm… you must got it bad."

He looked at Vivian for a moment. Finally he spoke. "I work with her."

"And…"

"Nothing…except she's always around."

"Describe her."

"Why? Do _you_ want to bang her?"

Vivian laughed. Roman knew that she was only interested in men. "Defensive, aren't you?"

"She's small, a tiny thing probably no more than 5'3 on a good day. Mocha skin, hazel eyes, incredible body. Tight full breast. A bodonkadonk ass that's thick and luscious. She's muscular but in a sexy way with wickedly beautiful tattoos all over her body. And she's pierced; her right nipple has a ring in it." He exhaled slowly his hand itching to go to his member to stoke it. "She smells like fucking peaches. That scent is always around filling my nostrils driving me crazy when I should be focused on my work. She's amazing with her work on cars. I've never seen anything like it. She can hold her own too. And her mouth not only does it look like it belongs on a cupie doll…she's got a smart ass mouth with a wicked smile. Fuck, I want to taste her so bad...it's driving me insane because I know she's _nothing_ but trouble."

Vivian smiled; Roman needed a little trouble in his life. "So...what's the problem? She doesn't want you?" Vivian found that hard to believe.

"Wish that was the problem. Her smart ass is giving me all the signals that she does want me… all the _fucking_ time." Today he knew her heated gaze was on him, he felt it. He turned and she was sucking a peach looking at him as if any minute she'd come over. If she had, it would have been on. He wouldn't have stopped. He would have thrown her up on that truck he had been working on, peeled his jumpsuit off and fucked her right then and there not giving a fuck who was around. So, he cut and ran. Something he didn't like. _He_ wasn't a runner. "The other day she was fucking naked in front of the guys, she didn't give a shit. They had their eyes all over her tits and ass, I could smell their desire but she didn't care in the slightest. Instead she had this conversation with me as if we were just standing around."

"Says the man who gave me a threesome five months ago as a little gift. You didn't seem to mind it when your old military friend Kyle and you gave me a night to remember, did you?"

"That's different."

"Really…he fucked me while you watched. He fucked me while you did me at the same time. I don't recall you being upset in the slightest."

He closed his eyes. "You think I'm jealous…I'm…shit I _am_ jealous, can you believe it?"

"Yeah…I can." She laughed.

"This isn't funny."

"Oh…sweetie…it is."

"I don't fuck where I work that's my rule. Never. And I certainly don't want to fuck her." He said with anger that was uncharacteristic of him sitting up and turning away.

_Oh boy my friend…you've got it bad. _She thought.

"Yeah…so that explains why you are sporting a hard on right now that I'm sure has _nothing_ to do with me." Vivian surmised without anger. Roman compartmentalized everything. His dominate side versus the courtly courteous man he was. She turned and stroked his shoulders laying kisses on his shoulders. Her full breast pressed against his naked back. "Baby it seems to me that you do want to fuck her badly…and that's the problem. She's messing up this whole little world that you've created. Roman the brother, the sweet man, and Roman the man who likes to fuck hard, down and dirty with the need to control."

He turned his head toward her. "This coming from you out of all people?"

"Ro, I have to hide my other side because of my job. If it weren't for that, I'd have no problem reconciling the two sides of me. I'm too old to care anymore what the world thinks." She caressed his face. "Sweetheart, the problem is that you keep wanting to make yourself into two people, _this_ is part of who you are."

"I have a sister."

"Your sister doesn't have to know about your sexual needs. Stop using Kenya as a crutch to avoid having something real because you don't want to get hurt." She hopped off the bed and stood in front of him. "You deserve that. Not that I'm looking to lose this arrangement that we got going on, but I truly care about you, but this isn't forever. And when the time comes for this to end. …I'll still be just your friend." She whispered honestly. "And I'll embrace any female you choose to love as long as she's worthy of _you_. You're an amazing man; I want someone special for you." Vivian stated lovingly. "Just because I've given up on love doesn't mean that you should. I've been hurt Ro…I'm too jaded. But you've got your whole life in front of you and you do have something to offer." Then Vivian spoke a truth that she had known for a while. "If you ask me, this lifestyle allows you to avoid the complications of a real relationship. You don't date women you might be interested in because of your sexual need to dominate. You certainly won't date anyone in the club so where does that leave you? Here with me? This isn't love, its friendship and amazing sex. You know and I know…but that's it and that isn't going to ever be enough. You can't have a real relationship because you need a woman who can satisfy you in all the ways you need, mentally, emotionally _and_ sexually." Roman was silent, something that didn't surprise Vivian. "I'm not saying that _this_ woman is the one for you or is going to be the love of your life. But she is shattering that wall that you've erected around yourself and just maybe isn't a bad thing at all. You need to let it go Roman and allow yourself to finally put the two pieces of who you are together and find the woman strong enough to accept it and accept the real you." She whispered before kissing him lightly on the lips.

**Leah Clearwater's Home **

Leah had just stepped out of the shower and pulled a robe on when there was a ringing of her doorbell. She glanced at the clock on her dresser; it was after 12:30 am.

_Who in the hell would be knocking this time of night? _

She left her bedroom and went downstairs to the front door. She saw her neighbor Carl on the other side through the peep hole. She opened the door. "Carl?"

"Sorry to come to you so late Leah but I had to work a double shift." There was a big crate in his hands. "Last night when I came home, I saw this sitting on your porch. You had probably already gone to sleep because your lights were out and your car was in the drive so I took it with me."

"Oh…I don't think that's mine."

"It has your name and address on it." Leah peeked at the crate and Carl was correct, it did have her name and address. "I'll carry it in for you." She stepped aside and watched as Carl carried the crate inside. "Do you have something to open it with?" He asked.

"Yeah...in my workroom." She padded into her workroom; she had a crowbar she used to open art supplies. She came back to work on the crate as she pried the top of the crate off. Then she saw something wrapped in all types of bubble sheets. Carl who was interested in seeing what she got helped her to remove the wrappings. Then there was a large frame that was covered in cloth. "A painting?" She asked as she removed the last covering. She uncovered it and gasped. "Oh my god…it can't be."

"What is it?" Carl asked looking at it squinting behind his glasses not sure why Leah seemed so surprised at some painting of what looked to be a naked red-headed woman.

"It's the Water Snakes I. I knew he had Water Snakes II because it was at the showing but this…" She stammered.

Carl looked at Leah confused. She never had a problem holding her tongue but it seemed that she was speechless. "Oh…okay. Well, glad that you got your painting. I'm going to head on out."

Leah nodded her thanks. Her fingers actually shook. The painting was priceless and it was sent to her. There was only one person who could have sent it. "But how… he doesn't know where you live…." She stopped talking to herself. Placing the painting down carefully, she went into the crate to find a dark blood red envelope with a "M" engraved in gold waxed seal was waiting. Her heart raced as she opened it and read its contents.

We did not get a chance to have that date. If I recall correctly, you owe me a dinner. I always get what I want. Remember, I decided to be a gentleman for only a night. This is just a small token, a reminder of the night we spent together. Prepare yourself Ms. Clearwater, I'm a man on the hunt and you most certainly are my prey.

Until we meet again,

Lucian.

Leah stood in her living room stunned. He hadn't forgotten her or their date. Her fingers caressed the envelope. Lucian, tall, dark, muscular, handsome, and sexy had found her address. He knew where she lived. Excitement filled her. Leah was so caught up in her emotions and feelings that she hadn't realized that the door opened until she heard a noise. Quickly she turned around. There standing in her doorway was Sam. He looked tired; there were circles under his eyes. Sweat clung to his naked chest, the sweat pants he wore were damp and his hair wet. "What are you doing here?"

He stepped forward on what looked to be blood bare feet. "Leah…. I've found you." He took another step, she saw him wobble.

"Sam!" She screamed.

Dropping the priceless painting she rushed getting to him before he hit the floor. She captured him, his weight next to nothing with her strength. There was streak of white nestled in the front of his hair, that hadn't been there before. His eyes fluttered open. He smiled as his hands cupped her face. "Leah…" He basked in happiness in seeing her before everything went black.

**Jacob and Bella's House **

Chocolate or caramel?" Jacob asked Bella making her a chocolate sundae.

"Both…"

"A girl after my own heart." He kissed the top of her head and poured both on the ice cream along with extra wet nuts. She had a regular size bowl while he had a huge mixing bowl for his sundae. "Good…to be a wolf."

She smirked. The issue of the baby wasn't gone. It would always be there, a wound that stung them both but they dealt with it like everything, together. Someone other than Jacob may have tried to use sex to make her forget, but he didn't. He didn't try to soothe her that way; instead they talked about their feelings. They took their sundaes into the living room and ate them while watching some old _Office_ reruns from Net Flicks. Bella snuggled into Jake's arms loving the feel of him.

"What are we going to do Jake?"

"About a baby. Bella, I love you and…"

"No about the Volturi?" Jake cut the television off and turned to her. "I know we haven't discussed it because you were so focused on the Sam and pack issues. But it doesn't change the fact that there is a chance that they could come here."

"I know. That's why we need the pack to be stronger to take them down if they come. Hawk is going to try to help me. Right now he's going to stay for the next couple of days and we are going to see what we can do to try to tap into my powers.

Bella frowned. "This wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for me."

"Bells this isn't your fault. You know that. Those vamps came here to kill you and us. I would have killed them anyway. You just got caught in the cross hairs because of Victoria. I'm not saying that I hope they will come. I don't want them too but we will be prepared. I've already decided to start with talking to Jasper. Hawk thinks it's a good idea."

"You like him."

"Yeah…I know it's strange but it's like I've known him my whole life. He knows a lot and to tell you the truth, I'm flying blind. I need some help. He wants the Parliament Pack to meet us so we are thinking about doing a trip down the line. Another alliance may be a good thing." Jacob paused. "Then there is Jasper, he offered his support in helping us learn more about vamps and their fighting styles. Roman thinks it's a good thing…you know how he is about military strategies and all. It's a good start with that. Right now they've got Alice watching the Volturi and Jin's got his spies. Hopefully if they decide to come maybe we'll be ready." Bella gave him a strange look. "What I thought you wanted me to try to get along with the leeches."

"I do…it's just. Something happened today."

He frowned not liking the tone in her voice. "What?"

"Alice told me…" Bella sighed. "Alice told me something she's been keeping from me."

Jacob trusted Carlisle _but_ not Alice. "What did she say?"

"She told me the _real_ reason that Edward broke up with me all those years ago. That Edward didn't leave me because I was human or not good enough for him. She told me he was lying when he said that he didn't love me anymore. The truth was he left me because he was afraid for my life." Jacob was silent. Bella continued. "I didn't see it or understand it at the time but in a strange way it made perfect sense to me now that I'm older and removed from the situation. Edward was obsessed with protecting me. So he pushed me away, pretended not to care..."

"Tore you to fucking shreds if I recall. Don't romanticize this Bella I saw the fucking damage he did to you."

Bella saw his anger, heard it. "Jake… I'm not. I'm just seeing things for what they are. But..." Jake's eyes narrowed. "Oh ... come on, don't stop on my account. There is something more, I can feel it. What else did she say?" Jacob was pissed, the news of why Edward left wasn't news to him but Alice had waited until she got Bella alone to tell it.

"He came back."

"What?"

"Alice said that Edward came back…for me. He wanted me back but when he found out that you and I were married, then he left."

Jacob was silent. Fury filled him. Anger at everyone including Carlisle. He had to have known and said nothing.

_Fucking vamps, I knew that I couldn't trust them_.

He stood distancing himself from her. Waiting for the other shoe to drop. Everything he had done was for her. He loved her so fucking much. She was the air that he breathed. He believed in her, in them…but now Edward was back. "So…that explains it….why you are throwing up and everything. Tell me, is that your body reacting to finding out that you could have him again?" He sneered.

"What?" Bella was surprised at the comment and rancor in his tone. "No…me being sick has nothing to do with it. How can you say that?"

"You know the truth. He fucking loved you, hell he still does. Tell me, does that change what we've got going on? Are you going to fucking leave me now?"

Bella looked at Jacob, her own ire was up. "Oh my god. Is that what you think? That I'm going to leave you for Edward? Is that what you think of me? You fucking bastard, I can't believe you! After _everything_ we've been through you still think that? You still don't believe in our love or me! No…you prick! It doesn't change a damn thing."

"You loved him." Jake was furious he reached out and grabbed her hard. "Don't pretend you didn't. And don't you pretend that what Alice said hasn't affected you because I know you."

"Yes…it does affect me. I'm dismayed by the fact that Edward threw away what we had together because of his fear. I'm distressed that I lived through so much pain because of his lies. But that doesn't mean that I'd want anything to have happened other than it did. Even with all the fucked up shit I went through." Bella was furious. "God…when the hell are you going to get it through your head that I want you! YOU, you stupid fucker." She pushed at him angry. "It's not a competition; it hasn't been for a very long time. _If_ I had to choose right here and now between Edward and you…I'd choose you!"

Fears that Jacob had pretended no longer existed surfaced. "Are you sure?" Tears filled his eyes.

Seeing her husband's pain deflated some of her own ire. "I'm sure." She came over to him and cupped his face. "The love that I had for Edward…it didn't die. But it's different. I'm different. I'll always love who he was and what he made me feel when I was young. But that was the younger me. I didn't know who I was or what I really wanted. I would have given my life to be with him and it would have been the biggest mistake. I don't want to be a vampire, to be perfect, to be beautiful. I love feeling my heart beat, I love being in the sunlight and eating and laughing. I love the family we have. I _love_ becoming Bella Black, the teacher, the writer. Jacob's wife and his soul mate. I couldn't have had those things with Edward." She pulled him to the sofa. "You bring out things in me that I never knew existed inside of me. You push me, challenge me to do more, be more. You make me fucking angry, you make me want to fight, to fuck, to love, and to feel real passion. Edward _never_ did that. He wanted me happy and content but in a little perfect box. I'm not perfect…but when I'm with you, I am. I love my zest for life, riding motorcycles, base jumping, midnight snack…our hot sex sessions in the shower, on the floor, and on the kitchen table. My god, do you think Edward could have made me feel or made me want him the way that you make me want you. What about the things I let you do to me last night, can you see me doing that with him?" She intertwined her hands with his, sitting astride him.

"You make me feel like a woman. You _treat_ me like a woman, with love, and respect. You don't treat me like a prize or a fragile doll. You don't make decisions for me or decide what I can or cannot handle. You know me…the real me." She looked at him deep into his dark eyes. "I've let go of Edward Cullen. Really let go of him, inside of here." She put her hand on her heart. "Maybe it took Alice telling me that for me to really see it. I wish that I had talked to him, had been able to wish him well, I care about him. A small part of me will always love him…but my adult heart, my adult soul, my adult body…they belong to _you_. They are yours…don't you know that by now?"

Jacob was silent for a moment. Her words seared his heart. Then he suddenly seized her mouth in a heat stopping kiss. His tongue thrust inside of her, mating wildly with her own. His hands ripped at the shirt she wore. Her nipples were in his mouth, he suckled hard biting her. Needing desperately to be buried deep inside of her heat.

This was no gentle coupling; there was no slow build up. Instead this was raw. Harsh breaths gasping for air, mating mouths, hands clawing at each other. She pushed his shorts down his body as he picked her up and slammed her against the wall. Her legs circled his waist. He pushed inside of her hot, hard and fully erect. She gasped as she felt him inside of her, invading her. His fingers bit into her butt cheeks. His cock pushing in and out of her like a freight train hammering with undisguised lust and passion. Her nails bit into his back raking and scoring his skin. He didn't care. He fucked her long and hard crying her name. Then Jacob, let go. Hot tears poured out of his eyes. In the mist of being inside of her wickedly warm body, he started to cry. Large gulping sobs emitted from his mouth while hot tears ran down his face. He finally allowed her to see the pain that he had kept inside of him. The fear that one day she might leave him for Edward, if he had ever come back.

It was in that moment. They came together that they finally let go. Bella let go of Edward Cullen and the hold he had on her past. Jacob let go of the fears that he had buried deep inside of him. He now had tangible proof that she was indeed his just as he was her. Edward would no longer come between them.

**A/N (2): I know that some of you may feel cheated in the Roman/Vivian love scene…but I'm "saving" him for Reign. **


	31. Author's Note

_**A/N: I wanted to let you all know as my readers how much I've enjoyed reading your reviews. I know that I have some more to answer and I promise that I will do so. I've started a new story called Closure: An In-Depth Look. These will be collections of one-shot chapters that will tell the story of a specific character or characters in the story Closure. You don't have to read this story to continue to read the progression of Closure. **__**There will be no cliff hangers; however they may be a few hints about specific characters. **_

_**These small one-shot chapters will all you to take a look at a time, place or an ongoing event in a character life in an effort to explain why he or she is the way that he is. I know that I give a lot of hints in flashbacks however these chapters focus on one particular character. Right now I have around four stories in mind. **_

_**The first small one about Leah and & Sam.**_

_**To find out about their tormented history or past, go to my new story. Closure: An In-Depth Look. Enjoy! **_

_**As always, I want to thank my Beta Blue Baby for her support! **_


	32. Chapter 31 Putting the Pieces Together

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I really loved reading them. As always, thank you to Blue Baby for all her help and Jharv for her extra pair of eyes. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 31: Putting the Pieces Together**

_Hunting down and killing a creature as ferocious as a Child of the Moon is never a simple task. In their beast form they go through such a physical transformation that afterwards they are left standing anywhere from 6'11 and up to 7 feet or more. Their muscular bodies become almost twice their human size as they take on more muscle mass. Their chests widen, thighs, biceps bulking up to attain at least 100 pounds of muscular tissue. Their skin becomes covered with black/blue like fur. This fur is used to protect them as a shield; it is a thick and difficult outer layer to pierce through. Although soft to the touch, it too can be a weapon if the creature decides, leaving "poisonous" barbs in the skin of their prey. Each individual creature has a scent of their Sire or Maker. Once the transformation begins, razor sharp claws emerge from their hands while their faces contort into that of a beautiful beast like creature with long jowls and pure white canines. Those sharp canines can extend up to 12 inches to cut through tissue, sinew and bone. This amazing beast has an impressive sense of smell so accurate they can hunt down prey from at least 50 miles if not more. This type of strength is only matched by vampires. They run with amazing speed and once locked onto something, nothing can take them down. Only quickness, agility, speed, strength and accuracy could possibly kill one of these magnificent creatures. _

_Journal entry from Jin_

Music blasted through Reign's ears, the raspy sounds of Lil Wayne and the smooth flow of Drake as they belted the lyrics and the beat of _Right Above. _Like a quarterback or a sports player who used music to get them amped, she was waiting patiently for the game to really start but inside she was getting amped.

The chase. The Hunt. The Kill.

This was a deadly business and she was ready to get the game started.The beat thumped through her head as she took aim at the prey she had been silently stalking for most of the night. It would soon be in the break of dawn and she had little time to complete this task in the mist of the darkness. She stood as tall as her 5'3 height would allow her. Her body was tight, muscles tensed as it was encased in leather. But not just any leather, specialized magical leather to help keep her protected. Tight leather pants rode low on her hips. A tight single sleeved leather halter covered the top of her body baring her toned abdomen. Like all Guardians have been trained, taking down a Child of the Moon meant working in pairs. Shiloh and she have been scouring Forks trying to pick up the scent of the beast; however he had eluded them until now. Unlike Children of the Moon and Lycanthropes or even vampires the Fae sense of smell (although more enhanced than humans) wasn't as strong.

Using the Intel they had, they did a rotation between the garage and Leah's home. Like it or not Leah was prey and one thing she knew that he'd be back to stalk her, rape her and kill her as Children of the Moon were known to do. She wasn't going to let that happen. After all not only did she like Leah, she was honor bound to protect shifters as well as Bella Black. Shiloh of course was in a pissy fucking mood. His sex play had been interrupted, that alone made him a bitch to deal with. But it had been worth it, because now the Child of the Moon was back just as she had predicted. He hadn't changed; instead he stood outside Leah's house calmly without the maddened look that was trademark for one of his kind.

He was tall standing at 6'4 with dark jet-black beautiful skin. He was bald and it worked on him. The man was sexy in a rugged way with bulging muscles she could clearly make out the darkness. He wore a pair of leather pants with chains running from the sides, with high black glossy leather boots on a thick sole. Beautiful tribal tattoos covered his arms disappearing under the black wife beater he wore. If he was this magnificent in his human form, god knew what he would be like in his beast form. It would almost be a shame to put one like him down.

But she was about to do just that…put him down like the beast he was.

She tightened her hold on her silver bow pulling back two of her hand carved arrows engraved with wild magic, tempered by her own blood and focused her trained eye on her prey. A guardian born and bred, she worked better with short swords or knives but right now considering the type of supernatural she was dealing with, she had to attack from afar first in order to wound him then close in for the kill. Even with her considerable strength she could never beat a Child of the Moon at full strength with hand to hand combat alone. They were simply too strong.

She tightened on the bow and let go as her two silver arrows sliced through the dark night.

Kingsley stood outside of Leah's house watching over his Queen to ensure her safety. He had smelled her and three others inside her home. One happened to be a male. The beast inside of him didn't like the idea of a male being in her home, however the male was sick. Even outside the home, the cloying smell escaped from under her door and slithered toward him.

Suddenly his predatory instincts kicked in. He quickly moved but not fast enough to dodge one arrow as it buried itself deep in Leah's door, the second one sailed more true as it buried itself in the middle of his chest.

A mere inch away from his heart. Really, two arrows at the same time?

_Fuck…I missed._ Reign knew it was a fuck-up. She had one chance to take him down but somehow he sensed her arrows. She jumped down from the trees not caring to see if the second arrow made its mark. It was too late. She fired off a third before speeding toward him, her fingers sliding across her skin for the moment to pull the Kevlar knife off her skin while making her advance.

_Shiloh…get here NOW!_ She mentally screamed as she charged.

Hot burning acid-like fire went through Kingsley as he pulled the enchanted arrow out of his chest his fingers burning and blistering as he touched the pure silver and the spell began to seep under his skin and into his bloodstream. Yet another arrow cut through the night air to lodge itself deep into his skin.

Blood poured out of the wound but he ignored it as he let go of his beast. His is body began to contort and grow, his height lengthen, body widened. His clothes ripped off as his body, thighs and torso all expanded. Then blue-black fur grew over his body, razor sharp claws formed and fangs protruded from his mouth. His night vision expanded as his eyes turned yellow. His sense of smell greatened as a doglike snout appeared.

His ear-piercing roar dominated the night. The forest shook as birds flew from the trees and fawn and other wildlife fled in pure fear. Even a wild wolf turned and made pace in the opposite direction, not wishing to test his luck against what instinct told him was a dominant, maddened predator. There was no time to recover from the slicing pain of a knife now planted in his lower abdomen as another knife came toward him in a slashing motion. He caught the shadowy figure out of the corner of his eye. _Fairies, _he thought scornfully. Experts at hiding in the _'tween _places. He moved back an inch and she caught him again with another slice. _Female, petite…_ He studied her not foolish enough to take her size as an indication that she wasn't deadly. It was clear, she was. Kingsley had no idea why she had attacked him but he knew Lucian's mate was in her home. It was his job to protect her with his life. If it meant spilling the blood of this determined female, he was going to love doing just that. The cut was deep and burning with the silver and her blood magic. Blood poured down his fur seeping into the dark earth beneath his feet.

He moved to hit her swiping at her with his claws but the nimble female did a back flip moving out of his range to land two feet away but he had done some damage. Inhaling Kingsley knew he smelled blood, her blood.

_Good_, he thought. She'd be covered in it once he was done.

After her back flip Reign picked up the bloody discarded arrow off the ground before springing at him. Sprinting toward her faster than the human eye could follow he caught her wrapping his meaty palm around her neck.

He squeezed tight. She heard bones breaking. She wanted to scream in pure agony, but her training allowed her to focus through the white hot pain burying her fallen arrow in the side of his neck landing it with precision deep in his femal artery. His vise like grip loosened and she dropped down in front of him choking and struggling to breathe, for a moment she lay broken and paralyzed until the delicate bones in her neck swiftly knitted painfully back together.

Kingsley was equally paralyzed as pain rushed to his wound. He knew if he pulled the pernicious arrow out the blood loss would be extreme; not that he'd die but then it would cause his strength to wan, he wasn't going to let that happen, not with a _tricksy _Fae around. Therefore Kingsley endured the pain smelling the burning flesh. He growled, saliva dripping down his fangs. His eyes saw the marking on the base of her neck as she recovered enough to roll and stumble to her feet. His hackles rose.

Fae_ assassin_.

He had to protect his Queen. He didn't understand why the Fae wanted to kill Leah. But he knew they had unleashed one of their own to go after her and he wasn't about to let her die at their hands. He'd give up his immortality to keep Lucian's mate safe. The female came at him again, throwing Japanese stars at him. Two landed, one in his left pectoral and the other his forearm as he started to charge at her.

_Fuck… _Reign had hoped that she'd be able to take his head off before he turned completely. Now it truly was a cluster-fuck. She was smart enough to retreat moving him away from Leah. She ran as fast as she could. The beast followed her, running on two legs. Most enemies the size he was, lumbered along, but he was lithe and powerful using the trees as leverage to cover more ground or simply taking them down with his raking claw; focused and lethal with rage. Reign could practically feel his breath on the back of her neck; she lowered her head and pressed on.

GET THE FUCK HERE NOW! She yelled mentally to Shiloh. Reign fought the temptation to use her glamour and disappear into the forest growth. It would be one way to lose him, or at least throw him off her tail long enough for her to disappear; a lush forest was simply full of _'tween _places, but she didn't want to do that. She had to keep him away from Leah. Reign knew that she was fast but not as fast as a Child Of the Moon, eventually he'd outrun her. This beast was older, wiser than the others of his kind. He was in complete control of his beast. That meant that she was dealing with one probably centuries old. He hadn't pulled the arrow out. If he had, the blood loss would have weakened him and she would have been able to take his head. No, he endured the pain. Man, not beast ruled this body.

Reign spied a tall tree. She jumped, landed midway to hang on before scurrying up it, like cat. The beast stopped at the base of the old tree. Its trunk was so large even _his_ python like arms could not circle it. It sunk its claws into the thick trunk at first simply tried to shake her loose. Reign was not a wood Fae (if she was she could have used the tree's mighty limbs to crush her enemy with one blow), but she beseeched the tree's spirit for help against her cleaver foe. In response to her plea it wrapped one of its leaf laden branches around her slender body as whiplash from the shaking of the tree re-snapped a few of smaller bones mending in her neck that had just begun to heal. Without the cradling tree branch Reign's damaged neck would have caused her to fall to the forest floor, but with the tree spirit's help Reign was able to maintain her death grip hold, refusing to let go as once again the small bones in her neck mended hastily back together.

Kingsley stared up with frustration as the Fae bitch looked down on him with a pained, but obstinate expression. Doggedly he began to scale the trunk, nowhere near as graceful at Reign, but quick enough to keep her cautious. She balanced out on one long tree limb and touched the infinity sign tattoo on the base of her neck, and then she fell back in a free fall. As she fell, a whip whipped out catching the beast around its neck as they both plummeted down to the earth.

He landed on top of her. She knew she still had some broken bones because again her landing resembled that of a thrown rag doll, but in her hand she still grasped her deadly whip. Pain filled her body but she ignored it as she bounded to her feet. Using her whip like a lasso she wrapped it around her opponent's neck squeezing with all of her strength. Struggling he pulled against his leash as its painful silver blades cut into his neck.

Again he roared his frustration but there was nothing but pain as the flesh burned and the links cut. She cruelly pulled anxious to force him to his knees. "Heel…boy…heel."

She knew if he kept trying to get out, the blades would cut deeper and could decapitate him. "I'd stop fighting if I were you."

Everything in Kingsley wanted to keep fighting, but he was not the animal he appeared to be, he knew how to play it close to the chest, he allowed one more menacing growl to escape his lips and stopped struggling. Reign was not stupid enough to let down her guard, she knew her vicious adversary might still have another trick up his sleeve, this was the only way she would ever be able to "physically dominate one as strong as he. She pulled again, righting her footing and bearing enough pressure on his collar as she stood yanking his leash yet again.

Blood poured out of the wounds in Kingsley's neck as the metal dug deeper. He had yet to figure out a way to safely remove the arrow, but deep down he didn't care. He was willing to die for his cause. Kingsley had been brought to his knees. He wasn't sure why the assassin didn't finish him. It was foolish. He was biding his time hoping for a chance. He wasn't fighting as his instincts wanted him to, he fought for the concentration to stay centered and keep his composure.

_Lucian_…he thought. But he knew that it was futile. At this distance his Sire would not be able to hear him. His only regret was that he was going to leave his Queen defenseless against this... _she _bitch.

Suddenly there was a man standing in front of him. He was like a phantom coming out of the night. Tall and lean wearing nothing but leather. His chest was naked covered with tattoos. The tattoos of a Fae killer; a Guardian. The man's face was cold with the eyes of a killer.

"Ukfile" the man sneered in a language that Kingsley didn't understand. But he understood what was in the male's eyes... death.

He looked at the man and spat a mixture of blood and spittle at the man's feet in a show of disrespect.

Fury rolled off Shiloh. He had taken a look at Reign; her throat covered with bruises. He smelled and saw the deep claw marks on her right upper arm. The beast had his hands on Reign, which meant that he had been in a position to end her.

"Any last words….dog." He gritted out.

Kingsley wasn't about to give information about Leah to his enemies. He would die with honor. Always honor.

Shiloh tilted his head forward.

Kingsley looked at Shiloh; there was no fear in his eyes. "I have lived for centuries walking on this earth. I gladly give my life for my Queen. I only pray that my Sire will seek revenge for my death and take your heads." He uttered in Nigerian.

Shiloh's two broad swords on each side of Kingsley's head like scissors much like Gladiators had done in the past. He moved to make the final cut when Reign stopped him. "No..Wait!"

Both Kingsley and Shiloh were surprised by her outburst.

"Reign…"

"What did you say?" She asked Kingsley. "About your Queen?"

Kingsley tensed; he hadn't realized that she understood Nigerian, his native tongue. He kept his mouth firmly closed. He had no intention of giving them any further information.

"Shiloh, take the whip." Shiloh looked at Reign for a moment raising an eyebrow. He then lowered his broad swords to take the ends of the whip.

Reign moved toward the front of Kingsley. She took her time looking at him. His beast form was indeed beautiful. She began to consider his words. "I'm going ask you again. Who is your Queen?"

He said nothing.

Shiloh yanked the collar, it cut deep. However he remained impassive. His eyes however spoke to her. She saw the pain for the moment. Deep down she respected this creature.

She looked at Shiloh for a moment then back toward the Child Of the Moon. "You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

He looked at her.

She thought for a moment. "You weren't stalking Leah to hurt her; you were stalking her to protect her, weren't you?"

Kingsley said nothing.

She pointed one of her Kevlar knifes at him. "I can understand your reluctance to explain what you were doing. But since your life is at stake here and Shiloh didn't get a chance to get his nut off earlier so killing you would naturally be the next best thing for him. Sex, violence it's all the same to our kind. I suspect you know something of us; what we really are. So…I can only surmise in this particular situation. Let's just say that you were sent by your Sire. Who could only be Maximillan or Lucian since they are the only two known Lycanthropes left. One of them has scented Leah but not marked or mated her. Which, according to our laws is unheard of for a beast like them who have waited their entire immortal lives for their one true mate.

Kingsley still refused to speak but his eyes were glued on the female.

"Either way, I figure you are here to protect Leah. As we have been sent here to protect the wolves, the shifters, THAT includes Leah since she is part of a pack." She leaned forward. "I mistakenly thought you were after Leah therefore I was protecting her from _you_."

_That _got Kingsley's attention. Slowly he changed; his body began to shrink and he changed back to his human form. Even in this form, he was stronger than a normal human.

Shiloh tightened the metal around his neck knowing that the man could change back into his beast form any time he wanted.

More blood poured onto his chest. He looked at Reign. "You were protecting my Queen?"

"Yes…"

He inhaled. The thing about Children of the Moon they could smell lies if they were trained how. He had learned long ago from Mecca and Lucian. There were no lies coming off of her. A Fae with her guile would certainly have perfected the art. Nevertheless he could sense no deception in her.

Knowing the Fae as he did he still felt compelled to ask. "How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"I would have killed you by now if I hadn't been telling the truth. I have nothing to lose and let's face it, you are at my mercy."

Kingsley eyed her. What she said had merit, but trust was low on his list of virtues.

Reign moved in closer to him "I swear under threat of the wild hunt, I was not there to hurt your queen in any way".

In spite of all his injuries, his dark blood continuing to soak the earth beneath him Kingsley felt profound relief. At once all the fight left his body. To swear by the wild hunt was the most sacred oath a Fae could take, he was convinced. But confused. "Why are you protecting her? Who sent you?" Kingsley knew that Lucian would never send anyone other than him or Mecca to handle a matter of such importance.

"That is not for us to say." Reign wasn't about to share her real mission with someone she didn't know or credit with her trust. True, she didn't really know the Cullens but Jin trusted them and she trusted him.

"Then it seems that we are at an impasse." Yes Kingsley did believe Reign about not wanting to hurt Leah, but for years the Fae had duped many a creature into a fate worse than simple death. They were conniving and crafty at the_ best _of times, he was determined to know the whole truth.

She looked deeply in his eyes. "Why hasn't your Sire marked her? I smelled his mating scent, I don't understand why a Lycanthrope who had waited his lifetime for his one true mate wouldn't mate with her."

"The reasons why aren't your concern." Kingsley rasped out through his dwindling strength.

"True…" Reign paused. "Your Sire be warned, Leah isn't one who will be easily dominated. She is a very strong woman. He best know that."

She nodded to Shiloh. "Fuck…" He uttered before he let go of the whip.

Within in matter of seconds Kingsley changed, charged Reign, grabbing hold of her neck. He extended a claw so it pressed against her soft skin drawing a line of blood. Shiloh moved forward to press a blade against the back of his neck. He growled in Reign's face. His own furious with anger at the mere thought of being trapped and forced to kneel before one who would have taken his head.

"Think long and hard." She remarked calmly.

"I ought to take your head."

"Yes…but look down, you'll lose more than just yours if you do."

Kingsley looked down; she had a Kevlar knife pressed against his sac.

"I'd hate for you to lose your balls as well, and then you'd live the rest of your life in a fit of madness. You've kept your cool this long, something remarkable for _your_ kind. Think wisely. You came here to protect _her._ We offer no threat against her. Instead we offer support to keep her safe."

"For reasons you've not given." Kingsley voice was broken through his healing vocal cords and the still protruding arrow.

"True…"

Kingsley looked deep in her eyes. She may be a female but she was a warrior, one who at the moment had his nuts. He could kill her, but he wouldn't be able to keep the male from taking his own head, not with his sword in stroking distance.

He retracted his claw. "I am Kingsley."

She nodded. "Reign."

He turned and looked at Shiloh.

"That's Shiloh. We are Guardians."

"Assassins you mean.." He spat on the ground.

"Depending how you look at it." Reign smiled, her even white teeth with its dainty incisors lit up her face with a beauty that even Kinsley thought was stunning; especially for one who had just tried to take his immortality.

_Beautiful and deadly._He thought and then begrudgingly... _my kind of woman._

**Leah's House**

Leah poured herself a steaming cup of hot coffee, it had been long night and she had very little sleep. Not that that should make her tired; often when on patrol she was up all night although they got the morning to sleep in afterward. Jacob and her had created shifts that allowed whomever who had night patrol the night before to come in half day, this way work didn't suffer. Sometimes it was difficult because they also had to have people on day patrol, yet somehow it worked. She suspected her fatigue due to the emotional toll of the events that transpired.

_Let's face it, the last few days had been a bitch for you. _

_And it had and all because of one person, Sam. _

_Sam you are still fucking my life. Even after all of these years_. She thought bitterly.

Marley and Lorena had come over late the night before to take care of Sam who was currently resting in her guest bedroom, the same bedroom they used to share together when she and her old roommate Shelby had once shared this house. As much as she had wanted to kick him out, she couldn't; after all he had been fighting a raging fever no doubt the result of the fight between him and Jake. His wolf forever bound and he would suffer the physical repercussions because of it. But it wasn't the physical affects that concerned her the most; it was the mental ones that had given her pause. Lorena had imparted information that still had her reeling hours later.

"_He doesn't remember the last six years. He doesn't know that he's married to Emily or that they have children. He thinks that he's still involved with you."_

It didn't seem possible or even creditable. _Why in the world would Naje's binding Sam's wolf affect Sam's memories? _She thought. But somehow they had and Sam had no idea of the life he now shared with Emily. Memories had painfully slipped through her brain replaying over and over haunting her with events from the past. She tried to block them yet they kept coming. She could remember the first time she realized that Sam had cared for her when she had fought Jesse in the back of the reservation school, their first kiss, times they spent sharing their hopes and their dreams. Other memories came back as well; the pain, the rage, the desperation she had felt when she had lost him and subsequently their child. The child he had never known about.

Leah closed her eyes, these were things she had thought were long buried, but they were coming back like a fresh wound once again to bother her. After all, life was a mother-fucking bitch. Just when she had hope, real hope in trying to finally have a personal life with a man who was sexy as hell, smart and made her insides melt. But Sam Uley had come back and fucked her in the ass. She almost laughed to herself because sexually that was one of the things she and Sam _hadn't_ done in bed.

"Leah…" Marley called out.

"In the kitchen." She replied. "How is he?"

She turned to find a very exhausted Marley in her kitchen yawning while running her hands through her short hair. "Sorry, it's been a long night." Her eyes fixed on a cup of coffee. Leah noticed and poured her a cup. "Thanks…right now Sam's resting. His fever seems to be dropping and I connected an IV drip to hydrate him." She replied weakly as she sipped from the cup closing her eyes as if the coffee was the best she ever tasted.

"So…when are you going to move him back to Lorena's house? Or are you moving him to the hospital in Forks?"

Marley gave her a weary look. "I don't think that it's a good idea. Unless it becomes a matter of life and death, we don't want to bring the medical community in to look at Sam until we know more ofthe after affects of the wolf being bound."

Leah looked at Marley. She got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Well, he _can't_ stay here."

"Listen, I know this is hard…"

"The hell you do." Leah remarked coldly.

Marley paused. "You're right, I don't fully understand but I _know_ what it's like to have people talking and making comments about your personal life."

"Sam isn't part of my personal life anymore."

"I know, but he _thinks_ you two are involved."

"You haven't told him the truth?"

"I'm his doctor. I'm concerned about his well-being both physical and mental state at the moment. Right now I need him to fight to get better. He can't do that if he learns that everything he thinks is upside down. I've contacted Brooke last night to get her professional advice. Right now she thinks it would be better for him NOT to find out everything. When he fully awakes she wants to talk to him. She's here on the reservation at the moment, yesterday she was dealing with Emily."

"Does Emily know the truth?"

Marley shook her head. "No, not yet. Brooke was helping Emily deal with some other issues. We don't need Emily to know the truth right now; stress like that can't be good when you are pregnant. We want to wait to see it if it's permanent or something that is only a side effect." Marley didn't mention to Leah that Emily had been spotting.

"Oh…I bet she was dealing with issues. Like finding out that her perfect husband had been making a play for me regardless of the fucking Imprint. That fucking imprint caused all of these problems." Leah whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"That's right, you haven't gotten wolf 101 yet." Leah laughed bitterly. "Well, let me give you a crash course on the idea of imprinting. Apparently imprinting, which by the why I haven't done, happens to _some_ of the wolves when they find their perfect mate. The one who is the other part of their soul. The male feels the need to protect and love the woman at all cost. They see them and just like that…" She snapped her fingers. "They are madly in love. So much in love all they can think about is HER. They don't want any other woman; they are bound to them, their mate forever. So…now she knows Sam was sniffing around me, which I hear has never happened, she's freaking out. "

"That sounds strange…"

"Oh…but it is. For instance, the love isn't always a sexual one. Quil's imprint is Claire."

"Claire…but she's a kid."

"Right. Right now he fucks around and everything. But regardless of his man-whorish ways, he spends time with her all the time. Right now his feelings for her aren't sexual but the need to protect her and care for her. I guess when she gets older she'll then fall magically in love with him and they will be together forever."

Marley didn't like the idea of this barbaric tradition. "But what if she doesn't want to be with him?"

"Now you get it. It's fucked up, right? Who knows…right now all the imprints love their men." Leah made a face. "Look at Kim, she's fucking obsessed with Jared."

"So…with Bella and Jacob and…"

"No." Leah interrupted. "Not Bella and Jacob."

"I've seen them together. The love and devotion that they share for one another, that isn't this imprint."

"They love each other with a devotion that's admired and envied." Leah remarked sadly. "Sometimes I feel sorry for them because that love could be a double edged sword. Jacob hadn't imprinted on Bella yet he does love her with all his heart and soul. I pray that he never receives an imprint and be forced to…." Leah stopped. She betrayed herself looking away.

Marley suddenly had clarity that she had never understood. Leah and Sam had been together forever. They had been in love deeply. Marley had come home from college one day and found out Sam was marrying Emily; it hadn't made sense. "Sam's imprint is Emily."

"Give the good doctor a prize." Leah remarked bitterly. She moved out of the small kitchen into the living room. "Imprinting…huh…one day the man loves you with all his heart, the next…he's ripping it out so he can fuck and marry your cousin. But wait…there's more. Life isn't done. No, fate makes it so you are stuck because you too are a wolf. Stuck here seeing him and her having a perfect life, stuck reading his thoughts about the times he's made love to her, his love for her. All the while you wither away with only your bitterness, contempt and rage to warm your bed at night." She rambled off. Then Leah paused realizing just how much she had expressed. "Imprinting's a bitch… I just hope that Jake…he never does to Bella what Sam did to me."

Marley reached out and touched Leah. "I'm so sorry for what you went through."

Normally Leah would have shrugged off Marley's comment but for some reason she didn't. "Thanks…" Leah moved past her.

"Leah, I'll see what I can do to get him out of here. You've been through enough."

Her nod was her only response.

**Port Angeles **

Veronica opened her office door. "Haley," she called out to her assistant. She paused. It wasn't like her to get distracted. She walked out into the foyer of her illustrious office to find Haley and her receptionist along with the intern downright drooling. She understood why. Standing in the waiting room were three of the most gorgeous men that she had ever seen. The one who caught her attention the most turned and smiled at her. She kept her game face on but her heart was beating out of her chest.

"Mr. Call…it's good to see you." There was a twinkle in her eye.

Embry smiled. _God, she was so beautiful._ He loved the way that she looked. She had on a red dress that clung to her curves. Although suited for business, it had double straps with draping in the front with a little black belt.

"Hey…" He tugged at his dress shirt. Although he had a late night the night before, he had taken his time in dressing in blue dress shirt and black dress pants. Jared and Quil had teased him mercilessly that morning when they saw him but he didn't care.

"Gentlemen, we can go back in my office." She turned on her nude colored Jimmy Choo opened toed heels and headed toward it. The three men followed her. "Hayley, please get the men some coffee and some scones."

"That isn't necessary."

"Speak for yourself I'm starving". Quil responded.

"You're always starving."

Veronica nodded toward the door. "Hayley."

The pretty assistant smiled. "Not a problem."

Embry walked into the office. The décor was modern with white walls and black and white furniture that reeked of money. The view of the city was captured in large windows encased by crown molding with a wide conference table in front of it. "Gentlemen, I appreciate you willing to meet me so quickly. I understand how important this is to Embry so I was able to expedite the matter."

Hayley came inside with a tray of coffee and pastries. She poured the men dainty cups of coffee. That seemed miniature in their hands. She blushed. "We have lemon, vanilla bean and chocolate chip scones. Fresh blueberry, carrot and double chocolate muffins. If you'd like to partake…" She stood there staring at the men with double meaning. She had never been so close to such good-looking men in her life. They were sun kissed with tawny skin, tall and muscular.

"Thank you Haley that will be all." She told her assistant who looked forlorn before she left.

"So…what's this test going to take? Do we have to give blood?" Jake asked. Jake was a little concerned about what would happen if they gave blood. It was one thing for Marley to take some but not a stranger. Who knew what stories their blood could tell about them? He wasn't about to risk his pack's secret but at the same time, Embry deserved to know the truth. Truths had a way of setting you free. Jacob thought about how free he felt that morning waking up with Bella in his arms knowing the real truth, that regardless of Edward, she was his, heart and soul. Jacob owed that type of freedom to Embry. His friend needed to know who he really was.

"No. All you are going to have to do is take a swab from your inner cheek. Someone from the lab should be here in a few minutes. Then the lab will run test to see how many match to see if you all could be siblings." Veronica frowned. "I thought that there were going to be four of you?"

"Sam's…uh..sick. So it's going to be me and Jake until he gets better. Besides we figured if we don't match then we know its Sam's dad who's Em's dad."

She turned her attention to Embry. "Is that okay with you, excluding your other friend?"

"Yeah…" He wiped his hands on his pants in a nervous gesture. "I just …" Jacob clasped his friend on the back.

"It's time that we knew the truth. Embry's like a brother to all of us, but we need to know who _is___his brother."

"Alright, then, everything is set." Veronica softly smiled at Embry. She knew that this had been difficult for him based on the little that he shared with her. But she was glad that he was doing it. "I've used my influence at the lab to get this rushed. We should have some answers by the end of the day."

Her intercom rang. "Jason's here."

"Send him in."

The door opened and a tall man walked in carrying a stainless steel briefcase. "Veronica."

"Thank you so much Jason, here are the gentlemen I've told you about."

Jason nodded. "Nice to meet you." He opened his case and took out three sticks attached to what look like caps. "All you need to do is to swab your cheek. Our lab is a private lab and all DNA results along with the swabs will be destroyed as Veronica requested. I'll be the only person running the sample and have signed a clause which states that I will not break confidentiality about what is being tested.

Quil nodded. "Sounds good, I'll go first.

Embry watched with a nervous stomach. By the end of the day he'd finally have the truth and know who his real father was.

**Bella's and Jake's House**

The retching sound of Bella throwing up greeted Brandon once again for the third time thatmorning. He left his place at the kitchen table opened the fridge and poured a glass of orange juice. He then stood by the bathroom door off the kitchen and waited for Bella to appear. In a few minutes she did. She took the juice that he offered. "Thanks…" She took her time moving back to the kitchen table where she and Brandon had been working. "Sorry." She was embarrassed for him to see her like this. "I think that maybe I have a bug or something." She had been feeling really shitty all morning. Maybe I shouldn't be around you."

_Maybe I'm the one who shouldn't be around you. _Brandon had been very leery about being around others; afraid that maybe he'd once again take the form of a wolf. Thankfully, he hadn't. Still, he was uneasy. But sitting around the house another day waiting for the change or worrying didn't help. So he had thrown himself into helping his sister. It was a good thing because he didn't like the way she looked.

Bella was wearing skinny jeans, black soft calf boots and a black and cream tank top. She had pulled a lightweight sweater over her arms. Her hair was pulled back in a long ponytail. There were circles under her eyes. The truth was she looked very tired.

"Not sleeping well?"

Bella thought about the last few nights. She had been up late with Jacob and his needs, not that she had been complaining. Last night she had slept soundly after he had made love to her. Bella was still floored about her husband's response to Edward. She had always known that Jacob had been insecure about her feelings for Edward, but she had no idea about the pain that he had held deep inside of him. Her wonderfully proud husband finally allowed her to see what was inside. It truly humbled her about the wealth of his love for her. If ever she realized that she held his heart in her hands she'd vowed never to do anything to compromise it.

"No…just a few late nights. I've been napping for long hours during the day so much lately that I should feel rested. But …I don't."

"Do you think that it could be something else?"

"Like what?" She replied sipping the cool juice and the munching on the plate of crackers.

"Maybe it's…maybe you could be pregnant?"

"No…it isn't that." She licked her lips. God, she hated telling people this. "I can't have children."

"Oh…Bella…I'm so sorry." Brandon saw the pain in the depths of her eyes. "I'm sorry…I didn't know."

"I know you didn't." Bella touched Brandon's hand letting him know that she appreciated his concern. "It's something I've known about for a long time, long before Jacob and I ever got married."

"Have you ever considered adopting?"

"I've thought about it."

"I'm living proof that adoption works. My parents were wonderful, loving and caring even if they didn't go through getting a baby the legal ways."

Bella paused. "What do you mean?"

Brandon looked at his sister. "It's one of the reasons I had such a hard time finding my real birth parents. My parents didn't go through the normal adoption process like everyone else; instead they got me from the black market."

"Oh**…**my God. I had no idea. People really do that?"

"Yeah, they do. I guess my parents were desperate and with their money they could afford to buy a baby. I found out when they died and stumbled upon some papers that didn't make sense. I went to my parents' friend and lawyer hoping to get what I needed, information about my real parents. I hired detectives. We worked backwards from my birth date and the little information we had."

Brandon didn't tell Bella about the amount of money it had taken to pry up sealed lips. Paying off the right people to find the woman, the nurse who had given him to PhillipThornburgh, the man running the black market baby business. Then Brandon had found Olivia Nelson, the woman who had given him to Phillip. He had planned to use intimidation and money to get information, but he found he hadn't needed to do that. Olivia was dying of lung cancer, had found God and had always regretted her past. She had given him the name of his mother, Renee Swan.

Brandon looked at Bella. "I'll admit it was a little unsettling to find out what lengths my parents went through to have a baby."

"But now you've found **your** family. How come you haven't told them who you are?" Bella didn't understand it. She knew that he wanted to reach out to his family.

"It's complicated." He paused. He stood up looking outside of the window. "But I do want to let my family know who I am." He turned toward her his handsome face serious. "Bella...there is something…"

He was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Just give me a minute." Bella answered the phone. "Hello…oh…" She smiled. "Hey, Renee."

Brandon's s inside froze as Bella talked to her mother on the phone. He watched Bella, a part of him wishing that she were on speaker so he could hear his biological mother.

**Flashback**__

_Brandon looked at the woman lying __on__ the bed slowly dying from the cancer that ate away at her. "Why…why did she give me away?__"__ He asked. He had to know the truth about his biological mother. _

_Olivia looked at him her eyes weak. "She didn't know about you. Renee had gone into labor at home__,__ her husband was on shift at the police station. There was a terrible storm and they needed all the police to help. Her water broke and the phone lines were down. She braved the storm to try to reach my house. She knew that____I__ worked at the hospital. She was desperate and for good reason. You and your sister came early, as twins normally do." _

_"Sister…" He was stunned. _

_"Yes and poor Renee had no idea. She was only six months____and____hadn't had a sonogram to let her know. All she knew was the baby was coming. So, I helped her. She gave birth to you first then your twin sister. Renee was so out of it, she didn't seem to remember much at all. I knew that she and Charlie were already being stretched thin with a baby, but two, it would be too much. Especially with the hospital bills that I'd knew they'd incur for preemies. Hell, maybe I just used that as an excuse." She admitted._

_She paused catching her breath with a hacking cough. Brandon reached over to hand her a tissue, his eyes spied the blood that now tainted the cloth. All the anger and resentment he had felt for this woman began to slowly fade. She was clearly in pain. _

_"All I knew was that there were two tiny little babies, no hospital records and we were at my house. Renee was passed out. There you were, small as well, but bigger than Bella your sister. It was then I decided to do what I was going to do." She paused. "I __foolishly__ convinced myself that I was doing what was best for all of you. That Charlie and Renee wouldn't be able to deal with dual hospital bills and two children. I knew Renee__;__ she was a sweet girl, but always going on about seeing the world, spending times in the trees. Smoking pot and getting high. Saying when she was high she could sense all sorts of __things__. She'd been that way since she was a child. I remember when she was a kid she kept going on and on about seeing some damn Fairy, hell she even named in Anton….Anton, can you believe it? Renee was still young, looked even younger than she was, __and__ acted like it too. She wasn't ready for motherhood for one. I'm not sure why she even allowed Charlie to knock her up just months after they had gotten married. I wasn't sure that the marriage would last. Charlie loved Renee but she was a free spirit.__"_

_Olivia looked at Brandon with sad eyes. "The truth was I needed money and was desperate. My husband was betting a lot in those days and owed big. You were perfect. I knew that you'd get a handsome price. After all people wanted babies." Slow silent tears of regret ran down the lines of her face. "Poor Renee didn't even realize that she was carrying twins so she never knew. I called a friend of mine, she came over to watch you and I took __your __mother __and__ sister to the hospital. I then gave you to Phillip to pay for my husband's debts."_

_"All of these years I've been so sorry for what I've done. I've wanted to get in contact with Renee or Charlie and tell them but I was afraid. I'm sorry for the crimes I committed. Against you and especially to Renee. I'm just so glad that you found me…so I can finally make things right before I finally leave this frail body.__"_

_A feeling he couldn't describe filled Brandon. He hadn't realized until that moment that it had bothered him that his birth mother had given him away for money. But now he knew the truth and all he had to do was to contact __Renee Swan__ and his father Charlie. _

**End of Flashback **

Bella finished writing down her mother's information on piece of paper. Yes…I'll be really happy to see you; it's going to be fun." Bella turned to find Brandon staring at her strangely without that charismatic grin he typically had on his face. "Gotta go. Love you too." She hung up her phone. "Sorry about that."

"Your mother, she's coming for a visit?"

"Yeah…sometime next month. She was just calling me to give me the information. I can't believe that she actually took the time to plan a trip instead of it being impromptu as she usually does. The last time she came to visit she just called me to tell me to pick her up from the airport. Age must be maturing Renee."

Brandon thought for a moment. He had considered telling Bella the truth today that he was her brother. But now that his mother was coming to Forks he thought better of it. Maybe he ought to wait talk to Renee first about what had happened. He wanted to get a chance to know her, the woman he had been stolen from, he had already lost a chance to get to know his father. Charlie was dead. He had heard good things about Charlie though his dead was clearly still painful to his sister. "What's she like? Is she like you?"

Bella laughed. "Renee's …no, she's more of a free spirit. She's always been one. I think that's one of the reasons she and Jacob get along so well." She paused her face got a dreamy expression on it. "I remember a time; she bought us tickets to go see a Rolling Stones concert. She just pulled me out of school and we went on this road trip."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh…she was. Lots of fun. Don't get me wrong I love her and our time together but sometimes I felt more like the adult than the kid. I had to constantly pay the bills because she'd forget to pay them. She's lose things all the time. We'd never be on time for anything. I was the responsible one. Still…I love her."

"Is that why you moved back here with your dad?"

"No…_that_ was about Phil. I knew that my mom wanted to be with him on the road so I figured I'd come here and give her the time she needed to be with him when he traveled. Good thing too, Phil's been really good for her."

Bella picked up a photo of her and her mom and handed it Brandon. "That's her…" She pointed out the woman smiling in the photo wearing jeans and a _Grateful Dead_ t-shirt, a colorful scarf and wild brightly red colored hair.

"That hair…"

"I know. She just dyed it a year ago…looking for something new."

Brandon studied it for a moment. The woman looked happy and full of life. "She's beautiful." He whispered wanting to hold onto the picture of his mother. He slowly let go of the photo.

Bella looked over it touching her mother's face in the photo. "Funny…."

"What?"

She looked at her mother's smile it was very similar to Brandon's. "It's just…." Bella stopped. She all of a sudden started to feel light headed. She rocked to the side. Brandon placed the photo on the counter and caught her.

"Bella…"

"No...I'm fine. I just feel a little light headed." She smiled embarrassed for the third time that day. "I think that I better go and…" She wavered again. "Brandon…" The room was spinning. Her feet slid from under her. Brandon caught her but this time he swept her up into his arms.

"No, something's wrong. I'm taking you to the doctor."

**Carlyon's Grill **

"Okay, we got one T-bone steak extra bloody, six egg southwestern omelet with extra cheese, double order of hash browns, stack of pancakes, French toast and oatmeal with raisins. " Shelia, one of the waitress at Carlyon's Grill said to Kingsley as she looked him over. "You've got one of a heck of an appetite."

Kingsley grinned at her. "I'm a growing man with lots of hungers." He eyed his companion as he made that comment; the double meaning wasn't lost on her.

"Men…always thinking of their…stomachs."

"And for you Reign, I've got four eggs over-easy, toast buttered, bacon, French crepes and a fruit plate for you." She gave Reign an uneasy sympathetic look. "I can refill your hot tea if you'd like sweetheart. Extra milk, right."

"That would be wonderful Shelia, thanks."

Shelia nodded. Normally Reign ate with her brother, a tall quiet fella, with a face that looked like it belonged on fashion magazines and a body full of tattoos. They came in every day at all odd hours to have breakfast. They always left a big tip. However this morning she came in with the African man instead he too was very handsome. "Your brother…uh…Shiloh isn't joining you?"

"No…he had to work this morning. But he'll probably be in later."

Shelia wondered what Reign's brother did for a living. Reign, she knew from the gossip mill worked with the sexy Quileute boys in their garage. It was big news, nobody worked there unless they lived on the reservation but this strange dainty woman with the biker tattoos, piercings and wild hair did. She apparently did some sort of graphic art work or something. "Okay…I'll get that tea for you." Shelia gave Kingsley another sideways glance.

Reign understood the look of concern coming from Shelia, the waitress. After all she looked fucked up this morning. Bruises marred the side of her face and neck. She dipped her wheat toast into the yolk of her eggs then took a bite. It was good.

"You know I still think she's not too sure if I gave them to you or not." Kingsley remarked.

"What you don't think she'd bought the whole bar fight in Port Angeles story? I think that she did. It's very possible. I've been in lots of bar fights."

She and Kingsley stood out like sore thumbs. They were both decked in leather. He had additional clothes stored on his bike, so he changed into new leather pants and a t-shirt. She had taken off her halter in exchange for long sleeved black shirt to cover her injured arm.

She remarked with a wink. "Something tells me you've been in some yourself."

"It's been a long while since I've been in a bar fight. I'm a business man these days."

Kingsley started in on his eggs and a look of pure pleasure formed on his face.

"I told you the food was good, regardless of the lack of the Zagat rating. Who knew that Lycanthrope could be so fussy about where they ate?"

"We are not all mindless beast." Kingsley racked her with his eyes. "I'm very picky about what I eat, what goes into my body and whose body I go into."

Reign took a sip of her orange juice and winced.

Kingsley tilted his head for a second. "It hurts?" He was amazed that she hadn't healed yet considering that she probably was eons older than he. "I don't know much about your body make-up."

"I'm the first of my kind you've met?"

"No…You're the first that I fought. A worthy opponent, I might add." He sipped his coffee. "Tell me, why is it that your neck healed yet the bruises did not?"

"It's our weird genetic make-up. Major injuries to the bones or internal organs all heal quickly. But injuries such as bruising and torn skin can take up to a couple hours to completely heal if we don't use magic to speed up the process."

"Why don't you? Aren't your kind full of magic?"

She planned to use a healing bath later that morning. Fae didn't always believe in using magic. It took a lot out of them when they did. Opening portals, time traveling, using the Power of Hand it all ebbed energy, especially if she were feeding off others of her kind, which she currently wasn't. "We are as immortal as you even if we don't heal as quickly." She didn't answer his question about the magic.

Reign had watched Kingsley as he changed into his clothes. Once the silver had been removed from his wounds, he healed instantly as nothing had ever happened to him. His perfect skin had looked as if had never been marred.

"So you're like humans?"

She kicked him, hard on his shin, her heel digging into his skin as he offended her. "Far from it."

Kingsley laughed as he took his punishment. "You know this is the first time I've ever eaten with someone who tried to take my head." He whispered as he poured maple syrup over his French toast. "All others have tried died."

"I'm sure they did."

"Of course if you had been on your own…the outcome _would_ have been different." He thought of her silent companion who had been with her.

"Ahh…but I'm not stupid enough to go after one like you by myself. In the end I won, didn't I?"

"True… I'd love a rematch." He smiled looking excited. "If you ever need a sparring partner of any kind…I think that I'd be willing."

"If you are talking about _fighting_…I might be game."

"Not anything else."

"I heard that your kind had insatiable needs."

"We do."

_Oh yeah…I've love to tap into that. _Kingsley thought. He wasn't human although he once had been. He had strong sexual needs and animalistic desires. It was hard for him to hold back on them when being with a human female. Although Reign looked petite she was much stronger than human. Fae were known for being creative in the bedroom and had no hang ups about monogamy either. Kingsley studied her long and hard his eyes drinking her in. She was very fucking sexy with that cupie-doll mouth and rocking body. "So…is the strong silent one taking care of your other needs?" He remarked about Shiloh. The man had said little once, he spoke only to Reign in a language he hadn't understood and then faded back into the night disappearing like the assassin he was.

Reign smiled coyly at him. "Why are you interested in him? You don't seem like a bottom to me."

"Bottom…yeah right." He growled. "If I was interested in banging another male…which I'm not, I wouldn't be a fucking bottom."

"I don't think you have to worry about that. Though some of us swing both ways, as you've stated, Shiloh isn't interested in males or lycanthrope. He really hates you all. He's a little miffed that I stopped him from ending you." Shelia came back with her tea. "Thanks." She turned her attention back to Kingsley.

"But not you?"

"You were willing to lay down your life for Leah. That says a lot in my book. Besides, you're different. I've never known anyone like your kind to be able to control their beast."

"That's because they were most likely bitten by another Child of the Moon and not a pure Lycanthrope like me. I learned to control my beast though it took many, many years. Now, I control him, not the other way around." He paused assessing his adversary as he began to work on his oatmeal and finished the steak.

"Tell me something…how many Children of the Moon have you killed?"

"Two hundred fifteen." She answered. "How many have you killed?" With his skill and training he hadn't to have taken some of his kind down.

"Five hundred-twenty four." He remarked. "And you…how many Fae have you killed?"

"Seven hundred fifteen…" She remarked sadly thinking about how her life always seem to add up to death. Yes, she was a Guardian and was issued to serve and protect but there was always killing to do and killing another Fae, it did bother her at timed.

_Beautiful, deadly…and a heart. She's quite remarkable._ She intrigued him. "Since we are being so candid. Why don't you tell me who sent you here?"

"Why don't you tell me who your Sire is?" She retorted in kind.

"You'll find out very soon."

"I guess that I will be finding out soon, won't I. He'd not going to be able to stay away from her too long, his instinct won't allow it." Still she wondered yet again what the Lycanthrope in question was thinking. It went against their nature to leave their mate let alone allow another male especially in a care of a Child of a Moon to protect her. "Your Sire best be warned. Those wolves are a close knit pack. He's going to have to go through all of them to get to her. And if she doesn't want him…then…he'll have to get through me as well."

"I'd expect nothing less. Kingsley remarked thinking about Lucian. His Sire had awaited his lifetime for Leah.

"What happened to your face?" A small voice asked. Reign turned her attention to a cute little russet colored boy with long hair. "You didn't do that to her, did you? You shouldn't hit girls, ever." He remarked giving Kingsley a long hard stare.

Reign hid her smile as the man who had become an astonishing adversary earlier that morning now looked somewhat ashamed under a gaze of a little boy. "No…he didn't do it. I was sparring with someone and they got in a lucky punch. I'll have to work on ducking."

"Come Sasha…" A little girl with chocolate skin and long hair and bright smile ran up to the table. She suddenly stopped and gazed at Reign, she was silent for a moment. "Red and gold…you look just like a Fairy… The little girl reached out and touched Reign's hand.

Reign stilled as she felt a tingle she shouldn't have felt. Power emanated off of the girl as her aura turned a brightest gold as she "stole" some of Reign's power.

The little boy turned to look at the girl with a worried expression. "Kenya…"

"Sasha, her skin looks like fire and pink roses and her hair…its red and gold like a sparking fire truck." She stepped closer to Reign fascinated. "How do you eat with those fangs? You aren't a vampire, are you?" She whispered.

Reign's eyes went to Kingsley, he too was still. "No…I'm not a vampire." She spoke in the spoke in her own language that was older than time. It was a strange test in order to identify what the little girl was.

The girl smiled. "Good…my brother kills vampires." The little girl replied kind. "I wouldn't want him to kill you." She whispered.

Reign's stomach bottomed out as the little girl replied in her language, a language that no human should know. _How is this possible…it can't be?_ But then again, so many things were happening that couldn't be explained. Supernatural creatures stayed with their own kind. They didn't believe in mixing. But at the moment, shape shifters, a _pure_ Lycanthrope, Fae, a Child of the Moon and Vampires were all working in conjunction with each other, even if they didn't know it. _That_ was unheard of.

"What about him." Sasha asked nodding toward Kingsley. "Does he look like her?" Sasha asked her.

Kenya turned her gaze on Kingsley. "No…he is a beast. But his beast calm. Don't worry he won't hurt us." She looked at him. "Will you?"

"No…" Kingsley said in a heavy accent that was so gentle for one who could do so much violence. He too was floored. "I won't hurt you."

"Sasha…Kenya…" A small Native American woman came over to the children. "Sorry about these two…they have a tendency to run away. Sorry. Let's get going."

The little girl turned back to them giving them a soft smile. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you are, neither will Sasha, he's good at keeping secrets." With that she and the boy left with the woman running and chattering away like children often did.

Kingsley looked at Reign. "What was that?"

"A Seer…that little girl is Seer." But Reign knew that little girl was _much_ more than that.

**Leah's House**

Leah was on edge, something she didn't want to be. She tried to work from home to focus her mind on anything other than Sam being in her house, that hadn't worked. Marley had to leave for another medical emergency, so Leah had no choice but to wait until Lorena arrived. Lorena, who in Leah's assessment was taking her own sweet time. Leah needed Sam out of her house and as far away from her as he could get. However she couldn't just kick him out, not when he was so vulnerable and had no place to go.

_Why not? Don't you remember how he kicked you to the curb and went to Emily? Weren't you vulnerable and lost? But he turned his back on you. _

But regardless, she couldn't seem to be as cold and heartless as she wanted to be. She just wasn't the cold**-**hearted bitch she pretended to be. So, in the mist of putting in payroll for the garage as well as reviewing all the files that she needed to review for the shareholders' meeting for Newman Inc, she spent time checking on Sam. Sam's color looked better, no doubt from the hydration that IV afforded him and although still warm, he was cooler than he had been the night before.

Everything in her power told her to walk away from his bedside but she found she couldn't. The truth was Lorena's words rattled in her head.

He doesn't remember it. He doesn't remember falling in love with Emily. He doesn't remember leaving you. He believes he's still in love with you.

She remembered a time in which she prayed for a miracle. That one day she'd wake up and find this nothing more than a nightmare. That Sam, _her_ Sam, would be back, in her bed, in her life planning for a wonderful future together. But that had never come. She'd wake alone and in pain. She'd wake aching for his arms, his body, his warmth and his love. She'd ache wanting her baby that she had lost.

Leah realized that she was heading down dangerous territory; she was allowing the past to once again rule her. She couldn't afford to do that. Regardless of what Sam thought. She knew what had transpired between them. That kind of pain she could never forgive. The type of man he turned out to be, the one who spurned any suitor she had, had forced her to demean herself making mockery of their past. No she could never forget those things.

Standing, she left him resting needing distance;she retired upstairs, took a hot shower and crashed naked in her bed. Finally she was able to fall off into the deep sleep that she had needed.

Warm lips touched Leah's lips. She sighed, her body instinctively knowing the familiar feel of the weight on top of her. Hands that inched up her ribcage moving up to cup her breast as warm lips covered her nipple. She opened her legs wider to accommodate the thigh that was pressed up against her. She inhaled. But instead of smelling the male scent of spice and woodsy earthy aroma she smelled something that had been enclosed back in the recesses of her mind. She hadn't smelled that scent since…

_Sam…what the fuck!_

Leah woke, startled, to find Sam Uley in her bed with his hands and mouth playing on her body. "No!" She took her foot planted it on his abdomen and pushed hard sending him reeling out of the bed. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Sam was stunned, as he lay naked on the floor. His head ached. He had awakened downstairs with an IV attached. He wasn't sure why but he took it out. He had stood weakly for a moment before he realized the changes in Leah's bedroom. He was confused. He had been nothing but confused. He called out to Leah, she hadn't answered so he went upstairs to Shelby's room, but instead of finding three bedrooms, he found two. Nothing seemed the same, in fact the whole décor of the house changed. Sam hadn't had to time to really focus on the confusing changes because when he opened the door he found his beautiful Leah asleep. He paused. She lay on her back. The sheets were kicked off and twisted around her right ankle. Her body was tight and toned as her small breast were begging for his lips and her…

_Oh fucking God…that's hot._ He had thought.

His Leah was bare. She had waxed totally. His mouth went dry. When it came to Leah she was willing to fulfill every fantasy he had ever had. He couldn't wait to put his mouth on her bare mound.

Lust filled his body. Even sick he couldn't help but want her badly. So, he crawled into her bed with all intentions of making love to her.

He slowly stood up. "Leah…I don't understand your reaction. You've always loved waking up to my lips on you with us making love. I don't get it…" He paused as she turned around giving him her back as she wrapped a sheet around herself. His eyes zeroed in on her shortened hair and the tattoo at the base of her neck.

_What the fuck is happening?_ He turned and then he saw his reflection in the mirror on the wall from the open master bath. It couldn't be so. _That can't be…no…that's not. _

Leah watched as Sam moved toward the bathroom buck naked sporting an erection. Naje had stated that his body would go back to the size it had been before the wolf, but it hadn't. Sam was still big; however Leah knew he didn't have the strength he had once had. He also had a pure white lock of hair in the front of his head.

Sam stumbled in front of the mirror. His finger's touched his hair. He looked at his body. "Is that me?" He uttered.

Leah followed him into the bathroom. It was clear that Sam was dumbfounded and she didn't blame him considering what she knew. "Yes."

He swallowed. He looked down at his huge erection. He had never been small but his cock was bigger. "How in the world…."

"It's a long story. One that…right now I don't think will make any sense to you at the moment."

"Lee-Lee…what's going on. I don't get it. How could I be this big? And my hair…it has a white streak." He looked around the bathroom. It's like the house had changed. He turned back to look at her. Her body was leaner than ever, her face had angles in it that it hadn't had. Beautiful angles and maturity but there was something else in her eyes, a wariness that he had never known her to have."

"I think that maybe it best if we went back downstairs."

Sam's worried gaze found hers. "No…I need you to tell me right now what's going on."

"Not right now…"

"Leah, damn it!" He winced. God he had a bitch of a headache. He closed his eyes placing both of his hands on his temple. "Please… I don't know what's going on. I've awakened in some strange dream and everything is upside down. Everything's changed. You've changed. I've changed…" He stopped. His attention was drawn elsewhere, above the hamper was a calendar and on it was the date.

Leah spied it the moment Sam stopped talking. _Oh fuck…_

He moved toward it and pulled it down. "This can't be right…"

"Sam…"

He closed his eyes his mind refusing to process what the calendar was telling him. "Six years…Leah this says its six years later." Sam looked so confused. His body was bigger. Leah's hair had changed and she had gotten a sexy tattoo. But there were more changes. Suddenly he felt sick as he tried in vain to remember something. Then reality hit him. Sam could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest; it was like a roaring in his ears. Then he suddenly seized, pain hit his body and he promptly threw up all over her bathroom floor.

**New York**

Regis Newman reviewed the documents that lay before him. He had received all types of offers over the years when dealing with the company that he built from the ground up. He had not been born wealthy or spoiled like his own son and heir. Instead he had begun working on cars in the local garage. There he got his foot in the door with the racing community and slowly worked his way into a racing garage. After three years he convinced the track manger to let him do a test run when one of the regulars had gotten ill. There he was finally able to demonstrate his ability. Seeing his natural talent behind the cars, he was given an opportunity to get behind the wheel. For the next fifteen years, he proved to be one of the world's best racers, saving his money to one day purchase the same company he once drove for when his mentor and good friend died. Over the next ten years he worked on creating the world's most renowned racing company. His company was committed to the advancement of racing using the best equipment and drivers. More than ever Regis truly believed that his racers were like family and ensured they were paid handsomely. Alas, Regis hoped that he would be able to impart his belief to his son. But Nicholas had seemed to have lost his way. His son's mind was interested in other things, mainly whoring and spending money. His son, and heir apparent had disappointed him in many ways. If only Victoria, his daughter had been a born male. She was quick, intelligent and had a love for racing much like him. Alas, it was still a world ruled by _men_.

The large man sitting before him in a black suit, shirt and startling red tie, was someone formidable. The look in his eyes was almost predatory, there was something about him that Regis, a known businessman recognized. He had done his research on Lucian Mclean, there was very little information about him. It was like he was a ghost. But a ghost with a great deal of wealth _and_ power. And this powerful man wanted to purchase shares in his company. Shares he was willing to pay 10 times what they were worth. This gave Regis pause for concern.

"Your offer is more than generous." Regis stated giving Lucian a hard stare. The man didn't move an inch or even blink. That was downright scary.

"It is."

"I'd like to know why you'd be willing to offer such a sum for these shares. Additionally I know that this deal would allow you to be the second major shareholder in my company."

"I am also aware of that. Which is why I give the offer."

"You seek to run the company so badly?"

"No. That is not what I am after."

"Then what is?"

Lucian glanced toward Regis's greedy son. "For this company that has done impeccable work to be able to continue to do so, even when you are no longer here upon the earth. However if you continue to allow your son to be in charge once you retire, that will not happen."

Nick frowned. "What are you saying to my father?"

"That he knows what I know. That when he perishes, his company will falter under your leadership. You, are spoiled and have not used your time to study your father or have his business acumen like your sister. However your father believes that a female cannot serve as CEO because of the racing communities antiquated sexiest beliefs. I however do not share those beliefs." Lucian glanced at Regis. "With the right "figurehead" beside your daughter no one would dare cross her and she would see that your wishes and your company remain the way that you've intended. I _can_ be that figurehead to stand beside her to quell any man that would suggest that she would not be capable."

Nick stood. What the fuck was this man suggesting? There was no way that he was going to let anyone take what was his. He was his father's heir and the company would be his, not his sister's. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Lucian stood. His shoulders broad and mass reminding Nick of a gladiator, not a businessman. "I'm talking about removing the albatross around your father's neck, namely you. Your father would be wise to take up my offer. He'd still remain in control of his company; have more than enough money to retire with if he wanted or to see that his grandchildren are more than taken care of. What more can a father ask for? And he would no longer worry about YOU ruining what he has built. Because with this deal, you would be OUT. I cannot and will not work with the likes of one so insipidly stupid."

Nick turned toward his father seeing something in his eyes. "What…you cannot mean to be listening to this man…"

"Silence." Regis stated.

'Father you can't mean…to do this!" Nick was worried.

"I think that your father is indeed considering it. What I offer will advance his purposes."

Nick panicked. "Why? Why would you do this? It makes no sense…."

"Ah…but it does." Lucian smiled. A chill moved up Nick's spine. He advanced. "You remember your words when you came into this room. I asked you about your arm. You spoke…but your mind, it whispered the truth."

_A little red-skinned bitch who didn't know her place but she'll soon know it. A woman like her has no business in this business, my only interest in her is how her lips feel around my cock swallowing my cum. _

His thoughts had betrayed him. Nick was getting ready to lose his place in his father's company as well as his birthright. Lucian was siphoning his father's thoughts. Regis has little use for his spoiled son and Lucian had just given him the "out" that he needed.

"I have your word that you will protect my daughter?"

Lucian smiled.

Nicholas paled. "Father you can't!"

"Shut the hell up!" Regis roared losing his temper all of his past frustrations bubbling over, "You think that I don't know the things that you do around here." Regis's legal team had spent countless of hours, money and resources he spent dealing with the sexual harassment complaints that his son caused, not to mention his inept business dealings. Ever since his son had left his first wife for a harlot things had gone from bad to worse. Regis had thought he had no choice especially considering the grim news that doctors had given him at his last checkup. With Victoria as CEO, with the support of the next largest shareholder, a man of power, the company would thrive.

"I would have it in writing."

"As I would…my lawyer is outside."

Regis picked up the phone to let his assistant know to let the lawyer into the office. A moment later a beautiful Persian woman with amazing brown colored skin and long thick dark tresses that reached the middle of her back. She wore an expensive high collared short sleeved royal blue silk blouse, a leather belt and high waist quarter length tight black leather skirt with stilettos. On her neck was a sapphire and diamond necklace with an insignia of M in the middle of it. She reeked of elegance and wealth. Her face however beautiful was calculating, this wasn't a woman to be trifled with. She opened her briefcase. "Gentlemen, I believe we have business to discuss."

Lucian turned his attention from Naomi. He knew she was a mortal adept in business just as her father before him, and his father and his father. Her family had been in his employ for more than one hundred years. They were the only humans who really knew what he was; _they_ were also under his protection. Though beautiful, Naomi was quick, cunning and downright ruthless when it came to business and the law. In the courtroom, there was none better. It was clear why she was the pride and joy of her father Ormond.

Nick was still fuming. He was losing everything he had hoped to attain in a few mere minutes. The money Lucian was offering was not something his father would turn away. "Why? Why the hell would you have him cut me out?"

Lucian turned toward the man. "Your thoughts betray you especially the ones about a certain red-skinned bitch."

The color drained from Nick's face. _How in the world… Fuck…he couldn't possibly know what I was thinking. _

"But I do." Lucian remarked quietly with a predatory grin. "That red-skinned bitch as you called her…belongs to me. For insult to her alone, I should take your life. But I'm willing to settle for your position, your power and your money." Lucian's eyes turned animalistic. He made it clear to Nick he was anything _but_ human. "Be thankful that I am content with just that and _not_ feasting on your entrails as I wish to do."

There was a sound of water hitting the expensive carpet as Nick Newman soiled in his pants.

**Forks Hospital**

The sounds of people whispering out in the halls, the pungent odor of antiseptic filled Bella's nostrils as she awakened in a strange room.

_Hospital. _Her brain put all the pieces together.

The door to the room opened and Brandon walked in. He looked crisp in a white buttoned up shirt and crisp jeans with a large bright smile. "Hey…"

She noticed the IV in her arm. She expected to see some sort of clear solution but instead she saw blood inside of the bag. She tensed. "What the hell…"

"Don't worry…calm down." Brandon touched her arm. "They had to give you a blood transfusion."

"Blood transfusion. What for? Why?"

The door opened and a tall doctor with chestnut hair came inside. "Good to see you are finally awake and looking much better. Mrs. Black, I'm Dr. Watts. Mr. Blackwood called your husband and he'll be on his way." She paused for a moment. "If you don't mind Brandon**, **I'd like to talk to Mrs. Black in private."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll be outside if you need me Bella."

"Thanks Brandon." Bella turned her attention back to the doctor.

"We ran some tests when you were first admitted and found that you were anemic."

"Anemic?"

"Yes. Mr. Blackwood mentioned that you said that you've been feeling tired."

"I have been."

"Most likely it's a side effect of you being anemic. Typically when a person has anemia, have the symptoms of fatigue, weakness, dizziness, and headaches along with other symptoms. Normally we'd prescribe additional iron supplements however you were on a dangerous scale and we had to do a blood transfusion. I want to run some other tests, to rule out some others things."

"Such as?"

"Sometimes anemia can be a sign of something more serious."

"Like Leukemia?"

"Yes." Dr. Watts was honest. "It could mean that but I'm not suggesting that we even attempt to even consider that route until we rule out some other things. I'll send Brandon right in to sit with you until your husband arrives, if that is alright."

"Yes, that's fine."

Dr. Watts left and a few second later, Brandon strolled in. "Hey…" Brandon saw the look on Bella's face.

"Bella…what's wrong?" He was concerned.

"It's probably just a little anemia but with the transfusion I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Well, I brought you a little something to do while we wait for Jacob." He handed her a Sudoku puzzle.

"You don't have to stay."

"Of course I do**,** you're my friend. I'm staying…" Brandon was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. "Sorry." He got it. "Hello…oh…hey Lauren. What…dinner? Uh…listen a friend of mine is in the hospital so tonight isn't a good time…maybe sometime later."

Bella eyed Brandon. "You didn't have to do that for me. Cancel your plans."

"Believe me, it wasn't serious. It was just Lauren."

"Lauren?"

"Yeah…you probably know her. She went to Forks high school**,** she's the D.A."

Bella froze. "Are you talking about Lauren Binder?"

Brandon was surprised. "Yeah…"

"Oh…"

"Hey…what's that about?"

"Nothing."

"No Bella…that was defiantly something in that look so spill. Do you know something about Lauren?"

"Other than she's a selfish cold-hearted bitch. Nope, if that's the kind of woman you want to date then fine."

He had never heard Bella sound bitter. "What did she do to you?"

"Maybe she's changed over the years…." Bella paused. "No, I doubt it."

"Please Bella, tell me."

"Listen, I don't know how much you actually know about my past but uh…I went through a rough time when I was a teenager. I was in love with this man…his name was Edward, it was before Jacob. I mean…Jake and I were friends but Edward back then was my boyfriend. Back then, he was my world." Bella stopped talking for a moment, realizing how easy it was to talk about Edward now. Maybe because in a strange way Alice had freed her as well with the truth. Knowing that everything she had felt wasn't a lie and although misguided as well, that Edward had indeed cared for her. "Long story short, Lauren always hated me. I never understood it but she did. She always took pleasure in taunting me and when Edward and I broke up I…" Bella fidgeted with her wrist. "I wasn't myself in those days. Then Charlie died and I…" She turned her wrist to show the slashing marks deep in her skin. "I tried to kill myself. That only gave Lauren and Jessica more ammunition to torment me."

Brandon was speechless. He looked at the scar on her skin. He couldn't believe it. Bella was gentle and sweet and she had tried to take her life. He reached out and touched her wrist his fingers grazing the delicate skin. Knowledge that he could have lost his sister filled him. Bella had essentially been all alone. With their father and mother gone. She no doubt had been lost.

_I should have been there, for you_. Brandon couldn't help himself as he reached out and touched her cheek. "My god…Bella…I…"

Rachel came through the door of the hospital room and stood there for a moment as Brandon had his hands on her brother's wife. Her eyes narrowed, Paul silently came up from behind her.

"Oh shit." Paul muttered. "Your brother isn't going to like that."

Rachel came forward."Bella…" She moved in front of Brandon and kissed her sister-in-law on the cheek.

Brandon turned his eyes on Rachel Black. He couldn't help but to drink her in. She was amazingly beautiful and sexy looking like a Native American version of Megan Fox in tight low riding tight and a form fitting gray t-shirt that stopped over her bare stomach showing off her amazing skin. Her husband Paul, like Jake, was huge. However he didn't look too friendly.

"Rachel you've met Brandon…"

"Yeah,**"** Rachel eyed him. "If you don't have a death wish you had better keep your hands off my brother's wife."

"Come on Rachel…" Bella sputtered. "Brandon was the one who brought me here to the hospital." She was astonished about Rachel's attitude.

Paul came up behind Rachel, placing his hands on the waist of her low riding jeans. He looked at Brandon with a possessive look in his eyes. "He'll fuck you up. That's if I don't do it**.** I saw the way that you were looking at _my_ wife." He growled.

Rachel looked up over her shoulder. "Come on baby…play nice."

Paul looked down at her, nuzzled her neck. "You know that I only like to play with you."

Bella hid her laugh. Paul was always gruff and tough but never with Rachel. She had been a little worried about him since he was such close friends with Sam; it was good to see that everything between Rachel and Paul **was** back to normal.

**Forty-Five Minutes Later**

Paul stood outside of Bella's hospital room as he sent a text to Seth. The garage was ever more shorthanded than usual. They were all going to have to work late tonight to catch up. Embry, Quil and Jake were gone to take a DNA test. Leah called to say that she was working from home. Reign had called in to say that she was going to be very late. And Roman and Seth had late rounds so they wouldn't be in until after two.

Paul's eyes fixed on Sam's phone number. He had called Emily earlier to check on her. She sounded tired and angry. Sam was still at Lorena's resting and she hadn't been over to see him. Rachel had advised him to give it some time, but he wanted to see Sam. Regardless of what transpired in the fight…Sam was still his friend. He cared for him. He turned to see Brandon talking with one of the nurses. _Flirting…why am I not surprised? _Paul didn't begrudge Brandon any pussy but he had better keep his fucking rich boy eyes off his wife. Brandon got the chick's phone number and strolled over to Paul. Paul angled himself to block his entrance to Bella's room.

"I meant what I said early about my wife; keep your fucking eyes off her. And don't think that I'm not going to tell Jake about how you were looking at his wife. Any last words, he's going to fuck you up."

"Rachel's a beautiful woman, as a man, I couldn't help but to notice. But I didn't make a move on her. I'm not that kind of man Paul. And I certainly wasn't making a move on Bella."

"Yeah, you expect me to believe that. I saw you. I saw the way that you looked at her. For that alone Jake's going to kill you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I fucking am…Jake is very particular about his wife. And who touches her." Paul leaned forward with a calculating look in his eye. "You're a dead man."

"I care about Bella as a friend. I don't have any desires for her Jake knows that."

"Not from what I saw. I saw the look and so did Rach…and my little wife is very protective about her brother. So, there's nothing keeping her from telling him. And he'll tear you from limb to limb. Of course I'll watch with a box of popcorn. You rich fuckers are all the same, thinking you can come down here and do whatever you want. Take whatever you want."

Brandon had spent his life around people just as angry as Paul. Whatever was eating at him was causing him to rebel against the whole world. If Paul was given an opportunity to cause trouble between him and Jake, then he knew that Paul would. Brandon stepped forward refusing to be intimidated by Paul. "I'll say it again; there is nothing lustful in my thoughts for Bells."

Paul scoffed. "Bells…that _Jake's_ name for her. You are so fucking dead…just like I said." He looked down the hallway. "Yeah well…good luck cause here he comes."

Jacob ran down the hall passing Brandon and Paul to rush into Bella's hospital room. He moved past his sister to cup Bella's face. His heart was still in his chest. "When I got that call from Brandon. It scared the shit out of me."

Bella smiled. "There is no need to worry."

"Passing out. That's not nothing." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm fine."

"What did the doctors say?"

"I'm anemic."

"Anemic?"

"Yeah… it explains a lot. Me being so tired all the time. It probably explains why I've been so hungry. I've been trying to eat to make up the loss of red blood cells most likely." Bella opted not to mention the other test for the moment. She didn't want to upset Jacob more than he already was.

Jacob sat on the edge of the bed. "So what did they do?"

"They gave me a blood transfusion."

"What? Bells this is serious…"

"It isn't, stop worrying so much." She caressed his cheek. "If you keep worrying you're going to have lines…and I'll have to trade you in for a much younger version. Remember I like younger men."

Jacob laughed. "Much better than older ones."

Bella smiled. She couldn't believe that Jake could joke about Edward. He'd never been able to do that before. Things really were changing after all.

Marley walked into the hospital room. "Well, I knew that I'd be seeing you soon but not this soon." She remarked to them.

Jacob stood. "Marley, are those Bella's test results."

"Yes, they are."

"There is good news. First off, based on the blood work we found that there is no sign of Leukemia. We took a look at your blood work and there are no indications that anything is wrong with your blood cells."

Bella sighed a sigh of relief.

Jacob frowned, he hadn't known anything about a test for Leukemia. Bella took his hand and patted it. "I didn't want you to worry needlessly." She mouthed.

"But…there is something that is a matter of concern." Marley moved closer to them. "How much do you know about the affects of Jacob being what he is has on you?"

Jacob stilled. "Nothing. Why do you think what's happening to Bella has something to do with me."

"I don't know. We can't say…but according to this lab result. Bella doesn't have a blood type."

"What?" Bella sat up. "How is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure. But the lab has looked it over more than once. The good news is that I have a friend in the lab who gave me the results and no one else. Cane owes me a favor so he'll keep his mouth shut. But that doesn't change the fact we can't figure out a blood type for you."

"If that's true then how did she get the transfusion?"

"Brandon Blackwood."

"Brandon? **"**

"Apparently he's O negative which is a universal donor. So they allowed him to give it to you when he offered. But it doesn't change the fact that you don't match any blood type." Marley sighed. She was beat and this was something new she had to deal with. "Right now…I think it would be best if we kept these results to ourselves and not have any investigations though…"

"Listen…I'm not sure if this has anything to do with it. Bella…she's survived two attacks by a vampire. Yet she was bitten and their venom was mixed into her bloodstream. Do you think that it has anything to do with her lack of blood type?"

_Or does it have anything to do with the fact that Melena healed Bella? Shit…did I do something that altered her in some way?_

"I just don't know…maybe." Marley was weary. "The truth is we don't have any research to go on. Maybe…I could converse with Dr. Cullen to help me find out but for **r**ight now there are so many questions that I can't possibly answer. I think that for the moment we focus on what I do know. Bella's blood levels are doing better and the transfusion has helped. I think that…"

She stopped as a nurse came into the room. "Sorry…I thought that you'd like to have this." Marley took a look at the blood work. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we ran the test two times to make sure it was correct."

Jacob looked at Marley, concern clearly in his eyes as she moved toward them. "What's going on?"

Marley smiled. "Just some other blood work that I ran yesterday has matched the test that was given here. I think that I can answer some questions, not about your blood type but I can explain some other things, you've been going through."

"I thought it was the anemia."

"Some of it could be…but I have a feeling that the real reason you've been so tired lately has to do with the fact that you are pregnant."

"Pregnant…" Bella looked up at Jacob. "But that's…it's not…"

"It is. They've done the test. You are definitely pregnant. Bella" Marley smiled to finally have some good news to share.

"But I haven't missed a period."

"Sometimes you don't. But there is no mistake."

"But all the doctors they said it wasn't possible. I had too much scaring and damage to my ovaries…" Bella didn't want to believe it, she was too scared.

"I can't explain it. But sometimes, doctors can be wrong. Sometimes miracles can happen and fate does things even we can't explain. Surely you out of all people know that."

It was in that moment, Bella let go of her fear. Marley was right. Fate had a way at making things right sometimes. This was her miracle, her chance to have the baby she so wanted.

"You're sure?" Jacob asked afraid to hope, yet at the same time filled with a feeling that he couldn't describe. A feeling of pure joy and love.

"I'm positive. This isn't a mistake. Congratulations."

He looked down at Bella. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her fingers pressed against her stomach. Inside of her was a tiny little life. This was a dream. Something she had desperately wanted but thought never to have. "Jake…a baby." Laughter bubbled up inside of her. "We're having a baby."

"I know Bells…" He cupped her face for a long kiss never wanting to let her go. He had everything he had ever hoped for. He had his Bella and now they were going to have the child they had always wanted.

Rachel walked past the empty hospital room next to Bella's room spied Brandon sitting down on the chair looking at an e-mail on his phone. She opened the door. "You're still here. I thought you'd be long gone by now considering that my brother is here now."

"I just wanted to make sure that Bella's alright."

"You've done that, maybe its best that you go home."

"Are you serious?"

"Very…"

"I thought that your husband was the only crazy one. I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told him. I'm not interested in Bella in that way.**"**

Rachel paused **as** she considered Brandon's words**.** "He must have a death wish." Paul remarked from behind her, as if Brandon wasn't there. "I told him but I think he's too fucking stupid."

"All this time I thought that you were helping my sister-in-law, but now I have to wonder what you really want..."

Brandon thought that they must be crazy. "I'm not interested in Bella. Not in that manner. What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"You people. What the fuck do you mean by _you people _you rich prick!" Paul started to shake.

Rachel saw what was going to happen. "Paul just calm down…"

"I get so sick and tired of you rich boys always looking down at the dirty injins on the res. Who the fuck do you think you are." Paul's anger had been simmering under the surface ever since Sam's wolf had been bound. Brandon's dismissive attitude gave him the excuse he needed to get into a fight. He slammed Brandon against the wall. His fingers touched Brandon's skin. All of a sudden Brandon began to shake, his body turning hot.

"Paul…chill. Not here." Rachel cried worried. "Baby…please…you've got to calm down!"

This wasn't the place to do this. Through the haze of his anger, Rachel's words got through to him. She was right. This wasn't the time or the place. He let go of Brandon and backed away.

"Good job baby…" She whispered as he leaned down to touch her lips with him. Suddenly she heard a growling sound. She turned, her eyes narrowed as she noticed Brandon, the way that his body shook and the way that his eyes turned.

Paul noticed it too. All his instincts leaped forward to protect his wife. So, using his strength, he backhanded Brandon. Brandon's body flew down into the wall hitting it hard just as his body phased into a wolf.

Rachel paled. "What the fuck."

The wolf growled. Paul phased as he attacked.


	33. Chapter 32: Brothers & Sisters

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews, I can't believe that I hit the 1,000 mark! I know that there are some that I still have to answer, I promise I will. I've just been overloaded at work. **

**A very **_**special**_** thank you goes out to Blue Baby, Jharv, and Kennedymommy3 for all of their help with editing this chapter admits school, work and illnesses. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 32: Brothers & Sisters**

Paul launched himself at the wolf that had suddenly appeared. He was completely focused on taking him down.After all, the wolf was in close proximity of his wife. There was no way in hell that Paul was going to let Rachel end up like Emily- scarred forever.

_Paul no, stop! _Jacob's Alpha command roared through his ears and body, causing him to tense mid-jump; although every instinct inside of him demanded blood. His eyes narrowed as he growled at the other wolf that was trapped in the corner of the room.

_This can't be happening,_ Brandon thought as his wolf-like eyes assessed this situation with trepidation. Once again he was trapped in a body of a wolf, but this time standing in front of him was _another_ wolf. It was huge, growling with large teeth posed as if it were going to attack him. Brandon didn't understand what was going on: one minute he was fending off Paul's attack when all of a sudden he felt scorching hot pain emanate through his body and he changed.

"Paul…please you've got to calm down and remember where we are." Rachel remarked while stroking the large wolf's fur in erratic strokes. Her eyes were full of apprehension as she looked toward Brandon. "We can't let this secret get out, think about the tribe. The implications of what it would bring if it were exposed.

_Paul? Holy Fuck…__that__ is Paul. Shit…shit…_Brandon was baffled.

The door to the hospital banged open with so much force that it hit the wall, indicating Jacob's ire as he was suddenly standing in the middle of the room between the two wolves. Jacob had felt Paul's anger and felt his change in the next room. Focusing his dark stormy eyes on his pack member, Jacob was clearly furious. In a careless slip their secret could have easily exposed.

_Phase back now. _He demanded in a no nonsense tone.

_There's no way in hell I'm going to let him near my wife. _Paul replied, infuriated that Jacob would dare ask him to do such a thing when Rachel could be in jeopardy.

Jake turned toward his sister. "Rach…please move near the door. If that other wolf moves, you book, okay? Paul's worried about you, and I don't want to force him if you aren't safe." Regardless of his and Paul's issues at times he understood Paul's resistance of leaving Rachael unprotected. She may have been his sister but she was Paul's wife. Rachel moved quickly and just as Jake surmised Paul moved back to protect her.

_Do it now. _Jake used his demanding Alpha voice_. Phase back. _

Paul's body began to contort as he changed back into his naked human form. His body was rippling with anger at _both_ Jake and Brandon. Still, he pulled Rachel into his arms, his eyes closed as he held onto her tightly. She was his center, and he needed her to try to calm down his instincts that demanded blood.

Jake turned back to the other wolf. "What happened?" he asked Paul and Rachel as he slowly took a step toward the trapped animal.

_Shit, I've never seen anything __like __this._ Jacob thought.

According to the legends, only the Quileute had the ability to phase into wolves. Yet here Brandon was. He certainly wasn't Quileute, or was he? Jacob knew that he had been searching for his biological family; was it possible that he had their blood in his veins? He didn't look like he had Native American in him, but that didn't mean that it wasn't possible. Hell, _it_ was the only logical explanation. Jacob closed his eyes and tried to form some sort of communicative link with him as he had with the others of his pack.

_Brandon, can you hear me? _Jacob thought toward him. As much as he tried, he got nothing; his communicative link didn't seem to work with this particular wolf.

Jacob tried focusing on his new power and centering himself the way that Hawk had instructed him. He opened up his mind and gave a gentle push. His vision changed: the hospital sounds faded away and all he could hear was his heartbeat. As he focused more on what he was trying to do, he soon found he could hear Brandon's as well. It was strangely erratic. He inhaled and smelled a scent. As Jacob was learning to control his Alpha powers, he found that even in his human form, he held a predominant amount of his wolf's senses. Brandon was afraid."Rachel," Jacob called over his shoulder, keeping his eyes trained on the wolf. "Go to my truck and get the extra supply of clothes and bring it for both of them."

He took another step forward toward Brandon. "I know you are probably you are confused. Fuck it….your scared shitless right now. Not to mention that your body is all aching and hot. Your head is probably feeling like it's been split open, and you aren't sure what's going on. I've been there. I know what it's like. But you've got to trust me, Brandon; it's going to get better. I know _what_ you are. I'm the _same_ thing. But right now you need phase back into your human form. We can't risk someone coming in and seeing you like this. We'd all be in danger. So I need for you to trust me." He studied the animal for a moment hoping Brandon would trust his instincts and all Jacob to help him. After a few terse moments Brandon lowered his head and whined, showing a sign of submission.

_Good, I'm getting through to him. _

"All you need to do is close your eyes and think about your human body. Forget about Paul. Forget about everything that has happened and just think about being yourself again." He cajoled.

Jacob's voice was calm and reassuring. Brandon closed his eyes and started to think about his human body. It took a few minutes for him to center himself before he changed into a naked human curled up in a ball.

"Good job," Jacob gently remarked as he patted his naked shoulder.

**Italy: Volturi Stronghold **

A dark malevolent presence moved down the corridors of the stronghold of the Volturi as the torches that lit the main corridors flicked out, issuing complete darkness. Vampire guards who offered protection to the Volturi fell to their knees in a quiet slumber that was _not_ normal for their kind as the powerful being moved deep into the gilded inner sanctum.

Aro was in his private quarters enjoying the rare treat, the blood of a newborn infant baby from a human woman they had kept alive in order to have her young, when he felt the disturbance. Dropping the book that he had been reading, _The Art of War_ by Sun Tzu, his eyes turned dark black. His beautiful wife Sulpicia, was lounging in their bed, noticed the change.

"What is it?" She asked, her blood-red eyes shimmered.

"_Him…_" He whispered the same as if he had called the devil himself.

He's here, amidst us?" Sulpicia was not easily shaken; however, there was a hint of unease in her voice. "

"Yes…"

As her husband and she knew very well, _he_ had the ability to come and go as he pleased and nothing would keep him out if he so desired.

Sulpicia wore nothing other than an opulent gown of the finest sheer silk, issuing a view of her full luscious breasts. Her long blonde tresses fell to her waist as she stood, she was beauty personified. She was calculating with a love of power, arts and Aro- the perfect mate. "It's been centuries since we last saw him."

Aro was suddenly in front of her caressing her face gently. "I know and I do not know why. However I must hasten my way to him, he does not like to be kept waiting."

"Then go to him." She thought for a moment. "Take that horrid creature with you. _She_ may be able to offer you protection my love."

Aro knew his wife was talking about Jane. Sulpicia had never liked Jane or the power she had to inflict pain on other vampires. In his assessment, Sulpicia thought there could only be one Alpha bitch, and his wife hadn't liked the idea of anyone being able to make her submit; as she knew Jane would be able to do if Aro hadn't controlled her. His wife didn't have any special powers like him or the members of his guard, but she was calculating, born a master manipulator with a quick mind in a time where women had very little power of their own.

Born during the Roman era, she learned quickly how to use her mind _and_ her body to get what she wanted. Aro had once been invited to her father's villa when he had been throwing a lavish party. His intent had been to massacre the whole lot for sport when he had become enamored with Sulpicia. She had been angling and working the room as she manipulated men far older than her with ease to help her father's political cause. He had wanted her from the start. Of course, she hadn't known what he was, but she knew he was different. She enjoyed the wealth he had bestowed onto her, as well as the power he emanated. Within a week he bedded her, turned her, then helped her to slaughter her family's political enemies for sport.

"No, I will not take Jane. She is powerful, but nothing compared to _him_," he murmured kissing her full lips. "I will not risk her life."

Sulpicia didn't truly understand her husband's devotion to the creature he had changed. In her immortal life she had never known another that loved to inflict pain as much as Jane, did other than Adam; another one of her husband's children who seemed to demand blood. She turned away, heading to her own closet to dress in order to stand by his side. It was one of the things that he so loved about his wife, her loyalty.

"No." He stopped her. His head tilted to the side as if listening to something only he could hear. "I will go alone. You stay here, my love." With that, he sped out of the room.

Aro entered the large solarium, gliding down the stairs to where a man was standing alone in the middle of the room. The male wore a long black leather duster that almost scraped the obsidian floor. He pulled its hood back to stare long and hard at Aro. The male looked no older than eighteen human years with a face so beautiful it was almost ethereal. Like a fallen angle of sorts, with his strong cheekbones and perfect bone structure looked as if they belonged to a male model. His hair was jet black with a splash of electric blue coloring his locks in the front. His nose, eyebrow, and ears were all pierced with small silver hoops. If one saw him, they'd mistake him for some strange punk rocker or Goth with his dark leather pants, biker boots, and a black Darth Vader t-shirt with a blood red long sleeved shirt underneath. They, of course, would be wrong, for this was no _mere_ mortal.

This was Aaron, the Immortal; Aaron, the Immoral; Aaron, the Abomination, the first vampire to ever have been known. He was a being with unlimited power, and _this_ vampire happened to be Aro's Sire.

"Aro," Aaron addressed him with that voice that sounded almost musical to Aro's ears. His eyes shined; for they were not blood-red, instead a strange black color outlined with topaz blue coloring.

"Aaron." Aro bowed in respect.

"No need to kneel, please rise."

Aro rose. Normally he would have had some grand gesture or some speech for visitors, but he knew that Aaron had no interest in such things. "Would you like to address the others? I can gather them if you'd like."

"No. I would have let my presence be known to them if I wanted to see them." Aaron cut through the niceties. "I want to discuss a matter of importance with you."

Aro nodded and clasped his hands together, looking much like a regent. "I would gladly hear what you have to say."

Aro looked at Aaron, his eyes a flash of blue color with nothing hidden amidst it's depths that Aro could read. Nor would he be able see into his thoughts if he were foolish enough to touch Aaron. As the first vampire created, Aaron held much power. Unlike the others of their kind he hadn't been limited to _one_; instead he had many different powers. If only Aro could have such powers as him, the wonders that he could do. However, he only had one power; it was one of the reasons he spent his time researching, trying to find humans who possessed powers that would be enhanced through the turn.

His Sire, however was a nomad of sorts, trusting no one to be at his side, never staying at one particular place for more than a few years at a time. Aaron was not interested in creating an army, nor was he interested in the great power that came with ruling vampires. He never got involved with the political matters of the Volturi and was so elusive that only a few of their kind had actually ever known of his existence. Even after all of these centuries Aro was not sure what Aaron wanted in his life.

"Have you found your wayward child?" Aaron asked in a quiet voice, studying Aro as if he were looking for something in his answer.

Aro was not sure what Aaron meant, and he didn't like being caught off guard. "Which of my children are you talking about?"

"Adam." Aaron remarked.

Aro stilled. His mind thought of the morning he had awakened from his self-induced rest and couldn't shake the need to find Adam. Not only was Adam his child created by him, Adam was the last of his human blood line.

"You know that I search for him?"

"You ask a question you know the answer to. There are many things I see and know." Aaron responded in a cryptic way, studying the portraits on the wall in a particular manner. Sometimes _Aaron _was like that, drawn to mere objects that held no real importance, as if he saw something others did not in them.

_And yet, I wonder now if my sudden need for Adam had anything to do with you. _

Aaron's powers were so great that he was the only being Aro knew who could manipulate _both_ human and vampire minds.

"Tell me Aro, what information do you have of him?"

Time for Aro was a strange thing. It moved forever; days seemed like mere seconds to him. He had issued inquiries about Adam but had yet to have any updates. Aro, who was much more interested in other matters and had given very little thought to Adam; after that; his attention otherwise occupied. "I will admit my attentions have no longer been on my missing child but we must be patient for Adam is a creature who is not predictable."

"He was not predictable as a human. Surely you did not think that he'd be easier to control as a vampire? You knew the risk when you turned a creature such as him." Aaron remarked with a hint of scorn. "As a human he had a love for violence, sex, and torture of women. Was it not he who was the true Ripper? Turning him, that was not a wise choice." Aaron censured. "You seem to have broken your own laws, creating one who could not blend into the background. Adam kills without thought or regard; bodies lay to waste at his wake."

"Do we not all? After all, humans hold very little interest to our kind."

"Unless they have usefulness after being turned, correct? Isn't that what you do, _my_ child? Look for humans who hold power and turn them?"

Aro's smile faded. "I have a love for things that are unique."

"You have a collection of vampires that are gifted, and if I did not know better, I'd think that you would create an army to challenge me." There was censure in his tone.

Trepidation tingled up Aro's spine. There was nothing that he feared other than the vampire standing before him. Yes, he had created an army, but it was _not_ built to challenge Aaron. He respected him, idolized him, and wished to be like him. "No. Sire. I would not think of such a thing. I rule because of you. All that I am…all that I have is yours, surely you know that."

Again, Aaron's eyes betrayed nothing of his thoughts; his beautiful face was solid like stone. "Find your child Adam as I motivated you to do so months ago."

_Why?_ Aro thought to himself.

"Your place is not to ask why, only _do_." Aaron responded.

Aro bowed his head slightly. "I shall do what you wish. I'll have Felix scour for him and bring him directly to you. Had I known that my thoughts were merely motivated by your wishes, I would have focused more on this task."

"I have need for lodging, the Northern Tower will suit me," he paused, "I will also need food."

"I'll have the humans sent in-"

"No. I'll have something more substantial for the moment. I'll take the humans later."

Aro stilled. "Yes." Dread filled the pit of his stomach. "I'll have a member of the regent-"

"I'll have Jane."

Aro stilled. "Jane…but she-"

"Did you not say that all that you have, was _mine_? Did I not create you? Therefore, her, by design through you? Jane is mine, is she not? I've seen your thoughts; seen her in your mind. Your little pet, the one you place at your side to the ire of your own beloved wife. I want to meet her myself. It is well overdue. Send her to me." With that announcement, Aaron ascended the stairs and went down the corridors that would lead him to the Northern Tower.

**Port Angeles **

Embry finished off his hotdog and started on the other. "When you said that you were taking me out for a quick bite for something to eat while we wait for the results, for some reason I didn't think that you'd have this in mind."

"Ahh…you were thinking some fancy little bistro or something, right?" Veronica asked with mirth as she wiped her own mouth. "I do dine in those establishments, but Bertha's got the best hotdogs in the city. It's one of my favorite spots. You are very lucky Mr. Call, I don't take just anybody here."

He chewed the extra-spicy, foot-long dog with extra cheese, chili, grilled onions, spicy mustard and red hot's. "I'll never look at a hotdog the same. I think I'm in love," he remarked. They were sitting on a park bench near the fountain as people walked past. The air was crisp with the sweet fragrant smell of flowers from the conservatory not too far from where they were eating. As far as Embry was concerned, this was a slice of heaven.

"Next time I've got to take you to Antonio's; they make the best chicken and beef enchiladas in the city."

"A woman after my own heart, you know all the best food spots."

"I'm a woman who likes to eat," Veronica replied, sipping her iced-tea while dipping her chili covered fries into spicy mustard.

"Veronica, is that you?" Veronica's attention was averted from Embry by a slender woman wearing a Chanel blouse, high waist taupe skirt, and Prada heels while clutching Louis Vuitton bag. "That is you." The woman gave a calculating smile as she slowly assessed Embry. Embry had to contain his growl and hold onto his aggression as he inhaled, smelling the other woman's hatred toward Veronica. "Isn't this rich? Having lunch outside in the park. I thought that you had come up in the world but some things never change, do they?" Her malevolent eyes moved toward Embry. "Aren't you one of the Quileute _boys_ that live on that reservation?" She laughed, looking at Veronica again. "You went from dating Spencer Oliver to dating _him_?"

Veronica's eyes narrowed as she assessed the woman standing in front of her. Lauren was a bitch, always had been since law school. The attorney was spoiled and had an elitist sentiment that Veronica had always hated.

Embry stood to his full height, which was downright impressive. "I do live on the reservation, but I assure you that I am no _boy_. As for 'slumming' as you put it, _you_ didn't seem to mind doing just that when you were in college and kept bringing the Jag that your _daddy_ bought you as an effort to get Jake to look under your hood," Embry remarked not being as crass as he'd like out of respect for Veronica.

Lauren's face was tight with anger. She had no idea that Jacob Black had told anyone about the night she made a pass at him. Truthfully, she had never been tempted to act on her hidden attraction to him until one of her sorority sisters had come home for the weekend. Emma had been squad leader and very popular. Emma's interest in Jacob had fired her own. Lauren thought it would be an amazing feat if Laurencould bed him. She'd be the talk of the house. Knowing Bella, whom she always hated, had been away in college herself. Lauren offered herself to Jacob and the fucking idiot turned her down. But what made it worse was the way that he did it.

_Jacob laughed, looking at her as if she were dirt beneath his boot. __"__I wouldn't fuck you with another man's cock if you paid me,__"__ he had remarked with a look of superiority with his on grease smeared face. Lauren had been filled with pure anger. How dare he! He was nothing some common Indian who lived on the reservation, yet he dared to laugh at her. __"__You are nothing but a bitter vengeful bitch. You think that I don't know how you treated Bella?" He continued as he approached her. His face was filled with fire, his eyes burning with so much anger. His body had been so big and for the first time she realized that she was alone with him and that he could hurt her. Pure loathing showed in his eyes. __"__Leave bitch and don't ever __think__ about coming back this way again.__"_ He growled at her.

It hadn't been what Jacob said, but the way that he had said it. There was a threat and a hint of violence in his eyes. It had frightened her. He had frightened her. They all did, Jacob the Neanderthal brutes that he worked and hung out with. They were all huge like they were on steroids- nobody messed with them. Lauren had left and never returned to the garage, but inside she burned with her hatred against Bella and the Quileute boys.

"_That_ was a long time ago. I was young and foolish," she looked at Embry with disdain. "I moved onto finding a man with character, intelligence, and charm. You may have heard of him, Brandon Blackthorn. He's a professor from a fine family and very wealthy."

"And yet you are still being the nasty bitch that you've always been," Veronica remarked and looked Lauren directly in the eye. "This has nothing to do with you, Embry, it's all about me." She turned toward Embry. "She's just put out because I've kicked her ass in court four out of the five times we faced each other. You see Em, all that money that daddy has means nothing compared to raw talent and a fantastic legal mind which she doesn't have and I do."

Laruen stepped toward Veronica.

"Touch her and you'll fucking regret it." Embry issued in a warning, violence simmered in his tone.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

Her eyes flickered toward Veronica. "I hope you _aren't_ practicing safe sex and catch an STD from him. Those Quileute _boys_ are known to fuck anything that walks. Rumor has some of them like to tag team their women," she spat viciously. "If you aren't careful he'll be sharing you with his brothers, but then again, _you'd _probably enjoy getting gang banged by a pack of brutes," she issued nastily as she stalked away.

Veronica uttered under her breath. "Bitch…" Lauren was so lucky, in the past if someone had dared to talk to her like that; she'd give them a beat down they wouldn't forget. But Veronica had to be careful, her professional reputation wasn't one she was willing to compromise by getting arrested for assault. And would have been assault had she gotten her hands on Lauren.

"I'm sorry," Embry uttered.

"Don't apologize for her. She's always been like that. Hateful." Veronica looked at Embry assessing him. "So, are you the ladies' man she's claiming you to be?"

"I've been known to enjoy the company of the ladies. I'm not going to lie to you, but I'm _not_ into sharing. I don't do that type of thing. _Ever_." He neglected to mention though some of his brothers were down with that type of thing. Embry looked deep into her eyes. " And when I'm _truly_ with someone, I'm with _her_ and not anybody else. I don't believe in cheating."

Veronica threw the rest of her lunch away. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

He caught her by the arm gently. "Oh, I know, but I want to be clear about the type of man I am."

She couldn't help but to smile. "You don't have to worry about that. I think that I'm very clear about who you are."

"Good."

**Leah's House**

"Leah," Seth called out as he walked through the front door of her house. He found it empty. He turned to head up the stairs to the second floor when he found Leah coming out of the kitchen. "Hey…" he remarked to her. "…what do you got in there for lunch, I'm starving."

"Shh…lower your voice."

"Why?" He asked as he went into her kitchen to look inside the fridge. He pulled out the lunch meats, tomato, lettuce, mustard, mayo and pickles. He went to the breadbox to pull out the bread to prepare a sandwich.

"Just lower your voice okay."

Seth paused. "Why? What's going on?"

"It's a long story."

"Yeah," he made his sandwich. "I've got a lunch break, so I've got some time." He remarked biting into his sandwich.

"Why aren't you eating at the shop?"

"Why aren't you working today? I got a little concerned and for a good reason." His eyes narrowed. "You are acting strange… so spill it."

Leah knew that she wouldn't be able to simply get rid of Seth; he could be like a dog after a bone when he wanted to be.

"Sam's in the guest bedroom."

"Sam Uley? What the fuck!" Seth stormed out of the kitchen toward the guest bedroom on the first floor.

Leah moved in front of him to stop him. "No, don't."

"Don't tell me that fucker thinks that he can waltz right back into your life just because he and Emily are on the outs. Fuck him. Have you forgotten everything he's put you through?"

"No, believe me, I haven't."

"Then what is he doing here?" Seth didn't like this one bit.

"He doesn't remember."

"Doesn't remember what?"

"He doesn't remember any of it. Becoming a wolf, breaking up with me or being married to Emily." Leah sat down. "It's all gone. Like the memories have been siphoned out of his brain just as the wolf was."

"Bullshit," Seth remarked angrily. He wasn't about to let Sam pull one over on Leah just because his world was falling apart. As far as he was concerned, Sam had a whole world of pain coming to him.

"No. I wish that it were. But it isn't. He showed up here last night confused, thinking…we were still together." Leah saw the disbelief in Seth's eyes. "I know that it's hard to believe but it's true. Today when he realized the date, he got sick, and threw up right there in my bathroom."

Seth paused. "So what does it mean?"

"I don't know. This whole thing is just insane. He's been here since last night. Marley was called to the hospital and Lorena was supposed to be back hours ago. She went up to find Odina to see if there is anything that can be done about his missing memories. Right now he's sleeping."

"He shouldn't be here, Leah."

"I know…"

"Let his wife take care of him."

"Do you honestly think that I want him here? Come on Seth, you know me. But right now what am I going to do, throw his ass out in the street? He doesn't remember, and I'm not even that heartless."

The reality of what was truly happening settled in. Seth's face was full of concern for his sister. She wasn't heartless, that _was_ the problem. "What's he going to do when he discovers the truth-" Seth looked up as he heard the door opening. Sam walked out of the guest bedroom.

Sam saw Leah sitting on the sofa with Seth. If he had needed another reminder that things had changed, all he had to do was look at Seth. Seth, in his memories, was a smiling carefree boy of fourteen. The man sitting next to Leah had Seth's features but they were mature, and he looked anything but carefree.

"Seth…" Sam remarked.

Seth stood, looking at Sam with a face full of anger that he couldn't comprehend. "You need to leave," he commanded.

Leah stood. "Seth," she issued her brother a warning. This wasn't the time for this.

Seth ignored his sister as he stormed in front of Sam. "You heard me."

Sam looked confused. "Seth…I don't get it. We've always gotten along. You're like a kid brother to me," He put his hands on Seth's shoulders. Seth pushed Sam's hands away and with his strength, pushed him into the wall.

"Keep your fucking hands off of me and my sister."

"Seth...stop!" Leah demanded.

Sam was so confused. "I don't understand."

"Why didn't you just tell him, Sis?"

"Marley didn't think it was best at the moment."

Sam looked at Leah and Seth. There was so much tension in the room. He didn't understand it at all. Yes, it was six years later. So why didn't he spy a wedding ring on Leah's finger? After all, he had brought a ring to ask her to marry him. Surely they were married. His head was aching but a horrific suspicion kept nagging at him. He looked up. Leah was so beautiful, her body taut as if she worked out. Her gray colored jeans clung to her as a black tank encased her slender frame. "Lee-Lee, what's going on?"

"Don't fucking call her that! You don't have that right, not after all you did to her and the hell you put her through these last six years. I don't give a fuck if you can remember or not. _She_ remembers and that's all that counts." Seth hated Sam. Hated, that the man that he had always loved like a big brother had hurt his sister so badly. No, she was physically scarred like Emily but Leah had scars, deep ones.

"I'd…I would never hurt her," Sam stammered. Leah was his world. He'd do anything to protect her. "I love her. You know that Seth, I've always loved her."

"Tell him Leah." Seth demanded, as he looked toward her when she had been strangely silent.

"Tell me what?" Sam's eyes agonized, "Please…what's happening?"

"Tell him or I will."

Leah wasn't a coward, but a part of her wanted to run away from all of the drama and all the painful memories that this situation was bringing back. She turned and faced Sam. He noticed that her eyes had hardness he had never seen before, they looked almost cold. "We aren't together anymore. We haven't been for almost six year. We aren't lovers, and we certainly aren't friends. In fact most days I _hate_ your fucking guts."

Sam staggered back, falling into the wall. Leah's words didn't make sense. "No...I wouldn't…you turned me down? I asked you to marry me, and you turned me down?" He was so hurt. How could she turn him down? She was his whole world.

Leah's face became tight with anger.. "_No_. You never asked _me_…" she turned away as her fingernails bit into the palms of her hands causing her pain. "God…I fucking hate this." She rasped wanting to his something or better yet _someone_. Namely Sam, for doing this to her again.

"No…I know that I did. I had the ring. I had it all planned. We were going to get married-"

She whirled back to face him. "_We_ didn't get married. _You_ never even asked _me_." Anger contorted her beautiful face. "_You_ cheated on me with _my_ cousin Emily. _You_ dumped _me_ and fucking married _her_. _You've_ been married to her for almost four years. _You_ have a son named Eric and another baby on the way with _her_!"

Rage started to fill her. Her inner wolf _demanded_ to be let out to inflict damage onto him just as he had done to her. She started to shake as she watched him try to comprehend what she was telling him. There was a look of pure horror on his face as he tried to reach out to her. Leah pulled away, she couldn't do _this_. She fucking hated melodramas and yet here she was, once again, stuck in the middle of one. So, she turned, and stormed out of the house through the sliding glass door causing the glass to crack in her wake.

Sam stood stupefied. "No…no…this isn't right. Emily…" This didn't make any sense. Emily seemed nice enough. She was very pretty and very sweet. She had dreams of being a chef but there was no way; no way in hell he'd cheat on Leah with the likes of Emily. He loved Leah. She was his heart- his soul. There was no way he'd _ever_ leave her.

He started after Leah, dazed and confused, when Seth blocked his path. Seth's face became almost animalistic as he growled, his hands curved into fist. "_That's_ what happened. That's what you did. You fucking tore my sister's heart out. You may not remember but it doesn't change a fucking thing…so stay away from her." Using one hand with strength and speed that Sam didn't understand, he slammed him up against the wall. "Or I'll tear your heart out!"

**Italy**

Human men, women, and children of all agesand races were housed together in the underside of the mass in barricaded sections of a prison. In life they may have come through different paths, but in death they would all be the same-for they would all end up someone's meal. Jane, watched fascinated as a female woman dropped to her knees and screamed with pain as she used her power on her, like a child pulling off the wings of a butterfly.

"Jane," her bother Alec called out. She turned her red eyes in his direction. He knew her better than the others and knew when his sister liked to torture humans when she was bored. "Aro has need for you, sister."

She turned on her heel as men, women, and children all dropped to their knees, screaming in acute pain. Jane wore a sadistic smile as she strode away. She ascended the long spiral staircase and arrived at Aro's private study where he was waiting. "Aro," she paused, for he looked deep in thought.

"Dear One," he uttered with affection as he came toward her to kiss her gently on both cheeks. Jane, forever captured in a body of a girl looked no older than fifteen. She was dressed as fastidious as ever in a tailored black pant suit with a blood-red blouse underneath that matched the color of her eyes. Withher petite-like stature, she stood no more than five feet. Jane preened under the attention Aro gave her. She loved Aro, for he was the only man she had ever trusted _besides_ her brother. Aro had saved her from a mortal life full of nothing but pain and misery of the monstrous abuses heaped on her by the man who had been her father. The father she later killed with gaiety, tearing out his heart and feasting on it before his dying eyes, as he burned alive.

"What would you have me to do?"

Aro paused for a moment. "I am going to ask you to go to my Sire. He has need of a vampire and requested you."

Gratification filled Jane. She had heard stories from Aro about Aaron, the Immortal. With more wistfulness in her voice than he had heard in such a long time, Jane nodded. "Aro, I proudly serve you. Whatever you have me do, know it will be done." Whoever needed killing, she'd kill for him.

He smiled gently at her, patting her hand. "I know, my dear one. Please…whatever he asks, please do. Do and know that it was for me that you give your service. Right now he is in the Northern Tower."

"The Northern tower?" This was a surprise to her, she and the others lived underground, the Northern Tower, although fully furnished was for show; nobody resided there.

"It is where he requested. Please go to him, immediately. And remember I am counting on you as I always do."

Jane bowed slightly, something she didn't do for any other member of the Volturi, except Aro. "As you wish." She walked out of the room toward her brother who was waiting on the other side, not seeing the look of concern of Aro's face.

She turned toward Alec. "Listening to our conversation?"

"Why should I do that, Dear Sister, when I can hear your thoughts as clear as day in my head?" he remarked with a small smile toward her. Alec couldn't hear anyone other than Jane.

Jane returned in kind. She and hewere very close, with a bond that they couldn't describe. They even shared quarters -though not the bedroom; after all, Alec needed his privacy, especially when he entertained. Felix might be Aro's tracker, but when he wasn't busy finding people or researching for possible members of Aro's guard, he spent time bedding her brother.

_Why does he want you to go to Aaron? He has kept us from his Sire all of these centuries, why the change of heart? _

_I do not know, nor do I care__.__ Whatever Aro requires of me, I'll do. Besides, I've always wanted to meet Aaron, the Immortal. He is the reason we are here and so powerful. It will be fascinating to meet one as __him__. _

_Power, always on your mind. _

It was true; Jane liked power. She loved being able to take down and control vampires much bigger than her in stature by just the mere thoughts in her mind. More than that, she loved inflicting pain upon others.

_It's the only thing I believe I have____in__ common with the human who was __once____my father. _

Alec didn't argue. Their father had been cruel. He had beaten and raped their mother in front of them in a moment of madness when he suspected that she had cheated on him. She had been innocent of such acts but in the end, it hadn't mattered. He had slit her throat and thrownher body in the rubbish as if she were nothing. That was nothing compared to the things that he did to their slaves or what he did to Jane.

_Be at ease, my brother, he can no longer hurt me. _Jane's words filled his head. _Nobody human or vampire can. _

He looked at her. She was strong. Much stronger than any other female he had known. Then again, she had grown up with nothing but violence and, therefore was capable of such ferocity herself because of it. Still, Alec worried that she had grown too fond of the power she wielded. He knew she'd never allow anyone to control her other than Aro. She'd be a victim no more; instead she inflicted her own amount of pain on humans and anyone stupid enough to cross her. His sister held a violent streak, cultivated by the carnage they had both seen. Still there were moments he couldn't help but to weep for the young girl she had been; the young girl who had been abused and sold to wretched men who had a liking for 'pretty little girls'—all to fill their father's coffers.

_That young, pitiful, and powerless girl is dead. Do not be foolish enough to shed precious tears for her. _Her words filled his head as she strode away confidently toward the Northern Tower.

**Veronica's Office**

"You know you didn't have to do this," Embry remarked, standing in front of the window with the amazing view.

She looked up. "What? Keep you company?"

"I'm sure that there is a ton of work you need to do or some fancy client that you should be spending time with instead of hanging with me."

"Ah...but right there you are so wrong." She pointed at him. "I've been doing some research on your file. Quileute Inc. is going to be one of our biggest clients." She leaned forward in a mock whisper. "I heard you are going to be worth millions."

"I have a feeling that your concern for me and my situation has nothing to do with my money." He reached out and caressed her face. A tingle ran up her spine and her body felt like it was on fire.

"You are a client," she reminded, slowly pulling away. She had to keep things in perspective. This was a client. She had to remember that.

"Does that matter?"

"Yes, I'm always professional." Veronica never mixed the two, yet here she was sitting on the edge of her desk, staring at him. She hadn't taken him to dine at one of the countless places she took clients; instead she had taken him to eat at her favorite hotdog stand. The truth was, this wasn't just some other client- for she was showing him her real side.

"We could always pull our business." He edged closer to her. His hands holding onto the edge of the desk as he leaned forward toward her.

"Harry would kill me," she responded.

"_I_ could always drop out of Quileute Inc.,"

"Embry don't be foolish." She hadn't been kidding when she stated that she had done some research. She was impressed withthe way that the shares of the company had been divided and how the tribe was included. Family was so important to Veronica- and it was clear that Embry and the others believed the same thing. Embry smiled and her heart sped up. "Playing me, really? Not smart, not at all."

"I like you," he said quietly, "I'm not going to pretend that I don't. I'm not going to pretend that I'm not feeling something when all I can do is think about you." He admitted. "Last night I was hanging with my boys. There were women-"

"With your looks there are always women, aren't there? Lauren got that part right."

"Yes. It's true, I'm not a choirboy; I'm not going to pretend that I am. I like women; the way they look, smell, and feel. _And_ I like consensual sex between two people. I like it hard and fast…" he fingered her lower lip and her core clenched. He whispered, "I like it slow and sweet. Taking my time to explore…everything."

_Oh mi dios__ …_ Veronica's heart rate sped up.

"I could have had any one of the women in that bar in my bed. I'm not boasting, I'm telling the truth. But I didn't want any of them because all I could do was think about you. THAT has _never_ happened to me before." He admitted. "And it's more than your body although…I'll admit…I want in your sweet hot Latina depths so fucking badly." Embry's face changed; gone was the sweet look and in its place- a predatory one that let her know this was a man who knew what he wanted.

_Oh dios .. ya sabes que me encantan los hombres con la confianza, el control y arrogancia__. _

Embry was all of that.

"So, once this thing with my biological father is …" he paused. Raw emotion played on his face. "Once I've dealt with things, I'm going to take my time and concentrate on courting you and _only_ you."

"Are you really?" Veronica was surprised by his admission, though her years of training allowed her to keep a calm façade.

"Yes, I am," he grinned. "So counselor, be prepared. I'm not the type of guy that's going to take you to some silly play or having lunch at some country club. I'm not going to play tennis or taking your boating. _But_ I'll take you out dancing or to a rock concert in the park. We can go rock climbing, or can spend the day riding my Harley. If you want to go to dinner at some fine restaurant, I clean up, well when I want too." He gave her a devastating smile.

Embry would look good in a tux, she thought to herself.

"But I'll demand to meet your family, especially your brothers, to let them know that you have a real man by your side. It won't ever bother me that you have more education than me because I _like_ that about you. Hell, it turns me on. I like the way that your mind works among other things. But, I won't pretend to be something I'm not. I work in a garage and I like it. I'm happy with it with what I do and who I am. I'm proud to beNative American; I love my people and my heritage. I'm a bastard but I love my mom. And I'm loyal-"

Veronica put her fingers on his lips to still the words coming out of his mouth "Once this issue with your father is done. I'll withdraw all my services to ensure that legally you'll only deal with Harry. I don't want a conflict of interest becauseI don't mix my personal and professional life." She was amazed by her own words. They had only just met. It didn't make any sense. But it didn't change fact that he and his words _thrilled_ her. Veronica knew that professionally she was working her way up in the legal world. Her practice was doing well and they had a lucrative client list. She was attractive and there was a plethora of men who wanted to date her. Embry _wasn't_ part of her plan. Embry didn't have the political influence or the connections. And although, he soon would be very wealthy, it didn't take a genius to figure out he'd be the type to probably do nothing more than build a nice little house to live in, with it. It would make sense to let him down by telling him she wasn't his type and he wasn't hers.

But she didn't.

Because like it or not, their differences weren't enough for her. She had gone outwith the 'right' type of man and found them lacking. Embry Call with his sexy fine ass was anything but boring.

**Fork's Hospital**

Brandon pulled on Jake's t-shirt, which was a little big on him, and the hospital scrubs that Dr. August supplied for him. Marley gave Jake a troubled glance.

"I thought that you said only the Quileute's turned into wolves."

" I thought the same thing, I just don't get it."

"Are you sure that this isn't contagious? You told me that Brandon spends a lot of time with Bella at your house, maybe-"

"No. I've been a wolf since I was sixteen. It's only been members of the tribe who were related to the original wolf pack who even phased. I don't understand how this could be happening."

"Well, it did and at ForksHospital," Marley sighed. "You are so lucky it was me who came in here and _not_ someone else." She glared at Brandon.

"Dr. August, I'm sorry. I had no idea that I'd— "When this happened before I was alone and-"

"This happened before? When?" Jake cut Brandon off.

"The other night."

"So, you're telling me the other night you just phased for the first time?"

"Yes. And believe me when I tell you, it was horrible. I don't know what happened. All I know was that I left your house and on my way home I got sick."

"It never happened before? Are you _sure_?"

"He's fucking lying, I bet. What the hell do we know about this guy? He just happens to be writing with Bella and just happens to be a wolf too," Paul remarked with his hands folded across his chest. "It doesn't add up."

Brandon didn't like Paul or his accusations. His body was aching, he had a hell of a headache, and he was _pissed_ off. Paul and Jacob held the cards for he had no information about how this happened. Yet _he_ was the one being grilled as if he had done something wrong. "Are you going to tell me what's going on? Clearly you both know what's going on. Why is this happening?" How dangerous are you? How dangerous am I? Am I going to go around killing or hurting people—

"Listen I know that this is confusing…" Jake reached out to touch Brandon. Brandon pushed his arm away. He didn't want Jacob touching him. Jake's face turned dark. "I know that you are pissed off but watch it. I'm Alpha and you wouldn't like it if I became angry."

"Are you really quoting The Hulk to me?" Brandon remarked in a clipped tone.

Paul snickered. "Well he's got you on that one Jake."

Jake didn't look at Paul. He just growled. "If you want to stay here, Paul, shut the fuck up! You were the one who lost control and _you_ know better."

Paul threw a look of hatred in Brandon's direction. "I phased because that fucker _phased_ in front of my wife."

"And_**YOU**_ almost endangered us _all_. Is that what you wanted," Jake turned toward Paul stalking over toward him. "…for us to become some fucking lab rats! Can you imagine what they'd do to the tribe**? **Don't you get it, that a bunch of scientist would love to cage us, cut into us andconduct all sorts of experiments. Probably so they can make some sort of military shape-shifting soldiers or something like that. But it wouldn't be just us that they'd take but our wives as well. I may not like the bloodsuckers, but they have stayed hidden for a _good_ reason."

_Bloodsuckers?_ Brandon's head snapped to attention. "What do you mean bloodsucker? As in vampires?"

Marley nodded, understanding Brandon's confusion. She had just been introduced to this world. "Apparently there are vampires out in the world along with some _other_ things."

Brandon cursed shaking his head in disbelief. This entire situation seemed surreal.

Paul ignored Brandon and focused on Jake. "Now you're sounding crazy. You are making it seem like that _Breed_ series that Rachel reads from that chick Lora Leigh."

"Jacob's right, Paul," Marley interjected. "I did some work in Virginia when I was in medical school for a grant. He has good reason for wanting your secret to stay hidden."

"So all of you on the reservation can change into wolves?" Brandon asked trying to put all the pieces together.

Jacob looked at him for a moment. He was careful what he shared because like it or not, Paul did have some valid points. Jacob didn't know Brandon well enough to trust him with their lives. "Not all of us. And to answer your questions. No, you aren't going to go around biting and hurting people. Think about it, did you want to hurt someone the other night?"

Brandon was thoughtful for a moment. "No. I just want to—Run. I felt this pull to go running. So I did in the woods**,** in fact I ran right into-" Awareness hit Brandon. "It was you…you were the pack of wolves running the other night."

Jake nodded. "You were the wolf that Embry saw. He mentioned seeing one the other night.

"I think that I've been very patient here considering Paul tried to take my head off. I don't mean any harm to your tribe and I don't plan to tell anyone about this but I need to know why this is happening. I have the _right_ to know." There was a stern look on Brandon's face.

Jake wanted to help Brandon through this but he wasn't pack. He wasn't sure what to do about this situation. True, there were rules about not telling others. But Brandon phased, not to mention there was still an issue of his biology. Brandon didn't know who his biological parents were, there was a chance that maybe he related by blood. Maybe the other Alphas could help him. "I know that you have a lot of questions and I want to answer them but not here. Okay? There are too many eyes and ears. Besides, Bella needs to get some rest. I want to make sure she and the baby are alright before-"

"Baby?" Brandon looked at Jake. "Bella's pregnant?"

Even with this situation, the look of pure joy on Jacob's face was evident. "Yes, she's pregnant."

Paul's normally brash face turned into a look of wonderment. "Jake, that's amazing. Congrats bro." He slapped Jacob on the back pulling him into a man hug. "It's about fucking time that we got some good news around here."

Jake looked at Paul. He saw the true happiness in his brother-in-law's eyes. Sure, he and Paul weren't that close, but seeing him be so happy for him changed how Jake perceived Paul. Something inside of him moved him enough to allow the wall that he had erected when it came to Paul to crumble. "Thanks so much bro. I'm beyond the moon," he remarked as he hugged Paul back.

Paul stepped back. He now had a better understanding of Jacob's ire before. Paul _hadn't_ thought about what the outside world would do to them if they found out about their secret. He loved Rachel. And even though he was a little leery about becoming a father because of his own fucked up past, if she were to become pregnant he'd never want anything to happen to his child. "Sorry, for letting things get out of hand. It won't happen again, I swear." He remarked silently to Jacob.

Jacob was flabbergasted in all his years he had known Paul; he had never heard him apologize to anyone. "All is forgiven. You were focused on protecting my sister. You didn't mean for this to happen."

"I thought Bella couldn't have children?" Brandon remarked, happy about the news, but still confused.

"How did you know that?" Jake asked quietly. His and Bella's inability to conceive was their private business.

"She told me."

Jake looked at Brandon as if trying to sense something else. "That's not something that she talks about with people. She's very private." Not to mention, it was a very _painful_ subject for her. He knew that Bella enjoyed working with Brandon but he hadn't realized their relationship was close enough to talk about such matters with him.

"Yeah, she is." Paul remarked with a frown. He didn't like Brandon, not one bit. And he certainly didn't trust him.

"I know, but I was adopted. We were talking about my parents and me trying to find my biological parents so I guess it was only natural. I suggested to her that you both think about adopting. But, there is no need for that now, is there? Bella will make an _amazing_ mother. I'm happy for her, for you both." He paused for a moment, true concern showed on his face. "But I have to ask, is this thing contagious? I've been around Bella and she's pregnant. What if the child-"

"No need to worry about the baby. And no, this _thing_ isn't contagious."

"Does Bella know what you are? That you phase-"

"Bells has known since the first time I phased, at sixteen. You don't have anything to worry about. She knows exactly what and who I am. Listen, I know that you have a lot of questions. So, why don't you come by my house later on this evening and we can talk."

"What if I change again before I talk to you?"

"You shouldn't," Jacob answered. "Anger often starts the change and you don't seem like the type to lose you cool. Paul probably initiated your change as a defense mechanism against his own anger. He's always seems to cause that reaction within others." Paul threw a ferocious grin in Brandon's direction crossing his brawny arms in front of him. "Just stay calm and you'll be fine. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Jake reached into a backpackand threw Brandon acouple of protein bars. "Eat them; it'll help the hunger pains until you can get something more substantial. You'll need the protein." He then paused. "Listen, I know that this is a lot for you to take and truthfully, you're doing a pretty good job by not wigging the fuck out. I promise we will get to the bottom of this."

Brandon nodded. He needed to have a clear head about this.

"One more thing," Jake's eyes suddenly became cold. "You can't tell anybody about this. We can't afford for anyone to know about us. You've always seemed like a stand up dude, Brandon, and I'd hate to put you down. But if you run your mouth and tell someone, I will do what I have to do. I have a wife, a child, and a tribe to protect. I'll do whatever necessary to do just that. Even if it is something I don't like."

Brandon felt a tingling move up his spine at Jacob's warning. There was no way he was going to mention to Jacob that he had already told someone about what happened to him the other night.

**Veronica's Office **

The messenger handed Veronica an envelope. "Thank you," she uttered as she turned and walked toward Embry.

He looked at her, still apprehensive about the results. "You open it and read it."

"But Embry isn't this something you should do-"

"Do it!" He remarked cutting her off. Then he paused gentling his words. "Sorry, I'm so nervous."

She understood and caught his hand. "Okay. I'll do it." She opened the envelope and pulled out the paper. She silently read the report then looked up at him.

"Well?" He asked with his stomach in knots.

**Jacob and Bella's House **

"You know that this is ridiculous," Bella remarked as Jacob carried her into their bedroom to place her on the bed.

"No, it's not. I'm taking care of my beautiful wife _and_ child." He preened.

_God, how I love saying that, _he thought to himself.

Jacob's fingers laced with Bella's as he pressed his hand against her abdomen. "You hear me in there, little one?"

Suddenly, Bella felt as if there was a tiny a tiny butterfly moving inside of her. She stilled "Oh my god-" She looked up.

"What?" Jake asked, concerned.

"I felt…it felt like it moved." She looked surprised. "I felt movement…but that can't be. I can't be that far along."

"Maybe you could be, your period was never regular, maybe you are further along than we know about." He grasped her hand. "We'll find out how far along you are at your doctor's appointment on Wednesday, don't worry.Besides, I think that the butterflies are because you are so excited."

Bella looked at Jake. God, how much she loved him. "I am excited. This is like this is some beautiful dream-" She looked away for a moment.

He tilted her chin up. "What's wrong?"

"What if I can't carry the baby to full term?" Her fears and doubts began to plague her. "What if Adam's bite did something else to me-"

"Shhh…Hey, none of that." He cupped her face with both of his hands. "This is _our_ miracle growing inside of you. Our miracle baby and _she_ is going to be just fine."

"_She_?" Bella smiled.

"Yeah…I've got this feeling inside of me. It's going to be a girl." He remarked with one of his own.

"You wouldn't be disappointed in _not_ having a son?" They both knew that this was a miracle and most likely this would be the only child they'd ever have.

"No, I don't care if it is a boy or a girl. But I'd love a littlegirl that looked like you," he remarked.

"I'd love a little girl who looked like _you_ with your gorgeous coloring and your amazing hair." Bella responded.

"Your brains."

"Your smile."

"Your ability to love."

"And your ability to put everyone at ease." Tears of happiness slipped down Bella's face. "I'm so happy Jacob. I wanted this _so_ much."

"So…am…I. I promise you, on my soul, that I will not let anything happen to this baby. That I will protect it and you with my life," he whispered looking deeply into her eyes with his solemn vow. Bella pulled Jacob's head down to hers. His tongue stroked theinside her mouth. A thrill went through her body as she pushed him back and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his muscular chest. Taking her time, she ran her fingers down the middle of his chest down to his perfect hard abs. Muscles clinched as she explored his body. His eyes narrowed with unconcealed passion as she found the zipper to his jeans.

"I want you naked." She purred in a voice that was full of seduction. Jacob hesitated for a moment. "What?"

"What about the baby?" He asked concerned.

"Jake, all the intense sex we've had the last few months?" She rolled her eyes. "_Please_…

Jacob paused at Bella's remarks. He thought about the night in his workroom and the _things_ that he had done to her. He had fucked her, hard, not letting up. What if he had inadvertently hurt the baby?

Bella read his mind. "It's alright. I'm fine. The _baby_ is fine. They wouldn't have let me come home if there were any problems. _But_ I won't be fine if you refuse to make love to me. I'm a Black…" She leaned down and kissed his naked chest. "I have needs and you must fulfill them," she whispered against his amazing skin.

Jacob smiled as Bella pulled off his jeans. She took her time skimming the tips of her fingernails lightly down his chest, down his tight abs to his penis. Jacob's breathing increased with need.

"What are you waiting for?" He uttered in a sexy timbre.

She licked her lips. Her soft pink tongue licked her lower lip. He could only imagine what kind of pleasure _it_ could bring him. "I'm waiting for you to tell me what you want," she whispered, seductively. Her fingers moved down his thighs caressing them softly and made their way back up close to his cock. He swallowed hard. Her hand grasped one of his balls lightly stroking with her fingers. She played with him, taking her time. Bella _loved_ the power that she had over him. Loved how a man whowas strong, so powerful was literally quivering at her hands. His cock jumped as she touched his sac.

"You're doing thing on purpose." She was a wicked, wicked, woman.

"Maybe." She wasn't ashamed. "You still haven't told me what you want." She no longer was looking down at his cock. Instead she waslooking deeply into his eyes. She wanted to remember this. Remember the look of passion, of intense need, in his eyes.

Jacob fisted his hands in her hair. "I _want_ you to touch me." He demanded in a husky voice.

"Touch what? Be specific."

"My cock…touch it," he rasped.

A pleased look covered her face. Bella took her sweet time lightly touching him on the head of his member. He was hot and hard yet on the broad tip it wassoft and wet. She ran her finger around the head until a drop of fluid appeared. She leaned forward, her hair created a curtain around her as she daintily; she collected the drop with the tip of her tongue.

_Holy fuck! _He thought, while he tried to stifle a groan.

It was one of the sexiest things that he had ever seen. Jacob seized her mouth in a soul-shattering kiss, suckling and stroking her tongue with his own. He tasted himself on her tongue but it didn't matter. A fire started at the pit of her stomach and worked its way down to her pulsating core. Her hands caressed the strong muscles in his back and moved it down to cup his firm butt. Bella loved the power she felt just by him being naked and she beingclothed.

"No. Not yet." Her breath was husky from the powerful kiss that they shared. She pulled away. "I'm not done"

"You aren't?"

"Tonight, you're _mine_ to do as I please," she moved away for moment. "Get on the bed." She commanded.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at her, but did as she asked. He wanted to see how far his little wife was going to take this. He moved on the bed and lay down with his hands behind his head resting up against the pillows. Bella took her time drinking him in, her husband looked like an Adonis, laying there all muscular and taunt with the most incredible body she had ever seen. Bella took her time, moving her hands up to the top of his muscular thighs. Jacob held his breath, his stomach clenching as she stroked his skin lightly. It felt soft and incredible; damn he wanted to touch her. He reached out to her.

"No..." She pulled her head back. "You didn't ask. _Ask_ me nicely." She reprimanded.

_Hot fucking damn! I love this Bella. _

He looked into her eyes. "May I touch you?"

"Yes, you may."

Jacob gripped Bella's thighs and pulled her toward him over top of his erection. She felt him throbbing hard pressing against her through her pants. She wanted to wait to prolong it, to savor every moment. However she found herself pushing against his cock. He was so hard, and so full that she had a compulsion to rub herself against him. However, she stopped herself, she wanted to wait.

Jacob however _didn't_. He pulled off her tank top to expose her breasts, baring them to his greedy eyes. He suckled her breast by pulling her nipples into his hot mouth. Bella arched her back to allow him access to fully explore her body. He raised her up to her knees and then pushed her jeans down. Clad in only panties he let go of her breast and made his way toward them. Using his teeth, he pulled her panties down leaving herbare. He parted her thighs and inhaled her scent. "You smell sweet like strawberries and cream."

Bella used her finger to rub her clit for a few moments. Then, she pushed the digit inside of her heat.

"Fuck me…" Jacob whispered as his eyes were glued to her. She moved her fingers in out. Then he pulled it all the way out, holding it up to his full lips.

"Taste…"

Jacob suckled her finger licking off the cream. "Mmm…" He almost purred.

Bella looked down her hair becoming a curtain over them. "That's beautiful."

"What?" he murmured.

She touched the dimple on his right cheek tracing the curve of it. "Your smile, it's so beautiful."

"You've given me a reason to smile."

**Northern Tower**

Jane opened the door that led to the main suite of the Northern Tower. She stood studying the room; it was decorated in the Volturi's signature colors of blood-red, black, and gold. Sixteenth Century furniture furnished the extravagant room although there modern conveniences. On the wall above the grand fireplace were portraits of Aro and his wife Sulpicia. The painting had been painted centuries ago at a gala they had thrown. Of course later, special guests were invited down into the main solarium, where they were killed. Jane's cold eyes studied Sulpicia's form in the portrait; Sulpicia wore a lavish black silk and lace gown which showed off her bountiful bosom and small waist while her neck sparkled with stunning rubies. Sulpicia was indeed, a very attractive woman, but Jane hated her just as much as she knew Sulpicia hated her. Jane couldn't understand why Aro, who had a love for special vampires, would be content with a one who had none.

"Be careful, your disdain for her is quite evident on your face."

Jane turned as figure strode toward her in the darkened room from the open double doors that led to the tower's bedroom. She hadn't heard him. He had been utterly silent and that was an amazing feat before of her advance hearing. Suddenly, the firelight room was filled the modern lights as he stepped down.

_Oh my! _If Jane had breath in her body, surely she would have lost it. Jane wasn't one to lose her head, especially for a beautiful male; she had seen them before surrounded by vampires; however this male was truly different. He was the most beautiful erotic male she had ever seen in all of her centuries. He stood around 6'5, towering over her with her petite stature. He looked young, no older than eighteen though he was _oldest_ and most _powerful_ of their kind. His face was gorgeous with perfect bone structure, amazing dark eyebrows with long lashes, and full sensual lips.

_What would those lips taste like on my own? _That thought alone stunned her; after all, Jane had _never_ had any sexual thoughts. She believed herself damaged after what had been done to her as a human. But there she was, thinking about the taste of his lips. Her eyes trailed down his body. His chest was naked while the rest of him clothed in perfectly tailoredleather pants. He was lean with a muscle quality of a swimmer. There were words tattooed on his skin, written in beautifully elegant script, marking the arch of his collarbone like some strange necklace

_Immortal Beloved Hated Feared Powerful Cursed_

His right nipple was pierced with a small silver hoop. His feet were bare, but even they were perfect. She wondered what he'd look like naked spread out on the big bed with satin sheets in the other room.

"You like it?" He asked in a voice that was musical. She stared with fascination. Fangs, he _actually_ had fangs. "My piercings?" he remarked.

"Yes." She answered. "How were you able to do that, you were turned long before those type of piercings." Jane knew that only those who had tattoos or piercings before they had been turned had them after.

"My skin is not always hard," he answered as he moved toward the bar to pour himself a glass of wine. Jane's blood-red eyes drank him in. If she thought his front was beautiful, his back was extraordinary. There, depicted on it, was a detailed image of the crucifixion of Jesus Christ.

"You have _him_ on your back?"

"Yes, I was around during his time. I found him to be enlightening, the way that he dealt with people. He truly loved _man_. It is my homage to him."

"But it is of his death." Jane didn't understand.

"He found in life, the one thing that I cannot find, _death_." He uttered with a wistfulness. "In his death he saved the souls of many."

"You believe in souls?"

"Yes."

"I do not have one." She remarked.

He studied her for a moment. "Little bird, I believe that we all have one, _yours_ is merely damaged."

"Little bird?"

"You remind me of one that I once owned. It was called a Shayla."

"I have not heard of such a bird."

"Because _it_ was not of this realm."

Jane was astonished. "You have the powers of the Fae." She knew very little about them but she knew they traveled between the realms.

"Some and why should Inot. I am of their blood, though cursed by my grandfather."

Jane wasn't sure what to make of this creature. But for a moment she wanted to see what she could make him do. She tried her power on him.

He smiled an eerie smile. "_That_ doesn't work on me."

She waited for some form of retaliation, however he did nothing. She frowned. "You are not angry?"

"No, I understand _your_ needs better than you do." He watched her behind those startling eyes. "You may touch me Jane."

She had wanted to touch him. _How can he know that?_ She wondered as she stepped forward to do so. Her fingers touched his marble skin but it was not cold to the touch at all. "How?"

"It is my Fae blood."

"You are not what I…"

"Expected? No. I assure you I am not." He sat down on the sofa resting his feet on the coffee table as he sipped from his goblet. His fingernails she noted were painted black. "Tell me, has Aro told you what I have in store for you?"

"No."

He looked at her for a long time just sipping his wine when he finally uttered a command. "Undress." This command surprised Jane, for Aro knew she abhorred being touched.

"Why?"

"Because I command it," he responded with a tone of someone who was used to having his every need fulfilled. I want to see you without your clothes."

"Do you like young girls?" She hated pedophiles.

"No. Regardless of your body structure you are not a young girl. I have a feeling you never were. But you certainly aren't one now. You are a woman." Jane felt pleased at his remarks. She was surprised that she found thatshe wanted to comply to his commands. She wanted this male. He was beautiful, powerful and immortal.

Jane slipped her small black leather flats off her feet. Then she unhooked her suit jacket, revealing that her blouse was actually a halter in the back. Then she unhooked her pants lettingthem fall to her feet. She watched him hoping to gauge his interest as he gazed at her tiny black laced panties with the little pink bow. He leaned back on the sofa arms splayed as if he had all the time in the word. With arrogance that she found fascinating, he commanded her.

"Continue."

A thrill went through her. He wanted _her_, and not because she was a in a body of young girl. He didn't see her like that, he actually saw her for what she was, a woman. _Nobody_ ever saw her that way. To Alec she was a sister, to Aro, a daughter and to the rest; a menace they _rightfully_ feared.

Jane's nimble fingers went to the buttons of her blouse and in a matter of moments she peeled it off. She stood there in her panties, her small breast exposed, and her coral colored nipples hard.

"Off…" He commanded nodding to her panties.

She shucked them off standing there with a tiny bit of white blonde hair covering her core.

He stood; his lean fingers moved to the waistband his leather pants.

Jane licked her lips as he slid out of them.

Jane's core clenched as she pressed her thighs together. His body was amazing. She looked long and hard at his long full cock.

"Like what you see?" He asked.

She nodded. Did she ever.

"Good." With speed that she couldn't even track, he slammed her up against the stone wall. . Aaron pushed her neck to the side. His fangs grew long. He picked her up and pulled her thigh up over his as angled her so that his cock was at the entrance of her core. Then, he thrust hard and full inside of her.

Jane gasped. He wasn't gentle. _She_ didn't want him to be. He slid deep he slid inside of her while his mouth found her neck. Then, Aaron bit down, his fangs sliding into her like butter. Tingles spread through her as intense pleasure filled her. It should have hurt. The size of his fangs should have torn at her, instead all she felt was intense gratification. Her core clinched with every single pull of his mouth. Jane cupped his head pulling him toward her as she opened her thighs to give him more access. Her nipples brushing against his warm chest has he rammed inside of her.

_Yes…fuck me…fuck me hard. _She cried out in her mind as she took everything he was gave to her. He filled her with his cock which moved in and out of her with the speed only vampires had while his mouth sucked the vampire blood from her veins.

_Oh…my God….oh…yes…please more…._ She closed her eyes feeling the blood running down her naked body. She didn't care if it was too much. She wanted to give it all to him.

_Her_ body.

_Her_ corrupted soul.

_Her_unyielding allegiance.

It was all but his if he'd just ask.

Jane came apart, as an intense orgasm hit her spreading through her body like wildfire. It didn't stop. It went on, and on, and on, causing her to shake. Her screams filled the Northern Tower and echoed throughout the dark night throughout the top of the Volturi stronghold.

Lower, in the deep depths of the stronghold, her brother Alec smiled. Felix who was loungingin his bed caressed his face. "Why are you smiling my love?"

"Jane's cherry just got plucked."

"But…your sister when she was human**…**I thought she had lost her virginity when your father…"

"I'll explain later." Alec remarked as he pulled Felix's head down to his for a long kiss.

**Jacob & Bella's Bedroom**

Jacob's hands bulged as his hands gripped the headboard. The torture that Bella was putting his body through was _both_ painful and pleasurable at the same time. She had started with his feet as she massaged his inner soles and then kissed them. Next, she had made her way up his strong legs. Taking the hot oil that was resting on the nightstand she poured it on his thighs massaging them.

_Holy FUCK_!

If someone would have told him that the back of his knees was his G-spot, he'd never believed them. However, he found that it was when her tongue touched his knees, he almost crippled. Bella had oiled her own breast, squeezed them together, and rubbed them against his already heavy erection. He almost came but she pulled away just when he was about to lose his mind. She knew how much he loved fucking her breast. When Jacob tried to capture her, she stopped him."I told you." She said with all authority as she pushed his hands back and then artfully arched herself just over his erection. "I'm in charge. We either play it my way or we _don't_ play at all."

"Alright, we play it your way. _Tonight_." He'd find a way to pleasurably torture her, _later_.

"Good boy." She whispered licking his ear right before she went back to working on his thighs. Using her tongue, she licked a path up his inner thigh, and then sunk her teeth in him. He was startled by her action but her mouth suckled his skin causing the pain to ebb. It was so erotic that he wanted her to do it again. Once again she dished out the right amount of pain and pleasure. However, it was nothing compared to the intense pleasure when she took him inside her wet willing mouth. _That_ was when she started killing him. Bella knew how to lick him stem to base. She knew how to use her tongue to dip and dap, but most of all she knew how to deep throat him. Jacob pushed fully into her filling her mouth with his raging cock.

"God…Bella...you are so fucking good." He groaned out hoarsely as his hands gripped the head board. There was a cracking sound as his fingers broke the board. However, Bella didn't let up. She loved the feel of him in her mouth. She reveled in the ultimate power and control she had over him. Jacob controlled others, but _he_ was hers. She wanted to torment and pleasure him at the same time.

Perspiration beaded on his forehead as he tried to master his orgasm, but she wouldn't let him. Her fingernails buried into his muscular thighs as her mouth pulled hard tugging at him. He let go of the broken headboard and captured her hair in his hands.

"Fuck yes-" He pulled her harder forcing more of himself down her throat as he thrust up. His cries of pleasure echoed throughout the room as he fucked her face filling her mouth. His body shook with need. Jacob only had a few seconds to hold on before hecame in a rush, filling her mouth with his seed. Even then she didn't stop; she kept swallowing all that he had to give.

Finally, he let go. His breaths sounded rough ashe gasped for air to fill his lungs.

"Amazing…" He looked down at her. She smiled up at him wiping some of his semen that had escaped off her chin. That was all it took and once again became hard at the mere touch of her hand. Jacob pulled her up for a soaring kiss; his tongue boldly stroked her own. She needed him. She ached for him. She wanted him.

Bella opened her thighsand pushed downward allowing him to enter her from beneath her. Jacob closed his eyes at the pleasure of her sliding down over him, her hot tight sheath clenching. She was so tight and so wet; he wanted to come in her already.

_Control yourself,_ he thought. _The baby, you don't want to hurt the baby._

Pushing himself up into in a seated position, he took her breast into this mouth, suckling her nipples with his tongue. Jacob savored the feel of her in his mouth while he thrust slowly up inside of her. Bella moved her pelvis against him, moving up and down, as his fingers pressed into her waist. With every thrust her body felt intense gratification. Jacob slid a finger against her clit; manipulating the bud as he stroked her. Bella clung to him when he moved up off the bed to plant his feet down on the floor. His fingers continued their assault, as he increased his speed. It was too much for her take; she started come apart. Jacob, who knew the signs, from her baited breaths to her tight wet core, encouraged her.

"That's right baby. Take it. Comefor me. Do you hear me Bella, come for me now!"

With that, she let go, and her body contracted so hard that he had to hold his breath and stop moving to ensure that he didn't come.He watched her with delight, as her eyes clouded with passion and held onto her body as she moaned his name. It was only when she finally stopped, that he began to move again. He gripped her and turned over quickly sothat she was now on her back and he was looming over her, hot and hard inside of her body. "_My_ turn." He growled as he thrust deep within her and in the next hour, he showed her in great detail what his turn _meant_.

**Billy Black's House **

Billy sat on the outside deck of his house that Jacob and the pack members had rebuilt for him last year, enjoying a nice cool beer. He heard the sound of boots hitting the side stairs located next to the ramp. "Need a cold beer? I've got some in the cooler. Sue made me some deer stew and beer bread. I was just finishing up a bowl-" He paused as he saw Embry standing there. "Embry. Sorry, I thought you were Jake." Billy noticed the tense look on Embry's face. He was instantly concerned. "Embry…what's wrong?"

"All of these years you've watched me come over your house. Be best friends with Jake. And you never even asked yourself ….if I was _yours_?" Billy paused and his eyes became sad with guilt as he looked away. It was then that Embry knew the truth. "You _knew_, didn't you? All this time, you _knew_ I was your son."

There was no point lying, the chickens had come home to roost. "Yes, I knew." Billy admitted sadly.

"How long?" Anger simmered off of Embry.

"I always suspected it…you looked just like my father did when he was a teen. But I guess that I had real proof around the time that you turned thirteen. You fell when trying to cliff dive. Your mother was out of her mind with worry because you needed a transfusion. Her blood type didn't match, and nobody else's either. Just mine, so I knew that you were mine."

Billy's rejection of him all the years of his life hit him, like a ton of bricks. "All of these years and you never said a fucking thing! Why? Why? Did you hate me so much that you'd deny me a father? A brother? Sisters?" A mixture of pain and suppressed feelings rolled off Embry in waves. It had been bad enough for Billy to suspect the truth but for him to _know_ and deny him. . _That_ was criminal and unforgivable in his mind. "I always wanted it to be you," he uttered truthfully to the man who was indeed his father. "Deep down…I…always dreamed that it would be you. As boy, when I came over here and played with Jake, God how I prayed it was you." He paused. "Sam's father was an ass most of the time and Quil Sr. seemed alright but you-" A single tear fell down Embry's cheek. "_You_ were such a great dad to Jake always taking him fishing, and teaching him all sorts of things about cars. You talked to him and really listened to him. He angry wiped his tear away. "I admired you so much especially because you never let that fucking chair get in the way of being a good father." Embry laughed bitterly trying to cover his raw pain. "But I guess that the fucking joke was on me because a _real_ man one takes care of his responsibilities."

Embry's words cut Billy like a knife. "I did…once we knew I paid your mother every month -"

"You paid her? And that was supposed to make it alright! Money?" Bitterness grew inside of Embry making him hard inside. "Child support? That's all you think that you owed me?"

"No. Of course not, but there were complications. Things you wouldn't understand."

"Really, because where I'm standing it simply looks like you didn't give a fuck."

"Son-"

"_No_! You don't have the right to fucking call me that. Just explain it to me. Why? Why the fuck could you love Jake and turn your back on me?"


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Well everybody, I'm back. I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to finally post but real life, a ton of work, and a few illnesses have gotten in my way. I know that I haven't had the opportunity to respond too many of your reviews for the last chapter, but please know I enjoyed them and plan to respond to them. I've just been inundated with so much work at the moment! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and that it was worth the wait.

As always, a special thank you goes out to Blue Baby and also to k3mommy for all of their help and support of this chapter.

.com/watch?v=HAfFfqiYLp0 (For those of you interested, this is the link for the song All Of the Lights, referenced in this chapter.)

**Chapter 33: House Guests **

Reign lay submerged underneath the hot water. Her eyes were closed as they had been for the last hour or so. Her breathing heart rate and body temperature had been altered to accommodate her healing process. Just about everything had been shut down, allowing her body to finish healing with the claw wounds already healed. The water, of course, had been enhanced by the soothing healing crystals to expedite the process. Music from Pandora, _Far Away _by Marsha Ambrosius, played when Reign suddenly felt vibrations that interrupted her trance-like state.

Her safeguards had been compromised. Like all Fae, she put up specific safeguards using her own rare magical blood, to alert her when anyone, other than Shiloh, neared her resting place. At her home, the safeguard wouldn't allow someone entrance but here in Forks, that wasn't the case and she had no interest in hurting an innocent. With the speed and agility of the Fae, she catapulted out of the water and dashed into her living room standing wet and naked in her living room with a throwing star in her hand. Her sniper-like eyes assessed her surrounding through the large bay windows and stain-glass door. There, she spied someone she hadn't expected. She had thought maybe the intruder would be Kingsley doing recon to figure out where she resided. After all, although it seemed that they were working in conjunction with one another, they didn't dare actually trust each other. She knew that she planned to find out where the Child of Moon resided, so why should she expect any less from him? Realizing that her state of undress would only make matters between then more difficult, she sped to her room to throw on a shirt.

Roman stood outside the quiet beach house. His eyes assessed the property; it was a small single floor beach house with a cozy feel to it. At first, he wondered if he had written the correct address down. He had gotten Reign's personal information from Leah's computer. The little yellow beach house with stain-glassed door actually had wind-chimes and wicker furniture on the wrap-around porch. Truthfully, it didn't go with the image that Reign projected. Yet, there in the gravel drive was her motorcycle.

He wasn't even sure why he was here, but it was like he couldn't stop himself from coming. He had gone into work after a long night, then on morning patrol only to find out most of the crew was missing. Jacob, Quil, and Embry had gone to their new lawyers to take a DNA test to find out who Embry was related to. Leah had called in, which was almost unheard of. Then, he found out from Keely that Reign had also called in sick. He should have stayed at work, but he found himself needing to know if she was alright. So, there he was walking down the gravel drive and up the stairs to the wrap-around porch to the door. Roman spied her figure through the multi-colored glass. Without even knocking or bothering to ring the doorbell, he opened the door.

Kanye West's _All of the Lights,_ played in the background. Rihanna's voice sounded, as if her lyrics in the refrain of the song were meant only for Roman as he stared fascinated at the object of his desire.

_Turn up the lights in here, baby_

_Extra bright, I want you yall to see this _

_Turn Up the Lights in here baby,_

_You know what I need,_

_Want you to see everything. _

_Want you to see all of the lights_

His lustful eyes drank Reign in. She might as well have been naked, wearing only a small clingy black top that fell off her right shoulder. It molded to her lush wet body and barely stopped that the v of her tight damp thighs. One fucking move and he knew he'd see her cunt. Everyone one of his desires was kicked up a notch. This was what he liked, Reign, wet, sultry, with _no_ panties and ready for him. As if she was his. He'd love to keep her as such, always. _Never_ any panties, wearing only skirts so he could be inside her anytime he wanted. Images of her thighs spread open, him on his knees in front of her, fucking her with his tongue, his fingers, and finally his cock, filled his head. He inhaled as the scent of peaches filled his nostrils. God, she smelled perfect, as if she had been made just for him.

_She has been! She's YOURS, _an inner voice that he didn't understand, told him. Strange thoughts filled him. They were foreign to him, but he couldn't shake the feeling of absolute possession.

_If you want it; you can get for the rest of your life_

Music blared all around. She stood as if she, too, were mesmerized. But how could she be? Then, his eyes narrowed with anger at the fading bruises on her neck and face. Roman was _always_ calm, cool, and collected. He knew that getting emotional could get one killed. He was filled with a furious rage and a need to hunt down and possibly to kill the one who had done this to her. He wanted to bellow with anger that he couldn't explain. Never had he felt such need to protect someone like this other than his sister. Someone had dared to touch her, mark her, h_urt_ her! Inside he started to shake. He closed his eyes, doing his best to calm his inner beast. For the first time since he learned to control his wolf, he felt close to turning without it being his will.

Suddenly, he was in front of her and his hands, although they wanted to issue violence, touched the side of her face with gentleness, a gentleness that he hadn't been sure he was capable of at that moment. She didn't wince at his touch; instead she leaned toward him and stared at him with amazing hazel eyes. "Who did this to you?" he asked in a gruff voice with a hint of violence.

"It's not what you think."

"Not what I think?"

A small smile crept on her face. Roman didn't understand how she could smile when someone had hurt her. What the hell was wrong with her? He knew from experience that there are some women that have a sick need for men hit them or abuse them. They got off on it, but he didn't see Reign as that type. Yes, he was into bondage, but _never_ into real pain or abuse.

"You allowed this?" He couldn't accept this, not from her. He couldn't accept her allowing a man to do this to her. It sickened him to think that she'd allow someone to do such a thing.

"No, you should see the other guy." She remarked, pulling away to move toward the small fireplace in the living room of the cozy cottage.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Why are you here?" Reign asked, seemly ignoring his question. "Why do you even care?"

He moved toward her. "Somebody fucking hit you, Reign. I'm not going to let that happen. Nobody touches you."

She turned toward him, her hair sleek and damp from her bath. "Nobody…tell me, does that include you?" She raised her perfectly arched eyebrow. "Because I _want_ you to touch me, I have since the moment I met you."

"Answer my question." He wasn't about to let her distract him.

She assessed him for a moment. He was all tense. There was pent up anger inside of him, simmering under the surface. She had never seen him like this. It intrigued her that he actually worried for her, for her safety. She ought to be annoyed; after all, she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Hell, she was probably at least six hundred years older than he was. She was taught to seduce and kill by the best. But she wasn't annoyed in the slightest. She found, strangely enough, that she actually liked it. Yes, her mother may have been concerned from time to time, but nobody else in her life. They knew that she could take care of herself. That included Shiloh, who she knew loved and cared for her. He'd never indicated a worry about her for he'd seen that as a lack of confidence in her ability as a Guardian.

Although she knew that she couldn't tell Roman the truth, she didn't want him going off half cocked with the wrong information. "It isn't what you think. I'd _never_ let a man hit me for shits and giggles."

"Then what is it?" he paused looking as if he were in pain. "Please," he whispered with gentleness as his fingers brushed against her neck. His fingers sent shivers throughout her body. She leaned into his touch although his fingers touched her bruises; it was worth it, the pain for the pleasure. His heat, his warmth, it filled her. Her eyes closed. She didn't understand her reaction to him. She understood sexual attraction but this for some reason felt like it was more than that. "Reign…baby, who hurt you?" He leaned his head down. "Tell me…" Then his mouth touched hers. This kiss was different than the one before. It was soft, sweet, and very gentle as he nibbled against her mouth. She pressed forward. His mouth opened and his tongue slid into her mouth and stroked her. Chocolate, he tasted like chocolate. She wanted more. She sighed, pressing her body against his. Her nipples were hard against her shirt. She wanted them freed and pressed against his hot amazing skin.

Roman deepened the kiss. He wanted her. He tried to hold on. To be gentle, but she refused to let him. She groaned, not with pain, but need. He picked her up as if she weighed nothing, which to him she did. Her legs wrapped around him, and he groaned as she squeezed him with her thighs. His fingers moved down as one arm supported her weight, and then he slowly, painstakingly moved up her thigh. He scraped slowly, pressing her back against the wall next to her fireplace. The sunlight shown through the window, bathing her in their rays. Her lips parted her face utterly beautiful, even with her bruises.

His fingers moved against her hot heat. He inhaled as he slowly moved against the sweet, wet, hot skin, finding her clit. He brushed against it.

She gasped.

He brushed against it again. Then he took his time, purposely avoiding her clit on purpose. He stroked deeper between her legs, feeling the wetness of her entrance. She wanted it- his fingers inside of her, but he didn't slide them in. Instead, he played her, rubbing his finger back and forth, touching her clit, then avoiding it, just when she was close. Again and again he played her. He pulled his mouth away from hers, gasping breaths as he watched her. Her eyes lit up as he started his assault on her again before pulling the shirt off body.

_Beautiful_, he thought. His eyes gorged her body as he drank her in- the beauty of her face; the lines of her graceful neck; her delicate features and toned body. He loved the muscles of her abs, the blend of creamy mocha skin, even the tattoos that marked sensuous body. He noticed a new one, if memory served correct, a stylized tattoo of a gun on her side, the tip of the nuzzle almost caressing the side of her right breast. It too, like the others, was fucking sexy. He glanced down at her bare mound and the tattoo there in which the tip of the knife went pointed to her cunt. It was perfect, as if she were made just for him. His eyes were drawn to her full chocolate tipped nipples, especially the one with the piercing.

Roman loved piercings. When he wasn't on patrol, he put in his two barbs embedded on his penis. The pleasure and the pain of them often made sex even more enjoyable when he did. He studied the metal embedded in her. She was more like him than he wanted to admit-the deep dark side he kept hidden from most people. Roman's mouth moved toward it and closed over it. There was no stroking, or soft kisses there, instead, he pulled, capturing the piercing between his teeth.

Reign gasped at the mixture of pleasure and pain issued through her body as he pulled on her piercing.

"Oh fuck!" she uttered as her body jolted with heat. Her small nails embedded in his skin, drawing blood, but she wanted to sink more than her nails in him. She wanted to sink her fangs in him. Her eyes started to change to a pink color indicating her _hunger_.

**Jacob and Bella's House **

Jacob lay holding his wife in his arms. He had decided to take the rest of the day off. Of course it meant that he was going to have to go in extra early the following morning- right after his patrol later that night; but he didn't mind in the slightest. It was worth it to spend some quality time with Bella. With everything that had been going on, he missed this-days holding her, and them spending quality time together. Of course, he had just the thing to rectify the situation.

Bella moved in his arms slowly yawning as she awoke. "Mmm," she snuggled deeper into the heat of his body. "Is that time correct?" She asked in a very sleepy voice.

"Yes." He kissed the top of her head.

"I've been asleep for two hours?" She turned in his arms, facing him.

"Yes." As far as he was concerned, she needed her rest, and he was going to see that she got it.

"And you just let me?"

"Yes."

"Is that all you are going to say to me today, is yes? Because if it is, then I have a list of demands."

"Like what?" He looked interested.

"I don't know," she ran her hands over his muscled back then slowly down to his backside. "I'm thinking…maybe sex on tap."

"Haven't you already had that?"

"Yes, but don't you know that pregnant women can be very demanding?"

"Keep going." He implored her.

"Well, I also want a day dedicated for just you and me." She kissed his chest. "No pack issues, no drama, no patrolling. Nothing but you and me here together, very _naked_."

"You know just what I like." He grinned, nipping at her ear. "I read somewhere that some women become extra horny when pregnant. I think that I'm going to try to test that theory, Mrs. Black." Jake trapped her body over his. "Is that all you want?"

"At the moment, yes, although breakfast in bed would be nice."

"Done." He kissed her quickly and hopped out of bed to stride naked into the dressing area. Bella kept her eyes trained on his hot naked butt until he disappeared from sight. Then, he came back to hand her a box and an envelope.

Bella sat up, looking lovely with that tousled look. "What's this?"

"Open it," he remarked like a kid at Christmas. His eyes sparkled with pure delight.

Bella bit her lower lip as she sat with her legs crossed on the bed. She took the envelope and opened it. Her head popped up, her eyes wide with surprise. "Plane tickets, to Hawaii?" She was flabbergasted.

"That's not all…open the rest."

Bella turned her attention to ripping the paper off the box. Inside was a very tiny red bikini.

"Remember I told you that I was going to take you somewhere warm and you had to be wearing this?" He fingered the string bikini. "I can't wait to take it off of you with my teeth," he uttered, giving her a very intense look. "If you see here, we are staying at a house on a private beach and…"

"We can't go." Bella remarked, cutting him off.

"What?" Jake was confused. He thought that Bella would love a chance to get away. For them to spend time together, _alone_. "Bells…are you saying that you don't want to go away with me?"

"No. It isn't that. I'd love a chance to get away but..." She paused. "…but the truth is we've been sort of avoiding certain issues. I know that we had to deal with Sam and the whole binding thing. How is he doing?"

"I don't know." Jacob only knew that Sam was recovering. In a couple of days he'd go and check, but right now it would be best if he stayed away from Sam. "Stop changing the subject, Bella."

"I'm not." She sighed. "We always talk about things, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, let's deal with the Volturi issue."

"We are…"

"We aren't. Not really. _We_ don't talk about it."

"Bella, what the hell do you think I've been doing all this for? The whole becoming the one true Alpha thing. Spending time with Hawk and learning about the other Alphas. Hell, being frienemies with those Cullen's. I'm still not down with the pixie, by the way. That little bitch didn't let that little tidbit slip about Eddie as an accident." Jacob got out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts angrily.

"Alice isn't the issue."

He turned and leaned forward, resting his arms on the bed. "Alice is going to be an issue that we are going to have to deal with."

"Yes, maybe…I don't know. I don't think that Alice meant any harm."

"Keep thinking that. She wanted you as a vampire-in-law."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Still, we haven't talked about it."

"Talked about what Bella?" Jacob didn't understand what was going on.

"Talked about what happens if the Volturi come." Bella got out of bed to face him. "We haven't discussed it and we need to. I need too; we've got more than just you and me now. _We've_ got the baby."

"I love you, _and_ our child. More than anything! You know that I'd do everything in my power to ensure your safety. We upped the patrols. I'm in contact with Carlisle who'll let us know anything that happens on his end. And the fucking pixie that you want to be friends with has got her eye on the Volturi." Jacob snapped. He was doing the best he could, evening allowing his natural enemy to aid him. The truth was he was on pins and needles. The other night Bella had awoken with a nightmare about her attack and Charlie's death, and he was desperately afraid that she'd remember everything one of these days. He had hoped and prayed that those horrid events would be forever buried, but he wasn't sure. Right now, he had more to protect than his marriage, he had to protect the baby growing inside of his wife's womb.

Bella knew that Jacob was upset. The little tick on the side of his mouth was going a mile a minute. She knew that he didn't understand her hesitation, but she was frightened about bringing the Volturi down on the heads of her family and friends. "What about Hawaii? Are we taking the pack with us?"

"No…but I got that covered. I already talked to Kono, the Alpha of the cheetah pack. The beach house I rented on the private beach is located right near where her pack is located. Kono has offered additional protection if we need it by extending their patrols. I figured this trip would not only be a great getaway for us, but an opportunity for us to work on solidifying our relationships with other packs. Besides, I've missed Rebecca, we haven't seen her or Kai since our wedding. If the Volturi come this way, I plan to have my own fucking army to fight them." His fist grew tight. "Believe me, I'm doing the best here Bella, but I'm not going to stop living our lives because of a threat may come here." His face was tight. "Never think for one minute, I don't have one of my eyes trained on what may be coming. I've got everything that I hold dear and love at stake."

Bella realized that her remarks might have come off ungrateful. That hadn't been her intent. She reached out and pulled him into her arms. "Not for one minute did I think that you didn't take this threat seriously. It's just you haven't discussed it with _me_. I need to know what's going on. You know that."

Jake realized that she was right. On some level he had avoided talking about the Volturi with her. Every time he thought about them and the vampire who had raped her, he saw red.

"I just didn't want to frighten you…"

"That is so stupid. I'm already scared, but I'm handling it. Nothing you do is going to change that. But you're right. We can't stop living our lives because of them, or what we think might happen. But Jake, I have to be in the _know_ about what's going on. And not just me, the other wives and imprints as well. Everyone has a stake in this situation."

"Alright, that's fair. I'm supposed to meet up with Roman and Jasper. The leeches…" Jacob paused when he saw Bella's frown. "...the vampires are going to teach us some stuff about them. Personally, I don't get it, we've been fighting them for years, but maybe we could use their insight. We'll set up the time and rotation schedules, off of our land of course."

"When?" She gave him a pointed look.

"I'll call him tonight and see if tomorrow works."

"Good." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Alright then, when are we going to Hawaii? After all, I'm not going to be able to fit into the bikini for long." She fingered it.

Jacob laughed. "The date of the tickets is for next week and…"

The ringing of the phone cut him off. He paused. Bella turned and answered the phone. "Hello. Yeah…hi Rach." She frowned. "Okay. Sure, I'll tell him." She hung up the phone.

"What's up?"

"She says that you need to go see your dad, he's upset."

"Upset?" That wasn't like his father at all. "Why?"

"I don't know. She didn't say. She's over there."

Jacob pulled on a t-shirt and slipped on some flip-flops. "Billy's never upset." His father was always calm and cool. It was one of the reasons that Jacob looked up to him. "I don't get it."

Bella got a tingling up her spine. "Jacob…" She looked at her husband. "Embry's paternity test; isn't he supposed to get the results this afternoon?"

"Shit!" With everything going on lately Jake had fucking forgot. "Yeah. Okay. I better check on my dad." He glanced at her when he saw that she was heading to the shower. "Bells, stay and rest."

"No, if Billy needs us then…"

"He knows you love him. But right now, the doctor says that you should spend the rest of the day resting." He fingered a small dark circle that was under her eyes. "You _still_ look tired to me. Maybe it would be best for you to stay and get some more sleep. Don't forget to take your iron supplements or your prenatal vitamins." He reminded. "I'll bring something to eat as well. How about some of Caroline's homemade potato soup and turkey sandwiches?"

Bella thought about pressing the issue for a moment, but looked at the clock. "Alright, but call me if you need me."

Jake nodded, kissed her again quickly and sped out of the room. Bella hoped everything with Embry and Billy would be alright. She knew how much Jake loved Embry and though the subject was one never officially discussed, it was about time that they found out if they were really brothers. She meandered toward the bed, stifling a yawn. The truth was she was still tired. Maybe another catnap was just what she needed.

**Leah's House **

Sam opened the door for Noah, his cousin. Standing before him was an attractive man with long hair pulled back in a braid who had a very solemn look on his face. "Thanks for coming right over. I know that you were probably busy." Thank god Noah's phone number was still the same, _and_ he happened to be home to receive the call.

Noah noticed his cousin's haggard appearance, not to mention the lock of shocking white hair lock located in the front of his hair. "What the hell happened to you? And what in the hell are you doing here at Leah's house? Don't tell me that you left Emily for Leah. Cause I just can't see Leah forgiving you, not after all of these years. And Emily deserves better than that kind of treatment."

Sam looked tired. "Noah. Listen, I don't know what's going on."

"Neither do I. You're the one who called me in the middle of the day, needing me to come over here. Why?"

"There was some accident or something." Sam rushed to get out. "I'm not sure what happened, they haven't really told me. All I know is that I woke up at Lorena's house, confused and in a lot of pain. She looked older." He fingered his hair. "I looked older. Then I came here to Leah's because I wanted to go home."

"Home?" Noah was confused.

"I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember was leaving Leah's house six years ago apparently."

"Six years ago?"

"Yes."

Noah paused for a moment. "Are you shitting me?"

"No. And I don't understand what's going on. Nobody will tell me. Leah's upset and she said some things." He paused; raw pain was in his eyes. "She said that I…" He paused. "She said I didn't ask her to marry me, that I…"

"That you left her for Emily."

"Yes." Sam looked at Noah. "I didn't do that. I couldn't do that. I wouldn't do that!"

Noah sighed. "Yeah, but you did."

"No, damn it! I love Leah. She's my world. I wouldn't cheat on her and not for the likes of Emily. Emily isn't even my type."

Noah felt for his cousin. He and Sam hadn't been as close as they used to be over the last few years, but they were family. He and Sam talked from time and time, and Noah found that he was often Sam's sounding board. "Listen Sam, I'm not sure what's happening or what's going on, but you say that you don't remember breaking up with Leah or having an affair with Emily. Is there anything else that you do remember?"

Sam didn't like the strange way that Noah was looking at him. "What do you mean?"

Noah sighed. "Sam, do you remember changing into a wolf?'

**Reign's House **

Reign's fangs sliced into her lower lip. The pain of it was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling inside. The acute ache. Roman was playing her, mastering her, and God knew she _loved_ it. He had her on edge. He commanded her. His mouth was on her breasts, pulling against her piercings. His fingers were on her clit and when he parted her, she held her breath as he stilled.

Roman pulled back, his eyes on fire as he felt the tingles moving down his spine. There, inside of her, he had found a metal barrier, a piercing of the skin right above her clit. He swallowed.

She looked at him with her lustful gaze. It took all her power to mask the color of her eyes.

He dropped down to his knees and pulled back from her to study the metal bar. "Holy fuck…" he uttered with pure lust. He looked up at her with desire. His mouth parted, his tongue stroked her. It was thick and bold and hit the spot.

"Oh…God." Her breath came out all husky.

He tightened his grip on her. "Tell me." He commanded her.

"What?" She was confused at what he was talking about.

"Tell me who did this do you, and I'll let you come."

"_Let_ me come?" Nobody had ever said such a thing to her before.

He stroked her again, this time his fingers slid up inside of her heat. She shivered. He pulled them out. "Yes…I'll _let_ you come." His eyes challenged. "But not until _I_ say so."

"No." She looked down at him, saw the darkness hidden. It thrilled her. Still she fought him.

"_My_ way." He wouldn't bend. It didn't matter that he was harder than he'd ever been before. _This_ was who he was. He'd no longer hide from her. That wasn't an option anymore. He wanted her. He wasn't going to fight it anymore. He had had a great deal of time to think when on patrol that morning.

He licked her again, tasting her, building a fire. She rocked against him before he pulled away. A real show of dominance. He pressed her and his fingers slid into her again. He then collected some of her essence and moved it further back against her back entrance. Her body tensed. Her breath increased. "See, I can tell what you'd like. And I'd do it for you. Everything you can think, pushing you further than you think that you can go. My fingers and tongue inside of you. But it has to be _my_ way." He commanded.

She licked her lips. "Today…"

"Today is just a taste, just to get the edge off. You won't get my cock today. I want to be able to take my time with you. And I want you to be fully healed. I'll come back in a few days for you, if you agree to my demands. I need you to fully understand what I'm asking for, what I'm demanding of you. Because I want it the way that I want it." His dark eyes were serious as he tried to explain to a woman not of his world what he wanted from her, no-_needed_ from her. "You'll be naked, no clothes the entire day. If I get you for twenty-four hours; you will do what I say, the way that I say. I'll fuck you _whenever_, _wherever,_ and _however_ I want to with no questions asked. As many times as I want." He was letting her see the dominate side of him, the side he kept so deeply hidden. "This will be our secret, you'll never tell anyone. This is between you and I because it's nobody's business what we do. Do you understand?"

"Done." She didn't even hesitate. "The first time we do it _your_ way, but after that I get it the way that _I_ want."

He looked at her, then, he really saw her for what she was. "I'm no submissive."

"Nor am I." She reminded him. "But I want _you_ to dominate me. I want to know what it would be like to give myself to you, but with that comes trust; I want the same thing. I want to be able to take you places that no _woman_ has ever taken _you_ before."

This went against Roman's sexual nature. This request went against who he was, what he wanted. He would never allow such a thing, no Dom would. _But_ he wanted her, almost desperately. His eyes darkened. After a moment of long deliberation, he acquiesced to her demands. "Only once and I get to have you at three other times to make up for it."

He was still playing power games. She wanted him even more. "Done…" Her eyes flashed. "Finish it."

"You never command me, Reign, not in the bedroom, other than _your_ night that you've asked," He chided. "But I will finish it, after you tell me who did this to you."

"Nobody important." He refused to move, just stared at her as if he had all day. "Fine! There is an octagon in Port Angeles; you can make a lot of money fighting MA."

"You were fighting."

"Yes, I needed some extra cash."

He studied her fading bruises. Her body was tight; she was more than in shape. Her story was plausible. "For what?"

"It isn't any of your business."

He ignored her comment."A man or a woman did this to you?" He remarked in a no- nonsense tone. He stared at her long and hard. He wasn't about to back down. She needed to understand that.

"A man," she finally admitted, telling bits of the truth. She failed to mention that the 'man' was actually a Child of the Moon, a deadly werewolf. "You should see him," she uttered with a smile. "This is nothing compared to what I did to _him_." That wasn't so much a lie. She had fucked up Kingsley badly before their 'truce'.

"I don't want you going there anymore if you need money…"

"You get to fuck me Roman." She reminded. "Not _own_ me. Let's be clear about our boundaries. "

He growled, not liking that particular reminder. He leaned forward in her face. "I'll _own_ that body when we are together. That means your mouth, your pussy, and your ass."

God, she hated to admit it, but her body shivered with anticipation with his aggressive no-nonsense comments. She all but came right then and there. He was so fucking sexy and so self-assured. This was a completely different side to Roman, and she loved it. "But _not_ when we aren't."

"No other men. Not while this thing goes on between us. I'll not share you." He surprised himself with that comment, especially when he had never had a problem with sharing, literally. But it was the truth, at the moment he felt if he ever caught her with another man, he'd kill him.

"Prove to me I won't need another man." She smiled. "You better fuck me long, hard, and the way that I like."

"Done. You won't need or want anything other than _my_ cock in you."

"That goes the same for you. Whatever woman you were with last night…" Reign had an acute sense of smell and there was a hint of someone. "You are _through_ fucking her or anybody else you might be fucking while you are with me." She surprised herself because that certainly went about her natural and sexual make-up. Reign didn't go 'steady'.

He smiled up at her. It was the first time he had done so. Roman spent too much time frowning at her, but this was the first time he smiled. God, he was so handsome and his smile -down-right perfect. Her heartbeat sped up. Then without warning, he dropped to his knees, rubbed her clit again, thrust his tongue inside of her heat and plunged his thumb inside of her back door. He did it all with perfect precision. The stroking, the thrusting, and the plunging. She tried to hold off, to prove something to him, but then he uttered one word,"come ."

Reign then proceeded to come because he _let_ her.

**Billy's House **

"Dad!" Jake called out as he opened the front door of his dad's house. He walked into the kitchen and found it empty. Then he headed outside to the deck. There, he spied his father sitting alone. Billy was smoking. It gave Jacob a pause for Billy only smoked when he was _really_ upset.

"Jake." Rachel came from behind him.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Embry came by. Needless to say, Billy's his father." She remarked with hooded eyes. Her body was tight with tension.

Deep down, Jacob had just _known_ that Em was his brother. His instinct recognized it just as his wolf did. It had been something that Jake had finally admitted when he had been getting his affairs in order. "Where's Embry?"

"Gone. And he's pissed."

"With dad? Why? We all knew…"

"Dad won't tell me what happened, but it must have been bad." Rachel remarked tightly.

Jacob knew that this was a sore subject with Rachel. She was older and had been very close to their mother. He knew this had to be hurting her greatly. "Tell me that you didn't give Dad a hard time about this."

"Don't go there with me, Jake." She snapped, with a tone full of quiet anger. "I remember what this did to _Mom_, how devastated she was, how she cried when she found out he _cheated_.You were too little; you don't remember how it almost destroyed this family. At least I've tried to get past my disappointment of what _he_ did to her."

"And you never let him forget it. Did you?" Jake remarked with equal force. Old pains were resurfacing.

"Why should I? I love him Jake, but I saw the pain his act caused Mom. And all for what? A stupid fuck? Men!" she scoffed. "Such stupid fuckers, willing to destroy everything they have for some _pussy_. So don't stand there and act like this was supposed to be some big family reunion with our long lost brother, cause it's not." Rachel's eyes tightened with anger. "I'm just glad that Mom isn't alive to know the truth."

Jacob was silent. Deep down he knew his sister's anger was justified. Rachel had at least tried; Rebecca had _never_ forgiven their father. As much as he wanted to argue and defend Billy, Rachel was right. He was glad that his mother wasn't around for this. He slid the glass back and stepped onto the deck. Billy didn't even turn around.

"Jake," he remarked.

"Dad," Jake moved to put his hand on Billy's shoulder. No matter what, he still loved his father.

"I guess your sister told you."

"Yes."

"You knew that he was going to get that test, didn't you?" Billy remarked as he took a drag, the chicory filling his lungs.

"Yes. Embry wanted to know the truth."

"I'm sure he did, Son. And now he does." Billy turned, and Jake saw that there were tears in his father's eyes. Jake was astonished by the sight of them; he had never known his father to cry other than when his mother died. "He has every right to hate me," Billy sputtered with deep emotion. "He told me…that he had always _wanted_ it to be me, that he had prayed for it to be me." Billy bowed his head. "He was always a good boy. Real quiet though, especially around here. He was always so respectful to your mother. Sometimes, I'd catch him staring at her."

Jake remembered. Once he asked Embry when he had been around seven, before Jake knew the truth that Embry could be his brother, about why he stared at his mother all the time.

"_Your mom always smells like cookies. And when she smiles, it feels like sunshine.__"_Embry had remarked. "_She's always playing games with you and doesn't get mad if you mess up your clothes.__" _There had been a look of hunger, of wistfulness in Embry's eyes. "_I wish she was my mom.__"_

"It was because he just wanted a _father_…" Billy stopped trying his best to hold onto his composure. But the pain was too great. He had done wrong by _his_ son, his blood. He had done wrong by his beloved wife, Sara. Embry had been right. Billy had spent years mentoring Jake to be a man and in all that he time he had watched his _other_ son, from a distance, grow into a fine man, all by himself.

There had been so many times that Billy had wanted to reach out to Embry, to acknowledge him. He wanted to tell Embry how proud he was of the type of man he ended up being. But he hadn't. He had loved Sara. He had been stupid that night he slept with De'Aira and done a thing that he had cursed himself for. It had been easy to pretend that Embry wasn't his at first; after all he, _could_ have been someone else's son. Billy had seen the pain in Sara's eyes whenever she saw Embry. She deserved better than him. She didn't deserve to have to watch him play father to the child he had created when he had cheated on her. But deep down, he knew it _hadn't_ only been about Sara as much as it had been about _him_. Sara had always been kind to Embry and never got in the way with his friendship with Jake, even when Billy had known it had been so difficult for her. So, he did nothing. He pretended because he had been a _coward_. He had been afraid that although she had said that she had forgiven him, that if it had been proven that Embry was his, that she'd leave him. He had loved her so much that he couldn't let that happen. So, he had done worst- nothing.

De'Aria wasn't a bad person, but she had been young and really irresponsible. Yes, over the year she had changed, but Embry had to be the 'mature' one, _always_ looking after his mother. If that wasn't bad enough, Embry had to grow up with the stigma of being a bastard with more than one possible father within a small community, but that boy grew up, strong, silent, and honorable in spite of it all. When Embry had needed a blood transfusion and Billy had found that he was his father, he had wanted to claim him, but De'Aria had been irate. Furious that now, Billy had wanted to claim him and not before. She refused Billy, stating that Embry didn't need a father, not anymore. But _that_ had been a lie, a lie that Billy had been willing to let her tell because he had _still_ been a coward. Once Sara died, the girls had pulled away from him. They had known the truth about him. He had tried, but he hadn't been too good with them, not knowing what to say or even how to communicate with them. Rachel had been fiery and full of spirit, but Rebecca, she had been quiet, reserved; her hatred for him was real, and it burned deep. It had been one of the reasons that he allowed her to spend so much time with Marley. At least with her, she had smiled. The truth was he had fucked it up. It had been one of the reasons that he had put all of his love into Jake. He had desperately wanted the _one_ child he could be close to, to be everything he hadn't been. But now, the chicken had come to roost, and everything Embry had said was true; he didn't deserve Embry, not at all.

**Jacob and Bella's House **

Bella turned off the shower and stepped out of the sliding glass. She picked up a plush towel and started to dry off. When she passed by a mirror she stopped to take a good look at her naked body. She wasn't sure how she had missed it. But it _did_ look like she had put on a little weight. Bella went to the scale and stood on it.

_Three pounds. _She smiled.

The signs had been there all along-the small weight gain- her baby was growing inside of her. She was on pins and needles and couldn't wait until her doctor's appointment to find out how far along she really was. Her fingers caressed her lower abdomen. "Hello in there. I'm your mother and I love you."

That butterfly fingering feeling happened again. "No…it can't be. You are being crazy Bella. There is no way that the baby heard you." She shook her head, striding away from the mirror and wondering if her new hormones were making her crazy. She walked into her closet. There, she found a green tank, a mustard colored razor-neck shirt, and green cargo shorts. Bella was opening her drawer for new underwear when she stepped on something. "Shit!" She screamed as pain shot up into her foot. She jumped clutching her foot. She hobbled on her tip- toes to the chair in the dressing area, looking at her foot. "What the?" She pulled out the lapel pin that she was embedded in her foot. She pulled out the pin and studied it. "How could this be…?" She paused. If Bella hadn't been so caught up in the fact she knew that pin; she would have realized that her foot healed almost instantly. Instead she quickly started to pull on her clothes; she needed some answers and only one person she knew could give it to her.

_**Thirty Minutes Later**_

Bella pulled up to the Cullen house and headed to the front door. She had barley had the opportunity to start to knock when Alice answered. "Bella I'm so glad that-"

"Can it, Alice." She stormed past her 'so called' friend into the foyer. "I don't have a lot of time before Jake gets back and starts wondering where I am." She turned toward her. 'What the fuck is this?"

Alice looked perplexed as Bella handed her the a pin, then awareness struck her. "Where did you find this?"

"In my house Alice. MY HOUSE!" Bella yelled. "You knew-he'd been there, didn't you?"

Alice closed her eyes. "Bella…"

"Why? Why would he go sneaking about in my house?"

"He wasn't sneaking. It's just he wanted to see you and the house that Esme had designed for you and…"

Bella's head snapped up. "What?"

Alice visibly paled. "Shit," she muttered not sure how she could have made such a enormous error.

"Esme designed my house…" Bella felt sick; if Jacob were to find out that their 'dream' house has been designed by Edward's mother, he'd be furious. "Oh my, God. How many lies Alice?"

"Bella, please." She looked aghast. "You don't understand."

"Yeah, I do." Bella inhaled. Suddenly she couldn't stand to be near Alice. "How many lies are you going to tell me?" How many manipulations? She demanded seeing Alice in a completely different light.

Alice saw the hurt and disappointment in Bella's eyes. It killed her to see the distrust that was now there. "He didn't want you to know he'd been there. He saw wedding photos, and it hurt him."

"That's why you came, isn't it? To mask his scent, right?"

"No! No…Bella. I wanted to see you and rekindle our friendship."

"Really?" Bella hardened her heart. "I don't know who you are. All I know is that I can't trust you."

Alice looked as if her heart was breaking. "Please…Bella, you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. I thought we were friends." Tears filled Bella's eyes. "I was willing to try to forgive you for leaving me without a word all those years ago, and even when Jacob suggested that you told me about Edward to cause confusion in our marriage, I defended you. But all I get are lies. That is the one thing that I can't abide. LIES. I love you, Alice. I've _loved_ you like a sister. But I don't think that I know who you are or what your real motives are." Bella sighed sadly because in her heart she believed that Jacob was right, she couldn't trust Alice at all. "Edward _should_ have come to me and talked to me. We could have had…closure. He shouldn't have snooped around my house. Jacob could have come home and it would have caused…" Bella didn't want to think about what could have happened. "Things could have been handled differently. It should have been handled differently. And you should have been honest with me from the start." Bella looked at Alice, feeling a tightness in her chest. "I appreciate the fact that Jasper and you are sticking around to protect me. I appreciate you working in conjunction with the wolves, but as far as our friendship, I can't see that happening anymore."

"Bella, you don't mean that." Alice looked on the verge of tears.

"Yes, I do." Bella left Alice standing there.

**Jacob and Bella's House **

Bella pulled into her circular drive and when she saw Brandon's Porsche there. "Hey…" she called out, surprised to see him when he stepped out of his car. He had a bag in his hand as he strolled over toward her.

"Is Jake around?" Brandon noticed that Jake's truck wasn't in the drive.

"No…he had something come up."

Brandon frowned. "He told me to come over."

"It was kinda an emergency, something to do with his dad."

"Oh…" Brandon clearly wasn't pleased with her answer. A frown had formed on his face.

"Listen, why don't you come inside and wait for him?"

He hesitated for a moment. Going back home and pacing wasn't an option. Too many things had happened and he needed answers- answers that only his brother-in-law, the Alpha of a wolf pack, could give him. Brandon nodded and followed Bella back into the house. He was patient as he watched her put in the alarm code, something she was trying to remember to do these days. "Let's go into the kitchen. I can put on some coffee, there are left over blueberry scones. That is if Jake didn't devour them; he's always eating so much. I can never keep anything in the house." She chuckled.

That comment had more meaning than ever now that Brandon knew why. Jake had been right; his body wanted food at a significant rate. Calories, carbohydrates, protein and sugar it was like his body needed it to be able to function. They strode into the glass hallway passing the black and white photos that Bella had once told him she had taken. It was when he passed the wolf picture again that he was reminded of Jake's secret.

Bella turned the coffee pot on and found that Jacob hadn't gotten into the stash of scones. She turned around to find Brandon missing. Stepping out of the kitchen, to find him standing in the sunlit hallway, staring intensely at a picture with a quiet focus that he normally reserved for his work.

"Brandon," she moved down toward him. "Are you alright?"

He turned to her, worried eyes staring back at her. "This is Jake, isn't it?" He asked, nodding to the picture.

**Woods **

The wolf ran through the trees. The feel of the earth beneath the pads of her paws, the smell of the rich dense soil, earth, the wind blowing through her fur-it was just what she needed. Running off her anger had been a good idea. Sam had made her so upset that she had been afraid with his lack of strength that she'd physically hurt him. Though a part of her was pissed, running away wasn't her style. Leah was an in-your-face type of bitch. In the midst of her running, she had found something that _hadn't_ belonged. There was blood in the woods; it had soaked into the earth, but it smelled different. Not like animal or like human, but _something_ else. It was the something else that concerned her. Her wolf eyes looked around for some clue, something to indicate how the blood had gotten there. It hadn't been there more than a day, but there were no tracks, nothing to indicate what the source was or how it had gotten there. The wolf lifted her head. She was stock still as she looked up into the trees. There, on the large one, were claw marks, as if something-something _big -_had been scurrying up it. Tingles moved up Leah's spine as instinct took over. She knew that that something-didn't belong on _their_ land.

**Jacob and Bella's House **

"So you just changed, right there in the hospital room?" Brandon had told Bella about the events that had transpired when they had been at the hospital. No wonder Jake had told him to come over; there was no way he'd allow this particular secret to come out. Bella looked at Brandon who had finished off six scones and three cups of coffee.

"Yeah, the moment that Paul threw me into that wall, it was like my body changed and something took over me. I was all hot, then there was a searing pain, and suddenly I was in this body of a wolf."

"I've never heard of anyone other than the Quileutes turning into wolves." There was a very concerned look on her face. "Brandon, I know that you've been looking for your family. Do you think that one of your birth parents could have been Quileute?" That could be the only _rational_ explanation for this.

Brandon paused looking at his sister. God, how much he wanted to tell her the truth. He wasn't anymore Quileute than her. "No. Not based on my research."

"Then this _shouldn't_ be possible. It doesn't make any sense at all."

"So, your husband and all the tribe members, they are werewolves?"

"No. Not werewolves, shape shifters who take the form of wolves. Werewolves are completely different creatures from what I understand."

"Werewolves are…shit." Brandon stood, moving toward the mantel of the fireplace in her living room, trying to take it all in. "You say that as if you're telling me about some everyday occurrence." He chuckled. "It's no wonder you write so eloquently about paranormal, you seem to know a great deal about supernatural creatures."

"_My_ books are purely fiction." He gave Bella a look that displayed his disbelief. "Okay, so there are a few things that I may reference from time to time in an effort to make my writing believable, but believe me I wouldn't dare write anything blatantly true. If I were to write a 'werewolf' story, it would be like the ones you read about today. I wouldn't dare share the secrets of the tribe or put my husband, his brothers, and sisters in danger. Nor would I dare write any truths about vampires. The last thing we would want is to call attention to ourselves." Images of the Volturi filled her head.

"Vampires…" He looked at her, noticing the apprehension in her expression. "Bloodsuckers…_that's_ what your husband called them."

"Jake doesn't like them. Vampires and the wolves are natural enemies; they can't stand the sight or smell of each other." Bella paused. Telling Brandon about the wolves was one thing; he had phased and Jake wanted him here to help him, but the last thing she wanted to do was to talk about vampires. It could get Brandon killed if he knew too much. Hell, it was one of the reasons she could be on their radar if the Volturi ever found out about her. Humans weren't supposed to know. "Listen, it would be best at the moment that you didn't know about them," she remarked while she subconsciously rubbed the scar on her wrist.

Brandon's eyes narrowed as he reached out and pulled her hand toward him. He studied the scar he had seen before, but this time with different eyes. The silver spider-like streams all came from a source that looked like a bite mark. "You were bitten. Weren't you?" Anger and fear spiked through his body.

Bella pulled her wrist out of his tight grasp. "That was a long time ago."

"What happened?"

She stood, turning her back on him. "It's best not to get into this with you. I'm not sure how much Jake wants you to know or what you will be allowed to know. You aren't Quileute, or at least we don't think so, and there are certain rules…"

"This is my _life_. I don't give a damn about the rules."

"I can understand that, but I do. Jake's Alpha, _he's_ in charge."

"I've never known you to cower, Bella- especially to your husband."

"I don't." She issued with a hint of sternness in her voice that was out of character. "But when it comes to pack matters, I _have_ to be careful. Jake _is_ responsible for everything that happens according to the pack. And that means that now, for whatever reason you've turned into a wolf, he _is_ responsible for you. I don't take it lightly. It's a lot for him." Bella sighed. She felt for Brandon's situation. "Listen, I've known about Jacob's secret since we were teens. He was sixteen when he first phased. Hell, he wasn't even supposed to tell me. Most members of the tribe don't even know about the pack. I can't tell you how scary it was for him in those days. He didn't like keeping secrets from me. But he was ordered to keep his mouth shut from his alpha. And an order from an Alpha is not easily broken, if ever."

"How did you find out?"

Bella's right side of her mouth turned upward. "I guessed." Brandon gave her a look that let her know he didn't really believe her. "I already knew about the…the vampires. _And_ I remembered a tale that Jacob had told me one day when he _thought_ the Quileute stories about wolves, were just that, stories." She turned, looking Brandon in the eyes -eyes, that somehow reminded her of her father. "Believe me; the pack wasn't too happy to know that I knew, but Jake smoothed it all out and protected me with his life. Even against Paul's anger." She remarked, remembering the day that Jacob had fought Paul for her. "Paul really has a difficult time holding it together when he's pissed. He had those problems even before becoming wolf, but after, they were worse. Wolves are quick to anger and are very dangerous. It's one of the reasons Paul tried to go after you when _you_ phased; he knows better than anyone what kind of damage an upset wolf can do. He would never let you get in striking distance of Rachel." She paused for a moment and looked away from him. "In all of these years, I told not a soul. Not my _father_, my _mother,_ or even _Angela_. I couldn't do that to Jacob or the pack."

Brandon felt a tingling in his chest, tightness. The truth was she didn't have to tell him either. But she did. She was sharing something so secret with him.

"They were all just kids when they were thrust into this life," she continued, "Jake, was all carefree back in those days. Tall, growing like a weed with this silly lop-sided grin," she remembered with a smile. "He was happy just to fix cars, hang with his friends. Of course, he spent a lot of time hanging out with me helping me, in those days, and that wasn't easy. I had been through something painful and wasn't myself."

Brandon's eyes moved down to Bella's wrist. He wondered if it had to do with her vampire bite; however, he held his tongue. He and Bella were developing a bond; he couldn't push her too much to relive something that was clearly painful.

"Jake suddenly had a whole lot to worry about, but he somehow handled it all. That's the thing about Jake. I know he seems all carefree and lighthearted, but that's only one side of him. The other side had to grow up really fast. He takes care of his responsibilities, never putting himself first. He doesn't know how to do that. His life is always at stake. He's always on the front line, patrolling and willing to protect the tribe from…."

"From what?"

Bella was silent. She didn't want to make things worse than they were. Now it's more than just his life he's worried about. It's about my life, his dad, the pack, and the tribe. It also means _you_ as well.

"Bella," Brandon pressed. "From what?"

She sighed. "They're natural enemies."

He looked at her; it only took a few moments for him to figure it out. "Vampires, right?"

She nodded her head.

**Leah's House**

Sam was left speechless, to say the least. The tale that Noah had told him didn't make any sense. "So let me get this straight, according to you, those stories that our ancestors told about Quileutes being wolves _are_ true. That I somehow started to turn into some sort of wolf. One that happened to be the size of a horse. Not only that, but I became bigger over night. I never got sick and my body was able heal itself with time." He shook his head. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"I understand your disbelief," Noah interrupted. "_I_ had the same reaction when you told me the same story years ago. You weren't supposed to tell anyone. Only the Tribal Council and of course the pack members were supposed to know. You were the first to go through the transition and with all the pressure, you needed someone to talk to- someone you could trust, so you told me, knowing that I'd keep your secret. And I have Sam, all of these years."

Sam's head hurt, badly. His life was a mess. He didn't really know who he was or this life he was supposed to have. He was married to a woman that he _knew_ he didn't love and the woman he _did_, didn't want a damn thing to do with him because he had cheated on her and ripped her heart into pieces.

"Sam, I know it sounds unbelievable, but you showed me yourself. It scared the shit out of me, seeing you turn. But I saw it with my own eyes." Noah uttered gently. He didn't want to spook Sam anymore than he was already. It was clear something awful had happened to him- something that Sam had hinted about but didn't discuss the other day. The last thing he knew was that Sam had been acting strange, telling Noah to look after his wife and son if something happened to him. He hadn't openly explained what the _something_ had been, but whatever it was, it was big. Sam had been acting erratic.

"It still doesn't make any sense."

"It may not make sense, but I know what I saw. And you, my friend, turned into a wolf. A very big two-hundred pound beast with sharp teeth and claws. I damn near shit in my pants."

"And there are others, like me?"

"Yes. The pack. In fact, there are two packs. Yours is made up of Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry. Jacob Black's is made up of, Colin, Brady, Roman…"

"Roman. I thought that he moved to Atlanta years ago with his mother."

"He's back. He moved back with his little sister, Kenya, when his mother died. He's taking care of her now. When he got back, he changed." Noah hesitated for a moment. "They aren't the only ones in Jake's pack. Maybe if they had been the only ones then things may have gone differently for all of you in this tragedy."

"What do you mean?"

He looked at Sam with a hint of compassion in his eyes. "Seth changed." Sam nodded. That did explain Seth's size, strength, and his muscle mass. " And Leah changed too."

"Leah?" Sam was flabbergasted. He couldn't see his Leah as a wolf, but deep down something inside of him recognized that she hadn't just matured; her body was leaner and she seemed taller. Then there had been Seth's strange reaction to him. Not to mention Sam's own changes. Sam was _much_ bigger than he had remembered.

"Yes, but not after you …" Noah sighed. "Dumped her."

"I wouldn't do that." Sam argued.

"You _did_. Okay. You didn't have a choice you were…"

"_Imprinted_. I know, you told me." Sam snapped, totally frustrated. "But that word doesn't _mean_ anything to me."

"But it _did,_ Sam. I was there, Sam. I didn't understand it. Hell, I confronted you about your behavior, especially when I saw what you were doing to Leah." Noah flinched from the memory. "She was a fucking mess in those days." He looked at Sam. "You hurt her, _badly_. Leah started drinking, smoking, getting really fucked up. Her parents were out of their minds. She changed. She became very bitter. She got a motorcycle and started driving it recklessly around town. She got into bar fights. She was on this downward spiral. Thank God, she just stopped one day. I always wondered what caused the change because I was deathly afraid for her."

"You expect me to believe that this _imprint_ thing made me forget all about Leah and my love for her? I _love_ that woman with all of my soul."

"You didn't forget about Leah, but this imprinting thing, apparently it had you by the balls. You still loved Leah, but you were drawn to Emily in a way that you couldn't explain. Your every thought and desire were for her. You couldn't stand not being near her or with her."

"That doesn't make any sense. I've known Emily for years; I never had thoughts of her like that, ever."

"I know, but you did. It was because of your wolf and this imprinting. You couldn't control your feelings and although it damn near killed you, you ended things with Leah."

Sam felt a crippling pain. "No," he whispered harshly.

"You and Emily have been married for years. You have a son, named Eric. She's pregnant again."

This didn't feel real to him. "A son?"

"Yeah." Noah smiled. "No matter what, you're a great father to that boy. The little tike looks just like you, too. He has your smile and Emily's lightheartedness. She's been a good wife to you, considering."

"Considering what? I gave up Leah for her."

"She loves you, very much," Noah whispered. There was something in his eyes, something that Sam couldn't figure out. "She also put up with a lot of shit from you. _Both__ her_ and Leah have. You haven't been that great to either of them lately. Once Leah became a wolf, she was stuck being a part of your pack. You were Alpha, and that meant that you had control over her."

"I thought you said that she was part of Jacob's pack."

"Not originally." Noah remarked. "Listen, I don't really know all the odds and ends of it, but basically because of Jake's blood, he is the rightful Alpha. You were meant to be in charge until he became of age. When he turned eighteen, he had certain powers, and it seemed that everyone who changed _after_ Jacob could be part of his pack if he deemed it. Leah jumped at the chance to get away from you."

"Why? If I were Alpha, then I could look over her, protect her."

Noah scoffed. "Since when have you ever needed to protect Leah? She's always been kick-ass, even as a human, but as a wolf she's downright dangerous. Besides, you were too busy getting all hot and bothered about her."

"What do you mean?"

"You took advantage, bro. You told me the things you were trying to force her to do." Noah's eyes darkened. "It wasn't cool. You still wanted her."

"See what I mean. You said that I had this imprint and I wanted Emily."

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough. Hell, I don't get it. I've seen the others. Jared is crazy about Heather. And Quil is protective of Claire."

"Claire?"

"Long story. But you, I don't know. You agonized over it. You are imprinted to Emily, but Leah…she had a hold on you. You didn't want her with anybody. You made sure of it, too." Noah's tone became thick with animosity. "You didn't let anybody else ask her out. You made sure everyone knew she was still yours. It was so fucked up. Especially considering…"

"What?"

"Leah hasn't had anybody in her life. No man at all. She doesn't date, but you were jealous of the time that she spent with Jacob."

"Jacob Black? He's a good kid. I wouldn't be jealous of him."

"You did care about Jacob. You looked after him. At first you were really proud of him. You and Emily treated him like family. Dude, Jacob's good looking…I mean, _really_ good looking. Women are lined up to fuck him if he'd just say the word."

"He wanted Leah?" That thought bothered Sam.

"No. Jake's different, been in love with a girl from Forks, Bella Swan."

"Charlie Swan's kid?"

"Yeah. Well, Bella's been through a lot of shit. Jake and her are married now. Happily. He only has eyes for her. I don't even think that he's been with any other woman besides her. But _you_ were upset because he bought Sue's shares of the Clearwater Garage. He and Leah are close. He, Leah, and Seth are partners. Jacob runs the shop and Leah takes care of the business end."

This astonished Sam, _his_ Leah wouldn't want to work at a garage."No. Leah loves art. She wants to be a curator and…"

"The wolf. It changed everything for her. She can't leave, not ever. Even if she wanted to," Noah explained sadly. "Over the years, you've become angry with Jacob. First because he works with Leah, and then because he's her Alpha." He shook his head. "Man, your jealousy for Jacob has grown to the extent that you aren't even friends anymore. Jacob's made something out of his life. The shop is doing very well, and he started a company with Seth, who by the way is a mother fucking genius with some degree from MIT. They created this engine that they sold to Newman Inc, a racing company, and created their own company called Quileute Inc. Jake offered the pack and the tribe shares, including you. You turned it down, and now it seems that their company is going to be worth millions. That pissed you off, royally, but the truth of it was you were pissed because you thought he and Leah had something going on."

Sam looked at Noah. He didn't understand who this man was that Noah was talking about. Sam wasn't the jealous type. He wasn't selfish. He wasn't a cheater. He was honorable. He was loyal. The truth was the life and the man that Noah described wasn't someone that Sam liked, but, the one thing that he knew about himself was that he was determined. He was sorry for the mess that he had created, and he planned to do something about it. First things first, he needed to apologize and make things right with Leah, then he had to go and talk to his 'wife'.

**Reign's House **

Roman turned toward the woman lying next to him; he couldn't keep his eyes off her. When he had fantasies of being in Reign's bed, they had never included watching her sleep, but here he was, doing just that. The object of his desire was naked lying on her stomach with her refined hands curled toward her, was almost child-like. The natural light issued off from the glass that made up the wall of the right side of her bedroom. He didn't like her house for it offered no protection. Anybody coming up from near the beach could see directly in her bedroom. The thought of someone else seeing her naked body enraged him; again, these feelings were foreign. It seemed that all of his perfectly constructed rules were being broken when it came to _her_. Roman ran his fingers down her tattooed back. Her face turned toward him. She was beyond beautiful with her skin a light mocha color, her lips full, almost pouty. He studied her almond shaped eyes that hinted at the Asian side of her heritage.

Everything about her intrigued him. She was such a strange dichotomy, a little minx, with a smart-ass mouth and with mad skills on cars. She oozed sexuality as she smiled. He had noted how she had taken sweet Keely under her wing. How she laughed, danced and sang to the music blaring in her hanger as she worked on the cars. Even her voice was amazing. She walked, talked and rocked like a biker chick, but there was something more, a softness to her that didn't go. Her work was like pure artistry. He wanted to get to know her, the real her. Know why she was here in Forks. He really wanted to know why she was fighting, why she needed money. It didn't make sense; this house was prime real estate, though small, it was on the beach. It had to be expensive, so why the need for cash? He looked at her body, he wanted to know what every one of her tattoos meant. Why weapons, what did it mean? It was strange because _he_ wasn't one for a lot of talking. He didn't like explaining himself to others. So he wasn't sure why he felt this need to know so much about her. Roman was drawn to her like he'd never been drawn to anyone. It was one of the reasons he had been so mean to her; she was getting in the way of his perfectly constructed worlds where he divided the two parts of himself.

Often when he dealt with a woman he was considering bedding, he spent time watching her long before the approach as a way to figure her out. He'd study her interaction with others, her clothes, her scents. He'd take time to watch what she responded too, what brought her pleasure. Something as intimate as her home and especially her bedroom _should_ have told him a great deal about Reign, but it didn't. He couldn't read a damn thing about her. He knew the house was rented and clearly none of the décor matched Reign's style. Her bedroom was Spartan-like, simple, neat and orderly, with not a thing out of place. Everything in the startling bedroom had belonged to the house, not to Reign. There were no personal effects- no pictures, no books, or anything. All he had to go on was her choice of music, but even that was strange. In her hanger she listened to rap ranging from Little Wayne, Common, to JayZ; but she was into R&B as well. Then there were the days she would listen to classical selections like Debussy.

Reign was a mystery to him, but a mystery he wanted to solve. Already he had begun to collect all that he could about her. Reign, for one, not only smelled like fragrant peaches, she _tasted_ like them ,too. He could have spent hours taking his time going down on her. He found that he was addicted to her- her taste, her smell, and her feel. She had the tightest pussy he had ever felt in his life. When he felt her clench around his finger and tongue, he could only image how good it would feel around his cock. Roman loved pleasuring her, bringing her to orgasm again and again. If he thought that she was beautiful before, it was nothing compared to how she was when she came. Only a very few women were multi-orgasmic; he delightfully found that Reign was one of those women. He had laid her down on her sofa, stretching her out over the back, with her breast upward. There, he had gotten down on his knees, taking his time tonguing and pulling at her piercing. He loved running his tongue over her piercing. He took his time, licking, suckling, and pinching her nipples enough to make her have an orgasm. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her nipples again, especially with his nipple clamps. He had made her come for him four times before he took her to her bed to allow her to rest. His cock hurt; it had been since the moment he had gotten here, but it wasn't about him. She was _his_, he had already decided. With that, came great responsibility. It took a great deal of trust to place your sexuality in the hands of someone else. As a dominant, it was his responsibility to see to her sexual needs _first_. Different women needed different things. He'd find out what Reign needed, what made her hot and then he'd give it to her, of course in his own way. Later, he'd focus on what he needed. Some Doms broke the woman first, having the Sub service them, teach them before they allowed her to have what she wanted. Roman was different, and Reign was different too; he had no intention of breaking her. He loved her spirit and her fire. It excited him. So, after her orgasms, he knew that her body seemed to need rest. And it should, after the type of bruises she had sported. He was still fixated on them. He didn't like the idea of her fighting and planned to rectify that particular situation.

So, instead of leaving and going back work, he stayed watching her rest. He lay naked, sporting a huge aching erection, next to her. She had wanted to get him off, but he delayed that particular pleasure. He had a way of doing things, and today had been gently breaking her in. Two days. She had two days to recover and then, he'd fuck her like she had never been fucked before. He'd be willing to wait but not for long. He had made a decision- she was his, and he'd have her. Roman closed his eyes as she snuggled next to him, then he allowed himself to drift off to sleep, getting the rest that had been denied to him.

**Sometime Later**

Roman woke with a start. His heart was pounding, and his body was aching with acute need. He looked down at his body; his erotic dream had been so real that streams of ejaculation were actually erupting from his cock. He glanced at Reign who was still sleeping. He slid from the bed and headed to the bathroom. He stepped into the cool room, got a cloth and ran the water to wash the seed off his cock and stomach. When he finished, he rested his arms against the sides of the sink as he looked into the mirror that captured his tense body.

The dream had been so real, images flashed in his head again.

_Reign's mouth, hot and warm on his body. Her tongue lapping against his nipple and then something strange, she bit down__, sinking her__ teeth in him_, he closed his eyes. He should have felt pain, but what he had felt, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was euphoric as she drank from him. His body filled with pleasure so much that it felt like it was on a pinnacle of an intense orgasm. _He pulled her head back, capturing __it__ with his fist. Her eyes were __a __pink color and her hair was fading from blond to a fire-engine red. Her mouth was full, her lips coated red with his blood, and she had small fangs. Her pink eyes were filled with a sexual need and hunger. He loved the feel of her mouth, her teeth, sinking in him. She lowered her head again to lick a rivulet of blood running down his body. He closed his eyes, cupping her head to help __her__ feed __off him__. While his body throbbed, his cock pulsed. Then she slid down his body, down in between his legs. She nuzzled his muscular thigh. Her fingers cupped his balls, playing with them. His sac filled with seed. He arched off the bed when she sunk her fangs in to his thigh. He felt every pull of her mouth; it felt like a pull against his cock although she wasn't touching it with her hands. The pleasure raged on until he came, hard, with huge jets of seed erupting from him. _

Roman splashed water on his face, trying to break out of the trance. He looked down at his pectoral and his inner thigh. There were no bite marks, just perfectly smooth skin. But his body throbbed with pleasure and there was tingling down his spine.

_Fuck! That felt so real, _he thought with concern, wondering if he was starting to lose it. The touch of her fingers against his skin, the pull of her mouth, and the sinking of her fangs into his skin-it had felt so real. But it _couldn't_ have been, even if it had been erotic as hell. Him coming with such a force without a hand, mouth or pussy seemed impossible. Roman frowned. He turned, walking back toward the door and watching her.

_What is it about you? What makes you so different __from__ everyone else? Why would that type of dream turn me on? _And it did, like no dream he had ever had. It was different from his fantasies. In that one, he was under _her_ will, under her _control_. And he had _loved_ every minute.

Roman stood, deep in thought, when he heard a sound issuing from another room. He tilted his head to the side and listened very carefully. He quietly pulled on his pair of cargo shorts and silently headed toward the other bedroom located in the back of the house. There, he stood in the shadows. In the other bedroom there was a tall muscular man coming out of the connecting bathroom. The steam from the room created a shroud around him. He was lean, not an ounce of fat. His body, especially his torso and arms were covered with tattoos. Tattoos of weapons, _just_ _like Reign_. The male even had them curving around his massive thighs. He looked up in Roman's direction as though he could sense him. The man's face was handsome, yet cold, very cold.

_A killer. _Roman's natural instincts told him. Roman knew that look.

"How long are you going to stand there looking at me? I'd might get the wrong idea about who or what you like to fuck," the man issued with a strange accent.

Roman stepped into the light. The man studied him, not caring about his nudity. Roman didn't give a fuck either; this had become a show of dominance as he stared intensely into the male's cold eyes. Roman wasn't about to back down.

The other male stood there. They studied each other, neither bowing out.

Finally, Shiloh spoke. "Roman, right?" He pulled on a pair of leathers pants that were on the bed, never taking his eyes off Roman. "I knew sooner or later she'd get what she wanted."

"Reign talks about me?" This surprised Roman.

"My _sister_ talks about a lot of things."

Roman caught the remark about Reign being his sister. Still, the man's height and Anglo features were vastly different from her mixture of African American, Caucasian and Asian. "Adopted?" Roman asked.

"Foster. But family, all the same," he remarked.

Roman wondered who the foster was, the male or Reign. But at the moment he was pissed. "Why the hell are you letting her fight in octagons?" He growled.

Shiloh's eyes tightened as he pulled on a shirt over his tattooed chest. "If you are going to be fucking my sister, you better understand _who_ she really is." He pulled on his boots. "Reign likes three things: _fixing_ cars, _fucking,_ and _fighting_. If you can't handle that, then stay the fuck away."

Roman didn't mention that if people were to ask what he liked, he'd say two out of those three things as well.

**Embry's House **

There was a knock at the front door. Embry stood, putting down his beer and headed to it. He spied a female figure through the glass that surrounded the sides of the door. He opened the door , it wasn't the female had been expecting. "Rachael…" He uttered slowly, allowing her entrance to his house.

Rachel stepped past him, moving into the living room beside the fireplace. Embry had bought Cadeon Miller's house and had been restoring it. So far, he had done a great job with the large home, expanding the kitchen, putting in new hardwood floors, but he still had a ways to go on the two-story home. Right now, the living room pretty much consisted of an old sofa, a coffee table, and a big screen TV. In the corner was a huge mattress with a blanket that he used. Still, Rachel saw the potential of the home. With the large scenic view, the huge bedrooms, and dining room, once Embry and the pack finished, the house was going to be amazing.

"New floors, they look great."

"Ah..yeah. Thanks. Roman, Quil, and Jake helped me to put them in a couple weeks ago." He scratched his head. Nervous, after all, this was now his sister. "I'm waiting for the new sink and toilet for the bathroom to come in. Seth's going to help me with the tiles. I know that it doesn't look like much but-"

"It'll look great when you finish it. You've always loved this house."

Embry was surprised. That was true. He had always had a dream of restoring it.

Rachel noticed the six pack on the coffee table. "Mind if I have one?"

"No, sure. Go on."

She opened up one and took a sip. Embry said nothing; he stood only in a pair of basketball shorts. His hair was damp from the shower he had taken. After dealing with his father-er, Billy, not to mention his lying mother, he needed to blow off some steam. So, he had taken to punching the punching bag in his make-shift workout room he had created.

"So. I hear that we're related."

Typical Rachel, always blunt.

"Look, I know that you aren't too happy about this-"

"You got that right. I'm pissed as fuck." Embry's body tensed. Disappointment filled him. She'd _never_ accept him. Again, he was being rejected. He wondered if Jake felt the same way. Was he going to lose his best friend as well? "But I'm pissed at my father, not you."

Embry stood flabbergasted. "Rachel…what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that regardless of everything that happened. YOU aren't the blame for what my father and your mother did. You're my little brother. You're a Black, like it or not. With that comes all the bitching, bickering, and blistering that comes with being my little brother." She looked up at his tall muscular frame. "Although you aren't so little, are you?" She paused for a moment. "As I figure it, you've always been a stand-up guy, a_nd_ you've been a good friend to Jake. Always been loyal to him. I respect you. And if there was anyone else in the world that I'd choose to have as a brother, it would be you."

Embry was stunned. He knew that Rachel and Rebecca had always been a little distant with him because of who he could have been. But now she was standing in his living room, accepting him as her brother. Rachel moved toward him. "Welcome to the family." And with that, she hugged him.

Embry wrapped his arms around the smaller woman, allowing all the emotions and pain that he felt to be released. He held on tightly to Rachel, never wanting to let go of his _sister_.

Veronica walked up the gravel drive to the front door of the address that Embry had given her. She had a container full of chicken enchiladas and spicy rice, along with salsa and chips. Not to mention a bottle of expensive tequila a client had given her. She made her way to the front door, and paused. On the sides of the door was glass. There, she spied Embry in the arms of a very sexy woman, who was holding onto him.

Had she gotten the situation wrong? Her instincts had told her that she could trust Embry, but there he was in arms of a woman who looked a lot like a Native American version of Megan Fox. For a moment she considered leaving, but that was only for a moment. After all, she wasn't the type to cut and run. She rang the doorbell.

Embry turned from the woman and headed over to the front door. He opened it to see Veronica. He smiled. "Hey, you got here in perfect time." He pulled her inside.

Rachel turned to find an alluring petite Hispanic woman with long hair and a banging body in expensive jeans and a pink and gray striped sweater that showed off her amazing curves. She noticed the expensive leather shoe-boots along with the three diamond bangles and the diamond ring on her middle finger. The chick had money, she reeked of it, but not in an overbearing way.

"Rachel, this is Veronica." Embry looked at the woman as if she hung the moon.

"Ronnie…this is…" Embry smiled. "My sister, Rachel Black."

"Your sister?" Veronica smiled broadly, noticing the familial resemblance. "It's very nice to meet you."

Rachel looked at the expensive bottle of tequila. "Likewise, it seems that you have good taste in men and liquor."

**Jacob and Bella's House**

Brandon took a sip from his bottleneck; in a moment like this he needed beer. Bella had taken her time in telling him a very long story about vampires and werewolves. "You can't do anything normal, can you?" He remarked with humor.

Bella laughed. "Apparently not."

He looked at for her a moment. "You may be small, but you've got a lot of strength in you. I admire that."

For some reason Brandon's assessment of her meant a lot to Bella. "Thanks. I'm…trying my best. It's hard at times. Jake puts his life on the line all the time. It's not always easy."

Brandon rubbed his head. "This whole thing; it's a lot to take in."

"I know. But Jake _will_ help you." She reached out to touch his hand. Brandon covered his with hers.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm so sorry for all that you've gone through. The pain and the loss. You should have had somebody there for you."

Bella was confused. "I did. I had Jacob."

"I know. But you deserved to have family to help you deal with everything. I just don't understand. Where was your mother in all of this? She should have been there for you when your father died." Bella's eyes flashed and hurt filled them. She pulled away. She didn't like the way that he assessed Renee. "Shit, I'm sorry. It's just…I care about you." He reached out to touch her cheek.

Bella didn't like the way that Brandon touched her. There was something in his eyes. Suddenly, the closeness that she strangely had for him evaporated. She had spent a great time with Brandon, sharing things with him that she hadn't even shared with Angela. It felt right, and that _now_ felt wrong. Maybe Paul's ridiculous conclusion wasn't too off the mark after all. Maybe she shouldn't be spending all this time alone with him. Brandon had never seemed interested in her beyond friendship, but now she wasn't too sure.

"Maybe you should go. When Jake comes home I'll tell him to call you."

Brandon saw fear in Bella's eyes. She was suddenly afraid of him. Then he realized what he had been doing, what it may have seemed like to her. "Bella…"

She stepped back. "I'm really tired, and I think that I need to rest."

"I didn't mean it like that. Bella…" he paused. "Shit. I'm making a mess of things." He ran his fingers though his hair. There was a strain in his eyes. "You don't have to be scared of me. My feelings for you…"

"Feelings?" She felt so sick. "Oh my God. Brandon, I love my husband…"

"No! My feelings for you aren't romantic." A disgusted look covered his face. "I love you, Bella, but like a sister." She gave him a look like she didn't quite believe him. "Bella, I swear… I…God…I wanted to tell you, but I just didn't know how to do this. But now things are strange between us and I can't let that happen. You need to understand that when I first met you, I honestly didn't know. I just liked you and your writings. Maybe it was our connection. I didn't know, but when I did, I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to ruin things, and I wanted to help you."

Bella was confused; she didn't know what the hell Brandon was talking about. "Brandon. You need to leave, _now_." She headed to the front door and opened it.

"Bella, you need to understand. You and I are connected. We have a bond. It's something that I think that you felt too, deep down inside."

Bella stopped, because deep down she had felt that way, but it wasn't romantic. She loved Jacob. Still, she felt a sense of comfort with Brandon. "Go!"

"It's not sexual, but it's there. And it's there for a reason. It's there because you and I are twins."


	35. Chapter 34:Family Gatherings

**A/N: Life as a way of throwing things your way when you least expect it. I've been bombarded with additional work, children's illnesses and a broken laptop. I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to finally post but sometimes real life gets in the way. To all of you who I didn't get an opportunity to respond too, I'm sorry. Something seems to be going on with the link that allows me to respond to reviews and it doesn't work. I'm hoping to figure out what it going on so I can' respond, I love reading and responding to your reviews. **

**This chapter may have some typos and I'm sorry but I really wanted to get a chance to post while I have a computer available to use while my other one gets fixed. So enjoy! **

**Chapter 34: **

Bella walked through the woods; the sun was setting off in the sky. Sometimes when she had something to ponder, she'd take long walks to think things over. There were times when Jake went with her, but most of the time these were solo walks. Tonight, she had a great deal to think about. Maybe it was the introvert inside of her. She needed moments of tranquility and quiet to reflect on her thoughts and the startling new events that were changing in her life. The truth of the matter was that today had been a day full of revelations. She not only found out that she was finally going to be a mother, but she had a twin brother as well.

**Flashback**

_Bella stood stunned. Clearly Brandon has lost his mind and there had to be something wrong with her because she hadn't seen it coming. It disturbed her that her ability to assess others around her, including Alice, seemed to be damaged. What Brandon had said hadn't made a ounce of sense. They weren't twins, they couldn't be. "I think that you need leave, now," she implored as she pushed the front door open._

"_I know what I'm saying it hard to believe. But it's the truth. You've got to…" Brandon paused for a moment when he saw the distrust in her eyes. He was screwing this up royalty. He didn't want to scare his sister. "…please Bella," he gentled his voice extending a hand as if to beckon her away from the door. "Just hear me out." Bella wavered a bit. Brandon had been a good friend to her. Had helped her with her book but she wondered what game he was playing. "Bella, just give me a chance and listen." His accent became more pronounced with his plea_

"_What you're saying isn't possible." _

"_I thought that too, but it's the truth, I swear." He took another step towards her. "You know that I came here to Forks to find my sister, my twin sister. When I met you at the conference, it was purely by chance; I had no idea that the brilliant writer that I'd met and the woman who became my friend would be my long lost sister. But I'm delighted – delighted that it's you."_

"_Brandon. I'm not sure what you are getting at but believe me, I'm not your sister–" _

"_I'm good at my research Bella, you know that firsthand from the work that I've done for you. I've spent countless of hours going over the records, finding everything that I could, all in efforts to find my sister. I know that it doesn't make any sense at the moment but in time, I'm sure it will." _

"_I don't have a brother. Don't you think that I'd know something like that? Especially a twin brother?" She was hurt and suspicious. A searing pain ran up the center of her chest. Why did it seem that she was always losing someone that she loved or cared for? Although she now understood the motive behind Edward's departure, it didn't eclipse the pain that she suffered when she lost him and the Cullens. Their abandonment had done something to her. Her self-esteem suffered. It made her cautious when meeting someone new. She was very careful about allowing them to get close to her. She had allowed Brandon to get close and now find the results unsettling. This hurt her. She wasn't like Jake. Bella didn't make friends as easily as him. Jake could spend five minutes with someone and they'd be captivated. She wasn't overly social with new people, kept more to herself, although being around him helped. Even in college it had taken her a while, almost half the semester, before she felt comfortable enough to become friends with her roommates, Tara and Tracy. Bella had learned not to let down her guard. However with Brandon, things had been different from the start. She had liked him, a lot. They had so much in common, that somehow he had begun to be a real friend to her. He, had been correct about one thing, like it or not, she had felt a connection to him. _

"_Why are you saying this?" Tears she couldn't explain filled her eyes as a sick feeling filled her insides. Bella pressed her hand against her abdomen. "How can you expect me to believe you? Don't you think that I'd know it if I had a brother, especially a twin brother. I know that Renee is forgetful but she wouldn't forget something as important as having another child! And Charlie…" The tear slipped down her face. "He would have loved to have a son to go fishing and hunting with…" She swiped at the wetness on her cheek, her fingers slightly shaking. "No. What you're saying can't be true." _

"_I know that it's hard to believe this but I have the proof. When my adoptive parents died, I found the papers about my adoption. But they weren't the regular types of papers that you find when going to an agency. It was then that I approached my parent's lawyer and good friend of theirs for the truth. They were good people, but they did the wrong thing and they didn't go through the regular channels to adopt a baby." He needed her to understand that regardless of what they had done; his parents had been good people. "They didn't want to wait for a child. My mother had had over five miscarriages. My father was worried about her mental state and used all his power and money to see that she got the baby she so desperately wanted. So, they got a baby broker and brought me off the Black Market." _

"_Renee and Charlie would never sell their child." Bella remarked with pure hatred in her voice toward him. How could he even suggest a thing about her parents?_

"_I'm not saying that they did. They didn't know about me, just like you didn't know about me. I was stolen before our mother even knew that I existed. I was stolen from my family –stolen from my twin sister…" he paused for a moment; his eyes studied her with a longing. "…stolen from you." _

_Bella watched him. There was so much emotion, so much pain in his eyes. His eyes reminded her of her father, Charlie. She turned away. In a world in which werewolves, shape shifters and vampires, it wasn't totally out of the realm of possibility that his story had merit. Bella closed the door; she owed it to him to at least listen. _

_Relief showed in Brandon's eyes, at least she wasn't threatening to throw him out. "It took some time but I did the research and found the woman who sold me. Getting her name wasn't an easy task. It took a great deal of money to pry open lips; fortunately, my adoptive parents were more than wealthy. Once I found her, it was almost too late; she was dying of cancer. I don't know if it was the guilt or maybe being so close to the end of her life, but she told me who my real parents were and how this all happened. I have documents to prove that what I claim to be real…if you are willing to see it."_

_Bella's only response was to nod her head. Her whole world was spinning on its axis but she felt that Brandon believed what he said to be the truth. "Let me see what you have." _

_Brandon exhaled with a grateful smile. "I'll be right back." He then went to his car. In a matter of moments he was back with his brief case. Bella made herself tea and for the next half-hour she quietly went over the records that he had brought. Slowly, just as the warmth of the tea crept up on her, she read the documents, looked at cancelled checks, listened to the recording of story of her birth, she realized that here was no use denying it; Brandon was her brother. _

_Bella looked from across the table at him. She said not a word as she silently stood and walked out of the kitchen. Brandon was perplexed, however he knew that he owed it to her to give her time to adjust and if need be space as well. She was all he had left in connection to his family. He wasn't about to ruin it by pressuring her to fast too soon. Bella was a patient cautious person; she wasn't going to just suddenly treat him like a long lost brother. Even though inside Brandon was aching, he wanted to reach out to her, to touch her and get to know her as his twin sister. They had been together in their mother's womb yet separated by a callous act. Still, this was difficult. As much as he should blame his adoptive parents, he couldn't. He loved them. They had loved him, cherished him his entire life. He could only find fault that they had not gone through the proper channels. He blamed Olivia, the nurse that had stolen him. He shuddered to think what would have happened to him had he been sold to some other family. _

_Brandon yearned to know about his real parents. He had asked around getting tidbits about Charlie and Renee Swan. It was pretty much the conscious that his mother was likeable but a bit on the irresponsible side. She was a dreamer. It made sense. Bella had mentioned before how she had to learn to be the adult at a young age, no doubt in an effort to make up where their mother had been lacking. He knew that this was a lot to take. He cursed himself for telling her in such a manner. Brandon's cell phone rang. He looked down at the number; he relaxed as the caller came upon the screen. His finger hovered above the accept button when Bella came back into the kitchen holding a photo and handed it to him._

"_It's old. But it's a picture of my – of our parents. Back when they were young." _

_Brandon studied the image of the couple standing together at what looked to be some sort of picnic. His father looked quiet and unassuming. He could see the love that was shining in Charlie's eyes at the beautiful woman standing next to him in a peasant blouse and a long flowing skirt. Brandon's finger traced the image and an overwhelming feeling that he couldn't really describe took over. He tried to speak but the words had somehow dried in his mouth, making it difficult. He closed his eyes for a moment wanting to conceal the mistiness that would clearly show. "You…ah…you believe me." _

_Bella nodded. "Yes, I believe you." Now that she knew the truth, she couldn't deny him not when Brandon had Charlie's eyes and Renee's smile. She really didn't need a DNA test to prove what she now understood, the connection she had felt when near him. It seemed so surreal that this thing was happening. All the time when Brandon had been looking for his sister, he had been looking for her. "You can keep the picture. I already have a copy."_

"_Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."_

_Bella then took a step forward and hesitated for a moment, but Brandon didn't let her back up as he took a step forward _and_ wrapped his arms around her, for the first time as her brother. _

_Tears slipped down the sides of Bella's eyes. Inside she knew that he needed this, that they needed this. She loved Renee, always would, but she had never seemed like a real mother to her. After Charlie died, she hadn't wanted to go back to her life with her mother even after Renee had begged. Bella felt like she belonged in Forks, even if she hadn't really felt like she belonged anywhere. Jacob changed her life. He gave her his father, his sisters, his pack. But now she realized just how much she had missed having her own family as well. _

End of Flashback

Bella's thoughts were still on the events that had transpired earlier when she turned to find Jacob walking out from the trees toward her. "Hey." He remarked coming to stand next to her. He pulled her into his arms. "When I came home and found you gone, I thought that you might be taking a walk." When he had come home and hadn't found her but her car still in the drive, he figured she had gone walking. He kissed her, and then paused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She smiled leaning into his warmth, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"The baby?" He reached out to caress her stomach in a loving gentle way.

"Yes, part of it is the baby. But the other part is something else that I'll discuss with you later." She moved in his arms. "How's Billy? What happened with Embry?"

"It's official. Embry's my brother."

"Jacob that's wonderful…" she paused noting the somber look on his face. "Isn't it?"

"No, it is. I love Embry you know that. I'm glad that he's my brother. It's just that things didn't go so well with my dad. There is a lot of pain and hurt there. Not only with Embry, but Rachel as well and I'm afraid that my sisters aren't going to accept Embry as our brother."

New York

"Wolves," Lucian remarked to Kingsley's image on the monitor in his home office.

"She's definitely a shape shifter. I've seen her shift myself."

Lucian was astonished about this tidbit of news, though it explained a great deal about Leah. He hadn't been able to slip inside of her mind as he did most humans. Her biological make-up allowed her to mentally block him, even if she wasn't aware of it. However, Lucian was troubled that he hadn't been able to sense the wolf in her as he did all other predatory creatures. But he realized that Leah's scent had reminded him of his sister, Nafre and that troubled him. His fingers touched the screen of his i-Pad; information that he had Sonya collect on Quileute Inc. had already been uploaded to his file. Since the Quileute were Native Americans, information would be hard to come by about them. It was why Mecca knew very little information about Nafre's daughter. But as luck would have it, Leah was part owner; therefore some information was on public record.

Lucian had a strong feeling that Leah and the others could be blood kin to his sister. He knew about bloodlines. The Anoix or shape shifters were very rare, females even more so. Nafre was a _pureblood_ female, which meant she had _The Calling_, the ability to bestow pieces of her power on humans. She could extend their lifelines; allow them to change into one animal to offer protection. Although it wasn't something he had known her to practice for a least a millennia; but she had as a gift to special friends of her adoptive human father. It was one of the reasons that so many Egyptian hieroglyphics displayed animals with human like traits because they had been real. The males, unlike females, had difficulty with creating offspring, only 5% of the male shifters had that ability. If Nafre had a daughter then she wouldn't have _The Calling_ since she wasn't a pureblood, however she and any offspring she might have had would have shape-shifting abilities.

Lucian studied the image he had of Leah on the consul. _Are you related to the child that Nafre gave birth too? _He wondered as he closed his eyes. There was only one way to find out. He had no choice but to confront Nafre, but in her state of mind that would be difficult.

"Keep me updated." He rose.

"There is another issue." Kingsley's handsome features looked somewhat grim. "I had a confrontation today with a pair of Guardians."

"Guardians?" Lucian's eyes started to change color with his intense emotions. "You are sure of this?"

"I saw the markings myself." Kingsley responded, remembering the tattoos on their bodies. He knew that most humans thought that those tattoos were nothing more than decorative ink. But they weren't. Guardians were skilled killers. They received tattoos on their bodies made from of a mixture of magical ink, Fae blood and a specific spell. Each "line" was actually tiny words of an embedded spell that allowed them to simply peel the weapon off their skin to use at will. He had heard that only through mastery could they achieve such markings and that the process of the tattooing was very painful.

"Yes a male _and_ female. I will admit that the female was most deadly as well as alluring." Kingsley remarked with a look of interest.

_What the fuck is going on? _Lucian thought as he turned away from the monitor toward the glass windows that surrounded his office. Outside, a storm was brewing and the night had turned dark and huge raindrops were hitting the glass. He couldn't shake the feeling that another storm was brewing as well, a more dangerous one that he had ever encountered.Lucian knew from his thousands of years on earth that female Guardians were not customary. In the last eight hundred years, there had only been three females within their ranks. The greatest known female Guardian, Akira, had disappeared and rumored to be banished in the realm of Gondora for crimes against the Seelie Queen. Some creatures had whispered that her crimes against the royal family had been fictitious, that her true crime had been becoming the paramour for Aaron, the Immortal, the first known vampire who had been rumored to have the powers of both the Fae and the vampire. Akira's relationship with Aaron would have been treasonous to both Seelie and Unseelie courts. For that, Akira would lose her head. However others declared that it was the fact that Akira held _two_ Powers of the Hand and the gift of premonition. Those skills made her extremely powerful and with her Guardians skills, fantastic mind, and powerful contacts, she could one day could be powerful than either of the Queens. Rumor had it that ten Guardians had been dispatched to take her down in a wild hunt, but none of them returned since she had taken their heads instead. After years of trying no other had been sent since, both Queens afraid of losing more of their most valued assassins. The Fae Council had gotten together and got their most powerful conjurors to seal the portal to keep Akira imprisoned.

Female Guardians were the deadliest. Sexual beautiful creatures willing to use their bodies or anything else they needed to make the kill. For one to be dispatched it could only come from a high order.

"The female explained they were dispatched to _protect_ the wolf pack." Kingsley explained.

"For what reasons?"

"They would not say. Things were a bit tense at the beginning. She had me in a very uncomfortable position."

Lucian didn't even want to ask Kingsley what type of position. Kingsley was a remarkable fighter, not easily shaken and extremely loyal. However a Guardian had been taught to kill and use sexual skills since the moment they had been mere children. "We came to a truce of sorts since we seem both seem vested in protecting Leah."

"Why would the shape shifters need the Guardians?" Lucian asked himself more than Kingsley. This news greatly disturbed Lucian. This was not good news, not at all. The Fae were precarious cunning creatures. Most of them spent time in the other realms plotting and scheming amongst themselves positioning for power. The two courts, the Seelie and Unseelie, were often at war as the two Queens were. Each court fighting within their realms for more power, while Guardians the specialized assassins, were dispatched to do bidding for a _specific_ queen. They did not bother themselves to meddle with human affairs. It made no sense that they would go through such efforts to help a group of shape shifters. In order for a Guardian to be dispatched, the Queens would have to agree and neither Octavia nor Granada was the kindly or gentlest of females. If either of them had dispatched Guardians to look after the wolves, there had to be a reason –a deadly one. Lucian could wait no longer. Although he loved his sister, he couldn't take the risk that something would happen to his Queen. This changed matters significantly and he had to act immediately.

**Emily and Sam's House **

Emily shut the door to Eric's bedroom with a sigh and a heavy heart. These days she didn't know if she were coming or going. Brooke had tried to be a source of help for her, but she wasn't even sure if the therapist's advice would be able to help her in this particular situation. She felt somewhat numb by it all. Her life seemed as if weren't her own, that she was somehow a spectator watching it on the movie screen.

"Is he asleep?" Ella, Emily's mother asked. After her spotting scare which took her to the hospital a few nights before, her mother had been staying with her. Emily supposed it should have been a comfort, but it wasn't. Not when Ella was so adamant that Emily should try to get her husband back. "He misses his father." She reminded as if this situation was all Emily's fault.

"Mother, I know that he misses Sam. But there is nothing I can do about it right now."

"Of course there is something you can do. Go to Lorena's house and get your husband back and work on your marriage. I know that things weren't perfect but you took vows. He's your husband and regardless of his mistakes he's a good man. A handsome man with a lot of power in this community. The last thing you want is an opening for someone else to take him."

"Do you hear yourself mother?"

"Don't act like you don't know what Leah is capable of because she'd do anything to get him back in her bed."

"Stop! Just stop!" Emily was getting a headache. "You and I both know the truth that he wants Leah…"

Ella raced over to her daughter. She wasn't about to let her make a foolish decision because of her pride. "You've got to forgive him. He's a man, sometimes they make mistakes." Ella grasped her daughter's hands, hard. "But you can't let his sentiment or whatever sexual feelings he has for Leah destroy your family. Sam loves you. He married you. He's the father of your children. What about Eric or your unborn child. They need their father. He could have had Leah, but he didn't. You got him. You are his wife not her."

"He wants to sleep with her. She told me herself."

"You can't believe her."

"I do! I believe her. And I just can't pretend that my marriage is alright when it isn't. I've been doing that for a long time, but not anymore."

"Nobody is asking you too, okay? But right now you are at a crossroads in your life. Your husband needs you. Right now help him get better then deal with your problems. You can't do that with him living somewhere else. That won't solve a thing," Ella implored. "Honey. You are a beautiful woman. But after your attack, you aren't the same. Sam looked past that and married you regardless of your deformity –"

"Don't! Don't you dare go there with me, do you understand, _mother_." Emily respected her mother but she wasn't about to have this conversation with her. She knew that her mother has always prized herself at how "beautiful" Emily was, as if Ella were living through her. In some ways she had. Ella might have had a good marriage with Emily's father, but he _hadn't_ been the love of her life. Ella had been always been deeply love with, Brian, Sam's father. It was one of the reasons she had embraced Emily's relationship with Sam even though he had been Leah's boyfriend. Emily realized that Brooke had been correct in suggesting that the moment that Emily was better that Ella go back to her own home. Her mother needed to leave and give her the space she needed because things weren't right. They didn't feel right. _She_ didn't feel the same anymore. The last day or so she had been trying to understand what was wrong. Even in her worst days, she always felt this strong sense of connection. A devotion and love toward Sam that almost over-shadowed everything, but _that_ feeling was gone. And that scared her.

**Lucian's Penthouse: New York**

Lucian stepped into the darkened room at the zenith of his residence which were Nafre's personal quarters and instantly knew something was awry. The enormous circular room had been built to ensure there was always light, from either window during the day or through embedded light for the nighttime. They were created to his specifications. After 50 years of torture, he never wanted his sister to ever be in the dark again.

"Nafre," he called out. There was a whimpering sound coming from the left near the master bathroom. He moved toward the sound to find her sitting on the floor. Her naked body was shaking. Her wild eyes filled with tears. She looked as if she were cradling some invisible figure as she rocked back in forth. "Nafre," he tried again approaching her slowly as if not to startle her. Her head quickly snapped up to where he was standing, as if she had just realized he was there. "Lucian," she uttered. Her lips trembling as hot tears streamed down her face. "He's gone."

He knelt down beside her. "Who's gone honey?"

"Grayson," she whispered, her eyes were filled with acute pain…the type of misery that he had not seen in its depths for centuries. Nafre began to cradle the 'invisible"' figure in her arms, rocking back and forth as her body shook. She hung her head in shame. "I only stayed with Caius and allowed that fucking admonition to touch me because he _promised_ that he'd keep Grayson alive." Her gaze traveled back to Lucian. "Now he's gone Lucian, forever…."

Lucian realized that Nafre's was reliving the night that his brother had been beheaded. In her tortured mind, the invisible figure she was holding was his twin's bloody headless body. "Nafre, please, we've got to leave this place." He gently remarked repeating the same words that he had that frightful night, hoping to gently get her through this painful process.

"I kept my word. I allowed Caius to sink his cock, his fangs and…other things inside of me." A look of pure hatred transformed her beautiful face into one of fury. "Hurt me…Lucian," she remarked as if ashamed at what had been done to her. "He took my blood." Lucian knew better than anyone that Nafre's blood was more than precious; it was extremely _powerful_. "I _allowed_ him to do things…" She stopped refusing to speak anymore about the atrocities that had been done to her. She turned her attention from Lucian. She looked down as if she were holding onto what she thought was his brother's body. Again, the depth of the madness she suffered when in the midst with such fits. "It was all for naught. I couldn't keep him alive."

"Nafre, we've got to go." He implored as he reached out toward her. Maybe his touch would bring her out of her state of madness and she'd realize she wasn't in a prison.

"No. I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving my _mate_!"

"Please sister." Lucian's heart was breaking as he too replayed those events in his head. He had felt so helpless that creature as powerful as him couldn't have saved his brother and Nafre. They had both severed their mental connection him. Grayson weakened by countless of years of torture while Nafre out of fear that Lucian would too be captured. And if hadn't been for a strange meeting with a vampire named Jin and Carlisle Cullen, Lucian would have never found out where Grayson and Nafre had been imprisoned. Nor would he have been able to access their fortress without Jin's teleporting abilities. Lucian's only choice would have been to create a massive army, something he was against because of the type of carnage they could impart. Still, a part of him knew that if he hadn't had Jin, he would have succumbed to doing something in an effort to save his family.

Caius, true to his sadistic nature, had his twin brother imprisoned within a silver sarcophagus linked with moving silver spikes to keep Grayson weak. This was all done so that he could keep Nafre, his brother's mate and Lucian's sister by bond, within in his bed and able to feast on her powerful blood. His scheme had worked. Nafre loved Grayson above all things and allowed herself to be debased in such a way for Grayson.

"Nafre…" He gently issued.

"I said NO!" Her eyes turned a dangerous shade of glowing amber.

Nafre had been fearsome, but regardless of the formidable pair they'd make, Lucian had known that they wouldn't be able to defeat the vampire army of the Volturi. He would have gladly given his life for his brother, though he couldn't allow Nafre to have done the same. Lucian's relationship with Nafre had gone well beyond the fact that she had been mated to his brother. He and his twin had been entrusted with her safety since she had been thirteen years old. The bond that had developed between all of them had run deep from the first time they had met the beautiful precious shape-shifter. Maybe it had been the bond knowing that they were something other than human. They had been entrusted with her safety and over the years watched her mature and grow into a strong unpredictable woman. His bond with her only solidified by his own twin's need for her when she became sixteen summers and Grayson realized that she was his mate. Lucian knew that his brother would never forgive him if he had allowed Nafre to perish at the hands of vampires. So, as much as he had wanted to her have her revenge, he hadn't allowed it.

"I will not let you take me from this place. I will destroy every last one of these creatures with the power inside of me. I will have my revenge for the death my mate! They shall know my wrath like no other has before." Her power level spiked causing the air around them to vibrate. Her long hair moved slowly as if she were surrounded by water.

_This isn't working_, Lucian thought to himself. He had to get Nafre to realize that she was no longer in the Volturi enclave. Her mind was fully enraptured in the events that took place centuries ago. He was cautious approaching her, the last thing he wanted to do was to physically hurt her. "Nafre, right now you aren't in your right mind."

"My mate dies on this floor…" her breathing was erratic. "He was ripped apart by creatures beneath him. And you want me to leave him. I can't…I won't Lucian." She regarded him as if him strangely as she rose on her feet. "I won't let you take me from him." Nafre's mind was trapped in the past. But she was still deadly as she moved quickly toward him, just as she had done that night. She sprang and in mid-air she shifted into a huge panther with sharp claws and fangs –the same claws and fangs that sunk deeply into his chest and neck with deadly intent.

**Embry's House**

Jacob and Bella walked up to Embry's house. They decided to walk from their house to his night air was so nice. Jake was pleasantly surprised to see his sister's GTO parked in the drive. Rachel's vehicle wasn't the only either, there was Paul's truck, Colin's Mustang and Kim's Jeep as well. But sitting next to them was a Mercedes that neither one of them recognized.

"Wonder whose car that is?"

"I'm not sure." He paused for a moment looking at Bella. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes. Stop worrying about me; we need to see your brother."

"I guess that it has real meaning today, doesn't it?" When they had arrived back at their house, Bella dropped a bombshell about Brandon being her twin brother.

"_I can't believe this" Jake said looking over the Brandon's document. He was reeling. He was concerned about Bella. "How do you feel about this? _

"_It's confusing to say the least. Renee having a child that she didn't know? But I guess it's possible. You know how my mother was, especially back then. Even with Charlie's help she didn't always go to the doctor for her regular check-ups. It's possible that they missed the fact that she was pregnant with twins. I just don't know how she is going to take it when she finds out the truth._

"_I asked how you feel about it?" _

_She had looked at him curling her feet under her as she sat on the sofa. "Right now it hasn't really sunk in. I think that I need time to adjust. But...to tell you the truth, I've always felt a connection to Brandon from the moment that I met him. It was something I couldn't put my finger on but there was a kinship and it went beyond the writing. In a strange way, it makes sense. So if you are asking me if I'm happy about it…I guess that I am."_

"Hey…" Bella squeezed Jake's hand bringing his attention to the present. "Where did you just go?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing…I was just thinking about Brandon."

"Understandable considering that this morning _neither_ of us had brothers. I'll say that it's been a hell of a day."

"Yes, but a wonderful day, none the less."

Jacob had shared his concerns with Bella. It wasn't as if he didn't like Brandon, he did. And if everything was on the up and up, then he'd be thrilled to welcome as Bella's twin into the fold and into the pack. However, there was a part of him that didn't quite trust this situation. He wondered why Brandon hadn't come forward when he found out Bella was his sister. It bothered Jacob that Brandon had said nothing during all this time that he had had worked with his wife. Then, there was the issue of Brandon turning into a wolf because neither of Bella's parents were Quileute and that shouldn't have been possible. There were too many questions and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Jacob prayed that Brandon wasn't going to become a complication in his and Bella's life.

"Come on, let go and see _your_ brother." She playfully pulled him toward the house with the both of her hands.

**Outside in the Back of Embry's House **

"Steaks, hotdogs, burgers and chicken? Do you think that you have enough food?" Veronica asked as she sipped Corona and lime from the bottle.

Embry turned over on the steaks; as the wondrous smell of grilled meat filtered through the air. "You don't know this crew." He leaned over as she fed him a tortilla chip. "They can really eat. Besides, the rest of my boys are coming. They seem to know when food is on the grill." Veronica had met Jared and his hottie of a wife Kim who looked like she could be a poster girl for Hooters with her tight red knot shorts and her white haulter. Kim was very friendly and had brought pasta salad, chips and beer. Embry's "boys" Quil, Paul and a younger handsome male named Colin had stopped by. According to him, someone named Hawk and Roman were on their way. Veronica turned and looked toward the house which she could see inside because of the glass. She watched as Paul, a huge handsome male, handed Embry's sister the pool stick before leaned down and cupped his gorgeous wife's ass as he pulled her up toward him in a deep long kiss with tongue.

"Your friends are certainly affectionate."

Embry glanced over at Veronica. _You have no idea. _He thought. He liked this woman, a lot. Veronica had fit right in with his friends. Drinking beer, laughing, even beating Jared in pool. He had watched her talking with his-_ sister._ Embry turned away pushing back the wetness in his eyes. _Damn it, I'm turning into a fucking girl. _ Still, inside he felt a sense of peace at having her acceptance. Right now Embry admittedly had issues with Billy and his mother. His mother had kept his father from him because of her own anger. It was a selfish act and it hadn't been right because she had lied to him and denied him of a father he had needed.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For just being here with me."

Veronica could hear the emotion in his voice. "There isn't anywhere else I'd like to be," she said moving toward him. Embry couldn't take his eyes off of her. She wasn't like anyone he had ever met before. She was so beautiful, refined, yet down home. And he wanted her _badly_. His cock was aching. Sure, he was glad that his family had come, but there was a small part of him that wanted to leave. Then, he'd wanted to take Veronica to the hot tub that he had installed in the back, strip her naked and take his time taking her in the hot water. God, player Embry would have done just that. But he was waiting. This was the real thing. He wasn't going to fuck it up by letting his cock do the thinking. However, that didn't mean that he couldn't kiss her. Embry leaned down. Taking the time to inhale her lovely scent before his mouth slowly took hers. He kissed her, pulling her body toward his. His mouth took possession of her, his tongue stroking her the way that he wished he could stroke her entire body. Veronica allowed herself to get caught up in Embry's passion, his heat, his amazing body.

"Mmm…" She reluctantly pulled away. "If we don't watch it, we're going to burn up the burgers."

He fingered her lower lip looking at her through smoky eyes. "We are going to burn; you do know that, don't you?"

She didn't even bother to pretend not to know what he was talking about. "Yes, I know it."

"Good." Embry licked his lips for a moment before turning back to the medium rare burgers. She held out a plate which he piled the juicy meat on. Veronica gave him a scorching look before heading back to the house. She pulled back the glass door and went inside as the front door opened. Jacob Black and his pretty petite wife whom she recognized from the photos in his house, came through. Jacob gave his friends dap while Bella smiled warmly at the other women.

Bella spotted Veronica and walked over."Hi." She held out her hand. "I'm Bella."

"Bella, right? Jake's wife. "Nice to meet you, I'm Veronica."

"You know my husband?"

Jake came over toward Bella. He stood behind her to wrap his powerful arms around her front while his chin rested on the top of her head They match sure an alluring pair, he with his amazing height and good looks and Bella with her refined beauty. It sent chills down Veronica's spine because she could see Embry doing the same thing, with her. That sent chills down her spine, because she had never felt such a connection with anyone so quickly.

"Veronica's our lawyer." He answered.

"Harry, my partner actually is but while he was out of town on another case, I've been willing to step in help out."

"You're a lawyer?" Bella was impressed.

"Yes and a kick ass one to boot." Embry remarked coming through the sliding door. Jacob looked at Embry and things suddenly got quiet as if Embry was waiting on baited breath for Jake to say something to indicate how he felt. Jake took a step toward him. "You know Embry you've always been my best friend. Like a brother to you. But now, I know the real truth. This thing between us, it's deeper than our friendship, deeper than the pack, it's our blood. The blood of Ephraim Black runs through both our veins. If I could choose, I couldn't think of a better person to be my brother than you."

"Jake I've always known that you were a pussy but that speech just _totally_ proved it." Embry always finding levity in the strangest of moments.

Jake cracked hug smile. The others in the rooms started to laugh as Embry opened his arms and the two men wrapped their arms around each other for long strong a brotherly hug.

**Sometime Later**

"Embry must be serious? I've never known him to introduce us to any of his women. I mean, sure he has women but they were pretty much were buckle bunnies. You don't seem like his usual type."

Rachael gave Kim an annoyed look. "Don't pay Kim any mind; believe it or not she's just happy for him."

"We are just starting to date." She didn't dare mention that it had started that day.

"He must think it's serious to introduce you to us because-" Kim stopped when Bella and Rachael gave her a pointed look. She colored slightly. "Who does your hair? Your highlights are amazing." She remarked changing the subject. "May I?" Veronica nodded as Kim took some of her silky strands of her hair running it through her fingers.

"Kim runs a beauty parlor here on the reservation." Bella supplied biting into her juicy burger.

I'm looking expanding it into a spa. Right now, I'd like to hire an esthetician and masseuse. With the extra money coming from the company Jared said that we could finally afford the expansion. I'd like to expand by adding three spa rooms with heated tables to offer the best in aroma therapy, hydration baths and an area of manicures and pedicures with two tables. The location is perfect for a spa, close enough to Forks yet far enough for people to relax since it's near the cliffs. If you want you can come in and I'll do you for free."

Veronica wasn't sure what to say. Kim was a beauty for sure and her ideas seemed sound however she wasn't sure if Kim would meet Veronica's lofty standards.

Bella hid her smile. "Don't' worry, Kim does an amazing job. She cut my hair." She fingered her own layered look that went with perfectly her facial structure. "You should have seen my hair before she got her hands on it. Not that you need your hair done, it is beautiful. "

Veronica was smart enough to know that for this close knit group, that the invitation was special. She was willing to make an effort. "Maybe I will stop by one of these Saturday's. If you do a good job, I might have a couple of clients who may be interested as well."

Kim squealed and hugged Veronica so hard that it took Rachel pulled her off. She gave Veronica an apologetic look. "It's okay. I'm fine." Veronica held her grin as she glanced at Embry who was in the kitchen laughing at something Roman, the handsome subdued male who was drinking a beer, muttered. She caught Roman's eye for a moment, the male nodded at her then looked back at Embry. Then she spied an attractive tall female coming through the back sliding door. The woman wore very little, just a t-shirt that looked as if it were covering her nude body. The woman acted as if her lack of clothing was nothing out of place and she acted she had free reign in Embry's home. The female in question said nothing as she padded past the women without a comment to them and to head to the kitchen where Roman, Jake and Embry were.

"That's Leah," Bella supplied.

Veronica looked at the woman who's toned legs and thighs were visible from the short shirt. "Is she related to Embry?"

"Yes.."

"No.."

Rachel and Bella remarked at the same time.

Veronica looked at the women with a raised eyebrow. "Yes or no?"

"Not by blood. But Leah's like a sister to the guys." Bella responded.

"Yeah, a nasty little sister with acrid tongue." Rachel supplied.

The female in question shouldn't have heard Rachel from always across the room into the open kitchen but she must have. She turned toward them staring at Rachel.. "Eat me bitch," she called out. Rachel in turned did nothing but smile. Then Leah turned her dark eyes onto Veronica assessing her for a moment before going back to her hushed conversation with the men.

"Ignore them. Leah and Rachel don't really hate each other although they like to act like they do."

"Humph…" Rachael responded.

"Don't let this color your opinion about her. Leah's an acquired taste, but she smart and neither the garage nor the company could survive without her. Besides, she's loyal and a good friend to Jake."

"Yeah…but she's a bitch most of the time. She's really cranky and gets into people's face." Kim supplied with a whisper. "Stay clear."

Bella shook her head with difference. "Bitchy at times, Kim…there is a difference. There's a lot to Leah's anger. We all know that."

Kim shut her mouth following Bella's small reprimand.

Veronica studied the beautiful woman wondering if a man had anything to do with making the woman that Kim described.

**Kitchen**

"Are you sure?" Jake asked Leah.

"I know what I saw. The blood is dried but the scent it still there and it's certainly not human.." Leah remarked seriously.

Jake turned to his brother. "We need your nose it's the best of the pack," then Jake turned to Roman. "I think it would be best if you went as well."

"Right now Seth and Brady are on patrol, but we might have to increase our numbers."

Roman nodded as he put his beer down. "We might want to take Hawk; he knows more about supernatural creatures than anybody. He might want to know what it is." Jake nodded with agreement with Roman's assessment.

Embry turned to his brother. "It might be best if you stay here. If you leave the others might think that something is up, especially Bella. Ro and I can say that we are on a beer run."

Jake knew that Bella had enough to be concerned about; he didn't want to alarm her if there wasn't to. "Alright."

The men moved out of the kitchen and Embry headed to Veronica. "Hey…Listen I'm going on a beer run. I'll be back, do you need anything?"

"No. I'm fine. Good…" She pointed her Corona. "I've got to drive."

He gave her a wicked grin. "You could always stay the night." He whispered naughtily.

Veronica gave him a sultry look. "Not…tonight. But who knows about the future." She said as she noticed Leah had disappear in one of Embry's the back rooms.

Her apt attention wasn't lost on Embry. "Listen, about Leah."

"I know, the others explained, she's like your sister."

"Yeah…she…uh…has clothes here." Embry knew that it would seem weird for Leah to come back fully dressed without some explanation. "Leah's an exercise freak and she sometimes likes to go swimming and running near here so stashes her extra clothes here."

"She swims _naked_?" Veronica asked quietly. Embry looked slightly uncomfortable. "I'm not blind or stupid."

"Believe me Ronnie, I know that you aren't." His thumb stroked her cheek making it's way down to her lips. "I know what kind of woman you are and how intelligent you are." He responded looking at her with those gorgeous chocolate eyes of his. "Listen, I know it's weird but I don't want you to get the wrong idea my relationship with Leah." He lived the closest to Leah compared to the others. Each member of the pack always had extra clothes stashed just in case. But he couldn't explain that just yet. _Yet…wow, I can't believe the things I'm feeling so fast and so soon._ He thought to himself. Embry looked down at Veronica whose astute face seemed not be buying what he was saying. "There is _nothing_ going on between me and her-"

"Okay." She touched his chest gently, moving toward him.

"And I need you to understand—wait," he paused just realizing what she had said. "You believe me?"

"I believe parts of what you are telling me. I don't believe that there is anything sexual going on with you and her." Veronica spent a great deal of her time interpreting the behaviors and body language of others for her job. There had been no currents of sexual tension between Leah nor any of the men in the kitchen. "And if there was something going on, I'd be out of here. I'd never denigrate myself by fighting another woman over a cheating man."

"You see, that's why I like you more and more," he uttered before he kissed her long and hard. "See you when I get back."

He turned toward Jake. "Look after my girl."

Veronica watched as Hawk, Embry and Roman left out the back. If any other male in her life would have called her "his girl" she would have been annoyed by the comment. But for some reason, he's remark didn't bother her in the slightest. Embry was proving to be different.

**Sometime Later**

Leah came out of the backroom dressed in tight gray yoga pants and matching sports bra. Bella passed her a beer. "Thanks…"

"Hey, are you alright?" Bella asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah…why?"

"Well with everything going on the last few days. I was worried about you."

Leah looked perplexed for a moment when realization hit her. "Seth…that little fucker, he opened his mouth, didn't he?" She accused.

"Can you blame him?" Bella asked. Earlier when she and Jake had been resting, Seth had called and told Jake the issue with Sam. "Both he and Jake are concerned about-."

"There's nothing to be worried about." Leah remarked cutting her off.

"Leah…come on. I know that this is hard for you. It would be on anybody considering your past."

"You think that because Sam hasn't remembered what he did to me that I've forgotten? Believe me Bella, I haven't. He's the one with amnesia, not me. " Leah push past Bella and headed to the front door. She opened it and went outside. She needed to cool off. The door opened and Bella came out.

"Listen Leah…I feel bad and so does Jake. We didn't mean to make things worse for you."

"Get off the fucking cross why don't you?" Leah snapped for a moment before she instantly regretted her words. What was the use of getting angry at Bella, she was only trying to help. "Sorry," she muttered. "Hell this isn't your or Jake's fault. He was just trying to protecting you and the rest of the pack. Sam had lost control and we all know that he needed to be stopped. Something went wrong with the binding. Lorena went to Odina's to try to get some answer but she's been gone since early this morning. This whole thing is so fucked up…" Leah's voice broke. It took her a moment to contain herself. She sat down on the front stairs. "He really doesn't remember. He thinks we are still together. He still thinks that-" Leah stopped talking.

Bella knew that opening up like this was very difficult for someone like Leah. "Listen you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to. I know that this difficult."

"He was going to ask me to marry him." Leah admitted. "I found the ring a few months before he broke up with me and he and Emily…." Leah stopped as she exhaled deeply looking off into the dark night with wolf like eyes. "I was so excited. I knew that _this_ was the man that I was going to spend the rest of my life with. And then it all ended…badly." She took a sip out of her beer, leaning her head back. "Today…he was just sitting there with look on his face full of fucking hope. And…the funny thing is…I actually ached for him. Because I knew how badly it was going to hurt when he found out the truth." Leah launched herself off the step. "It's so fucking confusing. I should hate him. He hurt me so bad. And at times I do but other times-"

"You still care, right?"

"Yeah, I do." She kicked at the dirt under her feet. "I guess you kinda feel the same way about Edward, right?"

Bella stood up to move next to Leah. They were both quiet. Bella cut the silence after a few minutes. "Funny you should mention him because Edward came back to Forks to see me."

Leah's face turned serious. "Your serious, aren't you?"

"Yes. I never got to see Edward. He found out that I was married to Jake and left before we got a chance to speak to each other."

"Maybe that was the best. The last thing we need is Edward and Jake getting into it. Still, I don't get why in the hell did he come back after all of these years?"

"Apparently all those years ago when he left, he did to protect me, not because he didn't love me. He thought that I'd be safer if we weren't together."

"Well, the leech was right about one thing. You did deserve better."

"They aren't all bad Leah, you know that now."

"Whatever. So, how did Jake that the news?"

Bella made a face. "Not good at first."

"I bet he didn't. Nobody likes being second choice."

"Jake isn't my second choice." Bella snapped, pissed at Leah's comment. "Damn it Leah, I was seventeen when I was with Edward. I hadn't really begun my life, I couldn't comprehend what I really wanted or even needed in those days. So back the fuck off with those types of comments. I won't let you or anyone make Jake feel that is second. He's my only choice."

Leah cracked a wry smile, her growing respect for Bella increased in that moment. "Just listen to you Bells…such a dirty mouth."

"I'm serious Leah. Deep down Jake always thought that if I had a choice that I'd choose Edward over him, but that isn't the case. I love my husband and our life together. I won't have anyone disrespect my relationship with my husband. Not even you!" Bella warned with uncharacteristic fire in her eyes.

"Alright, maybe I was out of line." Leah remarked as she held up her hands in a uncharacteristic sign of submission. "But you gotta understand that Jake's feelings are understandable. It's always hard to see the one that you love want someone else. I remember how things were in the past-"

"And how much you thought it was stupid from him to be with me."

Leah shrugged not afraid of how she used to feel. "Yeah…well. I didn't want him to get hurt. I thought that you were going to rip his heart out of his chest." Bella was silent. As angry as she was for Leah's remark, deep down she understood why Leah felt that way. There was a moment of silent between the two women. "What would you have said to Edward if you saw him?" Leah finally asked.

"I don't know. But I can't shake the feeling like I missed out on something important."

"What do you mean?"

Bella ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to find the words to her feelings."The truth is that there will _always_ be a part of me, no matter how small, that will have love for Edward. It's only natural because of the past we shared. The feelings we both had in our relationship. In every relationship there's a beginning and end. Edward and I had a beginning, as strange as it was. But the truth is, we had no ending. No closure. It would have been nice to have that.

"But you got to move on. You weren't left totally alone because you had Jake waiting in the wings."

"No, I wasn't alone but to me it felt like that. Besides it took me months of hell before I reached out to Jake."

"But he was always there. Deep down you had to have known that." Leah reminded her.

Bella knew better than anyone that Jake had become her lifeline. She wouldn't have made it without him. She had been so lost and so full of pain. If he hadn't been there, she knew that she would have most likely ended up in a padded cell. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She sighed. "I know it isn't fair what you've been through with Sam. I don't know how you'd been able to handle it with all of these years. I can't pretend to understand what you are going through but I know that right now your emotions are running high. There will always be a part of you that loves Sam. Even though all the hurt and the pain he caused. But that makes you vulnerable to him if not just on a subconscious level. Be careful Leah. I don't want you to get hurt. Sam's done enough damage in your life."

"Do you really think that I'd try to go after Sam now that-"

Bella was concerned for Leah "No, I don't think that. But it doesn't mean that you can't get hurt. This Sam is _your_ Sam. The one before the wolf, before Emily, and before all the hurt. I want you to be very careful because you've been through so much pain. You deserve some sort of happiness." Bella was quiet for a moment before she sneaked a peak at the other woman. " Leah-" Leah turned sensing something in Bella's eyes. "-Sam shouldn't be staying with you."

"I know. But I couldn't kick him out." Leah shook her head and bit her lips. "I'm so tired of this…this thing with Sam. I want move on. I want something real with someone who'll look me and see beneath the bitchy façade." A single tear ran down her cheek. _God, I'm turning into a fucking whinny bitch._ Leah thought but she couldn't seem to help herself. She needed to talk to someone about what was going on and albet strange, she knew that she could trust Bella. "I just want more. Hell, I deserve it, don't I? A small piece of happiness. Everyone else is finding theirs. You and Jake. Jared and Kim. Hell, even Rachel and Paul are fucking happy. And look at Embry, I saw the way that he looked at that lawyer, he's falling in love with her. Not that I'm jealous or anything, I'm not but-" She closed her eyes tightly then opened them. There was ray emotion shinning deeply in her eyes. "I'm so tired of going to bed alone." There was a look of vulnerability that Bella had never seen. "When I got the painting and the note I thought that maybe I could try to have something with someone. Then here comes Sam again fucking my life up." She remarked bitterly.

"What painting? What note?" Bella asked.

Leah stopped talking. She paused for a moment as if deciding if she could trust Bella. "Can you keep your mouth shut?" Bella mimicked turning a key and throwing it away. Leah smirked. "You know that I met someone in Florida, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, he sent me a painting."

"A painting?"

"Yeah…get this, it's one one-of-a-kind painting that's worth millions." The painting was one that I admired when in Florida. There was a private showing of his priceless artifacts. Of course, I had no idea of course that the artifacts were his at the moment. I was too captivated by the man. Not his money."

"Clearly he was captivated by you as well.

"A million dollar painting?" Bella shook her head and laughed. Leah no doubt had made an impression and so had her mystery man on her. "Most men just send flowers."

**Sometime Later**

"So, Bella, I know that Kim runs a beauty parlor, what do you do?" Veronica asked Bella as they were sitting outside. Although the weather was warm, Jake and Quil had started a small fire in Embry's outside bricked fire place.

"I'm a school teacher, but in my spare time I write. Currently I'm working on a book."

"Really what kind?"

"It's different…" Bella pulled strands of her hair put behind her ear. "It's kind of paranormal meets historian literature."

"Paranormal. You mean like vampires, witches, werewolves, that kind of stuff?

"Something like that."

"Sounds interesting. I'm a huge fan of _Rachael Morgan _Series not to mention that I'm _True Blood_ aficionado. Veronica laughed. " Though unlike my girlfriends who are partial to Bill and Eric, I've found that I'm more of a wolf girl myself. That Alcide Herveaux is something else."

Bella almost spit out of drink if only Veronica knew that her comment hit closer to home than she knew. "I find that I'm little partial to werewolves myself." She replied with a grin. "Though my editor keeps reminding that brooding vampires are all the rage these days." Once again, images of Edward popped into Bella's mind. What she had said to Leah had been true, she wished that he had come back and talked to her of trifling around her house. _What were you thinking about doing that? _ The implication of his act was so deadly. If Jacob had been home and Edward had been there, the outcome could have been tragic. Then, there was the invasion of her privacy. Why would Edward believe he had the right to do such a thing? She knew the right thing to do would be to tell Jacob about what Edward had done, however she wasn't. It would only make thing tenuous between the Cullens and the pack and they didn't need that. Still, she wished she and Edward had talked. Bella had spent so much time looking at her life and the woman she had become. She knew that she wouldn't have been the same person if she stayed with Edward. Yes, he would have protected her and loved her. She would have loved him as well and given everything up for him. But there would be a part of her that would always stay the girl that needed to be protected by him, even if she wasn't. She never would have become his equal or had the ability to stand on her own. She realized she never would have had the type of strength she had. Nor would she have had the ability to become pregnant knowing that a life was growing inside of her filled her with the type of joy that she couldn't describe. So much of her life had changed, but a part of regretted to know that Edward was in pain because of her. Regardless of what happened, they had shared something special, something sacred. Edward had been her first love and a part of her would always love him because Edward was a wonderful caring tortured soul.

"That's a beautiful bracelet." Veronica's comment took Bella away from her thoughts about Edward. "May I?" She held out her two hands. Bella held out her hand so that Veronica could get a good look at it. Veronica ran her fingers over it. "The craftsmanship and the designs in the gold. It's beautiful." She studied the markings on it. "Do you know what they mean?"

"No. It belonged to Jacob's mother and was passed down from her side of the family."

Veronica ran her fingers over it again. "I know jewelry, it's very old and an exquisite piece of …" She suddenly closed her eyes as if she were in some sort of pain as she jolted back away from Bella.

"Veronica, are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Veronica moved further away from Bella rubbing her temple and wincing. "It's just…." She stopped talking.

"Just what?"

"Migraine. I..ahh…get them from time to time." She suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I think that I ought to go home." She said as she headed toward the sliding door.

Bella followed her inside concerned for her. "Maybe you shouldn't drive home by yourself; it's a long drive to Port Angeles." Bella said as Veronica picked up her purse. Bella looked toward Jake. "Jake, Veronica's got a migraine. I don't think that she should risk driving."

Jake was instantly by his wife's side. "Bella's right, we can't have you drive if you aren't feeling well."

"It's not a big deal."

"It is to us. Why don't I drive you home?"

The last thing she wanted to cause Embry's brother to drive her that long way. "No, I can't let you do that."

Jake wasn't about to let Veronica drive all the way home. Normally, he'd have one of his pack members to do it but he didn't want his brother's woman to feel uncomfortable riding which a long time with someone she didn't know. Jake smiled to himself. _Brother's woman. _It felt right to him because in his heart Embry had always been his brother. "No arguing. You're important to my brother and he'd kill me if anything happened to you. I'll drive your car."

"How are you going to get back?"

"I'll follow Jake with his truck. I'll be no problem at all." Quil supplied.

"Jared, can you and Kim see that Bella gets home?"

Bella looked at her husband. "I'm fine. It's not that far of a walk and-"

"No fucking way. I'm not going to have my wife and my unborn baby left unprotected because—"

"Your _what_?" Leah looked at Jake and then Bella with astonishment as she cut Jake off.

"Nice going…you can't keep a secret, can you?" Bella offered to her husband a smile.

The others looked stunned. Rachel finally spoke. "For real? Jake, are you serious. Bella's having a baby?"

"We found out today."Bella announced to the group. "We're definitely pregnant."

A cheer went up and there was a rush of daps and pats for Jake. Rachael came over to hug Bella squeezing her tightly. Jared and Quil followed suit. But what surprised Bella the most was when Leah came up and gave one as well. "Congratulations." Leah said full of warmth. "You and Jake really deserve this. You'll make wonderful loving parents." She hugged Bella gently. "This baby is going to be a very loved and very spoiled baby."

Bella thought that she saw a smarting of tears of in Leah eyes. Bella was floored. Who would have known that bad-assed Leah would have become overcome by her joy for them? Bella was deeply touched. "Thanks Leah…its means a lot coming from you."

Leah nodded then quickly moved away not wanting to become emotional in front of the others.

Bella quickly wiped away her own tears as Veronica came forward. "Congratulations Bella." Veronica said warmly.

"Thanks…"

"I just don't get it, not that I'm complaining but I thought that Bells couldn't have…ouch! Fuck!" Jared looked as Leah clipped him upside the back of his head. "Never mind."

"No, it's okay. It's no secret that all the doctors said that it wouldn't be possible for me to be able to conceive but it seems that they were wrong."

"How far long are you?" Kim asked excitedly.

"Probably a couple of weeks or maybe even less." Jake said, he thought about the last time that Bella had a period. "Right?"

"Even less?" Kim remarked quietly, her eyes looking like saucers.

"Yeah…but we really aren't really sure. We'll find out soon." Bella thought about her weight gain. Regardless of her period, she knew that it was possible that she could have been pregnant with it. It was very possible for her to be much further along than Jake suspected.

"Which is why I need Bella to take it easy. So, no added stress for her during her pregnancy. " Jake gave Bella a pointed look before he turned his attention back to Jared. "Listen, I know that I have patrol tonight to relieve Seth and Brady. Can you cover me until I get back?"

"Patrol?" Veronica asked.

"Oh…we kinda take turns and police the reservation our teens can get a little rambunctious from time to time." Jared covered. "I'll have Kim stay over at your place until you come home."

"That isn't necessary. I'm perfectly capable of being alone in my own home. I'm pregnant, not an invalid." Bella reminded her husband.

Jared hid a smile. "He's just worried about you. You know that this is only beginning; he's going to be impossible the entire pregnancy. We all know what this baby means to the both of you. We promise to do everything in our power to see that they are safe, no matter what."

Bella looked around at the nodding heads. She knew that it was true; the pack would lay down their lives for her and her unborn child. She just prayed that it would never come to that.

**Natalie and Derek's House **

"Are you sure you don't mind her spending the night?" Roman asked Natalie and Derek, Sasha's parents.

"No, of course not. Sasha will be thrilled to see that she's here when he wakes up." Natalie responded took the overnight bag from Roman's hand. "You know how crazy they are about each other."

Roman nodded, the two were inseparable. "I owe you."

"Nonsense, you know we love her as if she was our own." Derek remarked. "She's upstairs in the guest bedroom."

Roman went up the stairs and headed down the hallway to where his little sister was sleeping. He watched her for a few moments before he leaned down to kiss her. She moved slightly then she opened up her sleepy eyes. "Ro."

"Hey kiddo. I was just checking on you." He caressed the top of her here. "Don't get up," he whispered. "You're going to spend the night here tonight, okay."

Kenya nodded snuggling under the covers."Okay." She looked at brother for a moment as if sensing something. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah baby. I'm fine."

"No. You're tired."

Once again, he was astounded by his sister's perceptiveness. Roman _did_ feel tired and that didn't make sense to him. He had slept at Reign's house for a least an hour and that should have been enough to get him back on track. Ever since he had started transitioning, he found that he could go long periods of time without sleep if he needed it. Images of Reign's sweet hot body filled his head. She had been sleep, like the dead, when he left her. To tell the truth, he hadn't want to leave her, especially without saying a word, but he had gotten a text from Quil about Embry so he wanted to show his support to his pack brother. Roman already knew that when he made his patrol that night, he planned to go by and make sure that Reign was safe. He didn't care if she had a hard core bother because he couldn't shake the need to protect her. Besides, he didn't understand what kind of brother would allow his sister to put her well-being in danger by fighting men and women in the octagon. "Don't worry. I'll get plenty of some rest tomorrow. Go back to sleep little one." He kissed his sister.

Kenya smiled. "I love you Ro."

"Me, too."

He pulled the cover up over her. Kenya closed her eyes and Roman watched her sleep for a while, then he left. A few minutes later, the door to her bedroom opened and closed again.

"Kenya, are you asleep?" A soft voice asked her.

"No. I'm just pretending so Ro won't worry about me. " She turned toward Sasha and then scooted over. The little boy got into bed with her. The two lay side-by-side their forehead touching in a display of love and affection that wasn't sexual but almost too mature for ones so young. "He looked tired. I think that something is bothering him."

"Did you tell him?" Sasha asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

Kenya turned to look at Sasha."Because Roman's got enough on his mind."

Earlier that evening Sasha and Kenya had been designing a fort for outside. They had been in the process of coloring the tower when Sasha had asked Kenya for the red marker. She nodded as she colored, but what had surprised them both was when the red marker moved all by itself out of the box toward Sasha. It had floated in the air and all by Kenya's "will" without her realizing it. They had both been scared because neither of them had ever known her to do something like that.

"Don't worry Kenya. It'll be okay."

"I don't want Roman to worry about me. His whole life was changed because of me. I just don't want to cause him anymore problems." She whispered in a tiny scared voice. A tear escaped her eyelid to run down her cheek. Most kids would be excited to find that they had powers to move things with their mind but Kenya was smart enough to know that this was serious.

Sasha reached out his hand and took Kenya's in his. "Don't worry Kenya. I won't let anything happen to you."

Kenya tried to smile; she didn't want to upset him with her fears though she knew that Sasha knew she was frightened. "I know you won't. And when you get old enough and you phase into a wolf you'll be Alpha just like Jake."

"And we'll get married right?" He whispered.

"Right."She tightened her hand on his.

Sasha looked at his best friend in the whole world. Kenya was special, more than that; she was a part of him. He couldn't explain it. He just knew, like she did, that they'd always be together. Her pain was his pain. He didn't understand it but he knew that he didn't like being parted from her. It was almost painful. Last year she had gone on a trip to Atlanta with Roman and he couldn't sleep until she came back. All he knew was he left like he couldn't breath until she was back. Sasha wasn't worried, he was. He knew that they couldn't tell anybody what happened. He promised that he'd keep his mouth shut and he would. Kenya "saw" a lot of things, but today was different. She was seeing things like fairy lady and beast man in the restaurant. And there was her new magical power. Sasha wished that he was older. He wished that he could change into a wolf like Roman and Jake he'd do anything to protect her.

**Embry's House **

Embry and Hawk came in through the back entrance of his house and he found himself looking for Veronica. "Where's Ronnie?"

"Jake took her home; she got this migraine right after you left. Quil took his truck so he could drive him back."

Bella saw the concern on Embry's face. "Don't worry; I'm sure that she'll be fine." She reached out to touch her brother-in-law on his hand. "We really liked her a lot." Bella paused for a moment. "So…where's the beer and where's Roman?" She remarked looking at Hawk.

"He stopped off to check on Kenya."

Leah stood up, "Did you know what it was?"

"What what was?" Bella asked.

There was no point in lying anymore since Veronica was gone and Bella would indeed snoop until she found out the truth. "I found some blood and some claw marks in the forest. I didn't recognize the scent."

"Neither did I." Embry had the best "nose" in the pack. "Whatever it was, it wasn't animal or human."

"What about you Hawk?" Paul asked. "Did you recognize it?"

Hawk had been very quiet the entire way home. Something wasn't adding up in his mind. "The claw marks on the tree reminded me of something. I only know of one creature that would make those kinds of slices, but it doesn't make any sense.

"But you know what it is, right?" Paul interrupted.

"No…I can only take a guess."

"Then tell us, what the hell are we dealing with?"

The other turned their eyes to the Asian shape shifter. "I'm not sure but if I were to take a guess I'd say a werewolf or Child of the Moon but I'm not completely sure if that was what it was. That creature would have left tracks; there would have been footprints and way more damage and destruction. There would be human bodies and lots of blood left with a kill but none of that was evident. There was only the blood that had soaked to the ground in one specific area. Hawk rubbed the back of his neck.

"At least we know it wasn't a vamp, those ticks don't bleed." Colin added.

"Yeah, but I think that we still need to be careful at least for the next couple of days." Paul responded. "Up our patrols, talk to the council and try to enforce a tighter curfew."

"Paul's right. We can't take any chances." Embry remarked.

"Good luck with that, it's the summer." Colin remarked knowing that his classmates and friends wouldn't be too thrilled with a curfew.

"It's just a precaution for right now or at least until we find out what it is." Embry looked at Colin. "Right now, Roman's going to pull a double header and patrol with Seth and Brady tonight until their rotation is up. We should have a three person rotation from now on."

"What about the people in Forks?" Bella asked concerned.

"Bella's right, you've got to try to protect them as well." Rachel stated.

"We'll have to extend the perimeter to Forks as well." Paul said kissing his wife. "They get our protection too."

An uneasy feeling was in the pit of Bella's stomach that had nothing to do with the baby. "What if this is a Child of the Moon, do you know how to fight one?" She asked Hawk.

Hawk shook his head, "But I do know someone who does. Give me some time to try to reach him. He had a problem with a Child of the Moon once. Maybe he can tell us how he conquered it. I think that it's a good idea to be proactive even if we aren't sure what it is. You can't take a risk when it comes to our families." He responded knowing he'd feel the same way if this were his pack.

**Leah's House**

Leah walked up toward her front door and inhaled. "Fuck," she whispered to herself. Sam Uley was still in her house. The last thing she wanted was to deal with was Sam. But she knew running away never solved anything. And like it or not, Sam was an issue that she was going to have to deal with. She opened her front door and found Sam sitting on the couch staring at the painting that Lucian had sent her with an intense look on his handsome face. "Who told you to touch that?" She snapped as she and took it from his hands to place it on the mantel very carefully.

"Sorry, I found it in your workroom." Sam stood looking a bit unsure of himself "Water snakes, right? It's an amazing copy, it looks real."

"What were you doing in my workroom? Don't you need to be resting?" She didn't want to think about the fact that he remembered the name of a painting she like nor get into the fact that it wasn't a print.

"I wanted to see what you've been working on."

To Leah, this was just another reminder to her of who Sam used to be. The old Sam had been interested in her artwork. "You have no right to go through my things. This if my fucking house. You don't live here. I'm letting you stay here temporarily because I don't want to see you out on the streets but that doesn't mean that I've given free rein to go through my shit."

Sam felt the waves of anger simmering up off Leah. She was so beautiful, especially when mad. He wanted nothing more than to go to her. Hold her, make love to her, and let her know that everything would be alright. But he couldn't do that, not after what Noah had told him. He sighed heavily. "We need to talk."

"Like I don't fucking know that." She retorted angrily.

"Noah came over." Sam supplied. "He told me everything that happened."

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

"Noah told me about me becoming a wolf."

Leah was stunned. She looked aghast. "Noah knew–" she paused for a long moment at this startling news. "He never indicated that he knew, not in all of these years." But strangely enough it made sense. Sam loved his cousin; they had been close, like brothers. If there had been anyone other than her that Sam would have told his secret, it would have been Noah.

"I'm sorry Leah." Sam stepped toward her and she noticed that he looked fatigued.

"Listen…let's not do this right now. Emotions are running high and –"

"No." He spoke gently carefully coming toward her as if she were a wounded animal that may strike at any moment. "I need to say this. Please Lee-lee-" He paused seeing her back straighten and her face tighten when he called her his nickname. "Please Leah." He tried.

Leah crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Fine. Go ahead."

Sam was grateful. After all he had learned, he knew that he didn't deserve the little bit of compassion she was showing him. However, he was thankful for it. "Noah told me a lot of things that I didn't understand. It's still hard to comprehend…" he stopped. "All those stories, I can't believe that they are true."

"Well, they are."

"He told me about it, about me being in charge of the pack. He told me about how I…" Sam stopped for a moment looking at if he were in pain. "About how I treated you."

"You mean how you _cheated_."

"Yes. And how I broke your heart." Sam closed his eyes. "It doesn't seem real. That I could be that man he described. Noah talked about how bad I hurt you; how I almost destroyed you when you were trapped here watching me make a life with her." Leah was strangely silent. Her dark eyes betrayed nothing. Sam sighed. The guilt was weighing down on him. "He told me that you were trapped under my power as your Alpha. That I became jealous of any man including Jacob Black who was a good friend to you. He said that deep down; I wasn't even a good husband to Emily because I couldn't truly let you go."

"If you expect me to get all worked up about Emily, don't."

"No. That's not what I'm saying Leah. Listen, I'm not proud of the things that Noah told me or the man that I turned out to be. I always thought that I was better than that. Hearing these things about who I am, it's unsettling and disappointing." Sam dropped down onto the sofa cradling his head in his hands. "I can't expect you to forgive me. I'm trying to understand all of this, especially the imprinting thing. Because I just don't get how one day that I can be madly in love with you, the woman I've loved since we were kids and then be in love with Emily. Sure, I've always liked Emily, but feelings for her were never romantic."

Seeing Sam like this didn't make Leah feel any better. She could sense his pain as well as his confusion. But when it came down to it, it really didn't matter because it couldn't change what he had done to her. And she had lost more than even he knew. "Well, you did."

"I'm sorry, Leah. I truly am for everything that I did to hurt you. _Everything_." Sam stood up. "If it makes you feel any better, right now my heart is being shred to pieces. When I look at you I see the beautiful woman that I should be married too. The only woman I've ever loved. My heart and soul recognizes only you. And I have to live with the knowledge that I've spent years hurting you over and over again."

Leah felt wetness on her face and realized that a tear was running down her cheek and wiped it away with the back of her hand. She was surprised by her own emotions. In all the years that she dealt with Sam, he had apologized, more than once. But she never truly believed his apology, even if part of him meant it. But seeing him now with the raw pain, the confusion, and regret on his face. For the first time, she truly believed that he was indeed sorry. And maybe that was what she needed.

"I know that there are probably a lot of things that I've left unsaid but maybe it should wait for another time. I just wanted the opportunity to tell you that I'm truly sorry before I left." He saw the question in her eyes and answered it. "Noah's going to let me stay with him. I realize that staying here with you after all that I've done wouldn't be right."

"You aren't going home to Emily and Eric?"

"No. I can't do that. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. I need time to heal and figure out where I fit in this new world. I can't pretend to be someone I'm not."

"Your son needs you." Leah whispered.

"I'll be there for him but just not living with him. I don't want to confuse him by giving him father who doesn't remember him. Though, I'll admit, I want to see him."

"Eric's a good kid. He ah….looks like you and has your smile." She offered.

Sam's lip turned up in a soft smile. "I always wanted kids."

"Yeah, you did."

They both neglected to mention that he had always wanted them with her.

Leah noticed that although Sam was 'officially' going to age, there was youthfulness to him. The strain of being Alpha had weighted heavily on him, it was now gone. She turned away heading toward upstairs, she needed to herself. She was confused about her feelings. This Sam reminded her so much of whom he used to be and he was actually sorry, she felt it. He was taking the blame for his transgressions. At the same, he realized how hard this was for her, so he was leaving. It was the first time that he had truly done something selfless for her in years.

**Veronica's Condo**

"You didn't't have to walk me in. I know that you have a long drive back home." Veronica said stepping into the foyer of her luxurious condo.

"I just want to make sure you got in safely."

"Sorry that I took you from your wife. I was capable of driving home."

"Not with that type of headache. Anyway it's the least that I could do; after all you've helped my brother not to mention me."

"You?"

"I haven't forgotten how quickly you took care of my legal issues."

"It was actually your legal issues that prompted Embry to find out if you were his brother."

"With your prodding." Jake said with a grin as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Embry told me how he opened up to you. You know he's been my best friend all my life and I know better than just about anybody that he keeps his personal feelings to himself. Just like I know that even though he hasn't said it, today was difficult for him. He has certain issues with my..." Jacob paused for a moment before he continues, "_our_ dad. But I'm glad that he had you to be there for him. He's a good man and he needs a good woman by his side. I may not know you too well but from what I saw of you tonight…you might be it." Jake looked away for a moment. He wasn't good with the heartfelt stuff unless he was with his wife. "Anyway… I better go."

Veronica smiled. "Thanks Jake for everything." She closed the door behind her as he left and the smile on her face faded. She looked down her fingers, rubbing them together. Thank God the tingling had finally stopped. Outwardly she looked alright but inside she was deeply shaken and she didn't shake easily. Heading into the salon off of the right of the hallways and stepped down in the room to pick up the phone. She dialed a number. She waited until there was an answer on the other side.

"Hola?" A sleepy voice of her sister-in-law emanated on the other side of the phone.

"Isabel, es la abuela de despertar?"

There was a distinct sound of rustling bedclothes on the other side of the phone. "No, ella's dormía. Verónica está todo bien? Son las 12:30 de la mañana."

Veronica looked at the clock, her sister-in-law was correct. It was too late for her to talk to her grandmother."

There was concern in the voice on the other side of the line. "¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Nada."Veronica hesitated for a moment as the feeling of dread filled the pit of her stomach as she sat down on the expensive gold colored chaise. "Creo que tengo la maldición de mi abuela." She closed her eyes praying that that she was wrong and didn't have her grandmother's curse.

**New York **

Nafre opened her drained eyes. It took her a few minutes to assess that she was in New York. Slowing sitting up, she turned to see her brother lying next to her. Her body ached and she had no doubt that he was the cause of the damage. She felt that she had taken on a battering ram. Considering the beast her brother could become, she knew she was lucky. The smell of Lucian's blood permeated the room and she saw that bed linens were saturated with his dried blood. _What have I done? _She thought to herself. She groaned softly moving. "Grayson…" she whispered hoarsely. Her throat felt strained and sore as if she had been screaming for hours.

His eyes popped open and with only the speed of a supernatural, he was in front of her looking at her with concern in the depths of his multi-colored eyes. "Nafre, you know who I am?"

She nodded as she moved off the bed, struggling to stand. He reached out for a moment to help her. "No, I've got this." She licked her lips; the coppery spicy taste of his blood was on her tongue mouth. She studied her rooms surveying the damage that she no doubt created her episode. Blood and tissue covered the walls and the carpet. Her beautiful bed looked to be soaked with blood probably down to the mattress itself. It would be burned; Lucian wouldn't risk human coming in contact with his blood. His clothes were shredded on the floor, no doubt from his change. She turned to look at herself in the cracked mirror. She was covered in dry blood, her naked body, her hair, her face, even underneath her small fingernails. "Did I hurt you?" She asked concerned.

"You need not worry about me. I'm just grateful that you are back to yourself."

There were bruises on her waist, no doubt from him trying to hold tight of her. Lucian, though covered in blood, was left unscathed since he had healed from her attack. She sighed; it was one of the reasons when she had these episodes like this she removed as far away as she possibly could from people.

"That night, I did not care about if I took your head of not. I was in such a state of grief. I would have killed anything or anybody that got in my way. I almost killed you." She remarked remembering how she had almost killed her brother.

Her remarks surprised him. "You remember your episode?"

"Parts of it." She didn't want to talk about what she remembered. "I would like to take a shower." She whispered sounding nothing like her vibrant confident self.

Lucian wanted to press his sister about all of her memories however he could see how exhausted she was. He'd take his time before questioning her. "Take a shower and I'll take care of this." He pointed toward the bed.

"You always do." She responded quietly with regret in her tone.

He moved toward her and pressed a kiss on her forehead remembering the girl that he'd sworn a blood oath to protect. "I always will." He whispered in language as old as time. He was relieved that she was once again lucid.

Nafre headed toward the sliding glass door that opened up into a luxurious master bath. She paused for a moment. "How long this time?"

"A week or so…it wasn't that bad."

"Liar," she uttered then she disappeared into the bath. She walked down the three little stairs to the marble encased shower and turned the water on. She waited a moment before she stepped under the spray. Opening her mouth, she allowed the water to pour in to rinse the taste of her Lucian's blood out of it. Using her specialized soaps she washed her body, taking special care washing her hair, the hot water felt amazing against her skin. She lavished in it for at least a half-an hour before she stepped out of the shower. Passing the mirror she dried her skin. Nafre studied herself, looking at the image of herself she rarely used, her own. She studied her amber colored eyes, her full breast, and her dusk colored skin that glittered with a bronze sheen. This was her natural image, the one that Grayson loved the most.

_Why would I want you to look like anything else than yourself Nafre. You are my mate, my life; I love everything about you from your fiery temper, to your loyal heart, and your intense sexual needs. You are my soul and I'd die for you. _

"And you did, my love." She whispered to herself thinking the night she found him. Lucian was concerned and rightly so. She may have had control over some things however she never did during her bouts of madness. She was unstable during those times, a danger to others and to herself. However she still pushed herself by forcing her visions because it was those same visions that had helped her to manipulate certain situations which she prayed would lead to the downfall of the Volturi. Everything she had done was for this ultimate goal. Nafre was no longer a young girl full of idealistic dreams anymore. She had the greatest love of her life and lost him. With that, she lost most of what was good and righteousness in her soul. What was left was a woman hell bent on revenge, even if it meant destroying a member of her own bloodline to do so.

Lucian went down to the kitchen and made her a cup of tea with her special herbs and a cup of cream of crab soup with hot bread. He brought a tray to her rooms. "Nafre." He found her standing, her chocolate hair a mass of tight wet curls as she laid her palm on the glass that surrounded the room. Using her body signature, the enchanted glass slid apart and the electronic platform rose. It had been installed to allow her to take flight as she sometimes like to transform into a bird and fly. _Nafre, _he thought toward her. Something was not right; he could feel it in his bones.

_You need not have worry she's not of my direct bloodline, your mate, however her Alpha Jacob Black is. Protect him dear brother, as you've protected me all these years. They will both have need for your protection and guidance. _She projected her thoughts toward him using their mental connection. There was something about it. He moved toward her using his speed. She quickly dropped the dressing gown she wore stepped onto the platform into the tumultuous darkness of the wee hours in the morning and plummeted toward the earth.

"Nafre!" He roared as he moved with speed toward her but he was too late. His heart was in his chest as her figure transformed to a large bird and soared away.

_Until we meet again, brother. _

Then, she cut their mental connection and Lucian was left alone with his silence and guilt.

**Woods **

The loan female wolf raced through the woods as if on a mission. Leah had found the comforts of her home now lacking the sibilance of peace she was used too. It had been confusing since Sam was now gone, Noah had come to get him. She was free of his presence yet she felt as if she couldn't stay there. Her skin tingled and she couldn't shake the feeling of restlessness. So, she transformed hoping the wolf and the call of the wild would ease her need. But instead of patrolling and protecting the tribe, she found herself racing toward an unknown destination as if she was being pulled. Faster and faster she ran through the dense forest. She had run for hours until she suddenly heard a vicious growl. It was one that that was stronger and more aggressive than the wild wolves she had known lived there. She moved faster and faster until suddenly the fur on her neck stood up, she knew she was no longer alone. She then quickened her pace. Her trying to catch something that was out there in the darkness. Her pace quickened as she spied something. A wolf, but it was huge. Bigger than any wolf she had ever seen, even bigger than Jake or Roman. Its fur was dark black, its eyes were a strange amber color, its jowls sharp and its massive claws gleamed. It threw back its head and howled an ear-piercing howl. Then it moved faster than she ever seen, leaping into the air stretching out it's body and land a few feet in front of her. The earth shook with its landing. The wolf's large and hulking body was tight formidable muscles. Leah's natural instincts were to fight, but she knew that she couldn't fight anything that size. So she took of running as fast as her legs could take her as the creature too large to be a real wolf hunted her.


	36. Chapter 35:Awakenings

**A/N: Happy Fourth of July! I hope that everyone enjoys their holiday. As always, I want to thank my Beta and my close friend for their invaluable help editing this chapter. A reader suggested in one of the reviews that I have an synopsis to make things easier to remember and I thought it was a good idea. Let me know if you approve. As always…enjoy! **

**Synopsis: Chapter 34 "Family Gatherings" **

**Bella finds out that Brandon is her twin brother and is excited about their relationship although Jacob is somewhat hesitant. The pack meets up at Embry's house and gets to know his new girlfriend, Veronica. Veronica reacts strangely to Bella bracelet and makes a mysterious phone call to her sister-in-law about her grandmother's "curse". Jake and Embry bond for the first time as brothers. Bella and Jake tell the pack their good news. Leah finds the strange claw marks and blood in the woods and tells the others. She and Bella discuss old loves and heartbreaks, displaying how vulnerable Leah actually is. Bella remarks that she wishes she had had an opportunity to have closure with Edward when he returned. Sam realizes the pain that he's caused Leah and apologizes for his treatment of her in the past. Leah is a bit conflicted when moves in with Noah, instead of Emily. Emily's mother pressures her to take Sam back frustrating Emily who realizes that things aren't the same anymore. Leah goes off by herself in wolf form and finds herself being hunted. Kenya is frightened by her new found power but asks Sasha not to say anything to Roman. **

**Chapter 35: Awakenings **

**"**_**The past was nothing to her; offered no lesson which she was willing to heed. The future was a mystery which she never attempted to penetrate. The present alone was significant." **_

_**Jane**_

The sounds people talking, vendors selling their wares, and aroma of food, permeated Jane's senses awakening her from her strange deep slumber. Light streamed in from the windows in the tower room alerting her to the passage of time. The vampire lay in the mist of the bed enjoying the feel of the sheets against her naked body, something she hadn't done since she had been a young human girl. She couldn't believe it, she had actually been asleep, something vampires didn't do unless they compelled themselves to do, which she hadn't. Images of the night before bombarded her mind as a slow satisfied smile made its way on her lips. _I'm now a woman in everyway. _She thought thinking about the pleasures that she had finally been allowed to enjoy.

Aaron, The Immortal, had done things to her body that had sent shivers up her spine. He had taken her wildly, roughly and in ways that she never thought that she'd like and loved every minute of it. So beautiful with his ripped lean body as if the Gods themselves had come down and carved his chiseled body out of magnificent sacred stone. Aaron was so powerful, so masterful and so incredibly dangerous. The combination of such attributes was intoxicating to her. When he had taken her blood from her, it had been so wickedly pleasurable. The way that the pain had mingled the pleasure, she had never felt such a thing in her life. She knew that _he_ was the ultimate predator. IF he had wanted to take her immortal life, he could have and Jane knew that she would have been powerless to stop him. Her power, one that worked on so many others of her kind, did _nothing_ to him. That alone should have enraged her instead it aroused her.

Sliding from the bed she strolled into the master bathing room. As she did she passed a mirror she noticed an image. The image stopped her dead in her tracks. Jane's eyes widened at the striking image she saw in the mirror. Her cold fingers touched the smooth glass as a breath seemed to escape her body.

"How…"

Those same fingers slowly touched her face. It was her face, but with the bolder lines and the refined elegance that maturity brought. Gone was the baby face that she had secretly abhorred. In its place was something much more alluring with much more mature lines. She looked like a fragile porcine siren. Her lips were pink lush and full. Her lustrous white blonde hair now fell in waves to the small of her back. But it was her body that captivated her the most. She now had a body of a woman, not a young girl. She was still thin, but her hips had a curve to them and her breasts were fuller, like small apples with pink tipped nipples. She cupped them loving the feeling their weight in each of her hands. She was no longer bare, but had small amount of soft white hair to cover her sex. A child-like giggle of happiness escaped her mouth as she turned to look herself from behind. Her backside had filled out giving her a small heart-like bottom. She twirled around as a joy that she couldn't express filled her. This was what she would have looked like if she had been allowed to mature to the age of 18. She looked as if she were mixture of refined beauty, innocence; with a hint of sexuality … she looked like a woman.

_Do you like your transformation?_ Aaron's thoughts were like a caress in her head.

Jane raced out of the bathroom and looked around the empty tower room when she spied the opening toward the outside belfry. She quickly stepped outside; Aaron sat on the high ramparts. She studied him for a moment with pure adoration in her eyes. If possible he was even more handsome in the morning light. His magnificent chest was naked except for his tattoos and he wore nothing but his leather pants, his fingers strumming _Come as You Are_, by Nirvana. Her sparkling eyes studied those same fingers that had played and stroked her to the most unimaginable pleasures the night before. In the light he looked more human than any of her kind. But he was no mere human, nor was he a vampire; instead she was convinced that he was a God.

"No Jane, I am not a God." He remarked looking up from the strings as he played. She moved toward him, naked and uncaring as she fell to her knees in front of him in a display of submission that she hadn't given anyone since she had been a victim to her human father. He stopped playing; putting the guitar down to gently caressed her face as he pulled her up to face him.

"How did you do this?"

His teen-like face became solemn. "Yours is not to ask how, just be grateful," he gently admonished as he kissed the lips slowly. "I knew your deepest desires and wanted to give you something you've always wanted. Are you not happy?" He whispered.

"Happy is such a lacking word compared to what I feel." Jane uttered with more raw emotion then she had had in all her centuries of immortal life. "What you've done and given me is a gift that I will forever cherish."

"I know that you will." He remarked softly, his dark hair falling over his shoulders. "It is a thank you for the gift of your blood."

"Do you give everyone who gives you their blood a gift like this?"

"No. I don't. You, my dear are special."

Pride filled Jane's chest. She was special to him and he was like no other creature in this world. Dispite his words to her he _was_ like some sort of immortal God. For centuries she had adored Aro giving him her loyalty and love. That had not changed, but now she realized that the love that she had thought that she felt for her Sire was nothing compared to the love she was beginning to have for Aaron. What she felt for this magnificent being whom she had only know for less than a day was something deeper, something darker.

Pure adoration and devotion radiated though her eyes. "Do you have need for more, because it is yours if you ask?" She ought to be abhorred at the thought of being food for him. However she didn't look at it that way anymore. Anything Aaron need, she'd make sure he had. "I'm yours for asking and for the taking."

"That, I already know."

He stood moving away from her to look down from the rampart to the humans down below in the city. His face darkened for a moment as if he spied something that displeased him.

"What is it?" Jane asked as she followed his gaze.

He turned back to her. "Nothing." He softly smiled at her.

"I've never felt more alive than I do today. Last night, this gift, it's more than I ever expected." She grasped his hands as a single blood-red tear escaped from the corner of her eye as she brought his hand sup to her mouth to kiss them. "Thank you." She closed her eyes.

Aaron looked at the creature that he had transformed. He ought to be thanking her for what she had unknowingly given him. Jane was a key player in the Volturi stronghold a formidable predator who kept the balance of power in their hands because of her unusual talent. And she was a creature he was willing to exploit to get what he wanted and to see his personal agenda come to pass. True, he had known about her for centuries, however he had been very patient, waiting for the right time to step in. The Fates had allowed him to know that this was the time to begin making his move. Things were happening and soon the supernatural would soon be coming together and the ultimate power play would begin. This is what he had been waiting more than a millennia for.

True he didn't completely condemn Jane for some of her actions for she had been a victim of serious abuse and had been turned too young. Her mind was twisted, full of pain and a perverse need for sadistic pleasure. He knew that a creature like her, if not able to be changed would have to be put down. Jane was a vicious in nature, a predator, almost heartless. And she was so fucking perfect for his plan. Taking her had been easy. He knew that she had wanted more than anyone, that she had wanted desperately to be seen as a woman, taken as a woman, and given the body of a woman. Using his powers, he had done what no other being other than the most powerful of the Fae could only do. His power in fact went beyond simple fae glamour/ he had actually changed her cursed vampire body altering it to slightly more mature age. In addition, he had done much more taking her blood _and_ along with it inheriting _her_ ability to cause pain to other vampires with a mere thought. There were things that Aro didn't understand about him or his abilities, things that Aaron had no intention of sharing. He was the first of his kind, the Alpha; however he planned to be the Omega when his goal finally was at hand. Aaron was part Fae, cursed, but along with that curse came the ability to absorb powers from those who were special. Jane was simply a part of just one of the many in his "collection" however she was all part of the Endgame.

He looked down at Jane whose face was still full of adoration "Jane, would you be willing to do anything for me?"

"Yes." She uttered with pure a worship reserved for nuns in church when praying to the cross. Like them, her loyalty, her body even her free will was his for the taking. He nodded showing her his pleasure before he leaned down to kiss her. Jane's body melted into his. Her tongue stroked against his own as he deepened the kiss. Jane was a catalyst in his ultimate goal for his Endgame. He pulled away lifting his head. He looked off toward the opening toward the tower room. "Now it's time to eat."

Jane leaned her head back allowing him access to her neck.

He smiled loving her submission to him as his finger caressed the slope of her neck.

"No, our meal has arrived. Go and open the door to let them in." Jane paused for a moment using her vampire sense, she hadn't heard anything. She headed back inside the tower room. When she made a move to cover her nudity with his shirt, he stopped her. "Do not cover you new body. I enjoy looking that which I have given you."

Jane nodded and headed to the door and opened it, unabashed, enthralled with her new and improved body. One of the guards, Leon, was standing on the other side with a human pretty female who looked to be nothing more than a scared little rabbit.

"That will be all. I'll send if we have need for another." Jane reached out, pulled the female into the room and shut the door. She turned to find Aaron standing in the room. He had striped and was naked. His cock was hard and pulsating. Jane licked her lips wanting to sink to her knees and take him into her mouth as she had done the night before.

"Come." He uttered.

Jane stepped forward for a moment when she realized that he wasn't addressing her but the human female.

"You have nothing to be frightened of." He said to the human with his face that seemed to belong to a fallen Angel. The human calmed, her breaths settled as if under some sort of trance. The female stepped forward. "Strip." He told her and moments later the female found the fastenings to her dress. "Good."

Anger coursed through Jane as she watched the voluptuous female.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Aaron stated. He moved behind the female lifting her heavy hair to caress her dark skin."Pershian …my favorite."

He caressed the female's neck. "Come Jane."

Jane hesitated for a moment when she saw the fire in his eyes. It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. She complied much like the female and came forward. He smoothed the hair away from the female's neck. "Drink, feast, and take all that you need."

Jane stepped forward hunger filling her. She heard the female's blood running through her veins. She smelled the blood. She moved with vampire speed, her mouth open. When she moved to strike, Aaron caught her around her neck with his grasp. "Gently, take it gently; you do not need to savage her." Fire sparked in Jane's eyes. Her hatred for the human who had Aaron's care grew. As if he read her hostility, he leaned forward hand still pulling her hair and stared deep into her blooded eyes "Do not press me on this Jane. When you deal with me, I want your complete submission. Do you understand?" He persisted.

A part of her was aghast she was now under a man's thumb yet another part loved the fact that he was so masterful.

"Fine." She relaxed in his grip. He released her and she leaned forward gently biting down. The female's blood coursed through her mouth, coated her tongue and slid down her throat filling her. The delicious taste overwhelmed her. She pulled the female toward her, not caring that she was nude. She just wanted to drink and drink and drink.

The female moaned but not in pain, instead with pleasure.

**Sometime Later **

Jane kicked at the naked dead body of the female causing it to fall off the bed unto the floor where the other two dead females lay. She and Aaron had drunk together taking their fill. At first, Jane had mistakenly thought that Aaron wanted them to join their bed play. However he had explained that although he had taken more than one woman together in the past, that wasn't what he had truly wanted from her. Aaron would in fact savor the human's blood, igniting their pleasure with his bite, teaching Jane to do the same. As soon as they were lost in the euphoria he's drain them dry killing them coaching Jane to do the same.

"They actually liked it." Jane said wiping her mouth speaking about the new experience.

"If you can control yourself and the bite, humans will like it and not fight. Although you still need to kill them so they won't be transformed into vampires. Jane turned toward him seeing a rivet of blood on the side of his mouth. She slowly licked at it with her tongue. "Not all things need to be conquered with aggression."

The women hadn't seen it coming. They had been so enthralled with the bite that when both she and Aaron were done their bodies empty of their life force, he simply took their heads between his hands and snapped their necks quickly… no muss or fuss.

Although she wouldn't really want to admit it seeing Aaron act with such brutal practicality made her extremely horny. Unlike her who had taken the female's blood from their neck, he had taken from their inner thigh. Watching him suckle the blood had almost been like watching him make love. She was fascinated by him. His body had been bathed in the sun, his touch almost gentle, when suddenly the predator would surface. Jane realized that he was a male that she'd never quite figure out and she liked it.

"Full?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"I can have the guard to come to remove the bodies." Jane suggested though she was loath to have anyone else come and interrupt their time together.

"Later…"

Aaron pulled her toward and under him with vampire speed pushing her thighs apart. "I have a taste for something else right now." With that, he lowered his head between her legs and his mouth latched onto her.

Aaron stepped out of the hot shower, steam billowed in the air. His body was tight, lean full of cut muscles. He pulled at the Egyptian cotton towel to dry his hair. He studied his image for a moment before he left the bathroom. He glanced toward the bed where Jane was in an induced sleep. He dropped the towel on the floor and went to his leather backpack. There he took out specialized oil. The three females they had killed where lying as if simply asleep on the floor. He then knelt before each of the female anointed their foreheads saying a prayer for their souls. For a fleeting moment, he let down his guard and there was sorrow in depths of his eyes. This was who he was; it had taken him a long time to accept it. Although unlike the others he could control his blood lust from time to time, substance could only come from feeding off humans or other vampires. He had tried to feast on animals but their blood seemed to make him ill. Therefore, this was the creature he was forced to be. This cursed thing. The human females had been innocent as many before him had been but at least their souls were released to go somewhere, not trapped on earth in an unending madness. They were the blessed ones. He was cursed. What he wouldn't give to be like them, free.

_One day, I will be free of all this madness. _ He thought as he pulled on his clothing. He reached for his backpack, his I-Pod. He put the earplugs in, pushed the button as JayZ's _New York_ filled his ears. Then with one little glance at Jane knowing she'd never awaken before he came back. And like a flash, he was gone teleporting out of the Volturi stronghold to New York City, where, he had a very important meeting to hold.

_**Emily **_

A shooting pain pierced Emily's side as she jolted awake. Wincing she allowed herself to feel the pain, not tensing or becoming alarmed. Slowly the pain resided and she sighed. She rolled to her side and found Sam's side of the bed empty. Her fingers touched the pillow.

_What am I going to do now? _

She had no idea. Her life was in limbo. She was pregnant, had a son and a missing husband. A husband that was very much in love with another woman. A husband who may not have cheated physically but had _certainly_ cheated emotionally, which was just as bad, if not worse. Emily wasn't even sure how to deal with her own feelings at the moment. She wanted to curl up and cry. Everything that she knew, that she counted on was falling apart.

She glanced at the clock. Could it be right? It couldn't' be, it was almost 10 in the morning. How in the hell was it possible that she had slept so late. Eric could have cried out hours ago. Fear that something had happened to her son motivated her as she got up as quickly as she could. Moving from her bedroom to her living room she found a note the kitchen table. Her mother had come in early and gotten Eric for the day. At least she'd have a reprieve from her mother's hounding if only for a couple of hours. Turning counter she turned on the coffee maker, breaking her own rule about coffee during pregnancy. At a time like she needed the caffeine some coffee in times like these. She had just placed a croissant the microwave when the doorbell rang. She opened it expecting one of the visitors but was surprised to see Sam standing on the other side of the door.

"Sam." She whispered. She was surprised by his appearance and the lock of white hair in the front of his head. Other than looking a little wary in the eyes, he seemed to have healed.

Sam looked at Emily. She had always been quite beautiful and pregnancy certainly agreed with her. He couldn't help to glance at her ring finger where a gold band of a wedding ring lay next to a solitary diamond.

"May…uh..may I come in."

"Sure." She turned to let him in and went into the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, please." He responded as looked around.

Emily watched Sam as she got a mug. There was look at his face as he moved around the living room studying everything. It almost seemed like he were seeing it for the first time.

"Is everything alright?"

Sam looked at his wife. _Wife, fuck, I still can't believe that I'm married to Emily. _His eyes found her rounded belly. His life was growing inside of her.

"There is a lot to talk about."

"I know."

"Emily…I just want you to know up front that I'm so sorry."

Her lips pursed for a moment. Then she looked down to play with her wedding band. "I see. So, you've felt it too, right. What am I saying, of course you felt it." She looked up at him. "I guess it's disheartening to find that most of those feelings were only because of the Imprint."

Sam was confused.

"Listen, I don't think that we need to make this even more difficult that it is. I get it. Your with Leah now and.."

"No. Wait." He moved toward her. "Is that why you think I'm here to tell you that I've left you for Leah?"

" I'm trying to be as adult as I can about this Sam. I just can't take anymore. Of course you are, I know that you love her. I know that you've _always_ loved her. I tried…I really did. I know that if it hadn't been the Imprint you never would have looked at me. True, I did always have a crush on you but it wasn't until the Imprint that things escalated between us. Then you suddenly looked at me at a way that I never thought you would and I suddenly had this need to be with you. But now, we know the truth don't we? What I felt, what you felt, it was the Imprint all along wasn't it? It wasn't really us. All this time you've been fighting your feelings for Leah, now you don't have to do that anymore."

Sam was stunned. "Emily. That's not…that's not what I've come to say." He looked at her pain filled face.

"It isn't?"

"No." He sighed. " I messed things up, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did."

Sam went to her. "I'm so sorry. For all the pain. For the way that I treated you. For the way that I betrayed you because of my feelings. Marriage is a serious commitment and I take it seriously, you've got to know that. But…" He looked away for a moment. "I fucked it up just like it seems like I fucked up everything." He reached out and touched her hand. " For the pain that I caused you…I am truly sorry."

Emily looked down at Sam's hand resting on her own. It was no longer the warm burning hand that it was when he had the wolf. It was cool like her own. She studied his eyes. Love filled her heart. It wasn't the burning passion she usually felt, but something gentle and sweet. He was hurting just as she was. But there was something else there under the surface that she sensed from the man who shared her home, her bed and her heart for so many years. "Something's happened hasn't it?"

**An Hour Later **

Sam looked through the photo album turning the page to study the images of his son. "My God, he's so beautiful."

"He is." She looked over his shoulder. "He has your smile."

Sam then smiled at her. "I know."

Emily snuck a peek at Sam. His story seemed so unbelievable. But he had told her about how he had awakened unaware of their life together, their marriage or even their children. And although it pained her somewhat, it explained a lot. _This_ Sam seemed different.

She touched his hand. "I'm sorry."

" YOU have nothing to feel sorry about. I'm the one who's an ass apparently."

"Not all the time." She smiled. "You are wonderful father and most of the time a very loving husband."

"When I wasn't making you feel horrible or insecure."

"It wasn't like that."

"No." He said. "Noah told me the truth."

"Noah's protective of you."

Sam laughed.

"What?"

"Yes, he is protective of me, but you too. And after what I've done to you, Leah and him. I can't believe that he's even talking to me, let alone allowing me to stay in his home."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." The last thing Sam wanted to do was to bring up things from the past. He stood. " I..uh…would like to see him."

Emily nodded. "Alright. You can come over for dinner. I'll make stuffed pork chops. It's your favorite."

"I would love that." He paused. "Emily…"

"I know that we have a lot to talk about." She caressed her belly. "Things to work out, but right now neither of us has the answers. But I know that you need your son and Eric needs you. I'm his mother and I'd never take him from you, you need to know that. Besides I think that it would be better to wait to explain that you don't remember him. Right now he misses you, he needs your love. You may not remember him but I know that you'll love him the moment you see him."

Sam was truly surprised by the compassion Emily was displaying for him. She was such an amazing woman. After all that he had done to her, she had welcomed him home. Listened to him and been such a supportive woman. Emily, he knew was no doubt an amazing wife and mother. It truly was too bad that although he loved and cared for her, he was NOT in love with her.

Emily was in the process of taking a loaf of homemade bread out of the oven when there was a knock at her screen door. She turned and was pleasantly surprised to see Noah standing outside. "Noah, come on in. I was just finishing lunch."

"I guess that I came at the perfect time."

"Yes, you did." Emily smiled. She watched as Noah came inside. For a moment she noticed how handsome he was. He looked somewhat like Sam but not with all the harsh lines. She had never noticed how muscular he was in a lean way or how beautiful his chocolate his eyes looked. His hair was long as he fell to the middle of his back in a ponytail. _Wow…Noah is actually hot._ How the world had she never noticed him before. Her finger brushed against the bread plate of the burning it. "Ouch!" She cried out.

Noah rushed her to side to take her hand in his and pulled her injured thumb under the cool water. He smiled down looking at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…just clumsy."

"You are never clumsy." He said looking down at her. His body was so close to hers that she swore she could feel the heat coming off of it. Suddenly a little uncomfortable being so close to him she pulled away from him giving him an awkward smile. Noah's turned away to go to the fridge. There he pulled out an icepack and put it on her thumb.

"What brings you by?"

"What? I can't spend drop by to see how my favorite person is doing?" He asked with a handsome smile. Emily thought that Noah was a wonderful man. He worked hard to become an architect and had currently been working the last year or so. He had even added a few ideas to Bella and Jake's house. Not only that, he was generous. He coached for free at the neighborhood middle school helping kids, and always seemed to have time for the elders in the tribe. Many of the single women in the tribe were attracted to him. Although he dated, he never seemed to have any permanent and she had never understood why. Watching him with Eric, she knew that deep down, more than anything, Noah wanted his own family.

"No. You can. You know that I love having your around." Noah was Sam's family. At first when she and Sam had gotten together, he had been angry. With Sam and she suspected, with her as well. He had stayed away. Over time though things changed and she found Noah had been a great source for her. "But I know you." She turned toward him as she based the bread with butter. "You're checking up on me. It's not necessary. I'm fine."

"Emily."

"I am and I know it sounds crazy." She paused cutting the bread and placing some Gouda cheese, that she always had on hand just for him, sliced grilled chicken and red bell peppers, then she placed it on the pani press to make him a hot sandwich. "Sam came by but I think that you already know that."

"He seemed changed when he came back to my place, more relaxed." Noah remarked taking the plate as Emily opened up container with her famous red cabbage coleslaw. Then she cut up some watermelon and sprinkled mint on top of it for them.

Noah poured them both glasses of iced Green tea. "Sam's different."

"You sense it too."

"Yes." He said biting into his sandwich. A look of pure heave crossed his face. Nobody cooked like Emily. He knew that she had always wanted to open up her own restaurant, but somehow that dream of her hers had been waylaid like so many.

"So."

She cut herself a piece of bread spread on her homemade marmalade on it and sat next to him. "So what?"

"Emily, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"You don't?"

"No." She paused taking a bite. She said nothing for a long while as she chewed. Noah let her. He knew that she needed time to adjust to everything.

"He still loves her." He finally said.

"Even more now...I know." She added with a resigned faraway look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's gone Noah." She interrupted. Her fingers brushed his.

"What is?"

"My love for Sam." She whispered with fear shining in her eyes. She needed to get this out to be truly honest with herself and she knew that she was telling the one person who would keep her secrets. Over the years, Noah had proven himself to Sam, but as a confident to her. She had found in the last year or so it was Noah she spoke to about her dreams and wishes. It was he that she had confided in.

Within the depths of his deep dark eyes, there lingered compassion."I know that you are upset with him but I am very much aware how much you love him-"

"Noah. It's not about Leah. It's…" She sighed trying to figure out to explain it. "I still care about him so much. He's the father of my children, but ever since that night. Something's different." Her gaze held a great sadness. "I'm different. It's like I've been reset or something. I can't…" She paused looking for the right words to say when she had none. "The Imprint is broken and not just on Sam's side, but mine as well. I'm afraid that I'm no longer in love with him and even if he wanted me back and was no longer in love with Leah, I'm not sure if he's what I want."

_**Leah **_

Leah snuggled her face into the cozy mattress. A groan escaped her mouth as the raw masculine scent of spice and chocolate permeated her nostrils; she inhaled the sensual aroma deep into her lungs. Her body screamed out in protest as she rolled over onto her back. God, she ached all over-her arms, her thighs, and even her back. It was like she had been in poor physical condition and been forced suddenly into one of Jillian Michael's personal training sessions from _The Biggest Loser_. Her mind repelled against the pain however it slowly came to her semi-conscious mind that it wasn't just her limbs that ached. There was soreness in between her legs as well. Leah slowly opened her eyes; as usual a pillow covered her face. Sam had always teased that she was a wild sleeper, taking up half of the bed, twisting about in all sorts of crazy positions. Pushing the pillow away, sunlight hit her directly in the eye. Squinting she covered her eyes with her arm while her eyes blinked to adjust. It took a few moments and when she did she realized that her right hand was bandaged and that the cherry ceiling with the double tiered ceiling fans above her head were not her own.

Leah quickly sat up to find that she was naked in a tremendous bed located within in a massive L- shaped bedroom. _Where the fuck am I? _ She wondered when, suddenly, as if her brain were downloading the events from the night before, everything came back to her in a flash.

**Flashback **

_Leah took off, running at fast as her four legs could take her as the massive wolf hunted her. It was fast and bigger than her but she had learned over the years that her size could be an advantage. She was agile and quick, able to fit in some of the smaller spaces that the other members of her pack couldn't. Although the woods were not her own, she relied on her to her natural instincts to help her._

_If she weren't so far from home she'd be able to call out to her pack members but she was hours from the others. _

_Fuck! She thought. Why in the hell had she been so reckless as to come out here alone? The pack had upped their patrols at home so she'd figured she be safe and besides, she needed time away to deal. _

_Leah raced on, self perseverance foremost in her mind. Her thoughts centered on her mother. How much Sue loved her and how much she suffered when her father, Harry, had died. She didn't want her mother to have to identify her mangled body. _

_Fuck no! I'm not going down like that, without a fight. She thought. _

_So she pressed on. _

_The creature was behind her, getting closer. She could hear its paws hitting the earth behind her. Suddenly, she felt a pain pressing hard against her in her mind. It felt as if he brain was going to explode. It was so debilitating it caused her to lose her footing-and down she went as a tree suddenly crashed near her. _

_No! Her mind rebelled as the wolf suddenly bounded over her. Instead of lading on top of her as she expected, it landed almost ten feet ahead of her. Its massive head looked around in the dark and she couldn't help but to feel as if it were waiting for something. The wolf's behavior confused her. Why didn't it attack when it had the advantage. Then as quickly as it started, the pain in her head suddenly dissipated as if it had never happened. It was then that Leah realized that there were other sounds coming toward them. She spied shapes, two massive ones. They were tall almost seven feet. But they weren't human. Instead they looked like a beautiful mixture of wolf and man. The creatures ran on two feet, their faces animistic with wolf like eyes, their bodies muscular covered with a fur that looked bluish-black. Leah couldn't believe what she was seeing as the wolf, which was already three times as big as Jake actually grew in size right before her._

_The creatures moved quickly toward the outsized wolf. They attacked together in sync with one another both trying to take on the wolf when the wolf's massive paws struck at one of the creatures, sending it reeling off into the air causing it to hitting a tree. The other creature, the wolf pounced, catching it with its heavy it jowls. The wolf's mouth latched onto the creature's jugular. It let out the most painful scream that Leah had ever heard tearing it to shreds as blood poured down its neck. The creature tried in vain to stop the attack, its claws sinking into the wolf's fur tearing at it as it fought for its life. The other creature had rebounded and come out of nowhere face racing toward Leah. Although she had a cut paw, Leah tensed to launch herself at it when suddenly she was hit from the side by the bigger wolf. The blow was so intense that Leah instantly blacked out before she hit the ground. _

_When she came to, her head was spinning with pain. A whimper escaped her mouth as she slowly sat up. Leah was no longer in wolf form but instead, her human one. She winced as she lifted her head and was horrified to see that both creatures were torn to pieces. Their heads were gruesomely separated from their bodies. In all of your years, she had seen a lot dealing with vampires, but they at least ended up as ash, not like this bloody mess. She couldn't help to turn her head in disgust hoping that her stomach wouldn't retch at the sight and stench. _

_Her eyes slowly searched through the darkness of the night. Where the hell was the wolf that caused this damage? _

_That was when the back of her hairs at her nape stood up and she knew that she was no longer alone. Slowly Leah turned and there was colossal wolf stood. It stared at her long and hard but made no aggressive move toward her. _

_Leah knew that she wasn't in any condition for a fight. She needed to buy some time before transforming. If the wolf did this to those creatures who had been faster and most likely stronger than her, only God knew what it could do to her. Still, she wasn't about to simply lie down and die for anyone. _

_She watched the wolf, assessing it for any notable signs of weakness, yet saw none. The claw marks that had been red and bloody were now gone, as if they had never been. And then there were its eyes. It didn't have that wild look in them instead it almost seemed as if it was trying to tell her something. As she stood there, naked, bruised with a bloody hand she held her ground never lowering her eyes in submission, waiting for the inevitable attack yet nothing happened. For a moment she wondered if she had had it all wrong. Maybe the wolf hadn't been hunting her? What if it had been trying to protect her against the creatures? One thing she knew, just by sheer size, this wasn't some wolf. Maybe it could understand her. Knowing it wouldn't hurt to try, she communicated with the wolf. _

"_I don't know if you can understand me or not. But I think that maybe you were trying to protect me, not hurt me." She whispered. She waited for something in it's eyes to let her know that he understood her when the wolf transformed and standing in its place was a very sexy and very naked Lucian. _

"_You're correct Leah; I was trying to protect you from them. I'm sorry if I hurt you when I tried to push you out of the way." _

_Lucian looked at his mate with pride. She was magnificent in her human and well as in her wolf form. She had courage and strength, something he deeply admired. The night before, she had been willing to take on the Children of the Moon even after seeing the damage it could do. He respected her greatly because she hadn't run however he couldn't have allowed her to take that creature on knowing that would have killed her. She wouldn't be ready for that type of fighting until he trained her properly. He was old born during a time in which females didn't fight but Lucian was different. He and his brother had been trained to fight and he planned to train Leah to do the same, just as they had trained Nafre. _

"_You…" Leah stood flabbergasted as her eyes drunk in Lucian's magnificent naked body. In all the things that she had seen in her life, she hadn't expected this. Leah actually looked confused. "I don't understand…how did you get here? How did you know that they were even here?" She asked suspiciously. A part of her was furious. All the hope that she had for something normal was now gone. How the hell did you find me?" _

_There was no way that he was going to explain to her their connection just yet. That would be too much for her to take and he was afraid of scaring her off. "I sensed them. Those creatures have a signature that I can pick up. I had to stop them before they were able to hurt you."_

_Leah knew that they would have killed her but that didn't mean the type of violence he displayed wasn't unsetting, it was. His fighting was ruthless and precise, utterly without mercy. She looked over at the mangled mess with revulsion. "You tore them to shreds. You took their fucking head off!"She bellowed. _

"_If I hadn't, they would have healed in no time and come after you again." He stated with anger as he advanced on her. His eyes turned amber and animalistic reminding her of the creature he had been. "YOU are what they wanted. They smelled your scent. If they had gotten to you… you would have wished for death by the time they were through. I know the type of violence these creatures can cause if they aren't handled. They both planned to rape you." Lucian failed to mention because of what she was, they wouldn't have simply drunk her blood and killed her. No, they would have kept her and tortured her in unmanageable ways. He closed his eyes. His hands curled into claws that bit into his skin. His body tensed as he tried to control his aggression. It had taken great control not to turn and take the Children of the Moon in his beast form. His beast form, he knew would frighten her, which she'd mostly likely be more agreeable to seeing his wolf form instead of the other. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten her. _

_He cursed himself. This was his fault. Once he had met her their chemical energies would have combined and without him fully claiming Leah, she'd be at the mercy of every Child Of the Moon, since her scent like an aphrodisiac especially to the ones with little control over their beast._

_Watching him with cautious eyes and distrust neither Leah nor her wolf didn't liked this situation. Clearly there was much more to Lucian than she ever would have figured. She wasn't even sure if he was a shape shifter like her or what his true agenda was. All she had to go on was one semi-date, a sexual encounter that she still dreamed about, and a multi-million dollar painting he had sent her. But now she had images of his wolf tearing those creatures to shreds. A part of her was abhorred at the violence yet deep down; there was another part of her that was attracted to the fact that he had done this to protect her life. That frightened her, that she could feel that way. Although she often took the form of an animal, she never considered herself to have the cold emotions of one. Part of her was grateful because he has no doubt saved her life. Yet another part was truly fearful of the type of raw power he had. The type of raw power he used to kill. Lucian, the man was powerful, engaging, and sexy as hell. Lucian, the wolf, was a dominate, powerful and vicious killer. She could never forget that. This was no ordinary man. And for the first time in her life, Leah backed away from a fight. _

"_You need to stay the fuck away from me." She backed up. _

_Lucien's predatory instincts needed to be assuaged. Although no virgin, he wasn't sure she was ready from him or his wild needs. He was more animal than man, at the moment. His instincts ruled him in a way that they hadn't since he was young. His claws grew and sliced into the palms of his hands. Pain was a good thing; he hoped that it would keep his instincts at bay. With predatory eyes, he watched her. "Don't run from me." He growled in an almost inhuman voice. But then again, he was anything put human. Her eyes darted to the dead creatures once again. The ones he had eviscerated as if they were nothing. "I don't want you to be afraid." _

"_I don't know who you are or what you are up too. I don't even really know why you are interested in me. Is it because I'm a shape shifter?" She demanded the truth. Something inside of her ached. _

"_No. I didn't know that you weren't human." _

"_Fuck that. You knew what those creatures were." _

'_That's because…." He paused for only a moment. "That's because I'm part of what they are." He admitted as his breath came out hard and heavy while an animalistic like grown escaped, reminding her that he was anything but human. Red swollen deep claw marks raked his chest as blood seeped from his wound. Yet it seemed as if didn't bother him at all. _

_She looked down the savage pieces of mangled bloody flesh. Her stomach revolted. Leah had to get out of here. "Stay away and leave me the fuck alone!" She turned and ran. _

_His head cocked to the side as he tried to anticipate her next movement. "No.. Leah don't run." She ignored him as she took off with great speed."Leah…please…wait! Don't run…please for God's sake don't…" Lucian turned away from a second as a growl escaped him. As much as he tried to reign it in, it didn't work, the beast inside of him came alive. He had stupidly waited to two long to claim her and now the beast wouldn't let her go, he turned and chased her. _

_As she ran, she became aware that more and more of wolf inside of her enjoyed the chase. There was real fear but something else as if some sort of strange aphrodisiac was filling her. Her body actually tingled. She could hear him crashing after her. Fear raced through her. Her heart pounded fast and hard in her chest as she ran yet strangely enough she could hear his heart beating as well as if it somehow were intertwined with hers. _

_He's not going to give up. She thought as she pressed harder. There was only one way this chase was- could end. She bounded over a huge fallen tree when she suddenly "felt" him lunge for her. She tensed for the crashing impact of his heavy form when suddenly she was in his arms and he was on the ground twisting to take the brunt of the fall. _

_He was large, his muscles tight. She could feel his heart beating faster than any humans. His face still had those animalistic eyes as he captured her. _

_After a moment Leah was somehow able to twist fee again. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her in the deep dark wood. Trees whipped by her, fast. Fallen limbs and pieces of debris on the forest floor sliced into her bare feet, unaware that the coppery smell of her blood would only make him more crazed. However she didn't care, nor did she care that she was naked, sweaty and increasingly bloody as she ran. It didn't matter that tree branches sliced into her skin, cutting her adding to the trail of blood in her wake. All she cared about was getting away from _him_. Faster she moved hearing him ever closer as he bore down on her, he was the predator and she was his prey. The adrenaline pumped through her veins as she moved as fast as she could, a sprinting gazelle pursued by the wolf in man's flesh. Suddenly a fallen tree limb came out of nowhere; she fell hard hitting the ground scraping her knee. Blood poured from her wound, but she didn't care as suddenly a hard calloused hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. Her fingers grasped the dirt making claw marks on the ground as a scream issued from her mouth as she was flipped on her back. She looked above her; Lucian was now laying on top her was masculine and raw with power as a feral growl emanated from his chest. _

_In a flash she remembered, this had been the dream she had had when staying at the Cullen's in Boston. _

_How in the fuck is any of this possible? It wasn't? But here she was living the very dream she had. Her vagina clenched thinking about how that dream ended. _

_The raw power he emanated! She ought to be afraid, _disgusted_ by the blood that dripped down the side of his mouth but there was a part of her that was titillated. _

_Yours! Her mind called out. _

_Sweaty, naked and aroused, she could feel the hardness of his muscular body above her, his cock was large with a silky hardness against the taunt muscular confines of her own stomach. She looked up into his face which was an erotic mask of handsomely hard features while his amazingly multi-colored eyes seemed to change right before her. She knew she was caught. She had nowhere else to go. One of his hands trapped both of hers above her head causing her pert nipples to scrape across his muscular chest. His hand snaked in her hair knotting it on his fist as he pulled her toward him. "Don't run….from me ever. They would have killed you. I couldn't have allowed that to have happened. I'm not a monster even if I seem like one." _

"_You killed them." She yelled up at him. _

"_For you! Don't you understand I'd kill anyone who dared harm you." His fingers pressed against her upper shoulders. _

_Tears formed in her eyes and one escaped. _

"_Please Leah…don't…" He closed his eyes and held onto her tightly his weightily body trembled. "Don't be afraid…I'd never hurt you." _

_Her chocolate eyes found his. "I can't trust you. I don't even know you." _

"_You know who I am. I'm that man that you met at the art showing. And the rest, I promise you will learn. Everything and anything about me, you will know." He shuttered against her. Her hot sweaty body was pressing against his. Her hard nipples rubbed against his chest. He wanted her so badly. "I've wanted you from the very moment I saw you. I should have been with you protecting you but my sister needed me. Oh…God…Leah I'm so sorry. Not that I killed them. But you had to see me like that before getting to know me. But I'm not sorry that I killed them protecting you!" _

_Then, Lucian's mouth came down hard on top of hers hot and aggressive, and God, help her, loved it. She loved the feeling of his sliding tongue in her mouth. _

_Yes…this is what I want. Her thoughts and body betrayed her senses because she so desperately wanted him even though she knew him to be a killer. Leah's body sang, betraying her inner most thoughts to him as she arched her body into his. Sweat pooled between her pert breasts as his head moved down. His mouth was on her body catching her taunt nipple as he suckled hard. Her body ached as she fed him her breast. __Her body was hit was a wave of pure lust as if she had no control over her body. _

_She pushed him away slightly to look at him in his eyes. What are you?" Her voice came out so husky that she almost didn't recognize it as her own. He flipped them so that he was on his back and she astride him. _

"_Yours, that's all you need to know. I'm yours to do what you've always wanted to do.!" He responded almost with a snarl. _

_The skies began to open up and warm rain poured down on them. However neither of them cared. Lucian parted her sleek thighs and cupped her smooth bottom to position her so she was above his mouth. His mouth found her slick, wet and as delicious as she had been when he last tasted her. He stroked his tongue against her clit causing wave of pleasure to explode through her. Then, he thrust his tongue inside of her heat to stroke and taste her inner walls. Leah's taught thighs gripped his head as she rode his mouth. Her fingers grasped at the ground as she tried to balance herself. His fingers cut into her butt cheeks as he continued to feast on her. He was like some sexual god. His tongue doing such wonderful, wicked things as he stroked, blew, and suckled her. Such pleasure filled her and she lost her resolve as she orgasmed on his tongue while still he tasted, liked and feasted on her cream. "Lucian!" she screamed his name into the night. Her legs suddenly felt weak as if she couldn't take it anymore and she collapsed. _

_He flipped them once again and she was now on the ground lying with her legs sprayed open. _

_She looked at him. This handsome, sexy, powerful, magnificent creature she didn't understand. _

_He had fought for her, killed for her, and chased her._

_And now she was his prize. _

_His multi-colored eyes flashed from blue/green to an eerie amber color. It almost seemed as if his powerful body was actually growing. "I need you…" He gritted out. He looked with a mixture of disbelief, reverence and pure adoration in his eyes. She didn't understand it. But THAT was the look she had always been wanting. And it was reserved for her. Regardless of what he was, there was no going back from this. _

_God, help her. THIS what she had so desperately wanted. _

_Lucian cupped her face pulled her head up for a kiss. His mouth mated with hers and she was able to taste herself on his bold tongue. The kiss was full of fire, passion and promise. "I'm sorry…next time I'll take my time." He gritted out. "I just fucking need you Leah. Only you."He groaned out against her lips. _

_He didn't need to apologize to her. There would be time for love making but tight now, deep down, this was what she wanted as well. A fucking, so long and so hard. It had been too long. _

_Lucian moved above her. She looked at the huge cock in between his legs as it grew even bigger. He took her hands and pulled them over her head. Then he went to his knees. He dragged his tongue over her neck as if licking her. She shuttered. His mouth move toward her breast as his other hand palmed them, rubbing her nipples as she cried out. Then suddenly he turned her over onto her stomach. Her hands were still captured with one of his as his muscular chest pressed against her naked back. The other cupped her breast and played with her nipple as they met the cool wet grass beneath her. _

_She was stretched out in the most submissive pose she knew as she instinctively raised her bottom up. He growled as he parted her things allowing thighs. His fingers parted her finding only rich cream. _

_Fuck…she's so fucking wet and ready for me. He wanted to play it out, to give her more, to prepare her more. Yet the animal in him rebelled, needed to be sated._

"_Wider," he commanded. She spread herself wider for him while position himself behind her, his hands running down her spine. Then he felt gently spread her open to him. He thrust two fingers inside of her, feeling her tighten around him. _

_She hissed drowning in pleasure. God, it felt so fucking goooood. _

_He moved his fingers in and out of her trying to prepare her, then added a third. She moved back against the fingers penetrating her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the raw look of intensity on his powerful face. She felt his fingers pull out of her and felt his large heavy member against her lower back. Then, there was look of pure gratification as he slowly entered her. Leah dropped her head and stifled a cry as she bit her lower lip. _

"_So fucking wet…" He groaned with pleasure. He pushed in more. She pushed back and although there was a tight stretching pain of him entering her, she wanted this. "So…tight. After tonight, no man will ever touch you again." _

_He closed his eyes. He wanted to thrust in hard. But he couldn't rip her apart with his size. _

_Leah panted. It had been so long since she'd had sex. And although Sam had been well endowed, it was nothing compared to Lucian's size. She pressed back against him, her breath coming out in heavy pants. _

_She shivered and gasped. "Please," she cried out. _

"_Fuck.." He groaned against her. He couldn't help it as he yanked her body under his. He had wanted to be gentle, to be the type of controlled,patient lover he wanted her to know, but her scent was too strong. She wasn't a human, but a shape shifter stronger than any human and more able to excite and calm the beast inside of him. Above them it seemed as if the skied opened up around them as the wind picked up mirroring his chaotic feelings. _

_He placed a hand at her waist, the other still on her hands captured above her head. _

"_I've wait too long for this." He groaned out as he plundered inside her. Her body replied and undulated at the same time. Against he thrust inside of her, Leah's answering cry immediately followed. He thrust falling back onto his knees. She arched back loving the powerful thrust. He groaned her name in her ear as he moved in and out of her, pushing her head down further. Her inner muscles clamped tight around him. Each time he moved she whimpered with the mixture of pleasure. Her body let go as she convulsed around him. _

_Lucian tightened his grip on her as she came. It took everything in his power not to follow her but he held on. His balls tightened and filled with his seed. He arched over her, ramming harder. His eyes started to change color. His mouth pressed against the small of her neck as his canines lengthened. He then bit down, as he pulled her back. Her body ached like a bow as his fingers played with her nipples. Her arms over her head around his neck. Her sweet blood gushed filling his mouth. _

_The bite burned Leah yet it wasn't painful, instead her insides felt as if they were being strummed together by an invisible string. His finger moved from her breast to stroke down in between her legs to stimulate her clit. _

_Lucian thrust harder. Her breaths came out hard as he let go and he fucked her hard like the animal he was. _

_But she loved every minute of it as she came once again. _

_Then Lucian roared as he pushed her back onto her hands and he trembled hard and dared, deeper and deeper inside of her. His teeth and cock sunk into her, sending her flying. She gripped him tight as her body's tight spasms tried to milk him for all he was worth. _

_Lucian opened his mouth. A roar tore out it echoing to the heavens, as he erupted giving her his hot copious seed._

_**End of Flashback**_

The rest of the night was nothing but a delicious blur of intense sexual images in her head- of him taking her over and over again; images of her riding him while his mouth attached itself to her breast. Her hair wet and her body moving in a wild manner as something came over her. He - standing against the tree and her body undulating against him as he thrust inside of her. Them - coming together in the mud with the type of passion that even she didn't think was possible. No wonder she felt as if she had been hit by a train. Leah's dry spell was certainly over. Somewhere along the way she must have blacked out because she didn't remembering coming here to his house or this bedroom.

Leah studied her surroundings. The large room was L-Shaped as if two large rectangular rooms come together. It was somewhat masculine with its dark rich European furniture, its rich burgundy walls, rich high cathedral ceilings; Leah found the simple elegance of the room pleasing especially with the beautiful pieces that covered the walls. Leah currently lay on a massive bed located on a dais. The bed no doubt custom made with what looked to be hard carved headboard. The bed was located at the very zenith of the L-shaped room the regency column bed was located on a dark cherry dais. There was a stone alcove with two large curved windows allowing her to look outside. Not caring about her lack of clothing, Leah moved in front of the window to look out at the vast land. The view from the window was glorious. She strolled away from the alcove past the bed to the center of the room where perpendicular lines of the room formed. Located there, was a massive stone carved fireplace, on each side was floor to ceiling curved windows which allowed natural light to cascade through the room. The rest of the specious and elegant accommodations included a large chocolate sofa, dark cherry coffee table, and matching dark cherry hardwood floors covered what looked to be a handmade Persian rug. Two paintings both by Salvador Dali were located on the east and west walls. There was another alcove with inset lighting located on the right left of the fireplace, it opened to two large French doors with sidelets.

Leah was too curious to pass it up, so she opened the door to walk outside to a wrap around third floor veranda. The bricked veranda lead down to three stairs that opened up to a breakfast area with a stone table and lounge chairs. There was an intimate pool and a waterfall. She inhaled truly being able to study the beauty of the landscape loving the smell of the fresh air. It was beautiful, his house was amazing. Leah walked back up the stairs to the instead of heading back into the bedroom, she moved toward another large curved window that took off half of the wall. She looked inside to see a personal weight room with the finest fitness equipment, the flat screen located on the wall was left on with CNN giving updates on the stock market.

Leah moved back toward the bedroom and found the roomy his and her dressing rooms, vanity and closets. They opened up to the master bath with a spacious tub that she had faint memories of being washed in. She stared at her naked body inspecting herself.

_What the fuck?_

Leah had expected to be bruised from the event from the night before along rough love making however she looked unscathed, but changed. Her fingers caressed the skin at the nape of her neck that Lucian had bitten; it ought to be marred with torn skin however he skin was perfect regardless of her healing powers, she didn't heal overnight. But that wasn't the only thing that disturbed her as she looked at her neck.

_What the hell did he do to me?_

If she hadn't awakened here, if she hadn't been changed then she may have thought this some weird erotic dream, but this wasn't. It had happened, and she had so many questions that she just didn't have answers too. Leah quickly used the facilities then stepped into the three-person shower stall to take a hot shower to wash. When she came out of the bathroom, she found that someone had been in the room to make the bed. There were fresh flowers were on the coffee table and a black short silk robe had been laid out on the bed. She pulled on the robe that fit her perfectly when her stomach growled, she was starving, but food would have wait until later.

Leah went to the only set of doors that she hadn't opened and stepped out into a large hallway. She traveled down the long hall passing closed doors until she found a landing that opened up to a massive stone spiral staircase which took her from the third landing down to the first floor. Once there, she walked through the open foyer until she passed what looked to be a large sitting room, a library, and music room. Further down, she reached the center of the house that had a stain-glass circular ceiling surrounded by beautiful intricate stones above an in-house stone fountain. Leah kept exploring through the huge estate until she found a modern kitchen furnished with its double range, glass fridge, marble counters, and expansive large windows which allowed the natural light to shine though.

"Oh…excuse me Madame." An attractive mature female with exotic skin from the Indies came through a door holding basket full of fresh flowers. She looked elegant with her soft black hair with few threads of silver streaks cut in a sleek style. The woman had an air of refinement in her fuchsia silk blouse with tiny gold etching, dark pants and small fuchsia shoes. A small gold medallion and a wedding band made of rubies were the only jewelry she wore. There was something about her and the way that she studied Leah for a moment. Warm currents of energy seemed to come from right off of her. "Good morning. I am Farzanna. I am in charge of the house." The female remarked what sounded like a British accent. "Can I have the chef prepare you something to eat? Your breakfast can be served in the informal dining room, the outdoor veranda, or breakfast nook off your quarters? Which would you prefer?"

_Served? Her quarters? _ Leah was confused. "Where am I?"

"The Blackstone Estate, of course we are on our way to officially changing the name. The masons have already started on carving a new symbol on the gate.

_The Blackstone estate?_ Leah thought for a moment when she remembered the handsome stranger Kingsley had told her that his employer had recently purchased it. She now knew who the mysterious owner was.

_Lucian. _ She thought. _But why?_

Leah had no idea what was going on, but she planned to get to the bottom of it. Regardless of having the best sex she had her entire life, it didn't change the fact that she didn't understand who or what Lucian or understand his motives truly were. Nor did it explain the changes within her. She may have liked the fucking, but she surely didn't like anyone fucking with her.

"Where is he?" She demanded, her ire growing by the minute.

Farzanna didn't pretend not to know whom Leah spoke of. "Lucian is in the Great Room located in the back of the main house. He wanted to let you rest this morning. I believe he's taking care of some business of some matters; however he's requested that I see to your needs. You may wait-"

"Wait, for him? As in wait for my master?" Leah raised an eyebrow. "He must be getting me confused with one of those stupid bitches he usually fucks -"

"I assure you, Lucian isn't." Farzanna interrupted Leah's rant. "In all the years that I've known him, he has _never_ brought someone home with him, until now."

Leah scoffed. "Believe me; I may not know him very well, but I'm sure that a man of his confidence, wealth and looks is never been at a loss for female company."

"I did not say that he didn't take women in his bed. I said that he's never brought one to any of his homes before. _That_ is a very different thing." Farzanna gave Leah a look of interest. "Nor have I seen him look at any woman the way that he looked at you when he brought you home last night."

_Home, home. This isn't my home!_ She thought. Leah turned away slight. She didn't want to hear this. She certainly didn't trust Lucian. With him, _nothing_ was as it seemed. She wasn't about to let her libido rule was she going to get caught up in the beauty of the grandeur of his lifestyle. "Where are my clothes?"

"You were unclothed when he brought you home last night." Farzanna remarked. Leah slightly colored, realizing the female had seen her naked and muddy. "I can however have clothes sent up to you. Lucian has already arranged for clothes to be purchased …"

"No. I don't need him to fucking buy me clothes." Leah stopped when she saw the look of reproach on the Farzanna's gentle features. She closed her eyes and sighed allowing the air and ire come out of her. Leah knew she had a foul mouth at times, but this female was an elder and Leah was brought up to respect elders. "Listen, I'm sorry for cursing and getting upset with you. It isn't you. Nor is this situation your fault. You have to understand that I'm not one to be kept by any man. I'm not that kind of woman, I never will be." Leah told her with a no nonsense look.

Farzanna studied Lucian's mate knowing the fates had chosen well for him. This female would not make things easy for him. Nor would she simply get fall into line. There was fierceness inside of Leah, not to mention a quick intelligence that Farzanna noted. Leah's beauty, independence and supernatural abilities were all positives for the young woman. She went to the fridge and took out a glass pitcher and poured the yellow liquid drink in a tall glass topping it off with a piece of mango on the side. "It's a mango and banana smoothie. It had additional protein and will give you the additional substance you need, at least for the moment." As responded as held the glass out for Leah. "Please drink something at least."

Leah didn't want to be rude, so she took the glass and a sip of the cool delicious liquid.

Farzanna looked pleased. "I can see why Lucian is so intrigued you. Beauty, brains and you don't back down. I also have the feeling that you aren't interested in money, a woman like you it wouldn't be her motivation." She stated while waiting for Leah to finish the contents her glass.

Leah felt as if she were back in school under the gaze of one of her teacher. She finished off her juice. "Thank you."

Farzanna softly smiled taking the glass. "Go down this hallway back toward the indoor fountain then take the southern south hallways. You'll go pass some other rooms but eventually it will open up to the Great Room. I'll have chef make you something. How about a fresh spinach omelet with mozzarella and tomato and some fresh grilled lamb, cooked rare with mint and hummus and pita bread." She studied Leah with an assessing eye that only elders seemed to have. "With your metabolism you need to eat constantly." A shiver when up Leah's her spine and her eyes narrowed. As if reading her mind, Farzanna answered her unspoken question. "My husband and I have worked with Lucian for our entire lives. We know that he anything _but_ human. I am aware that that you are a shape shifter, like Lucian's sister, although she's very different kind of shifter than you."

Leah had little time to get over the news that the human knew when she was when her mind processed Farazanna's last comment. _A shifter? His sister? _A myriad of thoughts filled Leahs head. Which of his sisters is a shape shifter?"

"He only has _one_ sister, Nafre." Farzanna sighed. "_She_ can be challenging sometimes."

_Nafre?_ Leah's mind went back to Lucian's beautiful sister. Then, she thought about the facts that she and the pack had learned about the Quileute named Nafre. _No…it can't be possible.._ According to Jake, this female would have had to have died by now and couldn't have been the beauty she saw. Besides, Lucian's sister wasn't Quileute. There were too many questions that Leah needed answering, maybe Farzanna could help her.

"Is Lucian a shape shifter ?"

"You'll have to ask him those questions, not me." Farzanna remarked as she placed the dirty glass in the sink then handed Leah a black linen napkin to wipe her mouth. "Lucian can be a little old fashion at times. The true Alpha male, no doubt, but when he loves….he loves deeply. And he will do anything to protect you." She moved toward Leah. "I should know, you see, he protected my family and my village from vampires who had been preying on us a very long time ago. My family and village have been under his care for more than two centuries.

_Two centuries. Just how old is he? _Leah thought.

"Someone in my family has always worked for him in some capacity. We care of his wellbeing, just as he has cared for us and protected us against vampires for all those times. No longer are we at their mercy. He's ensured our safety, and I'm not the only one. There are a select few humans who know what he is because they and their love ones have fallen under the scope of his protection."

Farzanna sensed the fear inside Leah. She knew that the young woman was wary and would no doubt have a sometime difficult transition with all it would take to be mated to one such as Lucian. Yet, she had hope. The Fates, she had no doubt, had chosen corrected. She reached out and gently touched Leah's hand. " Regardless of _what_ other else he may be, he is a good man." She remarked with emotion.

It was clear to Leah that Farzanna loved Lucian and was extremely loyalty to him.

Leah thought about her conversation with Farzanna's comments as she followed the instructions to find the Great Room. Once she reached it, she stepped down into the tremendous rectangular shaped room that looked was the size of her entire house. This main house of the estate reminded her of those large ones in England with its artwork and elegant yet unencumbered decor. The Great Room comprised of another massive fireplace that took up most of eastern wall large, while large widows were set inside the stone to allowed authentic light to shine through on the western walls. Furnished similar to the master suite, he room was furnished with massive sofa, Windsor chairs, Persian carpets, huge brash coffee table that matched the two large brass chandeliers handing high in the ceiling. But what caught Leah's attention wasn't so much the room, but the commanding man standing inside of it.

If she had thought him handsome the before, it was nothing compared to how he looked at this moment.

"No, those stocks are important. I don't care who you have to threaten, bribe or even fuck, get them to sell." Lucian turned as he inhaled as he caught Leah's scent. "I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone and turned toward her.

There he stood with a dark black dress shirt that had to be tailored for his fantastic body. The shirt was open allowed him a glance at his amazing chest, the same chest that she had licked and sucked the night before. He wore that with a simple pair of dark jeans while he had left his feet as bare as his chest.

Lucian drunk her in. The black silk robe covered her body. He wanted her naked and again, he wanted to see his mark on her.

"Leah…"

It was as if the mention of her name snapped her out of the spell she had been in. "You fucking bastard ! What the hell did you do to me?" She pulled away at the robe to show her nape. Leah had what looked to be some sort of beautiful stylized tattoo of interwoven scrolls made of brilliant red, soft pink and intense black ink embossed on the slope of her neck. It was beautiful to him, seeing her with his mark, knowing that all other creatures would see that she belonged to him. When the time came, and she bit him, he too would carry her mark and their bonding would be complete.

The mark began to warm on her skin as the colors became more vibrant as is affected by her anger. Leah moved fast, faster than she ever moved before, to take a swing at him. Her fist connected with the side of his jaw, as she anticipated, however it was with such force that Lucian flew off his feet into the stone wall over 20 feet away his body breaking the wall.

Leah looked at him dismayed at what she had done. Fear crept up her spine. Yes, she was strong, but he was no mere human, she shouldn't have been able to do that type of damage to him. She felt sick inside. "What the hell did you do me?" She whispered with fear.

Leah watched as he stood up as if he weren't hurt or even upset by her anger. Instead there was a smile on his face on his handsome. With his speed and strength, Lucian could have stopped Leah's punch however he allowed it because he understood her anger. He had known that this wouldn't be easy on her. "I've made you stronger than you ever have been before. What you were before is nothing compared to what you are now."

Her anger reignited and without thought she moved again to strike him. Lucian's caught her arm in his. "I allowed it the first time, but will not allow you to touch me in anger again."

Leah tried to pull away from him but she was no match for him even with her new strength. "You bastard!" She seethed as struggled for a moment. But with her fight, her robe fell open and his naked chest was brushing against her aching nipples. Images of the night before filled her brain. Her body once again became aroused.

Her arousal scented the air as he inhaled.

_You want me. _ His thoughts filled her heads. Once again stunning her with the powers that he wield. _Just like I want you. _

Then, his mouth took wild possession of hers.

**Bella **

_Bella walked through the front door of her house carrying a plethora of shiny, colorful plastic bags hung by silk braided cords from some of the boutiques she had visited in Port Angeles. "Jake," she called out hoping that he was home, she couldn't wait to show him some of the darling onesis and booties she has purchased for the baby. She just couldn't resist some of the plush toys too, especially when she saw a littlee russet stuffed wolf on one of the displays. She hurried up the stairs to their bedroom. "Jake?" Hadn't she heard him upstairs? Maybe her mind was playing games on her. She turned to place the bags on her bed. _

"_Bella…" _

_Everything slowed down as she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in years. "Edward." She turned toward it. Edward was standing in the middle of her bedroom. She was stunned. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I tried to leave you alone. I tried to do right by you but…I couldn't stay away. Not anymore." His pale beauty hit her as he came toward her. He hadn't changed, he was just as handsome as he had been when she had seen him last._

_Suddenly as if by will, the light outside changed and it suddenly became cloudy and dark. "Edward, you shouldn't be here, not in my house like this. How did you get in?"_

"_Do you really think that an alarm could keep me away from you?" He asked quietly. He reached out to take hold of her hand pulling her closer to him. "Nothing can keep me away from you. We are connected and will always be, now and forever."His fingers caressed her stomach. _

Bella jumped up with her heart was racing a mile a minute. She looked around to find herself lying on the sofa in the living room. It took her a moment for her to realize that Edward wasn't in her bedroom talking to her and it was just a dream.

_Edward. _

Bella stood and walked through the room, down the sunlit hallway into the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of cool water, she took a long drink then she leaned with both of her hands on the kitchen counter.

Edward hadn't been an issue for years, but now maybe on some subconscious level, he was now. She had meant part of everything she had said to Leah the night before; she wished that she had an opportunity for closure.

She used to dream about him all the time, but it had been a very long time since she had. This however was not too surprising considering that Edward had been on her mind more than ever especially after what happened earlier that day when she had been in Port Angeles to meet with Niki to review the finalized copy of her book. When she left the building to go to a little café across the street for lunch, she found Jasper standing by the front door looking dapper as ever in a elegant Persian blue dress shirt and dress pants, waiting for her. She hadn't surprised that he had been there; after all she knew that Jasper often watched her when she left La Push, however the fact that he approached her since Jasper always took steps to avoid her.

_**Flashback **_

_Bella looked up from the menu. "I'll have the turkey club with fruit on the side and green tea." _

_The waitress looked at Jasper, who had surprisingly taken the seat across from Bella. "And you?" _

"_I'll have iced tea and a blueberry scone." He answered. _

_Bella looked at Jasper once the waitress moved away. "Pretending to eat?"_

_Giving Bella a mischievous look, he responded. "I'll admit. I've been out of practice for a while." _

_She placed the linen napkin on her lap then leaned forward."So why don't you tell me what you'd like to say." _

"_To the point, aren't we?" _

"_There is no need to beat around the bush, certainly not with the likes of you. " _

"_The werewolf has rubbed off on you, I see." Jasper admitted. He liked this version of Bella much more than the quiet mouse Edward had courted. _

"_You've been married for almost more than a century; you know how it is couples who spend time together." _

"_Yes, I do. And my beautiful wife is the reason that I'm here." _

"_I figured as much since you've never been much of talker. But I really think that you may be wasting your time."_

"_I know that you are angry with her." He remarked. _

"_You have no idea what I'm feeling at the moment." Bella responded, then she paused feeling a stupid saying that since if anyone knew how she felt it would be Jasper. _

_However he only gave her a soft smile and did nothing to dampen her emotions or anger. "Then enlighten me." _

_Bella was again reminded how disconnected vampires could be. I guess that could happen when you had literally all the time in the world to let bygones be bygones. "She lied to me." _

"_For good reason." _

"_Really ?" Bella leaned forward with ire in her eyes. "Because from where I stand, there isn't a good reason." _

"_You know what Edward means to her. He's more than her brother; he's one of her closest friends next to you." _

"_No. That ploy isn't going to work, I've already fallen for that once." _

"_It's the truth. I know how she feels about you. How much she loves you. You are like a sister to her. Your friendship means the world to her."_

"_Bullshit." _

"_Don't make light of her feelings Bella." Jasper said with a hint of anger. "I know how deeply she was affected by your friendship and the lack of it. I'm also aware…" He paused as the waitress came over with their drinks. He waited until she finished placing them down. "I'm also aware at how much your displeasure is hurting her." _

"_She should have been honest with me." _

"_Do you really think telling you about Edward would be the wisest thing? He had already left and she desperately wanted to your friendship back."_

"_So she ignored the fact that Edward had broken into my house." Deep down Bella was bothered very much by that particular fact. It had been one thing for Edward to sneak into bed with her all those years ago when they had been dating, but to break into her home as an adult when she was married to someone else needled her to no end. "I don't think that you understand how difficult this has been for me. When Edward left, he left me in pieces. I was hardly myself…just a shell, broken. I…" Bella looked away for a moment. "Edward should have been honest with me all those years ago but maybe I can understand now why he wasn't. I would have tried to follow him. I would have given up my life…but now. I'm older. He should have called me. Talked to me, dealt with me face to face, not break into my house." _

_Jasper realized that Bella spoke the truth and agreed with her assessment. "Edward should have done things differently. I think that he wasn't…thinking." Jasper was silent for a moment. "He was in a bad place. I can sympathize …I'm not Edward. Had it been Alice, I wouldn't have been selfless to let her go the way that he did for you. Edward made mistakes." Jasper thought of Jessica's dead body. "But regardless of what he did, you know that I know that you've forgiven him." _

"_I didn't say that I hated Edward." Bella had no intention of discussing her feelings about Edward to Jasper. _

"_Then how can you be so angry with my Alice?" _

"_Because she was supposed to be my friend." Bella felt a great deal of pain well up inside of her. "I know she's Edward's sister but she was MY friend as well. I gave her a second chance and she lied." _

_Jasper's head tilted in thought, "I didn't tell you, so why are you not angry with me?" _

"_You weren't my best friend Jasper." Bella answered with an exasperated sigh."Your loyalty has always been with Alice, where it should be. But Alice's…" _

"_Has been divided Bella and at cost to her." He sighed showing more uncharteristic human like gestures. Talk of Alice always seemed to expose him in some way. "Withholding your friendship from her is a price too big for what she did." _

_Bella was still unconvinced, "How can there be friendship without trust? Alice keeps secrets." _

"_There are no more." Jasper gave her a leveled look._

_The fact that Jasper could lie so easily with a straight face annoyed her. "Really? How about the fact that Esme was the __architect__ of my house?" _

"_You cannot blame Alice for what Esme did out of her love for you, it's not fair. Nor is it fair to be upset when my mother only wanted to give you a gift, a gift given out of her amazing raw talent. Esme spent countless weeks working on the most perfect home for you although she knew that she'd never see it. It was given out of love because you always meant a great deal to her even if you and Edward were not together." _

_Jasper's words made Bella ashamed. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate what Esme had done; she had designed the most beautiful house Bella had ever seen. She loved her home and now that she knew that Esme had designed it, it actually made sense looking at the intrecate detail, the glass hallway, the wide rooms. _

"_I know that you've been through much more than anyone should ever have gone through. After what happened to your father, you should hate our kind. I'm thankful that you don't." He paused for a moment allowing his words to seep in like wine. "My wife made a mistake but she still loves you very much and when she hurts, I'm most unhappy." He stood. "You weren't the only one who suffered Bella with Edward's decision to leave, Alice suffered as well. I know that I played a part in this and for that I'm truly sorry. But you need to stop acting as if you were the only one who was hurt with his decision to leave. "Jasper gently chided as he walked away. _

_**End of Flashback **_

The conversationwith Jasper still lingered on her mind greatly and clearly had reached into her subconscious if she was all of a sudden dreaming about Edward. She looked around her beautiful simply designed home, perfect for her and Jacob, a rare gift given by Esme. Esme's gentle serene image lingered in Bella's mind. The Cullens had never truly abandoned her the way that she had originally thought. Jasper was correct; Esme had taken her time to design a wonderful home for her although she had been married to someone other than Edward. And when Jacob had needed help, Carlisle had stepped right in to do just that. The truth was, she had missed the loving warmth of their family. And even though she was very angry with Alice, it didn't mean that Bella had stopped loving her. Still, it didn't mean that she could just pretend that Alice's dishonestly didn't bother or affect her when it did. Alice had been her friend and Alice had kept pertinent information from her. Still, there was something that Bella needed to do. Bella went into her writing room and found her personalized stationary before sitting down to write.

_Dear Esme and Carlisle. _

_I know that it has been a very long time since we last saw each other, however during recent events; I found that you both, in your own way, have been an essential part of my life…._

**Something Later**

Bella checked the bubbling sauce in the tall pot and added fresh basil and oregano. She had already made fresh lamb and sausage meatballs and would grill them later to add to the sauce.

"Mmm…something smells good." Jacob uttered walking into the airy sunlight kitchen. Bella put the lid over the pot and hurried into his arms where he pulled her into a long languid kiss before finally pulling away and caressing her face. "Just what I needed, it's been a hell of a day so far." Jacob nuzzled the top of her head with his chin. "I missed sleeping next to my beautiful wife and child." His fingers gently caressed her stomach. For a moment Bella felt a sense of déjà vu as the dream of Edward doing something similar hit her and a sent a shiver through Bella. "What's wrong?" Jake asked concerned noticing how stiff she had become in his arms.

"Nothing…it's just that I missed you." She snuggled deeper into his arms.

"It's more than that." Jake was much more perceptive than most males. Sometimes it wasn't what Bella said, but her body language that spoke to him. "Tell me."

There was no way she was going to tell Jake about her strange dream. "Okay…I'll admit it. I'm a little worried". She was concerned about the claw marks they had found the night before. "I'm not the only one, Kim's on edge too." Kim was typically loquacious but that morning she had been solemn watching Bella as if she had wanted to say something. She'd come by this morning continuing to act very strange. I think that she's just nervous about what might be out there."

"Hawk talked to one of Alphas last night." Jake told her as she reached for a cold water in the back of the fridge. "Bear's going to come down to check the markings out. Until then we are going to be have to be very careful. I talked to the Quil Sr. this morning a Council meeting has been called for later this evening." Jake yawned, downed the eater what's this? and headed over to the table to sit down. The pack had upped the patrols expanding to Forks as well. So when he returned from Port Angeles the night before he'd patrolled all night until 5 am before going straight to work to open the shop. He had only come home to check on Bella and to get a couple hours of rest before going back. They were all going to be pulling late hours and rotating shifts of they were going to meet their promised deadlines to various clients.

Bella saw the weariness in her husband's eyes and once again was reminded of all the pressure he was under. She moved behind him and began to massage his tight shoulders. "Why don't you go and take a hot shower before you lie down? The pasta was supposed to be dinner, but I can have it finished early so you can have something to eat before you go back. I'll pack a container for whoever is at the shop. She knew that Jacob loved her pasta made with angel hair, fresh herbs, vegetables and homemade meatballs.

"You'll make that garlic bread?" He asked allowing his body to become languid enjoying the feel of her tiny hands working on his muscles.

She laughed. "With extra fresh garlic and added mozzarella cheese, just the way that you like it."

"That sounds great," He uttered as she turned to pull her into his lap. Jacob sighed deeply as rested his head against her chest for a moment closing his eyes. They stayed that way for a few quiet moments just enjoying each other. "Hey, have you heard from Leah today?"

"No, why?"

He sighed again. "She didn't come into work, that's not like her, she didn't call in either. Seth stopped by her house but it was empty."

Bella played with the short strands of Jacob's silky hair. "Maybe she needed some alone time. I talked to her last night, about Sam."

"And…"

"She said that he was going to stay with Noah."

"Good. That last thing that Leah needs him fucking with her head by staying with her."

"Right now Sam's not in the condition to do much. From what I heard he's very confused about everything and sorry about his behavior. Right now he's just trying to get his memories back. Marley came around a couple hours ago to check up on me and give me the name of a good doctor. She got a call to let her know that Lorena was back with Naje, they are all over at Noah's to see Sam. Naje going to try to help him get his memories back."

Conflicted, Jake said nothing for a moment . Although was relieved that Sam was no longer an issue for the pack, he didn't like the idea of Sam running around with no recollection of the last six years. His mistaken belief that he and Leah were still together would only worsen the situation. "Good. I hope she can help him."

"I went to see Emily."

"You did?"

"When?"

"An hour ago."

Jake had wanted to see Emily. But he wasn't sure what to do or what to say after what had transpired between himself and Sam. "How was she?"

"Different - I don't know." Bella remarked as she looked into Jake's eyes. "She says that she doesn't blame you for what you did, that Sam was out of control and making bad choices, making everything personal." She caressed his face lovingly feeling the prickle of sprouting facial hair. "She said that you did the right thing and was still able to spare his life."

"But…"

"I kinda felt like that there was something else she wanted to say, but she didn't. I guess she was very distracted."

"Did she say what she was going to do about her marriage?"

"No. She just wanted to let me know that she still considered us family." Bella's face lit up. "I told her about the baby. She was so happy for us." Bella stood up and headed out to the hallway a few moments later she came back with a book. "She gave me this, it was her copy."

"_What to Expect When You're Expecting_." Jake couldn't help but smile. That was typical Emily, always thinking of others. Deep down Jake was relieved that she wasn't blaming him for what happened.

"I know you feel guilty about what is happening between she and Sam, but this isn't your fault. Sam and Emily have a lot to work out and to tell you the truth, Imprint or not, I'm not sure if their marriage can last. Sam went into that marriage with his heart divided from the start, regardless of the Imprint. Looking back, I'm not sure how Emily married him knowing that he still have feelings for Leah."

Jake was quiet for a moment. "Because she loved him, Bella." he uttered gently. "And sometimes that kind of love is all that matters. You hold onto the dream that maybe the person who you love more than life will one day grow to feel exactly the same as you do or at least close to it. And maybe that your love would eclipse any other love that is there for someone else."

Bella felt the pain of Jake's words, knowing the source in which they came from, his own feelings of inadequacy from the past. "We were all _so_ young…I'm so sorry for all the pain that I caused you back then—

Jake stopped her. "Hey, you weren't responsible for _my_ feelings back then. I knew that when we got married that you loved me. I knew that I could make you happy. It's just-I wasn't sure how much of your feelings for Edward was left."

"Yet you married me anyway?"

"I wanted you to be my wife. I knew that we could be happy together. I was willing to take the risk."

"And you do make me happy. Happier than I ever thought I could imagine. I'm so glad that you didn't give up on me _or_ on us."

Jake looked at his wife. He could never give up on her, even if he tried. She was his entire world. "I'd never give up on you." He whispered pulling her into his arms for a kiss. Bella enjoyed the feel of his tongue, the strength of his body. She felt his erection grow and push against the stomach. Desire crept up body, her nipples ached, her core pulsated.

"No." She groaned pulling away from him.

"No?" Jake looked perplexed.

"Look down." She pointed to the floor behind the table next near the baseboards were two sets book bags sitting near the baseboards.

"The kids are here?"

"Yes, they are outside."

Sasha's mom dropped them off. She had to go to work unexpectedly and today camp's only half day today so I told her I'd take them for the rest of the day. This way she can work and Roman can get some rest, I know that he patrolled with you last night. We are going to be making personal pizzas." Bella nodding to the colorful bowls on the table that had mozzarella, tomatoes, spinach, red and yellow peppers, cut chicken and pepperoni that were sitting on the island countertop.

Jake headed toward the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I've _gotta_ play with them." He remarked with excitement in his eyes he loved spending time with Roman's siblings. Bella knew that her husband was going to make an amazing father.

Nevertheless she determinedly hid her smile. " You need some rest." She sternly pointed out.

"Aww, come on Bells, it's only for a couple of minutes." He said with puppy-dog eyes. Somebody's gotta teach Sasha the art of a perfect somersault." He remarked heading over toward the door before she could say anything else. "I'll just give him some pointers and then I'll get that nap. Then later, when I come back, I can finish what I started." He remarked giving her a knowing look. Opening the back door, Jake paused for a minute as if he just thought of something. "Hey, who pulled out the trampoline? Bella, you're pregnant and that thing weights a ton."

"I had help, don't worry." Bella said resigned pushing him out of the door. She watched with delight as Jake crossed the lawn. The children squealed with happiness as Jake bounded on the trampoline with them. They took turns launching themselves in the air to do summersaults and back flips. It was moments like these that warmed Bella's heart; seeing Jake look so carefree and happy with the children. _This is how it should always be._ She thought as she turned from the door. The look of joy on Bella's face was slowly overshadowed by a look of concern. Jake was right, the trampoline had weighted a great deal, but she had been able to move it effortlessly; and more importantly why had her first impulse been to lie? "What's going on?" She whispered.

**An Hour and a Half Later **

"Mmm…it looks really good." Kenya said with a smile. She currently had a missing tooth, only anyone else it would have looked crazy, on her, it look adorable.

Bella took the personal pan pizzas out of the oven and placed them on the cooling rack as looked over her shoulder where Sasha was setting the table. " Do you want me to get Jake?" He asked.

"No. We are going to let him sleep, he's really tired."

"Roman gets like that sometimes. It's really funny because he sleeps like he's dead. Nothing…I mean nothing seems to wake him up." Kenya said with a laugh as she ran over to help Sasha.

Bella took removed the pizzas from the pans and placed them on the plates. Kenya hopped into her seat next to Sasha. "Cool…they turned out great." Kenya demonstrated real artistic ability by creating a flower using red and green peppers as the stems and chicken as the petals on her pizza. Sasha went for a "happy face" full of pepperoni.

"You know we can share slices." Sasha said. "I'll take one of yours and you can have one of mine."

"You are so greedy." Kenya gave him an assessing look before she Kenya held out her hand to Sasha. "Deal."

Bella had made a bigger pizza for her and Jake loaded with everything. She cut the pie into eight slices, took two for herself and headed over to the counter with her tossed Caesar salad before returning to the table where Sasha was going for her piece.

"Hey…grace, don't forget." Kenya admonished.

Bella hit her smile. The little girl was used to ordering her big brother around and it seemed that she did the same to Sasha, who always seemed to give her what she wanted. Sometimes Bella found herself watching the two children. They were always together, almost inseparable. Some of the boys, she knew teased Sasha for always hanging with a girl, but the young boy didn't care. Sasha was different, confident for his age and very bright. Sure he liked the things that all boys did like sports and animals, but he didn't let the teasing get the best of him. He was always himself, and an introvert. Kenya on the other hand was like a firecracker. She was always talking, singing and planning something. Yet sometimes when she and Sasha were together, they didn't say a word and it was almost like they communicated secretly or something. There were times that Bella felt there was something odd about their friendship; it was like they almost revolved around each other as if they were somehow connected. If they were older and Sasha was a wolf, she'd almost think that they were Imprinted on each other, but that wasn't possible. Little children didn't Imprint. A tingling went up Bella's spine as her mind opened up and a long forgotten memory came back.

**Flashback **

"_Jake…there is something wrong with him. She cried to her parents who had been asleep in their bedroom. I need to see him." _

"_Bella this is insane, we've told you over and over that Jake is just fine. He's with his mother and father."_

"_He doesn't like storms, he's scared!"_

"_Go back to bed." Charlie admonished picking her up to take her back to hers. _

"_But he's scared I can feel it, inside." _

"_Bella…you can't feel someone else's pain." _

"_I know I shouldn't be able to, but I do. Sometime Jake and I can just feel one another or just know things. Sometimes we don't have to say it aloud, we just feel it."_

_Charlie threw a worried glance over toward his wife._

"_Please Daddy, take me to him; I know that I can make him feel better." Bella cried as tears formed in her eyes. Her father became quite alarmed; his daughter had never be one to cry. _

**End of Flashback **

"Hey, Bella, are you alright?" Sasha asked.

"Huh…." Bella blinked. "Yeah…I was just remembering."

"What?"

Bella shook her head. "Nothing…ah important. Just something that happened when Jake and I were kids." She headed to the table. "Okay, whose turn is it to say grace?"

"Sasha's." Kenya said pointedly.

Sasha looked at her for a moment. "Okay, God bless the sun, the moon and the stars. Good bless the cook. Let's eat."

Kenya rolled her eyes precociously. "Typical man, short and to the point."

Bella couldn't contain her laugher at the young girl as she bit into the pizza. The mingling of three cheeses, hot sausage, and veggies were perfect.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get that you guys keep eating."

Bella stood and headed to front door, she wiped her fingers as she did. Opening the door she was surprised to see Paul standing in the doorway. "Paul…"

"We've got a hell of a problem. Is Jake still here?"

"Yes…but…" She spied two other cars pulling into the drive. Following the cars was what looked to be a red Japanese motorcycle, Bella didn't know enough about them other than the pictures she'd seen in some of Jake's motorcycle magazine. She wondered who the rider was for a moment when the bike stopped and the rider and pulled off her helmet to reveal Naje. The beautiful young she wore a striped blue and white top that knotted above her stomach to bare her pierced mid-drift, dark cut-off jean shorts, and short black biker boots. Looking a little more kick-ass than when Bella had seen her last the in the clearing, she pushed her long damp hair out of her face and twisted it up into a knot. Lorena and Marley stepped out of their cars and Naje followed them up the stairs to the front door.

Shiloh sat high up admits the trees and watched as visitors went within the Black household. Something was going on, his gut told him. He wished that he knew what, but he couldn't risk going into the house, not with the Seer there. He recognized her when she pulled up on her bike from the fight, and unlike the humans she would be able to see his natural form. At the moment he preferred to remain invisible. He still wasn't sure what type of powers she could wield. The more powerful ones would be able to see through not only his glamour but the "shade" which allowed him to become invisible.

At the moment, Bella was safely on the reservation where she belonged. She had spent most of the morning in Port Angeles with some book agent. Of course the strange vampire, Jasper, had followed her to offer her protection. Shiloh still found the relationship between the vampires and shape sifters too fucking strange for him. There was certainly was no love lost between the two sects; however for the moment they worked in conjunction to protect her. He had truly expected to be "outed" by the vamps, the only one of their kind he trusted was Jin, but surprisingly, they had kept their mouths shut and he still wasn't sure why. Acts of altruism didn't inspire him, as he had experienced so few himself.

_Who the fuck am I kidding? I'm hiding in a tree, spying on shape sifters to protect a human shield all from a coven of vampires, when I should be off somewhere getting my dick sucked. _

If _that_ wasn't altruism, he didn't know what the fuck was.

That he could lose his head in this cluserfuck remained astounding. Because the truth was, if the Fae ever found out what he and Reign were doing, protecting the future Queen of Queens—what the Volturi could do would do to her and the pack was mere child play compared to the assault that would rain down on them. The "monsters" that would be sent after the Blacks and pack would be like him.

_Still_ he was here. Shiloh had given his word and he wasn't going to turn back on them now. He would give his immortal life protecting Jacob and Bella Black. Truth be told, it wasn't his loyalty to the Queen and of all Queens he was doing this for, he was here for only one individual, Reign. Reign had had his loyalty, his devotion and if need be his life. It had been that way since they were young and that was never going to change. He often wondered why the fates did the things they did. Reign deep in her heart, although an assassin, didn't have the darkness inside of her that the others like them did. She actually cared about others. IT was her greatest quality and her deepest flaw.

Shiloh looked around for a moment and dropped softly to the ground. He held out his hand opening a portal that took him thousands of miles away from La Push. The other side revealed a tranquil immaculate home. He moved across the dark wood floor to the screen door leading to the bedroom and slid the matching wood panels apart.

Inside there was woman standing over the bed, she was Fae, and like most of their kind, visually stunning.

"V" He uttered.

V looked up, her amethyst eyes somber. Normally her beautiful dark skinned face would be full of expression. V lived life to the fullest whether telling a raunchy joke, drinking someone under the table or having exuberant wild sex. Although small in stature, standing no more than 5'4, she was built shaped like a man's wet dream. Full big breast at least a D cup with a small waist and ass for days, she often looked like a pin-up-doll. Not the mention, she had a mouth on her which she used to curse out or heal others. It was also that same was a lush full mouth that could do the wicked things on a man's dick. He ought to know. Fucking V was always an erotic experience. She was tiny but so fucking dominate at times and it turned him on.

Even right now although her concern was on other matters, his dick was rock hard. V always had that affect on his body. She often dressed like female dominatrix with a fetish for leather and on her it rocked, especially when she wore her stiletto boots. That alone, addressed the seriousness of the matter. She was dressed simply in a black cotton empress style with flowing hem that stopped right above her bare feet. The dress displayed the tops of the mounds of bountiful bosom and chocolate toned arms. Long hopped silver earrings were embedded in her ears and a huge silver ring was on her middle finger of her left hand. Like all healers, she had tattoos of their healing symbols on her inner arms. V's waist length dread locks were deep burgundy in color, the beautiful locks were piled up in like a detailed twisted crown of no doubt, weighty mass on the top of her head. Although she looked like sex on the stick, there was no mistaking her power or her intellect in her eyes. V was one of the best healers of their realm. She had studied for over two centuries with Melena. She also was one of few people that Shiloh could trust with Reign. "There's been no change."

Shiloh moved over toward the bed to where Reign lay.

Reign was in some sort of coma that they didn't understand. Energy of some sort of bluish force-field "protected" her as her body lay within it confides. She was in her Fae form; her hair had grown long and gone back to its natural color of a fire engine red. Her body almost glowed as her tattoos looked like glistening gold, garnets and pink sapphires sparking against her skin. It wasn't just the force field that perplexed both V and Shiloh, it was the fact that Reign's mental connection to Shiloh seemed to have been have been mysteriously cut. He couldn't reach her at all. V had used her powers as well, but all they got was silence. It was as if the force field, were to reach inside her mind, but something was keeping them out and they couldn't get past it. Neither physical or magical means had helped them reach her.

"I just don't understand this. I've never heard of something like this happening before," V's husky sensuous voice cut through the silence, "Physically Reign appears to be in good condition…but I'm just not sure. And the fact we don't know what placed her in this condition only makes it more perplexing. Maybe we ought to go to the royal healers with this."

"No."

"Shiloh…"

"I said no, V." He snapped. "We can't. They'd ask too many questions, questions that I can't answer."

V turned to hide her frustration. She knew as Guardians there were many things she couldn't ask. But this was Reign, one of her closest friends - and this condition was serious. She had nothing to go on and her powers were completely ineffective.

V looked up at Shiloh and saw the concern in his face. She was shocked by the raw emotion there. Shiloh was a hard man, a hardened killer, an assassin with no equal. Usually cold and calculating, today she saw none of those traits as she watched him kneel beside Reign's bed. His fingers reached out for a moment yearning for a chance to touch her. She almost felt intrusive for witnessing such an intimate yet vulnerable moment from him.

Shiloh said nothing more, his eyes focused on the woman on the bed. He wished that he had some answers to give V however, he didn't. He had come home the night before when Reign hadn't shown up for her turn to watching Bella. After some time he went home to find Reign had been in bed, but not with Roman. Not that he expected bed play to be the reason she was late. Instead, she had been asleep and although he did everything to try to wake her, nothing worked. He couldn't leave Reign in such a vulnerable state when she had so many enemies, so he brought her back to her home to Japan, where her home's protective markers would serve at least some protection. Then he contacted the only healer that he'd knew would have the ability to help her and that he could possibly trust with the truth about Rein's condition. Since Melena had gone to ground, he couldn't use her to help her daughter, so he'd contacted V, but it seemed that nothing she did matter. Reign, it seemed was trapped and there was nothing he could do about it.

**Bella's House **

"What's going on?" Bella asked the group standing her living room.

"She fucked Sam up." Paul growled. "That's what's fucking up."

Naje gave Paul an aggravated look as she crossed her arms over the chest. "I did not fuck him up. There are certain unforeseeable events that can occur when separating the wolf from the human." She remarked.

"The man can't remember his wife or his fucking kids and you call that some fucking unforeseeable event!"

Naje strode straight up to Paul looking him directly in the eye, "Like I said earlier you watch your tone when you speak to me."

"Are you fucking kidding me, _little_ girl." Paul growled back at her not giving a fuck that he towered over her. "You'd better do whatever it takes to get Sam's memories back or so help me I'll-"

Naje waved her hand in front of him and suddenly it was like Paul was frozen with a feral look on his face. His words stopped in mid sentence, his body frozen.

Bella was stunned as were the others. "What did you do to Paul?"

"I'm giving him a timeout since he's acting as if he's five." She remarked, her accent more apparent with her ire. " He's been getting on my nerves yelling and carrying on for the last half an hour. I don't know how you all put up with him. There is one just like him in my brother's pack, Caine, they must have been brothers in a previous life."

"Your brother's pack?" Marley asked.

"Yes, they are jaguars instead of wolves." Naje supplied.

Bella turned her attention to the exotic young woman. "He's going to be pissed when you release him."

"Be glad that I didn't turn him into a toad."

"You can do that?" Marley asked.

"I can do a lot of things." Naje said with a smirk before sighing and waving her hand again. Paul was suddenly animated once more. Incensed he started in again, "You little bitch…"

"I'd watch my words if I were you." She remarked with a malicious gleam in her eyes, a finger pointing up and directly at him before looking down at his crotch. "One little wave from me and you won't be able to get it up in _weeks_."

Bella watched Naje and realized there was way more to her than "just some teen". The young female held a great deal of power and the last thing she wanted was Paul phasing in a house with children around or Naje using whatever powers she had in retaliation. Feeling like she was back in the classroom, she morphed into teacher mode. "Okay, everyone, let's stay calm and remember we are on the same side." She turned her eye on Paul giving her brother-in-law a no nonsense look. "Paul please go and stand over there, your anger isn't helping the situation, and you know that Jake would be furious if you phased in his house or around me in my condition." Paul glared at Naje for a moment but wisely moved away for which Bella was thankful. "Now, will someone tell me what's going on?"

"I'm going to try to see if I can restore Sam's memories. I'll need the amulet that I gave your husband, but I must be honest, I'm not sure I can separate the memories from the wolf." Her even mature gaze met Bella's with thoughtful regret. "I'm certainly going to try."

"What if it doesn't work?" Marley asked concerned about her patient. "Will they ever restore on their own?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?" Paul's voice rang out, " _You_ caused this!" He retorted.

"It took a great deal of power to get that wolf out of him and _keep_ him alive; power in which I gave off a great deal of energy to my own determent. I'm sorry about his memories, but he didn't lose his life. Honestly, I did that best that I could do." Deep emotion and regret flashed in her eyes.

It was in that moment Bella realized that although very powerful and no doubt mature for her age. Naje was still a young woman probably no more than seventeen. It was unfair the way they were placing demands on her.

Paul however was frustrated. He didn't like the girl or the type of power she wielded. As far as he was concerned, she was a witch and that was very unnatural. He certainly didn't like the idea that all of Sam's memories seemly were wiped out of his head as if they had never happened. But what bothered him the most was the fact that the lack of Imprint that affected both Sam and Emily. It frightened him to his core and made Paul feel vulnerable. If Naje could do that to Sam, she could do it to him and cost him everything he held dear. "I don't give a fuck about your being sorry. You but him in this condition now you need to do something about it. You can't play with someone's life like this!" He bellowed.

"What the hell is going on?" Jake came down the stairs wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and flip flops with his hair all muzzled looking furious. "Paul, for Christ's sake, stop cussing around my house. Kenya and Sasha are in the kitchen.

Paul looked toward the kitchen for a moment then back to Naje. "Tell her to fix Sam." He growled.

"Sam knew the risks and he agreed to losing his wolf." Jake reminded Paul.

"It's not just his wolf that he lost. He lost his memories. How would you feel if you lost your memories of Bella? That's not the only thing Sam lost, she destroyed his Imprint—"

"No, I didn't."

"_Yes - _you certainly did! He doesn't feel the Imprint anymore and-"

"Breaking an Imprint takes a great deal of power. The type of powers, which I currently don't have at my disposal or will I probably have for at least another decade if not more. Unlike you, my power increases as I get older and as I study. It takes the time, the strength and the ability to do the things I've done. It isn't easy, I've been under my grandmother's direct guidance and teaching since I've been six." Naje failed to mention that when her grandmother passes from this life to another, that Naje would automatically receive some of her powers as a gift. Naje was quite aware of what Paul felt her and deep down his fear was palpable. This wasn't her village in which people more readily accepted special gifts. Regardless of the Quileute's believes and connections to the spirits, she wasn't about the take the chance of making the wolves to fear her, after all, she needed to be able to live among them. "My grandmother can break Imprints, but _not_ me," she continued. "There has to be a specific unbinding ceremony which is very arduous and painful. Both of the people have to be involved in order for it to work. It's certainly not something that "just happens" Naje informed. "Besides, I didn't break his Imprint because there was no Imprint. All I did was separate the wolf from Sam and to do that, I removed the Love Spell that had been cast on him. I'm powerful enough to do that."

The room was stunned by Naje's declaration.

"Love Spell?" Jake asked.

Lorena's eyes suddenly got wide.

"You can't be serious." Paul remarked.

"I'm very serious; somebody cast a strong spell on him."

"Not possible." He responded, pissed that the little bitch was lying just because she fucked up.

"Says the person who changes into a wolf?" Naje scoffed. Naje looked at the silent group. Dread hit the pit of her stomach. "Wait a minute, you all didn't know?"

"Look, I know what an Imprint bind looks like; I also know what a Love Spell looks like. As a Seer, I can see it. It was like a coating all over Sam like an aura. It had layers to it, so it meant that someone reinforced by continuing to cast the spell again and again. It was powerful _earth_ magic, but my power deals with all the elements: earth, wind, fire, _and_ the spirit so I eliminated it. But come on! Pack magic is just another form of earth magic. None of you could tell something was…_wrong _with Sam? None of you ever wondered what might be causing his _twisted _behavior?" Again, there was silence. _"_Didn't you grow up with him? You would have had to have seen the _drastic_ change in him. Love Spells are quite invasive, they eat the person from the inside out causing self destructive behavior and almost sociopathic tendencies. Most packs could not survive as a unit with such an adverse force in their midst." Naje wasn't sure how they did. With Sam being the Alpha, it should have affected the others. It was strange that it did not. "None of you thought something was amiss with your friend, your pack mate, _your alpha_, all this time?"

The group remained in shocked silence. Naje could only respond one way, "UNBELEIVABLE!"

Eventually she went on after looking at the ground and shaking her head before looking back up, "Besides, even if I had been able to remove the Imprint, the love that the two people had for each other would still have been there. The Imprint only makes the love grow stronger and the bind thickens as the years go by, the bound strengthens like a muscle. The love never would have faded.

"So…you are saying that Sam and Emily never Imprinted?" Bella whispered.

Naje gave them a "duh" look before continuing, "No, they didn't. But someone worked very hard to make Sam's relationship look just like an Imprint. When I saw Sam for the first time I just assumed you knew about the caustic magic and wanted my help, so when I removed the wolf, I took the spell off as well. This explains why Sam suddenly doesn't feel "love" for his wife, Emily. It also explains why he is very much in love with another woman. His "love" for Emily was more of a sickness than an Imprint; his feelings for Emily were _never_ real."


	37. Chapter 36: Burning Fires

_**Author's Note: Happy Holidays! I know that it's been a very long time since I posted a chapter. I am so sorry but life has been so busy with me going back to work full time, a two-year old in school, and a very new boss! Not to mention that I've been working on a serious project in order to work toward a promotion. Things have begun to settle down and I've gotten back to writing. Please note that I am a little rusty and have patience with me. Additionally, I no longer have a Beta, Bluebaby has been great but is very busy…so I may have mistakes. (Sorry). If anyone is interested in being my Beta, please let me know, I really would love one. I hope you enjoy the chapter as I settle back into my writing. Please, if you get a chance, let me know what you think…I kinda need a little encouragement because it's been so long. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Chapter Recap: **Jane awakens in Aaron's bed a changed woman—literally, when he used his power to mature her body to an eighteen year old, gaining her loyalty. Leah wakes up in Lucian's bed at his newly purchased estate with mysterious tattoo. With visions of the night before in her head, she recalls how he protected her against the Children of the Moon and the fact they had intense sex in the woods. She learns that he is not human and confronts him with her anger. Shiloh is concerned with Reign's coma-like state and brings in her friend V to try to revive her. Bella has a frightening nightmare about Edward in which he caresses her belly. Jasper tries to unsuccessfully convince Bella to forgive Alice for her lies. Paul is incensed when Naje states that Sam's memories may not come back. The entire group is stunned when she also explains that Sam never Imprinted on Emily and was under a Love Spell. _

**Chapter 36: Seeing**

"So, you can't tell us who did this?" Paul asked with anger coursing through his body. Something about this entire situation didn't feel right and he sure as hell didn't trust Naje.

"No. Magic like this leaves a signature, maybe if I met everyone in this tribe I could sense it but it depends what they used a vehicle for the magic." Naje remarked, her dark chocolate eyes found his stormy ones.

"Then, what good are you?"

"Paul, please—that's enough, you aren't helping the situation." Rachel said to her husband. Rachel had stopped working and come directly over to her brother's house when Paul had called her earlier to complain about what Naje did to Sam. She knew that Paul would make certain demands and the last thing she wanted was a fight between her husband and brother, not when things had started to be good between them.

"Enough ?" He asked his wife incredulously. "Don't you understand what she just told us? Somebody did this to Sam and she won't help us."

"There is nothing she can do that the moment. Screaming at her doesn't change the situation." Marley added in a calmly manner.

Paul's eyes narrowed as he looked over his wife's shoulder to where the young woman was standing. Naje was beautiful, there was no doubt about that with her long chocolate hair swept up into a ponytail, her exotic cinnamon coloring, deep chocolate eyes. Not to mention tight tits and an equally tight ass, but she wasn't fooling anyone with her looks. This was no innocent seventeen year old, there was something about her, her eyes, it was as if they had seen something and made her more mature. She might fool others with her beauty, but not him. The only pair of tits and ass he was interested in was his wife's. "How do we know _she_ isn't lying?"

Naje's lips pursed with indignation. "_Why_ would I lie?"

"Because you could be trying to get another favor out of Jake-like you did the night you bound Sam's wolf. Roman's right, you're nothing be a fucking mercenary. A fucking _witch_." He spat with disgust.

Naje's beautiful features became tight, her finger rubbed against each other as if she wanted to cast a spell on him. "I am NOT a witch."

"Yeah..right…but one thing is for certain you certainly are a little _bitch_!"

"Shut the fuck up Paul." There was a growl that came from the front door. The others turned to see Colin standing in the doorway. He was incensed. His eyes never moved from Paul and in an uncharacteristic like move he moved toward him putting himself in a position in front of Naje. "Don't ever talk to her like that again."

"Are you really ready to challenge me _boy_? What , so you get taste of her?" Paul scoffed at his eyes raked Naje as if she were to blame. "If you think you'll be popping her cherry…think again, she's the type that likes to ride dick, I can smell it on her."

With that Colin launched himself in human form at Paul and struck him hard against his chiseled jaw. Although he landed the punch Paul, who was bigger and stronger, took the hit then growled low in his throat. "Bad fucking move boy it's about time you get schooled!" Just when he was going to retaliate with a punch of his own, Rachel stepped in between her husband and Colin, who didn't look scared in the slightest.

"Paul-just stop it okay. Don't do this." She had never seen Paul like this toward any female other to Leah. Her husband's dislike for Naje ran deep and she didn't understand why. "Colin, just calm the fuck down before he takes you head off." She brushed her body up against Paul's trying to calm both the man and the wolf inside of him. She gave him reassuring with the light touch of her hand. With her husband, subtle things seemed to work much better on him. "Baby, I know that this bothers you a lot, it bothers us all but killing Colin isn't going help matters."

"The fuck he was going to kill me." Colin retorted.

Rachel turned, her dark eyes trained on the youth. "Shut it. I mean it Colin."

Naje stepped toward Colin, her own fingers pressed against his back. "It's okay." She whispered softly. "Thank you."

Warm rays seemed to come off her hand and filter into Colin's body making his tense muscles relax. Slowly Colin drew his attention away from Paul and Rachel down to the female with her dark smoky eyes and skin that looked golden kissed by the sun, who was staring back up at him. He felt like he had been punched in the gut. She was beautiful—probably the most beautiful female he had ever seen. But there was something more. _Something_ about her that called to him in a way that he didn't understand it. All he knew was when he walked through the door and saw that Paul was going after her, he wanted to take Paul's head off. It was only out of respect for the women and his alpha's home that he hadn't phased. He didn't give a fuck what Paul could have done to him though it could have been major damage. Paul was bigger and stronger than he, but he still would have taken him on. That alone made no sense. Yes, there were times that he and Brady were "fuck-ups" as Roman or Jake could call them, but Colin was actually the more sensible and level headed one of the two.

"It doesn't make any sense that _she_ can see the truth but none us could." Paul remarked to Rachael who was doing her best to calm him down.

Naje didn't take her eyes off of Colin, until she felt all of the tension leave his body. She had used some of her healing powers to calm his body. The last thing she wanted was for Colin to get hurt. And he would have, Colin wasn't ready to take on an seasoned wolf like Paul-at least not yet. She turned toward Paul trying her best to contain her own anger. If Paul had tried to hurt Colin, she wouldn't have been able to stop herself from retaliating and that would certainly make her goals much more complicated to see to fruition. Time was running out and she needed the wolves and their protection. The last thing Naje wanted was to be sent back home, not when she was so close to actualizing her dreams.

Slowly she turned toward Paul's fuming face. She closed her eyes and concentrated, hard. It took a moment but she was able to slip into small recesses of his brain. If she hadn't shared a common trait of Quileute blood or used a signature similar to the wolf she had bound, it would have been impossible. It was taking a great deal of her strength for her to do so. Sweat started to form as her brow and her head hurt but she held on as silently as she could. She knew if he found out she was invading his private thoughts, he'd go after her throat.

Simple images popped up. Paul didn't like her, she knew it, but there was more to it than what met the eye. Truth was-deep down, he was afraid of her and the images provided understanding of his fears. She opened her eyes. "You don't have to worry. What you have with your wife, it's the _real_ thing. Your Imprint is real."

Paul body clenched. It was like she had figured out what he was thinking and he didn't like it. He certainly didn't like her telling others what he was afraid of. At that moment, his hatred of her doubled.

"You can see it?" Rachel asked in a whisper turning toward Naje.

"Yes, I can. The lines of your Imprint are strong, a bright topaz color. I can see the strings radiating from each other connecting you to each other." Naje turned her attention to Paul's tight face. "The only way your Imprint could be bound is for both of you to request it- that is if you find someone strong enough and powerful enough to do it. That alone would be a feat. And if you did, it still wouldn't matter because anybody with two eyes can see she loves you just as deeply as you love her."

"Why-I don't know." Jake said coming back down the stairs holding the amulet that held Sam's wolf in his hand. He had agreed to allow Naje to try to separate Sam's wolf and his memories.

"Leave him alone Jake." Rachel warned. She knew that Jake didn't understand that he wasn't the only one with insecurities. Paul shared them as well. Sure, Paul had a lot of blister but she knew that way that he watched her when other men came around. Deep down, Paul was afraid that he wasn't good enough for her which just wasn't true.

Jake made a face at his sister for then moved toward Naje. He saw Colin and frowned. He had heard the argument from upstairs-and wasn't too pleased with the pup or his asshole brother-in-law. "Shouldn't you be at work I'm not paying you to drop by my house or should I ask why you're even here?" He gave a pointed look in Naje's direction.

"Jake, I'm on lunch break."

"And _you_ gave up lunch?" He gave Colin one hard disbelieving look.

"You forgot to give me the invoice for the new Acura. I have no idea where Leah put it, I tried to look in her database on her i-Pad, but it's password protected and I can't get in. Besides, Seth can't get her on the phone and I think he's a little worried about her. Oh, and Jared wanted me to tell you that Todd needs his truck, Reign was supposed to have it done by today."

"Her brother called, she's still sick." Jake answered. "You know you could have called me, we do have an invention called a telephone."

"Yeah, I could." Colin didn't even have a decency to look ashamed; his attention was clearly still on Naje.

Bella caught Jake's eye for a moment as she came slipped quietly into the room from the kitchen. She had directed the children outside to play. She didn't want them harmed in any way or witnessing whatever magic Naje decided to perform next. Jake's eyes roamed over her starting at her beautiful face ending at her small feet encased in sneakers. _Hell I remember when I looked at Bells the way Colin's looking at Naje now. Let's be real Jake, you still do. _Whatever ire Jake felt dissipated, truth was, he understood the power a female could have over a male. Besides, if it kept Colin's mind from having fantasies about wife, which in turn kept him alive, even better. Jake let out a sigh. "Give me a few minutes. Leah always e-mails me electronic copies of the invoices for this month." Turning his attention back to Naje, he handed her the amulet that contained Sam's wolf. "Here."

"What are you going to do?" Bella asked.

"I'm going to try to see if I can remove Sam's memories from the wolf." Naje took the amulet and then closed her eyes. The room became silent as the teen held her hand on top of the amulet. A bright glowing started to radiate from it. It became brighter and brighter then-nothing. It stopped. She tried again and got the same results. Then, she looked up and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Do it again." Paul growled.

"It's not going to make any difference. I can't separate the wolf and the memories. The pull is too strong. Most likely, in order for Sam's memories to come back, he'll need his wolf back."

Paul turned away, clearly upset. He wanted to hit something. But he didn't, he closed his eyes and tried to maintain his control. Finally, after what seemed like a long time he turned back around and looked at Jake. "Jake-"

"No." Jake remarked in a no nonsense tone. He knew what Paul wanted and it wasn't up for discussion.

"Come on Jake, this isn't even Sam's fault. You heard what _she_ said." He remarked angrily pointing in Naje's direction. "It was some fucked up Love Spell."

"I said _no_." Jake's voice became deadly quiet. The room became tense. Paul was on the verge and Jacob had his ire up. When it looked like Paul was going to say more, Jacob stopped him. "As Alpha you _will_ respect my decision, Paul. Like it or not Sam put the tribe and the pack in danger's way."

"Sam?" Paul lost what little control he had. "You got to be fucking kidding me! He's putting the tribe in danger? How about Bella? What's she's doing? Everyone knows that those vamps are coming for her sooner or later. What Sam did is nothing compared to what you and your fucking wife are doing! Because of her, we are just sitting around waiting for a death sentence!"

Rachel gasped. "Paul…" She tried to stop him.

He turned toward her, his brown eyes blazing. "Come on Rach, we all know it. Nobody wants to say it. Hell, what Sam did was fucked up. It was wrong, but he spoke some truths and everybody wants to pretend he didn't. I can't pretend. Jake's Alpha, he's supposed to make decisions that make logical sense for the pack and the tribe, not follow his heart. Bella has always been a magnet for those blood suckers, always will be as far as I'm concerned. "

Jake felt his blood heat with hot anger "Get the fuck out of my house!" His voice was already deepening to a growl…the wolf wanted out.

Rachel turned toward her brother. She saw the look on Jacob's face. Hatred for Paul blazed deep in his eyes. "Jake…he didn't mean it."

"Get him the hell out of here Rach…or so help me I'll forget he's your husband." He wanted to take Paul apart with his claws.

Rachel looked at her husband. She had wanted to avoid this. Things had been going nicely yesterday at the party and she had hopes that Paul and Jake would be able to work out their differences. Now that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "Paul it may be best if we just go, _now_."

Paul looked at his wife; saw the disappointment in her eyes. _Shit. _Then he looked at Bella and saw the pain his words had caused. _Fuck…it wasn't really her fault she was a vampire magnet. _He had lost it, true he hadn't phased, but he had struck out with anger and his words had been directed toward Bella. He hadn't hurt Jake; he had hurt his wife instead. Images from long ago filled his head. Images, that had once had been supplied by Jake when he had still been under Sam's dominance. Images of Bella as Jake pulled her out of a bloody tub. _Sorry_. He stepped toward Bella wanting to apologize but he faltered. "Fuck…I didn't mean…Bella…I'm…" He closed his eyes ashamed that once again he allowed his anger to rule him. He didn't hate Bella. Hell he cared for her, but couldn't they once understand how this was affecting him? It wasn't all about Jacob and Bella and their undying love. Seeing Sam with no memories really got to him. He snuck a glance at his own wife the woman he loved more than anything. Her pain was evident. He knew how much she didn't want him fighting with Jake. How it was hurting _her_. How _he_ was hurting her. "Fuck it." Paul was at a loss. He turned and stormed out of the house.

Rachel looked at Bella for a long moment. "Paul didn't mean it. He was just really angry. Sam…" She sighed. "You don't know what Sam truly means to him. Sam was like older brother…no a father to Paul." She looked at her own brother. "You have no idea how much all of this is tearing him up inside. You don't know…" Rachel paused. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. "He's so loyal." She said to Jake.

Jacob refused to speak. He didn't want to upset his sister more than he already had. She dropped her head for a moment, and then composed herself. "You aren't a danger to us." She touched Bella's shoulder. "The only danger there ever would be is if you _left_ my brother. He could never survive that. " With that she left giving both her brother and her sister-in-law fleeting looks.

**Roman's House **

Sweat rolled down the spine of Roman's muscular back as he groaned, his body thrashing in the bed. Muscles tensed, tendons in his neck stood out, his hands clenched his sheets as a deep wolf-like growl issued from his mouth. Roman, however, was _not_ the throes of a passionate encounter with female. Instead, he was trapped within a nightmare that was so vivid that nothing but rage and a need to protect issued through his body. Suddenly, he moved launched himself into the air, off the bed, and went flying phasing in the air to land in the middle of his bedroom as his claws sunk into the oak of his hardwood floors ruining it with the deep gashes. A frightening growl escaped his mouth, and spittle ran down his jowls as if he were warding off an attack. But he wasn't in a mist of a fight; the wolf cried out of blood, but there was none to be had. He focused his mind using the calming exercises that he had once used when he first learned to control his ability as a wolf. Hanging his massive head, he closed his eyes and slowly phased back into his human form.

Now, he stood naked, as the sunlight from the bay windows indicated that it was still day time. Roman glanced at the clock; he had a late patrol, then went directly to the garage to put a couple of hours in. He had come home hoping to catch a few z's, instead he had only gotten nightmares. Nightmares-that involved Reign. Roman sighed as he sat back down on his bed cupping his head in his hands. The large king sized bed with the plush comfortable and the wooden post that were like pillars. Having dreams about Reign weren't new, but the type of dreams he had had shook him to his core.

Damn it! That woman was affecting him deeply. On patrol, the night before, he found himself stopping more than once at her house to ensure her safety however there was no indication that she was home. The house was as silent and dark as a tomb. Roman didn't give a flying fuck that she had a brother whom seemed to be a badass; as far as he was concerned the asshole wasn't doing this duty for his sister. There was no way in hell he'd ever allow his little sister to put her life and well being in danger, the way Reign's brother did.

Roman stood. His bedroom was located on the first floor of the large cabin, however there was very little furniture and absolutely no clutter, everything was neat and in its place, remonstrant of his military days. His room consisted of his large bed, two end tables and a huge dresser. In the corner of his room, just off from the windows was a worn punching bag along with a set of weights and work out bench. Leah once exclaimed that he didn't use his large room properly. She said that she would have put a couch, a flat screen TV and rugs on the floor. Roman wasn't interested in those things. Unlike the rest of his house, which had all the comforts for Kenya, this his room offered very little luxury expect for the master bathroom made of oak and mirrors, huge Jacuzzi tub and a large shower. Striding naked into the bathroom, he turned the shower on and stepped under the spray. He didn't care if the water was cold and hadn't warmed up. Cold was the way that he liked it. Roman leaned his head back allowing the water run down his body to revive him.

_Those dreams? Where did they come from? _Freud might say there were latent desires of his part, however Roman was smarter than that, and in tune with all of fantasies , especially the dark ones. No, what he had seen hadn't been his desires. 

_But why would you dream of such horrid things? _The thought that his mind was so twisted to come up with such atrocities chilled him to the bone. _N0—Fuck no!, that is not your subconscious. You derived no pleasure in seeing such atrocities. _

He was a man of honor, of loyalty and protection. Yet the dream had seemed so real and very twisted. Even now, the dreams clouded his mind—images but as if he were watching the events from afar as if he had been there. _And_ if they had felt so been real that he smelled the fear the emanated off of the children. Roman closed his eyes as the dream came crashing back with a reality that shouldn't have been possible.

_The view on top of the high mountainside was one that seemed as if it were located at the pentacle of the heavens. It was as if God himself come down and touched this rare place. The beauty of the landscape, sublime, the smell of the air, fresh and crisp as if it had never been touched- not a hint of the smog or pollution was in the air, the land or the even in the water. The landscape was unlike something he had ever seen. As if it was some sort of magical garden with rare plants that thrived with vivid colors—plants he had never seen before. Standing high in the sky were two, not one, suns shining to brightly as creatures flew high in the air. _

"_I don't want to go. Please, don't make me do this." The girl's voice rang out with a hint of desperation in her tone. The pain was clear and sharp as a knife as it cut into him for some reason. An African American woman with mocha colored skin and long get black hair that flowed to her waist, stood regally as if she were royalty. She was ravishingly beautiful wearing a white top that fell off her right shoulder displaying toned arms while her form fitting white pants cupped her taunt ass. There was almost something familiar about her when Roman noted the young girl in front of her. She was smaller image of her mother except her features more refined and her eye structure bespoke of her Asian heritage. The girl's silky brown hair was pulled back from her face in tiny long corn rolls showing off her expressive hazel eyes. _

"_Reign, I know that this is difficult for you." _

_The words the female uttered only confirmed the feelings that he had, the young girl was Reign. _

"_I don't want to do this." Tiny tears clouded in Reign's eyes. _

"_We've been through this and you know you have to do this." _

"_They made a mistake." Reign said gently pulling at the hem of her gray smock dress. Her legs were encased in white leggings and soft gray calf skin boots. _

"_No, my little one." A handsome male remarked as he walked out of the shadow near the gate. Unlike the females, he was tall, with is dark hair and serious eyes. His too dressed in all white like the female, although he wore suit, his features indicated his Asian background."The Fates have chosen. It is not our place to question their decisions only to follow them."_

_Reign turned toward him. "But maybe the Oracles made a mistake." _

_The female knelt. "No Reign." Her slight fingers brushed against the Reign's cheek. "They did not. I have always known you were special, from the moment I carried you." _

"_But I'm not… I can't be a Guardian. I don't want to be one. I want to be a healer like both of you." _

"_You are everything that is good and holy about your mother and I. The best we have to offer. You will do your duty to your queen and to our people." Her father responded. "You have the opportunity to make right that was wronged and restore our family honor in ways neither your mother or I can do."_

_Reign's lips trembled. She didn't want to sound like a baby, but she was frightened. This was a big task and something she never thought would happen. Yes, all the kids knew that the Oracles made their decisions about Guardians on the tenth year. But nothing about her screamed Guardian. Reign wasn't brave, she wasn't a fighter and she didn't have the killer instinct. Besides, like most of the children, she was terrified of the Guardians. They were the creatures that went bump in the night. She had heard the whispers, the horror stories about the things that they could do. They were killers. She wasn't a killer. How could she be when her mother and father were healers? They did so much to help their people; she couldn't understand how someone thought she would be a good candidate. Besides, she didn't want to leave her parents. She loved them. She had always been surrounded by the loving warmth of their family unit. She knew how much they had been overjoyed in having her. How could they want to give her away to leave her forever? That pain devastated her the most. _

_Reign looked up at her mother. "Don't you love me anymore?" She whispered, her insecurity showing, feeling less and less like the outgoing vibrant girl they raised. _

"_You know that we do." Melena remarked to her. _

"_But why are you doing this? I don't want to go." _

"_We will never be far from you, Dear One. We will always be here," she touched Reign's chest. "In your heart." _

"_But…" _

"_Enough Reign." Melena snapped, her tone suddenly became commanding and nothing like the gentle soothing tone she had used prior. Her caring face transformed into a cold mask that was difficult to read. "You have a duty to uphold. And you will do it. This is a matter of honor- our honor. You won't let us down." _

"_Do you know how long it's been since a female was inducted? You cannot think of yourself, you must think about our good name and the honor that has been bestowed upon us." She moved Reign's head using her two fingers to propel her chin to stare directly into her eyes. "Think of your father and what this will mean to him. Will you deny him an opportunity to restore his family name because you are scared? How can you do this to him?" _

_Reign looked toward her father and felt sick to her stomach. Shame filled Reign, she didn't want to let her family down, especially her father. _

_Melena face softened once again. "I know you. I know your kind heart and I know that you'd never dishonor our house and name by besmirching your duties. You are better than that. You will see to it and make us proud."_

_A hot wet tear escaped and ran down Reign's small face."I don't want to be alone." She whispered. _

"_You never will be." The father responded as he bent down to kiss her on the top of her head. "You'll always be with us."_

_Melena looked up at her mate and took his hand. "It's time that we leave." She kissed Reign on both of her cheek. "Make us proud." She whispered. "Remember, everything happens for a purpose. Strength comes within and you are full of life, beauty and power. You can do this." _

_Then Melena stood. As she turned, her face now away from Reign, her face changed to one of great pain betraying how difficult this decision was for her. But she'd never let her daughter see it. Melena was giving away her only child to learn to be not only a protector but a killer. She knew the kind of work the Guardians did; she'd seen it first hand in her position. She knew that the baby she had carried and nurtured into an amazingly intelligent gifted loving child, would forever be changed. However, there was nothing she could do. The Fates had stepped in and claimed her daughter; and she had no choice but to let her go. So she didn't look back, afraid that if she did, she'd lose it. Therefore she modeled for her daughter showing her strength to do what was hard as she moved away to hold out her palm out. A bright light opened up and a portal appeared. She walked through it leaving the one thing she held most dear in her life. _

"_Mother! Father!" Reign cried as she ran toward the portal trying to stop them. However as fast as she was, it was nowhere near fast enough to stop her parents. The portal closed as hot pink tears fell down her cheeks . There on the warm cobblestone fell to her knees and cried. _

_After a while she realized that her parents weren't coming back, so she got up. Dirty, weary and heartbroken she left the gate and traveled into the inner sanctum. Stepping inside the domain she headed down the hall the room that matched the symbol on her bracelet. She had been given it when she and her parents had arrived. She pushed the wooden panel aside to find a small room furnished only with a cot and a small table that held a cloth, a drying towel and a bar of soap. She had no clothes or possessions other than the dress she had worn. There on the cot was a scroll. On it, it told her to strip, wash and put on the clothes left folded neatly on the edge of the cot. _

_Reign slipped off her shoes, took off her dirtied dress and neatly folded it, and her underwear. Then she wrapped in the towel and took the piece of soap. She followed the hallway down until it opened up to a courtyard. There she walked up the graveled walkway to outdoor bath. There were voices inside. Her heart beat fast as she stepped in. Inside the others were showering. The talking and playing all stopped washing when she stepped down into the shower. Eyes bore into her back as she put her towel on a peg and moved to step under the spray to wash. _

_It wasn't the fact that she was nude. At her age, she hadn't started to develop yet and even if she had, it couldn't have mattered. Nudity was common place among her people. But it was the fact that she was a girl-the only girl in the entire group. She turned her head slightly and noticed the boys were all different ethnic groups. Some were tall, others shorter and different sized, but all boys. _

"_A girl….can you believe it." She heard one of them state. There she heard the snickering_

"_I thought girls couldn't be Guardians that they outlawed it after what happened to the last time." _

"_No, it's just the fates hadn't picked any in such a long time." Another remarked. _

"_Do you see her face, it's puffy, she's probably been crying for her mommy and daddy…" _

_Reign closed her mind their voices faded. Inside she was dying, but she'd never let them see her cry. Her parents, her loving parents, had left her. She wanted to throw up but she didn't refused to be weak. She finished washing herself wrapped the towel around her and left. She made her way back to her room holding her head up high. Once she was there, she donned the clothing that was left for her, loose fitting black pants and a matching black tank top that left her arms bare. The material clung to her as if it were made to absorb her perspiration. On the small table held a comb and a brush, she begin to comb out her tiny plaits feeling so lost and alone when she felt as if someone were watching her. She turned to find a boy standing in the doorway. He wore the same outfit at her minus the top. He was two heads taller than she and lanky but there was muscle tone that suggested that he probably played sports. His long blond hair fell in his face over his dark brooding eyes. _

_Reign was desperate for a kind face or a word. A friend. And although he looked creepy she was willing to make the effort. "Hi." She stopped unbraiding her hair._

_The boy said nothing; he stared at her and her long wavy hair. It was such an intense look for someone who was a kid; she wasn't sure what to make of it. She held her hand out. "I'm Reign …" _

_He looked down her hand. It was tiny and soft. Her nails were a soft pink color and perfectly manicured. "You're not going to make it." _

"_What?" _

"_You were crying begging your parent not to leave you." He said with distain. "If you don't toughen up, they'll send you down." _

"_Good, then I can go back home." She uttered defiantly. _

_He looked exasperated for a moment, then suddenly bored as if he were masking his feelings."There is no home other than this. THIS is what the Fates have chosen for us. Nobody ever leaves once they enter those gates—and nobody goes back home." He scoffed. "What the fuck did you parents teach you? There is a reason you we are chosen at this age, we are still mortal. If we don't make it here, they kill you." The boy's harsh words hit her stomach. She wanted to deny what he was saying. Her parents wouldn't dare send her somewhere where she could be killed; it just didn't make any sense. She wanted to call him a liar. But there was something-a dark truth in the depth of his cold young eyes that frightened her. Reign wanted to step back but she didn't. She had never seen a kid with old eyes like he."If I were you. I'd learn to toughen the fuck up. They won't care if you are a girl or not. Truthfully, I don't either. You'll get no reprieve and if you can't cut it. You'll end up like the others who didn't make it-dead." _

_Then the boy turned around for a moment then he took something from the hall and handed it to her. It was a small cage in which a Shayla bird resided. _

"_For me?" Reign was confused, why would he tell her such horrible things then give her a gift. Still, she ached for a friend and she dearly loved all creatures especially animals. The little multi-colored bird was beautiful. _

"_From your parents." The boy uttered for a moment then he left. _

_Reign named the little brown bird with the white stripe Piju, meaning beloved in her language, and for the next three days, it was her saving grace. She and the others were on the pentacle, the surrounding the training facility secluded rooms assigned to them. Part of the compound, yet not part of the inner sanctum. They were given time to eat four times a day, time to explore certain sections of the mountains, the gardens, or go to the falls. But, they had yet to have begun training. There were no books or forms of communication to the outside world therefore it only left them an opportunity to build bonds with one another. Of course, that didn't mean that Reign wasn't isolated because essentially, she was. She had tried to develop friendships with the boys, but it seemed that no one would have it. She had even approached the boy who had given her Piju. He often sat alone not saying a word to the other boys. He didn't join in on the games they played though he had been asked by the other boys. Reign didn't understand why, but he had refused to speak to her, after several attempts although there were times she swore he was studying her. At least she had Piju. She gave him all of her love and friendship. She fed him, gave him water and even sang to him. And Piju proved to be a loyal bird staying close when released from his cage to fly around._

_It was on the fourth day the group had been rounded out and taken into the deep into the heart of the institute. The large pair of gates to the inner sanctum had been opened and the fourteen recruits had been lead deep and down the stone curved steps on the side of the mountain into a impressive courtyard of the training facility. They were lead to stand on a blue circle with the infinity sign on it etched in gold. There, a male stood. He was tall with a massive body with bulging muscles. He looked Samoan, his skin color a beautiful brown with his hair cut close to his head. He had sinful looking tattoos of weapons that covered his massive chest and arms. He too wore a pair of black sparing pants that rode low on his hips. His gaze was heated and his eyes the color of cognac. He stood in a commanding stance, his arms behind his back. _

"_Recruits" He addressed them with deep commanding voice. "You have been those lucky enough to be chosen to go through our sacred training process-a tradition that is older than time. This will be an arduous daunting task where only the brave, the quick, the ruthless will survive." His dark eyes scanned the crowd. "Things will not be easy for any of you." His face became tight. "You will have to forget everything that you've been taught from your parents. At this point, we will be your family, your brothers—your sisters-your teachers-and your punishers. Here, you will learn the arts of weaponry, war craft, and you will learn to focus on your magical power. You to learn to use your power of hand when you become of age, you will also learn of seduction and sexual arts. For all of these things, you will learn to protect your queen with your lives and see that that her will be done for the honor of our people."_

_He started to move and walk around the circle looking at them as he spoke to the group. "You will bring honor and distinction to your family name. From now on you will no longer live out the outside our sanctuary, you will live inside with the other trainees. You will no longer sleep separately. For now, you will eat, sleep and train with one another. For now on your bodies, are not your own. Your own personal will is not your own. You OWN nothing. Our word, our commands are the only ones you will abide by." _

_He nodded and five males and one female came down the circular courtyard holding cages. _

_Reign eyes found Piju. _

"_Nothing you have is your own." He nodded to the cages. They opened them. He then waved his hand across his inner bicep and the image of a knife disappeared and appeared in his hand. He studied the group for a moment, his eyes watching them if he were assessing the children. His eyes landed on Reign. They bore into her as if he were trying to see inside of her into her soul. _

_Fear licked up her spine as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. "Reign, come forward." _

_She felt the eyes of the others on her. Her mouth dried and she found it difficult to swallow. But somehow her feet moved and she found herself in the center of the circle standing before him. _

_She looked up at the male; he was so massive compared to her small frame. He then turned to open the cage to Piju's cage and took him out. He handed him to Reign. Reign took him; her face displayed the joy she felt. The man watched her, his eyes softening for a moment. _

"_You love him, don't you?" he asked. He bent down to be able to see her better. His voice now a gentle reassuring tone. The fear she felt began to dissipate. His rough fingers found her chin and titled her head up."It's okay to love him. Love is a deep emotion—it inspires us—makes us stronger. However-in most cases, it can make us weak. A Guardian can never be weak." He chided , then stood and handed her the looked at the sharp weapon, confused. "I need you to kill your pet." _

_Her stomach clinched painfully. It didn't make any sense to her. He couldn't be asking her to kill Piju, she loved him. _

_The man's face displayed no real emotion as he spoke again. "I gave you and order." _

"_But…" She whispered as her hands shook. _

"_It is not your place to hesitate. My commands will be obeyed." _

_Reign looked down at Piju as her fingers bit into the grip of the weapon. On the handle of the knives were sharp spikes that cut into her skin causing her to bleed, but she dare not let go of the knife. Yet she dare not use it. The truth is, couldn't do it. She loved him. _

_The man grabbed her wrist and took Piju from her hand in a movement she hardly could see, he broke the bird's neck. The soft brown bird fluttered weakly to the ground falling over the white stipe on his back, his head at an odd angle._

_A cry of pain echoed throughout the courtyard as it came from her lips. _

_I gave an order; I expect it to be fulfilled." His cold eyes looked around the circle. "Now, do as I say, kill your animals." _

_Reign had hardly noticed that the other boys held their pets. They all took turns killing. Some did it with little emotions. Others, there was fear in their eyes, tears in some of them tried to hide yet they complied with the order. _

_The male then turned back to her. He titled her head up to look at him. "Do you know why I picked you?" _

_She shook her head but her red swollen eyes pierced him like daggers. Tears filled and threatened to spill down her cheeks. _

"_Your emotions betrayed you. They make you an easy target. That is why I picked you as an example for the others. You must learn to control your emotions for they will make you weak and in turn make us weak." He turned toward the boys. "You are all one. What one does affects the others. Reign did not follow my commands therefore you will all be punished." _

_Reign's hands began to shake at the mention of a punishment. _

"_Kneel." He addressed the others. _

_She felt the eyes of the other boys bore into her body. She felt some of their anger toward her as they knelt. _

"_Five lashes, on each foot."_

_The males and females who had come forward before came again but this time they had bamboo sticks in their hands. _

_Comprehension about the type of punishment hit Reign all at once, they were going to be beaten because of her actions."No!" she cried, but it was too late. They started to whip the soles of the boys feet. "No please, don't hurt them. I'll take the punishment but don't do this to them." _

_The male looked down at her strangely as if her words confused him. "Compassion, another emotion that is dangerous. Brave but foolish…beat them." He coldly ordered. _

_Reign watched in horror as the boys were beaten. The bamboo reeds were brought down on the bare soles of their feet. Finally when they stopped the male looked down at her. "Whatever you used to know is no longer applies." He touched her face for a moment of gentleness that didn't seem to comply with his actions for that day. "Remember this day always Reign. Seer what happens into your mind. Allow it to make it stronger. Hate me, for hatred such as love is an equally powerful emotion. You will have to work harder than anyone to prove yourself. And I cannot show any compassion because of it. Females you see- can be the most cunning, crafty, creatures. Your sex can be an advantage or a disadvantage. But for now, you must pay for your actions._

_He stood. "Take her to the post. Ten lashes." _

_Reign looked over toward the side of courtyard to where there was now what she realized was a decorated whipping post. _

_The men took her over the post. She wanted to run, to pull away but she knew that her actions would impact the others. They already hated her. Fear filled her as the bile came up her throat as the wound the leather strips around her wrist. She heard the ripping of her shirt as the a knife was used to slice down her back. She didn't want to show any weakness but she was afraid. She wasn't immortal, she was weak and vulnerable. She wouldn't be able to heal, not without their help. She closed her eyes. Her heart was breaking. Her beautiful Puji was dead; her parents had left her to this horrible fate. _

_She heard the sound of the bamboo stick cutting through the air-it seemed as if it took forever but then suddenly her back felt like it was on fire. Pain like she never felt went through her entire body. Her knees buckled and her bit down on her tongue to keep from screaming out in pain. Blood filled her mouth. Then, the stick came down again and again. Tears of pink fell down her eyes, but she refused to cry out as she was dealt her punishment but the pain was so severe and she blacked out. _

That was when Roman suddenly awakened. He had transformed wanting to take apart the people who had done this to such a young girl. The bloodied sight of her back, the deep cuts of the weapon. It was like he had felt it while trapped in an immobile state where he could do nothing to protect her. Yet he had felt her pain as surely as he had been her. Reign had been a little girl yet she had been beaten like she had been a man. It made no sense at all-the dreams couldn't have been real. That couldn't have happened, yet it was so frightening and all he felt was ill.

**Jacob and Bella's Backyard **

Quileute land was simply stunning. It wasn't just the clean air, the pungent smell of the evergreens, the glorious trees or the raw mountains rising towered the clear blue sky. Unlike other "developed" parts of the world, their land had been untouched by the jaws of "progress", therefore the soil was rich, the trees were massive and wildlife were aplenty. But more than the beauty, it was the rare pure magic that radiated from the place, it was almost reverent. The Quileute were a strong people, a close knit community and their connection to the earth and to each other was strong. Naje felt the rays of love, strength and deep connections coursing through her body the moment that she had stepped onto the reservation. There was deep magic within the protective cocoon of the tribe. The people here were good. She felt the vibes when she had come and knew that wolves would give their lives protecting them. But the tribe wasn't as protected as they could be, not without the full power of a Seer. A Seer with the right kind of power could not only see the hidden beings like the pixies, gnomes and other creatures, one with the right kind of power would be able create a barrier to stop impeding vampires.

She leaned her head back, closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled. Then she opened them, her focus solely on the children playing off in the distance. The little girl and boy were busy launching high into the air off the trampoline. The little girl did a triple somersault.

"Wow…"

"She's impressive isn't she?" Naje's lips curled into a soft smile as Colin's soft words hit her ear. She didn't turn but knew instantly the male was standing next to her.

"Whose children are those?"

"Kenya is Roman's sister and Sasha is her best friend."

"They are close aren't they?"

"Yeah." He watched them for a moment.

"He'd do anything for her, wouldn't he?"

Colin nodded." Yeah… How could you tell?"

She gave him a knowing smile. "How do you think?"

"No…are you serious?" He watched them for a moment. "They're just kids."

"And their love for each other is pure, the bond is there. For some the Imprint can start at an early age."

Colin was quiet for a long moment. He wondered what she could see in him, could she see his ability to possibly Imprint. For a moment he wanted to ask her, but couldn't seem to find the words. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know if he had one. Why would he? Jacob didn't, neither did Roman or Seth. In fact nobody in Jake's original pack had Imprinted. He wasn't sure that any of them could. Pushing that particular issue aside he focused on another burning question he had. Would be ever Imprint? Why would Sasha have that ability and not any of them? But the information she had given him allowed him to realize something else. "That means Sasha is going to be a wolf."

"One day, yes, he will be."

Colin looked at the young children, especially the lively boy. "You can see that?"

She turned giving him a coy look."There are a lot of things that I can see and a lot of things that I can do."

He was intrigued by her. "Like what?"

Her eyes sparkled with mirth. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah. I do."

"You aren't afraid?"

He moved closer to her. " Do I look like I'm afraid."

Naje took it as a challenge. There were not too many people who knew that she could do really wanted to see it. They were afraid and rightfully so. She had been different and although she had grown up in the love and protection of her village there were members who had been afraid of the magic she could wield. But Colin wanted to know about her magic. Surprisingly, Naje moved away from him and headed toward the woods then she turned toward him. "Okay." She extended her hands toward him. "Come on, I'll show you."

Colin studied her extended hand for a moment. Then he moved toward her taking her hand. Together, they strolled into deep dense forest with her leading him.

**Bella and Jacob's Home **

"Bella," Jake gently called out as he came up the stairs. He knew that his wife was upstairs, he had looked in their bedroom but found it empty. Truth was he was worried about her. Paul was an ass and he knew that his insensitive words had upset her. "Bella," He called out again when he found her in the guest bedroom. The room was a soft cinnamon color that went perfectly with the hardwood floors. There was a nice king sized bed with a fluffy comforter of cream and cinnamon and with large high pillows . On the wall in captured in bronze framed shadow boxes were dried flowers that Bella had kept from the bouquets used in their wedding. Jake found his wife standing outside on the balcony of the room; she was looking over into the horizon, clearly in deep thought.

"Hey." He remarked as he moved toward her.

She turned. "Hey."

Jake walked over pulled her into his arms to kiss her on the top of her head. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what an ass Paul is? Me too."

"Well, that did, cross my mind, but no."

Jacob cupped her face. "He was wrong; you aren't a danger to tribe. If you want, I'll go rip out his balls and shove them down his throat for you."

Bella looked at Jake and couldn't contain her smile. Only her husband would use making an eunuch out of a man as an endearment gesture. "No thank you. I think your sister likes his balls right where they are. You do want nieces and nephews some day? Besides I'm aware that like it or not, Paul spoke the truth. If they come looking for me, they'll kill the tribe. But I can't live my live on what ifs. You are part of the tribe and this is my family, leaving would change nothing except we'd be miserable. We could never leaving everything and everyone we loved behind because of that fear unless we really had too." Bella knew that the pack needed Jake but if it ever came down to them both being a liability, then they'd do the right thing and leave. "Our lives are here. Besides we've got two new uncles for our baby that we've got to establish bonds with. We aren't teens anymore and we certainly aren't running away."

Jake studied his wife. Everyone thought he was the strong one, but the truth was Bella was just as strong as he. She was silent for a moment. "I know you're angry with Paul. But you shouldn't be. Rachel's right. He loves Sam and you'd feel the same way if it were Embry or Quil who had lost their memories and you couldn't do anything. Feeling helpless isn't something Paul's used too so he did what he could."

"I wouldn't feel the same way if they challenged me for Alpha and lost."

"Still…"

"Sam's dangerous Bella." Jacob braced the banister with both of his hands. "And I don't trust him but that doesn't mean what happened to him doesn't bother me – it does." He sighed remembering the man Sam used to be. Sam had been a good Alpha, a leader who had helped him and the others. "But now… I guess a part of me does wonder."

"Wonder about what?"

"If his behavior _was_ because of that Love Spell?"

"Why don't you talk to Naje, maybe she could give you some advice."

Jake nodded. He was silent for a moment as he thought about he pretty seventeen year old. "She's got a lot of power, that one."

"Yes, she does. What she did to Paul…whoa!"

"She's kinda young for that type of power." Bella smirked at his remark. "What?"

"How old were _you_ when you started to phase? She's around that age. Naje only seems so young because _you_ are older." Jacob thought about it. _It_ did seem like a lifetime ago when he first transitioned. Maybe Bella was right.

"Yeah…I guess but it is a little strange seeing she can do. Colin seems to like her."

"Yeah, he does. I saw them taking a walk outside together going toward the woods." She stated.

This news surprised Jake. Colin and Brady always had girls hanging around them. Nobody had ever been special to them, but there was something about the way that Colin had looked at Naje earlier.

"Yeah." Jake sighed deeply. This whole think is fucked up isn't it?"

"A love spell. It seems so crazy. So insane. So…"

"Possible." Jake finished.

"You think?"

"I don't think that Naje is lying."

"Oh…I don't either. But who would do this? Why? It's so vindictive so cruel."

"I don't know Bells. But I plan to try to get to the bottom of this. Someone is playing with some very dangerous magic. Magic that can and has caused disharmony within the mist of our tribe. I can't let that go." _Just what I need, another fucking thing. _Their lives were becoming more complicated by the minute. And all he wanted to do was to spend time with his wife and bask in the delight of their much awaited baby. He wrapped his strong arms around Bella's waist and leaned on her. The bottom of his chin rested on the top of her hair. "You think that we can run away? It's not too late. We can just go. Quit our jobs and live on the land. I'm an excellent hunter and fisherman."

A smile spread across Bella's face. "Somehow, I don't think that will work." She turned into his arms then rested her head against his chest. They stayed like that for a long time needing the moment to derive strength from each other.

Finally, Bella spoke. "I guess in a strange weird ways, it all makes sense now. How Sam could be Imprinted to Emily and still have feelings for Leah."

"Yeah, I guess." Jake sighed. Now, he was even more conflicted. Naje's news explained so much. How Sam had changed, his behavior becoming possessive and dangerous. In Jake's mind, he understood but that didn't mean that he trusted Sam. He didn't. As badly as he felt, he couldn't allow Sam his wolf back. There were too many issues at hand. Still, there was the fact that Sam knew a damming secret and had never uttered it. A secret he no longer remembered.

_Maybe its best that he doesn't remember then he can't- Oh, what the fuck am I talking about? The man doesn't even remember his own son. _

Now that Jake was on his way to becoming a father himself, he could somewhat appreciate the devastation that would cause.

"Do you have any idea who might be responsible for this? The Love Spell."

Jake's face turned dark. "I have to be careful in blaming someone for this but it has to be someone on the reservation who had access to both Sam and Emily. Someone who didn't want them to be together. And there aren't a lot suspects. People genuinely loved Leah and Sam together. And although Emily had a crush on Sam, she wouldn't do this. But there is someone else who could have and that person who may have had the connections to know someone to do this. After all, Emily isn't originally from this tribe. Each tribe in the past had a Shaman."

"Shaman? But I thought that you said that Carl Lonewolf was a harmless old man."

"Cause he is _now_. There were things he could do when younger but nothing that serious. But I had once heart rumors of others who could do things, there are some who knows the _old ways._ Old magic too. Hell, look at Naje, she's not a Shaman, but she's powerful."

"Do you suspect someone?"

"I don't know…" He sighed. This was just another mystery piled on top of another. "I mean the only person I can think of is Emily's mother but I just can't see her doing this. This is some serious shit. Besides…how the hell could she do it?

Bella thought for a moment. He was right; Emily's mother was quite a fanatic about Emily and Sam's marriage. But to go through such lengths, that didn't seem right. This Love Spell was a complicated issue. For a person to go through such lengths to destroy Sam's relationship with Leah was beyond devious. Bella had a difficult time being able to understand someone doing this. "I don't know. I know that she's protective of Emily but to do this…I'm not sure."

"The truth is Bells, I'm not sure we will ever know. But one thing is for certain; when Sam finds out he's going hit the roof. And that will be nothing compared to what Leah's going to do." Jake didn't want that headache. Since joining his pack for the first time she seemed to have found some measure of peace (at least for her). Now she'd be out for blood and he wasn't sure even he'd be able to stop her if they found the culprit. Leah's life had been dramatically altered; she had been forced to live through so much pain because of someone else's machinations.

Jake turned back and moved inside the bedroom when he noticed the Carters bags on the floor with the roped silken cords for handles. "What's this?" He asked as he went back inside to pick up one of the bags. Peaking inside, he pulled out a little Onesie. Jake's hands looked so big handling the little jumpers.

"I know it's silly, I guess that I couldn't resist." Bella remarked coming back into the guest bedroom to stand next to Jake.

Jake looked once again at the darling clothing. "Blue and pink?"

Bella nodded. "I know but I couldn't decide."She took the outfits. "I just had this feelings…."

"What feeling?"

"I don't know. It's crazy, but something inside me told me to buy both. It might be a little late by the time the baby comes, but I couldn't make a decision. She walked back into the room and went toward another bag. "But I could make a certain decision about this." She handed it to him.

Jake took the bag and pulled out a stuffed wolf. A big grin on his face. "Where did you get this?"

"I know. It's like it was made for us." She pulled him toward her to allow his big hand to caress her flat stomach.

Jacob smiled enjoying this moment. He looked down at Bella and saw that tears were streaming down her face. He knew that pregnancy made people emotional, but this was Bella. "Hey, what's this?"

Bella licked her salty lips. "Nothing…it's just silly."

"Nothing is silly when it comes to you."

Jake turned and pulled her to sit the bed in his lap, "Now, tell me."

"I'm just so happy."

He was confused. After what happened with Paul, she was happy? _Must be those hormones. _

"No. You don't get it. I didn't at first. This feeling of security and of true contentment that I'm feeling. I didn't understand where it came from. But I've had some time to think about it and I realize that a weight had been lifted off my shoulders."

"Weight?" Jacob was perplexed.

"All this time…I never realized how afraid I really was."

"Afraid?" Bella was one of the most fearless persons that Jake had ever met. Jacob watched as Bella slid off the bed and stood.

"Yes, afraid of losing you to some faceless woman who could one day walk into our lives and try to take you away."

Jacob felt as if had been kicked in the stomach. In all of these years, he hadn't thought about how Bella thought about the lack of Imprint. He loved his wife. He too stood moving toward her. "Bells, you know that I'd never-"

"I know that you'd never leave me. But the fear, it was still there, in the back of my mind,. I didn't realize until now. I never lost faith in you or us but a part of me was always a little frightened and insecure. You see I never really understood why Edward wanted me when I was younger and he was my idea of perfection. . But you it was even worse because you've actually have seen all my flaws. Hell, sometimes I think you enjoyed me being a klutz,

"Not true. I just liked having an excuse to pick you up and hold you." He remarked.

"You knew how to push me and make me so mad."

"I liked seeing you all fired up." He retorted.

"You saw me at my worst."

"Hell…you knew that I transformed into a wolf, your worst is nothing compared to that." He replied.

You even knew I loved another."

"I knew that I loved you. I also knew that you loved me…for a while it wasn't the same, but I knew if I had a chance I'd win." He gave her a smug grin. "See…you are the smart one, but _I_ was right all along, wasn't I?"

She wiped away a tear. "Now I'm crying like a girl."

Jacob stood and pulled her into his arms. "You'll always be _my_ girl, even when we are ninety years old." He whispered nipping at her ear.

"I know that." She closed her eyes burying her face in his warm chest. "That's the thing. You loved when I was a girl. So insecure, so confused, so lost."

"Don't forget accident prone."

Bella laughed. "Yeah…that too."

"I love you now." He reminded her resting his head on top of her. "Sometimes that girl is in there." He whispered. "I love her still but I love the woman you've become. You are so smart and now confident. You never liked attention but that is what you get as a teacher and you thrive at it. You write the most amazing stories. And you make the best meals. You never get tired of my gory movies and love riding motorcycles with me." He pulled her head up. Besides, you are so sexy whether in jeans and sneakers or wearing one of those sexy dresses that Angela designs for you. You laugh at my jokes and you are never afraid to counter me when you think I'm wrong. Don't forget the sex either…oh my fucking God. You've got the sweetest, tightest pu…."

"It used to drive me crazy because to me, all those years ago, that Edward was so perfect." Bella said interrupting her husband before his declarations of loved turned totally x rated. "I wanted to be a vampire so I could try be as perfect he." She admitted. "But I was never going to be perfect."

"No, you weren't." He frowned thinking of her as a vampire.

"And _you_ certainly aren't perfect." She reminded him with a nod." You sometimes snore this really loud horrible sound and I want to smother you with my pillow. God knows that you are always leaving your dirty clothes on our floor..You eat way too much, yell at the television and .."

"Hey…I said good things about you." Jake uttered.

"You like to walk around the house naked." She reminded him . "Well…I kinda like that part. But the truth is Jacob Black, you _aren't_ perfect."

"I will never be." He reminded her. "You never will be, after all you are still a klutz at times."

She caressed his face. "But I am perfect for you, that's the point. No faceless woman will ever be able to come in and be this perfect mate for you and your wolf. You love me and now I know the truth, an Imprint can't be created without there being love. And you'll never love anyone the way that you love me. Don't you see, I'll never lose. I'll never lose _you_ Jake."

Jake was silent for a moment because now he understood Bella's fear. "Just like a part of me was always afraid that I'd lose you to Edward, you thought you could lose me too." He whispered against her head.

"That will _never_ happen."Their hands entwined. "Nothing will ever come between us." Bella whispered.

Jake leaned down and gave her a love loving kiss. When he broke it, he studied her for a long time. There was nothing but raw pure love radiating from his expression. "No you will never lose me. I'm yours until my heart stops beating."

Music played in the background, Christiana Perri's Thousands Years. The words of her melodic song drifting toward them enveloping them.

_I've had died everyday waiting for you. _

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you, for a thousand years. _

_I'll love you for a thousand more. (Christian Perri)_

**La Push**

Colin stood amazed by the sights that his eyes were seeing. His mind told him that it wasn't possible but there he was standing in the middle of some mystic bubble that made it possible to see the things that he hadn't known was there. Colin had seen a lot of things, vampires, werewolves the size of horses, but he stood in sublimation looking at the tiny insect like creatures that Naje called Analts that were tiny blue and purple as they built nests in the trees. Then there were pixies, real pixies, they looked nothing like Tinkerbelle, instead they had slim bodies and razor sharp teeth. There were other small animal like creatures that lived within the ground. He turned to look at Naje; she stood next to him inside the bubble that surrounded them staring at him intensely.

"So you can always see them?" He uttered with amazement.

"Yes, that's what makes me a Seer. I can see more than humans and even sense more than shape shifters or other beings. When I look at you, I see you but I also see your wolf. It's a part of you under the surface." She turned her attention back to the amazing landscape before them. "Your land is special, the earth, the plants and the animals, all protected by your tribe. This place is truly magical." She lowered her hands as the bubble surrounding them began to fade and he no longer could see the creatures. "I started seeing things when I was around four years old. I always thought that everyone could see them but they couldn't. It was only when I could see my _abula_, that I _knew_ that I was different."

"Your grandmother. What's so special about that?"

Naje moved to sit on a large rock. "She had died two week prior."

Colin moved to sit next to her. The rays of the sun hit her perfectly causing gold flecks to caress her tanned skin. "You see the dead?"

"Sometimes I see their sprits. You can image how difficult that was at such a young age when I could see things that others can't. But at least I lived in the midst of a village where people turned into animals; the different would be much more accepted than in regular society. But when I could see her and hear her, my mother knew that I was different. So, she started sending me here to spend time with my grandmother who was a gifted Seer. "

She had been so young and laded down with such a heavy burden. "How did you deal with being so young?"

"At times it was hard. Leaving my parents, though I went home regularly for visits. But I wanted to learn more abut my gift and how I could use it. I thrived on the knowledge and besides she needed me, she's much older than she looks."

It explained the maturity in her eyes. Colin knew that Naje wasn't like the other girls from the tribe or the ones in Forks. Not only was she more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen, dealing with the type of power she had and not letting it corrupt her was a testament to her strength. The truth was, having the type of power to be something other than human could change you. He loved being a wolf, being part of the pack, being able to hunt down and protect. But it was a huge responsibility, but he had the pack to help and guide him. All Naje had was her grandmother, she had been sent far away from her family and her village.

"Do you get lonely?"

She gave him a surprised look. Then she looked off for a moment. "Sometimes…" She whispered. "I miss the feel of being part of a close community. She sighed for a moment closing her eyes. The sounds of the children playing, the smell of dishes native to my land, seeing the jaguars racing through the lands. Hell, I even miss my older brother although he can be bit overbearing at times. Truth is, I wasn't supposed to stay this long. I was supposed to take my place at the pack Seer years ago and go back."

"What happened?"

She turned and looked at him, there was something hidden in the depth of her eyes. "A dream, my grandmother came to her and told her that I shouldn't go, that my destiny was here."

"So you stayed because she told you too."

She looked up at him. "It was more than that, it's like this land was a magnet. I knew she told the truth. My place was no longer with my family or my village. It's here."

Colin's heart began to race. He couldn't understand it. All she did was look up at him with those dark chocolate eyes and he was lost. Never had a female affected him in such a manner. He wanted to take her in his arms, hold her and let her know that she wasn't alone. She wasn't isolated that she had him.

"So, enough about me, what about you?"

He laughed. "Nothing much. My boy, Brady and I liked to hang out and one day I got a fever and the rest is history. Family curse and all. I've been killing vamped ever since.

"From your mother or father's side?" She inquired.

He ducked his head a little. "My mom."

"And your father…he isn't Native American is he?"

"Ah..no. How did you…"

Colin was such a hottie. He was tall with a lean muscular body that was fit. He is russet coloring enhanced his handsome face while his brown hair fell over his eyes, slightly longer on the top curling around his ears. yet instead of having dark brown eyes like one the others, his eyes were a beautifully metallic gray. She studied bone structure noting that he had some Anglo features especially in his chin and nose, if his skin coloring had been different, he could easily pass for white.

She touched him on the middle of his chest and his hair suddenly turned his hair turned blonde. "I can see it, with different coloring, you have Anglo features."

Colin's lighthearted face turned dark and he stepped out of her grasp. Naje instantly was sorry. "Hey…I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything."

"No. Don't." Colin stepped toward her, holding her hand. "It isn't you." He looked at her for a long moment. "It's just something I don't like talking about."

"Having a white dad?"

"No. I don't care about him being white…" He paused for a moment, his arms crossed while his biceps bulged. "It's more about having a dad who didn't want me." Colin admitted. He wasn't sure why he was talking about the man who had knocked his mother up, he never did. "I guess most of the pack has pretty much got fucked up relationships with our dads in this pack…well all expect Quil and Jared. Sam, Leah, Seth and Roman had good fathers but they are dead. Jake's dad…well, he's cool but he's also he's Embry's dad so it's kind weird. Paul's father was a fucking drunk. But the man who made me, well he takes the cake. Alan came from Boston where my mother was going to college on a scholarship. They met in the mess hall where she worked part time. For her it was love at first sight, for him it was a chance to get it on with a freshman . Within a couple of months, he knocked her up then dumped her, not wanting to anything her or me." Colin laughed bitterly. "Alan came from money and having a bastard son by a Native American wasn't part of his or his family's plans. His mother , actually tried to bribe my mom into aborting me but she wouldn't take her money." Colin's chin moved upward in a show of defiance. "She did hell of a job raising me without their money. I've never seen him and as far as I'm concerned I never want to. My mom worked really hard raising me on her own although a year ago she married to Luke a two years ago. I like him, he's a good man and makes her happy."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I'm not." He replied.

Her hand caressed his. "Colin you don't have to pretend around me. Nobody likes being rejected."

"You can't miss what you never had. Besides, can you really see someone like me living it up in Boston going living in some fancy house? Not my style. I'm more of running through the woods, chasing vampires, hanging with my boys, cliff diving sort."

"Cliff diving?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" Excitement shown in her eyes.

Colin's chest expanded. "I'm a wolf, nothing scares me."

Naje laughed. "Really…not even Jacob…"

Colin really did want to front, but Jake was a badass and could be scary as hell at times. "Well…yeah. …maybe him. But Jake's cool. He's just an Alpha." Colin replied remembering how Jake had threatened to skin him alive for having impure thoughts about his wife. Somehow he kinda understood his needs to protect at the moment.

Colin wasn't used to actively pursuing a female. Yeah, he and Brady played the field but they never had to work very hard. Pussy literally fell out of the sky for them most of the time. _So why is being around her so different? You hardly know her? But you want too._ He looked at her lips. Normally, he didn't do a lot of talking when it came to women. He certainly didn't talk about the man who was his biological father, but this female, she was different. She was so fucking perfect. Her body was so hot, full breast, small waist, tight ass. Her long legs were amazing and tight. God, he was aching hard, because he'd wanted nothing more than to be buried balls deep inside of her. But there was more than his raging cock to consider, the truth was, he felt connected to her. And he had ever since the night in the woods. But today, that bond was even tighter. It didn't make any sense and if he didn't know any better he'd swear that he'd Imprinted but according to what Jared and others who had felt, this wasn't it. Colin knew one thing, whatever it was between them, he couldn't let it go. "Listen do you think that you'd want to…."

The wind changed and suddenly Naje was off the rock as if she sensed something amidst. Colin's predatory instincts kicked in when suddenly a swarm of butterflies come toward them circling them. They moved in sync with one another as they surrounded her. She stood there, her hair whipping in the wind; her eyes closed her lips slowly moving as if she were talking to them. Then, just as quickly as they appeared, they left.

Suddenly, Naje took off running toward the house. Colin, alarmed followed her. When she got to the back door to the kitchen she pulled on her boots frantically. "What's wrong?" Colin demanded as he saw the look of panic in her eyes. She hardly said a word as she raced through the house toward the front door.

"Naje…" He caught her spinning her around toward. He couldn't shake the need to protect her. "What's wrong?" He cupped her face seeing the tears in her eyes.

Naje looked at him. There was something off about the look on her face. He was immediately concerned. "Are you okay?"

"It's my grandmother…she needs me."

"Those butterflies in the woods-"

Naje cut off Colin."They were sent from her. I've got to get home…_now_!"

"Okay, then I'll come with you, I don't want you driving home…oh shit." He wanted to go with her, he didn't want her driving such a long distance by herself when she was upset but he had to patrol in a couple of hours. They had a new patrol schedule because of what blood they found. There was no way that Jake was going to let him out of it.

"Are you okay?" A small voice asked her. She turned and saw the little girl and boy who had been playing outside coming into the living room. Naje stared at Kenya for a long that Colin wondered if she actually heard her. He grasped Naje's hand. "This is Kenya and Sasha." He turned toward the children. "This is my friend Naje."

"Hi." She said to the children. "I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"It's okay. Whatever's wrong why don't you let Colin help you?"

Naje knelt down by the beautiful girl. "I wish that I could but there is nothing he can do, not now." A lone sad tear slipped down her cheek." She stood turning toward Colin. "Thanks…I know that you want to help but I've got to go." Naje moved toward the door. Then she turned for a moment, tears in her eyes when she brushed her lips against Colin's lips. "Thanks so much," she muttered with emotion as she opened the door and ran down the front stairs to her motorcycle.

He followed her, never had Colin felt so helpless. His instincts screamed that he ought to go with her while his body tingled. That kiss. It was soft and quick yet it fueled his body. He couldn't do this; he couldn't leave her when she needed him.

_**Japan**_

Reign eyes popped open as if she had been dead and suddenly come back to life after being in a sleeping chamber. For a moment, she studied her surroundings; her memories were a bit hazy. One moment, she was living in her past reliving events that she hadn't thought in years and in the next moment, she was here, in her home. Studying the blue energy surrounding her body she was more than curious. She had never seen anything like it, she could feel its warm essence surrounding her, it was comforting like a soothing cocoon of some sort. Awareness hit her. She should have been in her bedroom in the rented beach house in Forks not far from La Push, instead she found herself in her spacious bedroom in her house in Japan.

She moved –quickly-and found herself not sitting up or even standing in the bedroom but instead standing up and naked inside her master bathroom, the one located on the far side of the room. Reign knew that was fast, but her speed had never been like that. She had moved ten times faster than normal.

In the bathroom mirror, she studied herself in the mirror that ran the length of bathroom. Her body tingled like it had never tingled before. Her skin was now her natural rose pinkish hue and her fire-engine colored hair was much longer as if fell in waves below her breast. She moved and her wings grew out of her back. She spread them out. They were beautiful looking like delicate blow glass of pink, red and golden hues. Her red eyes sparkled, her breast full tipped with fire-red nipples. Her "tattoos" were no longer like striking black ink on her skin; instead they looked as if they were golden over-lay on her skin. Her face was more pronounced, her eyes blood red, her lips just a red as if she had painted them candy apple red. Her natural form was exquisite; she looked as if she were a glittery version of a pin-up doll.

Feeling a sense euphoria that she couldn't explain filled her. She felt powerful almost sublime. Suddenly images filled her head of what had transpired.

_She had been sleeping next to Roman, her body trying to rest from the hot orgasms he had given her. She had rubbed her naked body next to his needing more. Roman's smell had been erotic, calling her. Without real thought, she found herself kissing down his amazing body, licking down muscular chest, her hands running up his strong thighs. Then her mouth neared his huge hard pulsating member. She had wanted to lick it, suck it …when something called her, his blood. She bent her head and slowly sank her fangs into his thigh. Sweet blood, spicier and bolder than anything she ever tasted filled her mouth as she drank and drank until there was nothing. _

Awareness hit her. She had drunk from Roman. Something that was prohibited for Fae since they were only allowed to feed off of their own kind. His blood should have killed her, but instead his blood had been amazing, it tasted like ambrosia. Never had she tasted anything like it before. Never had she felt so powerful. Reign's finger rubbed against each other and a flame of fire floated off of them. She opened her palm and a spinning ball moved in the air in front of her. She watched it with amazement. Although she had studied years to be able to control her pyrotechnical abilities, it had never come to her this easily. She created another ball, then another as they spun around faster and faster and faster. It felt sublime, the power the ability to control the flame. She looked up; her eyes glowed like they were red diamonds. Items around the room began to levitate. Her body began to heat up. It became hotter and hotter until she started to glow. Her body began smolder and flames crawled over her skin, consuming her body.

As the flames worked themselves up her terrified form "Noooo" was the last thing to slip from her lips as she lost what was left of her control.

**Alaska **

Odiniasat outside on a blanket; her eyes were shut as she meditated to commune with elements for the very last time. She had been on this earth for a long time, well over 120 summers but she didn't look it. Seers could extend their lives if they wished. And she had for such a long time in order to protect those she needed to protect. Her life had been on filled with pain, heartache, laughter, joy and very little regret. The Gods had given her a great power, one she had wielded for such a very long time and now it was time to pass it on. The only thing she regretted was that she'd never be alive to see the child that Naje would give birth to.

She felt a presence and opened her eyes to see a man she had not seen for more than twenty years; the man looked the same, tall with a face that looked as if it had been carved out of stone. He still wore his hair long as it brushed to his shoulders, his eyes were an strange piercing violet color, his body toned and fit. He was a predator, a killer but she was not afraid as he moved toward her.

"So, you sensed it, my end." She remarked, it really wasn't a question. "I'm glad that our connection is still intact, I haven't felt you in such a long time." She remarked.

He looked down at her and nodded. "I did not want you to be alone when the time came."

She gave him a small smile. "I'm never alone; however I fear that you are."

There was emptiness in his eyes. "For good reason. When one kills what they love the most it is most hard to be around others. Besides, humans rarely interest me."

"Oh…there was one that did." She reminded him.

"And she died as humans often do, did she not?"

"Yes. She did, but if you could do it all again, would you change what you have done? Change it so you never met her, never loved her, and never fathered her child?"

He studied her for a moment. As always, there was something regal about him, but then again, royalty did run in his veins. "No. I would do it all again." He whispered.

He looked at her, his eyes betraying a moment of sorrow that she had never seen save for one other time. "I will miss you" He whispered. It has been an honor to know one such as you."

The compliment was high praise coming from him. She would miss him too. After all, he had been a constant in her life since she had been a child and first seen him. "You are most welcome."

"Not many of your kind would have done what you did."

"I had a son; I would have done anything to protect him. I can understand your need to protect your daughter, to keep the knowledge of her hidden from _your_ kind." She reached out a hand and he took it. It was almost unfair, that she although she aged slower than her other human counterparts, she had withered away to someone frail as he was a strong and handsome as he had been the first time she had laid eyes on him when she had been ten years old. "Have you seen your daughter?"

"From time to time." They walked toward her home. "I don't visit her anymore as I did when she was a child. Seeing me made things difficult on her. Humans believed she was crazy." Then he suddenly smiled making his face so beautiful, he looked a great deal like Orlando Bloom. "She is like her mother, likes to move to place to place, though she's settled down recently." He took her inside. There he helped her to the table before he went to the stove and put on the tea kettle.

"And your granddaughter? Have you seen her?"

He shook his head. "It has been best to stay away from her. The more that I stay away, the safer things are for them. Besides they are human and…"

"I've seen the girl."

"I know."

"No, I'm not talking about when I bound her Imprint like you asked me to do. Little good it did by the way she _still_ ended up with Jacob Black."

He sighed. He didn't like his plans thwarted. "I didn't see that coming?" He looked at her.

"Did _you_?"

I see lots of things. She reminded him coyly as he poured the tea. "But no. When they are children, it's hard to tell where they end up." She leaned back, her body aching as it did more and more. Time was running out. "When Jacob's mother came to me with her request, I was stunned. I knew that she had power to see visions but it never dawned on me she'd ask for such a thing for her son." Ondina shuttered, to this day it still haunted her , the type of pain the two little children had been in when she broke their bond. "I wouldn't have done it, bound their Imprint if you hadn't asked me too, regardless of what Sara asked."

"It was too dangerous, them being together. His blood is a direct line from Nafre and with my Fae blood in Bella's body who knows what could have happened? I didn't want to risk it, for fear that my own powers and spells would be broken and someone would find out that she isn't entirely human. You know how fanatic my kind are. My Fae blood is directly aligned to the royal Queen and his blood is a direct line to Nafre. They automatically dispatch Guardians kill them both out of fear of the child they'd have together." He stood. He had needed Ondina, although powerful, his power alone couldn't shield his daughter or grandchildren living in another realm. He had to combine his powers with the Seer to ensure that no creature other would ever be able to tell that they weren't fully human. "Yet, Fate, it seems doesn't like to be messed with, does it?"He remarked. He couldn't have predicted that Bella would be later in life drawn to Jacob after getting involved with a vampire, which in turn had been more dangerous. In the end, it had been Jacob Black who had saved his granddaughter's heart and soul and the two had ended up together. If he had let things alone much pain could have been averted. All he had ever wanted was for his issue to be safe, but things had become such a mess so quickly.

"I know that you meant well. You didn't mean her any harm."

"I know better than to try to change the course of time. I was very foolish."

She smiled. " You were." Ondina stilled for a moment. "There is something you need to know."

"What?"

"She's pregnant and she's carrying twins. Twins so different from each other. Twins- who are not human."

**Bella and Jake's House **

Bella eased off the sofa where she had been working when her front doorbell rang. The house was silent since Sasha and Kenya were downstairs watching Avatar with 3-D glasses with a big bowl popcorn. Jake had gone back to work to finish up and had plans to meet with Hawk and another Alpha to look at mysterious marks in the woods. Bella opened the front door and was astounded when she found her mother standing there. "Mom?"

"Surprise!" Renee came forward hugging her tightly.

"Mom…what are you doing here?" Bella sputtered over her shoulder.

"When I got your message, I _knew_ that I had to come." Renee explained as she moved into the living room. ." Oh…I can't believe it! My baby is having a baby!" She remarked clapping happily as she she did a little dance. "Phil wanted to come but he couldn't get off work but I couldn't wait. So I booked the first flight that I could find." She cupped Bella's cheeks. "Oh sweetheart, let me look at you." Renee studied her daughter as she fingered strands of Bella's hair. "Oh..yes, there it is. Your face has a glow that only pregnancy can bring and if I didn't know any better I'd swear you picked up a little weight. Your Bella your breasts do look fuller." Renee remarked with a laugh. "I'm sure your husband isn't complaining about that, is he? There are certain benefits to being pregnant; I know that when I was with you my sex drive actually increased the second trimester-"

"Mom…stop, please." Bella turned beet red, the last thing she wanted her mother to talk about was her growing breast. Yes, she had gotten over her shyness about her body a long time ago with Jacob but not with anyone else.

"Bella, come on. I've seen the heated kisses between you and Jacob, not to mention those scorching looks the two of you share. Are you really blushing? "

Bella's face turned a deeper shade of red. _Yeah and if you knew about the things that I've done with my husband in bed. _"Mom…I don't want to talk about it with you."

Renee shook her head. "Okay, we won't. She studied her daughter for a moment. "Your face looks a little fuller. It looks good on you honey, I've always thought that you were way too thin. The way that you used to dress." She rolled her eyes. "Thank god, you've gotten over the sneaker and t-shirt thing…well as least some of the time. Bella you are such a beautiful woman I'm glad that you are finally showing it."

Bella couldn't get a word in edgewise as her mother rambled on and on. "Mom, you know that I'm excited to see you but Jake and I have plans to go to Hawaii next week." Or at least she thought that they did. With everything happening, they might have to postpone their vacation.

"I know but I figured we could use the next couple of days to have a girl's weekend or something. We could go to the spa, of course you can't get a massage right now but you can get a facials, our nails done. It will be so much fun-"Renee paused for a moment looking at her daughter, her heart aching with regret. Bella had turned out to be an amazing young woman. She was smart, talented and truly a beautiful caring person. But that didn't mean she hadn't had such a hard life. Renee cursed herself for not being the type of mother she should have been to Bella. As much as she tried to curtail her wanderlust, she couldn't. She loved life, wanted to see the world, and at times she'd made some rash decisions. Bella had always been a little more serious. Especially when they'd left Forks when she had been a young girl, it was like something had changed in her daughter. Over the years, it had been her daughter who had been the adult in their relationship. She bottled up a lot of her emotions so much that when she had broken up with Edward, despondency had consumed her. Renee had felt out of sorts not knowing how to help her. She truly regretted not coming to Forks to help Bella when Charlie hadn't known what to do. Then, when Charlie died, her daughter spiraled out of control. Renee had tried but didn't know how to reach her anymore. She had withdrawn and only Jake could reach her. Regrettably, that hadn't been enough. The day in which she had gotten a phone call that Bella had tried to kill herself still haunted her. It had been the wakeup call she had desperately needed. She had tried over the years to make it up to her, to try to be a more of a mother and less of a friend. This was her chance to start anew and be there for her daughter. "Bella, don't you want me here?"

Bella saw the pain in Renee's eyes and heard the insecurity riddled in her tone. Her mother was a beautiful woman. She looked more like her redheaded sister than her mother, especially in her faded blue jeans and her t-shirt and colorful scarf. Although in her forties, she looked great and body tight and toned. No, she was never going to be a typical mother or grandmother, she was Bella's mother and she loved her. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt Renee, she knew that her mother at times, still blamed herself for Bella's attempted suicide. "Of course I want you here. I love you mom and it will be nice to have you a couple of days."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, mom." She moved closer to Renee pulling her own mother into a hug. " I'm sure. Thanks for coming."

"Good…So, where's my handsome son-in-law? I know that he's over the moon."

"Jake's really happy these days."

"Ahh….Bells I'm so happy for you. I know that this is the one thing that you've wanted just about more than anything and I know that pain that it caused you when they told you that you couldn't…" Renee closed her eyes for a moment as her voice broke. "You deserve this, to have all your dreams come true."

"I _am_ mom. I'm living my dreams." Bella responded. "I'm happier than I ever thought that I could be." She said knowing that it wasn't a lie. Her life was more than complicated. Jake had so many added responsibilities. His body was changing in ways that neither could explain. She and Alice were on the outs because of Edward. Leah was suffering. Sam didn't know who he was and lost his wolf. Paul and Jake were back to their acrimonious relationship. Not to mention, her body was doing things that didn't make sense. But the thought of her baby nestled deep inside of her made everything okay in her world. Her fingers skimmed her stomach. She had Jake and she had baby growing inside of her. It made all the difference in the world.

"Well, I know that it seems a little premature, but I'm going to start helping you with your ideas about the nursery. I've got so many ideas. We've got to take a look at your diet. I know that you fix these high calorie meals for Jake which he downs like a linebacker, but just because you are pregnant doesn't mean you have to eat everything you crave." She noted taking a look at the open jar of peanut butter with the spoon sitting in the middle.

"It's protein. I need that for the baby." Bella stated defensively. Knowing that there was no use, her mother had recently turned into a vegan and was on a health kick. Bella actually enjoyed some of the recipes her mother sent her, but Jake would always been a meat and potatoes guy.

"Well, I know, but I'll help you come up with a diet plan that will be even healthier. In fact, I'll cook dinner for you, and Jacob, there is a new white bean vegan chili recipe that I've been wanting to try. We can have roasted veggies based in a balsamic vinaigrette, wild stuffed mushrooms and fresh bread "

"Dinner's already cooked for tonight, but we can cook together tomorrow?" It was the one thing she had in common with her mother, their love of cooking.

Renee looked ecstatic. "Great, we'll go to the Farmer's Market and um…" She paced back in forth. "I know that his brothers' love to come so we will make enough for them." She smiled brightly. "Hey, we could also invite your new friend, Brandon. You've spoken about him so much I can't wait to meet him and thank him for all the help he's given you. "

"Brandon?" Bella stilled.

"Yes. I want to meet him." Renee gave Bella a quizzical look. "Don't tell me that Jake doesn't like him or something. I know that Jake is awfully protective of you but…"

"No. Jake likes Brandon. I'm not sure he can make it." Bella lied.

"Well…just try." Renee pulled Bella into another strong hug. "I'm just so happy. This is going to be the best trip ever!'

Bella was certain that it was going to be memorable. Brand and she were supposed meet to have their DNA tested and confirmed. It was only a formality because deep down, Bella knew the truth-he was her bother. Her mother's impromptu visit muddied the waters. How in the world was she going to invite Brandon to dinner with their mother without her knowing the truth? How could she just tell Renee that she had a child she didn't know about? Things had just gotten much more complicated. Her mother had no idea that she had a son an Bella wasn't sure how she was going to explain it to her.

**Odina's House **

"Are you sure?"

"I saw the life inside of her, it's small but growing. Two heartbeats, one very different than from the other. The children within her womb aren't human and with the blood they carry, it's hard to tell what will happen."

"Will she survive the birthing?"

"I can't see it no matter how hard that I try. I am…regrettably at my end. Jacob's blood is strong and pure. If they had they still had the bond of the Imprint, his life force _might _be aligned to hers to help her survive but even then, I'm just not sure.

"Can you unbind them?"

Odinia shook her head. Not anymore, not now that I am in the processes of moving on. My powers are starting to fade as they do when one life is ready to move on.

"What about Naje? If she inherits your powers then she can…"

"It won't be Naje." Odinia stated surprising him.

This gave him pause. "You've trained her."

"Yes, and she has made magnificent Seer. She'll inherit some of my powers, but not the wealth of them. You see, I've stayed alive all of these years in order to find the one to inherit my powers and now I have through Naje's eyes ironically." She admitted. She had seen a great deal in her lifetime. "The girl is very young, loved and protected. She is very strong but she is still a child. My powers will only enhance her strength." She stood, seemly much frailer than she had been when he first came upon her. Time was running out fast.

"My spirit will be leaving my body by the sunset, I will be gone. Only she will have my power to undo what I've done. Only she will have the ability to help and try to save your granddaughter's life. With each passing day, the children within Bella's womb will grow and thrive yet as they do, her life will be at risk. She's of your blood Naill, but she is not immortal. If something doesn't change, she'll not survive the birthing of her young.

**The Road**

Naje was speeding down the long back road toward Alaska on her motorcycle when she suddenly cut off by a big black truck. "What the fuck…" She stopped sputtering when a tall massive Native American with long hair got out of the truck.

"Brady? What are you doing?"

"There is no way that I'm going to let you do this alone." He picked up her motorcycle as if it weighted nothing and put it in the back of the truck. "Get in."

She stood there for a moment. "Colin? He told you…"

"That your grandmother is in trouble. Yes. He can't be here so he called the next best thing. Now get you sweet ass in the truck!"

She looked at him for a moment, she wasn't used to anyone giving her commands. But for some strange reason it comforted her that someone was taking charge if only for a moment. That he was helping her. It also warmed her that Colin had done this, asked Brady to help her. She moved quickly getting into the front seat.

**La Push Woods**

Jacob stood staring at the marks that were carved within the tree. Next to him stood two Alphas, they were vastly different from each other. Hawk, smaller Asian male with the lithe body and the colorful hair and Bear, the big massive black male with the thick hulking body. He had shown up earlier at the shop in a banging big black Hummer. He and Jake had gotten on immediately, it was hard to. Bear looked like a bad motherfucker, hell, be probably was, but there was a humor in him that Jake had taken too. But right now, the Alpha looked serious as he studied the ground in front of him. He stood towering over Jake, yet there was something in his eyes, a moment as if he were reliving some sort of pain.

"There hasn't been any strange deaths around this area?"

"No."

"You sure?"

Hawk looked at Bear. "It's what I thought, isn't it?"

Bear looked at him and Jake. "The claw marks, the rements of blood. It smells like a Child of The Moon."

Dread filled the pit of Jake's stomach. "You sure?"

"The marks, it seems like…" He paused for a moment remembering the carnage that his own brother had caused when turned into a killing machine. "But if there aren't any killings…you might be lucky. It could be an older one. One with control. The ones who have just turned, they are worse than vampires in a killing rage. There were be death. Still…I have to wonder what was out here."

"You know a lot about them?"

Bear turned his eyes onto Jake. "I had to…my brother, he was turned. He had to be put down."

Jake felt an enormous amount sorrow for the male. "Did…you?"

Bear shook his head. "No. I couldn't…. Back then, I didn't understand what was going on with him. He was so powerful, if it hadn't been for the Guardian, I hate to think what other horrible things he would have been able to have done."

"Guardians?"

"The Fae, they have killers. They are called Guardians."

"You called in one?"

"No, it doesn't work like that. She was tracking him, dispatched by her own kind to kill something else when she crossed paths. She took care of him though it isn't an easy kill. The Guardian's she's been trained for over a hundred years to be a killer. She's got magic and power needed to take down this creature. I'm not saying that a pack can't do it; maybe it could if you all knew how to fight this thing. You'll have to work together to destroy this creature but you've got to be experienced."

Jacob was still mulling over Bear's words when suddenly he felt something that he shouldn't. Suddenly, he took off stripping out of his clothes as he ran and transformed. He ran as fast as he could, his mind calling out toward the others who were patrol. The woods blurred by when he spied a figure running naked through the woods. His mind wasn't on naked female that was a part of his family; instead it was on the male chasing her- the tall hulking male who too was naked and clearly aroused. Jacob jumped in front of the male who suddenly turned his way. The male stopped dead in his tracks looking at the imposing wolf—yet there was no fear in his eyes. Instead the male seemed to be sizing Jacob up.

Jacob growled his wolf huge and aching to protect Leah.

The male looked at him and a sound reminded him of a growl reverberated in his chest. _Leah, call him off. _

Jake was stupefied. He had heard the male in his head as he "talked" to Leah.

Leah had stopped when she realized that Jake had landed in between her and Lucian.

_Call him the hell off, or I… _

_Nobody calls me off. I'm Alpha. Leah stay the fuck back. _

A large hawk landed next to Jake and he heard the heavy footprints of a bear. Then he heard other sounds, his brother wolves coming out.

The male looked around. Yet Jake smelled no fear.

Leah moved toward him. "Jake don't…"

_Get the fuck back Leah. _

"Don't speak to her in such a manner I won't allow it." The male stated.

"Won't allow it?" Leah remarked angrierly. "I told you I was leaving. Why the hell did you follow me! Just leave me the fuck alone!" She screamed.

Lucian moved toward her when Seth suddenly launched forward.

_No Seth! _Jake commanded. He didn't want Seth to lose it and kill a mortal.

Suddenly the male moved quicker than humanly possible and his hand grew a large hulking form with curved claws that held Seth wolf's form by the neck.

Leah gasped. Fear spiked through the air. " Lucian…let him go."

Jacob didn't' need anymore goading as he launched himself at the creature that had his brother wolf. This was no human and he planned to kill the fucker himself. There was quick movement as he sunk his teeth into the man's neck. All he could hear was Leah's scream.


End file.
